One Piece X DxD
by Arysta101
Summary: Saat melawan Kaido, Luffy tiba-tiba terhempas ke dunia lain yang di penuhi oleh Malaikat, Malaikat jatuh, dan Iblis. bisakah Luffy menghadapi dunia tersebut ? [SEDANG MELAKUKAN REVISI]
1. Prolog

**-Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda & Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **-Warning :Non Canon. Typo dan lain-lain**

* * *

 **-Wano**

Di sebuah Pulau sedang terjadi peperangan yang begitu besar, peperangan yang akan menentukan apa yang akan terjadi dengan pulau para Samurai itu. Terjadi suara ledakan, suara tembakan senjata api dan suara kebakaran yang begitu jelas terdengar

Para penduduk sedang berperang melawan bajak laut Beast, bajak laut yang sudah menguasai negara mereka dengan cukup lama setelah kematian pemimpin mereka terdahulu yaitu Oden. Sekarang dia di ganti oleh pemimpin yang begitu licik dan kejam

Di dekat kota ada yang sedang berkelahi satu sama lain, yang satu adalah dari bajak laut topi jerami dan di sebelah nya adalah kapten bajak laut Heart, Trafalgar Law. Si kapten topi jerami sedang menarik nafas dengan berat, dia berkeringat dengan deras di sekujur tubuhnya dan membuat tubuhnya kekurangan cairan untuk stamina nya.

Di depan mereka ada seseorang yang begitu tinggi, tidak hanya tinggi tapi juga besar dan berotot. Dia di sebut-sebut sebagai makhluk terkuat di dunia, Kaido sang salah satu Yonko. Dirinya sedang menatap ke dua bajak laut rookie di depan nya, wajahnya seperti menandakan adanya kekecewaan yang begitu terlihat.

''Hanya ini kah kekuatan kalian berdua, kalian muncul di pulauku dan langsung saja menyerangku tanpa berpikir kalian memiliki kegagalan yang lebih terlihat'' kata Kaido dengan wajah kekecewaan

Luffy terpicu oleh kritik Kaido yang mengatakan kalau mereka belum kuat untuk mengalahkan dirinya, Luffy menggeram dan kemudian berlari ke depan untuk menyerang makhluk yang lebih besar dari dirinya itu. Law mencoba menahan dirinya akan tetapi dia lebih cepat dari perkiraan Law tadi.

Luffy melompat ke atas langit dan meniup udara ke jempolnya

''Gomu-Gomu No Elephant Gun!''

Kapten Topi Jerami meluncurkan serangan kearah Yonko itu tanpa ada nya rasa ragu lagi. Kaido menerima serangan itu tanpa niat untuk menghindar, serangan itu membuat dirinya jatuh ke belakang dan membuat lubang begitu besar karena hentakan serangan dari Luffy dan tubuhnya itu.

Luffy mendarat ke tanah dengan wajah kelelahan karena serangan itu mungkin adalah serangan terakhir miliknya setelah bertarung selama ini. Tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak lagi mungkin setelah kehabisan energi dan membuat dirinya kelaparan.

Dia melihat kalah serangan tadi memang membuat hancur tanah dan tenaga nya yang begitu kuat, tapi dia yakin kalau Kaido tidak akan terluka karena serangan itu sudah dia luncurkan untuk melawan dirinya.

''Sudah kuduga kalau serangan itu memang kuat, tapi masih terlalu lemah bagiku'' Kaido terbangun sambil memegang kepalanya yang merasa pusing karena serangan milik Kaido tadi.

Dirinya berharap kalau serangan itu membuat dirinya merasakan sakit atau membuat dirinya terluka, namun itu tidak mungkin karena kekerasan kulitnya yang di atas rata-rata makhluk lain nya.

Kaido meluncurkan serangan ke arah Luffy membuat kapten Topi Jerami kaget dan mencoba untuk menghindar, serangan itu begitu cepat dan hampir mengenai dirinya tapi untungnya ada balok besi yang mengenai wajah Kaido hingga dia menghentikan serangan nya.

Law adalah pelaku yang melempar Balok besi itu dengan menggunakan kekuatan [Room] milik nya, dia berlari ke depan mendekati Luffy yang terlihat begitu kelelahan sekali.

''Apa yang kau pikirkan, Topi Jerami-ya? Apakah kau sudah gila menyerang tanpa berpikir lagi?'' tanya Law dengan kesal

''Maaf, tapi dia membuatku kesal'' kata Luffy

''Aku tahu itu, tapi kita tidak boleh gegabah untuk mengalahkan dirinya itu. Kekuatan nya tidak bisa di remehkan sebagai seorang Yonko, dan apakah kau tidak ingat kalau dia pernah mengalahkanmu dengan satu serangan'' kata Law

Luffy menahan wajah kesal di wajah nya mengingat kalau dia pernah di kalahkan oleh Kaido, dia kalah di karena kecerobohan nya yang ingin langsung saja mengalahkan Kaido tanpa berpikir lagi, setelah itu dia berlatih bersama bajak laut Rookie yaitu Kidd.

Kaido terlihat tidak berefek juga oleh serangan milik Law tadi, malah balok besi tadi yang terlihat penyok karena menghantam wajah nya itu. Dia kembali melihat ke arah Luffy dan Law yang seperti berargumentasi kecil antar mereka.

''Apakah kalian sudah ingin kalah? Kalian seharusnya perlu membawa lebih pasukan untuk mengalahkan diriku'' kata Kaido

Law yang melihat mereka terlalu dekat dengan Kaido kemudian menggunakan kekuatan nya untuk berteleport ke belakang. Dia juga sudah kehilangan banyak energi dan bahkan tidak bisa menggunakan [Room] nya lagi, dia juga sudah terluka saat ada disini atau juga melawan Hawkins yaitu itu salah satu Yonko juga.

''Hey Topi Jerami-ya, apakah kau sudah memanggil teman-teman mu?'' tanya Law

''Ya, Zoro dan yang lain nya akan segera ke sini'' jawab Luffy dengan nafas terengah-engah

Law menatap Kaido yang sepertinya akan menggunakan serangan lagi ke arah mereka, dia sudah mempersiapkan energi sedikit untuk menghindari serangan itu. Tapi tiba-tiba saja tanah yang mereka injak terguncang tanpa sebab, ketiga orang itu berpikir dengan apa yang sedang terjadi di sini.

Tidak hanya itu saja, mereka juga melihat ada cahaya yang begitu terang sekali menyilaukan mata, Luffy, Law bahkan Kaido menutup mata mereka karena terangnya cahaya itu. Luffy merasakan dirinya melayang ke atas

''Hah?!...Apa yang terjadi? Tiba-tiba saja diriku melayang'' kata Luffy

Law juga merasakannya, dirinya tiba-tiba seperti di tarik oleh energi gravitasi yang begitu kuat ke atas, dia memegang pohon di sampingnya tapi tidak terlalu kuat menahan dirinya itu. Dia terbang ke atas namun tangan nya di pegang oleh Luffy

''B-Bertahanlah!'' kata Luffy mencoba menahan Law agar tidak terbang ke dalam cahaya itu

Luffy juga merasakan pohon yang dia pegang akan terhisap juga bersama dirinya dan juga Law.

''Luffy!''

Luffy dan Law mendengar ada suara yang memanggil dirinya, mereka menoleh ke arah suara itu dan melihat ada Zoro yang sedang berlari ke arahnya. Zoro juga merasakan energi tarikan yang membuat dirinya akan terhisap juga ke atas.

''Zoro, bertahanlah!'' teriak Luffy kepada rekan nya itu

Namun Zoro tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya, dia terbang ke atas. Luffy mencoba memegang Zoro dan berhasil, tapi dia menyadari kalau dia juga malah terbang bersama Zoro dan beserta Law juga.

''Sial'' kata Luffy

Mereka pun terhisap ke dalam cahaya itu dengan tanpa menyisahkan pepohonan di area itu. Lubang itu terus menghisap segala nya dan menuju ke arah kota di Wano

 **-(Tempat misteri)**

Luffy merasakan tubuhnya terjatuh dari atas langit yang malam, dia melihat ke bawah dengan wajah panik.

''Eh? Kenapa aku tiba-tiba di atas langit?!'' tanya dirinya dengan meronta-ronta

Luffy melihat dari langit kalau dia berada di kota namun merasa aneh dikarenakan kota ini begitu berbeda di kota Wano. Di sini lebih terang dari kota yang ada di Wano, dia bisa melihat ada cahaya aneh di setiap bangunan menerangi jalanan kota.

Daratan semakin terlihat hingga dia pun mendarat ke tanah dengan tidak halusnya, pepohonan yang terhisap dari Wano juga ikut bersama nya.

Disini adalah taman Kota Kouh yang sudah sepi tanpa adanya seseorang lagi, membuat kapten Topi Jerami merasa beruntung tidak di lihat oleh orang lain. Luffy mengangkat salah satu pohon yang menindih dirinya, Luffy menggaruk kepala nya yang sedikit sakit mengenai tanah yang tidak rata.

Dia melihat ke sana kemari melihat ada di mana dia sekarang

''Dimana aku?''

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **Seperti yang aku bilang, ini adalah Chapter Revisi dari Chapter sebelumnya, dan akan saya lanjutkan ke depan.**


	2. Dunia Lain

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda & Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **warning :non canon, dll**

* * *

 **Dunia Lain**

 **-Ruangan Club Sekolah**

Di sebuah sekolah yang sudah kosong tanpa terlihat ada murid terlihat, di sekolah itu ada bangunan yang unik untuk zaman sekarang. Bangunan itu adalah bangunan untuk salah satu club di sekolah itu secara eksklusif untuk club itu

Di dalam tampak dua wanita dewasa, mereka berdua sedang melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing, wanita berambut merah sedang menulis di kertas dengan santai di tempat duduknya, wanita yang satu sedang mengaduk sebuah teh yang sepertinya untuk wanita yang satunya

Si rambut merah berhenti sementara dengan aktivitas menulisnya, dia terbeku seperti sedang melakukan sesuatu

''Akeno'' panggil wanita itu

Wanita yang mengaduk teh berbalik

''Ya?''

''Apakah kau merasakan energi aneh?'' tanya nya

''Oh...'' wanita bernama Akeno itu mencoba merasakan energi yang di katakan tadi, ''Ya kau benar, ada energi asing dan aneh'' jawabnya dengan rasa setuju

Wanita berambut merah itu kemudian berdiri dari duduknya, dia merapikan semua kertas-kertas yang ada di mejanya. Dia melihat ke arah Akeno dengan tatapan serius sekarang.

''Energi ini berasal dari taman, aku takut jika ada sesuatu yang tidak kita inginkan. Cepat panggil yang lain nya'' perintah wanita yang terlihat seperti bos itu

Akeno mengangguk mengerti, dia kemudian langsung keluar dari ruangan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Wanita yang tersisa disitu sedang melihat keluar jendela dengan wajah khawatir di wajahnya yang cantik itu.

 **-(Tempat Kejadian)**

Luffy berdiri terdiam di tempatnya, dia melihat ke sana kemari dengan wajah kebingungan yang tak henti-henti. Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dia melihat ada beberapa benda aneh yang bercahaya yang tanpa menggunakan api, dia juga melihat air mancur yang begitu menarik di tengah taman

''Dimana aku? Apakah aku terkena jurus _Buah Iblis_ musuh?'' tanya dirinya dengan wajah kebingungan

Dia kemudian berjalan menyelusuri tempat itu, banyak pohon di tempat itu juga, dan dia juga bisa melihat bangunan yang begitu besar-besar di dekat tempat itu. Dia sudah melihat banyak bangunan besar namun kali ini berbeda, semua bangunan bercahaya dari dalam membuat Luffy penasaran.

Dia berlari kecil mencari teman-teman nya yang lain, akan tetapi dia tidak melihat mereka sama sekali, bahkan tidak ada seseorang pun yang bisa dia temui. Luffy mencoba keluar dari taman namun kemudian dia merasakan ada seseorang yang akan datang menuju ke arahnya.

Dia berhenti berjalan melihat ke depan nya, di mana seseorang itu akan datang. Kapten Topi Jerami merasakan ada energi berbeda dengan [Haki] Pengamatan nya.

''Oh ada seseorang disini rupanya, aku tertarik oleh energi aneh dan ternyata ada Manusia disini''

Orang itu kemudian muncul di depan Luffy. Supernova itu melihat pria di depan nya dengan penasaran, dia memakai pakaian seperti pakaian seorang detektif beserta dengan topi nya juga.

''Siapa kau?'' tanya Luffy penasaran

''Oh kau ingin tahu siapa aku?''

''Tentu saja, apakah kau anggota Kaido?''

Pria itu terdiam mendengar perkataan terakhir anak muda ini, dia sama sekali tidak mengenal dengan orang bernama Kaido.

''Siapa Kaido?''

''Dia adalah musuhku. Jadi kau bukan anggota Kaido, berarti kau bukan musuhku'' kata Luffy dengan wajah sedikit tenang

Pria itu tersenyum di balik kerah baju nya

''Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa dan siapa yang kau katakan, tapi akan aku perkenalkan diriku karena sia-sia saja aku menyembunyikan jati diriku di depanmu sekarang'' kata pria itu tiba-tiba

Luffy masih terdiam dengan rasa kebingungan dengan perkataan dari pria itu, tapi dia tetap merasa penasaran dengan siapa pria ini. Apakah dia Angkatan Laut? Atau Bajak Laut sama dengan nya?

Tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu keluar dari punggung pria di depan nya ini, ada benda seperti sayap hitam keluar. Luffy terpaku dengan apa yang terjadi, dia memang sudah melihat sayap berwarna hitam yaitu King salah satu anggota dari Kaido

''Aku adalah Dohnaseek, sang Malaikat Jatuh yang agung, tunduklah Manusia di ras yang lebih unggul darimu'' katanya dengan adanya nada sombong.

Luffy cukup kaget namun terlihat tersenyum tiba-tiba, matanya bercahaya terang melihat pria di depan nya yang mengaku sebagai Malaikat Jatuh itu. Dia sudah melihat banyak sekali Ras tapi dia belum bertemu dengan Ras bernama Malaikat Jatuh ini.

Dohnaseek terdiam dengan rasa aneh, dia yakin kalau Manusia muda ini sudah melihat jati dirinya, namun reaksi anak ini berbeda dari dia harapkan di kepalanya. Dia malah terlihat seperti sedang melihat sesuatu yang begitu _mengagumkan_ yang berdiri di depan nya.

''Wah, aku tidak tahu kalau ada Ras seperti _dirinya_ juga disini'' kata Luffy dengan wajah kesenangan

'' _Apa yang di katakan oleh Manusia ini? Bukankah seharusnya dia ketakutan atau kaget melihatku? Tapi apa-apaan reaksi itu''_ Dohnaseek tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Dohnaseek tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, dia sekarang harus membunuh pria ini karena sudah melihat dirinya, dia tidak akan membiarkan Manusia hidup setelah melihat bentuk Malaikat Jatuhnya. Dia juga merasa heran dengan pakaian pria ini yang memakai pakaian yang sudah rusak dan terkoyak-koyak, ada banyak luka di tubuhnya. Dia penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Manusia ini

Dia mengeluarkan satu tombak cahaya dan kemudian langsung melemparkannya ke arah Luffy, dia berharap kalau tombak itu mengenai kepala anak muda itu dan langsung mati. Sekali lagi harapan nya tidak terjadi, tombak cahaya itu melewati kepala anak mudah itu karena dia memiringkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

''Kau menyerangku? Baiklah aku mengerti sekarang, mungkin kau adalah musuhku yang lain'' kata Luffy yang kemudian bersiap-siap dengan posisi bertarungnya walaupun tubuh sudah kelelahan dan terluka

Dohnaseek sadar dari kagetnya, dia mengeluarkan beberapa tombak cahaya dan maju menyerang ke arah Manusia aneh di depan nya. Luffy menghindari semua tombak cahaya itu dengan mudahnya, dia mencoba untuk memukul Dohnaseek namun tiba-tiba saja Malaikat Jatuh itu terbang ke atas untuk menghindari pukulan itu.

Dohnaseek melemparkan lebih banyak tombak cahaya namun semua serangannya percuma, tidak ada satu pun yang bisa mengenai anak muda itu, dia menghindarinya dengan begitu mudah seolah-olah pernah menghindari yang lebih cepat dari itu.

'' _S-Siapa anak Manusia ini? Kenapa dia bisa menghindari semua serangan tombak cahaya ku?''_ tanya Dohnaseek di batin nya

Dohnaseek masih berpikir sehingga tidak menyadari kalau Manusia di depan nya melompat tinggi dan kemudian memukul tepat di wajahnya, Malaikat Jatuh itu merasakan sakit yang begitu terasa dari pukulan tangan anak Manusia itu. Dia terpental ke bawah dan kemudian menabrak air mancur taman

Dohnaseek memegang hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah, ini pertama kalinya dia di pukul oleh Manusia dengan kekuatan yang tidak manusiawi sama sekali.

'' _Apa-apaan pukulan nya itu?!''_ teriak batin Dohnaseek

Luffy memandang pria aneh yang menyerangnya itu, dia merasakan kalau dia begitu lemah berbeda dari lawan-lawan yang dia kalahkan di Wano. Pukulan nya yang tanpa [Haki] saja bisa melukai nya dengan cukup parah

''Hmmmm apakah kau yakin bukan anak buah Kaido?''

Dohnaseek marah karena merasa di rendahkan oleh Manusia di depan nya, dia kemudian menciptakan tombak cahaya lagi yang kali ini dengan begitu banyak. Dia melemparkan semua nya, Luffy yang melihatnya merasa heran karena dia sekali lagi mengeluarkan kekuatan anehnya lagi. Dia menghindari semua serangan itu tanpa ada rasa kesulitan, terus mendekat ke depan dan tanpa ada aba-aba lagi langsung memukul.

Dohnaseek melihat kalau dia akan memukul lagi kemudian mencoba untuk menahan nya dengan tombak cahaya nya, tapi terlihat kalau Luffy tiba-tiba saja mengubah arah pukulan nya ke arah perut Dohnaseek dengan lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Dia terpental ke belakang dengan begitu kencang dan menghantam salah satu pohon hingga tumbang

Luffy terdiam sementara dengan masih gaya memukulnya melihat Dohnaseek yang terpental, dia masih menatap ke depan dengan wajah kebingungan

Dohnaseek terbangun dari jatuhnya sambil memegang perutnya yang terkena pukulan yang kuat. Dia menggeram marah menatap ke arah Luffy yang terdiam memandang dirinya.

'' _Bagaimana bisa pukulan manusia ini begitu kuat? Apa yang membuat pukulan nya sekeras baja?''_ pikir Dohnaseek dengan rasa penasaran dan marah

Dohnaseek mencoba untuk bangun lagi akan tetapi terlihat ingin menyerang lagi tetapi tiba-tiba saja terdiam.

Luffy memandangnya dari jauh sambil penasaran karena dia tahu kalau dia akan menyerang, akan tetapi tiba-tiba saja berhenti entah kenapa. Luffy melihatnya seperti sedang berbicara dengan seseorang entah bagaimana

''Cih sial, kau kali ini selamat, bocah'' kata Dohnaseek

Malaikat Jatuh itu terbang ke atas langit dan langsung menghilang dengan begitu cepatnya. Kapten bajak laut topi jerami sedang memandang dengan kebingungan melihat orang yang menyerangnya tiba-tiba saja pergi

''Aneh sekali'' ucapnya

Dia melihat ke sekitarnya yang sudah hancur dan berantakan, Luffy merasa kalau dia harus segera pergi mencari teman-teman nya

''Aku harus cepat-cepat mencari mereka'' kata Luffy langsung berlari pergi

Taman menjadi sepi lagi

 ** _(Beberapa saat)_**

''Ada apa ini!?''

Wanita berambut merah sedang menatap kaget sesuatu di depan nya, Rias bersama peerage nya sudah sampai di tempat kejadian. Matanya cukup terbuka lebar melihat kejadian di depan nya.

Begitu berantakan seperti sudah terkena badai, air mancur hancur, pepohonan tumbang membuat kursi di taman hancur. Jika saja seseorang melihat ini makan mereka berpikir kalau tempat ini di hancurkan oleh angin topan

Si Rias Queen miliknya juga merasa bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, begitu juga dengan para peerage nya.

Seorang pria berambut pirang melihat-lihat ke sana kemari seperti menyelidiki tempat ini, di wajahnya seperti menyadari sesuatu yang pasti dari pantauan yang dia dapat disini

''Bucho, sepertinya pertarungan ini belum lama''

''Ya kau benar''

Gadis kecil di kelompok mereka sedang menuju ke salah satu pohon seperti melihat sesuatu, dia berbalik melihat ke arah kelompoknya

''Bucho, kau harus melihat ini''

Rias bersama peeragenya berjalan menghampiri gadis kecil itu, ''Apa yang kau temui, Koneko?''

Gadis bernama Koneko itu menunjuk ke sesuatu di dekat pohon itu, mereka melihat apa itu dan terkaget. Terlihat ada tombak cahaya yang masih sempurna dan berhasil bertahan dalam bentuknya.

Rias memandang benda itu dengan teliti melihat apakah yang mereka lihat adalah benar.

''Ini benar-benar tombak cahaya dilihat dari mana pun'' ucapnya dengan menyimpulkan

''Jadi kita bisa menyatakan kalau ada yang sedang bertarung dengan Malaikat Jatuh terlihat disini, dan pertarungan itu begitu sikat karena aku tidak melihat ada darah di pertarungan ini'' kata Akeno

Adik salah satu Maou mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan dari Queen nya

''Kau benar'' setuju Rias, ''Akeno, coba kau bereskan taman yang berantakan ini, aku tidak mau orang-orang melihatnya'' perintahnya

Akeno mengangguk mengerti, dia berjalan ke depan dan menciptakan lingkaran sihir berwarna kuning, benda-benda di taman terlihat bergerak secara sendiri memperbaiki diri mereka masing-masing.

Rias masih terbingung dengan apa yang terjadi, apakah ada seseorang yang begitu sedang membuat kerusuhan dengan Malaikat Jatuh. Lagian wilayahnya cukup terkenal dan di takuti atas nama keluarganya, tapi tetap saja ada makhluk lain yang merusuh.

Dia masih bertanya-tanya dengan lawan Malaikat Jatuh? Apakah Iblis liar? Atau Manusia? Rias sama sekali tidak tahu jawaban nya.

''Baiklah, sekarang kita harus kembali'' perintahnya

Para peeragenya mengangguk mengerti

 **-Bersambung-**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda & Ichiei Ishibumi

warning :non canon, dll

 **TEMPAT TINGGAL**

luffy saat ini sedang berjalan-jalan di jalan raya pada malam hari, dia memegang perutnya yang kosong,

'' aduh bagaimana nih, aku harus cari makanan ! '' tegas luffy sambil melihat kanan kiri untuk mencari makanan.

di saat dia melewati sebuah gudang, luffy merasakan sesuatu di dalam gudang itu dengan menggunakan hakinya.

'' seperti nya ada seseorang di dalam sana '' luffy yang penasaran langsung menuju ke gudang itu dan tanpa pamit dia langung masuk ke dalam gudang .

'' halo... ! '' luffy mencoba memanggil seseorang di dalam gudang itu tapi tidak ada seorang pun menjawab, luffy merasa kalau di dalam gudang itu memang kosong. luffy pun memutuskan untuk pergi dari gedung tapi...

'' wah, sepertinya ada seorang manusia di sini '' ucap suara aneh.

luffy yang mendengar suara itu, suara itu berasal dari atas gudang, luffy melihat ke atas gudang terlihat seekor laba-laba raksasa.

'' tidak kusangka ada yang berani masuk ke sarangku '' kata laba-laba tersebut.

luffy yang melihatnya laba-laba raksasa itu tidak merasa takut, laba-laba itu lalu mendekati luffy.

'' seperti nya makan malam ku kali ini adalah manusia '' monster laba-laba itu menunjukan taring beracun nya ke arah luffy.

monster laba-laba itu pun langsung melompat menyerang luffy, tapi dengan sigap luffy menghindari serangan itu.

luffy lalu membalas dengan memukul dengan kekuatan buah setan nya, '' **gomu-gomu no pistol** '' tangan luffy lalu memanjang memukul laba-laba itu depat di muka, laba-laba itu terpental beberapa meter ke belakang gudang.

'' kau pikir aku akan terkena begitu saja '' ucap luffy tersenyum.

laba-laba itu pun bangkit dari reruntuhan gudang lalu melihat luffy dengan tatapan tajam, laba-laba itu tiba-tiba memuncratkan racun dari mulutnya, luffy yang melihat racun itu menuju kepada nya mecoba menghindari racun itu tapi salah satu cipratan racun mengenai bahu luffy.

luffy tidak terlalu khawatir dengan racun itu karena dia teringat perkataan chopper kalau daya tahan luffy terhadap racun sangat kuat berkat racun magellan yang hampir membunuhnya dan membuat daya tahan tubuh luffy kebal terhadap racun sangat tinggi.

'' **gomu-gomu no muchi** '' teriak luffy, kakinya menendang secara vertical ke arah laba-laba itu, laba-laba terpental menabrak tembok gudang.

'' baiklah akan ku akhiri '' teriak luffy, tiba-tiba tangan luffy diselimuti haki.

'' **gomu-gomu no** .. '' luffy meluncur ke depan untuk menyerang laba-laba itu, '' **hawk bazzoka** '' teriak luffy langsung memukul perut laba-laba itu dengan kedua telapak tangan nya yang di selimuti haki.

laba-laba itu merasakan sakit di perutnya yang terkena pukulan luffy, lalu terpental jauh ke belakang sehingga terkena banguna tua di belakang gudang.

luffy melihat tempat terlempar nya laba-laba tadi, dia berpikir kalau laba-laba itu mungkin sudah mati.

'' baiklah, sepertinya aku berhasil mengalahkan nya, shishishis '' tawa luffy atas kemenangannya.

luffy lalu berniat meninggalkan gudang tua itu, tapi luffy melihat sebuah kepompong tergantung di antara sarang laba-laba di atas gudang tadi.

'' apa itu ? '' luffy merasakan aura di kepompong itu.

karena penasaran luffy lalu memanjangkan tangan memegang kepompong itu lalu menarik nya ke bawah, luffy melihat kepompong seukuran manusia. lantas karena penasaran dengan yang ada di dalam kepompong itu luffy lalu membuka kepompong itu.

Dan ternyata yang ada di dalam kepompong ternyata adalah seorang manusia yang tertidur yaitu seorang gadis. gadis itu memakai pakaian sekolah, memakai rok sependek paha dan memiliki payudara berukuran cukup besar.

luffy yang bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukan dengan wanita itu lalu mencoba untuk membangunkan nya.

'' hey, apakah kau baik-baik saja ? '' luffy menggoyangkan tubuh wanita itu untuk membangunkannya. wanita itu pun lalu terbangun dari tidurnya, wanita itu mengucek-ucek matanya untuk bisa melihat dengan jelas, dia melihat wajah luffy, pertama dia melihat mata luffy yang berwarna hitam dengan bekas luka jahit di bawah matanya, lalu melihat rambut luffy berwarna hitam, tiba-tiba wanita itu berteriak.

'' kyaaa. monster ! '' teriak wanita itu menampar wajah luffy.

luffy yang terkena tamparan itu langsung terlempar ke belakang lalu terjatuh. luffy lalu bangkit dan memarahi wanita itu.

'' apa apaan kau ini hah ?! '' teriak luffy tidak terima di tampar tiba-tiba. sambil mengelus bekas tamparan gadis itu.

Sedangkan wanita masih merasa ketakutan sambil menutup matanya ketakutan.

'' tidak ! pergi sana monster laba-laba ! '' teriak gadis.

'' hey aku bukan monster ! '' teriak luffy menenangkan gadis itu.

gadis itu lalu memberanikan diri membuka matanya lalu melihat luffy.

'' kau siapa ? '' tanya wanita itu.

'' justru aku yang berkata begitu ! '' teriak luffy kesal.

'' di mana monster laba-laba itu ? '' tanya gadis itu lagi.

'' monster laba-laba ? '' guman luffy, luffy lalu teringat laba-laba raksasa yang baru saja dia kalahkan.

'' maksudmu itu '' kata luffy sambil menunujuk mayat laba-laba raksasa tergeletak di belakang gudang.

wanita itu pun melihat tepat yang di tunjuk luffy, dia melihat laba-laba raksasa yang ia cari, sekilas wanita itu langsung ketakutan.

'' kyaaaaaa! '' teriak wanita itu ketakutan lalu menuju luffy dan tidak sengaja memeluk luffy.

luffy yang bingung dengan tingkah wanita itu, yang tadi tenang-tenang saja tiba -tiba ketakutan.

'' hey, apakah kau tidak apa-apa ? '' tanya luffy khawatir dengan wanita itu.

'' tolong selamatkan aku dari monster itu '' kata wanita itu.

'' hey tenanglah, laba-laba itu sudah mati '' ucap luffy menenangkan wanita itu

'' apa, sudah mati ? '' wanita itu lalu melihat laba-laba itu lagi dan benar saja, laba-laba itu tidak bergerak sama sekali.

'' syukurlah '' kata wanita itu senang karena hal yang dia takutkan telah tiada, setelah beberapa menit memeluk luffy, wanita itu pun langsung tersadar dengan yang di lakukan langsung melepas luffy dengan malu.

'' maaf '' kata wanita itu dengan malu, wanita itu bisa merasakan tubuh luffy berotot di tambah luffy tidak mengancingkan bajunya sehingga menampakkan perutnya yang six pack membuat wanita itu tambah malu.

'' hey sekarang ada apa lagi ? '' tanya luffy jengkel dengan sikap wanita itu.

'' ti-ti-tidak apa-apa '' kata wanita itu masih memiliki warna merah di pipinya.

'' jadi sedang apa kau disini ? '' tanya luffy.

'' aku telah diculik oleh monster laba-laba itu saat aku sedang pulan sekolah '' jawab wanita itu murung. luffy lalu menatap wanita itu serius.

'' saat itu tidak ada seorang pun disana untuk menolongku, aku takut sekali, aku takut jika laba-laba itu akan memangsa ku, hiks, hiks '' kata wanita itu mulai menangis..

'' hey sudah tenanglah, sekarang kau sudah aman '' kata luffy menenangkan wanita itu. setelah wanita itu membersihkan air mata nya dia melihat luffy dengan tersenyum.

'' terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan ku '' kata wanita itu sambil menununduk berterima kasih.

'' tidak masalah, shishishishi '' kata luffy dengan tertawa.

tiba-tiba perut luffy berbunyi, luffy langsung terjatuh.

'' hey, apakah kau baik-baik saja '' tanya wanita itu khawatir.

'' aduh, aku lapar sekali '' kata luffy.

'' apa kau lapar ? '' tanya wanita itu.

'' iya, aku tidak makan selama 2 hari '' kata luffy, semenjak bertarung dengan kaido

'' kalau begitu maukah kau ke rumah ku, mungkin aku punya makanan di rumah ku '' ajak wanita itu.

luffy yang mendengar kata makanan langsung terbangun.

'' benarkah ! '' teriak luffy ke pada wanita itu.

wanita itu hanya bisa heran dengan sifat luffy.

'' ya begitulah '' kata wanita itu

'' kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi, ayo kita pergi '' kata luffy dengan semangat.

wanita itu sweatdrop dengan dengan sikap luffy, tapi wanita itu teringat sesuatu.

'' nama ku adalah ayano himea , siapa nama mu ? '' tanya ayano itu.

luffy lalu melihat ayano lalu tersenyum.

'' nama ku adalah Monkey D. luffy '' kata luffy dengan semangat.

 **DI SEBUAH RUANGAN CLUB SEKOLAH**

'' jadi apakah kita semua sudah berkumpul di sini ? '' tanya rias kepada para budaknya.

'' kita semua sudah berkumpul buchou '' jawab akeno.

rias melihat semua para budaknya sudah berkumpul.

'' baiklah sekarang aku akan membicarakan sesuatu kepada kalian semua '' kata rias sambil melihat para anggota keluarganya.

'' apakah kalian merasakan energi misterius semalam '' tanya rias kepada para budaknya.

seorang mengangkat tangan, dia memiliki ciri-ciri berambut silver, mata berwarna kuning emas, dan sedang memakan makanan di atas meja, nama nya adalah koneko toujou adalah maskot di sekolah itu.

'' aku merasakan nya semalam buchou '' jawabnya.

'' aku juga '' kata seorang pria tampan dia adalah yuuto kiba, dia adalah pangeran di acedemy kouh karena ketampanan nya.

'' begitu ya'' kata rias dan mulai memikirkan tentang kejadian ini.

'' tadi malam aku dan akeno mengikuti asal dari energi aneh itu yaitu tempatnya di taman, namun saat kami sampai disana kami melihat taman telah hancur, seperti adanya pertarungan di situ '' kata rias kepada para budaknya.

'' jadi kita harus bagaimana buchou ? '' tanya kiba kepada ketuanya.

rias yang masih berpikir, akhirnya mendapatkan solusi.

'' aku takutkan adanya sesuatu bahaya yang akan datang dan mengusik kota dan sekolah kita '' kata nya cemas.

'' jadi sebaiknya kita mulai berjaga-jaga agar tidak terjadi sesuatu '' kata rias dengan tegas

para bidak rias pun menangguk.

'' _apa sebenarnya terjadi_ ? '' pikir rias cemas

 **DI TEMPAT TIDAK DI KETAHUI**

tampaklah sekarang tempat lain

'' hey, ophis apakah kau juga merasakanya ? '' tanya seseorang berambut putih.

sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menatap dengan kosong.

'' ya, aku juga merasakannya '' kata seorang gadis kecil sambil menatap ruang dimensi.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **note author : saya menambahkan satu karakter oc disini, tujuan nya agar luffy memiliki hubungan cerita di bab berkutnya.**

 **terima kasih yang udah baca, kalau suka dengan ceritanya jangan lupa di review**

 **salam author.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kehidupan Baru Luffy**

 **Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda & Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **warning :non canon, dll**

Setelah kejadian di gudang ayano dan luffy sekarang menuju ke rumah ayano.

Luffy berbicara dengan ayano saat di perjalanan.

'' Hm, monkey-san '' panggil ayano.

Luffy lalu menatap ayano dengan tatapan cemberut sedangkan yang di tatap hanya merasa bingung.

'' Ada apa ? '' tanya ayano.

'' Nama ku luffy bukan monkey ''kata luffy menjelaskan.

'' Lalu Monkey D itu apa ? '' tanya ayano penasaran.

'' Itu adalah nama keluarga ku '' jawab luffy tersenyum.

'' _Nama keluarga ? nama keluarga yang aneh_ '' pikir ayano.

'' Baiklah, luffy san aku memiliki pertanyaan ? ''

'' Pertanyaan apa ? '' kata luffy.

''Luffy san sebenarnya berasal dari mana ? '' tanya ayano penasaran

'' aku berasal dari East blue '' jawab luffy .

'' East blue ? apakah itu ada di eropa '' tanya ayano semakin penasaran.

'' East blue ada di grandline '' jawab luffy mencoba menjelaskan

namun dia tidak tahu kalau dia sekarang sudah ada di dunia lain sehingga ayano tidak mengerti dengan wilayah di grandline, seperti West blue, North Blue, South blue dan East blue.

'' _GrandLine_? '' pikir ayano, ayano mencoba menanyakan pertanyaan lagi akan tetapi mereka sudah sampai di rumah ayano.

'' Wah sepertinya kita sudah sampai '' kata ayano.

'' Itu adalah rumah ku luffy san '' kata ayano memberitahu luffy.

Luffy melihat sebuah rumah sederhana dengan beberapa bunga di depan rumahnya.

'' Ayo luffy san '' ajak ayano.

Luffy lalu mengikuti ayano sambil melihat-lihat pemandangan rumah ayano. ayano lalu membuka pintu mempersilahkan luffy masuk.

'' Silahkan masuk luffy san '' ajak ayano untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Luffy lalu masuk ke dalam rumah ayano, saat di dalam rumah luffy bisa melihat ruang dapur dan ruang tamu bergabung.

'' Apakah kau tinggal sendiri disini ? '' tanya luffy sambil melihat-lihat rumah ayano.

'' Tidak, ibu ku sedang pergi ke luar negeri untuk bekerja sedangkan ayah ku sudah meninggal jadi sekarang aku tinggal sendiri saat ini '' kata ayano sedikit sedih teringat ayahnya.

Luffy merasa kasihan dengan ayano atas meninggalnya ayah nya, luffy lalu berjalan-jalan di ruang tamu lalu duduk sofa .

'' Wah empuk sekali '' kata luffy

Ayano yang melihat adegan ini tersenyum dengan luffy lalu dia pun teringat sesuatu.

'' A _ku lupa bukankah luffy san lapar, sebaiknya aku membuat makan malam_ '' pikir ayano langsung menuju dapur.

Sedangkan luffy yang dari tadi hanya melompat-lompat di sofa dengan riang.

Setelah bosan luffy pun turun dari sofa tersebut lalu melihat bingkai foto, luffy penasaran dia pun menuju ke foto tersebut.

Terlihat dalam foto ada empat orang 2 orang dewasa menggendong 2 anak perempuan, luffy menduga kalau kedua orang dewasa itu adalah orang tua ayano tapi dia melihat sedikit ganjil melihat foto itu, ternyata kedua anak perempuan itu kembar, luffy bingung.

Saat luffy melihat foto itu dengan teliti, ayano pun datang dengan membawa beberapa makanan.

'' Luffy san makanan nya sudah siap '' teriak ayano.

Luffy lalu melihat ke belakang nya, terlihat ayano sedang menyediakan makanan di atas meja makan.

Saat luffy melihat makanan luffy langsung mengeluarkan air liru. '' _makanan_! '' pikir luffy, dia menepatkan kembali bingkai foto itu lalu menuju meja makan untuk menyantap makanan nya.

'' Silahkan makan sepuasnya luffy san '' kata ayano dengan tersenyum.

Tanpa di beritahu lagi, luffy langsung menyantap makanan itu dengan secepat kilat.

'' Wah makanan ini enak ! '' teriak luffy memuji ayano.

'' Terima kasih luffy san '' ucap ayano berterima kasih.

Ayano melihat cara luffy makan, dia kagum dengan cara luffy makan. setelah beberapa lama melihat luffy memakan masakan nya, dia teringat sesuatu.

'' Jadi luffy san, sekarang kau tinggal di mana '' tanya ayano.

Luffy yang masih asik memakan makanan nya memutuskan untuk berhenti sebentar untuk menjawab pertanyaan ayano.

'' Aku tidak tahu tinggal dimana sekarang '' jawab luffy, karena sekarang dia kehilangan jejak law dan kru sehingga sekarang dia bingung apa harus di lakukan.

'' Sekarang kau tinggal dimana luffy san ? '' tanya ayano.

'' Tidak, aku tidak punya tempat tinggal sekarang '' jawab luffy.

'' Apakah kau mempunyai orang tua ? ''tanya ayano lagi.

'' Aku hanya mempunyai seorang kakek dan ayah, sekarang aku tidak tahu mereka ada dimana '' jawab luffy, mengingat kakeknya adalah angkatan laut dan dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan ayah nya dragon sama sekali.

Ayano merasa kasihan dengan luffy karena sekarang dia tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa, lalu dia pun mempunyai ide.

'' Luffy san kalau begitu bagaimana jika kau tinggal di sini saja '' kata ayano penuh semangat karena dia tidak akan sendirian lagi.

Luffy lalu berpikir sementara, dia sekarang tidak tahu akan dia lakukan sekarang. dan dia tidak tahu keberadaan law dan teman-teman nya sekarang.

'' Baiklah, aku akan tinggal disini '' jawab luffy.

Setelah mendengar jawaban luffy, ayano langsung sorak-sorak bergembira.

'' Terima kasih luffy san '' kata ayano dengan tersenyum.

Luffy membalas dengan anggukan lalu melanjutkan makan malam nya, setelah makanan habis luffy memegang perutnya yang besar.

'' Aku kenyang~ '' ucap luffy dengan senang.

Ayano memberikan luffy segelas air dan membereskan piring-piring yang kotor.

'' Di minum dulu nanti seret '' ucap ayano lalu membawa piring yang kotor ke tempat cuci piring.

Luffy lalu meminum nya dan merasa lega.

'' Terima kasih ayano '' kata luffy berterima kasih

Ayano yang ada di dapur hanya tersenyum dengan tulus.

'' Setelah aku membersihkan piring kotor ini, aku akan memberi tahukan tempat tidurmu, luffy san '' kata ayano sambil mencuci piring.

Luffy menuju ke arah tv, dia pernah melihat benda itu di sabaody tapi ini lebih kecil.

'' Ayano apa ini ? '' tanya luffy menunjuk tv

Ayano lalu melihat luffy sedang menunjuk tv.

'' Itu tv '' jawab ayano.

'' TV ? '' pikir luffy yang sedang berpikir.

'' Apakah luffy san belum pernah melihat tv sama sekali ? '' tanya ayano sambil mencuci piring.

'' Ini pertama kali aku melihat yang kecil, apa kegunaan nya ? '' tanya luffy.

'' Dengan tv kita bisa melihat hiburan, berita, dan lainnya '' jawab ayano

'' Jadi ini adalah kotak kaca misterius '' kata luffy percaya diri

'' Begitu lah '' guman ayano sweatdrop

Setelah beberapa menit ayano akhirnya selesai mencuci piring lalu mebersihkan tangannya.

'' Luffy san waktu nya menunjukan kamar tidur mu '' kata ayano mengajak luffy naik ke lantai 2.

'' Oke '' balas luffy.

Mereka pun menuju lantai dua, ayano memandu luffy dari depan sedangkan luffy mengukuti nya dari belakang. mereka pun sampai di sebuah raungan.

'' Ini adalah tempat tidur mu luffy san '' kata ayano.

Luffy melihat di dalam ruangan itu, ukuran nya bisa di bilang luas, dindingnya berwarna merah dan memiliki kasur berukuran medium.

'' Sepertinya aku menyukai ruangan ini '' ucap luffy senang.

'' Syukurlah kalau begitu '' kata ayano bersyukur.

'' Luffy san juga boleh memakai pakaian ayah ku '' kata ayano.

Luffy lalu melihat pakaian nya yang kotor akibat perkelahian nya dengan malaikat jatuh dan monster laba-laba.

'' Terima kasih lagi, ayano '' kata luffy berterima kasih.

''Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, selamat malam luffy san '' ayano lalu pamit untuk tidur di kamarnya.

Luffy melambaikan tangan nya, lalu dia pun masuk ke dalam raungan nya. luffy langsung duduk di kasur, dalam pikiran masih memikirkan teman-teman nya di dunia nya.

'' Zoro, Nami, Ussop, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Frankly, Brook, Torao dan yang lainnya, apakah kalian baik-baik saja ? ucap kapten topi jerami khawatir dengan teman dan aliansi nya.

Tak lama kemudian luffy langsung tertidur di kasurnya.

* * *

 **ESOKNYA**

Ayano sedang menyiapkan sarapan di meja makan, setelah siap dengan hidangan nya, ayano lalu memanggil luffy.

'' Luffy san ! sarapan nya sudah siap '' panggil ayano.

Terlihat luffy yang masih tertidur dengan nyenyak dengan air liur yang keluar dari mulutnya. sedangkan ayano masih memanggil luffy dari dapur.

Setelah beberapa kali ayano memanggil dan tidak mendapatkan jawaban, ayano pun memutuskan mendatangi ruangan luffy.

Ayano menaiki anak tangga satu demi satu dan akhirnya sampai di ruangan luffy.

'' Luffy san, sarapan nya sudah siap '' panggil ayano sambil mengetuk. karena tidak mendapat jawaban ayano pun memutuskan memasuki ruangan luffy.

Terlihat luffy yang masih tertidur telentang dengan dengkuran yang cukup keras. ayano mendekati luffy berniat membangunkan luffy.

'' Luffy san ayo bangun '' kata ayano membangunkan luffy.

Luffy akhirnya terbangun dengan wajah yang masuh mengatuk. lalu melihat ayano.

'' Oh rupanya ayano, ada apa ? '' ucap luffy sambil mengucek-ucek matanya.

'' Sarapan nya sudah siap '' kata ayano

Setelah mendengar kata sarapan luffy pun langsung berdiri dengan tegak.

'' Sarapan ! '' teriak luffy langsung berlari menuju dapur tapi belum sempat luffy melewati pintu kamarnya, luffy merasa ada yang menarik nya, dia pun menghadap kebelakang.

Terlihat ayano memegang kerah baju luffy sehingga luffy tidak bisa berlari kemana-mana.

'' Ada apa ayano ? '' tanya luffy.

'' Tapi sebelum itu, luffy san sebaiknya mandi dulu '' kata ayano memberi tahu luffy.

Luffy lalu mencium badan nya sendiri dan menyadari tubuh bau, seperti tidak mandi selama satu minggu.

'' Tapi ...''

'' Tidak ada tapi-tapian '' tegas ayano.

Luffy pun mengalah dan menuju kamar mandi, ayano merasa puas karena berhasil membujuk luffy.

Setelah mandi luffy memakai pakaian ayah ayano dan menuju meja makan, di sana terlihat ayano menunggu luffy

'' Silahkan luffy san '' kata ayano mempersilahkan luffy.

Dengan secepat kilat luffy duduk dan mulai memakan makan yang ada di meja makan itu. ayano mulai mengambil makanan nya

Di saat sarapan mereka berbincang-bincang. luffy lalu melihat pakaian sekolah ayano.

'' Pakaian apa itu ? '' tanya luffy.

Ayano lalu melihat luffy yang sedang melahap makanan terutama daging.

'' Ini adalah pakaian sekolah '' jawab ayano.

'' Sekolah ? '' tanya luffy lagi.

'' Benar, aku sekolah di kouh akedemi, apakah luffy san tidak sekolah ? '' tanya ayano balik..

'' Tidak '' jawab luffy sambil memakan makananya.

'' Kenapa ? '' tanya ayano.

'' Sejak kecil aku tidak pernah di sekolah kan kakekku '' jawab luffy meningat kakek nya selalu melatihnya di hutan belantara.

Ayano merasa kasihan dengan luffy karena tidak pernah merasakan indah nya sekolah, dia pun mempunyai ide.

'' Bagaiamana kalau luffy san bersekolah juga di akedemi kouh '' kata ayano memberi saran .

Luffy lalu berpikir sejenak, '' _apakah bersekolah itu menyenangkan_ ? '' pikir luffy dengan tanda tanya

'' Jangan khawatir luffy san, sekolah itu bebas biaya '' kata ayano.

'' Akedemi kouh itu seperti apa ? '' tanya luffy penasaran.

'' Akedemi kouh itu dulunya adalah sekolah wanita tapi kemudian sekolah pun di buka menjadi sekolah campuran dan kepala sekolah juga membebaskan biaya untuk orang yang ingin besekolah di situ, bukan itu saja sekolah kouh juga terkenal akan lengkap nya material maupun kegiatan di sekolah itu, seperti bergabung dengan club '' ayano menjelaskan kelebihan sekolah kouh.

'' Sepertinya menyenangkan'' kata luffy mulai tertarik.

'' Jadi bagaiman luffy san ? apakah kau ingin bersekolah di situ ? '' tanya ayano.

'' Baiklah, aku akan bersekolah di situ '' kata luffy tegas.

'' Kalau begitu aku akan mengurus pendaftaran nya '' kata ayano senang.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya mereka pun selesai sarapan, ayano membawa piring kotor ke tempat pencuci piring.

Setelah membersihkan piring kotor, ayano pun mulai berangkat ke sekolah.

'' Jadi luffy san, luffy san jaga rumah dulu ya, aku akan pergi bersekolah dan sekalian mendaftarkan mu ke sekolah kouh '' kata ayano setelah selesai memakai sepatunya.

'' Oke, shishishi '' kata luffy sambil tertawa.

Ayano pun pergi ke sekolah setelah kepergian ayano, luffy masuk ke dalam rumah menuju kulkas untuk mencari makanan, tapi luffy melihat sebuah buku di atas meja makan.

Luffy mengambil buku itu, '' ayano mungkin tidak sengaja meninggalkan buku ini, aku harus mengejarnya '' kata luffy.

Luffy lalu menuju pintu keluar lalu berlari mengejar ayano, mungkin luffy bisa mengejar ayano akan tetapi luffy malah tersesat karena tidak hafal dengan jalan kota kouh :V.

Luffy terus berlari kesana kemari mencari ayano tapi selalu saja menemukan jalan buntu, luffy pun menggunakan kekuatan buah gomu-gomu nya menaiki perumahan untuk mencari ayano, melompat kesana-kemari.

Saat melompar dari atas genteng ke genteng lainnya, luffy melihat seseorang dengan pakaian kouh akedemi, '' s _eperti dia juga bersekolah di sekolah kouh, sebaiknya aku bertanya kepadanya_ '' pikir luffy

Orang yang dilihat luffy adalah Hyoudou issei yang sedang menuju ke sekolah.

Luffy mendarat di sebuah gang lalu berlari menuju ke issei.

'' Hey '' kata luffy memanggil issei.

Sedangkan yang di panggil berbalik melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, dia berharap kalau itu adalah seorang wanita cantik dengan dada yang besar namun harapan nya sia-sia karena dia melihat seorang laki-laki berlari ke arah nya.

Laki-laki itu sampai di depannya, laki-laki itu memakai baju polos putih, memiliki rambut hitam, mata hitam dengan bekas luka sabetan pisau di bawah matanya.

'' Anu, ada yang bisa ku bantu ? '' tanya issei.

'' Bisakah kau mengantarkan ku ke akedemi kouh '' kata luffy.

'' Oh, tentu saja bisa '' kata issei

* * *

Mereka pun berjalan bersama-sama menuju akedemi kouh. setelah berjalan cukup lama mereka pun sampai di pintu gerbang sekolah kouh.

Di sana terdapat sudah banyak para murid berdatangan, issei dan luffy berjalan di tengah-tengah.

Para murid perempuan yang melihat issei dan luffy berbisik-bisik, '' apakah dia membawa anggota baru untuk masuk ke kelompok mesum nya '' bisik salah satu murid perempuan. '' dasar laki-laki mesum mati saja sana '' bisik salah satu siswa.

Issei yang mendengar bisikan-bisikan itu hanya menahan kesal, sedangkan luffy merasa bingung dengan bisikan-bisikan itu.

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang menerjang issei, ternyata dia adalah motohama dan matsuda.

'' yo, issei apa kabar ? '' tanya matsuda

Sedangkan yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum dengan mereka berdua.

'' yo. motohama, matsuda '' kata issei menyambut mereka.

'' Hey, apakah kau ingin mengintip , ku dengar para para siswi kelas 2 sedang ganti baju nih '' kata motohama menggoda issei.

Issei pun tergoda dengan bujukan motohama, telah nampak muka bejat issei yang ingin melihat oppai

'' Sepertinya aku akan ikut '' kata issei sambil memakai muka bejatnya.

'' Ya ! saatnya melihat oppai '' teriak matsuda.

Luffy dari tadi mendengar mereka membicarakan tentang payudara wanita, jelas-jelas luffy tidak mengerti hal itu tapi kalau soal makanan luffy lah jagonya.

'' Hey, kalian sedang membicarakan apa ? '' tanya luffy kepada trio mesum

Trio mesum pun melihat luffy, issei lalu teringat dengan luffy.

'' Oh iya, maaf aku tidak meningat mu '' kata issei meminta maaf.

'' Apakah ini sekolah kouh ? '' tanya luffy melihat sekolah.

'' Benar, ini adalah sekolah kouh '' jawab issei.

Saat mereka berbincang-bincang, terdengar teriakan para siswi yang memekakan telinga.

'' kyaaa ! rias sama, akeno sama '' teriak para gadis.

Trio mesum dan luffy langsung melihat asal suara itu berasal, para siswi mengerumuni seseorang.

Terlihat rias dan akeno berjalan memasuki sekolah di kelilingi para siswi yang menanggumi nya. luffy yang melihat keajadian itu merasa bingung.

'' Kenapa mereka berteriak ? '' tanya luffy kepada issei.

'' Karena mereka adalah great onee sama di sekolah ini '' issei menjelaskan keapda luffy.

'' Great Onee Sama ? '' tanya luffy.

'' ya benar, mereka disebut begitu karena mereka adalah murid yang di kagumi di sekolah ini '' jawab matsuda.

'' Yang di depan adalah rias gremory ketua club, dan yang dibelakang nya adalah wakil nya akeno himejima'' sambung motohama.

'' Lihatlah oppai mereka, besar seperti biasa nya '' kata motohama dengan tatapan genit.

'' Aku ingin sekali tertimbun antara dua gunung itu '' sambung issei berharap.

'' Jadi mereka orang penting ? '' luffy mulai mengerti.

'' Tentu saja ! '' teriak trio mesum kesal.

Luffy melihat rias dan akeno, rias memakai wajah netral sedangkan akeno memakai wajah senyum seperti biasa nya.

Saat rias dan akeno melewati luffy dan trio mesum, rias sempat melirik luffy.

'' Akeno, siapa dia ? '' tanya rias .

Akeno lalu melihat orang yang di tanya rias.

'' Mereka adalah trio mesum '' jawab akeno

'' Bukan mereka tapi yang memakai topi jerami '' kata rias.

Akeno lalu melihat orang yang memakai topi jerami.

'' Aku pun tidak tahu, mungkin orang itu ingin mendaftar di sekolah ini '' jawab akeno.

'' Memangnya ada apa dengan nya ? '' tanya akeno

'' Aku merasakan sesuatu dengan anak itu '' jawab rias.

Rias dan Akeno pun sampai ke dalam sekolah

Luffy merasa gadis yang berambut merah melihat nya, motohama dan matsuda tiba-tiba tersenyum.

'' Apakah barusan dia melirik kita ? ''

'' Aku rasa begitu '' kata mereka berdua.

'' Mungkin dia melihat ku '' kata issei tidak kalah gr nya dengan mereka.

Luffy melihat mereka bertiga langsung tertawa.

'' Hahahaah, kalian lucu sekali '' kata luffy sambil tertawa.

Trio melihat luffy yang sedang tertawa.

'' Kenapa kau tertawa ? '' tanya matsuda

'' Karena kalian lucu sekali '' kata luffy tersenyum.

Luffy lalu teringat untuk memberikan buku ini ke ayano.

'' Kalau begitu sampai jumpa ya, terima kasih sudah mengantarku '' kata luffy sambil berlari mencari ayano.

Issei, natsuda dan motohama melihat luffy pergi menjauh.

Saat luffy berlari dia tidak menyadari kalau dia sedang di awasi oleh seseorang dari sebuah bangunan.

'' Ada apa bucho ? '' tanya akeno sedang berdiri di belakang ketuanya.

'' Tidak ada '' kata rias kembali ke tempat duduknya dan fokus kembali ke permainan caturnya.

* * *

Luffy terus mencari ayano di sekolah kouh, tapi luffy terus berlari ke sana dan kemari namun tidak menemukan ayano. saat luffy putus asa tiba-tiba datang sebuah kelompok.

Kelompok itu ternyata adalah kelompo sona sitri bersama denga para budaknya mengikuti nya dari belakang.

Luffy masih saja terus berlari ke sana kemari tapi tidak menemukan ayano, saat luffy berlari dan tidak menyadari kalau di depannya adalah kelompok sona dan terjadi tabrakan antara sona dan luffy.

Mereka bedua sama-sama terjatuh, para budak sona terkejut melihat ketuanya terjatuh, para budak sona pun membantu sona berdiri dan melihat orang yang menabrak ketuanya itu.

'' Hey, apa-apaaan kau ini hah ! '' teriak marah tomoe meguri salah satu bidak sona.

'' Apa kau tidak punya mata hah '' sambung anggota sona, ruruko nimura.

Luffy berdiri dan membersihkan pakaian nya dari tanah yang menempel.

'' Sial, pakaian ayah ayano jadi kotor '' kata luffy tidak memperdulikan teriakan mereka.

'' DENGARKAN KAMI ! '' teriak ruruko dan tomoe bersamaan.

Luffy lalu melihat kedepan untuk meminta maaf orang ya ia tabrak.

'' Maaf aku tadi tidak melihat mu '' luffy meminta maaf.

Sona lalu melihat orang yang menabrak nya, orang itu memiliki wajah cukup tampan dengan senyum besar, berambut hitam , dan memakai topi jerami.

'' Siapa kau ini ? '' tanya sona kepada luffy.

'' Nama ku Luffy '' kata luffy berkenalan dengan ramah.

'' Kau bukan murid di sini kan '' kata sona memperhatikan luffy dengan teliti.

'' Benar '' jawab luffy.

'' Nau apa kau ke sekolah ini ? '' sona penasaran dengan tujuan anak ini.

'' Aku sedang mencari seseorang '' kata luffy

'' Siapa yang kau cari ? '' sona semakin penasaran.

'' Nama nya ayano hamea '' ucap luffy salah

'' Maksud mu ayano himea '' jelas sona.

'' Nah itu dia '' setuju luffy.

'' Dia ada di kelas XI-12 '' sona memberi tahu luffy.

'' Oke, terima kasih '' kata luffy berlari entah kemana.

Sona lalu melanjutkan perjalanan tapi belum lima langkah...

'' Aku punya satu pemitaan lagi ? '' luffy tiba-tiba datang lagi di hadapan kelompok sona.

Kelompok sona terkaget melihat kedatangan luffy tiba-tiba.

Anggota sona, momo hanaka, reya kusaka, ruruko dan tomoa terkaget sedangkan saji terjatuh kebalakang karena kaget. kelompok sona pun marah kepada luffy.

'' ASTAGA ! ADA APA DENGANMU! '' teriak momo

'' DASAR BODOH !'' teriak reya

'' KAU MEMBUAT KAMI KAGET ! '' teriak ruruko

'' APA-APAAN KAU INI ! ''teriak tomoa

'' Sekarang apa lagi ? '' kesal saji habis terbangun dari sikap terjatuhnya.

Luffy yang melihat mereka tiba-tiba marah langsung meminta maaf.

'' Maaf-maaf, shishishi '' kata luffy meminta maaf sambil tertawa.

'' Sekarang kau mau apa lagi ? '' tanya sona yang juga terkaget tapi menahan nya.

'' Kau tahu dimana kelas XI-12 ? '' tanya luffy kepada sona.

Sona hanya mendesah dengan kebodohan luffy.

'' Tsubaki ! '' panggil sona.

Orang yang di panggil pun muncul.

'' Ada apa ketua ? '' tanya tsubaki.

'' Antar dia ke kelas XI-12 '' perinta sona.

'' Baiklah '' jawab tsubaki, tsubaki lalu melihat luffy.

'' Ayo ikut aku '' kata tsubaki.

Luffy lalu mengikutin tsubaki dari belakang, sona melihat mereka sudah pergi.

'' Ayo pergi '' ajak sona kepada kelompoknya.

* * *

Terlihat sekarang luffy bersama tsubaki menuju kelas X-12, luffy lalu melihat tsubaki.

'' Apakah wanita tadi adalah boss mu ? ''tanya luffy kepada tsubaki.

'' Dia bukan boss ku, dia ketuaku dan ketua osis di sekolah ini '' jawab tsubaki.

Luffy mengangguk dengan penjelasan tsubaki walaupun tidak tahu apa itu ketua osis.

'' Apakah kau punya hubungan dengan ayano himea ? '' tanya tsubaki.

'' Dia teman ku '' jawab luffy.

Tsubaki lalu melihat luffy dengan melihat kebelakang, dia melihat wajah luffy untuk melihat sebuah kebohongan tapi tidak menemukan sebuah kebohongan melainkan sebuah senyuman tulus.

'' Begitu ya '' kata tsubaki.

'' Apakah kau teman ayano ? '' bales luffy.

'' Aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan nya tapi bisa di bilang kalau kami ini teman '' jawab tsubaki sambil berbelok.

'' Baguslah '' luffy senang kalau ayano memiliki teman.

Tsubaki bingung dengan perkataan luffy.

'' Kenapa kau berbicara begitu ? '' tanya tsubaki bingung.

'' Ayano itu orangnya sendirian, dia tinggal sendiri di rumah nya, ibunya pergi bekerja di luar negri sedangkan ayahnya sudah meninggal, jadi dia sekarang tinggal sendirian tapi aku senang kalau dia memiliki teman '' kata luffy bersyukur.

Tsubaki yang mendengarnya tidak menyangka kalau nasib ayano begitukesepian. setelah beberapa lama mereka pun sampai di kelas X-12.

'' Sebentar akan ku panggilkan ayano '' tsubaki lalu megetuk puntu kelas, pintu kelas pun dibuka oleh seorang guru.

'' Ada apa tsubaki san ? '' tanya guru itu.

'' Apakah ayano himea ada di dalam ? ''

'' Oh, tentu ada, sebentar akan ku panggilkan '' kata guru tersebut sambil memanggil ayano.

Tsubaki lalu menatap luffy.

'' Baiklah sampai di sini saja aku mengantar mu '' kata tsubaki lalu pergi meninggal kan luffy. tiba-tiba luffy memanggil tsubaki.

'' Hey, nama mu siapa ? '' tanya luffy.

'' Nama ku Tsubaki Shinra '' jawab tsubaki melihat luffy.

'' Nama ku Monkey D. Luffy, senang berkenalan dengan mu '' kata luffy, tsubaki mengangkat alis saat mendengar nama aneh luffy.

'' _Monkey D_ ? '' pikir tsubaki

'' Sampai kan terima kasih ku kepada boss mu ya ''

'' Dia bukan boss ku '' kata tsubaki kesal.

Lalu tsubaku pun meninggalkan luffy, luffy lalu melihat pintu kelas terbuka kembali dan ternyata yang membuka pintu adalah ayano.

'' Luffy san ?, sedang apa kau disini ? '' tanya ayano.

'' yo ayano, ini buku mu ketinggalan '' luffy memberi sebuah buku ke ayano.

Ayano yang melihat buku matimatika nya ketinggalan langsung terkaget.

'' Ini kan buku matimatika ku, terima kasih luffy san '' ayano berterima kasih.

'' Sama-sama shishishi '' kata luffy sambil tertawa.

Setelah luffy dan ayano berbincang-bincang bell tanda pulang pun berbunyi, yang menandangkan kalau para siswa bisa pulang sekarang. namun ayano bingung karena ini bukan saatnya untuk pulang ke rumah.

'' Aneh, bukannya ini belum jam pulang sekolah kenapa mereka membunyikan bell pulang sekolah '' kata ayano. tiba-tiba suatu suara terdengar.

'' **Perhatian para siswa dan siswi karena akan adanya rapat maka para murid akan di pulangkan, jadi untuk sisa pelajaran bisa di lanjutkan besok** '' kata suara itu

Luffy mendengar terlihat bahagia karena bisa pulang dengan ayano dan memakan masakan ayano, luffy sekarang sudah lapar karena berlari di sekolah ini cukup lama dan membuatnya lapar.

'' Sepertinya kita bisa pulang sekarang '' kata luffy berharap.

'' Sepertinya begitu, kalau begitu aku akan menambil tasku '' ayano lalu masuk kedalam untuk mengambil tas nya setelah beberapa detik ayano pun keluar.

'' Ayo luffy san saatnya pulang '' ajak ayano

Mereka pun berjalan ke rumah bersama-sama, saat dalam berjalanan ayano dan luffy sedang berbicara.

'' Luffy san sekarang kau sudah terdaftar di sekolah kouh, jadi besok kau akan masuk ke sekolah kouh '' kata ayano.

'' Begitu ya, kau tahu tidak tadi aku berjumpa dengan orang di sekolah itu lo, mereka semua lucu lucu '' kata luffy meningat issei matusda dan motohama dan juga anggota sona.

'' Begitu ya, semoga saja luffy san berteman dengan mereka '' ayano menyemangati luffy.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan di siang hari yang terik, tapi bagi luffy petualangan nya yang baru aku segera di mulai.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **Note author : maaf jika bab ini luffy belum ada actionnya, karena dalam bab ini luffy masih dalam pengenalan dengan karakter di sekolah kouh. mungkin di bab berikutnya luffy akan memulai sekolahnya.**

 **Harem atau tidak saya belum tahu tapi kalian mungkin bisa memutuskan**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah baca dan review. dan jangan lupa juga review ya : )**

 **Selamat jumpa di bab berikutnya**

 **Salam author**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda & Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **warning :non canon, dll**

 **Author note : maaf jika chapter sebelum nya huruf kapital tidak ada, itu karena saya sedang mengantuk jadi saya tidak bisa fokus. makasih sudah mengingatkan : )**

* * *

 **Sekolah Dan Malaikat Jatuh**

Matahari mulai manampakkan dirinya dan menyinari sebuah rumah, dan di dalam rumah terdapat seorang anak yang tertidur di kamarnya.

Nama nya adalah Monkey D. Luffy yang terjebak di sebuah dunia yang tidak dia ketahui, sekarang dia tinggal di sebuah rumah berkat seorang gadis yang di tolongnya, saat tertidur dengan nyenyak sebuah suara pun terdengar seperti memanggilnya.

'' Luffy san ! ayo turun, sarapan nya sudah siap '' panggil seorang gadis yaitu Ayano Himea gadis yang ditolong luffy.

Namun walapun teriakan itu begitu keras, kapten topi jerami kita sepertinya tidak terbangun karena dari cara tidur seperti nya dia terlalu pulas.

Suara kaki terdengar dari pintu kamar luffy, pintu kamar luffy pun terbuka terlihat ayano yang kesal karena dari semalam luffy tetap tidak bisa melepas kebiasaan molor nya itu.

Ayano lalu mendatangi luffy lalu mulai membangunkan nya.

'' Hey luffy san saatnya bangun, nanti terlambat ke sekolah '' kata ayano membangunkan luffy yang terlelap.

Tapi sepertinya luffy tidak mendengar panggilan itu, dia sepertinya sudah terkunci dalam mimpinya yaitu bermimpi tentang daging.

Ayano lalu kesal, di hari pertama luffy sepertinya luffy akan terlambat.

'' _Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan_ '' tegas ayano

Ayano lalu memegang pipi luffy lalu mencubit nya, sentak luffy yang pipinya seperti digigit semut langsung terbangun.

'' aduh ! sakit ! '' teriak luffy kesakitan.

Luffy lalu melihat Ayano di depan nya yang sedang terlihat marah, luffy merasa ayano terlihat marah langsung berteriak protes.

'' Apa-apaan sih Ayano ! '' protes luffy tidak terima di cubit.

'' Seharusnya aku yang ngomong seperti itu, kenapa luffy san masih tertidur padahal sudah pagi menjelang siang begini '' kata ayano dengan marah.

'' Aku sedang bermimpi tentang daging '' jawab luffy polos.

Ayano merasa ingin sekali memukul luffy, tapi ayano berpikir luffy hanyalah orang polos.

'' Kalau soal makan aku sudah menyiapkan nya di bawah '' kata ayano

Luffy langsung berdiri tegak.

'' Baiklah saat nya makan ! '' teriak luffy langsung berlari tapi kerah baju nya di pegang oleh ayano sehingga luffy tidak bisa bergerak ke depan.

'' Mandi dulu '' kata ayano memberi tahu luffy

Luffy hanya mendesah dan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya itu.

* * *

Setelah ritul mandi yang cukup lama luffy pun sampai di meja makan dan bersiap-siap makan. mereka pun mulai sarapan.

'' oh iya luffy san, ngomong-ngomong pakaian itu cocok dengan mu '' puji ayano.

Terlihat sekarang luffy memakai pakaian sekolah akedemi kouh. luffy tidak mendengarkan pujian ayano, dia hanya terlalu fokus untuk memakan makanan nya.

Setelah sarapan cukuk lama, mereka pun berisap-siap pergi ke sekolah.

''Ayo luffy san '' ajak ayano menunggu di gerbang rumah nya.

'' Baiklah aku sudah siap '' kata luffy percaya diri.

Ayano lalu melihat cara luffy memakai sepatu ternyata luffy memakai sepatu berbeda posisi.

'' Bukan begitu cara nya luffy san, sini biar aku bantu '' ayano lalu membenarkan posisi sepatu luffy.

'' Sudah selesai '' kata ayano setelah membenarkan sepatu luffy.

'' Terima kasih ayano '' kata luffy berterima kasih dengan senyuman.

Mereka pun mulai berangkat ke sekolah kouh, dalam perjalanan luffy dan ayano berbicara satu sama lain.

'' Luffy san, ini adalah hari pertama mu bersekolah, bagaiamana perasaan mu ? '' tanya ayano penasaran dengan perasaan luffy.

'' Aku sangat senang, aku tidak sabar '' jawab luffy dengan semangat.

Ayano merasa senang dengan jawaban luffy, dia pun teringat sebuah pertanyaan.

'' Apakah luffy san akan beragung dengan club ? '' tanya ayano.

Luffy pun baru memikirkan tentang club, dia memikirkan club yang akan dia ikuti.

'' Aku masih belum tahu, sepertinya aku harus melihat club apa saja yang ada di sekolah itu '' kata luffy tidak sabar.

'' Bagaiamana jika luffy san bergabung dengan club ku ? '' kata ayano memberikan tawaran.

'' benarkah, emang kau bergabung dengan club apa ? '' tanya luffy.

'' Aku bergabung dengan club renang '' jawab ayano berharap kalau luffy akan tertarik.

Namun sepertinya ayano merasa luffy tidak tertarik, terlihat dari wajah luffy.

'' Aku rasa aku tidak bisa bergabung dengan club mu '' kata luffy.

'' Kenapa ? '' tanya ayano penasaran.

'' Aku tidak bisa berenang '' jawab luffy.

Setelah mendengar jawaban luffy ayano langsung murung.

'' begitu ya '' kata ayano pasrah.

Luffy merasa bersalah di menolak ajakan ayano, tapi luffy memang tidak bisa berenang. '' _bagaiamana aku bisa berenang kalau aku pemakan buah iblis_ '' pikir luffy.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan mereka pun sampai di pintu gerbang sekolah kouh.

'' Sepertinya kita sudah sampai luffy san '' kata luffy.

'' kalau begitu aku pergi duluan luffy san, oh iya kelas mu adalah XI-10, jangan lupa masuk ke kelas mu saat bell tanda masuk sudah berbunyi ya '' kata ayano lalu pergi meninggalkan luffy.

Luffy sekarang ditinggal sendiri oleh ayano, luffy lalu melihat trio mesum sedang berkumpul dan bericara seperti biasanya namun ada yang berbeda, terlihat ada seorang wanita cantik bersama ketiga orang itu, luffy lalu menuju ketiga trio tersebut.

'' hey, apa kabar kalian ? '' sapa luffy.

Ketiga orang mesum dan wanita itu menatap luffy.

'' hey, bukankah dia itu orang yang kemarin ? '' kata matsuda berbisik kepada kedua teman nya.

''ya, kau benar '' kata motohama.

Luffy lalu melihat ketiga orang itu dan melihat wanita cantik itu, wanita itu memakai pakaian sekolah dan memakai pita berwarna kuning di rambutnya.

'' Bukankah kau yang hari itu ? '' tanya issei kepada luffy.

'' Benar '' kata luffy membenarkan.

'' nama ku Hyoudou Issei '' kata issei memperkenalkan diri.

'' namaku matsuda ''

'' nama ku motohama, senang berkenalan dengan mu '' kata motohama berkenalan sambil memegang kacamatanya.

'' nama ku Monkey D. Luffy, senang berkenalan kalian, shishishi '' kata luffy berkenalan sambil tertawa dengan tawa khas nya.

'' Monkey ? apakah itu benar namamu ? '' tanya matsuda tidak percaya.

'' Nama yang aneh, apakah kau menyukai monyet sehingga kau menamai nama mu dengan nama monyet '' sambung motohama.

Ketiga orang itu bingung dengan nama luffy, kenapa nama luffy menggunakan nama hewan.

'' tidak, namaku luffy bukan monkey, monkey D nama keluarga ku '' jawab luffy sambil menjelaskan.

'' nama keluarga ? apakah keluarga mu menyukai hewan primata itu ? '' tanya matsuda keapda luffy.

'' Entahlah, kakek ku dan ayah ku juga memakai nama Monkey D '' kata luffy bingung untuk mejelaskan.

'' Lalu D itu apa ? '' tanya motohama penasaran.

'' aku pun tidak tahu, tapi teman ku sangat ingin tahu dengan huruf D itu '' kata luffy mengingat robin yang ingin mengetahui Will Of D.

Mereka masih memikirkan tentang nama keluarga luffy, lalu issei mengingat pacar nya lalu mengenalkan pacarnya kepada luffy.

'' Oh iya, perkenalkan dia pacar ku, nama nya Amano Yuuma '' kata issei memperkenalkan pacarnya ke pada luffy.

Wanita itu pun menatap luffy lalu menunduk ke arah luffy.

'' Salam kenal '' kata amano sambil menunduk.

'' yo '' kata luffy mengangkat tangan nya seperti biasa.

Setelah berekenalan dengan trio mesum dan wanita itu, bell tanda masuk pun berbunyi menandakan para murid untuk masuk ke dalam kelas.

Luffy teringat kata-kata ayano untuk masuk ke dalam kelas.

'' kalau begitu sampai jumpa, issei, motohama, matsuda dan amano '' kata luffy lalu pergi ke dalam kelas nya.

* * *

Luffy berjalan di lorong untuk menuju kelasnya, dalam perjalanan luffy melihat banyak anak murid yang berlari kesana-kemari.

'' _kenapa dengan mereka_? '' pikir luffy

Setelah berjalan cukup lama luffy juga belum sampai ke kelas nya, ternyata luffy baru sadar kalau...

'' Kelas XI-10 itu dimana ya ? '' pikir luffy baru sadar, dia lupa menanyai ayano dimana kelas XI-10 berada.

Dengan kebingungan luffy mulai berpikir dengan kepala lemotnya itu, dia berpikir lebih baik menanyai orang lain.

Luffy pun mencari seseorang untuk di tanyai tapi terlihat lorong itu sudah kosong di tinggal para murid. di saat luffy kebingungan, ada seseorang yang datang, orang itu adalah Akeno Himejima.

Akeno lalu melihat luffy yang sedang kebingungan lalu dia mendatangi luffy karena penasaran.

Akeno melihat wajah luffy dan tersadar kalau dia pernah bertemu dengan nya, akeno pertama kali berjumpa dengan luffy saat luffy ingin memberikan buku ayano yang tertinggal.

'' halo, apakah kau butuh bantuan ? '' tanya akeno kepada luffy.

Luffy lalu melihat akeno, luffy bersyukur ada seseorang yang akan membantu nya.

'' Apakah kau tahu kelas XI-10 ada dimana ? '' tanya luffy.

'' Kelas XI-10 ada di lantai 3, kau bisa menggunakan tangga di ujung lorong '' kata akeno memberitahu luffy.

'' yosh, terima kasih ya '' luffy langsung berlari menuju tangga untuk ke lantai 3.

Akeno tersenyum melihat luffy pergi, dia pun melanjutkan jalan-jalan nya tapi akeno teringat sesuatu...

'' Bukankah rias di kelas XI-10 '' pikir akeno teringat dengan bucho nya.

Luffy pun sampai di lantai 3 dia pun mencari kelas XI-10, dengan melihat tanda di atas pintu luffy pun akhirnya menemukan kelasnya. luffy lalu mengetuk pintu kelas nya.

'' Permisi '' teriak luffy.

Pintu itu pun di buka, dan yang membuka nya adalah seorang guru. guru itu melihat luffy.

'' Kau sudah datang ya '' kata guru tersebut, luffy mengangguk

'' baiklah, masuklah '' suruh guru tersebut.

Guru itu pun mempersilahkan luffy masuk, luffy bisa melihat para murid di kelas itu, dan luffy bisa melihat seorang gadis berambut merah yang di temui nya semalam.

'' anak-anak mohon perhatian nya '' teriak guru tersebut.

Para murid pun terdiam dan memperhatikan ke depan.

'' Hari ini kita mempunyai teman baru, sekarang perkenalkan dirimu '' suruh guru tersebut.

'' namaku Monkey D. Luffy kalian bisa memanggilku luffy , aku menyukai daging dan petualangan, salam kenal '' teriak luffy berkenalan.

Para siswa di kelas itu sekarang melihat seorang anak memakai topi jerami sedang memperkenalkan dirinya, Para murid memiliki reaksi berbeda-beda, banyak yang bingung dengan namanya, ada juga yang bertanya-tanya degan sikap happy going nya itu, rias yang melihat dari belakang terkejut dengan kedatangan luffy.

'' baiklah, sekarang kau akan duduk di dekat gremory san, gremory san mohon mengangkat tangan nya '' suruh guru itu, rias lalu mengangkat tangan nya.

'' sekarang kau bisa duduk luffy san '' guru itu mempersilahkan luffy.

Luffy lalu menuju tempat duduk nya di dekat rias, rias melihat luffy menuju ke arah nya lalu duduk di samping kirinya.

'' baiklah sekarang kita akan mulai pelajaran nya '' kata guru tersebut memulai pelajaran.

Pelajaran pun dimulai .

 **SETELAH 20 MENIT PELAJARAN**

Rias menghadap ke depan untuk memperhatikan pelajaran, luffy melihat pelajaran dengan bosan dan mulai mengantuk.

'' ini sangan membosankan '' kata luffy dengan memakai muka bosan nya.

Rias yang mendengar kata luffy langsung melihat luffy yang kali ini sedang mengorek lubang hidungnya, kemudian membuang kotoran hidung nya lalu tiba-tiba tertidur dengan terlelap.

Rias yang melihat ini merasa lucu dengan anak itu, terkadang dia tertawa sedikit melihat kelakuan bocah bertopi jerami itu.

Jam pelajaran pun telah selesai dan bell tanda istirahat berbunyi para siswa mulai keluar kelas untuk memulai istirahat mereka.

Sekarang luffy sedang berjalan-jalan untuk mencari makanan karena perutnya sudah lapar. Luffy mencium sebuah bau makanan dengan menggunakan hidungnya.

'' Makanan ! '' teriak luffy langsung berlari untuk mencari asal suara itu.

* * *

 **DI RUANGAN CLUB ILMU GAIB**

'' Ku dengar ada seorang anak baru yang masuk ke sekolah ini '' kata kiba yang sedang meminum sebuah kopi yang di buat oleh akeno.

'' Aku juga mendengar nya '' kata akeno sedang memberikan makan ke pada koneko.

'' Aku ingin tahu bagiamana ya orang baru itu, apakah dia tampan ? '' tanya akeno membayangkan orang seperti tipe nya dan tidak sadar menjilat bibir nya.

'' Ku dengar kalau dia cukup tampan dan dia memiliki bekas luka dia matanya '' kata kiba lalu menghirup kopinya.

'' _bekas luka_ ? '' akeno tiba-tiba teringat dengan seseorang.

Saat mereka berbincang-bincang tentang anak baru, rias masuk ke dalam club.

'' oh, bucho sudah datang '' sambut akeno.

Kiba dan koneko lalu memberi hormat kepada rias, rias lalu duduk di tempat biasa nya yaitu kursi ketua club.

'' aku sudah bertemu dengan orang baru itu '' kata rias kepada para budaknya.

Kiba, Akeno dan Koneko lalu memerhatikan ketua mereka dengan serius tentang anak baru itu, mungkin saja anak baru itu adalah bencana bagi sekolah ini.

'' Jadi seperti apa orang baru itu bucho ? '' tanya kiba

'' Jangan khawatir, anak baru itu bukan ancaman bagi sekolah ini '' rias menjelaskan tentang luffy.

'' Aku dan Akeno pernah berjumpa dengan nya semalam '' lanjut rias.

'' Maksud bucho, anak yang memakai topi jerami itu '' kata akeno mengingat luffy.

'' _memakai topi jerami ? itu sangat jarang sekali_ '' pikir kiba sambil meminum kopinya.

'' ya benar, mungkin semalam dia sedang mendaftar di sekolah ini '' kata rias mengingat luffy.

'' Seperti apa dia ? '' tanya kiba penasaran.

'' anak itu memakai topi jerami, memiliki rambut hitam dan mata hitam, bisa di bilang dia cukup tampan '' kata akeno mengingat luffy.

Rias mengangguk setuju dengan akeno, kiba mengangguk mengerti.

'' Anak itu bernama Monkey D. Luffy '' rias memberi tahu nama luffy kepada budaknya.

'' Monkey D ? '' akeno bingung.

'' Anak itu seperti tidak berbahaya, dia sangat mudah tersenyum dan kurasa dia juga bodoh '' kata rias mengingat tingkah luffy di kelas.

'' Begitu ya '' guman akeno dan kiba sedangkan koneko dari tadi sedang asik memakan cemilan.

'' Walau pun begitu, kita tidak bisa meremehkan nya, jadi kita harus mengawasi nya '' rias lalu menunjuk koneko.

'' Koneko, bisakah kau mengawasi anak itu '' kata rias.

Koneko berdiri dari sofa nya lalu menghadap ke ketuanya.

'' Saya mengerti '' kata koneko mematuhi perintahnya.

Mereka pun lalu mengganti topik pembicaraan.

'' Bucho, sepertinya kau benar tentang Hyoudou issei '' kata akeno mengganti topik pembicaraan.

'' Maksudmu tentang sacred gear yang dimiliki oleh Hyoudou issei '' kata rias.

'' Seperti yang kau bilang, dia memiliki sacred gear yang sangat kuat '' kata akeno sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa bekas cemilan koneko.

'' Dan sepertinya sudah diincar oleh beberapa malaikat jatuh '' lanjut akeno.

'' kalau begitu awasi juga dia jangan sampai kita kehilangan dia, dia sangat penting '' tegas rias.

Para budak rias pun mendengarkan perintah tuan nya.

'' menurutmu murid baru itu juga punya sacred gear ? '' tanya akeno

'' entahlah aku juga tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya dia bukan orang biasa, aura nya berbeda dengan manusia biasa '' kata rias menyuruh para budaknya untuk berhati-hati dengan luffy.

'' hy '' kata para budak rias.

Rias lalu melihat jendela di sebelah kanan nya, dia bisa melihat bangunan kantin dari sana dan sepertinya dia merasa aneh dengan suasana kantin.

'' _kenapa suasana kantin sangat ribut_ '' pikir rias

* * *

 **DI KANTIN**

Terlihat sekarang luffy sedang membawa kabur beberapa makan dari para tukang kantin yang protes karena luffy sudah memakan banyak makanan di kantin.

'' hey, cepat kembalikan makanan itu ! '' teriak salah satu tukang kantin.

'' tidak mau ! '' tolak luffy sambil berlari dengan mulut yang sudah penuh dengan makanan. luffy pun terus berlari dari lorong ke lorong lain nya.

Namun saat melewati sebuah tekungan, luffy menabrak seseorang, orang yang di tabrak luffy adalah sona yang sedang patroli.

Sona lalu melihat luffy, dia langsung kaget karena tidak menyangka kalau luffy akan bersekolah di sini.

Luffy lalu meminta maaf orang yang ia di tabrak nya.

'' maaf, aku tidak melihat mu '' kata luffy lalu melihat sona.

'' kau kan .. '' kaget luffy mengingat kejadian semalam.

'' oh, jadi kau bersekolah di sini ya ? '' tanya sona sambil berdiri lalu memegang kacamatanya menatap luffy.

'' begitulah '' jawab luffy.

Sona lalu melihat bawaan luffy yaitu makan yang sangat banyak tak sampai yang di bawa nya Sona juga melihat mulut luffy penuh dengan makanan.

'' Apakah kau sedang mencuri makanan ? '' tanya sona menatap luffy dengan tajam.

Luffy yang di tatap tajam dengan wanita berambut sebahu itu hanya bisa mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

'' tidak kok, kau ini bicara apa ? '' kata luffy mencoba berbohong sambil bersiul ke arah kanan nya.

Sona melihat dengan jelas kebohogan luffy, dia berpikir apakah anak ini tidak bisa berbohong.

'' Aku sudah melihat ke ke bohonganmu jadi kau tidak bisa lari lagi '' kata sona mengitimidasi luffy.

Saat luffy sedang tertekan, ayano pun datang setelah mendengar keributan.

'' luffy san apa yang terjadi ? '' tanya ayano khawatir.

Ayano lalu melihat sona.

'' ada apa ini sona san ? '' tanya ayano ke sona.

Sona lalu menatap ayano.

'' Apakah dia teman mu ayano ? '' tanya sona kepada ayano.

'' Benar, dia teman ku '' jawab ayano.

'' Apakah kau tahu apa yang telah dia lakukan '' kata sona sambil menunjuk luffy yang masih mengeluarkan keringat dingin sambil bersiul.

'' aku tidak tahu '' jawab ayano.

'' Dia telah mencuri bebarapa makan dari kantin dan membuat kericuhan '' kata sona memberi tahu ayano.

Ayano lalu melihat luffy yang sedang bersiul.

'' Apakah itu benar luffy san ? '' tanya ayano.

Luffy yang sudah tidak bisa mengelak lagi terpaksa mengakui nya.

'' ya benar, aku yang mencuri makanan '' kata luffy mengaku.

Ayano lalu mendesah setelah mendengar pengakuan luffy.

'' kalau begitu, bisakah kau memaafkan luffy, sona san ? '' ayano membantu luffy.

'' tidak bisa, dia sudah melanggar peraturan di sekolah '' tegas sona.

'' jadi dia harus di hukum '' kata sona menunjuk luffy.

'' Apa hukuman nya ? '' tanya ayano

'' Dia harus membersihkan seluruh wc di sekolah ini '' kata sona .

'' Apa ! bukankah itu terlalu berat '' tolak ayano.

'' Baiklah aku akan melakukan nya '' luffy tiba-tiba menyetujui hukuman dari sona.

'' tapi luffy san...''

'' tidak apa-apa, ini semua salah ku jadi aku harus mempertanggung jawab kan perbuatan ku, shishishishi '' kata luffy sambil tertawa.

'' baiklah aku menyetujuinya '' kata luffy menatap sona.

Sona lalu tersenyum melihat kelakuan luffy.

'' Baiklah semoga kau cepat menyelesaikan nya '' kata sona lalu pergi meninggalkan luffy dan ayano.

Terlihatlah sekarang luffy dan ayano.

'' Tapi luffy san kau bisa sampai malam mengerjakan nya '' kata ayano khawatir dengan luffy.

'' tidak apa -apa, aku malah semangat '' tegas luffy dengan semangat.

'' Ayano, sebaiknya kau nanti pulang duluan saja '' kata luffy menyuruh ayano

'' Tidak, aku akan menunggu mu '' kata ayano.

'' Tidak usah, aku bisa mengatasi nya sendiri, shishishishi '' kata luffy sambil tertawa dengan tawa khas nya.

Ayano pun mengalah.

* * *

 **MALAM HARI**

Terlihat luffy sekarang sedang membersihkan wc terakhir dengan kain pell. setelah sangat lama akhirnya luffy selesai.

'' Akhirnya selesai juga,'' guman luffy melihat semua wc sudah bersih. '' waktunya pulang '' kata luffy bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

Malam itu sangat cerah terdapat bintang-bintang terlihat di angkasa, sekarang luffy sedang berjalan di jalan raya di dekat taman kota kouh.

Di saat luffy melewati taman kouh luffy merasakan sesuatu dengan **kenbunshoku** hakinya, luffy merasakan ada dua kehidupan di taman itu.

'' Sepertinya ada seseorang di taman '' kata luffy penasaran lalu menuju taman untuk memeriksa nya.

 **ISSEI POV**

Aku merasakan perut ku yang tertusuk sebuah tombak yang sangat panjang dan bercahaya, aku tidak bisa bernafas. apakah ini akhir bagiku.

Aku melihat pelaku siapa yang melempar tombak ini adalah Amano Yuuma yaitu pacar ku sendiri, aku tidak tahu mengapa dia melakukan ini. kami barusan berkencan dengan normal namun di saat kami ke taman dia mananyaiku sesuatu '' apakah kau bisa mati untuk ku ? '' katanya lalu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seperti malaikat jatuh.

Lalu kemudian di melemparku tombak ini ke arahku dan sekarang dia tertawa ke arahku yang sekarat, di saat perubahan nya tadi aku melihat payudara nya yang besar.

Aku sangat berharap kalau aku bisa memegangnya sekali saja sebelum aku mati, aku pasti sangat bersyukur, dan saat aku melihat darahku aku mengingat dia, wanita cantik berambut merah.

Dan sekarang dia seperti di depan ku, Aku ingin sekali memegang rambut nya tapi sepertinya tapi aku tidak bisa, di saat mata ku bertambah kabur, aku melihat seseorang datang, dia mengenakan topi jerami, aku mengenal nya.

Dia adalah luffy murid baru di sekolah ku, aku belum mengenal nya, tapi sepertinya dia adalah orang baik, mataku pun menjadi gelap, sekarang yang bisa kulihat adalah kegelapan.

 **ISSEI POV END**

Sekarang luffy melihat issei tergelatak di tanah dengan banyak darah mengalir di badan nya.

'' Issei ! apakah kau baik-baik saja !? '' teriak luffy melihat issei tergeletak kaku.

'' hey, issei kenapa kau '' tanya luffy, tapi issei tidak menjawab.

Lalu luffy melihat reynare yang terbang melihat nya.

'' apa yang kau lakukan terhadap issei '' kata luffy marah kepada reynare.

Reynare yang melihat kemarahan luffy hanya tertawa.

'' hahahaha, begitu lah manusia, mereka begitu rapuh '' kata reynare angkuh.

'' maaf saja aku membunuh teman mu manusia, tapi teman mu itu bisa menjadi berbahaya bagi kami jadi kami harus melenyapkan nya '' kata reynare dengan tatapan menghina.

'' aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang kau bicarakan, tapi aku akan menghajarmu '' kata luffy lalu bersiap-siap menyerang.

'' **Gomu-Gomu no Pistol**! '' teriak luffy melenturkan tangan nya ke depan.

Reynare yang tidak menyangka serangan itu akan datang, langsung terkena pukulan luffy hingga terjatuh ke bawah tanah.

'' _Apakah dia barusan melenturkan tangan nya ? bagaiman bisa ? apakah dia mempunyai sacred gear_ '' pikir reynare

Reynare yang tidak terima dengan serangan itu pun langsung membalas dengan memunculkan tombak cahaya lalu melemparnya ke arah luffy.

Tapi luffy bisa menghindari serangan itu dengan cepat, lalu luffy berlari menuju reynare untuk menyerang lagi.

Reynare tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan nya lagi dia lalu terbang ka langit lalu mengeluarkan tombak cahaya dengan sangat banyak untuk menyerang luffy.

Luffy menghindari lemparan tombak itu, lalu bersiap siap untuk menyerang dengan buah gomu-gomu nya.

'' **Gomu-Gomu no**...'' teriak luffy bersiap-siap, luffy lalu sudah ada di depan reynare yang kaget '' **bazzoka !** '' teriak luffy menghempaskan kedua tangan nya ke depan.

Tetapi reynare memblokirnya dengan tombak cahaya nya, reynare terpental ke belakang, luffy pun mengikuti reynare yang terpental meninggalkan tubuh issei.

* * *

Sekarang terlihat kedua ras berbeda sedang bertarung, seorang manusia dan malaikat jatuh.

'' **Gatling gun** **!** '' teriak luffy menyerang secara bertubi-tubi ke reynare, reynare yang sudah kelelahan karena serangan luffy dari tadi.

'' sialan kau manusia '' geram reynare lalu mengeluarkan tombak cahaya lebih banyak.

Luffy dari tadi terus meyerang reynare dengan kekuatan biasanya, '' _aku mungkin bisa mengalahkan nya dengan gear second ku dengan cepat, tapi aku tidak memerlukan nya_ '' pikir luffy

Kedua ras itu pun berhenti sementara dan sambil menatap satu sama lainnya. luffy lalu melihat reynare dengan teliti, luffy pun terkaget. reynare yang melihat nya langsung bingung.

'' Bukankah kau pacarnya issei !? '' teriak luffy baru sadar :V

'' KAU BARU SADAR YA ! '' teriak reynare tidak percaya dengan otak luffy.

'' Ya, aku baru menyadarinya '' kata luffy polos sambil menggaruk belakang kepala nya.

Reynare yang melihat nya langsung sweatdrop, lalu reynare tiba-tiba tertawa.

'' hahahahaha , kau sangat lucu manusia '' tawa reynare tidak seperti tawa menghina namun tertawa dengan jenaka.

'' habis nya kau memakai pakaian aneh, jadi aku tidak tahu '' kata luffy melihat reynare yang masih tertawa.

'' jadi begitu ya '' kata reynare melihat luffy, dia pun tersadar kalau bukan saat nya berbincang-bincang dengan manusia, dia harus menyelesaikan misinya.

'' maaf saja manusia aku harus membunuh mu '' kata reynare lalu mengeluarkan tombak cahaya sangat besar lalu melemparnya ke arah luffy.

Luffy lalu menghindari nya dengan melompat ke arah kiri lalu dia pin mengangkat kakinya berniat untuk menendang.

'' **Gomu-Gomu no Muchi** '' teriak luffy menendang secara horizontal ke arah reynare.

Reynare terkena tendangan itu lalu luffy berlari menuju reynare untuk menyerang nya.

'' **Gomu-Gomu no**...'' teriak luffy lalu menuju ke reynare setelah dekat luffy pun melepas pukulan '' **Bullet** '' teriak luffy memukul

Reynare pun terhempas ke belakang dan mengenai pohon yang di belakannya.

Reynare sekarang sudah terluka cukup parah akibat serangan-serangan luffy dengan badan yang sudah babak belur.

Luffy pun mendekati reynare yang terlihat kesakitan, luffy melihat raynare dengan tatapan netralnya.

Luffy pun teringat dengan issei lalu berlari menuju mencari tubuh issei yang tergeletak di dekat air mancur.

Reynare menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk melarikan diri dengan terbang meninggalkan luffy.

Luffy terus mencari tubuh issei tapi tidak menemukan apa pun yang ada hanya bekas darah issei.

'' Di mana tubuh issei ? seingatku dia tadi ada disini '' kata luffy bingung.

Luffy lalu berpikir untuk memberi tahu ini ke ayano, luffy pun meninggalkan taman kota kouh yang berantakan.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **Note author : kali ini luffy sudah 2 kali melakukan pertempuran, maaf jika scene pertempuran nya pendek ( authornya tidak terlalu jago membuat adegan action maklumin aja :V ).**

 **terima kasih saran nya, dan review nya.**

 **terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic saya. dan jangan lupa untuk review ya .**

 **salam author**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda & Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **warning :non canon, dll**

* * *

 **Perubahan Drastis**

Di sebuah malam yang tenang dan sunyi adalah waktu yang bagus untuk tidur tapi saat ini masih ada juga yang orang yang masih berlari di malam itu.

Orang yang berlari di malam hari itu adalah Monkey D luffy yang sedang menuju rumah barunya, dia terus berlari dari gang ke gang lain nya.

Luffy terus berlari, dia tidak sabar untuk memberitahukan Ayano tentang kejadian malam ini, setelah cukup lama berlari luffy pun sampai di depan rumah Ayano, luffy langsung masuk ke dalam rumah.

'' Tadaima ! '' teriak Luffy memberi tahu ayano

'' Okaeri '' jawab Ayano dari dapur

Luffy lalu membuka sepatunya dengan tergesa-gesa lalu dia pun langsung menuju ke arah dapur. saat di dapur Luffy melihat banyak sekali makanan di meja makan, Luffy langsung terpelongo.

'' Wah banyak sekali makanan nya '' Luffy tergiur melihat makanan di depan nya yang begitu banyak memenuhi meja makan.

'' Silahkan Luffy san'' kata Ayano mempersilahkan Luffy. tanpa di suruh lagi Luffy pun langsung menerjang meja makan itu.

'' Jadi bagaiamana dengan hukuman nya Luffy san ? apakah itu sangat melelahkan ? '' tanya Ayano kepada Luffy yang sedang asyik dengan makanan nya.

'' Itu sangat melelahkan dan membosankan '' kata luffy mengingat dia membersihkan seluruh WC di sekolah Kouh.

'' oh '' kata Ayano mengerti dengan kekesalan luffy.

Setelah Luffy menghabiskan makanan nya, Luffy pun permisi dengan Ayano untuk tidur, setelah menaiki tangga Luffy sampai di kamar nya, tapi sepertinya kapten bajak laut kita ini telah melupakan sesuatu.

'' _Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu_ ? '' pikir Luffy mengingat apa yang dia lupakan, tapi Luffy tetap tidak mengingat nya.

'' _Ya. sudahlah_ '' pikir Luffy tidak peduli lagi, dia pun tertidur di ranjang nya.

 **~X~**

 **ESOKNYA DI RUMAH ISSEI**

 **ISSEI POV**

Aku terbangun di sebuah rumah , aku memeriksa setiap ruangan kamar itu dan aku menyadari aku pernah mengingat ruangan itu.

Setelah aku melihat lebih teliti ternyata itu adalah ruangan kamar tidur ku sendiri, aku merasa bingung dengan kejadian ini, aku pun mulai mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam, setelah aku berkencan dengan Amano dan kami pun menuju ke taman tapi saat itu Amano tiba-tiba menjadi sesuatu seperti malaikat.

'' _Apakah semua itu mimpi_ ? '' pikir ku dalam hati, lalu aku pun berniat untuk mandi tetapi aku menyadari kalau aku tidak memakai pakaian apa pun, aku begitu kaget seingat ku aku memakai seragam akedemi kuoh tapi sekarang aku tidak memakai apa pun.

Aku mendengar sebuah suara, suara itu adalah suara seorang wanita yang berasal dari selimut di sebelahku, aku merasa kalau aku tidak sendiri disini, dengan rasa penasaran dan merinding aku pun membuka selimut itu.

Berapa kaget nya aku melihat seorang gadis berambut merah dan tambah kagetnya lagi wanita itu tidak memakai apa pun sama seperti ku

Wanita itu pun mulai terbangun denga pelan-pelan, wanita itu sekarang sedang mengucek-ngucek matanya lalu dia melihat ku, dia tersenyum melihat ku. aku tidak tahu aku berbuat apa. dalam pikiran hanya berpikiran kotor, aku pun terkaget dan langsung berteriak.

 **ISSEI POV END**

'' SIAPA KAU INI ! '' teriak Issei melihat gadis di depan nya dengan rasa kaget yang berlebihan.

Rias masih melihat Issei dengan sebuah senyuman manis yang menggairahkan, lalu Rias pun mulai berbicara.

'' Akhirnya kau bangun juga '' kata Rias masih melihat issei

Sedangkan Issei masih syok dengan kejadian di depan nya, seorang wanita cantik sedang berdiri di depan nya, Issei melihat oppai Rias yang berukuran besar, Issei tertegun dengan ukuran nya yang luar biasa.

'' Apakah kau tertarik dengan payudara ku ? '' goda Rias itu dengan nada seksual

Issei hanya bisa menjawab dengan menangguk, dia masih tertegun dengan apa hal yang ada di depan nya.

'' Boleh kah aku memegang nya ? '' minta Issei kepada Rias, Rias melihat Issei yang bernafsu melihat payudara nya.

'' Boleh '' kata Rias menggodanya dengan memperbolehkan nya memegang payudaranya.

Issei yang mendengar nya langsung terkejut dia, Issei lalu mangankat tangga nya untuk membelai payudara Rias. namun saat tangan nya masih setengah perjalanan, Issei mendengar sebuah suara

'' Issei ! sarapan nya sudah siap, ayo turun '' kata ibu Issei memanggil Issei

Issei yang mendengar suara ibunya langsung panik, dia berpikir bagaiamana menjelaskan situasi ini kepada ibunya, lalu tiba-tiba pintu pun terbuka.

'' Issei saatnya sar... '' seketika ibu Issei membeku setelah membuka pintu Issei

Terlihat sekarang Issei sedang berduaan dengan seorang gadis berambut merah dan manyadari kalau mereka berdua telanjang.

Issei sekarang syok terlihat oleh ibunya, dia tidak tahu sekarang harus berbuat apa sedangkan Rias hanya tersenyum saja.

'' Maaf jika ibu mengganggu '' kata ibu Issei lalu menutup kembali pintu kamar Issei

'' Tunggu ibu ! ini bukan seperti yang kau lihat '' Issei mencoba memanggil ibunya, tapi ibu Issei sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

'' Sial ! apa yang harus aku lakukan '' kata Issei frustasi tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskan kejadian ini ke orang tua mereka.

'' Tenang saja aku akan menjelaskan semua ini ke orang tua mu '' kata Rias membantu Issei

Issei melihat Rias lalu menangguk, dia berpikir kalau ini mungkin bisa menyelamatkan nya.

 **40 MENIT KEMUDIAN**

Terlihat sekarang Issei dan Rias berbicara dengan orang tua Issei untuk menjelaskan kejadian tidak senonoh tadi

'' Begitulah kejadian nya '' kata Rias menjelaskan kejadian tadi ke orang tua Issei

'' Begitu ya '' kata kedua orang tua Issei mengerti.

Issei sekarang mulai tenang, dia berpikir sangat tidak mungkin jika dia sendiri menjelaskan ini kepada orang tua nya.

'' Syukurlah, ku pikir Issei telah menculik seorang gadis cantik dan memperkosanya '' kata ibu Issei blak-blakan.

'' Itu jelas tidak mungkin ! '' protes Issei yang dituduh oleh ibu nya

'' Aku pikir juga begitu '' kata ayah Issei setuju dengan istrinya

'' Kenapa ayah juga '' teriak Issei

Rias melihat kejadian ini hanya tersenyum, dia berpikir kalau kejadian begitu menarik bagi nya.

'' Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu '' kata Rias pamit kepada orang tua Issei

'' Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan ya '' kata ibu Issei

'' Aku akan mengantar mu ke pintu keluar '' kata Issei lalu mengikuti Rias dari belakang.

Sekarang Rias dan Issei berada di pintu keluar rumah Issei.

'' Aku akan menjelaskan nya di sekolah '' kata Rias kepada Issei yang penuh pertanyaan

Rias pun keluar lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah Issei, sekarang terlihat Issei yang sedang kebingungan.

Terlihat sekarang Issei yang sudah memakai baju sekolah Kouh dan menuju ke sekolahnya, dalam pikiran nya dai masih berpikir tentang kejadian tidak normal semalam.

'' _Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi_ '' pikir Issei penasaran dengan kejadian semalam.

Di saat dia berjalan menuju ke sekolah nya Issei lalu melihat Luffy yang bersama Ayano menuju ke sekolah, Issei lalu mengingat kejadian semalam kalau dia juga melihat Luffy di kejadian semalam.

'' Seingat ku, aku juga melihat Luffy di kejadian hari itu '' Issei lalu menuju ke sekolahnya di belakang Luffy dan Ayano.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama mereka pun sampai di gerbang akedemi Kouh, Issei lalu melihat sahabat nya yaitu Motohama dan Matsuda yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon, Issei lalu mendekati kedua sahabatnya itu.

'' bye luffy san '' kata ayano

Seperti biasa Ayano lalu meninggalkan Luffy di gerbang sekolah menuju kelas nya, sekarang Luffy di tinggal sendiri.

Luffy lalu melihat trio mesum di bawah sebuah pohoh sedang berbicara , Luffy lalu memutuskan mendekati mereka.

'' Apa maksud kalian tidak kenal dengan Amano Yuuma ! '' teriak Issei kepada ketiga sahabatnya.

Luffy mendengar Issei berteriak dengan sahabatnya itu, Luffy pun penasaran dengan pembicaraan mereka.

'' Sudah ku bilang kalau aku tidak mengenal dengan Amano Yuuma yang kau bicarakan '' tegas Motohama.

'' Lagian tidak mungkin kalau kau memiliki pacar Issei '' ejek Matsuda.

'' Kenapa kalian bisa lupa '' geram Issei mencoba menjelasakan kepada kedua sahabat nya.

Luffy sampai di tempat trio mesum lalu mencoba bergabung dengan pembicaraan mereka.

'' Kalian sedang membicarakan apa ? '' tanya Luffy kepada trio mesum.

Issei lalu berbalik melihat luffy begitu juga dengan kedua sahabatnya. Issei lalu berpikir Luffy lah jalan satu-satunya harapan kalau dia tidak gila di hadapan sahabatnya

'' Luffy san, apakah kau ingat dengan Amano Yuuma ? '' tanya Issei ke luffy berharap kalau Luffy mengingatnya.

Luffy lalu berpikir untuk mengingat Amano Yuuma, dia lalu mengingat kalau dia pernah berjumpa dengan di sekolah ini.

'' Maksud mu gadis yang mempunyai sayap gagak '' kata Luffy mengingat kejadian semalam

Issei lalu langsung kecewa dengan jawaban Luffy, dia ingin jawaban Luffy bisa membuat kedua sahabat nya percaya dengan nya tetapi tidak seperti di harapkan.

'' Sayap gagak ? kalian ini bicara apa '' kata Matsuda yang ingin tertawa.

'' Apa kalian semalam sedang menonton film '' sambung Motohama

Issei tambah frustasi dengan ejekan-ejekan kedua sahabatnya sedangakan Luffy hanya tersenyum dia berpikir kalau jawab nya benar.

Setelah itu terdengar lah suara bell tanda masuk ke sekolah, para siswa pun mulai menuju bangunan sekolah untuk memulai kegiatan belajar mereka.

'' Kalau begitu sampa jumpa Issei '' kata Matsuda menuju kelas nya.

'' Tunggu ! '' teriak Issei memanggil teman nya lalu mengejar mereka.

Luffy yang melihat Issei mengejar teman nya hanya mengangkat bahu lalu menuju ke kelas nya untuk memulai pelajaran yang sangat membosankan baginya.

Namun yang tidak di sadari oleh Luffy, ada seseorang yang mengawasi nya dari tadi saat Luffy memasuki gerbang sekolah, lalu orang itu pun menghilang.

* * *

 **DI KELAS**

Luffy sampai di kelas nya

Seperti biasa nya banyak yang sudah datang di kelas nya, Luffy lalu menuju ke tempat nya yang di dekat jendela.

Rias melihat Luffy menuju ke arahnya lalu duduk di kursinya, Rias masih mengawasi Luffy, dia berpikir kalau luffy adalah orang yang berbahaya.

Guru pun memasuki kelas Luffy dan Rias, Luffy berharap kalau tidak ada guru hari ini karena dia berniat akan tidur dalam kelas dengan tenang.

'' Baiklah anak-anak, buka buku biologi halaman 50 '' kata guru tersebut.

Rias lalu mengeluarkan buku nya, dia masih mengawasi Luffy yang sekarang tertidur, dia kaget karena tiba-tiba Luffy tertidur.

'' _cepat sekali_ '' pikir Rias dengan kecepatan tertidur nya Luffy.

'' _Apakah dia berpura-pura_? '' pikir Rias yang melihat Luffy.

Tapi Rias merasa kalau Luffy tidak tidur dengan pura-pura, dia bisa merasakan dengkuran kecil Luffy.

Rias lalu mulai fokus ke pelajaran nya, dia berpikir menganggap Luffy sebagai orang berbahaya adalah hal yang berlebihan

'' _Mungkin itu menanggap nya orang yang berbahaya adalah hal yang berlebihan_ '' Rias lalu melihat ke depan.

Setelah beberapa jam perjalanan bell tanda istirahat pun berbunyi menandakan para siswa untuk beristirahat.

'' Baiklah anak-anak sampai jumpa di pelajaran berikut nya '' kata guru tersebut lalu keluar dari kelas.

Para siswa pun mulai keluar kelas dan menuju kantin, sekarang tinggal ada Luffy dan Rias di kelas itu.

Rias melihat Luffy yang masih tertidur di meja nya, Rias pun mendesah dan menhampiri luffy untuk membangunkan nya. Rias pun mulai menggoyangkan tubuh luffy

'' Ayo bangun Luffy san, ini sudah istirahat '' kata Rias sambil menggoayangkan tubuh Luffy untuk membangunkan nya

Luffy pun terbangun dari tidur nya, dia mengucek-ucek matanya untuk bisa melihat dengan jelas lalu dia menatap Rias yang sedang menatapnya.

'' Kau siapa ? '' tanya Luffy yang tidak tahu nama Rias

Rias yang mendengar nya merasa aneh, padahal nama nya seharusnya sudah di ketahui Luffy karena setiap hari di kelas mereka absen. Rias lalu memperkenal kan dirinya

'' Namaku Rias Gremory '' kata Rias memperkenalkan dirinya

'' oh, terus ada apa ? '' tanya Luffy lagi

'' Sekarang ini saat nya istirahat, apakah kau tidak beritsirahat '' kata Rias memberitahu Luffy.

'' Apakah kau ingin menuju kantin ? '' tanya luffy lagi ke Rias.

'' Begitulah '' kata Rias

'' Baiklah, aku akan ikut '' kata Luffy langsung berdiri tegak.

Rias yang melihat langsung kaget, pertama dia merasa lelah sekarang dia menjadi semangat, apakah dia selalu begitu semangat pikir Rias

'' Baiklah, ayo '' ajak Rias kepada luffy

Mereka pun berjalan keluar kelas dan menuju ke kantin, Luffy tidak sabar untuk menuju ke kantin. dia berpikir makanan apa saja yang ada di kantin.

Sekarang Rias dan Luffy berjalan bersama-sama menuju ke kantin, di perjalanan mereka para murid melihat mereka.

Para murid melihat Luffy mereka penasaran siapa yang berani berjalan di dekat Rias, Rias di sekolah ini di pandang memiliki kasta tinggi. mereka tidak berani berjalan di dekat nya.

'' Siapa dia ? '' bisik salah satu murid

'' Aku tidak tahu ''

'' Apakah dia murid baru yang di bicarakan itu ? ''

'' Berani sekali dia berjalan di dekat Rias-sama ''

Bisik-bisikan itu terus terdengar tapi Luffy tidak mendengarakan bisikan itu, dia masih berpikir tentang makanan di kantin

Setelah berjalan cukup lama mereka pun sampai di kantin, di kantin sudah banyak para murid sedang makan, Luffy lalu menuju tempat menambil makanan sedangkan Rias mencari tempat duduk.

Rias tidak tertarik dengan makanan saat ini dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Rias melihat keluar jendela dia melihat pemandangan di luar jendela tapi saat Rias dengan tenang melihat keluar jendela tiba-tiba beberapa makanan tertumpuk di meja nya.

Pelaku pemilik semua makanan itu adalah Luffy yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya, Rias merasa aneh dengan anak ini.

'' Bukankah tempat ini cocok untuk makan ? '' kata Luffy langsung duduk berhadapan dengan Rias.

Rias melihat Luffy yang sedang makan dengan rakus makanan nya, Rias melihat nya merasa takjub melihat Luffy memakan makanan nya.

'' Apakah kau sangat menyukai makan? '' tanya Rias

'' Tentu saja, kau harus makan agar kau bisa hidup '' jawab Luffy dengan polos

Rias yang mendengarnya tertawa kecil

'' Apakah kau tidak lapar ? '' tanya Luffy ke Rias

'' Aku tidak lapar '' jawab Rias

'' Apakah kau tidak merasa lapar dari pagi tadi ? ''

'' Tidak, aku selalu jarang sekali merasa lapar ? '' kata Rias

'' oh begitu '' kata Luffy dan melanjutkan kegiatan makan nya

'' Luffy san ? '' Rias mulai menanyai Luffy, Luffy lalu mendongak melihat Rias

'' Apakah kau tidak merasa ragu dengan ku ? '' tanya Rias kepada Luffy

Luffy yang mendengar pertanyaan Rias merasa aneh, kenapa dia harus merasa ragu ? apakah dia orang yang begitu penting.

'' Kenapa aku harus merasa ragu, kita kan teman '' jawab Luffy dengan senyum khasnya

Rias yang menengar jawaban Luffy begitu kaget, sangat jarang ada murid yang di sekolah ini menanggap nya teman karena dia di anggap sebagai orang besar di sekolah ini sehingga para murid di kouh merasa segan dengan Rias

'' Terima kasih sudah menganggap ku teman '' kata Rias kepada Luffy

'' Tidak masalah, shishishi '' kata Luffy dengan tawa khasnya

Para murid lain melihat kejadian ini merasa aneh, kenapa ada seorang murid berani duduk dengan orang besar seperti itu.

'' Apakah dia tidak punya malu, berani sekali dia makan di depan Rias sama seperti itu ''

'' Dia sama sekali tidak sopan ''

'' Hey aku dengar dia berteman dengan trio mesum ''

'' jangan-jangan dia juga orang mesum dan mengincar Rias sama ''

'' Sialan, terkutuklah kalian para orang mesum ''

'' Kita harus memberi nya pelajaran ''

Bisikan-bisikan itu terus terdengar bahkan murid yang di dekat Luffy membisikan sesuatu kepada teman nya yang pasti kejelekan Luffy.

Rias dari tadi mengobrol dengan Luffy, dia merasa menikmati pembicaraan dengan Luffy, tiba-tiba Rias pun tertawa. para murid lain terkaget dengan tawa Rias, tidak ada yang pernah melihat Rias tertawa seperti itu.

'' Terus apakah teman yang berambut hijau mu itu selalu tersesat ? '' kata Rias menahan tawa nya.

'' Dia selalu tersesat bahkan jika dia ada di sebuah jalan yang lurus pasti dia kan tersesat '' kata Luffy mengingat sifat Zoro.

'' Aku tidak yakin dia bisa hidup seperti itu '' kata Rias sambil menahan tawa nya

'' Dia selalu seperti itu '' kata Luffy

Rias lalu tetawa terkikik setelah mendengar cerita Zoro yang melegenda, para murid lain terbengong dengan kejadian ini.

'' Kau lucu sekali Luffy san '' kata Rias

Mereka berdua terus berbicara satu sama lainnya, Rias tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini bersama manusia di depan nya ini, dia tidak pernah berteman dengan para murid di sini.

Setelah cukup lama bicara satu sama lain , bell tanda masuk ke kelas pun berbunyi para murid pun lalu bersiap-siap menghabiskan makanan nya dan kembali ke dalam kelas untuk melanjutkan pelajaran. begitu juga dengan Luffy dan Rias

'' Seperti nya kita harus kembali ke dalam kelas, Luffy san '' kata Rias memberitahu Luffy.

'' tunggu sebentar '' Luffy lalu memakan semua sisa mekanan nya dalam sekali telan'' baiklah sekarang aku siap '' kata Luffy

Rias yang melihat kejadian itu merasa berkayal.

'' _Apakah dia barusan menelan semua makanan itu_ ? '' pikir Rias

'' Ayo '' kata Rias mengajak Luffy kembali ke kelas mereka.

Mereka berdua pun menuju ke kelas mereka, para murid laki-laki merasa iri dengan Luffy karena bisa jalan dengan salah satu wanita paling cantik di sekolah itu.

Mereka pun sampai di kelas, Rias dan Luffy lalu duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing dan seorang guru pun masuk ke dalam kelas.

'' Baiklah anak-anak sekarang buka buku matimatika halaman 62 '' kata guru tersebut.

Rias seperti biasa membuka bukunya lalu melihat Luffy, Luffy sekarang sedang tertidur pulas setelah makan tadi, Rias tersenyum melihat Luffy lalu fokus dengan pelajaran nya

* * *

 **SETELAH PELAJARAN KEDUA**

 **DI RUANG CLUB ILMU GAIB**

'' Apakah bucho sudah datang '' kata Kiba baru sampai di ruang club

'' Belum, sepertinya Bucho masih dalam pelajaran nya '' jawab Akeno

'' Aneh sekali ''

'' Oh iya, apakah orang di belakang mu itu Hyoudou Issei '' kata Akeno melihat di belakang Kiba

'' Benar,dia adalah Hyoudou Issei '' kata Kiba

'' halo '' kata Issei menyapa Akeno

Akeno lalu menyambut Issei dengan senyuman manis menatap Issei

'' Jadi kita akan menunggu ketua mu '' kata Issei kepada kiba yang berdiri di pojok dan meminum teh yang di berikan oleh Akeno.

'' begitulah '' kata Kiba sambil meminum teh nya

Akeno lalu mempersilahkan Issei duduk di sofa lalu Akeno pun memberikan teh kepada Issei.

'' Terima kasih '' kata Issei kepada Akeno

Akeno hanya memberi jawaban dengan tersenyum lalu duduk di sofa di dekat nya.

'' Jadi kalian semua ini iblis '' kata Issei

Akeno dan Kiba lalu melihat satu sama lain lalu melihat Issei yang menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaan nya.

Sebelum Akeno menjawabnya pintu club tiba-tiba terbuka, mereka melihat siapa yang telah membuka pintu itu.

Dan ternyata yang membuka pintu tersebut adalah Rias yang baru sampai di ruang club nya, Akeno dan Kiba pun memberi hormat kepada ketua mereka.

'' Selamat datang Bucho '' kata Akeno

Rias lalu berjalan lurus menuju kursinya, dia sempat melihat ke arah Issei yang melihat nya kaget. lalu Rias pun duduk di kursinya lalu melihat Issei

'' Jadi Hyoudou Issei, apakah kau ingin tahu apa yang terjadi ? tanya Rias kepada Issei

Issei lalu menangguk canggung, Rias yang melihat reaksi canggung Issei hanya tersenyum dengan manis.

'' Baiklah aku akan menjelaskan segalanya '' kata Rias

Rias melihat ke ruang club nya dan menyadari kalau salah satu budak nya tidak terlihat di ruangan itu.

'' Dimana Koneko ? '' tanya Rias yang tidak melihat Koneko

'' Bukankah Bucho memerintahkan nya untuk mengawasi anak baru itu '' kata Akeno menjelaskan.

Rias baru ingat kalau dialah yang menyuruh Koneko untuk mengawasi Luffy, dia juga sekarang tidak merasa kalau Luffy itu berbahaya.

'' Aku lupa '' kata Rias

'' Sebaiknya kita tunggu dia '' kata Rias

 **DI TAMAN SEKOLAH KOUH**

Sekarang terlihat Luffy yang sedang jalan-jalan di taman sambil meminum sebuah jus jeruk, Luffy memutuskan untuk sedikit bertualang di sekolah nya

'' Tidak kusangka sekolah ini luas '' guman Luffy menanggumi sekolah kouh yang luas

Luffy terus berjalan-jalan, Luffy tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang mengikutinya, Luffy yang merasakan ada yang mengikuti nya langsung menggunakan Haki nya untuk merasakan apakah benar ada yang mengikutinya.

Benar saja, Luffy merasakan kalau ada merasakan kehidupan dengan Haki nya, Luffy lalu tidak merasa panik dia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan orang yang mengikutinya.

Tapi lama-lama Luffy pun merasa kesal dari tadi seseorang dari belakang nya selalu mengikutinya.

'' Hey siapa kau ! '' teriak Luffy sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang, sedangkan orang yang diteriaki merasa kaget.

'' _apakah aku sudah ketahuan_? '' pikir orang itu kemudian dia pun menunjukan diri nya kepada Luffy.

Ternyata orang itu adalah Koneko yang sedang membututi Luffy atas perintah Rias dan dia merasa bersalah karena ketahuan.

'' Kau ini siapa ? '' tanya Luffy kepada Koneko

'' Namaku Koneko Toujou '' kata Koneko memperkenalkan dirinya

'' Oh namaku Luffy, salam kenal '' kata Luffy mengenalkan dirinya juga

'' Jadi apa ada perlu dengan ku ? '' kata Luffy

'' Tidak ada, aku hanya menuju jalan yang sama dengan mu '' Kata Koneko berharap kalau Luffy percaya dengan ucapan nya, dia berpikir mungkin Luffy tidak akan percaya dengan ucapan nya karena Luffy sudah mempergoki nya saat mengikutinya.

'' Oh oke, ayo kita jalan sama-sama '' kata Luffy polos

Koneko terkejut dengan Luffy, bukankah dia sudah ketahuan mengikuti Luffy tapi kenapa Luffy tidak mencurigai nya. Koneko lalu mengangguk dengan ajakan Luffy.

Mereka pun berjalan bersama-sama, Koneko masih memikirkan tentang Luffy yang seharusnya mencurigai nya.

'' Jadi kau mau kemana ? '' tanya Luffy

Koneko yang di tanya Luffy lalu berpikir untuk jawaban yang pas.

'' Aku akan ke club ku '' jawab Koneko.

Luffy yang mendengar jawaban Koneko lalu memikirkan tentang club, Luffy berpikir bukankah dirinya belum mempunyai club sama sekali

'' Club apa ? '' tanya Luffy penasaran

Koneko lalu berpikir keras, apakah tidak apa-apa kalau di memberitahu kan club nya.

'' Aku dari club Ilmu Gaib '' jawab Koneko

'' Club Ilmu gaib ? '' Luffy lalu berpikir tentang club Koneko

'' Di club itu tentang apa ? '' tanya Luffy lagi

'' Kami mempelajari Ilmu Gaib '' jawab Koneko

Luffy merasa tertarik dengan club yang di bilang Koneko, dia pun berpikir untuk bergabung ke club itu tapi dia harus meminta izin dengan Ayano

'' Sepertinya menarik '' guman Luffy

'' Apakah kau ingin bergabung ? '' tanya Koneko berharap jawaban nya tidak

'' ya '' kata Luffy

Koneko langsung kaget dengan jawaban Luffy, dia tidak berharap kalau Luffy akan beragabung ke club Bucho nya, dia harus bilang apa kepada Buchonya kalau ada seorang manusia ingin bergabung ke dalam club yang anggotanya semua Iblis

'' Sepertinya luffy senpai tidak akan bisa bergabung '' kata Koneko

'' Kenapa ? '' tanya Luffy kecewa karena dia ingin sekali bergabung ke dalam club itu.

'' Club kami tidak sedang mencari anggota baru '' kata Koneko yang berharap Luffy percaya kata katanya.

Luffy yang mendengar jawaban Koneko merasa kecewa, dia ingin sekali masuk ke dalam club yang sangat menarik itu.

'' Mungkin aku bisa berbicara dengan boss mu untuk mengizinkan ku masuk '' kata Luffy tidak menyerah.

Koneko merasa jengkel dengan sifat keras kepala Luffy, tapi dia masih diam dengan ekspresi diam nya

Setelah beberapa jalan mereka sampai di tempat bangunan club Ilmu Gaib.

'' Sudah kubilang club kami tidak mencari anggota baru '' tegas Koneko

'' Oh ayolah, aku ingin sekali bergabung dengan club mu '' Luffy terus mendesak Koneko

'' Tidak bisa '' Koneko lalu meninggalkan Luffy menuju ke dalam bangunan itu.

Luffy sekarang di tinggal sendiri, namu dia sempat berteriak ke arah Koneko.

'' Pokoknya aku akan bergabung besok ! '' teriak Luffy

Koneko merasa kasihan dengan Luffy, dia juga bertanya-tanya kenapa dia sangat keras kepala sekali ingin beragung ke club ini.

Luffy lalu pergi menuju sekolah sedangkan Koneko melihat pergi dari jauh lalu masuk ke dalam bangunan club nya.

 **DI DALAM RUANGAN**

Koneko lalu membuka pintu club terlihat sekarang 4 orang di dalam club itu, 4 orang itu adalah Rias, Akeno, Kiba, dan Issei yang sedang duduk.

'' Maaf Bucho aku terlambat '' kata Koneko meminta maaf

'' Tidak apa-apa '' kata Rias memaafkan budaknya

Koneko lalu duduk di sofa di depan Issei, Issei melihat Koneko lalu Issei mencoba berkenalan dengan nya.

'' Halo namaku Issei '' kata Issei berkenalan

Koneko hanya mengangguk mengerti lalu Koneko memakan sebuah cemilan yang sudah di sediakan oleh Akeno di meja.

'' Jadi sekarang Issei aku akan menjelaskan segalanya '' kata Rias

'' Kau tahu apa yang terjadi tadi malam ? ''

'' Maksudmu yang di taman ''

'' ya, apakah kau ingat ? ''

'' ya aku ingat, aku melihat Amano pacar ku menjadi sebuah makhluk yang mengerikan '' ingat Issei

'' Baiklah aku akan menceritakan siapa dia '' Rias lalu berdiri dari tempat duduk nya '' dia adalah malaikat jatuh '' kata Rias

'' Malaikat jatuh ? ''

'' Benar, Mereka adalah malaikat yang telah mengikari Tuhan dan mereka sekarang hidup di bumi, karena mereka tidak lagi di terima di surga, mereka lalu menuju ke neraka untuk merebut wilayah neraka dari kami tapi kami tidak mungkin membiarkan nya, sehingga terjadi peperangan antara Malaikat jatuh dan Iblis di Underworld '' Rias menjelaskan segala sesuatu tentang malaikat jatuh

Issei tidak percaya dengan omongan Rias, dia masih merasa tidak percaya dengan kejadian sekarang yang di alami nya.

'' Aku tidak percaya kalian '' kata Issei tegas

Rias hanya tersenyum dengan ketidakpercayaan Issei, dia lalu menyuruh para budak nya untuk menunjukan saya Iblis mereka.

'' Kalau kau tidak percaya maka kami akan buktikan '' Rias lalu mengeluarkan saya Iblis nya bersama dengan para budak nya.

Isse syok dengan kejadian itu tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu di belakang nya, saat dia melihat ke belakang betapa kaget nya dia melihat ada saya Iblis juga di belakang nya

'' Dan kau juga sekarang adalah Iblis '' kata Rias

Issei lalu duduk di sofa untuk menenangkan dirinya dari syok nya itu.

'' Terus kenapa para Malaikat jatuh mengejar ku ? '' tanya Issei

'' Malaikat jatuh mengejarmu karena Sacred Gear yang ada di dalam tubuh mu '' Rias menunjuk tubuh Issei

'' Sacred Gear ? ''

'' Benar, Sacred Gear adalah sebuah mukjizat dari Tuhan kepada seseorang tertentu, Sacred Gear itu juga bisa membantu menjalani hidup nya, namun ada Sacred Gear yang begitu kuat sehingga bisa mengalahkan Tuhan ( Di anime ) '' kata Rias menjelaskan.

'' Mengalahkan Tuhan ? ''

'' Benar ''

'' Jadi bagaiamana aku bisa mengeluarakan Sacred Gear ku ? '' tanya Issei berniat mengetahui Sacred Gear nya.

'' Saat ini mungkin kau belum bisa mengeluarkan nya tapi saat kau berlatih mungkin kau bisa mengeluarkan Sacred Gear mu lebih cepat '' Rias lalu kembali duduk di kursinya

'' Jadi sekarang aku Iblis '' Kata Issei syok karena dia sekarang adalah seorang iblis

'' Benar, jadi aku ucapkan selamat datang Hyoudou Issei ke dalam keluarga ku '' kata Rias megucapkan selamat datang.

* * *

 **DI SEBUAH GEREJA YANG TIDAK DI KETAHUI**

Sekarang kita berada di Gereja yang gelap tanpa adanya penerangan, di mana tidak ada menusia yang terlihat.

Namun ada beberapa seseorang di Gereja itu yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

'' Kenapa kau bisa kalah dari manusia, Dohnaseek? tanya seorang wanita berambut biru

'' Diam kau Kalawarner ! '' teriak Dohnassek marah karena di hina

'' Kenapa kau begitu marah, bukankah perkataan ku benar kalau kau sudah di kalahkan oleh seorang manusia '' Kata Kalawarner dengan tersenyum

Dohnassek tambah geram dengan kelakuan wanita di depan nya ini, ingin sekali dia mengeluarakan tombak cahaya nya lalu menusuk wanita di depan nya ini.

'' Hentikan kalian berdua '' teriak seseorang

Dohnassek dan Kalawarner lalu melihat ke arah kanan mereka, terlihat seorang wanita berambut hitam sedang mengarah ke mereka.

'' Reynare, bukankah kau juga sudah di kalahkan oleh seorang manusia '' setelah puas menghina Dohnassek, Kalawarner lalu menghina Reynare

'' Diam kau ! '' geram Reynare '' manusia itu bukan manusia biasa '' sambung Reynare.

Kalawarner mengangkat alis nya, bukan manusia biasa ?

'' Manusia itu bisa memanjangkan tangan nya '' kata Reynare mengingat Luffy

'' memanjangkan tangan nya ? apakah itu Sacred Gear nya ? '' tanya Kalawarner

'' Entahlah tapi pukulan nya bukan pukulan biasa ''

'' Tapi saat ini kita lupakan saja kejadian ini, sekarang kita harus menjalankan rencana kita, dan sampai di ketahui oleh Azazel sama '' Kata Reynare

Mereka berdua mengangguk lalu pergi menghilang, Sekarang tinggal Reynare sendiri sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

'' Aku berharap manusia aneh itu tidak mengganggu rencana kami '' Pikir Reynare

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **Maaf jika update nya lama karena ada masalah di dunia nyata jadi agak lama update nya, tapi sekarang saya bisa bebas jadi saya akan melanjutkan cerita ini**

 **Perhatian : Tuhan yang ada di cerita ini hanya Tuhan di anime semoga anda mengerti maksud saya : )**

 **Dan jangan lupa di Review ya dan terima kasih yang udah baca**

 **Salam Author**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda & Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **warning :non canon, dll**

* * *

 **MUSUH**

 **DI CLUB ILMU GAIB**

Issei masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi dengan nya, di dalam pikiran dia masih bingung untuk melakukan apa sekarang.

'' Jadi Issei bagaimana perasaan mu ? '' tanya Rias kepada Issei yang sedang berpikir

'' Entahlah, aku masih syok ''kata Issei

'' Kau harus mempercayai semua hal yang terjadi dengan mu saat ini '' kata Rias menenangkan Issei

'' Ya, aku mengerti '' Issei lalu mulai tenang

Rias lalu mendekati Issei dan mulai menenangkan nya

'' sekarang kau adalah budak ku '' kata Rias

'' Budak ? ''

'' Benar, aku membangkitkan mu menggunakan Evil Pieces dan sekarang kau telah menjadi budak Iblisku '' kata Rias menjelaskan

Issei merasa tidak enak dengan perasaan nya tentang budak, di mana-mana budak selalu di perintah seenaknya.

'' Baiklah karena sekarang kau adalah budak baru ku kami mengucapkan selamat datang '' kata Rias mengucapkan selamat datang

Issei berpikir kosong sekarang, apakah ini tidak apa-apa ?, bagaimana kalau orang tua nya mengetahuinya

'' Kalau begitu nanti malam adalah pelajaran mu '' kata Rias

'' Pelajaran ? ''

'' Benar, nanti malam kau akan tahu pekerjaan seorang Iblis ?''

'' Pelajaran seperti apa ? ''

'' Nanti malam kita akan memburu seekor Iblis liar '' kata Rias menakuti Issei

Issei merasa takut, dia tidak menyangka pekerjaan nya sebagai Iblis adalah memburu seekor Iblis lalu Issei mengangguk mengerti.

'' bagus, seperti nya kau sudah mengerti '' Rias lalu menuju tempat duduk nya dan kembali duduk.

Issei lalu teringat sesuatu dan dia harus buru-buru sekarang

'' Maaf Bucho, sepertinya aku harus permisi '' kata Issei

'' Baiklah silahkan '' kata Rias mempersilahkan Issei

Issei lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang club sehingga sekarang hanya tiga orang di ruangan itu, Rias lalu teringat sesuatu

Rias duduk di kursinya namun dia pun teringat tentang sesuatu yang cukup penting.

'' Koneko, apakah kau sudah mendapatkan informasi tentang Luffy san '' tanya Rias dengan menyebutkan langsung nama Luffy

'' Luffy san ? '' Kata Akeno penasaran kenapa Bucho nya memanggil nama anak baru itu dan memakai kata san 

'' Apakah ada yang salah dengan itu ? '' tanya Rias ke Akeno

'' Tidak. maksudku apakah Bucho sudah berteman dengan nya ? ''

Rias yang mendenger Akeno mengerti apa yang dimaksud Akeno

'' Ya, aku bisa di bilang sudah berteman dengan nya '' jawab Rias

Akeno yang mendengar jawaban Rias hanya bisa tersenyum dan cukup kaget karena Rias sudah memiliki teman lain di sekolah ini

'' Jadi Koneko apa yang kau dapat ? '' Rias kembali menanyai Koneko

'' Aku menyelidiki orang baru dari pagi sampai sekarang dan aku mulai memahami sifat nya '' kata Koneko, semua orang di ruangan itu mulai mendengarkan Koneko dengan serius

'' Anak itu seperti nya terlalu obsesi dengan makanan, aku melihat dia selalu kelaparan padahal aku sudah melihat dia sudah makan kira-kira 20 menit yang lalu, dia juga sering tertidur di kantin, di kursi taman, dan di tempat-tempat di sekolah ini, dia juga sering berjalan-jalan di sekolah ini '' kata Koneko menjelaskan

Akeno dan Kiba yang telah mendengar penjelasan Koneko langsung sweatdrop, mereka berpikir mungkin anak itu berkebalikan dengan mereka pikirkan, Rias hanya mengangguk karena dia sudah bertemu dengan Luffy di kantin tadi siang

'' Dan dia juga sepertinya memilik hubungan dengan Ayano Himea '' tambah Koneko

'' Amano Himea, maksud mu murid yang di sebut-sebut murid teladan itu '' kata Akeno

Koneko lalu mengangguk untuk pertanyaan Akeno, Rias lalu berpikir tentang informasi yang telah di bilang Koneko tadi.

'' Sepertinya dia memang tidak berbahaya seperti yang aku bayangkan '' kata Rias memahami sifat Luffy sekarang

'' Jadi seperti nya kita tidak usah mengawatirkan dia lagi '' kata Akeno lega

'' Seperti nya begitu '' Rias setuju dengan Akeno

Rias lalu duduk di kursinya dengan rileks tapi di pikiran nya dia masih bisa merasakan kalau Luffy bukanlah orang biasa

 **~X~**

 **PULANG SEKOLAH**

Luffy sekarang sedang menunggu Ayano di depan gerbang sekolah Kouh, dia sedang bosan menunggu Ayano yang lama datang nya

'' Lama sekali dia '' guman Luffy bosan

Tiba-tiba Ayano memanggil Luffy dari jauh, Luffy bisa melihat Ayano dari jauh yang sedang menuju ke arahnya

'' Luffy san ! '' teriak Ayano

'' Akhirnya '' kata Luffy senang melihat Ayano yang sudah pulang

Ayano sekarang ada di depan Luffy yang sedang kecapean yang dari tadi berlari menuju Luffy, Luffy menunggu Ayano menarik nafas kecapean.

'' Maaf kalau lama '' kata Ayano meminta maaf

'' Tidak apa-apa kok, ayo kita pulang '' ajak Luffy

'' Hm '' kata Ayano menerima ajakan Luffy

Mereka pun pulang bersama-sama, Luffy merasa hari ini sangat mengecewakan karena tidak bisa bergabung ke club yang ia inginkan

'' Ada apa Luffy san, kenapa kau begitu murung '' tanya Ayano melihat muka Luffy yang terlihat sedih

'' Aku sudah menemukan club yang ingin aku ikutin '' jawab Luffy

'' Jadi kau sudah menemukan Club yang ingin kau ikutin, club apa ? '' tanya Ayano penasaran

'' Club Ilmu Gaib '' jawab Luffy

Ayano yang mendengar nama club yang ingin dikutin Luffy merasa tidak asing

'' Maksud mu club yang di ketuai oleh Gremory san '' kata Ayano mengingat Rias

'' Kau mengenalnya ?''

'' Tentu saja, dia di kenal sebagai Great Onee sama di sekolah tentu saja aku mengenal nya '' kata Ayano

'' Ternyata dia orang yang terkenal ya '' kata Luffy tidak menyangka Rias begitu terkenal

'' Kenapa kau ingin bergabung ke club nya ?, mereka memiliki club yang aneh lo '' kata Ayano memperingatkan

'' Aku merasa sangat ingin sekali bergabung ke club itu, aku ingin sekali mengetahui tentang ilmu gaib '' kata Luffy memikirkan hal-hal tidak masuk akal

Ayano tidak bisa mencegah Luffy untuk bergabung ke club itu, lagian Luffy sepertinya sangat senang dengan club itu, Ayano juga merasa senang saat Luffy senang.

'' Baiklah mungkin aku bisa membantu mu '' kata Ayano berniat membantu Luffy

'' Benarkah '' kata Luffy tidak percaya

'' Tentu, kalau Luffy san sangat ingin sekali bergabung ke club itu '' kata Ayano

'' Terima kasih Ayano '' Luffy berterima kasih

Ayano pun tersenyum saat melihat Luffy tersenyum, dia merasa kalau Luffy memiliki senyuman paling manis yang pernah dia lihat

Mereka pun sampai di rumah, Luffy tidak sabar untuk memakan masakan Ayano yang selalu dia makan setelah sekolah

'' Ini dia Luffy san, masakan Ayano Himea '' kata Ayano sambil menyediakan masakan di meja makan di depan Luffy

Seperti biasa Luffy langsung melahap makanan di atas meja, Ayano tidak pernah bosan melihat kerakusan Luffy dalam makanan, dia selalu tersenyum melihat Luffy makan menurutnya itu adalah tontonan paling menarik baginya.

'' Aduh kenyang nya '' kata Luffy sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang besar

Ayano lalu menyediakan air putih untuk Luffy dan membereskan piring-piring bekas Luffy makan. Ayano lalu mencuci piring-piring itu, Ayano lalu mengingat sesuatu.

'' Luffy san, bolehkan aku minta tolong ? '' kata Ayano meminta tolong

Luffy mendengar Ayano meminta tolong langsung menjawab '' Minta tolong apa ? '' tanya Luffy yang ingin menolong Ayano

'' Bisakah nanti malam mengantar buku teman ku ke rumahnya '' kata Ayano sambil mencuci piring

'' Baiklah'' jawab Luffy sambil menunjukan jempolnya

'' Terima kasih Luffy san '' kata Ayano berterima kasih

Malam pun tiba di kota Kouh di mana-mana orang-orang akan tertidur tapi Luffy masih memiliki tugas tertentu sebelum tidur

'' Ini bukunya '' Ayano memberikan buku ke Luffy

Luffy mengambil buku yang di berikan oleh Ayano, Luffy melihat buku itu adalah buku sejarah yang di sampul rapi dan memiliki warna merah jambu

'' buku itu milik Yukihiko Hoderi, dia tinggal di dekat pusat kota '' kata Ayano memberi tahu luffy

'' Baiklah aku akan mengantarkan nya '' kata Luffy

'' Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengantarkan nya sendiri karena aku lagi banyak pekerjaan rumah'' kata Ayano merasa bersalah karena menuyuruh luffy

'' Tidak apa-apa lagian aku mau berkeliling di kota ini '' kata Luffy sambil tersenyum

'' Kalau begitu hati-hati Luffy san '' kata Ayano mengkhawatirkan Luffy

'' dah '' kata Luffy pamit dengan Ayano

* * *

 **DENGAN LUFFY**

Luffy sekarang sedang berjalan di malam hari, dia sedang menuju tempat yang di beri tahukan oleh Ayano untuk mengembalikan buku yang di pinjam Ayano

Luffy merasa menikmati perjalanan nya menuju pusat kota, Luffy bisa melihat pencahayaan yang sangat indah saat melihat ke kota, di kota Kouh adalah kota yang indah saat di malam hari

Luffy melihat di sekitar nya banyak juga yang masih berkeliaran di malam hari, mereka juga sepertinya menganggumi kota Kouh yang indah, Luffy terus berjalan menuju pusat kota sambil membawa buku itu

'' _Tidak kusangka aku bisa melihat kota ini begitu indah saat malam hari_ '' pikir Luffy

Luffy terus berjalan menuju pusat kota dengan tenang dan tersenyum dengan senyuman khas nya.

 **DI SEBUAH TEMPAT LAIN**

'' Jadi ini gudang nya ? '' tanya Issei melihat sebuah gudang

'' Benar, gudang ini adalah tempat persembunyian Iblis liar itu '' kata Rias

'' Kalau begitu kita harus masuk '' kata Issei yang sudah bersiap untuk melawan iblis liar

'' Tapi sebelum itu kau harus memperherhatikan cara bertarung kami '' kata Rias memberi tahu Issei

Issei menangguk, Rias dan para budaknya lalu masuk ke dalam gudang yang gelap dan sepi, di dalam gudang hanya anda benda rongsokan yang sudah tua, dan juga beberapa debu yang menyelimuti dinding debu itu.

Rias dan para anggotanya langsung masuk tanpa permisi, Kiba yang sudah siap-siap begitu juga Koneko dan Akeno sedangkan Issei masih terlihat gugup di belakang mereka. Rias lalu mulai berbicara dengan penghuni di gudang itu

'' Hey Iblis liar keluarlah, kami di sini akan menghukum mu atas perintah tuan mu '' kata Rias memancing keluar Iblis itu.

Setelah teriakan Rias, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang bergerak di dalam gudang itu, Issei merasa merinding mendengar suara gerakan itu, tiba-tiba keluarlah makhluk berbadan besar, ternyata makhluk itu adalah seekor minotaur yang marah ke arah Rias karena telah mengganggu ke tenangannya

'' Keluar juga kau '' kata Rias sambil tersenyum ke arah Minotaur itu

'' Siapa yang berani membangunkan ku ! '' kata monster itu marah

Lalu monster itu melihat Rias dengan tatapan kemarahan dan juga melihat para budak Rias yang sudah bersiap-siap melawan nya

'' Aku adalah Rias Gremory, berani sekali kau menginjakan kakimu di wilayah Gremory '' kata Rias sombong sambil menatap Minotaur itu tanpa rasa takut

'' hahaha ternyata Seorang Iblis rupanya dan sepertinya kau adalah Iblis bangsawan dari cara berbicara mu '' Iblis itu melihat Rias teliti

'' Kau benar '' kata Rias

'' Kau ingin memusnahkan ku, kau tidak akan bisa '' kata Minotaur tersebut

'' Kita lihat saja '' kata Rias, Rias lalu menyuruh kiba menyerang monster itu, Kiba langsung berlari menuju monster itu untuk menyerang nya, dia langsung mengeluarkan pedang nya

Monster itu yang melihat kiba yang sedang menuju ke arah nya langsung mengeluarkan pukulan kuat menuju Kiba, Kiba yang melihat pukulan itu hanya tersenyum, pukulan itu pun memukul tempat Kiba

Issei yang melihat nya merasa khawatir dengan kiba berpikir kalau pukulan itu mengenai nya, dan mencoba untuk membantu Kiba tapi di hadang oleh tangan Rias

'' Jangan khawatir '' kata Rias menenangkan Issei

Monster itu tidak merasa benda yang dia pukul selain tanah, tanpa di sadari Kiba sudah ada di belakang monster itu

'' Cepat sekali '' kata Issei takjub

Kiba lansung memotong tangan minotaur itu hingga putus, minotaur itu kesakitan setelah tangan nya terpotong dan terjatuh, Kiba mendarat dengan sempurna di tanah lalu menyarungkan pedang nya

'' Wow, mungkin itu kenapa dia di sukai oleh para wanita, dia memang keren '' kata Issei yang terpaksa mengucapkan kata itu

Rias tersenyum melihat reaksi Issei

'' Kiba adalah anggota ku yaitu kuda '' kata Rias mulai menjelaskan ke Issei

'' Kuda ? '' Issei kebingungan

'' Benar ''

'' Maksud nya ? '' Tanya Issei

'' Dalam permainan catur dia adalah ada 6 anggota, mereka memiliki kemampuan yang berbeda-beda '' kata Rias

Monster itu langsung bangun dan melihat kiba, dan menggunakan tangan sebelah nya untuk memukul Kiba namun Kiba terlalu cepat monster itu hanya memukul tanah yang di injak Kiba, Kiba lalu mengeluarkan pedangnya dan langsung memotong kaki Monster itu, Monster itu merasakan sakit di bagian kakinya dan ternyata kaki nya telah terpotong

Kiba menyarungkan pedang nya lalu melihat monster itu yang terjatuh kesakitan karena telah kehilangan tangan dan kakinya, Issei masih takjub dengan kecepatan Kiba

'' Seperti yang aku bilang Kiba adalah kuda dalam catur, dalam catur kuda memiliki kecepatan yang tinggi '' kata Rias yang masih melihat pertarungan itu

Karena tidak bisa menyerang Kiba, monster itu lalu melihat koneko yang hanya terdiam dari tadi dan berniat untuk menyerang nya tanpa berpikir dulu, Issei yang melihat monster itu yang menyerang Koneko merasa khawatir, monster itu langsung mengeluarkan pukulan ke arah Koneko tapi di tahan oleh Koneko dengan kedua tangan nya

Issei yang melihat Koneko yang menahan pukulan monster itu tambah takjub setelah melihat kecepatan Kiba, Koneko lalu mengangkat monster itu dengan tangan nya, monster itu tidak menyangka kalau gadis Iblis itu bisa menangkatnya. koneko lalu melempar monster itu ke samping gudang, monster itu terkena dinding gudang dan hancur mengenai nya

'' Posisi Koneko adalah Benteng dalam catur '' kata Rias menjelaskan '' Koneko memiliki sifat kuat dalam fisik seperti Benteng dalam catur '' sambung Rias

Koneko tidak selesai dari itu lalu menuju ke monster itu yang sekarang tidak berdaya karena sudah di lempar oleh Koneko, Koneko lalu melancarkan pukulan ke arah monster itu dan mengenai nya, monster itu merasa kalau kepala nya terkena pukulna yang sangat kuat dan terpental lagi

'' Kuat sekali '' guman Issei

Monster itu sekarang benar-benar tidak berdaya di hajar oleh dua Iblis, Monster itu lalu mencoba untuk kabur dengan merangka tapi dia menyadari ada sesuatu di atas nya lalu dia melihat ke atas, dia melihat Akeno yang sedang terbang dan sedang mengeluarkan sihir berupa petir

'' Kau ingin kabur~ ? '' kata Akeno menggoda monster itu

'' Sedangkan Akeno adalah Ratuku dalam catur '' kata Rias

'' Maaf ya, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan mu kabur '' Akeno lalu meluncurkan kekuatan Petirnya ke arah monster itu, monster itu langsung tersambar petir Akeno yang memiliki Volt yang sangat besar, Monster itu langsung terkapar di tanah namun masih hidup

'' Akeno memiliki sihir petir yang sangat kuat dan memiliki sifat sadis di antar kami '' Rias terus menjelaskan para budak nya ke Issei yang masih melongo melihat ketiga orang itu menghajar monster itu

'' Wah sepertinya kau masih hidup, baiklah aku akan mengeluarkan petirku lagi semoga kau menikmati nya fufufu'' kata Akeno tertawa psychopath

Monster itu yang sekarang sekarat harus menrasakan tersambar petir Akeno lagi yang memiliki tenaga yang lebih kuat, monster itu terkapar lagi dan tidak bisa bergerak namun masih hidup

'' Dan aku adalah raja mereka '' kata Rias selesai menjelaskan

Rias lalu melihat monster itu yang sekarang tidak berdaya dan memiliki banyak sekali luka di tubuh nya karena petir Akeno, Issei melihat Akeno dengan tatapan ketakutan karena ke sadisan nya sedangkan Rias lalu menuju monster yang sekarang tidak berdaya itu

'' Apakah kau sekarang merasakan kekuatan kami '' kata Rias mengejek monster itu

Monster itu tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa sekarang karena sudah babak belur di hajar anggota Rias

'' Saat nya untuk menghukumu, apakah kau memiliki kata terakhir '' kata Rias melihat monster itu dan sepertinya monster itu tidak juga bisa mengatakan sesuatu

'' Sepertinya tidak, baiklah kalau begitu '' Rias lalu mengeluarkan sihir penghancur nya dan mengarahkan nya ke monster itu '' selamat tinggal '' kata Rias lalu menghancurkan monster itu dengan sihirnya

Monster itu pun hancur setelah terkena sihir Penghancur Rias dengan pecah menjadi berkeping-keping, para anggota Rias melihat kejadian itu

Issei yang melihat sihir penghancur Rias merasa tambah takjub dengan mereka semua, mereka '' _benar-benar kuat_ '' pikir Issei

Rias lalu menghampiri Issei

'' Begitulah kekuatan kami '' kata Rias

Issei masih melongo dengan kejadan yang di depan nya itu

'' Kau mengerti Issei ? '' tanya Rias kepada Issei yang langsung tersadar karena di tanya Rias

'' Ya, aku mengerti ''

'' Baguslah kalau begitu ''

Rias lalu melihat ke ketiga anggota Iblisnya yang sudah menghajar monster itu

'' Baiklah saat nya kita pulang '' kata Rias kepada seluruh budaknya

Mereka pun sekarang menuju ke sekolah Kouh tapi Issei lalu memanggil Rias

'' Bucho ! '' panggil Issei

Rias lalu melihat Issei yang memanggil nya

'' Ada apa Issei ? ''

'' Kalau aku posisinya apa ? '' tanya Issei

'' Kau adalah pion ku '' jawab Rias

'' Pion '' Issei langusung termenung mendengar posisinya adalah seorang pion

'' Bukankah Pion adalah anggota catur yang sering di korbankan '' kata Issei yang tidak terima

'' Ya begitulah '' jawab Rias dengan santai

Issei lalu termenung sedih mengenai posisinya '' _kenapa harus pion_ '' pikirnya sambil termenung

'' Kalau begitu tambah kuatlah '' Rias lalu menyemangati Issei

Issei tadi yang termenung langsung bangkit dengan semangat yang membara

'' Yosh baiklah aku akan menjadi kuat dan membuat kerajaan harem ku hahaha '' tawa Issei dengan bangga

Rias hanya tersenyum melihat semangat Issei, Akeno dan Kiba hanya tersenyum sedangkan Koneko mamasang wajah jijik mengenai kerajaan harem nya Issei

'' Baiklah, ayo kita pulang '' perintah Rias ke para budak nya

Mereka berdua pun pergi meninggalkan gudang yang hancur itu, Mereka berpikir kalau mereka sudah menyelesaikan masalah mereka

* * *

 **DENGAN LUFFY**

Setelah berjalan cukup lama Luffy pun sampai di dekat pusat kota dengan susah payah, dalam perjalanan nya Luffy terus tersesat dan menanyai orang di sekitar nya mengenai pusat kota ada di mana dan akhirnya luffy pun sampai di depan rumah Yukihiko Hoderi

'' Jadi ini rumah nya '' kata Luffy

Luffy lalu mulai mendekati rumah itu lalu dia langsung mengetuk pintu depan rumah nya, dengan cukup kuat

 **TOK TOK**

Luffy mengetuk pintu luarnya dengan tenang, Luffy menungguk respon pemilik rumah, lalu suara langkah terdengar di depan luffy, terbukalah pintu tersebut oleh seorang wanita muda.

wanita itu berciri-ciri memakai kacamata, rambut berkepang dua, dan berwarna rambut coklat dan memiliki tubuh cukup langsing , wanita itu menatap Luffy.

'' Ada yang bisa ku bantu ? '' kata wanita itu

'' Aku sedang mencari seorang yang bernama Yukihiko Hoderi '' kata Luffy

'' ya saya sendiri '' kata Yuki

'' Wah syukurlah '' kata Luffy yang akhirnya menemukan pemilik buku yang di bawa nya

'' Ada perlu apa dengan ku ? '' tanya Yuki

'' Apakah ini buku mu ? '' kata Luffy sambil menunjukan buku yang di berikan Ayano

Gadis itu lalu melihat buku yang di tunjukan Luffy, dia langsung kaget karena buku itu memang bukunya

'' wah ini kan buku ku yang di pinjam Ayano, bagaimana bisa ada di kamu ? '' tanya gadis itu menyelidiki Luffy

'' Ayano menyuruhku untuk mengembalikan buku ini '' jawab Luffy

Yuki tidak percaya dengan dengan ucapan Luffy, Yuki mengenal Ayano sebagai murid yang sangat jarang sekali memiliki teman.

'' Begitu ya '' Yuki masih menyelidiki Luffy, mungkin Luffy bisa saja bohong

'' Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu '' Luffy langsung permisi dengan Yuki

'' Tunggu dulu ! '' teriak Yuki menghentikan Luffy

'' Apakah tidak sebaiknya masuk dulu '' Yuki mencoba mengundang Luffy

'' Tidak, terima kasih aku harus kembali ke rumah '' tolak Luffy

'' Sebentar saja '' paksa Yuki

'' Tidak, terima kasih '' tolak Luffy lagi

'' Aku memiliki makanan di rumahku, mungkin kita bisa mengobrol sebentar '' kata Yuki mencoba

Luffy yang mendengar Yuki yang mengucapkan makanan langsung berbalik ke arah Yuki yang sedang melihat nya

'' Apa kau barusan bilang makanan ? '' tanya Luffy

Yuki melihat Luffy yang tiba-tiba berubah sifat nya setelah mendengar nama makanan merasa bingung dengan perubahan tingkah nya itu

'' Benar, aku memiliki steak sapi jika kau mau ? '' tawar Yuki

'' Benarkah, kalau begitu aku akan mampir di rumah mu sebentar '' kata luffy langsung merubah pendapatnya

Yuki yang melihat Luffy yang sekarang semangat dengan steak sapi nya lalu membiarkan Luffy masuk

'' Kalau begitu silahkan masuk '' kata Yuki membuka pintu rumah untuk Luffy

Luffy lalu masuk ke dalam, Luffy melihat di dalam bisa di bilang cukup rapi, walaupun tidak serapi di rumah Ayano

'' Sebelah sini '' kata Yuki menunjukan Luffy ruang tamu

'' duduk dulu, aku akan mengambil steak nya '' kata Yuki langsung menuju ke dapur

Luffy melihat ruang tamu rumah Yuki memiliki ukuran sedang seperti rumah Ayano, dengan beberapa buku yang di susun dengan rapi, Luffy juga melihat banyak sekali perabotan rumah yang sangat banyak di rumah itu

Tak lama kemudian Yuki pun datang sambil membawa steak yang di janjikan dan menaruh nya di meja di depan Luffy

'' Ini dia steak nya '' kata Yuki sambil mengambil tempat duduk nya dan duduk di depan Luffy yang sedang melihat steak itu dengan air liur yang keluar

'' Silahkan Luffy san '' Yuki mempersilahkan

Luffy langsung mengambil steak itu dengan garpu di tangan nya lalu memakan nya, Yuki melihat Luffy makan

'' Jadi kau ini teman Ayano ? '' tanya Yuki yang masih melihat Luffy makan

'' Benar '' jawab Luffy

'' Kapan kau baru berteman dengan nya ? '' tanya Yuki lagi

'' Seminggu yang lalu '' jawab luffy

'' Jadi kalian baru berteman Seminggu yang lalu ''

'' Iya, saat itu aku baru bertemu dengan Ayano di sebuah gudang '' kata Luffy namun Luffy lupa tentang laba-laba di gudang itu juga

'' Sebuah gudang ? '' kata Yuki curiga dengan Luffy '' _apakah mereka melakukan itu di dalam gudang_! '' pikir Yuki

'' Apakah kalian sudah melakukan itu '' kata Yuki menggoda Luffy

Luffy lalu berhenti makan dan melihat Yuki, Luffy tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Yuki yang dimaksud melakukan itu

'' Apa maksud mu ? '' tanya Luffy

'' Kau tahu, melakukan sesuatu yang intim '' kata Yuki yang langsung mendekati wajah Luffy dengan wajah nya

'' Yang intim ? ''

'' Benar, apakah kau masih tidak tahu '' kata Yuki terus menggoda Luffy yang polos

'' Aku benar-benar tidak tahu '' kata Luffy berterus terang

'' Kalau begitu maukah kalau aku mengajari mu '' kata Yuki sambil mendekat kan wajah nya dengan wajah Luffy

Yuki melihat wajah Luffy mencoba untuk melihat wajah nya yang malu, tapi dia sama sekali tidak melihat wajah Luffy yang merah melainkan wajah yang polos

'' Tidak terima kasih '' kata Luffy menolak Yuki

'' Ya sudah '' kata Yuki sambil tertawa kecil

Luffy terus memakan steak yang telah di sediakan Yuki tanpa ampun, setelah berapa menit habislah semua steak yang di meja, Yuki kaget karena steak nya di habiskan hanya beberapa menit

'' Kenyang nya ~ '' kata Luffy senang

'' Apakah kau sudah mempunyai pacar ? '' tanya Yuki penasaran dengan pria di depan nya ini

'' Tidak '' jawab Luffy singkat, sejujurnya Luffy tidak mengerti sama sekali tentang pacaran

'' Apa ! bagaimana bisa, dengan postur tubuh mu tidak mungkin wanita menolak mu '' kata Yuki melihat tubuh Luffy

'' Tubuh ? '' tanya Luffy

'' Benar, aku bisa melihat tubuh seseorang dengan melihat nya saja, jarang sekali pria di kota ini memiliki tubuh kekar dan six pack seperti mu, di tambah kau cukup tampan dan luka di bawah mata mu membuat mu tampak keren '' kata Yuki melihat Luffy

'' Wah hebat, kau bisa mengetahui tubuh orang itu hanya melihat nya saja '' kata Luffy merasa takjub

'' Itu bukan apa-apa '' kata Yuki terpancing dengan pujian Luffy

Mereka pun mengobrol terus menerus sampai tengah malam, mereka tidak menyadari kalau mereka sudah mengobrol sampai tengah malam

'' Wah sepertinya sudah tengan malam, sepertinya kau harus pulang '' kata Yuki memperingatkan Luffy

'' Kau benar '' Luffy lalu bangkit dan menuju pintu keluar

'' Aku akan mengantar mu '' kata Yuki

Sekarang mereka sudah terlihat di pintu keluar rumah Yuki

'' Kalau begitu selamat malam Yuki '' kata Luffy

'' Ya, sampai jumpa besok di sekolah '' kata Yuki

Luffy lalu pergi meninggalkan Yuki di rumah nya sendirian, Luffy melambaikan tangan ke Yuki, begitu juga dengan Yuki

* * *

 **DENGAN LUFFY**

Luffy sekarang sedang berjalan pulang menuju ke rumah Ayano, sekarang terlihat jalanan yang tadinya ramai sekarang terlihat sunyi karena orang-orang sudah pergi tidur

'' _Sepertinya mereka semua sudah tidur_ '' pikir Luffy melihat jalanan yang kosong

Luffy terus berjalan menyelusuri jalan raya yang lebar, sekarang Luffy melewati jalan yang gelap dan sunyi.

Saat melewati jalan itu Luffy merasakan sesuatu saat menggunakan hakinya, dia merasakan kalau seseorang akan datang dan benar saja tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang terbang di atas nya yang sedang melihat Luffy , Luffy lalu melihat ke atasnya

Ternyata sesorang itu adalah wanita, wanita itu memakai pakaian seperti sebuah kemeja dengan kancing di bawah di kancingkan sedangkan yang atas hanya sedikit di kancingkan sehingga memamerkan belahan payudara nya , wanita itu seperti tidak memakai celana hanya baju kemeja itu saja yang menutupi bawahan nya.

Wanita itu melihat Luffy yang sedang berjalan menyelusuri jalan raya

'' Sepertinya aku menemukan seorang manusia '' kata wanita itu melihat Luffy

Luffy menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan netral tanpa rasa takut, Luffy menyadari kalau wanita itu terbang

'' Aku tidak tahu ternyata ada seorang manusia di sini '' kata wanita itu masih melihat ke arah Luffy

Luffy yang dari tadi terdiam tanpa mengeluarkan suara akhirnya mulai mengucapkan sebuah kata

'' Kau tidak memakai celana '' kata Luffy polos ke wanita itu

Wanita itu terkaget dengan ucapan Luffy, dia berpikir kalau Luffy akan takut padanya tapi tidak seperti yang dia harapkan

Dengan rasa malu wanita itu pun memarahi Luffy dengan nada yang kencang

'' BERANI NYA KAU MANUSIA ! '' teriak wanita itu

Wanita itu lalu mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya lalu mulai berbentuk tombak yang seukuran mobil, wanita itu lalu melemparnya ke arah Luffy, Luffy yang melihat tombak itu lalu menghindari nya dengan melompat ke arah kiri

'' Hey, apa-apaan kau ini ! '' teriak Luffy tidak terima di serang tiba-tiba

'' Diam kau ! berani nya kau menghina malaikat jatuh seperti ku '' wanita itu lalu menciptakan tombak cahaya lagi dan melempar nya ke arah Luffy

Seperti biasa Luffy lalu menghindari tombak cahaya itu, Luffy lalu melihat ke arah wanita itu, Luffy merasa kebingungan

'' Menghina ? kapan aku menghina mu, aku hanya bilang kalau kau memang tidak memakai celana '' kata Luffy mencoba menenangkan gadis aneh di depan nya

Walau pun niat Luffy baik, tapi wanita itu masih terlihat marah, terlihat wajah marahnya yang begitu merah

'' Diam ! '' teriaknya sambil melempar tombak cahaya ke Luffy, Luffy dengan sigap menghindari lemparan itu semua

'' Hey, hentikan itu '' teriak Luffy menyuruh gadis itu untuk berhenti, tapi gadis itu tidak mau berhenti. dia terus melempari tombak cahaya ke Luffy

Luffy akhirnya pun tambah kesal, tanpa di beri tahu lagi Luffy mencoba untuk menyerang gadis itu

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Pistol** '' teriak Luffy meluncurkan tangan nya

Wanita itu kaget melihat tangan Luffy melar memanjang, Wanita itu tersadar dari kaget nya dan menghindari pukulan Luffy yang hampir mengenai nya

'' _Apa-Apaan itu, apakah tangannya barusan memanjang, tunggu ! jangan-jangan anak ini lah yang disebut-sebut Reynare_ '' pikir gadis itu sambil melihat Luffy yang menarik kembali tangan nya

'' Wah ternyata kau hebat juga bisa menghindari pukulanku '' kata Luffy melihat gadis itu yang bisa menghindari pukulan nya

'' Siapa kau ini ! '' teriak gadis itu kepada Luffy, Luffy pun menjawab dengan senyum lebar

'' Aku Luffy, aku manusia karet '' jawab Luffy sambil menarik pipinya menunjukan ke kepada gadis itu

Gadis itu terkaget melihat pipi Luffy bisa memanjang melebihi manusia normal, '' _Manusia karet ? apakah itu Sacred Gear nya_ ? '' pikir gadis itu

'' Apakah itu Sacred Gear mu ? '' tanya Gadis itu

'' Sacred Gear ? apa yang kau bicarakan ? '' jawab Luffy bingung dengan ucapan gadis itu tentang Sacred Gear

'' Apakah kau tidak tahu Sacred Gear ? '' gadis itu tidak percaya dengan Luffy, jika itu bukan Sacred Gear jadi itu apa pikir gadis itu.

Luffy mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan gadis itu, gadis itu menatap Luffy dengan tatapan tajam

'' Kalawarner-sama '' teriak seseorang memanggil gadis itu dengan kalawarner

Datanglah seorang malaikat jatuh yang memakai helm dan membawa tombak cahaya dan terbang menghampiri Kalawarner dan dia tidak sendiri, ada banyak dari mereka yang memliki ciri sama

'' Ada apa ? '' tanya Kalawarner

'' Kami mau membberi tahu sesuatu '' kata salah satu dari mereka

'' Tunggu sebentar, aku lagi sibuk melenyapkan serangga ini '' kata Kalawarner menunjuk Luffy yang sedang melihat pembicaraan mereka

'' Kalau begitu saya akan membantu anda '' kata salah satu prajurit malaikat jatuh itu

'' Baiklah, kalau begitu serang dia '' kata Kalawarner menyuruh anggotanya untuk menyerang Luffy

Para perajurit malaikat jatuh itu pun mulai menciptakan tombak cahaya yang banyak, Luffy yang melihat adegan ini merasa kalau dirinya selalu saja bertemu dengan makhluk yang selalu bersayap

'' mati kau '' teriak salah satu malaikat jatuh tersebut sambil melempar tombak cahaya nya

Luffy yang melihat tombak cahaya itu lalu menghindar dengan haki nya karena tombak itu sangat banyak, Luffy menghindari semua lemparan tombak cahaya itu dengan mudah

'' Sial ! aku tidak akan kalah '' kata Luffy lalu berlari menuju salah satu malaikat jatuh itu

'' **Gomu-Gomu no Pistol** '' teriak Luffy memukul salah satu dari mereka dan mengenai nya

Para malaikat jatuh syok, lalu mereka pun tanpa berpikir apa yang telah terjadi lalu terus melempar tombak cahaya ke Luffy

'' **Gomu-Gomu no Muchi** '' teriak Luffy memukul secara Horizontal ke para malaikat jatuh itu dan mengenai beberapa dari mereka dan mereka terjatuh di tanah

'' **Gomu-Gomu no Gatling Gun** '' teriak Luffy terus menyerang tanpa henti, Luffy mulai memukul secara beruntun, seaking cepatnya, pukulan nya seperti terlihat banyak

Kalawarner melihat para anak buahnya di kalahkan dengan mudah merasa marah, bagaimana bisa seorang manusia bisa mengalahkan malaikat jatuh

'' Apa yang kalian lakukan cepat bunuh dia ! '' teriak Kalawarner marah

Para prajurit itu merasa tidak bisa melakukan nya karena mereka melihat kalau manusia itu bukanlah manusia biasa

Para prajurit itu malaiakt jatuh itu pun menyerang Luffy sekali lagi dengan tombak mereka, mereka sekarang menerjang Luffy

'' Jadi sekarang kalian akan mengeroyok ku ya ? kalau begitu rasakan ini '' Luffy lalu menarik nafasnya dan mengembukan tubuh nya seperti balon lalu Luffy menghembuskan udara yang di hirupnya ke bawah, sekarang Luffy terlihat terbang lalu Luffy mengeluarkan pukulan-pukulan yang banyak

'' **Gomu Gomu No Storm** '' teriak Luffy memukul ke atas mengenai banyak malaikat jatuh tersebut

Para malaikat jauh pun berjatuhan dari aksi terbang mereka, para malaikat jatuh itu merasakan sakit setelah di pukuli oleh Luffy, Luffy lalu mendarat dengan mulus di tanah lalu melihat Kalawarner

'' Saat nya aku akan melawan mu '' Luffy lalu berlari menuju Kalawarner

'' Jangan terlalu sombong manusia ! '' kata Kalawarner yang langsung mengeluarkan tombak cahaya nya yang sangat besar berbeda dengan milik para malaikat lain di situ

'' Rasakan ini ! '' Kalawarner langsung melempar tombak cahayanya ke arah Luffy

Luffy menghindari tombak cahaya itu dengan cepatm lalu Luffy lalu meregangkan tangan nya ke arah belakan, Kalawarner sangat berhati-hati sekarang, dia tidak akan terkena serangan lagi

'' **Gomu Gomu No Bazooka** '' teriak Luffy langsung merentangkan kedua tangan nya ke depan untuk menyerang Kalawarner, Kalawarner tidak mau terkena serangan Luffy lagi lalu memblok serangan Luffy dengan tombak cahaya yang barusan dia keluarkan, bentrokan pun terjadi, Kalawarner lalu terhempas ke belakang karena terkena serangan Luffy yang kuat

'' _Sial serangan nya kuat sekali_ '' pikirnya Kalawarner

Luffy langsung mengejar Kalawarner, Luffy lalu meregangkan salah satu tangan nya ke belakang

'' **Gomu Gomu No Bullet** '' Luffy lalu memajukan salah satu tangan nya ke depan

Kalawarner mencoba menghindari pukulan itu dan berhasil, Kalawarner lalu terbang ke atas mencoba menjauh dari Luffy, dia berpikir kalau di darat dia tidak terlalu ahli

'' Sialan kau manusia ! '' geram Kalawarner, saat berbalik Kalawarner lalu melihat Luffy sedang berjongkok dan sepertinya sedang mengambil ancang-ancang

'' **Gomu Gomu No Rocket** '' teriak Luffy melompat kan dirinya ke arah Kalawarner dengan kecepatan tinggi

Kalawarner terkena serangan Luffy itu, Luffy lalu mengenai perut kalawarner dengan kepalanya, mereka berdua terhempas jauh ke sebuah taman di belakang mereka

Kalawarner terjatuh dengan Luffy di atas nya, Luffy lalu memegang tangan Kalawarner yang sekarang tidak bisa bergerak karena tangan nya di pegang oleh Luffy dan badan nya di dudukin Luffy

'' Aku menangkap mu '' kata Luffy dengan senyum lebar karena berhasil menangkap kalawarner

'' Lepaskan aku manusia sialan '' teriak Kalawarner memberontak, tapi percuma karena fisik Luffy lebih kuat

'' Aku tidak akan melepas mu '' tegas Luffy terus memegang Kalawarner

Kalawarner menyadari kalau perut nya bersentuhan dengan perut Luffy, Kalawarner bisa merasakan perut Luffy yang berotot

Kalawarner merasa malu karena ini pertama kalinya ada seorang pria menyentuhnya, dia lalu mencoba memberontak untuk lepas dari Luffy

'' Lepaskan aku ! '' teriak Kalawarner

'' Tidak akan '' teriak Luffy juga tidak mau kalah

Kalawarner lalu mencoba menggulingakan Luffy tapi Luffy memang memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa, Kalawarner takjub dengan kekuatan manusia ini

'' Lepaskan ! aku tidak pernah di sentuh sama sekali oleh seorang pria '' kata Kalawarner

Luffy lalu memasang muka bingung '' _tidak pernah di sentuh oleh seorang pria sama sekali_ ? '' pikirnya

Luffy lalu merasakan ada sesuatu mengarah padanya, Luffy lalu melepaskan Kalawarner lalu melompat untuk menghindari benda itu, benda itu adalah sebuah tombak cahaya, Kalawarner yang merasakan tangan nya sudah bebas lalu terbang menjauh dari Luffy, Luffy lalu melihat ke atas untuk melihat siapa yang melempar tombak cahaya itu

Terlihat ada seorang gadis kecil yang terbang dengan kedua sayap hitam nya, Gadis itu memakai pakaian Gothic yang berwarna hitam, rambutnya nya berwarna kuning dan dia menapat Luffy lalu menatap Kalawarner yang terbang menuju ke arahnya

'' Apa yang kaulakukan Kalawarner ? apakah kau ingin di hajar oleh manusia rendahan itu '' kata Gadis kecil itu

'' Diam lah mittelt, aku sedang lengah tadi '' kata Kalawarner tidak terima di ejek oleh gadis yang bernama Mittelt itu

'' Salahkan dirimu sendiri karena lengah '' kata Mittelt

Para prajurit malaikat jatuh pun berdatangan ke tempat Mittet dan Kalawarner dan melihat Luffy dengan tatapan kemarahan karena telah menghajar mereka

'' Baiklah kita akan akhiri ini '' Mittelt lalu menujuk Luffy '' ayo kalian semua serang dia '' teriak Mittelt menyuruh para prajurit itu, para Malaikat jatuh itu pun tanpa di suruh lagi langsung menyerang Luffy

Luffy lalu meladeni mereka semua, Luffy memukul, menendang dan melempar mereka dengan kekuatan buah Gum-Gum nya. mereka sebagian ada yang terlempar dan terbanting dan terhempas ke arah pepohonan di taman itu

Luffy yang melihat mereka menuju ke arah nya yang tidak ada habisnya merasa kesal karena harus menghadapi mereka '' Sial aku tidak punya waktu melawan kalian '' Luffy lalu menyiapkan kuda-kuda, Luffy lalu mengeluarkan **Haoushoku Haki**

Dan yang terjadi pun mengejutkan , para Malaikat jatuh pun berjatuhan tidak sadarkan diri, sedangkan hanya dua orang saja yang berhasil bertahan tapi terlihat ke susahan menahan **Haoushoku Haki** nya Luffy

Mittelt dan Kalawarner melebarkan mata mereka melihat ke jadian ini, puluhan malaikat jatuh berjatuhan, Mittelt dan kalawarner memegangi kepala mereka yang pusing yang terkena **Haoushoku Haki** Luffy

'' Apa-apaan ini ! '' kata Mittelt melihat kejadian ini

'' Tubuh ku terasa berat '' kata Kalawarner merasakan tubuh nya yang sangat berat

'' _Apakah dia yang melakukan nya_ ? '' pikir mereka berdua melihat Luffy '' Siapa sebenarnya dia ? '' mereka melihat Luffy

'' Wah ternyata kalian masih bisa bertahan ya ? kalau begitu majulah '' kata Luffy sudah bersiap dengan pose bertarung nya

Kedua malaikat jatuh itu merasa takut dengan Luffy karena energi yang barusan di keluarkan oleh Luffy, mereka pun berpikiran untuk mundur

'' Sebaiknya kita mundur saja dulu '' saran Mittelt ketakutan kepada Kalawarner

'' Kau benar, Ayo '' ajak Kalawarner

Kedua malaikat jatuh itu pun pergi dan para prajurit mereka menghilang saat mereka berdua terbang meninggalkan Luffy

Luffy sekarang sendirian di taman itu, Luffy masih berpikir yang barusan

'' Apa-apaan sih mereka, tiba-tiba menyerangkan ku '' kata Luffy

Luffy pun teringat dengan Ayano untuk menyuruh nya pulang saat sudah mengembalikan buku itu

'' Gawat, Ayano bisa marah nih '' kata Luffy, Luffy pun berlari menuju ke jalan raya dan bertujuan untuk kembali ke rumah nya

Luffy tidak menyadari kalau **Haoushoku Haki** nya tadi bisa mengundang beberarapa makhluk di sekitarnya

 **BEBERPA MENIT KEMUDIAN**

Terlihat sekarang 5 Iblis yang barusan sampai di bekas pertempuran Luffy dengan malaikat jatuh

'' Ada apa ini ! '' Rias melihat taman terlihat berantakan

Para budak Rias sedang melihat Bucho mereka yang sedang kebingungan dengan taman di depan mereka, mereka juga tidak kalah kaget

'' Lagi-lagi terjadi tempat bekas pertempuran '' kata Akeno melihat ke taman

'' Apakah Iblis liar yang melakukan ini ? '' Koneko melihat ke taman dengan muka datarnya tapi merasa kaget

'' Mungkin saja '' kata Kiba

'' Kita beberapa menit yang lalu merasakan energi yang kuat di sini '' kata Rias

Rias dan para budaknya beberapa menit yang lalu sedang pulang ke sekolah, tapi mereka merasakan **Haoushoku Haki** Luffy yang beberapa menit tadi saat melawan malaikat jatuh tadi

'' _Aneh sekali_ '' pikir Rias '' kita sudah merasakan energi ini kedua kalinya, dan kedua kalinya kita hanya melihat bekas pertempuran secara bersamaan '' kata Riaw kepada budaknya

'' Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan Bucho ? '' kata Issei yang dari tadi kebingungan dengan ucapan mereka

'' Kita harus segera mendiskusikan ini, dan kalau bisa aku harus melaporkan ini kepada kakak ku '' kata Rias yang mengingat kakak nya

'' Baiklah '' kata mereka kecuali Issei yang menyadari kalau Rias memiliki seorang kakak

'' Ayo pulang '' kata Rias

5 Iblis itu pun pergi meninggalkan tempat bekas pertempuran

 **~X~**

 **DI TEMPAT ANTAR DIMENSI**

'' Lagi-lagi aku merasakan energi itu '' kata seorang gadis kecil, gadis itu hanya memakai pakaian Gothic tanpa penutup di depannya

Seorang pria menatapi gadis itu

'' Jadi kau merasakan nya lagi '' kata Pria itu

Tiba-tiba datang kedua sosok yang berbeda gender

'' Kalian sedang apa nyaan~ '' kata seorang wanita dengan bahasa seperti kucing melihat mereka

'' Hey kalian kenapa kalian begitu bingung '' kata seorang pria yang memakai mahkota berbentuk bulat dan membawa sebuah tongkat

'' Ophis merasakan energi itu lagi '' kata pria berambut putih

'' Maksud mu energi yang seminggu lalu '' kata orang yang membawa tongkat

'' sebenarnya itu energi apa nyaan~ '' kata gadis seperti kucing tersebut

'' Entahlah, aku pun tidak tahu '' jawab Ophis '' tapi energi ini sangat kuat, seperti energi seorang Raja '' kata Ophis setelah merasakan energi ini

'' Raja ? '' kata Ketiga orang di situ

 **~X~**

 **DI TEMPAT DIMENSI YANG BERBEDA**

'' Wah ini sangat menarik sekali '' kata seekor makhluk yang besar, makhluk itu berciri-ciri bersisik merah dan memiliki tubuh yang besar, Makhluk itu tersenyum saat merasakan sebuah energi

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Akhirnya saya berhasil mengerjakan chapter ini bisa di bilang kalau chapter ini adalah chapter yang paling panjang di cerita ini**

 **Ini adalah chapter yang bisa di bilang Filler karena saya masih memikirkan jalan ceritanya di masa depan nanti**

 **Kalau soal Update saat mungkin bisa pada akhir pekan sebelum hari minggu atau saat hari minggu**

 **Jika kalian penasaran dengan proses update nya kalian bisa melihat di Profile saya**

 **Sepertinya saya akan membuat Luffy memiliki harem karena bisa kalian lihat Luffy adalah seorang pria yang baik dan kuat dan banyak membuat wanita tertarik ke padanya ( seperti di Amazon Lily )**

 **Kalian juga bisa merekomendasikan wanita untuk Harem Luffy dan kalian juga bisa menuliskan alasan nya kenapa bisa masuk ke dalam harem Luffy**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah baca dan Review : )**

 **Dan tak lupa untuk tinggalkan Review agar saya bisa lebih semangat dalam mengerjakan cerita ini**

 **Selamat jumpa di chapter berikut nya**

 **Salam Author**


	8. Chapter 8

8\. Masuk Club?

 **Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda & Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **warning :non canon, dll**

Seorang anak sedang berlari di malam hari, anak itu itu memakai Topi Jerami dan sedang berlari menuju ke tempat yang dia tuju, nama anak itu adalah Monkey D Luffy yang baru saja mengalami kejadian yang sangat tidak masuk akal

Luffy telah di serang oleh beberapa malaikat jatuh dan kedua Wanita, Luffy mengira kalau mereka adalah pemimpim para malaikat jatuh itu, Luffy sekarang sedang menuju ke rumah nya. Di dalam pikiran dia takut kalau Ayano akan marah karena dia pulang selarut ini

'' Sial Ayano pasti marah ini '' kata Luffy ketakutakan membayangkan muka Ayano yang marah seperti Nami

Luffy terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya, dia terus berlari menuju ke Rumah Ayano, setelah beberapa menit kemudian Luffy pun sampai di rumah Ayano, Luffy berharap kalau Ayano telah tertidur tapi saat membuka pintu depan nya…

'' Sudah pulang Luffy san '' terlihat Ayano sedang berdiri di depan Luffy, Luffy bisa melihat Wajah Ayano yang marah

'' Ano maaf tadi ada kejadian sehingga aku terlambat '' kata Luffy mencoba menjelaskan kepada Ayano, tapi Ayano sepertinya tidak mendengarkan alasan Luffy

'' Aku tidak butuh alasan mu tapi Luffy san harus bisa bangun besok untuk sekolah, dan sekarang Luffy san harus tidur ! '' Ayano lalu menyuruh Luffy untuk tidur

'' Baiklah ! '' kata Luffy ketakutakan lalu berlari ke kamar tidurnya di lantai dua, dia tidak menyangka kalau akan bertemu wajah marah seperti Nami

'' Ingat Luffy san harus bangun besok '' teriak Ayano mengingat kan Luffy

'' Baiklah '' jawab Luffy yang ketakutan dan langsung tidur di kamar tidurnya

 **~X~**

 **ESOKNYA DI PAGI HARI**

Luffy terbangun di pagi hari, ini pertama kalinya Luffy harus bangun di pagi harinya karena di perintah oleh Ayano, Luffy sebenarnya tidak suka di perintah oleh seseorang bahkan dia lebih baik mati dari pada menjadi bawahan sesorang, namun Luffy bisa merasa kalau Ayano berbeda. Ayano seperti Nami yang memerintah nya demi kebaikan nya sendiri.

Luffy lalu menuju tempat kamar mandinya untuk mandi, Luffy merasa sangat dingin hari ini, bahkan Luffy bisa merasakan kalau air nya berasa seperti air di Punk Hazard.

Setelah selesai Luffy lalu memakai pakaian sekolah Kouh nya, Dia sangat menyukai sekolah Kouh yang begitu menyenagkan. Luffy berpikir keras agar bisa bergabung ke Club Rias yaitu Club Ilmu Gaib

Setelah berpakaian dengan rapi ( dia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana berpakaian dengan rapi ) lalu memutuskan untuk menuju ke bawah yaitu tempat sarapan Dia dan Ayano

Di bawah Ayano sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua , '' Akhirnya selesai '' kata Ayano setelah menyiapkan sarapan di meja makan Ayano lalu memanggil Luffy

'' Luffy san saat nya sarapan '' teriak Ayano memanggil Luffy

Luffy yang sedang menuruni tangga langsung menambah kecepatan nya setelah mendengar kata Makanan , Luffy sampai di tempat sarapan dan bisa melihat Ayano yang duduk menunggu nya

'' Ternyata Luffy san bisa bangun pagi juga '' ejek Ayano yang tidak berpikir kalau Luffy tidak akan bisa bangun pagi

'' Bukankah kau yang menyuruh ku '' kata Luffy sambil menarik tempat duduk nya dan duduk di kursinya

'' Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau Luffy bisa bangun pagi begini '' kata Ayano sambil tersenyum kepada Luffy, Luffy hanya cemberut mendnegar kata Ayano, dia berpikir dia tidak akan bisa bangun pagi

'' Baiklah saat nya sarapan '' kata Ayano lalu mengambil piringnya dan mulai mengambil makanan nya, begitu juga Luffy

Luffy lalu mengambil lebih banyak lauk dari pada Ayano, Ayano sudah memperkirakan kalau Luffy akan makan banyak jadi dia membut banyak lauk

Luffy memakan dan menelan semua makan di atas meja, Ayano sekarang tidak terlihat terganggu seolah-olah sudah terbiasa dengan sifat rakus Luffy dengan makanan

Luffy yang sedang makan lalu teringat sesuatu, dia mengingat kalau dia akan bergabung dengan Club milik Rias, lalu berhenti memakan makanan nya , Ayano yang melihat Luffy yang berhenti dari aksi makan nya lalu bingung. Biasanya Luffy akan terus makan selama ada makanan di atas meja dan tidak memperdulikan sekitarnya

'' Ada apa Luffy san ? '' Tanya Ayano kepada Luffy

'' Ayano bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan bergabung dengan Club milik Rias '' kata Luffy mencoba mengingat kan Ayano

'' Ya aku tahu, terus ada apa ? '' Tanya Ayano balik

'' Bukankah kau akan membantu ku '' kata Luffy mencoba mengingat kan Ayano

'' Benar aku akan membantu mu, pokok nya Luffy san tenang saja aku akan sekuat tenaga membantu Luffy san untuk bisa bergabung dengan Club milik Rias itu '' kata Ayano membantu Luffy untuk bergabung ke dalam Club milik Great One Sama itu

'' Terima kasih Ayano '' kata Luffy

Ayano hanya tersenyum senang setelah membuat Luffy bisa senang lagi, Ayano sangat ingin melihat senyum Luffy itu.

Mereka pun melanjutkan sarapan mereka, Ayano lalu melihat jam dinding menunjukan pukul 07.45, Ayano lalu menuyuruh Luffy untuk cepat-cepat menyelesaikan sarapan nya. Setelah selesai Ayano lalu membawa semua piring kotor ke tempat pencuci piring dan meninggalkan nya begitu saja karena dia merasa mereka sudah telat untuk ke sekolah

Mereka berdua lalu memakai sepatu mereka dan lalu berlari menuju ke sekolah, mereka berdua sama-sama berlari menuju ke sekolah. Luffy bisa berlari dengan cepat karena stamina nya yang bukan stamina orang biasa , tapi tidak bagi Ayano yang stamina nya adalah stamina orang biasa sehingga dia cepat kelelahan

'' Tunggu Luffy san ! '' teriak Ayano memanggil Luffy, Luffy lalu berbalik melihat Ayano yang kelelahan

'' Ada apa Ayano ? kita harus cepat menuju ke sekolah '' kata Luffy mengingat kan Ayano

'' Aku tahu tapi aku tidak memiliki stamina seperti mu, Luffy san '' kata Ayano yang sambil menarik nafasnya

Luffy merasa bersalah dengan Ayano karena dia tidak berpikir kalau Ayano adalah orang biasa jadi stamina nya tidak sama dengan nya, Luffy lalu mendekati Ayano dan membalikan badan nya dan mengangkat Ayano untuk menggedongnya

'' Ano Luffy, kenapa kau menggendong ku '' Tanya Ayano yang sedikit malu di gendong

'' Bukankah kau bilang kalau kau lelah jadi Aku akan menggendong mu '' kata Luffy menggendong Ayano

Ayano kebingungan sekarang dalam hatinya di tidak pernah sama sekali di gendong oleh laki-laki, sekarang Luffy sedang menggendong nya

'' Baiklah pegangan ! '' kata Luffy menyuruh Ayano untuk memegang nya lebih erat

Luffy lalu berlari dengan cepat, Ayano tidak menyangka kalau Luffy bisa berlari secepat ini, Luffy terus berlari sambil menggendong Ayano di punggung nya yang dari tadi merasa malu di gendong Luffy, Ayano bertanya-tanya bagaiman Luffy bisa mendapatkan kecepatan seperti itu

* * *

 **DI SEKOLAH**

kemudian mereka pun sampai di gerbang sekolah, Ayano merasakan kalau para murid lain melihat dirinya dan Luffy, Ayano lalu menyuruh Luffy untuk menurunkan nya

'' Luffy san turunkan aku '' kata Ayano

'' Kenapa ? apakah kau tidak mau ku gendong sampai ke kelas mu '' kata Luffy polos

'' tentu saja aku tidak mau '' kata Ayano membayangkan bagaimana kalau Luffy mengendong nya sampai ke kelas nya di dilihatin oleh seluruh murid yang ada di kelas nya

'' Ya sudah '' kata Luffy lalu menurunkan Ayano dengan pelan-pelan

'' Terima kasih Luffy san '' kata Ayano berterima kasih dengan Luffy

'' sama-sama shishishi '' kata Luffy sambil tertawa dengan tawa khasnya

Mereka berdua tidak tahu kalau sedang di dilihat oleh para siswa laki-laki dan Trio Mesum yang sepertinya cemburu dengan Luffy, Ayano lalu pamit dengan Luffy untuk masuk ke dalam kelas nya

'' Kalau begitu sampai jumpa Luffy san '' kata Ayano lalu berlari menuju ke kelas nya dengan wajah yang memerah malu atas kejadian ini

'' Sampai jumpa Ayano '' kata Luffy sambil melambaikan tangan nya

Luffy lalu melihat Trio mesum yang sedang melihat nya dengan tatapan aneh, Luffy pun mendekati mereka

'' Yo apa kabar matsuda, mutuhama, dan Issei '' kata Luffy menyapa mereka

Mendengar namanya yang di ucapkan salah Motohama pun protes dengan Luffy

'' Namaku Motohama bukan Mutuhama '' teriak Motohama

'' He he he maaf '' kata Luffy sambil tertawa bersalah

'' Woy Luffy '' Issei memanggil Luffy , Luffy lalu melihat Issei '' Apakah kau punya hubungan dengan Ayano Himea ? '' Tanya Issei

Luffy lalu berpikir kenapa mereka selalu saja penasaran hubungan antara dirinya dengan Ayano, Luffy berpikir kalau Ayano juga popular walaupun tidak sepopuler Great One Sama itu

'' Kami teman '' jawab Luffy

'' Teman ? '' kata mereka bertiga '' jadi kalian hanya berteman '' kata Matsuda

'' Aku berpikir kalian sedang pacaran, kau tahu Ayano itu adalah gadis yang cukup popular lo '' kata Motohama

'' Dia juga memiliki payudara yang sangat besar, kira-kira ukuran nya adalah C Cup kalau tidak salah '' Lanjut Motohama sambil memegang kacamatanya

'' Dia sangat cantik dan manis,beruntung nya kau Luffy '' kata Matsuda cemburu dengan Luffy

'' Dia juga terkenal dengan sifat baik, lembut ,dan rendah hatinya dan sifat itu lah yang membuat para laki-laki di seolah ini bisa langsung jatuh cinta '' kata Matsuda membayangkan Ayano sedang tersenyum kearahnya

Luffy yang dari tadi hanya terdiam saja tanpa sepatah kata pun dan hanya mendengarkan mereka mengobrol tentang bentuk, ukuran , kecantikan dan sifat Ayano, Luffy hanya tersenyum mendengar mereka

'' Oh iya aku lupa '' kata Issei tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu

'' Ada apa Issei ? '' Tanya Motohama melihat sahabatnya itu

'' Kalian tahu tidak tadi aku berjumpa dengan seorang gadis manis '' kata Issei mengingat gadis yang dia jumpai saat dating ke sekolah

'' Benarkah '' Tanya Matsuda dan Motohama, Luffy juga penasaran dengan gadis yang di sebutkan oleh Issei

'' Benar, dia sangat manis dan imut, dia berciri-ciri berambut kuning emas dan memakai pakaian seperti pakaian wanita di gereja '' kata Issei mengingat gadis yang di temuinya '' namanya kalau tidak salah adalah Asia '' sambung Issei dengan menyebutkan nama gadis itu

'' Wah nama yang bagus '' kata Motohama

'' Boleh kah kau memperkenalkan kami pada dirinya '' kata Matsuda berharap

'' Tidak boleh ! '' tolak Issei

'' Kenapa ?! '' teriak Motohama dan Matsuda bersamaan

'' Kalian terlalu mesum dan hanya berpikiran mesum tentang Payudara, kalian tidak bisa membayangkan kalau payudara itu adalah seni '' kata Issei dengan gaya Lebay nya

Luffy terus melihat mereka bertiga berbicara hal-hal tentang dada, Luffy lalu teringat kalau dia harus masuk ke dalam kelas karena bell tanda masuk akan segera berbunyi

'' Kalau begitu sampai jumpa kalian semua '' kata Luffy berpamitan ke ketiga teman nya untuk masuk ke dalam kelas nya, Luffy sekarang bisa di bilang selalu masuk ke kelas saat bell tanda masuk. Kenapa ? karena Ayano selalu mengawasi Luffy, jika Luffy melakukan kesalahan di sekolah , Ayano akan menghukum Luffy dan tidak akan memberikan makan malam sehingga Luffy akan kelaparan di malam hari hingga Luffy akan memakan sarapan di pagi harinya

Luffy tidak mau merasakan kejadian itu lagi, Luffy lalu menuju ke kelas nya, Luffy lalu membuka pintu kelasnya , saat membuka pintu kelas nya Luffy menyadari kalau dia dilihat oleh semua murid di kelas itu

Luffy tanpa rasa gugup sama sekali lalu menuju tempat duduk nya yang bersampingan dengan Rias, Luffy manaruh tas nya lalu duduk di kursinya untuk menunggu guru, dia sudah bersiap-siap untuk melewati waktu yang membosankan ini yaitu hanya melihat papan tulis

Rias mengawasi Luffy yang duduk di samping nya, dia berpikir kalau Luffy hari ini merasa tidak semangat, Rias hendak menanyakan masalah nya tapi guru masuk ke dalam kelas mereka

'' Selamat Pagi anak-anak '' kata Guru tersebut menyapa para murid nya

'' Selamat pagi bu '' jawab para murid selain Luffy yang merasa bosan

'' Hari ini kita akan kita akan belajar Matikmatika '' kata guru tersebut

Mendengar kata Matikmatika Luffy merasa tidak semangat, dari semua pelajaran di sekolah itu matikmatika adalah pelajaran paling sulit untuk Luffy karena otak nya yang sangat terbatas itu

'' Apakah kau tidak apa-apa Luffy san ? '' Tanya Rias dari samping

Luffy lalu melihat Rias yang sepertinya menghawatirkan nya

'' Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan pelajaran ini '' jawab Luffy dengan tidak semangat

Rias yang mendengar jawaban dari Luffy merasa kasihan dengan Luffy yang tidak mengerti sama sekali, lalu dia pun berpikir kalau mungkin dia bisa membantu Luffy

'' Kalau begitu aku akan membantu mu Luffy san '' kata Rias tersenyum

Luffy lalu terbangun dari rasa bosan nya lalu melihat Rias dengan wajah ceria nya

'' Baiklah, aku mohon bantuan nya '' kata Luffy senang saat ada yang mengajari nya

Rias lalu tersenyum dengan sifat ceria Luffy, Rias lalu mengajari Luffy saat pelajaran berlangsung. Rias mengajari segala sesuatu tentang penjumahan, pengurangan, perkalian, dan pembagian

Luffy cukup senang di ajari oleh Rias, mereka terus mengobrol satu sama lain dam sekali-kali Rias tertawa kecil dengan kekonyolan Luffy. Setelah pelajaran cukup lama bell tanda istirahat pun berbunyi

'' Baiklah pelajaran sekarang sudah selesai, jadi sekarang kalian bisa istirahat '' kata Guru itu memberi tahu para murid nya

Para murid hanya menangguk mengerti kepada gurunya

'' kalau begitu saya permisi dulu '' Guru itu lalu pamit pergi dari kelas itu

Para murid lalu meranjak meninggalkan kelas untuk menikmati istirahat mereka, sekarang terlihat hanya Luffy dan Rias yang tersisa di kelas itu, Rias lalu berpikir untuk mengajak Luffy untuk ke kantin, Rias lalu melihat Luffy yang sedang menyimpan bukunya

'' Luffy san, apakah kau mau ke kantin ? '' Tanya Rias

Luffy lalu yang mendengar Rias yang membicarakan tentang kantin lalu menghadap Rias dengan cepat

''ya, Aku ikut '' kata Luffy dengan semangat

Seperti biasa Rias melihat Luffy dengan semangat, dia terus bertanya-tanya kenapa dia selalu begitu semangat

'' Kalau begitu ayo '' kata Rias mengajak Luffy dengan Rias jalan di depan

 **DI KANTIN**

Rias sekarang sedang melihat Luffy yang sedang makan, Rias melihat Luffy dengan tersenyum. Rias terus melihat Luffy yang sedang makan, kebanyakan makanan Luffy adalah daging, Rias mengasosiasikan kalau makan kesukaan Luffy adalah daging

'' Luffy kenapa kau sangat menyukai daging ? '' Tanya Rias

Luffy lalu berhenti semantara aksi makan nya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Rias '' Karena daging itu sangat enak '' kata Luffy sambil tersenyum manis

Rias hanya mengangguk dengan jawaban Luffy, dia berpikir kalau Luffy bukanlah vegetarian, Rias terus melihat Luffy. Lalu Rias teringat sesuatu yaitu tentang club nya, Rias mengingat kalau hari ini semua anggotanya mungkin sudah berkumpul di ruang club nya untuk membicarakan masalah kemarin malam

'' Aku minta maaf Luffy sepertinya aku harus pergi '' kata Rias sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya

Luffy yang mendengar Rias, Luffy berpikir kalau Rias akan pergi

'' Mau pergi ? '' tanya Luffy

'' ya, aku punya urusan jadi aku pergi dulu '' kata Rias pamit lalu pergi meninggalkan Luffy, Rias berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Para laki-laki di kantin itu melihat Rias pipinya langsung memerah tidak bisa menahan wajah cantik Rias setelah Rias pergi para laki-laki lalu menatap Luffy, para laki-laki menatap Luffy dengan rasa cemburu dan kesal. Mereka berpikir '' _bagaimana bisa Rias sama bisa berdekatan dengan orang bodoh ini_ '' pikir mereka

Namun Luffy tidak menghiraukan tatapan mereka, Luffy hanya focus dengan makanan nya. Saat makan Luffy lalu teringat sesuatu. Hari ini dia berpikir kalau dia akan mengikuti sebuah club. Dia club itu adalah club Rias, luffy lupa kalau club itu di pimpin oleh Rias

Luffy lalu menyelesaikan makan siang nya lalu pergi meninggalkan kantin, para laki-laki di situ masih menatap Luffy. Luffy lalu pergi berlari menuju club Ilmu Gaib

 **~X~**

 **DI RUANG CLUB PENELITIAN ILMU GAIB**

Sekarang kita beralih di ruang club penelitian ilmu gaib, terdapat ada 4 orang di ruang itu, orang-orang itu adalah Issei , Akeno, Koneko, dan Kiba yang baru sampai

'' Apakah Bucho terlambat lagi ? '' Tanya Kiba baru sampai dan melihat Ruang club nya

'' Begitulah, sekarang ini Bucho selalu terlambat '' kata Akeno sedang menyiapkan teh

'' Aku penasaran kenapa dia selalu terlambat belakangan ini '' kata kiba penasaran

'' Mungkin Bucho sedang menyiapkan pekerjaan sekolah '' kata Akeno

'' Mungkin kau benar '' kata Kiba setuju dengan Akeno,

Rias bisa di katakan kalau dia adalalah orang yang rajin, Akeno lah yang permrtama kali yang mengetahuinya

Issei lalu mencoba mengobrol dengan mereka berdua

'' Aku dengar Bucho sedang di kantin '' kata Issei

Akeno dan Kiba lalu menoleh ke arah Issei

'' Ke kantin ? dengan siapa ? '' Tanya Kiba

'' Aku dengar dengar dengan Luffy san '' kata Issei

Mereka berdua lalu mengangguk mengerti , Kiba lalu menghirup teh yang di berikan oleh Akeno, sedangkan Akeno berpikir bagaimana Ketuanya bisa begitu tertarik dengan Luffy

Koneko hanya mendengar pembicaraan mereka, dia juga berpikir kenapa Bucho tertarik dengan Luffy, Apakah Luffy begitu memiliki karisma yang besar dan dia juga merasakan kalau dia juga tertarik dengan Luffy

Mereka bertiga terus berbicara satu sama lain, dan pintu Club di buka terlihat Rias yang telah membuka pintu itu dan berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang Club

Para budak nya langsung memberikan hormat , Rias lalu menuju ke tempat yang selalu dia tempati yaitu meja president di club itu, Rias lalu duduk dan berbalik ke arah para budaknya

'' Baiklah pertama-tama aku meminta maaf karena terlambat , dan aku akan memulai pembahasan tentang kejadian tadi malam…'' Rias terus mengobrol namun obrolan nya terputus setelah mendengar suara ketukan

 **TOK TOK**

Rias dan para budaknya mendengar ketukan itu, Rias bingung sangat jarang ada tamu di club mereka, ketukan itu terus berbunyi, Rias lalu menyuruh Akeno untuk membuka pintu itu

'' Akeno, bisakah kau membuka nya ? '' kata Rias

'' Tentu saja Bucho '' jawab Akeno

Akeno lalu menuju ke pintu untuk mengetahui siapa yang mengetuk, Akeno lalu membuka pintu club nya , Terlihat yang mengetuk adalah Ayano Himea yang sedang berdiri menghadap Akeno

'' Ada yang bisa ku bantu ? '' Tanya Akeno

'' Bisakah aku bertemu dengan ketua mu '' jawab Ayano

'' oh, boleh '' kata Akeno

Akeno lalu mempersilahkan Ayano masuk dan memandu ke tempat perkumpulan, Ayano melihat ruangan club itu begitu bersih tidak ada sedikit pun kotoran menempel, Ayano berpikir kalau orang-orang di club ini selalu membersihkan ruangan nya dengan baik

Mereka pun sampai di tempat perkumpulan

'' Ada tamu Bucho '' kata Akeno member tahu Rias

'' Tamu ? Siapa ? '' Tanya Rias

Ayano lalu muncul di hadapan para budak Rias, Ayano bisa melihat Koneko, Si mesum Issei, Kiba disebut-sebut sebagai pangeran Sekolah Kouh dan Rias dikenal sebagai Great One Sama bersama Akeno

'' Ada yang bisa saya bantu Ayano Himea ? '' Tanya Rias bertanya-tanya tujuan Ayano ke club nya

'' Anu aku, Aku mempunyai satu permintaan '' kata Ayano ragu

'' Permintaan ? ''

'' Benar ''

'' Permintaan apa itu Himea san ?'' Tanya Rias semakin penasaran

'' Boleh kah Monkey D Luffy bergabung ke dalam club mu '' kata Ayano yang mulai tenang dari rasa ragunya

Seluruh anggota Rias langsung kaget dengan permintaan Ayano, begitu juga Rias. Rias tidak menyangka dengan permintaan Ayano

'' Kau ingin memasukan Luffy san ke dalam club ku ? '' ulangi Rias yang masih tidak percaya

'' Benar, Kumohon Luffy sangat ingin sekali masuk ke dalam club mu, dia sangat menyukai club mu, aku tidak mau dia menjadi sedih '' kata Ayano memohon

Rias lalu berpikir, dalam keadaan ini dia tidak mungkin menolak permintaan Ayano yang tulus namun dia juga tidak bisa memasukan Luffy ke dalam club nya begitu saja karena mereka adalah Iblis

'' Kurasa kami tidak bisa melakukan nya '' kata Kiba merasa tidak enak

'' Kenapa ? '' Tanya Ayano

'' Karena kami tidak sedang mencari anggota '' kata Koneko sambil memakan cemilan nya

'' Maaf kan kami Ayano san '' kata Akeno meminta maaf

Ayano langsung kecewa mendengar penjelasan mereka, dia berpikir pasti Luffy sangat bersedih karena tidak bisa masuk ke dalam club sekolah pertama nya

'' Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu '' Ayano lalu berniat meninggalkan ruang club itu akan tetapi..

'' Tunggu sebentar '' Rias memanggil Ayano yang mencoba meninggalkan club nya, Ayano lalu berbalik melihat Rias yang memanggilnya

'' Mungkin aku bisa menerima nya '' kata Rias

Ayano yang mendengar kata Rias langsung kembali ke mode senang nya

'' Benarkah '' kata Ayano memastikan

Rias lalu menggangguk dengan tersenyum sambil melihat muka Ayano yang senang

'' Syukurlah, Luffy san pasti sangat senang mendengar ini '' kata Ayano membayangkan senyum Luffy setelah membantu nya untuk masuk ke dalam club Rias sesuai dengan janjinya

Sedangkan para budak Rias terkaget mendengar kata Bucho nya, Bucho mereka barusan menerima manusia ke dalam club nya

'' Tapi bucho… '' Akeno mencoba untuk memprotes

'' Tidak apa-apa Akeno '' kata Rias menenangkan Ratu nya itu

'' Apa Bucho yakin ? '' Tanya Kiba juga khawatir dengan keputusan Buchonya

'' Tidak apa-apa aku bisa mengatasi nya '' kata Rias meyakinkan para budak nya

'' Terima kasih Gremory san '' kata Ayano berterima kasih

Rias hanya tersenyum melihat Ayano yang begitu bahagia, Rias bertanya-tanya kenapa Ayano sangat berniat membantu Luffy. Apalagi dia juga merasa senang dengan Luffy

'' Sama-sama Himea san '' kata Rias

Saat moment bahagia itu, terdengar sebuah suara

'' Halo, apakah ada orang ! '' kata suara itu

Ayano dan Rias dan para budaknya mendengar teriakan itu, Ayano lalu merasa kalau itu teriakan Luffy

'' Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Gremory san, dan terima kasih '' kata Ayano lalu pergi keluar menemui Luffy

'' Bilang kepada Luffy kalau dia bisa mulai masuk besok ke dalam club ini '' kata Rias

'' Baiklah '' kata Ayano sambil berlari ke pintu keluar

Rias tersenyum dengan dengan tingkah Ayano lalu Rias melihat ke jendela untuk melihat Luffy

 **DI LUAR BANGUNAN CLUB**

Terlihat Luffy yang sedang berteriak memanggil seseorang di dalam bangunan di depan nya itu, dia terus berteriak tetapi tidak mendapatkan jawaban apa pun

Setelah beberapa lama berteriak Luffy lalu melihat ada yang keluar dari dalam bangunan itu, Luffy mengenal orang itu. Orang itu adalah Ayano dengan senyum besar di wajah nya sambil berlari ke arahnya

'' Luffy ! '' teriak Ayano lalu menuju Luffy

'' Ayano ? sedang apa kau disini ? '' tanya Luffy

Ayano lalu memeluk Luffy, Luffy bingung dengan sifat Ayano yang tiba-tiba memeluk nya, dari atas bangunan Rias bisa melihat mereka. Rias merasa aneh dengan perasaan nya yang merasa cemburu saat Ayano memeluk Luffy, Rias berpikir tentang perasaan nya ini '' _apakah aku telah jatuh cint….. tidak itu tidak mungkin_ '' pikir Rias menolak perasaan nya, dia tidak mungkin jatuh cinta dengan manusia, manusia dan iblis adalah ras yang berbeda, di tambah Rias adalah bangsawan iblis

Akeno melihat reaksi Bucho nya saat Ayano memeluk Luffy, dia merasa kalau Bucho nya merasa tidak nyaman seperti ada rasa yang mengganggu di pikiran nya, Akeno lalu tersenyum melihat Rias '' _sepertinya Bucho memiliki suatu perasaan dengan manusia itu_ '' pikir Akeno

'' Ada apa Ayano ? '' Tanya Luffy kepada Ayano yang masih memeluknya

Ayano lalu tersadar dengan apa yang di lakukan lalu dia melepaskan Luffy

'' Maaf Luffy san '' kata Ayano meminta maaf

'' Tidak apa-apa '' kata Luffy

'' Luffy kau tahu tidak, kau sekarang sudah menjadi salah satu anggota di club Penelitan Ilmu Gaib '' kata Ayano memberitahu Luffy

Luffy yang mendengar kata Ayano langsung senang karena dia sudah bergabung dengan club Rias.

'' Benarkah '' kata Luffy memastikan

Ayano mengangguk sambil melihat Luffy yang begitu senang dengan berita yang dia sampaikan

'' Bagaiman bisa ? '' Tanya Luffy

'' Aku berbicara dengan Gremory san dan aku meminta mu untuk bergabung ke dalam club nya dan ternyata dia menerima nya '' kata Ayano

'' Terima kasih Ayano '' kata Luffy berterima kasih sambil tersenyum

Ayano hanya tersenyum dengan Luffy

'' Jadi besok kau bisa melakukan kegiatan Club ini Luffy san '' Sambung Ayano

Luffy lalu mengangguk mengerti dengan penjelasan Ayano

'' Kalau begitu ayo Luffy san saat nya ke kelas, bell tanda masuk ke kelas sudah berbunyi '' ajak Ayano

Luffy mengerti, Luffy dan Ayano lalu pergi ke kelas mereka, sedangkan Rias yang dari tadi melihat kejadian ini hanya terdiam melihat interaksi antara Ayano dan Luffy

'' Apakah ini tidak apa-apa Bucho ? '' Akeno lalu bertanya sekali lagi ke Rias

'' Tenang saja, dia tidak akan tahu kalau kita ini Iblis '' kata Rias dengan optimis

'' Kalau begitu aku rasa tidak apa-apa selama dia tidak mengetahuinya '' Akeno lalu mengikuti perintah Bucho nya

Koneko yang dari tadi mendengar pembicaraan tadi hanya terdiam dari tadi, dia melihat Issei yang dari tadi melihat payudara Ayano yang besar, saat masuk ke dalam ruangan Issei selalu melihat payudara Ayano, Issei membayangkan kalau Ayano membiarakan nya memegang payudara nya, Issei masih memikirkan tentang payudara Ayano. Koneko yang melihat wajah Issei langsung jijik dengan sifat mesum nya itu, tapi bukan hanya melihat wajah Issei saja tapi dia juga berpikiran bagaimana bisa Bucho nya menerima permintaan Ayano yang tidak mungkin itu, dia takut kalau identitas mereka akan terbongkar.

Dia juga merasakan ada yang aneh dengan Bucho nya itu, apa karena Ayano yang begitu tangguh meminta Rias atau karena Luffy itu sendiri ?, dia masih memikirkan Luffy. Dia merasa kalau Luffy memiliki energi yang aneh, yang pasti Koneko akan menemukan jawab nya

 **~X~**

 **Di SEBUAH GEREJA**

Seorang wanita lalu masuk ke dalam gereja yang sunyi itu, wanita itu memiliki warna rambut kuning, memakai kerudung, dan masih berumur kira-kira 14 tahun

'' Ano nama saya Asia Argento, saya di kirim dari gereja lain '' kata wanita yang bernama Asia itu kepada seseorang di depan nya

'' Jadi kau sudah datang '' kata seseorang itu

''Kalau begitu perkenalkan juga nama ku Reynare '' kata Reynare

'' Senang berkenalan dengan mu '' kata Asia dengan senyuman

'' Senang berkenalan juga dengan mu '' kata Reynare dengan tersenyum juga

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Senang juga akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan bab ini, maaf kalau bab ini agak pendek, itu di sebabkan karena saya kehabisan ide :V tapi saya akan terus melanjutkan cerita ini  
**

 **Saya memasukan Rias di dalam Harem Luffy, sedangkan yang lain nya saya masih memikirkan nya, tapi di sini Rias tidak langsung jatuh cinta dengan Luffy, perasaan Rias akan terus tumbuh dengan Luffy dan dia masih memiliki perasaan nyaman dengan Luffy karena sifat Luffy yang mudah tersenyum itu**

 **Saya juga berpikir apakah saya harus membunuh Reynare dan kawan-kawannya , aku merasa mereka akan memiliki peran di cerita ini, bagaimana kalau mereka menjadi budak Luffy ? ini sedikit aneh dan gila tapi Luffy tidak mungkin membunuh seseorang karena menurutnya menghancurkan harapan seseorang adalah lebih baik dari pada membunuh nya. Jadi bagaimana menurut kalian ?**

 **Dan apakah kalian masih memiliki wanita itu harem Luffy ? kalau masih adah kalian bisa menambahkan nya dan menuliskan alasan nya**

 **Untuk yang heheeh : Kiba adalah bidak kuda sedangkan menteri adalah Akeno dalam urutan kelompok Rias. Terima kasih sudah review**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah baca dan review : )**

 **Dan tak lupa untuk tinggalkan review**

 **Selamat jumpa di chapter berikut nya**

 **Salam author**


	9. Chapter 9

Di Mulainya Masalah

 **Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda & Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **warning :non canon, dll**

* * *

Pagi yang indah di kota Kouh dimana sebuah kota yang dihuni oleh manusia, tapi mereka tidak tahu bahwa bukan ras mereka saja yang tinggal di kota itu, di kota terdapat ras lain yang menempati kota itu

Sekarang kita beralih ke sebuah rumah yang sederhana dengan kedua orang di dalam nya sedang sarapan pagi, seorang pria dan wanita yang memakai pakaian sekolah kouh dan sekarang mereka akan bersiap-siap ke sekolah

'' Saat nya pergi Luffy san '' kata Ayano memanggil Luffy

Tapi Luffy sepertinya sedang resah, Ayano merasa bingung dengan tingkah Luffy. Luffy sepertinya sedang mencari sesuatu setelah dia sarapan tadi . Ayano lalu bertanya kepada Luffy

'' Ada apa Luffy san ? '' Tanya Ayano

'' Aku sedang mencari sesuatu '' kata Luffy terus memeriksa lemari, meja makan, dapur, dan kamar mandi

'' Mencari sesuatu ? mencari apa ? '' Tanya Ayano

'' Topi ku ! '' kata Luffy dengan panik terus mencari topi nya itu

'' Maksudmu topi jerami yang sering kau pakai '' Ayano lalu mengingat topi jerami Luffy

'' Benar ! '' kata Luffy yang masih mencari topi jerami nya

'' Kenapa kau tidak membeli topi baru saja Luffy san , topi jerami itu sudah sangat tua '' kata Ayano yang tidak mengetahui sebeberapa pentingnya topi jerami itu bagi Luffy

Luffy lalu melihat Ayano dengan muka cemberut setelah mendengar kata Ayano , Ayano yang di lihat seperti itu langsung bingung

'' Apakah ada yang salah dengan ucapan ku ? '' kata Ayano kepada luffy yang menatapnya cemberut

'' Topi itu sangat berharga bagi ku '' kata Luffy kepada Ayano

Ayano yang mendengar kata Luffy terkaget karena tidak menyangka kalau topi jerami tua itu adalah barang berharga bagi Luffy

'' Maaf kan aku '' kata Ayano merasa bersalah karena menghina topi jerami

'' Tidak apa-apa '' kata Luffy memaafkan Ayano

'' Kalau begitu akau akan membantu mu '' kata Ayano berniat membantu Luffy mencari topi jerami nya

'' Tidak, kau duluan ke sekolah saja '' kata Luffy menolak bantuan Ayano dan menyuruh Ayano untuk duluan ke sekolah

'' Apakah kau tidak apa-apa mencarinya sendiri '' kata Ayano khawatir kalau Luffy akan terlambat

'' Jangan khawatir, aku tidak apa-apa '' kata Luffy sambil

'' Baiklah kalau begitu '' Ayano lalu pergi meninggalkan Luffy

Luffy sekarang sedang mencari topi jerami nya sendiri, Luffy terus mencari di dapur, di kamar mandi, dan di tempat-tempat lainnya. Tapi Luffy belum menemukan topi jerami nya sama sekali

'' Coba aku ingat, saat aku tidur semalam aku menaruh topi jerami ku di kamar tidur ku '' kata Luffy mencoba mengingat topi jerami nya '' Mungkin saja '' Luffy lalu memutuskan untuk memeriksa kamar nya lagi

Luffy lalu menuju ke kamar nya, saat sampai di kamarnya Luffy langsung mencari topi nya di setiap sudut di kamar nya, Luffy lalu melihat di bawah tempat tidurnya, dan Luffy akhirnya pun menemukan topi jeraminya di bawah tempat tidurnya

'' Akhirnya ketemu juga '' kata Luffy dengan Riang setelah menemukan topinya di bawah tempat tempat tidurnya

Luffy lalu memakai topi nya di kepalanya '' Sekarang aku merasa lebih baik '' kata Luffy merasa baik, setelah memakai topinya Luffy lalu menuju ke sekolah nya

Sekarang Luffy sedang berjalan menuju ke sekolah Kouh, Luffy merasa kalau Ayano sudah sampai di sekolah.

'' Kurasa Ayano sepertinya sudah sampai '' kata Luffy mengingat Ayano

Luffy terus berjalan menuju ke sekolah ya kemudian karena merasa terlambat Luffy lalu berlari, Luffy terus berlari melewati gang-gang yang sempit dan terus berlari

Namun Luffy tidak menyadari kalau di depan nya ternyata ada seseorang, karena Luffy berlari sangat cepat tabrakan pun tidak bisa di hindarkan

'' **KYAA** '' teriak seseorang yang di tabrak Luffy

Luffy lalu mengira kalau orang itu adalah wanita dari teriakan nya, Luffy lalu melihat orang yang di tabrak nya dan yang benar saja orang itu adalah wanita

Wanita itu memakai pakaian Gereja, berambut kuning, dan dia terjatuh dan celana dalam nya terlihat, Luffy sama sekali tidak memerhatikan dengan celana dalam nya yang berwarna putih itu

'' Sakit~ '' kata wanita itu merasa sakit setelah terjatuh karena menabrak Luffy

Luffy yang melihat gadis itu kesakitan lalu membantu nya berdiri

'' Kau tidak apa-apa ? '' kata Luffy sambil mengulurkan tangan nya

Gadis itu melihat Luffy yang ingin membantu lalu menggapai tangan Luffy

'' Aku tidak apa-apa terima kasih '' kata Wanita itu berterima kasih

'' Namamu siapa ? '' Tanya Luffy penasaran dengan wanita itu

'' Namaku Asia Argento '' kata Asia memperkenalkan diri nya

Luffy menyadari kalau wanita ini adalah wanita yang di ceritakan oleh Issei kemarin, Luffy lalu juga memperkenalkan dirinya seperti yang di ajarkan oleh Makino

'' Aku Luffy salam kenal '' kata Luffy memperkenalkan diri juga

'' Senang berkenalan dengan mu Luffy '' kata Asia senang

'' Jadi kau mau kemana Asia ? '' Tanya Luffy

'' Aku sedang menuju ke Gereja itu, aku barusan dari pasar '' kata Asia sambil menunjuk Gereja di bukit

Luffy melihat Gereja yang di tunjuk oleh Asia, Gereja itu terlihat di dekat pepohonan di bukit

'' Kalau Kau mau kemana Luffy ? '' balas Asia

'' Aku sedang ke sekolah Kouh ''

'' Sekolah Kouh, bukankah sekolah itu adalah sekolah yang terkenal di kota ini '' kata Asia mengetahui tentang sekolah Kouh setelah tinggal di sini beberapa hari

'' Begitu lah '' kata Luffy

'' Kalau begitu ayo jalan sama-sama, aku ingat kalau jalan Sekolah Kouh dan Gereja yang kutuju jalan nya sama '' kata Asia

Luffy pun mengangguk

Mereka pun sekarang berjalan menuju ke tempat tujuan mereka masing-masing

'' Apakah sekolah di sana sangat menyenangkan ? '' Asia tiba-tiba menanyai Luffy

Luffy yang di tanya oleh Asia lalu melihat Asia

'' Ya sekolah di sana sangat menyenangkan , aku juga sudah mempunyai banyak teman di sana '' kata Luffy

Luffy lalu menjelaskan tentang teman-teman nya kepada Asia, Asia yang mendengar Luffy dengan tersenyum, Luffy menjelaskan tentang Rias, Issei dan orang-orang yang ada di sekolah

'' Wah ternyata banyak sekali teman-teman mu Luffy '' kata Asia saat Luffy menjelasakan teman-teman nya '' Aku sangat iri dengan mu '' Asia tiba-tiba murung, Luffy yang melihat Asia murung langsung kebingungan, Luffy berpikir kalau dia telah mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat Asia murung '' _Apakah ada yang salah dengan ucapan ku_ ? '' pikir Luffy

'' Ada apa Asia ? '' Tanya Luffy

'' Aku tidak apa-apa hanya saja kau orang yang beruntung memiliki teman yang banyak sedangkan aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai teman '' kata Asia yang masih murung

Luffy yang mendengar Asia murung lalu mencoba menyemangati Asia yang murung

'' Kau juga teman ku Asia '' kata Luffy

Asia yang mendengar Luffy lalu terkaget, Asia kaget karena Luffy menganggap nya teman, padahal mereka barusan bertemu tapi Luffy sudah menganggap Asia adalah teman nya

'' Kita berteman ? '' kata Asia tidak percaya

'' Tentu saja '' kata Luffy meyakinkan Asia

Asia lalu sangat bahagia karena dia sekarang memiliki teman, dia tidak menyangka kalau dia akan mempunyai teman, dari kecil Asia selalu di jauhi oleh manusia karena Asia telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah yaitu menolong seorang Iblis

Terlihat sedikit air mata Asia yang keluar karena bahagia, Luffy juga tersenyum melihat Asia yang senang

Luffy terus mengobrol dengan Asia sampai mereka pun sampai di persimpangan

'' Saatnya kita berpisah Luffy san '' kata Asia yang sedih karena masih ingin mengobrol dengan Luffy

'' Kalau begitu sampai jumpa Asia '' Luffy berniat untuk meninggalkan Asia yang sedang sedih, Luffy melihat Asia sedih lagi

'' Ada apa Asia ? '' Tanya Luffy

'' Luffy apakah kita akan bertemu lagi '' kata Asia menanyai Luffy

Luffy merasa aneh dengan Asia, mereka kan sekarang teman tentu saja mereka akan bertemu lagi

'' Tentu saja kita akan bertemu lagi, kita kan teman , Shishishishi '' kata Luffy sambil tertawa dengan tawa khasnya

Asia yang sedih kembali menjadi semangat lagi

'' Kalau begitu kita akan bertemu lagi besok '' kata Asia

'' Baiklah '' kata Luffy

'' Aku pergi dulu ya Asia '' Luffy lalu pamit dengan Asia untuk menuju ke sekolahnya

'' Sampai jumpa Luffy '' kata Asia melambaikan tangan nya

Luffy lalu berlari menuju ke sekolah nya yaitu sekolah Kouh dia berpikir kalau di sudah terlambat

 **~X~**

 **DI SEKOLAH**

Luffy lalu sampai lalu sampai di sekolah dan Luffy bisa melihat pintu gerbang sekolah Kouh, Luffy melihat kalau pintu gerbang nya sudah di tutup dan terlihat ada seseorang yang menjaga nya . Luffy lalu menghampiri orang itu

'' Bisakah kau membuka pintu gerbang nya '' kata Luffy kepada penjaga gerbang itu

'' Tidak bisa ! kau sudah terlambat '' kata petugas itu

'' oh Ayolah aku tadi ada masalah jadi nya terlambat '' rengek Luffy

'' Pokoknya tidak bisa '' tegas petugas tersebut

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita lalu datang menghampiri mereka berdua

'' Ada apa ini ? '' Tanya wanita itu

Luffy melihat wanita itu adalah Sona yang sedang lewat

'' ada yang terlambat ke sekolah '' kata petugas tersebut

Sona lalu melihat Luffy yang sedang mencari alasan bagus untuk bisa masuk

'' Kenapa kau bisa terlambat '' Tanya sona sambil memegang kacamatanya

'' Tadi aku sedang mencari sesuatu hingga terlambat '' kata Luffy yang tidak mengatakan secara langsung topi jerami nya

Sona hanya mendesah

'' Ya sudah kau boleh masuk '' kata sona

Luffy lalu senang setelah sona mempersilahkan nya masuk, dia tidak menyangka kalau dia bisa

'' tapi sona san…''

'' Tidak apa-apa, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab '' kata sona

'' Terima kasih ya '' kata Luffy lalu masuk ke dalam sekolah

'' sekali lagi terima kasih Sonya '' kata Luffy salah menyebutkan nama sona

'' Nama ku sona ! '' kata Sona marah dan melihat Luffy yang pergi ke kelasnya

 **DI DALAM KELAS**

Rias melihat Kursi Luffy yang kosong, Rias bertanya-tanya kemana perginya Luffy. Dia merasa kalau tanpa Luffy kelas itu sangat sepi

 **Tok-tok**

Suara ketukan pun terdengar, guru di kelas itu pun membuka pintu kelas, terlihat Luffy yang mengetuk pintu itu

'' Maaf aku terlambat '' kata Luffy meminta maaf sambil menggaruk belakang kepala nya

'' Masuklah '' kata guru itu mempersilahkan Luffy masuk dan Luffy pun menuju ke tempat duduk-duduknya

Rias yang melihat Luffy datang merasa senang

'' Yo Rias '' kata Luffy menyapa Rias

Rias lalu menyapa balas Luffy

'' Selamat pagi Luffy san '' kata Rias

Pelajaran pun di mulai hingga jam Istirahat berbunyi , semua murid lalu pergi ke luar kelas untuk beritsirahat, hingga sekarang hanya Luffy dan Rias yang tinggal, Luffy sekarang bersiap-siap untuk ke kantin

'' Apakah kau mau ke kantin Luffy san ? '' Tanya Rias

'' Begitulah '' kata Luffy

'' kalau begitu aku ikut '' kata Rias

'' Baiklah saat nya ke kantin ! '' teriak luffy

Rias hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah senang Luffy yang begitu bergembira

Mereka lalu berjalan bersama-sama menuju kantin, para murid lain melihat kejadian ini, dan mulai berbisik-bisik

'' Sial dia lagi ''

'' Kenapa dia bisa jalan dengan Rias sama lagi ''

'' Memangnya apa spesial nya dia itu ''

'' Menurutku dia biasa-biasa saja ''

Para laki-laki tidak terima melihat kejadian ini, sedangkan yang perempuan juga sama

'' Laki-laki seperti dia bagaimana bisa mendekati Rias sama ''

'' dia tidak pantas untuk Rias sama

'' Tubuh nya kurus begitu, aku lebih suka pria yang berotot ''

'' Pacarku lebih gagah dari dia ''

Ejekan-ejekan terus terdengar, Rias khawatir dengan reaksi Luffy tentang ini tapi Rias melihat wajah Luffy sepertinya tidak peduli dengan bisikan-bisikan mereka '' _apakah dia tidak peduli sama sekali_ ? '' pikir Rias

 **~X~**

 **DI KANTIN**

Setelah berjalan cukup lama Rias dan Luffy pun sampai di kantin, dengan cepat Luffy mendatangi tempat makanan sedangkan Rias lalu mencari tempat duduk untuk mereka berdua

Luffy mengambil banyak makanan terlihat banyak sekali makan yang di bawa nya sehingga membuat orang-orang di kantin menjadi kaget , Luffy melihat Rias duduk di tempat pertama kali mereka makan bersama . Luffy pun mendatangi nya

'' Wah banyak sekali makanan nya '' kata Rias kaget

'' Tentu saja aku harus mengisi tenaga ku setelah pelajaran yang menyusahkan tadi '' kata Luffy mengingat pelajaran

'' Bolehkah aku memintanya sedikit ? '' Rias mencoba meminta Luffy

'' Boleh '' kata Luffy, sangat aneh jika Luffy mau berbagi makanan dengan seseorang, tapi Rias sudah menjadi teman nya jadi menurut Luffy itu tidak masalah

Mereka pun mulai makan bersama, terlihat Luffy lah paling banyak dalam mengunyah makan nya, sedangkan Rias makan ala bangsawan nya namun dia tidak merasa terganggu dengan cara makan Luffy. Malahan para penonton yang terganggu dengan cara makan Luffy

'' Apa-apaan orang itu ''

'' Berani sekali dia makan seperti itu di depan Rias sama ''

'' Apakah dia tidak punya malu ''

'' Mungkin dia bodoh ''

Ejekan-ejakan terus berlanjut di kantin, Luffy terus memakan makanan nya, Rias melihat Luffy dengan senyuman , senyuman yang indah sehingga membuat para laki-laki yang terganggu menjadi merah pipinya

'' Senyuman yang indah ''

'' Senyuman itu adalah senyuman bidadari ''

'' Andai saja aku yang menggantikan orang bodoh itu ''

'' Cantik sekali ''

Sedangkan pujian-pujian berdatangan untuk Rias , Rias hanya fokus ke Luffy yang sedang makan

'' Luffy '' panggil Rias

Luffy yang masih makan lalu melihat Rias yang memanggil nya

'' Ada apa Rias ? '' Tanya Luffy sambil makan

'' Setelah ini kita akan berkumpul di tempat club '' kata Rias memberi tahu Luffy

'' Baiklah '' kata respon Luffy

Mereka berdua terus melanjutkan makan bersama dengan tawa saat mereka berbicara satu sama lain, mereka pun selesai makan, Luffy terlihat memegang perutnya yang besar setelah makan

'' Kenyangnya ~ '' Luffy merasa sangat kenyang luar biasa

'' Tidak kusangka kau bisa menghabiskan seluruh makanan yang kau bawa '' kata Rias tidak percaya dengan nafsu makan Luffy

'' Baiklah saat nya ke….. ''

'' Luffy ! '' sebelum Luffy menyeleasaikan kata-kata nya terdengar teriakan yang memanggil Luffy

Luffy melihat asal teriakan itu dan menemukan Ayano mendatangi nya dengan muka yang sangat marah

'' Ayano ! '' Panggil luffy

Seluruh murid di kantin itu langsung melihat Ayano menghampiri Luffy, para laki-laki tidak bisa melepasakan tatapan mereka ke payudara Ayano yang besar ( sama besarnya dengan milik Rias )

'' Luffy ! apakah kau tadi terlambat ? '' Tanya Ayano dengan kemarahan

Luffy ketakutan melihat wajah Ayano yang marah seperti wajah Nami

'' Anu tadi aku bertemu dengan wanita lalu aku mengobrol dengan nya '' kata Luffy untuk menjelaskan Asia namun Ayano tambah marah dengan Luffy

'' Apa ! kau mengobrol dengan seorang wanita '' teriak Ayano marah sedangan para laki-laki di situ masih melihat tubuh sexy Ayano

'' Benar '' kata luffy dengan muka polos nya di campur dengan muka ketakutan

'' Dasar kau ini ! '' Ayano lalu mencubit kedua pipi Luffy dan menggoyangkan wajah nya sehingga Luffy pusing

Rias melihat kejadian ini lalu tertawa kecil saat Ayano mencubit pipi Luffy sehingga sekarang Luffy terlihat kesakitan

'' He, hentikan Ayano '' kata luffy mencoba terlepas dari cubitan Ayano namun Ayano begitu kuat mencubit Luffy

Para laki-laki di situ tambah marah dengan Luffy

'' Apakah dia punya hubungan dengan Ayano ''

'' Sekarang dia mengincar Ayano ''

'' Dasar pria mesum ''

Terdengar lagi ejekan-ejekan ke arah Luffy, Ayano lalu melepaskan cubitannya lalu menatap ke para laki-laki yang mengejek Luffy dengan tatapan yang tajam, para laki-laki di kantin langsung ketakutan setelah melihat tatapan Ayano dan langsung memandang ke arah yang lain mencoba mengabaikan mereka

'' Jangan ulangi lagi '' kata Ayano memaafkan Luffy

'' Maafkan aku '' kata Luffy sambil memegang pipinya yang bengkak di cubit Ayano

Ayano lalu menatap ke Rias

'' Bolehkah aku meminjam nya sebentar , Gremory san '' kata Ayano

'' Boleh '' jawab Rias yang masih merasa lucu dengan kejadian tadi, Rias lalu mengingat sesuatu lalu berdiri dari kursinya

'' Maaf aku harus pergi dulu '' kata Rias

'' Kau mau kemana ? mau ke club '' kata Luffy yang masih memegang pipinya

'' Tidak , aku mau menemui seseorang '' Rias lalu menatap Luffy '' senang bisa makan dengan mu Luffy kun '' kata Rias tidak sadar menambah – _KUN_ di belakang nama Luffy

Ayano terkejut saat Rias mengucapkan nama Luffy, Rias yang sadar langsung memerah pipinya . dia sama sekali tidak pernah memanggil nama laki-laki dengan sebutan kun

'' Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu dan jangan Lupa untuk pergi ke club Luffy '' kata Rias lalu buru-buru pergi meninggalkan Ayano dan Luffy

'' Ada apa dengan nya ? '' kata Luffy penasaran

Ayano menatap Rias pergi dan bertanya-tanya kenapa Rias bisa begitu, dalam hatinya Ayano merasa cemburu dengan Rias yang semakin dekat dengan Luffy

'' Entahlah, tapi sekarang kita harus pergi ke tempat yang nyaman '' kata Ayano yang sadat dengan para laki-laki di sini menatap benci Luffy

'' ke mana ? '' Tanya Luffy

'' ke taman '' jawab Ayano

 **DENGAN RIAS**

Sekarang terlihat Rias bersama Issei sedang membicarakan sesuatu, tiba-tiba..

 **PLAK**

Terdengat tamparan, yaitu Rias yang telah menampar Issei

'' Sudah kubilang jangan pernah berhubungan dengan salah satu anggota gereja ! '' Teriak Rias marah

'' Tapi Bucho….''

'' tidak ada tapi-tapian '' kata Rias

'' Kita ini adalah iblis jadi kita tidak bisa berhubungan dengan mereka '' kata Rias

Issei hanya mengangguk pasrah, dia tidak bisa melawan kata-kata Buchonya, Rias lalu memikirkan sesuatu

'' _Apakah berhubungan dengan Luffy tidak apa-apa_ '' pikir Rias

 **~X~**

 **DENGAN LUFFY DAN AYANO**

Sekarang Luffy dan Ayano sedang duduk di bangku di taman, Luffy yang melihat pemandangan sedangkan Ayano sedang menatap ke tanah yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu

'' Luffy '' panggil Ayano

Luffy yang tadi menatap pemandangan lalu menatap Ayano

'' Ada apa Ayano ''

'' Apakah kau mempunyai hubungan dekat dengan Gremory san '' Tanya Ayano

Luffy yang mendengar pertanyaan Ayano merasa aneh

'' Apa maksud mu ? aku hanya berteman dengan nya '' jawab Luffy

Setelah mendengar jawaban Luffy, Ayano lalu merasa lega ' _' syukurlah_ '' pikir Ayano

Ayano lalu mengingat sesuatu yaitu tentang club renang nya

'' Maaf Luffy san aku harus pergi, aku memiliki urusan dengan club ku, sampai jumpa Luffy san '' kata Ayano melambaikan tangan nya ke Luffy

Luffy lalu melambaikan tangan nya juga merespon Ayano, Sekarang Luffy duduk sendiri di taman dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, namun Luffy pun mengingat kalau dia harus ke club nya untuk berkumpul

Luffy pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu pergi ke clubnya, di saat perjalanan tiba-tiba tangan Luffy di pegang sesuatu dan menarik nya ke belakang sekolah , Luffy sekarang terjatuh

Luffy melihat siapa yang menarik nya yaitu adalah Murayama dan Katase dari club Kendo

'' Kalian ini siapa ? '' Tanya Luffy

Murayama masih menatap Luffy dengan tatapan tajam

'' Apakah kau teman nya Issei ? '' Tanya Murayama

'' Benar, dia teman ku '' jawab Luffy polos

'' Jadi kau juga orang mesum ! '' teriak Katase

Kedua gadis Kendo itu lalu mulai menyerang Luffy dengan pedang kayu mereka, Luffy langsung menghindari pukulan mereka dengan mudah

'' HEY ! Apa kalian lakukan ! '' kata Luffy kesal tiba-tiba di serang

'' Pria mesum harus di musnahkan ! '' teriak Murayama

'' Hentikan ! '' kata Luffy sambil mengindari setiap pukulan kedua Gadis Kendo tersebut

Tapi Murayama dan Katase tidak berhenti, mereka terus menggerakan pedang mereka untuk menyerang Luffy

Luffy pun kesal dan berpikir untuk kabur dari mereka berdua , Luffy lalu berlari menebus mereka

'' Hey ! mau kemana kau ! '' teriak Katase

Katase dan Murayama pun mengejar Luffy, Luffy terus berlari dan menuju ke club nya, Luffy melihat kedua gadis itu masih mengejar nya, Luffy bingung kenapa mereka bisa marah, padahal dia hanya bilang kalau dia adalah teman Issei dan tiba-tiba kedua gadis itu marah

'' Ada apa sih dengan mereka ! '' kata Luffy kesal

Setelah beberapa menit berlari, luffy pun sampai di club nya, dia melihat kalau kedua gadis itu tidak terlihat

'' Kurasa aku berhasil kabur dari mereka '' kata Luffy

Luffy pun lalu masuk ke dalam bangunan club nya yaitu adalah Club Penelitian Ilmu Gaib

 **DI DALAM BANGUNAN CLUB ILMU GAIB**

Luffy lalu mengetok pintu ruangan tempat perkumpulan

Tok tok

Setelah beberapa lama Luffy mengetuk pintu pun terbuka, Luffy melihat kalau yang membuka pintu adalah Akeno

'' Oh Luffy kun, silahkan masuk '' kata Akeno mempersilahkan Luffy masuk

Terlihat di dalam ruangan itu ada beberapa orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu, yaitu Issei, Koneko, Kiba, dan Rias yang duduk di kursi nya

'' Wah kau cepat sekali Rias '' kata Luffy sambil menunjuk Rias, Rias yang di tunjuk hanya tersenyum senang melihat Luffy akhirnya datang

'' Akhirnya kau sudah datang Luffy '' kata Rias sambil tersenyum '' Baiklah karena kau sudah datang maka para anggota ku akan memperkenalkan dirinya '' kata Rias

'' Baiklah aku yang pertama, nama ku adalah Akeno Himejima '' kata Akeno memperkenalkan dirinya sambil menunduk

Luffy melihat Akeno lalu mengangguk, Luffy pernah melihat Akeno saat pertama kali masuk sekolah, Kiba lalu mendekati Luffy

'' Kalau aku Yuuto Kiba '' kata Kiba memperkenalkan dirinya

Luffy melihat Kiba, seperti para gadis bilang di sekolah itu, Kiba adalah orang yang tampan, gaya gentle Kiba mengingatkan Luffy dengan Sanji

'' Aku Koneko Toujou '' Luffy melihat seorang gadis kecil yang duduk di kursi sambil memakan sebuah cemilan

'' Dan aku tentu saja kau sudah kenal, Rias Gremory, selamat datang di club ini Luffy '' kata Rias sambil melihat Luffy

Luffy hanya tersenyum dengan sambutan hangat Rias, Luffy lalu melihat Issei. Luffy kaget karena Luffy mengingat sesuatu

'' Issei ! bukankah kau… '' Luffy menujuk Issei

Issei langsung keringat dingin saat di tunjuk oleh Luffy, dia berpikir kalau Luffy mengingat kejadian malam itu, Rias melihat ekspresi Luffy melihat Issei langsung bingung

'' Ada apa Luffy ? '' Tanya Rias

Luffy melihat Issei dengan teliti, sedangkan yang di lihat hanya mengeluarkan keringat dingin, Luffy terus melihat Issei dengan tatapan tajam lalu…

'' Ah, aku lupa '' kata Luffy polos

Issei langsung kaget'' _Dia Lupa ! yang benar saja_ ! '' pikir Issei tidak percaya padahal kejadian itu belum lama

'' Apakah ada masalah Luffy ? '' Tanya Rias

'' Tidak ada '' jawab Luffy

'' Baiklah kalau begitu sekali lagi aku mengucapkan selamat datang di Club ini Monkey D Luffy '' kata Rias '' di Club ini kita akan meneliti tentang Ilmu gaib '' sambung Rias memberitahu kerja club ini, tapi ini hanya untuk Luffy

'' Meneliti tentang Ilmu Gaib '' kata Luffy semangat penuh rasa tahu

'' Benar, kita akan meneliti kejadian Gaib atau bahkan mempelajari Ilmu Gaib '' kata Rias

Luffy masih mendengarkan Rias dengan rasa ingin tahu, Koneko melihat semangat Luffy hanya merasa aneh sedangkan Akeno melihat Luffy hanya tertawa kecil, Apakah Rias memang pandai bergurau atau memang Luffy yang langsung percaya

'' Jadi aku harus melakukan apa ? '' Tanya Luffy tidak sabar

'' Untuk mu aku sudah menyiapkan kamera, dengan kamera ini kau harus memotret hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal dan mengirimnya kepada ku, aku akan meneliti foto-foto mu '' kata Rias menjelaskan

'' Baiklah, aku merasa kalau itu sangat menyenangkan '' kata Luffy yang tidak sabar memotret hal-hal Gaib

Rias lalu menyerahkan kamera nya kepada Luffy, Luffy lalu melihat kamera baru nya. Kamera itu berwarna hitam dengan lensa yang cukup besar

'' Kau bisa memotret tempat di sekolah, taman, kota, bahkan seluruh tempat di kota Kouh ini '' kata Rias

''Jadi intinya aku akan berpetualang '' kata Luffy mengingat petualangan

'' Seperti itu lah '' kata Rias setuju

'' Baiklah aku akan memotret sangat banyak kejadian-kejadian Gaib '' kata Luffy semangat

'' Semoga kau beruntung Luffy '' kata Rias mendukung Luffy

Kiba hanya tersenyum melihat Luffy, Koneko hanya melihat Luffy dengan muka netral nya, Akeno melihat Luffy dengan senyum sedangkan Issei tersenyum merasa aneh dengan sifat polos Luffy ' _' Apakah dia tidak tahu kalau kami ini Iblis_ '' pikir Issei

'' Kau bisa mengirimkan gambarnya besok '' kata Rias

'' Oke '' kata luffy

Luffy lalu duduk di kursi di depan Koneko, Koneko melihat Luffy. Luffy tergiur dengan cemilan Koneko, Luffy lalu ingin mengambil satu tapi tiba-tiba sebuah tangan memegang tangan Luffy untuk menghentikan tangan Luffy. Luffy melihat siapa pemilik tangan tersebut dan ternyata adalah Koneko

'' Jangan ambil ! '' kata Koneko marah dengan wajah netralnya

Tapi Luffy bersikeras ingin memakan cemilan koneko dan terjadilah perkelahian kecil antara Koneko dan Luffy, Luffy mencoba untuk mengambil cemilan Koneko tapi Koneko terus menghalangi tangan Luffy, Kejadian itu terus berlangsung sehingga membuat satu club

Rias melihat kejadian ini merasa lucu dan senang saat Koneko berinteraksi dengan Luffy, Akeno hanya tertawa geli dengan kelakuan mereka, Kiba tersenyum dan Issei melihat Koneko yang tadi sifat nya dingin dengan nya sekarang merasa kesal dengan Luffy

'' Ayolah ! berikan aku sedikit ! '' kata Luffy yang terus ingin mengambil cemilan Koneko

'' Tidak boleh ! '' kata Koneko terus melindungi Cemilan nya

Club itu pun menjadi ribut dengan perkelahian Luffy dan Koneko, tadi Club itu terasa sunyi sekarang menjadi sangat Ramai setelah kedatangan Luffy

Rias lalu tertawa, Akeno terkejut tidak pernah melihat Bucho nya tertawa seperti itu. Dia juga merasa kalau Bucho nya sangat senang dengan kehadiran Luffy

Issei tertawa, Kiba tersenyum sambil tertawa kecil, Luffy tidak menyerah untuk mengambil cemilan Koneko, Akhirnya Luffy pun berhasil mengambil salah satu cemilan Koneko dan mencoba memakan nya tapi Koneko memegang tangan Luffy melarang nya untuk memakan cemilan nya di makan Luffy

'' Lepaskan ! '' teriak Luffy kesal terlihat wajah nya yang kesal dengan giginya yang tajam ( muka marah Luffy seperti di Anime One Piece )

'' Tidak ! '' kata Koneko juga tidak menyerah

Luffy lalu terjatuh di tanah karena Kursinya tiba-tiba terbalik, Koneko masih memegang tangan Luffy juga terjatuh tapi masih memegang tangan Luffy menolak cemilan nya itu di makan Luffy

Terjadilah aksi guling-gulingan di tanah, Luffy terus mencoba memakan cemilan itu tapi Koneko terus mencegah nya

'' Menyerahlah ! '' kata Luffy merasa akan menang karena cemilan itu sudah dekat dengan bibirnya

'' Tidak akan ! '' kata Koneko bersikeras

Mereka terus berguling-guling di tanah dan tidak mau menyerah, Rias terus tertawa melihat kejadian ini begitu juga anggota-anggotanya, Rias tidak menyangka kalau Koneko bisa memiliki reaksi seperti itu terhadap Luffy

Setelah berapa menit kemudian perang kecil itu pun berhenti dengan kemenangan Luffy yang berhasil memakan Cemilan Koneko, Koneko kaget Luffy akhirnya berhasil, Koneko dan Luffy lalu bangun dari aksi guling-guling mereka

'' Enak~ '' kata Luffy lalu melihat Koneko '' Lihat kan aku menang shishishi '' kata Luffy kepada Koneko dengan tawa khasnya

Koneko tidak marah tapi tersenyum mendengar tawa Luffy begitu juga dengan Rias dan Akeno, Rias tidak menyangka kalau club nya akan menyenangkan seperti ini setelah manusia masuk ke club nya

'' Baiklah aku akan pergi dulu mencari kejadian misteri '' kata Luffy, Luffy lalu pamit dengan teman-teman club nya lalu pergi keluar, Luffy tidak sabar menunjukan kamera nya kepada Ayano

Luffy sekarang tidak terlihat lagi di club itu, sekarang yang tinggal adalah para Iblis di club itu

'' Itu tadi sangat menyenangkan, yang kan Koneko '' kata Akeno mengejek Koneko, Koneko hanya kembali duduk dan memakan cemilan nya

'' Aku tidak menyangka dia bisa membuat kita bisa tertawa seperti ini '' kata Rias

'' Aku berharap kalau Luffy kun tetap di club ini selamanya '' kata Akeno karena sekarang Akeno mulai tertarik dengan Luffy

Rias terkejut dengan kata Akeno, dia tidak hanya kaget dengan omongan Akeno tapi juga kaget saat Akeno memanggil nama Luffy dengan kata kun

'' Aku juga setuju '' kata Kiba

Issei lalu terbangun dan mengobrol dengan Buchonya

'' Jadi dia akan bergabung dengan club ini ? '' kata Issei

'' Begitulah '' kata Rias'' jangan khawatir, dia tidak akan mengetahui kita adalah Iblis '' sambung Rias

'' Baiklah '' kata Issei lalu kembali duduk

'' Hari ini sangat menyenangkan '' kata Rias

Koneko hanya duduk di tempat biasa nya, dia sekarang seperti Akeno yaitu tertarik, Koneko tidak menyangka kalau Luffy adalah orang yang bisa membuat nya tersenyum. Sudah cukup lama dia tidak bisa tersenyum, begitu juga Akeno

Koneko masih berpikir kalau Luffy memiliki karakter yang sangat menyenangkan dan membuat situasi di club nya begitu ramai, dia juga tidak pernah melihat Buchonya tertawa seperti itu

Di dalam hati Koneko hanya bertanya-tanya '' _siapa sebenarnya kau Monkey D Luffy bisa membuat Bucho kami tertawa seperti itu_ ? pikir Koneko

 **~X~**

 **Di TEMPAT LAIN**

Sekarang kita berpindah tempat yaitu sebuah tempat yang gelap dan sunyi dan hanya beberapa orang yang ada di situ

'' Sial Manusia itu ! '' geram Kalawarner mengingat Luffy telah menghajarnya

'' Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi semalam ! '' teriak seseorang yaitu Reynare melihat teman nya

'' Manusia yang kau sebutkan itu, Aku sudah bertemu dengan nya dan benar yang kau bilang di bukan manusia biasa '' kata Kalawarner mengingat para prajuritnya di kalahkan dengan mudah

'' Dia juga memiliki kekuatan aneh yang membuat para prajuri kami pingsan '' sambung Mittelt

Reynare lalu berpikir kalau manusia itu memang sangat berbahaya, manusia itu bisa menghancurkan rencana nya

'' Sudah kuduga kalau manusia itu bisa membuat masalah bagi kita '' kata Reynare '' kita Harus berhati-hati mulai sekarang ''

Kalawarner dan Mittelt mengangguk

'' Jangan sampai rencana kita hancur, rencana kita akan di mulai pada malam ini '' kata Reynare

'' Jadi kita akan menggunakan Gadis itu pada malam ini '' lanjut Reynare

'' Gadis dari berambut kuning itu ya '' kata Mittelt

'' Benar '' kata Reynare

Reynare tersenyum berpikir kalau rencana nya akan berhasil

 **~X~**

 **DI TEMPAT LAIN LAGI**

Sekarang kita berpindah di sebuah tempat yang terang dan beberapa sosok hadir di situ, beberapa sosok sedang berbicara

'' Jadi dalam pertemuan para Dewa, para Dewa sedang berbicara kan apa ? '' Tanya sesosok dengan pakaian serba putih dan memiliki sayap, mereka adalah para Malaikat

'' Entahlah tapi ku dengar mereka berbicara sesuatu yang penting '' kata salah satu malaikat

'' Memang nya Dewa mana saja yang ikut dalam pertemuan ini ? ''

'' Kalau tidak salah, Para Dewa Nordic, Dewa Yunani dan Para Dewa dari Mitologi Jepang dan para Dewa di Mitologi lain nya sepertinya tidak akan datang '' jawab salah satu Malaikat

'' Aku ingin tahu mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu ? ''

'' Mungkin mereka sedang membicarakan tentang kejadian seminggu yang lalu ''

'' Mungkin kau benar ''

'' Hey Kalian ! '' tiba-tiba seseorang berteriak, kedua malaikat itu lalu melihat siapa yang memanggil mereka

'' Gabriel sama ! '' kedua malaikat itu melihat seorang wanita cantik, berpakaian serba putih, rambut berwarna kuning dan memiliki 12 sayap

'' Hey apa kalian lakukan ! kalian harus menjaga tempat pertemuan para dewa, jangan sampai ada yang mengganggu mereka '' kata Gabriel marah ke anak buah nya

'' Maaf kan kami Gabriel sama ! '' kata kedua malaikat itu

Gabriel lalu masuk ke dalam bangunan pertemuan para Dewa, Para Dewa-Dewa di dunia sedang membicaran sesuatu, apakah mereka sedang membicarakan masalah dunia, masalah tentang Khaos Brigade

atau kah tentang Luffy ?

Yang pasti mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang besar sampa-sampai mereka harus berkumpul

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **Dan akhir bab**

 **Apakah kalian menyukai interaksi antara Luffy dan Koneko, saya akan membuat Luffy berinteraksi ke semua anggota club Ilmu Gaib**

 **Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya apa sih yang sedang di bicarakan para Dewa-Dewi itu di pertemuan para Dewa**

 **Kenapa aku membuat banyak Dewa di Anime High School DXD ? karena aku akan membuat cerita ini akan panjang**

 **Untuk Harem Luffy kalian masih bisa merecomendasikan nya, dan saya aku berusaha untuk membuat mereka punya alasan untuk jatuh cinta ke Luffy**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah Review dan Baca**

 **Dan Jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan Review, dan menyemangati saya dalam menulis cerita ini : )**

 **Selamat Jumpa di Bab berikut nya**

 **Salam Author**


	10. Chapter 10

**BADAI MULAI MENDEKAT  
**

 **Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda & Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **warning :non canon, dll**

* * *

 **DI TEMPAT PERKUMPULAN PARA DEWA**

Terlihat sekarang beberapa Dewa-Dewi yang sedang berkumpul, Dewa-Dewi itu memiliki perbedaan satu sama lain, 3 Mitologi berkumpul di sini, Terlihat Zeus dengan Ketiga anaknya, Odin dengan pengawal Valkyrie nya, dan Amaterasu dengan pengikut nya

'' Jadi kenapa kita berkumpul di sini ? '' tanya seorang pria tua

'' Aku juga ingin tahu '' jawab seorang pria tua juga

Setelah bebarapa lama kemudian sesosok Malaikat lalu muncul di saat pertemuan itu, Malaikat itu memiliki 12 sayap yang berwarna putih

'' Maaf atas keterlambatan saya '' jawab Malaikat itu

'' Kenapa kau lama sekali Malaikat '' kata salah satu Dewa dari mitologi Yunani

'' Maaf kan saya, tuan Ares '' kata Malaikat itu

Sedangkan Dewa yang bernama Ares itu hanya menatap kesal '' Sudah cepatlah ke intinya kenapa kau memanggil kami '' kata Ares kesal

Ares memakai baju Zirah tempur dengan besi berwarna hitam merah karena Ares adalah Dewa perang dalam Mitologi Yunani

'' Tenangkan dirimu Ares '' kata seorang pria berjanggut putih, pria itu adalah Zeus sang Raja Dewa dalam Mitologi Yunani '' Maaf kan anak saya Michael '' kata Zeus meminta maaf

'' Tidak apa-apa, Baiklah saya memanggil kalian ke pertemuan ini karena seminggu yang lalu sebuah energi tidak di ketahui muncul di dunia manusia, energi ini adalah energi yang sangat kuat seperti energi seorang penguasa '' kata

'' Sebuah energi ? '' tanya seorang wanita, wanita itu berada di samping Ares, wanita itu memakai pakaian yang terbuka, berambut kuning, berkulit putih halus dan sedang duduk dengan pose menggoda

Gadis itu adalah seorang Dewi yang sangat cantik nama nya Aphrodite sang Dewi kecantikan dalam Mitologi Yunani

'' Benar nona Aphrodite '' kata Michael

'' Energi ini sampai sekarang belum di ketahui pemiliknya dan masih menjadi bahan penyelidikan '' kata Michael

'' Jadi apakah Energi ini berbahaya ? '' tanya Odin sang raja Dewa Mitologi Nordik

'' Kalau soal bahaya atau tidak kami belum bisa menentukan nya, kami masih dalam penyelidikan tentang Energi ini '' kata Michael

'' Semoga saja Energi ini tidak menjadi bahaya '' kata Amaterasu Seorang Dewi dari Jepang

'' Kenapa ? apa kau takut '' kata Ares sombong

Amaterasu lalu menatap ke Ares dengan tatapan kemarahan karena merasa dihina

'' Tidak , aku tidak takut sama sekali '' jawab Amaterasu

'' Baguslah, Kupikir seorang Dewi akan takut dengan hanya sebuah Energi '' Ejek Ares

Amaterasu hanya bersabar dengan kelakuan dari Dewa perang dari Yunani itu, dia sudah berjanji kepada ayah nya yaitu Izanagi untuk menghormati para Dewa lain nya di pertemuan ini, sang Ayah masih memiliki urusan dan Amaterasu sebagai wakil dari Para-para Dewa jepang di pertemuan ini

'' Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan ? '' tanya Odin

'' Kita hanya harus menunggu hasil penyelidikan kami '' kata Michael

'' Baiklah kami mengerti '' kata Zeus

'' Kami juga mengerti '' kata Odin

Amaterasu juga mengangguk mengerti dengan usulan Michael

'' Dan satu lagi, ini mengenai Khaos Bridgade '' sambung Michael

Para Dewa lalu mulai serius saat mendengar nama Khaos Bridgade, Para Dewa tahu kalau Khaos Bridgade adalah masalah serius

'' Sekarang apa lagi yang mereka lakukan ? '' tanya Amaterasu

'' Mereka sepertinya mulai bergerak dengan terbuka, terdapat sudah banyak kelompok dan Organisasi yang bergabung dengan mereka '' kata Michael

'' Jadi apakah mereka akan mulai bergerak untuk perang ? '' tanya Zeus, Ares yang mendengar kata perang langsung tersenyum

'' Mungkin saja, mereka terkenal karena aksi teroris mereka, kita tidak tahu apa sebenarnya tujuan mereka '' kata Michael berpikir

'' Jadi kita harus berhati-hati dengan mereka '' usul Odin

'' Benar tuan Odin '' Michael setuju

Para Dewa mengangguk mengerti dengan masalah ini, mereka berpikir akan terjadi masalah di masa mendatang

'' Baiklah, seperti nya pertemuan ini selesai, terima kasih bagi para Dewa yang hadir di sini '' kata Michael, Ares merasa kesal dengan Michael. dia tidak menyangka kalau mereka para Dewa Yunani di panggil kesini hanya karena sebuah energi dan Informasi mengenai sebuah organisasi teroris

'' Jadi hanya itu saja ! '' kata Ares lalu berdiri dari posisi duduk nya dan menuju ke pintu keluar '' ini hanya membuang waktu ku saja ! '' Ares lalu pergi dari ruangan pertemuan para Dewa

Para Dewa yang melihat Ares hanya merasa kesal dengan salah satu dari Dewa perang itu, terutama Zeus yang harus manahan malu karena tingkah anak nya itu

'' Anak itu selalu seperti itu, maaf kan anak ku ? '' kata Zeus kepada Dewa-Dewi lainnya

Para Dewa-Dewi di ruangan itu hanya mengangguk mengerti

Aphrodite lalu mengejar kekasih nya itu yaitu Ares, Walaupun Aphrodite sudah memiliki suami yaitu Hephaestus, tapi Aphrodite tidak pernah mengakui Hephaestus sebagai suami nya, Aphrodite malah mengakui Ares sebagai kekasihnya

'' Apa-apaan anak itu '' kata Odin kesal

'' Tuan Odin saat nya kita pergi '' kata pengawal Odin

'' Baiklah '' kata Odin lalu pergi dari tempat pertemuan para Dewa itu

'' Kita juga harus pergi '' Zeus memberitahukan '' Baiklah Ayah '' kata kedua putrinya yaitu Athena dan Artemis, kedua Dewi itu lalu mengikuti Zeus

Di luar bangunan terlihat Zeus bersama kedua putrinya sedang berjalan meninggalkan surga untuk pulang ke Olympus, para malaikat melihat kedua putri Zeus yang cantik, tentu saja mereka cantik karena mereka adalah seorang Dewi.

Athena memakai pakaian berupa armor tetapi armor nya memiliki kain sutra dan beberapa perhiasan, memiliki rambut berwarna kuning emas panjang, mata kuning emas dan memilik kulit putih walaupun ditutupi oleh armor tapi para malaikat masih bisa melihat kecantikan Athena yang luar biasa . sedangkan Artemis memakai pakaian kain biasa berwaran hijau, layaknya pakaian pemanah, berambut putih bersih, mata Hijau, kulit putih dan membawa panah di belakang punggung nya

Para malaikat tidak bisa menolak kecantikan kedua Dewi yunani itu, Artemis merasa jijik dengan tatapan mereka. Artemis dikenal sebagai Dewi bulan dan berburu, dia juga di kenal sebagai pembenci para kaum laki-laki, menurutnya laki-laki hanya memikirkan nafsu nya, terutama nafsu kepada wanita

'' Cantik sekali '' kata salah satu Malaikat melihat Athena, tiba-tiba sebuah anak panah mengarah kepada meleset dan mengenai di dinding di belakang nya. Malaikat itu langsung shock melihat sebuah anak panah melewati kepala nya

Terlihat Artemis adalah pelaku pemanahan tersebut, Artemis memanah salah satu malaikat itu dan hampir mengenai nya, Athena dan Zeus terkejut melihat nya

'' Artemis apa yang kau lakukan !? '' tanya Zeus marah, Artemis lalu melihat ke ayah nya

'' Malaikat itu melirik Athena '' jawan Artemis

'' Apa yang terjadi di sini '' tiba-tiba Gabriel datang menghampiri tempat kejadian, Artemis lalu menatap Gabriel dengan tatapn tajam

'' Seharusnya kau mengajar sopan santun terhadap anak buah mu '' kata Artemis '' anak buah mu itu melirik tubuh saudari ku '' kata Artemis

'' Maaf kan kami Artemis sama '' kata salah satu malaikat meminta maaf

Gabriel lalu mendesah mengakui kesalahan anak buah nya

'' Kalau begitu maafkan anak buah ku '' kata Gabriel meminta maaf

Artemis menatap Gabriel, lalu mendesah

'' Baiklah tapi jangan sampai terulang lagi, kalau sampai terulang lagi jangan salahkan aku jika anak panah ku menebus kepala mereka '' Artemis lalu pergi duluan meninggalkan Athena dan Zeus

Athena melihat saudari nya itu, lalu mengejarnya sedangkan Zeus lagi-lagi harus menahan malu

'' Maaf kan putri ku itu '' kata Zeus lalu menyusul kedua putrinya

Gabriel melihat ketiga Dewa Yunani itu pergi, dalam hatinya memiliki rasa kesal dan tanda tanya dengan Artemis '' _Kenapa dia begitu benci dengan laki-laki_? '' pikir Gabriel

 **~X~**

 **DI SEKOLAH KOUH DENGAN WAKTU YANG SAMA**

Luffy sekarang sedang berlari keliling sekolah untuk menggunakan kamera nya

'' Baiklah sekarang saat nya mencari hal-hal gaib '' kata Luffy

Luffy lalu memeriksa taman, Kantin dan beberapa tempat di sekolah, tapi Luffy sama sekali tidak menemukan apa pun, Tiba-tiba menemukan sebuah suara di semak-semak di dekat bangunan Club Kendo

'' Ada apa disana ? '' pikir Luffy penasaran lalu mendekati semak-semak tersebut terdengar ada bebarapa suara seseorang, Luffy pun semakin penasaran lalu memasuki semak-semak itu

Terlihat ada tiga orang yang sedang mengintip, yaitu Issei, Motohama, Dan Matsuda, Luffy lalu menghampiri ketiga orang mesum itu

'' Hey ! gantian dong '' bisik Issei

'' Sabar ! ini lagi adegan asik nya '' Matsuda dan Motohama terus mengintip tidak memberikan Issei giliran

'' Hey sedang apa kalian '' Issei dan kedua teman nya lalu terbeku mendengar sebuah suara, mereka berpikir kalau mereka telah tercyduk, Trio mesum lalu melihat ke belakang untuk mengetahui siapa yang memanggil

'' Luffy san ! sedang apa kau di sini '' ucap Issei lega karena yang memanggil mereka adalah Luffy

'' Justru aku yang harus ngomong begitu, kalian ini sedang apa '' Luffy terus menanyai ketiga orang mesum itu

'' Ya... kami sedang membersihkan area ini hehehe '' kata Issei sambil menggaruk kepalanya membohongi Luffy, berharap kalau Luffy percaya

'' Oh, kupikir kalian sedang mengintip '' kata Luffy polos tidak menyadari kalau mereka memang mengintip

Issei dan sahabatnya langsung lega karena Luffy percaya begitu saja, mereka bertiga lalu berniat kabur

'' Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu Luffy san '' kata Issei lalu pergi secepat kilat meninggalkan Luffy dan kedua sahabatnya

'' Woy tunggu kami '' teriak Matsuda lalu mengejar Issei lalu susul Motohama '' selamat jumpa Luffy '' kata Motohama lalu menyusul kedua teman bejatnya

'' Wow lari mereka cepat juga, apakah mereka sedang terburu-buru ? '' kata Luffy penasaran

Luffy lalu berniat mencari ke tempat lain akan tetapi...

'' Hey, sedang apa kau disini '' Luffy mendengar seseorang memanggil nya, lalu menghadap ke belakang. ternyata yang memanggil nya adalah para anggota Club Kendo

'' Jangan-jangan kau mengintip '' kata salah satu anggota club Kendo

'' Hey aku kenal dia, bukankah dia yang bersama Rias sama di kantin semalam '' ucap gadis berambut hitam yaitu Murayama

Luffy mengenalnya, dia adalah gadis yang menyerang nya kemarin.

'' Itu benar '' kata gadis berambut merah jambu yaitu Katase '' dia juga mengatakan kalau dia adalah teman nya si Hyoudou Issei '' sambung Katase

'' Jadi dia orang mesum ''

'' Hajar dia ''

'' Musnahkan orang mesum ''

Tiba-tiba para gadis club Kendo lalu mengejar Luffy, Luffy yang tidak tahu apa-apa lalu berlari. Luffy tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, dia hanya melihat Issei dan teman nya sekarang dia di kejar para gadis club Kendo tanpa sebab

Luffy terus di kejar-kejar oleh anggota club Kendo, Luffy melewati Taman, belakang sekolah, depan sekolah dan tempat-tempat lain nya di sekolah Kouh, tapi para gadis club Kendo itu terus mengejar Luffy

'' Jangan biarkan dia kabur ! ''

'' Musnahkan orang mesum ! ''

'' Berhenti kau ''

Teriakan-teriakan terus terdengar saat mengejar Luffy, Luffy terus berlari

'' Sebenarnya aku ini salah apa ! '' teriak Luffy frustasi

 **~X~**

 **DI CLUB ILMU GAIB**

Didalam ruangan club Ilmu Gaib terdapat 3 sosok Iblis yaitu Rias, Sona , dan Akeno

Rias terlihat sedang bermain catur dengan Sona sedangkan Akeno menyediakan teh untuk mereka berdua

'' Jadi kau memasukan manusia ke dalam club mu ? '' tanya Sona sambil bermain catur

'' Ya itu benar '' jawab Rias lalu memajukan bidak caturnya

'' Apa kau lupa kalau club mu itu adalah club untuk keluarga mu dan mereka dan kau adalah Iblis '' kata Sona mengingatkan Rias sambil memajukan menterinya

'' Jangan Khawatir, dia tidak akan tahu kalau kami adalah Iblis '' jawab Rias lalu memajukan Rook nya

'' Kenapa kau tidak menolak nya '' tanya Sona

'' Aku tidak bisa melakukan nya '' jawab Rias netral

Sona lalu terkaget mendengar jawaban Rias, kenapa Rias tidak bisa menolak Luffy untuk masuk ke dalam club nya

'' Kenapa ? '' tanya Sona sambil memajukan Knight nya

'' Entahlah, aku merasa kalau aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan Himea san '' kata Rias blak-blakan

'' Himea ! maksud mu Ayano Himea '' kata Sona kaget

'' Ya, dia lah yang meminta ku untuk memasukan Luffy ke dalam club ku '' kata Rias lalu memajukan Knight nya juga

'' Aku tahu dia memiliki hubungan dengan Ayano Himea tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau Ayano Himea memohon kepadamu untuk memasukan anak Topi jerami itu ke dalam club mu '' kata Sona syok tidak menyangka kalau Ayano memiliki hubungan sedekat itu dengan Luffy

'' Aku pun tidak tahu kenapa dia rela memohon sampai seperti itu, tapi aku merasa kalau dia memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Luffy '' kata Rias memikirkan hubungan Luffy dan Ayano

'' Apa menurutmu Ayano adalah adik dari anak topi jerami itu ? '' tanya Sona lalu menggerakan tangan nya untuk memajukan rook nya

'' Aku rasa begitu, mungkin saja Ayano hanya punya hubungan saudara dengan Luffy '' kata Rias lalu memajukan Queen nya ke arah King Sona

'' Sepertinya aku menang '' kata Rias merasa menang

'' Sial, gara-gara pembicaraan tadi aku jadi tidak fokus '' kata Sona menyesali ketidak fokusannya, Sona lalu tersenyum ke arah Rias

'' Itu salah mu, seharusnya kau tidak terlalu terbawa dengan pembicaraan tadi '' kata Rias

'' Ya sudah lah '' kata Sona mengalah

Akeno hanya tertawa melihat interaksi Rias dan Sona, sejak kecil mereka selalu seperti itu, selalu saja tidak mau mengalah

'' Selamat Bucho atas kemenangan permainan caturnya '' kata Akeno memberi selamat

'' Terima kasih Akeno '' kata Rias tersenyum

Ketiga Iblis muda itu hanya tertawa dengan interaksi mereka, namun tiba-tiba mereka mendengar sebuah suara...

'' Kejar dia ! '' sebuah teriakan terdengar

Sona, Rias dan Akeno mendengar suara teriakan itu dari luar yaitu lapangan Sekolah, mereka bertiga pun melihat ke luar jendela

 **~X~**

 **DI LAPANGAN SEKOLAH KOUH**

'' Jangan biarkan dia kabur ! ''

'' Tangkap dia ! ''

'' Ikat dia ! ''

Teriakan-teriakan gadis clun Kendo terus terdengar, Luffy terus berlari tak karuan sampai dia di lapangan Sekolah Kouh

'' Sampai kapan mereka mengejarku !? '' teriak Luffy

Luffy terus lari keliling lapangan, Luffy terus berlari berputar-putar di lapangan

'' Sial aku harus kabur dari mereka '' pikir Luffy

Rias, Sona , dan Akeno kaget dengan kejadian ramai di lapangan, mereka melihat para murid club Kendo mengejar Luffy dengan membawa pedang kayu mereka, para murid lain di sekolah Kouh juga melihat kejadian ini

'' Kenapa dengan nya ? ''

'' Entahlah ''

'' Kenapa dia membuat masalah dengan club Kendo ? apakah dia mau di hajar babak belur ''

'' Mungkin saja, dia kelihatan nya bodoh ''

Para murid Kouh terus berbisik-bisik mengenai Luffy, Sona yang melihat kejadian ini hanya mendesah

'' Dia selalu membuat masalah '' kata Sona memegang jidatnya dengan kelakukan Luffy, dia tidak tahu kalau itu bukan kesalahan Luffy

'' Wah tidak kusangka sekolah kita jadi ribut seperti ini '' kata Akeno sambil menutup mulutnya tertawa kecil

'' Semenjak Luffy di sini, sekolah ini terasa lebih meriah '' kata Rias setuju dengan Akeno

Sona yang melihat kejadian ini hanya mendesah '' tadi pagi dia terlambat sekarang dia malah membuat keributan di sekolah '' kata Sona, semenjak Luffy di sekolah ini Sona semakin sibuk saja sebagai Osis di sekolah Kouh

'' Fufufufu, berjuanglah Luffy Kun '' kata Akeno memberi semangat Luffy walaupun Luffy tidak akan mendengar nya

Rias tersenyum terhibur dengan kejadian ini sedangkan Sona harus berpikir masalah ini tapi dia tersenyum sedikit terhibur juga

Di lapangan terlihat trio mesum melihat kejadian ini, dimana Luffy di kejar-kejar oleh murid club Kendo

'' Berjuanglah Luffy ! '' kita mereka bertiga sambil mengacungkan jari jempol mereka ke arah Luffy Respect karena Luffy berkorban untuk mereka ( Kasihan Luffy : V )

 **~X~**

 **KEMBALI KE LUFFY**

Luffy lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan sekolah tapi para Gadis Kendo terus mengejar Luffy, Luffy lalu masuk ke dalam sebuah kelas yang kosong dan menutup pintu kelas tersebut

'' Sial aku harus bagaimana ?'' kata Luffy panik, Suara pintu di gedor pun terdengar, Luffy terus berpikir mencari ide

Luffy pun mempunyai Ide '' aku tahu ! '' kata Luffy

Luffy lalu membuka jendela kelas itu lalu memegang jendela itu dan mundur ke belakang, terlihat tangan Luffy yang panjang tertarik ke belakang '' **Gomu-Gomu No**... '' Luffy bersiap-siap

'' **Rocket !** '' teriak Luffy lalu maju ke depan untuk terbang keluar dari jendela, Luffy sekarang terlihat terbang ke arah taman sekolah Kouh

Pintu di kelas bekas Luffy berada pun terbuka,l terlihat para Gadis club Kendo yang sedang marah mencari Luffy namun mereka tidak menemukan Luffy di kelas itu

'' Eh, bukankah tadi di masuk ke dalam kelas ini ? '' kata Katase bingung karena Luffy tidak ada sekarang

'' Benar, aku tadi melihat nya '' kata Murayama

'' Aneh, sekarang dia menghilang '' kata Katase

Para murid club Kendo kebingungan karena Luffy tiba-tiba menghilang, mereka hanya melihat bebarapa Kursi, meja, papan tulis dan jendela yang kebuka

 **DENGAN LUFFY**

Luffy sekarang terlihat terlempar, dia tertawa karena merasa seperti terbang, Luffy pun memutuskan untuk mendarat di atas pohon di taman

'' Tidak kusangka bisa menyenangkan seperti itu '' kata Luffy setelah mendarat

Luffy pun turun dari pohon, Luffy pun mendarat dengan sempurna

'' Baiklah saat nya melanjutkan mencari kejadian Gaib '' kata Luffy dengan semangat

Luffy lalu berkeliling taman sekolah Kouh unuk mecari hal-hal Gaib tapi tidak menemukan apa pun sama sekali, Luffy terus berkeliling taman. di saat Luffy melewati taman di dekat pohon besar, Luffy mendengar sebuah suara

'' Kyaaa ! '' Luffy mendengar sebuah suara dari dalam taman sekolah Kouh

'' Sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu '' kata Luffy setelah mendengar suara itu, Luffy pun memasuki taman lebih dalam

'' Sial kenapa aku bisa jatuh begini '' kata seseorang

Luffy menemukan seorang gadis, gadis itu memiliki berpakaian kain seperti pakaian kimono jepang, rambut berwarna kuning dan tinggi Gadis itu seperti anak 14 tahun dan memiliki ekor rubah

'' Apakah Oka-sama tidak menolongku sekarang '' kata Gadis itu meringis

Luffy pun mendekati Gadis itu karena penasaran, Gadis itu merasakan kehadiran Luffy

'' Siapa di sana ?! '' kata Gadis itu

Luffy pun menampakan wujud nya di depan Gadis itu '' yo, apa yang kaulakukan di sini '' kata Luffy penasaran

Gadis itu lalu lega karena melihat Luffy, dia berpikir kalau Luffy adalah bahaya

'' Ternyata hanya manusia '' kata Gadis itu

'' Kau ini siapa ? '' tanya Luffy penasaran dengan pakaian Gadis itu, Luffy terus berputar-putar mengelilingi gadis itu untuk menyelidiki nya dengan tangan di dagunya

'' Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku '' kata Gadis itu kasar

Luffy terus menatap gadis itu tanpa memperdulikan berkata kasar, Gadis itu pun merasa jengkel karena Luffy terus melihati nya

'' Berhenti melihat ku seperti itu '' kata Gadis itu membentak Luffy

'' Oh maaf, aku penaran dengan pakaian mu shishishi '' kata Luffy sambil tertawa

Gadis itu hanya menatap Luffy dengan tajam, Gadis itu seperti nya membenci Luffy

'' Aku menemukan nya ! '' teriak seseorang

Luffy melihat beberapa makhluk seperti monster, mereka sangat banyak dan mengelilingi Luffy dan Gadis itu

'' Kami menemukan mu Kunou putri Yasaka '' kata makhluk itu

Luffy di menatap monster itu dengan netral, sedangkan Kunou merasa ketakutan

'' Baiklah, serang dia ! '' teriak salah satu monster

Kunou lalu mengeluarkan bola api nya dan mengarahkan nya ke arah para monster itu beberapa monster terkena serangan Kunou dan terbakar sedangkan yang tidak terkena mencoba menyerang Kunou

'' Sial ! aku kehabisan energi '' kata Kunou, para monster itu lalu mendekati Kunou mencoba menyerangnya, Kunou sekarang pasrah tidak bisa bergerak karena kehabisan energi nya, sekarang dia memejamkan matanya untuk bersiap-siap merasakan serangan itu tapi...

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Pistol** ! '' Luffy lalu menggunakan buah iblis nya untuk menyerang monster yang menyerang Kunou, monster itu pun terkena pukulan Luffy dan terhempas ke belakang

Kunou kaget melihat kejadian itu, dia melihat tangan manusia itu memanjang dan memukul salah satu monster yang ingin menyerangnya, begitu juga para monster di situ

'' Apa-apaan itu, apakah tangan manusia itu barusan saja memanjang '' kata salah satu monster

Luffy hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi mereka, Luffy lalu melihat ke para monster-monster itu

'' Hey kalian ini siapa ? '' tanya Luffy

'' Justru kami yang harus berbicara seperti itu ! '' teriak salah satu monster

'' Hey kau manusia, apakah kau ingin mati '' kata salah satu monster, Luffy hanya tersenyum dengan pertanyaan monster itu

'' Tidak, aku tidak akan mati di sini '' kata Luffy penuh semangat lalu berpose bertarung bersiap-siap untuk bertarung

'' Sialan, bunuh dia ! '' teriak salah satu monster, para monster lalu menyerang Luffy, Luffy sekarang bersiap-siap menyerang juga

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Muchi**! '' Luffy lalu menendang secara Horizontal ke arah para monster itu, beberapa para monster terkena serangan Luffy dan terlempar, namun beberapa monster lagi lalu menyerang Luffy

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Gatling Gun** ! '' Luffy lalu memukul secara beruntun ke arah para monster, para monster lalu terhempas entah kemana-mana

Kunou melihat kejadian ini hanya takjub, melihat manusia itu mengalahkan para monster itu dengan kekuatan aneh nya

'' Ada lagi ? '' kata Luffy masih dalam mode bertarung nya sambil tersenyum

Para monster hanya mundur ke belakang karena takut dengan kekuatan Luffy, tapi satu monster lalu datang. monster itu memiliki tubuh besar dari pada monster lain nya di situ

Monster besar itu lalu menyerang Luffy dengan tangan nya yang besar, Luffy lalu mengunakan Busho hakinya di tangan nya sehingga tangan Luffy sekarang hitam mengkilat

'' **Gomu-Gomu no**..'' monster itu lalu memukul Luffy, tapi Luffy menangkis pukulan itu dengan tangan kirinya, dan tangan kanan nya sekarang memanjang ke belakang

'' **Bullet** ! '' teriak Luffy memukul perut monster besar itu hingga terpental jauh kebelakang dan menabrak pohon di belakang nya sehingga pohon itu tumbang

Kunou melihat kejadian itu merasa takjub melihat monster raksasa itu terpental '' Hebat '' guman Kunou

Luffy sekarang hanya tersenyum setelah mengalahkan monster raksasa itu, para monster kecil melihat teman nya yang besar sekarang sudah kalah lalu tambah ketakutan

'' Sial manusia ini kuat ! '' kata salah satu monster

'' Kekuatan apa itu ''

'' Sial, larii ! '' teriak salah satu monster lalu lari meninggalkan Luffy dan Kunou, monster besar yang terkena serangan Luffy berdiri lalu berlari dengan kesakitan di perutnya

'' Wah, lemah sekali mereka '' kata Luffy, Luffy adalah orang yang jujur, kalau musuh nya memang lemah maka dia akan mengatakan nya dengan jujur sedangkan kalau musuh nya kuat Luffy akan memuji musuh nya itu

'' Hebat ! kau benar-benar hebat '' Kunou tiba-tiba melompat-lompat kegirangan dan menghamipiri Luffy

'' Kau memang hebat ! '' kata Kunou sekali lagi

Luffy hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian Gadis rubah itu

'' Itu bukan apa-apa shishishi '' kata Luffy

'' Nama mu siapa ? '' tanya Kunou

'' Nama ku Luffy '' kata Luffy memperkenalkan

'' Nama ku Kunou '' kata Kunou juga memperkenalkan diri

'' Bagaiman kau melakukan nya ?'' tanya Kunou

'' Melakukan apa ? ''

'' Melakukan yang barusan, kau bisa memanjangkan tangan mu '' kata Kunou

'' oh itu, aku memakan buah Iblis '' jawab Luffy singkat

'' Buah Iblis ? '' Kunou pernah mendengar Iblis tapi tidak pernah mendengar Buah iblis

'' Ya benar, buah Iblis adalah buah yang akan memberikan mu kekuatan jika kau memakan nya '' kata Luffy mencoba menjelaskan

'' Kekuatan seperti apa ? '' tanya Kunou lagi

'' Banyak sekali tipe kekuatan nya '' kata Luffy

Kunou mulai tertarik dengan buah Iblis yang telah di sebutkan oleh Luffy, saat pembicaraan mereka tiba-tiba muncul sebuah cahaya dan cahaya itu lalu berubah wujud

'' Kunou sama ! apakah kau baik-baik saja '' kata seseorang

Kunou lalu melihat sosok itu, dia mengenal nya sebagai pengawal nya, Kunou lalu menghampiri orang itu

'' Aku baik-baik saja '' kata Kunou

'' Syukurlah, ayo kembali ke kyoto, Yasaka sama sedang mengawatirkan mu '' kata pelayan tersebut

'' Baiklah, oh iya aku di selamatkan oleh manusia itu '' kata Kunou lalu menunjuk Luffy

Pelayan tersebut lalu melihat Luffy, pelayan itu lalu mendekati nya

'' Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan Kunou sama '' kata pelayan tersebut sambil menunduk

'' Tidak masalah '' kata Luffy

Pelayan itu lalu menghampiri Kunou

'' Saatnya kembali Kunou sama '' kata Pelayan tersebut

'' Baiklah '' kata Kunou, cahaya pun menglilingi Kunou dan Pelayan nya. Kunou lalu melihat Luffy '' terima kasih Luffy onii san '' kata Kunou berterima kasih

Mereka berdua pun menghilang meninggalkan Luffy, Luffy sekarang di tinggal sendiri, luffy lalu teringat sesuatu

'' Wah aku lupa memotret mereka ! '' kata Luffy lupa

'' Ya sudahlah '' kata Luffy pasrah '' mungkin lain kali aku bisa memotret kejadian Gaib '' kata Luffy

Luffy lalu kembali ke sekolahnya untuk masuk ke dalam kelas nya, Luffy lalu bertemu Ayano

'' Yo, Ayano '' panggil Luffy

Ayano berlari menuju Luffy dengan kecepatan tinggi, Luffy melihat nya merasa aneh, kenapa Ayano berlari ke arah nya dengan kecepatan seperti itu

'' Ayano kau sedang ap...'' tiba-tiba kepala Luffy di pukul oleh Ayano dengan keras

'' Hey, Ayano apa yang kau lakukan '' protes Luffy

'' Kau kemana saja, aku mencari mu dari tadi ! '' kata Ayano marah

'' Mencari ku ? untuk apa ? '' tanya Luffy

'' Kelas dari tadi sudah masuk bodoh ! '' kata Ayano marah

'' Apa ! '' Luffy kaget '' kalau begitu ayo kembali kelas '' Luffy lalu berlari meninggalkan Ayano begitu saja

'' Tunggu aku !'' teriak Ayano

 **~X~**

 **PULANG SEKOLAH**

'' Ayano pukulan mu tadi di taman benar-benar sakit '' kata Luffy memegang kepala nya terkena pukulan Ayano

'' Itu salah mu sendiri, seharusnya kau masuk saat bell tanda masuk sudah terdengar '' kata Ayano

'' Aku tidak tahu kalau bell tanda masuk sudah berbunyi '' kata Luffy

'' Ya sudah, jangan ulangi lagi '' kata Ayano

Luffy hanya mengangguk

'' Oh iya bukankah itu kamera '' tanya Ayano

'' Benar, Rias memberiku ini untuk memotret hal-hal Gaib '' kata Luffy sambil menunjukan kamera nya

'' Oh begitu, kalau begitu semangat Luffy san '' kata Ayano memberi semangat

Luffy mengancungkan jempolnya ke arah Ayano dan tertawa '' Shishishi ''

 **DI TEMPAT BEKAS PERTARUNGAN LUFFY DI TAMAN**

'' Benar-benar kacau '' Sona melihat bekas pertarungan Luffy, dia tidak tahu kalau Luffy pernah bertarung di situ

'' Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ? '' kata Sona dengan tenang, Sona sedang patroli di area taman dan menemukan tempat yang beberapa pohon tumbang

'' Aneh sekali, sepertinya ini bekas pertarungan '' kata Sona

Sona sekarang mulai merasa aneh dengan kejadian di sekolah nya

'' Semenjak Monkey D Luffy bersekolah di sini, banyak kejadian aneh '' kata Sona mencurigai Luffy

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Akhir bab**

 **Ya saya tidak tahu harus memberitahu apa, tapi Luffy akan memulai pertarungan nya di masa depan**

 **untuk adislt saya akan menjelaskan tentang plot Hole yang anda sebutkan**

 **Plot Hole pertama : Asia sudah berjumpa dengan Issei sebelum Luffy, jadi Asia sudah mulai belajar bahasa jepang dengan fasih**

 **Plot Hole Kedua : Luffy dan Koneko hanya bertarung kecil, Koneko hanya menahan tangan Luffy bukan menarik nya, jadi Luffy tidak akan melar**

 **Saya masih bingung memutuskan untuk Reynare dan teman-teman nya, apakah mereka akan di jadikan teman oleh Luffy atau tidak ? mungkin kalian bisa membantu saya memutuskan**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah baca dan Review**

 **dan jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan Review dan dukung saya : )**

 **Selamat jumpa di bab berikutnya**

 **Salam Author**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda & Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **warning :non canon, dll**

* * *

 **SEBELUM PERTARUNGAN  
**

 **DENGAN AYANO DAN LUFFY**

Luffy dan Ayano sampai di rumah, Luffy sudah menceritakan banyak sekali kepada Ayano. Ayano mendengarkan semua kejadian di sekolah

'' Apa ! kaubilang kau menemukan seorang wanita di taman sekolah ! '' kata Ayano kaget

'' Benar, wanita itu memakai pakaian Kimono, memiliki ekor berwarna kuning dan mempunyai telinga seperti Rubah '' kata Luffy, setelah menjelaskan penampilan wanita itu membuat Luffy teringat dengan Suku Mink

'' Mempunyai telinga rubah ? '' Ayano lalu berpikir tentang gadis yang di jelaskan oleh Luffy, setelah Luffy menjelaskan gadis itu, Ayano merasa kalau gadis yang di sebutkan oleh Luffy adalah Kitsune

Saat Ayano masih berpikir Ayano lalu terkaget mengejutkan Luffy.

'' Ada apa Ayano ? '' tanya Luffy penasaran

'' Masakan ku ! '' teriak Ayano

Ayano lalu lari ke dapur dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, Luffy sampai kaget melihatnya

'' _Cepat sekali_ '' pikir Luffy kaget

'' Huaaaaaa ! '' terdengar suara tangisan di dalam dapur, Luffy lalu penasaran dengan Ayano lalu memutuskan menuju dapur. Luffy lalu melihat ke dapur dan menemukan Ayano yang sedang menangis

'' Ada apa Ayano ? '' tanya Luffy lagi

'' Masakan ku, Huaaaaa ! '' Ayano terus menangis seperti kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga, Luffy Swatdrop melihat Ayano

 **MALAM NYA**

Luffy sekarang terlihat memakai baju lengan panjang berwarna putih, dengan membawa kameranya, dan memakai topi jerami kesayangan nya, Luffy akan mencari kejadian Gaib di kota Kouh. Luffy sudah berjanji kepada Rias bahwa dia akan membawa foto tentang hal-hal Gaib

'' Baiklah Ayano aku akan pergi sekarang '' kata Luffy pamit

'' Tunggu Luffy san ! '' Ayano lalu memanggil Luffy

'' Ada apa ? '' kata Luffy

'' Apakah semua nya sudah kau bawa ? '' tanya Ayano

'' Sudah kok '' kata Luffy

'' Kau sudah membawa uang '' kata Ayano Khawatir kalau Luffy tidak membawa uang untuk menaiki bus dan untuk membeli makanan nya di perjalanan nya

'' Oh aku lupa '' kata Luffy, Ayano lalu mendesah. Ayano lalu merogoh kantong nya dan mengeluarkan beberapa uang

'' Ini Luffy san '' kata Ayano memberi kan uang ke Luffy, Luffy lalu mengambil uang yang di berikan Ayano

'' Terima kasih Ayano '' kata Luffy berterima kasih

'' Kalau begitu hati-hati Luffy san, ingat kalau sudah pukul 11 kau harus pulang '' kata Ayano mengingatkan Luffy

'' Baiklah '' kata Luffy lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Ayano

Ayano membalas dengan melambaikan tangan juga, dia masih khawatir dengan Luffy, dia berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Luffy

Luffy sekarang sedang berjalan berkeliling kota, Luffy sudah melewati banyak tempat seperti taman, jalan raya , dan perumahan yang banyak. Luffy terus berkeliling

Luffy pun memutuskan untuk berpetualang lebih jauh jadi dia memutuskan untuk menaiki Bus, Luffy bisa saja berjalan kaki atau berlari tapi dia merasa kalau itu akan melelahkan

Luffy lalu menuju terminal Bus dan menunggu Bus di sana Luffy menunggu sambil duduk dia sendirian di terminal, Luffy berpikir kalau orang-orang sudah tidur sekarang. kemudian Bus

pun datang Luffy lalu menaiki Bus itu

Luffy duduk di dekat jendela seperti biasa nya, Luffy merasa tidak akan bosan jika melihat pemandangan saat dalam perjalanan

'' Aku tidak sabar '' kata Luffy merasa tidak sabar

 **~X~**

 **DI RUANGAN CLUB ILMU GAIB**

Rias sekarang sedang berkumpul dengan para keluarganya yaitu Koneko, Akeno, dan Kiba. seperti Biasa mereka akan melakukan tugas mereka sebagai Iblis

'' Baiklah kita akan melakukan tugas kita pada malam ini '' kata Rias memberi tahu para budak nya

'' Baiklah Bucho '' kata seluruh budaknya

Saat mereka berbicara dengan tenang tanpa ada gangguan tiba-tiba pintu club di buka dengan cepat, seluruh anggota club Ilmu Gaib kaget lalu melihat siapa yang membuka pintu, dan ternyata yang membuka pintu adalah Issei

'' Bucho ! '' Issei lalu berteriak memanggil Bucho nya, Rias beserta budak nya bingung dengan Issei kenapa dia begitu panik

'' Bucho kumohon tolong aku ! '' kata Issei kecapean

'' Ada apa Issei ? '' tanya Rias khawatir

'' Kumohon bantu aku '' kata Issei lalu mendekati Rias

Akeno lalu membantu Issei untuk duduk di kursi dan menenangkan nya, Kiba melihat Issei seperti ketakutan sedangkan Koneko hanya melihat Issei dengan wajah netralnya

'' Apa yang harus ku bantu Issei '' tanya Rias kepada Issei yang masih menenangkan dirinya

'' Tolong bantu aku menyelamatkan Asia '' kata Issei khawatir

Rias lalu kaget karena Issei masih mempunyai hubungan dengan biarawati itu, Rias lalu marah kepada Issei

'' Kenapa kau masih berhubungan dengan biarawati itu ! '' kata Rias marah

'' Kumohon bantu Asia Bucho, Asia sekarang dalam masalah '' kata Issei memohon kepada Ketua nya

'' Tidak ! '' tolak Rias

'' Kenapa ? '' tanya Issei

'' Kita tidak mempunyai urusan dengan biarawati itu, jadi kenapa kita harus menolong nya '' kata Rias menolak

'' Tapi Asia dalam bahaya kita harus menolong nya '' kata Issei berusaha membujuk ketuanya

'' Aku bilang tidak tetap saja tidak Issei ! '' kata Rias tegas

Issei lalu merasa kecewa dengan Bucho nya, dia berpikir kalau Asia sekarang sedang dalam masalah, Asia adalah teman nya dan dia juga sudah mendengar cerita Asia yang di buang oleh gereja dan hidup sendirian

'' Pokoknya aku akan menolong Asia '' kata Issei tetap ingin menolong Asia

'' Issei ! dengarkan aku, aku memerintahkan mu untuk tidak menolong nya '' kata Rias memerintahkan Issei

'' Maaf Bucho kali ini aku terpaksa melanggar perintah mu '' kata Issei, Issei lalu menuju pintu keluar, dia memutuskan untuk menolong Asia sendirian

'' Tunggu ! '' tiba-tiba Kiba memanggil Issei

'' Kalian ingin mencegah ku ? maaf aku akan tetap menolong Asia '' tegas Issei

'' Siapa yang ingin mencegah mu '' kata Kiba

Issei pun kaget, Kiba tidak akan mencegah nya jadi kenapa dia memanggil nya

'' Aku akan membantu mu '' kata Kiba dengan senyum sambil menyarung kan pedang nya

Issei terkejut dengan perkataan Kiba, dia tidak menyangka kalau Kiba akan membantu nya

'' Aku juga akan membantu mu '' Koneko lalu berdiri dari aksi duduk nya dan menuju Issei

Issei tambah terkejut dengan Koneko, dia juga akan membantu nya ?

'' Kiba, Koneko chan '' Issei merasa senang karena dia tidak berpikir kalau dia akan di bantu

'' Sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan '' Rias lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya

Issei melihat Rias lalu menuju kepadanya yang sepertinya akan memberitahukan sesuatu, Issei sudah besiap-siap untuk mendaptkan ocehan dari Bucho nya akan tetapi...

'' Aku akan membantu mu juga '' kata Rias

Issei langsung kaget, Bucho nya juga akan membantu nya. dia tidak menyangka kalau bisa jadi seperti nya suasana nya

'' Terima kasih Bucho '' kata Issei berterima kasih sambil tersenyum

'' Ini demi budak ku yang berharga '' kata Rias tersenyum

'' Ara ara sepertunya ini akan menyenangkan '' kata Akeno juga akan membantu

'' Terima kasih semuanya '' kata Issei terharu dengan bantuan ini

'' Tidak perlu berterima kasih, kita ini kan berteman '' kata Kiba juga tersenyum

Issei tidak menyangka kalau pangeran Kouh itu begitu baik, dia sekarang merasa bersalah karena membenci nya

'' Baiklah saat nya pergi '' kata Issei lalu membuka pintu

'' Aku dan Akeno akan menyusul '' kata Rias, Issei lalu mengangguk

'' Sekarang ada dimana Gadis yang kau sebutkan itu '' kata Kiba

'' Dia ada di gereja di atas bukit '' kata Issei memberi tahu

'' Baiklah kita akan menuju ke sana dengan cepat '' kata Kiba semangat

 **~X~**

 **DENGAN LUFFY**

Luffy sekarang sedang jalan-jalan di sudut-sudut kota, dia sedang mencari hal-hal Gaib tapi Luffy tidak menemukan satu pun kejadian Gaib

Luffy lalu memutuskan untuk mencari ke pegunungan yang tinggi, saat Luffy melewati sebuah gang Luffy mendengar sebuah suara

'' Tolong ! ''

Luffy mendengar suara itu di dalam gang, Luffy pun memutuskan untuk memasuki gang tersebut. Luffy lalu menggunakan haki Kebun nya untuk memeriksa gang itu. dan ternyata Luffy menemukan 5 orang di dalam gang tersebut

Luffy memutuskan untuk memasuki gang tersebut, Luffy penasaran siapa yang meminta tolong, Luffy terus berjalan menyelusuri gang tersebut hingga akhirnya Luffy melihat 5 orang dengan 1 wanita dan 4 pria

'' Cepat serah kan uang mu '' teriak salah satu pria tersebut

'' Tidak ! tolong '' kata wanita itu berteriak

'' Diam kau atau kami bunuh '' kata salah satu pria

'' Cepat ambil tas nya ''

Luffy melihat ini lalu berpikir dengan otak lemotnya, dia masih berpikir kenapa wanita itu berteriak, wanita itu pun melihat Luffy dan meminta tolong

'' Tolong ! aku di rampok '' kata wanita itu meminta tolong

Luffy pun sadar '' kau di rampok ? kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi '' kata Luffy baru menyadari kalau wanita itu di rampok

'' Baiklah aku akan menolong mu '' kata Luffy lalu berjalan menuju ke 4 pria tersebut

4 pria tersebut lalu melihat Luffy yang sedang menuju ke arah mereka, salah satu pria pun membentak Luffy

'' Hey siapa kau ini ! ''

'' Jangan ikut campur ''

'' Kau mau kami bunuh ''

Bentakan-bentakan para perampok itu terus terdengar tapi Luffy tidak mendengarkan semua perkataaan para perampok itu, Luffy terus berjalan menuju 4 perampok itu

'' Hey kau tidak mendengarkan kami ya ?! ''

'' Ayo serang dia ''

para perampok itu pun mulai menyerang Luffy, salah satu perampok mulai menyerang Luffy dengan pisau nya tapi Luffy menghindari pisau itu. Luffy lalu memegang tangan perampok yang memegang pisau dan melempar nya ke arah tong sampah

'' Agh ! '' ucap perampok itu kesakitan setelah di lempar oleh Luffy

Para teman perampok itu melihat teman di lempar begitu saja langsung kaget, lalu perampok lain pun menyerang Luffy dengan memukul nya, Luffy manahan pukulan perampok tersebut dengan tangan nya dan Luffy pun membalas nya dengan memukul kepada perampok tersebut dan terhempas kebelakang

Perampok satu lagi lalu mulai menendang Luffy dengan kakinya tapi Luffy mengangkat kakinya untuk menahan tendangan perampok itu, Luffy lalu menendang perampok itu dengan kaki kanan nya dengan kuat. perampok itu pun terjatuh

Perampok lain yang melihat teman nya di hajar dengan mudah lalu ketakutan, dia tidak menyangka kalau anak topi jerami itu sangat kuat, dengan kesempatan terakhir perampok itu lalu mengeluarkan pistol di dalam baju nya dan menembak Luffy

luffy yang melihat sebuah peluru menuju ke arah nya lalu menghindari peluru itu dengan Kenbunsho haki nya, peluru itu lalu melewati Luffy tanpa masalah. perampok itu kaget dan panik lalu perampok itu menembak Luffy secara beruntun dengan pistol nya, sekali lagi Luffy menghindari seluruh tembakan dari perampok tersebut

Luffy lalu mendekati perampok tersebut sambil menghindari tembakan dari pistol nya, luffy lalu bersiap-siap dengan pukulan nya. Luffy berniat untuk memukul wajah perampok itu dengan kuat, setelah dekat Luffy lalu memuku perampok itu tepat di wajah. seaking kuat nya pukulan Luffy sampai-sampai gigi perampok itu copot semua dan perampok itu pun pingsan

'' Akhirnya selesai juga '' kata Luffy, Luffy lalu melihat wanita yang di tolong nya

wanitaitu lalu mendekati Luffy untuk berterima kasih

'' Terima kasih sudah menolong ku '' kata Wanita itu sambil menunduk, Luffy melihat wanita itu berterima kasih hanya tertawa

'' Shishishi itu tidak masalah '' kata Luffy dengan tertawa, wanita itu lalu merogoh saku nya dan mengeluarakan uang

'' Aku memiliki uang, kau bisa mengambil sedikit '' kata wanita itu

'' Aku sudah memiliki uang '' Tolak Luffy

'' Tapi aku harus memberikan mu sesuatu sebagai tanda terima kasih '' wanita itu terus memaksa

Luffy lalu melihat dalam tas wanita itu dan melihat sebuah roti, Luffy pun mempunyai ide

'' Kalau begitu aku mau roti yang ada di dalam tas mu '' kata Luffy sambil menunjuk roti di dalam tas wanita tersebut

Wanita itu lalu mengeluarkan roti di dalam tas nya, dan memberikan nya kepada Luffy

'' Apa kau yakin hanya meminta itu '' kata wanita itu

'' Ya aku yakin, aku memang dari tadi sedang lapar '' kata Luffy

'' Kalau begitu aku mau pulang dulu selamat jumpa '' kata wanita itu pamit

'' Selamat jumpa '' kata Luffy

Wanita itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Luffy, Luffy lalu membuka bungkusan roti itu lalu memakan roti itu

'' Wah roti ini enak sekali '' kata Luffy sambil mengunyah roti tersebut

Luffy pun melanjutkan perjalanan nya dalam mencari kejadian Gaib, Luffy lalu menelusuri jalan raya. Luffy lalu melihat seseorang di seberang jalan, terlihat 2 wanita di seberang jalan

Luffy mengenali kedua wanita itu, wanita itu lalu melihat Luffy dan terkejut

'' Mugiwara kun ! '' panggil nya

Setelah Luffy melihat dengan dekat Luffy lalu mengenal dengan jelas 2 wanita itu, wanita itu adalah Aika Kiriyuu dan Katase yang sedang berbelanja. Luffy bingung kenapa mereka keluar pada malam hari begini

'' Hey kalian sedang apa ? '' tanya Luffy, Luffy pun mendekati mereka berdua

Luffy mengenal Aika saat Luffy pergi ke kelas Issei, saat Luffy ke kelas Issei Luffy bertemu dengan Aika. Aika memiliki ciri-ciri rambut coklat, berkepang dua, dan memakai kacamata.

'' Kami sedang berbelanja, sedangkan kau '' tanya Aika

'' Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas club ku '' kata Luffy

'' Tugas club ? tugas club macam apa di malam hari ini '' kata Aika penasaran

'' Aku di tugaskan oleh Rias untuk memotret hal-hal Gaib '' jawab Luffy

'' Hal Gaib ? '' Aika penasaran

'' Apa ! Rias sama menyuruh mu ? '' Katase lalu tiba-tiba bergabung dengan pembicaraan

'' Benar '' kata Luffy polos

'' Jadi kau masuk ke club Rias sama ? '' tanya Katase lagi

'' Benar '' jawab Luffy lagi

'' Bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke club nya ? '' Katase terus bertanya ke pada Luffy

'' Entahlah, tapi Ayano yang memasukkan ku '' kata Luffy mengingat Ayano

'' Ayano ? Maksud mu Ayano Himea '' Katase tiba-tiba terkejut mendengar nama Ayano

'' Benar '' kata Luffy, Luffy merasa kesel di tanya terus

'' Tidak kusangka setelah kau mengincar Rias sama sekarang kau mengincar Ayano san, kau memang pria mesum '' kata Katase menuduh Luffy

'' Apa maksud mu '' kata Luffy bingung

'' Kau berencana melakukan sesuatu dengan Ayano san kan '' kata Katase terus menuduh Luffy

'' Sesuatu ? '' Luffy tidak mengerti

'' Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar lagi '' Aika lalu mendamaikan situasi ''ini sudah malam jangan bertengkar di malam hari '' Aika memperingatkan kedua teman sekolah nya

'' Hm ! '' Katase hanya mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah lain, Luffy sweatdrop dengan tingkah Katase '' _ada apa dengan nya_ ? '' pikir Luffy

'' Baiklah bagaimana kalau kau mampir dulu ke rumah ku Mugiwara kun '' ajak Aika

'' Tidak terima kasih, aku harus menyelesaikan tugas ku '' kata Luffy

'' Oh baiklah, tapi aku mempunyai banyak makanan di rumah '' Aika lalu mencoba menggoda Luffy dengan makanan

'' Makanan !? '' Luffy lalu tergoda dengan kata Aika

'' Benar, aku memiliki daging ayam dan beberapa jenis daging '' Aika terus menggoda Luffy

'' Daging ! baiklah aku ikut '' kata Luffy, Katase lalu terkejut Luffy menerima ajakan Aika

'' Tapi Aika... ''

'' Tidak apa-apa, lagian sangat bosan kalau cuma kita berdua ada di rumah ku '' kata Aika

Katase lalu pasrah lalu mengangguk, sedangkan Luffy merasa senang karena dia akan memakan sebuah daging

'' Baiklah, saat nya ke rumah mu '' Luffy lalu jalan duluan

'' Tunggu Mugiwara kun, apakah kau tahu di mana rumah ku ? '' tanya Aika

'' Tidak '' jawab Luffy polos

Aika mendesah sedangkan Katase melihat Luffy kesal, kenapa dia harus bersama orang bodoh ini

'' Biar aku saja yang memandu '' kata Aika, Luffy mengangguk

 **~X~**

 **DI RUMAH AIKA**

'' Akhirnya kita sudah sampai '' Aika lalu masuk ke dalam rumah nya '' ayo masuk jangan malu-malu '' Aika mempersilahkan Luffy dan Katase masuk

Luffy dan Katase pun masuk ke dalam rumah Aika, di dalam rumah Aika bisa di bilang bersih, Luffy lalu duduk di ruang tamu dengan Katase

'' Kalian tunggu sebentar, aku akan membuat makan nya '' kata Aika lalu pergi ke dapur, dan tinggal lah Luffy dan Katase

Luffy lalu melihat Katase yang sedang melihat nya juga, Katase melihat Luffy dengan tatapan tajam

'' Ada apa ? '' tanya Luffy bingung di tatap tajam

'' Kenapa kau bisa bergabung ke dalam club Rias sama ? '' tanya Katase masih tidak percaya

'' Sudah ku bilang aku tidak tahu '' kata Luffy

'' Pasti kau melakukan sesuatu dengan Rias sama '' Katase terus menuduh Luffy

'' Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa '' kata Luffy jujur

'' Jangan bohong ! tidak mungkin Rias sama menerima mu begitu saja, orang-orang yang ingin masuk ke club Rias sama selalu di tolak '' kata Katase menceritakan kenapa club Rias hanya 4 orang saja

'' Jadi itu penyebabnya dia hanya memiliki anggota 4 orang '' kata Luffy

Katase lalu kesal karena pertanyaan nya masih tidak di jawab dengan benar, Katase lalu terus menanyai Luffy

'' Apa hubungan mu dengan Ayano ? '' tanya Katase lagi

'' Kami berteman '' jawab Luffy jujur

'' Aku tidak percaya '' kata Katase tetap tidak percaya

Luffy kesal dengan wanita di depan nya ini, kenapa dia terus tidak percaya dengan kata-katanya, padahal dia sudah mengatakan nya dengan jujur

'' Sungguh kami cuma berteman '' kata Luffy lagi

'' Aku tetap tidak percaya '' Katase tetap tidak percaya, Luffy pun kesal

'' Ya sudah terserah kau '' kata Luffy kesal

'' Dengar ya, aku sangat benci dengan pria mesum jadi jangan dekati aku '' kata Katase

Luffy hanya menatap Katase dengan tatapan cemberut, tak lama kemudian Aika pun datang sambil membawa makanan

'' Makanan nya sudah datang '' kata Aika memberi tahu kedua tamu nya

Luffy yang melihat makanan langsung sorak-sorak bergembira, Katase melihat Luffy dengan tatapan bingung karena tiba-tiba Luffy sangat senang, Aika lalu menaruh makan nya di atas meja di depan Luffy dan Katase, Luffy sudah bersiap-siap untuk memakan makan nya

'' Baiklah selamat makan '' Luffy langsung memakan hidangan di depan nya tetapi Luffy hanya memakan bagian nya, karena dia tahu kalau Katase dan Aika juga akan makan. Katase merasa jijik dengan cara makan Luffy, Luffy memakan daging nya dengan satu atau tiga gigitan tanpa tersisah

'' Wah aku tidak tahu kalau Mugiawara kun memiliki selera makan yang besar '' kata Aika kaget

'' Hey, pelan-pelan '' protes Katase

'' Maaf '' kata Luffy meminta maaf lalu melanjutkan makan dengan cara yang sama tapi agak pelan

'' Baiklah saat nya makan '' kata Aika juga mulai memakan makan nya

Katase juga mulai memakan makan nya, mereka bertiga pun mulai memakan makanan nya, Aika dan Katase makan dengan pelan-pelan sedangkan Luffy makan dengan tidak normal

'' Dia sangat menganggu acara makan ku '' kata Katase

'' Sudahlah, aku justru terhibur dengan cara nya makan '' kata Aika terhibur

Katase hanya mendesah kalah, dia tidak mengira kalau Aika menyukai cara makan Luffy, Katase bingung apakah orang tua Luffy selalu membuat makanan yang sangat banyak untuk Luffy

'' Mugiwara kun, apakah orang tua mu tidak kesulitan dengan cara makan mu ini '' tanya Aika juga penasaran

'' Aku hanya mempunyai Ayah dan Kakek '' kata Luffy, Katase dan Aika kaget

'' Apakah kau tidak mempunyai ibu ? '' tanya Katase

'' Tidak, aku tidak tahu siapa ibu ku '' kata Luffy sambil memakan daging

'' Jadi kau di asuh oleh Kakek mu dan Ayah mu '' Katase mulai penasaran dengan kisah Luffy

'' Aku hanya di asuh oleh Kakek ku sedangkan Ayah ku sedang melakukan tugas '' kata Luffy tidak menjelaskan kalau Ayah nya adalah Ketua pasukan Revolusioner

'' Jadi begitu '' Katase mulai kasihan dengan Luffy, dia tidak menyangka kalau hidup Luffy begitu berat hanya di temani oleh Kakek nya

Setelah mereka makan cukup lama, mereka pun selesai dalam melakukan kegiatan makan mereka, sekarang terlihat mereka bertiga kenyang

'' Kenyang nya ~ '' kata Luffy bahagia

'' Tidak kusangka Mugiwara kun cepat menghabiskan makan nya '' kata Aika

Katase juga sudah kenyang, mereka bertiga pun memulai berpikir kegiatan selanjutnya

'' Baiklah karena kita sudah kenyang, sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan ? '' kata Katase

'' hm coba ku pikir, bagaiman kalau kita memainkan sebuah permainan '' Aika mulai memberikan saran

'' Permainan ? permainan apa ? '' kata Luffy mulai semangat

'' Bagaiamana dengan permainan kartu '' kata Aika

'' Wah sepertinya seru '' kata Katase

'' Aku setuju '' kata Luffy juga

'' Baiklah kita akan main kartu, tapi dengan syaratnya '' kata Aika

Luffy dan Katase lalu mendengarkan Aika

'' Siapa yang kalah harus membuka pakaian nya '' kata Aika mesum

Katase lalu terkaget kan, yang kalah harus membuka pakaian nya, jadi Luffy akan melihat tubuh nya

'' Aku setuju '' kata Luffy, Katase lalu memukul kepala Luffy

'' Bodoh ! kenapa kau setuju '' kata Katase kesal

'' Bukankah hanya membuka pakaian, apa masalahnya '' kata Luffy tenang

'' Apa kau tidak malu '' kata Katase, Luffy hanya menggeleng

'' Jadi apakah kau setuju Katase '' kata Aika menggoda

Katase lalu berpikir, kalau dia setuju dia harus menerima resiko kalau dia kalah, tapi kalau dia menolak nya dia pasti di anggap takut

'' Baiklah aku setuju '' kata Katase tegas

'' Baiklah aku akan mengambil kartu nya '' kata Aika lalu berdiri mengambil kartu

'' Apakah kau takut ? '' ejek Luffy

'' Tidak ! kenapa aku harus takut '' kata Katase berani walaupun ada rasa takut

Aika lalu kembali membawa kartu di tangan nya, Aika lalu membuka kotak kartu nya lalu mulai membagikan kartu

'' Baiklah siapa yang kalah akan membuka pakaian nya '' kata Aika genit

Mereka pun mulai permainan kartu mereka, dalam pikiran Katase, dia yakin kalau dia akan menang

'' _Aku akan menang dan mempermalukan mu_ '' pikir Katase melihat Luffy

Aika lalu membagi kartu ke Luffy dan Katase, Luffy sedikit bingung dengan permainan ini tapi dia merasa sedikit mengerti, sedangkan Katase hanya tersenyum jahat ke Luffy, dia berpikir kalau Luffy pasti kebingungan

'' Baiklah perlihatkan kartu kalian '' kata Aika lalu menunjukan kartu nya

Luffy lalu memperlihatkan kartunya lalu melihat Katase memperlihatkan kartu nya

'' _Aku pasti menang_ ! '' kata Katase dengan percaya diri...

'' Wah Katase kalah '' kata Aika melihat kartu Katase

Katase lalu terbeku tidak percaya kalau dia kalah, dia sangat percaya diri kalau dia akan menang

'' Ayo Katase lepaskan dasi mu '' kata Aika

'' Baiklah '' Katase berpikir kalau hanya dasi itu tidak apa-apa

'' Ayo kita lanjutkan permainan nya '' Aika lalu mengocok kartu nya lalu membagikan nya

'' _Kali ini pasti menang_ '' Katase masih optimis

'' Baiklah perlihatkan kartu kalian ''

Aika yang pertama yang memperlihatkan kartu nya, lalu Luffy dan terakhir adalah Katase

'' Kali ini aku kalah '' kata Aika '' Baiklah sesuai dengan perjanjian '' kata Aika

Aika lalu mulai membuka pakaian nya, pertama Aika langsung mulai membuka baju nya nya. Katase terkejut sedangkan Luffy hanya menatap netral

'' Aika san, kau tidak seharusnya langsung membuka baju mu ! '' teriak Katase

'' Tidak apa-apa kok, aku memang merasa panas '' kata Aika mencoba menggoda Luffy tapi Luffy hanya menatap netral

Aika membuka bajunya, terlihat BH nya berwarna putih bersih, kulit Aika juga terlihat putih dan halus, Katase terkejut dengan Aika berani sekali, sedangkan Luffy hanya menatap netral. Luffy sudah pernah melihat Hancock terlanjang jadi Luffy merasa biasa dengan Aika

'' Baiklah ayo kita lanjutkan permainan nya '' kata Aika tanpa masalah

'' Apa kau tidak apa-apa Aika san '' tanya Katase

'' Aku tidak apa-apa '' kata Katase

Aika lalu membagi kartu, Katase berharap kali ini Luffy lah yang kalah, Aika lalu memperlihatkan kartunya lalu Luffy dan terakhir Katase

'' Katase kalah lagi '' kata Aika

Katase lalu merasa kesamber petir, dia kalah lagi ? dia merasa tidak mungkin, bagaimana bisa dari tadi Luffy tidak kalah

'' Ayo lepas Katase '' goda Aika

Katase lalu membuka kaos kakinya, dia tidak mau kalau Luffy melihat bagian dalam nya

'' Kenapa kau tidak buka saja baju mu Katase '' tanya Aika

'' Kalau itu jelas tidak boleh ! '' teriak Katase

Aika hanya tertawa, Aika lalu mulai membagi lagi kartu nya, Katase sekarang yakin kalau kali ini Luffy pasti kalah.

'' Perlihatkan kartu kalian '' kata Aika

Aika lalu membuka kartu nya lalu Katase dan terakahir Luffy

'' Wah Katase kalah lagi ''

 _KRAK_!

Katase merasa kalau sekarang harapan nya benar-benar hancur, kali ini dia kalah lagi, dan Luffy sekarang masih belum kalah

'' Ayo Katase buka baju mu '' goda Aika

Katase merasa muka nya merah, dia sekarang tidak punya pakaian luar itu di bukakan, sekarang pakaian luar hanya baju dan rok nya

'' Ayo Katase jangan malu '' Aika terus menggoda

Katase mendesah, sekarang dia tidak punya pilihan selain membuka baju nya.

'' Baiklah aku akan membuka baju ku '' kata Katase semangat ( di paksakan )

Katase lalu mulai membuka baju nya, jantung nya sekarang berdetak dengan kencang dia malu kalau Luffy melihat tubuh nya itu. Katase selesai membuka baju nya, terlihat BH Katase berwarna pink dan kulit Katase yang putih bersih

'' Wah, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau sexy juga Katase '' goda Aika

Katase mencoba menutupi tubuh nya, dia merasa kalau Luffy melihat nya. Katase lalu melihat Luffy membayangkan muka mesum Luffy tapi...

Luffy hanya memasang muka netral mellihat Katase seperti tidak melihat apa-apa, Katase kaget kenapa dia tidak memakai muka mesum nya, apakah dia kurang sexy

'' Pertandingan masih belum berakhir '' Aika sepertinya tambah semangat dengan pertandingan ini

Aika lalu membagikan lagi kartu itu, Katase masih berharap kalau kali ini Luffy akan kalah...

'' Aku kalah lagi '' Aika kali ini ternyata kalah

'' Sekarang kau mau melepas apa ? '' tanya Katase

'' Tentu saja rok '' kata Aika simpel

'' Apa ! jangan ! '' teriak Katase

'' Peraturan tetaplah peraturan '' kata Aika

Aika lalu membuka resleting rok nya untuk membuka rok nya, dengan perlahan Aika menurunkan roknya terlihat celana dalam Aika berwarna putih, dan juga paha nya yang mulus dan bersih. Aika lalu melihat Luffy

'' Apakah kau bernafsu Mugiwara~kun '' goda Aika

'' Apa yang kaubicarakan ? '' kata Luffy masih tidak mengerti

Katase tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya, Luffy sama sekali tidak merasakan nafsu dengan perempuan sama sekali

'' Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan permainan nya ''

'' _Kali ini pasti dia kalah_ '' pikir Katase

 **10 DETIK KEMUDIAN**

'' Apa ! aku kalah lagi '' Katase tidak percaya, ini keempat kali nya dia kalah '' _tidak mungkin_ '' pikirnya

'' Ayo Katase, cepat lepas celana mu '' kata Aiko

Katase tidak punya pilihan, dia pun melepas rok nya dengan perlahan, jantung nya sekarang tidak berdetak tidak karuan. terlihat celana dalam Katase berwarna pink dan tentu saja kulit yang putih juga. Muka Katase terlihat merah terang

'' Lanjutkan pertandingan nya ! '' Aika sekarang benar-benar semangat

Katase sekarang bingung untuk menutupi bagian bawah nya atau bagian atasnya, dia sekarang benar-benar malu di hadapan Luffy

'' _Apakah dia memang tidak bisa kalah_ '' pikir Katase tentang keberuntungan Luffy

mereka pun melanjutkan pertandingan dan yang terjadi adalah...

'' Kali ini Luffy kalah '' kata Aika

Katase langsung kaget '' _Luffy kalah_? '' Katase sekarang benar-benar senang

'' Lepaskan topi jerami mu Mugiwara Kun '' kata Aika

'' Tidak '' jawab Luffy dengan tegas

'' Kenapa ? kau kan kalah jadi kau harus melepas kan sesuatu '' kata Katase kesal

'' Aku tidak akan melepas kan topi ku '' kata Luffy tegas '' Aku akan melepas bajuku '' Luffy lalu berdiri dan melepas baju lengan panjang nya

Terlihat perut Luffy yang sixpack disertai luka bakar yang berlambang X di dadanya, Aika dan Katase kaget melihat luka itu. mereka berpikir dari mana Luffy bisa mendaptkan luka seperti itu

'' Wow tubuh mu benar-benar seorang lelaki Mugiwara kun '' kata Aika dengan menggoda

'' Dari mana kau mendapatkan luka itu ? '' Katase menunjuk luka bakar Luffy dengan kaget

'' Aku mendaptkan nya dari pertarungan '' kata Luffy, Luffy tidak mungkin bilang kalau luka ini berasal dari Akainu

'' Benar-benar seorang lelaki '' kata Aika

Katase mencoba menahan warna merah di muka nya karena melihat tubuh Luffy yang sexy, dia tidak menyangka kalau tubuh Luffy bisa seperti itu

'' Mugiwara kun, jangan salah kan aku jika aku memperkosa mu '' kata Aika sambil menjilat bibirnya

'' Apa yang kau bicarakan Aika san ! '' kata Katase marah dan malu

'' Ayo kita lanjutkan lagi '' kata Aika

 **20 MENIT KEMUDIAN**

Terlihat sekarang mereka bertiga benar-benar telanjang kecuali Luffy yang masih memakai celana dalam nya sedangkan Aika dan Katase benar-benar telanjang bulat.

Katase menutupi payudara nya dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanan nya menutupi bagian selangkangan nya, sedangkan Aika tidak menutupi bagian apa pun terpampang langsung di depan Luffy

'' Mugiwara kun pemenang nya ! '' kata Aika

'' Aku pemenang nya ! '' kata Luffy senang

Katase tidak bisa menerima ini, dia sekarang benar-benar telanjang di depan Luffy. tak ada seorang pria luar yang pernah melihat tubuh nya ini.

'' Selamat Mugiwara kun '' kata Aika

'' Terima kasih shishishi '' kata Luffy sambil tertawa

'' Jadi Mugiwara kun '' Aika lalu memanggil, Luffy melihat Aika

'' Apakah kau mau hadiah nya '' kata Aika

'' Apa hadiah ? aku mau ! '' kata Luffy berharap kalau hadiah nya adalah daging

Aika lalu mendekati Luffy dengan gaya yang menggoda, payudara Aika lalu mengenai dada Luffy yang terdapat luka bakar nya

'' Hadiah nya adalah sebuah permainan lagi '' kata Aika dengan menggoda

'' Permainan ? '' tanya Luffy

'' Benar, permainan ini sangat menyenangkan dan nikmat~ '' goda Aika sambil menggesek-gesek payudara nya di dada Luffy

'' Benarkah kalau begitu ayo kita mainkan ! '' kata Luffy penuh semangat

Katase yang melihat ini mengerti dengan Aika, Katase lalu mencoba menghentikan kedua teman sekolah nya itu jangan sampai mereka melewati batas

'' Hentikan kalian berdua ! '' Katase lalu menerjang kedua nya berniat menghentikan mereka akan tetapi...

'' Hey bisakah kalian menyingkir ''

Luffy sekarang terlihat di tindihi oleh Aika dan Katase, posisi Luffy sekarang telentang dengan Aika dan Katase di atasnya. payudara Katase dan Aika terpampang di depan Luffy. Luffy lalu memengang payudara mereka untuk mendorong mereka berdiri akan tetapi...

'' AH ~ '' terdengar kedua suara wanita uang sedang mendesah, Luffy bingung kenapa mereka mendesah ( dasar goblok :V )

Katase tersadar dengan aksi desah nya lalu menjauh dari Luffy dan menutupi payudara nya

'' Ternyata Mugiwara kun memang tahu di mana titik kenikmatan seorang gadis '' kata Aika menggoda

Katase sekarang benar-benar malu, Katase berpikir sebaiknya mati dari pada malu seperti ini

'' Maaf '' kata Luffy polos

'' DASAR BODOH ! '' Katase lalu menampar Luffy dengan keras sampai-sampai Luffy terpental jauh

'' Jadi kalian akan pulang sekarang ? '' kata Aika

Terlihat sekarang Luffy dan Katase memakai pakaian dan bersiap untuk pulang, dan tampak juga bekas tamparan warna merah di pipi Luffy sedangkan Katase menundukan wajah nya seperti menyembunyikan warna merah di pipinya

'' Ya kau benar '' kata Luffy kesusahan berbicara karena bekas pukulan Katase

'' Kalau begitu hati-hati ya '' kata Aika

'' Bye '' kata Luffy melambaikan tangan bersama Katase ke luar rumah Aika

Katase dan Luffy berdua an di luar rumah Aika, Luffy masih bingung dengan kejadian tadi. kenapa Katase bisa marah seperti itu ?

'' Nama mu Katase kan, kenapa kau marah tadi '' tanya Luffy

Katase lalu berlari ke depan menjauh dari Luffy, setelah cukup jauh Katase lalu menghadap ke belakang melihat Luffy

'' DASAR BODOH ! '' teriak nya lalu berlari lagi pulang ke rumah nya

Luffy sweatdrop dengan tingkah wanita berambut merah muda itu, dia merasa tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah.

'' Sebenar nya kenapa dia ? '' kata Luffy bingung

Luffy lalu berniat itu pulang sedih karena tidak menemukan sesuatu hal-hal gaib. Saat Luffy ingin pulang ke rumah nya, Luffy merasakan sesuatu di atas bukit. Luffy lalu melihat bukit itu

'' _Bukankah itu bukit tempat tinggal Asia_ ? '' pikir Luffy

Karena penasaran Luffy lalu membatalkan niat pulang nya dan berniat menuju ke bukit. Luffy merasa ada sesuatu di atas bukit itu

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Akhir bab**

 **Jadi bagaimana dengan Chapter filler ini, apakah kalian merasa Greget membacanya ( jujur saya juga Geregetan menulis Chapter ini :V )**

 **Aku membuat Chapter ini hanya untuk senang-senang ( jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh ya :V )**

 **Chapter berikut nya adalah chapter pertarungan Luffy dengan kelompok Reynare dan saya sudah memutuskan nasib Reynare, Kalawarner dan Mittelt**

 **Kalau untuk panjang Word nya atau tidak tergantung dari imajinasi saya, kalau word nya panjang maka imajinasi saya bagus kalau word nya pendek imajinasi saya hancur lebur :V**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah baca dan Review : )**

 **Dan tak lupa untuk meninggalkan Review agar saya tambah semangat dan cepat Update**

 **Kalau begitu sampai jumpa di Chapter berikut nya**

 **Salam Author**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda & Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **warning :non canon, dll**

* * *

 **MENYELAMATKAN ASIA DAN MENEMUKAN TEMAN BARU**

 **DENGAN ISSEI KONEKO DAN KIBA**

'' Menyingkir kalian dari jalan ku ! '' Issei tiba-tiba menerobos para kerumunan pengikut Reynare, Issei berharap kalau Asia tidak apa-apa. Kiba dan Koneko mengikuti Issei dari belakang sesekali mereka menghajar para pengikut Reynare yang ingin menyerang mereka

'' Apakah Gereja nya masih jauh ? '' Kiba bertanya ke pada Issei

'' Sedikit lagi kita sampai '' jawab Issei penuh dengan semangat

'' Aku berharap kalau kita tidak terlambat '' guman Kiba

Issei, Kiba dan Koneko terus menerobos pertahanan para pengikut Reynare, para pengikut Reynare terlihat banyak menggunakan pedang cahaya tapi itu tidak masalah bagi Kiba

'' Sial mereka sangat banyak '' kata Issei susah payah

'' Kita jangan sampai terpisah '' kata Kiba memperingatkan

Koneko terus menghajar para pengikut Reynare dengan tangan kosong, Koneko tidak merasa sulit saat menghajar mereka. Kebanyakan para pengikut Reynare hanya mengandalkan pedang cahaya mereka , namun mereka tidak mempunyai aksi bela diri yang hebat

'' Mereka hanya menang banyak saja '' kata Koneko dengan wajah netral nya

'' Aku harus segera menyelamatkan Asia '' kata Issei tegas sambil melawan para pengikut Reynare

Mereka bertiga terus melawan para pengikut Reynare dengan sedikit masalah, Koneko sesekali membanting, menendang, bahkan melempar mereka. Sedangkan kiba menggunakan teknik berpedang nya dengan sangat andal dan Issei sudah membangkitkan Sacred Gear nya langsung mengeluarkan Gauntlet nya

Setelah berlangsung cukup lama para pengikut Reynare lalu terkapar tidak berdaya setelah di hajar oleh 3 Iblis keluarga Gremory. Issei cukup bangga dengan Sacred Gear nya

'' Akhirnya kita mengalahkan mereka semua '' kata Issei lega

'' Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa mereka bisa sebanyak ini '' Kiba lalu berpikir tentang jumlah mereka

'' Mereka kebanyakan menggunakan pedang cahaya jadi kita harus berhati-hati '' kata Koneko

'' Baiklah saat nya menyelamatkan Asia ! '' kata Issei lalu berlari menuju ke Gereja di ikuti oleh Koneko dan Kiba

Koneko lalu memukul pintu Gereja itu berharap para pengikut Reynare di dalam terkejut, tapi saat Koneko menghancurkan pintu itu, tidak terlihat ada seseorang di dalam Gereja itu. Hanya ada beberapa kursi yang terlihat di dalam gereja itu

'' Tidak ada orang ? '' ucap Kiba bingung karena di padahal di luar ada pengikut Reynare yang sangat banyak

'' Apakah mereka ketakutan dan kabur '' ucap Koneko sedangkan Issei hanya melihat sudut setiap sudut di dalam Gereja tersebut mencari Asia , tapi Issei sama sekali tidak menemukan keberadaan Asia

'' Dimana Asia ?... '' kata Issei khawatir tidak menemukan keberadaan Asia '' ...Apakah kita terlambat ? ''

'' Wah-wah sepertinya aku memiliki tamu tak di undang ? ''

Issei, Koneko dan Kiba lalu melihat ke arah suara itu, terlihat ada sosok pria yang duduk di atas sebuah patung. Orang itu memakai baju pendeta

'' Kau kan ! '' Issei kenal dengan pria itu

'' Kita bertemu lagi Iblis kun '' kata pria itu

'' Bukankah dia...''' Kiba juga mengenal pria itu

'' Oh aku lupa mengenal kan diriku '' Pria itu lalu turun dari patung tersebut lalu memperkenalkan dirinya

'' Namaku Freed Sellzen '' kata Freed memperkenalkan dirinya

'' Bukankah kau pendeta bersama Asia saat itu " kata Issei sambil menunjuk Freed

'' Benar, jadi kau masih mengingatnya ya '' kata Freed

Issei menatap Freed dengan tatapan kebencian, Freed telah menyakiti Asia saat Issei ditugaskan oleh Rias ke sebuah rumah

'' Kali ini aku pasti menghajarmu ! '' teriak Issei, Issei lalu mengeluarkan Sacred Gear nya lalu menyerang Freed

Freed lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pistol di saku dalam bajunya lalu menembak Issei. Issei lalu terjatuh saat merasakan kaki nya terkena tembakan

'' Hahahaha, bagaimana rasanya ? '' ejek Freed

Freed tidak menyadari kalau Koneko sudah bersiap-siap untuk menyerang, Koneko lalu memukul pipi Freed hingga terlempar ke belakang hingga menabrak tembok

Freed lalu terbangun lalu menatap ke Koneko dengan tatapan kemarahan, Koneko yang di tatap hanya menatap balik dengan tatapan netral

'' Sialan kau loli ! '' geram Freed

Koneko yang di bilang loli tiba-tiba mukanya menatap Freed dengan marah, Koneko lalu mengangkat kursi di samping nya untuk bersiap-siap menyerang Freed

'' Hey apa kau lakukan dengan kursi itu '' kata Freed ketakutan melihat Koneko sanggup mengangkat sebuah kursi yang besar

'' Matilah ! '' teriak Koneko marah walau masih memakai wajah netralnya

'' Arg ! ''' Freed lalu menghindari lemparan kursi itu '' Sialan kau '' Freed lalu menembak kan pistol nya ke arah Koneko. Koneko lalu menghindari setiap tembakan Freed

'' Sialan dia cepat sekali '' guman Freed kesal karena setiap tembakan nya di hindari

'' Jangan lengah ! '' kata Kiba mengejek Freed, Kiba lalu mengeluarkan pedang nya dan menyerang Freed. tapi Freed lalu mengeluarkan pedang cahaya dan menangkis serangan Kiba

'' Wah, seperti nya kau ini Iblis yang pandai berpedang seperti nya '' kata Freed

'' Ya, memang nya kenapa ? '' kata Kiba, suara hentakan kaki pun terdengar mendekati Freed. Freed lalu melihat ke belakang nya

'' Rasakan ini sialan ! '' Issei lalu mau meninju Freed. Freed yang sekarang sibuk dengan Kiba sehingga dia terkena pukulan Issei

'' Agrr ! '' teriak Freed kesakitan karena pipinya telah di tinju oleh Issei hingga Freed pun terlempar lagi

'' Sialan kau Iblis ! '' Freed lalu mengeluarkan pistol nya dan menembaki Kiba dan Issei. tembakan itu terus mengincar Issei dan Kiba

'' Matilah kau Iblis sialan ! '' teriak Freed sekarang kesal karena dari tadi di hajar oleh ketiga Iblis dari tadi

'' Sial, pistolnya itu sangat berbahaya '' kata Issei masih merasakan sakit di kaki nya

'' Tentu saja, pistol itu memiliki peluru cahaya yaitu kelemahan Iblis '' kata Kiba sambil menghindari peluru-peluru

Koneko lalu mendekati Freed mencoba menendang nya, tapi Freed tiba-tiba mengeluarkan pedang cahaya nya dan mau memotong Koneko tapi Koneko menghindari serangan itu dengan melompat ke atas Freed lalu Koneko menendang kepala Freed ke bawah sehingga Freed merasakan kepalanya menghantam ke tanah. Koneko lalu mendarat

'' Hebat Koneko chan '' puji Issei

Koneko hanya menatap Issei dengan cemberut, dia tidak suka di panggil oleh Issei seperti itu Freed sekarang kepala nya menghantam ke tanah lalu bangun dan melihat Koneko

'' Kau benar-benar Iblis yang menyebalkan '' kata Freed melihat Koneko

Namun saat Freed berbicara dengan Koneko Issei lalu mendekati Freed, Freed lalu melihat issei mendekati nya

'' Kali ini aku pasti menghajarmu '' kata Issei

'' Jangan banyak berharap Iblis sialan '' Freed lalu mengeluarkan pistolnya berniat menembak Issei tetapi tiba-tiba pistol Freed terbelah hancur di tebas Kiba

'' Trik mu seperti nya tidak berguna lagi '' kata Kiba mengejek Freed. Kiba lalu mau menebas Freed tapi Freed lalu menggunakan pedang cahaya nya untuk menahan serangan Kiba

'' Tapi aku masih mempunyai senjata '' kata Freed masih sombong tapi...

Tiba-tiba pedang Freed di selimuti oleh aura gelap, Freed lalu kebingungan kenapa pedang cahaya nya menjadi seperti tertelan oleh kegelapan

'' Jangan bangga dulu dengan pedang cahaya mu itu '' ejek Kiba

'' Sialan ternyata kau juga punya Sacred Gear ! '' geram Freed sekarang ketakutan

Kiba lalu mendorong Freed kebelakang nya untuk membiarakan issei untuk memuku Freed

'' Ini untuk Asia ! '' teriak Issei lalu memukul Freed sangat kuat tepat di muka nya sehingga Freed sekarang terhempas ke belakang dan menghantam tembok di belakang nya

Freed sekarang benar-benar tidak berdaya dikalahkan oleh Issei, Kiba dan Koneko. Issei lalu melihat tangga ke bawah tanah bekas hempasan Freed yang menabrak tembok

'' Apakah Asia ada di bawah sini ? '' kata Issie penasaran

'' Kalau begitu kata masuk saja '' kata Kiba

'' Baiklah '' jawab Issei

Mereka pun memasuki ruang bawah tanah itu, issei berharap kalau dia akan menemukan Asia

 **~X~**

 **DENGAN LUFFY**

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Kane** ! '' teriak Luffy sambil memukulkan kepalanya ke salah satu pengikut Reynare. pengikut Reynare itu pun terhempas ke belakang

Luffy lalu tersenyum ke arah para anak buah Reynare dengan senyuman semangat karena dari semalam dia tidak pernah bertarung lagi

'' Ayo siapa lagi ! '' panggil Luffy dengan semangat

'' Apakah barusan lehernya memanjang ?! '' kaget salah satu pengikut Reynare

'' Mungkin itu adalah Sacred Gear nya ''

'' Aku tidak pernah melihat Sacred Gear seperti itu ''

'' Sudah ! bukan saat nya untuk menganggumi kekuatan nya, cepat serang dia ! '' teriak salah satu pengikut Reynare. mereka pun menyerang Luffy dengan pedang cahaya mereka secara ramai

'' Menyerang secara bersamaan itu tidak adil '' Luffy lalu bersiap-siap mendendang '' **Gomu-Gomu No Muchi** ! '' teriak Luffy menendang secara Horizontal ke arah kerumunan itu sehingga kerumunan itu banyak yang terkena namun ada yang tidak kena karena mereka menunduk menghindari tendangan Luffy

'' Wah ternyata mereka pintar juga ya '' kata Luffy

'' Cepat bunuh dia ! '' para pengikut Reynare lalu menyerang lagi secara berkelompok ke arah Luffy

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Gatling Gun** '' Luffy lalu memukul secara beruntun dengan kekuatan buah Gomu-Gomu nya

Mereka pun terkena semua pukulan Luffy tidak ada yang berhasil menghindari pukulan Luffy karena pukulan Luffy sangat cepat. mereka semua lalu terhempas ke belakang, ke atas, bahkan ada yang terlempar sangat jauh

'' Sial ! siapa orang ini sebenarnya ? ''

'' Yang pasti jangan sampai dia masuk ke dalam Gereja ''

'' Aku ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan bagian utara Gereja ? apakah baik-baik saja '' kata salah satu pemimpin kelompok itu

'' Entahlah, aku tidak mendengar kabar mereka sekarang '' balas salah satu anak buah nya

'' sebaiknya kita harus fokus menghadapi orang ini ''

'' jangan biarkan orang ini mengganggu rencana Reynare sama, cepat singkirkan dia ! '' teriak salah satu pemimpin

Mereka lalu menyerang Luffy lagi secara berkelompok sambil membawa pedang cahaya mereka, tapi Luffy melihat mereka hanya memakai wajah netral

'' Ternyata kalian keras kepala juga ya '' kata Luffy.

Luffy lalu mulai menyerang lagi dengan kekuatan buah Gomu Gomu nya

'' **Gomu-Gomu No**...'' Luffy lalu mengangkat kaki kanan nya ke atas langit bersiap-siap untuk menyerang

Para pengikut Reynare lalu kaget karena melihat kaki Luffy memanjang ke atas langit bersiap-siap untuk menyerang.

'' **Axe** ! '' teriak Luffy sambil menjatuhkan kakinya ke bawah mengarah ke kelompok pengikut Reynare

Para pengikut Reynare lalu terhempas ke arah yang berlainan. Kaki Luffy lalu kembali seperti semula

'' Sepertinya sudah selesai '' guman Luffy melihat para pengikut Reynare yang sekarang tidak berdaya

'' Kenapa mereka tiba-tiba menyerangku, padahal kalau aku hanya mau masuk ke dalam Gereja itu '' kata Luffy bingung. heran karena orang-orang ini tiba-tiba menyerang Luffy

'' Baiklah aku akan masuk ke dalam Gereja itu '' kata Luffy. Luffy lalu berlari ke arah Gereja untuk memasuki nya. Luffy berharap kalau dia akan menemukan sesuatu tapi...

 **Wosh !**

Sebuah tombak cahaya lalu terbang mengarah ke arah Luffy, Beruntung Luffy mengaktifkan Haki Kebun nya sehingga Luffy bisa menghindari lemparan tombak cahaya itu

'' Siapa di sana ! '' teriak Luffy mencari tahu siapa yang telah melempar tombak cahaya itu ke arahnya

'' Kita bertemu lagi Manusia '' sebuah suara wanita terdengar, Luffy mengenal suara itu.

Seorang wanita lalu keluar, wanita itu memakai baju kemeja yang pernah Luffy lihat dan tidak memakai celana, wanita itu adalah Kalawarner

'' Tidak kusangka kalau kita bertemu lagi '' kata Kalawarner

'' Kau kan... '' Luffy mengingat wanita itu. dia pernah bertemu dengan nya

'' Jadi kau masih mengingatku ya '' kata Kalawarner

'' Bukankah kau wanita tidak bercelana hari itu '' kata Luffy polos sambil menunjuk ke arah Kalawarner

Kalawarner yang di sebut Luffy wanita tidak bercelana lalu marah

'' Kenapa kau selalu menghancurkan mood ku ! '' teriak Kalawarner. Kalawarner lalu mengeluarkan tombak cahaya untuk menyerang Luffy

'' Wah, gawat dia marah lagi '' kata Luffy heran, kenapa wanita itu selalu marah

Kalawarner lalu mengeluarkan tombak cahaya yang sangat banyak untuk menyerang Luffy, Luffy lalu sudah bersiap-siap untuk di serang

'' Matilah kau ! '' teriak Kalawarner

Tombak Kalawarner yang yang banyak lalu melaju mengarah ke Luffy, Luffy melihat tombak cahaya itu mengarah ke kepadanya lalu mulai menghindari tombak cahaya itu dengan Haki Kebun nya

Kalawarner tidak heran saat Luffy menghindari semua tombak nya karena dia sudah melihatnya melakukan nya

'' Seperti yang ku duga, kau memang bukan manusia biasa sejak pertama kalu aku melawan mu '' kata Kalawarner

'' Kan sudah kubilang kalau aku ini manusia karet '' kata Luffy dengan netral

'' Baiklah kali ini aku akan membunuhmu '' kata Kalawarner yang langsung mengeluarkan tombak cahaya yang besar di tangan nya untuk menyerang Luffy dengan jarak dekat

'' Kalau begitu majulah, aku akan mengalahkan mu '' kata Luffy menantang

Kalawarner kesal karena di tantang Luffy, Kalawarner lalu menyerang Luffy dengan jarak dekat dengan tombak cahaya nya. Kalawarner terus menyerang Luffy dengan tombak cahaya nya, Kalawarner menyerang Luffy dengan menusuk dan menebas Luffy tapi Luffy bisa menghindari semua serangan itu dengan Haki Kebun nya.

'' _Sial seranganku terus di hindari_ '' geram Kalawarner

Tapi Kalawarner lalu berhasil mengenai Luffy dengan satu tusukan, Kalawarner lalu senang karena berhasil mengenai Luffy

'' Bagaimana ? apakah kau merasa kan sakit '' ejek Kalawarner senang karena berhasil menusuk Luffy

'' Ternyata kau kuat juga shishishi '' kata Luffy memuji musuhnya, Luffy tidak merasakan tusukan itu karena Luffy melindungi badan nya yang tertusuk dengan Bushoku Haki

'' Diam kau aku tidak perlu dengan pujian mu ! '' teriak Kalawarner tidak peduli

Kalawarner lalu memunculkan banyak tombak cahaya lalu melemparnya ke arah Luffy, Luffy masih bisa menghindari lemparan tombak cahaya itu sehingga membuat Kalawarner tambah marah

Luffy lalu mulai menyerang Kalawarner, Luffy lalu berlari mendekati Kalawarner. Kalawarner melihat Luffy yang ingin menyerang nya. Luffy lalu melenturkan kedua tangan nya di kedua pohon seperti katapel

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Rocket** ! '' teriak Luffy lalu melemparkan tubuhnya ke arah Kalawarner untuk menjatuhkan nya

Kalawarner lalu menyadari apa yang akan di lakukan Luffy lalu menghindari Luffy dengan terbang ke arah samping sehingga Luffy tidak mengenai Kalawarner

 **Buak !**

Terdengar suara benturan antara Luffy dan pepohonan di belakang Kalawarner, Kalawarner mengindari Luffy yang ingin menerjangnya sehingga Luffy pun mengenai pepohonan di belakang Kalawarner

'' Dasar bodoh '' guman Kalawarner melihat Luffy menyerang dirinya secara acak

Luffy lalu terbangun dari reruntuhan pohon yang di buatnya, Luffy lalu menatap Kalawarner

'' Kenapa kau menghindar ? '' tanya Luffy polos

'' Tentu saja aku akan menghindar ! Bodoh ! '' teriak Kalawarner kesal

'' Kali ini pasti kena '' Luffy lalu bersiap-siap menyerang Kalawarner lagi, '' Gomu-Gomu No Pistol ! '' teriak Luffy, tangan Luffy lalu memanjang ke arah Kalawarner

Kalawarner lalu mengerti dengan serangan Luffy lalu menghindarinya

'' Kau pikir aku tidak memperlajari serangan mu itu '' kata Kalawarner

Luffy lalu berpikir cara agar menyerang Kalawarner, Kalawarner terbang cukuk tinggi sehingga Luffy tidak bisa menyerang nya

'' Sial bagaimana cara agar aku bisa menyerang nya '' kata Luffy kesal

'' Apa kau sekarang kebingungan manusia ? '' ejek Kalawarner

'' Ya, sekarang aku bingung '' kata Luffy jujur

Kalawarner Sweatdrop dengan Luffy karena kejujuran nya

 **~X~**

 **DENGAN RIAS DAN AKENO**

Sebuah cahaya merah lalu terlihat di dekat Gereja, di cahaya merah itu munculah Kedua Gadis itu memakai baju sekolah Kouh

'' Apakah mereka baik-baik saja ? '' tanya Akeno khawatir dengan Issei, Kiba dan Koneko

'' Aku yakin mereka pasti baik-baik saja '' kata Rias dengan percaya diri

'' Aku berharap begitu '' kata Akeno

'' Wah-wah seperti yang kita duga '' kata seorang gadis kecil

Rias dan Akeno lalu melihat ke atas pohon dimana suara itu berasal, Rias melihat dua orang satu seorang pria dan yang sebelah nya adalah gadis kecil

'' Jadi kita sudah di jebak ya '' kata Rias sambil tersenyum

'' Kalian benar-benar Iblis bangsawan yang bodoh ya, bisa-bisanya kejebak '' kata Mittelt mengejek

'' Terserah apa kata kalian tapi kalian pikir dengan menjebak kami, kalian akan menang '' kata Rias masih dalam keadaan tenang nya

'' Ternyata kau Iblis yang cukup sombong ya '' kata Mittelt

'' Bukankah Iblis itu memang memiliki sifat Iblis '' kata Rias

'' Jangan sombong dulu Iblis, kalian sudah terkena perangkap kami '' kata Dohnseek kesal ke Rias karena sikap sombong Rias

'' Seperti nya kau benar '' kata Rias melihat ada sihir penyegel di sekitar mereka

'' Jadi kita harus memusnahkan segel ini atau mereka dulu Bucho '' kata Akeno mengejek kedua malaikat jatuh itu

'' Sudah kubilang jangan sombong dulu Iblis ! '' teriak Dohnseek yang kemudian menyerang kedua Iblis betina itu

Rias hanya tersenyum melihat Dohnseek marah kepadanya, Rias lalu memerintahkan Akeno

'' Akeno '' kata Rias memerintahkan Akeno

'' Baiklah Bucho '' Akeno lalu mengeluarkan sihir petirnya untuk menyerang Dohnseek, tapi saat Akeno melepaskan serangan nya ke arah Dohnseek. Sihir petir Akeno terlihat lemah dab Dohnseek lalu menghindari serangan Akeno. Akeno lalu bingung

'' Kenapa sihir ku bisa jadi lemah begini ? '' kata Akeno bingung

'' Hahaha Ku pikir segel ini hanya segel biasa, segel ini berfungsi menyerap energi sihir '' kata Dohnseek

'' Sepertinya ini buruk '' kata Akeno tapi tidak terlihat ketakutan hanya terlihat senyum nya seperti biasa

'' Kalian tidak akan bisa menang '' kata Mittelt mengejek

'' Apa kalian yakin ? '' kata Rias

'' Tentu saja, aku yakin teman kalian yang telah di bohongi oleh Reynare juga akan mati '' kata Mittelt

Rias lalu berubah sifat nya, sifat nya tadi yang tenang sekarang benar-benar marah

'' Apa kalian meremehkan Issei '' kata Rias mulai marah

'' Tentu saja dia, bukankah dia bodoh bisa di bohongi oleh Reynare '' kata Mittelt

'' Diam kau, kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Issei '' kata Rias yang marah

'' Aku juga tartawa saat melihatnya bahagia saat berkencan dengan Reynare '' kata Mittelt mulai tertawa, begitu juga dengan Dohnseek juga tertawa

'' Berani sekali kalian menghina Pion ku yang sangat berharga '' kata Rias. Rias lalu terlihat mengeluarkan Aura merah yang sangat besar

'' Ara ara sepertinya kalian membuat Bucho marah '' kata Akeno

Dohnseek dan Mittelt melihat Rias yang marah lalu ketakutan, sihir segel mereka lalu hancur

'' Sebaiknya kalian hati-hati sekarang '' kata Akeno sambil tertawa kecil

 **~X~**

 **DENGAN ISSEI KIBA DAN KONEKO**

Terlihat sekarang Issei dan kedua teman Iblis nya lalu menuju ke ruang bawah tanah, Issei begitu Khawatir dengan Asia. Mereka pun sampai di ruangan bawah tanah, Issei lalu melihat di dalam ruangan bawah tanah itu. Issei lalu melihat Asia yang di ikat di sebuah tiang

'' Asia ! '' Issei lalu berlari ke arah Asia tapi tiba-tiba sebuah kelompok lalu menghadang Issei

'' Minggir kalian ! '' teriak issei, Issei lalu mulai menyerang segerombolan pengikut Reynare.

'' jadi kau memang datang ya ? '' kata seorang wanita. Issei lalu pernag mendengar suara itu. Reynare tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Asia

'' Reynare ! '' geram Issei saat melihat Reynare

'' Wah kenapa tiba-tiba Issei kun marah, apakah aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah ? '' tiba-tiba Reynare berubah menjadi Amano yaitu pacar pertama Issei

'' Jangan pakai wajah seperti itu sialan ! '' geram Issei tambah marah

'' Fu fu fu fu '' tawa Reynare '' Seharusnya kau senang saat melihat muka pacar mu lagi '' kata Reynare

'' Aku kesini untuk menyelamatkan Asia ! '' Issei lalu berlari ke Asia dan Reynare. tapi pengikut Reynare lalu menghadang Issei

'' Kubilang minggir ! '' Issei lalu menggunakan Sacred Gear untuk memukul para pengikut Reynare

'' Jadi kau sudah membangkitkan Sacred Gear mu ya ? '' kata Reynare kaget melihat Issei sudah membangkitkan Sacred Gear nya

Issei terus melawan segerombolan pengikut Reynare tapi mereka terlalu banyak untuk Issei '' Sial seandainya aku lebih kuat '' geram Issei menyesali kekuatan nya yang masih lemah

'' baiklah saat nya ritual nya '' kata Reynare lalu bersiap-siap mengambil Sacred Gear Asia

'' Hentikan ! '' teriak Issei takut melihat Asia akan mati

'' Issei.. san '' Asia memanggil nama Issei dengan lemah

Issei sangat kesal dengan gerombolan pengikut Reynare, tiba-tiba Kiba dan Koneko lalu membantu Issei dengan menyerang gerombolan itu

'' Kiba..Koneko Chan ! '' Issei kaget saat melihat kedua teman nya membantu nya

'' Cepat Issei ! '' teriak Kiba

'' Selamatkan dia senpai '' kata Koneko

Kiba dan Koneko lalu menghajar segerombolan pengikut Reynare, Issei mengerti dengan mereka

'' Baiklah, terima kasih '' kata Issei berterima kasih dengan teman iblisnya

Issei lalu berlari menuju Asia, tapi masih ada yang menghalangi Issei

'' Minggir ! '' teriak Issei

'' Kau terlambat, sekarang aku akan mengambil Sacred Gear nya, Twilight Healing ! '' teriak Reynare

'' Kyaaaaaa! '' Asia tiba-tiba berteriak kesakitan saat Reynare menarik Sacred Gear nya dari tubuh Asia

'' Asia ! '' teriak Issei khawatir

Reynare lalu menarik sebuah cahaya hijau di dalam tubuh Asia

'' Akhirnya Twilight Healing menjadi milik ku ! '' teriak Reynare senang

'' Asia ! '' Issei lalu berhasil menerobos para kerumunan itu dan langsung menuju Asia

'' Asia ! '' Issei lalu sampai di tempat Asia dan Issei pun melepaskan Asia dari tiang itu

'' Bertahanlah Asia ! '' kata Issei penuh dengan ketakutan

'' Issei san '' kata Asia lemah karena Sacred Gear nya di cambut paksa

Asia pun tidak bergerak, sekarang Asia benar-benar tidak bernyawa. Issei yang melihat itu langsung menangis sejadi-jadinya

'' ASIAAAAAA ! '' teriak Issei sambil menangis '' Kenapa ! kenapa ini bisa terjadi '' kata Issei menyesali kepergian Asia. Issei menggendong Asia

Issei begitu kasihan dengan Asia, Asia semasa hidup nya penuh dengan penderitaan. karena hanya menolong seorang Iblis Asia harus menerima hukuman yang sangat berat

'' Hahahahahaahahahah '' tiba-tiba Reynare tertawa melihat ini. Issei lalu menatap Reynare dengan kemarahan, Reynare menyadari tatapan Issei

'' Apa kau marah kepada ku ? kau seharusnya marah dengan orang yang memberikan Sacred Gear, karena dia lah yang membuat menderita '' kata Reynare dengan sinis

'' Sialan kau ! '' geram Issei bersiap-siap melawan Reynare, tapi Reynare lalu pergi meninggalkan Issei langsung menuju ke atas

Koneko dan Kiba lalu mendekati Issei, mereka juga menyesali kejadian ini

'' Maaf kan kami Issei '' kata Kiba

Koneko hanya memakai wajah netral nya tapi terlihat ada rasa kasihan dengan Issei

'' Aku tidak akan memaafkan nya '' geram Issei mengingat Reynare

'' Aku akan menghajarnya ! '' kata Issei lalu pergi mengejar Reynare '' tolong jaga tubuh Asia '' kata Issei menyuruh teman nya, Kiba dan Koneko hanya mengangguk

 **~X~**

 **DI DALAM GEREJA BAGIAN ATAS RUANGAN BAWAH TANAH**

Issei lalu berlari mencari Reynare untuk membalasnya dengan apa yang terlah di perbuat ke Asia. Issei pun sampai kembali di dalam Gereja, dia melihat Reynare yang sedang duduk seperti menunggu nya

'' Fufufu sepertinya kau benar-benar marah '' kata Reynare mengejek Issei

'' Diam kau ! '' Issei lalu mengeluarkan Sacred Gear nya

'' Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan ku '' kata Reynare

'' Aku pasti mengalahkan mu '' kata Issei. Issei lalu

Issei lalu menerjang Reynare dengan Boosted Gear nya, tapi Reynare hanya menghindar sehingga Issei tidak mengenai Reynare

'' Sial ! '' kata Issei, Issei lalu kembali menerjang Reynare tapi Reynare kembali hanya menghindar

'' Sudah ku bilang kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan ku '' kata Reynare angkuh

'' Aku pasti mengalahkan mu '' kata Issei

 **BOOST !**

Issei lalu sekali lagi menerjang dengan kecepatan yang tinggi dan akhirnya Issei pun mengenai wajah Reynare dengan tinju nya **,** Reynare lalu merasa kesal, tapi tiba-tiba bekas pukulan Issei lalu menghilang dari pipi Reynare

'' Ternyata Sacred Gear Twilight Healing ini benar-benar berguna '' kata Reynare mengagumi Sacred Gear Asia

'' Itu buka Sacred Gear mu '' teriak Issei

 **BOOST !**

Terdengar suara Booster Gear Issei yang sedang mengisi energi, Issei terus menerjang dan memukul Reynare tapi Reynare terus menghindari semua serangan Issei

'' Dengan kecepatan yang lambat begitu kau kira bisa mengalahkan ku '' kata Reynare masih angkuh, Reynare lalu mengeluarkan dua tombak cahaya dan mengarahkanya ke arah kadua kaki Issei

Issei lalu merasakan kedua kakinya sakti, Issei sekarang benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak

'' Apakah kau sudah menyerah ? '' tanya Reynare

'' Tidak ! '' tegas Issei.

 **BOOST !**

'' Aku tidak akan kalah dengan hal begini ''

 **BOOST !**

'' Asia lebih sakit dari pada ini ''

 **BOOST !**

'' Aku tidak akan menyerah ''

 **BOOST !**

'' Aku akan mengalahkan mu ! ''

 **BOOST !**

Suara mekanik di tangan issei terus berbunyi dan tiba-tiba Gauntlet Issei lalu bercahaya

'' Apa yang terjadi ? '' kata Issei melihat Gauntlet nya berubah menjadi lebih besar, Reynare tidak bisa melihat karena terlalu silau

'' Tidak mungkin ! apakah Sacred Gear nya berevolusi ! '' kata Reynare mulai ketakutan

'' Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi '' guman Issei heran dengan Sacred Gear nya

Reynare yang melihat ini lalu merasa ketakutan, Reynare lalu mencoba melarikan diri tapi... Reynare menyadari kalau kakinya ada yang memegang, Reynare lalu melihat ke belakang

'' Kau mau kemana ? '' ternyata yang memegang kaki nya adalah Issei

'' Aku tidak akan membiarkan mu kabur '' kata Issei

 **BOOST !**

Terdengar lagi suara mekanik di tangan Issei, Issei pun lalu memukul Reynare tepat di wajah sehingga Reynare pun terlempar

'' Sekarang aku pasti bisa mengalahkan mu '' kata Issei sekarang percaya diri

Reynare sekarang benar-benar merasa ketakutan, luka nya sekarang tidak pulih secara sempurna itu berari kalau Sacred Gear Twilight Healing milik Asia harus memiliki tenaga yang cukup

'' Ini untuk Asia ! '' kata Issei sekali lagi memukul Reynare tempat di perutnya sehingga Reynare pun terlempar lagi

'' Sial ! '' kata Reynare sekarang benar-benar tidak berdaya melawan Issei

'' Sepertinya ini sudah berakhir '' tiba-tiba Rias pun datang di area pertarungan Issei dan Reynare. Issei lalu kaget melihat Bucho nya

'' Bucho ? '' kaget Issei, sedangkan Rias hanya tersenyum ke arah Issei, lalu Rias melihat ke arah Reynare yang sekarang tidak bisa apa-apa kerena sudah di hajar oleh Issei

'' Apakah kau tahu tentang Sacred Gear nya ? '' tanya Rias kepada Reynare, Reynare lalu menggeleng

'' Aku ku beritahu, Sacred Gear dia adalah salah satu 13 Longinus '' kata Rias

Reynare lalu mulai ketakutan mendengar 13 Longinus

'' Dan pasti kau tahu kan, Sacred Gear anak ini bisa mengalahkan Tuhan '' kata Rias

Reynare lalu takut dan syok saat mendengar nya, dia tidak menyangka kalau Iblis rendahan seperti Issei bisa mendapatkan Sacred Gear itu

'' Kau sudah mengerti kan '' kata Rias '' Jadi apakah ada kata terakhir ? '' kata Rias lalu mengeluarkan Kekuatan penghancurnya

Reynare sekarang benar-benar tidak bisa berbuat sesuatu, lalu dia pun mengingat Mittelt

'' Apa yang terjadi dengan Mittelt ? '' tanya Reynare dengan ketakutan terjadi sesuatu dengan nya

'' Mittelt ? maksud mu teman malaikat jatuh mu, aku sudah memusnahkan salah satu teman pria mu tapi kalau yang Gadis kecil dia berhasil melarikan diri '' kata Rias

'' Syukurlah '' kata Reynare lega karena Mittelt berhasil melarikan diri

'' Kenapa kau ? '' tanya Rias heran melihat reaksi Reynare

Reynare hanya terdiam tanpa sepatah kata pun, Rias lalu mengarahkan kekuatan penghancur nya ke arah Reynare

'' Kalau begitu sampai jumpa '' kata Rias yang sekarang berniat menghancurkan Reynare, Reynare sekarang hanya pasrah menerima serangan terakhir Rias yang akan menghancurkan nya tapi...

'' Asia ! '' Issei lalu melihat Asia di gendong oleh Koneko, Issei lalu mendekati Asia. Rias langsung berbalik melihat Asia sehingga Rias lengah tidak melihat Reynare yang akan melarikan diri

'' _Aku tidak boleh mati di sini_ '' pikir Reynare

Reynare lalu terbang keluar Gereja dengan cepat, Reynare pun berhasil melarikan diri

'' _Apakah Kalawarner juga baik-baik saja_ ? " pikir Reynare

'' Dia melarikan diri '' guman Rias melihat Reynare terbang menjauh, Rias lalu hanya mendesah. Rias lalu melihat Issei yang sedang bersedih kehilangan Asia

'' Asia kumohon bangunlah '' kata Issei sambil menangis, tapi Asia sama sekali tidak bergerak, Rias tidak menyangka kalau bisa begini jadi nya

'' Bucho ! '' Issei lalu memanggil Ketua nya, Rias lalu mendekati Issei

'' Kumohon hidup kan Asia '' kata Issei meminta, Rias lalu merasa kasihan dengan Issei. Rias pun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong nya dan memberikan nya kepada Issei dan juga Rias memberiakan sebuah cincin.

'' Cincin ini adalah Sacred Gear nya Asia '' kata Rias, Issei lalu mengangguk mengerti

'' Sekarang giliran mu untuk menghidupkan nya, Issei '' kata Rias

Issei pun mengerti dengan Bucho nya, Issei lalu menerima cincin dan pemberian Bucho nya yaitu sebuah anak catur

Issei pun menggenggam tangan nya dengan tangan Asia bersama anak catur, Issei memasangkan cincin Asia di jari Asia

'' Kumohon hiduplah Asia '' kata Issei berharap

Sebuah cahaya pun bersinar dan menerangi Gereja itu, anak catur pemberian Rias pun tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam tubuh Asia

'' Hm '' sebuah suara terdengar dari mulut Asia, Issei terkejut dengan kejadian ini. Asia benar-benar hidup kembali

'' Asia ! '' Issei lalu memeluk Asia dengan terharu, Rias melihat kejadian ini hanya tersenyum begitu juga dengan para budak nya.

'' Issei san ? '' tanya Asia bingung karena bisa hidup lagi

'' Syukurlah '' kata Issei bersyukur

Di Gereja itu pun mengalami peristiwa yang berbahagia

 **~X~**

 **DENGAN LUFFY**

Kalawarner sekarang benar-benar lelah melawan Luffy, dia tidak menyangka kalau Luffy memiliki stamina yang luar biasa. Luffy yang hanya dari tadi mencoba menerjang, memukul dan menangkap nya sudah membuat nya lelah

'' Huft huft sial, Manusia ini memiliki stamina yang luar biasa '' kata Kalawarner yang sekarang benar-benar kelelahan

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Snake Shot** '' teriak Luffy tiba-tiba memanjang lengan nya dengan tangan nya yang sekarang berbentuk cengkraman

Luffy mencoba menangkap kaki Kalawarner, dan Luffy pun berhasil menangkap kaki Kalawarner

'' Kena kau '' kata Luffy berhasil menangkap kaki Kalawarner

'' Sial '' kata Kalawarner

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Hammer** ! '' teriak Luffy lalu membanting Kalawarner ke tanah

Kalawarner sekarang benar-benar sudah kehabisan stamina, Kalawarner tidak sanggup lagi berdiri.

'' Kali ini aku pasti menghajar mu '' kata Luffy sekarang bersiap-siap menyerang lagi, Luffy lalu berlari ke arah Kalawarner untuk menyerangnya

'' **Gomu-Gomu No**... '' Luffy lalu memanjang kan dan memutar tangan nya ke belakang bersiap-siap menyerang Kalawarner. Kalawarner sekarang tidak bisa bergerak karena kehabisan energi

'' Sial '' guman Kalawarner

Luffy sekarang sudah hampir mendekati Kalawarner bersiap-siap menyerang nya dan Kalawarner sekarang bersiap-siap menerima serangan Luffy

'' Hentikan ! '' teriak suara gadis kecil

Luffy lalu menghentikan serangan nya lalu menghadap ke arah suara itu berasal, Luffy melihat seorang Gadis kecil memakai pakaian Gothic seperti yang dilihatnya semalam

'' Kumohon hentikan jangan sakiti onee chan '' kata Mittelt

'' Mittelt '' kata Kalawarner tidak percaya di berhasil selamat, Luffy hanya menatap Mittelt dengan tatapan netral nya

'' Mittelt ! apa yang kau lakukan ! cepat pergi ! '' teriak Kalawarner khawatir dengan Keselamatan Mittelt

'' Tidak ! aku akan melindungi onee chan '' kata Mittelt sekarang bersiap-siap melawan Luffy dengan badan yang penuh dengan luka

'' Tidak Mittelt dia terlalu kuat ! '' kata Kalawarner mencegah Mittelt untuk melawan Luffy

Mittelt lalu tiba-tiba terjatuh pingsan karena luka-lukanya yang parah, Luffy merasakan ada tombak cahaya lalu mengarah padanya. Luffy pun menghindari tombak cahaya itu dengan melompat ke arah lain

Terlihat pelaku pelempar tombak cahaya itu adalah Reynare yang berhasil melarikan diri dari Rias

'' Mittelt ! Kalawarner ! apakah kalian tidak apa-apa ? '' kata Reynare khawatir

Kalawarner lalu mendekati Mittelt yang pingsan lalu menggendong nya

'' Reynare ! Mittelt mengalami luka yang parah '' kata Kalawarner

Luffy hanya memandang mereka dengan tatapan netral nya

'' Sial cincin Twilight Healingku hilang '' kata Reynare berharap kalau dia masih memiliki cincin itu dia bisa menyembuhkan Mittelt. Reynare lalu mendarat di dekat Kalawarner dan Mittelt yang terluka lalu menghadap ke arah Luffy dengan tombak cahaya nya

'' Aku akan melawan mu '' kata Reynare, walaupun Reynare yakin kalau dia tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Luffy

'' Kau ingin melawan ku ? '' tanya Luffy, Luffy tahu kalau Reynare sudah terluka parah

'' Tentu saja demi melindungi teman ku '' kata Reynare penuh semangat

Luffy melihat Reynare dengan tatapan yang senang, Reynare heran kenapa dia meantap nya dengan tatapan senang

Tiba-tiba bola hitam lalu menghatam Reynare dan teman nya, Luffy kaget melihat Reynare terkena seragan itu. Luffy lalu melihat siapa yang telah melempar bola hitam itu

Luffy melihat seorang pria memakai sebuah jubah dengan penutup kepala dan sebuah topeng orang itu berdiri di atas sebuah pohon, Luffy khawatir melihat Reynare dan teman-teman nya. Luffy melihat Reynare berhasil menangkis serangan itu

'' Siapa kau ?! '' teriak Reynare

'' Apakah kau lupa dengan ku Reynare ? '' kata pria misterius itu

'' Kau... '' Reynare terbeku melihat orang itu

'' Rex '' kata Reynare

'' Ya benar Reynare, ini aku '' kata pria itu

'' Kenapa kau bisa di sini ? '' tanya Reynare

'' Kenapa aku bisa di sini ? ya karena aku di perintah kan oleh master '' kata pria itu

'' Master !? '' Reynare kaget mendengar kata master

'' Benar '' kata pria itu

'' Apa yang di perintah kan master kepada mu ? '' tanya Reynare

'' Master memerintah ku untuk memusnah kan mu dan kedua teman mu '' kata pria itu dingin

'' _Apa_ '' Reynare kaget, begitu juga dengan Kalawarner sedangkan Mittelt sekarang masih pingsan

'' Kenapa ? '' tanya Kalawarner

'' Karena master merasa kalian tidak berguna lagi, kalian bahkan gagal mengambil Sacred Gear Twilight Healing milik Gadis pendeta itu '' kata pria itu

'' Tapi kami sudah berusaha '' kata Reynare

'' Master tidak peduli, yang penting sekarang master ingin kalian musnah '' kata orang bernama Rex itu

Orang itu pun lalu mengeluarkan bola hitam lalu melemparnya ke arah Reynare dan teman nya, Reynare yang sudah terluka melawan Issei sekarang tidak bisa menangkis,tapi jika dia menghindar maka Kalawarner dan Mittelt yang akan terkena serangan itu

 **BOOM !**

'' Reynare ! '' teriak Kalawarner khawatir melihat Reynare menangkis serangan itu dengan tubuh nya

'' Dasar bodoh, merelakan tubuh nya terkena serangan untuk melindungi teman nya, dasar tidak berguna '' kata pria itu mengejek

'' Reynare ! '' Kalawarner lalu mendekati Reynare yang sekarang benar-benar terluka parah

'' Baiklah saat nya akhir bagi kalian bertiga '' kata pria itu. pria itu lalu mengeluarkan bola hitam yang sangat besar

'' Selamat tinggal orang lemah '' kata pria itu yang kemudian melempar bola hitam yang besar itu ke arah Reynare dan teman nya

 **BOOOOM !**

Terdengar suara ledakan yang keras dengan asap yang sangat banyak, pria itu mengira kalau Reynare dan teman nya sudah mati terkena serangan nya tapi...

 **Woossh !**

Terdengar suara di dalam ledakan itu dan di dalam Asap yang besar itu munculah sesorang membawa Reynare, Mittelt dan Kalawarner di kedua tangan nya, Rex melihat kalau orang itu memakai topi jerami

Luffy menyelamatkan Reynare dan teman nya, sebelum ledakan itu mengenai mereka. Luffy lalu meletakan Reynare yang terluka parah dan Kalawarner juga terluka yang masih memeluk Mittelt untuk melindungi nya dari serangan itu

'' Wah wah ternyata ada seorang manusia di sini '' kata Rex melihat Luffy

 **Soundtrack : One Piece : The Very Very Very Strongest**

Luffy lalu melihat ke arah Rex dengan marah, Reynare melihat Luffy tidak percaya karena menyelamatkan nya

'' Kenapa kau menyelamatkan kami ? '' tanya Reynare kepada Luffy yang masih melihat ke arah Rex dengan marah. Luffy lalu melihat ke arah Reynare dengan senyuman

'' Karena kalian hebat Shishishi '' jawab Luffy dengan tawa khasnya, Luffy sangat memandang tinggi derajat seseorang yang ingin melindungi teman nya

'' Siapa kau ini manusia ? '' tanya Rex kepada Luffy. Luffy lalu melihat ke arah Rex dengan tatapan tajam

'' Nama ku Monkey D Luffy '' kata Luffy

'' Monkey D ? '' Rex bingung dengan nama Luffy

'' Kau Rex kan ? '' kata Luffy, Rex lalu mengangguk

'' Aku akan menghajarmu '' kata Luffy dengan semangat

 **Soundtrack End**

'' Mau menghajarku ? hahahahah '' tawa Rex mendengar kata-kata Luffy

'' Benar '' kata Luffy

'' Kau tidak akan bisa melakukan nya, karena kau hanya seorang manusia '' kata Rex kepada Luffy

'' Memang nya kenapa ? aku bisa mengalahkan mu dengan tangan ku '' kata Luffy mengejek

'' Jangan lawan dia, dia terlalu kuat '' kata Reynare khawatir dengan Luffy. Luffy lalu berbalik melihat Reynare

'' Jangan khawatir aku tidak akan kalah, shishishi '' kata Luffy

'' Jangan banyak bicara topi jerami ! '' teriak Rex, Rex lalu mengeluarakan bola hitam nya lalu melemparnya ke arah Luffy.

Luffy melihat bola itu mengarah ke padanya lalu menghindarinya dengan sempurna, Luffy lalu menyerang balik Rex

'' Gomu-Gomu No Pistol '' teriak Luffy lalu memangkan lengan nya ke arah Rex. Rex lalu menghindari pukulan Luffy

Rex lalu mengeluarkan lebih banyak bola hitam dan mengarahkan nya ke arah Luffy tapi Luffy masih menghindari semua serangan bola hitam Rex

'' Sial dia cepat juga dalam ukuran seorang manusia '' kata Rex kesal

Luffy lalu berlari menuju ke arah Rex bersiap-siap untuk menyerang, '' Sekarang giliran ku ! '' kata Luffy

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Stamp**! '' teriak Luffy lalu mencoba menendang Rex, tapi Rex sekali lagi menghindari serangan Luffy, tapi Luffy belum selesai dengan serangan nya, Luffy lalu melanjutkan serangan nya

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Muchi** '' teriak Luffy lalu menendang Rex secara Horizontal dan lagi-lagi Rex lalu melompat menghindari serangan Luffy, Luffy lalu melompat juga mendekati Rex

'' **Gomu-Gomu No**... '' Luffy lalu memangkan lengan nya ke belakang bersiap-siap menyerang, tapi Rex kemudian mengeluarkan bola hitam nya dan melemparnya ke arah Luffy. Luffy kaget karena dia tidak tahu kalau Rex akan mengeluarkan sebuah bola hitam

 **BOOM !**

Ledakan pun terjadi saat bola itu mengenai Luffy, Rex tersenyum puas karena berhasil melenyapkan Luffy, Reynare kaget melihat Luffy terkena serangan itu. di dalam hatinya dia khawatir dengan Luffy

Tapi kemudian Luffy berhasil menghindari serangan itu, Luffy sekarang ada di atas Rex

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Yari** ! '' teriak Luffy yang kemudian menggunakan kakinya menyerang Rex seperti tombak

Rex lalu terkena serangan Luffy dan meluncur ke bawah dan kemudian menghantam tanah, Reynare tidak percaya kalau Luffy berhasil mengenai Rex. Luffy lalu mendarat melihat Rex yang sekarang berada di bawah tanah

'' Dasar kau manusia sialan '' kata Rex kemudian bangkit dan mengeluarakan bola hitam lagi dan melempar nya ke arah Luffy, tapi seperti biasa Luffy menghindari serangan itu dengan haki kebun nya

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Bazzoka** ! '' Luffy lalu menyerang Rex dengan jurus gomu gomu no bazzoka nya, Rex lalu terkena serangan itu lalu terpental

'' Hebat ! '' kata Kalawarner tidak percaya kalau Luffy bisa sehebat itu. Rex lalu bangkit lagi merasakan sakti di perutnya

'' Sialan kau '' teriak Rex lagi-lagi mengeluarakan bola hitam lagi, Luffy terus menghindari serangan itu dan mendekati Rex

'' Sialan kenapa kau bisa menghindari semua serangan ku '' kata Rex kesal

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Bullet** ! '' teriak Luffy lalu memukul tepat di perut Rex sehingga Rex memuntahkan darah dan Rex pun terpental

'' Kuat sekali '' guman Reynare tidak percaya dengan ada di depan nya

'' Matilah kau ! '' Rex yang kemudian bangkit lagi lalu meneluarkan bola hitam sebesar rumah dan menyerang Luffy tapi Luffy masih keadaan tenang

'' Kau kira dengan seragan sebesar itu bisa mengenai ku ? '' Luffy dengan cepat menghindari serangan itu, bola itu lalu meledak dengan kuat. Reynare dan Kalawarner bisa merasakan energi kejut bola hitam raksasa itu

'' **Gomu-Gomu No**...'' Luffy lalu melompat ke arah Rex dan memanjang kan tangan nya ke arah belakang. Rex melihat Luffy yang menuju ke arahnya langsung panik tidak bisak menghindar

'' **Riffle** ! '' teriak Luffy lalu memukul Perut Rex lagi tapi dengan tangan Luffy yang berputar sehingga Rex pun berputar dan Akhirnya terpental dan menabrak banyak pohon di belakang nya. Luffy lalu mendarat dengan sempurna

'' Jadi bagaimana ? masih mau bertarung lagi '' kata Luffy mengejek. Rex benar-benar di hajar oleh Luffy

'' _Sial orang ini benar-benar kuat ''_ pikir Rex sambil memegang perutnya yang sakit terkena serangan Lufy

'' _Aku bukan tandingan nya_ '' Rex kemudian menghilang dengan kekuatan hitam nya dan pergi meninggalkan Luffy dan Reynare

Luffy tidak merasakan lagi Rex dengan Haki Kebun nya, Luffy pun mulai berhenti dengan sikap beratarung nya. Luffy lalu melihat ke arah Reynare dan Kalawarner yang dari tadi menonton. Luffy pun menghampiri mereka

'' Apa kalian baik-baik saja ? '' tanya Luffy , Reynare dan Kalawarner lalu mengangguk. Luffy lalu melihat ke Mittelt yang masih pingsan

'' Apakah dia baik-baik saja ? '' tanya Luffy

'' Dia hanya pingsan, jadi dia tidak apa-apa '' kata Kalawarner

'' Hey kalian '' panggil Luffy kepada Reynare dan Kalawarner

'' Ya ada apa ? '' tanya Reynare dan Kalawarner secara bersamaan dengan gerogi

'' Jadilah teman ku '' kata Luffy

'' Hah ?! '' Reynare dan Kalawarner tidak percaya mendengar kata-kata Luffy

'' Shishishihishi '' Luffy hanya tertawa melihat reaksi mereka

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Akhir bab**

 **Maaf jika saat ini Rias dan para keluarga nya belum mengetahui Luffy yang sebenarnya. tapi Luffy akan mengeluarkan kekuatan pada saat yang greget ( coba tebak aja pasti kalian akan tahu )**

 **Dalam bab ini Issei berhasil menyelamatkan Asia dan Luffy berhasil menyelamatkan Reynare dan teman nya dari orang misterius**

 **Siapakah orang misterius bertopeng itu ? dan siapakah Master ? kalian akan mengetahui nya nanti**

 **Untuk Reynare dan teman nya akan berteman dengan Luffy dan akan membantu Luffy**

 **Dan untuk bantuan saya berpikir kalau Zoro akan masuk kedalam Chapter berikutnya nya dan mungkin juga Law , dan aku juga tertarik jika memasukan Katakuri di dalam cerita ini ( sumpah nih karakter memang badass :V )**

 **kalian juga masih bisa bertanya apa pun dalam cerita ini , seperti apakah Luffy akan mempunyai Sacred Gear, apakah Luffy akan melawan para Dewa atau tentang Harem Luffy atau yang lain nya**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah baca dan Review : )**

 **Dan tak lupa juga untuk meninggalkan Review agar saya bisa senang : )**

 **Selamat Jumpa di Bab berikut nya**

 **Salam Author**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda & Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **warning :non canon, dll**

* * *

 **KEHIDUPAN YANG BERUBAH**

 **DI SEBUAH TEMPAT TIDAK DI KETAHUI**

Di sebuah tempat yang luas yang sangat gelap, tempat ini mirip Underworld dimana tempat ini seperti dunia kegelapan. Di dunia yang gelap itu terlihat sebuah Istana yang sangat besar, Istana itu memiliki warna hitam yang gelap

Di dalam Istana itu juga gelap walaupun ada sedikit cahaya di dalam Istana itu. ada sebuah ruangan yang luas dan memiliki sebuah kursi di tengah nya. di kursi itu ada seseorang yang duduk di sana.

Orang itu memakai jubah hitam, memakai topeng hitam, dan memakai armor hitam. orang itu sepertinya sedang menunggu sesuatu, tak lama kemudian munculah sebuah energi kegelapan yang muncul di depan orang itu

'' Rex '' panggil nya

Energi kegelapan itu kemudian berubah menjadi sesorang yang di kenal sebagai Rex. Rex lalu menunduk di depan orang serba hitam itu

'' Yang mulia '' kata Rex dengan hormat

'' Apakah kau sudah memusnahkan kedua malaikat jatuh itu ? '' tanya orang serba hitam itu

'' Mohon maaf yang mulia, saya belum memusnahkan mereka '' jawab Rex

'' Kenapa ?'' orang itu sepertinya tidak senang dengan jawaban Rex

'' Ada yang menghalangi saya '' jawab Rex

'' Menghalangi ? siapa yang menghalangi mu ? '' tanya orang itu

'' Seorang manusia, dia memiliki kekuatan aneh '' jawab Rex

'' Kekuatan aneh ? '' orang itu mulai tertarik dengan orang yang di bicarakan oleh Rex

'' Benar, dia memiliki kekuatan yang bisa melenturkan tangan dan kakinya '' kata Rex memberitahu

'' Menarik , Siapa nama manusia itu ? ''

'' Namanya adalah Monkey D Luffy '' jawab Rex

Orang itu pun terkejut mendengar nama lengkap Luffy, orang itu lalu tersenyum di balik topeng nya

'' Apakah ada yang salah dengan nama nya ? '' tanya Rex

'' Jadi "D" sudah datang di dunia ini ya, hahahahahah '' tawa orang itu, Rex yang melihat masternya tertawa hanya bingung

'' _D ? sebenarnya apa D itu_ ? '' pikir Rex

'' Aku tidak sabar melihat aksi mereka kali ini, mereka akan menciptakan bencana di masa depan nanti ''

'' Bencana ? '' Rex kebingungan dengan kata masternya

'' Lily ! '' tiba-tiba orang itu memanggil seseorang, Rex mendengar ada jejak kaki yang datang. terlihat seorang wanita cantik, berkulit putih, berambut kuning cerah, memakai pakaian yang minim dan memiliki sebuah ekor berbentuk Love di ujungnya. wanita bernama Lily itu lalu menunduk

'' Ada apa master ? '' tanya Lily kepada masternya

'' Aku mau kau mengawasi orang yang di bilang oleh Rex tadi '' kata orang yang disebut master itu

'' Akan saya laksanakan '' kata Lily patuh

'' Anda menyuruh seorang Succubus untuk mengawasi orang itu ? saya rasa itu adalah keputusan yang buruk '' saran Rex yang masih menunduk

'' aku tahu apa yang kulakukan, jadi sebaiknya kau diam saja '' kata orang itu tegas. Rex hanya mengangguk patuh

'' Apakah kau memiliki masalah dengan Succubus ? Rex '' kata Lily. Rex lalu melihat ke arah Lily

'' Tentu saja, kau adalah makhluk yang menyebalkan, kau hanya menggoda para lelaki untuk bersetubuh lalu mengambil energi laki-laki itu, kau adalah makhluk yang rendahan '' kata Rex melihat Lily dengan tatapan merendahkan. Lily hanya tersenyum dengan Rex

'' Aku rasa kau benar '' kata Lily dengan ramah

'' Begitu juga dengan Ratu mu ''

Tiba-tiba Lily menjadi marah saat Ratunya disebut-sebut oleh Rex, Lily lalu mengeluarkan cakarnya yang panjang dan menodongkan nya ke leher Rex. Rex kaget karena Lily begitu cepat

'' Aku tidak akan marah jika kau menghinaku-'' Lily masih menodongkan cakarnya ke leher Rex, terlihat ada bercak darah terlihat di leher Rex

''- tapi jika kau menghina Ratu kami, aku akan membunuh mu '' kata Lily yang tadi nya ramah tiba-tiba menjadi menyeramkan. Lily lalu melepaskan Rex, Rex merasakan lehernya sedikit mengeluarkan darah

'' Aku akan memaafkan mu kali ini tapi aku akan benar-benar membunuh mu jika menghina Ratuku '' kata Lily

Rex melihat Lily dengan tatapan kesal, Rex kesal karena dia telah di permalukan di depan masternya. '' _Aku akan membalasmu suatu hari nanti_ '' pikir Rex kesal

'' Apakah target kali ini seorang pria ? '' tanya Lily

'' Benar, dia seorang pria '' kata master mereka, Lily lalu menjilat bibirnya tidak sabar bertemu dengan pria yang di sebutkan masternya

'' Bolehkah aku menyerap energi nya '' kata Lily bernafsu

'' Terserah mu ''

'' Baiklah master '' kata Lily

'' Pergilah '' perintah masternya

Lily pun mengeluarkan sayap Succubusnya lalu terbang pergi, Rex melihat dia pergi merasa senang.

'' Rex '' panggil masternya

'' Ada apa master ? '' tanya Rex

'' Bagaimana dengan kabar prajurit kita di utara ? ''

'' Prajurit kita di utara sudah habis di musnahkan '' jawab Rex dengan ketakutan

'' Apa ! '' teriak orang itu '' Bagaimana bisa ?! ''

'' Prajurit kita di musnahkan oleh Tiamat '' kata Rex

'' Tiamat ? maksudmu Dewi naga itu ? ''

'' Benar yang mulia '' kata Rex

'' Cih, para Dewa Dewi memang menyebalkan ''

'' Prajurit kita tidak sengaja memasuki wilayah Tiamat sehingga Tiamat benar-benar marah dan menghancurkan prajurit kita '' kata Rex menjelaskan

'' Kalau begitu kirimkan prajurit lain ke sana '' perintah nya

'' Baik master '' kata Rex patuh

'' Aku tidak sabar untuk melihat aksi orang bernama Monkey D Luffy itu, aku ingin tahu apa tujuan nya ke dimensi ini '' Rex bingung mendengar master membicarakan tentang Luffy

'' Sebenarnya D itu apa master ? '' tanya Rex

'' Akan ku beritahu kau sesuatu Rex '' Rex semakin penasaran dengan apa yang akan di beritahu oleh masternya

'' Mereka adalah orang-orang yang sangat berbahaya '' kata masternya

'' Berbahaya ? seberapa berbahaya nya mereka ? '' tanya Rex

'' Mereka benar-benar berbahaya, sebaiknya kau tidak berurusan dengan mereka '' kata master Rex

'' Baiklah master '' kata Rex

Orang yang disebut master itu lalu melihat kedepan dengan tersenyum. orang bertubuh seba hitam itu berpikir dengan kejadian menarik di masa depan

'' Ini semakin menarik '' kata orang itu

 **~X~**

 **DI RUMAH AYANO**

Ayano lalu terbangun dari tidurnya, Ayano lalu bangun dari tempar tidurnya dan kemudian ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya

Ayano pun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan handuk, Ayano berpikir apakah Luffy sudah pulang. untuk memastikan apakah Luffy sudah pulang atau belum Ayano lalu memutuskan untuk mendatangi kamar Luffy untuk memeriksa nya

Ayano lalu pergi ke kamar Luffy, dia berharap kalau Luffy sudah pulang. Ayano sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar Luffy. Ayano lalu mengetuk pintu Luffy

'' Luffy san apakah kau di dalam ? '' kata Ayano. Tapi Ayano tidak mendengar jawaban dari dalam.

'' Luffy san ! '' panggil Ayano lagi. karena khawatir Luffy tidak di dalam, Ayano lalu membuka pintu kamar Luffy

Di dalam kamar Luffy terlihat ada seorang yang tidur di kasur Luffy, Ayano tidak bisa melihatnya karena orang itu di tutupin oleh kain. Ayano berpikir kalau itu adalah Luffy.

Ayano lalu berniat untuk membangunkan Luffy dan memarahinya karena masih tertidur di jam segini

'' Luffy san ayo bangun '' kata Ayano. tapi Luffy tidak menjawab

'' Bangun Luffy san '' kata Ayano masih pelan

Akhirnya habislah kesabaran Ayano. Ayano lalu menarik sarung Luffy untuk memarahi nya. setelah Ayano membuka kain Luffy, kagetlah Ayano setelah melihat di dalam kain itu

Terlihat Luffy yang tertidur pulas seperti tidak tidur cukup lama namun Luffy tidak sendiri, terlihat ada 2 wanita dan 1 gadis kecil di kasur Luffy, dan yang mengejutkan Ayano lagi adalah karena mereka semua terlanjang tanpa ada seutas benang pun di tubuh mereka. para wanita itu berposisi memeluk Luffy. Ayano sangat syok melihat kejadian ini

Salah satu wanita yang berambut hitam lalu terbangun dari tidurnya, Ayano bisa melihat payudara wanita itu yang ukuran nya tidak normal untuk seumurnya. wanita itu lalu melihat Ayano dengan lemah

'' Manusia ? '' kata wanita itu melihat Ayano

'' Siapa kau ini ?! '' teriak Ayano melihat wanita itu

'' Apakah kau wanita yang di bicarakan Luffy sama ? '' tanya gadis itu

'' Luffy sama ? '' Ayano bingung saat gadis itu mengucapkan nama Luffy

Luffy lalu melihat ke arah Luffy dengan tajam. Ayano lalu membangunkan Luffy untuk meminta penjelasan mengenai hal ini

'' Luffy ayo bangun ! '' teriak Ayano marah

Luffy pun bangun dari aksi tidurnya. Luffy agak kecewa karena di bangunkan karena Luffy tadi nya sedang bermimpi tentang pulau daging. Luffy lalu melihat Ayano yang marah

'' Ada apa Ayano ? '' tanya Luffy dengan muka masih mengantuk nya

'' Ada apa kaubilang ! coba lihat sekitarmu ! '' kata Ayano marah

Luffy lalu melihat Reynare di samping kanan nya yang juga sudah terbangun. Reynare lalu senang melihat Luffy sudah bangun

'' Selamat pagi Luffy sama '' kata Reynare dengan senyuman

'' Oh selamat pagi Reynare '' kata Luffy juga

Ayano tambah kesal melihat Luffy malah berinteraksi dengan Reynare. kemudian seorang wanita satu lagi yang berambut biru pun terbangun juga karena keributan di kamar itu

'' Kenapa kalian ribut sekali '' kata wanita itu yang juga bergabung dalam pembicaraan

'' Selamat pagi Kalawarner '' kata Reynare kepada Kalawarner. Kalawarner lalu melihat Reynare dan Luffy sudah bangun

'' Selamat pagi Reynare, Luffy sama '' kata Kalawarner dengan senyuman

Ayano melihat ini tambah marah karena Luffy belum menjelaskan apa pun tentang kejadian ini

'' Luffy ! cepat katakan siapa mereka ini ? '' kata Ayano marah sambil menunjuk Kalawarner dan Reynare

'' Mereka adalah teman ku '' kata Luffy dengan senyuman

'' Teman ? '' kata Ayano merasa bingung

'' Benar kami adalah teman Luffy sama '' kata Kalawarner

'' Jangan bohong ! kalau kalian teman kenapa kalian bisa tidur dengan Luffy dengan keadaan terlanjang '' kata Ayano

'' Memangnya kenapa ? apakah ada masalah ? '' tanya Reynare

'' Tentu itu masalah ! '' teriak Ayano marah melihat mereka

'' Jangan-jangan kalian sudah melakukan itu '' kata Ayano berpikir mesum

'' Luffy sama tadi malam memang hebat ! '' kata Kalawarner tiba-tiba kagum dengan Luffy

'' Benar, Luffy sama tadi malam benar-benar kuat '' sambung Reynare

Ayano tambah yakin dengan apa yang ada di pikiran nya setelah mendengar yang di katakan Reynare dan Kalawarner

'' Jadi kau sudah benar-benar melakukan nya, Luffy ?! '' teriak Ayano tidak percaya

'' Melakukan apa ? '' Luffy bingung dengan perkataan Ayano

'' Melakukan hal yang tidak senenoh dengan kedua wanita ini '' kata Ayano. Ayano lalu melihat Mittelt yang masih tidur

'' Kau juga melakukan nya dengan seorang gadis kecil ! '' teriak Ayano tidak percaya

'' Apa sih yang kau bicarakan Ayano aku tidak mengerti '' kata Luffy

'' Luffy sama memang orang yang tidak peka ya fufufu '' tawa Kalawarner lucu melihat reaksi Luffy

'' Apa maksud mu Kalawarner ? '' tanya Luffy bingung dari tadi tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan ini

'' Kalau mau aku bisa mengajari Luffy sama '' kata Kalawarner mulai menggoda Luffy, Kalawarner lalu memeluk Luffy. Ayano melihat Kalawarner memeluk Luffy lalu merasa cemburu

'' Lepaskan dia '' kata Ayano

'' Kenapa ? '' tanya Kalawarner

'' Di rumah ini dilarang melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh '' kata Ayano mencoba memberikan alasan. tiba-tiba Reynare juga tidak mau kalah, Reynare lalu memeluk bagian belakang Luffy.

'' Aku juga mau '' kata Reynare. terlihat sekarang Reynare memeluk bagian belakang Luffy sedangkan Kalawarner di bagian depan Luffy

'' Bagaimana Luffy sama ? apakah kau mau aku ajarin ? '' kata Kalawarner menggoda Luffy dengan menggesekan payudara nya di dada Luffy. Luffy hanya menatap Kalawarner dengan netral

'' Apakah itu menyenangkan ? '' tanya Luffy

'' Tentu saja '' kata kalawarner. Reynare sedang menggigit telinga Luffy dengan pelan sambil mengelus-ngelus punggung Luffy dengan lembut

Ayano sekarang benar-benar sudah habis kesabaran nya melihat kejadian ini. hanya satu cara agar untuk menghentikan ini

'' Hey kalian hentikan '' Ayano lalu mendatangi mereka untuk menghentikan mereka akan tetapi Ayano merasa kaki nya kesadung dan terjatuh mengarah ke Luffy. handuk Ayano yang melilit tubuh Ayano sekarang telah terbuka menampakan tubuh Ayano yang sexy.

 **GUBRAK !**

Terdengar suara kedua orang yang bertabrakan. terlihat sekarang Luffy di tindih oleh Ayano yang sekarang tanpa memakai handuk nya. tangan kanan Luffy tidak sengaja memegang payudara kanan Ayano dan tangan kiri Luffy memegang pinggul Ayano yang ramping

'' Wah ternyata Luffy sama ingin main 4 ya ? kata Reynare blak blakan

Ayano melihat muka Luffy yang kebingunan, mata Luffy yang hitam sedang melihat Ayano yang menindihi nya

'' Ayano bisakah kau bangun ? '' kata Luffy yang merasa berat

Ayano lalu mengerti dengan pose ini, dia bisa merasakan tangan Luffy memegang payudara nya dan pinggulnya

'' Kyaaa ! '' teriak Ayano. Ayano lalu tidak sengaja menampar Luffy

 **PLAK!**

Terdengar suara tamparan yang keras, seaking kerasnya suara pukulan itu sampai terdengar di rumah sebelahnya

 **15 MENIT KEMUDIAN**

Ayano dan Luffy sekarang sedang duduk di meja makan. Ayano sedang menatap Luffy dengan tajam.

Ayano sedang menginterogasi Luffy. Reynare dan Kalawarner sedang duduk di lantai melihat tuan nya yang sedang di marahi oleh pemilik rumah ini

'' Jadi aku harus mulai dari mana ya ? '' kata Luffy bingung

'' Cepat jelaskan sekarang Luffy san, jelaskan mengenai kedua gadis ini dan gadis kecil di kamar tidurmu '' kata Ayano sambil menunjuk Reynare dan Kalawarner yang masih tidak memakai pakaian sama sekali

'' Setidaknya pakai pakaian kalian ! '' kata Ayano kesal melihat Reynare dan Kalawarner yang masih tidak memakai pakaian

'' Kami sudah memberikan jiwa, raga dan tubuh kami untuk Luffy sama jadi kami tidak peduli, jika Luffy sama memerintahkan kami untuk membuka pakaian maka kami akan menurutinya '' kata Reynare dengan tersenyum

'' Sebenarnya kenapa sih kalian menganggap Luffy sebagai tuan kalian ? '' kata Ayano kesal

'' Akan saya jelaskan semuanya, Ayano sama '' kata Kalawarner mulai menjelaskan

 **FLASHBACK**

'' Menjadi teman mu ? '' kata Reynare bingung dengan manusia di depan nya ini

'' Benar '' kata Luffy

'' Kenapa ? '' tanya Kalawarner

'' Karena kalian kuat dan juga kalian ini sepertinya tidak jahat '' kata Luffy memberikan alasan

'' Tapi kami tadi berniat membunuh mu '' kata Reynare

'' Sudah ratusan kali orang-orang yang ingin membunuh ku, tapi aku tidak merasa kalau itu adalah masalah besar '' kata Luffy santai

'' Apakah kau tidak marah sama sekali ? '' kata Kalawarner

'' Tidak, aku tidak marah sama sekali '' kata Luffy

Kalawarner dan Reynare tidak percaya dengan manusia di depan nya ini, mereka tadi sedang mencoba membunuh nya tapi sekarang dia memaafkan kesalahan mereka

'' Ayo jadilah teman ku '' kata Luffy

'' Tidak '' kata Kalawarner

'' Kenapa ? '' tanya Luffy

'' Kami tidak akan mungkin menjadi teman mu, jika kami menjadi teman mu maka kau akan di buru oleh musuh-musuh kami dan yang kau lihat orang yang bertopeng tadi ingin membunuh kami, kami tidak mau kau terkena masalah '' kata Kalawarner sedih

'' Kami tidak mau kau terbunuh hanya gara-gara urusan kami, kami tidak orang yang tidak bersalah menjadi korban '' sambung Reynare

Luffy yang mendengar alasan mereka hanya mengupil, dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan alasan mereka. Luffy lalu melihat sebuah bola hitam kecil sedang mengambang-ngambang di dekatnya

'' Inikan...'' Luffy lalu menambil kamera nya dari saku nya lalu memotret bola hitam yang terbang itu

'' Akhirnya aku mendaptkan kejadian gaib, aku tidak sabar untuk menujukkan nya kepada Rias '' kata Luffy tersenyum melihat hasil potretan nya

Catatan : Luffy telah di beritahu oleh Ayano cara menggunakan kamera

Kalawarner melihat Luffy yang sepertinya tidak peduli dengan mereka

'' Hey ! apakah kau dengar kan kami '' kata Kalawarner kesal

Luffy lalu menyimpan kamera nya dan lalu kemudian Luffy pun menuju ke arah Reynare dan Kalawarner. tanpa meminta ijin Luffy lalu menggendong Kalawarner dan memegang Reynare di tangan kirinya sedangkan Mittelt di tangan kanan Luffy yang masih pingsan

'' Hey apa yang kau lakukan ! lepaskan kami '' teriak Reynare yang meronta-ronta melepaskan diri dari Luffy begitu juga Kalawarner

'' Memang nya aku peduli '' kata Luffy dengan tegas tanpa rasa takut. Reynare dan Kalawarner tidak percaya dengan jawaban Luffy

Luffy adalah orang yang tidak peduli dengan musuhnya, tidak peduli seberapa tingginya derajat nya Luffy tidak akan gentar.

'' Apakah kau bodoh ! '' teriak Reynare

'' Aku memang bodoh shishishi '' kata Luffy sambil tertawa dengan tawa khasnya

'' Baiklah saat nya aku akan mengobati kalian '' kata Luffy. sebelum Luffy berlari menuju ke rumah Ayano Luffy melihat Kalawarner yang keliatan nya akan menangis

'' Hey kenapa kau menangis '' kata Luffy

'' Hiks.. hiks aku tidak menyangka kalau ada orang yang masih memperdulikan kami '' kata Kalawarner sambil terharu. Reynare juga sedikit mengeluarkan air mata

'' Sudahlah jangan menangis '' kata Luffy

Kalawarner lalu membersihkan air mata nya, dia sekarang benar-benar bahagia karena masih ada orang yang memerhatikan mereka

'' Oh iya, nama kalian siapa ? '' tanya Luffy

'' Nama ku Reynare ''

'' Nama ku Kalawarner, sedangkan gadis kecil itu namanya Mittelt '' kata Kalawarner

'' Nama mu siapa tuan ? '' tanya Reynare

'' Namaku Monkey D Luffy '' kata Luffy memperkenalkan dirinya

'' Salam kenal Monkey sama '' kata Reynare

Luffy lalu melihat Reynare dengan cemberut, Reynare yang di tatap penyelamatnya hanya kebingungan

'' Apa kah aku melakukan kesalahan, Monkey sama ? '' kata Reynare takut kalau dia membuat tuan nya marah

'' Namaku Luffy '' kata Luffy

'' Oh maaf Luffy sama '' kata Reynare mencoba menenangkan tuan nya

Luffy pun langsung berlari menuju ke rumah Ayano, kecepatan Luffy memang bukanlah kecepatan biasa. terlihat Kalawarner dan Reynare kaget melihat kecepatan Luffy.

 **10 MENIT KEMUDIAN**

Mereka pun sampai di rumah Ayano. Luffy lalu membuka pintu Ayano mempersilahkan masuk

'' Ayo masuk '' kata Luffy

Reynare dan Kalawarner pun masuk. Kalawarner masih menggendong Mittelt yang masih pingsan

'' Anggap saja rumah sendiri '' kata Luffy seenak nya saja

'' Apakah ini rumah mu Luffy sama ? '' tanya Reynare

'' Sebenarnya tidak, pemilik rumah ini adalah seorang wanita bernama Ayano '' kata Luffy

'' Apakah dia istrinya Luffy sama ? '' kata Reynare

'' Bukan, dia adalah teman ku '' kata Luffy

'' Oh, saya mengerti '' kata Reynare

'' Kalau begitu kalian bisa tidur dimana saja di rumah ini '' kata Luffy. Reynare dan Kalawarner mengerti dengan tuan baru mereka. '' kalau begitu aku tidur dulu, selamat malam '' kata Luffy sambil tersenyum

Luffy pun menuju ke kamarnya untuk tidur. dia merasa begitu mengantuk karena ini sudah lewat pukul 11 malam

'' Aku benar-benar lelah '' kata Luffy mengantuk

Luffy pun sampai di kamarnya dan tanpa berpikir lagi Luffy pun langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasus. Luffy pun tertidur dengan pulas, namun Luffy tidak menyadari kalau ada suara kaki yang menuju ke kamar nya

 **END FLASHBACK**

'' Begitulah ceritanya '' kata Kalawarner

Ayano lalu memjamkan matanya untuk berpikir tentang situasi ini. dia tidak menyangka kalau Luffy bisa mendapatkan masalah seperti ini

'' Jadi kalian ini malaikat jatuh yang tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal ? '' tanya Ayano. Kalawarner dan Reynare mengangguk, Ayano lalu mendesah mengenai situasi ini

'' Baiklah kalian boleh tinggal di sini '' kata Ayano melihat kedua malaikat jatuh itu sambil tersenyum

'' Benarkah ? '' Reyanare tidak percaya dengan ucapan Ayano. Ayano hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum

'' Terima kasih Ayano sama ! '' teriak Kalawarner. Kalawarner lalu memeluk Ayano sehingga payudara mereka berdua saling bertemu. untuk para laki-laki mungkin akan mengeluarkan darah dari hidung nya saat melihat adegan ini tapi tidak untuk Luffy

Luffy melihat adegan ini hanya tersenyum senang karena Kalawarner, Reynare dan Mittelt akhirnya memiliki tempat tinggal baru

'' Sudahlah '' kata Ayano tersenyum menghentikan aksi pelukan mereka

'' Maaf Ayano sama '' kata Kalawarner malu dengan ketidaksopanan mereka

'' tidak apa-apa '' kata Ayano tersenyum

Luffy lalu melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 07.45, Luffy pun langsung memberitahukan Ayano

'' Ayano, bukankah saat nya kita pergi ke sekolah ? '' tanya Luffy dengan tenang

Ayano lalu kaget dengan kata-kata Luffy, Ayano lalu melihat jam dinding dan tambah kaget

'' Kita terlambat ! '' teriak Ayano. Ayano dan Luffy lalu mengganti pakaian mereka dengan pakaian sekolah Kouh. mereka pun berangkat ke sekolah Kouh

'' Maaf, kalian jaga rumah dulu ya '' kata Luffy melihat Kalawarner dan Reynare

'' Tenang saja Luffy sama, Ayano sama, kami akan menjaga rumah ini '' kata Reynare

Luffy tersenyum melihat mereka, Luffy dan Ayano pun berangkat ke sekolah dengan berlari. tapi kemudian Luffy tiba-tiba menggendong Ayano

'' Eh ! apa yang kaulakukan Luffy ? '' tanya Ayano kaget saat Luffy tiba-tiba menggendong nya

'' Aku akan menggendong mu biar lebih cepat '' kata Luffy. Luffy pun berlari dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, walaupun Ayano sudah melihat kecepatan Luffy tapi masih kaget dengan kecepatan yang sangat luar biasa

 **~X~**

 **DI SEKOLAH**

Luffy dan Ayano pun sampai di sekolah. para murid di sekolah Kouh melihat Luffy sedang menggendong Ayano

'' Luffy san turunkan aku '' kata Ayano malu di lihatin satu sekolah

Luffy pun menurunkan Ayano. terlihat muka Ayano merah

'' Aku pergi dulu ke las, jangan sampai terlambat ya Luffy '' kata Ayano lalu berlari ke kelas nya

'' Dia memang semangat seperti biasa nya, shishishishi '' tawa Luffy sambil melihat Ayano begitu bersemangat ke sekolah

'' Baiklah saat nya aku menuju kelas juga '' kata Luffy. Luffy pun menuju ke kelasnya.

Luffy pun sampai ke kelasnya dengan senang. Luffy membuka pintu kelasnya dan masuk ke dalam dengan santai. Luffy bisa melihat Rias yang tersenyum ke arah nya

'' Selamat pagi Rias '' sapa Luffy

'' Selamat pagi Luffy '' kata Rias

'' Hey Rias, aku sudah mendapatkan satu foto kejadian Gaib lo '' kata Luffy memberitahu Rias

'' Benarkah ? aku tidak sabar melihat foto mu nanti Luffy san '' kata Rias

Guru pun masuk ke dalam kelas mereka dan memulai pelajaran. seperti biasa Luffy merasa bosan saat pelajaran mulai

 **2 JAM KEMUDIAN**

Bell tanda istirahat pun berbunyi menandakan istirahat untuk para murid. terutama Luffy yang benar-benar semangat mendengar bell istirahat

'' Akhirnya ! '' teriak Luffy. teriakan Luffy terdengar penjuru sampai ke penjuru kelas

'' Apakah kau ingin ke kantin, Luffy ? '' tanya Rias

'' Tentu saja '' kata Luffy semangat

'' Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat '' ajak Rias

Mereka pun pergi ke kantin, seperti biasa Luffy mendapatkan cacian dan Rias malah mendaptakan pujian

Luffy dan Rias pun sampai ke kantin. Luffy seperti biasa langsung menuju ke tempat pengambilan makanan dan Rias menyiapkan meja untuk mereka. Luffy pun selesai mengambil makanan dan menuju ke tempat Rias. Luffy lalu menaruh makan nya ke meja nya dan Rias.

'' Kalau begitu selamat makan '' kata Rias. Luffy juga langsung memakan makanan nya. para murid di kantin melihat mereka. dan seperti biasa Luffy tetap mendaptkan cacian maki.

 **10 MENIT KEMUDIAN**

'' Kenyang nya~ '' kata Luffy senang. Rias senang melihat Luffy kenyang

'' Baiklah saat nya ke ruangan club '' ajak Rias

'' Kau duluan saja, aku masih mencerna makanan ku '' kata Luffy

'' Baiklah, sampai jumpa di club Luffy '' kata Rias

Luffy hanya melambaikan tangan ke arah Rias. Rias pun pergi ke club nya sedangkan Luffy masih duduk mencoba mencerna makanan di perutnya.

Setelah beberapa lama Luffy pun akhirnya merasa bisa bergerak leluasa lagi. Luffy pun berniat menuju ke club. terlihat beberapa murid di kantin menatap Luffy dengan marah tapi Luffy tidak memperdulikan tatapan mereka, Luffy hanya berpikir mengenai fotonya yang akan dia tunjukan ke Rias

Luffy sekarang dalam perjalanan menuju ke club Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, Luffy berjalan sambil melihat pemandangan. saat Luffy asyik melihat pemandangan Luffy lalu melihat Murayama dan Katase. Luffy pun menyapa mereka

'' Yo, apa kabar kalian ? '' sapa Luffy

Katase dan Murayama lalu melihat Luffy. reaksi mereka pun berubah, Murayama melihat Luffy dengan kesal namun berbeda dengan reaksi Katase. Katase melihat Luffy langsung berubah menjadi malu, terlihat muka Katase merah. Katase masih mengingat kejadian tadi malam

'' Kenapa kau menyapa kami ? '' kata Murayama kesal

'' Memangnya kenapa ? '' kata Luffy bingung

'' Jangan pernah menyapa kami seperti itu, ya kan Katase ? '' Murayama lalu melihat Katase. Murayama bingung dengan tingkah Katase saat melihat Luffy

'' Kenapa dengan mu Katase ? '' tanya Murayama

'' A-A-Aku tidak apa-apa '' kata Katase gagap

Murayama tambah bingung dengan reaksi Murayama '' _Kenapa dengan nya_? '' pikir Murayama

'' Hey Katase, tadi malam benar-benar permainan yang menyenangkan ya kan ? '' kata Luffy.

Katase lalu merasa pipinya akan terbakar saat mendengar kata Luffy, Murayama menyaksikan wajah Katase yang tiba-tiba memerah

'' Aku permisi dulu '' Katase lalu meninggalkan Luffy dan Murayama. Murayama lalu melihat ke arah Luffy

'' Apakah kau melakukan sesuatu ke padanya ? '' tanya Murayama. Murayama menatap Luffy dengan tajam

'' Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kepadanya '' kata Luffy jujur

Murayama lalu berlari mengejar Katase yang tiba-tiba bersikap aneh, Luffy hanya mengangkat bahu dan kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan nya

 **~X~**

 **DI RUANG CLUB**

'' Jadi Asia akan bergabung dengan kita, Bucho ? '' kata Issei melihat Asia

'' Benar, aku menyadari kalau Sacred Gear nya begitu hebat '' kata Rias

'' Benar, Twilight Healing adalah Sacred Gear penyembuh yang begitu langka '' kata Akeno

'' Wah aku tidak menyangka kalau aku memiliki Sacred Gear langka '' kata Asia tidak percaya

'' Aku berharap kau bisa membiasakan dirimu sebagai Iblis, Asia '' kata Rias

'' Baiklah Bucho, aku akan berusaha '' kata Asia semangat

 **TOK TOK**

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu, Akeno lalu membuka pintu itu untuk melihat siapa yang mengetuk. Terlihat Luffy lah yang mengetuk pintu itu

'' Luffy kun sudah datang, masuklah '' kata Akeno mempersilahkan Luffy masuk

Luffy pun masuk ke dalam ruangan pertemuan, Luffy melihat Rias yang duduk di tempat biasa nya, Koneko yang makan cemilan, Kiba yang sedang meminum teh, Issei yang sedang duduk dan Asia yang sedan-

'' Asia ! '' teriak Luffy menyadari kalau ada Asia di clubnya

'' Luffy san ? '' Asia juga kaget melihat Luffy. '' Luffy san ! '' Asia lalu tiba-tiba memeluk Luffy.

Seluruh orang di club itu begitu kaget melihat Asia yang tiba-tiba memeluk Luffy

'' Aku tidak menyangka kalau aku bertemu dengan mu lagi Luffy san '' kata Asia

'' Aku juga seperti itu '' kata Luffy tersenyum melihat Asia

'' Kalian saling kenal ? '' tanya Rias

'' Benar, Asia adalah teman ku '' kata Luffy. Asia lalu mengangguk membenarkan Luffy

'' Oh begitu '' kata Rias

'' Apakah Asia juga bersekolah di sini ? '' tanya Luffy

'' Begitulah, mulai sekarang Asia akan bersekolah di sini '' kata Rias

'' Syukurlah, sekarang kau tidak perlu kesepian lagi Asia '' kata Luffy tersenyum melihat Asia. Asia lalu mengangguk mengerti dengan senyuman juga

'' Oh iya, Rias lihat hasil foto ku '' kata Luffy. Luffy lalu memberikan Kamera nya ke Rias.

Rias lalu memeriksa kamera Luffy, Rias kaget melihat sebuah energi hitam bulat yang sedang terbang.

'' Dimana kau mendaptkan ? '' tanya Rias

'' Di sebuah Gereja di atas bukit '' jawab Luffy jujur

Seluruh orang di Club itu langsung syok, Issei dan Kiba menyemprotkan teh Akeno dari mulut mereka, Koneko terlihat kaget, Akeno juga terlihat kaget dan Rias

'' Di Gereja di atas bukit ? '' kata Rias tidak percaay

'' Benar '' jawab Luffy

'' Apakah kau memasuki Gereja itu ? '' tanya Rias ketakutan kalau Luffy melihat mereka. Rias merasa kalau Luffy sudah mengetahui kalau mereka adalah Iblis

'' Tidak, aku tidak masuk ke dalam Gereka '' kata Luffy polos

Rias dan para keluarganya langsung merasa lega, bersyukur kalau Luffy belum mengetahui mereka. Asia yang tadi melihat adegan kaget tadi langsung kebingungan.

'' Kenapa mereka semua kaget ? bukankah Luffy san Iblis juga '' bisik Asia tidak tahu

'' Tidak ! Luffy satu-satunya bukan Iblis di sini '' bisik Issei kepada Asia

'' Apa ! Luffy san adalah manusia '' bisik Asia kaget

'' Benar '' jawab Issei dengan pelan

Asia lalu mengangguk mengerti dengan Issei, Asia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa di situasi seperti ini

'' Foto yang bagus Luffy '' kata Rias memuji foto Luffy

'' Shishishishi ,terima kasih '' tawa Luffy bangga

'' Kalau begitu, bawa kan lagi foto kejadian Gaib lagi ya ? '' kata Rias

'' Oke '' jawab Luffy dengan sigap

Luffy lalu duduk di tempat duduk di depan Koneko, Koneko lalu mengambil semua cemilan nya dan memeluknya tidak mau di ambil oleh Luffy. Luffy lalu memasang wajah cemberutnya melihat tingkah Koneko. Rias hanya tertawa melihat reaksi mereka.

'' Syukurlah dia belum mengetahui nya '' pikir Rias

 **~X~**

 **DI LUAR SEKOLAH**

Terlihat sekarang Sona seperti sedang mencari sesorang

'' Kemana perginya dia ? kenapa dia selalu tersesat '' geram Sona

'' Aku harus menemukan laki-laki bego itu '' kata Sona.

Sona lalu mulai mencari lagi, dia berharap kalau dia menemukan orang yang di cari. Siapakah yang di cari Sona ?

 **~X~**

 **DI SEBUAH JALAN RAYA**

Terlihat seorang gadis yang memakai sebuah jubah, orang-orang melihat gadis aneh itu. Gadis itu memiliki ciri-ciri berambut kuning emas, berkulit putih dan ada sebuah ekor di bokong nya namun tidak bisa di lihat oleh orang-orang di situ

Gadis itu tersenyum seperti akan ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan, Gadis itu lalu melihat ke langit

'' Aku akan segera datang Kouh Akedemi '' kata Gadis itu sambil tersenyum

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Akhir bab**

 **Bab ini adalah bab setelah pertempuran jadi bab ini tentang damainya kehidupan Luffy**

 **Untuk teman Luffy di dunia DXD, saya memutuskan untuk tidak memunculkan mereka secara bersamaan. mereka akan muncul satu persatu**

 **Luffy adalah orang yang selalu membuat orang-orang tertarik ke padanya, bahkan seorang wanita di Amazon Lily. Luffy berhasil membuat dirinya populer di pulau itu. memang Luffy bodoh dalam cinta tapi dia tidak bodoh membuat orang-orang di dekatnya tersenyum ( penyebab gue suka karakter Luffy ) : )**

 **Saya juga berharap kalau bukan saya saja yang membuat fanfic tentang One Piece dan High School DXD. saya berharap ada yang membuat fanfic One Piece dan High School DXD yang berbahasa indonesia. semoga saja fanfic saya menginspirasi kalian : )**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah baca dan Review**

 **Tolong tinggalkan Review, yang membuat saya semangat dalam mengerjakan cerita ini adalah Review kalian : )**

 **Selamat jumpa di bab berikutnya**

 **Salam Author**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda & Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **warning :non canon, dll**

* * *

 **PERTEMUAN YANG TAK TERDUGA**

 **DI SEKOLAH KOUH**

Luffy sekarang sedang berjalan-jalan di lorong bangunan sekolah, Luffy merasa begitu bosan. Luffy terus mengesplore sekolah Kouh.

'' Ternyata Rias dan teman-teman memiliki urusan '' kata Luffy mengingat saat dia bersama Rias dan teman-teman nya di ruangan club penelitian Ilmu Gaib. Sona tiba-tiba datang untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang penting, tapi hanya untuk Rias dan para budaknya. jadi Luffy harus keluar dulu dari ruangan itu

'' Aku benar-benar bosan~'' kata Luffy bosan.

Luffy terus jalan-jalan di setiap lorong di sekolah itu. tapi kemudian Luffy tidak menyadari kalau di tikungan depanya dia akan menabrak dengan seseeorang.

 **BUK !**

'' Kyaa ! ''

Terdengar sebuah suara tabrakan dan suara seorang wanita, Luffy menabrak seseorang di depan nya. wanita itu lebih pendek dari Luffy. Luffy pun membantu wanita yang di tabrak nya

'' Apa kau tidak apa-apa ? '' tanya Luffy sambil mengulurkan tangan nya untuk membantu wanita itu

'' Aku tidak apa-apa '' wanita itu sambil menggapai tangan Luffy

'' Maaf aku tadi tidak melihat mu '' kata Luffy meminta maaf

'' Tidak apa-apa kok '' kata wanita itu

Wanita itu memiliki ciri-ciri berambut kuning emas, memiliki kulit putih. Luffy lalu bertanya kepada wanita itu.

'' Nama mu siapa ? '' tanya Luffy

'' Lily '' jawab wanita itu

'' Namaku Luffy, senang berkenalan dengan mu '' kata Luffy memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum

'' Wah, nama yang lucu '' kata Lily

'' Ngomong-ngomong kau sedang apa di sini ? '' tanya Luffy

'' Aku ingin mendaftar di sekolah ini '' kata Lily

'' Benarkah, jadi kau ingin bersekolah di sini ? ''

'' Benar '' jawab Lily

'' Baguslah, aku mempunyai teman baru '' kata Luffy senang

Lily hanya tersenyum melihat Luffy, namun Lily seperti menyembunyikan ekpsresi tersembunyi melihat Luffy

'' Kalau begitu bisakah kau menunjukan jalan ke kantor kepala sekolah ? '' kata Lily memohon

'' Itu tidak masalah '' kata Luffy. Luffy sudah cukup hafal tentang wilayah sekolah kouh

Luffy dan Lily lalu jalan bersama-sama menuju ke kantor kepala sekolah. Lily terus memerhatikan Luffy dari belakang

'' _Apakah benar dia orang yang berbahaya ? aku rasa dia hanyalah orang yang bodoh_ '' pikir Lily melihat Luffy.

Lily lalu mengajak mengobrol dengan Luffy

'' Apakah kau sendirian di sini ? '' tanya Lily

'' Tidak, aku tinggal dengan seorang wanita '' kata Luffy

'' Benarkah ? siapa nama wanita itu ? '' tanya Lily lagi

'' Namanya Ayano Himea '' kata Luffy

'' Nama yang bagus '' puji Lily

'' aku juga berpikir seperti itu '' kata Luffy

Mereka pun sampai di kantor kepala sekolah. Lily lalu berterima kasih kepada Luffy karena telah mengantarnya

'' Terima kasih Luffy '' kata Lily berterima kasih

'' Tidak masalah shishishishi '' kata Luffy sambil tertawa

Luffy lalu pergi melambaikan tangan nya ke arah Lily. Lily lalu merespon Luffy juga dengan melambaikan tangan nya. Lily melihat Luffy pergi

'' _Ini akan mudah_ '' pikir Lily sambil tersenyum jahat

 **~X~**

 **DI RUANGAN PENELITIAN ILMU GAIB**

'' Jadi sebenarnya apa yang mau kau bicarakan Sona ? '' tanya Rias

'' Aku ingin membicarakan tentang budak baru mu '' kata Sona

'' Maksudmu Asia '' kata Rias. Asia lalu merasa sedikit takut saat di bicarakan

'' Benar, aku mau memberikan beberapa pertanyaan kepada nya '' kata Sona

Rias lalu melihat Asia untuk melihat apakah Asia setuju untuk di introgasi. Asia lalu mengangguk ke arah Rias

'' Baiklah kau boleh mengintrogasi nya '' kata Rias mengijinkan

'' Terima kasih '' Sona lalu mendekati Asia

'' Apakah yang mengirimu ke Gereja ini adalah Malaikat jatuh ? '' tanya Sona

'' Benar '' jawab Asia

'' Apakah kau sendiri di kirim ke kesini ? '' tanya Sona lagi

'' Benar '' jawab Asia

'' Baiklah itu sudah cukup '' kata Sona

'' Hanya itu saja '' Asia merasa kalau hanya 2 pertanyaan saja

'' Benar, jawaban mu sudah menjawab semua pertanyaan ku '' kata Sona

Asia lalu merasa lega setelah ditanya. Sona lalu kembali duduk di depan Rias

'' Apakah sudah selesai ? '' tanya Rias

'' Sudah '' jawab Sona '' Aku juga punya satu pertanyaan untukmu, Rias '' sambung Sona

'' Apa itu ? '' Rias penasaran dengan pertanyaan Sona

'' Apakah kau tetap mempertahankan anak Topi Jerami itu di club mu ? '' tanya Sona

Rias lalu terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sona. Rias tidak tahu kalau Sona akan memberi pertanyaan tentang Luffy

'' Aku akan tetap mempertahankan Luffy di club ini '' kata Rias tegas

'' Apakah kau lupa kalau kita ini Iblis, kita tidak akan bisa berhubungan dengan manusia '' kata Sona memberitahu Rias

'' Walaupun begitu aku akan tetap mempertahankan Luffy di club ku '' kata Rias tegas

'' Terserah kau saja '' kata Sona kesal dengan keras kepala Rias. Rias hanya tersenyum dengan kemenangan

'' Satu pertanyaan lagi '' kata Sona

'' Apa lagi ? '' Rias kesal karena masih di tanya

'' Apakah kau menyukai anak Topi Jerami itu ? '' tanya Sona. Sona menatap Rias dengan tajam

Rias langsung memerah wajah nya saat di tanya oleh Sona. Rias tidak tahu kalau Sona akan berani mengatakan perasaan nya langsung

'' Apa yang kaubicarakan Sona, aku tidak mempunyai perasaan kepada Luffy '' kata Rias

Sona hanya mengangguk-ngangguk mengenai jawaban Rias. Sona lalu berdiri dari kursinya dan langsung menuju ke pintu keluar

'' Baiklah aku permisi dulu, terima kasih '' kata Sona. Di saat Sona di depan pintu keluar ruangan tengah, Sona lalu berbalik menghadap ke Rias

'' Kau tahu Rias... '' Rias lalu melihat ke Sona '' kau tidak akan bisa membohongi sahabat mu '' kata Sona tersenyum. Rias lalu mengerti dengan Sona

Sona lalu berniat pergi meninggalkan club penelitian Ilmu Gaib, Sona masih berpikir tentang jawaban Asia. Di saat Sona sudah ada di depan pintu keluar Sona lalu membuka pintu keluar dan kaget saat Luffy sudah ada di depannya

'' Oh maaf aku mengagetkan mu '' kata Luffy tersenyum. Sona lalu membenarkan kacamatanya yang hampir jatuh

'' Tidak apa-apa '' kata Sona

'' Apa kalian sudah selesai ? '' tanya Luffy

'' Sudah, kau boleh masuk sekarang '' kata Sona

'' Akhirnya ! aku benar-benar bosan tahu '' kata Luffy kesal

'' Kau hanya menunggu kira-kira 15 menit, kau bilang kau sudah bosan '' Sona tidak percaya

'' Benar, 15 menit itu lama tahu '' kata Luffy

Sona tidak tahu harus bilang apa lagi dengan Luffy. dia mengira kalau Luffy adalah tipe orang yang sangat mudah bosan

'' Baiklah aku permisi dulu '' kata Sona yang lalu melewati Luffy

'' Oh iya, apakah kau tahu kalau ada murid baru yang akan bersekolah di sini '' kata Luffy

'' Murid baru ? '' Sona penasaran

'' Benar, dia baru saja sampai di sini '' kata Luffy blak-blakan

'' Terima kasih atas infonya, Topi Jerami Luffy '' kata Sona

Sona lalu pergi meninggalkan Luffy. Luffy merasa kalau Sona benar-benar orang yang baik karena dia selalu bersikap baik terhadap Luffy

'' Aku ingin tahu kenapa dia selalu baik kepada ku '' kata Luffy heran dengan Sona

Luffy pun masuk ke dalam bangunan penelitian Ilmu Gaib. dia bertanya-tanya apa yang dibicarakan Sona dan Rias. Luffy pun sampai di tempat teman-temanya

 **~X~**

 **DI DALAM RUANGAN CLUB PENELITIAN ILMU GAIB**

 **TOK TOK**

Terdengar suara ketukan. Akeno lalu membuka pintu untuk mengetahui siapa yang mengetuknya

'' Ternyata Luffy kun, silahkan masuk '' kata Akeno mempersilahkan

Luffy lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan utama. Luffy bisa melihat Issei, Asia, Kiba, Koneko dan Rias. Luffy lalu menanyakan sesuatu ke pada Rias

'' Apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi ? '' tanya Luffy. Rias lalu melihat ke arah Luffy dan tersenyum

'' Hanya tentang sekolah '' kata Rias. Luffy lalu mengangguk mengerti

Luffy lalu duduk di depan Koneko. Koneko tidak menyadari kalau Luffy akan mengambil cemilan nya. Luffy pun berhasil mengambil cemilan Koneko tanpa di ketahui oleh Koneko. Koneko merasa kalau ada yang aneh dengan cemilan nya.

Cemilan Koneko seharusnya tidak sedikit. Koneko lalu melihat ke arah Luffy dan menatap nya dengan tajam. Luffy yang di lihatin oleh Koneko hanya merasa tidak bersalah

'' Apa kau mengambil cemilan ku ? '' tanya Koneko. Luffy yang di tanya Koneko lalu langsung mengeluarkan keringat dingin, pandangan Luffy lalu menghadap ke samping dan bersiul

'' Tidak '' kata Luffy bohong. orang-orang di club itu kaget dengan cara Luffy bohong. mereka bertanya-tanya apakah Luffy tidak bisa bohong

Rias tertawa dengan reaksi Luffy. Koneko mengetahui kalau Luffy bohong, tanpa bicara lagi Koneko lalu menerjang Luffy untuk bertanggung jawab atas cemilan nya yang hilang

'' Hey, hentikan ! '' kata Luffy.

Terlihat Koneko sedang mencekik Luffy. muka Luffy lalu berubah menjadi biru karena tidak bisa bernafas. Rias dan orang-orang di situ hanya tertawa melihat perkelahian mereka. sudah dua kali mereka berkelahi karena makanan

'' Jadi Luffy payah dalam berbohong ya '' kata Akeno

'' Aku rasa seperti itu '' kata Kiba terhibur dengan yang ada di depan nya

Luffy dan Koneko lalu berhenti bertengkar. terlihat Luffy yang mencoba bernafas setelah di cekik oleh Koneko. Luffy lalu menatap Koneko kesal.

'' Apa-apaan tadi itu ! '' teriak Luffy tidak terima

'' Itu penyebabnya karena sudah mencuri cemilan ku '' kata Koneko dengan muka netralnya

Luffy terus menatap Koneko dengan kesal. Luffy lalu kembali duduk dengan muka kesal. Rias lalu melihat ke arah Luffy

'' Luffy apakah kau mempunyai keluarga ? '' Rias lalu tiba-tiba bertanya tentang kehidupan Luffy

'' Aku hanya memiliki seorang Ayah dan Kakek '' kata Luffy. Rias lalu merasa bingung

'' Apakah kau tidak mempunyai Ibu ? '' tanya Rias lagi

'' Sewaktu kecil aku di asuh oleh kakek ku, jadi aku tidak tahu siapa ibu ku '' kata Luffy

Rias merasa kasihan dengan Luffy. Rias merasa kalau Luffy tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu

'' Aku juga mempunyai seorang kakak '' kata Luffy

'' Kakak ? benarkah, siapa namanya '' kata Rias penasaran

'' Nama nya Sabo '' kata Luffy. Luffy sekarang hanya memiliki satu kakak setelah Ace meninggal

'' Apakah dia selalu bersama mu ? '' tanya Rias yang penasaran dengan kehidupan Luffy.

Akeno merasa aneh dengan Bucho nya, Buchonya terus menanyai Luffy bagaimana kehidupan Luffy. Apakah Rias memiliki ketertarikan dengan Luffy pikir Akeno

'' Tidak, dia memiliki tugas tertentu sehingga kami jarang bertemu '' kata Luffy

'' Oh begitu '' kata Rias. Rias merasa sedih saat Luffy jarang bertemu dengan kakak nya

'' Lalu kemana Ayahmu '' Akeno tiba-tiba ikutan menanyai Luffy

'' Sejujurnya aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan nya '' kata Luffy

Akeno terkejut dengan jawaban Luffy. Akeno tidak menyangka kalau Luffy hanya di asuh oleh Kakeknya. Rias terkejut saat Akeno tiba-tiba menanyai Luffy, seharusnya dia lah yang menanyai Luffy

'' Apakah kakek mu selalu menjaga mu ? '' tanya Rias

'' Sebenarnya kakek ku sangat jarang bertemu dengan ku '' kata Luffy. Rias kaget lagi dengan Luffy

'' Kenapa ? apakah kakek mu tidak menyayangi mu ? '' tanya Rias

'' Tidak, sebenarnya dia menyayangi ku tapi dia memiliki pekerjaan sehingga aku sangat jarang bertemu dengan nya '' kata Luffy

Rias merasa sedih dengan kisah masa kecil Luffy. Rias tidak menyangka kalau Luffy tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang orang tua. Koneko hanya menunduk sambil mendengarkan cerita Luffy. dia tidak menyangka kalau Luffy begitu sendirian dalam hidupnya.

Koneko lalu berniat mengambil cemilan nya akan tetapi Koneko tidak melihat sedikitpun cemilan nya di atas meja. Koneko lalu kebingungan karena cemilan nya tiba-tiba menghilang. Koneko lalu melihat ke arah Luffy. Terlihat Luffy sedang mengunyah semua cemilan Koneko

'' Enak nya ~ '' guman Luffy senang

Koneko lalu marah melihat Luffy memakan semua cemilan nya. Koneko lagi-lagi menerjang Luffy. Koneko sekarang sedang mencekik Luffy dengan lebih keras.

'' Lepaskan aku Koneko '' Luffy mencoba memohon ke pada Koneko tapi Koneko sepertinya tidak peduli. Koneko benar-benar marah

'' Kembalikan cemilan ku '' geram Koneko

Rias dan para keluarganya lagi-lagi tertawa dengan adegan ini

 **~X~**

 **SKIP TIME**

Luffy sekarang sedang berjalan-jalan menikmati pemandangan. Luffy sekarang sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Tapi Luffy merasakan kalau ada sesuatu yang datang dari belakangnya. Luffy lalu berbalik ke belakang dan menemukan kalau orang itu adalah Lily

'' Halo Luffy '' sapa Lily

'' Lily ? sedang apa kau di sini ? '' tanya Luffy

'' Aku sedang jalan-jalan, bagaimana dengan mu ? '' tanya Lily balik

'' Aku juga sedang jalan-jalan, apa kau mau jalan-jalan dengan ku ? '' ajak Luffy

'' Tentu saja aku mau '' Lily menerima ajakan Luffy

Mereka pun berjalan mengelilingi sekolah Kouh sambil mengobrol.

'' Apakah kau sudah mendaftar ? '' tanya Luffy

'' Sudah kok '' kata Lily

'' Baguslah '' kata Luffy senang

'' Jadi Luffy, apakah kau memiliki pacar ? '' tanya Lily

'' Pacar ? apa itu ? '' tanya Luffy polos. Lily kaget dengan Luffy

'' Kau tidak tahu apa itu pacar ? '' kata Lily kaget

'' Tidak, apakah itu semacam makanan ? '' tanya Luffy dengan muka polos

Lily tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya. anak laki-laki di depan nya ini tidak mengetahui apa itu pacaran

'' Tidak ! itu bukan makanan '' kata Lily '' Baiklah aku akan menjelaskan arti pacaran kepada mu '' Lily lalu mulai menjelaskan

'' Pacaran adalah di mana ada sepasang pria dan wanita saling mencintai, mereka lalu mulai menjalin kasih sehingga mereka mereka bisa mengisi kasih sayang satu sama lain '' kata Lily menjelaskan

Terlihat muka Luffy yang kebingungan. Luffy berpikir satu hal yang penting saat Lily menjelaskan pacaran

'' Apa itu cinta ? apakah itu makanan ? '' tanya Luffy polos

Lily lalu merasa anak ini memiliki sifat bodoh yang luar bisa. Lily tidak percaya masih ada di dunia ini yang tidak mengetahui cinta

'' Cinta itu bukan makanan ! cinta adalah suatu perasaan kasih sayang atau rasa suka antara seorang wanita dan pria '' kata Lily

'' Apakah itu penting ? '' tanya Luffy lagi polos

'' Tentu saja itu penting bodoh ! '' teriak Lily kesal karena Luffy begitu bodoh soal cinta

Lily lalu menenangkan emosi nya lalu melihat Luffy dengan wajah tenang nya

'' Jadi cinta itu adalah perasaan suka '' Luffy mulai sedikit mengerti tentang cinta

'' Apakah kau tidak merasakan jatuh cinta sama sekali ? '' tanya Lily

'' Ya, aku pernah merasakan jatuh cinta '' jawab Luffy

Lily lalu terkaget dengan jawaban Luffy. tadi dia tidak mengerti soal cinta sekarang dia malah pernah merasakan jatuh cinta

'' Benarkah, dengan siapa ? '' tanya Lily penasaran '' _tunggu ! kenapa aku malah penasaran_ ? '' pikir Lily

'' Dengan daging '' kata Luffy polos

Lily langsung sweatdrop dengan jawaban Luffy. '' _dia jatuh cinta dengan daging, yang benar saja_ ! '' pikir Lily

'' Apakah kau tidak tertarik dengan wanita ? '' tanya Lily

'' Tertarik dengan wanita ? aku rasa tidak '' kata Luffy. Lily tambah sweatdrop

'' Kenapa kau bisa tidak tertarik dengan wanita ? '' geram Lily kesal. baru kali ini Lily berjumpa dengan seorang pria yang tidak tertarik dengan wanita. menurut Lily sekarang derajat wanita lebih rendah dari daging

'' Aku tidak tahu '' jawab Luffy. Lily tambah sweatdrop lagi

'' Apakah kau tidak bernafsu dengan wanita ? '' Lily terus menanyai Luffy

'' bernafsu ? kenapa ? '' Luffy terus menjawab dengan wajah polosnya

'' Tentu saja dengan tubuh mereka '' Lily terus marah-marah

'' Tubuh mereka, aku rasa tidak '' jawab Luffy polos. Luffy sudah melihat Nami, Robin, Hancock memakai pakaian minim. tapi Luffy sama sekali tidak merasakan apa-apa

'' _Apa-apaaan dengan anak ini ! , apakah dia pengidap asexual_ _?_ '' pikir Lily

'' Ya sudahlah '' Lily lalu menyerah dengan sifat polos Luffy. Luffy hanya tersenyum melihat Lily. Luffy merasa kalau Lily sudah puas dengan jawaban nya

'' Maaf jika aku tidak tahu apa-apa '' kata Luffy meminta maaf

'' Tidak apa-apa '' kata Lily '' jadi Luffy apakah kay sibuk besok ? '' tanya Lily

'' Tidak, aku tidak sibuk besok '' kata Luffy

'' Baguslah, Luffy apakah kau mau berkencan dengan ku besok ? '' Lily langsung mengajak Luffy tanpa malu

'' Kencan ? apa itu ? ''

Lilu merasa kalau dia mau membenturkan kepalanya di dinding karena melihat sikap polos Luffy yang begitu kelewatan

'' KAU TIDAK TAHU JUGA APA ITU KENCAN ?! '' teriak Lily tidak percaya

'' Tidak, aku tidak tahu apa itu kencan '' jawab Luffy dengan senyuman polos

Lily merasa anak ini sepertinya sudah salah bergaul sejak kecil, Lily lalu mulai menenangkan emosi nya kembali '' _anak ini benar-benar membuatku kesal_ '' pikir Lily

'' Kencan adalah suatu peristiwa dimana seorang pria dan wanita saling janji bertemu di sebuah tempat, kemudian mereka akan jalan-jalan '' kata Lily

'' Oh jadi itu petuangan '' kata Luffy polos. Lily tidak mengerti dengan yang ada di otak Luffy

'' Seperti itu lah '' kata Lily. Lily merasa menyerah dengan sifat polos Luffy lagi

'' Jadi apa kau mau ? '' tanya Lily

'' Tentu saja, aku suka petualangan '' jawab Luffy semangat. Lily lalu tersenyum

'' Baiklah aku akan tunggu kau besok di taman kota Kouh, jangan terlambat ya '' kata Lily '' sampai jumpa besok Luffy '' kata Lily lalu pergi

Luffy lalu melambaikan tangan nya ke Lily. Luffy merasa besok akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan. Luffy lalu berniat untuk jalan-jalan lagi tapi...

'' Ekhem '' terdengar suara dai belakang Luffy. Luffy lalu berbalik

Luffy kaget melihat orang di belakang nya. orang di belakang Luffy adalah Sona yang sedang berpatroli

'' Kenapa kau tidak masuk ke dalam kelas, Topi Jerami san ? '' tanya Sona. Sona menatap Luffy dengan tajam

'' Ku mohon jangan beri tahu kan ini kepada Ayano '' kata Luffy memohon kepada Sona

'' Bolos jam pelajaran adalah suatu pelanggaran yang berat di sekolah ini '' kata Sona

Luffy menatap Sona dengan tatapan memohon. Sona lalu mendesah

'' Baiklah, aku tidak akan memberitahukan ini kepada Himea san '' kata Sona

'' Benarkah ? terima kasih '' kata Luffy senang

'' Tapi kau harus membersihkan seluruh wc di sekolah ini sebagai hukuman mu '' kata Sona

'' APAAAAAAAAAAA! '' teriak Luffy

'' Aku akan bilang kepada Himea san kalau kau ada tugas sekolah '' kata Sona

Luffy menatap tidak percaya dengan Sona. Sona hanya tersenyum puas

 **~X~**

 **MALAMNYA**

Luffy sekarang sedang pulang malam karena harus memersihkan wc. Luffy sekarang benar-benar lapar

'' Aku lapar sekali '' renge Luffy

Luffy tidak tahu sekarang apakah Sona baik atau jahat kepadanya. '' Aku tidak tahu sifat wanita itu '' kata Luffy

Luffy lalu melewati sebuah sungai. saat Luffy melewati sungai, Luffy merasakan seseorang di situ. Luffy lalu melihat ke tepi sungai

Terlihat seorang pria yang duduk, pria itu memakai pakaian khas jepang, memiliki janggut pendek, berambut hitam tapi di salah satu poninya memiliki warna kuning. Pria itu sedang memancing di sungai

Luffy merasa aneh dengan pria itu. Luffy bertanya-tanya kenapa pria itu memancing pada malam hari. karena penasaran Luffy lalu mendatangi pria itu

'' Hey paman ! apakah kau sedang memancing ? '' panggil Luffy

Orang itu lalu melihat ke arah Luffy. orang itu lalu tersenyum ke arah Luffy

'' Ya, aku sedang memancing '' kata pria itu

'' Memancing pada malam hari ? '' kata Luffy

'' Benar '' kata pria itu

'' Apakah di sini ada ikan nya ? '' tanya Luffy

'' Ada kok, lihat saja '' kata pria itu

Luffy melihat ke dalam sungai dan benar saja memang banyak ikan di dalam sungai itu yang sedang berenang

'' Apakah kau mau bergabung dengan ku ? '' ajak pria itu

'' Aku mau '' kata Luffy

Pria itu lalu memberi Luffy sebuah pancing. Luffy lalu mulai memancing. Luffy duduk di sebelah pria itu

'' Sedang apa kau di malam seperti ini, bocah Topi Jerami ? '' tanya pria itu

'' Aku sedang pulang dari sekolah '' jawab Luffy

'' Pulang dari sekolah, bukankah ini terlalu malam untuk pulang dari sekolah '' kata pria itu

'' Aku terkena hukuman sehingga aku pulang malam seperti ini '' kata Luffy

'' Oh '' kata pria itu

'' Siapa nama mu, bocah Topi Jerami ? '' tanya pria itu

'' Nama ku Luffy '' kata Luffy

'' Oh, nama yang bagus bocah Topi Jerami '' kata pria itu

'' Nama paman siapa ? '' kali ini Luffy bertanya

'' Namaku Azazel '' kata pria itu memperkenalkan dirinya

'' Nama yang keren '' kata Luffy

Azazel hanya tersenyum berinteraksi dengan anak manusia itu. mereka terus memancing.

Luffy terus memancing dengan orang itu. Azazel juga sepertinya tidak terlalu kesepian dengan adanya anak itu

'' Apakah paman selalu memancing pada malam hari ? '' tanya Luffy

'' Benar, pada malam hari memancing lebih terasa sejuk '' kata Azazel

'' Benar juga '' kata Luffy juga ingat kalau dia selalu memancing di Sunny Go

'' Paman sudah dapat berapa ? '' tanya Luffy

'' Aku masih mendapatkan lima '' kata Azazel

'' Wah, aku baru satu '' kata Luffy

Mereka terus memancing mencoba mendapatkan ikan. Luffy tanpa menyerah terus berusaha mendapatkan ikan yang banyak untuk di masak di rumah oleh Ayano

'' Akhirnya ! '' teriak Luffy senang

Terlihat sekarang Luffy sudah mendapatkan ikan yang cukup banyak. Azazel salut melihat ketangguhan anak itu

'' Wah kau memang berbakat dalam memancing ya '' puji Azazel

'' Begitulah '' kata Luffy

'' Apakah kau akan pulang ? '' tanya Azazel

'' Benar, aku pasti sudah di marahi karena pulang larut malam seperti ini '' kata Luffy

'' Baiklah semoga sampai di rumah dengan selamat ya '' kata Azazel

'' Terima kasih atas pancingan nya paman ! '' kata Luffy. Luffy lalu mengembalikan pancing Azazel dan kemudian membawa ikan nya yang berjumlah sepuluh

'' Sampai jumpa paman ! '' kata Luffy melambaikan tangan nya ke arah Azazel

Azazel lalu teringat dengan sesuatu. anak itu tidak menyebutkan nama lengkapnya

'' Hey bocah Topi Jerami ! siapa nama lengkap mu ? '' teriak Azazel

'' Nama lengkap ku Monkey D Luffy ! '' teriak Luffy dari jauh. Luffy lalu melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah

Azazel kaget dengan nama lengkap Luffy dan kemudian tersenyum. Azazel lalu kembali melanjutkan kembali aksi memancing nya

'' Nama yang sangat menarik '' kata Azazel

 **~X~**

 **DI RUMAH AYANO DAN LUFFY  
**

'' Tadaima ! '' kata Luffy yang sudah sampai di rumah

'' Okaeri ! '' Luffy mendengar sebuah suara. suara itu adalah suara milik Reynare

Reynare lalu mendatangi Luffy. Luffy lalu melihat Reynare. Reynare terlihat sekarang sedang memakai pakain Ayano dan sebuah celemek

'' Selamat datang Luffy sama '' kata Reynare menyambut Luffy

'' Oh, Reynare apa kau sudah terbiasa dengan rumah ini ? '' tanya Luffy. Reynare lalu mengangguk

'' Ayano sama begitu baik memberikan pakaian nya kepada ku '' kata Reynare memusingkan badan nya dengan bahagia

'' Kau cocok memakai nya '' kata Luffy jujur

Reynare lalu tersenyum mendegar pujian Luffy. terlihat wajah nya yang begitu merah malu karena pujian Luffy

'' Kalau Luffy sama sedang lapar, kami sudah menyiapkan makanan di dapur '' kata Reynare

'' Benarkah, baiklah aku akan ke dapur '' kata Luffy

'' Tunggu Luffy sama, biar aku saja membawa ikan itu '' kata Reynare melihat Luffy membawa ikan yang sangat banyak

'' Baiklah, terima kasih Reynare '' kata Luffy sambil tersenyum

'' Apa pun untuk Luffy sama '' kata Reynare sambil memalingkan wajah nya ke samping tidak tahan melihat senyuman Luffy

Luffy dan Reynare lalu menuju ke dapur. Luffy lalu melihat ke dapur. di dapur terlihat ada 3 orang, 2 wanita dewasa dan 1 gadis kecil.

'' Aku pulang ! '' kata Luffy memberi tahu mereka

'' Oh Luffy sama sudah pulang '' Kalawarner melihat Luffy

'' Selamat datang Luffy san '' kata Ayano berbalik melihat Luffy

Mittelt melihat Luffy yang sudah pulang. Luffy lalu melihat Mittelt. Mittelt lalu berlari menuju Luffy dan berhenti di depan nya

'' Anu, aku mau ngomong sesuatu, Luffy sama '' kata Mittelt malu-malu. Luffy melihat Mittelt

'' Maaf atas kejadian hari itu '' kata Mittelt meminta maaf karena telah menyerang Luffy pada beberapa minggu yang lalu. Luffy lalu tersenyum melihat Mittelt kemudian Luffy mengelus kepala Mittelt

'' Itu tidak apa-apa, aku tidak marah kok Shishishishi '' kata Luffy sambil tertawa

Mittelt merasa senang karena sudah di maaf kan. Mittelt lalu melompat ke arah Luffy dan memeluk nya

'' Terima kasih Luffy sama '' kata Mittelt senang

Luffy sekarang sedang di peluk oleh seorang gadis kecil. Reynare, Kalawarner dan Ayano hanya tersenyum

'' Makan malam sudah siap ! '' kata Ayano

Luffy dan Mittelt lalu menuju ke meja makan bersiap-siap memulai makan malam nya

'' Selamat makan ! '' teriak mereka berlima

Luffy dengan sigap langsung memakan makanan nya. Reynare kemudian mengambil sebuah sendok yang sudah terisi makanan

'' Ayo buka mulutnya Luffy sama '' kata Reynare. Luffy lalu membuka mulutnya. Kalawarner lalu tidak mau kalah

'' Ayo Luffy sama, buka lagi mulutnya '' kata Kalawarner

Luffy lalu membuka mulutnya dan memakan makanan di sendok itu. Ayano dan Mittelt merasa kesal melihat adegan ini. Reynare dan Kalawarner sedang menyuapi Luffy.

'' Mittelt juga mau menyuapi Luffy sama ! '' Mittetl lalu menerjang Luffy sambil membawa sebuah sendok yang sudah berisi makanan

Luffy lalu terjatuh karena di terjang oleh Mittelt. Ayano lalu kaget karena melihat sikap Mittelt yang tiba-tiba agresive

'' Mittelt, apa yang kau lakukan ! '' kata Reynare

'' Aku juga mau menyuapi Luffy sama ! '' teriak Mittelt.

'' Tidak boleh, ini hanya boleh untuk wanita dewasa '' kata Kalawarner

'' Pokoknya aku juga mau menyuapi Luffy sama ! '' tegas Mittelt

'' Hey, hentikan kalian bertiga ! '' teriak Ayano

Dan terjadilah sebuah adegan perkelahian kecil. Luffy yang di tidihi oleh Luffy merasa perutnya kejepit dan tidak bisa bernafas ( kasihan Luffy :V )

Mereka terus bertengkar memperebutkan Luffy. mereka tidak tahu kalau ada yang memandang mereka dari jauh

'' Jadi ini tempat tinggal mu '' kata seorang wanita memandang Luffy dan semua orang di rumah itu

Wanita itu lali mengeluarkan sayapnya dan terbang menjauh. Wanita itu tersenyum dengan Luffy

'' Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milik ku '' kata wanita itu menjilat bibirnya

 **~X~**

 **DI RUANGAN CLUB PENELITIAN ILMU GAIB**

Terlihat sekarang Rias sedang memandang ke jendela. Rias masih ada di dalam ruangan club sedang memikirkan sesuatu

'' Pertunangan ya '' kata Rias

Rias berpikir tentang sesuatu yang penting. kemudian munculah sebuah lambang sihir di dalam ruangan itu. Rias tahu siapa yang datang. Rias lalu menatap ke orang itu

'' Halo Rias dono '' kata orang itu

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Akhir bab**

 **Chapter ini adalah Chapter di mana Azazel bertemu, apakah Azazel tahu siapa Luffy ? kita akan tahu di masa depan**

 **Siapakah yang mengincar Luffy ? tunggu juga di masa mendatang**

 **Apakah Lily akan berhasil menjebak Luffy ? kita tunggu juga di chapter berikutnya :V**

 **Luffy tidak akan menjadi Iblis karena jika Luffy menjadi Iblis maka dia akan menjadi bawahan seseorang. Luffy adalah orang yang tidak mau menjadi bawahan siapa pun terbukti Luffy tidak mau menjadi bawahan Big Mom**

 **kalau masih ada pertanyaan lagi kalian masih bisa menanyai saya**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah Review dan baca : )**

 **Dan tak lupa untuk Review dan dukung saya ya : )**

 **Selamat jumpa di bab berikutnya**

 **Salam author**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda & Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **warning :non canon, dll**

* * *

 **KENCAN DAN PERTEMUAN**

 **DI TEMPAT DEWA-DEWI YUNANI GUNUNG OLYMPUS**

sekarang kita ada di sebuah gunung yang tinggi dimana gunung itu hanya di tempati oleh para Dewa Dewi Yunani yaitu Olympus

Sekarang terlihat ada seorang Dewi yang sedang berjalan keluar Olympus. Dewi itu membawa sebuah tombak dan sebuah tameng, memakai baju Zirah untuk wanita dan memakai kain putih sebagai pakaian nya

'' Nona Athena ! anda mau kemana ? " tanya seorang penjaga

'' Aku mau menuju ke dunia manusia '' jawab Athena

'' Tapi bagaimana jika ayah anda mencari anda ? " tanya penjaga itu

'' Bilang saja aku sedang meneliti dunia manusia '' jawab Athena

'' Baiklah kalau begitu '' kata penjaga itu

'' Tunggu ! '' teriak seorang Dewi lagi

Athena lalu berbalik untuk mengetahui siapa yang memanggil nya. yang memanggil Athena adalah ibu tirinya yaitu Hera

'' Kau tidak boleh seenaknya meninggalkan Olympus, Athena '' kata Hera

'' Kenapa ? aku bebas menentukan hidupku '' Kata Athena dengan tegas

'' Cih jangan sombong dulu, kau kira karena kau adalah salah satu anak kesukaan Zeus bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya '' geram Hera melihat anak tirinya itu

'' Kau bukan ibu ku, jadi jangan perintah aku '' kata Athena kepada Hera

Hera lalu merasa kesal dengan anak di depan itu. dia tidak mengira kalau Athena akan berani membentaknya

'' Awas saja, suatu hari nanti kau akan menerima akibatnya karena menentangku '' kata Hera

Athena tidak peduli dengan kata-kata Hera. Athena lalu melanjutkan perjalanan nya ke dunia manusia. sebenarnya Athena ke dunia manusia bukan hanya meneliti kehidupan manusia tapi juga untuk menghibur dirinya ke dunia manusia karena bosan tinggal di Olympus

'' Anak haram Zeus selalu saja membuat ku kesal '' geram Hera. Hera lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju ruangan nya

'' Awas saja kau Athena '' geram Hera

Athena sedang menuju ke gerbang manusia. dia lalu menyuruh penjaga nya untuk membuka gerbang manusia

'' Buka gerbang nya '' perintah Athena

'' Baiklah nona '' kata penjaga itu

Penjaga itu lalu membuka pintu gerbang menuju ke dunia manusia. Athena lalu memasuki gerbang manusia dan langsung menuju ke dunia manusia

 **1 MENIT KEMUDIAN**

Athena sekarang benar-benar sampai ke dunia manusia. Athena sekarang ada di sebuah gang kecil. Athena lalu menggunakan sihir nya untuk mengganti pakaian nya menjadi pakaian wanita manusia. Athena memakai gaun pendek berwarna putih.

Athena lalu melihat pakaian barunya. Athena terus melihat ke belakang, ke samping untuk melihat apakah pakaian nya bagus

'' Sepertinya ini cocok '' kata Athena

Athena lalu keluar dari gang sempit itu dan mulai menjelajahi dunia manusia. Athena berharap kalau dia akan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik

 **~X~**

 **DI RUMAH AYANO**

Luffy sekarang sedang tidur di atas kasurnya. terlihat juga Reynarem, Kalawarner dan Mittelt tidur di dekat Luffy. tadi malam adalah malam yang sangat melelahkan bagi Luffy

Kemudian ada sebuah suara langkah kaki menuju ke ruangan Luffy. pintu pun terbuka dan terlihat siapa yang membuka nya

'' Luffy san ! bangun ! '' teriak Ayano

Ayano cemberut melihat ketiga malaikat jatuh itu tidur di dekat Luffy. Ayano lalu mendekati Luffy dan mulai membangunkan nya.

'' Luffy san ayo bangun '' kata Ayano

Tapi Luffy tidak bergerak sama sekali karena begitu mengantuk. Ayano lalu mempunyai ide. Ayano lalu mulai menarik Luffy untuk menjatuhkan nya dari kasur tapi tangan Luffy tiba-tiba memanjang. Ayano tidak merasa kaget karena Luffy sudah menjelaskan semuanya semalam saat Kalawarner menjelaskan jati diri mereka dan kekuatan Luffy. Ayano terkejut saat Ayano memiliki kekuatan karet. Luffy lalu menjelaskan kekuatanya ke Ayano, Reynare, Kalawarner dan Mittelt. mereka tidak percaya kalau Luffy akan memiliki sebuah kekuatan hanya dengan memakan sebuah buah.

'' Aku lupa kalau dia manusia karet '' kata Ayano lupa

Ayano lalu mempunyai ide lagi. Ayano lalu berniat mencubit Luffy di pipinya. Ayano lalu mencubit Luffy dengan sangat keras agar terasa di kulitnya

'' Haa ! '' teriak Luffy kesakitan saat pipinya merasakan suatu cubitan

'' Wow tidak kusangka kalau trik ini masih berguna '' kata Ayano

'' Ayano ! apa sih ! '' teriak Luffy marah

'' Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, ayo cepat bangun kita nanti terlambat ke sekolah '' kata Ayano marah

'' Bukankah ini hari minggu '' kata Luffy. Ayano lalu sadar kalau hari ini adalah hari minggu langsung malu

'' Sudahlah cepat mandi ! '' teriak Ayano

Luffy lalu ketakutan melihat Ayano marah. Luffy lalu dengan sigap langsung menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. karena keributan yang Ayano dan Luffy buat Kalawarner lalu terbangun dari tidurnya

'' Dimana Luffy sama ? " tanya Kalawarner sambil mengucek-ucek matanya

'' Luffy sedang mandi '' jawab Ayano

'' Yosh, kalau begitu aku aku mandi dengan Luffy sama '' kata Kalawarner dengan semangat

Ayano lalu mencubit telinga Kalawarner karena berniat melakukan hal mesum kepada Luffy. Kalawarner lalu kesakitan

'' Apa kau bilang, kau mau mandi dengan Luffy '' kata Ayano kesal

'' Aduh ! sakit Ayano sama '' rengek Kalawarner.

Ayano lalu melepaskan cubitan dari telinga Kalawarner. Kalawarner lalu mengelus-ngelus telinga nya akibat di cubit Ayano

'' Jangan lakukan hal mesum di rumah ini '' kata Ayano memberi tahu

'' Maaf kan saya, Ayano sama '' kata Kalawarner

'' Cepat bangunkan yang lain, sarapan sudah siap '' kata Ayano

'' Baiklah, Ayano sama '' kata Kalawarner

 **10 MENIT KEMUDIAN**

Kalawarner, Ayano, Reynare dan Mittelt sudah ada di meja makan tinggal Luffy yang masih memakai pakaian biasa. Luffy lalu turun dari tangga menuju ke ruangan makan untuk sarapan

'' Selamat pagi Luffy sama '' kata Mittelt, Reynare, dan Kalawarner bersamaan.

'' Selamat pagi semuanya '' sapa Luffy

Luffy lalu duduk di dekat Ayano. Luffy takut jika terjadi sesuatu seperti tadi malam karena duduk di dekat kedua malaikat jatuh dewasa seperti Reynare dan Kalawarner

'' Kenapa Luffy sama duduk di dekat Ayano sama ? " tanya Mittelt

'' Memangnya kenapa ? '' jawab Luffy

Mittelt lalu menatap Ayano dengan tatapan mengintrogasi. Ayano merasa di perhatikan lalu menatap ke Mittelt

'' Ada apa Mittelt ? '' tanya Ayano

'' Pasti Ayano sama mengancam Luffy sama kan '' kata Mittelt

'' Mengancam ? '' Ayano kebingungan

'' Jangan merasa tidak tahu, Ayano sama pasti mengancam Luffy sama untuk duduk di dekat anda '' kata Mittelt menuduh

Ayano lalu merasa bingung dengan kata Mittelt. Ayano lalu mendesah dan memprotes tuduhan Mittelt

'' Apa yang kau bicarakan Mittelt ? '' kata Ayano bingung

'' Jangan pura-pura Ayano sama '' kata Mittelt tidak terima

'' Aku memang tidak mengerti dengan mu '' kata Ayano

'' Aku tidak percaya ! '' teriak Mittelt

'' Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa '' kata Ayano

Luffy, Reynare dan Kalawarner hanya terbengong dengan perkelahian itu. Luffy lalu hanya mengangkat bahu. Luffy lalu memakan makanan nya di atas meja. Kalawarner dan Reynare sweatdrop melihat Luffy yang sepertinya tidak peduli

'' Sudah cepat habiskan sarapanya'' kata Reynare memberitahu

Ayano lalu memakan makanan nya. tapi Ayano masih melihat Mittelt dengan kesal begitu juga dengan Mittelt. dia juga menatap Ayano dengan marah.

'' Oh iya, aku nanti akan berkencan '' kata Luffy blak-blakan.

Semua gadis di meja makan itu langsung kaget. Ayano dan Mittelt lalu berhenti dengan pertengkaran kecil mereka lalu melihat Luffy

'' Kau akan berkencan ! '' teriak Ayano tidak percaya

'' Benar '' kata Luffy '' _walaupun aku tidak tahu pasti apa itu kencan_ '' pikir Luffy

'' Dengan siapa ?! '' teriak Kalawarner juga tidak percaya

'' Dengan Lily '' jawab Luffy

'' Lily, maksud mu murid baru itu ? '' tanya Ayano

'' Benar '' kata Luffy

Semua gadis di ruangan itu langsung merasa kalau perasaan mereka seperti di tusuk oleh seribu tombak

'' Kami akan bertemu di taman kota Kouh '' kata Luffy blak-blakan

Ayano lalu mendengar Luffy dengan sangat baik. Ayano berpikir kalau dia akan mengikuti Luffy tanpa di ketahui Luffy

'' _Aku harus memantau kencan ini_ '' pikir Ayano

Luffy lalu kembali memakan makanan nya. Luffy tidak sabar untuk berpetualang dengan Lily. sedangkan para gadis merasa tidak enak perasaan nya

 **10 MENIT KEMUDIAN**

Luffy sekarang sedang bersiap-siap pergi. Ayano lalu menanyai Luffy sebelum dia pergi.

'' Apakah tidak ada yang ketinggalan ? '' tanya Ayano

'' Tidak '' kata Luffy

'' Apa kau sudah membawa uang ? '' tanya Ayano lagi

'' Sudah'' jawab Luffy

'' Apakah kau sudah membawa bekal '' kata Ayano lagi

'' Sudah, tenang saja Ayano aku sudah membawa semuanya '' kata Luffy

'' Ya sudah kalau begitu, hati-hati Luffy san '' kata Ayano

'' Tenang saja aku akan kembali malam nanti '' kata Luffy

Luffy lalu pergi ke luar. Ayano melambaikan tangan nya ke Luffy. Luffy membalas dengan melambaikan tangan nya juga. setelah Luffy pergi Ayano lalu naik ke lantai dua menuju ke kamarnya, dengan secepat kilat Ayano lalu mengganti pakaian nya. Ayano lalu turun untuk pergi membuntuti Luffy

'' Ayano sama, kenapa kau memakai pakaian tertutup seperti itu ? '' tanya Reynare kepada Ayano

'' Anu, aku sedang mau pergi ke tempat yang penting '' jawab Ayano

'' Oh, kalau begitu hati-hati Ayano sama '' kata Reynare

Ayano hanya tersenyum ke arah Reynare. Ayano lalu mengejar Luffy. Ayano tidak percaya kalau kencan ini akan berjalan dengan baik

 **~X~**

 **DI TAMAN**

Luffy sekarang sedang duduk di taman. Luffy sedang memakan sebuah roti, karena Lily belum juga datang Luffy mulai merasa bosan, dia tidak tahu kalau Lily akan lama seperti ini. saat Luffy merasa bosan terlihat seorang gadis berlari menuju ke arahnya. Luffy menyadari kalau gadis itu adalah Lily dengan pakaian baju berwarna biru.

Lily lalu sampai di depan Luffy sambil menarik nafas capek karena berlari. Luffy melihat Lily lebih jelas. Lily memakai pakaian baju biru, rok pendek, membawa tas, dan memakai pita di rambutnya

'' Maaf aku terlambat Luffy '' kata Lily. Luffy lalu tersenyum

'' Tidak apa-apa '' kata Luffy

'' Jadi kita akan kemana ? '' tanya Lily

'' Aku tidak tahu '' kata Luffy polos. Lily lalu kaget

'' Apa ! kau tidak tahu kita akan kemana ? '' teriak Lily

'' Bukankah kau yang menentukan nya '' kata Luffy

'' Seharusnya pria lah yang menentukan nya ! '' teriak Lily kesal

'' Oh maaf shishishi '' kata Luffy sambil tertawa. Lily lalu mendesah

'' Ya sudah kalau begitu aku saja yang menentukan nya '' kata Lily

'' Baiklah, jadi kita akan kemana ? '' tanya Luffy

'' Pertama kita akan ke mall '' kata Lily

'' Baiklah ayo ! '' teriak Luffy sambil berjalan ke mall

'' Tunggu aku bodoh ! '' teriak Lily kesal '' _kencan macam apa ini_ ! '' pikir Lily

Luffy dan Lily akhirnya sampai di mall. Luffy lalu langsung masuk ke dalam dengan begitu semangat. Lily mengikuti Luffy dari belakang

'' Jadi kita mau apa ke sini ? '' tanya Luffy

'' Tentu saja kita akan membeli sesuatu '' kata Lily

'' Baiklah aku akan menuju tempat makanan '' kata Luffy

'' Bukan seperti itu maksud nya ! '' teriak Lily. Luffy lalu melihat ke arah Lily

'' Jadi harus bagaimana ? '' tanya Luffy

'' Kita harus bersama-sama '' kata Lily

'' Baiklah, pertama kita harus ke tempat makanan dulu ya '' kata Luffy

Lily memegang jidatnya. Lily benar-benar merasa kalau kepala nya mau meledak. Lily tidak menyangka kalau kencan nya akan seperti ini

'' Baiklah '' kata Lily

'' Saatnya pergi ! '' teriak Luffy semangat

Luffy dan Lily lalu sampai di tempat makanan di mall itu. Luffy dengan cepat langsung membeli banyak makan dan langsung memakan nya. Lily hanya terpelongo melihat adegan ini.

'' Baiklah sekarang giliran mu '' kata Luffy kepada Lily

'' Baiklah aku akan ke tempat barang-barang mewah '' kata Lily. Lily berpikir kalau Luffy akan membelikanya barang mewah

'' Baiklah ikuti aku '' kata Lily. Luffy lalu mengikuti Lily

Lily dan Luffy tidak menyadari kalau mereka telah di ikuti oleh seseorang yang memakai jubah, dan orang itu adalah Ayano dengan pakaian penyamaran nya

'' _Mereka mau kemana lagi ?, aku harus mengikuti mereka_ '' pikir Ayano

Lily dan Luffy pun sampai di sebuah toko baju, Lily lalu mengajak Luffy masuk. Lily lalu melihat-lihat semua pakaian yang ada di situ. Lily lalu mengambil sebuah pakaian dan menunjukan nya ke Luffy

'' Hey lihat ini Luffy '' panggil Lily

Luffy lalu melihat Lily yang sedang memegang sebuah baju. baju itu adalah sebuah jaket berwarna merah, tidak terlalu tebal, dan memiliki penutup kepala, Luffy cukup menyukai jaket itu.

'' Apa kau mau jaket ini ? '' tanya Lily

'' Boleh ? '' tanya Luffy balik

'' Tentu saja boleh '' kata Lily

'' Baiklah aku akan mencoba nya '' kata Luffy. Luffy lalu memakai jaket pemberian dari Lily tadi.

'' Wah kau sangat cocok sekali Luffy '' kata Lily

'' Benarkah ? '' tanya Luffy

'' Benar, kau tambah tampan memakai nya '' kata Lily

'' Terima kasih Lily '' kata Luffy berterima kasih

'' Jaket ini sebagai hadiah kencan kita '' kata Lily

Luffy tersenyum karena Lily telah membelikan nya sebuah jaket yang cukup mahal. Setelah selesai membeli beberapa pakaian, mereka pun melanjutkan kencan mereka di tempat lain

'' Sekarang kita akan kemana lagi ? '' tanya Luffy

'' Kita akan ke tempat area game '' kata Lily

'' Game ! baiklah ayo '' teriak Luffy semangat setelah mendengar kata game

Luffy dan Lily pun menuju ke tempat area permainan. Ayano terus membuntuti mereka, Ayano sudah dari tadi membuntuti mereka tanpa ketahuan

'' He he he sepertinya aksi membuntuti berhasil '' kata Ayano dengan tersenyum. '' Aku ingin tahu mereka akan kemana lagi '' Ayano lalu mengikuti Luffy dan Lily

Luffy dan Lily pun sampai di tempat permainan game. Lily melihat sebuah permainan lempar bola.

'' Luffy ayo cepat kesini ! '' panggil Lily. Luffy lalu menuju ke tempat Lily

'' Ada apa Lily ? '' tanya Luffy

'' Bisakah kau memainkan permainan itu'' kata Lily menunjuk ke sebuah permainan lempar bola

'' Baiklah '' kata Luffy.

'' Ayo silahkan, jika anda melemparnya tepat di tengah maka anda akan mendapatkan hadiah '' kata orang pemilik game itu

'' Hadiah ? apa hadiah nya ? '' tanya Luffy

'' Sebuah boneka teddy '' kata orang itu

'' Boneka ! aku mau boneka teddy ! '' tiba-tiba Lily berteriak

'' Kau benar-benar mau boneka itu ? '' tanya Luffy. Lily menangguk

'' Baiklah aku akan mendapatkan nya '' kata Luffy

Luffy lalu membeli satu bola untuk di lemparkan. Luffy lalu melemparkan bola itu berharap kalau bola itu akan mengenai tepat di tengah dan...

 **JTENG !**

Bola itu kena tepat di tengah. Luffy tersenyum bangga karena berhasil. Lily senang karena Luffy berhasil

'' Ini hadiah nya '' kata orang itu. Luffy lalu mengambil boneka teddy itu

'' Ini dia Lily, aku berhasil mendapatkannya '' kata Luffy sambil memberikan boneka teddy itu ke Lily. Lily lalu mengambil boneka pemberian Luffy dan langsung memeluknya

'' Terima kasih Luffy '' kata Lily

'' Sama-sama shishishi '' kata Luffy

'' Sekarang kita mau kemana ? '' kali ini Lily yang bertanya

'' Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu '' kata Luffy tersenyum

'' Baiklah '' kata Lily senang

Mereka pun pergi untuk mencari cafe untuk mereka. Ayano terus mengawasi Luffy dan Lily. Ayano tersenyum karena sepertinya tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Luffy

'' Syukurlah sepertinya kencan nya berjalan dengan lancar '' kata Ayano

Ayano lalu berniat mengikuti mereka lagi akan tetapi...

'' Himea san ? '' terdengar sebuah suara. Ayano lalu melihat ke samping untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil nya

'' Gremory san ? '' Ayano menyadari kalau yang memanggil nya adalah Rias

'' Kau sedang apa di sini Himea san ? '' tanya Rias

Ayano langsung kebingungan. dia tidak tahu harus menjelaskan hal ini, Rias terus melihat Ayano yang kebingungan

'' Ayano ada apa ? '' tanya Rias

'' A-Aku sedang jalan-jalan '' kata Ayano gagap

Rias melihat Ayano, dia tahu kalau Ayano telah berbohong. Rias lalu melihat ke belakang Ayano dan Rias pun terkaget. terlihat Luffy dengan seorang gadis sedang berjalan menuju ke sebuah kafe

'' Bukankah itu Luffy '' kata Rias sambil menunjuk

Ayano langsung terbeku kaku saat Rias melihat Luffy, Ayano berpikir Rias akan tahu kalau Luffy sedang berkencan dengan wanita itu

'' Ano...'' Ayano mulai kebingungan

'' Apa yang sedang di lakukan Luffy disini, Ayano ? '' tanya Rias mengintrogasi

'' Sebenarnya Luffy sedang berkencan dengan seorang wanita '' kata Ayano dengan pelan

'' Apa ! '' teriak Rias kaget

'' Ssst, jangan keras-keras nanti kedengaran mereka '' kata Ayano

'' Siapa yang berkencan dengan Luffy ? '' Rias penasaran

'' Ayo ikuti aku '' ajak Ayano. Rias pun mengikuti Ayano penasaran dengan siapa dia berkencan

Rias dan Ayano terus mengikuti Luffy dan Lily, mereka melihat Luffy dan Lily sedang makan, jalan-jalan di taman, bercerita, berfoto bersama dan sebuah hal-hal normal untuk kencan. Rias dan Ayano begitu antusias melihat kencan mereka berdua. Rias dan Ayano terus memerhatikan mereka. dan kemudian Luffy dan Lily kelihatan capek dan mereka lalu mencari tempat untuk minum. Rias dan Ayano lalu mengikuti mereka

 **~X~**

 **DI SEBUAH TEMPAT UNTUK PERISTIRAHATAN  
**

Luffy dan Lily sekarang sedang ada di sebuah tempat peristirahatan. Luffy sedang meminum sebuah jus jeruk sedangkan Lily hanya melihat Luffy sedang minum

'' Luffy '' panggil Lily. Luffy lalu berhenti meminum jus jeruk lalu melihat Lily yang memanggilnya

'' Apakah kau tidak merasa sendirian ? '' tanya Lily. Luffy lalu bingung dengan pertanyaan Lily

'' Kenapa begitu ? '' tanya Luffy, Luffy merasa kalau dia tidak sendirian

'' Bukankah kau selama ini hanya sendiri '' kata Lily

'' Sendiri ? apa yang kau bicarakan Lily, aku merasa kalau aku tidak sendirian '' kata Luffy dengan jujur. Lily lalu melihat Luffy dengan serius

'' Aku memiliki teman yang selalu ada di samping ku, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Issei, Kiba, dan yang lainnya di sekolah Kouh, mereka adalah teman ku '' kata Luffy mengingat nya. Luffy juga tidak melupakan teman-teman nya di dunia One Piece

'' Dan kau juga Lily '' kata Luffy sambil tersenyum lebar.

Lily tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Luffy. Lily tidak percaya kalau Luffy sudah menganggap nya teman nya. ini adalah pertama kalinya Lily di anggap teman oleh seseorang

'' Terima kasih Luffy '' kata Lily tersenyum

Lily dan Luffy terus mengobrol satu sama lain, mereka tidak menyadari kalau mereka sedang di pantau oleh kedua orang dari jauh

'' Siapa dia Himea san ? '' tanya Rias melihat ke Lily

'' Dia adalah murid baru di sekolah Kouh '' kata Ayano

'' Jadi dia murid baru itu '' kata Rias melihat Lily

'' Sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka '' kata Ayano bingung

'' Aku juga penasaran '' kata Rias

'' Bukankah yang kita lakukan ini salah ? '' tanya Ayano merasa kalau mematau orang diam-diam seseorang itu tidak baik

'' Tapi kita kan tidak merugikan seseorang '' kata Rias membuat alasan. Ayano lalu hanya mengangguk mengerti

'' Ano, kenapa kau sangat penasaran tentang kencan ini, Gremory san ? '' tanya Ayano kepada Rias. Rias lalu terkejut dengan pertanyaan Ayano. Rias lalu berpikir untuk mencari alasan yang tempat

'' Karena Luffy adalah anggota clubku, jadi aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu kepadanya '' kata Rias berusaha membuat alasan

'' Hmm '' Ayano berpikir tentang jawaban Rias. Rias berharap kalau Ayano percaya

'' Hey lihat, sepertinya mereka akan berpisah '' kata Rias berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Ayano lalu melihat ke arah Lily dan Luffy, terlihat Lily yang sudah berdiri yang sepertinya sudah bersiap-siap pergi

'' Sepertinya sekarang aku harus pergi Luffy '' kata Lily memberitahu Luffy

'' Oh, baiklah '' kata Luffy

'' Senang berkencan dengan mu Luffy '' kata Lily

'' Shishishi, aku juga senang berkencan dengan mu Lily '' kata Luffy

'' Sampai jumpa Luffy '' kata Lily

'' Sampai jumpa juga Lily, sampai jumpa besok di sekolah '' kata Luffy

Lily lalu pergi meninggalkan Luffy, Lily melambaikan tangan ke Luffy begitu juga Luffy. Lily menggendong boneka teddy pemberian Luffy dan memeluknya dengan erat. dia tidak menyangka kalau dia akan begitu senang dengan Luffy

'' _Tunggu, apa yang ku lakukan seharusnya aku membunuh nya saat kencan tadi_ '' pikir Lily baru sadar kalau rencananya gagal total. Lily lalu memeluk Boneka teddy nya dengan erat lalu tersenyum bahagia

Luffy melihat Lily dari jauh hanya tersenyum, dia juga senang jalan-jalan dengan Lily, Luffy lalu bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Luffy pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan menuju ke rumahnya. Ayano dan Rias melihat Luffy sudah selesai dengan kencannya merasa lega

'' Sepertinya kencan nya sudah selesai '' kata Ayano lega

'' Sepertinya begitu '' kata Rias juga lega

'' Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Gremory san '' kata Ayano pamit

'' Oh, oke hati-hati ya '' kata Rias

Ayano lalu pergi meninggalkan Rias sendirian. Rias merasa lega karena Luffy sepertinya tidak merasa tertarik dengan gadis yang di kencani nya, tapi Rias merasa khawatir kalau Luffy sudah mempunyai pasangan cinta

'' _Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkan nya_ '' kata Rias optimis '' Aku tidak akan menyerah '' kata Rias semangat

Rias pun langsung menyadari perasaan nya kepada Luffy, perasaan yang begitu hangat melihat nya dan senang saat Luffy tersenyum. Rias pun menyadari perasaanya dari pertama kali bertemu dengan Luffy

'' _Apakah aku telah jatuh cinta dengan Luffy ? '_ '' pikir Rias sadar. Rias lalu tersenyum menyadari perasaan nya

'' Benar,aku sudah jatuh cinta dengan Luffy '' kata Rias tersenyum

Rias pun memutuskan untuk kembali kembali pulang, Rias merasakan perasaan ini begitu hangat saat mengingat Luffy

'' _Tapi apakah boleh seorang Iblis jatuh cinta dengan seorang manusia_ ? '' pikir Rias terganggu. Rias lalu menggeleng kepalanya menghilangkan pikiran negatif di pikiran nya

'' Tidak ! aku harus positif '' kata Rias dengan tegas

Rias lalu pergi dengan bahagia

 **~X~**

 **DENGAN LUFFY**

Luffy sekarang sedang berjalan pulang, Luffy sedang meminum jus jeruk sambil berjalan. Luffy merasa kalau hari ini memang menyenangkan. Luffy lalu memutuskan untuk duduk kursi taman di depannya untuk istirahat

'' Sepertinya aku akan beristirahat di sini '' kata Luffy lalu duduk

Luffy lalu melihat orang-orang di depannya yang sedang berjalan-jalan, sambil meminum jus jeruk nya Luffy melihat orang-orang yang lewat dan tidak menyadari kalau ada orang di samping nya yang juga duduk

'' Begitu menarik kan melihat orang-orang sedang melakukan kegiatan mereka ? '' kata seseorang di sebelah Luffy. Luffy lalu melihat ke samping nya, terlihat ada seorang wanita memakai gaun pendek berwarna putih polos, rambut wanita itu berwarna kuning emas, kulit putih bersih dan satu kata untuk wanita itu '' cantik ''

'' Benarkan ? '' kata wanita itu ke Luffy. Luffy lalu tersenyum

'' Benar '' kata Luffy. wanita itu tersenyum melihat Luffy

'' Apakah kau juga sedang jalan-jalan ? '' tanya Luffy kepada wanita itu. Luffy melihat wanita itu sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Wanita itu lalu melihat ke arah Luffy dan tersenyum terlihat mata wanita itu berawarna kuning emas

'' Begitulah '' kata wanita itu tersenyum. Luffy lalu mengangguk

'' jadi apakah kau sedang habis berkencan dengan seseorang ? '' tanya wanita itu

'' Ya, dia teman ku '' kata Luffy polos.

Tiba-tiba wanita itu langsung tertawa, Luffy tidak tahu kenapa wanita itu bisa tertawa. apakah dia mengatakan hal yang lucu

'' Kencan, bersama teman ? itu lucu sekali '' kata wanita itu masih tertawa. Luffy melihat wanita itu hanya tertawa merasa bingung. wanita itu pun berhenti tertawa dan melihat Luffy

'' Di jaman sekarang masih aja ada kencan dengan teman, seharusnya kau berkencan dengan pacar mu '' kata wanita itu yang sepertinya mengejek Luffy. Luffy hanya menatap wanita itu dengan muka netral

'' Apakah kau marah ? '' tanya wanita itu

'' Tidak, aku tidak marah '' kata Luffy jujur

'' Oh, kalau aku membuat mu marah, maafkan aku ya '' kata wanita itu meminta maaf Luffy hanya tersenyum melihat wanita di depan nya

'' Jadi siapa nama mu ? '' tanya wanita itu

'' Nama ku Luffy '' kata Luffy

'' Oh, namaku Athena '' kata Athena secara blak-blakan mengatakan nama aslinya

'' Oh, senang berkenalan dengan mu Ahtena '' kata Luffy salah

'' Athena ! '' kata Athena mencoba memperjelaskan nama nya kepada Luffy

'' Oh, Athena '' kata Luffy dengab benar

'' Salam kenal Luffy '' kata Athena

'' Jadi, apakah kau tinggal di kota ini ? '' tanya Athena

'' Benar '' jawab Luffy

'' Sendirian ? ''

'' Tidak, aku tinggal dengan 4 wanita di rumah '' kata Luffy

'' Dengan keluargamu ya ? ''

'' Sebenarnya teman tapi bisa juga di bilang seperti itu '' kata Luffy

'' Oh menarik, jadi apakah mereka semua baik kepada mu ? '' tanya Athena lagi

'' Mereka semua sangat baik, Ayano selalu memasakan makanan untuk ku, Reynare selalu membantu ku, Kalawarner selalu membantu Ayano dalam mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, Mittelt juga membantu Ayano '' kata Luffy mengingat mereka

Athena antusias mendengar cerita Luffy, Athena merasa kalau cerita Luffy begitu menarik. Luffy lalu bercerita tentang teman-teman nya di sekolah Kouh. terkadang Athena sempat tertawa saat Luffy menceritakan kejadian nya yang selalu di kejar club Kendo di sekolah. mereka terus berbicara satu sama lain dengan sangat lama. Athena terus mendengar Luffy dan merasa tidak bosan dengan cerita Luffy.

Luffy dengan semangat menceritakan semua kegiatan nya di dunia ini namun tidak menceritakan tentang dunia nya yaitu dunia One Piece. mereka lalu mengobrol satu sama lain sampai mereka lupa kalau hari sudah mulai sore. Athena lalu menyadari kalau hari sudah malam lalu berniat kembali ke tempatnya ke Olympus

'' Maaf Luffy sepertinya aku harus pulang '' kata Athena berdiri. Luffy lalu juga berdiri

'' Ya, aku juga sepertinya mau pulang '' kata Luffy

'' Bisakah kita bertemu lagi ? '' kata Athena berharap

'' Tentu saja '' kata Luffy dengan senyuman lebarnya. Athena melihat senyuman Luffy hanya tersenyum

'' Baiklah, sampai jumpa Luffy '' kata Athena yang akan pergi

'' Selamat jumpa Athena '' kata Luffy

Athena lalu pergi dan melambaikan tangan nya ke aran Luffy. Luffy juga melambaikan tangan nya ke arah Athena. Luffy lalu pergi pulang ke rumah nya. hari pun mulai malam, Luffy berpikir kalau Ayano pasti akan marah kalau dia akan pulang larut malam

 **~X~**

 **DI RUMAH AYANO DAN LUFFY**

'' Tadaima ! '' teriak Luffy masuk ke dalam rumah

'' Okeari ! '' teriak bebarapa suara wanita

Luffy lalu melihat kalau ada Reynare, Kalawarner, dan Mittelt sedang berlari ke arahnya.

'' Luffy sama ! '' teriak mereka bertiga, mereka lalu melompat ke arah Luffy dan memeluk Luffy dengan bersamaan. karena terlalu mereka menerjang Luffy secara bersamaan, Luffy langsung terjatuh di tindihi oleh mereka

'' Kalian kenapa ? '' kata Luffy bingung dengan tingkah mereka

'' Kami rindu Luffy sama '' kata mereka bertiga menindihi Luffy. Luffy hanya tersenyum mendengar mereka

'' Hey kalian, jangan menindihi Luffy '' kata Ayano tiba-tiba datang

'' Oh, Ayano '' kata Luffy menyadari Ayano

'' Ayo cepat bangun Luffy, makan malam nya sudah siap '' kata Ayano tersenyum

'' Oh, baiklah saat nya makan ! '' teriak Luffy bahagia

 **~X~**

 **DI SEBUAH KAMAR**

Terlihat sebuah kamar yang cukup besar. di dalam kamar itu terdapat seorang wanita. wanita itu sedang melihat sebuah boneka dan ternyata wanita itu adalah Lily yang akan tidur

'' Kenapa dia memberikan boneka ini kepada ku ? '' kata Lily bingung

Lily bingung dengan Luffy saat kencan tadi, dia begitu baik kepadanya. Lily tidak tahu kenapa dia merasa bahagia

'' Teman ya ? '' Lily berpikir tentang Luffy yang sudah menganggapnya teman

Lily lalu memeluk boneka itu dan tidur

 **~X~**

 **DI SEBUAH KAMAR LAGI**

Rias masih bingung dengan perasaan nya saat ini, dia tidak bisa menghentikan perasaan nya tentang Luffy.

'' Jadi aku benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta dengan Luffy '' kata Rias yang sedang memeluk bantalnya

Rias lalu menidurkan tubuh nya dan bersiap-siap untuk tidur, dalam pikiran nya ada satu orang

'' Luffy '' kata Rias dan kemudian tertidur

 **~X~**

 **DI OLYMPUS**

Athena sekarang sudah sampai di Olympus

'' Selamat datang nona Athena '' kata salah satu penjaga. Penjaga itu lalu membuka kan pintu untuk Athena. Athena lalu masuk ke dalam kastil Olympus

Athena sedang berjalan menuju ke ruangan nya, Athena lalu di panggil oleh seseorang

'' Athena ! '' panggil seseorang. Athena lalu melihat ke arah siapa yang memanggil nya. ternyata yang memangguk Athena adalah saudarinya Artemis

'' Athena dari mana saja kau ? '' tanya Artemis

'' Dari dunia manusia '' jawab Athena

'' Kau ini selalu saja membuat ku khawatir '' kata Artemis

'' Maaf, aku membuat mu khawatir '' kata Athena meminta maaf

'' Cih, dasar Dewi suka keluyuran '' kata seorang di belakang Athena dan Artemis. Athena dan Artemis lalu berbalik. Ternyata orang itu adalah Ares.

'' Ares '' kata Athena dan Artemis melihat saudara nya itu

'' Kenapa kau sangat tertarik dengan dunia manusia, mereka hanya makhluk biasa '' kata Ares sombong

'' Jangan sombong dulu Ares, mereka mungkin tidak kuat tapi mereka mempunyai sesuatu yang spesial '' kata Athena tidak suka dengan sifat sombong Ares

'' Terserah kau saja, mereka tetaplah makhluk biasa '' kata Ares yang kemudian melewati Athena dan Artemis. Artemis kesal dengan sikap sombong Ares

'' Sudahlah lupakan dia '' kata Artemis menenangkan saudari nya. Athena lalu tersenyum ceria lagi

'' Kalau begitu aku mau ke ruangan ku dulu '' kata Athena ceria. Athena lalu pergi ke ruangan nya

Artemis bingung dengan sifa saudari nya itu tidak sepertinya biasanya

'' Apakah telah terjadi sesuatu dengan nya '' pikir Artemis bingung

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Ahkir bab**

 **Bab ini masuk bab tenang, di bab berikutnya akan ada aksi yang sudah pasti kalian ketahui setelah melawan Reynare**

 **Di bab ini Rias sudah jatuh cinta dengan Luffy, jadi sudah pasti Luffy dan Rias akan berpasangan atau kalian juga bisa menentukan harem nya**

 **Kalau soal Ayano yang tidak kaget saat mendengar cerita Kalawarner karena Ayano sudah di serang oleh monster laba-laba raksasa, jadi Ayano sudah mulai terbiasa dengan hal gaib dan Luffy juga sudah menjelaskan kekuatan buah Gomu Gomu nya**

 **Untuk teman-teman Luffy datang aku mungkin tidak bisa mendatangkan mereka semua, mungkin hanya beberapa saja dan aku sudah menentukan satu**

 **Dan untuk update saya bisa 2 kali dalam seminggu, dan saya akan usahakan**

 **Untuk mr ego: Haki jika habis harus menunggu 10 menit agar terisi lagi, sedangkan Luffy di sini menggunakan haki tidak berlebihan dan saat menggunakan Haoshoku haki, Luffy masih bisa menggunakan haki lain nya**

 **Dan jika kalian ada pertanyaan, permintaan, atau yang lainnya kalian bisa Review**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah baca dan Review saya sangat menghargai semua Review kalian : )**

 **Dan tak lupa untuk tinggalkan Review dan mungkin kalian dengan cerita saya di fav ya : )**

 **Sampai jumpa di bab berikutnya**

 **Salam author**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda & Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **warning :non canon, dll**

* * *

 **16\. Penjelasan Dan pertunangan  
**

DI rumah Ayano terlihat ada 3 orang di kamar tidur Luffy, orang itu adalah Reynare, Mittelt dan Kalawarner yang tidur di kasur Luffy. sebuah langkah kaki lalu terdengar mendekat ke arah ruangan Luffy, pintu Luffy pun terbuka menunjukan seorang wanita di sana

'' Kenapa aku harus membangunkan nya setiap pagi '' geram Ayano melihat Luffy sedang tidur

Ayano lalu mendekati mereka mencoba membangunkan Luffy dan yang lain nya, Ayano lalu meggoyang tubuh Luffy untuk membangunkan nya

'' Luffy ! ayo bangun ! '' teriak Ayano mencoba membangunkan Luffy. tapi seperti biasa Luffy tidak bangun juga

'' Sial ! ternyata aku harus menggunakan cara kekerasan '' kata Ayano. Ayano lalu mencoba mencubit Luffy seperti biasa untuk membangunkan Luffy

'' Argh ! '' Luffy lalu terbangun saat Ayano mencubit Luffy. Luffy lalu menatap Ayano dengan kesal

'' Kenapa kau selalu mencubit ku saat tidur, Ayano ! '' teriak Luffy marah

'' Jika aku tidak mencubit mu, kau tidak akan bangun ! '' teriak Ayano

Luffy lalu merasa ketakutan saat Ayano marah, Ayano mengingatkan Nami saat Luffy melihat nya marah

'' Cepat mandi ! '' teriak Ayano menyuruh Luffy

Luffy dengan sigap lalu mengambil handuknya dan menuju ke kamar mandi dengan ketakutan, Ayano lalu memegang jidatnya melihat Luffy yang selalu saja membuat nya marah tapi merasa kalau itu lebih menyenangkan dari pada sendirian. Ayano lalu melihat trio malaikat jatuh yang masih tidur

'' Lagi-lagi mereka selalu saja tidur tanpa pakaian '' kata Ayano melihat ketiga Malaikat jatuh itu selalu saja tidur tanpa pakaian

'' Ayo bangun kalian '' kata Ayano membangunkan mereka dengan pelan berbeda dengan Luffy

'' Ugr '' terdengar suara Reynare saat Ayano membangunkan mereka. ketiga Malaikat jatuh itu pun terbangun dan lalu melihat Ayano

'' Oh Ayano sama, ada apa ? '' tanya Reynare yang masih mengucek-ucek matanya

'' Cepat kalian mandi, ada yang mau aku bicarakan '' kata Ayano

Ketiga Malaikat jatuh itu pun mengangguk mengerti dengan Ayano dan mereka pun menuruti Luffy. Ayano tidak tahu kalau Luffy juga sedang mandi

Luffy sekarang sedang berendam di bak mandi, Luffy merasa lemas saat berendam di bak mandi karena Luffy adalah pemakan buah Iblis

'' Aku selalu lemas saat tubuh bagian atasku terendam air '' kata Luffy dengan suara lemas

Luffy merasa kalau berendam itu sangat enak walaupun Luffy harus lemah di dalam air. Luffy tidak menyadari kalau ada beberapa orang yang masuk ke dalam kamar mandi

'' Luffy sama '' Luffy mendengar sebuah suara di sampingnya, Luffy lalu melihat ke samping nya terlihat Reynare yang sedang melihat nya dengan memakai handuk

'' Reynare ? sedang apa kau di sini ? '' tanya Luffy

'' Aku di suruh oleh Ayano sama untuk mandi, aku tidak tahu kalau anda di sini '' kata Reynare dengan sopan

'' Oh, Kalau begitu kau saja duluan mandi '' kata Luffy bersiap-siap pergi dari kamar mandi

'' Tidak tunggu '' Reynare lalu mencegah Luffy pergi, Luffy lalu bingung

'' Bukankah kau ingin mandi '' kata Luffy

'' Bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama, Luffy sama '' kata Reynare malu-malu

Luffy melihat Reynare yang malu-malu karena Reynare mengajak Luffy untuk mandi bersamanya

'' Baiklah '' kata Luffy. Reynare terkejut dan lalu tersenyum karena bisa mandi bersama tuan nya

'' Bolehkah aku menggosok punggungmu Luffy sama '' kata Reynare meminta. Luffy merasa kalau menggosok punggung itu tidak masalah

'' Boleh '' kata Luffy

Reynare lalu senang karena bisa membersihkan punggung masternya.

Ayano sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk Luffy dan yang lainnya, Ayano masih berpikir tentang penejalasan Luffy semalam tentang dirinya. Ayano pertama kali mendengar Luffy lalu terkejut karena tidak menyangka kalau Luffy memiliki kekuatan seperti itu

'' Mungkin aku akan menyuruhnya untuk menjelaskan tentang dirinya yang sebenarnya '' kata Ayano

Ayano lalu menyediakan semua hidangan di meja. Ayano memasak lebih banyak seperti biasa nya karena di rumah nya sudah banyak orang yang tinggal di tambah dengan nafsu makan Luffy yang besar

'' Akhirnya nya selesai juga '' kata Ayano melihat semua hidangan nya sudah siap

'' Baiklah tinggal menunggu mereka '' kata Ayano. Ayano lalu merasa bingung karena Luffy tidak keluar juga dari kamar mandi padahal dialah paling pertama mandi tapi sampai sekarang Luffy belum juga keluar dari kamar mandi

'' _Kenapa Luffy begitu lama_ '' pikir Ayano bingung

Luffy sekarang sedang duduk dengan punggung nya di gosok oleh Reynare dari belakang, Luffy begitu merasa kalau Reynare begitu dekat dengan punggungnya. Luffy bisa merasakan kalau hembusan nafas Reynare terasa di punggungnya

'' Bagaimana rasanya Luffy sama, apakah enak ? '' Tanya Reynare

Luffy hanya mengangguk, sebenarnya Luffy belum pernah di gosok punggungnya oleh wanita. Sekarang seorang wanita malah bersedia menggosok punggungnya

'' Apakah Luffy sama belum pernah di gosok seperti ini ? '' tanya Reynare

'' Belum pernah '' jawab Luffy jujur

Reynare begitu senang karena ini pertama kali tuan nya merasakan gosokan di punggungnya, Luffy hanya merasa nyaman dengan gosokan Reynare yang begitu lembut.

'' Apakah Luffy sama ingin lebih lembut ? '' goda Reynare. Luffy hanya bingung dengan yang di bicarakan oleh Reynare

'' Apa yang kau bicarakan Reynare, aku merasa ini sudah lembut '' kata Luffy. Luffy lalu merasa kalau punggungnya di tindihi oleh dua benda kenyal. Luffy lalu melihat ke belakang nya untuk melihat Reynare

Terlihat Reynare sedang menggesek paydara nya ke punggung Luffy dengan pelan. Luffy melihat Reynare dengan wajah netral

'' Bagaimana Luffy sama ? apakah ini lebih lembut ? '' tanya Reynare

Luffy lalu mengangguk, Reynare senang dengan tuan nya yang merasa nikmat dengan pijatan payudara nya.

'' Apakah Luffy sama ingin lebih ? '' goda Reyanare lagi

'' Lebih ? '' Luffy bingung dengan kata Reynare

'' Maksud saya, apakah Luffy sama ingin lebih dari sebuah pijatan ? '' kata Reynare dengan menggoda sambil menggesek payudara nya di punggung Luffy. Reyanare lalu mendekati wajah Luffy dengan wajah nya untuk melihat Luffy lebih dekat

'' Ternyata Luffy sama memang lucu '' kata Reynare melihat wajah Luffy dengan dekat

Luffy hanya melihat Reynare yang sedang mendekati wajah nya, Luffy merasakan kalau wajah Reynare semakin dekat dengan wajah nya. Reynare sedang ingin mencium Luffy dengan bibirnya akan tetapi...

 **TANG ! TANG !**

Terdengar dua suara ketukan. terlihat kepala Luffy dan Reynare memiliki benjol di kepala mereka. Luffy dan Reynare lalu melihat siapa yang telah memukul kepala mereka

Terlihat Ayano tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar mandi melihat Luffy dan Reynare yang akan berciuman. muka Ayano terlihat marah melihat mereka berdua. Ayano memakai sebuah centong besi di tangan nya untuk memukul mereka berdua

'' Apa yang kalian lakukan di kamar mandi berdua ? '' tanya Ayano dengan marah. Luffy dan Reynare merasa ketakutan dan bingung untuk menjelaskan ini kepada Ayano

'' Ano, sebenarnya kami... '' Reynare mencoba menjelaskan semua kejadian ini

'' Jangan memberi alasan, dilarang melakukan hal mesum di sini ! '' teriak Ayano dengan marah. Ayano lalu lagi-lagi memukul kepada Luffy dan Reynare

 **20 MENIT KEMUDIAN**

Sekarang semua anggota keluarga di rumah itu sedang sarapan, Luffy yang sedang makan dengan rakus tanpa memperdulikan bekas pukulan Ayano di kepalanya sedangkan Reynare terlihat mengeluarkan air mata kesakitan karena di pukul oleh Ayano

'' Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi '' kata Reynare kecewa hampir mencium Luffy

'' Apa maksud mu Reynare ? '' tanya Ayano dengan tatapan tajam ke arah Reynare. Reynare lalu menyadari kalau di tatap oleh Ayano lalu mulai menenangkan nyonya nya

'' Tidak ada apa-apa, Ayano sama '' kata Reynare ketakutan

Ayano lalu melihat Luffy yang sedang makan, Ayano memiliki beberapa pertanyaan kepada Luffy

'' Luffy '' panggil Ayano. Luffy lalu melihat ke Ayano yang telah memanggilnya

'' Ada apa Ayano ? '' tanya Luffy

'' Bisakah aku menanyakan sesuatu '' kata Ayano

'' Tentu '' kata Luffy tanpa masalah, Ayano lalu tersenyum

'' Luffy, sebenarnya kau ini siapa ? '' tanya Ayano dengan tegas

Luffy lalu mengerti dengan maksud Ayano, semua yang ada di meja makan itu lalu terkejut dengan pertanyaan Ayano. namun mereka juga penasaran dengan tuan mereka sebenarnya

'' Saat Kalawarner menjelaskan semalam dia bilang kalau kau adalah manusia karet kan ? '' tanya Ayano menunggu kepastian Luffy

'' Benar ! '' kata Luffy semangat

'' Apakah itu Sacred Gear mu ? '' tanya Ayano. Raynare lalu terkejut dengan Ayano karena mengetahui Sacred Gear

'' Bagaimana Ayano sama tahu Sacred Gear ? '' tanya Reynare. Ayano lalu melihat ke arah Reynare

'' Keluarga ku adalah keluarga yang mempelajari hal-hal Gaib sejak dulu, Aku di ajari Ayahku tentang beberapa hal Gaib, seperti Sacred Gear, Iblis, Malaikat jatuh dan Malaikat '' jawab Ayano

Reynare, Mittelt dan Kalawarner lalu hanya mengangguk mengerti, Ayano lalu menghadap ke Luffy lagi

'' Jadi Luffy apakah itu benar ? '' tanya Ayano mencari kepastian. Luffy lalu berhenti memakan makanannya, Luffy lalu melihat ke arah Ayano

'' Tidak, aku tidak tahu apa itu Sacred Gear '' kata Luffy jujur

Semua yang ada di meja makan itu lalu terkejut kecuali Kalawarner karena sudah mengetahui kalau itu bukan Sacred Gear, Kalawarner dan yang lainnya mulai penasaran dengan kekuatan Luffy

'' Jika itu bukan Sacred Gear, jadi itu apa ? '' tanya Reynare kaget

'' Aku memakan buah Iblis '' kata Luffy polos

Semua orang di ruangan itu lalu kebingungan dengan ucapan Luffy, mereka belum mendengar buah Iblis sama sekali

'' Buah Iblis ? apa itu ? '' tanya Mittelt bingung untuk pertama kalinya mendegar buah Iblis

'' Kalian tidak tahu buah Iblis ! '' kata Luffy kaget karena mereka tidak pernah mendegar buah Iblis sama sekali. Keempat gadis itu lalu menggeleng, Luffy lalu bingung untuk bagaimana cara menjelaskan buah Iblis

'' Baiklah aku akan menjelaskan buah Iblis, tapi aku mungkin tidak bisa menjelaskan secara detail '' kata Luffy. Keempat gadis itu lalu mengangguk mengerti

'' Buah Iblis adalah buah yang saat kalian memakan nya kalian akan memiliki kekuatan misterius '' kata Luffy menjelaskan

'' Kekuatan ? kekuatan seperti apa ! '' Mittelt tiba-tiba tertarik dengan buah Iblis ini, dia berpikir kalau buah Iblis ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang sangat menarik dan menggemparkan di dunia ini

'' Buah Iblis memilik kekuatan yang berbeda-beda, dan memiliki tiga tipe '' Lanjut Luffy. Ayano dan yang lainnya antusias mendengar Luffy

'' Tiga tipe ? tipa apa saja ? '' Kalawarner lalu yang bertanya

'' Pertama tipe Zoan, tipe Zoan, adalah tipe dimana kalian bisa merubah wujud menjadi binatang atau makhluk hidup lain nya '' kata Luffy mencoba menjelaskan secara detail. Kalawarner lalu mengangguk mengerti

'' Berubah wujud, contoh nya ? '' tanya Ayano

'' Contoh nya kalian bisa berubah menjadi Banteng, Elang, Mammoth, Dinosaurus dan bahkan phoenix '' kata Luffy memberi contoh

Semua orang lalu terkejut karena mendengar nama hewan legendaris Phoenix. Mittelt lalu semangat karena buah Iblis

'' Phoenix ! keren '' kata Mittelt semangat

'' Lalu tipe Paramacia, Tipe Paramacia adalah tipe dimana pemiliknya memiliki kekuatan buatan, contoh Membuat benang, memperlambat benda , merubah wujud seperti Mochi, dan memiliki tubuh karet, seperti ku '' kata Luffy menjelaskan lalu menarik kedua pipinya dan terlihat pipi Luffy melebar. Ayano dan yang lainnya lalu terkejut melihat Luffy

'' Lalu yang terakhir tipe Logia, tipe Logia adalah tipe dimana orang yang memiliki kekuatan alam seperti memiliki kekuatan Api, Es, Magma, Asap, Cahaya, dan gas '' kata Luffy mengingat Ace, dan musuhnya di Marineford dan di punk Hazard. '' mereka juga bisa mengubah wujud mereka seperti element mereka '' sambung Luffy

Ayano dan yang lainnya terkejut dengan buah Iblis Logia ini, Buah Iblis loga seperti buah Iblis yang tidak terkalahkan

'' Jadi bagaimana Luffy sama mengalahkan orang yang memakai buah Iblis Logia ? '' tanya Kalawarner khawatir jika musuh mereka di dunia ini seperti Luffy yang memakan buah Iblis tapi dengan tipe Logia

'' Aku menggnakan Haki '' kata Luffy dengan tersenyum

'' Haki ? apa itu ? '' tanya Ayano penasaran

'' Haki adalah kekuatan yang ada di dalam tubuh makhluk hidup seperti Naluri, Semangat juang dan Intimidasi, tapi mereka tidak mengetahui kekuatan ini hingga sampai kematian mereka '' kata Luffy menjelaskan seperti yang di katakan Reyleigh

'' Apakah saat kita pertama kali bertemu Luffy sama menggunakan Haki ? '' tanya Reynare

'' Benar, aku menggunakan Kenbunshoku Haki '' kata Luffy jujur

'' Apakah Haki juga memiliki jenis ? '' tanya Mittelt merasa penasaran dengan Haki ini

'' Benar, Haki memiliki tiga jenis, yang pertama Kenbunshoku Haki, dimana seseorang akan memiliki kekuatan untuk merasakan kehadiran orang lain bahkan jika mereka bersembunyi, Haki ini juga bisa memprediksi gerakan lawan '' kata Luffy menjelaskan

'' Jadi itu sebabnya Luffy sama dapat menghindari serangan tombak cahaya ku '' kata Kalawarner mulai mengerti

'' Berikutnya Busoshoku Haki dimana orang yang menggunakan Haki ini bisa membuat sesuatu seperti Armor tak terlihat, tapi Armor yang tak terlihat bisa berubah wujud '' kata Luffy

'' Keren ! '' teriak Mittelt

'' Lalu yang terakhir Haoshoku Haki, Haoshoku sangat berbeda dengan haki lainnya dimana hanya 1 dari satu juta orang yang memilikinya, haki ini bisa membuat orang yang memiliki fisik lemah pingsan '' kata Luffy

'' Mungkinkah Luffy sama menggunakan nya ke para prajurit Malaikat jatuh kemarin ? '' tanya Kalawarner

'' Benar '' jawab Luffy

'' Wah hebat, Luffy sama bisa menguasai semua jenis haki ini '' kata Mittelt senang melihat kalau tuanya bukan orang biasa. Luffy lalu tersenyum

Semua orang takjub dengan Luffy, Luffy lalu menceritakan tentang dunia nya yaitu dunia One Piece, Luffy menceritakan Era bajak laut, Marinir, dan lain-lain nya. Ayano dan lainnya mendengar cerita Luffy merasa takjub dengan Luffy karena bisa hidup di dunia itu

'' Luffy sama hebat '' guman Reynare kagum

Yang lainnya hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum, mereka terus berbicara satu sama lain sampai Ayano melihat jam dinding dan kaget

'' Kita terlambat Luffy ! '' teriak Ayano kaget. Luffy pun juga kaget, Luffy lalu menghabiskan sisa makanan nya begitu juga Ayano dengan cepat. Luffy dan Ayano lalu berlari menuju ke sekolah dengan cepat

'' Kami pergi dulu Reynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner '' kata Ayano pamit

'' Hati-hati Luffy sama, Ayano sama '' kata mereka bertiga

 **~X~**

 **DI SEKOLAH**

Luffy dan Ayano sekarang sudah sampai di sekolah, seperti biasa Ayano lalu pamit kepada Luffy menuju ke kelas nya, sedangkan Luffy lalu menuju ke kelas nya juga

Saat menuju kelas nya, Luffy lalu membuka pintu kelas lalu masuk ke dalam kelas. Luffy bisa melihat Rias tersenyum ke arahnya.

'' Yo Rias ! '' sapa Luffy dengan hangat

'' Hey Luffy '' sapa Rias balik

'' Jadi Luffy semalam kau kemana ? '' tanya Rias langsung kepada Luffy. Luffy lalu menjawab dengan percaya diri

'' Aku habis dari kencan '' jawab Luffy jujur. Rias lalu syok karena Luffy hanya menjawab dengan jujur. Rias lalu menenangkan dirinya lalu tersenyum ke arah Luffy

'' Wah sepertinya menyenangkan '' kata Rias dengan emosi yang tidak bisa di jelaskan

'' Benar, Lily sangat baik, dia membelikanku sebuah jaket '' kata Luffy blak-blakan. Rias hanya senyum-senyum dan mengangguk saja mendengar Luffy menceritakan kencannya dengan Lily

'' Ternyata kencan mu memang menyenangkan, Luffy '' kata Rias dengan senyuman palsu

'' Memang '' kata Luffy tersenyum. Rias lalu melihat ke lantai memikirkan kencan Luffy yang sangat menyenangkan.

'' Apa kau mau berkencan dengan ku, Rias ? '' ajak Luffy tiba-tiba. Rias lalu terkaget dengan ucapan Luffy. tiba-tiba Luffy mengajak nya berkencan

'' Apa kau mengajak ku berkencan ? '' Rias memastikan kalau kuping nya tidak salah mendengar Luffy

'' Benar, apa kau mau ? '' ajak Luffy. Rias lalu tersenyum bahagia

'' Tentu saja aku mau ! '' kata Rias. Rias dan Luffy tidak menyadari kalau mereka sedang di lihatin oleh seluruh kelas

'' Sebaiknya nanti saja kita membicarakan ini, Luffy '' kata Rias

'' Baiklah '' kata Luffy

Guru pun datang di kelas mereka. pelajaran pun di mulai. seperti biasa Luffy bosan lalu tidur di kelas

 **~X~**

 **2 JAM KEMUDIAN**

Luffy sekarang sedang jalan-jalan di taman sambil melihat pemandangan, Luffy merasa bosan karena tidak punya sesuatu untuk di lakukan. Luffy lalu memutuskan untuk menuju ke club nya, tapi Luffy tiba-tiba melihat Aika, Murayama dan Katase di depan nya

'' Yo, Aika, Murayam, Katase ! '' sapa Luffy kepada mereka. yang di panggil lalu melihat ke arah Luffy

'' Oh Mugiwara kun ternyata '' kata Aika melihat Luffy

'' Apa kabar kalian ? '' tanya Luffy ramah

'' Kami baik, bagaimana dengan mu ? '' tanya Aika balik

'' Aku baik-baik saja Shishishishi '' kata Luffy sambil tertawa. Luffy lalu melihat ke arah Katase dan Murayama, terlihat Katase yang malu melihat Luffy sedangkan Murayama terlihat benar-benar marah kepada Luffy

'' Aku sudah tahu semua apa yang kaulakukan sama Katase dan Aika ! '' teriak Murayama marah kepada Luffy

Luffy lalu bingung melihat Murayama marah karena dia tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan terhadap Murayama

'' Maksudmu apa ? '' kata Luffy bingung

'' Sebenarnya aku sudah menceritakan semua tentang kejadian malam itu, Mugiwara kun '' kata Aika

Luffy hanya melihat Murayama yang marah dengan wajah netral, Luffy tidak tahu kenapa Murayama begitu marah karena kejadian main kartu semalam

'' Apakah karena Katase kalah kau begitu marah ? '' tanya Luffy kepada Murayama

'' Tentu saja ! '' teriak Murayama

'' Kalau begitu ayo kita tanding lagi, kali ini kita tentukan siapa yang menang '' kata Luffy polos tidak mengetahui arti dari permainan kartu malam itu

'' Apa ! '' teriak Murayama kaget begitu juga Katase yang tadinya malu sekarang terkejut

'' Wah sepertinya ide yang bagus '' kata Aika setuju

Luffy tersenyum melihat Aika setuju dengan idenya, Luffy lalu melihat ke Murayama

'' Apakah kau juga mau ikut ? '' ajak Luffy kepada Murayama. Murayama lalu kaget dengan ajakan Luffy

'' Tidak ! aku tidak akan ikut '' tolak Murayama. Luffy hanya mengangguk mengerti

'' Apakah kau takut '' ejek Aika yang sebenarnya memancing Murayama untuk ikut

'' Tidak ! aku tidak takut '' kata Murayama dengan tegas

'' Oh kalau begitu kenapa kau menolak ajakan Mugiwara kun ? '' kata Aika sambil tersenyum

Murayama lalu bingung dengan pertanyaan Aika, jika ia tetap menolak sama aja akan di cap sebagai penakut

'' Baiklah aku akan ikut '' kata Murayama dengan tegas

'' Oh baiklah kalau begitu, nanti malam kita akan bermain di rumah ku '' kata Aika. terlihat Murayama yang sedikit takut

'' Baiklah aku setuju '' kata Luffy. Murayama tidak bisa lagi mundur dia harus bisa menghadapi kejadian ini sedangkan Katase tidak bisa menolak hal ini karena dia benar-benar dendam dengan Luffy

'' Baikah kalau begitu sampai jumpa nanti malam '' kata Luffy yang pamit kepada ketiga wanita itu

'' Sampai jumpa nanti malam, Mugiwara kun '' kata Aika

Luffy lalu pergi meninggalkan ketiga wanita itu. Aika terlihat senang karena nanti malam akan menjadi malam yang menarik, Murayama hanya menatap Luffy dari jauh dengan tajam karena berasa ingin mengalahkan Luffy sedangkan Katase hanya merasa kalau nanti malam akan menjadi malam yang memalukan baginya

'' _Aku pasti mengalahkan nya dan mempermalukan nya_ '' pikir Murayama

Sekarang Luffy sedang menuju ke club nya yaitu club penelitan ilmu gaib, Luffy tidak sabar untuk menunjukan foto kejadian gaib yang di dapatkan Reyanare tadi malam. Reyanare membantu Luffy untuk memotret kejadian gaib tadi malam

'' Baiklah saat nya menunjukan ini kepada Rias ! '' teriak Luffy dengan semangat

 **~X~**

 **DI RUANGAN CLUB PENELITIAN ILMU GAIB**

Di dalam ruangan penelitian ilmu Gaib terlihat ada Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Issei,Kiba, dan Asia sedang berkumpul membicarakan sesuatu

'' Apakah kau sudah terbiasa menjadi Iblis, Asia ? '' tanya Rias

'' Aku sudah terbiasa menjadi Iblis tapi aku tidak bisa melupakan kegiatan ku yang selalu berdoa, Bucho '' kata Asia. Asia selalu saja berdoa sehingga kepalanya selalu sakit

'' Tidak apa-apa, lagian itu memang itu kebiasaan mu saat menjadi Biarawati '' kata Rias dengan tersenyum

'' Baiklah saat nya kita akan melakukan tugas kita menjadi Iblis nanti malam '' kata Rias memberitahu para keluarganya

'' Baiklah Bucho '' kata mereka semua dengan serentak

Rias tersenyum dengan para budaknya, Rias lalu kembali duduk di tempat duduknya untuk memulai kegiatan club. Rias masih menunggu Luffy untuk membicarakan tentang di kelas tadi tapi...

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah cahaya sihir berwarna putih, ternyata kalau itu adalah sihir teleport, di sihir teleport itu munculah seorang wanita berambut putih dengan pakaian maid tiba-tiba muncul di ruangan penelitian Ilmu Gaib

'' Rias sama '' kata wanita itu

Rias tahu siapa yang datang, dia adalah Grayfia Lucifuge sang Queen terkuat di Underworld. Grayfia lalu melihat ke arah Rias. Asia dan Issei kaget melihat Grayfia

'' Ada apa... '' sebelum Rias menyelesaikan kata-katanya tiba-tiba munculah sebuah cahaya sihir lagi, sihir itu berwarna merah dengan api

Di teleport sihir itu munculah seorang pria berambut kuning, dan memakai pakain rapi dengan wajah yang sombong

'' Sudah lama aku tidak ke dunia manusia '' kata pria itu. pria itu lalu melihat ke arah Rias

'' Akhirnya aku berjumpa lagi dengan mu, Rias sayangku '' kata pria itu melihat Rias

'' Raiser '' kata Rias melihat Riser

 **DENGAN LUFFY**

Luffy sekarang sedang menuju ke tempat clubnya tapi saat perjalanan Luffy merasakan kalau ada beberapa orang di dalam sekolah ini yang tiba-tiba muncul .

'' _Ada yang aneh_ '' pikir Luffy

Luffy lalu hanya merasa biasa lalu Luffy pun melanjutkan perjalanan nya menuju ke clubnya

 **DENGAN RIAS DAN YANG LAINNYA**

Rias sekarang sedang duduk di dekat Raiser, Raiser sedang meminum teh dari Akeno

'' Teh buatan Queen Rias memang enak '' puji Raiser ke Akeno. Akeno yang di puji hanya tersenyum saja

'' Fufufu terima kasih '' kata Akeno dengan tersenyum

Raiser lalu melihat ke arah Rias yang sepertinya sedang ngambek karena sesuatu, Raiser lalu berbicara dengan Rias

'' Kenapa dengan mu Rias sayang ku '' kata Raiser

Issei dan Asia hanya bingung dengan pria itu, mereka bertanya-tanya apakah Rias memiliki hubungan dengan pria itu

'' Siapa dia ? '' tanya Issei ke kiba. Kiba lalu memberitahu Issei

'' Dia adalah Raiser Phenex, anak kedua dari keluarga Phenex '' kata Kiba menjelaskan kepada Issei

'' Terus hubungan Bucho dengan nya apa ? '' tanya Issei lagi

'' Dia adalah tunangan Bucho '' kata Kiba

Issei dan Asia lalu terkejut bukan main, dia adalah tunangan nya. Issei lalu melihat ke arah Raiser yang sedang memegang payudara Rias. Issei lalu merasa marah ke Raiser karena seenaknya Buchonya di permalukan oleh Raiser. Rias lalu menghempaskan tangan Raiser yang sedang memegang payudara nya

'' Aku tidak akan bertunangan dengan mu, Raiser '' kata Rias tegas

'' Apa maksud mu ? '' tanya Raiser

'' Aku akan menemukan cinta ku dan aku akan menikah dengan nya '' kata Rias dengan bangga

'' Jangan salah mengerti dulu Rias, apakah kau ingat kalau Iblis bangsawan murni sekarang sedang berkurang, jadi kita harus membuat sebuah keturunan Iblis murni '' kata Raiser tersenyum dengan sombong

'' Aku tidak peduli, aku tidak akan menikah dengan mu '' kata Rias tegas

'' Sadarlah ke beradaan mu Rias ! '' geram Raiser. Issei yang melihat ini tidak bisa membiarkan Buchonya di hina

'' Jangan pernah menghina Bucho kami ! '' teriak Issei dengan marah. Raiser lalu melihat ke arah Issei yang sedang marah

'' Oh aku lupa, aku lupa kalau ada Kaisar naga merah di sini '' kata Raiser melihat Issei

'' Jangan seenaknya menyentuh Bucho '' kata Issei marah. Raiser lalu tersenyum

'' Oh jadi kau benar-benar marah saat aku menyentuh Bucho mu '' kata Raiser.

'' Benar ! '' kata Issei tegas

'' Sudah kuduga akan jadi begini '' kata Grayfia melihat kejadian ini

'' Lucifer sama tahu kalau kejadian ini akan terjadi, jadi Lucifer sama akan memutuskan jalan tengah yaitu Rating Game '' kata Grayfia

'' Rating Game ? '' kata Asia bingung

'' Rating Game adalah sebuah kompetisi antara dua Iblis, dimana kedua Iblis akan menggunakan peerage mereka untuk pertandingan ini '' kata Akeno menjelaskan, Asia lalu mengangguk mengerti

'' Baiklah aku terima '' kata Rias tegas

'' Cih, kalau begitu aku juga setuju '' Raiser lalu menjentikan jarinya dan munculah sihir teleport dan beberapa wanita di belakang Raiser

'' Aku memiliki satu set lengkap '' kata Raiser dengan sombong

Issei kaget karena melihat banyak wanita di belakang Raiser, Issei tidak percaya kalau Raiser memiliki banya wanita cantik di belakang nya

'' Apakah kau memiliki Harem ? '' kata Issei dengan semangat . Raiser lalu kebingungan dengan Issei

'' Kenapa dia ? '' tanya Raiser kepada Rias

'' Issei bermimpi memiliki kerajaan Harem '' kata Rias

'' Oh begitu '' Raiser lalu menjentikan jarinya untuk memanggil Queeen nya. Yubelluna lalu mendekati tuan nya dan tidak di sangka Raiser lalu memegan payudara Yubelluna dan mencium Yubelluna

Issei yang melihat ini langsung panas dengan api kemarahan tidak terima melihat Bucho nya lagi di hina oleh Raiser

'' DASAR KEPARAT ! '' teriak Issei, Issei lalu mengeluarkan Gauntlet nya untuk menyerang Raiser tapi tiba-tiba Peerage Raiser menyerang Issei dengan tongkatnya

'' Issei ! '' teriak semua anggota club penelitian ilmu gaib melihat Issei terkena serangan oleh seorang gadis

'' Kau tidak apa-apa Issei san '' kata Asia khawatir

'' Cih sialan '' kata Issei melihat gadis di depannya

'' Hahahahahaha '' tawa Raiser dengan kemenangan

'' Raiser dasar kau ! '' geram Rias melihat Issei di serang

'' Sudah hentikan ini Rias sama, Raiser dono '' kata Grayfia mencoba menghentikan pertengkaran ini tapi tiba-tiba

 **TOK TOK**

Terdengar sebuah suara ketukan dari pintu penelitian Ilmu gaib, Rias dan anggota penelitian ilmu gaib langsung kaget karena mereka tahu siapa yang mengetuk nya

'' Luffy '' guman Rias mengingat Luffy yang akan masuk ke dalam Club

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Akhir bab**

 **Pertama-tama saya memohon maaf karena update begitu lama, karena saya lagi sibuk mengurus kehidupan saya yang begitu sibuk dan maaf jika bab ini pendek karena saya sedang buru-buru**

 **Di bab ini Raiser telah datang ! kalian pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa yang akan mendatang**

 **Saya masih bingung apakah saya akan menyingkat Rating Game antara Rias dan Raiser, entahlah**

 **Apakah Luffy akan menjadi menambah masalah saat memasuki ruangan club ? mungkin saja karena kita tahu sifat nya bagaimana**

 **Untuk Rias saya sudah memasangkan nya dengan Luffy jadi mohon maaf jika tidak ada yang suka dengan pairing ini. apakah Luffy akan memiliki harem, saat pertama kali saya sudah membuat harem untuk Luffy tapi setelah saya pikirkan lagi mungkin itu adalah ide buruk tapi saya masih memutuskan. jika harem kalian masih bisa merecomendasikan gadis untuk Luffy walau pun sekarang saya dapat banyak wanita yang kalian merecomendasikan untuk Luffy tapi saya masih belum memutuskan dan alasan nya bisa kalian tulis**

 **Saya menjelaskan tentang haki dan buah iblis di dunia ini hanya menggunakan pengetahuan saya jadi kalau ada yang salah saya mohon maaf**

 **Dan jika masih ada lagi pertanyaan, saran atau yang lainnya kalian bisa Review saja**

 **Dan jangan lupa untuk tinggal kan Review dan kalian suka cerita saya dukung saya ya**

 **Terima kasih sudah baca dan Review : )**

 **Selamat jumpa di bab berikutnya**

 **Salam Author**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda & Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **warning :non canon, dll**

* * *

 **PEMBUAT MASALAH DAN PERSIAPAN**

Rias merasa kebingungan sekarang karena Luffy akan masuk ke dalam club, Rias tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika Luffy masuk ke dalam kelas dan melihat semua ini

'' Aku harus bagaimana ? '' kata Rias kebingungan. Grayfia dan Raiser melihat Rias kebingungan hanya merasa bingung

'' Ada apa Rias sama ? '' tanya Grayfia

'' Kalian semua, kumohon bersikaplah seperti manusia biasa ya ? '' pinta Rias kepada Grayfia dan Raiser beserta para peerage nya

'' Kenapa ? siapa yang mengetuk itu ? apakah dia adalah Peerage mu yang lain '' tanya Raiser bingung tiba-tiba muka Rias ketakutan

'' Bukan, dia adalah manusia '' kata Rias menjelaskan. Raiser dan Grayfia lalu merasa kaget karena Rias memiliki manusia di dalam club nya

'' Kau memasukan manusia ke dalam club mu ? '' tanya Grayfia

Rias lalu mengakui nya '' Benar '' jawab Rias. Grayfia tidak menyangka kalau Rias akan memasukan manusia ke dalam club nya

'' Tapi yang pasti sekarang kumohon bersikaplah seperti manusia biasa '' mohon Rias. Grayfia lalu mengerti dengan Rias

'' Saya mengerti '' kata Grayfia. sedangkan Raiser terlihat kesal karena harus bersikap seperti manusia biasa karena seorang manusia akan datang ke dalam club Rias

'' Kumohon Raiser '' kata Rias terus memohon kepada Raiser

'' Baiklah '' kata Raiser tapi dengan wajah kesal. dia bertanya-tanya kenapa Rias begitu ketakutan tidak mau kalau manusia itu mengetahui jati diri mereka. Apakah Rias memiliki hubungan dengan manusia itu ?

'' Terima kasih '' kata Rias tersenyum. Rias lalu menyuruh Akeno untuk membuka pintu

'' Akeno, buka pintunya '' perintah Rias

'' Baiklah Bucho '' kata Akeno mematahui Buchonya

Akeno lalu menuju ke pintu untuk membuka pintu dan membiarkan Luffy masuk ke dalam ruangan club. Akeno lalu melihat Luffy dengan senyuman lebar

'' hey Akeno '' sapa Luffy saat melihat yang membuka pintu

'' Hey juga Luffy kun, silahkan masuk '' kata Akeno membiarkan Luffy masuk. Rias dan anggotanya berharap kalau tidak akan terjadi sesuatu

'' Oh, Rias '' kata Luffy melihat Rias sedang duduk di sofa tidak seperti biasa nya. Luffy juga melihat ruangan itu kelihatan ramai, Luffy melihat seorang wanita berpakaian maid, seorang pria dengan pakaian jas dan beberapa wanita di samping Raiser

'' Siapa kalian ? '' tanya Luffy kepada mereka. Rias merasa kalau jantung nya akan berhenti saat Luffy menanyakan pertanyaan itu. Raiser melihat manusia itu memakai pakaian sekolah Kouh, dengan ciri-ciri bermata hitam, bertubuh kurus, memiliki bekas luka di bawah mata kirinya dan mengenakan topi jerami

Grayfia merasakan kalau anak itu seperti anak manusia seperti biasanya, tapi Grayfia bisa merasakan kalau ada energi aneh dengan anak itu. Grayfia lalu memperkenalkan dirinya

'' Nama saya adalah Grayfia Lucifuge, maid dari Rias sama '' kata Grayfia memperkenalkan diri ala maid tapi tidak memberitahukan dirinya sebagai Iblis

'' Oh, nama ku Luffy salam kenal '' kata Luffy kepada Grayfia

'' Senang berkenalan dengan anda, Luffy san '' kata Grayfia memanggil Luffy dengan kata san karena Luffy juga adalah anggota club Rias

'' Senang berkenalan dengan mu juga shishishishi '' kata Luffy sambil tertawa dengan tawa khasnya

Luffy lalu melihat ke arah Raiser karean belum memberitahu namanya

'' Siapa nama mu ? '' tanya Luffy kepada Raiser

Raiser merasa kesal dengan Luffy karena tiba-tiba menanyakan nama nya dengan lancang, dia adalah Iblis bangsawan kenapa ada manusia dengan lancang menanyakan nama nya

'' Kau tidak perlu tahu nama ku '' kata Raiser sombong. Luffy bingung dengan Raiser yang tidak mau memberithaukan namanya

'' Kenapa ? '' tanya Luffy lagi

'' Karena bukan urusan mu '' kata Raiser kasar. Rias merasa marah dengan Raiser karena bersikap seperti itu kepada Luffy

'' Terus aku harus memanggil mu apa ? '' kata Luffy melihat Raiser. Raiser tambah kesal karena Luffy terus menanyai nya

'' Nama nya adalah Raiser, Luffy '' tiba-tiba Rias lalu memberitahu nama Raiser kepada Luffy. Raiser kaget karena namanya di bertahukan oleh Rias

'' Rasar '' Luffy mencoba mengucapkan nama Raiser tapi gagal

'' Raiser '' kata Rias mencoba membantu Luffy mengucapkan nama Raiser

'' Risar ''

'' Raiser ''

'' Riser ''

'' Raiser ''

Rias terus membantu Luffy untuk menghafal nama Raiser tapi Luffy terlihat tidak pernah berhasil karena nama Raiser begitu sulit untuk Luffy. Raiser lalu merasa kalau sekarang dia benar-benar di hina karena manusia itu menyebutkan nama nya dengan salah terus

'' Namaku Raiser ! '' teriak Raiser kesal

Luffy lalu melihat Raiser yang sedang marah hanya menatap nya dengan netral, Luffy lalu tersenyum

'' Oh Raisar '' kata Luffy polos

Semua orang yang ada di dalam club itu langsung memiliki ekspresi berbeda, Rias dan Akeno menahan tawa, Asia dan Koneko tersenyum, Issei dan Kiba sudah mengeluarkan tawa kecil, Grayfia merasa kalau anak ini cukup menghibur sedangkan Raiser sekarang benar-benar marah karena di hina

'' _Akan kubakar anak ini_ '' pikir Raiser yang berniat mengeluarkan apinya tapi Raiser melihat ke arah Rias yang sedang menatapnya dengan tajam karena berniat mengeluarkan apinya, Raiser lalu menghentikan aksi nya

'' Cih '' geram Raiser

Luffy lalu melihat ke arah Rias dengan senang, Rias bisa melihat senyuman Luffy yang lebar yang sepertinya memiliki sesuatu untuk nya

'' Oh iya Rias, aku mendapatkan kejadian gaib lo '' kata Luffy

'' Benarkah '' kata Rias

'' Benar, coba lihat ini '' kata Luffy sambil memberikan kamera nya kepada Rias

Rias lalu memeriksa hasil potretan Luffy tapi yang sebenarnya itu adalah hasil Potretan Reynare yang membantu Luffy. Luffy lalu melihat ke arah Raiser dan melihat para gadis-gadis di belakang Raiser

'' Apakah mereka adik-adik mu ? '' tanya Luffy kepada Riser

Raiser lalu tersenyum saat di tanya oleh Luffy, Raiser lalu mulai menggoda Luffy

'' Tidak, mereka adalah harem ku '' kata Raiser mencoba membuat Luffy cemburu

'' Oh , apa itu Harem ? '' kata Luffy polos

'' Kau tidak tahu apa itu Harem ? '' kata Raiser bingung dengan anak di depan nya. Luffy lalu mengangguk

'' Cih, kau ini bodoh atau apa '' kata Raiser mengejek Luffy

'' Ya sebenarnya teman-teman ku selalu bilang kalau aku bodoh, kurasa mereka benar '' kata Luffy mengakui kebodohan nya :V

Raiser Sweatdrop dengan kata anak topi jerami di depan nya, Raiser marasa kalau anak ini benar-benar bodoh

Luffy lalu melihat ke belakang Raiser dan melihat seorang gadis kecil di belakang Raiser, Gadis itu memiliki rambut berwarna kuning, memakai pakaian ala barat dan sedang melihat Luffy dengan aneh. Luffy lalu mendekati gadis itu

'' Hey kau '' kata Luffy. gadis itu lalu kaget melihat yang sedang berjalan ke arah nya. Gadis itu hanya merasa kebingungan dengan Luffy, apakah ada sesuatu dengan nya

'' Ada apa ? '' tanya Gadis itu

'' Pakaian mu keren '' kata Luffy melihat pakaian gadis itu. gadis itu lalu kaget melihat kalau Luffy tertarik dengan pakaian nya

'' Keren ? pakaianku ? '' gadis itu tidak percaya dengan kata Luffy

'' Benar '' kata Luffy

Gadis itu lalu merasa senang karena di puji secara tiba-tiba, Raiser yang melihat ini merasa tidak di perdulikan.

'' Sialan manusia itu '' geram Raiser dengan pelan

'' Hey Topi Jerami, jangan abaikan aku ! '' teriak Raiser kesal

Luffy lalu berbalik untuk melihat Raiser yang sedang marah besar karena di abaikan oleh Luffy. Luffy merasa bingung dengan Raiser yang tiba-tiba marah

'' Kau ini kenapa ? '' tanya Luffy bingung

'' Kenapa kau bilang ! aku sedang marah ! '' teriak Raiser marah

'' Raiser ! kau berisik sekali '' kata Rias marah karena tidak fokus melihat hasil foto Luffy

Raiser lalu kaget karena Rias marah-marah kepadanya. Rias lalu kembali melihat hasil potretan Luffy

'' Ini semua gara-gara kau '' kata Raiser kesal sambil menunjuk Luffy

'' Oh maaf '' kata Luffy meminta maaf. Grayfia melihat manusia itu walaupun bodoh tapi memiliki rasa bersalah. Grayfia lalu tersenyum

'' Sejak kapan kau bergabung dengan club Rias sama ? '' Grayfia lalu bertanya ke pada Luffy. Luffy lalu melihat ke arah Grayfia

'' Sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu '' jawab Luffy

'' Apakah kau merasa nyaman di club ini ? '' tanya Grayfia lagi

'' Tentu saja, disini sangat menyenangkan bersama teman-teman ku '' kata Luffy jujur. Seluruh anggota club Ilmu Gaib tersenyum dengan jawaban Luffy

'' Begitu ya '' kata Grayfia mulai mengerti dengan anak manusia di depan nya ini.

'' Foto mu bagus '' kata Rias setelah melihat foto Luffy. Luffy lalu berterima kasih dengan Rias

'' Terima kasih. sebenarnya aku di bantu oleh teman ku '' kata Luffy mengingat Reynare yang membantu nya

'' Benarkah, baguslah kalau begitu '' kata Rias

'' Oh iya, Kalian sedang membicarakan apa ? '' tanya Luffy

Rias dan yang lainnya langsung kebingungan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Luffy, Rias lalu menjawab pertanyaan Luffy

'' Kami hanya membalas soal urusan keluarga '' kata Rias. Luffy lalu mengangguk percaya

'' Jadi apakah orang berambut kuning itu teman mu ? '' tanya Luffy sambil menunjuk ke arah Raiser. Raiser lalu merasa kesal karena di tunjuk oleh Luffy

Rias lalu berpikir untuk sementara, Rias tidak mungkin bilang kalau Raiser adalah tunangannya. Raiser lalu tersenyum di saat begini dia berpikir untuk memberi tahukan ke pada bocah topi jerami itu kalau dia adalah tunangan Rias

'' Rias adalah-

'' Dia teman ku ! '' tiba-tiba Rias memotong kata-kata Raiser. Raiser lalu kesal kepada Rias karena telah memotong perkataan nya

'' Oh '' kata Luffy mengerti

'' Baiklah, saat nya makan ! '' kata Luffy semangat. Luffy lalu melihat ke arah Koneko, terlihat Koneko sedang menggenggam semua cemilan nya, terlihat juga wajah Koneko yang cemberut ke arah Luffy. Luffy lalu mengerti dengan Koneko, Luffy lalu mendekati Koneko

'' Bolehkah aku meminta sedikit makanan mu ? '' kata Luffy memohon tapi Koneko menggeleng. Luffy lalu kesal karena Koneko tidak mau memberikan sedikit pun cemilan nya

'' Ayolah sedikit saja '' kata Luffy terus memohon

'' Tidak '' kata Koneko dengan wajah netral. Luffy lalu mendesah pasrah

Luffy lalu melihat ke arah Rias

'' Rias, apakah di sini ada makanan ? '' Luffy berharap kalau Rias memiliki makanan

'' Makanan ? tunggu sebentar Luffy '' Rias menuju ke tempat duduk nya dan mencari makanan. Rias terus mencari makanan untuk Luffy sedangkan Luffy duduk di dekat Koneko sesekali Luffy melirik ke arah cemilan Koneko

'' Ternyata aku memiliki makanan Luffy '' Rias lalu menemukan sebuah makanan yaitu sebuah bungkusan kripik kentang. Luffy lalu senang karena Rias menemukan makanan

'' Ini Luffy '' kata Rias memberikan kripik kentang itu ke Luffy

'' Terima kasih Rias '' Luffy lalu membuka bungkusan kentang itu dan lalu memakan isinya. '' Enak~ '' kata Luffy setelah mencicipi makanan itu

'' Syukurlah kau menyukai nya Luffy '' Rias senang karena Luffy menyukai kripik kentang miliknya

Raiser masih kesal dengan anak bertopi jerami itu, seharusnya sekarang mereka membicarakan tentang pertunangan Rias dan dirinya tapi anak ini malah mengganggu nya

'' Hey topi jerami ! sebaiknya kau keluar dari ruangan ini '' kata Raiser membentak Luffy. Luffy merasa acara makan nya di ganggu oleh Raiser

'' Kenapa ? '' tanya Luffy dengan polos

'' Kami sedang membicarakan tentang urusan keluarga kami di sini '' kata Raiser kesal

'' Memang nya kenapa, bukankah ini hanya urusan keluarga '' kata Luffy. Raiser lalu tambah kesal dengan sifat keras kepala Luffy

'' Luffy maaf bisakah kau jalan-jalan dulu di luar, kami sedang membicarakan hal penting '' kata Rias meminta Luffy

'' Oh urusan penting, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi '' kata Luffy. Raiser kesal karena kata-katanya tidak di pedulikan oleh Luffy

'' Baiklah aku akan jalan-jalan '' Luffy lalu menuju ke arah pintu keluar ruangan dan meninggalkan ruangan club. Raiser lalu senang karena bocah topi jerami itu sekarang sudah pergi dan sekarang tidak akan ada yang mengganggu mereka

'' Cih, akhirnya anak itu pergi '' kata Raiser senang, Raiser lalu melihat ke arah Rias sambil tersenyum

'' Jadi Rias apakah kau masih berani melawanku '' kata Raiser sombong

Rias lalu tersenyum dan tak kalah sombong nya dengan Raiser

'' Kau pikir aku takut dengan Peerage mu, jangan terlalu sombong dulu Raiser '' kata Rias. Raiser lalu tersenyum melihat ke optimisan Rias

'' Baiklah, pertandingan akan di mulai minggu depan, harap kedua tim mempersiapkan dirinya '' kata Grayfia

'' Baiklah, sampai jumpa di pertandingan, Rias sayangku '' kata Raiser. Raiser lalu menghilang dengan sihir teleport nya bersama para peerage nya

Rias melihat Raiser pergi lalu merasa lega, Rias lalu menuju ke tempat duduk nya lalu duduk dan sedang memikirkan sesuatu

'' Tenang saja Bucho, kami tidak akan kalah '' kata Issei menyemangati Bucho nya

'' Terima kasih Issei '' kata Rias senang karena para budaknya begitu bersemangat

'' Aku juga berharap kalau kita tidak akan kalah '' Rias berharap

 **~X~**

 **DENGAN LUFFY**

Luffy sekarang sedang jalan-jalan karena dia tidak boleh mengganggu pembicaraan Rias dan Raiser. Luffy sedang jalan-jalan di dalam koridor sekolah

'' Sekarang aku akan melakukan apa ya ? '' Luffy sekarang bingung ingin melakukan apa

'' Mugiwara kun ! '' tiba-tiba sebuah suara lalu terdengar sedang memanggil Luffy dari belakang. Luffy lalu berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil nya

'' Aika '' Luffy melihat Aika sedang berlari menuju ke arah nya

'' Tunggu Mugiwara kun '' Aika lalu sampai di depan Luffy sambil menarik nafas karena kecapean

'' Ada apa Aika ? '' tanya Luffy

'' Aku ingin menyapaikan sesuatu, ini tentang permainan kita nanti malam '' kata Aika

'' Memang nya ada apa ? ''

'' Permainan nanti kita akan bergadang sampai malam, jadi Murayama, Katase dan kau akan menginap di rumah ku, apa kau setuju ? '' kata Aika. Luffy lalu tersenyum

'' Jadi kita akan main semalaman, baiklah aku setuju '' kata Luffy setuju

'' Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti malam Mugiwara kun '' kata Aika lalu pergi meninggalkan Luffy menuju ke kelas nya

'' Sampai jumpa Aika '' kata Luffy

Bell tanda masuk kelas pun berbunyi, Luffy lalu memutuskan untuk menuju ke kelasnya. Luffy merasa kalau nanti malam akan menyenangkan

 **MALAM NYA**

'' Jadi kau yakin untuk menginap ke rumah Kiryuu san ? '' Ayano melihat Luffy sedang bersiap-siap sedang menuju ke rumah Kiryuu.

'' Ya aku yakin '' kata Luffy setelah selesai memakai sepatunya

'' Kalau begitu hati-hati Luffy '' kata Ayan. Ayano lalu memberikan pakaian sekolah untuk besok. Luffy akan menginap di rumah Aika dan berangkat ke sekolah dari rumah Aika

'' Tenang saja '' kata Luffy mencoba. Luffy menerima pakaian sekolah nya

'' Ingat kau harus bersekolah besok '' kata Ayano mengingatkan

Luffy pamit kepada Ayano dan kemudian Luffy pun pergi ke rumah Aika. Luffy berpikir apakah mereka sudah sampai semua

 **~X~**

 **DENGAN ORANG TIDAK DI KENAL**

Terlihat sekarang ada seorang wanita yang sedang berjalan di samping jalan raya, wanita itu tidak seperti wanita biasa. wanita itu berciri-ciri memakai gaun berwarna kuning, berambut kuning dan berkulit putih. terlihat wanita itu sedang kesal

'' Dasar Ares selalu saja bermain dengan wanita manusia, apakah aku kurang cantik untuk nya '' wanita itu adalah Aphrodite seorang Dewi dari Yunani. Aphrodite sedang menyamar menjadi seorang wanita biasa

'' Sebaiknya aku menghibur diriku '' kata Aphrodite. Aphrodite sekarang sedang jalan di jalan raya sedang mencari bar untuk menghibur dirinya

Saat melewati jalan raya Aphrodite melihat dari jauh kalau ada seseorang di depan nya, Aphrodite melihat orang itu adalah seorang anak manusia, anak manusia itu memakai jaket merah( jaket pemberian Lily ), bercelana pendek, kurus, berambut hitam, dan terlihat anak itu memakai topi jerami

'' _Anak manusia ? sedang apa anak manusia di malam begini_ '' pikir Aphrodite. Aphrodite lalu mendekati anak manusia itu

'' Hey nak ! '' Aphrodite lalu memanggil anak itu. Luffy melihat Aphrodite dari depan

'' Kau memanggil ku '' kata Luffy heran dengan wanita di depan nya

'' Sedang apa kau di malam hari begini ? '' tanya Aphrodite. Luffy lalu melihat wanita di depan nya. wanita di depan nya sangat cantik dengan bentuk tubuh yang begitu seksi tapi Luffy tidak merasa apa-apa dengan wanita di depan nya

'' Aku sedang menuju ke rumah teman ku '' jawab Luffy jujur

Aphrodite lalu melihat anak itu dengan dekat, terlihat anak itu memiliki bekas luka di bawah mata kirinya

'' Ke rumah teman mu ? apakah teman mu itu seorang wanita '' Aphrodite lalu penasaran dengan orang di depan nya

'' Benar, dia adalah seorang wanita '' kata Luffy jujur. Aphrodite lalu tersenyum setelah mendengar Luffy bilang kalau teman nya adalah wanita. Aphrodite berpikir kalau Luffy akan melakukan sesuatu di rumah teman nya

'' Apakah kalian akan melakukan hal ''itu'' '' goda Aphrodite yang penasaran dengan pria di depan nya

'' Melakukan '' itu ''? apa yang kau maksudmu ? '' tanya Luffy

'' Ayolah, kau pasti mengerti dengan apa yang ku bicarakan '' goda Aphrodite lagi

Luffy hanya bingung dengan wanita di depan nya itu, Aphrodite tertawa kecil melihat pria di depan nya ini

'' Jadi siapa nama mu nak ? '' tanya Aphrodite

'' Namaku Luffy

'' Oh nama yang lucu, nama ku Luna '' Aphrodite merahasiakan dirinya

'' Oh salam kenal Luna '' kata Luffy senang

'' Jadi apakah kau dan teman mu sendiri ? '' tanya Aphrodite

'' Tidak, dia juga bersama dengan 2 teman ku '' kata Luffy

'' Apakah mereka juga wanita ? ''

'' Benar ''

Aphrodite merasa kalau anak manusia di depan nya ini memiliki sesuatu yang menyenangkan

'' Kalian akan melakukan apa dengan berempat ? Aphrodite terus menanyai Luffy

'' Kami akan bermain kartu '' kata Luffy jujur

Aphrodite lalu memiliki ide untuk ikut dengan anak manusia di depan nya ini

'' Sepertinya menyenangkan, bolehkah aku ikut ? '' pinta Aphrodite

Luffy lalu berpikir apakah Aika tidak akan marah jika dia membawa seorang wanita asing ke dalam rumah nya. Luffy lalu merasa kalau Aika tidak akan marah

'' Baiklah kau boleh ikut '' kata Luffy

Aphrodite lalu merasa senang karena anak manusia ini mengijinkan nya bergabung dalam dengan nya

'' Terima kasih '' kata Aphrodite

'' Baiklah saat nya pergi '' kata lalu mengikuti Luffy dari belakang

 **DI RUMAH AIKA**

'' Kenapa dia sangat lama sekali '' geram Murayama

'' Tenang lah dia pasti dalam perjalanan '' kata Aika menenangkan Murayama

'' Cih, pasti dia takut '' kata Murayama

'' Menurutku Mugiwara kun tidak seperti itu orang nya '' kata Aika

'' Aku juga berpikiran seperti itu '' kata Katase setuju

'' Katase ! kenapa kau setuju dengan Aika '' kata Murayama bingung karena Katase membela Aika

'' Aku merasa kalau kata Aika benar, bocah mesum itu bukanlah orang pengecut '' kata Katase

'' Cih, terserah kalian saja '' kesal Murayama

 **TINUNG !**

Terdengar suara bell di depan pintu Aika. mereka pun tahu siapa yang datang

'' Sepertinya itu Mugiwara kun, sebaiknya aku membuka pintu '' kata Aika yang berdiri dan kemudian menuju pintu depan nya. Murayama merasa kalau perkiraan nya salah

'' Ternyata dia benar-benar datang '' Murayama merasa kalau saat nya pertarungan di mulai

'' Apakah kau takut, Murayama ? '' tanya Katase

'' Takut ? tidak aku tidak takut '' Murayama mencoba bersikap kuat di depan sahabat nya itu

'' Oh, baiklah kalau begitu '' Katase lalu merasa lega karena Murayama tidak merasakan ketakutan sepertinya

'' Ternyata benar, yang mengetuk adalah Mugiwara kun '' Aika lalu kembali ke dalam rumah tapi tidak sendirian terlihat 2 orang di belakang nya.

'' Siapa wanita di belakang pria mesum itu, Aika ? '' Murayama melihat seorang wanita cantik di belakang Luffy. Luffy tidak marah saat di bilang pria mesum

'' Namanya adalah Luna, Mugiwara kun bertemu dengan nya saat menuju ke sini '' kata Aika

'' Terus apa yang dia lakukan di sini ? '' tanya Katase

'' Dia juga akan ikut dengan game kartu kita '' jawab Luffy polos

'' Apa ! '' teriak Katase dan Murayama. Aika hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi mereka

'' Kenapa kau mengizinkan nya ! '' teriak Katase marah

'' Kenapa ? lagian pasti menyenangkan saat ramai, shishishishi '' kata Luffy sambil tertawa

'' Pasti kau mengizinkan wanita itu ikut agar kau bisa melihat tubuh nya kan '' Murayama lalu menuduh Luffy

'' Apa maksud mu ? '' Luffy bingung dengan perkataan Murayama

'' Melihat tubuh ? '' Aphrodite lalu penasaran yang di maksud kan oleh Murayama

'' Apakah kau tidak tahu tentang permainan kartu kami ? apakah orang mesum itu tidak memberitahu mu " Murayama terus mengejek Luffy

'' Tidak ''

'' Sudah kuduga, pasti orang mesum itu telah menjebak mu '' Katase hanya merasa kesal dengan Luffy. sedangkan Luffy tidak mengerti yang mereka bicarakan

'' Baiklah aku akan menjelaskan tentang permainan ini, permainan ini akan menentukan siapa yang menang dan yang kalah dengan melihat angka yang ada di kartu, setelah di kocok kartu akan di bagikan ke para pemain lalu setelah semua di bagikan para pemain harus menunjukan kartu mereka, siapa yang memiliki angka paling kecil maka ia kalah '' kata Katase menjelaskan

Aphrodite lalu mengagguk mengerti '' Baiklah sekarang aku mengerti ''

'' Tapi yang penting tentang permainan ini adalah siapa yang kalah harus membuka pakaian mereka '' kata Katase dengan merinding

Aphrodite lalu terkejut dengan game buatan mereka, Aphrodite lalu mengerti sekarang

'' Jadi siapa yang kalah harus membuka pakaian mereka sehingga para pemain lain bisa melihat tubuh nya ''

'' Begitulah '' kata Aika

'' Baiklah aku akan tetap ikut '' Aphrodite lalu merasa kalau game mereka sangat menarik

Katase dan Murayama terkejut karena wanita itu akan tetap ikut dalam permainan mereka

'' Kenapa tetap mau ikut ?! '' teriak Katase tidak percaya

'' Aku merasa kalau permainan kalian sangat menyenangkan, lagian aku butuh hiburan saat ini '' kata Aphrodite

'' Yosh, sekarang permainan akan lebih menyenangkan '' kata Luffy polos tidak mengerti tentang inti permainan ini, Luffy hanya mengerti kalau permainan ini dia harus menang

'' Aku sudah memperingatkan mu '' kata Katase menyerah

Aika lalu merasa juga kalau permainan mereka akan lebih menyenangkan dengan tambah nya orang baru

'' Baiklah aku akan mengambil kartu dan cemilan dulu '' kata Aika. Luffy lalu merasa senang karena Aika akan mengambil makanan

'' Yosh, aku tambah semangat '' kata Luffy

Katase lalu menatap Luffy dengan jijik karena dia berpikir kalau Luffy sudah tidak sabar akan melihat tubuh mereka

'' Cih, dasar pria mesum '' hina Katase. Aphrodite melihat Katase mengejek Luffy hanya merasa bingung, Aphrodite bingung kenapa kedua wanita di depan nya ini seperti tidak senang melihat Luffy

'' Kenapa kalian sepertinya tidak senang melihat nya ? '' tanya Aphrodite

'' Karena dia pria mesum '' jawab Murayama

'' Oh iya, namaku Katase '' kata Katase memperkenalkan diri ke Aphrodite

'' Kalau aku Murayama ''

Aphrodite lalu tersenyum melihat mereka memperkenalkan dirinya. Aphrodite lalu melihat Luffy sambil berpikir '' _Apakah dia benar-benar pria mesum_ ? ''

Aika lalu kembali sambil membawa beberapa cemilan dan kartu yang akan mereka mainkan, Aika lalu menaruh cemilan di atas meja dan lalu membuka kartu

'' Baiklah, saat nya memulai permainan nya '' kata Aika penuh semangat. Aika lalu membagi kartu nya ke Katase, Murayama, Aphrodite, Luffy dan dirinya

'' Baiklah sebaiknay kalian lihat kartu kalian dulu '' kata Aika

'' Hey, berhentilah makan '' Katase melihat Luffy sedang memakan cemilan yang Aika bawa

'' Maaf, aku kelaparan '' kata Luffy tersenyum

'' Baiklah saat saat nya menunjukan kartu kalian ! '' teriak Aika. Katase lalu mengeluarkan kartunya dan mendapatkan angka 20, Katase berharap kalau Luffy memiliki angka lebih rendah

Luffy lalu menunjukan kartunya dan Luffy mendapatkan nilai 11, Luffy puas dengan angka di kartunya. Aika menunjukan kartunya dan mendapatkan nilai 18, Aphrodite menunjukan kartunya dan mendapatkan nilai 16

'' Baiklah saat giliran ku ! '' teriak Murayama dengan semangat, dengan semangat membara Murayama lalu menunjukan kartunya ke yang lain nya dan...

'' Wah Murayama mendapatkan nilai 7, Murayama kalah '' kata Aika melihat kartu Murayama. Murayama langsung kaget melihat kartunya memiliki nilai paling rendah

'' Ayo buka pakaian nya Murayama san '' kata Aika

Murayama lalu dengan tenang membuka kaos kakinya, dia masih memiliki pakaian luar untuk di buka

'' Baiklah kita mulai lagi ! '' Aika lalu mengambil kartunya dan mengacak-acak nya, Aika lalu membagi kartunya, '' baiklah saat menunjukan kartu kalian '' kata Aika

Luffy lalu menunjukan kartunya, Luffy mendapatkan angka 10 lebih rendah dari angka sebelum nya, Aika menunjukan kartunya dan mendapatkan angka 8, Katase mendapatkan angka 11, Aphrodite mendapatkan angka 20, dan Murayama masih menahan kartunya

'' Ayolah, Murayama tunjukan kartumu '' kata Aika. Muryama lalu tersenyum tiba-tiba, semua orang lalu kebingungan dengan Murayama

'' Kali ini aku tidak kalah ! '' teriak Murayama, Murayama lalu menunjukan kartunya, terlihat angka di kartu Murayama yaitu berangka 19

'' Yeah '' kata Murayama senang

'' Wah, aku kalah '' kata Aika

'' Ayo lepaskan pakaian mu '' kata Aphrodite menggoda Aika

'' Aku mengerti '' kata Aika tak kalah dengan nada menggoda

Aika lalu membuka baju nya langsung membuat Aphrodite dan Murayama kaget karena Aika berani membuka baju nya sedangkan Katase tidak kaget karena sudah tahu apa yang akan di lakukan Aika. terlihat Aika memakai BH berwarna hitam dan menampakan sebagian kulit nya yang putih

'' Kenapa kau membuka baju mu ?! '' teriak Murayama. Aphrodite juga masih kaget dengan wanita manusia di depan nya

'' Kenapa ? apa ada yang salah ? '' kata Aika

'' Tentu saja itu masalah ! '' teriak Murayama. Katase lalu memegan bahu Murayama

'' Sudahlah Murayama, Aika memang seperti itu orang nya '' kata Katase mulai menenangkan Murayama, Murayama lalu tidak bisa memarahai Aika karena memang seperti itu sifatnya

'' Ya sudahlah '' kata Murayama

Aika lalu melihat ke arah Luffy dan seperti hari itu Luffy tidak merasakan apa-apa. Luffy lalu kaget melihat tubuh Aika

'' Wah, apakah kau mengganti nya ? '' Luffy lalu menunjuk ke arah BH Aika yang berbeda warna :V

'' Ya aku mengganti nya, bagaimana ? apakah aku tambah seksi '' goda Aika. Luffy hanya tersenyum tidak mengerti dengan Aika

'' Jangan lihat lama-lama orang mesum ! '' tiba-tiba Murayama lalu menusuk mata Luffy dengan kedua jarinya

'' Ite ! '' teriak Luffy kesakitan karena matanya di colok

'' Apa sih Murayama ? '' kata Luffy tidak terima sambil memegang matanya habis di colok oleh Murayama

'' Kau jangan menatap nya terlalu lama bodoh ! '' kata Murayama. Luffy lalu megucek-ucek matanya

'' Fufufufufuf '' Aphrodite tertawa

'' Baiklah saat melanjutkan permainan nya '' Aika lalu mengacak-acak kartunya dan membagikan nya ke para pemain

'' Baiklah tunjukan kartu kalian '' kata Aika

Katase lalu menunjukan kartunya terlihat kartu Katase berangka 8, Aika lalu menunjukan kartunya lalu terlihat berangka 9, lalu Luffy yang berangka 11, Aphrodite yang berangka 10, dan Murayama yang berangka 13

'' Kali ini Katase kalah '' kata Aika

Katase lalu mendesah pasrah lalu membuka kaos kakinya, Katase masih memiliki pakaian luar

'' Baiklah mari kita lanjutkan '' Aika lalu membagi kan kartu baru lagi

'' Tunjukan Kartu kalian '' kata Aika dengan semangat

Kartu Katase berangka 18, Luffy berangka 21, Murayama berangka 20dan Aika berangka 22, dan Aphrodite berangka 32

'' Aku kalah ! '' kata Katase tidak percaya

'' Wah Luna san mendapatkan nilai paling tinggi ! '' kata Katase kaget. semua orang kaget dengan kartu Aphrodite, Aphrodite lalu hanya tersenyum bangga dengan angka di kartunya. Murayama menatap Luffy dengan kebencian. '' _Kenapa dia belum kalah juga_ '' pikir Murayama

'' Baiklah Katase karena kau kalah ayo buka pakaian mu '' goda Aika

Katase lalu bingung untuk membuka apa, dia sudah tahu kalau begini jadinya, Katase dengan malu lalu membuka bajunya. terlihat BH Katase merah muda seperti biasa nya

'' Wah, kenapa kau selalu memakai BH berwarna Pink ? '' tanya Aika

'' Karena aku suka warna pink '' kata Katase sambil malu-malu sesekali melirik Luffy untuk melihat reaksi nya. terlihat Luffy hanya menatap Katase dengan waja netral

'' Jangan terlalu lama melihat nya bodoh ! '' Murayama lalu memukul kepala Luffy

'' Ite ! apa-apa sih '' kata Luffy bingung dengan Murayama karena kepalanya di pukul oleh Murayama

'' Jangan melihat nya terlalu lama ! '' kata Murayama marah

'' Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar, baiklah saat melanjutkan permainan nya

Aika lalu membagika kartunya lagi, Murayama berharap kalau keberuntungan masih berpihak kepadanya

'' Tunjukan kartu kalian ! '' teriak Aika dengan semangat

Terlihat semua kartu mereka. Luffy berangka 20, Aika berangka 21, Katase berangka 30 ,dan Aphrodite berangka 25

'' Tinggal Murayama ''

Terlihat Murayama masih menahan kartunya, dengan menahan nafas berat Murayama lalu menunjukan kartunya

'' Aku pasti menang ! '' teriak Murayama percaya diri dan...

'' Murayama berangka 10, Murayama kalah ''

Dengan mulut menganga Murayama tidak percaya kalau dia kalah, dengan rasa malu

'' Ayo Murayama buka baju mu '' goda Aphrodite

Murayama merasa ketakutan sekarang karena harus membuka bajunya, dengan berat hati Murayama lalu membuka bajunya, terlihat BH Murayama berwarna putih bersih

'' Original sekali '' kata Aika melihat BH Muryama berwarna puith polos

'' Diam Aika san ! '' kata Murayama malu. '' Pasti lelaki mesum itu melihat ku dengan wajah mesum nya '' kata Murayama menutup matanya karena malu

'' Tidak, Mugiwara kun sama sekali tidak menatap mu dengan wajah mesum nya '' kata Aika, Murayama lalu kaget dengan kata-kata Aika, Murayama lalu melihat ke arah Luffy dan terlihat Luffy hanya menatap Murayama dengan wajah netral, Murayama bingung dengan Luffy

'' Kenapa kau tidak menatap ku dengan wajah mesum mu itu ! '' kata Murayama

'' Kenapa ? '' kata Luffy polos

'' Karena kau sudah melihat tubuh ku ! '' kata Murayama marah

'' Memang nya kenapa dengan tubuh mu ? '' kata Luffy. Murayama tidak percaya dengan Luffy karena tidak berpengaruh dengan tubuh nya

'' Baiklah kita lanjutkan permainan nya '' kata Aika. Aika lalu mengacak kartu dan membagikan nya ke pemain

'' Baiklah tunjukan kartu kalian ''

Kartu Katase 20, kartu Luffy 12, kartu Aika 15, kartu Murayama 13 dan Aphrodite 10

'' Kali ini Luna san kalah '' kata Aika

'' Kau akan melepaskan apa Luna san ? '' tanya Katase

'' Tentu saja Gaun ku '' kata Aphrodite dengan santai

'' Jika kau melepaskan gaun mu BH dan celana dalam mu akan terlihat oleh orang mesum itu '' kata Murayama sambil menujuk ke Luffy

'' Tidak apa-apa kok '' kata Aphrodite sambil melirik ke Luffy. Aphrodite lalu membuka gaun nya dan memperlihatkan tubuh Dewi nya, Aphrodite terlihat sekarang memakai BH berwarna kuning dan begitu juga Celana dalam nya berwarna kuning. Katase, Murayama dan Aika kaget melihat tubuh seksi Aphrodite, tentu saja dia adalah Dewi kecantikan sehingga tubuh nya harus seksi

'' Kau seksi sekali Luna san '' kata Katase tidak menyangka

'' Benar '' setuju Murayama

'' Terima kasih '' kata Aphrodite berterima kasih

Aphrodite lalu melirik ke arah Luffy, Aphrodite berpikir Luffy akan terpelongo dengan tubuh nya bahkan Ares selalu nafsu melihat tubuh nya, jadi tidak mungkin manusia akan menahan godaan tubuh nya

'' Jadi bagaimana pendapatmu Luffy ? '' tanya Aphrodite lalu melihat ke arah Luffy dan ternyata

Luffy hanya menatap Aphrodite dengan wajah netral, Aphrodite tidak percaya saat Luffy hanya menatap tubuh nya dengan seperti tidak tertarik '' _tidak mungkin ! apakah dia tidak tertarik dengan tubuh ku_ ? '' pikir Aphrodite bingung

'' Entahlah, aku merasa kau cantik '' kata Luffy dengan datar. malah Aphrodite sekarang terpelongo tidak percaya

'' Wah, Mugiwara kun memang hebat menahan nafsu nya '' kata Aika kagum dengan Luffy

Murayama dan Katase juga tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di depan mereka, tubuh Aphrodite yang jelas-jelas lebih seksi dan mulus tapi kenapa Luffy tidak berpengaruh

'' Kau ini mau tubuh wanita seperti apa sih ? '' tanya Katase kesal karena dari tadi Luffy tidak bernafsu dengan tubuh mereka. sedangkan Aphrodite masih tidak percaya dengan anak manusia itu

'' Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan tubuh wanita, aku hanya memikirkan tentang makanan '' kata Luffy polos

'' _Yang benar saja, dia lebih bernafsu dengan makanan dari pada wanita_ '' pikir Aphrodite masih tidak percaya. Aika hanya tertawa melihat reaksi mereka bertiga

'' Baiklah ayo kita lanjutkan permainan nya

'' _Aku pasti menang_ '' pikir Murayama

'' _Aku akan balas dendam_ ''pikir Katase

 **30 MENIT KEMUDIAN**

'' Kenapa bisa jadi begini ? '' kata Katase. terlihat Katase tidak memakai apa-apa begitu juga Murayama, Aika dan Aphrodite.

'' Pemenang nya Mugiwara kun ! '' kata Aika pengumumkan pemenang nya

'' Yeah, aku menang ! '' kata Luffy senang walau hanya memakai celana pendek

'' Mugiwara kun memang hebat '' kata Aika memuji Luffy. Murayama tidak terima

'' Bagaimana dia bisa menang ! '' kata Murayama tidak percaya.

Aphrodite melihat tubuh Luffy, dia merasa kalau tubuh Luffy, Aphrodite melihat perut Luffy yang Six Pack dan luka bakar di dadanya seperti habis dari pertarungan. Aphrodite tidak tahu kalau dia sedang bernafsu melihat tubuh Luffy

'' _Kenapa aku bernafsu dengan tubuh anak manusia ini_ ? '' pikir Aphrodite dengan wajah nya yang menahan nafsu. Katase yang sekarang harus menerima kekalahan lagi dengan telanjang di depan yang ia benci

'' Sial tubuh ku terlihat oleh pria mesum itu lagi '' kata Katase. Aika melihat reaksi mereka hanya tertawa

'' Wah, sepertinya mereka benar-benar malu '' kata Aika ke Luffy dengan tanpa menutupi tubuh nya dengan apa pun

'' Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka begitu malu '' kata Luffy polos

Aphrodite lalu mendekati Luffy dan memeluk nya dari belakang, Luffy kaget karena Aphrodite tiba-tiba memeluk nya

'' Hey kau ini kenapa Luna ? '' kata Luffy bingung dengan sifat Aphrodite

'' Aku tidak tahan lagi '' Aphrodite lalu menggesek payudara nya ke punggung Luffy, semua gadis di rumah itu lalu kaget dengan apa yang di lakukan Aphrodite

'' Wah, sepertinya mereka akan melakukan itu '' kata Aika tersenyum. Murayama dan Katase kaget

'' Hey hentikan kalian berdua ! '' kata Katase menghentikan. Katase lalu mendekati mereka berdua tapi tiba-tiba Aphrodite menarik tangan Katase untuk dekat dengan nya dan Luffy

'' Kya ! '' kata Katase kaget karena tangan nya tiba-tiba di tarik '' Ano, Luna san kenapa kau menarik ku ? '' Aphrodite tidak mendengarkan pertanyaan Katase, Aphrodite lalu meremas payudara Katase

'' Kyaa '' terdengar teriakan saat Aphrodite meremas payudara Katase, Murayama kaget dengan kejadian di depan nya

'' He..He..Hentikan Lu..na sam.. '' kata Katase sambil menahan desahan

'' Ayolah bukankah ini sangat nikmat '' kata Aphrodite menggoda Katase

'' Hey hentikan Luna san '' Murayama lalu menuju mereka berdua untuk menghentikan mereka akan tetapi...

'' Kyaaa ! '' Murayama tidak sengaja terjatuh dan arah jatuh Luffy tepat mengarah ke Luffy

 **GUBRAK !**

Murayama sekarang sedang menindihi Luffy, terlihat payudara Murayama menyentuh dada Luffy yang datar. Murayama melihat wajah Luffy yang ada di depan nya. Luffy sedang memegang pinggul Murayama untuk menahan nya agar tidak terlalu menindihi nya sedangkan Murayama sedang memegang bahu Luffy dengan kedua tangan nya. Murayama kaget dengan kejadian ini, Murayama lalu berniat untuk bangun tapi ada seseorang menahan nya dari belakang sehingga Murayama tidak bisa bangun

'' Aika san '' kata Murayama mengetahui siapa yang menindihi nya dari belakang

'' Jangan menahan nya '' kata Aika.

'' Apa maksud mu Aika san '' kata Murayama

'' Aku sudah melihat mu kalau kau sedang bernafsu saat melihat tubuh Mugiwara kun kan '' kata Aika. Murayama kaget dengan kata Aika

'' Apa Maksudm..u '' kata Murayama gagap

'' Sudahlah jangan berpura-pura, justru kau lah yang mesum di sini '' kata Aika.

Aika lalu menggesek tubuh nya dengan tubuh Murayama dan otomatis tubuh Murayama bagian depan akan menggesek tubuh Luffy yang bagian depan juga

'' Kyaa~'' Murayama merasakan kalau payuadara nya sedang menggesek dada Luffy, Murayama bisa merasakan perut Luffy yang Six Pack

'' Hen..ti..kan Ai..ka s..an~ '' kata Murayama sambil menahan desahan

'' Kenapa ? bukankah ini sangat nikmat '' kata Aika dengan menggoda. Luffy hanya termenung dengan adegan di depan nya. dia merasakan kalau payudara Murayama sedang menggesek tubuh nya. Luffy lalu berniat untuk bangun tapi sangat susah. Luffy pun berusaha untuk duduk dulu dan berhasil, Luffy lalu berniat untuk berdiri akan tetapi Luffy merasakan kalau ada seseorang sedang mendorong nya dari belakang

'' Kyaa ! '' teriak Katase sekarang ada di belakang Luffy. Aphrodite sedang menggesek-gesek tubuh belakang Katase sehingga tubuh bagian depan Katase sedang menggesek punggung Luffy. Luffy bisa merasakan payudara Katase

'' Ah~'' akhirnya terdengar suara desahan dari mulut Katase dan Murayama, Aika lalu memegang tangan Luffy

'' Sepertinya mereka kesakitan, sebaiknya kita hentikan ini '' kata Luffy melihat Murayama di depan nya. Aika lalu tersenyum dengan kata-kata Luffy

'' Kau masih belum mengerti dengan wanita ya, Mugiwara kun '' kata Aika'' mereka bukan sedang kesakitan melainkan sedang merasa nikmat, lihatlah wajah nya '' Luffy lalu melihat wajah Murayama yang merah menahan desahan. Luffy bingung

'' Kau juga harus membuat mereka nikmat Luffy, kalau mereka nikmat mereka akan bahagia '' Aika lalu menuntuk tangan Luffy menuju ke payudara Murayama

'' Hem~ '' terdengar desahan Murayama setelah tangan Luffy mengenai payudara Murayama

'' kau lihat, mereka sangat bahagia sekarang '' kata Aika. Luffy melihat wajah Murayama yang tersenyum ke arah nya. Luffy hanya menatap mereka semua dengan heran

Terdengar lah suara-suara desahan di rumah itu, Luffy tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, dia berpikir kalau dia hanya akan bermain kartu dan menang tapi sekarang mereka terlihat sedang menggesek kan tubuh mereka ke badan nya

'' Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ? '' guman Luffy

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Akhir bab**

 **Di bab ini hanya untuk menuju jalan cerita ke selanjutnya dan di bab ini juga bisa bisa di bilang sebagai bab pemanis :V**

 **Karena kalian lebih ingin ke harem, maka saya akan membuat harem untuk Luffy. kalian bisa menuliskan gadis-gadis untuk harem Luffy dan alasaan nya, ayo silahkan**

 **Di bab berikut nya apakah aku akan menyingkat Rating Game antar Rias Dan Raiser ? tolong beri saya saran untuk ini**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah baca dan Review : )**

 **Jika kalian masih punya pertanyaan, saran dan yang lain nya kalian bisa Review**

 **Dan tak lupa juga untuk tinggalkan Review karena Review kalian adalah semangat saya untuk mengerjakan fanfic ini**

 **Samapai jumpa di bab berikut nya**

 **Salam Author**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda & Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **warning :non canon, dll**

* * *

 **APAKAH PERTUNANGAN ITU BISA DI BATALKAN ?**

Pagi hari telah datang, di rumah Aika yang tadi malam sangat ramai dengan suara-suara aneh, sekarang rumah Aika sedang tidak bersuara. di ruang tamu terlihat beberapa orang yang sedang tertidur

Terlihat Luffy tidur di lantai dengan hanya memakai celana pendek sambil mendengkur, di dada Luffy tergeletak Murayama yang tidur di dada Luffy dan di belakang Murayama terlihat ada Aika yang tidur di punggung Murayama

Sedangkan Aphrodite terlihat sedang tidur dengan Katase di sofa sedangkan Luffy dan yang lainnya di lantai tapi di gelar dengan alas

'' Agr ! '' terdengar suara Luffy yang akhirnya bangun dari tidurnya, Luffy merasakan kalau ada sesuatu di dada nya. Luffy lalu melihat ke dadanya dan menyadari kalau itu adalah Murayama yang sedang tidur. Luffy lalu bingung untuk melakukan apa melihat Murayama tidur di dadanya

'' Aku harus bagaimana nih ? '' kata Luffy bingung. Luffy mengingat tadi malam, tadi malam Luffy mengingat kalau mereka bermain kartu kemudian, Aphrodite tiba-tiba saja memeluknya, kemudian Murayama menindihinya dan menggesek tubuh nya dengan tubuhnya, lalu Luffy tertidur dan tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan mereka tadi malam

Luffy lalu mendengar suara Murayama yang sepertinya akan bangun, Luffy tambah bingung kalau Murayama melihat ini dia pasti marah dan memukulnya seperti Ayano dan Katase lakukan ke padanya

Murayama lalu membuka matanya dan mengucek-ucek matanya, Murayama lalu melihat wajah Luffy dari dekat, Luffy merasa ketakutan sekarang karena Murayama sudah melihatnya

'' _Dia pasti marah_ ! '' pikir Luffy ketakutan. Murayama terus melihat wajah Luffy, Murayama lalu tersenyum

'' Selamat pagi '' kata Murayama kepada Luffy. Luffy lalu kebingungan dengan sifat Murayama. Luffy tidak marasa kalau Murayama akan tiba-tiba bersifat ramah

'' Selamat pagi juga '' kata Luffy dengan kebingungan. Luffy bingung karena Murayama tidak marah ke padanya, malah dia tersenyum ke padanya

'' Kenapa kau tidak marah ? '' tanya Luffy. Murayama lalu bingung dengan kata Luffy. Murayama lalu menyadari kalau payudara nya merasakan dada Luffy. wajah Murayama lalu mulai merah menyadari apa yang terjadi

'' Kyaa ! '' Murayama berteriak dan lalu berniat untuk bangun akan tetapi dia lupa kalau ada Aika di belakang nya sehingga dia tidak bisa bangun

'' Aika san '' Murayama melihat Aika yang sedang tidur di punggung nya

'' Aika san, bangunlah ! '' Murayama mencoba membangunkan Aika, Aika lalu terbangun karena mendengar teriakan Murayama

'' Hoam... kenapa kau teriak-teriak Murayama ? '' tanya Aika sambil mengucek-ucek matanya

'' Bisakah kau bangun '' kata Murayama meminta Aika bangun

'' Tunggu sebentar, aku masih mengantuk '' kata Aika malas bangun

'' Bangunlah Aika san ! '' teriak Murayama

Murayama lalu mencoba untuk menggerakan tubuhnya akan tetapi tidak bisa, Murayama lalu melihat Luffy. Luffy terlihat hanya diam saja

'' Hey bantu aku ! '' kata Murayama

'' Baiklah '' kata Luffy. Luffy lalu mencoba memegang Murayama untuk mendorong nya akan tetapi Luffy bingung untuk memegang Murayama. Luffy lalu memegang bahu Murayama dan mendorong nya tapi Murayama tidak tahu dengan kekuatan fisik Luffy sehingga Aika langsung terangkat dan jatuh ke lantai dan Aika langsung terbangun

'' Wah Aika kau tidak apa-apa ? '' tanya Luffy

'' Aku tidak apa-apa '' kata Aika. Murayama lalu melihat Luffy yang masih memegang bahu nya

'' Bisakah kau melepaskan bahu ku ? '' kata Murayama

'' Oh maaf '' Luffy lalu melepaskan bahu Murayama

Aika lalu berdiri dan melihat Aphrodite dan Katase masih tidur, lalu Aika melihat Luffy dan Murayama

'' Tadi malam begitu menyenangkan kan ? '' kata Aika

Murayama hanya memerah malu mendengar kata Aika sedangkan Luffy hanya tersenyum mengingat permainan kartu mereka

'' Ya, tadi malam begitu menyenangkan shishishi '' kata Luffy

Aika hanya tersenyum melihat Luffy semangat seperti biasanya sedangkan Murayama hanya tambah memerah wajah nya mendengar kata Luffy

'' Dasar bodoh, apakah kau tahu arti tadi malam ? '' Murayama berpikir kalau Luffy memang bukan orang mesum

'' Aku hanya tahu kalau kita semua senang karena bermain kartu bersama '' kata Luffy sambil tersenyum

'' Dasar kau ini '' kata Murayama dengan mendesah pasrah dengan kebodohan Luffy

'' Murayama, apakah kau sudah terbiasa telanjang di depan Mugiwara kun ?

Murayama lalu sadar kalau dia masih telanjang tanpa ada pakaian pun di tubuh nya. Murayama lalu menutupi tubuh bagian sensitif nya dengan tangan nya

'' Kyaaa ! '' teriak Murayama malu '' jangan melihat ku bodoh ! '' teriak Murayama kepada Luffy. Luffy hanya menatap Murayama dengan netral

'' Sudahlah Murayama, Mugiwara kun tidak akan tertarik dengan tubuh mu '' kata Aika mengejek Murayama. Murayama hanya menatap Luffy dengan tatapan introgasi lalu Murayama tahu kalau Luffy memang tidak merasakan apa-apa

Murayama sekarang bingung, apakah dia akan marah atau kecewa karena Luffy tidak merasakan apa pun tentang tubuh nya. Luffy lalu melihat ke jam dinding

'' Hey, bukankah kita harus ke sekolah ? ''

Murayama dan Aika lalu kaget karena melupakan sekolah, Aika lalu bergegas membangunkan Katase

'' Katase ayo bangun ! '' teriak Aika membangunkan Katase. Katase lalu terbangun dari tidur nya

'' Ada apa Aika san ? '' kata Katase sambil mengucek-ucek matanya

'' Kita akan terlambat ke sekolah ! '' teriak Aika

'' Apa ! '' mata Katase lalu terbuka lebar mendengar Aika

'' Ayo cepat kita harus mandi ! '' kata Aika. Aphrodite lalu terbangun dari tidur nya dan melihat keempat manusia itu yang sepertinya panik

'' Kenapa kalian begitu panik ? '' tanya Aphrodite

'' Kami harus pergi ke sekolah '' kata Luffy tenang. Aphrodite lalu mengangguk mengerti

Aphrodite bangun dan menuju ke tempat gaun nya. Aphrodite lalu memakai gaun nya untuk bersiap-siap kembali ke Olympus

'' Baiklah mungkin saat aku pulang '' kata Aphrodite

'' Kalau begitu sampai jumpa Luna san '' kata Aika

'' Ya, terima kasih telah membiarkan ku main dengan kalian, tadi malam begitu menyenangkan '' kata Aphrodite

'' Memang benar '' kata Aika. Murayama dan Katase terlihat wajah mereka memerah mengingat kejadian tadi malam

'' Baiklah sampai jumpa '' Aphrodite pamit lalu menuju ke pintu keluar

'' Sampai jumpa ! '' teriak Luffy sambil melambaikan tangan nya ke Aphrodite. Aphrodite hanya tersenyum melihat Luffy

'' Kita akan bertemu lagi. Luffy '' kata Aphrodite pelan dan dia pergi meninggalkan rumah Aika

'' Baiklah sekarang kita akan ngapain '' kata Luffy

'' Tentu saja kita akan ke sekolah bodoh ! '' teriak Katase sambil memukul kepala Luffy

'' Kalau begitu aku mandi duluan '' Murayama lalu menuju ke kamar mandi

'' Tunggu ! '' tapi Aika menghentikan Murayama

'' Ada apa Aika san ? '' tanya Murayama

'' Kita tidak akan sempat jika mandi satu persatu, sebaiknya kita semua mandi bersama '' kata Aika memberi tahu

'' Apa ! '' kata Katase dan Murayama.

'' Jika tidak, kita pasti terlambat ke sekolah '' kata Aika memberi alasan

'' Baiklah, tapi si mesum itu tidak akan ikut '' kata Murayama menunjuk Luffy, Katase mengangguk setuju. Luffy hanya menatap Murayama dan Katase dengan netral, dia tidak tahu kenapa mereka sangat membencinya

'' Baiklah, kalian bisa mandi duluan '' kata Luffy mengalah. Katase dan Murayama lalu tersenyum menang

'' Tidak ! aku tidak setuju '' Aika lalu tiba-tiba menolak usulan Murayama

Katase dan Murayama kaget karena Aika tiba-tiba marah, sedangkan Luffy juga bingung

'' Kenapa Aika san ? '' tanya Katase bingung

'' Jika Mugiwara kun mandi belakangan dia akan terlambat ke sekolah, apakah kalian tidak memikirkan dia'' kata Aika marah. Katase dan Murayama lalu merasa bersalah. karena rasa tidak suka mereka kepada Luffy membuat mereka lupa dengan nasib Luffy, mereka berpikir kalau mereka sudah memang benar-benar egois

'' Maaf kami '' kata Katase merasa bersalah

'' Tidak apa-apa, kalian mandi saja duluan '' kata Luffy. Katase dan Murayama melihat Luffy yang sedang tersenyum ke arah mereka

'' Tidak '' kata Katase. Luffy bingung

'' Kita akan mandi bersama '' sambung Murayama. Aika tersenyum ke arah mereka berdua

'' Apakah kau mau ikut Mugiawara kun ? ''

Luffy lalu berpikir sebentar dan akhirnya memutuskan

'' Aku ikut '' kata Luffy dengan senyum

Katase dan Murayama hanya mendesah pasrah sedangkan Aika tersenyum

'' Baiklah saat nya mandi '' kata Aika

Di kamar mandi terlihat Katase, Murayama, Aika dan Luffy sedang mandi, Katase, Murayama dan Aika sedang berdiri sambil mandi sedangkan Luffy mandi sambil berendam di bak air dengan menghadap membelakangi mereka

'' Ingat ya, jangan berbalik '' kata Katase melihat Luffy

'' Oke '' kata Luffy

'' Aku akan menghajar mu kalau kau mengintip ! '' kata Murayama dengan tatapan tajam

Luffy kelihatan lemas saat berendam di dalam air, karena Luffy adalah pemakan buah Iblis sehingga Luffy merasa tubuh nya benar-benar lemas

'' _Sial aku lemas sekali_ '' pikir Luffy

'' Cepatlah orang mesum, nanti kita terlambat '' kata Katase mencoba menyuruh Luffy agar cepat.

'' Iya-iya '' kata Luffy dengan cemberut

Tiba-tiba Aika lalu masuk ke dalam bak air bergabung dengan Luffy. Katase dan Murayama kaget dengan Aika

'' Bolehkah aku menggosok punggung mu Mugiawara kun ? '' pinta Aika. Luffy lalu berbalik untuk melihat Aika. Katase dan Murayama lalu menutupi tubuh mereka saat Luffy berbalik

'' Bodoh ! jangan berbalik ! '' teriak Katase marah

'' Maaf '' kata Luffy kembali melihat ke depan.

'' Bagaimana Luffy ? apakah kau mau ? '' tanya Aika sekali lagi. Murayama dan Katase kaget karena Aika menyebutkan nama Luffy

'' Baiklah '' kata Luffy. Aika lalu tersenyum senang karena Luffy memberikan nya izin. Aika lalu menggosok punggung Luffy. Murayama dan Katase hanya melihat Luffy dengan cemberut

 **10 MENIT KEMUDIAN**

'' Apakah kalian sudah siap ? '' tanya Aika kepada kedua teman nya

Murayama dan Katase mengangguk '' Tunggu ! '' Luffy lalu terlihat sudah selesai memakai pakaian nya

'' Kau lama sekali '' kata Katase melihat Luffy

'' Maaf Shishishi '' Luffy meminta maaf

'' Baiklah saat nya pergi ke sekolah '' Aika lalu mengajak ketiga teman nya

'' Saat nya pergi ! '' teriak Luffy dengan semangat, Katase dan Murayama hanya swatdrop melihat sifat Luffy yang penuh semangat

 **~X~**

 **DI SEKOLAH**

Mereka pun sampai di sekolah. seperti biasa di sekolah sudah banyak murid yang berdatangan.

'' Baiklah kita sudah sampai '' kata Aika

'' Syukurlah kita tidak terlambat '' Katase menysukuri ketidak terlambatan mereka

'' Wah ternyata sudah ramai '' kata Luffy melihat para murid

Aika lalu melihat ke arah Luffy yang masih penuh semangat

'' Kalau begitu sampai jumpa Mugiwara kun '' kata Aika '' terima kasih sudah menghiburku tadi malam '' sambung Aika

'' Sampai jumpa Aika '' kata Luffy. Aika lalu pergi meninggalkan Katase, Murayama dan Luffy, Luffy lalu melihat ke arah Katase dan Murayama

'' Apakah kalian akan pergi juga ? '' tanya Luffy

Katase dan Murayama melihat Luffy dengan tatapan acuh dan cemberut

'' Kami pergi dulu '' Katase dan Murayama lalu pergi meninggalkan Luffy sendirian

'' Sampai jumpa juga '' kata Luffy. Murayama dan Katase lalu tersenyum tanpa terlihat oleh Luffy

'' Baikah aku juga harus pergi ke kelas '' kata Luffy

Luffy lalu menuju ke kelas nya. Luffy lalu sampai di kelas nya dan langsung masuk ke dalam. di dalam Luffy lalu menuju ke tempat duduk nya. saat menuju ke tempa duduknya Luffy heran tidak melihat Rias

'' _Dimana Rias_ ? '' pikir Luffy bingung. Luffy lalu duduk sambil melihat tempat duduk Rias yang kosong

'' Sepertinya dia ada di club '' kata Luffy

 **SKIP TIME**

Luffy sekarang sedang menuju ke tempat club. di saat Luffy menuju club Luffy lalu bertemu dengan Ayano

'' Hey Ayano ! '' panggil Luffy

Ayano lalu melihat Luffy sedang menuju ke arahnya. Ayano tersenyum karena Luffy benar-benar tepat masuk ke sekolah

'' Hey Luffy '' kata Luffy

'' Ayano, Apakah Reynare dan yang lainnya baik-baik saja ? '' tanya Luffy

'' Oh mereka, mereka baik-baik saja tapi mereka merasa kesepian tadi malam '' kata Ayano

'' Oh, syukurlah kalau begitu '' kata Luffy

'' Padahal mereka hanya di tinggal 1 malam saja '' kata Ayano

'' Ayano aku memiliki pertanyaan ? ''

'' Pertanyaan ? pertanyaan apa ? '' Ayano penasaran

'' Apakah kau tahu dimana Rias ? '' tanya Luffy kepada Ayano

'' Gremory san ? aku tidak melihat nya dari pagi tadi, mungkin saja dia ada di club '' kata Ayano

'' Oh aku juga berpikir seperti itu '' kata Luffy

'' Baiklah aku akan pergi ke club, sampai jumpa Ayano '' kata Luffy

'' Sampai jumpa Luffy '' Ayano melihat Luffy pergi menuju ke club nya

Ayano tidah tahu, ada suatu hal yang mengganjal di pikiran nya '' _Kenapa dia sangat peduli dengan Gremory san_? _apakah Luffy._... '' Ayano berpikir

'' Sebaiknya aku memikirkan itu nanti saja '' kata Ayano. Ayano lalu menuju ke kelas nya

Luffy lalu menuju ke club nya, dia berharap kalau Rias ada di sana. di saat menuju ke club nya Luffy melihat seseorang lagi, seseorang itu adalah Lily yang sepertinya sedang menuju ke arahnya

'' Luffy ! '' panggil Lily. Luffy lalu melihat Lily semakin dekat ke arahnya

'' Oh Lily apa kabar ? kata Luffy melihat Lily

'' Aku baik '' kata Lily

'' Kau mau kemana ? '' Lily bertanya

'' Aku sedang mencari Rias, kurasa dia ada di club '' kata Luffy

'' Rias ? siapa dia ? '' tanya Lily lagi

'' Dia adalah teman ku '' jawab Luffy

'' Teman ? apakah dia seorang wanita ? '' tanya Lily lagi

'' Benar, dia seorang wanita '' kata Luffy jujur

Lily lalu sedang berpikir tentang wanita yang di bicarakan oleh Luffy. dari namanya dia sepertinya kenal

'' Tadi kau bilang club, club apa ? '' tanya Lily terus

'' Club penelitian ilmu gaib '' kata Luffy

Lily merasa sedikit aneh dengan club itu, Lily tidak tahu kalau di sekolah ini memiliki club seperti itu

'' apakah aku boleh ikut menuju ke club itu ? '' pinta Lily

'' Boleh '' jawab Luffy. Lily lalu tersenyum '' Mungkin Rias bisa mengizinkan mu masuk ke club nya juga '' sambung Luffy

'' Tidak, kali ini aku tidak tertarik bergabung ke club '' kata Lily

'' Oh begitu '' kata Luffy

Mereka pun menuju ke club penelitan ilmu gaib, Luffy yang memimpin sedangkan Lily mengikuti Luffy dari belakang. Lily masih merasa penasaran dengan gadis yang di sebutkan oleh Luffy. lalu Lily pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti Luffy

'' Luffy '' panggil Lily dari belakang

'' Ada apa Lily ? '' tanya Luffy

'' Bagaimana ciri-ciri wanita itu ? '' tanya Lily

Luffy lalu mulai berpikir untuk menjelaskan Lily tentang Rias, Luffy adalah orang yang paling tidak bisa memberikan ciri-ciri secara detail

'' Rias memiliki rambut merah, mata nya berwarna biru hijau, memiliki tinggi badan rata-rata, sifat selalu baik kepada ku, dia orang nya bertanggung jawab, dan dia adalah ketua di club ku '' kata Luffy menjelaskan

'' Wah, sepertinya dia cantik '' kata Lily

'' Ya kurasa kau benar '' Luffy sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan kecantikan wanita

Mereka lalu sampai di bangunan penelitian ilmu gaib, Lily melihat sebuah bangunan yang cukup besar dengan gaya barat.

'' Apakah ini tempat nya ? '' tanya Lily

'' Benar, ini adalah bangunan club Rias '' kata Luffy

'' Apakah kau bergabung ke club nya ? tanya Lily

'' Benar, aku bergabung ke clubnya '' jawab Luffy jujur

'' Pantas saja kau bilang kalau Rias akan menerima ku juga bergabung ke club nya '' kata Lily

'' Apakah kau mau bergabung ? '' tanya Luffy lagi

'' Tidak terima kasih, aku masih ada urusan, jadi sampai jumpa Luffy '' kata Lily

Lily lalu pergi meninggalkan Luffy. Luffy melihat Lily pergi hanya mengangkat bahu dan masuk ke dalam club untuk mencari Rias. Luffy dan Lily tidak tahu kalau ada yang mengawasi mereka dari dalam bangunan bagian atas yaitu jendela

Luffy lalu mengetuk pintu masuk. akan tetapi pintu tidak di buka, Luffy bingung biasanya Akeno selalu membukak kan pintu tapi sekarang dia tidak membuka pintu

'' _Apakah Akeno sedang pergi_? '' pikir Luffy. Luffy lalu mencoba masuk tanpa izin dan ternyata pintu nya tidak di kunci. Luffy lalu masuk ke dalam bangunan club. Luffy lalu sampai di pintu tempat pertemuan

'' Apakah mereka di dalam ? '' tanya Luffy. Luffy lalu mengetuk pintu.

'' Masuklah ! '' terdengar sebuah suara wanita, tapi tidak terdengar seperti suara Rias, Akeno, Asia atau Koneko. Luffy bingung, Luffy lalu membuka pintu itu

Terlihat di dalam ada seorang wanita yang Luffy sudah bertemu semalam, wanita itu adalah Grayfia yang sedang duduk sofa. Luffy tidak melihat Rias dan yang lain nya. Luffy bertanya-tanya apakah Rias sedang pergi

'' Ano, Kau kan wanita yang hari itu '' kata Luffy melihat

'' benar, nama ku Grayfia Lucifage, apa kau lupa ? '' tanya Grayfia

'' Oh maaf, aku lupa '' kata Luffy sambil tersenyum

Luffy berpikir mungkin saja Grayfia tahu di mana Rias

'' Hey, apakah kau tahu dimana Rias dan yang lainnya ? '' tanya Luffy, Grayfia terlihat mengetahui kalau Luffy akan menanyai pertanyaan itu

'' Rias dan yang lainnya sedang pergi '' kata Grayfia memberitahu

'' Oh '' Luffy lalu mengangguk mengerti

'' Apakah kau tahu mereka pergi kemana ? '' tanya Luffy lagi

'' Mereka sedang pergi ke suatu tempat, aku minta maaf jika aku tidak bisa memberitahu mu '' kata Grayfia meminta maaf

'' Oh tidak apa-apa '' kata Luffy sambil tersenyum

'' Oh iya, Rias membuat kan mu sesuatu '' kata Grayfia. Grayfia lalu mengeluarkan beberapa kotak cukup besar

'' Apa itu ? '' tanya Luffy

Grayfia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak makanan yang berbentuk seperti bento, Grayfia lalu membuka isinya dan terlihat beberapa kue di dalam nya

'' Wah makanan ! '' kata Luffy melihat banyak makanan. Luffy langsung mendekati kue itu

'' Wah banyak sekali '' kata Luffy. Grayfia hanya tersenyum melihat sifat senang anak topi jerami itu

'' Apakah Rias yang membuat ini ? '' tanya Luffy, terlihat air liur Luffy yang keluar melihat makanan

'' Benar, dia yang membuat ini '' kata Grayfia

'' Dia bisa membuat kue ? '' Luffy kaget karena Rias bisa membuat sebuah kue

'' Sejujurnya aku juga kaget saat dia bisa membuat kue'' kata Grayfia. Grayfia ingat kalau seminggu yang lalu Rias belajar membuat sebuah kue. Rias selalu membeli banyak buku tentang membuat kue. kedua orang tuanya merasa kaget melihat putrinya tiba-tiba tertarik dalam membuat kue. termasuk juga Sirzechs kaget juga melihat adiknya tiba-tiba tertarik dalam hal membuat kue

 **~X~**

 **FLASHBACK**

Rias terlihat sedang membawa beberapa buku . Rias sedang terburu-buru menuju ke dapur. Rias juga membeli beberapa bahan tepung

'' Rias ? '' Sirzechs lalu melihat adik nya sedang terburu-buru. terlihat juga Grayfia di samping Sirzech

'' Onii sama ? '' Rias terkejut saat bertemu dengan kakak nya

'' Kau sedang apa Rias ? kenapa kau terlihat buru-buru ? '' tanya Sirzechs

'' Ano, aku sedang... '' Sirzechs melihat adik nya sedang bingung. Sirzechs bisa melihat beberapa buku dan tepung di tangan Rias

'' Untuk apa itu ? '' Sirzechs menunjuk buku dan bahan yang di bawa Rias

'' Ano ini... '' Rias terus berpikir bagaimana cara menjelaskan nya kepada kakak nya. Grayfia melihat Rias sedang bingung merasa aneh karena ini pertama kali nya Rias merasa sangat bingung

'' Aku ingin membuat kue '' kata Rias dengan pelan

'' Membuat kue ? '' Sirzechs merasa bingung dengan adik nya, dia tahu kalau Rias tidak bisa membuat kue tapi kenapa sekarang dia merasa tertarik dalam membuat kue

'' Kau ingin membuat kue ? '' kata Sirzechs masih tidak percaya

'' Benar '' kata Rias dengan pelan

'' Bukankah kau tidak bisa membuat kue '' kata Grayfia

'' Aku baru belajar membuat kue '' kata Rias

'' Kenapa ? '' tanya Grayfia

'' Aku hanya ingin saja '' kata Rias dengan keringat dingin

Sirzechs dan Grayfia hanya terbingung dengan sikap Rias yang mengeluarkan keringat dingin, Grayfia lalu menatap Rias dengan tatapan mengintrogasi

'' Aku permisi dulu '' kata Rias. Rias lalu berlari menuju ke dapur. Sirzechs dan Grayfia masih kebingungan dengan Rias

'' Ada apa dengan nya ? '' tanya Sirzechs yang masih kebingungan

'' Perlu kah aku memeriksa nya ? '' kata Grayfia. Sirzech lalu mengangguk memberi izin

'' Baiklah aku akan pergi memeriksa nya '' Grayfia lalu menuju ke dapur untuk memeriksa Rias

Rias sekarang sedang ada di dapur sedang mengurus bahan makanan, Rias sedang akan membuat sebuah kue. dia berharap kalau kue buatan nya akan menjadi enak. Rias lalu menaruh tepung ke sebuah mangkuk dan mengaduknya, Rias lalu menambahkan nya dengan air. setelah merasa kalau tepung itu sudah halus. Rias lalu merapikan bentuk tepung itu dengan beberapa bagian. Rias merasa senang karena telah mempelajari beberapa cara untuk membuat sebuah kue

'' Kau sedang membuat apa Rias ? ''

Rias lalu kaget karena ada seseorang yang memanggil nya. Rias lalu menghadap ke arah suara itu. terlihat Grayfia sedang melihat Rias dari pintu

'' Onee sama ? '' Rias kaget karena Grayfia ada di pintu. Grayfia melihat beberapa cetakan kue dan beberapa tepung berbentuk bintang

'' Aku sedang membuat kue '' kata Rias dengan tersenyum

'' Kue ? ''

'' Benar, aku sekarang sedang mencetak nya menjadi bentuk bintang '' kata Rias sambil menunjukan hasil cetakan nya kepada Grayfia

'' Cantik sekali '' kata Grayfia melihat kue Rias

'' Terima kasih '' kata Rias dengan bahagia.

Grayfia melihat Rias bahagia merasa penasaran, pertama dia belajar memasak sekarang dia terlihat sangat bahagia saat ada seseorang memuji kue buatanya

'' Rias aku mau tanya ? '' Grayfia lalu ingin bertanya

'' Tanya apa ? '' Rias masih terlihat senang sekali membuat kue nya

'' Kue itu untuk siapa ? ''

Badan Rias lalu terbeku kaku saat mendengar pertanyaan Grayfia. Rias lalu melihat ke arah Grayfia dengan keringat dingin. Grayfia melihat Rias lalu tambah penasaran dengan sikap Rias

'' Aku membuat kue ini untuk... '' Rias mencoba membuat alasan yang bagus agar Grayfia percaya. Grayfia masih menunggu jawaban Rias yang sepertinya masih belum di ucapkan

'' Untuk para anggota clubku '' kata Rias berharap kalau Grayfia percaya kepadanya

'' Benarkah ''

'' Benar, aku membuat kue ini untuk para anggota club ku '' kata Rias mencoba membuat Grayfia percaya kepadanya

'' Tapi sepertinya kau terlalu bersemangat membuat kue itu di tambah kau sepertinya sedang memikirkan seseorang '' Grayfia masih tidak percaya dengan ucapan Rias. Rias sekarang benar-benar ketakutan. dia tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi keluarganya jika tahu kalau kue ini untuk seorang laki-laki dan laki-laki itu adalah manusia

'' Tidak ! itu tidak benar, aku membuat kue ini hanya untuk para anggota club ku, percayalah kepadaku '' kata Rias mencoba membuat Grayfia percaya kepadanya

Grayfia menatap Rias dengan tatapan tajam tajam, Rias masih mengeluarkan keringat dingin berharap kalau Grayfia percaya kepadanya

'' Baiklah aku percaya '' kata Grayfia. Rias lalu senang karena Grayfia percaya kepadanya tapi Grayfia terlihat masih tidak percaya dengan Rias

'' Besok aku akan memberikan kue ini kepada seluruh anggota club ku '' kata Rias

'' apakah kau juga akan memberikan kepada anak manusia bertopi jerami itu ? '' kata Grayfia mengingat Luffy

'' Tentu saja, dia juga anggota club ku '' kata Rias senang mengingat Luffy

'' Baiklah aku akan membantu mu '' kata Grayfia

'' Terima kasih Onee sama '' Rias berterima kasih

Grayfia hanya tersenyum melihat Rias tersenyum.

 **DI SEKOLAH DI RUANG PENELITAN ILMU GAIB MASIH FLASHBACK**

'' Jika Luffy datang tolong berikan ini kepadanya, ini adalah bagian nya '' kata Rias memberikan sebuah kotak kepada Grayfia

'' Baiklah, aku akan memberikan nya ''

'' Terima kasih Onee sama ''

Rias dan para budak nya akan menjalani latihan untuk bertarung melawan Raiser di rating game. para budak Rias sudah memakan kue buatan Rias, mereka merasa kalau kue buatan Bucho mereka sangat lah enak.

'' Kue Bucho tadi benar-benar enak '' kata Issei

'' Benar '' kata Asia. Kiba, Akeno dan Koneko hanya tersenyum setuju

'' Terima kasih semuanya '' kata Rias berterima kasih kepada budak nya karena telah memuji kue buatan nya

'' Kalau begitu sampai jumpa Onee sama '' kata Rias

'' Tolong berhati-hatilah '' kata Grayfia

Rias dan para budak nya lalu menghilang dengan sihir teleport nya, sekarang terlihat hanya ada Grayfia yang ada di ruangan penelitian ilmu gaib. Grayfia lalu menungguk anak topi jerami itu datang ke club

Setelah menunggu cukup lama Grayfia masih belum melihat anak itu datang, Grayfia lalu mendengar sebuah suara dari luar bangunan, karena penasaran Grayfia lalu melihat dari jendela untuk melihat siapa yang sedang berbicara

Terlihat anak topi jerami itu tapi anak itu tidak sendirian, terlihat dia sedang berbicara dengan seorang wanita. wanita itu memiliki rambut berwarna kuning. Grayfia merasa kalau wanita itu bukan wanita biasa. dia bisa merasakan energi aneh dari wanita itu

Wanita itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Luffy, Grayfia masih melihat wanita itu. dia merasa kalau wanita itu memiliki maskud tertentu. Grayfia lalu kembali duduk di sofa menungguk Luffy

'' Kau tidak akan bisa membohongiku Rias, aku tahu kenapa kau membuat kue ini '' kata Grayfia menyadari kalau Rias memiliki perasaan kepada anak manusia bertopi jerami tersebut

 **~X~**

 **END FLASHBACK**

Sekarang Luffy terlihat sedang memakan kue buatan Rias dengan lahap, Grayfia melihat anak itu memakan kue Rias kaget karena tidak tahu kalau anak itu memiliki nafsu makan yang kuat. Grayfia lalu mulai bertanya kepada Luffy ''

'' Luffy san kau ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepada mu '' kata Grayfia

'' Menanyakan apa ? '' Luffy lalu berhenti dengan aksi makan nya

'' Menurutmu Rias itu apa bagimu ? '' tanya Grayfia. Grayfia mencoba menanyakan perasaan Luffy kepada Rias

'' Dia adalah teman ku '' kata Luffy dengan tersenyum. Grayfia lalu melihat Luffy

'' Teman ? apakah hanya itu batas perasaan mu kepada Rias ? '' Grayfia lalu merasa kalau Luffy tidak memiliki perasaan yang lebih dekat dengan Rias

'' Batas ? apa maksud mu, Rias adalah teman yang berarti bagiku, tidak ada batas dalam arti teman bagiku '' kata Luffy dengan tersenyum

Grayfia cukup kaget dengan kata Luffy, Luffy adalah orang tidak membatasi orang yang akan menjadi teman nya

'' Begitu ya '' Grayfia lalu mulai mengerti dengan sifat Luffy

Grayfia terlihat senang dengan anak di depan ini, anak ini memang tidak mengerti dengan cinta tapi anak ini mengerti apa itu sebuah ikatan. Luffy lalu melanjutkan makan nya

 **~X~**

 **DENGAN RIAS DAN BUDAKNYA**

Rias sekarang sedang latihan dengan para budak nya

'' Bucho ! '' Rias lalu mendengar Issei memanggil

'' Ada apa Issei '' kata Rias

'' Aku sekarang bisa mengeluarkan sebuah laser dari gauntlet ku lo '' kata Issei dengan bangga

'' Benarkah ? bagus Issei '' kata Rias memuji Issei. Issei lalu merasa bangga karena di puji oleh Bucho

Rias lalu menatap langit memikirkan sesuatu yang penting, yaitu Luffy. dia bertanya-tanya apakah dia senang dengan kue buatan nya

'' Aku berharap kalau Luffy menyukai kue buatan ku '' kata Rias berharap

 **~X~**

 **DI OLYMPUS**

Aphrodite sekarang ada di kamar tidur nya, dia sedang melihat ke arah kaca di depan nya. dia berpikir tentang sesuatu yang sangat penting

'' Sunggu menarik '' kata Aphrodite '' aku tidak percaya anak manusia itu bisa menahan pesona ku ''

Aphrodite lalu mulai tertarik dengan Luffy, dia masih tertarik kenapa hanya Luffy yang tidak tergoda dengan tubuh nya

'' Sekarang aku benar-benar mulai tertarik dengan anak itu '' Aphrodite lalu tersenyum

'' Semoga saja aku bisa bertemu dengan nya lagi ''

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Akhir bab**

 **Bab ini adalah bab saat Rias dan para budak nya latihan dan pasti kalian tahu setelah itu**

 **Aku akan menskip Rating Game antara Raiser dan Rias, pasti kalian tahu siapa pemenang nya**

 **Maaf kalau bab ini agak pendek**

 **Hanya itu yang saya bisa ucapkan ( saya bingung mau ngomong apa lagi : V )**

 **Untuk pertanyaan dan saran kalian bisa Review**

 **Terima kasih sudah baca dan Review saya sangat menghargai itu : )**

 **Selamat jumpa di bab berikut nya**

 **Salam Author**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda & Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **warning :non canon, dll**

* * *

 **PERNIKAHAN ITU PASTI KACAU**

 **SATU MINGGU KEMUDIAN**

Luffy sekarang sedang pergi ke sekolah, Luffy sedang bersama Ayano pergi ke sekolah seperti biasa, Ayano di samping Luffy

'' Luffy, ada apa ? '' tanya Ayano di samping Luffy

'' Aku merasa sepi sekali tanpa mereka '' kata Luffy dengan bosan

'' Siapa ? '' tanya Ayano

'' Rias dan yang lain nya '' kata Luffy

Ayano merasa kalau sekarang Luffy akan sangat bosan tanpa Rias dan yang lain nya. Mereka lalu sampai di sekolah

'' Luffy kita sampai '' kata Ayano memberitahu Luffy

'' Oh, baguslah '' kata Luffy

'' Kalau begitu aku mau ke kelas dulu Luffy '' kata Ayano. Luffy mengangguk mengerti

Luffy melihat Ayano pergi ke dalam kelas nya, sedangkan Luffy sekarang sendirian. Luffy lalu memutuskan menuju ke kelas nya

'' Baiklah aku juga harus ke kelas ku '' kata Luffy. Luffy lalu menuju ke kelas nya

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, Luffy lalu sampai ke kelas nya. Luffy lalu membuka pintu kelas nya dan masuk ke dalam. Luffy berjalan ke meja nya dan berniat untuk duduk dan tidur tapi Luffy mendengar sebuah suara...

'' Selamat pagi Luffy ''

Luffy mendengar sebuah suara wanita menyapa nya, Luffy lalu kaget karena mengenal suara itu. Luffy lalu melihat ke depan dan terlihat yang menyapa nya adalah Rias

'' Yo Rias ! apa kabar ? '' Luffy bersemangat melihat teman nya Rias, sudah hampir satu minggu Luffy belum melihat nya

'' Aku baik, bagaimana dengan mu ? '' tanya Rias baik

'' Aku baik-baik saja shishishi '' kata Luffy dengan tertawa

'' Syukurlah '' kata Rias melihat Luffy baik-baik saja setelah seminggu Rias tidak melihat nya

'' Kau dari mana selama seminggu ini ? '' tanya Luffy

Rias lalu kebingungan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Luffy

'' Aku akan memberitahu mu di club nanti '' kata Rias

Luffy lalu mengangguk, guru lalu datang ke dalam kelas mereka. Luffy dan Rias lalu duduk di tempat mereka dan mulai mengikuti pelajaran

 **~X~**

 **SKIP TIME**

Luffy dan Rias lalu sedang berjalan menuju ke club dengan Luffy yang di belakang Rias. mereka lalu sampai di club.

'' Akeno ! '' panggil Rias dari luar

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu pun di buka oleh Akeno yang ada di dalam

'' Ara selamat datang Bucho '' Akeno lalu melihat Luffy '' Oh dan Luffy kun juga '' kata Akeno melihat Luffy

'' Hai Akeno '' sapa Luffy. Akeno tersenyum melihat Luffy

'' Hrmm '' Rias mencoba menyadarkan Akeno

'' Oh maaf Bucho, silahkan masuk '' kata Akeno mempersilahkan Luffy masuk

'' Terima kasih Akeno ''

Luffy dan Rias lalu masuk ke dalam club, terlihat ada Koneko yang sedang memakan cemilan, Kiba yang sedang meminum teh, Asia dan Issei sedang mengobrol. Semua orang lalu melihat Rias datang lalu memberi hormat

'' Selamat datang Bucho '' kata mereka semua. Rias tersenyum karena para budak nya sangat menghormati nya. para budak Rias pun melihat Luffy juga

'' Oh selamat datang juga Luffy '' kata Kiba melihat Luffy

'' Hallo Kiba '' sapa Luffy kepada Kiba '' Bagaimana kabar mu ? '' tanya Luffy.

'' Aku baik-baik saja Luffy '' kata Kiba

'' Baguslah, shishishi '' kata Luffy sambil tertawa

Luffy lalu melihat Koneko yang sedang memakan cemilan nya, Luffy lalu mengedap-ngedap untuk mengambil cemilan Koneko tanpa di ketahui oleh Koneko. Luffy lalu menggunakan tangan nya untuk mengambil cemilan Koneko, sedangkan Koneko sedang sibuk memakan cemilan nya

'' _Ini saat nya_ '' pikir Luffy dengan semangat untuk mengambil cemilan Koneko, akan tetapi tangan Luffy lalu di pegang oleh Koneko. Luffy kaget karena Koneko mengetahui bahwa dia akan mengambil cemilan nya

'' Jangan mengambil cemilan ku '' kata Koneko dengan waja netralnya tapi terlihat ada rasa marah di wajah nya

'' Oh kau mengetahui ku ya '' kata Luffy dengan keringat dingin karena berpikir Koneko akan menghajarnya, Koneko lalu melempar Luffy ke belakang Luffy kaget karena kekuatan Koneko yang sangat kuat

'' Ite ! '' terdengar suara kesakitan Luffy saat menabrak dinding di belakangnya. Rias kaget karena tidak berpikir kalau Koneko menggunakan tenaga Yokai nya untuk melempar Luffy

'' Luffy kau tidak apa-apa ?! '' Rias terlihat panik saat Luffy menabrak dinding di belakang nya. Rias lalu menghampiri Luffy. Akeno lalu melihat ke arah Koneko

'' Bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan ? '' tanya Akeno dengan senyum ke arah Koneko. Kiba dan Issei kaget melihat kejadian ini, mereka berpikir Luffy akan bertanya-tanya dari mana Koneko mendapatkan kekuatan sepert itu

'' Itee '' kata Luffy dengan mengelus punggung nya dengan tangan.

'' Kau tidak apa-apa Luffy ? '' tanya Rias khawatir

'' Aku tidak apa-apa '' kata Luffy

Rias lalu tersenyum melihat Luffy baik-baik saja, Rias lalu melihat ke ara koneko dengan marah kecil

'' Koneko kenapa kau melempar Luffy seperti itu ? '' tanya Rias dengan kemarahan yang lembut

'' Dia mencoba mengambil cemilan ku '' jawab Koneko dengan wajah datar nya

'' Oh maaf kalau itu '' kata Luffy bangun

Koneko lalu mendesah pasrah melihat Luffy terlihat kesakitan, Koneko lalu turun dari sofa dan kemudian Koneko lalu menghampiri Luffy. Luffy bingung karena Koneko menghampiri nya

Koneko lalu memberikan sebuah cemilan kepada Luffy. Rias kaget karena Koneko memberikan cemilan nya ke Luffy

'' Ini, kau bisa mengambil yang ini '' kata Koneko

Luffy lalu mengambil cemilan yang di berikan oleh Koneko. Luffy lalu tersenyum karena di beri makanan oleh Koneko

'' Terima kasih Koneko '' kata Luffy sambil tersenyum lebar

Koneko tersenyum melihat Luffy tersenyum, terlihat ada sedikit noda merah di pipi Koneko. Rias melihat Koneko yang wajah nya merah lalu curiga. Koneko lalu kembali ke tempat duduk nya

'' Enak~ '' Luffy lalu memakan cemilan pemberian Koneko tadi.

Rias terlihat tersenyum melihat Luffy memakan cemilan Koneko, Luffy lalu duduk di sofa di depan Koneko. Rias lalu kembali ke tempat duduk nya

'' Jadi Luffy, apakah kau merasa kesepian saat kami pergi ? '' tanya Rias

'' Benar, aku merasa sangat bosan tanpa kalian '' kata Luffy dengan jujur

'' Begitu ya '' kata Rias mengerti dengan Luffy

'' O iya, Rias kemarin kalian kemana ? '' tanya Luffy

Rias dan yang lainnya lalu kebingungan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Luffy. Rias tidak tahu harus bilang apa kepada Luffy

'' Kami sedang ada urusan '' kata Rias

'' Urusan ? ''

'' Benar ''

'' Urusan apa ? '' tanya Luffy

'' Urusan tentang sekolah '' jawab Rias

Luffy lalu mengangguk mengerti, Rias dan yang lainnya lalu merasa lega karena Luffy percaya begitu saja

'' O iya, aku mendapatkan foto lagi '' kata Luffy

'' Benarkah ? ''

'' Benar, lihat lah '' kata Luffy. Luffy selalu di bantu oleh Reynare dalam mencari hal-hal gaib

Rias lalu mengambil kamera Luffy dan lalu memeriksa hasil foto Luffy

'' Foto nya bagus '' kata Rias memuji

'' Sebenarnya teman ku yang memotonya '' kata Luffy jujur

'' Tidak apa-apa, yang penting kau sudah berhasil '' kata Rias

'' Terima kasih Rias '' kata Luffy senang

Rias lalu mengembalikan kamera Luffy, Luffy lalu mengambil kamera nya. Rias lalu mengingat sesuatu

'' Luffy '' Rias lalu memanggil Luffy

Luffy lalu melihat ke arah Rias yang telah memanggil nya

'' Ada apa Rias ? '' tanya Luffy

'' Aku mau memberi tahu kalau besok club akan tutup '' kata Rias

'' Apa ! kenapa ? '' tanya Luffy kaget

'' Kami masih memiliki urusan sekolah '' kata Rias mencoba menenangkan Luffy

'' Oh '' Luffy lalu mengangguk mengerti. Luffy lalu mendesah

'' Aku pasti merasa bosan '' kata Luffy dengan

Rias lalu tersenyum melihat Luffy yang cemberut tapi dia memang harus melakukan ini karena nanti malam akan menjadi malam penentuan antara pertunangan Rias dan Raiser yaitu Rating Game

'' Maaf Luffy '' kata Rias meminta maaf

'' Tidak apa-apa kok '' kata Luffy sambil tersenyum

Luffy lalu mengobrol dengan teman-teman nya di club itu, terkadang mereka semua tertawa saat melihat Luffy menceritakan hal lucu. Rias dan yang lain nya selalu tertawa saat melihat Luffy melakukan hal-hal yang membuat mereka tertawa

 **~X~**

 **SKIP TIME**

Luffy sekarang sedang pulang dari sekolah bersama Ayano di samping nya, Ayano terus melihat Luffy yang seperti merasa tidak bersemangat

'' Ada apa Luffy ? apakah ada masalah ? '' tanya Ayano kebingungan melihat Luffy

'' Ya, besok club tidak akan buka '' kata Luffy

'' Tidak buka ? kenapa ? '' tanya Ayano

'' Kata Rias mereka masih memiliki urusan sekolah '' Jawab Luffy

'' Oh '' Ayano lalu mengerti

'' Luffy ! '' tiba-tiba terdengar suara memanggil dari belakang Luffy dan Ayano. Luffy dan Ayano lalu membalikan badan mereka untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil Luffy

Ternyata Lily lah yang memanggil Luffy, Lily terlihat berlari menuju Luffy dan Ayano. Ayano melihat Lily dia adalah gadis yang berkencan dengan Luffy hari itu

'' Luffy tunggu ! '' kata Lily masih berlari menuju Luffy. Akhirnya Lily pun sampai di depan Luffy

'' Ada apa Lily ? '' tanya Luffy

'' Apakah kau mau pulang ? '' tanya Lily balik

'' Ya, aku dan Ayano akan pulang ke rumah '' kata Luffy dengan jujur

'' Kalau begitu aku ikut '' kata Lily

Ayano kaget karena tiba-tiba wanita itu mau ikut pulang bersama mereka, Ayano lalu menatap Lily dengan tajam bermaksud melihat apa tujuan nya

'' Boleh '' kata Luffy

'' Benar kah ? asyik '' kata Lily ke senangan

Ayano kaget karena Luffy tiba-tiba membiarkan nya ikut bersama mereka, terlihat Lily yang tersenyum karena berhasil meminta izin kepada Luffy

'' Tidak masalah kan ? Ayano '' kata Luffy melihat ke arah Ayano. Ayano lalu tersenyum balik ke arah Luffy. Ayano lalu melihat Lily masih curiga

'' Tidak apa-apa kok '' kata Ayano dengan pasrah

'' Yosh, sekarang kita akan pulang bersama-sama '' kata Luffy senang

Luffy, Ayano dan Lily pun pulang bersama dari sekolah, terlihat Lily sangat senang mengobrol dengan Luffy soal sekolah sedangkan Ayano melihat mereka mengobrol hanya sedikit kesal. Lily lalu melihat Ayano yang sepertinya tidak senang

'' Ano, apakah kau yang bernama Ayano ? '' tanya Lily melihat Ayano

'' Ya, perkenalkan namaku Ayano Himea '' kata Ayano memperkenalkan dirinya

'' Oh, nama ku Lily salam kenal Ayano '' kata Lily dengan sopan

Ayano masih menatap Lily dengan curiga, Ayano berpikir kalau Lily memiliki senyum palsu di wajah nya yang menghiasinya. Ayano adalah orang yang tidak mudah di tipu karena telah diajari oleh Ibu nya bagaimana cara melihat sifat seseorang yang sebenarnya

'' Ayano, dialah yang berkencan dengan ku hari itu '' kata Luffy memberitahu Ayano

'' Oh jadi kau ya '' kata Ayano berpura-pura tidak tahu

'' Benar, kamu berkencan hari itu '' Lily lalu melihat mata Ayano '' kencan kami begitu menyenangkan '' kata Lily dengan melihat mata Ayano. Lily terlihat sedang membuat Ayano merasa cemburu

Ayano lalu menyadari maksud Lily, dia lalu tidak terpancing dengan ucapan Lily yang ingin membuat emosi nya berantakan

'' Benarkah ? pasti itu sangat menyenangkan '' kata Ayano dengan seperti tidak tertarik dengan kencan Luffy dengan gadis di depan nya

Lily menatap Ayano dengan tersenyum '' _Lumayan_ '' pikir Lily melihat mental kuat dari Ayano. Lily ada Succubus yang suka menggoda laki-laki tapi Lily juga suka membuat wanita di dekat lelaki itu merasa cemburu dengan nya

'' Oh ya dimana rumah mu Lily ? '' Luffy lalu tiba-tiba-tiba bertanya kepada Lily tentang rumah nya

'' Rumah ku ? rumahku di dekat bukit disana '' kata Lily menunjuk bukit bekas pertarungan antara Luffy dengan seseorang misterius malam itu

'' Kita akan berpisah di persimpangan nanti '' kata Lily. Luffy lalu mengangguk mengerti sedangkan Ayano masih mencurigai Lily

'' Oh iya, sebenarnya Ayano itu siapa nya Luffy ? '' Lily lalu menanyakan status Ayano dengan Luffy

Ayano lalu tersenyum dengan senyuman licik. Ayano berniat untuk membuat Lily cemburu kepada nya

'' Aku adalah tuan rumah '' kata Ayano dengan bangga

'' Tuan rumah ? ''

'' Benar, aku yang mengurus Luffy ''

'' Mengurus Luffy, seperti apa ? ''

'' Seperti membersihkan pakaian nya, memberikan nya makan, membangunkan nya setiap pagi membantunya dalam mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dan yang lainnya '' kata Ayano dengan bangga

'' Wah Ayano seperti seorang ibu saja '' kata Lily pura-pura kagum

Ayano lalu merasa bangga dengan pujian Lily yang begitu membuat nya senang, Lily lalu tersenyum licik

'' Apakah Ayano hanya sebatas seperti ibu saja ? '' kata Lily mulai menggoda Ayano lagi

Ayano lalu terlihat panik dengan pertanyaan Lily, Lily lalu tambah tersenyum dengan reaksi Ayano saat mengucapkan pertanyaan nya

'' Aku...'' Ayano mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Lily. Wajah Ayano sekarang terlihat kesal melihat Lily karena sepertinya dia telah berhasil mengacaukan emosinya '' _Dasar wanita ini_ '' geram Ayano melihat Lily yang tersenyum

'' Ayano adalah teman ku ''

Luffy lalu tiba-tiba menjawab pertanyaan Lily, Ayano dan Lily kaget dengan jawaban Luffy. Ayano terlihat hanya tersenyum saja pasrah sedangkan Lily lalu tersenyum lembut melihat Luffy

'' Teman ? apakah sebatas itu '' kata Lily sambil menatap Luffy. Lily berpikir kalau Luffy adalah orang bohong. Lily melihat tubuh Ayano, Ayano merasa tubuh nya di perhatikan oleh Lily lalu merasa bingung

'' _Dia pasti berbohong_ '' pikir Lily. Lily melihat Luffy dengan kebencian, Luffy pasti nafsu dengan tubuh Ayano karena Luffy adalah laki-laki dan pasti dia bernafsu.

 **BEBERAPA BAGIAN FLASHBACK MASA LALU LILY**

Lily lalu teringat dengan ibunya. dia teringat kalau dia begitu bahagia dengan ibunya yang juga Succubus, ibu Lily sangat menyayangi Lily. tapi kemudian tiba-tiba beberapa iblis lalu menyerang mereka. Ibu Lily lalu menyuruh untuk bersembunyi di bawah tempat tidur sedangkan ibu Lily mengorbankan dirinya berharap kalau mereka tidak menemukan Lily

Beberapa Iblis lalu masuk ke dalam rumah, Iblis itu berjumlah 5. Lily terlihat sedang mengeluarkan air mata khawatir melihag ibunya. Ibu Lily hanya tersenyum melihat Lily dia berharap kalau dia tidak perlu khawatir

'' Wah kita menemukan Succubus disini '' kata salah satu Iblis

'' Lihat dia, dia begitu seksi '' kata salah satu Iblis

'' Aku begitu nafsu dengan nya, apa kita harus memperkosa nya ? '' tanya salah Iblis

'' Tunggu ! '' tiba-tiba ada seorang Iblis lalu datang ke dalam rumah itu

'' Nighmare sama '' semua Iblis di situ lalu menunduk ke orang itu, seseorang itu adalah pria

Ibu Lily melihat pria itu memakai pakaian serba hitam dan terlihat ada armor di badan nya yang juga berwarna hitam. orang yang bernama Nighmare itu lalu melihat Ibu Lily

'' Succubus hah, aku tidak tahu kalau di desa ini ada Succubus '' ucap pria itu

Ibu Lily menatap Pria itu dengan tajam tanpa bergetar. Pria itu lalu melihat Ibu Lily hanya tersenyum

'' Aku rasa aku bisa bersenang-senang dengan mu '' kata pria itu. pria itu lalu menuruh seluruh anak buah nya untuk keluar. seluruh anak buah nya lalu pergi keluar rumah

'' Jangan pikir kau bisa kabur, aku ingin sekali merasakan tubuh mu itu '' kata pria itu

'' Jangan harap '' kata Ibu Lily

'' Hahahahah, tapi aku sudah bernafsu dengan mu '' Pria itu lalu mulai menyerang Ibu Lily. Lily khawatir melihat Ibu nya di serang oleh pria itu. tapi Ibu Lily memiliki kekuatan sihir untuk melawan pria itu

Ibu Lily lalu mencoba menyerang Pria itu tapi tiba-tiba pria mengeluarkan sesuatu, terlihat ada kekuatan yang bercahaya. Ibu Lily terlihat merasakan sihirnya melemah. Pria itu tersenyum karena berhasil menggunakan kekuatannya

'' Hahahahah, kau tidak akan bisa melawan ku dengan sihirmu '' kata Pria itu. pria itu lalu mendekati Ibu Lily yang lemah karena energi sihirnya melemah

'' Aku menyerap sihir mu dengan sihir ku '' kata Pria ieut sambil tersenyum

'' _Dia menyerap sihir ku ? sialan_ '' pikir Ibu Lily

'' Aku memiliki sihir unik karena bisa menyerap sihir lain, bukankah itu sangat langka '' kata Pria itu sombong. Pria itu lalu memegang kedua tangan Ibu Lily

'' Saat nya aku menikmati tubuh mu '' kata Pria itu

Ibu Lily melihat ke bawah tempat duduk berharap kalau Lily tidak menangis sehingga membuat nya ketahuan. Lily melihat Ibu nya sedang di perkosa oleh pria itu. Lily menahan mulutnya agat tidak berteriak, Lily melihat dengan kejam Ibu nya di perkosa oleh pria itu dengan ganas

'' _Ibu_ '' ucap Lily dengan perlahan mulai menangis melihat ibu nya

Terdengar suara desahan pria itu saat memperkosa ibu Lily, Lily terus menahan tangisan nya. setelah beberapa lama pria itu lalu selesai memenuhi hasrat nya

'' Nighmare sama ! '' tiba-tiba satu anak buah nya masuk ke dalam

'' Ada apa ? '' tanya pria itu

'' Sepertinya pasukan musuh sudah darang '' kata salah satu anak buah orang itu lalu dia melihat Ibu Lily yang terlihat lemah tidak bisa bergerak. dia tertegun melihat tubuh Ibu Lily yang telanjang

'' Pasukan musuh ? baiklah kita mundur ''

'' Bagaimana dengan wanita itu ? '' tanya anak buah nya sambil menunjuk Ibu Lily

'' Bawa dia, aku membutuhkan nya '' kata Pria itu

Prajurit Iblis itu lalu membawa Ibu Lily pergi. Ibu Lily sempat melihat ke bawah tempat tidur dan tersenyum. Lily melihat Ibu nya akan di bawa lalu keluar dari bawah tempat tidur dan mulai mengejar mereka

'' Ibu ! ''

Nighmare lalu berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang telah berteriak, terlihat ada seorang anak kecil sedang mengejarnya

'' Anak kecil ? '' pikir Nighmare melihat Lily

'' Lepaskan Ibu ku ! '' teriak Lily dengan tegas tapi masih ada air mata di matanya

'' Ibu mu '' Nighmare lalu melihat Ibu Lily '' Hahahahaha '' tawa Nighmare

'' Lily tidak ! '' Ibu Lily mencoba menyuruh Lily untuk lari '' Lily ayo lari ! '' teriak Ibu nya

'' Tidak ! aku akan menyelamatkan Ibu '' kata Lily dengan tegas

'' Apa ! kau ingin menyelamatkan ibu mu ? hahahahaha '' tawa Nighmare '' Kau tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan nya karena kau ini masih anak-anak '' Nighmare lalu menyuruh seekor makhluk untuk menyerang Lily

'' Bunuh dia '' perinta Nighmare

'' Tidak ! Lily ! '' teriak Ibu Lily yang masij lemah

Makhluk itu lalu berlari menerjang Lily. Lily lalu mencoba menghindar akan tetapi tangan kanan nya terkena cakaran makhluk itu. Lily lalu terjatuh ke tanah

'' Lily ! '' teriak Ibu Lily khawatir

'' Hahahahah '' tawa Nighmare

Lily lalu merasakan kalau tangan kirinya juga sakit karena terbentur oleh batu, Lily melihat orang itu lalu mendekati nya

'' Saat nya kau mati '' Nighmare lalu mengeluarkan cahaya sihirnya untuk menyerang Lily

'' Tidak ! Lily ! '' teriak Ibu Lily

Nighmare lalu bersiap-siap mengeluarkan serangan nya akan tetapi

 **BLARRR !  
**

Telihat sebuah ledakan cahaya di situ, Nigmare menutup matanya dari silau cahaya itu

'' Sial ! siapa disana ?! '' teriak Nighmare tidak terima

'' Tentu saja aku, pemimpin di wilayah ini '' kata seorang wanita. Lily lalu melihat ada seorang wanita muncul, wanita itu memiliki sebuah sayap Succubus, rambut berwarna putih silver, dan memakai pakaian yang terlihat seperti bangsawan dengan bagian perut di perlihatkan

'' Jadi sang ratu pun muncul ya '' kata Nighmare melihat wanita itu. Nighmare juga merasa bernafsu dengan wanita itu terlihat dari wajah mesum nya yang bejat

'' Tidak kusangka kau akan datang Ratu Succubus ''

Lily melihat Ratunya yang sepertinya datang untuk menyelamatkan nya dan ibunya

'' Aku kesini karena aku merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan desaku ini, apa yang telah kau perbuat '' kata sang Ratu kepada Nighmare dan para anak buahnya

'' Aku menghancurkan nya '' kata Nighmare dengan sombong '' Kalian adalah Ras paling hina '' kata Nighmare melihat sang Ratu dengan kesombongan

'' Ras hina ? aku mengerti dengan pikiran mu, melihat kami sebagai Ras yang selalu menggoda Ras lain dan mengambil energi nya '' kata sang Ratu dengan santai

'' Tapi bukan berarti pemikiran mu semua nya benar '' sambung sang Ratu

'' Cih jangan banyak bicara '' Nighmare lalu mengeluarkan sebuah energi sihirnya untuk menyerang sang Ratu tapi sang Ratu hanya terlihat santai saja

'' Matilah kau ! '' teriak Nighmare sambil menembakan sihirnya. Sihir itu pun langsung menuju sang Ratu. Lily khawatir kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan sang Ratu tapi terlihat sang Ratu masih terlihat santai saja

'' Cih, jangan bangga karena sihir lemah seperti ini '' Sang Ratu lalu mengangkat tangan nya ke arah sihir itu dan yang terjadi sungguh tidak terduga. sihir itu langsung lenyap

Nighmare dan anak buah nya lalu kaget melihat sihir Nighmare di lenyapkan tanpa masalah oleh sang Ratu

'' Kau terlalu sombong, Iblis '' kata sang Ratu

Nighmare dan beserta para anak buahnya lalu merasa ketakutan dengan kekuatan Ratu Succubus itu

'' Sial ! level tingkatan sihirnya terlalu tinggi '' kata Nighmare ketakutan

'' Jadi apakah kau masih ingin melawan ? '' tanya Ratu Succubus itu

'' Sial '' tiba-tiba Nighmare lalu mengeluarkan cahaya yang sangat terang membutakan mata, Lily menutupi matanya dari cahaya begitu juga sang Ratu

Setelah cahaya menghilang terlihat kalau tidak ada lagi Nighmare beserta para anak buah nya

'' Cih ! mereka kabur dasar pengecut '' kata sang Ratu

'' Ibu ! '' teriak Lily kaget karena ibu nya tiba-tiba menghilang

Sang Ratu lalu melihat Lily dan mendatangi nya, Lily masih tidak percaya kalau Ibu nya menghilang

'' Kau tidak apa-apa ? '' tanya sang Ratu kepada Lily. Lily yang sekarang hampir hilang kesadaranya lalu melihat sang Ratu dan kemudian pingsan. Sang Ratu lalu mendesah kasihan melihat masyarakatnya tersiksa

'' Yang mulia ! '' tiba-tiba ada beberapa perajuri yang memakai armor datang menghampiri sang Ratu

'' Apakah anda baik-baik saja ? '' tanya prajurit itu

'' Aku tidak apa-apa, bawa gadis itu ke istana '' kata Sang Ratu yang menunjuk ke Lily yang telah pingsan

'' Baik, saya mengerti '' perajurit itu lalu merangkul tubuh kecil Lily yang tidak sadarkan diri. Sang Ratu lalu melihat salah satu desa di kerajaan nya telah hancur

'' Kenapa terus seperti ini ? '' kata Sang Ratu perhatin melihat salah satu desa di kerajaan nya ini yang telah hancur

 **END FLASHBACK LILY**

Lily terlihat berjalan sambil menghayal kan tentang masa lalu nya, dia sangat membenci pria, penyebab nya adalah ibu telah di perkosa oleh seorang pria di depan mata nya sendiri. Lily lalu mencoba menggoda lelaki dan membunuh setelah mereka lengah. itulah kegiatan selalu Lily

'' Lily apakah kau baik-baik saja ? ''

Luffy terlihat sedang melambaikan tangan nya di depan wajah Lily untuk menyadarkan nya dari menghayal nya

'' Hah ada apa ?! '' Lily keliatan kaget

'' kita sudah sampai di persimpangan '' kata Luffy

Lily lalu melihat ada persimpangan di depan nya, dia pun menyadari kalau saat nya berpisah dengan Luffy dan Ayano

'' Oh baiklah sepertinya saat nya kita berpisah '' kata Lily lalu tersenyum

'' Kalau begitu sampai jumpa Lily '' kata Luffy dengan ceria

'' Sampai jumpa Luffy, Ayano '' kata Lily. Lily lalu melihat Ayano yang sepertinya tidak senang

Lily lalu pergi ke lain persimpangan dengan Luffy dan Ayano. Ayano masih penasaran dengan Lily

'' Bukankah dia sangat menyenangkan, ya kan Ayano ? '' tanya Luffy dengan senyum

Ayano lalu berhenti menatap Lily dari jauh dan kemudian Ayano lalu melihat Luffy

'' Ya kau benar Luffy '' kata Ayano dengan tersenyum

'' Baiklah saat nya pulang '' kata Luffy dengan semangat tidak sabar memakan masakan dari Ayano. Luffy dan Ayano lalu pergi ke rumah mereka

Sekarang dengan Lily yang masih menuju ke rumah nya, dia masih berpikir kalau Luffy adalah laki-laki yang sama dengan laki-laki lain nya

'' _Dia sama saja_ '' kata Lily

Lily lalu hampir sampai di rumah nya yaitu di dekat bukit, saat Lily masuk kedalam area di dekat Bukit Lily lalu merasakan seseorang di belakang nya

'' Rex '' kata Lily mengetahui siapa yang datang

'' Oh, ternyata susah juga agar tidak di ketahui oleh mu '' kata Rex dibelakang Lily. Rex seperti biasa memakai topeng dan jubah

'' Apa maumu ? '' tanya Lily dengan dingin

'' Aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalau kau tidak melupakan tugas mu '' kata Rex dengan santai

'' Aku tidak akan melupakan tugas ku '' kata Lily dengan dingin

'' Baiklah aku hanya mengingatkan mu '' kata Rex

Rex lalu menghilang dengan kekuatan kegelapan nya, Lily lalu melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah nya

 **~X~**

 **DENGAN LUFFY DAN AYANO**

Luffy dan Ayano lalu sampai ke rumah mereka, Luffy lalu membuka pintu

'' Aku pulang ! '' teriak Luffy dengan semangat

Luffy dan Ayano lalu mendengar suara kaki berlari menuju ke arah mereka dan ternyata Reynare, Kalawarner dan Mittlet sedang berlari menuju ke arah Luffy dan Ayano

'' Luffy sama ! Ayano sama '' teriak mereka bertiga melihat kedua tuan mereka pulang

Reynare lalu menerjang Luffy sehingga Luffy terjatuh di tindihi oleh Reynare, sedangkan Kalawarner dan Mittelt menerjang Ayano sehingga terjatuh juga

'' Huaaa, Luffy sama kemana saja ? '' Reynare terlihat menangis karena tidak bertemu dengan Luffy hampir sehari

'' Maaf Reynare shishishi '' kata Luffy meminta maaf sambil tertawa

Ayano terlihat di tindihi oleh kedua malaikat jatuh

'' Hey kalian bangunlah ! '' kata Ayano kesal karena badan nya merasa berat di tindihi

'' Kami Rindu Ayano sama '' kata Mittelt dan Kalawarner dengan menangis

'' Sudahlah sekarang aku sudah pulang kan '' kata Ayano sambil tersenyum melihat kedua malaikat jatuh itu. Mittelt lalu memegang kedua payudara Ayano

'' Aku juga rindu dengan payudara Ayano sama yang besar '' kata Mittelt. Mittelt lalu memeremas payudara Ayano

'' Kyaaa ! '' terdengar desahan Ayano karena payudara nya di pegang

'' Hen-tikan ! '' kata Ayano mencoba menyuruh Mittelt untuk berhenti. akan tetapi Mittelt tidak mau berhenti

Ayano lalu mulai kesal dan lalu mengangkat tangan nya ke atas ke pada Mittelt

'' Aku bilang Hentikan ! ''

 **PLAK ! BUK ! PAK**

Sekarang terlihat Luffy dan yang lain nya sedang makan malam dengan yang lain nya

'' Hmm Enak~ '' kata Luffy saat memakan masakan Ayano. Ayano hanya tersenyum melihat Luffy senang dengan masakan nya. Ayano lalu melihat ke arah Mittelt

'' Ayo kau juga makan Mittelt '' suruh Ayano dengan menatap tajam Mittlelt

'' Baik Ayano sama ! '' kata Mittelt dengan cepat. terlihat ada benjolan di kepala nya habis di pukul oleh Ayano

Mereka lalu makan malam bersama-sama, terlihat ada tawa saat makan malam itu, makan malam di rumah itu selalu saja ramai. Ayano senang karena dia tidak akan sendirian lagi. sekarang dia memiliki seseorang di dekat nya

'' _Ayah, aku sekarang tidak sendirian_ '' pikir Ayano dengan bahagia

Setelah makam malam yang meriah, Luffy lalu memutuskan untuk tidur karena sangat lelah, Luffy lalu permisi untuk ke kamar tidur nya

'' Aku lelah sekali '' kata Luffy dengan lelah

Luffy sekarang sedang menaiki tangga untuk menuju ke kamarnya, dia pun sampai ke kamar nya. Luffy lalu langsung masuk ke dalam kamar nya dan langsung merebahkan tubuh nya

Namun saat Luffy mau tidur, Luffy lalu melihat ada cahaya merah muncul di dalam kamarnya. Luffy lalu bangun dan berdiri kaget karena melihat cahaya itu berwarna merah

Cahaya itu lalu memudar dan ada sesosok muncul di cahaya itu. Sesosok itu adalah seorang pria. Pria itu memakai sebuah jubah merah, berambut panjang merah, dan memiliki tubuh yang cukup tinggi

'' Jadi kau ya orang nya '' kata Pria itu

Luffy masih kaget karena melihat Pria itu tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar nya

'' Aku sudah mendengar mu dari Grayfia, kau orang yang membuat adik ku begitu jatuh cinta dengan mu '' kata Pria itu terus memandangi Luffy

Luffy lalu terus melihat pria itu dengan tanda tanya

'' Kau siapa ? ''

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Akhir bab**

 **Bab ini adalah bab dimana Luffy akan terlibat di pernikahan Rias dan Raiser**

 **Dan di bab Berikut nya kalian akan melihat sebuah pertarungan yang begitu menarik, kalian pasti tahu**

 **Di bab ini juga kalian tahu kenapa Lily begitu membenci pria dan aku hanya menunjukan beberapa masa lalu Lily. aku akan menunjukan masa Lalu Lily yang lain di bab ke depan nya**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah baca dan Review. Dan aku juga berterima kasih sudah di beri saran, saya sangat menghargai saran kalian : )**

 **Kalau masih ada pertanyaan, saran atau yang lain nya kalian bisa Review**

 **Jangan Lupa untuk tinggal kan Review sehingga saya tambah bersemangat**

 **Sampai jumpa di bab berikut nya**

 **Salam Author**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda & Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **warning :non canon, dll**

* * *

 **AKU AKAN MENYELAMATKAN MU RIAS**

 **UNDERWORLD**

Rias sekarang sedang melihat kaca di depan nya, dia sekarang sedang merasa tidak merasa bahagia karena hari ini adalah hari pernikahan nya dengan Raiser

'' Kenapa bisa begini '' guman Rias melihat cermin dengan sedih

Dia ingat kalau dia kalah oleh Raiser saat Rating Game, Rias tidak menyangka kalau dia akan kalah dengan Raiser. dia terlalu merendahkan Raiser sehingga mereka lengah saat Rating Game.

Rias berharap kalau Issei dan yang lain nya tidak apa-apa, Rias merasa benar-benar sedih karena bisa terjadi seperti ini. dia ingat saat Rating Game dimana dia, Asia, Issei dan dia yang tersisah

 **FLASHBACK**

Sekarang terlihat di atas bangunan ilmu penelitian ilmu gaib, terlihat Issei sedang melindungi Rias dan Asia di belakang nya sedangkan Raiser beserta Queen nya ada di depan Issei

'' Aku akan mengalahakan mu ! '' teriak Issei dengan percaya diri

'' Mengalahkan ku ? hahahahaha jangan percaya diri Iblis rendahan '' kata Raiser tertawa melihat Issei

Rias sedang di obati oleh Asia yang terkena serangan, Asia dengan berusaha mencoba mengobati Bucho nya

'' Issei ! '' Rias melihat Isse yang sudah hampir babak belur oleh Raiser

Raiser hanya menatap Rias dengan tatapan kesombongan karena sudah yakin kalau dia akan menang. Issei masik bisa berdiri dengan tegak walaupun badan nya sudah penuh luka

'' Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan ku, aku memiliki kemampuan Regenerasi yang berasal dari clan Phenex '' kata Raiser dengan sombong

'' Aku tidak peduli '' Issei lalu mendekati Raiser dengan berlari berniat untuk menyerangnya

 **Boost !**

Raiser melihat Issei yang ingin menyerangnya lalu mengeluarkan sayap nya untuk terbang menghindari Issei. Issei lalu hampir saja terjatuh dari atas bangunan penelitian ilmu gaib

'' Sial hampir saja '' kata Issei

'' Hahahaha '' tawa Raiser

Rias melihat Issei dan Raiser bertarung hanya berharap kalau Issei tidak apa-apa, Asia terus menggunakan Sacred Gear nya untuk menyembuhkan Bucho nya

'' Apakah sekarang sudah baikan Bucho ? '' tanya Asia

'' Aku merasa baik, terima kasih Asia '' kata Rias berterima kasih

Asia hanya tersenyum melihat Bucho nya sekarang sudah baik-baik saja, jadi selama ini dia adalah orang yang berguna bagi Buchonya

'' Baiklah aku akan membantu Issei '' kata Rias, tapi saat ingin pergi membantu Issei tangan Rias lalu di pegang oleh Asia seperti menyuruh nya jangan pergi. Rias lalu melihat Asia

'' Ada apa Asia ? '' tanya Rias

'' Sebaiknya Bucho beristirahat dulu '' suruh Asia

'' Tapi aku harus membantu Issei '' kata Rias

'' Tapi tubuh Bucho masih lemah '' kata Asia memberitahu Rias

'' Tapi aku harus menolong Issei '' Rias bersikeras ingin menolong Issei

Issei mencoba terus menyerang Raiser tapi tetap saja gagal, Issei kesal tidak bisa menyerang Raiser

'' Sial '' kata Issei kesal

'' Apakah kau sudah menyerah ? '' Raiser lalu mengejek Issei

'' Aku akan menghajar mu '' kata Issei dengan percaya diri

'' Cih jangan banyak bicara '' Raiser lalu mengeluarkan sebuah bola api di tangan ya dan kemudian melemparkan nya ke arah Issei

'' Issei awas ! '' teriak Rias

Issei lalu melompat ke samping untuk menghindari bola api itu, Issei berhasil menghindari bola api itu akan tetapi ternyata Raiser melempar bola api lagi sehingga Issei kaget, Issei lalu mencoba menghindarinya namun bola api itu lalu meledak di depan Issei

'' Issei ! '' teriak Rias khawatir

Terlihat beberapa bagian tubuh Issei yang terbakar, Issei lalu mencoba memadamkan api di sekitar tubuh nya

'' Issei ! '' Rias lalu berlari menuju ke tempat Issei tidak memperdulikan tubuh nya yang masih lemah

'' Kyaa ! '' terdengar sebuah suara Asia dari belakang Rias. Rias lalu melihat ke arah Asia yang sepertinya terkena serangan

'' Hmm kau lengah ''

Rias melihat Queen Raiser yang menyerang Asia, Rias lalu melihat Asia yang sekarang tidak berdaya

'' Asia ! '' teriak Rias melihat Asia

'' Bishop milik Rias sama telah di kalahkan '' kata suara di pertandingan

'' Arg ! '' Rias mendengar suara di belakang nya, Rias lalu melihat ke belakang nya

Terlihat Issei sekarang sedang di injak oleh Raiser, terlihat Issei yang kesakitan karena habis terbakar oleh Raiser

'' Sekarang kau kalah, Rias '' kata Raiser dengan percaya diri

Rias sekarang benar-benar bingung dengan kejadian sekarang, dia benar-benar tidaj tahu kalau ini akan terjadi

'' Terima lah bola api ku ini '' Raiser lalu mau melemparkan bola apinya ke arah Issei yang sekarang tidak berdaya

Issei sekarang benar-benar tidak bisa berdaya karena badan nya penuh dengan luka, di tambah dia sekarang tidak bisa bergerak karena di injak oleh Raiser. Issei sudah bersiap-siap untuk merasakan bola api yang akan di keluarkan oleh Raiser akan tetapi...

'' Tidak ! '' Rias lalu tiba-tiba memeluk Raiser mencoba mendorong nya sehingga Issei tidak jadi di bakar oleh Raiser

'' Bucho ? '' Issei tidak percaya kalau Bucho nya kan melakukan seperti ini. Rias lalu melihat ke arah Issei

'' Sudah Issei, itu sudah cukup '' terlihat air mata Rias keluar

Issei kaget karena Buchonya menangis, Raiser lalu melihat Rias yang memeluknya

'' Aku menyerah '' kata Rias

Raiser lalu kaget dan kemudian tersenyum karena berpikir kalau sekarang dia menang, Sona dan Tsubaki yang melihat pertandingan ini hanya mendesah melihat Rias yang menyerah tapi mereka juga tahu kalau situasi seperti itu mereka juga akan melakukan nya

'' Sungguh tidak kusangka '' kata Sona

'' Sekarang pertandingan nya sudah selesai '' kata Tsubaki melihat kekalahan Rias

'' Ya, tim Raiser memang dari pertama mendapatkan keuntungan karena sudah beberapa kali melakukan Rating Game dan tidak pernah kalah '' kata Sona melihat Raiser dari layar monitor

'' Ketua benar '' kata Tsubaki membenarkan perkataan ketuanya

'' Baiklah saat nya pergi '' kata Sona bersiap-siap pergi

'' Apakah ketua tidak khawatir dengan Rias dono ? '' tanya Tsubaki

'' Aku Khawatir dengan nasib nya sekarang tapi Rating Game sekarang sudah menentukan '' kata Sona merasa tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dan merasa bersalah

'' Aku juga mengerti ketua '' Tsubaki mengerti dengan perasaan ketua nya

'' Baiklah mari kita kembali Tsubaki '' kata Sona

Sona dan Tsubaki lalu pergi ke pintu keluar untuk pergi tapi Tsubaki lalu teringat sesuatu

'' Apakah ketua masih mengurus manusia itu ? '' Tsubaki lalu mengingat sesuatu

'' Maksud mu manusia aneh berambut hijau itu ? ya aku masih mengurus nya walau pun dia selalu membuat ku kesal '' kata Sona dengan muka cemberut nya

Tsubaki hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi ketuanya karena mengurus satu manusia, Tsubaki pernah mendengar kalau manusia itu selalu saja membuat ya kesal karena harus menunjukan jalan kepada orang itu karena manusia itu selalu saja tersesat. Tsubaki ingin melihat manusia itu

 **END FLASHBACK**

Rias lalu masih melihat cermin di depan nya, ini adalah saat nya dia menikah dengan Raiser, dia lalu memasang senyum palsu untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri tapi dia tidak bisa

'' Oh Luffy '' Rias lalu teringat seseorang. dimana orang itu adalah orang yang mencuri hati nya sehingga begitu semangat setiap hari karena memikirkan nya tersenyum. Rias berharap kalau yang dia nikahi sekarang adalah Luffy. Rias tidak peduli walaupun Luffy adalah manusia

'' Seandainya '' kata Rias masih berharap

'' Rias dono saat nya pertemuan ''

Tiba-tiba seorang maid membuka pintu ruangan Rias, Rias lalu mengerti kalau sekarang saat nya dia bertemu dengan para Iblis bangsawan

'' Baiklah aku mengerti '' kata Rias

Rias lalu bangkit dari kursinya dan menuju ke pintu keluar, maid itu lalu mengikuti Rias dari belakang. Rias sekarang benar-benar resah saat berjalan karena sekarang dia sedang memakai pakaian pernikahan

'' Sangat sulit berjalan dengan pakaian ini '' kesal Rias

 **~X~**

 **TEMPAT PENJAMUAN**

Terlihat di tempat penjamuan untuk para iblis bangsawan yang telah di undang oleh Raiser. terlihat Raiser yang memakai pakaian bangsawan nya. Raiser lalu mulai menjamu para tamu

'' Wahai tamu yang terhormat, terima kasih sudah datang ke tempat pernikahan keluarga Phenex dan Gremory, saya sangat menghargai kedatangan kalian '' kata Raiser sambil melihat para tamu undangan berdatangan

Terlihat para peerage Rias juga datang kecuali Issei dan Asia, Akeno, Koneko dan Kiba yang datang di pesta itu

'' Wah kalian benar-benar datang ya ''

Tiba-tiba Sona lalu mendatangi para peerage Rias yang sedang berkumpul

'' Oh ketua rupanya '' kata Akeno melihat Sona

Sona lalu tersenyum dengan Akeno, Sona lalu melihat ke kelompok Rias lagi

'' Kemana si naga merah dan Bishop itu ? '' tanya Sona tidak melihat Issei dan Asia

'' Oh, mereka tidak datang '' kata Kiba

Sona lalu mengerti dengan Issei dan Asia, mungkin karena luka di Rating Game sehingga mereka tidak bisa datang ke pesta

'' Oh aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa apa-apa '' kata Sona merasa bersalah. para Peerage Rias lalu tersenyum

'' Itu tidak apa-apa ketua '' kata Akeno sambil tersenyum

Sona lalu tersenyum karena sudah di mengerti oleh para peerage Rias, Sona lalu melihat ke arah tempat Raiser

'' Baiklah aku akan menunjukan Istri ku '' kata Raiser

Tiba-tiba sebuah sihir teleport lalu terlihat di dekat Raiser dan munculah Rias dari sihir teleport itu

'' Cantik sekali '' pikir para tamu undangan di ruangan itu namun di saat kekaguman para tamu dengan kecantilkan Rias tiba-tiba pintu di dobrak oleh sesorang

'' Tunggu ! '' teriak orang itu

Rias, Raiser dan para tamu lalu melihat ke arah pintu yang telah di dobrak oleh seseorang, terlihat siapa yang mendobrak pintu itu

'' Issei '' kata Rias melihat pelaku pendobrakan itu

Para peerage Rias juga kaget karena Issei datang tiba-tiba datang ke underworld dan langsung mengacaukan pernikahan

'' Aku tidak akan membiarkan pernikahan ini ! '' teriak Issei dengan tegas.

Rias kaget dengan kata-kata Issei, Raiser lalu kesal karena Issei datang ke pestanya. para tamu melihat Issei yang datang ke pesta ini tiba-tiba

'' Apa mau mu ?! '' teriak Raiser marah

'' Apa mauku ? tentu saja mengacaukan pernikahan ini '' kata Issei dengan tegas

Raiser tambah marah dengan tujuan Issei, Raiser lalu menyuruh para penjaga nya untuk menangkap Issei

'' Tangkap Iblis rendahan itu ! '' teriak Raiser menyuruh para penjaga nya

Para penjaga nya lalu mengerti dengan tuan nya dan kemudian menyerang Issei, Issei sudah bersiap-siap menyerang mereka tapi tiba-tiba Kiba dan Koneko datang mengalahkan para penjaga itu

'' Kiba, Koneko chan '' kata Issei kaget karena telah membantu nya

'' Ayo Issei, maju '' kata Kiba menyuruh Issei untuk maju

'' Baiklah ! terima kasih '' kata Issei yang sekarang sedang berlari ke tempat Raiser dan Rias

'' Raiser ! '' teriak issei memanggil Raiser

Raiser lalu melihat Issei yang telah memanggil nya, Rias juga melihat Issei yang sedang berlari menuju ke arahnya

'' Aku menantangmu ! '' kata Issei dengan tegas.

Rias kaget karena Issei menantang Raiser secara terang-terangan, Raiser lalu tersenyum mendengar kata Issei

'' Menantang ku ? maaf Iblis rendahan kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan ku '' kata Raiser dengan sombong. '' Kau sudah kalah '' sambung Raiser

Rias lalu merasa senang karena Issei datang ingin menyelamatkan nya, tiba-tiba datang sesosok orang berambut merah datang di jamuan itu. semua tamu lalu kaget melihat kedatangan orang itu

'' Tunggu Raiser '' kata orang itu. Raiser lalu melihat siapa yang memanggil nya

'' Lucifer sama ?! '' Raiser kaget karena Sirzechs tiba-tiba datang di jamuan itu, begitu juga Rias yang kaget karena kakak nya datang

'' Onii sama ? '' kata Rias kaget melihat Sirzechs

'' Kenapa Lucifer sama ada disini ? '' tanya Raiser kaget

'' Aku kesini untuk menjelaskan ini '' kata Sirzechs sambil melihat Issei

'' Apa maksud anda ? '' kata Raiser

'' Aku tahu kau sudah menang di Rating Game namun kau tahu kalau Adik ku tidak terlalu mengerti dengan Rating Game sehingga itu sangat tidak adil '' kata Sirzechs

'' Jadi maksud anda, anda tidak terima dengan kekalahan Rias '' kata Raiser masih sombong dengan kemenangan nya

'' Bukan itu maksud ku, maksud ku adalah akan ada pertandinan ulang '' kata Sirzechs langsung ke intinya

Raiser lalu melihat Sirzechs dengan tatapan curiga, dia merasa kalau Sirzechs sedang merencanakan sesuatu

'' Baiklah aku menerima tantangan ini '' kata Raiser. Sirzechs lalu tersenyum dengan kata Raiser

'' Baiklah kalau begitu '' kata Sirzechs

Sirzechs lalu melihat Issei, Issei hanya diam saja di lihat oleh Sirzechs.

'' Jadi nak iblis bagaimana dengan mu ? '' tanya Sirzechs

Issei lalu berpikir kalau ini adalah kesempatan nya untuk menyelamatkan Buchonya dari pernikahan ini

'' Baiklah aku juga setuju '' kata Issei

'' Bagus, aku akan membuat tempat pertarungan nya '' kata Sirzechs

Raiser dan Issei lalu sama-sama menatap satu sama lain, mereka berpikir kalau mereka tidak akan kalah. Sirzechs melihat ini hanya tersenyum saja

'' _Aku berharap kalau dia juga akan segera datang_ '' pikir Sirzechs mengingat seseorang

'' Onii sama '' tiba-tiba Rias lalu memanggil kakak nya

Sirzechs lalu melihat ke adiknya itu '' Ada apa Rias ? '' tanya Sirzechs

'' Sebenarnya apa yang kau rencana kan ? '' tanya Rias. Rias penasaran dengan rencana kakak nya ini

'' Aku sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk mu Rias '' kata Sirzechs

Rias kaget saat kakak nya merencakan sesuatu untuk nya, Rias berpikir kalau kakak nya sedang melakukan sesuatu yang tidak baik

'' Untuk ku ? '' tanya Rias

'' Benar, kau akan senang melihat nya '' kata Sirzechs menenangkan adik nya

 **FLASHBACK LAGI**

Sekarang kita ada di rumah Ayano tepatnya di kamar Luffy, terlihat Luffy tidak sendiri di kamar nya

'' Kau ini siapa ? tanya Luffy melihat orang di depan nya ini. orang ini tiba-tiba datang ke kamar nya

'' Oh maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diriku '' Sirzechs lalu mulai memperkenalkan dirinya '' Namaku adalah Sirzechs Lucifer '' kata Sirzechs memperkenalkan dirinya

'' Oh namaku Luffy '' kata Luffy dengan tersenyum

'' Salam kenal Luffy kun '' kata Sirzechs melihat Luffy

Sirzechs lalu melihat Luffy dengan teliti, Anak di depan nya ini memiliki tinggi badan rata-rata, berkulit sedikit ke coklatan, memiliki mata hitam, berbadan kurus, rambut berwarna hitam dengan bentuk yang berantakan dan memiliki bekas luka di bawah mata kirinya. Sirzechs bertanya-tanya kenapa adik nya bisa jatuh cinta dengan manusia ini, dalam pengelihatan Sirzechs dia hanya manusia biasa

'' Jadi bisakah kau jelaskan padaku kenapa adik ku bisa jatuh cinta dengan mu ? '' tanya Sirzechs

Luffy kebingungan dengan kata Sirzechs, Luffy lalu melihat Sirzechs dengan teliti, Luffy menyadari kalau pakaian Sirzechs bukan lah pakaian biasa

'' Pakaian mu keren ! '' kata Luffy melihat pakaian Sirzechs

Sirzechs merasa aneh dengan anak di depan nya, dia tiba-tiba senang melihat pakaian nya beserta jubah nya

'' Apakah kau merasa pakaian ku keren ? '' Sirzechs tidak percaya dengan anak ini

'' Ya ! pakaian mu keren '' kata Luffy

'' Bagus lah kalau begitu '' kata Sirzechs

Luffy lalu ingat dengan apa maksud kedatangan orang ini ke kamarnya, Luffy lalu menanyai Sirzechs

'' Jadi kenapa kau datang ke kamar ku ? '' tanya Luffy

Sirzechs lalu tersenyum mengerti dengan pertanyaan Luffy, Sirzechs lalu mulai membicarakan tujuan nya

'' Ini tentang Rias ''

'' Rias ! '' Luffy kaget karena mendengar nama teman nya

'' Ya benar ''

'' Apakah ada sesuatu dengan Rias ! '' Luffy lalu panik karena khawatir terjadi sesuatu dengan Rias

'' Dia baik-baik saja untuk sekarang ''

Luffy lalu khawatir dengan Rias, Sirzechs lalu tersenyum melihat Luffy dan lalu berniat menjelaskan semua nya

'' Baiklah pertama-tama aku mengatakan siapa sebenarnya Rias '' Sirzechs lalu ingin memberitahukan identitas Rias

'' Rias bukanlah manusia '' Sirzechs lalu menunggu reaksi Luffy. akan tetapi Sirzechs tidak melihat reaksi terkejut Luffy

'' Rias bukan manusia ? '' Luffy bingung

'' Benar ''

'' Jadi dia apa ? '' tanya Luffy polos

Sirzechs lalu merasa bingung karena Luffy tidak kaget dengan Rias, Sirzechs lalu menjawab pertanyaan Luffy

'' Rias adalah seorang Iblis ''

Luffy lalu hanya memakai wajah netralnya setelah mendengar jati diri Rias sedangkan Sirzechs tambah bingung dengan anak manusia di depan nya ini

'' Kau tidak kaget ? '' Sirzechs yang malah kaget karena Luffy tidak kaget

'' Tidak '' jawab Luffy dengan wajah netralnya

Sirzechs tidak tahu harus bilang apa ke anak manusia di depan nya ini, biasanya manusia akan kaget kalau mendengar kata iblis

'' Kenapa ? '' tanya Sirzechs

'' Karena aku sudah bertemu banyak Ras '' kata Luffy dengan tersenyum

Sirzechs lalu kebingungan dengan kata anak topi jerami di depan nya ini, Sirzechs lalu merasa penasaran dengan Luffy

'' Bertemu dengan banyak Ras ? '' Sirzechs bingung

'' Benar, aku sudah bertemu dengan banyak Ras '' kata Luffy blak-blakan

Sirzechs lalu tersenyum karena berpikir kalau anak di depan nya ini bukan anak biasa, Sirzechs lalu mulai tertarik dengan anak manusia ini

'' Bisakah kau ceritakan tentang dirimu yang sebenarn-''

'' Luffy sama ! apakah anda sudah tidur '' tiba-tiba suara Reynare terdengar dan sepertinya sedang menuju ke arah kamar Luffy

'' Reynare '' kata Luffy mengetahui suara itu

'' Siapa dia ? '' tanya Sirzechs yang tiba-tiba kata-katanya di putuskan oleh teriakan Reynare

'' Dia adalah teman ku, dia seorang malaikat jatuh '' Luffy terus mengatakan blak-blakan tanpa di tutupi oleh Luffy

'' Luffy sama apakah anda sud- ''

Tiba-tiba Reynare lalu membuka pintu kamar Luffy dan melihat ke dalam nya namun dia kaget karena bukan hanya tuan nya yang ada di situ melainkan seseorang. seseorang itu memakai pakaian dan Jubah yang besar, berambut merah. Reynare lalu merasakan kalau orang itu adalah Iblis.

Setelah sadar kalau dia adalah seorang Iblis, Reynare lalu berubah menjadi mode malaikat jatuh nya dan langsung mengeluarkan tombak cahaya nya. Luffy kaget karena Reynare bisa berubah dan mengeluarkan tombak cahaya secepat itu

'' Luffy sama ! cepat menjauh dari orang itu '' kata Reynare takut terjadi sesuatu dengan tuan nya

'' Oh Reynare, tenanglah orang ini tidak berbahaya '' kata Luffy meyakinkan Reynare

Reynare lalu bingung dengan kata-kata tuan nya, apakah dia tahu kalau orang di depan nya itu adalah Iblis. Reynare lalu berteriak kepada Sirzechs

'' Hey kau Iblis ! menjauh lah dari tuan ku ! '' teriak Reynare

Sirzechs lalu hanya tersenyum melihat kelakukan Reynare yang sepertinya menganggap dirinya adalah bahaya dan kaget karena Reynare memanggil Luffy dengan kata tuan

'' Jadi bisakah kau jelaskan siapa kau sebenarnya ? '' Sirzechs lalu semakin penasaran dengan Luffy

'' Jangan abaikan aku ! '' teriak Reynare kesal karena di abaikan Sirzechs

'' Aku hanya manusia biasa, tunggu kau Iblis ? '' Luffy kaget melihat orang di depan nya ini Iblis dan Luffy tidak tahu kalau manusia karet seperti dia bukan lah normal di dunia ini

'' Benar aku Iblis '' kata Sirzechs kepada Luffy

Luffy lalu mengangguk mengerti kalau di depan nya ini juga adalah seorang iblis. Luffy sama sekali belum pernah melihat Iblis dan sekarang dia telah berjumpa dengan Iblis

Sirzechs masih penasaran dengan anak topi jerami yang ada di depan nya ini, dia sama sekali tidak terlalu kaget

'' Hey kau bilang telah terjadi sesuatu dengan Rias, Rias kenapa ? '' tanya Luffy

Sirzechs lalu sadar dari lamunan nya dan kemudian melihat Luffy yang sedang bertanya kepada nya

'' Ya, besok Rias akan menikah '' kata Sirzechs

'' Menikah ? syukurlah '' kata Luffy dengan senang karena Rias akan menikah dengan orang yang akan di cintai nya

'' Kau tidak marah ? '' tanya Sirzechs bingung dengan Luffy

'' Marah ? kenapa ? '' Luffy yang sekarang bingung

'' Tentu saja karena Rias akan menikah '' kata Sirzechs mencoba mengertikan Luffy

'' Rias menikah dengan laki-laki kan ? '' tanya Luffy

'' Ya betul ''

'' Kenapa aku harus marah ? '' tanya Luffy lagi

'' Kau benar juga '' Sirzechs malah ikut-ikutan dengan pemikiran Luffy

Reynare sekarang hanya bingung dengan pembicaraan mereka berdua, tadi mereka bertengkar saling meyakinkan satu sama lain sekarang mereka saling mengerti. ditambah Reynare tambah kesal karena di abaikan

'' Tunggu sebentar bukan itu maksud ku '' Sirzechs lalu sadar

'' Lalu tentang apa ? '' tanya Luffy

'' Rias akan menikah dengan laki-laki yang tidak dia cintai '' kata Sirzechs mencoba melihat reaksi anak itu sekarang

'' Apa ? '' Luffy tambah bingung '' Kenapa Rias tidak mencintai laki-laki itu, laki-laki itu akan menjadi suaminya kan ? '' kata Luffy

Reynare sweatdrop dengan pemikiran tuan nya begitu juga Sirzechs, Sirzechs tidak tahu dengan pemikiran anak di depan nya ini, dia merasa bingung kenapa Rias bisa jatuh cinta dengan anak ini

'' Rias tidak mencintai nya tapi dia dipaksa untuk menikah dengan pria itu '' kata Sirzechs

'' Apa ! ''

Tiba-tiba Luffy berteriak menganggetkan Sirzechs dan Reynare, Luffy merasa kaget dengan Rias yang di paksa menikah ini mengingatkan nya kepada Sanji yang juga di paksa menikah

'' Dia di paksa menikah ?! '' sambung Luffy dengan teriakan

Teriakan Luffy sampai-sampai terdengar seisi rumah sehingga Ayano lalu terbangun

'' Luffy jangan berisik ! '' teriak Ayano membalas teriakan Luffy

Luffy lalu menenangkan dirinya lalu melihat ke arah Sirzechs yang sekarang kaget karena melihat Luffy tiba-tiba berteriak

'' Paman rambut merah ! cepat ceritakan semua tentang Rias kepada ku '' kata Luffy sambil menunjuk Sirzechs

'' Baiklah aku akan menceritakan semua nya '' kata Sirzechs '' Rias adalah seorang Iblis bangsawan yang akan menikah dengan Iblis bangsawan lain, dia harus menikah dengan Iblis bangsawan lain agar Iblis bangsawan lain agar bisa menciptakan keturunan Iblis murni yang sekarang mulai berkurang pesat, sehingga Rias harus menikah dengan orang yang tidak dia cintai tapi ini demi Ras Iblis murni yang sekarang mulai berkurang '' Sirzechs menjelaskan semua tentang Rias. Sirzechs lalu melihat ke arah Luffy untuk melihat reaksi nya akan tetapi...

Terlihat Luffy bengong dengan penjelasan Sirzechs, Sirzechs lalu juga terbengong melihat Luffy bengong

Reynare hampir saja terbengong melihat mereka berdua terbengong, Reynare lalu menanyai tuan nya

'' Apakah Iblis ini teman mu Luffy sama ? '' tanya Reynare. Luffy lalu melihat ke arah Reynare

'' Tidak, aku baru saja kenal dia '' kata Luffy

Reynare lalu mempercayai tuan nya karena Luffy tidak akan pernah bohong kepada mereka semua meskipun Luffy bohong mereka akan mengetahui nya karena Luffy adalah pembohong terburuk

'' Apakah kau kenal dia Reynare ? '' Luffy malah membalas menanyai Reynare dan padahal Reynare sendiri tidak tahu

'' Tidak, aku tidak kenal dia '' kata Reynare

Sirzechs lalu tersenyum melihat interaksi mereka berdua, Luffy sekali lagi bertanya kepada Sirzechs

'' Bisakah kau katakan padaku dimana Rias ? ''

Sirzechs lalu kaget karena tiba-tiba Luffy menanyakan Rias ada dimana Rias, Sirzechs lalu menanyai Luffy

'' Kenapa kau mau tahu ? ''

'' Aku akan menolongnya '' jawab Luffy dengan tegas

Sirzechs lalu kaget dengan Luffy, dan lalu tersenyum melihat semangat Luffy yang membara

'' Dia ada di underworld '' Sirzechs lalu memberitahu Luffy

'' Underworld ? dimana itu ? '' tanya Luffy

'' Itu adalah tempat untuk para iblis ''

'' Tempat para Iblis ? ''

'' Benar, apakah kau tetap mau ke sana ? '' Sirzechs lalu mengetes keberanian Luffy

Sirzechs sudah melihat banyak manusia yang penakut, dia sangat tidak suka dengan manusia penakut karena takut akan membuat mu lemah

'' Ya aku akan tetap menolong Rias '' kata Luffy dengan Tegas

Sirzechs lalu kaget dengan reaksi anak di depan nya, anak ini penuh dengan semangat. dia sepertinya tidak memperdulikan tentang Iblis di Underworld dan terlihat wajahnya tidak menampakan ketakutan

'' Baiklah aku akan membantu membawa mu ke sana '' kata Sirzechs

'' Benarkah ? terima kasih paman rambut merah '' kata Luffy berterima kasih

'' Besok malam aku akan menyuruh Grayfia untuk meneleport mu ke Underworld ''

'' Kenapa harus besok, kenapa tidak sekarang ? ''

'' Karena besok malam adalah pernikahan nya ''

Luffy lalu mengerti maksud Sirzechs, intinya adalah Luffy akan mengacaukan pesta itu seperti menghancurkan pesta Sanji dan Puding

'' Oh baiklah '' kata Luffy megerti

Sirzechs lalu tersenyum dan kemudian mengeluarkan sihir teleportnya untuk kembali ke Underworld namun kemudian Sirzechs mengingat sesuatu

'' Oh ya aku ingat ''

Luffy lalu melihat Sirzechs yang sepertinya mengingat sesuatu, Sirzechs lalu melihat Luffy sambil tersenyum

'' Apakah kau akan membuat harem ? ''

Luffy bingung dengan kata Sirzechs sedangkan Reynare kaget dengan dengan yang di bicarakan oleh Sirzechs

'' Harem ? '' tanya Luffy

'' Oh kau tidak tahu ya, baiklah aku akan menjelaskan nya '' Sirzechs lalu menjelaskan harem kepada Luffy '' Harem adalah dimana kau memiliki banyak wanita di sekitar mu dan mereka semua mencintaimu ''

Luffy lalu terbengong dengan penjelasan Harem dari Sirzechs, Reynare lalu kesal karena Iblis di depan nya ini pasti merencanakan sesuatu

'' Apakah itu perlu ? '' tanya Luffy

'' Tidak, tapi jika kau mau aku bisa membantu mu '' kata Sirzechs

Reynare lalu sadar dengan apa yang akan di rencanakan oleh Sirzechs, dia ingin membuat seluruh wanita ada di samping Luffy sehingga Reynare tidak akan bisa lagi mendekati tuan nya

'' Oh tidak terima kasih, aku tidak tertarik '' jawab Luffy dengan tenang

Reynare senang karena tuan nya menolak untuk membuat harem, Sirzechs lalu mendesah pasrah tapi Sirzechs sepertinya berpikir tentang kesukaan Luffy

'' Jadi apa yang kau sukai ? '' tanya Sirzechs

Luffy lalu tersenyum saat di tanya oleh Sirzechs tentang apa yang di sukai. '' Aku menyukai petualangan dan daging '' kata Luffy dengan semangat

Sirzechs lalu kaget dan kemudian tersenyum karena memiliki ide lagi, Reynare yang melihat Sirzechs tersenyum lalu mulai khawatir dengan apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Iblis itu kepada Luffy

'' Oh jika kau mempunyai Harem, kau bisa makan daging sepuasmu '' kata Sirzechs

Luffy kaget dengan kata Sirzechs, Luffy lalu berpikir tentang maksud Sirzechs mengenai Harem akan membuatnya bisa makan daging sepuasnya

'' Apa maksud mu ? '' tanya Luffy

'' Maksud ku adalah jika kau memiliki Harem kau akan bisa makan daging sepuasnya karena para wanita yang mencintaimu akan membuat kan mu daging '' kata Sirzechs menceritakan sistem Harem yang simple

Luffy lalu berpikir mengenai Sirzechs katakan, jika dia memiliki Harem maka para wanita di sekitarnya akan memberikan nya daging sepuasnya

'' Jadi bagaimana Luffy kun ? '' tanya Sirzechs

Luffy lalu tersenyum dan menjawab dengan semangat '' Oh baiklah, aku akan membuat Harem ! '' teriak Luffy dengan semangat

Sirzechs lalu tersenyum mendengar keputusan Luffy sedangkan mulut Reynare lalu menganga tidak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan oleh tuan nya

'' Baiklah kalau begitu '' kata Sirzechs

'' _Dasar sialan kau Iblis_ ! '' geram Reynare

'' Baiklah aku tunggu kau besok malam '' kata Sirzechs yang lalu kemudian menghilang dengan sihir teleport nya

Luffy melihat Sirzechs pergi hanya tersenyum senang karena orang itu sangat baik kepadanya, Luffy lalu melihat Reynare yang sepertinya masih menganga tidak percaya

'' Ada apa Reynare ? '' tanya Luffy

'' Apakah Luffy sama benar-benar akan membuat Harem ? '' tanya Reynare yang masih tidak percaya

'' Ya, itu pasti sangat menyenangkan '' kata Luffy dengan polos

Reynare merasa kalau tuan nya ini masih tidak mengerti apa pun tentang Harem

'' Dan aku juga akan membuat banyak Harem sehingga aku memiliki daging yang banyak ! '' kata Luffy dengan semangat

Reynare tambah menganga dengan apa yang di katakan oleh tuan nya ini, tuan nya benar-benar di jebak

 **END FLASHBACK**

Srizechs lalu melihat di tempat pertandingan antara Raiser dan Issei yang sebentar lagi akan di mulai. semua tamu melihat pertandingan ini begitu juga para keluarga Iblis bangsawan lainya termasuk Gremory, Phenex dan yang lain-lain

'' Pertandingan akan segera di mulai '' kata Sirzechs memberi tahu kepada kedua pertarung

Raiser melihat Issei dengan senyuman sombong nya karena berpikir kalau dia akan menang, Issei melihat Raiser

'' Kenapa kau tersenyum ? '' tanya Issei

'' Karena kau akan kalah '' kata Raiser dengan sombong

Issei hanya terdiam saja dan lalu tersenyum '' Tidak kali ini '' kata Issei dengan percaya diri

Raiser dan Issei terus menatap satu sama lain, Sirzechs lalu memulai pertarungan. Issei lalu berlari ke depan untuk menyerang Raiser sedangkan Raiser hanya diam saja menunggu serangan Issei karena berpikir serangan nya akan seperti biasa tapi...

 **BOOST ! BOOST !**

Tiba-tiba Issei mengeluarkan Sacred gear nya dan terdengar suara mekanik dari Gauntlet nya

'' Kali ini aku tidak akan kalah ! '' teriak Issei

Kecepatan Issei tiba-tiba sangat cepat mengejutkan Raiser, Raiser lalu terbang ke atas untuk menghindari issei akan tetapi Issei lalu melompat dan memukul perut Raiser sehingga Raiser pun terpental menjauh dari Issei

'' Arg ! ''

Terdengar suara kesakitan Raiser yang perutnya telah di pukul oleh Issei, Issei lalu melihat Raiser dengan senyum karena berhasil memukulnya

'' Sialan kau Iblis rendahan ! '' geram Raiser sambil memegang perutnya yang sakit

Issei merasa tidak cukup hanya memukul perutnya, Issei lalu berlari menuju Raiser yang masih kesakitan tapi kemudian telah sembuh dan bisa berdiri

'' Jangan sombong dulu ''

Raiser lalu melemparkan bola api ke arah Issei tapi Issie kemudian menghindari semua bola api itu Raiser kaget karena Issei sekarang bisa menghindari semua bola api nya

'' Apa '' kata Raiser tidak percaya

Issei lalu mengangkat Gauntlet bersiap menyerang Raiser. '' Rasakan ini ! '' teriak issei mencoba memukul Raiser akan tetapi Raiser berhasil menghindari pukulan itu dengan terbang ke atas

Raiser lalu mengeluarkan bola apinya ke arah Issei, Issei lalu menghindari bola itu dan terus berlari menuju ke Raiser

 **BOOST**!

Terdengar suara mekanik dari Gauntlet Issei, Issei terus menghindari serangan bola api Raiser dan terus mendekati Raiser

'' Cih dasar keras kepala '' kata Raiser

Raiser terus terbang menghindari pukulan Issei yang terus, Issei merasa kesal karena pukulan nya terus di hindari. namun Raiser merasa kalau kakinya di pegang, Raiser lalu melihat kalau kakinya benar-benar di pegan oleh Issei

'' Kali ini kau tidak akan bisa kabur '' kata Issei

Issei lalu membanting Raiser ke tanah, Raiser merasa punggunya merasa patah saat terbentur oleh lantai

'' Sialan kau ''

Raiser lalu mengeluarkan bola api lagi namun Issei menghindari semua bola api itu akan tetapi Issei tidak menyadari kalau Raiser akan mendekati nya

'' Kena kau '' kata Raiser yang kemudian memukul Issei tepat di muka

Issei lalu terpental karena pukulan itu, issei lalu bangun dan kemudian berlari menuju ke Raiser lagi

'' Kau keras kepala juga ya '' kata Raiser melihat Issei yang tidak menyerah

Raiser lalu mengeluarkan lebih banya bola api dan melemparkan nya ke arah Issei, issei dengan sigap menghindari semua bola api itu

'' Bagaimana kalau yang ini ''

Raiser lalu mengeluarkan bola api yang besar dan kemudian melemparkan nya kepada Issei. Issei kaget melihat bola api raksasa itu, Issei lalu melompat ke arah samping tapi Raiser mengetahui gerakan Issei

'' Rasakan ini ! '' Raiser lalu memukul Issei dengan menggunakan tangan nya yang sudah di aliri oleh apinya

'' AGHHR ! '' Issei merasakan sakit di perutnya karena di pukul oleh Raiser. Issei lalu memegang perutnya yang terkena pukulan Raiser. Issei melihat Raiser dengan kemarahan

Raiser tersenyum bangga karena berhasil memukul Issei, tiba-tiba Issei lalu berdiri tegak dengan wajah percaya diri

'' Ini belum berakhir '' kata Issei

Sirzechs tersenyum melihat mereka bertarung satu sama lain dengan semangat sedangkan Rias kelihatan khawatir dengan Issei

 **~X~**

 **DENGAN LUFFY**

Luffy sekarang sedang bersiap-siap pergi ke Underworld, terlihat Grayfia sedang menyiapkan sihir teleport untuk Luffy

'' Luffy sama ''

Luffy lalu melihat ke belakang melihat siapa yang memanggil nya, terlihat Kalawarner yang memanggil nya. tidak hanya Luffy saja di situ terlihat ada Ayano, Mittelt, Reynare dan Kalawarner

'' Apakah anda yakin ingin menuju ke Underworld ? '' tanya Kalawarner

Luffy lalu tersenyum melihat Kalawarner '' ya, aku akan tetap menolong Rias '' kata Luffy dengan tersenyum

'' Kalau begitu hati-hati ya '' kata Ayano khawatir melihat Luffy

'' Tenang saja kalian, aku akan baik-baik saja shishishi '' kata Luffy sambil tertawa

Ayano dan yang lain nya lalu merasa tidak resah lagi saat melihat tawa Luffy, Grayfia lalu tersenyum melihat para malaikat jatuh itu begitu khawatir dengan Luffy

'' Baiklah aku berangkat ! '' teriak Luffy lalu masuk ke dalam sihir teleport bersama

Luffy dan Grayfia lalu menghilang bersama menuju ke Underworld, Ayano dan yang lain nya berharap kalau Luffy tidak apa-apa

 **~X~**

 **DI UNDERWORLD**

Terlihat sekarang Issei memakai armor naga nya yang sedang menyerang Raiser, Issei terus menyerang Raiser

'' Cih jangan kira dengan armor itu kau bisa mengalahkan ku '' kata Raiser masih sombong

Issei masih tidak peduli dengan kata Raiser, dia terus menyerang Raiser tapi Raiser terus menghindari pukulan Issei

'' Rasakan ini ! '' Raiser lalu mengeluarkan bola api besar ke arah Issei, Issei yang melihat nya lalu menghindari bola itu tapi dia tidak tahu kalau ada dua bola api raksasa itu

Issei lalu terkena serangan Raiser tapi tidak terlalu mengefek karena armor nya, Raiser lalu merasa cukup senang

'' bagaimana hah ? '' ejek Raiser

Issei lalu terbangun dan menuju ke arah Raiser '' kali ini pasti menang ! '' teriak issei dengan semangat

'' **_Partner kau terlalu memaksakan diri_** '' kata si naga merah di dalam tubuh Issei

'' Aku tidak peduli ! '' teriak Issei

Issei lalu hampir menuju ke tempat Raiser akan tetapi tiba-tiba armornya lalu mulai menghilang

'' Apa '' Issei kaget

'' Waktu mu sudah habis partner '' kata Ddraig

'' Sial kenapa harus sekarang '' kata Issei kesal

Raiser melihat armor Issei menghilang lalu tertawa senang '' hey kemana armor mu itu '' ejek Raiser

'' Cih '' geram Issei melihat Raiser

'' Baiklah ini adalah akhir bagimu '' Raiser lalu menerjang issei, Issei sekarang benar-benar lelah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa

Raiser lalu menendang, memukul Issei, Rias khawatir dengan nasib Issei

'' Issei ! '' teriak Rias khawatir

Sekarang terlihat leher Issei di pegang oleh Raiser, Raiser mencekik Issei dengan senang karena akhirnya anak ini kalah

'' Kau lihat, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan ku '' ejek Raiser '' dan sebentar lagi aku yang sekarang memiliki keperawanan Rias '' ejek Raiser

Issei benar-benar marah sekarang, orang di depan nya ini telah mengejek Bucho nya

'' Baiklah ini adalah akhir mu ! '' teriak Raiser dengan senang

'' Issei ! '' teriak Rias

Raiser lalu mengeluarkan bola api raksasa untuk membakar Issei, Issei benar-benar tidak berdaya. dia menyesal karena tidak bisa melindungi Bucho nya

'' Selamat tinggal '' kata Raiser yang akan menerang Raiser, akan tetapi

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan dari atas langit, semua tamu dan orang yang melihat itu lalu mendengar suara teriakan itu

Rias lalu mendengar juga suara itu, seluruh orang lalu melihat ke atas pertandingan dimana suara itu berasal

'' SIAL AKU AKAN JATUH ! '' teriak suara orang itu

Rias kaget karena mengenal suara itu, Rias lalu memperjelas penglihatan nya ke atas untuk melihat ada orang jatuh

'' Hey lihat ada seseorang di atas ! '' teriak salah satu tamu

'' Kau benar ''

'' Siapa dia ? ''

Seluruh tamu lalu kebingungan melihat ada sesorang jatuh dari atas, Rias melihat dengan kaget karena orang itu memakai topi jerami

 **BRAKK !**

Terdengar suara orang itu jatuh ke bawah tanah, Raiser dan Issei melihat orang itu jatuh merasa penasaran

'' Untung aku manusia karet '' kata orang itu

Sirzechs melihat orang itu lalu tersenyum, Grayfia lalu muncul di samping Sirzechs

'' Akhirnya dia datang juga '' kata Sirzechs melihat ke dalam pertandingan

Rias lalu melihat orang itu dengan teliti setelah kabut bekas orang itu terjatuh menghilang, mata Rias lalu terbuka lebar setelah melihat orang itu dengan teliti

'' Baiklah aku akan menyelamatkan mu Rias ! '' teriak orang itu dengan semangat

Rias terkejut melihat orang itu, orang yang dia harap datang ke pesta ini walaupun tidak mungkin akan tetapi sekarang dia melihat dengan mata kepala nya sendiri

'' Luffy '' kata Rias dengan syok

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Akhir bab**

 **Maaf kalau bab ini tanggung tapi tangan saya sudah lelah :V. di tambah dengan banyak Flashback tapi saya membuat banyak Flashback di cerita ini karena saya ingin membuat cerita ini lebih detail  
**

 **Sirzechs mendatangi Luffy karena penasaran dengan Luffy karena bisa membuat adik nya jatuh cinta, dia sangat tertarik dengan Luffy tapi Sirzechs belum mengetahui siapa Luffy**

 **Bab berikut nya adalah bab Luffy menunjukan siapa dia dan pasti membuat semua orang kaget. selamat yang teori nya benar**

 **Dan itu saja yang saya bisa sampaikan karena saya bingung**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah Review dan kritiknya : )**

 **Jika masih ada saran, pertanyaan dan lain-lain kalian bisa Review**

 **Jangan lupa untuk Review ya**

 **Sampai jumpa di bab berikutnya**

 **Salam Author**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda & Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **warning :non canon, dll**

* * *

 **LUFFY VS RAISER**

Orang-orang di Underworld lalu merasa kebingungan melihat ada manusia di Underworld, semua orang melihat manusia itu memiliki ciri-ciri, tinggi rata-rata, berambut hitam, memakai kaos merah, bercelana pendek, berbadan kurus dan memakai topi jerami

'' Iteee '' Luffy memegang kepalanya karena kepalanya lebih dulu mendarat ke lantai

Rias masih syok melihat ini, Luffy benar-benar datang. dia sekarang kebingungan melihat Luffy, Rias lalu melihat kakak nya, Rias berpikir kalau ini adalah rencana kakak nya

Luffy lalu melihat ke depan dengan tatapan netral nya, dia tidak tahu harus bilang apa tapi dia bisa melihat sebuah lapangan yang cukup luas dengan ada beberapa relief kuno

'' Aku dimana ? '' Luffy kebingungan.

Luffy terus melihat area di sekitar nya dengan teliti, Luffy bertanya-tanya apakah dia sudah sampai di Underworld

'' Apakah ini Underworld ? '' kata Luffy bertanya-tanya

Raiser dan Issei kaget karena tiba-tiba Luffy masuk ke dalam area pertarungan, Raiser lalu melihat manusia itu dan sadar kalau dia adalah manusia salah satu anggota club Rias. Luffy lalu melihat ke depan tempat dimana Raiser dan Issei. Luffy kaget karena di situ ada Issei

'' Hey Issei ! sedang apa kau di sini ? '' sapa Luffy

Issei kebingungan untuk menjawab karena situasi ini sudah awkward moment, Luffy bingung melihat Issei tidak menjawab nya. Raiser lalu bertanya kepada Luffy

'' Hey manusia ! sedang apa kau disini ? '' tanya Raiser

'' Hey Issei kenapa kau diam ? '' Luffy tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Raiser

'' Hey dengarkan aku ! '' teriak Raiser marah karena di abaikan

Luffy lalu melihat ke arah Raiser yang marah, Luffy lalu melihat Raiser dengan teliti. Luffy lalu kaget karena sepertinya wajah Raiser tidak asing baginya, Raiser lalu kebingungan dengan Luffy yang kaget

'' Bukankah kau...! '' Luffy kaget

Raiser lalu tersenyum karena manusia itu lalu mengingat nya, Luffy yang sekarang otak nya benar-benar mengingat orang ini lalu berteriak

'' Kau Rasar ! '' teriak Luffy dengan salah

Issei lalu sweatdrop dengan cara Luffy memanggil Raiser sedangkan Raiser lalu sepertinya terlihat marah saat Luffy memanggil nama nya

'' Namaku Raiser ! '' teriak Raiser dengan marah

Luffy lalu hanya menatap Raiser yang marah dengan tatapan netral, Raiser lalu melihat anak itu untuk melihat reaksi nya

'' Oh '' Luffy lalu mengupil dengan jari kelingking nya, Luffy sekarang seperti tidak peduli

'' Kau...! '' geram Raiser kesal melihat Luffy

Luffy lalu mencium sebuah bau yang cukup dia kenal, Luffy lalu tiba-tiba semangat saat mencium bau itu. Luffy lalu melihat kearah samping nya dan terlihat ada orang-orang tapi bukan orang itu yang Luffy lihat melainkan makanan di belakang orang-orang itu

'' Makanan ! '' Luffy lalu berlari menuju ke tempat para tamu, para tamu lalu kaget saat anak manusia itu lalu menuju ke arah mereka.

'' Apakah dia menuju ke sini ? ''

'' Benar ! dia akan kesini ''

'' Mau apa dia ? ''

Para tamu lalu kebingungan saat melihat Luffy sedang menuju ke arah mereka, Luffy lalu melompat menuju ke tempat makanan. para tamu lalu merasa kaget berpikir kalau manusia itu akan menyerang mereka

'' Makanan ! '' teriak Luffy yang akhirnya sampai di atas sebuah meja yang penuh dengan makanan

Para tamu lalu kaget karena Luffy hanya melompat ke belakang mereka yaitu meja makan yang besar, tanpa pikir panjang Luffy lalu memakan semua makanan di atas meja makan yang besar itu. para tamu lalu kaget saat Luffy memakan semua makanan di atas meja, Luffy mengunyah semua makanan terkadang ada beberapa makanan yang Luffy langsung telan tanpa mengunyah nya

'' Apa-apaan anak ini ? '' tanya salah satu tamu kebingungan melihat nafsu makan Luffy

'' Apakah anak ini memakan semua makanan ? '' kata salah satu tamu yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihat nya

'' Enak~ '' kata Luffy memakan semua makanan

Para Peerage Rias melihat Luffy yang tadinya kaget sekarang sepertinya mulai tenang melihat Luffy memakan semua makanan di atas meja

'' Ara ara itu memang Luffy kun '' kata Akeno melihat Luffy sambil tersenyum

Koneko mengangguk setuju dengan Akeno, Kiba lalu tersenyum lembut melihat Luffy memakan semua makanan di atas meja, Sona melihat Luffy lalu memegang kepalanya karena Luffy selalu saja membuat keributan dan dia masih bertanya-tanya kenapa Luffy ada disini. Rias yang tadinya syok sekarang lalu tertawa kecil karena dia benar-benar yakin kalau itu adalah Luffy

'' Aku tidak tahu kalau dia memiliki nafsu makan yang besar '' Sirzechs lalu berdiri di samping adik nya.

Rias lalu kaget karena kakak nya tiba-tiba berdiri di samping nya bersama Grayfia yang tadinya menghilang sekarang telah terlihat

'' Onii sama '' kata Rias

'' Rias, ini adalah kejutan untuk mu '' kata Srizechs. Rias lalu kaget

'' Kejutan ? apakah maksud kakak, apakah kakak membawa Luffy ke Underworld ? '' tanya Rias tidak percaya

Sirzechs lalu tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Rias, tentu saja dialah yang membawa Luffy ke Underworld karena penasaran dengan anak topi jerami itu

'' Benar '' jawab Sirzechs

Rias lalu kaget tidak percaya dengan kakak nya, jadi ini adalah rencana kakak nya yaitu membawa Luffy ke pesta pernikahan nya. Sirzechs lalu tersenyum dan kemudian terbang menuju ke meja makan tempat Luffy makan

Terlihat Luffy memakan makanan yang masih tersisa di atas meja dengan rakus, Sirzechs lalu menuju ke samping Luffy

'' Luffy kun '' panggil Sirzechs

Luffy lalu melihat ke samping nya dan kaget karena orang itu adalah orang yang mendatangi kamar tidurnya semalam

'' Oh paman rambut merah ! '' teriak Luffy melihat Sirzechs

Para tamu lalu terlihat sedikit aneh dengan panggilan Luffy kepada salah satu Raja Iblis namun Luffy sepertinya tidak tahu. Sirzechs hanya tersenyum melihat Luffy memanggil nya

'' Jadi apakah makanan nya enak ? '' tanya Sirzechs mulai mengobrol dengan Luffy

'' Ya ini sangat enak ! '' kata Luffy penuh semangat sambil memakan makanan nya

Sirzechs lalu hanya tersenyum melihat Luffy yang sepertinya semangat, tidak jauh dari tempat Luffy terlihat ada Ravel yang sedang melihat Luffy. Ravel melihat Luffy dengan aneh, dia berjumpa saat Ravel di dunia manusia, dimana saat manusia itu tiba-tiba memuji pakaian nya

'' Luffy kun, aku memiliki pertanyaan kepada mu '' kata Sirzechs

Luffy lalu melihat Sirzechs, Luffy bertanya-tanya tentang pertanyaan Sirzechs. Sirzechs lalu mengatakan permintaan nya

'' Apakah kau ingin menyelamatkan Rias ? " tanya Sirzechs

Luffy lalu tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Sirzechs '' Tentu saja aku akan menyelamatkan Rias '' kata Luffy dengan semangat

Rias kaget dengan kata-kata Luffy dan juga para Peerage Rias setelah mendengar kata-kata Luffy, Sirzechs lalu hanya tersenyum mendengar Luffy

'' Baiklah '' Sirzechs lalu melihat ke para tamu '' wahai para tamu ! pasti kalian sudah melihat pertarungan antara Iblis tadi, sekarang manusia ini akan bertarung dengan Raiser '' kata Sirzechs dengan suara yang keras sehingga terdengar ke penjuru pesta. para tamu lalu kaget mendengar kata Sirzechs, termasuk Rias yang melihat kakak nya dengan tidak percaya

'' Apa yang di pikirkan oleh kakak ku sebenarnya '' kata Rias melihat kakak nya

Sirzechs melihat ke para tamu dengan tersenyum dan kemudian melihat ke tempat Issei dan Raiser

'' Apa maksud anda Lucifer dono ! '' tiba-tiba Raiser lalu berteriak kepada Sirzechs

Sirzechs lalu hanya tersenyum melihat Raiser yang marah '' Ada apa Raiser ? '' tanya Sirzechs dengan tenang

'' Apa maksud mu aku harus melawan manusia itu '' kata Raiser dengan marah

'' Apakah kau takut ? '' kata Sirzechs dengan tersenyum

Raiser lalu kaget dengan kata-kata Sirzechs '' Takut ? kenapa aku harus takut dengan manusia itu, seharusnya dialah yang harus takut '' kata Raiser dengan sombong

'' Oh jadi apakah kau terima bertarung dengan nya ? ''

Raiser lalu mulai kesal dengan kata-kata Sirzechs '' Baiklah aku akan bertarung dengan manusia itu '' kata Raiser dengan sombong

Sirzechs lalu tersenyum dan kemudia melihat ke arah Issei yang terlihat penuh dengan luka '' Apakah kau tidak keberatan naga merah ? '' tanya Sirzechs

Issei lalu melihat ke arah Sirzechs dan kemudian melihat ke arah Luffy yang terlihat masih memakan beberapa makanan '' Tidak '' kata Issei dengan pelan '' tapi apakah Luffy tidak apa-apa ? "

Sirzechs lalu tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Issei '' Dia akan baik-baik saja '' kata Sirzechs dengan pelan. Issei lalu mengangguk mendengar kata Sirzechs. Sirzechs lalu melihat kembali ke arah para tamu

'' Baiklah kita akan mulai pertarungan nya ! '' teriak Sirzechs. Rias lalu merasa khawatir dengan Luffy karena dia adalah manusia begitu juga para Peerage Rias. Sona hanya menatap Luffy dengan teliti dan yakin sekarang kalau Luffy bukanlah manusia biasa

'' Baiklah Luffy kun masuk lah ke area pertarungan '' kata Sirzechs kepada Luffy

'' Oh tunggu sebentar '' Luffy masih asyik memakan semua makanan di atas meja besar itu. Luffy lalu mengambil semua makanan di atas meja dan kemudian menelan semua makanan itu ke dalam perutnya. para tamu lalu kebingungan melihat adegan ini termasuk Sirzechs yang juga kaget

'' Baiklah aku siap ! '' kata Luffy dengan semangat

Luffy lalu menuju ke area pertarungan bersiap-siap melawan Raiser, Raiser terlihat sudah ada di dalam area menunggu Luffy dengan bosan. Luffy hanya tersenyum melihat Raiser yang sudah bersiap-siap melawan nya

Luffy lalu berdiri cukup jauh dari Raiser seperti pertarungan duel. Raiser melihat Luffy dengan sombong berpikir kalau dia akan menang. Raiser lalu melihat Luffy yang sekarang seperti sedang pemanasan, Raiser lalu bingung melihat Luffy

'' Hey sedang apa kau ? " tanya Raiser

'' Aku sedang pemanasan, apakah kau tidak lihat '' kata Luffy sambil memutar tangan nya untuk pemanasan

Raiser hanya kesal melihat Luffy karena berani membentak nya, Luffy lalu sudah selesai dari pemanasan nya

'' Baiklah aku siap '' kata Luffy dengan tersenyum karena sudah cukup lama tidak bertarung

Sirzechs lalu kembali ke samping Rias yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di depan nya

'' Apakah Kakak yakin ingin melibatkan soal ini kepada Luffy ? bagaimana kalau Luffy terluka ? dia hanya manusia " kata Rias khawatir dengan Luffy

'' Tenang lah Rias, apakah kau tidak lihat senyuman nya itu '' kata Sirzechs

Rias kaget dengan kata-kata kakak nya dan kemudian melihat Luffy dan yang benar saja Luffy terlihat tersenyum seperti tidak sabar. Sirzechs lalu memulai pertarungan

'' Baiklah pertarungan nya di mulai ! '' kata Sirzechs

Luffy lalu melihat ke arah Raiser yang masih berdiri di depan nya sedangkan Raiser juga melihat Luffy

'' Majulah '' kata Luffy dengan tersenyum

Raiser lalu kesal dengan kata-kata Luffy dan kemudian marah karena berani mengejek nya

'' Jangan terlalu sombong manusia, ini adalah akhir bagi mu '' kata Raiser untuk menakuti Luffy tapi Luffy terlihat tidak takut sama sekali

'' Sudahlah jangan banyak bicara, ayo bertarung '' kata Luffy tidak sabaran

'' Cih '' Raiser lalu terbang menuju ke arah Luffy untuk menyerang nya. Raiser berpikir kalau Luffy tidak akan bisa apa-apa tapi itu adalah kesalahan besar

Terlihat sekarang Raiser lalu menggunakan tangan nya untuk memukul Luffy tapi Luffy lalu memegang tangan Raiser dengan tangan kiri nya

'' Apa ! '' kata Raiser tidak percaya. Luffy masih memegan tangan Raiser

'' Kau kira akan bisa mengalahkan ku dengan pukulan lemah seperti ini '' kata Luffy dengan tersenyum percaya diri

Luffy lalu menggunakan tangan kanan nya untuk memukul perut Raiser sehingga Raiser pun merasakan kesakitan di perutnya

'' Arg ! ''

Seaking kuat nya pukulan Luffy sampai-sampai Raiser lalu terpental ke belakang dengan sangat jauh. Seluruh orang lalu kaget melihat adegan ini, Raiser terlihat terpental jauh dari Luffy

'' Apa ! '' kata Rias kaget melihat apa yang ada di depan nya

'' Apa yang terjadi dengan Raiser ? '' Kiba ikut-ikutan kaget

'' Aku juga ingin tahu '' kata Akeno penasaran juga

'' Pukulan nya terlalu kuat '' Koneko lalu berkomentar dengan kejadian ini. Kiba, Akeno dan Sona lalu melihat Koneko

'' Apa maksud mu Koneko ? " tanya Akeno

'' Pukulan Luffy senpai terlalu kuat sehingga membuat Raiser terlempar ke belakang '' kata Koneko mulai menjelaskan. Kiba, Akeno dan Sona lalu mengangguk mengerti

Luffy lalu melihat Raiser yang sekarang sedang terpental ke belakang sampai menbrak dinding di belakang nya. Luffy lalu tersenyum melihat Raiser yang terpental

Raiser lalu terlihat kesakitan sambil memegang perutnya, dia tidak tahu kalau pukulan Luffy sesakit ini

'' Sakit sekali, apa-apaan dengan pukulan nya itu '' kata Raiser sambil memegang perutnya dan kemudian melihat Luffy dengan kemarahan

'' Kenapa ? kau sudah menyerah '' ejek Luffy dengan santai

'' Diam kau ! ''

Raiser lalu menyerang Luffy lagi tapi kali ini dengan bola api nya, Luffy melihat bola api itu menuju ke arah nya hanya tersenyum sedangkan Rias terlihat khawatir dengan Luffy saat melihat bola api itu menuju ke arah Luffy

Luffy lalu menghindari bola api raksasa itu dengan melompat ke samping, Luffy lalu melihat kalau Raiser lalu menuju ke arah nya dengan tangan nya yang sudah di aliri oleh api. Raiser lalu memukul Luffy untuk mengenai nya tepat di kepala akan tetapi Luffy lalu menghindari pukulan Raiser

'' Terlalu lambat '' kata Luffy mengejek Raiser

Luffy lalu menggunakan kaki nya untuk menendang Raiser tepat di perut Raiser lagi. Raiser sekali lagi terpental ke belakang. sekali lagi para penonton hanya terkejut dengan kekuatan anak manusia itu

'' Hebat '' kata salah satu tamu

Rias masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihat nya, terlihat Luffy seperti sangat kuat sampai bisa menghajar Raiser, begitu juga dengan para Peerage Rias

'' Sialan kau ! '' teriak Raiser

Raiser lalu menerjang Luffy sekali lagi akan tetapi dengan keadaan terbang, Raiser sudah menggunakan kedua tangan nya untuk menciptakan bola api '' Mati kau ! '' teriak Raiser dengan kemarahan

Luffy lalu terlihat tenang saja tanpa sepatah kata, dia lalu mengangkat tangan kanan nya mengarah ke belakang bersiap-siap untuk memukul

'' Maaf saja kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan ku '' kata Luffy dengan percaya diri. tangan Luffy terlihat sekarang sedang bersiap-siap memukul '' **Gomu-Gomu No**... '' Luffy lalu menggunakan bahasa khas nya, terlihat Raiser semakin dekat dengan Luffy

Luffy dengan tersenyum lalu melemparkan tangan nya ke depan '' **Pistol** ! '' teriak Luffy dengan keras, terlihat tangan Luffy tiba-tiba memanjang mengarah ke pada Raiser dan langsung mengenai wajah Raiser sehingga sekali lagi Raiser harus terpental ke belakang

Para penonton lalu terdiam melihat adegan ini dan kemudian tiba-tiba mereka langsung sadar apa yang terjadi

'' APAKAH BARUSAN TANGAN NYA MEMANJANG ! '' teriak salah satu tamu tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. Semua tamu lalu terlihat terkejut melihat tangan Luffy yang tiba-tiba memanjang. Rias melihat tangan Luffy yang memanjang lalu merasa kaget sedangkan Sirzechs pertama-tama terkejut kemudian tersenyum melihat Luffy

'' Sudah kuduga '' kata Sirzechs dengan tersenyum

Kembali ke dalam pertarungan terlihat Raiser juga kaget dengan apa yang di lihatnya, Raiser memegang wajah nya yang terkena pukulan Luffy namun sakit lalu merasa hilang karena ilmu regenerasinya. Raiser lalu melihat ke arah Luffy

'' Cih apakah itu Sacred Gear mu ? '' tanya Raiser dengan kesal

'' Tidak, aku memakan buah Iblis '' kata Luffy dengan netral

Raiser lalu kebingungan dengan yang di katakan Luffy, dia sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar buah Iblis sama sekali namun dia sama sekali tidak peduli. sekarang yang dia penting kan adalah mengalahkan anak aneh ini dan menikahi Rias

'' Cih aku tidak tahu apa itu buah Iblis tapi aku akan menghancurkan mu dan menikahi Rias '' kata Raiser dengan sombong

'' Menikahi Rias '' Luffy lalu menatap Raiser dengan tatapan tajam. Raiser yang di tatap tajam oleh Luffy hanya merasa sedikit takut

'' _Apa ini_ ! _kenapa aku merasa ketakutan_ '' pikir Raiser melihat Luffy yang melihat tatapan Luffy yang tajam

'' Kau tidak akan menikahi Rias '' kata Luffy dengan tegas. Raiser lalu bingung dengan kata Luffy dan kemudian tersenyum

'' Kenapa ? apakah kau cemburu ? '' ejek Raiser mencoba menggoda Luffy

'' Cemburu ? tidak '' kata Luffy. Raiser lalu melihat Luffy dengan tatapan tanya

'' Aku tidak akan membiarkan teman ku menikah dengan orang seperti mu '' kata Luffy sekali lagi dengan tegas

Raiser lalu marah dengan Luffy karena mengejek nya, Raiser sekali lagi menyerang Luffy tapi Luffy sepertinya tahu kalau Raiser akan menyerang

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Pistol** ! '' teriak Luffy

Raiser sekali lagi melihat tangan Luffy yang melentur lalu menghindari pukulan Luffy '' Kau pikir aku akan terkena dengan dengan dua kali nya '' kata Raiser dengan bangga karena menghindari pukulan Luffy akan tetapi dia tidak menyadari kalau kaki sudah memanjang ke atas langit

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Stomp** ! '' teriak Luffy

Kaki Luffy lalu turun ke bawah mengenai Raiser yang sedang menuju ke arahnya, Raiser lalu merasakan sakit di punggung nya karena di tindihi oleh kaki Luffy. Luffy lalu menarik kakinya seperti semula dan tersenyum

'' Shishishi bagaimana rasanya ? '' kata Luffy mengejek Raiser

Raiser lalu terbangun dan merasa kesal dengan anak topi jerami di depan nya ini. para penonton sekarang sudah sedikit tenang karena melihat kekuatan buah Iblis Luffy begitu juga Rias dan para Peerage nya dan juga Sona

'' Apakah selama ini dia telah menyembunyikan kekuatan itu kepada kita ? '' tanya Sona

Para Peerage Rias hanya terdiam melihat kekuatan Luffy, Sirzechs dari tadi hanya diam saja sekarang terlihat antusias melihat Luffy

'' Ini benar-benar menarik '' kata Sirzechs melihat Luffy

Rias lalu merasa kalau kakak nya sekarang memiliki sesuatu kepada Luffy, Rias sekarang tidak tahu dengan pemikiran kakak nya ini

Kembali ke dalam pertarungan terlihat sekarang Raiser sekali lagi menyerang Luffy tapi Luffy selalu saja berhasil menghindari serangan dari Raiser, Rasier lalu kesal kemudian melempari Luffy dengan bola api nya akan tetapi Luffy dengan mudah menghindari bola api itu dengan haki nya

'' Sial kenapa dia bisa menghindari semua bola api ku '' kata Raiser bingung melihat Luffy menghindari semua bola api nya. Luffy lalu bersiap-siap menyerang Raiser

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Bazzoka**! '' Luffy lalu memajukan kedua tangan nya ke depan sehingga mengenai perut Raiser, Raiser lalu memuntahkan sedikit darah

Raiser lalu terhempas lagi dan kemudian mengenai dinding di belakang nya lagi, Rias terus melihat pertarungan antara Luffy dan Raiser

'' Sial ! '' geram Raiser sudah berapa kali di pukul oleh Luffy tapi sepertinya dia tidak terluka sama sekali, Raiser seharusnya berterima kasih dengan regenerasi nya karena sudah menyembuhkan nya dari pukulan Luffy

Sekali lagi Raiser lalu menyerang Luffy, Luffy terlihat masih waspada dengan Raiser karena api nya itu cukup bermasalah dengan Luffy karena dia karet

'' Matilah kau ! '' Raiser lalu mengeluarkan bola api raksasa untuk menyerang Luffy, Luffy lalu menghindari bola api itu akan tetapi Luffy tidak menyadari kalau Raiser tiba-tiba ada di belakang nya. Luffy terlambat menyadari dengan haki nya

'' Rasakan ini ! '' teriak Raiser. Raiser lalu menenendang Luffy tepat di punggung nya, di tambah dengan kekuatan api nya Raiser lalu menendang Luffy cukup jauh

Rias lalu kaget karena Luffy terkena serangan dari Raiser dan kemudian khawatir dengan keadaan Luffy saat di tendang. manusia biasa akan langsung mati saat di tendang seperti itu, Raiser lalu mendarat dengan halus sambil melihat tempat terpental nya Luffy

'' Hahahahahah matilah kau '' kata Raiser dengan sombong

'' Luffy '' kata Rias khawatir

Terlihat tempat terpental nya Luffy di penuhi oleh asap bekas tertabrak nya Luffy dengan tembok di belakang nya. para tamu lalu mengira kalau Luffy sudah mati, Rias dan Peerage nya berharap kalau Luffy tidak apa-apa

'' Ternyata tendangan mu kuat juga '' terdengar suara Luffy.

Raiser lalu kaget karena mengira kalau Luffy sudah mati akan tetapi ternyata Luffy masih hidup. Raiser lalu melihat ke tempat Luffy yang sekarang asap nya mulai menghilang dan terlihat Luffy yang sedang membersihkan pakaian nya dari tanah

'' Sial, pakaian Ayah Ayano jadi kotor '' kata Luffy sambil membersihkan pakaian Ayah Ayano

Luffy lalu melihat Raiser dengan tajam, Luffy lalu sudah merasa kalau saat nya mengalahkan Raiser

'' Baiklah kali ini aku akan serius '' kata Luffy sambil tertawa

Raiser lalu heran dengan kata Luffy, jadi dari tadi dia tidak serius untuk melawan nya. Raiser lalu melihat Luffy

'' Jadi dari tadi kau tidak serius ? '' tanya Raiser

'' Ya tapi sekarang aku akan serius ''

Luffy lalu berlari menuju Raiser dengan cepat bersiap-siap menyerang Raiser. Raiser kaget karena Luffy menuju ke arah nya dengan cepat

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Gatling Gun** '' Luffy lalu memukul Raiser dengan beruntun akan tetapi Raiser lalu menghindari nya dengan terbang ke atas tapi Luffy tidak berhenti sampai di situ saja

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Muchi** '' Luffy lalu menendang Raiser secara horizontal.

Raiser lalu terkena tendangan Luffy dan lalu jatuh ke bawah, Raiser lalu melihat ke depan nya dan ternyata terlihat ada Luffy yang sedang berjalan menuju ke arah nya dengan lengan kanan nya penjang ke belakang

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Riffle** ! '' teriak Luffy

Luffy lalu memukul perut Raiser, Raiser merasakan sakit di perutnya karena di pukul oleh Luffy. Luffy lalu mendekati Raiser lagi. Raiser sekarang benar-benar tidak berdaya '' Sial ! '' geram Raiser

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Bullet** ! '' teriak Luffy langsung memukul Raiser

Raiser lalu terpental ke belakang, Luffy lalu tersenyum setelah memukul Raiser dengan kuat. Ravel lalu mulai takut saat kakak nya di pukuli oleh Luffy. dia tidak menyangka kalau Luffy bisa sekuat itu

'' Bagaimana rasanya hah ? '' kata Luffy dengan bangga

Raiser lalu menatap Luffy dengan kemarahan karena telah menghajarnya dari tadi, Raiser lalu kesal

'' Cih ''

Raiser sekarang benar-benar kesal melawan Luffy, Luffy melihat Raiser yang dari tadi tidak terlihat terluka sama sekali setelah terkena serangan nya

'' Hey kenapa kau tidak terluka ? '' tanya Luffy polos

Raiser lalu hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Luffy, dengan sombong Raiser lalu memberitahukan kekuatan Regenerasi nya

'' Aku memiliki kekuatan Regenerasi '' kata Raiser

'' Regenerasi ? '' tanya Luffy

'' Ya, aku adalah seorang anggota keluarga Phenex yang memiliki kekuatan Regenerasi, kami bisa di bilang kalau kami ini Abadi, kau hanya lah makhluk rendah tidak akan bisa mengalahkan ku '' kata Raiser dengan sombong

Luffy hanya menatap Raiser dengan netral tanpa merasa takut dengan kekuatan Raiser sedangkan Raiser berpikir kalau Luffy mulai ketakutan

'' Bagaimana ? apakah kau mulai takut ? '' kata Raiser dengan bangga

'' Tidak '' jawab Luffy jujur

'' Apa ! seharusnya kau takut, apakah kau tidak dengar kalau dengan kekuatan Regenerasi ku ini '' kata Raiser mencoba membuat Luffy mengerti

Luffy lalu mengupil menggunakan jari kelingking nya '' aku tidak peduli '' kata Luffy dengan netral

Sirzechs mendenger pembicaraan mereka lalu tertawa saat mendengar perkataan Luffy sedangkan Rias di samping Sirzechs tersenyum melihat Luffy yang sepertinya tidak peduli dengan perkataan Raiser

'' Jadi saat aku memukulmu luka mu akan sembuh ya ? '' tanya Luffy

'' Ya '' jawab Raiser

'' Oh baiklah aku akan menghajarmu sampai kau tidak sempat untuk bergenerasi '' kata Luffy dengan tatapan tajam

Raiser heran dengan perkataan Luffy, Luffy lalu mengangkat tangan kanan nya dan kemudian menghempak kan nya ke samping

'' **Gear Second** ''

Tubuh Luffy lalu tiba-tiba menjadi berwarna pink, Raiser lalu kaget melihat adegan ini begitu juga para tamu. mereka bertanya-tanya apa lagi yang akan di tunjukan oleh Luffy. Raiser melihat Luffy dengan kebingungan

'' Kali ini aku akan mengalahkan mu dengan cepat '' kata Luffy menatap Raiser

Raiser masih heran dengan tubuh Luffy yang berubah menjadi berwarna pink, Raiser lalu mengejek Luffy

'' Hahahahaha apa itu ! kenapa tubuh mu menjadi berwarna pink ? apakah kau mau menakuti ku ? '' kata Raiser dengan tertawa

Luffy sepertinya tidak peduli dengan perkataan Raiser, Luffy lalu mengangkat tangan kiri nya ke arah Raiser

'' **Gomu-Gomu No**... '' Luffy bersiap-siap menyerang Raiser

Raiser lalu melihat Luffy yang akan menyerang nya lalu tersenyum

'' Apakah kau ingin menyerang ku dengan jarak yang jauh ? '' ejek Raiser

Luffy tidak mendengarkan perkataan Raiser dia sekarang sedang bersiap-siap menyerang Raiser. Luffy lalu memajukan tangan kanan nya kedepan

'' **Jet Pistol** ! '' teriak Luffy

Tiba-tiba tangan kanan Luffy lalu memukul ke depan dengan kecepatan yang tak terlihat, Raiser lalu terhempas ke belakang dengan sangat cepat. para penonton pertama-tama terdiam kemudia mereka semua pun kaget

'' Apa tadi itu ! '' teriak salah satu orang tamu

Rias dan Sirzechs melihat ini tidak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata, Para Peerage Rias juga kaget

'' Apa yang terjadi barusan ? '' tanya Kiba tidak percaya

'' Kenapa Raiser tiba-tiba terpental ? '' Akeno juga tidak kalah kaget

Hanya Koneko yang terlihat agak tenang saat melihat ini, Koneko bisa melihat pukulan Luffy walaupun tidak secara jelas

'' Dia terkena pukulan Luffy senpai '' kata Koneko

Kiba, Akeno dan Sona lalu kebingungan dengan perkataan Koneko. Sona lalu menanyai Koneko tentang apa maksud nya

'' Apa maksud mu ? '' tanya Sona

'' Pukulan Luffy senpai terlalu cepat sehingga banyak yang tidak bisa melihat nya tapi aku masih bisa melihat nya sedikit '' kata Koneko sambil melihat Luffy

'' Begitu ya, aku semakin penasaran dengan anak itu '' kata Sona tambah penasaran dengan Luffy

Raiser sekarang lalu terbangun untuk melihat Luffy sambil memegang perutnya yang yang terkena Jet Pistol Luffy namun Raiser tidak melihat Luffy di depan nya

'' Dimana dia ? '' tanya Raiser kebingungan tiba-tiba Luffy menghilang

'' **Jet Riffle** ! ''

Tiba-tiba Luffy lalu memukul Raiser dari samping, Raiser lalu terpental ke samping karena di pukul oleh Luffy. Raiser lalu melihat kesamping untuk melihat Luffy tapi Luffy lagi-lagi menghilang

'' Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ? '' tanya salah satu tamu kaget

'' Anak itu tiba-tiba menjadi cepat sekali '' kata salah satu tamu lagi

'' Aku penasaran dengan Sacred Gear nya ''

Raiser terus mencari Luffy tapi tidak menemukan nya, Raiser lalu mulai kesal

'' Dimana kau Mugiwara ?! '' teriak Raiser marah

'' Aku di sini '' tiba-tiba Luffy muncul dari depan Raiser sehingga mengagetkan Raiser

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Jet Bullet** ! '' Luffy lalu memuku Raiser dari depan. Lagi-lagi Raiser harus terpental ke belakang tapi Luffy belum selesai, Luffy lalu muncul dari atas Raiser dengan cepat

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Jet Yari** ! '' teriak Luffy lalu menendang Raiser ke bawah. Raiser harus merasakan sakit di punggung dan perutnya

'' Wow '' kata Sirzechs melihat kecepatan Luffy.

Rias juga tidak kalah kaget dengan kecepatan Luffy, Kecepatan Luffy seperti kecepatan Kiba akan tetapi sepertinya Luffy lebih cepat

Raiser lalu masih kesakitan karena di hajar terus oleh Luffy, Luffy lalu memegang kedua bahu Raiser dengan kedua tangan nya. Raiser lalu melihat ke atas untuk melihat Luffy yang sepertinya sedang bersiap-siap menyerang nya lagi

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Missile** ! '' Luffy lalu membanting dirinya ke Raiser

'' Gah ! '' Raiser lalu merasakan kesakitan saat Luffy membanting kan dirinya ke arah nya

Luffy lalu melompat menjauh dari Raiser yang masih kesakitan, walaupun Raiser memiliki Regenerasi tapi dia harus membutuhkan waktu

'' Sial ! '' geram Raiser merasakan sakit

Luffy menatap Raiser yang kesakitan dengan tatapan netral nya, Luffy merasa kalau Raiser tidak terlalu kuat tidak seperti Doflamingo

'' Sialan kau '' Raiser lalu terbangun

'' Kau masih ingin melawan ? '' tanya Luffy melihat Raiser

'' Aku akan menghancurkan mu ! '' Raiser lalu menerjang ke aran Luffy

'' Maaf kau tidak akan bisa '' kata Luffy yang sekarang sedang bersiap-siap menyerang Raiser lagi

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Jet**... '' Luffy bersiap-siap menyerang lagi, Raiser yang sudah tahu Luffy akan menyerang lagi merasa tidak peduli

'' **Gatling Gun** ! '' teriak Luffy

Dengan kecepatan tinggi Luffy lalu meninju ke arah Raiser dengan beruntun, Raiser kaget karena pukulan Luffy sangat cepat. Rasier lalu terkena pukulan Luffy dengan tidak berdaya

Luffy terus memukul Raiser dengan cepat tanpa ampun kepada Raiser yang sekarang tidak bisa kabur lagi dengan pukulan Luffy

'' Onii sama ! '' Ravel tidak tega melihat kakak nya di pukuli seperti itu

'' **Gomu-Gomu No**... '' Luffy lalu sedang bersiap-siap menyerang Raiser lagi '' **Jet Bazzoka** ! '' teriak Luffy yang memukul Raiser dengan kecepatan luar biasa

Raiser lalu terpental dengan sangat jauh ke belakang dengan sangat cepat dan menabrak dinding di belakang nya. Luffy belum selesai, Luffy lalu berlari menuju ke arah Raiser yang sekarang benar-benar tidak berdaya

'' **Gomu-Gomu No**... '' Luffy bersiap-siap menyerang Raiser

'' Tidak ! '' tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara wanita, Luffy lalu melihat ke samping. terlihat Ravel terbang menuju ke tempat Raiser dan berdiri membelakangi Raiser seperti ingin melindungi nya

'' Minggir ! '' kata Luffy yang sedang bersiap-siap menyerang Raiser

'' Tidak ! aku tidak akan membiarkan mu menyakiti Onii sama lagi '' kata Ravel melindungi Raiser

Luffy lalu berhenti di depan Ravel yang seperti nya akan menangis, Luffy melihat Ravel dengan kebingungan

'' Oh jadi dia kakak mu '' kata Luffy baru menyadari

'' Ya '' jawab Ravel masih melindung kakak nya

'' Oh baiklah '' kata Luffy

Ravel bingung dengan kata-kata Luffy karena, apakah berarti dia tidak akan menyerang lagi kakak nya

'' Hey kau ! '' Luffy lalu menunjuk ke arah Raiser, Raiser lalu melihat Luffy dengan kaget

'' Jika kau menyakiti teman ku lagi aku akan menghajarmu '' kata Luffy dengan tegas '' Dan jika kau mau bertarung lagi dengan ku, datanglah '' kata Luffy dengan tersenyum bangga

Raiser kaget mendengar kata Luffy sedangkan Ravel hanya kagum melihat Luffy yang begitu optimis

'' Pemenang nya adalah manusia bernama Luffy '' kata Sirzechs memberitahukan pemenang nya. Tiba-tiba area pertarungan seperti mau menghilang, Ravel lalu pergi sambil membawa kakak nya sedangkan Luffy sedang kebingungan

'' Kenapa ini ? '' tanya Luffy melihat area pertarungan yang akan menghilang

Dan area pun menghilang sehingga Luffy tidak mempunyai pijakan untuk berdiri, Luffy lalu terjatuh di sebuah lobang

'' Sial aku terjatuh ! '' teriak Luffy

Kemudian ada sesuatu yang memegang Luffy dari belakang agar dia tidak jatuh, Luffy lalu melihat ke belakang nya

'' Akeno '' kata Luffy melihat Akeno terbang memegang nya

'' Ara ara Luffy kun memang hebat '' puji Akeno setelah melihat pertarungan

'' Shishishi '' Luffy hanya tertawa merespon Akeno

'' Koneko ! '' Akeno lalu memanggil Koneko

'' Aku mengerti '' Koneko lalu memegang Luffy dan kemudian melempar Luffy ke arah Rias

'' Koneko apa yang kau lakukan ! '' teriak Luffy saat di lempar oleh Koneko

Luffy lalu merasa kalau dirinya akan jatuh lagi tapi sebelum jatuh Luffy lalu mendengar sebuah suara yang wanita

'' Luffy ! ''

Luffy lalu melihat ke belakang nya dan ternyata Rias sedang menuju ke arah nya dengan terbang, Luffy lalu tersenyum karena Rias baik-baik saja

'' Oh Rias '' sapa Luffy yang tidak tahu kalau dia sedang terjatuh

Rias lalu memegang Luffy sehingga Luffy tidak lagi terjatuh, Rias lalu terbang menuju ke sebuah tempat yang ada pijakan nya

'' Hampir saja '' kata Luffy setelah mendarat dengan halus

'' Luffy '' Rias lalu memeluk Luffy senang karena dia berhasil mengalahkan Raiser

Luffy hanya terdiam saat Rias memeluknya kemudian Luffy tersenyum melihat Rias sepertinya senang melihat nya, Rias terus memeluk Luffy cukup lama. Rias lalu memberhentikan aksi peluknya dan kemudian melihat Luffy dengan wajah merah

'' Maaf Luffy '' kata Rias dengan pipinya yang merah

'' Tidak apa-apa shishishi '' kata Luffy sambil tertawa

Rias hanya tersenyum melihat senyum Luffy yang manis

'' Apakah aku mengganggu ?

Luffy dan Rias lalu menyadari kalau ada seseorang melihat mereka, Rias dan Luffy lalu melihat ke samping

'' Onii sama '' Rias kaget melihat kakak nya

Sirzechs hanya tersenyum melihat adik nya yang terlihat kaget saat melihat nya, Sirzechs lalu melihat ke arah Luffy

'' Selamat Luffy kun '' kata Sirzechs

Luffy lalu tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Sirzechs. Sirzechs masih penasaran dengan Luffy, dia masih ingin bertanya banyak hal kepada Luffy tapi sepertinya itu akan merusak mood Rias yang sepertinya senang Luffy datang ke sini

'' Ini sebagai tanda selamat '' Sirzechs lalu memanggil sebuah Griffin yaitu makhluk berbadan singa denganberkapala rajawali dan memiliki sayap rajawali

'' Wah keren '' kata Luffy

Sirzechs hanya tersenyum melihat Reaksi Luffy yang gampang kagum dalam suatu hal yang unik

'' Apakah aku boleh memakan nya ? '' tanya Luffy dengan polos

Sirzechs dan Rias lalu sweatdrop dengan perkataan Luffy yang tiba-tiba ingin memakan Griffin itu. Griffin itu juga sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Luffy yang ingin memakan nya

'' Tidak, Griffin ini akan sebagai kendaraan kencan mu dengan Rias '' kata Sirzechs blak-blakan

Rias langsung memerah wajah nya saat mendengar kata kakak nya, dia tidak tahu apa dalam pikiran kakak nya ini

'' Kencan ? oh iya aku lupa kalau aku akan berkencan dengan Rias juga '' kata Luffy mengingat di kelas saat Luffy mengajak Rias untuk berkencan

'' Itu sungguh kebetulan '' kata Sirzechs. Sirzechs lalu melihat ke arah Rias yang masih memerah wajah nya. Luffy lalu menaiki Griffin itu untuk bersiap-siap berangkat

'' Ayo Rias '' kata Luffy mengajak Rias

Rias lalu menaiki Griffin itu dengan malu-malu, Sirzechs hanya tersenyum melihat adik nya yang sekarang pemalu itu

'' Rias ini kesempatan mu '' kata Sirzechs mengingat kan Rias

Rias lalu tambah malu dengan kata-kata kakak nya dan kemudian mengangguk mengerti dengan kakak nya. Sirzechs hanya tersenyum melihat adik nya itu

'' Ayo Rias '' kata Luffy tidak sabaran untuk terbang

'' Ya '' kata Rias

Griffin itu lalu terbang dengan tinggi menuju ke langit yang tinggi, Luffy lalu kelihatan nya bersemangat sekali untuk terbang. Sirzehcs melihat Griffin itu terbang jauh hanya tersenyum, Grayfia lalu muncul di samping Sirzechs

'' Apakah kau yakin tidak mengintrogasinya ? '' tanya Grayfia

'' Lain kali saja '' kata Sirzechs masih melihat Griffin itu terbang

Luffy kelihatan senang sekali saat terbang dengan menaiki Griffin itu, Rias sekarang sedang duduk di belakang Luffy yang sedang asik sendiri

'' Luffy '' panggil Rias

Luffy lalu berbalik melihat Rias yang memanggil nya, terlihat Rias yang sedikit malu melihat Luffy. Luffy heran melihat sikap Rias yang aneh

'' Ada apa Rias ? '' tanya Rias

'' Aku... '' Rias kelihatan sulit untuk mengucapkan kata-kata nya

Luffy kebingungan melihat Rias yang sepertinya ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi sepertinya sulit untuk di ucapkan

'' Aku... '' Rias masih sulit mengucapkan kalimat nya

'' Ada apa Rias ? jika kau mau mengucapkan sesuatu, katakan saja '' kata Luffy sambil tersenyum

Rias lalu tersenyum dengan kata Luffy dan kemudian Rias lalu mendekati Luffy, Luffy merasa aneh melihat Rias yang mendekati, nya tanpa di sadari Luffy Rias lalu mencium bibir Luffy. Luffy lalu kaget dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh Rias, Luffy hanya terdiam saat Rias masih mencium nya dan kemudian Rias lalu berhenti mencium Luffy

'' Aku mencintaimu '' kata Rias dengan rona merah di pipi

Luffy tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, dia hanya terdiam melihat Rias dengan tatapan netral nya sedangkan Rias hanya malu-malu melihat Luffy

'' Hah '' Hanya itu kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Luffy

 **~X~**

 **DI TEMPAT LAIN**

Sekarang kita di sebuah kastil yang cukup besar dengan di samping nya banya pepohonan yang berwarna hijau dan di dalam kastil itu terdapat beberapa orang. Terdapat ada seorang wanita yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi yang besar berwarna merah terang. wanita itu berciri-ciri berambut berwarna silver, tinggi badan rata-rata dan mata nya berwarna ungu

'' Yang mulia ! '' tiba-tiba ada seorang prajurit mendatangi wanita itu

Wanita itu lalu melihat perajurit itu dengan tatapan lembut dan tersenyum

'' Ada apa ? '' tanya wanita itu

'' Prajurit kita yang ada di dunia manusia telah di serang '' kata prajurit itu melaporkan

'' Di serang ? oleh siapa ? ''

'' Oleh prajurit Nighmare ''

'' Prajurit Nighmare ? '' Wanita itu lalu kaget mendengar prajurit Nighmare. dialah orang yang telah menyerang salah satu desa di kerajaan nya beberapa tahun yang lalu

'' Kalau begitu cepat kirim bantuan ke sana '' perintah wanita itu

'' Baiklah yang mulia '' Prajurit itu lalu pergi menuju ke pintu keluar untuk melakukan perintah dari Ratunya

Wanita itu lalu mendesah dengan kejadian hari ini yang begitu berat, Wanita itu lalu memanggil salah satu perajurit lagi

'' Ada yang bisa saya bantu yang mulia ? '' tanya prajurit

'' Apakah sudah ada kabar tentang Lily ? '' tanya Wanita itu

'' Mohon maaf yang mulia, sampai sekarang belum ada kabar dari Lily sama '' jawab prajurit itu dengan tunduk memohom maaf. wanita itu lalu mendesah lagi

'' Baiklah, kalau begitu usahakan mencari kabar Lily ''

'' Baik yang mulia '' prajurit itu lalu pergi meninggalkan wanita itu

Wanita itu sepertinya memang memiliki hari yang berat, wanita itu lalu berpikir untuk mengatasi masalah yang ada di kerajaan nya

'' Mama ! ''

Saat wanita itu sedang berpikir, ada sebuah suara yang memanggil nya. Wanita itu lalu melihat ke samping untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil nya. terlihat seorang gadis kecil sedang berlari menuju ke arah nya

'' Mama ! mama ! lihat ini '' kata Gadis kecil itu

Gadis kecil itu pun sampai di depan mama nya dan kemudian menunjukan sesuatu kepada wanita itu

'' Lihat ini aku menemukan sebuah bunga '' kata Gadis kecil itu

'' Wah cantik sekali, Lulu '' kata Wanita itu melihat bunga yang di temukan oleh anak nya

'' Hihihihihi, terima kasih mama '' tawa Gadis kecil itu

Wanita itu lalu mengelus kepala anak nya dengan lembut sambil tersenyum, Gadis kecil itu terlihat senang saat kepala nya di elus oleh ibu nya

'' Oh ya mama, mama bilang kalau aku akan bertemu papa kan ? '' tanya Lulu kepada ibu nya

'' Benar, kau akan bertemu dengan papa mu '' jawab Wanita itu

'' Hore ! '' teriak Lulu kelihatan nya senang saat mendengar kalau dia akan bertemu dengan Ayah nya '' aku tidak sabar lagi ! '' teriak nya

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum melihat anak nya yang begitu kelihatan senang saat akan bertemu dengan ayah nya

'' Apakah papa di dunia manusia ? '' tanya Lulu kepada ibu nya

'' Ya '' jawab Wanita itu kepada anak nya

Gadis kecil itu terus kelihatan melompat-lompat karena senang nya sedangkan ibu nya hanya melihat anak nya dengan tersenyum

'' Aku juga berpikir kalau Ayah mu sekarang sudah dewasa '' kata Wanita itu kepada anak nya

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **Akhir bab**

 **Maaf jika agak lama Update nya karena sekarang saya sedang tidak enak badan, doa kan saja Author agar sehat-sehat saja : )**

 **Di bab ini Luffy sudah mengalahkan Raiser, Luffy sepertinya terlalu kuat buat Raiser karena Luffy sudah melawan banya musuh yang kuat di dunia nya**

 **Jika merasa kalau pertarungan nya kurang seru ya maaf karena Author tidak hebat dalam membuat adegan perkelahian tapi di bab ini saya usahakan kok : )**

 **Untuk SilverBringer1 : Saya tidak akan membuat Luffy menjadi Iblis atau menjadi pelayan siapa pun karena kita tahu kalau Luffy tidak akan pernah tunduk kepada orang lain**

 **Untuk sekali lagi, saya tidak akan membuat Luffy menjadi Iblis atau menjadi pelayan siapa pun karena kita tahu kalau Luffy adalah orang yang tidak mau tunduk ke orang lain**

 **Dan untuk orang yang menanyai kenapa Rating fanfic ini M karena hanya untuk berjaga-jaga, kalian taulah apa maksud saya :V**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah Review dan yang sudah baca**

 **Jangan lupa untuk Tinggalkan Review agar saya tetap semangat, dan jika masih ada pertanyaan, Saran atau yang lain nya kalian bisa Review**

 **Sampai jumpa di bab berikut nya**

 **Salam Author**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda & Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **warning :non canon, dll**

* * *

 **HARI YANG TENANG**

 **DI SEBUAH TEMPAT YANG JAUH**

'' Kyaaa ! ''

Terdengar sebuah suara seorang wanita yang sepertinya sedang ketakutan oleh sesuatu, di sebuah hutan terdapat seorang wanita yang sedang berlari dari sesuatu

'' Tolong ! '' kata wanita itu yang meminta tolong

Wanita itu terus berlari dari sesuatu, sesekali dia melihat ke belakang untuk melihat makhluk yang mengejar nya

'' Grrrr ''

Terdengar suara dari makhluk yang mengejar nya, wanita itu terus berlari sambil meminta pertolongan tapi tidak ada yang datang menolong nya. Wanita itu lalu mulai kelelahan karena terus berlari dari tadi karena di kejar oleh makhluk itu

'' Huft huft, aku lelah '' kata Wanita itu yang sepertinya stamina nya sudah mulai habis

Makhluk itu lalu mulai mendekati Wanita itu dari belakang, wanita itu sekarang benar-benar sudah kelelahan dan tidak bisa berlari lagi. Wanita itu lalu melihat ke belakang nya untuk melihat Makhluk itu dan ternyata makhluk itu adalah monster yang mengejarnya

'' Jangan mendekat ! '' teriak wanita itu sekarang benar-benar ketakutan

Terlihat monster itu tidak sendiri, monster itu memiliki banyak teman di belakang nya dan sepertinya sedang bersiap-siap menyerang gadis malang itu

'' Tidak jangan mendekat ! '' teriak Wanita itu

Monster itu tetap saja mendekati Wanita itu yang sepertinya tidak punya harapan lagi untuk lari, Wanita itu berharap kalau ada seseorang yang akan menolong nya akan tetapi sepertinya itu tidak akan mungkin karena dia ada di sebuah hutan yang cukup jauh dari tempat pemukiman

'' Tidak ! '' kata Wanita itu sambil menangis ketakutan

Monster itu lalu menerjang Wanita itu berniat untuk menyerang nya, Wanita itu juga sepertinya sudah pasrah sambil menutupi matanya dengan kedua lengan nya sambil menangis

 **CRUSH !**

Tanpa di sangka oleh Wanita itu yang sepertinya sudah pasrah tiba-tiba ada anak panah langsung mengenai kepala Monster itu yang sepertinya tidak menyangka kalau ada seseorang yang akan menolong Wanita itu

Wanita itu kaget karena tidak menyangka kalau dia selamat dari terjangan Monster yang akan memakan nya, Wanita itu lalu melihat siapa yang telah menolong nya

'' Kau tidak apa-apa ? ''

Wanita itu melihat seorang Wanita yang membawa sebuah panah, Wanita itu kaget karena mengetahui siapa Wanita itu sebenarnya, Wanita itu berpakaian hijau, berambut putih dan mata hijau

'' Nona Artemis '' kata Wanita itu kaget melihat Artemis

Artemis hanya tersenyum melihat Wanita itu sepertinya merasa aman karena kedatangan nya, Artemis lalu melihat ke arah para Monster itu yang sepertinya ketakutan karena Artemis berhasil membunuh salah satu teman nya

'' Cepat sembunyi '' suruh Artemis kepada Wanita itu

Wanita itu lalu berlari mencari tempat persembunyian, Monster itu lalu melihat ke arah Artemis yang sepertinya siap-siap melenyapkan mereka

'' Aku sangat benci terhadap makhluk yang hanya menyerang Wanita '' kata Artemis yang kemudian memanahkan salah satu anak panah nya kepada salah satu Monster itu.

Salah satu monster lalu terkena panahan dari Artemis dan langsung mati, Artemis lalu melihat salah satu teman monster yang akan menyerang nya, Artemis dengan singgap langsung menghindar ke samping

'' Jangan terlalu berharap, Monster '' kata Artemis mengejek Monster itu

Artemis lalu menggunakan anak panah lain nya dan memanah nya sehingga monster itu pun juga langsung tergeletak tidak berdaya. Artemis lalu melihat ke para Monster yang tersisa

'' Apakah kalian Ingin bergabung dengan teman kalian ? '' ejek Artemis

Para Monster itu hanya menggeram mendengar ejekan Artemis, para Monster itu lalu pergi melarikan diri. Artemis melihat mereka dengan tatapan sinis karena mereka semua ternyata pengecut

'' Cih dasar pengecut '' Artemis lalu melihat ke dalam hutan untuk mencari Wanita itu '' Hey keluarlah ! sudah aman '' teriak Artemis memberitahu Wanita itu agar keluar dari tempat persembunyian nya

Wanita itu lalu keluar dari balik bebatuan yang besar sambil melihat Artemis dengan senang karena menyelamatkan nya

'' Nona Artemis apakah anda baik-baik saja ? '' tanya Wanita itu

'' Aku baik-baik saja '' kata Artemis sambil tersenyum

Wanita itu lalu sudah sampai di depan Artemis sambil tersenyum karena Artemis sudah menolong nya. Artemis lalu melihat ke mayat para Monster yang telah di bunuh nya

'' Kenapa kau bisa di serang oleh para monster itu ? '' tanya Artemis sambil menunjuk ke para mayat Monster yang telah ia bunuh

'' Aku tidak tahu, saat aku pergi ke hutan untuk mencari tumbuhan obat tapi saat aku mencari tumbuhan itu aku tiba-tiba di serang oleh mereka, padahal hutan di dekat desa seharusnya sangat jarang di temukan Monster '' kata Wanita itu memberitahu

'' Begitu ya ''

Artemis lalu berpikir mengenai Monster itu, belakangan ini para Monster sudah menyerang beberapa penduduk di dekat desa

'' Apakah kau terluka ? '' tanya Artemis

Wanita itu lalu terlihat kebingungan saat di tanya oleh Artemis, Artemis lalu melihat ke lengan nya yang sepertinya terluka. Artemis mendesah

'' Kau tidak perlu gugup seperti itu untuk meminta bantuan Dewi seperti ku '' kata Artemis

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum malu karena begitu gugup saat di depan seorang Dewi karena sangat jarang seseorang bertemu dengan seorang Dewi

'' Nona Artemis ! ''

Saat Artemis mengobrol dengan Wanita itu itu, terdengar sebuah suara mememanggil Artemis, Artemis lalu melihat asal suara itu. Ternyata para Huntress lalu yang memanggil nya

'' Apakah Nona Artemis baik-baik saja ? '' tanya salah satu Huntress

'' Aku baik-baik saja '' jawab Artemis '' cepat bawa Wanita itu ke camp dan obatin dia '' suruh Artemis kepada para Huntress

'' Baik nona '' kata Huntress menuruti Artemis

'' Ayo '' ajak Huntress kepada Wanita yang telah di selamatkan oleh Artemis

Wanita itu itu lalu pergi bersama para Huntress ke camp mereka, Artemis masih berpikir tentang para Monster yang semakin ganas belakangan ini. apakah ada sesuatu yang membuat mereka seperti itu. Artemis lalu berencana untuk memberitahu ini ke Olympus

'' Sebaiknya aku harus melaporkan ini '' kata Artemis

Artemis lalu pergi menuyusul para huntress ke camp dan kemudian melaporkan ini ke Olympus, Artemis juga berharap kalau ini bukanlah masalah yang besar

 **~X~**

 **DI TEMPAT YANG DI KENAL**

Sekarang kita berada di sebuah rumah yang pasti di kenal. dimana rumah itu adalah tempat tinggal pahlawan kita walaupun dia tidak mau di panggil pahlawan

Di dalam kamar terlihat ada Luffy yang sepertinya sedang tertidur dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh nya dan Luffy sepertinya tertidur dengan pulas. Luffy merasa lelah sekali semalam karena harus bertarung dengan salah satu Iblis bangsawan

Luffy lalu terbangun karena sudah merasa sudah puas tidur walaupun Luffy selalu saja tidur cukup lama, apakah Luffy sudah terbiasa terbangun setiap pagi karena Ayano selalu membangunkan nya

'' Hoam '' Luffy menguap '' Sudah pagi rupanya ''

Luffy lalu melihat kamar nya untuk mengingat tadi malam yang begitu luar biasa bagi Luffy, Luffy mengingat kalau dia menyelamatkan Rias dari pesta pernikahan dan mereka pun terbang menggunakan seekor burung aneh dan pulang ke rumah dengan menggunakan sihir teleport Rias

'' Tunggu ! makhluk itu burung atau singa ? '' Luffy lalu kebingungan mengingat makhluk itu

Luffy lalu tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang di dalam selimut nya, Luffy lalu penasaran melihat ada seseorang di dalam selimut nya. Luffy lalu membuka selimut itu untuk melihat siapa yang ada di dalam selimut itu

'' Rias '' kata Luffy saat melihat siapa yang ada di dalam selimut

Terlihat Rias yang sedang tertidur dengan pulas namun Luffy menyadari kalau Rias tidak memakai pakaian apapun yang menutupi tubuh nya. Rias lalu terbangun dari tidur nya dan kemudian langsung memasang posisi duduk

'' Hoam, selamat pagi Luffy kun '' kata Rias sambil mengucek-ucek matanya lalu melihat Luffy yang menatap nya dengan netral

'' Selamat pagi Rias '' sapa Luffy dengan tersenyum

Rias menatap Luffy dengan tersenyum manis karena mengingat tadi malam dimana Luffy dengan gagah menghadapi Raiser yang di sebut-sebut sebagai salah satu Iblis bangsawan, Rias lalu merasa kalau dia harus menanyai Luffy tentang siapa dia sebenarnya

'' Luffy '' panggil Rias

'' Ada apa Rias ? '' tanya Luffy

'' Sebenarnya kau ini siapa ? '' tanya Rias dengan rasa ingin tahu

'' Aku Monkey D Luffy '' kata Luffy

Rias hanya tersenyum saat Luffy mengenal kan dirinya padahal Rias sudah tahu kalau dia sudah mengetahui namanya

'' Aku tahu nama mu Luffy tapi maksud ku adalah siapa kau sebenarnya ? '' tanya Rias lagi

Luffy lalu berpikir tentang cara menjelaskan ini kepada Rias, Luffy merasa pusing jika harus menjelaskan tentang dunia nya yaitu dunia bajak laut

'' Sebenarnya... ''

Sebelum Luffy menyelesaikan kata-kata nya, Luffy lalu mencium sebuah bau yang sangat nikmat. bau ini membuat Luffy merasa bersemangat

'' Makanan ! '' teriak Luffy

Luffy lalu bangung dari tempat tidur dan kemudian langsung berlari ke bawah menuju dapur dimana bau itu berasal. Rias hanya menatap pintu keluar yang Luffy terobos dengan tatapan kebingungan

Luffy sedang berlari di tangga sedang menuju ke arah dapur, Luffy lalu berbelok ke arah dapur dengan bersemangat. Luffy lalu sampai di depan dapur yang sedang bersiap-siap masuk ke dalam

'' Makanan ! '' teriak Luffy lalu masuk ke dalam

Reynare, Mittelt dan Kalawarner kaget saat mendengar suara Luffy, lalu kemudian mereka senang saat mendengar suara Luffy begitu juga Ayano yang sedang memasak sesuatu

Kalawarner, Reynare dan Mittel lalu berbalik badan untuk melihat Luffy '' Selamat pagi Luffy sa- ''

Sebelum mereka menyelesaikan kata-kata mereka, mereka kaget saat berbalik. terlihat Reynare dan kedua malaikat jatuh sedang memakai muka kaget lalu kemudian wajah mereka berubah menjadi merah

'' Selamat pagi Luff- ''

Ayano juga langsung kaget saat berbalik melihat Luffy yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan bingung. Ayano lalu menutupi wajah nya saat melihat Luffy membuat Luffy tambah bingung

'' Ada apa dengan kalian ? '' tanya Luffy

'' Luffy sama... itu.. '' Mittelt mencoba menjelaskan

'' Ano...itu... '' Reynare juga sepertinya ingin memberitahu

'' Ada apa ? '' tanya Luffy tambah bingung

'' Luffy... dimana... '' Ayano juga sepertinya juga kesusahan saat menjelaskan sesuatu

Luffy merasa jengkel dengan keempat teman nya itu, mereka mencoba memberitahu nya akan tetapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membuat mereka tidak bisa berbicara dengan normal

'' Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian ? '' tanya Luffy

'' DIMANA PAKAIAN MU LUFFY ! '' Ayano lalu berteriak ke arah Luffy sambil menunjuk ke arah Luffy

Luffy lalu heran dengan kata Ayano, Luffy lalu melihat dirinya sendiri untuk memastikan tubuh nya dan yang benar saja, Luffy tidak memakai apa pun untuk menutupi tubuh nya

'' Wah ternyata aku telanjang '' kata Luffy dengan tenang

 **PANG !**

Luffy lalu merasakan kalau kepala nya telah terkena sesuatu yang sangat keras sehingga membuat Luffy terjatuh ke belakang

'' PAKAI PAKAIAN MU BODOH ! '' teriak Ayano dengan marah sambil malu

Luffy lalu terlentang tidak berdaya saat sebuah panci mengenai kepala nya, Luffy lalu langsung pingsan. seluruh orang di dapur lalu kebingungan dengan Luffy

'' Apakah anda terlalu berlebihan Ayano sama ? '' kata Mittelt melihat Luffy pingsan

Ayano hanya memasang wajah kebingungan ditambah khawatir saat melihat Luffy yang sepertinya pingsan.

'' Luffy ! ''

Ayano dan yang lain nya lalu mendengar sebuah suara, Suara itu tidak asing bagi Ayano karena sepertinya Ayano mengenali suara itu

'' Luffy apakah kau tidak apa-apa ? ''

Terlihat Rias sedang memegang tubuh Luffy untuk yang sepertinya sedang pingsan terlihat dari mata Luffy yang berputar-putar

'' Gremory san ? ''

Ayano kaget saat melihat Rias ada di rumah nya begitu juga ketiga malaikat jatuh di situ, Ketiga malaikat jatuh itu lalu menyadari kalau Rias adalah Iblis dan kemudian mereka sedang bersiap-siap berubah menjadi mode malaikat jatuh mereka

'' Sedang apa kau di sini ? '' sambung Ayano saat melihat Rias

Rias lalu melihat Ayano yang sepertinya ke bingungan dengan kejadian ini, lalu terbangun dengan senyum mewarnai bibirnya. Ayano menatap Rias tambah kebingungan

'' Baiklah aku akan jelaskan '' kata Rias dengan tersenyum

Ayano lalu melihat tubuh Rias yang tidak memakai apa pun sehingga menampakan tubuh dan payudara nya yang besar

'' Aku akan menjelaskan segalan... ''

Tanpa di sadari oleh Rias ada sebuah panci melayang ke arah nya dan kemudian mengenai kepala nya dan seketika Rias lalu pingsan di sebelah Luffy

'' PAKAI PAKAIAN MU ! '' teriak Ayano dengan marah

Reynare dan yang lain nya menatap Ayano dengan ketakutan, sedangkan Ayano sepertinya sedang marah bercampur dengan kesal

'' Di rumah ini dilarang melakukan hal mesum ! '' teriak Ayano

Teriakan Ayano sangat keras sehingga para tetangga mendengar suara itu

 **SKIP TIME**

Terlihat sekarang Luffy dan Rias sedang duduk di meja makan setelah memakai pakaian sekolah Kouh dengan rapi. Luffy sedang memakan makanan buatan Ayano sedangkan Rias sedang berbicara dengan Ayano dan yang lain nya

'' Jadi Luffy berhasil mengalahkan Iblis bangsawan itu '' kata Ayano

''Benar, Raiser kalah saat melawan Luffy '' kata Rias kagum dengan kekuatan Luffy

'' Sepertinya Iblis bangasawan itu merasakan akibat dari kesombongan nya '' kata Reynare

'' Bukankah kau juga sombong saat kita pertama kali berjumpa Reynare '' kata Luffy yang sedang menghentikan kegiatan makan nya

Reynare hanya malu saat mendengar perkataan Luffy yang benar, Reynare juga sombong saat pertama kali berjumpa dengan Luffy karena Luffy adalah manusia

'' Dan nasib mu juga sama dengan Iblis bangsawan itu '' ejek Ayano dengan santai

Reynare menatap Ayano dengan cemberut, sedangkan Rias hanya tertawa melihat mereka. Rias lalu menatap Luffy sedang melanjutkan makanan nya dengan cepat

'' Jadi kau ini dari keluarga Gremory ya ? '' tanya Kalawarner

Reynare lalu melihat ke arah Rias yang dulu sepertinya dia sangat ingin membunuh nya dan Mittelt tapi karena Luffy merasa nyaman dengan orang ini maka Reynare hanya menerima dengan pasrah

'' Bukankah kalian yang menawan Asia di gereja ? '' Rias baru menyadari mereka

Ketiga malaikat jatuh itu hanya menatap Rias dengan tatapan tajam, Ayano menyadari ini lalu kebingungan karena akan terjadi pertempuran antara malaikat jatuh dan Iblis di rumah nya

'' Luffy lakukan sesuatu '' kata Ayano kepada Luffy yang sedangn asik memakan makanan nya

Luffy lalu melihat Rias dan ketiga malaikat jatuh itu yang sedang menatap satu sama lain dengan tajam, Luffy lalu berpikir agar mereka bisa akur

Rias masih menatap Reynare dan teman nya dengan tatapan tajam karena sudah melukai Asia sedangkan Reynare menatap Rias dengan tajam karena sudah melukai Mittelt

'' Hey kalian lihat ini ''

Rias, Ayano dan yang lain nya lalu melihat ke arah Luffy yang telah memanggil mereka, terlihat Luffy sedang membuat sesuatu dengan makanan nya. Luffy sedang membuat sebuah boneka salju dengan nasi walaupun bahan nya dari nasi tapi itu sangat terlihat dengan boneka salju sungguhan

'' Lihat ini, keren kan '' kata Luffy dengan bangga

 **PANG !**

Terdengar suara benturan antar kepala Luffy dengan sebuah centong besi, pelaku pemukulan itu adalah Ayano

'' Jangan bermain-main dengan makanan ! '' kata Ayano dengan marah

'' Maaf '' kata Luffy sambil memegang kepala nya yang benjol bekas pukulan dari Ayano

Rias dan ketiga malaikat jatuh itu lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah Luffy yang begitu konyol. Luffy lalu tersenyum senang karena mereka akhirnya bisa akrab dan sekarang mereka tertawa bersama-sama.

Ayano pun sadar dengan apa yang di lakukan Luffy, Ayano tidak berpikir kalau Luffy akan melakukan ini agar Rias dan para malaikat jatuh berhenti menatap satu sama lain seperti ingin berkelahi. Rias lalu berhenti dari tertawa nya

'' Jadi apakah kalian sudah mengetahui Luffy yang sebenarnya ? '' tanya Rias kepada Ayano dan yang lain nya. Ayano dan yang lain nya lalu tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Rias

Ayano lalu menjelaskan tentang Luffy yang sebenarnya, mulai dari Luffy kecil, bertemu dengan Shanks, menjadi bajak laut, tentang pemerintah dunia, tentang Buah Iblis, tentang Haki dan tentang bangsawan dunia

Rias kaget saat mendengar cerita Ayano, pertama-tama dia tidak percaya namun dia mulai percaya dengan apa yang di ceritakan oleh Ayano

'' Seperti itu lah Gremory san, aku mengerti jika kau tidak percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan tapi ini lah yang sebenarnya tentang Luffy '' kata Ayano

Rias lalu berpikir tentang Luffy yang sebenarnya, dia pertama-tama tidak percaya tapi kemudian dia mulai tenang dan mulai mempercayai semua nya

'' Jadi Luffy adalah Bajak Laut yang berbahaya '' kata Rias

'' Benar, dia adalah salah satu bajak laut yang berbahaya '' jawab Ayano

'' Dan tentang buah Iblis ini, aku tidak terlalu mengerti akan tetapi mereka cukup menarik '' kata Rias dengan merasa penasaran

'' Begitu lah, kami juga berpikiran seperti itu '' kata Ayano setuju dengan Rias

Rias lalu berpikir untuk memberitahukan tentang ini kepada kakak nya karena ini akan menjadi sangat menarik bagi para Iblis di Underworld terutama para Maou

'' Terima kasih Ayano karena sudah menceritakan semuanya '' kata Rias berterima kasih

Ayano hanya tersenyum saat Rias berterima kasih dengan nya, itu membuat Ayano merasa dekat dengan Rias

'' Hm Ayano sama bukankah anda harus pergi ke sekolah ? '' tanya Mittelt

Ayano kaget karena saat nya akan pergi ke sekolah, Ayano lalu menatap Rias dan Rias pun mengangguk mengerti. Rias lalu menarik Luffy

'' Tunggu sebentar '' Luffy belum sempat menghabiskan makanan nya

'' Nanti saja, kau bisa melanjutkan makan mu di kantin '' kata Rias sambil menarik Luffy

'' Tidak ! '' kata Luffy lebay kepada makanan nya

 **~X~**

 **DI SEKOLAH**

Luffy dan yang lain nya lalu sampai di sekolah dengan berlari dengan sangat cepat, Luffy tidak terlalu merasakan dampak kelelahan begitu juga Rias namun tidak bagi Ayano yang manusia biasa

Ayano sekarang sedang menarik nafas karena kelelahan berlari, Ayano lalu merasa apakah cuma dia manusia biasa di sini

'' Apakah cuma aku manusia biasa di sini ? '' kata Ayano kesal karena cuma dia yang kelelahan

'' Aku manusia '' kata Luffy. Ayano lalu menatap Luffy dengan cemberut

'' Kau bukan manusia biasa Luffy '' kata Ayano dengan cemberut

'' Aku rasa juga begitu shishishishi '' kata Luffy sambil tertawa

Ayano hanya menatap Luffy dengan cemberut karena sifat Luffy yang kanak-kanak itu, Rias hanya tertawa melihat interaksi antara Luffy dan Ayano

'' Aku tidak tahu kalau Ayano begitu perhatian dengan mu Luffy kun '' kata Rias dengan tersenyum

Ayano lalu melihat Rias dengan cemberut lalu kemudian tersenyum, Ayano merasa saat nya memberitahukan siapa dirinya bagi Luffy

'' Tentu saja, aku adalah orang yang menjaga nya selama ini '' kata Ayano dengan bangga

Rias mendengar Ayano pertama kaget karena tidak tahu kenapa Ayano menjadi begitu sombong saat memberitahukan dirinya bagi Luffy

'' Oh benarkah '' Rias lalu tersenyum merasa tertarik dengan godaan Ayano

'' Ya, aku yang memandikan nya, memberikan nya makan, dan membangukan nya setiap hari '' kata Ayano dengan bangga

'' Oh menurutku batas hubungan mu dengan Luffy hanya sebatas kakak dan adik '' kata Rias dengan tersenyum

Ayano kaget dengan perkataan Rias, memang benar kalau hubungan nya dengan Luffy sebatas dengan kakak dan adik

'' Memang benar sih '' kata Ayano pasrah

'' Jadi aku masih memiliki kesempatan untuk menjadi istri Luffy '' kata Rias dengan blak-blakan

Ayano lalu merasa kalau jantung nya akan lepas saat Rias akan memberitahukan kalau dia akan menjadi Istri Luffy. Ayano merasa terganggu dengan perkataan Rias yang blak-blakan itu

'' Menurutku itu tidak akan terjadi '' kata Ayano dengan tegas

Rias lalu kaget juga dengan perkataan Ayano yang tiba-tiba menolak Rias agar menjadi Istri Luffy

'' Memang nya kenapa ? '' tanya Rias

'' Karena aku lah yang mengurus Luffy, jadi Luffy tidak perlu mempunyai seorang Istri '' kata Ayano dengan percaya diri. Rias bingung dengan perkataan Ayano

'' _Sial aku terpancing_ '' kata Ayano dalam hatinya

'' Kalau cuma itu sepertinya tidak cukup, Luffy juga butuh yang nama nya tugas seorang Istri yang sebenarnya '' kata Rias menggoda Ayano

Ayano lalu kaget dengan kata-kata Rias, Ayano lalu mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud dengan Rias

'' Maksud mu adalah... '' Ayano lalu mulai memerah

Rias tersenyum melihat wajah Ayano yang memerah dengan jelas, Luffy melihat Ayano hanya bingung karena tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di bicarakan oleh Rias dan Ayano

'' Kalian sedang membicarakan tentang apa ? '' tanya Luffy

'' Kami sedang membicarakan tentang dirimu, Luffy kun '' kata Rias

Luffy hanya bingung dengan perkataan Rias, Luffy lalu melihat Ayano yang dari tadi terlihat masih saja merah wajah nya

'' Ada apa dengan mu Ayano ? '' tanya Luffy

'' Oh aku tidak apa-apa Luffy '' kata Ayano dengan berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi malu nya

'' Sebaiknya kita ke kelas '' kata Luffy mengingatkan

'' Kau benar ''

Ayano lalu pergi meninggalkan Luffy dan Rias dengan wajah yang masih memerah, Luffy hanya bingung dengan sikap Ayano yang tiba-tiba berubah

'' Ada apa dengan nya ? '' tanya Luffy kepada Rias

'' Entahlah, tapi sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang penting '' kata Rias dengan tersenyum

Luffy lalu hanya mengangguk mengerti dengan Rias, Luffy berpikir kalau Ayano adalah orang yang sibuk karena sering membantunya, jadi Luffy berpikir kali ini dia akan membantu Ayano

'' Sebaiknya kita ke kelas juga, Luffy kun '' kata Rias

'' Oh kau benar ''

Luffy dan Rias lalu pergi menuju ke kelas mereka, Luffy dan Rias sedang dalam perjalan ke kelas mereka. Luffy kelihatan bersemangat karena akan bertemu dengan Akeno dan yang lain nya. Saat mereka sedang dalam perjalanan mereka lalu bertemu dengan Katase dan Murayama, Luffy yang melihat mereka lalu menyapanya mereka

'' Hey Katase, Murayama ! '' sapa Luffy kepada mereka

Katase dan Murayama lalu mendengar teriakan Luffy, mereka lalu melihat Luffy. Katase dan Murayama lalu merasa kesal saat Luffy memanggil mereka di tambah Luffy sepertinya sedang berjalan menuju mereka

'' Hey apa kabar kalian ? '' tanya Luffy

Katase dan Murayama hanya diam saja tidak menjawab Luffy, mereka menatap Luffy dengan tatapan kesal

'' Kenapa kau memanggil kami ? '' tanya Murayama dengan kesal

'' Memangnya kenapa ? '' tanya Luffy bingung

'' Dengar ya, kami tidak menyukaimu dan kami sangat benci dengan orang mesum seperti mu '' kata Katase dengan tegas

'' Benarkah ?

Katase dan Murayama tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang di belakang mereka, Katase dana Murayama lalu berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara

'' Aika san ''

Ternyata Aika lah yang berbicara di belakang mereka, Aika hanya tersenyum melihat Katase dan Murayama kaget, Aika lalu melihat Luffy

'' Halo Mugiwara kun '' sapa Aika

'' Hey Aika '' sapa Luffy balik

Aika hanya tersenyum saat Luffy membalas sapaan nya, Katase dan Murayama lalu mulai kesal karena di abaikan oleh Luffy

'' Jangan abaikan kami ! '' teriak mereka marah

Luffy hanya bingung dengan mereka, tadi mereka marah karena menyapa mereka sekarang mereka kelihatan marah karena Luffy tidak berbicara dengan mereka

'' Kenapa kalian marah ? '' tanya Luffy

'' Karena kau mengabaikan kami ! '' kata mereka berdua dengan marah

Aika hanya tertawa kecil melihat Murayama dan Katase yang marah sedangkan Luffy kelihatan kebingungan

'' Ada apa ini ? ''

Rias lalu datang menghampiri mereka berempat, Katase dan Murayama lalu kaget karena Luffy bersama Rias

'' Rias sama '' kata mereka berdua kaget

'' Oh kalian rupanya '' kata Rias melihat Katase dan Murayama

'' Sedang apa anda ? '' tanya Katase

'' Sedang apa ? tentu saja aku sedang bersekolah '' jawab Rias

'' Bukan itu maksud saya, maksud saya adalah sedang apa anda bersama orang mesum ini '' kata Katase sambil menunjuk Luffy

Luffy yang di tunjuk oleh Katase hanya menatap nya dengan netral tanpa emosi apa pun, Rias kelihatan kaget saat Katase memanggil Luffy dengan panggilan mesum

'' Mesum ? '' tanya Rias

'' Dia adalah orang mesum di sekolah ini '' kata Katase

'' Benar, dia adalah orang yang sangat berbahaya sebaiknya anda menjauh dari nya '' sambung Murayama

Rias lalu menatap Luffy yang sepertinya kebingungan dengan perkataan dari Katase dan Murayama, lalu kemudian dia tersenyum

'' Tenang saja dia bukan orang mesum '' kata Rias mencoba meyakinkan Katase dan Murayama

'' Itu benar '' Aika setuju dengan Rias '' Justru kalian lah orang yang mesum '' sambung Aika

Katase dan Murayama lalu kaget dengan perkataan Rias dan Aika karena mendukung Luffy, ditambah lagi Aika malah menuduh mereka mesum

'' Apa maksud mu Aika san ?! '' kata Katase yang kelihatan marah tetapi sebenarnya malah malu

'' Bukankah perkataan ku itu benar '' kata Aika dengan tersenyum

Mereka berdua tidak bisa mengucapkan sebuah kata-kata lagi, Katase dan Murayama lalu melihat Luffy dengan wajah yang merah malu

'' Awas saja kami akan membalasmu ''

Luffy hanya kebingungan dengan kata-kata Katase dan Murayama, Murayama dan Katase lalu pergi berlari ke kelas mereka dengan malu. Luffy hanya menatap mereka dengan kebingungam karena tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi

'' Sebenarnya kenapa mereka ? '' tanya Luffy bingung

Rias tersenyum melihat Katase dan Murayama yang begitu malu saat mendengar perkataan Aika, Aika lalu menatap Rias yang kelihatan nya senang

'' Jadi apakah kau senang Rias chan '' kata Aika

Rias lalu hanya memasang wajah tersenyum saja ke arah Aika, Aika lalu memegang kacamatanya sambil melihat Rias

'' Wah sepertinya payudara mu semakin besar saja '' kata Aika sambil melihat payudara Rias

Rias kaget dengan perkataan Aika lalu kemudian tersenyum nakal ke arah Aika

'' Ya begitulah, tapi kenapa payudara mu selalu saja kecil '' ejek Rias

Aika hanya tersenyum dengan perkataan Rias tentang payudara nya, Luffy dari tadi hanya menatap mereka dengan kebingungan

'' Bukankah kita harus ke kelas ? '' kata Luffy

Rias dan Aika lalu manyadari kalau Luffy benar, ini sudah saat nya masuk ke dalam kelas.

'' Kalau begitu Sampai jumpa RIas chan, Mugiwara kun '' Aika lalu pergi meninggalkan Luffy dan Rias. Luffy dan Rias hanya melihat Aika pergi ke kelas nya

'' Ayo Luffy '' ajak Rias

Luffy pun mengikuti Rias dari belakang menuju ke kelas mereka, Luffy dan Rias tidak tahu kalau ada yang memerhatikan mereka dari belakang

 **SKIP TIME**

Luffy dan Rias sekarang sedang munuju ke club mereka setelah jam belajar sudah selesai, Luffy mengikuti Rias dari belakang

'' Aku tidak sabar untuk melihat Akeno dan yang lain nya '' kata Luffy

Rias lalu tersenyum saat mendengar Luffy, para Peerage nya mungkin penasaran siapa Luffy sebenarnya

'' Ya, mereka juga pasti tidak sabar untuk melihat mu Luffy '' kata Rias

Luffy hanya tersenyum karena berpikir kalau Akeno dan lain nya merasa penasaran dengan kekuatan nya

Rias dan Luffy pun sampai di bangunan club penelitian ilmu gaib, Rias dan Luffy lalu langsung masuk ke dalam bangunan tanpa mengetuk. mereka lalu sampai di depan ruang tamu, Rias lalu mengetuk pintu untuk membertahukan kalau mereka sudah datang. Pintu lalu di buka oleh Akeno

'' Ara Bucho dan Luffy kun rupanya '' kata Akeno melihat Rias dan Luffy

'' Hey Akeno '' sapa Luffy

'' Bucho, aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu '' kata Akeno. Rias lalu penasaran dengan Akeno

'' Memberitahu apa ? '' tanya Rias

'' Hari ini kita kedatangan tamu '' kata Akeno

'' Tamu ? '' Rias kebingungan karena sangat jarang mereka memiliki seorang tamu di club mereka

'' Baiklah aku akan melihat siapa tamu itu ''

Akeno lalu mempersilahkan Rias dan Luffy masuk ke dalam, di dalam Rias bisa melihat semua anggota Peerage nya. namun Rias juga menyadari kalau ada dua orang asing di dalam

Kedua orang itu memakai sebuah jubah hitam menutupi tubuh mereka sehingga Rias tidak bisa me identifikasi siapa kedua orang itu

'' Jadi kau Rias Gremory ya ? '' kata salah satu orang itu

'' Benar '' jawab Rias sambil tersenyum

'' Kita harus membicarakan sesuatu hal yang penting '' kata orang

Rias dan para Peerage hanya menatap kedua orang asing itu dengan tatapan penasaran sedangkan Luffy terlihat kebingungan melihat kedua orang itu

'' Mereka siapa ? '' tanya Luffy

 **~X~**

 **DI TEMPAT YANG JAUH**

Di tempa yang jauh di mana terdapat sebuah tempat yang begitu hancur seperti ada sebuah pertarungan, di tempat itu ada satu wanita yang sedang menghadapi beberapa tentara. namun terlihat kebanyakan tentara itu sudah banyak kalah

'' Kalian terlalu cepat untuk menghadapi ku '' kata Wanita itu

'' Cih tidak kusangka Dewi naga seperti dia begitu kuat '' kata salah satu perajurit

'' kita harus bagaimana Rex sama ? '' tanya salah satu perajurit yang tersisa

'' Sepertinya kita harus mundur dulu '' kata Rex sambil memegang perutnya yang terluka

'' Baiklah '' para prajurit lalu mengeluarkan sebuah sihir teleport

Tiamat hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan netral, Rex tidak tahu kalau Tiamat sangat kuat

'' Awas saja kau Tiamat ! '' kata Rex sambil menghilang dengan menggunakan sihir teleport bersama para prajurit nya yang tersisa

Tiamat hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan merendahkan. dia sangat jengkel kalau menghadapi orang yang begitu sombong padahal mereka sudah kalah

'' Dasar kalian makhluk rendahan '' kata Tiamat

Tiamat lalu pergi terbang ke angkasa dengan sayap naga nya menuju ke kastil nya, namun Tiamat tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang melihat pertarungan nya dengan para prajurit Rex

'' Hm, dia benar-benar kuat '' kata orang itu '' Aku harus melaporkan ini '' Orang itu lalu pergi dengan kekuatan sihit teleportnya kembali ke tempat nya

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Akhir bab**

 **Maaf jika bab ini pendek**

 **Di bab ini Luffy masih menjalani hidup damai nya akan tetapi dia akan melawan musuh-musuh baru**

 **Jalan cerita sekarang adalah jalan menuju High school DXD season dua, dan di masa depan nanti akan ada hal-hal yang menarik**

 **Siapakah anak perempuan dari Succubus itu ? yang pasti dia benar-benar memiliki hubungan dengan Luffy dan akan saya ceritakan di masa depan**

 **Tambahan : Tubuh saya sekarang sudah mulai sehat, terima kasih yang sudah doa kan : )**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah Review dan baca**

 **Jangan lupa untuk Review**

 **Selamat jumpa di bab berikutnya**

 **Salam Author**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda & Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **warning :Non Canon, dll**

 **Maaf agak telat, karena saya mengalami masalah yaitu entah kenapa saya tidak bisa menyimpan cerita saya di Doc manager tapi sudah bisa kok : )**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 **PEDANG SUCI ? MANUSIA PEMBAWA BENCANA, PENDEKAR PEDANG ?**

'' Jadi bisakah kau ceritakan siapa kalian ini ? '' tanya Rias

Rias sedang duduk di depan kedua orang asing itu, kedua orang asing itu hanya menatap Rias dengan tatapan tajam

'' Kami adalah kiriman dari Gereja pusat '' kata orang asing itu

Rias hanya mengangguk mengerti sambil menatap kedua orang itu dengan santai, Luffy melihat kedua orang itu hanya merasa penasaran. ditambah dengan pakaian mereka yang serba misterius membuat Luffy penasaran

'' Jadi kalian ini kiriman dari Gereja ? '' kata Rias

'' Benar '' jawab salah satu orang itu

'' Jadi ada perlu apa orang Gereja dengan ku ? '' tanya Rias

'' Kami ingin berbicara dengan mu ''

Rias semakin penasaran dengan kedua orang misterius ini, kenapa orang ini mau bebicara kepada nya ditambah mereka adalah orang Gereja jadi tidak mungkin mau berbicara kan hal biasa dengan nya

'' Berbicara tentang apa ? ''

'' Berbicara tentang hal penting yaitu sebuah pedang '' kata orang asing itu

'' Sebuah pedang ? ''

'' Benar, pedang ini bukanlah pedang biasa, pedang ini adalah salah satu pedang suci '' kata kedua orang itu

'' Pedang suci ? '' Luffy heran

'' Pedang suci adalah pedang yang memiliki kekuatan suci sehingga pedang itu sangat kuat, dengan kekuatan suci itu mereka menggunakan pedang suci untuk melawan para Iblis sehingga pedang itu sangat berbahaya bagi Iblis '' kata Akeno memberi tahu Luffy

Luffy hanya mengangguk mengerti, jadi pedang ini sangat kuat. Luffy juga berpikir apakah Zoro akan tertarik dengan pedang suci ini. Kiba terlihat cukup kaget saat mendengar kata pedang suci

'' Pedang suci seharusnya digunakan untuk melawan Iblis, akan tetapi ada yang menggunakan nya dengan tidak bertanggun jawab ''

'' Tidak bertanggung jawab ? ''

'' Ya, ada rumor di katakan kalau ada sebuah Gereja di sini yang mencoba membangkitkan pedang suci di kota ini , kami mencoba menghentikan itu ''

'' Jadi apa hubungan nya dengan ku ? '' tanya Rias langsung ke intinya

'' Kami berharap kalau kalian tidak menganggu urusan kami ''

Rias lalu merasa heran dengan kata-kata orang di depan nya ini, Rias tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. kedua orang ini sepertinya tidak memiliki tujuan tertentu, mereka hanya bilang kalau mereka tidak boleh di ganggu

'' Baiklah, aku mengerti '' kata Rias

'' Baguslah ''

Kedua orang itu lalu berdiri untuk pergi dari ruangan penelitian ilmu gaib, Mereka lalu pergi ke pintu keluar namun saat ke pintu keluar, salah satu orang itu lalu melihat Asia

'' Ada apa ? '' tanya Asia dengan gugup karena di lihatin

'' Jadi kau ya seorang Biarawati yang di bangkitkan menjadi iblis '' kata orang itu

'' Ya '' jawab Asia

'' Sungguh menjijikan '' hina orang itu

Asia terkejut mendengar perkataan orang itu yang menghina nya, Asia lalu terlihat sedih dan bingung untuk menjelaskan situasi ini tapi dia terlalu gugup

'' Aku...'' Asia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa

'' Apakah kau ingin protes ? '' kata orang itu melihat Asia

'' Hey jangan ganggu Asia ! '' tiba-tiba Issei lalu berteriak kepada orang itu

Orang misterius itu lalu melihat Issei yang sepertinya marah, Luffy juga terlihat marah kepada orang itu karena mengejek Asia yaitu teman nya. dia sangat tidak sudak kalau teman nya di olok-olok oleh orang lain

'' Kenapa ? dia tetaplah Iblis, Seseorang Biarawati menjadi Iblis adalah suatu penghinaan '' lanjut orang itu

'' Jangan mengejek Asia ! '' Issei masih marah kepada kedua orang itu

Kedua orang itu hanya menatap Issei dengan netral, Luffy melihat kedua orang itu dengan marah

'' Jadi kau masih tidak terima dengan perkataan ku ? ''

'' Tentu saja tidak ! '' teriak Issei

'' Hey ! '' Luffy lalu memanggil kedua orang itu '' Jangan menghina Asia ! '' sambung Luffy kesal

Kedua orang itu lalu melihat Luffy yang sekarang benar-benar kesal, Luffy lalu menatap kedua orang itu dengan tajam

'' Kalau begitu baiklah '' kata orang itu

Luffy dan Issei kebingungan dengan perkataan salah satu orang itu, orang itu lalu melihat Luffy dan Issei

'' Kalau kalian tidak terima dengan perkataan ku kepadanya, maka kita akan bertarung untuk menentukan perkataan ku salah atau tidak '' kata orang itu

Luffy dan Issei hanya menatap mereka berdua, Luffy kelihatan setuju dengan hal ini sedangkan Issei juga setuju

'' Baiklah kita akan bertarung di luar '' orang itu lalu pergi keluar bersama teman nya

Rias melihat mereka pergi hanya lega karena tidak akan terjadi masalah yang besar, Rias lalu melihat ke arah Luffy yang sepertinya tidak suka dengan perkataan orang itu

'' Luffy ''

Rias lalu memanggil Luffy, Luffy lalu melihat Rias yang sedang memanggil nya

'' Apakah kau benar-benar akan melawan nya ? '' tanya Rias

'' Tentu saja, dia telah menghina Asia, aku tidak akan membiarkan teman ku di hina '' kata Luffy dengan tegas

Asia melihat Luffy dengan kaget karena mendukungnya, Asia tidak menyangka kalau masih ada orang yang akan medukung nya

'' Terima kasih Luffy ''

Luffy lalu melihat ke arah Asia, terlihat Asia sedikit mengeluarkan air mata di matanya terharu. Luffy tersenyum ke arah Asia

'' Baiklah aku akan menghajar mereka ! '' teriak Luffy

'' Baiklah, hati-hati kalian berdua '' kata Rias kepada Luffy dan Issei

'' Baiklah Bucho '' kata Issei

 **DI LUAR**

Sekarang terlihat Luffy dan Issei sedang bersiap-siap melawan kedua orang misterius tadi, kedua orang misterius itu menatap Issei dan Luffy dengan tenang

'' Baiklah kita mulai ''

Rias dan Peerage lain nya merasa khawatir dengan keselamtan Luffy dan Issei, Luffy dari tadi hanya tersenyum tidak sabar untuk berkelahi sedangkan Issei kelihatan nya sedang memasang pose bertarung. Kedua orang misterius itu lalu membuka jubah mereka menunjukan nya kepada Rias dan yang lain nya

Terlihat kalau mereka berdua adalah seorang wanita, di sebelah kanan terlihat seorang wanita berambut biru, memakai sebuah baju yang hitam. sedangkan wanita di sebelah nya juga memakai baju yang sama tapi wanita itu mempunyai rambut berwarna kuning dengan di ikat Ponytail kembar

Semua orang melihat kedua orang asing itu menampakan nya dirinya kemudian kaget kecuali Issei yang sedang memakai wajah mesum nya melihat kedua gadis asing itu. Salah satu orang asing itu lalu mengeluarakan sesuatu dari punggung nya, terlihat ada sebuah benda besar di tutupin oleh sebuah perban yang sangat banyak. Luffy melihat benda itu hanya kebingungan

'' Apa itu ? '' tanya Luffy

'' Kau akan segera tahu ''

Orang asing itu lalu membuka perban yang ada di benda itu sehingga benda itu lalu menampakan dirinya kepada Luffy dan yang lain nya

'' Itu...'' Rias kelihatan kaget melihat benda itu. begitu juga para Peerage lain nya, terutama Kiba

'' Sebuah pedang ? '' Luffy melihat benda itu adalah sebuah pedang yang cukup besar

'' Benar, ini adalah salah satu pedang Suci '' jelas wanita asing itu

'' Pedang Suci ? keren ! '' teriak Luffy senang karena melihat salah satu pedang suci

Kedua wanita asing itu kebingungan melihat sikap Luffy yang tadinya marah sekarang senang melihat pedang nya. Rias dan yang lain nya hanya tersenyum melihat sikap Luffy yang seperti biasa mudah kagum dengan pedang keren

'' Baiklah, kami akan memperkenalkan nama kami ''

'' Nama ku adalah Xenovia Quarta '' kata Xenovia memperkenalkan dirinya

'' Xenova ? '' Luffy kelihatan kesusahan untuk menyebutkan nama Xenovia

'' Xenovia ! '' teriak Xenovia kesal

'' Oh aku akan memanggil mu Xenov saja '' kata Luffy polos

Para Peerage Rias hanya sweatdrop mendengar Luffy mengucapkan nama orang seenak nya. Rias tertawa melihat Luffy memanggil Xenovia dengan Xenov. Xenovia merasa tambah kesal dengan orang di depan nya ini

'' Jangan seenaknya saja '' kata Xenovia marah

'' Hahahahah, Xenov ? itu lucu sekali '' tawa orang di sebelah Xenovia

'' Diamlah Irina ! '' teriak Xenovia kepada teman di sebelah nya

'' Maaf-maaf '' kata Irina '' Baiklah sekarang giliran ku memperkenlkan diriku, namaku adalah Irina Shidou '' kata Irina memperkenalkan dirinya

'' Irina ?! '' Issei kelihatan kaget karena mengenal nama itu

'' Oh Issei apa kabar ? '' teriak Irina kepada Issei

Semua orang lalu melihat ke arah Issei yang sepertinya kebingungan, Luffy melihat Issei kebingungan langsung bertanya kepada nya

'' Kau mengenalnya, Issei ? '' tanya Luffy

'' Ya sepertinya aku mengenalnya '' kata Issei mencoba mengingat Irina

Issei terus mencoba mengingat Irina tapi sepertinya dia sangat kesulitan mengingat nya, Irina lalu kesal karena Issei tidak mengingatnya

'' Apakah kau tidak mengingatku Issei ?! '' teriak Irina dengan kesal. Issei lalu mulai ketakutan karena wanita itu tiba-tiba marah

'' Maaf kan aku '' kata Issei mencoba meminta maaf

'' Baiklah, aku akan mengingatkan mu '' kata Irina dengan tersenyum bersiap-siap untuk bertarung

Issei dan Luffy lalu sedang bersiap-siap bertarung dengan kedua wanita di depan mereka. Xenovia lalu berlari menuju ke arah Luffy yang sepertinya sedang bersiap-siap

'' Hati-hati Luffy '' kata Rias khawatir kepada Luffy

Xenovia lalu meluncurkan serangan nya ke arah Luffy tapi Luffy dengan mudah menghindari serangan itu. Xenovia lalu menebas pedang nya secara horizontal dengan sangat cepat, Luffy kaget karena tiba-tiba Xenovia mengganti serangan nya dengan cepat. Luffy lalu berhasil menghindari serangan dari Xenovia dengan menggunakan hakinya

'' Fiuh hampir saja '' kata Luffy

Xenovia lalu tersenyum melihat Luffy berhasil menghindari serangan nya, Luffy lalu berpikir kalau wanita di depan nya ini sangat lah kuat. di lain sisi Issei sedang menghadapi Irina

'' Baiklah aku akan mengalahkan mu ''

Issei lalu mengeluarkan Gauntlet nya untuk melawan Irina, Irina lalu tersenyum saat Issei mengeluarkan Sacred Gear nya. Irina lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pedang

'' Jadi kau juga menggunakan pedang '' kata Issei melihat Irina

'' Benar, sebaiknya kau hati-hati '' kata Irina dengan manis

Irina lalu menyerang Issei, Issei lalu menyadari kalau Irina akan menebas, dengan reaksi cepat Issei menghindari serangan itu

'' Hati-hati Issei, dia juga mempunyai pedang suci, kalau dia mengenai mu kau akan langsung mati '' kata Rias menyadari kalau Irina juga sepertinya mempunyai pedang suci

'' Apa ! '' kata Issei kaget dan mulai ketakutan

'' Pedang suci lagi ? dimana ? '' Luffy lalu penasaran dengan pedang suci lain nya

'' Jangan lengah ! '' Xenovia lalu menyerang Luffy dengan menggunakan pedang nya

Luffy lalu menghindari serangan dari Xenovia dengan melompat ke samping, Xenovia tidak berhenti menyerang Luffy lagi

'' Hati-hati Luffy ! jangan lengah '' kata Rias

'' Hampir saja dia kena '' kata Akeno melihat Luffy tadi lengah

'' Dasar bodoh '' ucap Koneko ke arah Luffy dengan wajah datar

Issei kelihatan kesulitan saat melawan Irina yang begitu lincah saat melancarkan serangan nya, Irina dengan senyum manis terus menyerang Issei

'' Sial '' ucap Issei

'' Tenang saja Issei, aku segera me sucikan mu '' kata Irina dengan tersenyum manis

'' Apa nya yang me sucikan ?! kau mencoba membunuh ku ! '' teriak Issei marah bercampur dengan ketakutan

Rias dan para Peerage terus menyaksikan pertarungan itu dengan serius, lawan mereka berdua adalah orang yang membawa pedang suci, sedikit saja mengenai Iblis maka fatal akibat nya

Luffy terus menghindari serangan Xenovia cepat, Xenovia terus menyerang Luffy secara membabi buta tanpa memberikan Luffy waktu untuk istirahat. Kemudian Luffy melompat ke belakang dengan cukup jatuh

'' Ternyata kau mempunyai Refleksi yang hebat ya '' puji Xenovia kepada Luffy

'' Kau juga ternyata kuat juga ya shishishi '' puji Luffy kepada Xenovia dengan tertawa

Issei terus menghindari serangan dari Irina yang ingin menebas nya, Issei lalu mencoba menjauh dari Irina

'' Apakah kau sudah gila ya ? '' teriak Issei marah

issei sekarang sedang merasa tentang karena bisa beristirahat sambil melihat Irina yang tersenyum ke arah nya

'' Oh Issei kenapa kau menjadi Iblis, padahal kita adalah teman '' kata Irina yang sepertinya mulai sedih

'' Jangan sok sedih ! '' geram Issei

Luffy sekarang melihat Xenovia yang sepertinya kelelahan karena terus mengangkat pedang nya yang besar itu

'' Apakah kau lelah ? '' tanya Luffy

Xenovia hanya diam saja saat di tanya oleh Luffy, Luffy melihat Xenovia lalu berdiri tegak melihatnya dengan tatapan tajam

'' Kau memang Iblis yang kuat ya '' kata Xenovia

'' Ya sebenarnya aku bu- ''

'' Benar ! dia adalah budak ku yang kuat ''

Rias tiba-tiba memotong perkataan Luffy, Luffy kaget saat Rias memotong perkataan nya dan langsung bilang kalau dia adalah budak Iblis nya

'' Hey Rias aku bu- ''

'' Diam lah Luffy ! '' Rias tiba-tiba berteriak kepada Luffy

Luffy lalu terdiam karena takut melihat mata Rias yang menatap nya tajam, Rias seperti menyuruh Luffy untuk diam

'' Oh begitu, kau pasti senang memiliki Iblis yang kuat '' Xenovia lalu mengangkat pedang nya seperti sudah lelah untuk bertarung

'' Kurasa sudah cukup ''

Luffy bingung dengan perkataan Xenovia, Luffy melihat Xenovia yang sepertinya sudah tidak berniat lagi untuk bertarung

'' Apakah kau tidak mau bertarung lagi ? '' tanya Luffy

'' Tidak, aku sekarang sudah mengerti kenapa kau sangat marah saat aku menghina mantan Biarawati itu '' kata Xenovia tersenyum ke arah Luffy

'' Irina ! saat nya kita kembali '' kata Xenovia memberitahu Irina

'' Apa , tapi aku sedang asik bermain dengan Issei kun '' kata Irina

'' Bermain apa nya ?! kau mencoba membunuh ku '' kata Issei yang kelihatan kelelahan dari tadi menghindari serangan dari Irina

'' Sudahlah, kita harus mengerjakan tugas kita '' tegas Xenovia

'' Oh baiklah '' Irina lalu melihat ke arah Issei '' Samapai jumpa Issei kun '' kata Irina dengan manis

Issei hanya menatap Irina dengan wajah kesal karena tetap berpilaku manis kepada nya padahal dia ingin berniat membunuh nya. Xenovia lalu melihat ke arah Rias yang masih tersenyum melihat hasil pertarungan tadi

'' Ingat janji mu '' kata Xenovia

'' Tenang saja, aku dari keluarga Gremory selalu mengingat janji '' kata Rias dengan bangga

Xenovia lalu mengemas kembali pedang nya dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi bersama Irina, Rias, Luffy dan yang lain nya melihat dengan tanpa kata-kata

'' Sampai jumpa lagi ! '' kata Irina dengan semangat

Mereka pun berdua pergi meninggalkan Rias dan yang lain nya dan kemudian meninggalkan sekolah Kouh. Luffy melihat nya hanya tersenyum senang karena berpikir akan memiliki teman baru

'' Sepertinya kita akan mempunyai teman baru '' kata Luffy sambil tersenyum

'' Teman baru ? mereka itu musuh Luffy '' kata Issei mencoba menjelaskan

'' Kalau begitu musuh menjadi teman '' kata Luffy polos

Issei hanya sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Luffy '' Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan perkataan mu Luffy '' kata Issei

Rias tersenyum melihat Luffy yang ingin sekali berteman dengan mereka, dia sudah menyadari kalau Luffy adalah orang yang sangat bersahabat

'' Luffy '' panggil Rias. Luffy lalu melihat Rias yang memanggil nya

'' Ada apa Rias ? '' tanya Luffy

'' Nanti malam kami akan memburu Iblis Liar, apakah kau mau ikut ? '' ajak Rias

Luffy mendengar Rias yang membicarakan tentang Iblis liat hanya tersenyum. dia berpikir kalau itu akan menyenangkan

'' Baiklah aku ikut '' kata Luffy dengan tersenyum

Rias lalu tersenyum mendengar jawaban Luffy untuk ikut berburu Iblis liar.

'' Apakah ini tidak apa-apa Bucho ? '' tanya Akeno khawatir

'' Tenang saja Akeno, kau sudah tahu kan kekuatan Luffy kun '' kata Rias memberi tahu Akeno

Akeno lalu mengerti dengan Bucho nya, dia juga ingin melihat aksi Luffy lagi saat melawan Iblis liar itu

'' Baiklah kita akan pergi nanti malam '' kata Rias memberitahu para Peerage nya dan juga Luffy

Para Peerage Rias lalu mengangguk mengerti dengan perkataan Rias sedangkan Luffy hanya tersenyum tidak sabar untuk nanti malam

 **~X~**

 **DI TEMPAT LAIN**

DI sebuah tempat lain di dunia manusia, terlihat ada beberapa tempat seperti tempat fantasi di mana ada desa dan pepohonan hijau di tempat itu. namun di sebuah desa ada yang telah di serang oleh monster

'' Lari ! ''

'' Selamatkan diri kalian ! ''

'' Bagaimana bisa ada banyak sekali monster di sini ''

Suara-suara para penduduk yang panik saat monster itu menghancurkan beberapa bangunan di desa itu. para mosnter itu terus menghancurkan beberapa bangunan di sekitar nya seperti rumah, pohon dan yang lain nya

'' Kita harus bagaimana ? kita tidak mungkin mengalahkan mereka '' kata salah satu penduduk

'' Sial ! kenapa harus begini, para monster itu sepertinya tiba-tiba mengamuk, apakah ada sesuatu yang membuat mereka seperti itu ''

'' Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu ''

Para penduduk mulai berpikir tentang para monster ini yang sangat begitu liar, mereka tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang ini

'' Cepat ! bawa wanita dan anak-anak ke tempat persembunyian '' kata salah satu penduduk

Para penduduk lalu mengerti dengan perkataan salah satu penduduk itu dan kemudian membawa anak-anak dan para wanita menuju ke tempat aman

'' Cih, bagaimana pun juga kita harus melawan mereka ''

'' Benar ''

Para lelaki di penduduk itu lalu mengambil beberapa senjata yang bisa di bilang senjata karena kebanyakan membawa peralatan untuk bertani karena tempat mereka kebanyakan tempat persawahan

'' Baiklah maju kalian semua ! '' teriak salah satu penduduk dengan berani

Para monster lalu menyerang para penduduk laki-laki dengan sangat ganas, karena persenjataan para penduduk sangat sedikit membuat mereka kalah. para monster itu terus menyerang para penduduk lain nya sehingga banyak yang terluka. Namun para penduduk itu terus melawan para monster itu walaupun tidak mungkin

'' Sial ! kita harus bagaimana, sudah banyak orang yang terluka '' kata salah satu penduduk yang sedang memegang perut nya yang terluka

'' Tidak peduli seberapa kuat mereka, kita harus mengalahkan mereka '' kata salah satu penduduk yang masih kuat bertarung

Walaupun para penduduk tetap semangat untuk bertarung tapi mereka tetap kalah karena jumlah mereka tinggal sedikit untuk melawan para monster itu. para monster itu lalu mendekati tempat persembunyian para anak-anak dan para wanita

'' Tidak jangan biarkan mereka ! '' teriak salah satu penduduk

Para anak-anak sedang menangis di dalam tempat persembunyian, dan para wanita mencoba menenangkan para anak-anak untuk tidak menangis. mereka berharap kalau akan ada seseorang yang akan menolong mereka

Saat salah satu monster ingin mendekati tempat persembunyian itu, tiba-tiba datang seorang wanita yang membawa sebuah pedang yang langsung menyerang para monster itu

 **CRASSH !**

Terdengar sebuah suara tebasan Wanita itu yang menebas salah satu monster itu, para penduduk lagi kaget karena ada yang menolong mereka. para monster lalu melihat siapa wanita yang menebas salah satu teman mereka

Terlihat seorang wanita yang membawa pedang, wanita itu berambut silver dengan memakai helm, dia memakai pakaian berupa armor berwarna silver yang membuat nya tampak gagah, dan juga dia sangat terlihat cantik dan seksi

'' Kau...'' para penduduk kaget

'' Nyonya Freya ! '' teriak salah satu penduduk yang senang karena mereka akan di selamatkan

'' Kita selamat ! ''

Freya lalu tersenyum melihat para penduduk yang senang melihat nya datang, Freya lalu melihat ke para monster itu dengan tatapan tajam

'' Berani sekali kalian menyakiti para penduduk yang tidak bersalah '' kata Freya dengan mata yeng penuh dengan kemarahan

Para monster lalu mulai ketakutan saat melihat mata Freya yang penuh dengan kemarahan, mereka mencoba tidak takut akan tetapi tetap saja mereka ketakutan melihat Freya

'' Baiklah aku akan memusnahkan kalian '' kata Freya yang kemudian mengangkat pedang nya untuk menebas para monster itu

Freya dengan cepat lalu menyerang para monster itu dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat membuat para monster tidak bisa melihat serangan dari Freya. Freya lalu menebas satu demi satu para monster itu tanpa ampun

Para monster tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk melawan Dewi dari Asgard itu, lalu kebanyakan para Monster lalu pergi menyelamatkan diri mereka dengan berlari menjauh dari desa. para penduduk lalu mulai tenang karena banyak para monster yang telah lari dari desa mereka

'' Akhirnya '' ucap Freya sambil menyarungkan kembali pedang nya

'' Hebat ! ''

Teriak para penduduk di desa itu yang sekarang mereka sudah aman dari para Monster yang menyerang desa mereka

'' Apa kalian baik-baik saja ? '' tanya Freya kepada para penduduk

'' Ya kami baik-baik saja, terima kasih Nyonya Freya '' kata salah satu penduduk

Freya lalu tersenyum ke arah para penduduk bersyukur karena mereka baik-baik saja, Freya lalu berniat kembali ke Asgard

'' Baiklah aku akan kembali ke Asgard dulu '' kata Freya

Para penduduk lalu mengangguk mengerti, Freya lalu pergi dari desa itu. para penduduk melihat Freya pergi hanya tersenyum berterima kasih kepada Freya

'' Sepertinya aku merasa bersemangat hari ini '' kata Freya melihat pemandangan sambil berjalan menuju Asgard yang tidak terlalu jauh dari desa itu

 **~X~**

 **DI TEMPAT LAIN LAGI**

Di tempat lain lagi, terlihat ada seorang wanita yang sedang melihat langit yang gelap karena hari di situ sudah malam

Wanita itu memiliki ciri-ciri berambut hitam panjang, memakai kimono, dan sedang melihat bintang-bintang di langit

'' Amaterasu sama, air panas nya sudah siap '' kata salah satu pelayan ke Amaterasu

'' Oh terima kasih ''

Amaterasu lalu menuju ke kamar mandi nya untuk mandi bersama air panas sambil melihat bintang-bintang di langit yang gelap tapi ada sedikit cahaya yaitu cahaya bulan

'' Indah sekali '' kata Amaterasu menganggumi langit yang indah itu

'' Apakah Anda membutuhkan yang lain nya ? '' tanya salah satu pelayan

'' Tidak, terima kasih '' kata Amaterasu

Para pelayan lalu pergi meninggalkan Amaterasu untuk tenang saat dia mandi. Amaterasu lalu membuka kimono nya dan meletakan nya ke samping, kemudian dia lalu masuk ke dalam kolam air panas yang sudah di sediakan oleh pelayan nya

Amatarasu sedang menenangkan pikiran nya yang sepertinya cukup berat karena memikirkan beberapa masalah yang terjadi di wilayah mereka. karena merasa akan Stress, Amaterasu lalu menenangkan pikiran nya dengan mandi air panas sambil melihat langit malam yang indah ini

'' Kenapa banyak sekali masalah hari ini ? '' kata Amaterasu

Saat Amaterasu sedang menikmati air panas itu, tiba-tiba datang sesosok orang yang datang ke dekat Amaterasu. Amaterasu hanya tenang saja karena dia sudah mengetahui kalau ada seseorang di rumah nya

'' Mau apa kau disini ? '' tanya Amaterasu sambil masih melihat bintang di langit

'' _Dia mengetahui ku_ ? '' kaget sesosok itu

'' Jadi apakah kau akan menjawab pertanyaan ku atau aku akan memanah mu ? '' ancam Amaterasu

'' Tenang saja Dewi Shinto, aku datang dengan damai kesini '' kata sesosok itu

Sesosok itu lalu menunjukan dirinya kepada Amaterasu dan ternyata sesosok itu adalah laki-laki yang memakai topeng hitam dan berjubah serba hitam

'' Perkenalkan nama ku adalah Rex '' kata Rex memperkenalkan dirinya

Amaterasu hanya menatap Rex dengan tatapan bosan karena mendengar nama nya yang tidak terlalu spesial

'' Jadi mau apa kau kemari Rex ? '' tanya Amaterasu '' Apakah kau mau kesini untuk mengintipku ? '' tanya Amaterasu lagi

'' Tidak, Te-tentu saja tidak '' kata Rex yang gugup saat di tuduh oleh terlihat ada rona merah di pipi Rex saat melihat tubuh Amaterasu yang sedang berendam di air panas

'' Aku kesini hanya memberikan Informasi '' kata Rex

'' Informasi ? '' Amaterasu lalu mulai tertarik dengan perkataan Rex

'' Benar, Informasi tentang hal yang akan terjadi di wilayah negri Shinto '' kata Rex

Amaterasu lalu kaget saat mendengar kalau informasi ini akan berhubungan dengan negri nya, Amaterasu berpikir ini akan menjadi informasi yang besar

'' Beri tahu aku '' kata Amaterasu dengan tegas

Rex lalu tersenyum licik saat Amaterasu mulai tertarik dengan informasi nya, informasi ini akan membuat semua orang di negri Shinto akan panik

'' Tentang seorang manusia yang akan menghancurkan negri Shinto ini ''

Amaterasu lalu kaget saat mendengar perkataan dari Rex mengenai kehancuran negri nya oleh tangan manusia.

'' Hancur ? oleh manusia ? '' Amaterasu kaget mendengar perkataan dari Rex

'' Benar ''

'' Aku tidak percaya dengan mu '' kata Amateras yang tidak percaya dengan perkataan dari Rex

'' Jika kau tidak percaya, kau bisa melihatnya di dunia manusia '' kata Rex

'' Di dunia manusia ? dimana ? '' tanya Amaterasu

'' Di kota Kouh '' kata Rex memberitahu

Amaterasu lalu cukup kaget mendengar perkataan dari Rex, Kota Kouh merasa tidak asing baginya. di sana adalah tempat yang banyak sekali Iblis yang berkeliaran

'' Kalau kau masih tidak percaya itu tidak masalah bagi ku ''

Rex lalu berjalan pergi ke luar rumah Amaterasu dengan gaya santai, Rex lalu berbalik untuk melihat Amaterasu sekali lagi. Rex melihat payudara dan tubuh Amaterasu di air panas sekali lagi dan kemudian pergi dengan menghilang dengan kekuatan sihir hitam nya

'' Cih dasar mesum '' kata Amaterasu saat melihat Rex sekali lagi sedang melihat tubuh nya. dia heran kenapa seluruh pria di dunia ini sangat menyukai tubuh wanita yang seksi. tapi Amaterasu belum melihat seorang anak yang polos yaitu pahlawan kita

Amaterasu lalu berpikir tentang perkataan dari Rex tadi yang mengatakan kalau Negri Shinto akan hancur oleh seorang Manusia

'' Aku berharap kalau itu tidak benar '' kata Amaterasu sambil kembali melihat langit malam yang indah

 **~X~**

 **DI RUMAH KELUARGA BANGSAWAN IBLIS LEVIATHAN**

'' Hey sudah ku katakan, kalau kamar mandi ada di sana ? '' kata seorang wanita yang memakai kacamata kepada seorang pria

'' Oh, aku heran kenapa rumah mu sangat besar '' kata pria itu

'' Walaupun rumah ku besar, bukan berarti itu adalah alasan untuk menyatakan kalau kau tidak tersesat '' kata Sona marah

'' Hey ! aku tidak tersesat '' kata pria itu kesal sambil melihat Sona

'' Ya kau tersesat ! '' kata Sona lagi

Pria itu hanya menatap Sona dengan kesal karena di tuduh kalau dia tersesat, pria itu sedang memakai pakaian tidur berwarna hijau pemberian dari Sona dan rambut berwarna sama dengan pakaiannya . sepertinya pria itu sedang mau buang air besar saat tidur

'' Biar ku antarkan kau ke kamar mandi '' kata Sona

'' Tidak, biar aku sendiri saja '' kata pria itu

'' Apa ! itu tidak mungkin, kau ingat saat kau kesasar di kota di Underworld hah ? '' kata Sona marah

'' Aku tidak tersesat, aku hanya jalan-jalan saja '' kata pria itu masih berpikir kalau dia tidak merasa tersesat

Sona hanya menatap pria itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya, dia sudah cukup lama mengenal pria itu

'' Terserah '' kata Sona mengalah

'' Hey '' panggil pria itu. Sona lalu melihat pria di depan nya ini yang sedang memanggil nya

'' Ya, ada apa ? '' tanya Sona

'' Kau bilang semalam telah terjadi perkelahian kan ? '' tanya pria itu

'' Benar, tepat nya di pernikahan teman ku '' kata Sona

'' Oh, kalau bisa, bisakah kau menceritakan tentang ku siapa yang bertarung ? '' tanya pria itu

'' Hanya seorang manusia dan Iblis bangsawan '' kata Sona

'' Manusia ? bagaimana bisa manusia ada di sini ? '' tanya pria itu lagi

'' Entahlah, sebenarnya telah terjadi perkelahian antara Iblis biasa dengan Iblis bangsawan, sampai manusia itu datang ''

Pria itu hanya menatap Sona dengan tatapan mengerti, jadi intinya ada perkelahian antara Iblis-Iblis namun kemudian ada manusia yang datang ke pertarungan itu

'' Manusia itu tiba-tiba saja mengacak-acak pesta pernikahan sahabatku itu walaupun aku senang saat pernikahan nya batal, manusia itu tiba-tiba memakan makanan para tamu '' kata Sona menjelaskan tentang Luffy

'' Oh jadi Manusia itu bodoh ya ? '' kata Pria itu yang mengingatkan nya kepada seseorang

'' Benar '' kata Sona

'' Apakah dia seorang pendekat pedang ? '' tanya pria itu lagi

'' Tidak, dia seorang Fighter '' kata Sona

Pria itu lalu merasa kecewa saat Sona mengatakan kalau seorang manusia itu bukanlah pendekar pedang

'' Oh aku mengerti kau menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu, karena kau juga pendekar pedang kan '' kata Sona melihat Pria itu

'' Begitu lah, aku akan menantang siapa saja yang mengatakan kalau dia adalah pendekar pedang terhebat di sini '' kata Pria itu dengan tersenyum

Sona hanya menatap pria itu dengan tatapan mengangguk mengerti, orang di depan nya ini juga adalah pendekat pedang yang skill nya tidaklah normal

'' Baiklah aku akan menuju ke kamar mandi lagi '' kata Pria itu yang kemudian melanjutkan kembali menuju ke kamar mandi

'' Hey tunggu ! itu dapur ''

Sona lalu mengejar pria itu lagi dengan kesal.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Akhir bab**

 **Maaf jika bab ini hanya sedikit tentang Luffy dan yang lain nya, saya mencoba membuat kalian semakin penasaran**

 **Siapakah pendekar pedang manusia itu ? kalian pasti sudah tahu jawab nya**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah Review dan baca : )**

 **Kalau masih ada pertanyaan, saran dan yang lain nya, kalian bisa Review**

 **Jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan Review agar saya menjadi semangat dan langsung memiliki imajinasi yang muncul tiba-tiba :V**

 **Sampai jumpa di bab berikut nya**

 **Salam Author**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda & Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **warning :Non Canon, dll**

* * *

 **PEMBANGKITAN PEDANG SUCI**

Luffy sekarang sedang bersiap-siap untuk berburu Iblis liar bersama Rias dan para Peerage nya, Luffy sekarang sedang memakai sepatu sedang bersiap-siap

'' Jadi kau akan berburu Iblis liar ? ''

Ayano lalu menanyai Luffy dari belakang, Ayano sedang melihat Luffy yang sepertinya sedang bersiap-siap pergi. Di belakang Ayano terlihat ada Reynare dan yang lain nya sedang melihat Luffy yang akan pergi

'' Hati-hari Luffy sama '' kata Mittelt khawatir dengan Luffy

Luffy lalu berbalik menghadap Ayano dan yang lain nya, Ayano melihat Luffy berbalik melihat mereka hanya bingung

'' Tenang saja, aku akan baik-baik saja '' kata Luffy sambil tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jempolnya

Ayano dan yang lain nya lalu merasa tenang sekarang setelah melihat senyuman Luffy yang begitu lebar dan terlihat bersemangat. Sangat jarang sekali melihat orang di kota ini yang begitu ceria seperti Luffy

'' Baiklah kalau begitu '' kata Ayano mengizinkan Luffy

'' Terima kasih Ayano, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu '' kata Luffy langsung pergi menuju pintu keluar

Ayano dan yang lain nya melambaikan tangan ke arah Luffy yang pergi, mereka berharap kalau Luffy tidak apa-apa saat melakukan tugas nya

'' Semoga saja dia baik-baik saja '' kata Reynare terlihat paling khawatir

'' Tenang saja Reynare onee chan, Luffy sama akan baik-baik saja, dia kan kuat '' kata Mittelt dengan percaya diri

'' Ya kau benar '' kata Reynare '' tapi dia tidak mungkin tetap selamanya melindungi kita '' kata Reynare tiba-tiba

Semua orang di dalam rumah itu lalu kaget mendengar perkataan dari Reynare yang sepertinya memiliki arti yang mendalam

'' Apa maksud mu Reynare ? '' tanya Kalawarner bingung

'' Kau lihat kan, Luffy sama pasti akan melawan banyak musuh-musuh lebih kuat dan kita hanya melihat nya saja, apakah menurutmu itu tidak bermasalah ? '' kata Reynare

Kalawarner dan Mittelt lalu mulai mengerti dengan perkataan Reynare, mereka tidak mungkin hanya melihat Luffy bertarung melindungi mereka saat ada musuh terus-menerus. Mereka harus menjadi lebih kuat untuk melindungi tuan mereka

'' Kau benar '' kata Kalawarner murung

'' Kalau begitu kenapa kalian tidak latihan saja ''

Ayano lalu memberikan saran kepada ketiga malaikat jatuh itu, Reyanare dan yang lain nya kaget mendengar perkataan dari Nyonya mereka yang ada benar nya

'' Anda benar Ayano sama '' kata Kalawarner

Ayano tersenyum saat melihat ketiga malaikat jatuh itu bersemangat saat mendegar saran nya, Luffy memang benar. mereka tidak lah jahat melainkan seseorang yang butuh seorang teman di samping mereka

'' Tidak kusangka Ayano sama pintar juga, padahal kupikir Ayano sama kerjaan nya hanya marah-marah saja '' kata Mittelt blak-blakan

Mittelt tidak sadar mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya di katakan, Reynare dan Kalawarner lalu terdiam saat mendengar perkataan dari Adik kecil mereka. Kedua wajah mereka lalu berubah menjadi pucat fasih, Mittelt baru sadar yang barusan dia katakan langsung terdiam dan mulai ketakutan

Mittelt lalu berbalik kebelakang melihat reaksi Ayano saat dia mengatakan sesuatu kepada Nyonya mereka. Mittelt melihat wajah Ayano yang di tutupi oleh rambut depan nya dengan tangan yang tergenggam dengan erat bersiap-siap seperti ingin memukul

'' Mittelt '' panggil Ayano dengan dingin

'' Ya Nyonya '' kata Mittelt dengan ketakutan

'' Apa maksud perkataan mu barusan ? '' tanya Ayano dengan rambut yang masih menutupi matanya

'' Anu,,eto '' Mittelt kelihatan kebingungan untuk menjelaskan perkataan nya barusan

'' Jadi kau pikir aku cuma marah-marah saja '' Ayano lalu mendekati Mittelt yang terdiam kaku tidak bisa lari

Mittelt memakai wajah ketakutan di tambah dengan wajah pucat nya melihat Ayano sudah ada di depan nya dengan kemarahan yang dingin. Ayano lalu menarik nafas lalu menghebuskan nya lalu kemudian memakai wajah ceria ke arah Mittelt, Mittel kebingungan melihat Nyonya nya sekarang memakai wajah ceria kepadanya

'' DASAR BODOH ! ''

Ayano lalu memukul kepala Mittelt dengan keras sehingga terlihat bekas pukulan Ayano ada benjolan di kepala Mittelt. Mittelt lalu langsung pingsan setelah kepala nya di pukul, Reynare dan Kalawarner melihat adegan ini hanya terdiam ketakutan

'' Jadi apakah ada yang mau lagi terkena pukulan ku ? ''

'' Tidak Nyonya ! '' kata Reynare dan Kalawarner secara bersamaan

Reynare dan Kalawarner lalu masuk ke dalam rumah dengan ketakutan, Ayano hanya mendesah melihat kelakukan kedua malaikat jatuh dewasa itu. Ayano lalu melihat Mittelt yang sedang pingsan, terlihat mata Mittelt yang berkunang-kunang

'' Sepertinya aku berlebihan '' kata Ayano menyadari kalau pukulan nya terlalu kuat untuk anak seumuran Mittelt

 **~X~**

 **DENGAN LUFFY**

Luffy sekarang sedang berlari menuju ke tempat perkumpulan seperti yang di janjikan oleh mereka berdua, tempatnya adalah di taman Kouh. Luffy dengan semangat berlari menuju ke taman Kouh dengan mengenakan jaket pemberian dari Lily.

'' Ternyata jaket pemberian Lily memang hangat '' kata Luffy merasa tidak kedinginan di malam itu

Luffy terus berlari menuju ke taman tanpa menyadari kalau ada sesosok yang mengkuti nya dari belakang. Sesosok itu mengawasi Luffy dari tadi dengan terbang menggunakan sayap asing nya

Sesosok itu lalu tiba-tiba terbang menjauh dari Luffy saat melihat Luffy akan sampai di taman Kouh. Sesosok itu lalu berdiri di sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu jauh dari taman kota Kouh

'' Hey kalian ! '' Luffy lalu sampai di taman kota Kouh dan melihat Rias dan yang lain nya di taman itu sedang menunggunya

Rias melihat Luffy sudah sampai lalu melambaikan tangan nya memanggil Luffy, Akeno dan yang lain nya tersenyum saat Luffy sudah sampai

'' Akhirnya dia sampai juga '' kata Issei yang sepertinya lelah menunggu Luffy yang begitu lama sekali datang nya

Koneko melihat Luffy dengan wajah netral tanpa marah melihat Luffy yang terlambat datang ke tempat pertemuan mereka. Rias masih melambai ke arah Luffy

'' Maaf aku terlambat '' kata Luffy sudah sampai di depan mereka

'' Tidak apa-apa '' kata Rias mengerti Luffy

'' Jadi kapan kita akan berburu Iblis liar '' kata Luffy yang sepertinya tidak sabar

'' Saat tengah malam, kita akan berburu saat semua orang sudah tidur '' kata Rias memberitahu

Luffy lalu terlihat bosan karena mereka akan menunggu lagi untuk berburu Iblis luar. Di tambah dia sepertinya tidak akan melakukan apa-apa selama menunggu tengan malam

'' Aku rasa itu akan sangat membosankan '' kata Luffy dengan lemas

Rias melihat sifat Luffy yang sepertinya biasa nya hanya tersenyum, tentu saja mereka akan merasa bosan saat menunggu tengah malam

'' Aku sudah tahu itu, jadi aku membawa sesuatu '' kata Rias yang kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu

Luffy penasaran dengan apa yang akan di keluarkan oleh Rias, dia bertanya-tanya apakah itu adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan atau makanan yang enak yang akan mengisi perutnya yang kosong karena tidak membawa bekal

'' Ini dia '' kata Rias

Terlihat sebuah bingkisan makanan yang di bungkus dengan rapi oleh Rias, Luffy lalu terlihat bersemangat dan senang setelah melihat bingkisan itu

'' Apakah itu makanan ? '' tanya Luffy dengan penuh harap

'' Benar Luffy '' kata Rias

Rias lalu membuka bingkisan itu dan terlihat ada beberapa kue di susun dengan rapi di dalam bingkisan itu. Luffy yang melihatnya sekarang sudah tidak sabar untuk memakan semua kue buatan Rias

'' Silahkan Luffy '' Rias lalu memperseilahkan Luffy memakan kue buatan nya

'' Selamat makan ! '' kata Luffy dengan semangat yang kemdian langsung memakan kue buatan Rias

'' Enak ! '' kata Luffy

Rias kelihatan senang saat Luffy memuji kue buatannya, Luffy terus memakan semua kue itu tanpa ada yang tersisa

'' Sungguh enak sekali '' kata Luffy memegang pertunya yang sedikit bucit karena memakan hanya sebungkus

'' Apakah itu masih kurang ? '' tanya Rias

Luffy lalu mengangguk karena masih lapar karena hanya memakan sebungkus, Rias lalu tersenyum dan kemudian tertawa kecil

'' Baiklah, aku membawa yang lain nya ''

Rias lalu menunjukan sebuah keranjang yang penuh dengan kue buatanya, para Peerage Rias lalu kaget melihat Bucho nya bukan hanya membawa sebungkus melainkan sekeranjang

'' Wah '' Luffy kelihatan senang saat Rias membawa kue lain nya

'' Silahkan Luffy '' kata Rias mempersilahkan

Luffy dengan sigap langsung memakan semua kue buatan Rias dengan cepat tanpa ampun, Rias hanya tersenyum saja melihat memakan semua kue di karanjang yang di bawa nya

'' Ara ara Luffy kun sepertiaya begitu kelaparan '' kata Akeno melihat Luffy

'' Sepertinya dia selalu seperti itu '' kata Issei melihat Luffy

'' Itu benar '' kata Kiba sambil tertawa kecil

Koneko hanya menatap Luffy dengan merasa iri karena memakan banyak kue, Koneko lalu diam-diam mengambil salah satu kue itu untuk dia makan. Saat Koneko sudah mencapai keranjang, tangan Koneko lalu di pegang oleh seseorang. Koneko lalu melihat siapa yang memegang tangan nya dan ternyata adalah Luffy

'' Tidak '' kata Luffy

Koneko lalu menatap Luffy dengan netral di tambah dengan sedikit marah karena tidak mau membagi kue nya. Koneko lalu mengambil kue Luffy dengan paksa dari tangan Luffy, saat Luffy mau memakan sebuah kue dia lalu menyadari kalau kue di tangan nya hilang

'' Apa '' ucap Luffy melihat kue nya tiba-tiba menghilang

Luffy lalu melihat ke belakang untuk melihat suara seseorang yang sedang memakan sesautu, Luffy melihat Koneko yang sepertinya sedang memakan sesuatu. Luffy lalu melihat Koneko dengan teliti dan menyadari kalau dia memakan kue nya

'' Itu kan Kue ku ! '' kata Luffy melihat kue nya sedang dimakan habis oleh Koneko

'' Tidak '' jawab Koneko berbohong.

Luffy melihat Koneko merasa masih curiga, Luffy tidak tahu kalau dia telah di bohongi oleh Koneko.

'' Oh '' Luffy percaya dengan perkataan Koneko. Semua orang melihat kejadian itu hanya sweatdrop melihat kepolosan Luffy yang mudah di bohongi oleh Koneko. Rias tertawa melihat kepolosan Luffy yang begitu polos

'' Apakah dia begitu mudah tertipu '' kata Issei dengan sweatdrop melihat Luffy

Mereka lalu memakan kue Rias bersama-sama, terlihat mereka semua tertawa bahagia melihat aksi Luffy yang konyol dengan menggunakan kekuatan buah Gomu-Gomu nya

Sesosok yang mengintai Luffy dari atas melihat semua kejadian itu hanya terdiam melihat mereka yang bersenang-senang. Sesosok itu hanya menatap Luffy yaitu sebagai sumber kesenangan mereka

'' Umurmu tidak akan lama lagi '' kata sesosok itu kepada Luffy dengan tatapan tajam

Sesosok itu lalu terbang pergi menghilang menjauh dari Luffy dan yang lain nya yang sedang bersenang-senang

 **~X~**

 **DI TEMPAT LAIN**

Xenovia dan Irana sedang menuju ke tempat pembangkitan pedang suci itu, Xenovia sepertinya sudah mengetahui di mana tempat itu

'' Apakah kau yakin di sini tempat nya, Xenovia ? '' tanya Irina

'' Ya aku yakin '' kata Xenovia dengan yakin

'' Kalau begitu kita harus hati-hati '' kata Irina

Mereka lalu mengedap-ngedap menuju ke tempat pembangkitan itu, dengan Xenovia yang memimpin di depan. Irina melihat tempat itu sepertinya tidak ada orang sama sekali

'' Aneh, aku tidak melihat seseorang pun '' kata Xenovia melihat tempat itu sepertinya tidak ada orang

'' Kalau begitu apa yang kita harus lakukan ? apakah kita akan terobos langsung ? '' saran Irian melihat tempat itu

'' Tidak tunggu, jangan lengah '' halang Xenovia '' Kita tidak tahu apakah ini jebakan atau tidak, kita harus tetap berhati-hati '' sambung Xenovia

'' Baiklah kalau begitu '' kata Irina setuju

Xenovai dan Irina lalu mendekati tempat itu dengan perlahan-lahan dari pepohonan di dekat tempat itu. Xenovia dan Irina lalu mendekati tempat itu tiba-tiba mereka melihat ada seseorang di tempat itu yang memakai jubah hitam

'' Siapa dia ? '' Xenovia melihat orang itu sepertinya adalah orang penting

'' Sepertinya dialah pemimpinnya '' duga Irina melihat orang itu sepertinya sedang menyiapkan sesuatu

'' Maksud mu pemimpin pembangkitan pedang suci ini ? '' tanya Xenovia

'' Ya benar, aku mendegar dari Gereja pusat kalau ada beberapa orang yang ingin membangkitan pedang suci '' kata Irina

'' Oh jadi begitu '' Xenovia lalu mengerti dengan apa yang di katakan oleh Irina

Mereka berdua terlalu asik untuk mengobrol sehingga tidak mengetahui kalau ada orang di belakang mereka

'' Hey siapa kalian ! '' teriak orang itu

Xenovia dan Irina lalu kaget karena sudah di ketahui oleh seseorang yang salah satu orang yang akan membangkitkan pedang suci

'' Kita ketahuan Xenovia '' kata Irana kepada Xenovia

'' Kalau begitu kita tidak punya pilihan lagi '' Xenovia lalu mengeluarkan pedang Suci nya dan Irina juga mengeluarkan pedang suci nya juga

 **~X~**

 **DENGAN LUFFY DAN LAIN NYA**

'' Baiklah saat nya kita berburu '' kata Rias memberitahu kepada semua nya

'' Sudah tengah malam ? aku tidak sadar '' kata Luffy

'' Itu karena kau terlalu asik makan Luffy '' kata Issei

Luffy lalu tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari Issei, terlihat perut Luffy yang cukup besar karena sudah terlalu kenyang. Rias tidak hanya membawa sekeranjang juga tapi 20 keranjang dan 70 % nya Luffy lah yang menghabiskan nya

'' Aku kenyang~ '' ucap Luffy sambil mengelus-elus perutnya

'' Saat nya berangkat Luffy '' kata Rias

'' Oh baiklah ''

Luffy lalu berdiri bersiap-siap untuk melakukan tugas mereka di malam ini, Luffy tidak terlalu mengerti dengan pekerjaan Rias menjadi Iblis

'' Rias, sebenarnya kenapa kita memburu Iblis liar ? '' tanya Luffy

Rias lalu tersenyum ke arah Luffy karena sudah mengetahui pertanyaan itu, Luffy sepertinya penasaran dengan jawaban Rias

'' Iblis liar adalah Iblis tanpa tuan, mereka akan melakukan kemauan mereka seenaknya seperti membunuh, menculik, menghancurkan dan lain nya '' kata Rias menjelaskan

Luffy lalu hanya mengangguk mengerti, intinya mereka akan menghadapi Iblis jahat jadi ini tidak masalah bagi Luffy

'' Jadi mereka itu jahat ? '' tanya Luffy

'' Ya begitulah '' jawab Rias

Mereka terus berjalan ke tempat sarang Iblis liar untuk berburu mereka. mereka pun sampai ke salah satu gudang yang sepertinya di tinggalkan dan sudah terlihat sangat tua

'' Disini tempat nya '' kata Rias melihat gudang itu

Luffy hanya kebingungan saat Rias mengatakan kalau disini lah tempat Iblis liar itu, Rias dan yang lain nya lalu memasukin gedung itu. Rias yang memimpin masuk ke dalam gedung itu

'' Keluarlah ! '' teriak Rias ke dalam gedung itu

Luffy dan para Peerage Rias hanya melihat Rias yang menyuruh Iblis liar itu untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyian nya. Rias dan yang lain nya lalu mendengar sebuah suara wanita di dalam gudang itu

Luffy lalu melihat kalau ada seseorang yang sepertinya sudah berlari ke arah mereka, kemudian terlihat kalah ada seorang wanita yang sepertinya kelelahan dan sepertinya wanita itu telanjang. Issei lalu melihat melihat wanita itu dengan wajah bejat nya

'' Oppai ! '' teriak Issei melihat wanita itu

Koneko melihat Issei dengan tatapan jijik karena menampakan wajah mesum nya, Rias melihat wanita itu dengan curiga. Luffy tertawa melihat Issei yang sepertinya sangat senang sekali melihat wanita telanjang

'' Kau lucu sekali Issei '' kata Luffy

'' Lihat itu Luffy, itu adalah Oppai '' kata Issei dengan bahagia

Luffy hanya tertawa melihat Issei bersemangat, Akeno dan Kiba hanya tertawa kecil melihat mereka berdua. Luffy lalu melihat wanita itu dengan wajah netral

'' Jadi kau keluar juga '' kata Rias ke arah wanita itu

Wanita itu lalu tersenyum dan kemudian tubuh nya berubah menjadi sebuah monster yang besar. Issei lalu kaget melihat wanita itu menjadi monster dan semakin membesar dari ukuran tubuh wanita nya

'' Itu lah bentuk sebenarnya '' kata Rias melihat wanita itu menjadi monster

Luffy sepertinya sedang pemanasan tidak sabar untuk menghajar monster itu, Kiba mengeluarkan pedang nya, Akeno sudah berubah menjadi bentuk pendeta nya dan Koneko sudah bersiap-siap

'' Baiklah saat bertarung '' kata Luffy yang sepertinya bersiap-siap

'' Tunggu Luffy ! '' Rias lalu mencegah Luffy

'' Ada apa Rias ? '' tanya Luffy heran karena Rias mencegah nya untuk bertarung

'' Sebaiknya kau melihat kami beraksi dulu '' kata Rias ke arah Luffy

Luffy lalu mengerti dan penasaran dengan kekuatan mereka satu persatu. Luffy lalu melihat mereka sedang bersiap-siap melawan Iblis liar itu

'' Kiba '' ucap Rias

Kiba lalu mengerti dengan maksud Buchonya dan kemudian menuju ke monster wanita itu untuk menebas nya. Kiba lalu berniat menebas tangan monster wanita itu akan tetapi Iblis itu sepertinya ingin memukul Kiba, Namun Kiba terlalu cepat untuk monster tersebut. Kiba menghindari serangan Iblis itu

'' Hebat '' ucap Luffy melihat Kiba

Kiba lalu memotong tangan monster tersebut hingga putus, Iblis itu lalu merasakan kesakitan saat tangan nya di potong oleh Kiba. saat Iblis itu merasakan kesakitan tiba-tiba Koneko lalu menuju ke Iblis tersebut

'' Musnahlah '' kata Koneko dengan wajah datar nya

Koneko lalu memuku tepat di wajah Iblis itu hingga Iblis itu terpental jauh ke belakang, Iblis itu lalu menabrak tembok gudang di belakang nya. Luffy kagum dengan kekuatan fisik Koneko yang sangat kuat

'' Hebat '' kata Luffy

Koneko lalu mendarat dengan halus di tanah sambil melihat Iblis liar itu kesakitan, Iblis itu lalu marah karena telah di hajar. Iblis liar itu lalu menyemprotkan sebuah cairan beracun yang bisa membunuh seorang manusia jika terkena

Koneko menghindari cairan itu dengan melompat ke belakang, Issei mencoba untuk menyerang monster itu dengan Gauntlet nya

 **Boost ! Boost !**

'' Rasakan ini ! ''

Issei lalu memukul Iblis liar itu dengan gauntlet nya, Iblis itu sekali lagi merasakan sakit dan terhempas ke belakang. Issei lalu tersenyum saat menyadari kalau pukulan nya berhasil mengenai Iblis liar itu. Rias tersenyum melihat para budak nya begitu hebat

'' Akeno '' perintah Rias

Akeno lalu mengerti dengan perintah Bucho nya, Akeno lalu mengeluarkan sebuah petir berwarna kuning dari tangan nya. Luffy kaget melihat Akeno bisa mengeluarkan petir.

'' Sekarang saat nya tidur '' kata Akeno dengan tawa psychopat nya

Iblis liar itu lalu merasakan kalau tubuh nya telah tersengat oleh listrik yang bertegangan tinggi. Luffy tambah kagum melihat Akeno

'' Hebat Akeno ! '' teriak Luffy

Akeno hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian Luffy, dia tidak menyangka kalau dengan menggunakan kekuatan nya dia bisa membuat Luffy kagum begitu saja. Rias lalu merasa kalau Akeno begitu senang, Rias merasa tidak mau kalah menunjukan keahlian nya

'' Luffy lihatlah ini ! ''

Luffy lalu melihat ke arah Rias yang sepertinya sedang mengeluarkan sesuatu, tangan Rias lalu di selimuti oleh kekuatan berwarna merah. Luffy masih melihat Rias yang sepertinya akan menunjukan kekuatan nya.

Rias lalu menggunakan kekuatan penghancurkan ke arah Iblis itu, Iblis itu lalu merasakan sakti di semua tubuh nya dan terjadi ledakan cukup besar di gudang itu namun untung nya gudang itu cukup jauh dari tempat pemukiman warga

'' Wow '' kata Luffy kagum melihat kekuatan Rias

Rias lalu tersenyum melihat Luffy yang sepertinya kagum dengan kekuatan nya, Akeno hanya tersenyum melihat Bucho nya yang ikut-ikutan membuat Luffy kagum

'' Baiklah saat nya untuk mengakhiri ini '' kata Rias yang kemudian mengeluarkan kekuatan penghancur nya yang lebih besar

Saat Rias ingin menembakkan kekuatan penghancurnya terlihat lebih besar, namun saat ingin menyerang Iblis itu lagi Iblis itu lalu menggunakan tangan nya yang tersisa menyerang ke arah Akeno. Akeno kaget karena Iblis liar itu akan menyerang nya, Rias lalu melihatnya lalu mencoba menembak tangan monster itu tapi gagal

'' Akeno ! '' teriak Rias

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Bazzoka** ! ''

Luffy lalu menggunakan kekuatan buah iblisnya untuk menyerang Iblis liar itu agar Akeno tidak jadi terkena serangan Iblis itu. Iblis liar itu lalu merasakan sakit di perutnya saat Luffy memukul Iblis itu

'' Luffy '' Akeno kaget saat Luffy menyelamatkan nya

'' Kau tidak apa-apa Akeno ? '' tanya Luffy

'' Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih Luffy kun '' kata Akeno

Luffy lalu hanya tersenyum mendengar Akeno baik-baik saja, Rias lalu merasa lega saat Akeno baik-baik saja. Rias lalu menatap Iblis itu dengan kemarahan

'' Beraninya kau ingin menyakiti budak ku '' Rias lalu mengeluarakan kekuatan penghancurnya yang lebih besar lagi

'' Kiba '' Rias lalu memperintah Kiba untuk menyerang Iblis liar itu aka tetapi terlihat Kiba hanya terdiam seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu

Rias heran melihat Kiba hanya diam saja sedangkan Iblis liar itu semakin menggila. '' Hey Kiba ada dengan mu ? '' tanya Rias namun tidak ada jawaban dari Kiba

Iblis liar itu lalu mulai menyerang Koneko dengan cairan nya lagi akan tetapi Koneko berhasil menghindari tembakan cairan dari Iblis liar itu. Issei mencoba menyerang Iblis itu akan tetapi kesulitan karena Iblis liar itu mulai marah

'' **Gomu-Gomu no Muchi** ! '' Luffy lalu menendang monster itu

Monster itu lalu terpental ke samping setelah terkena tendangan dari Luffy dan akhirnya menabrak sisi lain gedung. Luffy melihat monster itu dengan rasa puas karena sudah menendang nya

 **Boost ! Boost ! Boost**

'' Sekarang giliran ku '' Issei lalu memukul monster itu tanpa memberi monster itu untuk istirahat. tidak sampai di situ saja, Koneko lalu mendendang Iblis itu tempat di wajah. Akeno juga tidak mau kalah, dia lalu mengeluarkan petir nya dan sekali lagi menyerang Iblis itu lagi

Rias pun sebagai serangan akhir, dengan kekuatan penghancurnya, Rias lalu menembak ke arah Iblis itu dan akhir bagi Iblis itu. Iblis itu lalu terkena tembakan dari Rias dan akhirnya meledak menjadi berkeping-keping

Luffy kagum dengan kekuatan Rias yang begitu hebat, para Peerage Rias lalu merasa lega karena sudah mengalahkan Iblis liar itu. Rias lalu melihat ke arah Kiba dengan marah, Rias lalu berjalan mendekati Kiba yang sepertinya sadar dengan apa yang terjadi

 **Plak !**

Rias lalu menampa Kiba, Luffy dan para Peerage Rias lalu kaget melihat Rias menampar Kiba dengan cukup keras. Luffy melihat Kiba sepertinya merasa bersalah

'' Ada apa dengan mu ! kau bisa saja mencelakai yang lain nya, kenapa kau diam ?! '' tanya Rias dengan kemarahan karena kelalaian Kiba

'' Maafkan aku Bucho, hari ini aku merasa tidak merasa baik '' kata Kiba

Rias heran dengan perkataan Kiba tentang nya hari ini yang sepertinya memiliki masalah, Luffy lalu mulai mengerti Kiba. Luffy berpikir kalau Kiba sepertinya memiliki masalah

'' Aku permisi dulu Bucho '' Kiba lalu pamit kepada Rias untuk pulang duluan

Rias dan para Peerage nya merasa aneh dengan Kiba hari ini, Luffy yang melihat Kiba lalu mulai berjalan mengikuti nya untuk mengetahui kenapa dengan Kiba

'' Luffy kau mau kemana ? '' tanya Rias melihat Luffy sepertinya mengikuti Kiba

'' Aku akan mengikuti Kiba, dia sepertinya memiliki masalah jadi aku akan membantu nya '' kata Luffy dengan tersenyum

Rias lalu mengerti dengan Luffy, Luffy ingin membantu Kiba dengan masalah nya. Rias tersenyum melihat Luffy yang begitu peduli dengan teman nya

'' Luffy kun memang orang baik ya '' kata Akeno melihat Luffy

'' Tentu saja, dia akan menjadi suami ku suatu hari nanti '' kata Rias blak-blakan

Para Peerage Rias lalu kaget mendengar perkataan dari Rias, Akeno lalu tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Rias, Koneko hanya memakai wajah netral nya sambil bertanya-tanya arti maksud dari perkataan Bucho nya sedangkan Issei terlihat sangat sedih saat mendegar Bucho nya kalau Luffy akan menjadi suami nya.

 **~X~**

 **DENGAN LUFFY DAN KIBA**

Kiba sedang berjalan menuju kembali ke sekolah, dia berpikir sebaiknya dia menenangkan dirinya yang sekarang. Kiba berpikir tentang pedang suci yang di bicarakan oleh kedua wanita tadi siang

'' Woy Kiba ! ''

Kiba lalu mendegar suara seseorang yang memanggil nya dari belakang, terlihat Luffy yang memanggil nya

'' Luffy '' kata Kiba kaget melihat Luffy mengukuti nya

'' Tunggu Kiba '' kata Luffy mengejar Kiba. Luffy lalu sudah sampai di depan Kiba

'' Luffy, sedang apa kau ? '' tanya Kiba

'' Aku mengikuti mu '' kata Luffy blak-blakan

Kiba mengangguk mengerti akan tetapi dia masih tidak tahu kenapa Luffy mengikuti nya. Kiba tidak tahu tujuan dari Luffy

'' Kenapa kau mengikutiku ? '' tanya Kiba

'' Tentu saja membantumu '' jawab Luffy dengan santai

'' Membantu ku ? ''

'' Ya, aku lihat sepertinya kau memiliki masalah, jadi aku akan membantu mengenai masalah itu '' kata Luffy dengan tersenyum

Kiba kaget melihat Luffy yang ingin membantu nya, dia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Luffy begitu peduli dengan teman nya. Kiba lalu merasa terharu melihat Luffy begitu peduli dengan nya

'' Terima kasih Luffy '' kata Kiba berterima kasih

Luffy lalu hanya tersenyum mendengar Kiba berterima kasih kepada nya. tanpa disadari oleh Luffy dan Kiba ada seseorang yang mendatangi mereka

'' Wah sepertinya aku menemukan buruan disini '' kata seseorang itu

Luffy dan Kiba lalu melihat ke samping mereka untuk melihat siapa yang bersuara, terlihat orang itu adalah Freed. Kiba kaget melihat orang itu sedangkan Luffy hanya kebingungan melihat orang itu sepertinya mengenal Kiba

'' Hey Kiba, kau kenal dia ? '' tanya Luffy

'' Ya, dia bukan teman '' kata Kiba memperingatkan Luffy

Luffy lalu melihat ke arah Freed dengan tatapan netral, Freed lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pedang dan pistol. Kiba lalu sudah mengeluarkan pedang nya untuk melawan Freed

'' Ternyata kau tidak berubah juga Iblis kun '' kata Freed melihat Kiba yang sudah bersiap-siap '' Tapi kali ini aku tidak akan kalah ''

Freed lalu menyerang Kiba dengan dengan pedang nya dan Kiba lalu menghadang pedang Freed dengan pedang nya akan tetapi

'' Apa ini ? '' Kiba kaget saat melihat pedang nya seperti nya tidak sanggup melawan pedang Freed

'' Terkejut ? pedang ini sangat berbeda dengan pedang sebelum nya ''

Kiba merasa kalau pedang itu bukanlah pedang biasa, Luffy melihat Kiba bertarung hanya terdiam menyaksikan pertarungan antara Kiba dan Freed. Luffy berpikir kalau Kiba sepertinya bisa mengalahkan orang itu. Kiba lalu mundur ke belakang kelelahan melawan Freed yang sepertinya berbeda dengan sebelum nya

'' Bagaimana Iblis kun ? pedang ku kuat kan '' kata Freed mengejek Kiba

Kiba melihat pedang itu lalu merasa aneh, dia sepertinya pernah melihat pedang itu. Luffy lalu mendekati Kiba untuk melihat kalau dia baik-baik saja

'' Pedang ini adalah salah satu pedang suci '' sambung Freed

Kiba lalu terkejut saat mendengar perkataan Freed mengenai kalau pedang itu adalah salah satu pedang suci. Kiba lalu tiba-tiba marah mendengar Freed

'' Jadi itu adalah pedang suci lagi '' Luffy melihat pedang itu dengan seksama '' Keren ! '' kata Luffy melihat pedang suci lagi

Freed lalu merasa heran dengan anak di depan nya ini, dia bertanya-tanya apakah anak ini adalah anak baru yang menjadi Iblis

'' Hey bocah topi jerami '' panggil Freed.

Luffy lalu melihat Freed dengan tatapan tanya, Luffy bingung kenapa memanggil nya

'' Apakah kau baru menjadi Iblis ? '' tanya Freed kepada Luffy

'' Tidak, aku bukan iblis '' kata Luffy dengan polos

Freed lalu merasa heran dengan anak di depan nya ini, anak ini bukan lah Iblis tapi dia akan tetap membunuh anak ini karena sudah berhubungan dengan Iblis

'' Oh begitu tapi aku akan tetap membunuh mu karena kau sudah berhubungan dengan Iblis '' kata Freed mengancam Luffy. Luffy lalu hanya melihat Freed dengan tatapan netral.

'' Kau tidak akan bisa membunuh ku '' kata Luffy dengan wajah netral dan polos

Freed lalu terheran dengan anak manusia di depan nya ini. anak ini berpikir kalau dia tidak akan terbunuh oleh nya

'' Jangan banyak bicara lagi '' Tiba-tiba Kiba lalu menyerang Freed dengan pedang lagi

Freed lalu kaget saat Kiba menyerang nya saat dia sedang berbicara dengan Luffy. Freed lalu menggunakan pedang nya untuk melawan pedang Kiba dan terjadi lah perkelahian pedang

'' Kau kira bisa mengalahkan pedang suci ini ? '' ejek Freed

'' Aku akan menghancurkan pedang itu ! '' kata Kiba dengan marah. Luffy melihat Kiba hanya terheran karena sepertinya tidak suka dengan pedang itu

Kiba dan Freed lalu terus bertarung dengan menggunakan pedang mereka, Freed memiliki keuntungan karena pedang suci nya sedangkan Kiba harus berusaha melawan Freed. Freed lalu mengeluarakan pistol nya dan kemudian menembak kaki Kiba, Kiba lalu terjatuh dan tidak bisa bangkit lagi

'' Sial '' ucap Kiba

'' sampai jumpa Iblis kun '' Freed lalu mencoba menembak Kiba lagi

Namun saat Freed menembak Kiba dan pelurunya menuju Kiba, ada seseorang yang di depan Kiba mencoba untuk melindungi Kiba dan akhirnya pun tertembak. ternyata adalah Luffy yang di depan Kiba

'' Luffy ! '' Kiba kaget melihat Luffy melindunginya dari peluru itu

'' Matilah kau '' kata Freed melihat Luffy melindungi Kiba

Namun saat di lihat lebih dekat lagi, Freed bisa melihat kalau Luffy tidak berdarah saat di tembak, dan ternyata Luffy menggunakan haki Buso nya tepat di dadanya tepat arah tembakan itu. Luffy merasa kalau peluru itu bukanlah peluru biasa sehingga Luffy melapisi dada nya dengan Buso nya sehingga tidak terlalu berefek dengan peluru cahaya dari Freed

'' Apa '' Freed tidak percaya kalau Luffy masih hidup dan tidak terlihat ke sakitan saat peluru nya mengenai dadanya

Luffy menatap Freed dengan marah karena sudah melukai teman nya, Luffy lalu menuju Freed mencoba menyerang nya

'' Kau mau menyerang ku ? jangan terlalu percaya diri bocah topi jerami '' Freed lalu menggunakan pistolnya untuk menembak Luffy tapi Luffy bisa menghindari peluru itu dengan haki Kebun nya. Freed kaget melihat Luffy bisa menghindari semua tembakan nya

Luffy lalu mengangkat tangan nya kemudian memukul Freed tepat di wajah dengan kuat, Freed lalu merasakan kalau wajah nya seperti terkena pukulan yang sangat kuat. Freed lalu terhempas ke belakang

Luffy melihat Freed menghantam tiang listrik di belakang nya, Kiba melihat Luffy menghajar Freed merasa kagum melihat Luffy bisa menghindari semua tembakan Freed

'' Sialan kau bocah topi jerami '' Freed lalu merasa kesal dengan Luffy

Freed lalu merasa kalau dia tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Luffy kemudiam memutuskan untuk mundur dulu.

'' Kita akan bertemu lagi '' Freed lalu mengguanakan sebuah bola dan menghatamkan nya ke tanah dan terjadi sebuah silauan yang sangat terang sehingga bisa menyilaukan mata Luffy dan Kiba. setelah cahaya itu menghilang terlihat kalau Freed sudah lari

'' Dia lari '' ucap Luffy melihat Freed sudah tidak ada

Luffy lalu berjalan menuju ke arah Kiba untuk melihat kalau dia akan baik-baik saja

'' Kau tidak apa-apa ? '' tanya Luffy

'' Aku tidak apa-apa '' jawab Kiba

Kiba lalu mulai berdiri walaupun kaki nya terasa sakit, Luffy membantu Kiba untuk berdiri '' terima kasih Luffy '' kata Kiba ke arah Luffy. Luffy lalu hanya tersenyum

Luffy lalu membawa Kiba menuju ke sekolah

 **~X~**

 **DI SEBUAH GEREJA**

Di sebuah Gereja terlihat ada dua orang wanita yang sedang mandi di dalam kamar mandi di gereja itu. terlihat ada kolam di Gereja itu. Kedua wanita itu telanjang dan sedang duduk di kolam itu

'' Kau yakin kalau tempat tadi salah, Xenovia ? '' tanya Irina kepada Xenovia

'' Ya aku yakin '' kata Xenovia yakin

'' Baiklah kalau begitu, jadi kita harus mencari lagi besok '' ucap Irina

'' Ya begitulah ''

Irina lalu melihat Xenovia sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Irina lalu ingat kalau dia sedang bertarung dengan seseorang yang di duga Iblis tadi siang

'' Kenapa dengan mu Xenovia ? '' tanya Irina

'' Aku sedang memikirkan pertarungan tadi siang '' kata Xenovia

'' Pertarungan dengan keluarga Gremory ? ''

'' Benar '' jawab Xenovia

'' Memang nya kenapa dengan pertarungan tadi siang ? aku ingat kalau kau bertarung dengan salah satu Iblis Gremory itu '' tanya Irina

'' Ya, aku sedang memikirkan anak bertopi jerami itu '' kata Xenovia

'' Oh anak aneh itu, aku melihat kalau anak itu begitu bersemangat dan tidak terlalu takut saat dia melawan mu '' Irina lalu mengingat Luffy

'' Itulah yang sedang kupikirkan, anak topi jerami itu sepertinya sangat kuat, dia bisa menghindari semua tebasan ku padahal semua Iblis yang ku lawan sangat jarang ada yang bisa menghindari serangan ku '' kata Xenovia mengingat Luffy bisa menghindari semua serangan nya

'' Ya aku juga merasa heran, anak itu sepertinya bukanlah Iblis biasa '' duga Irina

'' Ya kau benar '' setuju Xenovia

'' Di tambah dia tadi sangat lucu memberikan nama baru untukmu '' Irina lalu tertawa saat mengingat Luffy memberi nama kepada Xenovia

Xenovia lalu merasa jengkel melihat Irina menertawakan nya mengingat saat Luffy memberikan nama aneh kepada nya karena Luffy merasa kesulitan mengucapkan nama nya

'' Diam lah irina ! '' kesal Xenovia malu

Irina masih tertawa dan kemudian berhenti tapi masih tertawa kecil, Xenovia lalu menenangkan amarah nya dan kemudian melihat ke arah Xenovia

'' Aku merasa kalau pedang suci itu akan segera di bangkitkan '' Xenovia lalu merubah topik pembicaraan. Irina lalu mulai tenang dan kemudian melihat ke arah Xenovia

'' Aku juga merasa begitu ''

 **~X~**

 **DI ATAP SEBUAH BANGUNAN**

Terlihat sekarang ada seorang wanita yang sedang berdiri di atas sebuah bangunan gedung yang tinggi, Wanita itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Saat Wanita itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu tiba-tiba datang lah seseorang di belakang wanita itu dengan elemen yang sangat gelap. Wanita itu menyadari orang itu

'' Ingatlah tugas mu, Lily '' kata seseorang di belakang Wanita itu

'' Tenang saja, aku masih mengingat tugas ku, aku akan segera membunuh manusia itu karena sepertinya dia akan menjadi masalah bagi kita '' kata Lily kepada orang di belakang nya

'' Baguslah, Master akan sangat marah jika kau akan gagal ''

'' Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengecewakan master '' kata Lily dengan percaya diri

Orang di belakang Lily lalu menghilang dengan cepat di selimuti oleh elemen kegelapan yang sangat tebal. Lily lalu mendesah pasrah

'' Aku masih membutuhkan kalian, jangan kira aku sudi bergabung dengan kalian, aku bergabung dengan kalian agar aku bisa membalaskan dendam kepada orang itu '' kata Lily sambil melihat ke bawah kota Kouh

'' Maaf kan aku Evelin sama, aku terpaksa melakukan ini '' sambung Lily mengingat seseorang

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Akhir bab**

 **Di bab ini kalian akan menyadari kalau Luffy akan bertarung dengan seseorang yang kuat, kalian pasti sudah tahu siapa yang akan di lawan oleh Luffy**

 **Untuk Yehezkiel64 : Kalau tidak salah kata dragon slayer itu berasal dar Fairy Tail ya ? maaf saya tidak pernah lagi menonton Fairy Tail tapi saya pernah nonton saat masih kecil di Indosiar, terima kasih sudah memberika saran karakter baru : )**

 **Zoro akan segera beraksi di chapter mendatang melawan seseorang orang, dan kalian pasti bertanya-tanya apakah Law akan datang ? jawab nya adalah rahasia :V**

 **Aku juga berpikir kalau aku akan membuat fanfic lagi, yaitu crossover lagi antara One piece dengan anime lain nya, karena sangat jarang melihat One piece Crossover dengan anime lain, tapi saya bingung dengan anime apa ?, tapi jangan khawatir saya akan tetap akan melanjutkan fanfic ini walapun tidak terlalu populer tapi saya senang karena ada yang menyukai fanfic saya : )**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah baca dan Review**

 **Jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan Review**

 **Kalau masih ada saran, pertanyaan dan yang lain nya, kalian bisa Review**

 **Sampai jumpa di bab berikut nya**

 **Salam Author**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda & Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **warning :Non Canon, dll**

* * *

 **SAATNYA KEBANGKITAN PEDANG SUCI**

 **DI TEMPAT YANG JAUH**

'' Tunggu Lulu sama ! '' teriak seorang penjaga kepada seorang anak kecil di depan nya

'' Ada apa ? '' tanya anak itu

'' Mau kemana anda ? '' tanya penjaga itu balik

'' Aku mau ke desa '' jawab Lulu

'' Kenapa anda mau ke desa ? '' tanya penjaga itu lagi

'' Aku mau main dengan anak di desa '' jawab Lulu dengan polos

Penjaga itu melihat Lulu yang begitu tidak sabar bermain dengan anak-anak seumuran nya, penjaga itu tahu kalau Lulu masih anak-anak dan ingin bermain dengan anak seumuran nya akan tetapi masih ada beberapa orang jahat di luar sana yang mengincar sang putri. Di tambah lagi masih ada pemberontak yang tidak suka dengan pemerintahan kerajaan

'' Sudah biarkan dia ''

Terdengar ada suara wanita di dekat mereka, penjaga itu lalu melihat siapa yang berbicara. terlihat kalau yang berbicara adalah sang Ratu yang sepertinya mengerti dengan pembicaraan ini

'' Yang mulia '' kata penjaga itu ke arah sang Ratu

'' Mama ! '' teriak Lulu yang kemudian memeluk ibu nya

Sang Ratu lalu mengelus-elus kepala putrinya yang masih muda itu, sang putri hanya tersenyum melihat ibunya yang mengelus kepala nya

'' Jadi kau mau ke desa ? '' tanya sang Ratu lagi

'' Ya mama, aku mau ke desa dan bermain dengan anak-anak di sana '' kata Lulu dengan polos

'' Baiklah kau boleh kesana ''

'' Tapi yang mulia-''

'' Tidak apa-apa, dia akan aman di sana '' kata Ratu dengan meyakinkan. Penjaga itu lalu mengerti dengan Ratunya

'' Terima kasih mama, hihihihi '' kata Lulu sambil tertawa

Lulu lalu pergi dari Istana menuju ke desa, sang Ratu melihat anak nya yang periang hanya tersenyum. '' Dia mengingatkan ku kepada seseorang '' sambung sang Ratu melihat putrinya berlari dengan riang

'' Apakah tidak apa-apa seperti ini, yang mulia ? ''

'' Tidak apa-apa, dia masih kecil jadi dia perlu bermain dengan anak seumuran nya '' kata sang Ratu

'' Baiklah saya mengerti ''

'' Oh Iya, apakah kalian sudah menemukan kabar Lily ? '' tanya sang Ratu

'' Ya kami sudah mendapatkan kabar nya, ada salah satu perjurit kita yang melihat nya di sebuah kota di dunia manusia '' kata salah satu penjaga memberitahu

'' Oh baguslah coba beri tahu aku nama kota nya aku akan kesana'' perintah sang Ratu

'' Dia ada di sebuah kota manusia bernama kota Kouh '' kata Penjaga itu

'' Kota Kouh ? baiklah aku akan kesana, tolong jaga Istana '' kata sang Ratu

'' Baiklah yang mulia ''

Wanita itu lalu pergi keluar Istana untuk menuju ke kota yang di sebutkan oleh prajurit nya, para penjaga lalu memberi hormat kepada sang Ratu yang akan pergi keluar kerajaan

 **~X~**

 **DI KOTA KOUH**

Di pagi yang indah dan cerah tidak ada hujan maupun angin yang berhembus kuat. anak-anak muda sedang bersekolah dan memulai masa muda mereka namun ada ketiga anak sekolah yang sedang berlari menuju ke sekolah mereka dengan kecepatan yang tinggi

'' Kita akan terlambat ! '' teriak anak Lelaki yang memakai topi jerami

'' Ini salah mu Luffy ! kenapa kau bisa kesiangan lagi ! '' teriak seorang Wanita

'' Sudah lah jangan bertengkar, kita harus segera sampai ke sekolah '' kata seorang Wanita berambut merah

Mereka berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi tanpa ada istirahat, Luffy yang memimpin karena dia memiliki kecepatan yang tinggi walau hanya seorang manusia, kedua adalah Rias dan yang terakhir adalah Ayano

'' Tunggu aku '' kata Ayano kesal karena di tinggal agak jauh

'' Cepatlah Ayano ! '' ucap Luffy kepada Ayano

Setelah berlari cukup lama mereka pun sampai di gerbang sekolah Kouh, mereka pun lega karena tidak terlambat dan terlihat masih ada beberapa anak murid yang masih berdatangan

'' Syukurlah kita tidak terlambat shishishi '' kata Luffy sambil tertawa

Rias juga senang karena mereka tidak terlambat sedangkan Ayano masih kelelahan karena aksi lari-lari tadi. Ayano bertanya-tanya apakah dia akan tetap selamat bersama kedua orang yang memiliki fisik yang tidak normal

'' Baiklah Ayano kami akan pergi ke kelas dulu '' kata Rias kepada Ayano

Ayano lalu mengangguk mengerti dan kelihatan masih kelelahan, Ayano melihat Luffy dan Rias sudah pergi ke kelas mereka. Ayano lalu pergi menuju ke kelas nya juga tanpa menunggu lagi karena takut akan terlambat masuk ke dalam kelas

Luffy dan Rias sedang menuju ke kelas mereka, para murid lain melihat Rias hanya takjub seperti biasanya dan Luffy mendapatkan hinaan dari para murid. Luffy tidak memperdulikan hinaan dari para murid, Luffy terus berjalan mengikuti Rias dari belakang.

'' Hey bukankah dia si pembuat masalah ? ''

'' Benar, dialah orang nya ''

'' Bagaimana dia bisa dekat dengan Rias sama ''

Suara bisik-bisik terdengar oleh para murid kepada Luffy, Luffy merasa tidak terganggu dengan bisik-bisikan itu. Luffy dan Rias lalu sampai ke kelas mereka, Rias lalu membuka pintu kelas dan kemudian mereka pun masuk ke dalam kelas, Rias duduk di tempat duduk nya begitu juga dengan Luffy

Seorang Guru lalu datang ke dalam kelas mereka, Rias melihat Luffy yang sekarang sedang merasa bosan karena harus mendengar seseorang berbicara dengan sangat lama

 **SKIP TIME**

Luffy dan Rias sekarang sudah ada du club penelitian ilmu gaib, Rias duduk di tempat duduk nya seperti biasa sedangkan Luffy duduk di tempat duduk tamu bersama Koneko yang sedang memakan cemilan nya

'' Jadi Luffy, aku mau tahu tentang diri mu lagi '' kata Rias kepada Luffy

Luffy lalu melihat Rias '' Tentang ku ? bukankah kau sudah mendengarnya '' kata Luffy kepada Rias

'' Ya aku sudah mendengarnya tapi itu masih sedikit, aku mau tahu tentang keluarga mu '' kata Rias penasaran dengan keluarga Luffy

'' Aku juga penasaran '' Akeno lalu juga mulai penasaran tentang siapa sebenarnya Luffy

'' Jadi kalian semua mau tahu siapa sebenarnya aku '' kata Luffy kepada Akeno dan yang lain nya

'' Benar '' kata para Peerage Rias

'' Baiklah aku akan menceritakan siapa diri ku '' kata Luffy dengan tersenyum '' Baiklah aku akan mulai, pertama aku tinggal di sebuah desa yaitu desa Fuusha, aku tinggal bersama kakekku dan para warga di sana '' kata Luffy menjelaskan tempat lahir nya, Rias dan Peerage nya lalu mengangguk mengerti

'' Hingga muncul seorang bajak laut yang mengubah ku, dia adalah Shanks seorang bajak laut yang hebat '' kata Luffy mengingat Shanks yang selalu saja mengerjai nya sejak kecil

'' _Shanks_ ! '' Rias kaget saat mendengar kata Shanks

'' Suatu hari ada beberapa bandit dari gunung yang menghina nya di depan mataku, aku tidak terima mereka menghina Shanks, aku melawan mereka akan tetapi aku masih terlalu kecil saat itu '' Luffy mengingat saat kecil di hajar oleh para bandit saat kecil. para peerage nya benar-benar tertarik dengan cerita Luffy yang begitu penuh dengan moment yang begitu beraneka sedangkan Rias masih berpikir tentang perkataan Luffy tentang Shanks. '' Bucho '' tiba-tiba Akeno lalu memanggil Rias

'' Ada apa Akeno ? '' tanya Rias

'' Kenapa kau terbengong ? '' tanya Akeno balik

'' Tidak, aku hanya memikirkan tentang sesuatu saja '' kata Rias mencoba meyakinkan Akeno. Akeno lalu mengangguk mengerti kemudian melihat Luffy lagi untuk mendegar kelanjutan cerita nya

'' Shanks lalu datang untuk menyelamatkan ku walaupun dia sempat mengejek ku, Shanks terlihat begitu marah saat aku di hajar oleh para bandit itu, salah satu anak buah Shanks lalu menghajar semua bandit itu kecuali pemimpinya yang lari sambil membawa ku '' Rias dan para Peerage nya lalu mulai khawatir dengan nasib Luffy selanjutnya

'' Terus itu apa yang terjadi dengan mu Luffy ? '' tanya Rias khawatir

'' Aku dibawa oleh bandit itu untuk melarikan diri, setelah bandit itu tidak merasakan kalau aku tidak berguna lagi lalu membuang ku ke laut '' kata Luffy. Rias lalu kaget mengetahui salah satu kelemahan dari buah Iblis

'' Bandit itu menertawakan itu saat aku tidak bisa berenang ''

'' Tunggu ! kau tidak bisa berenang ? '' tanya Issei kepada Luffy

'' Benar karena aku memakan buah Iblis '' kata Luffy blak-blakan

'' Buah Iblis ? apa itu ? '' tanya para Peerage dengan wajah tanya

'' Aku akan menjelaskan nya '' Rias lalu membantu Luffy untuk menjelaskan tentang buah Iblis '' Buah Iblis adalah buah yang memiliki kekuatan jika dimakan oleh seseorang '' kata Rias mulai menjelaskan

'' Kekuatan ? kekuatan seperti apa ? '' tanya Kiba mulai tertarik

'' Sangat banyak tipe kekuatan nya, kekuatan buah Iblis di bedakan menjadi tiga tipe, pertama adalah buah Zoan dimana seseorang yang bisa memakan jenis ini bisa merubah dirinya menjadi bentuk makhluk hidup lain. Kedua tipe paramecia, orang yang memakan buah Paramecia akan memiliki kekuatan buatan. dan yang terakhir Logia yaitu kekuatan dari alam

Para Peerage Rias lalu mengangguk mengerti penjelasan buah Iblis ini dari Bucho, Asia lalu melihat ke arah Luffy yang memiliki firasat kalau dia telah memakan buah Iblis

'' Apakah Luffy san memakan buah Iblis ? '' duga Asia

'' Benar, aku memakan buah Gomu-Gomu, yaitu aku adalah manusia karet '' kata Luffy sambil menarik pipinya yang terlihat memanjang

Asia dan yang lain nya lalu kaget melihat kekuatan Luffy yang sebenarnya, jadi itulah kenapa Luffy bisa memanjang kan tangan dan kakinya di saat pertarungan dengan Raiser

'' Jadi itu menjelaskan kenapa tangan dan kaki mu bisa memanjang '' kata Issei kepada Luffy

'' Begitulah '' jawab Luffy sambil tersenyum

'' Jadi apakah kau juga bisa memanjang kan bagian ''itu'' ? '' tanya Akeno dengan menggoda

Rias dan yang lain nya lalu kaget mendegar pekataan Akeno, Rias tampak kaget melihat Akeno menggoda Luffy, Kiba hanya tersenyum, Koneko masih memakan cemilan nya tapi mendegarkan, Asia tampak tidak mengerti dan Issei hanya heran dengan pertanyaan Akeno

'' Bagian apa ? '' tanya Luffy polos

'' Bagian itu '' Akeno lalu menunjuk ke bawah Luffy. Luffy lalu melihat bagian barang berharga nya

'' Oh, tentu saja bisa ''

'' Jangan di jawab ! '' teriak Rias dengan wajah memerah mendengar Luffy bisa memanjang kan burung kecil nya

'' Ada apa dengan mu Rias ? '' tanya Akeno

Rias lalu menatap Akeno dengan tatapan tajam, Akeno hanya tertawa kecil melihat Rias yang tiba-tiba wajah nya memerah. Issei dan Kiba hanya tersenyum pahit sedangkan Koneko hanya menatap Luffy dengan tatapan aneh

'' Lalu apa yang terjadi, Luffy kun ? '' Akeno lalu melihat Luffy menyuruhnya melanjutkan masa lalu nya. Rias lalu tambah marah karena di abaikan

'' Setelah bandit itu menertawakan ku, ternyata ada monster laut di sekitar situ '' Luffy lalu mengingat monster laut yang ingin memakan nya

'' Monster laut ? '' tanya Rias

'' Benar, mereka adalah makhluk besar yang menghuni lautan di dunia ku '' kata Luffy

'' Apakah mereka besar ? '' tanya Issei

'' Mereka sangat besar sekali '' kata Luffy sambil mencoba mengukur ukuran monster laut. '' dan Sea king lebih besar dari Monster laut '' kata Luffy mengingat sea king di pulau manusia ikan

'' Apakah mereka memakan manusia ? '' tanya Asia yang sedikit ketakutan setelah mendengar monster laut

'' Ya '' jawab Luffy. Asia lalu tambah takut

'' Monster laut itu lalu memakan bandit itu dan kemudian mencoba untuk memakan ku '' kata Luffy

Rias dan yang lain nya mulai mengerti dengan masa kecil Luffy yang begitu menyeramkan hampir di makan oleh seekor monster laut. '' Terus apa yang terjadi kepada mu ? '' tanya Rias lagi khawatir

'' Untung nya Shanks datang menyelamatkan ku '' kata Luffy mengingat Shanks menyelamtkan nya hampir di makan oleh monster laut itu

'' Shanks datang menyelamatkan mu ? itu hebat '' kata Asia kagum dengan orang bernama Shanks ini

'' Ya, dia menyelamatku namun dia kehilangan tangan kirinya '' Rias dan para Peerage nya kaget mendengar Luffy bawah Shanks kehilangan tangan nya menyelamatkan Luffy '' tapi kau tahu apa yang di bilang ? dia bilang bahwa itu hanya lah tangan '' kata Luffy mengingat Shanks mengatakan hal hebat

Para Peerage Rias tersenyum mendengar kisah masa lalu Luffy, Rias kaget mendengar Shanks menyelamatkan Luffy. Rias seperti terlihat senang mendengar Luffy menceritakan masa kecil nya

'' Setelah dia menyelamatkan ku, dia lalu harus pergi untuk melanjutkan penjalanan menjadi bajak laut, aku tidak terlalu sedih saat dia akan pergi, saat dia mengejek ku mengatakan kalau aku tidak akan bisa menjadi bajak laut, aku lalu marah dan berjanji kepadanya kalau aku akan menjadi bajak laut terhebat dan perkataan ku itu lalu merubah segala nya '' Luffy lalu memegang topi jerami nya sambil mengingat saat Shanks memberikan nya '' dia memberikan topi jerami ini dan mengatakan kalau aku harus mengembalikan kepada nya saat aku menjadi bajak laut yang hebat suatu saat nanti '' kata Luffy mengingat Shanks

Rias dan para Peerage nya merasa takjub dengan masa kecil Luffy yang begitu penuh aksi dan janji yang suci antara bajak laut. Luffy lalu kembali memakai topi jerami nya lagi

'' Jadi sebab itu lah kau menjadi bajak laut ? '' duga Akeno

'' Benar '' jawab Luffy

Issei terlihat tidak percaya kalau Luffy akan menceritakan masa lalu nya di dunia nya, Luffy merasa senang saat menceritakan masa lalu nya kepada teman-teman nya

'' Setelah itu aku di bawa oleh kakek ku ke hutan untuk berlatih '' sambung Luffy

'' Berlatih ? '' Rias tidak tahu kalau Luffy ternyata sudah berlatih sejak kecil

'' Benar, kakek ku selalu saja melatih ku dengan sangat keras '' Luffy lalu menceritakan tentang kakek nya

'' Seperti apa saja latihan yang kau lalui ? '' tanya Issei

'' Aku harus berkelahi dengan monyet di hutan, kakek terkadang melemparkan ku ke sebuah lubang, saat dia marah dia lalu melemparku ke dalam hutan saat malam hari '' kata Luffy mengingat masa latihan nya dengan kakek nya

Rias dan para Peerage nya lalu merasa kasihan dengan masa kecil Luffy yang kurang bahagia, termasuk Akeno yang memiliki masalah keluarga yang kacau

'' Luffy kun '' Akeno lalu memanggil Luffy. Luffy lalu melihat ke arah Akeno

'' Ada apa Akeno ? '' tanya Luffy

'' Apakah kau membenci kakek dan Ayah mu ? '' tanya Akeno

Yang lain nya terkaget dengan pertanyaan Akeno termasuk Rias yang mengetahui masa lalu Akeno, Luffy terdiam mendenger pertanyaan dari Akeno kemudian Luffy tersenyum

'' Tidak '' jawab Luffy

Akeno kaget mendengar jawaban dari Luffy, dia sama sekali tidak membenci kakek nya dan Ayah nya yang tidak bisa menjaga nya dari kecil. Akeno berpikir tentang jawaban dari Luffy dan kemudian terdiam

'' Kenapa aku harus membenci mereka ? mereka adalah keluarga ku '' kata Luffy sambil tersenyum ceria. Akeno hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan Luffy. Rias tersenyum melihat Luffy yang begitu baik kepada keluarga nya

'' Kakek ku melakukan itu karena dia berpikir kalau aku harus menjadi orang kuat untuk menjaga teman-teman ku '' kata Luffy

Koneko melihat Luffy dengan tatapan hormat karena dia sangat mengerti maksud dari keluarga nya, Issei dan Kiba lalu tersenyum. Akeno lalu mengerti dengan perkataan Luffy dan maksud dari keluarga nya

'' _Keluarga nya ingin dia menjadi orang kuat_ '' pikir Akeno melihat Luffy

Luffy lalu menceritakan tentang dirinya saat bertemu dengan Ace dan Sabo kedua kakak nya, kemudian menceritakan semua anggota kru, kisah perjalanan nya menglilingi Grand Line dan New World. Rias dan yang lain nya hanya kagum dengan perjalanan Luffy yang penuh dengan kejadian-kejadian yang sangat menarik

Luffy terus menceritakan kisah nya sampai mereka lupa kalau saat nya masuk ke kelas, mereka terus mendengarkan kisah Luffy dengan begitu penasaran. Luffy juga kelihatan senang saat menceritakan kisah nya

'' Kisah yang hebat Luffy '' kata Rias setelah mendengar kisah Luffy yang penuh dengan kejadian-kejadian, para peerage Rias melihat Luffy dengan tatapan kagum termasuk Koneko melihat Luffy, Luffy menceritakan kalau dia memiliki seorang kakak yang tidak memiliki hubungan darah namun Luffy sangat menyayangi kedua kakak nya, Koneko teringat oleh kakak nya

 **~X~**

 **DI RUMAH AYANO  
**

Luffy sekarang sedang ada di dalam rumah Ayano, Luffy sedang makan malam bersama dengan yang lain nya di meja makan termasuk Rias

'' Jadi Luffy sudah menceritakan siapa dirinya kepada Peerage mu, baguslah '' kata Ayano kepada Rias

'' Begitulah, mereka juga terkejut karena tidak menyangka kalau Luffy berasal dari dimensi lain '' jawab Rias

'' Pasti reaksi mereka lucu-lucu '' kata Ayano tertawa kecil

'' Begitulah '' jawab Rias

Ketiga malaikat jatuh sedang menganggu Luffy makan, mereka bersikeras untuk menyuapi Luffy namun tidak ada yang mau mengalah

'' Mittelt ! ini hanya untuk pekerjaan wanita dewasa sebaiknya kau menyingkir '' kata Reynare ke arah Mittelt. namun Mittelt sama sekali tidak mau mengalah

'' Tidak ! Mittelt tetap mau menyuapi Luffy sama '' kata Mittelt bersikeras

Reynare dan Kalawarner hanya meras kesal dengan sifat keras kepala Mittelt, Luffy merasa kalau mulutnya telah penuh. Ayano dan Rias melihat adegan ini hanya merasa terhibur dengan tingkah mereka bertiga

'' Hey apakah kalian tidak kasihan dengan Luffy ? '' Ayano lalu merasa kasihan dengan Luffy yang sepertinya tidak bisa menampung lagi makanan di mulutnya walaupun dia adalah manusia karet

'' Benar kata Ayano, kalian hentikan itu '' Rias setuju dengan Ayano

Ketiga malaikat jatuh itu lalu melihat ke aran Ayano dan Rias yang sepertinya sudah sangat akrab, mereka tidak tahu kalau tuan mereka akan berteman dengan iblis

'' Berisik ! '' teriak mereka bertiga

Ayano dan Rias lalu kaget mendengar mereka tiba-tiba berteriak marah, Rias lalu tertawa kecil melihat mereka sedangkan Ayano merasa jengkel dengan sikap mereka yang sudah mulai melawan

'' Oh begitu '' Ayano lalu berdiri sambil memegang tinju nya bersiap-siap memukul ketiga malaikat jatuh itu

Ketiga malaikat jatuh itu lalu merasakan ketakutan saat melihay Ayano mendekati mereka dengan tatapan tajam, Ayano lalu menghajar ketiga malaikat jatuh itu. Rias melihat mereka di pukuli oleh Ayano hanya tertawa kecil karena merasa kalau Ayano adalah manusia paling menakutkan bagi ketiga malaikat jatuh itu

Setelah di pukuli oleh Ayano, ketiga malaikat itu lalu merasa tenang dan tidak melakukan masalah lagi. terlihat Luffy hanya tertawa melihat mereka bertiga di pukuli oleh Ayano

'' Baiklah saat nya tidur '' perintah Ayano karena sudah larut

'' Baiklah aku akan tidur dengan Luffy sama '' kata Reynare sambil memeluk lengan Luffy

'' Itu tidak bisa '' Rias menolak usulan Reynare

'' Kenapa ? ''

'' Karena sudah ada aku '' kata Rias

Reynare lalu merasa kesal dengan Rias karena sudah mengganggu nya dari Luffy, terlihat Rias tersenyum dengan senyuman menang. '' Itu tidak bisa ! '' tiba-tiba Kalawarner ikutan-ikutan

'' Apa maksud mu tidak bisa ? '' tanya Rias

'' Maksud ku adalah kau tidak bisa tidur dengan Luffy sama '' tolak Kalawarner

Rias lalu merasa kesal dengan Kalawarner yang ikut-ikutan, Ayano hanya menyaksikan ketiga wanita itu berkelahi lalu melihat ke arah Mittelt

'' Ayo Mittelt kita tidur '' ajak Ayano

'' Baik Ayano sama '' jawab Mittelt mengerti

'' Kenapa Ayano sama tidak mau tidur dengan Luffy sama ? '' tanya Mittelt

'' Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu tapi aku memiliki rencana untuk Luffy '' kata Ayano kepada Mittelt

Mittelt lalu hanya tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Ayano '' Baiklah saatnya tidur '' kata ajak Ayano kepada Mittelt

Ayano dan Mittelt lalu pergi ke kamar nya Ayano untuk tidur sedangkan Rias dan kedua malaikat jatuh itu masih berkelahi kecil untuk menentukan siapa yang akan tidur dengan Luffy

'' Hey kalian tidak bisa begitu ''

'' Memang nya kenapa Iblis chan ? ''

'' Apakah kau tidak terima ? ''

Rias sekarang sedang didesak oleh kedua malaikat jatuh itu, Rias lalu berpikir mencari ide untuk bisa tidur dengan Luffy

'' Tidak ! akan tidak akan bisa membiarkan itu '' Rias lalu mengeluarkan kekuatan penghancurnya untuk menyerang kedua malaikat jatuh itu

'' Oh jadi kau akan menggunakan cara kekerasan ya ? baiklah '' Reynare dan Kalawarner lalu berubah menjadi mode malaikat malaikat jatuh mereka

Rias dan kedua malaikat jatuh itu lalu menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan yang saling mengancam, mereka sudah bersiap-siap menyerang satu sama lain

'' Jadi bagaimana Luffy apakah kau mau aku mau menghajar kedua burung gagak ini ? '' ejek Rias kepada kedua malaikat jatuh itu

'' Jangan terlalu sombong Iblis chan '' kata ejek Reynare balik

Ketiga wanita itu lalu melihat Luffy untuk melihat jawaban mereka akan tetapi terlihat Luffy sekarang tidak terlihat di kursi makan. ketiga wanita itu lalu kaget karena Luffy tidak ada di meja makan

'' Hey apakah kalian masih bertarung ? jika kalian mencari Luffy, dia sudah tidur '' kata Ayano berteriak dari kamar nya

Ketiga wanita itu lalu hanya mendesah karena Luffy meninggalkan mereka tidur, Luffy ternyata sudah dari tadi sudah tidur saat mereka arguementasi tadi

Luffy sekarang sedang tidur dengan ketiga wanita di tempat tidurnya, Rias dan kedua malaikat jatuh. Luffy tidur dengan nyenyak karena sudah kelelahan saat bersekolah. Beberapa saat kemudian Luffy lalu di bangunkan oleh seseorang

'' Luffy ! Luffy ! ayo bangun ! ''

Ternyata yang membangunkan Luffy adalah Rias yang sepertinya memiliki masalah, Luffy lalu terbangun dari aksi tidur nya. Luffy lalu mengucek-ucek matanya untuk melihat siapa yang telah membangunkan nya

'' Oh Rias, ada apa ? '' tanya Luffy sambil menguap

'' Aku mendapatkan kabar dari Akeno '' jawab Rias dengan sedikit panik

'' Akeno ? kenapa dengan nya ? '' tanya Luffy lagi sambil menguap

'' Mereka menemukan sesuatu tentang pedang suci '' jawab Rias

'' Pedang suci ? ''

'' Benar, mereka sekarang sepertinya dalam masalah ''

'' Kalau begitu kita harus kesana '' kata Luffy

'' Baiklah, aku akan berpakaian dulu '' Rias lalu memakai pakaian nya dan sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi, Luffy lalu bangun dengan pelan-pelan tidak mau membangunkan kedua malaikat jatuh itu

'' Kau siap ? '' tanya Rias

'' Aku siap '' jawab Luffy

Rias lalu mengeluarkan sihir teleport nya untuk pergi ke tempat Akeno dan yang lain nya berharap kalau mereka baik-baik saja

 **~X~**

 **DENGAN AKENO DAN YANG LAIN NYA**

Akeno dan yang lain nya terlihat sedang melawan seseorang yaitu Freed yang sepertinya memiliki pedang berbeda. Issei terlihat sangat marah melihat Freed yang sepertinya memiliki dendam

'' Aku akan menghancurkan pedang itu ! '' terdengar suara Kiba yang melihat pedang Freed

'' Kau mau menghancurkan pedang ku ini ? coba lah Iblis '' ejek Freed dengan tersenyum

Kiba lalu terpancing dengan omongan dari Freed, Kiba lalu berlari menuju ke arah Freed untuk menyerang nya menggunakan pedang Sacred Gear nya. Freed lalu menggunakan pedang nya untuk melawan pedang Kiba dan terjadilah aksi pedang-pedangan di sini

'' Aku tidak tahu kalau dia memiliki pedang Sacred Gear '' ucap wanita berambut berwarna biru yaitu Xenovia

Issei melihat Freed dengan kemarahan karena sudah melukai Irina, Issei lalu mengeluarkan Gauntlet nya untuk membantu Kiba untuk menyerang Freed

'' Issei aku juga akan membantu '' kata seorang berambut Kuning bernama Saji

'' Baiklah '' Issei lalu berlari menuju ke arah Kiba dan Freed yang sedang bertarung satu sama lain

 **Boost ! Boost !**

Terdengar suara mekanik dari Gauntlet Issei, Issei sudah bersiap-siap menyerang Freed. Saji lalu menggunakan juga Sacred Gear nya untuk menyerang Freed

'' Rasakan ini '' Issei lalu mencoba memukul Freed tapi Freed menyadari kalau Issei akan menyerang nya lalu mencoba untuk menembak Issei saat sedang laga pedang dengan Kiba

'' Itu tidak akan bisa '' Kiba lalu mencoba memotong secara horizontal untuk memotong Freed tapi Freed lalu menghindari nya dengan melompat ke atas akan tetapi Issei sudah ada di atas bersiap-siap menyerang Freed

'' Apa ! '' Freed kaget

Issei lalu memukul wajah Freed hingga terjatuh ke bawah dengan sangat cepat dan mendarat di tanah dengan rasa sakit, Freed lalu terbangun dengan perasaan kesal telah di hajar akan tetapi Freed tidak menyadari kalau Xenovia sudah bersiap-siap menyerang nya dengan pedang nya

'' Kau lengah '' ucap Xenovia sambil mencoba menebas Freed secara vertikal, Freed lalu memblok serangan dari Xenovia

'' Cih tak kusangka aku akan di hajar seperti ini '' ucap Freed dengan kesal

Freed lalu melompat ke samping menjauh dari Xenovia yang sepertinya akan menyerang nya lagi. Freed mencoba menghindari akan tetapi ada sesuatu yang mengikat tangan nya sehingga tidak bisa bergerak

'' Apa ini ! '' geram Freed melihat sesuatu di tangan nya

'' Kau tidak akan bisa lari '' terdengar suara dari seseorang berambut kuning yaitu adalah saji

'' Sial '' Freed lalu melihat serangan dari Xenovia mulai mendekat hanya merasa ketakutan karena akan mati. akan tetapi Freed lalu mengalirkan kekuatan nya ke arah pedang dan lalu memblok serangan dari Xenovia

'' Apa '' ucap Xenovia melihat serangan nya di blok

'' Sudah ku bilang kan kalau pedang ini bukan pedang biasa '' Freed lalu membalas menyerang Xenovia dengan menggunakan pedang nya. Xenovia lalu merasa kalau pedang itu sangat berbahaya lalu melompat ke belakang untuk menghindari serangan Freed yang bertubi-tubi

Freed lalu memotong benda seperti tali di tangan nya dan akhirnya terputus karena pedang Freed sudah di aliri oleh kekuatan nya. Saji lalu kaget melihat Sacred Gear nya sekarang tidak terlalu berfungsi. Freed lalu melompat ke belakang untuk menghindari grup Iblis itu akan tetapi dia tidak menyadari kalau ada Koneko di belakang nya dan kemudian memukul Freed dari belakang

Freed lalu merasak sakit di punggung nya karena di pukul oleh Koneko, belum sampai di situ Freed lalu melihat kalau ada sebuah petir yang akan menyambar nya namun Freed dengan susah payah berhasil menghindari petir itu

'' Ara ara tak kusangka dia masih bisa menghindar '' ucap Akeno melihat Freed

'' Sial, ternyata kelompok Iblis ini cukup kuat '' kata Freed melihat kelompok Akeno

Freed lalu kembali ke belakang tepat di sebuah bangunan, Freed lalu menarik nafas untuk beristirahat dia tidak menyangka kalau akan terjadi seperti ini.

'' Sial '' geram Freed

'' Bagimana ? apakah kau menyerah ? '' ejek Issei dengan bangga

'' Jangan terlalu sombong dulu Iblis ! '' ucap Freed dengan marah

Kiba masih melihat Freed dengan tatapan tajam, kemudian ada seseorang yang muncul di bangunan itu. seseorang itu seperti seorang pendeta dengan wajah yang tersenyum

'' Sebaiknya kau beristirahat dulu Freed '' ucap orang itu

'' Kau... '' Kiba kaget melihat orang itu

Orang itu juga kaget melihat Kiba yang sepertinya pernah melihat nya, Issei melihat Kiba kaget lalu berpikir kalau Kiba mengenal orang itu.

'' Jadi kau selamat '' kata orang asing itu kepada Kiba

Kiba kelihatan marah kepada orang itu, kemudian muncul sebuah lingkaran sihit teleport. terlihat ada satu orang muncul di sihir teleport itu

'' Ketua ! '' Kiba lalu kaget melihat Ketua nya datang ke mari

'' Oh ketua sudah datang rupa nya '' kata Akeno melihat Sona

'' Maaf aku terlambat '' kata Sona sambil membenarkan kacamata nya

Sona lalu melihat ke orang itu sambil orang asing itu dengan tatapan mengintrogasi, Kiba lalu kelihatan marah melihat orang asing itu

'' Ah, salah satu keluarga Leviathan sudah ada '' kata orang asing itu kepada Sona

'' Jadi kau adalah dalang dari pembangkitan pedang suci ya ? '' tanya Sona

'' Tidak terlalu, aku hanya melakukan tugas ku '' kata orang asing itu

'' Tugas ? oleh siapa ? '' tanya Sona

'' Oleh dia ''

Tiba-tiba muncul sihir teleport yang cukup besar di langit, para kelompok Akeno dan Sona lalu mulai waspada, mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan di lawan oleh mereka. Setelah sihir teleport itu muncul terlihat ada seorang malaikat jatuh, sosok itu memiliki ciri-ciri berambut panjang dengan mata yang merah dan memiliki lima pasang sayap di belakang nya

Seluruh kelompok Sona dan Akeno lalu kaget melihat orang itu, orang itu lalu hanya tersenyum melihat kelompok Sona dan Akeno

 **~X~**

 **DI TEMPAT LAIN**

'' Akhirnya sampai juga aku di dunia manusia '' ucap seseorang wanita yang tentu saja bukan wanita biasa. wanita itu memiliki kedua sayap di punggung nya

Wanita itu lalu turun ke jalan raya kota Kouh yang sudah di sebutkan oleh bawahan nya kalau orang dia cari ada di sini

'' Jadi ini adalah kota Kouh, cukup indah '' kata wanita itu. Wanita itu lalu berjalan di jalan raya kota Kouh, tidak terlihat seseorang di jalan itu karena waktu nya sudah malam sehingga para masyarakat sudah tidur

'' Baiklah mungkin aka jalan-jalan dulu '' Wanita itu lalu berjalan-jalan di kota Kouh

Wanita itu melihat-lihat bangunan kota Kouh, saat sedang berjalan-jalan di kota Kouh terlihat pusat kota Kouh ternyata masih ada orang-orang sedang melakukan kegiatan

'' Hmm sepertinya disana masih banyak manusia '' Wanita itu lalu pergi menuju ke pusat kota Kouh.

Wanita itu berharap kalau dia bisa menemukan orang yang dia cari selama ini, wanita itu terus berjalan menuju ke pusat kota, dia tidak terbang karena manusia bisa saja melihatnya terbang. saat menuju ke pusat kota, Wanita itu lalu merasakan sesuatu di sekitar nya

'' Hmm sepertinya ada Iblis disini '' kata Wanita itu dengan tenang sambil tersenyum

Dan yang benar saja, ternyata ada sesosok Iblis yang sangat besar mengikuti Wanita itu, Wanita itu lalu berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang mengkutinya

'' Coba ku tebak, kau ini Iblis liar kan ? '' duga Wanita itu sambil tersenyum

Iblis itu hanya menggeram kepada Wanita itu mencoba untuk menakuti nya tapi Wanita itu tidak terlihat takut. Iblis itu lalu bersiap-siap menyerang Wanita itu

'' Jadi kau ingin melawan ku, baiklah '' Wanita itu lalu bersiap-siap melawan Iblis itu

Iblis itu lalu melompat ke arah Wanita itu untuk membunuh nya namun Iblis itu tidak menyadari kalau Wanita itu mengangkat tangan nya

'' Apakah kau pernah melihat Iblis panggang ? '' tanya Wanita itu. Tiba-tiba keluarlah sebuah api yang besar dari telapak tangan Wanita itu dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat

Iblis itu kaget melihat api itu tiba-tiba muncul dari tangan Wanita itu, Iblis itu lalu harus merasakan tubuh nya terbakar oleh kobaran api besar dari Wanita itu hingga Iblis itu benar-benar habis kebakar

'' Syukurlah tubuh nya juga habis terbakar, aku tidak mau manusia melihat ini '' kata Wanita itu sambil tersenyum. Wanita lalu melihat ke pusat kota '' Aku akan menemukan mu, Lily ''

Wanita itu lalu kembali menuju ke pusat kota untuk mencari orang yang dia cari, Namun ada sesosok yang mengikuti Wanita itu. Sesosok itu sepertinya melihat kejadian Wanita itu melawan Iblis liar tadi

'' Jadi sang Ratu sudah bergerak '' kata sesosok itu yang kemudian menghilang dengan elemen kegelapan

~X~

 **DI UNDERWORLD, DI RUMAH KELUARGA LEVIATHAN**

Terlihat ada beberapa seseorang yang sedang berjalan menuju pintu keluar dari sebuah rumah, terlihat ada 6 orang di rumah itu dan mereka semua adalah Gadis

'' Ayo cepat ! ketua dalam masalah '' ucap seseorang Gadis berambut putih kepada teman-teman nya

'' Tunggu sebentar ! kita harus menunggu satu orang lagi, Momo '' ucap Seorang Gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan memakai kacamata

'' Maksud mu si tukang nyasar itu ? '' tanya seorang gadis berambut merah muda

'' Benar, ketua bilang kita harus menjaga orang itu '' ucap Tsubaki

'' Dasar orang itu '' geram Momo

Ke 6 Gadis itu masih menunggu satu orang lagi untuk menuju ke dunia manusia membantu ketua mereka yang sedang dalam masalah. Akhirnya nya datanglah orang-orang yang mereka tunggu dari tadi

'' Akhirnya dia muncul juga '' kata Reya kepada orang itu

'' Ayo cepat, saat nya berangkat '' perintah Tsubasa

'' Iya aku mengerti '' ucap orang itu yang adalah seorang Pria yang membawa tiga pedang, berambut hijau memakai pakain pemberian keluarga Leviathan dan memakai anting-anting di telinga kirinya nya

'' Cepatlah Marimo '' ejek Ruruko

Pria itu lalu merasa jengkel dengan sebutan pemberian dari Ruruko, ejeaan itu mengingatkan nya kepada dunia nya

'' Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu ! '' ucap pria itu kesal

'' Memang nya kenapa ? bukankah Rambutmu itu memang seperti Rumput laut '' ucap Tomoe.

'' Itu benar sekali '' Setuju Tsubaki. Tsubaki juga mengangguk mengerti begitu juga Tsubasa

Pria itu lalu merasa kesal dengan para Gadis di depan nya ini, itu kenapa dia sangat merasa jengkel dengan para Wanita. Wanita memang membuat pria itu kesal

'' Baiklah saat nya kita berangkat '' kata Tsubaki menyiapkan sihir teleport

'' Kita tidak tahu siapa yang akan kita lawan tapi kita harus bisa melindungi ketua '' ucap Tsbuaki. Para Gadis lalu mengangguk mengerti

'' Tenang saja, kalian bisa mengandalkan ku '' ucap pria itu dengan percaya diri

'' Baiklah kami percaya kepada mu, Zoro '' ucap Tsubaki

 **~X~**

 **DI TEMPAT LAIN LAGI**

Terlihat ada Pria yang memakai topi berwarna putih dengan bintik-bintik hitam sedang berdiri di depan pintu gerbang. Dia membawa sebuah pedang panjang dan sepertinya sedang menunggu seseorang. terlihat ada beberapa anak-anak Yokai di belakang nya yang sedang bermain bersama

Setelah lama menunggu, orang yang di tunggu pun datang. terlihat seorang anak Gadis sedang berlari menuju ke arahnya dengan senyuman ceria. Gadis itu memiliki telinga dan ekor Rubah bisa di bilang kalau Gadis kecil itu adalah Kitsune. Pria itu lalu tersenyum melihat dia tersenyum.

'' Apakah sudah selesai main nya ? '' tanya Pria itu

'' Sudah '' jawab Gadis itu

'' Kunou ! '' Tiba-tiba terdengar suara di belakang nya. Kunou lalu melihat ke belakang

'' Kita main lagi besok ya '' ucap anak-anak Yokai di belakang Kunou

'' Ya tentu saja '' ucap Kunou

Pria itu tersenyum melihat Kunou yang begitu ceria bersama anak-anak Yokai lain nya. '' Saat nya pulang '' ucap Pria itu. Gadis Kitsune itu lalu mengangguk mengerti

Kedua orang itu lalu pergi menuju ke sebuah istana yang cukup besar dengan gaya jepang

'' Apakah kau senang ? '' tanya Pria itu sambil berjalan

'' Tentu saja '' ucap Kunou

'' Baguslah '' ucap Pria itu '' Makan malam sudah di siapkan, kau bisa makan sepuasmu '' sambung Pria itu

'' Benarkah, hore ! terima kasih kakak pembenci roti '' ucap Gadis kitsune itu. Pria itu hanya sedikit kesal dengan sembutan nya

'' Jangan panggil aku seperti itu '' kata Pria itu kesal

'' Tidak ! kakak akan selalu kupanggil seperti itu '' kata Kunou dengan ceria

'' Terserah '' ucap Pria itu, Kedua orang itu lalu melihat ke depan terlihat istana sudah dekat

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Akhir bab**

 **Di bab ini Luffy dan yang lain nya akan melawan salah satu petinggi malaikat jatuh.**

 **Dan ternyata ada beberapa karakter yang akan ikut dalam perang ini, sungguh greget bukan :V**

 **Dan siapakah pria di akhir bab ini ? kalian pasti sudah mengetahui nya, sudah saya kasih Hint nya selamat berteori.**

 **Yeey Akhirnya Zoro akan bertarung, kalian akan melihat nya bertarung di bab berikutnya**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah Review dan baca**

 **Jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan Review**

 **Jika masih ada pertanyaan, saran, dan lain nya kalian bisa Review**

 **Sampai jumpa di bab berikutnya**

 **Salam Author**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda & Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **warning :Non Canon, dll**

* * *

 **PERTARUNGAN YANG PENUH MASALAH**

 **DENGAN KELOMPOK AKENO DAN SONA**

Sona melihat orang itu yang sepertinya adalah salah satu Malaikat jatuh yang memiliki peringkat tinggi. Sona mengetahui nya dari jumlah sayap yang ada di belakang nya

'' Jadi kau ya '' Sona melihat Kokabiel dengan tatapan tenang

'' Benar, dialah Kokabiel salah satu petinggi Malaikat jatuh '' ucap pendeta itu

'' Dan kau adalah... '' Sona lalu menebak Pendeta itu

'' Aku adalah Valper Galilei '' ucap Valper

Sona hanya tersenyum mengerti, Kiba kelihatan melihat Valper seperti memiliki dendam tertentu. Akeno melihat Kiba dengan perasaan bertanya-tanya

'' Ada apa Kiba ? '' tanya Akeno

'' Tidak apa-apa '' Jawab Kiba bohong

Sona masih melihat Valper dan Kokabiel dengan tatapan netral tanpa rasa takut '' Jadi apa sebenarnya tujuan mu ? '' tanya Sona

'' Tentu saja membangkitkan pedang suci '' jawab Valper

'' Bukan itu maksud ku, apa tujuan kalian sebenarnya setelah membangkitkan pedang suci ? '' tanya Sona sekali lagi

Kokabiel tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan dari Sona yang sepertinya mulai khawatir, Kokabiel lalu tertawa mendengar pertanyaan dari Sona. Sona kebingungan

'' Hahahahahah, ternyata kau tidak mau berbasa-basi ya, Iblis '' kata Kokabiel '' Baiklah aku akan memberitahu mu, aku ingin menciptakan perang besar lagi '' kata Kokabiel

Sona kaget dengan perkataan Kokabiel yang menginginkan perang besar seperti dulu akan terulangi lagi, Issei dan yang lain nya sekarang merasa kebingungan sekarang untuk melawan Malaikat jatuh di depan mereka ini

Sona lalu tersenyum dengan percaya diri sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya dengan benar, Akeno dan yang lain nya lalu melihat Sona berpikir apakah dia mempunyai rencana. Sona lalu melihat ke arah Akeno

'' Apakah kau sudah menghubungi Bucho mu ? '' tanya Sona

'' Sudah, dia akan kemari bersama Luffy kun '' jawab Akeno

'' Begitu, mungkin si bocah topi jerami itu akan sangat membantu sekarang '' kata Sona percaya kepada Luffy

'' Hmm kalian ini sedang membisikan apa ? apakah kalian tidak khawatir dengan keadaan sekarang '' kata Freed ke arah kelompok Sona

Sona lalu tersenyum ke arah Freed yang sepertinya terlalu meremehkan mereka, Sona lalu melihat ke arah Kokabiel lagi

'' Jadi dimana kalian membangkitkan pedang suci ini ? '' tanya Sona terus terang

Kokabiel lalu tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan dari Sona '' Kalian penasaran ? baiklah aku akan menunjukan tempat nya '' Kokabiel lalu menunjuk ke arah samping nya menuju ke kota. Sona dan yang lain nya lalu melihat ke arah yang di tunjuk oleh Kokabiel

'' Itu kan '' Sona dan yang lain nya lalu kaget melihat ke arah yang di tunjuk oleh Kokabiel yang ternyata menunjuk ke arah sekolah Kouh

'' Benar, kami akan membangkitkan pedang suci di sana '' kata Kokabiel

Sona merasa tidak tahu harus bilang apa, disana adalah tempat terdekat dengan pemikiman manusia. jika terjadi keributan sedikit saja manusia akan mengetahui mereka. Sona lalu melihat ke arah Kokabiel

'' Kau ingin membangkitan pedang suci di dekat pemukiman manusia ? jangan bercanda ! kau bisa membuat mereka melihat mu '' kata Sona

'' Apa peduliku, jika mereka melihat ku akan ku bunuh mereka '' ucap Kokabiel dengan santai

Sona merasa jengel dengan sifat Kokabiel yang seenaknya mengambil nyawa manusia seenak nya,

'' Aku adalah salah satu petinggi Malaikat jatuh yang selamat saat perang besar, aku akan membuat perang besar lagi yang akan menggemparkan dunia ini, hahahahahaah '' tawa Kokabiel dengan semangat

Sona dan yang lain nya lalu tidak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa, di depan mereka adalah salah satu petinggi malaikat jatuh, tidak mungkin mereka bisa mengalahkan nya begitu saja

'' Sial ! apa yang harus kita lakukan '' kata Issei dengan waspada

'' Aku tidak tahu, dia bukanlah Malaikat jatuh biasa '' ucap Saji

Kokabiel melihat ke arah Sona lagi dengan senyuman licik berpikir kalau Sona sekarang sedang kebingungan karena tempat pembangkitan pedang suci itu ada di tempat yang tidak seharusnya

'' Baiklah aku akan memulai membangkitan pedang suci ini '' Kokabiel lalu menghilang bersama kedua anak buah nya. Sona yang melihat mereka menghilang lalu merasa khawatir karena mereka akan memulai membangkitkan pedang suci dan memulai perang besar lagi

'' Sial, mereka menuju ke sekolah '' ucap Issei

'' Kita juga harus kesana '' kata Sona dengan tegas

Saat mereka ingin menuju ke sekolah Kouh tiba-tiba muncul sihir teleport di dekat mereka, di dalam sihit teleport itu muncul dua orang yang familiar. terlihat kedua orang satu wanita, watu pria

'' Bucho '' kata Akeno menyadari siapa yang datang

'' Apakah kalian baik-baik saja ? '' tanya Rias

'' Kami baik-baik saja Bucho '' jawab Issei

'' Baguslah '' Rias bersyukur karena mereka baik-baik saja

Akeno lalu melihat ke samping Rias kalau ada Luffy, Akeno lalu tersenyum manis melihat Luffy yang sekarang sedang memakai pakaian tidur

'' Luffy kun, kenapa kau memakai pakaian tidur ? '' tanya Akeno

Luffy lalu melihat pakaian nya sendiri dan menyadari kalau dia memang memakai pakian tidur, Luffy tidak sempat mengambil pakaian Ayah Ayano karena Rias begitu cepat sekali memakai pakaian

'' Oh, tadi Rias cepat sekali, jadinya aku tidak sempat memakai pakaian Ayah Ayano '' jawab Luffy dengan polos

Rias lalu mendesah pasrah melihat Luffy yang begitu polos, Akeno dan yang lain nya lalu tertawa melihat Luffy. Sona hanya mendesah pasrah juga melihat Luffy yang memiliki sifat bodoh yang selalu membuat nya pusing

'' Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ? '' tanya Rias

'' Kami menemukan sebuah bangunan yang sepertinya berhubungan dengan pedang suci itu, kami melawan pendeta gila yang hari itu tapi kemudian muncul seseorang pendeta yang bertujuan membangkitan pedang suci '' kata Akeno

'' Kenapa mereka ingin membangkitkan pedang suci ? '' tanya Rias lagi

'' Karena mereka ingin membuat lagi perang besar '' Xenovia lalu tiba-tiba bergabung dengan pembicaraan

Rias lalu melihat ke arah Xenovia yang sepertinya kelelahan habis bertarung, Luffy melihat Xenovia lalu merasa senang karena cukup lama tidak berjumpa dengan nya lagi

'' Oh Xenov ! apa kabar ? '' sapa Luffy

Xenovia lalu merasa jengkel dengan Luffy karena memberikan nama aneh kepadanya, Luffy terlihat tersenyum melihat Xenovia. Rias dan yang lain nya lalu tersenyum melihat Luffy yang begitu ramah

'' Kemana teman mu ? '' tanya Luffy kepada Xenovia

Xenovia lalu kaget mengingat Irina yang sepertinya mereka terpisah saat berlari ke tempat ini, Issei juga menyadari Irina. Issei lalu berlari mencari Irina

'' Tunggu Issei ! '' Rias lalu mencoba menghentikan issei akan tetapi Issei sudah cukup jauh berlari. Rias lalu mendesah melihat Issei

'' Aku akan membantu nya '' tiba-tiba Luffy lalu berlari mengejar Issei untuk membantunya. Xenovia lalu juga berlari mengejar Luffy dan Issei

Rias melihat ketiga orang itu hanya mendesah pasrah, Rias lalu melihat kearah Sona dengan tatapan tanya

'' Apa maksud dari perkataan nya ? '' tanya Rias kepada Sona tentang perkataan Xenovia tadi

'' Maksud nya adalah ada salah satu petinggi malaikat jatuh yang akan membangkitan pedang suci untuk memulai perang besar lagi di dunia ini '' kata Sona dengan penjelasan yang cukup detail

Rias kemudian kaget mendengar perkataan dari Sona, jika ini terjadi maka akan terjadi sesuatu yang akan membuat dunia ini bermasalah

'' Jadi kita harus menghentikan nya '' kata Rias

Sona lalu mengangguk mengerti dengan Rias, Rias lalu melihat ke arah para Peerage nya yang sepertinya mulai bersiap-siap untuk bertarung lagi

'' Bagaimana dengan Issei dan Luffy kun ? '' tanya Akeno

'' Mereka akan menyusul nanti '' kata Rias '' Luffy adalah orang yang tahu apa yang harus di lakukan, dia akan menyusul kita '' sambung Rias. Akeno dan Koneko lalu menggangguk mengerti sedangkan Kiba dari tadi diam saja

'' Kiba '' panggil Rias

Kiba lalu terkejut saat Bucho nya memanggil nama nya, Kiba lalu melihat ke arah Bucho nya. Rias merasa aneh dengan Kiba yang sepertinya memiliki masalah saat-saat seperti ini

'' Apakah kau baik-baik saja ? '' tanya Rias

'' Aku baik-baik saja Bucho '' jawab Kiba

Rias menatap Kiba berpikir kalau Kiba berbohong lalu kemudian menutup matanya berpikir kalau Kiba akan baik-baik saja

'' Baiklah kita harus ke sekolah sekarang juga '' kata Rias dengan tegas

'' Baik Bucho '' kata para Peerage Rias yang tersisa

 **~X~**

 **DENGAN ISSEI DAN LUFFY**

Issei sekarang sedang berlari menccari keberadaan Irina yang sepertinya menghilang, Luffy mengikuti Issei dari belakang. Xenovia mengikuti kedua orang itu mencari Irina, Xenovia sekali-kali melihat Luffy yang sepertinya begitu peduli dengan Issei dan Irina

'' Irina ! di mana kau ! '' teriak Issei

Luffy mengikuti Issei dari belakang, Luffy lalu menyadari kalau ada yang mengikutinya lalu melihat ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang mengikutinya dan ternyata adalah Xenovia

'' Oh Xenov '' kata Luffy melihat Xenovia di belakang nya

'' Jangan panggil aku seperti itu ! '' teriak Xenovia

Luffy lalu hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi Xenovia yang begitu lucu, Xenovia merasa cukup nyaman dengan Luffy yang begitu ceria keterbalikan dengan sifat nya yang begitu pendiam

'' IRINA ! '' terdengar teriak Issei yang sepertinya sudah menemukan Irina

Luffy dan Xenovia mendengar teriak Issei lalu berlari menuju ke arah Issei yang sedang menuju ke sebuah tubuh seseorang yang tergeletak di tanah. Xenovia lalu menyadari kalau orang yang tergeletak itu adalah Irina yang penuh dengan luka

'' Irina ! '' teriak Xenovia yang kemudian menuju ke arah Irina dengan cepat

Luffy berlari dan sampai di belakang Issei, Issei menggendong Irina yang penuh dengan luka. Luffy melihat Irina yang penuh dengan luka lalu bertanya-tanya

'' Kenapa dengan nya ? siapa yang melakukan ini ? '' tanya Luffy

'' Freed '' jawab Xenovia

Luffy lalu merasa kesal dengan orang bernama Freed itu, Luffy lalu melihat ke arah Issei yang sepertinya sedang merasa kasihan dengan Irina

'' Irina, apakah kau mendengarku ? '' Issei mencoba menyadarkan Irina

Irina lalu membuka matanya setelah mendengar teriakan Issei yang begitu khawatir dengan Irina. '' Oh Issei kun '' kata Irina melihat Issei yang melihat nya

'' Apakah kau baik-baik saja ? '' tanya Issei lagi

'' Aku baik-baik saja '' jawab Irina dengan suara pelan

'' Kita harus segera mengobatinya '' kata Xenovia memberitahu

Luffy melihat Irina yang memiliki luka yang cukup serius lalu mempunyai ide, Luffy berpikir sebaiknya mengantarkan Irina ke rumah Ayano agar bisa di obati oleh Ayano

'' Luffy sama ! '' terdengar teriakan seseorang gadis dari atas langit, Luffy dan yang lain nya lalu melihat ke atas langit untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil Luffy

'' Luffy sama ! apakah anda baik-baik saja ?! '' terlihat Reynare dan Kalawarner sedang terbang menuju ke arah Luffy

'' Oh Reynare, Kalawarner '' kata Luffy melihat kedua malaikat jatuh itu

Issei yang melihat Reynare dan Kalawarner lalu mengeluarkan Gauntlet nya untuk menyerang Reynare, Reyanre kaget melihat ada Issei bersama tuan nya lalu kemudian mengeluarkan tombak cahaya nya

Luffy melihat Reynare yang sepertinya sedang ingin bertarung dengan Issei, Luffy melihat Issei dengan tatapan pertanyaan

'' Ada apa Reynare ? '' tanya Luffy

'' Luffy sama menyikirlah ! dia adalah Iblis '' kata Reynare

Luffy lalu melihat ke arah Issei yang juga sepertinya ingin bertarung dengan Reynare dan Kalawarner sedangkan Xenovia terlihat melihat kedua malaikat jatuh itu dengan tatapan menyelidik

'' Tenanglah, dia adalah teman ku '' kata Luffy memberitahu Reynare

Issei, Xenovia dan kedua malaikat jatuh itu lalu kaget mendengar Luffy, Luffy lalu melihat ke arah Issei lagi dengan senyum

'' Apakah dia mengenalmu Luffy ? '' tanya Issei

'' Benar, dia adalah teman ku '' kata Luffy kepada Issei

Issei lalu menangguk mengerti, Reyanare lalu menghilangkan tombak nya dan menuju ke arah Issei dengan wajah yang di tunduk kan. Issei melihat Reynare lalu hanya kebingungan

'' Maaf kan aku '' kata Reynare tiba-tiba

Issei kaget mendengar Reynare yang tiba-tiba meminta maaf. '' Maafkan aku atas apa yang kulakukan kepadamu '' kata Reynare

Issei kaget dengan perkataan dari Reynare, Reynare meminta maaf kepada Issei karena sudah membunuh nya dan membohonginya saat pertama kali berjumpa. Luffy lalu tertawa melihat Reynare meminta maaf, Luffy begitu senang saat teman nya meminta maaf saat dia benar-benar salah

Issei lalu melihat Reynare dengan tatapan mengintrogasi, Issei lalu mendesah. '' Baiklah, aku memaafkan mu '' kata Issei dengan tenang

Reynare lalu merasa tenang karena sudah di maafkan oleh Issei, Luffy tersenyum melihat Reynare sudah mulai berteman dengan Issei. Xenovia melihat Luffy yang sepertinya terlihat senang saat malaikat jatuh itu

'' Jadi kita semua akan berteman ! '' teriak Luffy dengan bahagia

Issei hanya tersenyum kaku ke arah Luffy, Reynare dan Kalawarner tersenyum halus melihat Luffy sedangkan Xenovia masih tidak mengerti dengan pemikiran Luffy yang ingin membuat malaikat jatuh berteman dengan seorang Iblis

'' Baiklah Reynare, Kalawarner, aku butuh bantuan kalian '' kata Luffy

Reynare dan Kalawarner lalu melihat Luffy yang sepertinya sedang membutuhkan bantuan mereka. '' Apa yang kami bisa bantu, Luffy sama ? '' tanya Reynare

'' Bisakah kau membawa Irina ke rumah ? '' pinta Luffy sambil menunjuk ke arah Irina. Reynare melihat wanita itu yang sepertinya terluka cukup parah seperti habis bertarung

'' Baiklah Luffy sama '' kata Reynare

Reynare lalu menggendong Irina untuk membawa nya menuju ke rumah Ayano, Reynare dan Kalawarner lalu pergi menuju ke rumah Ayano untuk mengobati Irina yang terlihat terluka cukup parah

Issei melihat Reynare sudah pergi hanya berharap kalau Irina tidak apa-apa, Luffy lalu memegang bahu Luffy

'' Tenang saja Issei, Irina akan baik-baik saja '' kata Luffy meyakinkan Issei

Issei lalu mengangguk mengerti dengan Luffy, Issei lalu ingat untuk menyusul Rias dan yang lain nya

'' Luffy, sebaiknya kita menyusul Bucho dan yang lain nya '' kata Issei

'' Kau benar ''

'' Aku akan ikut '' kata Xenovia. Luffy lalu melihat ke arah Xenovia

'' Baiklah '' jawab Luffy

Luffy, Issei dan Xenovia lalu menuju ke sekolah untuk membantu Rias dan yang lain nya. Luffy dan kedua teman nya lalu menuju ke sekolah dengan berlari. Luffy lah yang memimpin karena kecepatan lari nya cukup cepat

Saat mereka melewati beberapa pepohonan, Luffy lalu merasakan ada seseorang yang menuju ke arah mereka. Dengan sigap Luffy lalu menarik Issei dan Xenovia ke belakang hingga terjatuh, Issei lalu kesal dengan Luffy karena di tarik secara tiba-tiba begitu juga Xenovia

'' Luffy, apa yang kau lakukan ? '' tanya Issei sambil berdiri

'' Ada seseorang '' kata Luffy dengan serius. Issei yang melihat Luffy serius lalu mulai serius juga sambil melihat sekitar mereka

'' Apakah Iblis liar ? '' duga Issei

Sesosok lalu muncul dari semak-semak di belakang mereka,Luffy lalu menyadari sosok itu lalu menyerang nya '' **Gomu-Gomu No Muchi** ! '' teriak Luffy sambil memanjang kan kaki nya menendang sosok itu akan tetapi sosok itu sepertinya mengetahui Luffy akan menyerang nya. sosok itu lalu menghindari serangan dari Luffy, Luffy kaget karena sosok itu bisa menghindari serangan nya

'' Siapa kau ? '' tanya Luffy kepada sosok itu

Sosok itu memiliki pasang kedua sayap, memakai pakaian minim dan berambut kuning emas. Sosok itu lalu berbalik untuk menunjukan siapa dirinya sebenarnya, Luffy kaget karena sosok yang menyerang nya adalah Lily. Luffy benar-benar kaget saat melihat Lily ada di depan nya

'' Lily... ''

Lily lalu hanya menatap Luffy dengan tatapan tajam karena sudah mengetahui siapa sebenarnya dirinya, Lily berpikir kalau Luffy akan begitu kaget mengetahui dirinya.

'' Sedang apa kau disini ? '' Luffy lalu menanyai Lily dengan polos.

Lily lalu merasa aneh dengan sikap Luffy yang sepertinya masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Lily lalu menatap Luffy dengan tatapan tajam

'' Aku kesini untuk membunuh mu '' kata Lily dengan dingin

Issei dan Xenovia kaget mendengar perkataan Lily, Luffy melihat Lily dengan tatapan netral tanpa ekspresi. '' Kenapa ? '' tanya Luffy

'' Karena kau adalah masalah bagiku, jadi aku harus membunuh mu '' jawab Lily lagi dengan dingin

'' Kenapa kau ingin membunuh ku, bukankah kita ini teman '' kata Luffy dengan tersenyum polos

Lily lalu menatap Luffy dengan tatapan dingin, Issei masih melihat Lily dengan tatapan tajam namun saat melihat tubuh Lily yang kelihatan karena pakaian nya yang minim membuat Issei lalu memakai wajah bejat nya. Lily melihat Issei memakai wajah bejatnya lalu menatap Luffy

'' Seharusnya seperti itu lah kau menatap ku '' kata Lily sambil menunjuk ke arah Issei. Issei yang di tunjuk lalu sadar dari aksi mesum nya

'' Apa maksud mu ? '' tanya Luffy polos

Lily lalu merasa kesal dengan sifat polos Luffy, Lily lalu mulai bersiap-siap menyerang Luffy lagi. Luffy yang melihat Lily yang akan menyerang nya lalu terlihat diam saja. Lily lalu melompat ke arah Luffy dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat, Lily lalu menggunakan kuku nya yang tajam untuk menyakar Luffy

'' Luffy awas ! '' teriak Issei melihat Lily yang akan menyerang Luffy

Dada Luffy lalu terkena cakaran dari Lily, Lily lalu berdiri di belakang Luffy dengan ekspresi bingung. terlihat ada darah bercucuran keluar dari dada Luffy yang terkena cakaran dari Lily

'' Kenapa dia tidak menghindar ? '' tanya Issei kebingungan begitu juga Xenovia

Lily yang melihat Luffy tidak menghindarinya juga kebingungan. Luffy masih melihat Lily dengan tatapan netral

'' Kenapa kau tidak menghindar ? '' tanya Lily

'' Karena aku tidak mau melawan mu, aku hanya ingin berbicara dengan mu '' jawab Luffy dengan tegas. Luffy masih merasa aneh dengan Lily karena tiba-tiba menyerang nya, padahal saat mereka berkencan Lily terlihat sangat senang

'' Kenapa kau tidak melawan ku ? '' tanya Lily dengan geram karena berpikir kalau Luffy merendahkan nya

'' Karena kau adalah teman ku '' jawab Luffy dengan senyuman

Lily lalu kaget mendengar Luffy mengatakan kalau dirinya adalah teman nya, Lily tidak menyangka kalau Luffy akan mengatakan hal seperti itu di depan nya

'' Luffy ! kau tidak apa-apa ? '' Issei lalu mendekati Luffy yang terluka

'' Issei, Xenova, sebaiknya kalian menyusul Rias '' kata Luffy dengan tegas

'' Jangan bercanda, aku akan membantu mu '' kata Issei dengan tegas

'' Tidak ! Rias pasti sedang membutuhkan mu sekarang, sebaiknya kau membantu Rias sekarang '' kata Luffy dengan

Issei cukup kaget mendengar perkataan dari Luffy yang begitu tenang walau terlihat dia sedang terluka

'' Baiklah tapi kau harus menjaga dirimu '' kata Issei dengan khawatir. Luffy lalu memakai wajah ceria nya ke arah Issei. Issei terlihat percaya kepada Luffy, Issei pun lalu melihat ke arah Xenovia

'' Ayo ! '' ajak Issei

Xenovia lalu mengangguk mengerti, Xenovia melihat ke arah Luffy yang masih tersenyum ke arah mereka, lalu Xenovia berlari bersama Issei menuju ke sekolah. Luffy masih melihat Lily yang terlihat masih memandang nya dengan tatapan tajam

'' Jadi kau akan melawan ku ? '' tanya Lily dengan tatapan tajam

'' Tidak '' jawab Luffy

Lily lalu kebingungan dengan perkataan dari Luffy, Luffy lalu menatap Lily dengan tatapan cukup tajam

'' Aku tidak akan melawan mu ! '' teriak Luffy dengan tegas

 **~X~**

 **DI TEMPAT LAIN**

'' Serang Iblis itu ! '' teriak salah satu prajurit malaikat jatuh anak buah Kokabiel

Beberapa Malaikat jatuh lalu menyerang sekelompok Iblis yang sedang menuju ke sekolah. seorang Wanita memakai kaca mata lalu memunculkan sebuah cermin dan kemudian memantulkan serangan dari malaikat jatuh itu

'' Mereka banyak juga '' kata Tsubaki

'' Hati-Hati ! mereka terus menyerang ! '' kata Momo

Para malaikat jatuh lalu menyerang kelompok Tsubaki yang akan menuju ke sekolah setelah ketua mereka mengatakan kalau akan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di sekolah

'' Kita harus segera menuju ke sekolah '' ucap Tomo

'' Baiklah, sepertinya aku yang akan mengurus ini '' kata Zoro sambil mengeluarkan salah satu pedang nya lalu mengarahkan nya kepada para Malaikat jatuh '' **Itturyuu : 36 Pound Cannon** ! Zoro lalu menyerang para kerumunan Malaikat jatuh itu

Para Malaikat jatuh itu lalu berterbangan setelah terkena serangan dari Zoro yang cukup kuat, Zoro lalu kembali menyarungkan pedang nya

'' Hmm, kenapa aku merasa terlalu kuat, ya ? '' ucap Zoro berpikir. Namun saat berpikir, kepala Zoro tiba-tiba di pukul oleh Momo dari belakang

'' APA-APAAAN KAU ! '' teriak Zoro kesal karena kepala nya tiba-tiba di pukul

'' Kita harus segera ke sekolah '' suruh Momo

'' Itu benar, bukan saat nya menganggumi dirimu sendiri, Marimo '' ejek Tomo

'' Jangan panggil aku dengan nama seperti itu, sialan ! '' teriak Zoro kesal

'' Tenang lah Zoro, kita harus menuju ke sekolah '' ucap Tsubaki

'' Aku mengerti '' Zoro lalu mengerti dengan perkataan dari Tsubaki

Saat mereka berbicara tiba-tiba mencul segerombolan Malaikat jatuh lagi menuju ke arah mereka dengan cepat. Zoro sudah menyadari dari tadi para Malaikat jatuh itu dengan haki kebun nya

'' Hmm, sepertinya hari ini aku tidak akan merasa bosan lagi '' kata Zoro melihat ke arah para Malaikat jatuh itu dengan tersenyum. Zoro lalu menyerang para Malaikat jatuh itu dengan pedang nya

Para Peerage Sona melihat ini merasa cukup kagum dengan gaya berpedang nya Zoro. '' Apakah kalian pernah melihat nya memakai tiga pedang nya sekaligus ? '' tanya Reya

'' Tidak, kami belum pernah melihat nya memakai tiga pedang nya sekaligus '' jawab Tsubaki sambil membetulkan kacamatanya yang mau jatuh

'' Hey, apakah kalian akan melihat saja ? '' ejek Zoro sambil melihat ke belakang

Para Peerage Wanita Sona lalu merasa kesal dengan Zoro yang mengejek mereka, para Peerage Sona lalu tak mau kalah dengan Zoro. Mereka lalu menyerang Malaikat jatuh itu secara bersamaan sehingga para Malaikat jatuh itu tidak memiliki harapan lagi menghadapi kelompok Peerage Sona

'' Fiuh, akhirnya mereka kalah juga '' kata Reya sambil melihat keadaan

'' Kita sudah aman '' kata Tsubasa melihat keadaan juga

Zoro lalu menyarung kan kembali pedang nya berpikir Malaikat jatuh anak buah Kokabiel sudah habis namun saat mereka masih merasa aman tiba-tiba datang lagi Malaikat jatuh anak buah Kokabiel

'' Cih, sepertinya kita tidak akan bisa menuju ke sekolah dengan cepat '' kata Zoro melihat segerombolan Malaikat jatuh menuju ke arah mereka

'' Aku rasa kau benar Zoro san '' kata Ruruko sedang bersiap-siap melawan Malaikat jatuh lagi

 **~X~**

 **DI SEKOLAH**

Kelompok Rias sekarang sedang melawan beberapa bawahan Kokabiel, terlihat Kokabiel sedang menyaksikan pertarungan kelompok Rias dengan Monster yang telah di panggil oleh Kokabiel

Terlihat Rias, Akeno dan Rias sedang melawan anjing raksasa seperti Cerberus, Issei melawan salah satu kembaran Cerberus itu dengan kesusahan di bantu oleh Kiba.

'' Hahaha sungguh menghibur '' kata Kokabiel melihat Rias dan yang lain nya sedang melawan Cerberus itu dengan susah payah

'' Sial, apa yang harus kita lakukan ? '' tanya Issei yang sekarang sudah kelelahan

'' Aku tidak tahu tapi kita harus bisa bertahan '' kata Kiba sambil mengayunkan pedang nya ke arah Cerberus itu dengan cepat akan tetapi tidak terlalu berpengaruh dengan Cerberus itu. terlihat juga Valper sedang membangkitan pedang suci

'' Sedikit lagi ! '' kata Valper dengan semangat melihat ritual nya akan segera selesai

'' Sial, sepertinya Ritual nya akan segera selesai '' kata Issei melihat Valper

'' Kita harus menghentikan nya '' Kiba lalu berlari menuju Valper untuk menghancurkan pedang suci itu. Freed yang mengetahui itu lalu mencegah Kiba

'' Hey, jangan terburu-buru dulu, Iblis kun '' ejek Freed

Kiba lalu merasa geram dengan Freed yang tiba-tiba mencegah nya menuju Valper. '' Menyikirlah ! '' Kiba lalu menyerang Freed dengan pedang nya

'' Kiba hati-hati ! '' teriak Rias ke arah Kiba '' Issei ! bantu dia ! '' perintah Rias

Issei lalu mengangguk mengerti dengan Bucho nya lalu segera menuju Kiba untuk membantu nya.

'' Tunggu Issei ! '' Kiba tiba-tiba berteriak kepada Issei

'' Ada apa Kiba ? '' tanya Issei kebingungan

'' Kau lebih baik melawan Malaikat jatuh itu '' kata Kiba sambil menunjuk ke arah Kokabiel. '' Biar aku saja yang melawan orang aneh ini '' kata Kiba melihat Freed

'' Baiklah ''

Issei lalu melihat Kokabiel dengan kemarahan karena sudah melukai teman-teman nya. Kokabiel melihat Issei hanya tersenyum dengan sombong

'' Oh, apakah kau ingin melawan ku secara langsung ? '' tanya Kokabiel

Issei tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun, Issei lalu berjalan menuju ke arah Kokabiel dengan kemarahan

'' Tunggu Issei ! '' tiba-tiba Rias lalu memanggil Issei

Issei lalu berbalik melihat Bucho nya sedang berjalan menuju ke arah nya.

'' Kita harus menyerang nya secara bersamaan '' kata Rias sambil tersenyum

Issei tersenyum mengangguk mengerti, Rias lalu tersenyum melihat Issei mengerti dengan nya

'' Baiklah, sekarang transferkan energi sihir mu ke diriku '' perintah Rias

'' Baiklah Bucho '' jawab Issei dengan tegas

 **Boost ! Boost ! Boost ! Boost ! Boost ! Boost !**

Terdengar suara mekanik dari Gauntlet Issei, Rias lalu memegang tangan Issei untuk bersiap-siap menerima energi Sihir dari Issei

 **Transfer !**

Terdengar suara mekanik Issei lagi, Rias lalu merasaka kalau ada energi sihir yang mengalir di dalam dirinya dengan sangat kuat. Rias lalu melihat ke arah Kokabiel dengan tatapan tajam

'' Baiklah ini adalah akhir mu ! '' kata Rias dengan tegas

Kokabiel mendengar perkataan Rias lalu tertawa sombong. '' Hahahaha kau pikir dengan banyak energi sihir di dalam dirimu yang begitu banyak bisa mengalahkan ku ? '' kata Kokabiel

Rias lalu mengeluarkan energi penghancur nya dengan ukuran yang sangat besar, Akeno dan yang lain nya lalu merasa kaget melihat kekuatan Rias sekarang

'' Rasakan ini ! '' teriak Rias mengarahkan serangan nya menuju Kokabiel, Kokabiel tersenyum melihat serangan Rias yang begitu besar. Kokabiel lalu menghempaskan serangan Rias ke arah lain sehingga serangan Rias tidak mengenai Kokabiel

'' Apa ! '' Rias kaget melihat serangan nya di hempaskan dengan sangat mudah

'' Tidak mungkin ! serangan Bucho yang sekuat itu di hempaskan begitu saja '' ucap Issei

'' Jangan kira dengan serangan seperti itu bisa mengalahkan ku '' ejek Kokabiel

'' Akhirnya sudah selesai ! '' Valper lalu terlihat senang saat melihat ritual nya akhirnya sudah selesai

'' Sial ! ritual nya sudah selesai '' Kiba melihat Valper sudah menyelesaikan ritual nya

'' Sial ! '' guman Issei

 **~X~**

 **DENGAN LUFFY**

Terlihat sekarang Luffy penuh dengan luka karena terkena serangan Lily yang bertubi-tubi, terlihat Luffy masih berdiri tegak setelah terkena serangan dari Lily

'' Kenapa kau tidak membalas menyerang ku ?! '' teriak Lily marah kepada Luffy

Luffy masih terlihat menarik nafas nya dengan susah payah karena luka di tubuh nya, Lily kelihatan kesal dan bingung karena Luffy tidak membalas serangan nya sama sekali

'' Karena... '' Luffy terlihat kesusahan untuk mengucapkan satu kata. Lily penasaran dengan perkataan Luffy

'' Karena kau adalah teman ku '' jawab Luffy dengan tegas

Lily lalu kaget menendengar perkataan dari Luffy, Lily telah mendengar itu perkataan itu dari Luffy berulang-ulang

'' Aku bukan teman mu ! '' teriak Lily marah

Luffy terlihat tidak peduli dengan perkataan dari Lily yang sekarang benar-benar kesal kepada Luffy yang benar-benar keras kepala

'' Dengar ya, aku hanya mempermainkan mu, akua hanya ingin membuat mu terkejut bahwa sebenarnya aku ini adalah orang yang akan membunuh mu '' kata Lily dengan senyum dingin

'' Kau tidak akan membunuh ku '' kata Luffy masih tegas walau ada darah yang memenuhi tubuh nya

Lily lalu benar-benar kesal sekarang. '' HEY DENGAR YA, AKU HANYA MENIPU MU, AKU PURA-PURA BAIK KEPADA MU AGAR KAU LENGAH SEHINGGA AKU BISA MEMBUNUH MU ! '' teriak Lily dengan marah

Luffy hanya menatap Lily dengan netral kemudian tersenyum, Lily lalu kesal melihat wajah Luffy yang tiba-tiba tersenyum

'' Kali ini aku akan membunuh mu '' Lily lalu menyerang Luffy sekali lagi

Kali ini Lily mencoba menyerang wajah Luffy, terlihat Luffy hanya tersenyum melihat Lily yang akan menyerang nya. Lily lalu mencoba menyerang wajah Luffy akan tetapi Lily lalu sengaja tidak mengenai Luffy

Luffy menyadari kalau Lily sengaja tidak mengenai nya, Luffy lalu berbalik untuk melihat Lily yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Lily merasa bingung karena tidak bisa menyerang Luffy lagi. Lily lalu menatap Luffy dengan tatapan netral

'' Luffy sama ! ''

Luffy lalu mendengar sebuah suara memanggil nya, Luffy lalu melihat ke atas untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil nya dari atas

'' Luffy sama ! apakah anda baik-baik saja ?! ''

Ternyata yang memanggil adalah Reynare bersama Kalawarner yang sepertinya sudah mengantarkan Irina. Luffy tersenyum melihat Reynare dan Kalawarner datang, Reynare dan Kalawarner melihat tubuh Luffy yang penuh dengan luka lalu merasa khawatir dengan Luffy

'' Yo Kalawarner, Reynare ! '' sapa Luffy tidak peduli dengan tubuh nya yang penuh dengan luka

Reynare dan Kalawarner lalu menghampiri Luffy, Luffy tersenyum ke arah kedua malaikat jatuh itu. Lily yang melihat kedua Reynare dan Kalawarner hanya kaget

'' Kau baik-baik saja Luffy sama ? '' tanya Reynare lagi

'' Aku baik-baik saja shihishi '' kata Luffy dengan polos

'' Apanya baik-baik saja ! tubuh mu terluka Luffy sama '' kata Reynare dengan keras

Luffy hanya tersenyum saja mendengar Reynare dan Kalawarner marah, Lily yang melihat ini merasa kalau rencana nya gagal. dia tidak mungkin melawan kedua Malaikat jatuh itu

'' Cih, sepertinya misi ku gagal '' kata Lily dengan kesal

Lily lalu terbang menjauh dari Luffy dan kedua Malaikat jatuh itu, Lily melihat Luffy sekali lagi yang sepertinya sedang berbicara satu sama lain. Luffy yang melihat Lily pergi hanya bertanya-tanya

'' Apakah Succubus itu menyakitimu Luffy sama ? '' tanya Reynare kepada Luffy

'' Baiklah aku akan mengejarnya '' kata Kalawarner

'' Tunggu ! '' Luffy lalu mencegah Kalawarner '' Jangan mengejar nya '' sambung Luffy

'' Kenapa Luffy sama ? '' tanya Reynare

'' Tidak apa-apa shishishi '' kata Luffy dengan polos

Reynare dan Kalawarner hanya sweatdrop melihat tuan mereka ini, Reynare sudah yakin Succubus itu adalah pelaku penyerangan tuan nya akan tetapi tuan nya seperti melindungi Succubus itu

'' Baiklah kalau begitu, sekarang sebaiknya kita pulang Luffy sama '' kata Reynare

'' Tidak, aku harus menuju ke sekolah untuk membantu Rias dan yang lain nya '' kata Luffy dengan tegas

'' Tapi itu tidak mungkin, lihatlah tubuh anda yang sekarang penuh dengan luka '' Kalawarner mencoba mengingatkan tuan nya ini

'' Aku tidak peduli, aku harus menolong Rias dan yang lain nya '' dengan susah payah Luffy lalu berlari menuju ke sekolah dengan cepat

'' Tunggu Luffy sama ! '' Reynare dan Kalawarner lalu mengikuti Luffy

 **~X~**

 **DI SEKOLAH**

Rias dan yang lain nya sekarang benar-benar terdesak, Kiba yang sekarang sepertinya tidak berdaya melawan Freed karena Freed sekaran sudah menggunakan pedang suci hasil dari Valper

'' Kau tidak mungkin bisa menghancurkan pedang ini '' ejek Valper

'' Sial '' Kiba lalu mencoba untuk menyerang Freed lagi dengan kecepatan yang tidak biasa

Freed dengan mudah menangkis serangan Kiba yang menyerang secara brutal, Kiba kelihatan benar-benar marah sekarang

'' Hahahahaha jangan memaksakan dirimu Iblis ! '' ejek Freed menangkis semua serangan dari Kiba. Freed lalu menembas Kiba dengan kekuatan yang sangat kuat, Kiba yang terkena tebasam Freed yang sangat kuat lalu terhempas ke belakang

'' Kiba ! '' Seluruh kelompok Rias kelihatan khawatir dengan Kiba

'' Cih sial, kenapa bisa begini '' Xenovia terlihat terluka cukup parah saat melawan Freed '' Apakah aku harus mengeluarakan 'itu' sekarang ? '' sambung Xenovia

Issei juga kelihatan memaksakan dirinya, walaupun sudah memakai Mode Armor naga nya dia tidak bisa mengalahkan Kokabiel dengan mudah

'' Cih hanya sampai di sini saja kekuatan kalian Iblis ? '' ejek Kokabiel Kelompok Rias hanya menatap Kokabiel dengan kesal

'' Baiklah, mungkin aku akan mengakhiri ini '' Kokabiel lalu mengeluarkan tombak cahaya dengan ukuran yang sangat besar

Kokabiel lalu mengarahkan nya ke arah Rias yang kelihatan sekarang tidak bisa bergerak, Rias kelihatan tidak berdaya sekarang

'' Matilah ! '' teriak Kokabiel

'' Bucho ! '' teriak semua Peerage Rias

Rias lalu menutup matanya untuk tidak melihat tombak cahaya untuk menuju ke arahnya, Rias sekarang benar-benar putus asa

'' Luffy '' ucap Rias dengan pelan

Saat Tombak cahaya itu hampir mengenai Rias ada seseorang dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat di depan Rias untuk mencegah tombak itu mengenai Rias **.** Rias lalu melihat siapa yang sudah menolong nya

'' Luffy '' Rias melihat orang yang telah menolong nya tidak lain adalah Luffy sendiri

Para Peerage Rias kelihatan senang saat melihat Bucho mereka selamat dari tombak cahaya raksasa itu. Peerage Rias lalu melihat Luffy

'' Luffy kun '' Akeno kaget melihat Luffy begitu juga para Peerage Rias yang lain nya

Luffy yang sedang menangkis tombak cahaya Kokabiel yang sangat besar itu, Luffy kelihatan kelelahan dan lemah karena tubuh nya sekarang benar-benar terluka parah. Luffy lalu melihat ke arah Kokabiel dengan kemarahan, Luffy sekarang benar-benar marah

Rias yang melihat tubuh Luffy yang penuh dengan luka hanya kaget dan bertanya-tanya

'' Kenapa dengan mu Luffy ? ''

* * *

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **Akhir bab**

 **Pertama-tama saat memohon maaf atas update nya yang lama karena saya sedang sibuk mengurus tugas sekolah.**

 **untuk Kurosaki D Jasmine : Maaf kalau saat selalu memotong cerita saat keadaan yang seru karena saya ingin kalian penasaran kelanjutan nya :V**

 **Baiklah cuma itu yang bisa saya sampai kan**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah baca dan Review**

 **Jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan Review**

 **Sampai jumpa di bab berikut nya**

 **Salam Author**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda & Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **warning :Non Canon, dll**

* * *

 **SANG PENDEKAR PEDANG AKHIRNYA DATANG**

 **DENGAN PEERAGE SONA**

'' Cepatlah Zoro ! '' kata Momo dengan kesal karena terlihat Zoro berlari cukup lambat

'' Jangan menyuruh ku ! kau bisa terbang sedangkan aku berlari, dimana logika mu ! '' teriak Zoro kesal

'' Sudahlah kalian, jangan bertengkar '' kata Tsubaki mencoba menenang kan kedua orang itu

'' Apakah kita hampir sampai ? '' Tanya Tomo

'' Ya, kita hampir sampai '' Reya bersyukur karena sudah hampir sampai menuju ke sekolah

Zoro kelihatan dari tadi senyum saja karena Tsubaki mengatakan kalau lawan mereka adalah salah satu petinggi Malaikat jatuh. Zoro terlihat merasa akan ada tantangan

'' Ini akan menjadi sangat menarik '' kata Zoro sudah bersiap-siap memegang pedang nya

Tsubaki melihat Zoro hanya tersenyum melihat dia begitu bersemangat untuk bertarung, Tsubaki sangat ingin sekali melihat Zoro bertarung

'' Oh ya aku lupa, bisakah kau ceritakan lagi teman mu yang sering kau ceritakan itu '' pinta Reya

Zoro lalu melihat ke arah Reya yang sepertinya penasaran dengan salah satu teman nya, Zoro lalu tersenyum melihat Reya

'' Baiklah, aku akan ceritakan '' kata Zoro sambil berlari '' Dia sering memakai topi jerami, dia memiliki sifat bodoh, polos dan sering tersenyum kepada orang lain '' kata Zoro

'' Wow, aku tidak menyangka kalau ada orang sepertimu di dunia ini '' ejek Momo

Zoro lalu merasa jengkel dengan perkataan dari Momo yang langsung mengejek dirinya. Para Peerage Sona lalu tertawa mendengar perkataan dari Momo kecuali Tsubaki

Tsubaki terkejut mendengar penjelasan Zoro tentang salah satu teman nya, Tsubaki merasakan kalau dia sepertinya pernah melihat seseorang dengan ciri-ciri yang sama seperti penjelasan Zoro

'' Dia selalu percaya dan melindungi teman-teman nya, dia juga orang yang keras kepala '' sambung Zoro

Tsubaki sekali lagi pernah merasa melihat orang yang keras kepala di sekolah nya, Tsubaki lalu berpikir tentang Luffy karena Luffy paling mirip ciri-ciri yang telah di sebutkan oleh Zoro

'' Wah, dia sepertinya orang yang baik '' ucap Tsubasa

'' Ya, dia memang orang baik '' kata Zoro setuju dengan Tsubasa

Tsubaki masih berpikir tentang Luffy karena sudah yakin kalau teman Zoro yang telah di ceritakan oleh Zoro adalah Luffy. Tsubaki lalu menghilangkan pikiran itu sementar kemudian melihat kedepan dan melihat kalau sekolah sudah dekat

'' Baiklah, kita sekarang hampir sampai ke sekolah, sebaiknya kita harus bersama-sama jangan ada yang berpencar '' suruh Tsubaki. semua Gadis itu disitu mengangguk mengerti

'' Kau dengar Zoro ? '' Tsubaki lalu menanyai Zoro akan tetapi Tsubaki tidak melihat

'' Kemana dia ? '' tanya Reya tidak melihat Zoro

Semua Peerage Sona lalu terkaget semua karena tidak melihat Zoro di dekat mereka, Tsubaki lalu memegang jidat nya

'' Kemana si marimo itu ?! '' teriak Momo kesal

'' Jangan bilang kalau dia tersesat ! '' teriak Ruruko

'' DASAR BODOH ! '' teriak seluruh Peerage Sona kecuali Tsubaki yang kelihatan sedang memegang jidat nya

 **DENGAN ZORO**

Zoro sekarang sedang berlari ke arah yang Berbeda, Zoro kelihatan bingung karena Tsubaki dan yang lain nya tiba-tiba menghilang

'' Kemana mereka ? '' tanya Zoro bingung karena tidak melihat Tsubaki dan yang lain nya '' Cih dasar, mereka selalu saja tersesat '' kata Zoro kesal

Zoro lalu melihat ke depan nya merasakan kalau ada seseorang, Zoro lalu menggunakan Haki Kenbun nya untuk memeriksa siapa yang akan datang

'' Oh, sepertinya masih ada sisa Malaikat jatuh , baiklah aku akan meladeni kalian semua '' kata Zoro

Zoro lalu mengeluarakan kedua pedang nya sekaligus, Zoro lalu sekarang sedang bersiap-siap melawan semua Malaikat jatuh itu, terlihat senyuman Zoro yang sepertinya haus dengan pertarungan.

'' Baiklah, majulah kalian semua '' kata Zoro dengan semangat

 **~X~**

 **DI SEKOLAH**

Terlihat suasana di sekolah begitu menegangkan dimana terlihat Luffy yang tubuh nya terluka sedang melihat Kokabiel dengan tajam. Rias yang melihat tubuh Luffy hanya bertanya-tanya dimana di mendapatkan luka yang banyak itu

'' Luffy, apakah kau baik-baik saja ? '' tanya Rias khawatir

Luffy lalu melihat ke arah Rias dengan tersenyum '' Aku baik-baik saja '' jawab Luffy sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Rias

Rias tahu kalau Luffy tidak terlihat baik-baik saja tapi Luffy sepertinya berusaha untuk tidak membuatnya khawatir. Akeno lalu terbang menuju ke arah Luffy

'' Luffy kun, apakah kau baik-baik saja ? '' tanya Akeno kepada Luffy

'' Aku baik-baik saja, Akeno '' kata Luffy kepada Akeno

Akeno juga tahu kalau Luffy terlihat kesakitan dengan luka yang banyak di tubuh nya seperti itu, Akeno lalu mencoba menyembuhkan Luffy

'' Ini bukan saat nya memikirkan tubuh ku, sebaiknya kita harus fokus dulu dengan lawan di depan kita '' kata Luffy melihat Kokabiel dengan marah

Kokabiel yang melihat Luffy hanya terkejut karena tidak menyangka kalau ada manusia bisa menangkis tombak cahaya nya yang sangat besar. Kokabiel lalu tersenyum ke arah Luffy

'' Oh, sepertinya kau ini bukan manusia biasa '' kata Kokabiel

'' Aku hanya manusia biasa dan manusia ini yang akan mengalahkan mu ! '' teriak Luffy dengan percaya diri

Kokabiel yang mendengar Luffy kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar perkataan manusia di depan nya ini yang mengatakan kalau dia akan mengalahkan nya

'' Hahahahahaah, jangan terlalu percaya diri dulu manusia, kau hanyalah ras paling rendah yang pernah di ciptakan oleh '' Dia '' '' ucap Kokabiel

Luffy hanya menatap Kokabiel dengan netral tidak terpancing dengan perkataan dari Kokabiel. Asia dan yang lain nya bersyukur karena Luffy akan datang terutama Issei dan Xenovia yang melihat Luffy tapi mereka bingung karena Luffy penuh dengan luka. Issei bertanya-tanya apakah Luffy sama sekali tidak melawan Succubus itu

'' Luffy sebaiknya kau beristhirahat dulu '' saran Rias

'' Tidak, kalian lah yang harus beristirahat '' kata Luffy keras kepala

Rias hanya mendesah melihat sikap keras kepala Luffy sedangkan Akeno hanya tertawa kecil melihat Luffy yang begitu keras kepala

Luffy lalu sedang bersiap-siap melawan salah satu monster yang di panggil oleh Kokabiel yaitu Cerberus. Luffy menatap Cerberus itu dengan tajam. Cerberus itu yang melihat Luffy lalu menyerang Luffy

'' Awas Luffy senpai ! '' teriak Koneko melihat Cerberus itu sedang menuju ke arah Luffy

Luffy lalu hanya tersenyum melihat Cerberus itu mengarah ke arahnya, Luffy lalu memasang pose bertarung nya. Cerberus itu lalu menerjang Luffy namun Luffy dengan cepat menghindari serangan dari Cerberus itu

Rias melihat Luffy menghindari serangan Cerberus itu hanya merasa lega, Akeno lalu mencoba membantu Luffy namun di tahan oleh Issei

'' Kenapa kau mencegah ku Issei ? aku harus membantu Luffy kun '' kata Akeno

'' Luffy akan baik-baik saja, percayalah kepada nya '' kata Issei percaya

Akeno hanya kaget mendengar perkataan dari Issei, Akeno lalu melihat ke arah pertarungan antara Luffy dan Cerberus itu

Luffy terus menghindari serangan dari Cerberus itu dengan cepat namun Luffy tidak mungkin hanya menghindar saja

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Pistol** ! '' teriak Luffy sambil memanjang kan lengannya menyerang Cerberus itu

Cerberus itu lalu merasakan sakit di wajah nya karena di pukul oleh Luffy hingga terpental ke belakang dengan cukup jauh

Kokabiel dan Valper kaget melihat lengan Luffy memanjang seperti karet, Valper terlihat tertarik dengan dengan Luffy bertanya-tanya kekuatan apakah yang di pakai oleh Luffy. Kokabiel lalu tersadar dari kaget nya kemudian melihat Luffy dengan tajam

Rias dan yang lain nya hanya memasakn wajak tidak terkejut karena sudah melihat kekuatan Luffy kecuali Xenovia yang kaget melihat Luffy karena bisa memanjangkan lengan nya

'' Apakah itu Sacred Gear ? '' tanya Xenovia

'' Bukan, itu bukan Sacred Gear '' jawab Koneko tiba-tiba

Xenovia lalu melihat ke arah Koneko yang sepertinya mengetahui kekuatan Luffy yang sebenarnya.

'' Apakah kau tahu kekuatan apa yang di pakai oleh Topi Jerami ? '' tanya Xenovia

'' Ya, itu adalah kekuatan buah Iblis '' jawab Koneko dengan wajah datar nya

'' Buah Iblis ? '' Xenovia bingung karena tidak pernah mendengar Buah Iblis sama sekali

'' Benar, Luffy senpai memakan salah satu buah Iblis yaitu Buah Gomu-Gomu yang membuat tubuh nya elastis seperti karet '' jawab Koneko dengan singkat

Xenovia hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan dari Koneko, dia sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar ada buah yang bisa membuat orang memiliki kekuatan tertentu. Xenovia lalu kembali melihat pertarungan Luffy dengan Cerberus itu

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Pistol** ! '' sekali lagi Luffy lalu menyerang Cerberus itu akan tetapi Cerberus itu sepertinya sekarang tidak akan terkena lagi

Cerberus itu lalu mencoba mencakar Luffy akan tetapi Luffy sekali lagi menghindari serangan cakar itu.

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Bazzoka** ! '' sekali lagi Luffy lalu memukul Cerberus itu dengan kedua tangan nya. Cerberus itu lalu terpental ke belakang dengan sangat cepat.

Cerberus satu lagi lalu menyerang Luffy juga, Luffy yang melihat Cerberus yang lain lalu mencoba menghindari nya akan tetapi Luffy kelihatan kelelahan sehingga tidak bisa menghindari serangan dari Cerberus satu lagi

Luffy lalu terpental cukup jauh terkena serangan dari Cerberus itu, Rias dan yang lain nya kelihatan khawatir karena tubuh Luffy akan tambah parah terkena serangan dari Cerberus itu

'' Hahahahaha, lihatlah manusia itu, dia sudah mati '' kata Kokabiel melihat arah terlempar nya Luffy di dekat salah satu bangunan sekolah

'' Luffy ! '' teriak Rias ketakutan terjadi sesuatu kepada Luffy

Issei kelihatan marah melihat Cerberus itu menyerang Luffy, Kiba juga kelihatan tidak senang. Issei lalu mencoba menyerang Cerberus itu

'' Tunggu ! ''

Saat mau menyerang Cerberus itu terdengar ada sebuah suara, ternyata suara itu adalah suara Luffy

'' Luffy ! '' Rias lalu menuju ke tempat Luffy

Luffy kelihatan tambah kelelahan karena terkena serangan dari Cerberus itu, Kokabiel dan Valper kelihatan kaget melihat Luffy masih bisa berdiri padahal sudah di serang oleh Cerberu. seharusnya manusia biasa akan langsung mati setelah terkena serangan dari Cerberus

'' Luffy sudah cukup ! kau bisa mati '' kata Rias dengan sedikit air mati mengalir di pipinya mengawatirkan Luffy

Luffy lalu melihat ke arah Rias yang sedang mengawatirkan nya, dengan masih percaya diri Luffy lalu tersenyum ke arah Rias

'' Tenang saja Rias, aku masih bisa bertarung '' kata Luffy sambil tersenyum

Rias masih tidak bisa tenang melihat Luffy yang sepertinya masih keras kepala, Luffy lalu berdiri lagi bersiap-siap melawan kedua Cerberus itu

'' Kiba ! '' Luffy lalu memanggil Kiba

Kiba lalu yang merasa di panggi lalu melihat ke arah Luffy yang memanggil nya, Kiba melihat Luffy merasa bertanya-tanya kenapa dia memanggil nya

'' Aku yang akan melawan kedua Cerberus itu, kau bisa melawan orang aneh itu '' kata Luffy sambil menunjuk ke arah Freed

Kiba kaget mendengar perkataan dari Luffy lalu tersenyum dengan senang mengerti dengan perkataan dari Luffy

'' Baiklah '' ucap Kiba dengan tersenyum

Kiba lalu menatap Freed dengan tatapan tajam, Freed masih menatap Kiba dengan tatapan merendahkan berpikir kalau Kiba tidak akan bisa mengalahkan nya

'' Aku akan mengalahkan mu '' kata Kiba masih percaya diri

Kiba lalu berlari menuju ke arah Freed mencoba menyerangnya, Freed yang melihat Kiba yang sedang menuju ke arah nya hanya tersenyum. Kiba dan Freed lalu bertarung dengan menggunakan pedang mereka satu sama lain

Rias yang melihat pertarungan Kiba dan Freed hanya bertanya-tanya kenapa Luffy menyuruh Kiba untuk melawan Freed

'' Kenapa kau menyuruh Kiba untuk melawan Freed, Luffy ? '' tanya Rias

'' Bukankah Kiba mau menghancurkan pedang itu ? kalau dia ingin menghancurkan pedang itu dia harus melakukan nya dengan tangan nya sendiri '' kata Luffy dengan tegas sambil tersenyum

Rias lalu mengerti dengan maksud dari Luffy. Kiba sendirilah yang harus melawan Freed dengan begitu Kiba bisa lebih baik karena masalah nya bisa di selesaikan sendiri

'' Kalau aku akan mengalahkan kedua makhluk itu '' kata Luffy yang sekarang akan mengeluarkan tenaga nya yang tersisa

Cerberus itu yang melihat Luffy terlihat tambah geram melihat Luffy, tanpa di suruh lagi mereka lalu menyerang Luffy dengan cepat

Luffy yang melihat kedua Cerberus itu yang akan menyerang nya hanya tersenyum, Luffy lalu memakai pose bertarung nya lagi

'' **Buso : Koka**! '' teriak Luffy tiba-tiba tangan Luffy berubah menjadi hitam

Cerberus itu yang melihat tangan Luffy yang menghitam merasa tidak peduli, Luffy lalu bersiap-siap menyerang kedua Cerberus itu

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Twin Pistol** '' Luffy lalu menggunakan kedua lengan nya yang sudah di lapisi oleh haki menyerang kedua Cerberus itu

Cerberus itu mencoba menghindari serangan Luffy akan tetapi sudah terlambat karena Luffy telah menyerang cukup cepat. Kedua Cerberus itu lalu merasakan pukulan Luffy yang sudah di lapisi oleh Haki nya

Kedua makhluk itu lalu terpental ke belakang, belum sampai di situ saja Luffy lalu menuju ke kedua makhluk itu untuk menyerang nya lagi, Luffy lalu melompat ke atas

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Hawk Ono**! '' teriak Luffy sambil menginjak salah satu Cerberus itu dengan menggunakan Haki nya lagi

Cerberus itu lalu merasakan kesakitan di punggung nya saat Luffy menginjaknya, Luffy lalu melihat ke salah satu Cerberus yang sepertinya berusaha untuk bangun. Luffy lalu menyerang juga salah satu Cerberus itu

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Hawk Bazzoka** ! '' teriak Luffy langsung menyerang Cerberus itu hingga terpental jauh

Cerberus itu lalu tidak bisa bangkit lagi karena pukulan Luffy sangatlah kuat sehingga membuat nya terpental. Luffy lalu melihat Cerberus yang satu nya lagi yang sepertinya sudah bisa berdiri

'' Akan ku akhiri ini ! '' teriak Luffy

Luffy lalu kembali melapisi tangan nya dengan Haki lagi bersiap-siap menyerang Cerberus itu. '' **Gomu-Gomu No**... '' Luffy lalu mendekati Cerberus itu untuk menyerang Cerberus itu lagi

'' **Hawk Bullet** ! '' Luffy lalu memukul perut Cerberus itu dengan sangat kuat.

Cerberus itu lalu terpental ke belakang dengan sangat cepat hingga menabrak bangunan sekolah di belakang nya. Rias dan yang lain nya hanya tidak bisa percaya dengan ada yang di depan mereka ini.

Cerberus itu lalu menghilang bersama Cerberus yang satunya. Rias masih tidak percaya melihat Luffy bisa mengalahkan Cerberus itu dengan tubuh penuh dengan luka seperti itu

'' Dia kuat '' ucap Asia melihat Luffy

Luffy lalu melihat ke arah Rias dan yang lain nya sambil tersenyum bangga karena sudah mengalahkan kedua Cerberus itu dengan cukup sulit

Valper tambah tertarik dengan kekuatan Luffy yang tadinya bisa memanjangkan lengan dan kakinya sekarang bisa menghitamkan tangan nya seperti sebuah baja dan mengalahkan kedua Cerberus itu dengan sangat mudah

'' Baiklah sekarang kita akan menunggu pertarungan Kiba '' kata Luffy sambil melihat Kiba sedang bertarung melawan Freed. Kiba kelihatan masih sulit untuk mengalahkan Freed dengan pedang sucinya

'' Cih, aku harus bisa menghancurkan pedang itu '' geram Kiba

'' Hahahaha coba saja kalau kau bisa Iblis '' ucap Freed mengejek

Kiba terus menebas Freed akan tetapi Freed terus berhasil memblock semua serangan dari Freed. Kiba lalu mencoba menebas kaki Freed tapi Freed bisa memblock nya. Kiba dan Freed terus bertarung satu sama lain. Luffy dan yang lain nya melihat pertarungan ini hanya terdiam

Luffy menyaksikan pertarungan Kiba dengan duduk di tanah sambil menyarungkan kedua tangan nya, Rias yang melihat Luffy hanya bingung karena bisa tenang-tenang saja

'' Kenapa kau bisa begitu tenang Luffy ? '' tanya Rias

'' Karena aku percaya kalau Kiba bisa mengalahkan orang aneh itu '' kata Luffy dengan percaya diri

Rias kaget mendengar perkataan dari Luffy, Luffy sudah percaya kalau Kiba akan mengalahkan Freed. Jika Luffy percaya dia juga harus percaya

Kiba terus menyerang Freed akan tetapi Freed tetap saja memblock serangan dari Kiba. Freed lalu merasa lelah karena terus memblock serangan Kiba lalu melompat ke belakang untuk menjauhi Kiba

'' Oh, sialan ternyata Iblis juga memiliki Stamina yang cukup besar '' kata Freed menyadari kalau dia Iblis

Kiba melihat Freed hanya merasa kesal karena tiba-tiba melompat ke belakang, Kiba lalu melihat ke arah Valper

'' Jadi kau hanya akan diam saja ? '' tanya Kiba menatap Valper dengan tajam

'' Hehe, tidak kusangka hanya kau lah yang masih hidup '' kata Valper melihat Kiba

Kiba terlihat marah saat Valper mengatakan itu, Luffy kelihatan bertanya-tanya kenapa Kiba begitu marah sekali

 **~X~**

 **DENGAN SONA DAN YANG LAIN NYA**

Sona kelihatan sedang membuat sebuah pelindung di sekolah itu agar manusia tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam sekolah. Sona tidak sendirian, terlihat ada para Peerage nya yang membantunya

'' Jangan berhenti, kita harus membuat pelindung ini dengan kuat '' kata Sona memberitahu para Peerage nya

'' Baik ketua ! '' teriak semua Peerage Sona

'' Cih dimana sih marimo itu ! '' geram Momo

'' Mungkin dia sedang tersesat di kota '' kata Saji

'' Tunggu ! apakah Zoro tersesat ? " Sona lalu menyadari kalau Zoro tidak terlihat bersama para Peerage nya

Para Peerage Sona lalu kebingungan untuk menjelaskan ini kepada ketua mereka. Sona lalu menatap satu-persatu para Peerage nya dengan tatapan menyelidik

'' Ano maaf Ketua, kami berpisah dengan nya '' kata Reya dengan pelan

Sona lalu mendesah pasrah melihat para Peerage nya yang sepertinya kelihatan ketakutan, Sona lalu tersenyum ke arah para Peerage nya

'' Sudah tidak apa-apa '' kata Sona mencoba menghibur para Peerage nya

Para Peerage nya lalu tersenyum melihat ketua mereka sepertinya tidak marah. Sona hanya mendesah lagi mengingat Zoro ada dimana sekarang

'' Cih soh bodoh itu, aku ingin tahu dimana dia sekarang ? " tanya Sona kesal

'' Siapa kau bilang bodoh ''

Sona lalu kaget karena mendengar sebuah suara yang di belakang mereka, Para Peerage Sona lalu bersiap-siap memasang pose bertarung, dan ternyata orang yang mengeluarkan suara itu adalah Zoro

'' Zoro ! '' kata Sona dan para Peerage nya

'' Kalian kemana saja sih ?! aku mencari kalian ! '' kata Zoro marah

Tsubaki lalu memukul kepala Zoro dengan sangat cepat sehingga Zoro sampai kaget

'' Justru kami yang harus bilang begitu ! '' teriak Tsubaki marah

Zoro terlihat kesakitan saat Tsubaki memukul kepala nya, Sona lalu terlihat senang karena Zoro sudah sampai ke sekolah sedangkan para Peerage Sona kelihatan masih kesal dengan Zoro

'' Hey apa-apaaan ! '' teriak Zoro marah kepada Tsubaki

'' Itu karena salah mu ! kau membuat kami takut ! '' kata Tsubaki masih marah

Zoro lalu mengelus-elus kepala nya yang telah di pukul oleh Tsubasa dengan sangat keras sampai-sampai terlihat ada sebuah benjolan besar di kepala Zoro. Zoro sedikit kesal dengan sikap para Gadis di kelompok Sona,

'' Jadi, sedang apa kalian ? '' tanya Zoro

'' Kami sedang membuat sebuah pelindung '' jawab Reya

'' Pelindung ? buat apa ? '' tanya Zoro lagi

'' Agar daerah di sekitar sini tidak terkena dampak '' jawab Tsubaki

'' Dampak ? dampak apa ? '' tanya Zoro lagi

'' Tentu saja dampak dari pertarungan dari dalam, bodoh ! '' kata Tomo kesal

Zoro kaget mendengar kalau ada seseorang yang sedang berkelahi di dalam pelindung ini, Zoro lalu tersenyum dengan senang

'' Oh jadi ada seseorang sedang bertarung di dalam ya '' kata Zoro kepada Sona

Sona lalu menatap Zoro dan sepertinya menyadari Zoro, Zoro sepertinya tertarik saat ada seseorang yang sedang bertarung

'' Kalau begitu aku akan masuk '' kata Zoro

'' Apa ! jangan bodoh, dalam pelindung ini ada salah satu petinggi Malaikat jatuh '' kata Tomo

Zoro lalu tambah tersenyum mendengar kalau ada petinggi Malaikat jatuh di dalam pelindung di depan nya ini. Zoro lalu melihat ke arah Sona

'' Bolehkah aku masuk ? '' kata Zoro kepada Sona

Sona yang mengerti maksud Zoro lalu mendesah pasrah

'' Baiklah kau boleh masuk '' kata Sona

'' Tapi ketua... ''

'' Tidak apa-apa, dia tidak akan mati dengan mudah '' kata Sona

Zoro kelihatan senang karena Sona mengizinkan nya masuk, Zoro lalu berjalan menuju ke sekolah. Tsubaki lalu membuka kan sedikit lubang untuk Zoro agar masuk

'' Oh iya, disana kau akan berjumpa juga dengan orang yang kubicarakan hari itu '' kata Sona

'' Maksud mu orang yang memiliki kekuatan aneh ? '' kata Zoro

'' Ya '' jawab Sona

Zoro lalu merasa ini akan semakin menarik, Zoro lalu masuk ke dalam lingkungan sekolah. Zoro berharap kalau malam ini akan menjadi sangat menarik. Sona berharap kalau Zoro tidak apa-apa

 **~X~**

 **DENGAN LUFFY DAN YANG LAIN NYA**

'' Wow ! '' ucap Luffy melihat ke arah Kiba yang sepertinya membuat nya kagum

Luffy melihat ke arah Kiba yang sekarang cukup berbeda, terlihat Kiba sekarang sedang marah dengan ada beberapa pedang muncul di sekitar nya

'' Ini... '' Rias lalu menyadari apa yang telah terjadi

'' Ini kan Balance Breaker '' sambung Akeno

Luffy lalu mendengar Akeno kalau Kiba sekarang sepertinya sedang mengeluarkan kekuatan yang kuat

'' Balane Bleker '' ucap Luffy tapi salah

'' Balance Breaker '' Akeno lalu mencoba membantu Luffy

'' Blane Blekere '' namun Luffy kelihatan nya tidak bisa menghafal nya

Akeno terus mengajari Luffy untuk mengeja nya akan tetapi Luffy terus merasa kesusahan, Koneko yang melihat kejadian ini hanya sweatdrop melihat Luffy dan Akeno. Koneko tidak menyangka mereka masih bisa bercanda di saat seperti ini

Kiba melihat Valper dan Freed dengan tatapan tajam, Valper yang sekarang masih terkejut dengan apa yang dilihat nya. anak yang di depan nya ini tiba-tiba bisa memngeluarkan Balance Breaker

'' Bagaimana bisa kau ? '' ucap Valper kaget melihat Kiba

Kiba lalu berjalan menuju ke arah Freed yang sedang membawa pedang suci, Freed kelihatan katakutan. Kiba lalu berlari menuju ke arah Freed dengan cepat, Freed lalu kaget melihat Kiba menuju ke arahnya

Kiba lalu menggunakan pedang nya untuk menyerang Freed, Freed lalu memblock serangan dari Kiba akan tetapi dia tidak terlihat kesusahan

'' Sial, kenapa tiba-tiba dia menjadi sangat kuat '' guman Freed melihat Kiba

Kiba lalu terus menebas Freed dengan sangat cepat, Freed kelihatan kesusahan menahan semua tebasan Kiba yang sekarang begitu kuat dan cepat. Kiba lalu menebas pedang nya sedang sangat kuat sehingga membuat pedang suci Freed pecah

'' Apa ! '' Freed tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat nya

Kiba lalu sekali lagi menebas Freed sehingga Freed lalu merasakan sakit di dadanya akibat di tebas oleh Kiba. Freed lalu jatuh ke tanah sambil memegang dadanya yang sudah terkena tebasan

Kiba melihat Freed yang kesakitan hanya menatap dengan netral, Kiba lalu menatap ke arah Valper yang kelihatan nya masih kaget dengan apa yang di lihat nya

'' Bagaimana bisa ? '' ucap Valper melihat Kiba

Luffy menatap Kiba dengan tersenyum '' Wah ternyata Balene Breke memang kekuatan yang sangat kuat '' ucap Luffy melihat Kiba

Akeno hanya tersenyum melihat Luffy masih belum bisa menghafal nama Balance Breaker, Koneko tambah sweatdrop melihat Luffy dan Rias hanya tersenyum

Valper kelihatan ketakutan sekarang melihat Kiba, Valper lalu mencoba memikirkan susuatu tentang Balance Breaker nya Kiba

'' Mungkin saja aku bisa membuat pedang suci lagi dari anak ini sehing- ''

Sebelum Valper menyelesaikan perkataan nya, dada nya setelah di tusuk oleh sebuah benda cahaya. Luffy dan yang lain nya langsung kaget melihat Valper di tusuk. Valper lalu menghilang setelah di tusuk oleh benda itu

'' Kau sudah melakukan tugasmu dengan sangat keras, aku sudah tidak membutuh kan mu lagi '' ucap Kokabiel. ternyata Kokabiel adalah pelaku pembunuhan Valper

Luffy yang melihat Valper di bunuh oleh rekan nya sendiri hanya kelihatan marah, Luffy lalu melihat ke arah Kokabiel dengan marah

'' KENAPA KAU MEMBUNUH TEMAN MU ?! '' teriak Luffy dengan marah

Rias dan yang lain nya kaget mendengar Luffy tiba-tiba berteriak kepada Kokabiel, Rias melihat Luffy kelihatan nya benar-benar sangat marah

Kokabiel melihat Luffy marah hanya bingung kemudian tersenyum dengan sombong

'' Karena dia sudah tidak berguna lagi '' jawab Kokabiel dengan sombong

Terlihat sekarang Luffy benar-benar marah, Luffy lalu berjalan menuju ke arah Kokabiel dengan kemarahan. Rias dan yang lain nya melihat Luffy sedang menuju ke arah Kokabiel dengan santai

'' Luffy '' Rias melihat Luffy

Luffy terus berjalan menuju ke arah Kokabiel dengan kemarahan, Kokabiel yang melihat Luffy yang berjalan ke arahanya hanya tersenyum

'' Baiklah, aku akan menghajarmu ! '' kata Luffy dengan tegas

Luffy lalu berlari menuju ke arah Kokabiel, Kokabiel kaget melihat Luffy sekarang berlari menuju ke arahhnya. Kokabiel lalu mengeluarkan tombak cahaya nya yang cukup besar kemudian menyerang Luffy

Luffy yang melihat tombak cahaya yang besar itu lalu menghindarinya dengan cukup cepat. Kokabiel kaget melihat Luffy bisa menghindari tombak cahaya nya dengan tubuh yang terluka seperti itu. Kokabiel lalu mengeluarkan tombak cahaya dengan banyak dan mengarahkanya ke arah Luffy

'' Awas Luffy '' Issei lalu melihat tombak cahaya yang sangat banyak yang akan menyerang Luffy

'' Matilah kau makhluk rendahan ! '' teriak Kokabiel sambil meluncurkan tombak cahaya nya ke arah Luffy

Luffy lalu menghindari semua tombak cahaya itu tapi salah satu tombak cahaya lalu mengenai dirinya

'' Sial ! luka ku membuat tubuh ku melambat '' guman Luffy sambil memegang luka nya yang terkena goresan dari tombak cahaya milik Kokabiel

'' Hahahahaha lihatlah manusia, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan ras yang lebih tinggi dari mu '' ucap Kokabiel dengan sombong

'' Luffy ! '' Rias lalu mendekati Luffy khawatir terhadapnya

'' Aku tidak apa-apa Rias ! '' ucap Luffy kepada Rias

Rias kaget dengan perkataan Luffy, Rias lalu kesal melihat Luffy selalu mengatakan tidak apa-apa padahal dia terlihat terluka cukup parah

'' Apa maksud mu tidak apa-apa ! lihatlah dirimu ! '' teriak Rias kepada Luffy

Luffy lalu melihat kebalakang untuk melihat Rias yang sekarang benar-benar marah dengan sikap nya yang egois

'' Tenang saja, aku pasti menang '' kata Luffy kepada Rias sambil tersenyum

Rias lalu sedikit tenang dengan perkataan dari Luffy, Luffy lalu melihat ke arah Kokabiel lagi dengan kemarahan

'' Aku tidak akan bisa kalah dari orang sepertimu '' ucap Luffy kepada Kokabiel

Kokabiel lalu merasa kesal dengan perkataan dari Luffy. Kokabiel benar-benar marah sekarang karena ada seorang manusia menghina orang sepertinya

Luffy lalu menangkat tangan kirinya ke samping kemudian terlihat tangan nya sepertinya memompa, kemudian terlihat tubuh Luffy sekarang berwarna sedikit kemerahan dan ada asap menglilingi nya

Rias dan yang lain nya yang melihat ini langsung kaget, mereka pernah melihat ini saat Luffy berkelahi melawan Raiser. Xenovia yang paling kaget melihat tubuh Luffy

'' _Apa yang akan dia lakukan_? '' pikir Xenovia

Luffy lalu mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke depan tepat ke arah Kokabiel. Kokabiel bingung dengan tubuh Luffy dan apa yang sedang dia lakukan

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Jet Pistol** ! '' teriak Luffy menyerang Kokabiel

Dengan sangat cepat tangan Luffy lalu mengenai tepat ke perut Kokabiel, Kokabiel lalu merasakan perutnya sepertinya terkena peluru yang sangat kuat. Kokabiel lalu terpental ke belakang dengan sangat cepat dan menabrak bangunan sekolah dan terjatuh ke tanah

'' Aku lupa kalau dia memiliki kekuatan sepertu itu '' ucap Issei melihat Luffy

Rias dan yang lain nya lalu tersenyum melihat Luffy berhasil memukul Kokabiel dengan sangat kuat sehingga membuat Kokabiel terpental. Xenovia benar-benar kaget melihat apa yang telah terjadi, anak bernama Luffy itu berhasil memukul salah satu petinggi Malaikat jatuh

Luffy lalu dengan sangat cepat melesat kedepan untuk menyerang Kokabiel lagi, Kokabiel sekarang benar-benar marah karena sudah di permalukan oleh Manusia ini

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Jet Muchi** ! ''

Luffy lalu menendang Kokabiel dari samping tanpa sepengetahuan dari Kokabiel, Kokabiel sekali lagi terpental kebelakang dengan sangat cepat

Belum selesai di situ saja, Luffy lalu menyerang Kokabiel dari belakang nya '' **Gomu-Gomu No Jet Bazzoka** ! '' teriak Luffy dari belakang Kokabiel

Kokabiel lalu terpental lagi ke depan dengan sangat cepat dan menabrak bangunan di depan nya dengan sangat cepat

Luffy lalu berhenti sebentar sambil melihat Kokabiel yang sepertinya sudah agak babak belur karena sudah menghajarnya

'' Jangan senang dulu manusia ! '' teriak Kokabiel terbangun dari bangunan yang menimpahnya

Luffy melihat Kokabiel marah lalu tersenyum karena dia cukup kuat juga, Luffy lalu bersiap-siap menyerang lagi

'' Tidak semudah itu ! Kokabiel lalu melembarp kan tombak cahaya ke arah Luffy

Luffy yang melihat nya lalu menghindarinya namun Haki Kenbun Luffy lalu merasakan ada sesuatu di belakang nya dan yang benar saja, ada tombak cahaya di belakang Luffy

'' Matilah ! '' Kokabiel lalu menyerang Luffy dari belakang dengan menggunakan tombak cahaya nya

Luffy yang sekarang tidak bisa bergerak secara leluasa lalu terkena tombak cahaya itu, Rias dan yang lain nya lalu kaget melihat Luffy yang terkena tombak cahaya itu lalu mendekati Luffy

'' Luffy ! '' teriak Rias melihat orang yang dicintai nya sudah terkapar tidak bisa bangkit lagi

Kiba yang melihat Kokabiel yang akan menyerang Luffy lagi lalu mencegah nya dengan pedang Sacred Gear nya yang sudah bangkit

'' Tidak akan aku biar kan ! '' ucap Kiba dengan tegas

'' Cih jangan menghalangi ku, Iblis rendahan ! '' Kokabiel lalu menyerang Kiba dengan tombak cahaya nya yang lain nya

Kiba lalu memblock serangan dari Kokabiel akan tetapi Kiba terpental kebelakang, Kiba lalu masih bisa berdiri dan bersiap-siap menyerang Kokabiel lagi

 **Boost ! Boost !**

Tanpa di sadari oleh Kokabiel, Issei lalu menyerang nya dari belakang Kokabiel lalu terpental kebelakang

'' Jangan lupa kan aku ! '' teriak Issei dengan semangat

Kokabiel lalu melihat Issei dengan kemarahan karena telah memukul nya, Kokabiel lalu tersenyum sombong ke arah Kiba dan Issei

'' Baiklah aku akan melawan kalian berdua '' kata Kokabiel dengan sombong

Terlihat Luffy sekarang sedang tidak berdaya karena terkena tombak cahaya yang cukup besar, Rias, Akeno dan Asia mencoba menyembuhkan Luffy dengan sihir mereka sedangkan Koneko sedang menjaga mereka

'' Luffy ! bertahanlah ! '' teriak Rias melihat Luffy tapi Luffy tidak merespon karena hampir tidak sadarkan diri

'' Luffy kun ! kumohon jangan mati '' ucap Akeno sambil mengeluarakan sihirnya dengan sangat besar untuk menyembuhkan Luffy

'' Bertahanlah Luffy san ! '' ucap Asia melihat Luffy

Koneko juga terlihat syok melihat Luffy, dia tidak tahu kalau Luffy akan menjadi seperti ini. Koneko lalu menatap Kokabiel dengan kemarahan. Kokabiel terlihat sedang berkelahi dengan Issei dan Kiba

'' Kiba ! aku akan menyerang nya dari belakang ! '' ucap Issei

'' Baiklah ! aku akan menyerang nya dari depan ! '' ucap Kiba

Kedua Peerage Rias lalu menyerang Kokabiel secara bersamaan, Kokabiel yang melihat ini lalu tersenyum kemdian mengeluarakan tombak cahaya nya dengan sangat banyak

'' Jangan Merendahkan ku ! Iblis rendahan ! '' teriak Kokabiel

Tombak cahaya itu lalu menyerang Kiba dan Issei, Kiba dan Issei yang kaget melihat tombak cahaya itu yang sangat banyak lalu terkena

Kiba dan Issei terkena serangan dari Kokabiel lalu terpental ke belakang dengan sangat kuat, Kokabiel yang melihat kedua Iblis itu terkena serangan nya lalu tersenyum

'' Cih, sekarang aku akan membunuh manusia itu ! '' ucap Kokabiel melihat Luffy yang sedang di sembuhkan oleh Rias dan yang lain nya

Koneko yang melihat Kokabiel yang akan menyerang Luffy lalu menyerang Kokabiel

'' Jangan menghalangi ku ! '' ucap Kokabiel sambil menyerang Koneko

Koneko lalu terpental kebelakang

'' Koneko ! '' teriak Rias melihat Koneko

'' Baiklah, akan ku akhir ini '' ucap Kokabiel

Kokabiel lalu meengeluarakan beberapa tombak cahaya nya untuk menyerang Luffy dan yang lain nya

Rias tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang, kalau dia menghindari maka Luffy dan yang lain nya akan terkena serangan itu. Rias lalu berdiri di depan Akeno, Asia dan Luffy yang tidak sadarkan diri

'' Aku tidak akan membiarkan mu melukai Peerage ku ''

'' Bucho '' Akeno melihat Buchonya kaget

'' kalau begitu, kalian semua akan mati '' ucap Kokabiel

'' Kami tidak akan meninggalkan Luffy san ! '' ucap Asia. Akeno mengangguk mengerti

'' Baiklah kalau begitu '' Kokabiel lalu bersiap-siap menyerang Rias dan yang lain nya

'' Matilah ! '' Kokabiel lalu meluncurkan tombak cahaya nya ke arah Rias dan yang lain nya. Rias sudah bersiap-siap terkena serangan itu

Issei dan Kiba tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sekarang karena mereka sepertinya sudah cukup lelah dari tadi bertarung

Rias lalu sudah bersiap-siap untuk merasakan tombak cahaya itu

'' **Nitouryuu : 72 Pound Hou ''** tiba-tiba terlihat ada sebuah sabitan angin datang dan menyerang tombak cahaya Kokabiel

Kokabiel kaget melihat semua tombak cahaya nya tiba-tiba terpental. Rias dan yang lain nya juga kaget melihat itu

'' Wah sepertinya aku tidak terlambat '' terdengar sebuah suara seseorang '' Hm kurasa kau mungkin bisa menjadi lawan yang tangguh ''

Terlihat ada seseorang yang muncul dari pepohonan, orang itu adalah pria, pria memilik rambut berwarna hijau, berpakaian biasa dengan kaos berwarna hijau, bertubuh tinggi dan sepertinya memiliki tiga pedang di pinggang nya

Rias dan yang lain nya yang melihat pria itu lalu kaget begitu juga Kokabiel, Kokabiel yang melihat orang itu lalu kesal karena tiba-tiba datang

'' Siapa kau ? '' kata Kokabiel ke arah pria itu

'' Aku ? '' pria itu menunjuk dirinya

'' Tentu saja makhluk rendahan ! '' kata Kokabiel marah

'' Nama ku adalah Zoro '' ucap pria itu dengan tersenyum

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Akhir bab**

 **Pertama-tama saya akan meminta maaf dua kali, pertama saya minta maaf karena update nya lama, kedua maaf kalau di bab ini nanggung saya mencoba untuk membuat bab ini panjang akan tetapi saya masih sibuk**

 **Di bab ini Zoro akhirnya datang disaat yang tempat, Luffy terlihat lemah di sini karena dia sudah terluka akibat serangan dari Lily, Luffy tidak mau melawan Lily karena dia memang seperti itu orang nya selalu saja tidak akan melawan teman nya dengan alasan yang kurang jelas seperti Sanji**

 **Untuk Kurosaki D Jasmine : Zoro tidak terlalu memtahui Sona dan para Peerage nya, dia hanya menghormati mereka karena sudah menyelamatkan nya, apakah ini Spoiler ? :V  
**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah Review dan baca : )**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan Review**

 **Sampai jumpa di bab berikut nya**

 **Salam Author**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda & Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **warning :Non Canon, dll**

* * *

 **KEKUATAN KEDUA SUPERNOVA**

 **DI SEKOLAH**

''Siapa kau !'' teriak Kokabiel melihat Zoro

''Aku Zoro'' jawab Zoro dengan santai

Rias dan yang lain nya melihat Zoro dengan terkejut, Rias bisa merasakan kalau Zoro adalah manusia karena tidak memiliki energi sihir di dalam dirinya

''Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menarik di sini jadi aku masuk saja'' kata Zoro dengan santai

''Cih jangan main-main manusia !'' teriak Kokabiel marah

Zoro tidak memperdulikan perkataan dari Kokabiel, Zoro lalu berjalan menuju ke arah Rias, Asia dan Akeno yang sedang menyembuhkan Luffy. Rias melihat Zoro yang sedang menuju ke arahnya lalu memasang mode bertarung nya karena berpikir kalau Zoro adalah orang jahat

''Tenang lah nona, aku hanya ingin melihat orang yang kalian sembuhkan itu '' kata Zoro dengan santai

''Mau apa kau dengan Luffy?'' tanya Rias masih waspada

'' _Luffy? jangan-jangan_ '' Zoro lalu kaget mendengar Rias mengucapkan nama Luffy

''Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa dengan nya'' kata Zoro dengan tenang

Rias lalu mulai percaya dengan perkataan Zoro lalu berhenti dengan mode waspada nya, Zoro lalu melewati Rias untuk melihat siapa yang terluka

Zoro lalu kaget melihat siapa yang terluka, dia sungguh kaget dengan siapa yang dia lihat. Zoro lalu tersenyum lembut kemudian melihat Asia dan Akeno yang masih mencoba menyembuhkan Luffy

''Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian'' ucap Zoro dengan tersenyum

Rias dan kedua Peerage nya lalu kebingungan dengan perkaan dari Zoro, mereka tidak tahu kenapa Zoro tiba-tiba berterima kasih saat melihat Luffy

''Baiklah, sekarang serahkan padaku'' kata Zoro

Rias dan yang lain nya lalu kebingungan dengan perkataan Zoro lagi, Zoro lalu melihat ke arah Kokabiel yang sepertinya masih kesal karena di abaikan oleh Zoro

''Kali ini aku akan melawan mu'' kata Zoro dengan tegas

Kokabiel kaget mendengar Zoro kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan perkataan Zoro, Zoro lalu hanya menatap Kokabiel dengan tatapan netral

''Hahahahaha jangan percaya diri dulu manusia, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan ku '' ucap Kokabiel dengan sombong

''Oh sepertinya kau benar...'' ucap Zoro ''Dan ini akan sangat menarik '' sambung Zoro sambil mengeluarkan kedua pedang nya

Xenovia melihat pedang Zoro, Zoro memiliki tiga pedang namun Xenovia bingung karena dia hanya memakai dua pedang. apakah yang satunya hanya sebagai pengganti ?

Kokabiel sekarang berhati-hati melihat Zoro sekarang mengeluarkan pedang nya, Zoro lalu melihat kebelakang untuk melihat Luffy yang masih di sembuhkan

''Sisa nya serahkan kepada ku, Kapten'' kata Zoro kepada Luffy yang masih tidak sadarkan diri

Zoro lalu kembali melihat Kokabiel dengan tatapan tajam, Zoro lalu menggerakan kaki nya menuju ke arah Kokabiel yang sepertinya sudah bersiap-siap melawan Zoro. Zoro kemudian berlari menuju ke arah Kokabiel dengan cepat

''Jangan percaya diri dulu Manusia!'' teriak Kokabiel marah

Kokabiel lalu mengeluarakan tombak cahaya nya dengan sangat banyak dan mengarahkan nya kearah Zoro

''Matilah!'' teriak Kokabiel dengan keras

Tombak-tombak cahaya itu lalu menuju ke arah Zoro dengan sangat cepat, Xenovia masih memperhatikan Zoro yang sepertinya tenang-tenang saja

''Cih itu masih terlalu lambat!'' ucap Zoro dengan santai

Zoro lalu menghindari semua tombak cahaya itu dengan mudah, Zoro menggunakan Haki Kenbun nya untuk menghindari semua tombak cahaya itu

''Apa!'' Kokabiel kaget melihat Zoro bisa menghindari semua tombak cahaya nya

Zoro terus berlari ke arah Kokabiel dengan sangat cepat, Kokabiel lalu mengeluarakan satu tombak cahaya nya untuk melawan Zoro dengan jarak dekat. Zoro lalu menyerang Kokabiel tapi Kokabiel menahan serangan Zoro, akan tetapi Kokabiel merasa kalau serangan Zoro sangat kuat

'' _Apa-apaan kekuatan Manusia ini_ '' pikir Kokabiel

Zoro lalu terus menebas Kokabiel, Kokabiel kelihatan kesusahan menahan semua serangan Zoro. Rias dan yang lain nya tidak percaya dengan apa yang dlilhat mereka, salah satu petinggi Malaikat jatuh kelihatan kesusahan melawan satu Manusia.

''Kenapa ? apakah ada yang salah'' ucap Zoro dengan santai

Kokabiel lalu kesal dengan ejean dari Zoro. Zoro lalu dengan sangat cepat berhasil menebas Kokabiel di dadanya dengan sangat cepat

''Cepat sekali ! aku sampai tidak tahu kalau dia sudah menebas nya'' ucap Xenovia melihat Zoro

Xenovia tertarik dengan cara Zoro menggunakan pedang nya, Zoro lalu terus menyerang Kokabiel tanpa ampun

''Sial ! aku harus menjauh dari orang ini!'' ucap Kokabiel

Kokabiel lalu menjauh dari Zoro dengan melompat kebelakang dengan sangat jauh, Kokabiel lalu terbang dan melihat Zoro dengan tatapan kemarahan

''Sialan kau Manusia!'' Geram manusia

''Kenapa ? apakah ada yang salah'' ucap Zoro sambil tersenyum

Rias tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat nya, Salah satu petinggi Malaikat jatuh terlihat kesulitan, Akeno dan Asia masih sibuk untuk menyembuhkan Luffy yang sepertinya sudah mulai baikan melihat luka nya sudah mulai menutup

''Sedikit lagi, kita harus menutup luka nya dengan sempurna'' ucap Akeno kepada Asia

Asia lalu mengangguk mengerti dengan Akeno, mereka lalu mengeluarkan sihir mereka lebih banyak

''Baiklah saat nya serius'' kata Zoro dengan tersenyum. Zoro lalu bersiap-siap menggunakan kedua pedang nya untuk menyerang

'' **Nitouryuu Iai: Rashoumon** '' Zoro lalu menyerang ke arah Kokabiel dengan maju ke depan dengan cepat

Kokabiel lalu mencoba untuk menghindar akan tetapi terlihat sidikit di perut nya terluka terkena tebasan dari pedang Zoro. terlihat pepohonan di belakang Kokabiel terbelah

''Apa-apaan kekuatan Manusia itu'' ucap Kokabiel melihat pephonan di belakang nya

''Jangan lengah''

Tanpa spengetahuan dari Kokabiel, Zoro sudah ada di belakang nya

'' **Nitouryuu : Taka Nami** '' Zoro lalu menebas Kokabiel dari belakang

Kokabiel lalu merasakan kalau salah satu sayap nya putus setelah di tebas oleh Zoro, Kokabie lalu terpental ke belakang dengan sangat cepat

Zoro lalu mendarat dengan halus di tanah melihat Kokabiel yang sepertinya kesakitan saat dia menebas salah satu sayap nya

''Sialan kau Manusia!'' teriak Kokabiel kesakitan mengeliat di tanah

Rias melihat Kokabiel menggeliat di tanah hanya tidak percaya, Dia tidak menyangka kalau Manusia itu bisa menghajar Kokabiel dengan mudah, padahal dia hanya lah Manusia yang hanya memakai pedang

''Apakah kau sudah menyerah?'' tanya Zoro dengan tersenyum

Kokabiel lalu hanya menatap Zoro dengan kemarahan karena sudah mengejek nya, Kokabiel lalu bangun dari jatuh nya dengan sedikit kesakitan

''Mana mungkin aku akan kalah dengan makhluk rendahan seperti mu'' ucap Kokabiel dengan marah

''Terserah, tapi kau masih bisa bertarung kan?'' tanya Zoro dengan santai

Kokabiel lalu mengeluarakan tombak cahaya nya lagi yang lebih banyak, Zoro hanya melihat semua tombak cahaya itu hanya tersenyum

''Kau mungkin bisa menjadi lawan yang tangguh'' ucap Zoro dengan tersenyum sadis

Zoro lalu mengeluarkan pedang ketiga nya kemudian menaruh nya ke mulutnya, Xenovia melihat Zoro menggunakan ketiga pedang nya hanya bingung. Xenovia melihat sekarang Zoro sepertinya sudah mulai menggunakan kekuatan nya sebenarnya

'' **Santoryuu**...'' Zoro lalu berlari menuju kearah Kokabiel dengan sangat cepat

''Jangan memaksakan keberuntungan mu, Manusia!'' teriak Kokabiel langsung meluncurkan tombak cahaya nya ke arah Zoro

Zoro dengan mudah menghindari semua serangan dari tombak cahaya itu dengan sangat mudah, Rias dan yang lain nya kaget melihat gaya Zoro menghindari semua tombak cahaya itu seperti Luffy

'' **Oni Giri !** '' teriak Zoro

Zoro lalu menebas Kokabiel tepat di dadanya dengan sangat cepat tanpa terlihat oleh Kokabiel dan Rias beserta yang lain nya

''Cepat sekali'' ucap Rias melihat serangan dari Zoro yang begitu cepat

Kokabiel lalu tergeletak di tanah dengan merasakan dada nya yang sakit karena di tebas oleh Zoro.

''Sialan kau Manusia!'' teriak Kokabiel

Kokabiel sekali lagi menggeliat di tanah setelah dadanya telah tertebas oleh Zoro dengan sangat cepat. Zoro melihat Kokabiel hanya merasa aneh, apakah ini salah satu petinggi malaikat jatuh yang di ceritakan oleh Sona ?

''Hebat ! aku tidak tahu kalau Sona memiliki Peerage yang kuat seperti ini'' ucap Rias mengira Zoro adalah Peerage nya Sona

''Ara Ara kalau begini kita bisa kalah dalam Rating Game, Bucho'' kata Akeno sambil menyembuhkan Luffy

''Sial, kita ketinggalan jauh dengan Sona'' kata Rias membayangkan Sona menertawai nya sekarang

Zoro sekarang melihat Kokabiel dengan tatapan mengantuk karena merasa kalau lawan nya sangat lah lemah. Zoro lalu nelihat ke arah Rias dan yang lain nya ingin menanyai kabar Luffy sekarang yang sedang di obati oleh Akeno dan Asia

''Woy, apakah Luffy sudah baikan?'' tanya Zoro melihat Rias

Rias kaget mendengar pemuda itu yang sepertinya mengenal Luffy, Rias lalu melihat ke arah Zoro dengan tatapan mencurigai

''Ya, dia sudah mulai baikan'' jawab Rias dengan nada santai

Zoro hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Rias, Zoro lalu melihat ke arah Xenovia yang sepertinya terluka cukup parah. Zoro melihat pedang milik Xenovi dan kaget melihat pedang Xenovia

''Wah, itu pedang bagus'' kata Zoro melihat pedang Xenovia

Xenovia lalu kaget mendengar perkataan dari Zoro, Xenovia lalu melihat pedang nya yaitu Durandal kemudian melihat Zoro lagi

''Terima kasih'' ucap Xenovia

Zoro hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar pekataan dari Xenovia, Zoro lalu melihat Kokabiel lagi untuk melihat apa yang sedang dia lakukan

''Sialan kau manusia'' geram Kokabiel sekali lagi bangun

Zoro hanya tersenyum melihat Kokabiel, Kokabiel lalu mengeluarkan tombak cahaya nya yang lebih banyak lagi. Zoro yang melihat nya hanya tersenyum

Kiba dan Issei masih bertanya-tanya siapa Manusia ini yang tiba-tiba membantu mereka, Issei menduga kalau Manusia ini sepertinya mengenal Luffy

''Jadi kau masih ingin melawan ku?'' tanya Zoro dengan santai

Akeno dan Asia lalu terlihat senang karena melihat luka Luffy sekarang sudah mulai tertutup rapat

''Syukurlah luka Luffy kun sudah menutup'' kata Akeno melihat tubuh Luffy sekarang sudah lebih baikan

''Luffy san tenang saja, kami akan menyembuhkan mu'' kata Asia sekarang sudah mulai semangat melihat kalau penyembuhan nya berhasil

Rias yang melihat Luffy yang sepertinya akan sembuh lalu tersenyum, Rias lalu melihat ke arah Zoro lagi

''Sialan kau Manusia!'' teriak Kokabiel

Kokabiel lalu mengarahkan tombak cahaya nya menuju ke arah Zoro dengan sangat cepat tanpa sepatah kata pun. Zoro lalu menghindari semua tombak cahaya itu dengan menggunakan Haki Kenbun nya, Zoro lalu berlari ke depan menuju ke arah Kokabiel yang sepertinya benar-benar marah sekarang

''Kau terlalu banyak bicara, kau hanya bisa merendahkan Manusia hanya karena mereka tidak bisa menggunakan sihir akan tetapi...'' Zoro lalu mengeluarkan satu pedang nya untuk menebas Kokabiel

Kokabiel lalu mengetahui kalau Zoro akan menebas nya lalu mencoba memblock serangan dari Zoro dengan menggunakan tombak cahaya nya akan tetapi tombak cahaya Kokabiel tiba-tiba pecah saat Zoro menebas tombak cahaya itu

''Apa!'' Kokabiel tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat nya

Zoro lalu menggunakan satu kaki nya untuk menendang Kokabiel kebelakang dengan sangat cepat. Kokabiel merasakan perutnya yang di tenang oleh Zoro hanya merasakan sakit

''Kami bisa menggunakan Haki'' sambung Zoro

Rias kagum dengan cara berpedang nya Zoro, termasuk Kiba dan Xenovia yang sepertinya merasa kalau cara berpedangnya Zoro sangat lah hebat

''Kau lihatkan, kau merasa kalau kau memiliki satu kelebihan kau merasa spesial, itu adalah pemikiran yang bodoh bagi kapten kami'' kata Zoro

Kokabiel hanya menatap Zoro dengan tatapan kemarahan karena terus mempermalukan dirinya

 **~X~**

 **DI LUAR SEKOLAH**

''Apakah kau yakin kalau Luffy sama baik-baik saja di dalam sana?'' tanya Reynare kepada Kalawarner

Reynare dan Kalawarner sedang bersembunyi di belakang pepohonan di depan sekolah Kouh. Mereka bisa melihat kelompok Sona yang memperkuat pertahanan yang menjaga wilayah disitu

''Tenang saja, Luffy sama akan baik-baik saja'' kata Kalawarner percaya diri

''Kenapa kau bisa begitu yakin?'' tanya Reynare

''Karena Luffy sama tidak sendirian'' jawab Kalawarner

Reynare kaget mendengar perkataan dari Kalawarner, Reynare kemudian tersenyum mengerti dengan perkataan dari Kalawarner

''Tapi kita harus waspada'' kata Kalawarner

''Iya, aku mengerti'' kata Reynare

Tidak jauh dari tempat itu terlihat Sona dan para Peerage nya, Sona terus fokus mengeluarkan kekuatan sihirnya

''Ketua'' Saji lalu memanggil Sona

''Ada apa Saji?'' tanya Sona

''Apakah kira-kira Luffy san baik-baik saja?'' tanya Saji

''Entahlah, aku merasa kalau dia sepertinya baik-baik saja'' kata Sona dengan tenang

Saji lalu merasa bingung dengan perkataan dari ketua nya, Ketuanya sepertinya sangat percaya kalau Luffy akan baik-baik saja

''Tenang saja saji, kan ada si tukang nyasar itu'' kata Reya

''Ya tenang saja Saji'' setuju Momo

Saji lalu mengerti dengan teman-teman nya, Saji lalu berharap kalau teman nya itu baik-baik saja

 **~X~**

 **DI DALAM SEKOLAH**

Zoro lalu melihat sekarang Kokabiel sepertinya benar-benar marah sekarang. Rias yang melihat Kokabiel semakin marah hanya menatap nya dengan netral

''Luffy kun!'' tiba-tiba terdengar suara Akeno di belakang nya

Rias lalu berbalik untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dengan Luffy, Rias lalu melihat Luffy sekarang sepertinya sudah sadar

''Luffy!'' Rias lalu menuju ke arah Luffy

Rias lalu langsung memeluk Luffy dengan rasa bersyukur karena Luffy selamat. Akeno dan Asia hanya tersenyum bersyukur juga karena mereka berhasil menyembuhkan Luffy

''Oh Rias?'' Luffy bingung karena Rias tiba-tiba memeluknya

''Aku sangat senang kau selamat Luffy'' kata Rias dengan bahagia

Luffy hanya kebingungan dengan perkataan Rias, kemudian Luffy lalu tersenyum melihat Rias kelihatan bahagia. Luffy juga melihat Akeno dan Asia sepertinya kelihatan senang sekali kalau dia bangun

''Ah tidur ku nyenyak sekali'' kata Luffy dengan santai

Issei dan Kiba hanya sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Luffy yang sepertinya tidak mengalami masalah sama sekali

''Apakah dia tidak tahu kalau dia sudah hampir mati?'' tanya Issei

''Aku juga berpikiran seperti itu'' kata Kiba setuju dengan Issei

Luffy lalu melihat ke arah Kokabiel yang sepertinya sedang benar-benar marah dengan seseorang di depan nya. Luffy melihat orang itu lebih teliti lagi hingga akhirnya dia sadar

''Oh Zoro!'' teriak Luffy

Zoro lalu menghadap kebelakang dengan tersenyum setelah mendengar suara kapten nya

''Oh Luffy, kau sudah bangun'' kata Zoro dengan tenang

''Ya, aku tadi tidur cukup nyenyak'' kata Luffy polos

Rias hanya mendesah melihat kepolosan Luffy, Akeno tertawa kecil dan Asia kelihatan nya hanya senyum saja

''Luffy, tadi kau terluka parah, Akeno dan Asia yang telah menyembuhkan mu'' kata Rias memberitahu Luffy

''Benarkah? kalau begitu terima kasih Akeno, Asia'' kata Luffy berterima kasih kepada Akeno dan Asia

Akeno sidikit malu saat Luffy berterima kasih kepada nya, terlihat pipinya yang memerah mendegar Luffy berterima kasih sedangan Asia hanya tersenyum. Luffy lalu melihat kearah Zoro lagi

''Zoro!'' panggil Luffy

Zoro lalu melihat ke arah Luffy lagi yang memanggil nya, Zoro penasaran kenapa Luffy memanggil nya

''Ada apa Luffy?'' tanya Zoro

''Aku akan melawan orang gagak itu, sebaiknya kau istirahat'' kata Luffy

Zoro lalu sedikit kesal dengan perkataan Luffy, dia sudah menemukan lawan yang tepat untuk dia sendiri tapi sekarang Luffy langsung ingin mengambil mangsa nya

''Tidak! kau saja yang istirahat'' tolak Zoro

Luffy lalu juga kesal dengan perkataan Zoro, Luffy lalu berdiri dan dan berjalan untuk menghampiri Zoro. Rias lalu memegang tangan Luffy menahan nya agar tidak bertarung lagi

''Tunggu Luffy! sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu'' kata Rias

Luffy lalu menatap Rias yang sepertinya sangat menghawatirkan nya, Luffy lalu tersenyum melihat ke arah Rias

''Tenang saja Rias aku pasti menang'' ucap Luffy dengan percaya diri

Rias masih khawatir dengan keadaan Luffy yang sepertinya tidak memukinkan tapi Luffy kelihatan tersenyum seperti tidak terkena apa-apa

''Baiklah tapi kau harus menang'' kata Rias

''Shishishi tenang saja Rias'' kata Luffy dengan tertawa khasnya

Luffy lalu berjalan menuju ke arah Zoro yang sepertinya sedang bersiap-siap melawan Kokabiel lagi, tapi kelihatan nya Luffy tidak mau berdiam diri

''Zoro sudah kubilang aku saja yang akan melawan nya'' kata Luffy

''Kau duduk saja Luffy, biar aku yang akan melawan nya'' kata Zoro bersikeras

''Tidak! biar aku saja yang akan melawan nya'' Luffy juga bersikeras

Luffy dan Zoro lalu terlihat sedang berkelahi kecil karena memperebutkan lawan mereka. Kokabiel yang melihat kedua Manusia itu sedang bertengkar

''Jangan main-main dengan ku Manusia!'' geram Kokabiel yang kemudian meluncurkan tombak cahaya nya ke arah Luffy dan Zoro

Luffy dan Zoro lalu melihat tombak cahaya Kokabiel yang menuju ke arah mereka lalu menghindari tombak cahaya itu dengan mudah

''Kalau begitu, bagaimana kau kita bersama-sama menghajarnya?'' saran Zoro

''Baiklah aku setuju'' setuju Luffy

Luffy dan Zoro lalu bersiap-siap melawan Kokabiel, Zoro lalu mengeluarkan ketiga pedang nya lagi sedangkan Luffy...

''Gear Second!'' kata Luffy sambil memakai mode Gear Second nya

Luffy lalu dengan cepat langsung menuju ke arah Kokabiel yang terbang di angkasa, Luffy muncul di depan Kokabiel dengan sangat cepat

''Apa!'' Kokabiel kaget

'' **Jet Pistol!** '' teriak Luffy memukul Kokabiel dengan sangat cepat

Kokabiel lalu terpental kebelakang dengan sangat cepat, Zoro lalu menuju ke arah Kokabiel bersiap-siap menyerang nya

'' **108 Pound Hou** '' Zoro lalu menyerang Kokabiel dengan sangat kuat hingga Kokabiel terhempas lagi kebalakang dengan sangat cepat

Kokabiel terpental kebelakang dengan sangat cepat, sebelum Kokabiel menabrak pepohonan di belakang nya. Luffy tiba-tiba ada di atas Kokabiel

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Jet Stamp**!''teriak Luffy sambil menyerang Kokabiel hingga membentur ke bawah tanah

Zoro yang melihat Kokabiel sekarang tidak berdaya lalu menyerang nya lagi dengan ketiga pedang nya

'' **Oni Giri**!'' teriak Zoro

Kokabiel lalu merasakan kalau punggung nya lagi-lagi terkena tebasan dari Zoro. Kokabiel lalu melihat kedepan nya yang tidak tahu kalau Luffy sudah ada di depan nya

'' **Jet Bazzoka**!'' Luffy lalu memukul Kokabiel tepat di perutnya

Kokabiel memuntahkan cukup banyak darah saat Luffy memukul perutnya dengan sangat kuat. lagi-lagi Kokabiel lalu terpental kebelakang

Zoro yang melihat Kokabiel sekali lagi tidak berdaya lalu sedang menyiapkan serangan lagi, Zoro lalu memegang pedang nya sejajar dengan mulutnya

'' **Tora Gari**!'' Zoro lalu mengayunkan pedang nya ke bawah dengan sangat cepat

Kokabiel lalu merasakan sakit lagi saat Zoro menebas nya dengan sangat kuat, Kokabiel lalu memegang dada nya yang sudah di tebas oleh Zoro

Luffy dan Zoro lalu berlari secara bersama-sama menuju kearah Kokabie, Kokabiel yang melihat mereka berlari secara bersama-sama lalu mengeluarkan sisa tombak cahaya nya dan meluncurkan tombak cahaya nya menuju ke arah Luffy dan Zoro

Luffy dan Zoro yang melihat tombak cahaya itu lalu menghindari nya dengan Haki Kenbun mereka. Luffy dan Zoro dengan mudah dapat menghindari semua tombak cahaya itu

'' **Gomu-Gomu No**...''

'' **Santoryuu**...''

Luffy dan Zoro lalu bersiap-siap menyerang Kokabiel yang sepertinya tidak bisa bergerak lagi karena sudah terlalu lemah setelah di hajar oleh Luffy dan Zoro

'' **Jet Bullet**!''

'' **Ushi Bari**!''

Luffy dan Zoro lalu menyerang Kokabiel secara bersamaan dengan sangat cepat, Kokabiel lalu sekali lagi harus merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuh nya karena di serang secara bersamaan oleh Luffy dan Zoro

Rias dan yang lain nya yang melihat ini hanya kaget tidak percaya dengan apa yang di depan mereka, kedua Manusia itu telah menghajar salah satu petinggi Malaikat jatuh dengan sangat mudah. Rias tidak menyangka kalau Bajak Laut yang dijuluki Supernova itu sangatlah kuat

''Hebat!'' Asia kelihatan kagum melihat Aksi Luffy dan Zoro

''Mereka benar-benar kuat'' Akeno juga sepertinya tidak kalah takjub

Kiba dan Issei tidak bisa mengucapkan satu kata pun, Kiba yang melihat Zoro bertarung hanya kagum saat Zoro menggunakan ketiga pedang nya. Kiba berpikir kalau dia bisa mengajarinya

Luffy dan Zoro lalu tersenyum dengan puas setelah menghajar Malaikat jatuh itu tanpa ampun, Luffy dan Zoro melihat kearah terpental nya Kokabiel. kedua Supernova itu tahu kalau Kokabiel masih hidup

''Sialan kau Manusia, Huft Huft'' Kokabiel memuntahkan banyak darah dari mulutnya

Luffy dan Zoro lalu kembali ke mode santai mereka, Luffy kembali ke bentuk semulanya tanpa Gear Second dan Zoro menyarung kan pedang nya

''Kau sudah kalah'' kata Zoro kepada Kokabiel

Kokabiel hanya menggeram kesal karena sudah di kalahkan oleh kedua Manusia di depan nya ini, Kokabiel mencoba untuk bisa berdiri akan tetapi sangat sulit

''Sudahlah, kau tidak akan bisa menang melawan kami'' kata Luffy

''Benar, kau sudah terluka cuku parah'' kata Zoro

Kokabiel hanya bisa merintih dengan luka yang di deritanya, Kokabiel lalu mencoba untuk mengeluarkan tombak cahaya nya akan tetapi tidak memili sihir lagi

'' Itu sudah cukup Kokabiel'' tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara misterius

Kemudian muncul sebuah cahaya putih dari angkasa menuju ke bawah dengan sangat cepat, cahaya itu lalu menghancurkan Barrier buatan Sona dan Peerage nya dengan sangat mudah. Sona dan Peerage nya lalu kaget karena Barrier mereka di hancurkan dengan mudah

''Apa!''

''Apa yang terjadi'' ucap para Peerage Sona

Cahaya putih itu lalu sampai kebawah tanah dengan sangat pelan, ternyata cahaya putih itu adalah sebuah sosok seseorang yang sepertinya memakai baju zirah berwarna putih.

Rias dan para Peerage nya kaget melihat sosok itu sedangkan Luffy kelihatan sangat kagum melihat sosok itu karena armornya

''Keren!'' kata Luffy dengan mata berbinar-binar, Zoro hanya menatap sosok itu dengan wajah netral

Sosok itu lalu melihat kearah Kokabiel yang sepertinya kesusahan berdiri dan kaget melihat sosok nya

''Kau akan ku bawa'' kata sosok itu

''Kau ingin membawa ku?'' Kokabiel kaget

''Azazel ingin menemui mu, jadi aku harus membawa mu'' kata sosok itu dengan santai

''Jangan bercanda! aku tidak mau!'' kata Kokabiel menolak

''Kalau begitu aku akan membawa mu dengan cara paksaan'' kata sosok putih itu

Sosok putih itu lalu meluncur ke arah Kokabiel dengan sangat cepat, Kokabiel yang tidak bisa menghindar lagi lalu terkena serangan dari sosok putih itu dengan sangat keras. Kokabiel lalu terpental kebelakang

Luffy dan Zoro hanya menatap sosok itu yang menyerang Kokabiel hanya berdiam diri saja, mereka berdua berpikir kalau Kokabiel mengenal orang itu

''Sial, aku tidak bisa bergerak'' kata Kokabiel

''Kau tidak akan bisa melawan seseorang lagi dengan keadaan seperti itu'' kata sosok putih itu yang kemudian memukul kepala Kokabiel ke bawah tanah dengan sangat keras

Kokabiel lalu tidak sadarkan diri setelah di pukul oleh sosok putih itu, sosok putih itu yang melihat Kokabiel sekarang tidak sadarkan diri lalu mengangkat Kokabiel untuk membawa nya. sosok putih itu lalu berniat untuk pergi

''Hey tunggu!'' Luffy tiba-tiba memanggil sosok itu

Sosok itu lalu melihat kearah Luffy yang telah memanggil nya, sosok itu bingung karena merasakan kalau Luffy adalah manusia di situ bersama orang di sebelah nya

''Siapa kau?'' tanya Luffy heran dengan sosok di depan nya ini

Sosok itu hanya menatap Luffy dengan tatapan netral, sosok itu lalu melihat kearah Issei yang sepertinya tidak mengenal nya

''Oh sudah lama si merah'' tiba-tiba terdengar suara mekanik dari Gauntlet sosok putih itu

Rias dan yang lain nya kaget mendengar suara mekanik itu, Luffy dan Zoro penasaran dengan sosok putih itu semakin membesar

''Oh si putih rupanya'' tiba-tiba terdengar suara mekanik dari tangan Issei

Luffy dan Zoro semakin penasaran dengan Gauntlet nya Issei dan sosok putih itu

''Apakah kalian saling kenal?'' tanya Luffy

''Tidak, aku tidak mengenal nya'' jawab Issei

''Oh jadi kau adalah Rival ku'' tiba-tiba sosok putih itu berbicara

Luffy dan Zoro lalu melihat ke arah sosok putih itu dengan perasaan penasaran, Rias dan yang lain nya juga sepertinya penasaran

''Tapi sepertinya kau masih lemah, kalau begitu jadi kuatlah''

Sosok itu lalu terbang tinggi menuju ke angkasa membawa Kokabiel di bahu nya, sosok itu lalu terbang pergi dari sekolah Kouh

''Wah dia cepat juga'' kata Luffy melihat ke atas langit

''Ya kau benar, aku ingin tahu apakah dia musuh atau teman'' kata Zoro di samping Luffy

Issei masih melihat sosok itu pergi hanya bertanya-tanya siapa dia, Issei lalu melihat ke arah Luffy dan Zoro yang sepertinya sedang membicarakan sesuatu

''Kenapa kau bisa ada disini Zoro?'' tanya Luffy

''Entalah aku tiba-tiba terkirim ke tempat aneh ini dan aku sekarang tinggal bersama seorang Gadis berkacamata yang mengatakan kalau dia adalah Iblis'' kata Zoro

''iblis! Rias juga Iblis'' kata Luffy blak-blakan

Rias kaget melihat Luffy langsung mengatakan kalau dia adalah Iblis, Zoro lalu melihat ke arah Rias yang sepertinya kebingungan menjelaskan nya

''Ya aku dengar kalau Gadis berkacamata dan Gadis berambut merah itu adalah teman'' kata Zoro melihat Rias

''Benarkah'' Luffy kelihatan semangat sekali

''Siapa yang kau bilang dengan Gadis berkacamata''

Terdengar suara seorang wanita, Luffy dan Zoro lalu berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara, ternyata yang berbicara adalah Sona yang sambil memegang kacamatanya

''Oh bukankah Sona'' kata Luffy menunjuk Sona

''Ya, aku Sona, apakah kau kaget topi jerami mengetahui kalau aku ini Iblis'' kata Sona

''Tidak, aku tidak terlalu kaget mengetahui kalau kau Iblis karena kau itu Gadis yang aneh'' kata Luffy

''Aneh?!'' Sona kelihatan kesal mendengar perkataan dari Luffy yang blak-blakan

Rias hanya tertawa melihat pembicaraan mereka bertiga, Rias lalu mendatangi Luffy, Zoro dan Sona.

''Sepertinya pembicaraan kalian cukup menyenangkan'' kata Rias mendengar ini

''Kau sebaiknya jangan ikut campur Rias'' kata Sona melihat Rias

''Ara, sepertinya ada yang marah di sini'' kata Rias

Kedua Supernova dan kedua Gadis Iblis bangsawan itu lalu berbicara satu sama lain, Asia sedang mengobati Koneko yang sepertinya terkena tombak cahaya nya Kokabiel

''Kau tidak apa-apa Koneko?'' tanya Asia sambil menyembuhkan Koneko

''Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya luka gores saja'' jawab Koneko

Koneko lalu melihat kearah Luffy dan Zoro berpikir siapa mereka sebenarnya bisa mengalahkan salah satu petinggi malaikat jatuh, Akeno sedang mengobati Issei dan Kiba yang sepertinya mengalami luka yang cukup parah

''Baiklah setelah ini luka nya akan sembuh'' kata Akeno

''Terima kasih Akeno'' kata Issei

Akeno hanya tersenyum mendengar Issei berterima kasih sedangkan Kiba sedang melihat pedang nya berpikir kalau dia telah membangkitkan Balance Breaker nya

''Teman-teman, aku berhasil'' kata Kiba mengingat teman-teman nya saat masih kecil

Kiba lalu melihat kearah kedua Supernova yang sedang berbicara dengan Rias dan Sona yang sepertinya sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang cukup menyenangkan

''Sudah kubilang kalau aku ini bukan Gadis aneh'' kata Sona bersikeras

''Itu tidak benar, kau itu Gadis aneh, kau selalu saja menghukumku tanpa sebab'' kata Luffy kepada Sona

''Tanpa sebab?! kau menghabis kan makanan di kantin tanpa menyisahkan untuk yang lain nya, apakah menurutmu itu bukan pelanggaran?'' tanya Sona sambil marah

''Tidak, aku hanya makan'' jawab Luffy polos

Sona tambah kesal dengan Luffy yang selalu saja membuat nya marah, Rias hanya tertawa melihat Sona sangat kesal dengan Luffy sedangkan Zoro hanya tersenyum santai melihat mereka

''Sudahlah Sona, menurutku Luffy benar'' kata Rias

''Kenapa kau juga mendukung nya Rias?!'' teriak Sona marah

''Ternyata kau ini berisik ya'' kata Zoro

''Diam kau dasar tukang nyasar!'' kata Sona

Zoro lalu merasa jengkel saat Sona mengatakan kalau dia adalah si tukang nyasar, Luffy tertawa mendengar perkataan Sona

''Hahahahah, itu benar sekali'' kata Luffy

''Diam lah Luffy!'' teriak Zoro kesal

''Sudahlah kalian bertiga'' Rias lalu menenangkan mereka bertiga

''Ya Rias benar, sebaiknya kalian bersiap-siap'' kata Sona

Luffy dan Zoro lalu bingung dengan perkataan Sona yang mengatakan bersiap-siap

''Memang nya ada apa?'' tanya Luffy

''Kalian harus menjelaskan hubungan kalian yang sebenarnya'' kata Sona

Rias lalu mengangguk setuju dengan Sona, Luffy dan Zoro hanya mendesah karena akan sangat membosankan saat mereka menceritakan tentang mereka berdua

 **~X~**

 **DI PUSAT KOTA KOUH**

Di pusat kota Kouh terlihat ada seseorang Gadis yang sedang duduk di salah satu atas gedung sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Gadis itu adalah Lily

''Si bodoh itu, kenapa dia tidak mau menyerang ku'' kata Lily

Lily masih memikirkan tentang perkelahian nya dengan Luffy, Luffy terus menolak untuk melawan nya dirinya walaupun dia berusaha meyakinkan nya untuk melawan nya

''Kenapa dia masih menganggapku teman?'' pikir Lily masih melamun

Saat Lily melamun tiba-tiba terlihat ada sebuah sihit teleport di belakang nya, sihit teleport itu berwarna hitam

''Kau sudah gagal Lily'' kata sebuah sosok do sihir teleport itu

''Rex'' ucap Lily tahu siapa yang datang

''Kau sudah mengecewakan Master Lily, Master menginginkan kau mati'' kata Rex

''Hm siapa pula yang ingin terus di bawa perintah orang bodoh itu, dengar ya aku bergabung dengan kalian karena aku ingin membalaskan dendam ku'' kata Lily

''Oh jadi itu tujuan mu, baiklah karena ini adalah perintah Master jadi aku akan membunuh mu'' Rex lalu mengeluarkan sihir hitam nya

Lily hanya tersenyum saat Rex mengeluarkan sihir hitam nya. Rex lalu menembak kan bola kegelapan ke arah Lily, Lily lalu menghindari bola kegelapan itu

''Hm kau pikir aku akan terkena serangan lemah itu'' kata Lily

Lily lalu mengeluarkan sihir api nya untuk menyerang Rex, Rex lalu menghindari nya dengan mudah. Rex lalu menghilang dengan kekuatan sihirnya

''Kau menghilang? sungguh tipe yang pegecut'' kata Lily melihat sekitarnya

Lily melihat-lihat area di sekitar nya untuk melihat apakah Rex akan menyerang nya, tiba-tiba muncul sebuah bola kegelapan menuju ke arah Lily. Lily yang menyadari bola itu lalu menghindarinya dengan mudah

''Kau lengah'' tiba-tiba Rex muncul di belakang Lily

Rex lalu menendang Lily dari belakang dengan kekuatan kegelapan nya, Lily lalu terpental ke depan dengan sangat cepat dan menabrak dinding bangunan

''Kau lihat, kau sepertinya bukan lawanku'' kata Rex mengejek Lily

Rex melihat dinding yang hancur bekas Lily terlempar, Rex merasa kalau Lily sekarang harus nya sudah terluka parah karena tendangan nya sudah dialiri energi kegelapan nya

''Benarkah? sepertinya kau terlalu percaya diri'' kata Lily

Rex lalu kaget melihat Lily tidak apa-apa, seharusnya Lily sudah terluka parah karena serangan nya tadi yang begitu kuat

''Serangan mu tadi cukup kuat ya'' ejek Lily

Rex lalu merasa kesal dengan perkataan Lily yang mengejek nya, Rex lalu mengeluarkan energi kegelapan lebih kuat lagi

''Kau ingin menyerangku lagi dengan sihirmu yang lemah itu?'' tanya Lily

Rex lalu meluncurkan sihir nya kearah Lily dengan berharap kalau Lily akan terkena serangan itu dan akhirnya mati dengan menyedihkan akan tetapi Lily dengan mudah menghindari serangan itu

''Hampir saja, kenapa kau ingin menyakiti ku~'' goda Lily

Rex hanya tambah kesal melihat Lily menggoda dirinya, Rex lalu mencoba untuk menyerang Lily lagi akan tetapi...

''Ara sepertinya ada sebuah perkalihan disini'' tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara wanita dewasa yang melihat kejadian itu

Lily dan Rex lalu melihat siapa yang berbicara, Lily kaget melihat siapa orang itu sedangkan Rex hanya menatap orang itu dengan netral

''Evelin sama'' Lily kaget melihat wanita itu

Rex menatap wanita yang berbicara itu lalu hanya menatap jijik melihat nya, Rex lalu menujuk wanita itu

''Sedang apa kau kesini?'' tanya Rex kesal

''Aku hanya mencari dia'' kata Evelin menujuk Lily

Lily tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi melihat Ratunya sudah menemukan nya, Rex lalu melihat ke arah Lily lalu kembali ke arah sang Ratu

''Cih, wanita yang kau cari ini akan segera mati'' kata Rex menunjuk ke arah Lily

Lily lalu marah mendengar perkataan Rex yang semena-mena mengatainya, Evelin lalu hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari Rex

''Wah ternyata kau anak yang semangat ya'' kata Evelin melihat Rex dengan tersenyum

Rex lalu kesal mendengar perkataan dari Evelin, Rex tanpa basa-basi lalu mengeluarkan bola kegelapan yang kemudian meluncurkan nya ke arah Evelin. Evelin hanya tersenyum melihat serangan itu

''Dasar bodoh, serangan seperti itu tidak akan bisa mengenai nya, bahkan serangan itu tidak bisa mengenai ku, bagaimana bisa serangan itu bisa mengenai orang yang mengajari ku bertarung'' kata Lily melihat Rex

Rex kaget mendengar perkataan Lily, jadi wanita ini adalah Guru Lily yang mengajari nya tentang cara menggunakan sihir yang baik dan orang yang mengajarinya bertarung. Evelin lalu menghilang menghindari serangan dari Rex, Rex kaget melihat Evelin tiba-tiba menghilang

''Wah ternyata kau orang yang tidak mau berbasa-basi ya'' tiba-tiba Evelin sudah ada di belakang Rex

Rex kaget menyadari kalau Evelin ada di belakang nya, Rex lalu mencoba menyerang sang Ratu

''Terlalu lambat'' kata Evelin yang kemudian memukul Rex dari belakang dengan sangat cepat

Rex lalu terpental ke depan dengan sangat cepat, Rex lalu menabrak di dinding di depan nya. Evelin terlihat masih senyum-senyum saja. Lily lalu hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala nya melihat kecerobohan Rex

'' _Sial, dia bukan level ku_ '' pikir Rex melihat Evelin

Rex lalu mencoba kabur dengan membuat sebuah kabut yang sangat gelap sehingga menutupi mata Evelin dan Lily. Dengan sangat cepat Rex lalu melarikan diri dengan kekuatan sihit teleport nya

''Wah dia kabur'' ucap Evelin melihat Rex kabur

Evelin lalu tersenyum berpikir kalau itu tidaklah masalah sekarang, Evelin lalu menatap ke arah Lily yang sepertinya kaget melihat Ratunya

''Jadi Lily, sebaiknya kita pulang'' kata Evelin

''Tidak Evelin sama'' jawab Lily langsung

Evelin bingung dengan perkataan dari Lily, Lily terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu sambil menunduk kan kepala nya ke bawah

''Aku tidak bisa lagi kembali dengan mu'' kata Lily

Evelin tersenyum sambil berjalan menuju ke arah Lily yang sepertinya sedang merenungkan sesuatu yang sangat menyedihkan, terlihat ada air mata jatuh dari pipi Lily. Evelin lalu memegang pipi Lily

''Tidak apa-apa Lily, ini bukanlah salah mu, Ibu mu mengorbankan dirinya hanya untukmu, dia tidak mau kau mendapatkan masalah'' kata Evelin mengingatkan Lily

Lily terlihat tersentuh dengan perkataan dari Ratunya, Lily lalu memeluk Ratunya sambil menangis dengan terisak-isak

''Tidak apa-apa, keluarkan semua air matamu itu'' kata Evelin mengelus kepala Lily

Lily terus menangis di bahu Ratunya mengingat Ibu nya yang mengorbankan dirinya untuk nya, Lily lalu berhenti menangis sambil melepaskan pelukan

''Apakah sudah baikan?'' tanya Evelin

''Sudah'' kata Lily sambil membersihkan air matanya

''Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang, Lulu merindukanmu'' kata Evelin

Lily lalu tersenyum sambil mengangguk mengerti, dia ingat kalau anak Ratunya itu sangat kesepian karena tidak memiliki teman. Lily baru ingat kalau anak Ratunya ini memiliki sifat yang sama seperti Luffy. apakah berarti Luffy memiliki hubungan dengan Lulu?

Evelin lalu membuka sihit teleportasi dan kemudian menarik Lily untuk masuk ke dalam sihir teleportasi itu dan mereka lalu menghilang

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Akhir bab**

 **Luffy dan Zoro akhirnya mengalahkan Kokabiel walaupun ada Vali yang tiba-tiba mengganggu mereka**

 **Luffy tidak terlalu bisa memaksimalkan kekuatan nya karena saat pertama melawan Kokabiel tubuh Luffy mengalami luka yang sangat berat sehingga tidak bisa leluasa melawan Kokabiel**

 **Kenapa Luffy tidak melawan balik Lily? karena Luffy tahu kalau Lily tidak berniat membunuh nya walapun sudah melukai nya sehingga Luffy menolak untuk melawan Lily yang Luffy pikir Lily pasti memiliki tujuan tertentu**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah baca dan Review dan tak lupa untuk tinggalkan Review**

 **Selamat jumpa di bab berikutnya**

 **Salam Author**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda & Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **warning : non canon, dll**

* * *

 **HARI YANG TENANG LAGI, MUNGKIN**

Terlihat sekarang di sebuah Kastil tempat sang Ratu Succubus tinggal, terlihat ada seorang Gadis kecil yang sepertinya sedang mencari seseorang

''Mama! Mama! kau kemana?!'' teriak Gadis kecil itu

Gadis kecil itu berciri-ciri berambut silver, memiliki pakaian ala bangsawan, dan sedang memegang sebuah boneka

''Mama! dimana kau!'' teriak Gadis itu

''Lulu sama!'' tiba-tiba terdengar ada penjaga yang memaggil Gadis kecil itu ''Anda sedang apa?'' tanya penjaga itu

''Aku sedang mencari Mama'' jawab Gadis kecil itu

''Evelin sama sedang ada keperluan keluar, jadi Lulu sama sebaiknya jangan keluar dulu ya'' kata penjaga itu memperingatkan Lulu

''Aku mengerti'' jawab Lulu dengan tersenyum ceriah

''Kalau begitu sebaiknya anda makan siang dulu'' kata penjaga itu

''Baiklah'' Gadis kecil itu lalu pergi ke arah tempat untuk makan yaitu di sebuah meja yang sangat besar

Gadis kecil itu lalu duduk di salah satu kursi di samping meja itu lalu menunggu makanan yang akan segera datang. pelayan lalu membawa beberapa makanan untuk tuan Putri mereka yang sepertinya kelaparan

''Makanan!'' teriak Lulu

Para Pelayan lalu meletakan makanan-makanan itu di depan sang Putri untuk segera di makan, Lulu lalu memakan makanan di depan nya dengan cukup cepat. walaupun sedikit rakus tapi terlihat Lulu makan tidak berantakan

Para Pelayan hanya melihat tuan Putri mereka dengan tersenyum, mereka sama sekali tidak merasa jijik melihat nya malahan mereka merasa terhibur

''Pelan-pelan Lulu sama, nanti anda tersedak'' salah satu Pelayan memperingatkan

''Tidak apa-apa kok'' kata Lulu merasa tidak apa-apa

Tak lama kemudian makanan di atas meja lalu habis di makan oleh Lulu semua. Para Pelayan lalu membersihkan piring dan kotoran di atas meja

''Kenyangnya~'' Lulu merasa kenyang sekarang

''Aku pulang!'' terdengar ada sebuah suara Wanita dewasa terdengar di luar kastil

Lulu yang mengenal suara itu lalu terlihat senang dan kemudian turun dari kursinya lalu berlari menuju ke arah luar dengan gembira

Di luar terlihat ada beberapa Penjaga yang sedang menyambut seorang Wanita, Wanita itu tidak sendirian terlihat ada Wanita yang lebih muda di belakang nya

''Nona Evelin sudah pulang!'' teriak salah satu penjaga memperingatkan Penjaga lain nya.

Evelin lalu hanya tersenyum melihat para Penjaga nya sepertinya senang kalau dia pulang, terlihat di belakang Evelin ada Lily yang sepertinya gugup karena telah kabur dari Istana

''Ayo Lily, kita masuk'' ajak Evelin

Lily lalu mengangguk mengerti dengan Ratunya, Evelin dan Lily lalu berjalan masuk kedalam Kastil

''MAMA!'' terdengar sebuah suara dari depan Evelin dan Lily

Evelin tersenyum melihat siapa yang sedang berlari menuju kearah nya dengan sangat semangat, Lily kaget dan lega melihat kalau tuan Putrinya sehat-sehat saja

''Mama!'' Lulu lalu memeluk Ibunya dengan sangat senang

Evelin lalu membalas pelukan dari Putrinya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang, Lulu terlihat senang sekali melihat Ibu nya sudah pulang

''Aku pulang Lulu'' kata Evelin

''Selamat datang'' jawab Lulu

Lily yang melihat kedua Ibu dan Anak itu hanya tersenyum, Lily teringat saat dia masih kecil bersama Ibunya. Lily sangat senang saat Ibu nya sudah pulang dari pekerjaan nya. Lily dengan senang selalu memeluk Ibunya, kemudian Ibu nya selalu menyiapkan makan malam

''Lily!'' Lily kaget mendengar suara yang sedang memanggil nya

Lulu lalu memeluk Lily dengan sangat senang juga, Lily kaget melihat Lulu tiba-tiba memeluknya.

''Akhirnya kau pulang Lily onee chan'' kata Lulu sambil memeluk Lily

Lily kemudian tersenyum melihat Lulu yang sepertinya merindukan dirinya, Liy lalu membalas pelukan Lulu

''Aku pulang Lulu sama'' kata Lily

Evelin tersenyum melihat Lily dan Lulu kelihatan bahagia sekali, mereka seperti adik dan Kakak yang memiliki hubungan yang sangat dekat

''Baiklah sebaiknya kita masuk'' kata Evelin

Lily dan Lulu lalu mengangguk mengerti, Lulu lalu memegang tangan Lily, Lily hanya tersenyum ramah melihat tuan putrinya. mereka lalu masuk ke dalam Kastil sedangkan para Penjaga kembali mengerjakan tugas mereka yaitu berjaga

Evelin, Lily dan Lulu lalu sudah ada di dalam Kastil, Lily masih ingat dengan yang ada di dalam kastil tersebut

''Baiklah Lily, sebaiknya kita mandi dulu'' kata Evelin

''Mandi? kenapa?'' tanya Lily

''Bukankah kau terlihat sangat kotor'' jawab Evelin

Lily lalu melihat dirinya sendiri, memang terlihat kotor karena pertarungan tadi dengan Rex

''Baiklah Ayo kita mandi'' kata Evelin

''Mandi!'' teriak Lulu juga semangat

Lily hanya mendesah melihat Ratunya dan Lulu terlihat begitu bersemangat mengenai mandi. Lily lalu teringat sesuatu tentang Ratunya, dia ingat kalau Ratunya adalah orang yang mesum, tidak seperti dirinya yang walaupun membenci pria tapi tetap menggoda mereka sedangkan Ratunya adalah orang yang super mesum

'' _Sial_ , _aku lupa itu_ '' kata Lily sambil memakai wajah pucat

 **DI KAMAR MANDI**

Terlihat sekarang Evelin, Lily dan Lulu sedang mandi sekarang, terlihat tubuh mereka yang sudah di basahi oleh air yang mengalir

''Segarnya~'' ucap Evelin

Lulu kelihatan sedang berendam di bak mandi sambil memainkan mainan bebek karetnya sedangkan Lily di samping Lulu berendam juga

''Ayo bebek! berenang lebih cepat lagi'' kata Lulu sambil memainkan bebek karetnya

Lily hanya tersenyum melihat anak dari Ratunya itu sepertinya begitu senang memainkan bebek karet nya

''Jadi Lily, apakah kau sudah melakukan itu'' kata Evelin

Lily lalu kaget mendengar perkataan dari Ratunya langsung menanyai tentang hubungan nya dalam hal seksual

''Sudah ku bilang yang mulia, aku tidak akan melakukan itu'' kata Lily

Evelin tersenyum mendengar jawaban Lily yang langsung menjawab nya dengan sangat tegas. Evelin lalu berdiri kemudian bergabung dengan Lily dan Lulu untuk berendam

''Apakah kau yakin terus membenci para Lelaki?'' tanya Evelin

Lily terdiam mendengar perkataan dari Ratunya, Lily lalu termenung sambil memikirkan pertanyaan dari Ratunya. Evelin tersenyum melihat Lily kelihatan bingung untuk menjawab nya

''Jadi kau sudah jatuh cinta dengan Lelaki ya?'' tanya Evelin

Lily kaget mendengar perkataan dari Ratunya yang tiba-tiba saja mengatakan kalau dia sudah jatuh cinta dengan Lelaki

''Ap-Apa maksudmu Evelin sama?'' tanya Lily sambil gugup

Evelin lalu menahan tawa melihat reaksi Lily yang tiba-tiba saja wajah nya terlihat memerah.

''Jadi siapa pria itu?'' tanya Evelin langsung

''AKU TIDAK SEDANG JATUH CINTA EVELIN SAMA!'' teriak Lily marah ditambah kesal

Lulu sekarang sedang menutup telinga nya yang tidak sanggup menampung suara Lily yang sangat keras itu. Evelin lalu menahan tawa lagi melihat Lily

''Maaf-Maaf'' kata Evelin meminta maaf

''Bagaimana dengan yang mulia sendiri? Bagaimana yang mulia sama sekali tidak memiliki suami, padahal sudah memiliki anak'' tanya Lily

Evelin lalu melihat ke atas dengan tersenyum setelah mendengar pertanyaan Lily, Lily bingung dengan Ratunya yang tiba-tiba saja sepertinya terdiam. apakah dia baru saja mengatakan hal yang lancang

''Maaf yang Mulia, aku tidak bermaksud lancang'' kata Lily meminta maaf

''Tidak apa-apa Lily, aku mengerti maksud mu'' kata Evelin. Evelin lalu mengelus kepala Lulu yang sedang memainkan boneka bebek

''Lily, apakah kau mau mendengar dari mana aku berasal? '' tanya Evelin

Lily kaget mendengar perkataan Ratunya, Lily ingin sekali tahu siapa Ratunya

''Tentu saja aku mau, Evelin sama!'' kata Lily dengan semangat

''Baiklah aku akan menceritakan siapa aku sebenarnya, aku lahir dari keluarga bangsawan Succubus di Underworld'' kata Evelin mulai menjelaskan

''Underworld! bukankah itu tempat para Iblis'' kata Lily kaget mendengarnya

''Benar, saat pertama kali di Underworld Keluarga ku tidak diterima oleh para Iblis, para Iblis mencoba mengusir Keluarga ku akan tetapi ada beberapa keluarga Iblis bangsawan yang menerima kami'' kata Evelin

''Keluarga Iblis bangsawan? Keluarga Iblis siapa saja yang menerima keluarga anda?'' tanya Lily

''Gremory, Leviathan dan beberapa keluarga lain nya'' jawab Evelin

Lily lalu kaget mendengar nama Gremory, dia mengingat kalau dia pernah mendengar nama itu saat di sekolah

''Mereka menerima kami sehingga akhirnya kami tinggal di Undeworld'' kata Evelin

''Tunggu sebentar Evelin sama, kenapa keluarga anda menuju ke Underworld?'' tanya Lily

''Keluarga ku di usir dari tanah kelahiran kami'' jawab Evelin

''Diusir? oleh siapa?'' tanya Lily lagi

''Oleh para Dewa'' jawab Evelin

Lily kaget mendengar nya, dia tidak menyangka kalau keluarga Ratunya diusir oleh para Dewa. Lily kemudian marah kepada para Dewa karena telah membuat keluarga Ratunya menderita

''Dan setelah itu Keluarga ku pun tinggal di Underworld'' kata Evelin

Lily mengangguk mengerti, Lulu terlihat sedang asik bermain dengan bebek karetnya dan tidak mendengarkan cerita dari Ibunya

''Setelah beberapa lama kemudian salah satu Istri lalu melahirkan'' kata Evelin

''Salah satu Istri? apa maksud anda?'' tanya Lily

''Oh ya aku lupa, Ayah ku memiliki 5 Istri'' jawab Evelin

''5 Istri!'' Lily kaget mendengar nya

''Benar, Ayahku memiliki 5 Istri, Ibu ku adalah Istri ke 4, setelah itu semua Istri itu lalu melahirkan anak-anak mereka, Istri pertama memiliki dua anak perempuan, Istri kedua memiliki satu anak perempuan, Istri ketiga melahirkan tiga anak perempuan , Ibu ku melahirkan dua anak salah satu nya aku dan yang Istri kelima memiliki dua anak perempuan '' kata Evelin menjelaskan keluarga nya

''Jadi mereka semua perempuan, wah sepertinya anda sangat bahagia karena memiliki banyak saudari'' kata Lily

Evelin lalu terlihat murung saat Lily mengatakan bahagia, Lily bingung melihat Ratunya tiba-tiba murung

''Kenapa Evelin sama?'' tanya Lily

''Sebenarnya keluarga seharusnya bahagia, dimana aku bisa bermain dengan para saudari tapi itu berubah saat pemilihan tahta'' kata Evelin

''Tahta?'' Lily bingung

''Benar, Ayahku lalu meninggal dan meninggalkan tahta yaitu sebagai raja'' kata Evelin

''Raja?'' Lily bingung

''Benar, sebenarnya setelah tinggal cukup lama di Underworld, keluarga semakin dikenal oleh para Iblis, kemudian keluarga ku akhirnya menjadi salah satu keluarga penting di Underworld'' kata Evelin

''itu tidak lah mustahil karena Evelin sama sangatlah kuat, pasti keluarga anda pastilah kuat'' kata Lily. Evelin hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari Lily

''Semua kakak ku memperbutkan tahta itu, termasuk juga para ibu mereka, dan termasuk juga ibu ku'' kata Evelin

''Ibu anda juga?!'' Lily kaget

''Ibu ku mengatakan kalau aku harus merebut tahta itu, dia bilang aku tidak boleh membiarkan saudariku yang lain nya mendapatkan tahta itu, tapi aku menolak sehingga Ibuku lalu memilih adik ku untuk mendapatkan tahta itu'' Evelin terlihat sedih

Lily hanya terdiam mendengar cerita Ratunya yang menyedihkan, dia tidak menyangka kalau Ratunya memiliki masa kecil yang kelam

''Setelah itu para saudari ku lalu mencari seorang pria untuk membuat nya sebagai raja sehingga akan menjadi pemimpin di keluarga ku dan saudari ku itu bisa menjadi Ratu'' Evelin terus menjelaskan

Lulu terlihat sedang kebingungan dengan Ibu nya yang sepertinya sedih, Lily terlihat mengerti sekarang

''Banyak para Iblis bangsawan ingin melamarku akan tetapi aku menolak semua lamaran mereka, salah satu saudari ku pun berhasil merebut tahta itu namun konflik itu belum selesai, para saudari ku yang lain terus ingin merebut tahta itu tanpa memperdulikan ikatan mereka sebagai saudari'' kata Evelin mengingat para saudari nya. Evelin lalu teringat saat dia kecil bersama saudari nya bermain bersama dengan begitu bahagia

''Terus apa yang akan Evelin sama lakukan ?'' tanya Lily

''Aku lalu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan keluarga ku'' jawab Evelin

Lily mengerti dengan Ratunya yang memutuskan untuk pergi dari keluarga itu

''Aku memutuskan untuk kabur dan sampai ke tanah ini, aku lalu menemukan beberapa penduduk di sini dan mereka semua menerimaku, aku pun memutuskan untuk tinggal disini'' kata Evelin sambil melihat jendela di samping nya melihat pemandangan kerajaan nya

''Aku lalu memimpin daerah ini lalu kemudian aku pun berhasil membuat kerajaan''

Lily kagum mendengar kisah hidup Ratunya, dia tambah kagum kepada orang yang dia kagumkan

''Aku pun menjadi Ratu disini''

''Terus apakah anda menikah?'' tanya Lily

''Tidak'' jawab Evelin

''Apa!'' Lily terkejut dengan perkataan dari Ratunya

''Aku tidak menikah, saat itu aku belum menemukan orang yang aku cintai'' kata Evelin. Evelin lalu melihat ke arah Lulu yang sekarang melihat nya, Evelin lalu mengelus kepala Lulu dengan lembut

''Suatu hari aku perang melawan salah satu Fallen Goddess yaitu Tiamat'' kata Evelin

''Tiamat, maksud anda Dewi Naga itu?!'' Lily kaget

''Ya'' jawab Evelin

Lily tidak menyangka kalau Ratunya akan melawan salah satu Ras tinggi. Lulu hanya melihat pembicaraan mereka hanya tidak mengerti untuk anak seumuran nya

''Kami bertarung satu sama lain, kami bisa dibilang imbang'' kata Evelin memamerkan pertarungan epic nya kepada Lily yang dari tadi kagum

''Saat aku bertarung dengan nya cukup lama tiba-tiba ada yang aneh dengan tempat kami bertarung, aku merasakan kalau aku tiba-tiba terhempas entah bagaimana dan akhirnya aku tiba di tempat yang asing bagiku'' kata Evelin

''Tempat asing?'' Lily bingung

''Benar, tempat itu ditumbuhi oleh banyak sekali tumbuhan dan pepohonan yang hijau dan terlihat juga ada beberapa binatang buas di situ'' kata Evelin

''Terus apa yang akan anda lakukan?'' tanya Lily

''Aku memutuskan untuk berkeliling di area itu, bisa dibilang kalau tempat itu sangatlah subur, setelah aku berkeliling cukup lama aku pun memutuskan untuk mandi di sebuah sungai'' kata Evelin

Lily lalu berpikir kalau ada laki-laki yang mengintip nya di situ walaupun dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kedepan nya

''Aku mandi di tempat itu dengan cukup menyenangkan karena air yang segar, saat aku mandi aku pun bertemu dengan orang itu, Ayah nya Lulu'' kata Evelin yang sekarang mengelus kepala Lulu

Lulu kelihatan senang saat Ibunya sedang mengelus kepalanya dan menceritakan tentang Ayah nya

''Jadi apakah orang itu Ras Malaikat? Iblis? Dewa? Elf? atau Ras tinggi lain nya?'' tanya Lily penasaran

Evelin hanya tertawa melihat Lily yang penasaran hanya tertawa kecil, Lulu juga tertawa merasa lucu melihat reaksi Lily

''Dia Manusia'' jawab Evelin

Lily lalu merasa semangat nya hilang saat mendengar nama Manusia, dia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan Manusia, mereka adalah Mahkluk yang di katakan rantai paling bawah dalam dunia ini

''Ternyata hanya Manusia'' jawab Lily lemas

''Apakah kau merendahkan Manusia?'' tanya Evelin

''Tentu saja, mereka adalah Ras paling rendah, fisik mereka lemah, mereka juga tidak bisa menggunakan sihir, aku bingung dengan sang Pencipta karena telah menciptakan mereka'' kata Lily dengan sombong

Evelin hanya tersenyum dengan pemikiran Lily yang begitu normal untuk nya karena dia Ras yang bisa dibilang tinggi

''Lily, kita tidak bisa merendahkan Manusia sekarang, jujur aku juga merendahkan mereka akan tetapi itu berubah saat aku tahu mereka yang sebenarnya'' kata Evelin

Lily kaget mendengar perkataan dari Ratunua yang mengatakan kalau dia juga pernah merendahkan Manusia

''Mereka memang tidak bisa menggunakan sihir akan tetapi apakah kau pernah mendengar kalau Manusia memiliki kekuatan yang disebut ambisi'' kata Evelin

''Jadi ambisi itu apa?'' tanya Lily

''Aku pun tidak tahu tapi itu tertulis di sebuah batu yang disebut Poneglyph'' kata Evelin

Lily kaget mendengar nya, apakah sang Pencipta memberitahu mereka kalau Manusia sebenarnya adalah Ras yang kuat

''Jujur aku tidak terlalu mengerti tapi seperti itu lah'' sambung Evelin

''Terus setelah bertemu dengan Manusia itu, apa yang anda lakukan?'' tanya Lily

''Kami melakukan itu'' kata Evelin dengan menggoda Lily

Pipi Lily lalu memerah mendengar Ratunya langsung melakukan itu dengan seorang Manusia, Lily tidak tahu kenapa dia tiba-tiba memerah

''Kami melakukan cukup lama karena dia ternyata memiliki stamina yang kuat'' kata Evelin masih menggoda Lily

Pipi Lily masih memerah mendengar nya, Lulu kelihatan bingung dengan perkataan dari Ibu nya

''Aku berumur 27 saat itu'' Evelin lalu melihat ke arah Lulu

''Lalu setelah itu apa yang anda lakukan?'' tanya Lily

''Aku lalu berniat membawa orang itu ke kerajaan dan menjadikan nya Raja akan tetapi dia masih sangat kecil danmemilik keluarga sehingga aku tidak bisa membawanya'' kata Evelin dengan wajah kecewa

''Apa! apakah anda tidak terlalu gegabah menjadi kan Manusia itu menjadi Raja anda? tunggu! apa maksud anda masih kecil? '' tanya Lily

''Kau pasti mengerti maksudku nanti dan aku percaya kalau dia akan menjadi Raja yang sangat hebat'' kata Evelin mengingat orang itu ''Setelah itu aku pun kembali ke kerajaan dengan sihir ku dan seminggu kemudian aku pun hamil mengandung Lulu'' kata Evelin

Lily kagum dengan kelembutan Ratunya yang sangat mempercayai sebuah kepercayaan yang kuat dari seseorang

''Aku berpikir kalau suatu hari nanti aku akan bertemu dengan nya lagi'' kata Evelin dengan percaya diri

Lily hanya mengangguk mengerti dengan Ratunya, mereka lalu kembali mandi bersama, tiba-tiba Evelin lalu memegang Payudara Lily dari belakang

''Kyaa Evelin sama?'' Lily bingung

''Ternyata Payudara mu semakin membesar saja Lily'' kata Evelin

''Hentikan Evelin sama!'' teriak Lily

Lulu hanya tertawa melihat adegan itu

 **~X~**

 **DI CLUB PENELITIAN ILMU GAIB**

''Jadi begitulah cerita nya'' kata Zoro menjelaskan

Di penelitian Ilmu Gaib terlihat ada Rias dan para Peerage nya dan Sona bersama para Peerage nya juga

''Apakah kalian mengerti sekarang?'' tanya Zoro

''Ya kami semua mengerti, jadi kalian adalah teman bajak laut dan Luffy adalah Kapten mu kan'' kata Sona

''Ya, pasti kalian semua tidak percaya kan'' kata Zoro

''Sulit juga untuk mempercayai kalau orang bodoh ini adalah Kapten mu'' kata Reya menunjuk ke arah Luffy

Mereka semua lalu menyadari kalau Luffy tertidur saat Zoro menceritakan kisah mereka berdua, Rias, Sona dan Peerage mereka lalu sweatdrop melihat Luffy sudah tidur dengan sangat cepat

''Jadi selama ini dia sudah tidur?!'' teriak para Peerage Sona

Rias dan Peerage nya hanya tersenyum melihat ini, mereka mengerti kalau Luffy akan tertidur karena sudah bertarung cukup sehingga dia akan sangat kelelahan

''Baiklah sepertinya kita harus pulang'' kata Rias

''Sepertinya memang begitu'' Sona lalu melihat ke arah Zoro ''Zoro kau ikut aku dulu'' kata Sona

Zoro kelihatan kesal karena tiba-tiba Sona memerintahnya, dia bisa saja membantu tapi dia tidak suka diperintah oleh seseorang kecuali Luffy

''Tenang saja, aku hanya memiliki urusan dengan mu'' kata Sona

Zoro lalu mendesah pasrah, Zoro lalu berdiri untuk pergi. Zoro melihat Luffy yang sepertinya sedang tidur nyenyak

''Baiklah Rias, kami pergi dulu'' kata Sona

Tsubaki lalu mengeluarkan sihir teleport untuk segera kembali ke rumah mereka, Sona, Zoro dan para Peerage nya lalu menghilang dengan sihir teleport itu. tinggalah Rias dan Peerage nya beserta Luffy

''Baiklah sebaiknya kita juga pulang'' kata Rias

''Luffy sama!'' tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka, Rias beserta Peerage nya kaget melihat pintu tiba-tiba terbuka oleh seorang Wanita dan terlihat ada Wanita lagi di belakang nya

''Luffy sama! apakah anda baik-baik saja?'' teriak Wanita itu

Rias mengetahui siapa perempuan itu, Akeno, Kiba, dan Koneko lalu bersiap-siap melawan Wanita itu yang sepertinya musuh mereka

''Tenang saja, dia bukan musuh lagi'' kata Rias mencegah sebagian para Peerage nya menyeran Wanita itu

Wanita itu adalah Reynare dan Kalawarner yang sepertinya benar-benar khawatir melihat Luffy yang sedang tertidur. Reynare dan Kalawarner lalu menghampiri Luffy

''Luffy sama!'' Reynare dan Kalawarner lalu melihat Luffy

Kedua Malaikat itu lalu merasa lega melihat tuan mereka baik-baik saja, Kedua Malaikat jatuh itu lalu melihat ke arah Rias

''Jadi apa yang terjadi?'' tanya mereka

''Nanti saja penjelasan nya, sebaiknya kita membawa Luffy pulang sekarang'' kata Rias

Rias lalu menghadap ke arah para Peerage nya, ''Baiklah kalian bisa pulang'' kata Rias

Para Peerage Rias lalu mengangguk mengerti kecuali Akeno yang masih melihat Luffy sedang di gendong oleh Reynare. Reynare tidak merasa berat karena Luffy sepertinya sangat ringan ditambah lagi dia sedikit pendek darinya

''Baiklah, ayo kita pulang'' kata Rias

Paarage Rias lalu pergi duluan, tinggalah Rias, Reynare, Kalawarne, Luffy dan Xenovia. Rias lalu melihat Xenovia

''Dimana Irina?!'' Xenovia lalu tiba-tiba menanyai Rias

''Irina? maksud mu Gadis yang di temukan oleh Luffy sama?'' tanya Reynare

''Ya, itu dia'' kata Xenovia

''Dia ada di rumah Ayano sama'' kata Kalawarner

''Baiklah aku akan kesana'' kata Xenovia

Reynare dan Kalawarner terkejut mendengar perkataan dari Xenovia yang tiba-tiba ingin kerumah Ayano

''Entahlah tapi aku tidak yakin kalau Ayano sama akan senang'' kata Reynare

''Sudahlah, pasti Ayano pasti mengerti'' kata Rias

''Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo'' ajak Kalawarner

Xenovia lalu pergi bersama Rias, Reynare dan Kalawarner

 **SKIP TIME**

Di rumah Ayano terlihat sekarang sedang damai saja, Ayano terlihat habis bangun pagi. tadi malam ada sebuah kejadian yang tidak disangka oleh Ayano, tiba-tiba saja Reynare dan Kalawarner membawa seorang Gadis ke rumah nya tadi malam

''Kenapa mereka selalu saja membuat masalah? dan kenapa aku harus mengurus Wanita itu'' ucap Ayano yang sekarang sedang mandi

Ayano ingat kalau Reynare mengatakan kalau Luffy sekarang sedang melakukan sesuatu, dia berharap kalau Luffy akan baik-baik saja. Ayano lalu selesai mandi dan sedang memakai pakaian nya, Ayano lalu memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan Gadis itu di kamar Luffy. Ayano menaruh Gadis itu di kamar Luffy

''Sebaiknya aku melihat keadaan Gadis itu'' kata Ayano yang kemudian menuju ke kamar Luffy

Ayano lalu mengingat sesuatu, seharusnya Luffy sudah pulang sekarang. Ayano lalu merasa curiga kalau Luffy akan tidur dengan Gadis itu

''Tidak akan ku biarkan'' kata Ayano sambil mempercepat langkah nya

Ayano lalu sampai di kamar Luffy, dengan cepat Ayano membuka pintu kamar Ayano dan melihat ke dalam. Di dalam kamar Luffy terlihat ada beberapa orang tidur, Ayano mengira kalau itu adalah Luffy,Rias, Gadis aneh semalam dan kedua Malaikat jatuh itu, Ayano tidak bisa melihat mereka karena di tutupi oleh selimut

Ayano lalu mendekati kasur Luffy untuk membuka selimut itu untuk membangunkan mereka dan memarahi nya, Ayano lalu membuka selimut itu

''Luffy! ayo bang-'' Ayano belum selesai mengucapkan katanya karena melihat ada yang ganjil dengan apa yang dilihat nya

Terlihat ada lebih orang yang tidur di kasur itu tidak seperti Ayano bayangkan, terlihat Luffy sedang di peluk oleh Rias di kanan nya dan sisi kirinya ada Reynare dan di belakang Luffy ada Kalawarner, dan terlihat di dada Luffy ada seorang Gadis lain dengan pita berwarna kuning di rambut nya, terlihat juga ada Gadis berambut biru sedang tidur juga di dada Luffy dan yang terakhir Gadis tadi malam yang di antar oleh Reynare sedang tidur di bawah Luffy dengan memegang paha Luffy dan mereka semua telanjang termasuk Luffy

Ayano tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, Ayano lalu merasa benar-benar marah dengan apa yang dilihat nya. berani-berani nya mereka melakukan hal mesum di rumah nya. Ayano lalu menarik nafas untuk berteriak membangunkan mereka

''BANGUN KALIAN ORANG-ORANG MESUM!'' teriak Ayano

Rias dan para perempuan lalu terbangun mendengar teriakan dari Ayano, Rias dan para Gadis itu lalu mengucek-ucek matanya mereka untuk melihat siapa yang bertariak

''Oh Ayano sama'' kata Reynare melihat Ayano

''Kenapa kau bertariak di pagi-pagi hari seperti ini, Ayano?'' tanya Rias

Ayano lalu melihat ke arah dua Gadis baru yang ada di kasur Luffy

''Siapa mereka berdua?'' tanya Ayano sambil menuju ke arah kedua Gadis itu

Rias lalu melihat Gadis yang disebutkan oleh Ayano, dia tahu kalau Xenovia ada disini akan tetapi Rias lalu menyadari ada Wanita lain di sini. Rias lalu tahu siapa Wanita itu

''Akeno! sedang apa kau disini?'' tanya Rias kaget melihat Akeno

Akeno hanya tersenyum melihat Buchonya kaget melihat nya, Luffy terlihat masih tertidur dengan nyenyak. Akeno lalu merasa jengkel dengan Luffy karena belum juga bangun

''Luffy ayo bangun'' kata Ayano sambil mencubit pipi Luffy akan tetapi pipi Luffy malah memanjang seperti karet

''Aku lupa kalau dia Manusia karet'' kata Ayano sadar

Ayano lalu bingung untuk membangunkan, Ayano lalu memiliki ide untuk membangunkan Luffy. Ayano lalu mendekat ke wajah nya ke telinga Luffy mencoba membisikan sesuatu. Rias dan Gadis lain nya hanya merasa bingung dengan apa yang Ayano bisikan

Luffy lalu tiba-tiba terbangun dan kemudin berdiri dengan tegak, Ayano lalu kaget karena baru sadar kalau Luffy tidak memakai pakaian apapun

''Sarapan! dimana sarapan nya?!'' teriak Luffy

Ayano sekarang sedang menutupi wajah nya untuk tidak melihat Luffy yang telanjang, Rias dan Gadis lain nya lalu merasa pipi mereka memerah semua karena melihat tubuh Luffy tanpa ada sebenang pun di tubuh nya

''Dimana makanan nya?!'' Luffy bertanya ke Ayano yang sedang menutupi wajah nya

''Pakai dulu pakaian mu bodoh!'' Ayano lalu memukul kepala Luffy dengan keras

 **15 MENIT KEMUDIAN**

''Baiklah saat nya menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'' tanya Ayano

Sekarang semua penghuni rumah Ayano sedang ada di tempat makan untuk sarapan pagi, Luffy sedang memegang kepalanya yang terlihat ada sebuah benjolan di kepalanya

''Baiklah kami akan menjelaskan nya'' kata Rias

Rias lalu menjelaskan tentang tadi malam, menjelaskan tentang musuh baru mereka dan muncul nya seseorang yang membantu mereka dan akhirnya mereka menang melawan orang itu

''Jadi begitu'' Ayano lalu mengerti

''Dimana makanan nya!'' tiba-tiba Luffy berteriak.

Ayano lalu mendesah. '' Baiklah aku akan membuat sarapan'' kata Ayano yang kemudian berdiri untuk membuat makanan

''Hore!'' teriak Luffy dengan senang

''Tenang lah Luffy!'' teriak Ayano kesal

''Aku akan membantu mu Ayano sama'' kata Reynare

''Terima kasih Reynare''

Ayano dan Reynare lalu sedang membuat makanan, Luffy terlihat sangat bosan karena harus menunggu untuk makan. Akeno terlihat terhibur dengan sikap Luffy yang bosan

''Apakah kau sering seperti ini Luffy kun?'' tanya Akeno

Luffy yang ditanyai oleh Akeno , Luffy lalu melihat Akeno dengan tatapan bosan

''Begitulah'' jawab Luffy

Akeno hanya tertawa melihat Luffy yang sepertinya akan mati kebosanan

''Jadi Akeno, kenapa kau bisa disini?'' tanya Rias

''Aku kesini karena aku mau saja'' kata Akeno

''Hah!'' Rias tiba-tiba merasa aneh dengan jawaban dari Akeno. ''Apa maksud mu kau kesini karena mau mu saja?'' tanya Rias

''Apakah Bucho melarangku kesini?'' tanya Akeno balik

''Tidak, aku tidak melarangmu'' jawab Rias dengan tenang

''Terus kenapa anda kelihatan tidak senang kalau aku kesini?'' tanya Akeno

''Karena rumah ini sudah penuh'' kata Rias

''Aku kira masih ada kamar lagi'' kata Luffy polos

''Diamlah Luffy'' geram Rias

Luffy lalu terdiam melihat wajah Rias marah, Ayano lalu menaruh semua makanan yang sudah siap di meja makan

''Baiklah saat nya makan!'' teriak Luffy

Mereka lalu sarapan di pagi hari, Luffy dengan cepat memakan semua makanan nya. sesekali Luffy mencoba untuk mencuri makan orang lain disitu tapi Ayano menatap Luffy dengan tatapan peringatan kalau jangan mengambil makanan orang lain

 **SKIP TIME**

Luffy dan yang lain nya lalu menuju ke sekolah, saat sarapan Luffy hanya memakan bagian nya saja. Luffy kelihatan murung karena belum kenyang

''Sudahlah Luffy, kau tidak perlu murung'' kata Ayano

Luffy lalu hanya mengangguk mengerti dengan perkataan Ayano, Luffy lalu melihat kedepan dan sadar kalau mereka akhirnya sampai di sekolah

''Baiklah aku dan Luffy akan ke kelas'' kata Rias

Ayano hanya mengangguk mengerti, dia sedikit jengkel dengan Rias karena terlihat sangat ingin sekali dekat dengan Luffy

''Kalau begitu sampai jumpa'' kata Ayano yang kemudian langsung pergi

Luffy hanya bingung melihat Ayano yang tiba-tiba merasa bersikap acuh dengan nya, Rias yang melihat Ayano hanya tersenyum

'' _Jadi selama ini dia bersifat Tsundere_?'' pikir Rias

Luffy dan Rias lalu menuju ke kelas mereka akan tetapi saat memasuki gedung sekolah, Luffy lalu melihat seseorang yang begitu familiar

Orang itu berambut hijau, cukup tinggi, dan terlihat memakai kacamata. Luffy lalu tahu siapa orang itu

''Hey bukankah itu Zoro?'' kata Luffy melihat orang itu

Rias yang melihat orang yang dibilang oleh Luffy dan benar saja itu adalah Zoro yang sekarang terlihat memakai pakaian sekolah Kouh

''Woy Zoro!'' panggil Luffy

Zoro lalu melihat ke arah Luffy dan Rias kemudian tersenyum. ''Oh Luffy!'' balas Zoro

''Sedang apa kau disini Zoro?'' tanya Luffy

''Aku sekarang sekolah disini walaupun aku tidak tahu apa itu sekolah'' kata Zoro

''Hahahaha aku juga dulu seperti itu'' kata Luffy

''Jadi Zoro, kenapa kau ada disini?'' Rias lalu bertanya kepada Zoro

''Aku bisa disini karena Wanita berkacamata itu mengatakan kalau aku sekarang bersekolah disini'' kata Zoro

''Itu benar''

Kemudian terdengar ada suara Wanita di belakang Zoro, terlihat Sona sedang berjalan menuju ke arah mereka

''Sona!'' kata Luffy

''Aku menyuruhnya bersekolah disini'' kata Sona

''Hey dengar ya, aku bersekolah karena aku mau dan bisa bertemu dengan kapten bodoh ku ini dan sebagai anggota pertama nya aku harus menjaga nya'' kata Zoro

''Ya ya aku mengerti'' kata Sona

''Jadi begitu, baguslah Luffy kau sekarang bisa sering berjumpa dengan teman lama mu'' kata Rias

''Ya'' balas Luffy dengan senang

''Jadi Sona, apakah kau mau membuat Zoro menjadi budak mu?'' tanya Rias

''Jangan seenaknya mengatakan seperti itu!'' teriak Zoro

''Aku tidak tahu, apakah kau ingin membuat Luffy menjadi budakmu, Rias?'' tanya Sona balik

''Aku bukan budak siapa-siapa!'' teriak Luffy marah

Rias dan Sona tidak peduli dengan teriakan Luffy dan Zoro, terlihat Rias dan Sona berbisik-bisik sesuatu. Luffy dan Zoro merasa tidak enak melihat mereka

''Kami ini bukan budak kalian!'' teriak Luffy dan Zoro

 **JAM ISTIRAHAT KEMUDIAN  
**

Rias dan yang lain lalu sudah ada di ruangan Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, Luffy sedang memakan cemilan bersama Koneko, Asia sedang berbicara dengan Luffy dan Koneko, Akeno sedang menyiapkan teh untuk Issei dan Kiba dan Rias sedang duduk di tempat biasanya

''Dengarkan semuanya!'' Rias lalu meminta perhatian dari semua orang di ruangan itu. semua orang di ruangan itu lalu melihat Rias

''Aku akan memperkenalkan anggota baru kita di club penelitian Ilmu Gaib'' kata Rias

Semua orang lalu terkejut mendengar Rias, lalu kemudian pintu terbuka. Luffy dan yang lain nya lalu kaget kemudian melihat siapa yang membuka pintu. terlihat ada seorang Wanita yang memakai pakaian sekolah Kouh dan berambut biru dengan ada sedikit pirang berwarna

''Hah Xenov!'' Luffy lalu menyadari siapa orang itu

Xenovia lalu merasa jengkel mendengar Luffy memanggil namanya, Xenovia lalu hanya mendesah pasrah

''Dia akan menjadi teman kita mulai dari sekarang'' kata Rias

Seluruh Peerage Rias lalu kaget mendengar nya, mereka sekarang akan memiliki teman baru

''Apakah kau Iblis?'' tanya Luffy

Xenovia lalu mengeluarkan sayap Iblis nya menunjukan ke semua orang. ''Ya, aku Iblis'' kata Xenovia

Luffy kelihatan kagum melihat sayap Xenovia, Xenovia yang melihat Luffy yang sekarang kagum dengan sayap nya hanya tersenyum

''Bagaimana dengan Irina?'' tanya Issei

''Dia sekarang sedang kembali ke Gereja pusat untuk memberitahu Informasi yang kami dapatkan'' kata Xenovia

''Apakah kau tidak apa-apa di tinggal?'' tanya Issei lagi

''Tidak, aku memang ingin bergabung dengan kalian karena tadi malam'' kata Xenovia

''Baguslah, sekarang kita memiliki banyak teman'' kata Luffy

Seluruh anggota penelitian Ilmu Gaib lalu bergembira, Luffy adalah orang yang membuat kelompok Rias terlihat bahagia dari sebelumnya. Rias melihat para Peerage nya hanya tersenyum

 **BRAK!**

Pintu sekali lagi terbuka tiba-tiba, Rias dan yang lain nya lalu melihat siapa yang membuka nya

''Zoro!'' Luffy lalu mengenali orang itu

''Jadi kau disini Luffy, aku mencari mu dari tadi'' kata Zoro

Zoro lalu masuk ke dalam dengan jalan gaya santai, Luffy lalu melihat ada seseorang di belakang Zoro yang sepertinya marah

 **PLETAK!**

Kepala Zoro lalu di pukul dari belakang

''Apa-apaan kau ini! tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam bangunan orang lain!'' teriak Sona

''Diamlah Gadis berkacamata'' geram Zoro kesal sambil memegang belakang kepalanya yang berasap karena di pukul oleh Sona

Rias dan yang lain nya lalu hanya tertawa melihat kejadian ini, Rias lalu melihat keluar jendela dengan tersenyum. akhirnya mereka pun kembali seperti semula

 **~X~**

 **DI OLYMPUS-ELYSIUM**

Terlihat di sebuah taman yang indah ada seorang Gadis cantik sedang duduk di sebuah tempat duduk di taman itu

''Aphrodite!'' tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggil Wanita yang duduk itu

Aphrodite lalu melihat siapa yang memanggil nya dan mengetahui siapa yang memanggil nya

''Oh Athena rupa nya, Ada apa?'' tanya Aphrodite

''Kita akan melakukan pertemuan lagi'' jawab Athena

Aphrodite lalu mendesah merasa bosan, dia tidak terlalu suka dengan pertemuan para Dewa. Athena bingung melihat Aphrodite terlihat tidak senang

''Ada apa?'' tanya Athena

''Kau tahu pertemuan itu sangat membosankan, kau harus mendengar seseorang bicara terus akan terlihat membosankan'' jawab Aphrodite

Athena lalu terlihat jengkel dengan sifat Aphrodite yang tiba-tiba terlihat merasa bosan

''Tapi kita harus melakukan ini, ini demi Olympus'' kata Athena dengan tegas. Aphrodite lalu melihat sifat Athena yang semangat itu lalu tersenyum

''Kau selalu saja memikirkan pekerjaan, apakah kau tidak pernah memikirkan yang lain? seperti percintaan'' tanya Aphrodite

Athena lalu terlihat tidak tertarik dengan Aphrodite katakan, dia sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan percintaan karena dia selalu saja orang yang sibuk

''Tidak, aku tidak tertarik dengan percintaan'' jawab Athena

''Oh begitu'' Aphrodite merasa kalau Athena terlalu sibuk tentang pekerjaan nya di bandingkan percintaan. ''Oh kau tahu tidak, saat aku ke dunia Manusia aku bertemu dengan Manusia yang menarik'' kata Aphrodite

Athena lalu terlihat tertarik dengan perkataan dari Aphrodite, kalau Manusia itu memiliki kekuatan spesial maka dia bisa menjadi pahlawan bagi Olympus

''Dia adalah seorang laki-laki yang sangat menarik'' kata Aphrodite

Athena lalu merasa kalau laki-laki ini akan menjadi korban Aphrodite, Aphrodite adalah seorang Dewi yang memiliki banyak anak

''Jadi apakah kau ingin membuat keturunan dengan Manusia itu?'' tanya Athena

''Aku rasa begitu tapi dia sepertinya tidak tertarik dengan kecantikan ku'' kata Aphrodite ngambek

Athena lalu kaget mendengar nya, mana ada seorang Manusia bisa menolak kecantikan Aphrodite di tambah lagi dia sangat seksi sekali

''Apa! itu tidak mungkin!'' kata Athena kaget

''Kau mungkin tidak percaya tapi ini memang kenyataan nya'' kata Aphrodite

Athena lalu mulai tertarik dengan laki-laki yang dibacarakan oleh Aphrodit, Aphrodite dan Athena sudah cukup lama mengobrol tiba-tiba muncul Artemis

''Athena apakah kau sudah memanggil Dewi penggoda itu?'' kata Artemis

Artemis lalu melihat saudari nya sudah bersama dengan Aphrodite yang sepertinya membicarakan sesuatu

''Apa maksud mu dengan Dewi penggoda?'' tanya Aphrodite dengan tersenyum

''Memang itu kan fakta nya, kau memiliki banyak keturunan dari Ras-Ras berbeda dan kau sama sekali tidak peduli dengan mereka'' kata Artemis kesal

''Apa maksud mu, aku peduli dengan anak-anak dan keturunan ku'' kata Aphrodite

''Terserah'' kesal Artemis tidak peduli ''sebaiknya kita harus pergi sekarang'' kata Artemis

''Benar'' setuju Athena

Aphrodite lalu mendesah pasrah, dia lalu berdiri dari tempat duduk dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi

''Baiklah aku akan pergi'' kata Aphrodite

Artemis dan Athena lalu mengangguk mengerti, mereka bertiga lalu bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke tempat pertemuan

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Akhir bab**

 **Maaf kalau minggu ini saya update lama karena saya memiliki banyak pekerjaan sekolah**

 **Di bab ini saya akan menjelaskan cukup rinci tentang Ratu succubus itu dan kenapa dia bisa tahu Poneglype? saya akan jelaskan di masa depan**

 **Saya mungkin tidak bisa memunculkan semua karakter dari One Piece karena mungkin saja ceritanya akan cukup sulit untuk di tulis di masa depan.**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah baca dan Review dan tak lupa untuk tinggalkan Review agar saya bisa lebih senang saat menulis**

 **Sampai jumpa di bab berikutnya**

 **Salam Author**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda & Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **warning : non canon, dll**

* * *

 **MENJADI LEBIH KUAT**

 **DI SEKOLAH KOUH**

Terlihat sekarang Luffy sedang jalan-jalan di taman Akedemi Kouh, Luffy kelihatan sangat senang karena hari mulai damai lagi, sekarang dia bisa tidur dengan tenang dan memakan banyak makanan

''Senang nya, aku ditraktir oleh Ayano'' kata Luffy dengan senang

Luffy lalu duduk di sebuah bangku di taman itu, Luffy lalu melihat dada nya bekas tusukan dari Kokabiel tadi beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia tidak menyangka kalau dia akan kalah dengan Kokabiel

''Kenapa aku bisa kalah?'' ucap Luffy dengan dirinya

Luffy mengingat malam itu yang seharusnya dia bisa menghindari tombak cahaya itu walaupun tubuhnya terluka parah tapi dia merasa kalau Haki Kenbun nya sangat terlambat memperingatkan nya

''Apakah aku harus melatih Haki Kenbun ku?'' Luffy lalu mengingat perkataan dari Rayleigh. seseorang yang bisa memperkuat Haki kenbun nya dengan sangat kuat maka dia akan membuat Haki kenbun nya bisa melihat masa depan dengan sekilas

''Aku Ingat kalau aku pernah melawan salah satu Jendral Big Mom dan aku sedikit bisa melihat masa depan waktu itu'' kata Luffy

Luffy lalu tersenyum berpikir kalau dia akan semakin kuat. ''Baiklah aku akan menjadi kuat!'' teriak Luffy dengan semangat

''Kau sedang apa Mugiwara Kun!'' tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara

Luffy lalu melihat asal suaara itu berasal dari kanan nya, Luffy lalu melihat ke kanan untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara

''Oh Aika, sedang apa kau disini?'' tanya Luffy balik

''Aku sedang jalan-jalan, sedangkan kau?'' tanya Aika balik

''Oh aku sedang duduk-duduk saja'' kata Luffy dengan tersenyum

''Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku duduk juga?''

''Boleh''

Aika lalu duduk di dekat Luffy sambil melihat pemandangan di sekitar mereka, Luffy sedang melihat-melihat pemandangan tenang. Dia sangat ingin sekali bertemu dengan Rias dan yang lain nya akan tetapi mereka sedang dalam jam pelajaran

''Hmm, Mugiwara kun'' panggil Aika

Luffy lalu menghadap ke arah Aika yang memanggil nya

''Ada apa Aika?'' tanya Luffy

''Apakah kau senang bersekolah disini?'' tanya Aika

Luffy berpikir sejenak dengan pertanyaan Luffy lalu kemudian tersenyum. ''Tentu saja aku senang, disini aku memiliki banyak teman-teman'' kata Luffy

Aika lalu tersenyum mendengar jawaban Luffy yang begitu polos tapi sunggu berarti.

''Jadi apakah kau memiliki orang yang kau sukai?'' tiba-tiba Aika lalu bertanya kepada Luffy tentang orang yang dia sukai

Luffy lalu berpikir sejenak mendengar pertanyaan Aika lagi, Luffy berpikir cukup keras karena dia suka dengan teman-teman nya di sekolah ini

''Aku menyukai semua teman-teman ku'' kata Luffy dengan tersenyum

Aika lalu tekejut dengan jawaban Luffy yang sepertinya tidak mengerti dengan maksud dari pertanyaan nya. Luffy lalu mendengar sebuah bell yang menandakan kalau jam istirahat sudah di mulai

''Yosh, aku akan bertemu dengan yang lain nya'' kata Luffy yang berdiri tiba-tiba. ''Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Aika'' kata Luffy melambaikan tangan nya ke arah Aika

Aika lalu membalas Luffy dengan melamaikan tangan nya juga, Aika melihat Luffy sudah cukup jauh jarak berpikir kalau Luffy memang lah anak menarik

Luffy sekarang sedang berjalan menuju ke club nya, Luffy sedang berjalan dengan sangat santai melihat murid-murid lain yang sedang memperhatikan nya

''Kenapa mereka semua memperhatikan ku?'' tanya Luffy

Terlihat semua para murid memerhatikan nya, Luffy lalu tidak peduli dengan semua tatapan itu. Dia lalu terus menuju ke Club nya akan tetapi...

''Hey tunggu orang mesum!''

Luffy lalu mendengar sebuah teriakan dari belakang nya. Luffy lalu melihat kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil nya

''Oh Murayama!, Katase!'' Luffy tahu siapa yang memanggil nya ''Ada apa? apakah ada masalah?'' tanya Luffy

''Ya ada masalah dan penyebab nya adalah kau!'' kata Murayama ke arah Luffy

Luffy lalu kebingungan dengan perkataan dari Murayama yang tiba-tiba menuduh nya. Luffy lalu mengingat kalau dia tidak melakukan masalah hari ini tapi sekarang dia di tuduh melakukan masalah

''Aku? penyebab masalah?'' kata Luffy menunjuk dirinya

''Ya, dan aku yakin itu'' kata Murayama dengan yakin

Luffy hanya menatap Katase dengan kebingungan, Luffy lalu melihat Katase yang dari tadi diam saja tanpa sepatah kata pun

''Apakah kau tahu apa yang telah kulakukan?'' tanya Luffy kepada Katase

Katase kaget saat Luffy menanyai nya. Murayama lalu terlihat malu melihat Luffy. Luffy tambah kebingungan dengan reaksi Katase yang menjadi pemalu

'' _Sebenarnya ada apa_?'' pikir Luffy bingung

''Hey apakah kau mendengarkan ku!'' Murayama lalu bertariak kepada Luffy

Luffy lalu kaget saat Murayama berteriak kepadanya, Luffy terlihat bingung

''Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa'' kata Luffy dengan jujur

''Hm kau pikir aku percaya dengan perkataan mu itu'' ucap Murayama yang sepertinya tidak percaya

Katase lalu merasa kasihan dengan Luffy karena terus saja menuduh Luffy tapi Murayama berpikir kalau memang Luffy pelaku nya

''Sudahlah Murayama, aku tidak yakin kalau Luffy pelakunya'' kata Katase

Murayama lalu kaget mendengar Katase tiba-tiba mendukung Luffy, Luffy lalu tersenyum ke arah Katase karena telah membantunya

''Kenapa kau mendukungnya, Katase!'' teriak Murayama marah

Katase lalu kelihatan kebingungan untuk menjelaskan nya, kalau dia bersikeras mendukung Luffy maka Murayama akan merasa kalau dia akan suka dengan bocah topi jerami itu

''Tidak, bukan itu maksud ku,aku hanya...''

''Kenapa kau selalu saja menganggu Luffy'' tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara

Luffy dan kedua wanita Kendo itu lalu mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke seorang gadis yang dari tadi melihat mereka

''Oh Ayano'' panggil Luffy

Ayano lalu mendekat Luffy dan kedua gadis Kendo itu, Murayama lalu terlihat kesal melihat Ayano. Luffy berpikir apakah mereka kedua memiliki hubungan yang buruk

''Ano Ayano, sungguh aku tidak melakuk-''

''Tidak apa-apa Luffy, aku tahu itu'' potong Ayano

Murayama lalu menatap Ayano dengan tatapan tajam, Ayano hanya tersenyum di tatapi oleh Murayama dengan tatapan tajam

''Jadi bisakah kau jelaskan, kenapa kau selalu saja mengganggu Luffy?'' tanya Ayano

Murayama lalu mendesah ''Dia membuat masalah lagi'' kata Murayama sambil menunjuk Luffy

Luffy terlihat sekarang sedang terbengong memikirkan apa yang telah dia lakukan, Luffy tetap saja merasa kalau dia tidak melakukan apa pun

''Memang nya ada masalah apa?'' tanya Ayano

''Tentang hilang nya celana dalam para gadis di sekolah ini! '' kata Murayama dengan keras

''Apakah celana dalam kalian juga menghilang?'' Luffy lalu bertanya kepada Murayama

Murayama dan Katase kaget mendengar perkataan Luffy, terlihat wajah mereka berdua memerah. '' Ya! kami berdua kehilangan celana dalam kami'' kata Murayama

Ayano kaget mendengarnya dan kemudian tenang. ''Terus apa hubungan nya dengan Luffy?'' tanya Ayano

''Aku yakin kalau dia yang mencuri semua celana dalam wanita di sekolah ini'' kata Murayama menuduh Luffy

''Kenapa kau bisa begitu yakin?'' tanya Ayano masih tenang

''Karena dia adalah teman dari trio mesum'' kata Murayama

Ayano lalu melihat ke arah Luffy, terlihat Luffy sekarang sedang dilihati oleh semua murid wanita dengan tatapan jijik dan kesal. Luffy hanya terlihat diam saja

''Jadi kalian semua juga yakin kalau anak bodoh ini adalah pelaku pencurian itu?'' tanya Ayano kepada seluruh murid wanita di situ

Para murid wanita di situ masih menatap Luffy dengan tatapan yang mengerikan dan Luffy masih saja tidak peduli dengan tatapan itu. Ayano tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk menolong Luffy karena prestasi Luffy di sekolah ini sudah tercoreng sebagai orang mesum

''Aku yakin kalau bukan dia pelaku nya'' kata Ayano

Seluruh murid wanita masih tidak percaya dengan perkataan Ayano, mereka masih menyangka kalau Luffy adalah pelaku nya

''Hey, sudah kubilang kalau aku bukan pelakunya'' kata Luffy

''Kalau bukan kau pelakunya, siapa lagi?'' tanya Murayama

Luffy lalu berpikir untuk sementara untuk masalah ini

''Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan buktikan kalau bukan aku pelaku nya'' kata Luffy

Seluruh murid lalu kaget mendengar Luffy, Murayama dan Katase kaget tidak menyangka kalau Luffy akan tetap membela dirinya. Ayano terlihat tersenyum melihat Luffy

''Baiklah, buktikan sampai besok'' kata Murayama

Murayama dan Katase lalu pergi begitu juga para murid lain nya juga sepertinya sudah pergi ke kelas mereka. Ayano heran dengan Murayama dan Katase yang pergi begitu saja

''Kau yakin kau bisa buktikan kalau kau tidak bersalah, Luffy?'' kata Ayano

''Aku butuh bantuan Rias dan yang lain nya, aku tidak terlalu mengerti dengan masalah ini'' kata Luffy polos. ''Sampai jumpa Ayano'' kata Luffy berlari menuju ke club nya

Ayano melihat Luffy lari hanya tersenyum karena akhirnya Luffy benar-benar bisa berteman dengan baik. Ayano lalu melihat keatas dengan tersenyum

''Ibu, kau benar'' kata Ayano

Ayano lalu pergi ke kelas nya, Ayano terlihat di lihat oleh beberapa murid laki-laki dengan tatapan kagum melihat kecantikan Ayano

''Hah sepertinya aku memang harus cepat-cepat memiliki pacar'' kata Ayano merasa terganggu dengan para laki-laki disini

 **~X~**

 **DI CLUB PENELITIAN ILMU GAIB**

Rias dan lain nya sedang melakukan kegiatan mereka di club itu, Rias sedang duduk di tempat dengan santai, Koneko sedang memakan cemilan, Akeno sedang duduk di dekat Koneko, Asia sedang mengobrol dengan Koneko dan Akeno, Kiba dan Issei meminum teh sambil berbicara satu sama lain, Xenovia sedang melihat ke arah jendela sedang memikirkan sesuatu

''Kenapa anak topi jerami itu lama sekali datangnya?'' tanya Xenovia tiba-tiba

''Dia memang seperti itu, kau sudah tinggal bersama kami beberapa hari, seharusnya kau sudah mengerti dengan sikap Luffy'' kata Rias

Xenovia mengangguk mengerti, Xenovia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan sikap Luffy yang terlihat tidak bisa di tebak. Saat mereka sedang bersantai tiba-tiba pintu club mereka di dobrak

''Teman-teman!'' teriak seseorang sambil mendobrak pintu

Semua orang di ruangan itu lalu kaget, Koneko terlihat mata nya terbuka lebar karena kaget , Akeno kelihatan benar-benar kaget, Rias hampir saja mengeluarkan sihir penghancurnya, Xenovia mengeluarkan pedang nya, Asia melompat kaget, Kiba dan Issei lalu memucratkan teh mereka ke depan karena kaget sehingga wajah mereka terkena teh masing-masing

''Oh Luffy, kau membuat kami kaget saja'' kata Rias

Luffy hanya tersenyum dengan senyuman konyolnya, tiba-tiba kepala Luffy lalu terkena sebuah gelas

''HEY KAU HAMPIR MEMBUAT KAMI MATI KARENA KAGET!'' teriak Issei dan Xenovia secara bersamaan

''Maaf-Maaf'' kata Luffy sambil tertawa

''Jadi Luffy, kenapa kau terlihat buru-buru?'' tanya Rias

''Oh iya, aku dituduh mencuri'' kata Luffy

Seluruh orang di ruangan itu terlihat kebingungan, ''Mencuri apa?'' tanya Akeno

''Mencuri celana dalam wanita'' kata Luffy

Seluruh ruangan itu lalu tambah kaget mendengar Luffy, mereka akan percaya kalau Luffy mencuri makanan akan tetapi mencuri celana dalam? yang benar saja

''Itu sama sekali tidak mungkin'' kata Rias

''Itu benar'' setuju Akeno

''Kalau Issei senpai yang melakukan nya aku percaya'' kata Koneko dengan wajah datarnya

''Kenapa kau selalu saja membully ku, Koneko chan?'' tanya Issei dengan sedih karena di anggap sebagai pria yang mesum di mata Koneko

''Memang begitu lah sikap mu, Issei senpai'' kata Koneko

Issei kelihatan tambah frustasi, yang lain nya hanya merasa heran dengan Issei yang tiba-tiba sedih. Rias lalu melihat ke arah Luffy lagi

''Terus apa yang kau bilang kepada mereka?'' tanya Rias

''Aku bilang kepada mereka kalau aku tidak bersalah, aku akan membuktikan kepada mereka kalau aku tidak bersalah'' kata Luffy

Rias dan yang lain nya lalu mengangguk mengerti

''Dan aku butuh bantuan kalian'' kata Luffy

Rias dan yang lain nya lalu tersenyum. Luffy yang sekarang membutuhkan bantuan mereka, tentu saja mereka akan membantu Luffy

''Baiklah Luffy kami akan membantu mu'' kata Rias

''Benarkah?! terima kasih Rias'' kata Luffy dengan senang

Rias lalu hanya tersenyum melihat Luffy berterima kasih kepada nya, Rias lalu berdiri dan menuju ke arah para Peerage nya yang sekarang bersiap-siap menerima perintah nya

''Baiklah pertama-tama kita akan menemukan tempat kejadian nya'' kata Rias

''Tempat kejadian? aku yakin tempat ada di ruang ganti wanita'' kata Akeno

''Terus apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah menemukan tempat kejadian nya?'' tanya Luffy

''Ya tentu saja kita akan memantau pencuri itu diam-diam'' kata Rias

Luffy dan para Peerage Rias lalu mengangguk mengerti, Rias lalu melihat keluar jendela

''Nanti malam kita akan memantau seluruh sekolah ini dan kita pasti akan menemukan pencuri nya'' kata Rias

''Oh ternyata kau memang jenius, Rias'' kata Luffy kagum

Rias hanya merasa kalau wajah nya memerah setelah di puji oleh Luffy, yang lain nya hanya merasa kalau Luffy terlalu mudah kagum dengan kepintaran orang lain yang lebih pintar darinya

''Baiklah! operasi pemantau akan dimulai!'' kata Rias

''Ya!'' teriak Luffy dan para Peeage Rias kecuali Xenovia dan Koneko

 **SKIP TIME**

Seluruh murid sekolah Kouh lalu pulang karena sudah sore, kecuali para kelompok club Rias yang sepertinya sedang menunggu para murid pulang

''ZZZZZZZZZ'' terlihat Luffy sedang tidur dengan sangat nyenyak

''Kenapa dia bisa tidur dengan sangat nyenyak sekali'' kata Xenovia melihat Luffy tertidur di kursi

Terlihat Luffy tidur di kursi dengan tangan nya sebagai bantal untuk pipinya, Rias yang melihat Luffy hanya tersenyum karena sudah tahu benar sifat Luffy

''Baiklah, kalian sekarang saat nya memantau, kalian sudah tahu posisi kalian kan'' kata Rias

''Sudah Bucho tapi bagaimana dengan Luffy?'' tanya Issei

''Aku akan menjaga nya dulu sampai bangun'' kata Rias

Yang lain nya lalu mengerti, Akeno terlihat curiga dengan Bucho nya. Apakah dia berniat untuk sendirian dengan Luffy. Para Peerage Rias lalu pergi untuk mengerjakan tugas mereka. Setelah mereka pergi, Rias lalu melihat ke arah Luffy yang sepertinya masih tertidur

''Sepertinya kau memang kelelahan'' kata Rias melihat Luffy

Rias lalu menuju ke arah Luffy kemudian duduk di sebelah Luffy. Rias lalu mengangkat kepala Luffy dengan pelan-pelan lalu meletakan nya di paha nya

''Sekarang kau sudah lebih baik kan'' kata Rias

Rias lalu mengelus-elus kepala Luffy dengan pelan-pelan, Rias tidak mau Luffy bangun karena ulah nya ini

''Kau tahu, kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta kepada mu?, itu karena kau berbeda dengan semua laki-laki di Underworld'' kata Rias yang masih mengelus rambut Luffy dengan pelan

''Para laki-laki di sana kebanyakan hanya memikirkan kekuatan, harta dan gelar bangsawan saja, mereka sama sekali tidak peduli dengan yang lain nya tapi kau berbeda, kau tidak memikirkan semua itu, kau melakukan apa yang kau mau untuk melindungi teman mu walaupun kau sedikit egois tapi aku suka sikap egois mu'' kata Rias dengan tersenyum

''Aku akan memperkenalkan mu ke keluarga ku dan pasti keluarga ku menyukai mu'' kata Rias yang berpikir kalau kakak nya pasti tidak sabar untuk mengetahui siapa Luffy

Rias terus mengelus kepala Luffy hingga cukup lama, Rias lalu mendekatkan wajah nya dengan wajah Luffy, Rias mencoba untuk mencium Luffy akan tetapi...

''Bucho! kami menemukan orang itu!''

Terdengar ada seseorang yang berbicara di sihir komunikasinya, Rias lalu mendesah kecewa karena tidak bisa mencium Luffy

''Baiklah kami akan segera kesana'' kata Rias

Rias lalu berpikir untuk membangunkan Luffy, Rias lalu membisikan sesuatu di telinga Luffy. Luffy lalu terbangun dengan gaya lompat sehingga menganggetkan Rias

''Dimana? dimana Pencuri daging itu!'' teriak Luffy

Rias hanya tertawa kecil melihat Luffy yang tiba-tiba marah karena dia membisikan kalau daging nya telah dicuri oleh seseorang

''Tidak ada Luffy, dia sudah pergi'' kata Rias

Luffy lalu melihat ke arah Rias ''Benarkah? baguslah'' kata Luffy berpikir kalau daging nya akan selamat

''Yang penting sekarang kita harus bertemu dengan yang lain nya, mereka sudah menemukan pencuri celana dalam itu'' kata Rias

''Bagus! ayo Rias!'' kata Luffy langsung menarik tangan Rias sehingga Rias tidak sempat untuk berlari

Luffy menarik Rias tidak tahu kalau tarikan nya sangat kuat sehingga membuat Rias terlihat terbang di udara. ''Luffy pelan-pelan'' kata Rias

Luffy dan Rias lalu menuju ke arah tempat kejadian

 **~X~**

 **DENGAN AKENO DAN YANG LAIN NYA**

''Kejar orang itu!''teriak Akeno

Seluruh Peerage Rias lalu mengejar pencuri itu yang telah mengedap-ngedap di salah satu tempat ganti wanita. namun telah ketauhan oleh Peerage Rias

Issei terus mengejar orang itu dengan sangat cepat, tapi orang itu sepertinya memiliki stamina yang sangat banyak

''Sial! dia cepat sekali'' geram Issei

Koneko lalu mencoba menyergap orang itu dari depan akan tetapi Koneko kaget melihat orang itu lalu terlihat melompat ke atas dengan sangat cepat dan tinggi. seluruh Peerage Rias kaget melihatnya

''Apa-apaan itu!'' teriak Issei

''Dia bukan orang biasa'' kata Koneko melihat orang itu mulai menjauh

''Jangan biarkan dia lari! aku tidak membiarkan dia kabur, orang yang membuat harga diri Luffy kun telah tercemar di sekolah ini'' kata Akeno yang kelihatan nya marah

Para Peerage Rias yang lain kaget melihat Akeno terlihat marah, kemudian mereka pun tersenyum

''Kau benar, kita tidak boleh membiarkan mereka kabur'' kata Kiba

Kiba lalu dengan sangat cepat mengejar orang itu, disusul oleh Peerage Rias yang lain nya. Kiba melihat orang itu sepertinya memiliki stamina yang tidak biasa di tambah dia tadi telah melompat dengan sangat tinggi

'' _Dia bukan orang biasa_ '' pikir Kiba

Pencuri itu lalu melompat ke bangunan sekolah dengan sangat tinggi, Kiba kaget melihat nya. Pencuri itu lalu sampai di atas tempat banguna sekolah itu namun kaget karena melihat dua orang di depan nya, di sebelah kiri terlihat anak laki-laki yang memakai topi jerami sedangkan di sebelah kanannya terlihat wanita cantik berdiri dengan senyuman yang terlihat sombong. Pencuri itu sepertinya terlihat tergoda dengan tubuh Rias

''Jadi dia pencuri nya? baiklah aku akan menghajarnya'' ucap Luffy sambil menyiapkan tinjunya

''Hati-Hati Luffy, aku merasa kalau dia bukan Manusia'' kata Rias

Pencuri itu lalu tersenyum mendengar perkataan Rias

''Diam disitu pencuri!'' pencuri itu lalu kaget mendengar ada seseorang yang berteriak di belakang nya. terlihat Akeno dan para Peerage Rias yang lain nya yang terbang menggunakan sayap Iblis mereka

''Ara ara sepertinya sang pencuri telah terkepung'' ejek Akeno dengan gaya sadis nya

''Aku tahu kalau kau bukan Manusia!'' teriak Issei

''Jadi dari tadi kau masih belum tahu? kau memang payah Issei senpai'' ejek Koneko

Issei lalu terlihat langsung murung karena di ejek oleh Koneke ''Maaf saja kalau aku telah mengetahui nya, Koneko chan'' kata Issei

Kiba lalu mengeluarkan pedang nya bersiap-siap untuk menyerang pencuri itu, yang lain nya juga sepertinya telah mengeluarkan senjata mereka

''Maaf Bucho kami terlambat'' tiba-tiba terdengar suara Asia

Luffy dan yang lain nya lalu melihat Asia yang terbang di gendong oleh Xenovia, Xenovia lalu mendarat di dekat Luffy dan Rias. Xenovia lalu menurunkan Asia

''Tidak apa-apa Asia'' kata Rias

Luffy lalu menatap pencuri dengan tatapan tajam, pencuri itu merasa merinding saat di tatap oleh Luffy.

''Kembalikan celana dalam Murayama, Katase dan yang lain nya!'' teriak Luffy dengan sangat keras

Rias dan para Peerage nya lalu kaget mendengar Luffy bertariak, Luffy kelihatan nya marah. Rias tidak menyangkan kalau Luffy akan semarah ini, padahal ini hanyalah pencurian yang bisa di bilang ringan

''Kenapa kau sangat marah sekali, Luffy san?'' tanya Asia

''Karena dia telah mencuri barang berharga milik wanita!'' teriak Luffy

Rias dan para Peerage nya lalu sweatdrop mendegar perkataan Luffy, Rias terlihat terheran-heran dengan perkataan dari Luffy

''Apa maksud mu, Luffy?'' tanya Rias

''Ayano mengatakan kalau celana dalam adalah barang berharga bagi wanita'' kata Luffy

Rias dan yang lain nya tambah sweatdrop mendengar Luffy, ditambah pencuri nya juga sepertinya ikutan sweadrop

''Aku rasa Ayano benar'' kata Rias. '' _Sebenarnya apa yang telah di ajari Ayano kepada Luffy_?'' pikir Rias

''Hahahahahaha'' tiba-tiba pencuri itu lalu tertawa seperti sedang menertawakan sesuatu

''Hey! kenapa kau tertawa?'' tanya Luffy

''Aku tertawa karena kalian akan segera mati!'' kata Pencuri itu

Pencuri itu lalu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seosok yang mengerikan, tidak seperti yang sebelumnya yang berbentuk Manusia, sekarang dia berbentuk seperti raksasa dan memiliki tentakel

Para Peerage Rias termasuk dirinya sendiri pun kaget melihat nya, Luffy hanya terdiam melihat makhluk itu yang sepertinya akan menyerang mereka

''Aku akan membunuh laki-laki tapi aku tidak akan membunuh wanita'' kata Makhluk itu

Koneko lalu merasa kesal mendengar perkataan dari Makhluk itu, Koneko lalu melompat untuk menyerang Makhluk itu.

''Dasar mesum'' kata Koneko sambil menendang Makhluk itu

''Apa maksud mu tidak membunuh wanita, apakah kau ini pilih kasih?'' tanya Issei dengan kesal

Kiba hanya tersenyum melihat ini sedangkan Luffy hanya terdiam tidak merasa tidak bernafsu melawan Makhluk itu. Koneko berhasil mendendang Makhluk itu hingga Makhluk itu lalu terlempar ke depan dengan sangat cepat

''Hebat Koneko chan!'' teriak Issei

Luffy lalu berlari ke depan dengan sangat cepat untuk menyerang Makhluk itu, namun Luffy lalu melihat tentakel itu lalu sepertinya menyerang nya akan tetapi Luffy berhasil menghindari semua serangan tentakel itu. Luffy lalu bersiap-siap menyerang Makhluk itu

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Pistol**!'' teriak Lufyf memukul Makhluk itu dengan sangat kuat

Makhluk itu lalu terlempar kebelakang dengan sangat cepat, namun tentakel Makhluk itu lalu menuju ke arah para wanita yang dari tadi melihat saja

''Awas!'' teriak Luffy

Namun terlambat karena tentakel itu lalu menangkap para Wanita kecuali Rias dan Akeno yang berhasil menghindari, Asia, Xenovia dan Koneko terlihat tertangkap oleh para tentakel itu

''Sial aku lengah'' kata Xenovia ayng sebenarnya sedang bersiap-siap menyerang Makhluk itu

Koneko terlihat sedang memberontak, dan Asia terlihat sedang mencoba untuk meloloskan diri. Rias lalu tidak tinggal diam, Rias lalu mengeluarkan kekuatan penghancurnya untuk menyerang Makhluk itu, namun Makhluk itu lalu menghindari nya

''Sial ternyata dengan lincah juga'' kata Rias

Makhluk itu lalu mencoba untuk menyerang Rias akan tetapi Makhluk itu lalu merasakan dirinya seperti tersambar petir

''Fufufufu, jangan terlalu berharap'' kata Akeno dengan tawa sadis nya

Luffy dan Kiba lalu tidak tinggal diam, Kiba lalu mengeluarkan pedang nya dan menebas tentakel-tentakel itu. para gadis yang tertangkap lalu terlempas dan terjatuh ke bawah, Luffy lalu tidak tinggal diam

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Bazzoka**!'' Luffy lalu memukul bagian tengah Makhluk itu dengan sangat keras

''Sekarang giliran ku!'' teriak Issei

Issei lalu memukul Makhluk itu lagi dengan pukulan yang sangat kuat, Makhluk itu lalu tambah mundur ke belakang, belum sampai di situ saja Luffy lalu melompat ke atas Makhluk itu untuk menyerangnya

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Ono**!'' teriak Luffy menendang Makhluk itu dari atas ke bawah

Makhluk itu lalu tertekan kebawah dengan sangat kuat dan terjepit ke bawah, Luffy lalu turun dengan lancar

''Yosh! kita berhasil mengalahkan nya, hey apakah kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Issei yang kemudian melihat kebelakang untuk melihat Koneko, Asia dan Xenovia akan tetapi...

Mata Issei lalu terbuka lebar melihat mereka, terlihat pakaian mereka hancur terkena cairan dari Makhluk itu sehingga membuat bagian tubuh mereka terlihat

''Kyaaa!'' teriak Asia malu

Luffy yang melihat mereka hanya terdiam dan kemudian tertawa melihat mereka, Kiba merasa heran dengan Luffy yang hanya tertawa melihat wanita telanjang

''Hahahaha, lihat pakaian kalian'' kata Luffy sambil menunjuk mereka bertiga

Issei lalu di pukul oleh Koneko dengan sangat keras hingga tidak sadarkan diri, Luffy tambah tertawa melihat ini

''Ternyata kau seksi juga Asia'' kata Rias

Asia lalu tambah malu mendengar perkataan dari Buchonya, Xenovia terlihat tenang-tenang saja

''Bucho lihat juga pakaian mu'' kata Xenovia

Rias lalu melihat pakaian nya dan dia lalu kaget melihat pakaian nya juga hancur dan memperlihatkan tubuh nya. Rias lalu melihat Akeno yang juga bernasib sama sepertinya

''Ara ara pakaian kita hancur Bucho akibat cairan makhluk tadi'' kata Akeno sambil tersenyum

''Hey apakah kalian tidak malu sama sekali?'' tanya Kiba melihat ke arah lain

''Kenapa? jika hanya Luffy itu tidak apa-apa'' kata Akeno

Rias setuju dengan Akeno, Rias lalu melihat Luffy yang sepertinya melihat Makhluk itu sepertinya akan memuntahkan sesuatu

''Hati-hati, dia akan memuntahkan sesuatu'' kata Rias

Mereka semua lalu mundur beberapa langkah untuk menghindari muntahan Makhluk itu, namun muntahan nya tidak seperti mereka harapkan, ternyata muntahan Makhluk itu adalah kumpulan celana dalam para siswi di sini. Luffy dan yang lain nya lalu kaget melihat nya

''Jadi dia memakan semua celana dalam siswi disini'' kata Akeno menyadari

''Dasar Monster mesum'' kata Koneko dengan wajah datarnya

Monster itu lalu terlihat sedang bangkit untuk melarikan diri, Rias dan yang lain nya lalu tidak akan membiarkan ini tapi Monster itu sangat cepat sehingga Luffy dan yang lainnya tidak sempat menyerang Makhluk itu

'' **Itturyuu :** **36 Pound Cannon''** tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang di kenal Luffy

Makhluk itu lalu tertebas menjadi hancur, Rias dan yang lain nya lalu kaget melihat Makhluk itu yang kemudian hancur. ''Apa tadi itu? apakah tadi seekor gurita?'' lalu terdengar suara orang yang di kenal oleh Luffy dan yang lain nya

''Zoro!'' Luffy lalu melihat kedapan dan melihat Zoro yang sepertinya sedang membersihkan pedangnya yang telah dilumuri oleh caira Makhluk tadi

''Oh Luffy, sedang apa kau disini?'' tanya Zoro

''Aku sedang berburu seorang pencuri celana dalam di sekolah ini'' kata Luffy dengan polos

''Pencuri celana dalam? sungguh aneh'' kata Zoro

''Ya begitulah, oh iya kenapa kau bisa disini?'' tanya Luffy kepada Zoro

''Tadi siang aku tertidur di bawah pohon di taman, saat aku terbangun ternyata sudah malam'' kata Zoro yang merasa ketiduran

 _''Ternyata bukan hanya Luffy saja yang tukang tidur di sekolah ini_ '' pikir Rias dan para Peerage nya

Rias tidak menyangkan Luffy akan memiliki kembaran dalam hal tidur, Rias lalu ingat sesuatu

''Apakah Sona tidak mencari mu? pasti dia sedang kebingungan sekarang'' kata Rias

''Oh wanita berkacamata itu, dia pasti sedang tidur di rumah nya'' kata Zoro

 **DI UNDERWORLD**

''ADA DIMANA SI BODOH ITU?!''

Terlihat Sona yang marah, di dekat Sona terlihat para Peerage nya yang sepertinya sama kesal nya dengan Sona. Sona kelihatan sangat marah

''Si bodoh itu memang selalu saja membuat masalah'' kata Reya kesal

''Memang seperti sifat nya, dasar marimo'' kata Momo

 **KEMBALI KE SEKOLAH**

''Kalau begitu baguslah'' kata Rias

Mereka lalu berbicara satu sama lain, Zoro kaget melihat banyak sekali celana dalam di sekitar mereka. Rias lalu menjelaskan semua nya kepada Zoro. Zoro lalu hanya mengangguk mengerti, Rias lalu melihat kearah Luffy yang sepertinya sedang mencari sesuatu

''Kau sedang mencari apa, Luffy?'' tanya Rias

''Akhirnya aku menemukan nya!'' teriak Luffy menemukan sesuatu

Rias hanya kebingungan dengan apa yang di temukan oleh Luffy tapi kemudian merasa tidak terlalu peduli

''Sebaiknya kita pulang'' kata Rias

''Kau benar'' jawab Luffy. Luffy lalu melihat ke arah Zoro''Sebaiknya kau menginap di rumah Ayano, Zoro'' kata Luffy

''Baiklah'' jawab Zoro

Rias dan yang lain nya lalu hanya tersenyum saja

 **ESOK NYA**

Luffy dan yang lain nya lalu sudah sampai ke sekolah, cukup sulit untuk meyakinkan Ayano kalau Zoro adalah teman bajak laut pertama nya Luffy, dan kemudian Ayano lalu menerima karena telah mendengar cerita dari Zoro sendiri

Luffy lalu terlihat sedang mencari seseorang, gosip tentang Luffy yang mencuri celana dalam lalu telah menghilang karena Rias dengan sendirinya memberi tahu siapa pelakunya walaupun tidak menjelaskan tentang kalau pencuri itu adalah monster

Rias memberikan sebuah foto sebagai buktinya yang telah di dapatkan dari Peeragenya saat pencuri itu sedang mencuri di tempat ganti wanita dan kemudian semua murid lalu percaya walaupun ada sedikit murid masih membenci Luffy

''Dimana mereka?'' tanya Luffy sedang mencari seseorang

Luffy terus berjalan mencari orang yang dia cari, para murid disitu melihat Luffy dengan tatapan biasa dan cukup merasa bersalah karena telah menuduh Luffy

''Hah itu mereka!'' Luffy lalu berlari menuju ke dua orang di depan nya yang sedang berbicara satu sama lain

''Hey, Murayama, Katase!'' teriak Luffy

Murayam dan Katase lalu kaget karena ada yang memanggil mereka, mereka lalu melihat siapa yang telah memanggil mereka dan mereka kaget karena yang memanggil mereka adalah Luffy

''Akhirnya aku menemukan kalian'' kata Luffy dengan senang

''Apa maumu?'' kata Murayama dengan mengahadapkan wajah nya kesamping

''Murayama, kau tidak boleh begitu'' kata Katase

Murayama lalu terlihat merasa bersalah, Luffy kebingungan dengan mereka

''Ano Luffy, kami ingin mengucapkan sesuatu kepada mu'' kata Katase

Luffy lalu terlihat penasaran dengan apa yang akan di katakan oleh mereka

''Maafkan kami, karena telah menuduhmu'' teriak Murayama dan Kataser bersamaan.

Luffy kaget karena melihat mereka berdua meminta maaf secara bersamaan, Luffy lalu tersenyum dengan lebar

''Shishishishi tidak apa-apa kok''

Murayama dan Katase lalu terlihat senang karena Luffy telah memaafkan mereka, mereka tidak menyangkan kalau Luffy begitu baik kepada mereka sehingga mereka lalu merasa bersalah karena mereka selalu jahat kepada Luffy

''Oh iya aku memiliki sesuatu untuk kalian'' kata Luffy yang kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu

Murayama dan Katase lalu kaget mendengar nya, mereka menduga kalau Luffy akan memberikan sebuah hadiah

''Ini dia!'' teriak Luffy mengeluarkan sesuatu

Ternyata Luffy mengeluarkan dua buah celana dalam, di sebelah kiri terlihat celana dalam berwarna pink sedangkan celana di sebelah nya berwarna putih bersiah dengan ada sebuah pita berwarna putih

Murayama dan Katase lalu kaget melihat kedua celana dalam itu, dan kemudian wajah mereka berdua lalu memerah dengan sangat terang

''Aku menemukan nya dari pencuri itu, aku yakin kalau ini punya kalian'' kata Luffy dengan polos karena pernah melihat celana dalam mereka berdua. Luffy berpikir mereka akan senang karena telah menemukan benda penting mereka. Katase dan Murayama lalu mengambil celana dalam mereka masing-masing dan kemudian...

''DASAR BODOH!'' teriak Murayama dan Katase secara bersamaan sambil memukul Luffy secara bersamaan juga

Luffy lalu terhempas ke belakang dan terjatuh dengan sangat keras di tanah

''KAU MEMANG ORANG MESUM!'' teriak Murayama dan Katase secara bersamaan

Seluruh murid disitu kaget melihat Luffy di pukul, Luffy lalu terlihat tidak sadarkan diri. Murayama dan Katase lalu pergi meninggalkan Luffy

Namun terlihat Murayama dan Katase tersenyum sambil memegang celana dalam mereka. ''Terima kasih'' ucap mereka dengan pelan sehinggga tidak terdengar oleh Luffy

Rias melihat kejadian itu dari atas bangunan club nya dan kemudian tersenyum. ''Aku rasa mereka memiliki haki yang kuat'' kata Rias

 **~X~**

 **DI TEMPAT TIDAK DI KETAHUI**

Terlihat kalau pertemuan para Dewa sudah di mulai, ada beberapa Dewa yang sudah ada di dalam ruangan akan tetapi sepertinya mereka bisa memulai pertamuan itu

''Hey kenapa kita tidak langsung mulai saja diskusi nya'' kata Zeus melihat ke arah Michael

''Tunggu sebentar, kita masih menunggu seseorang'' kata Michael

Para Dewa itu lalu terlihat mengerti dan mulai bersabar namun mereka penasaran untuk melihat siapa yang datang

Di luar ruangan pertemuan terlihat ada seorang Dewi yang sepertinya tidak masuk karena tidak terlalu tertarik dengan diskusi itu Yaitu Aphrodite

''Hah, kenapa aku harus ikutan dalam pertemuan ini'' kata Aphrodite

Aphrodite sedang duduk di depan pintu pertemuan, kemudian muncul seorang Dewi juga yang sepertinya baru saja sampai

''Aku terlambat'' kata Dewi itu

Aphrodite lalu melihat siapa Dewi itu dan kemudian tersenyum mengetahui siapa Dewi itu

''Oh sepertinya Dewi kecantikan dari mitologi Nordik terlambat'' kata Aphrodite dengan nada mengejek

Freya lalu melihat Aphrodite dengan tatapan kesal, mereka adalah Dewi kecantikan, bedanya Aphrodite adalah Dewi yang suka menggoda lelaki namun tidak dengan Freya yang sepertinya terlihat tidak tertarik dengan lelaki karena sudah memiliki suami

''Cih, aku tidak perlu omongan dari Dewi sepertimu'' kata Freya kesal

Aphrodite terlihat tersenyum melihat wajah Freya yang kesal karena terkena ejekan dari dirinya

''Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau duduk disini'' saran Aphrodite

Freya lalu duduk di dekat Aphrodite dengan wajah yang masih kesal

''Terima kasih'' kata Freya

Mereka lalu terlihat sedang duduk dengan tanpa sepatah kata pun, kemudian muncul lagi seorang Dewi lagi

''Aku terlambat'' kata Dewi itu

Freya dan Aphrodite lalu melihat Dewi itu dan mengenali nya

''Oh Amaterasu ya'' kata Freya melihat Amaterasu

''Freya san, kau juga terlambat?'' tanya Amaterasu

''Ya begitulah'' jawab Freya

Amaterasu lalu lega karena bukan hanya dia saja terlambat, Freya lalu memberikan ruang di kursi itu untuk duduk. Amaterasu dengan senang

Mereka berdua lalu duduk sambil berbicara satu sama lain, mereka terlihat akrab walaupun berbeda mitologi

Kemudian terlihat ada beberapa orang yang kemudian berjalan menuju ke ruangan pertemuan itu, ketiga Dewi itu lalu berpikir kalau mereka akan masuk ke dalam ruang pertemuan. terlihat ada beberapa orang dengan rambut berwarna putih, Aphrodite lalu penasaran melihat mereka

''Siapa mereka?'' tanya Aphrodite yang kesal karena mereka hanya masuk saja tanpa memperdulikan mereka bertiga

''Mereka adalah Malaikat keluarga bangawan yang berasal dari surga'' kata Freya menjelaskan

''Keluarga bangsawan dari surga?'' Amaterasu lalu kaget belum pernah mendengar nya

''Benar, keluarga Avalines'' kata Freya

Ketiga Dewi itu melihat mereka, ada seorang perempuan disitu yang sangat cantik. Ketiga Dewi itu lalu kaget melihat kecantikan wanita itu

''Siapa dia?'' tanya Aphrodite

''Dia adalah cucu ketiga dari kepala keluarga Avalines'' kata Freya memberitahu

''Dia cantik'' kata Amaterasu

''Ya, tapi jangan hanya kagum dengan kecantikan nya, ku dengar dia adalah wanita yang memiliki kekuatan pemedang yang luar biasa, dia mengalahkan semua setan di dunia Elf'' kata Freya

''Dunia Elf ada setan?!'' Amaterusu kaget

''Saat itu dunia Elf di serang oleh oleh segrombolan Setan yang secara tiba-tiba, para Elf kaget karena tidak menyangka kalau mereka akan diserang oleh Setan, padahal dunia mereka sangat lah damai, ku dengar semua setan di dunia muncul di dunia Elf ada 100.000'' kata Freya

Aphrodite dan Amaterasu terus mendengar Freya yang terus menceritakan cerita yang sangat seru

''Sungguh malang mereka'' kata Amaterasu

''Tapi wanita dari keluarga Avalines lalu datang ke dunia Elf dan berhasil mengalahkan semua Setan disitu dengan mudah'' kata Freya

''Tidak kusangka kalau ada kaum Malaikat yang sangat hebat'' kata Aphrodite

''Ya aku juga begitu, dan aku dengar kalau dia berumur 300 tahun'' tambah Freya

Aphrodite dan Amaterasu lalu kaget mendengar nya, itu umur yang cukup banyak

''Aku penasaran apa yang sedang di bicarakan para Dewa dan Dewi di pertemuan ini'' kata Freya

''Ya aku juga'' kata Amaterasu

''Sama'' Aphrodite

Ketiga Dewi itu lalu berharap kalau dunia akan baik-baik saja

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Akhir bab**

 **Di bab ini masih menuju ke arc selanjutnya**

 **Saya masih berpikir tentang Sanji yang akan ikut dalam cerita ini, saya akan memikirkan nya baik-baik**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah baca dan Review**

 **Jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan Review**

 **Sampai jumpa di bab berikutnya**

 **Salam Author**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda & Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **warning : non canon, dll**

* * *

 **KEDATANGAN SEORANG YANG PENTING**

 **DI TEMPAT PERTEMUAN PARA DEWA**

Terlihat para Dewa lalu menyadari kalau ada beberapa orang baru datang di pertemuan itu.

''Ah, jadi keluarga itu mengirim seseorang ya?'' kata Odin melihat seorang wanita

Seorang wanita itu lalu maju ke depan berniat untuk memperkenalkan dirinya, Ares yang melihat wanita itu lalu kaget dengan kecantikan nya. Wanita itu memiliki rambut putih di ikat satu kepang, memiliki armor yang cukup tebal dan terlihat sedang menatap para Dewa dengan tatapan netral

''Baiklah, saya akan memperkenalkan diriku, nama saya adalah Engeline Avelines'' kata wanita itu memperkenalkan dirinya

Para Dewa lalu hanya mengangguk mengerti, semua Dewa lalu mengetahui siapa keluarga wanita ini. keluarga wanita ini bukanlah keluarga main-main, sebuah keluarga yang sangat dekat dengan sang Pencipta

''Saya disini akan memberitahu sesuatu yang penting'' kata Engeline ''Apakah kalian ingat kalau ada segrombolan Iblis di dunia Elf?'' tanya Engeline

''Ya kami ingat, bagaimana bisa Iblis memasuki dunia Elf yang sedang di lindungi oleh sihir pelindung yang kuat'' kata Zeus

''Hmm sepertinya akan ada masalah'' kata Izanagi

''Tentu saja akan ada masalah!'' teriak Odin kesal

Semua Dewa lalu sweadrop melihat kedua Dewa itu bertengkar, Izanagi terlihat tertawa kecil melihat Odin kesal. Keadaan lalu kembali seperti semula

''Baiklah saya akan menjelaskan lebih di dalam lagi, para Elf juga kebingungan dengan kejadian ini, mereka sedang menyelidiki kejadian ini'' kata Engeline. Engeline lalu mengeluarkan sebuah batu cahaya berwarna merah gelap

''Aku menemukan ini saat aku mengalahkan semua Iblis itu'' kata Engeline

Semua orang disitu lalu kaget, mereka tidak percaya kalau wanita di depan mereka adalah wanita yang menyelamatkan dunia Elf

''Wah, kau sepertinya memang hebat ya'' kata Izanagi

''Tentu saja, dia dari keluarga Avaline'' kata Odin menganggumi keluarga Malaikat itu

Engeline hanya mendesah saat semua Dewa sedang membecarakan keluarga nya, Keluarga nya memang adalah keluarga yang sangat terkenal oleh kalangan Ras tinggi

''Jadi, batu apa ini?'' tanya Zeus

''Ini adalah batu energi'' kata Engeline

Semua Dewa di situ lalu kaget mendengar nya

''Batu ini menyimpan sebuah energi sihir dan aku sudah menyelidiki energi sihir ini'' kata Engeline menjelaskan

''Jadi siapa pemilik energi ini?'' tanya Izanagi

Engeline lalu mendesah seperti nya jawab nya tidak akan menyenangkan semua Dewa di sini. ''Aku tidak tahu'' jawab Engeline dengan murung

Para Dewa lalu hanya terdiam mendengar jawaban dari Engeline, mereka lalu berpikir apakah pemilik energi sihir ini berasal dari salah satu anggota teroris itu

''Sudah lah, kami mengerti'' kata Odin

Engeline lalu kaget mendengar mereka, para Dewa disini mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Para Dewa tidak memarahi nya karena kurang memberikan Informasi

''Terima kasih atas informasi nya, Engeline'' kata Michael

Engeline lalu hanya mengangguk mengerti. '' Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu'' kata Engeline yang kemudian pamit untuk keluar ruangan

Engeline lalu keluar ruangan merasa kalau tugas nya sudah selesai, dia mendesah menyesal karena hanya memberikan informasi yang sedikit saja. Dia juga bingung karena para Dewa yang sekarang sepertinya bisa lebih damai

'' _Aku heran, mereka sekarang lebih akrab, padahal dulu mereka selalu saja memperebutkan kekuasaan_ '' pikir Engeline bingung

''Apakah kau sudah selesai?'' tiba-tiba ada seseorang menanyai Engeline

Engeline lalu melihat ke samping untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil nya

''Ya seperti itulah'' kata Engeline

''Baguslah, salam kenal aku Aphrodite'' kata Aphrodite

''Oh namaku Engeline Avaline, salam kenal'' kata Engeline juga mengenal kan diri

Kedua Dewi lain nya lalu mengenalkan diri mereka, mereka lalu berempat berbicara satu sama lain. Saat mereka sedang berbicara satu sama lain, tiba-tiba ada seorang Dewi lagi mendekati mereka

''Oh Athena, ada apa?'' tanya Aphrodite

''Aku akan ke dunia manusia, jadi katakan pada Ayahku kalau aku akan pergi ke dunia manusia'' kata Athena

Kedua wanita itu lalu kaget mendengar Athena akan menuju ke dunia manusia, Aphrodite lalu merasa akan menarik jika ke dunia manusia juga

''Oh kalau begitu aku akan ikut'' kata Aphrodite

Athena dan ketiga gadis lain nya lalu kaget mendengar Aphrodite akan ikut ke dunia manusia, Athena lalu mendesah

''Tidak boleh, aku bukan sedang jalan-jalan tapi aku sedang melakukan tugas ku'' kata Athena memberi alasan

''Sudahlah, aku tahu kalau kau sedang stress sekarang dan ingin berlibur ke dunia manusia'' kata Aphrodite

Athena lalu merasa kesal dengan Dewi di depan nya ini, dia memang sangat kesal saat Aphrodite selalu saja ikut dalam urusan nya

''Terserah mu'' kata Athena yang kemudian pergi

Aphrodite lalu tersenyum dengan kemenangan, Amaterasu, Freya dan Engeline hanya sweatdrop melihat pembicaraan mereka. Aphrodite sepertinya selalu saja keras kepala

''Kalau begitu aku kembali dulu ya'' kata Freya

''Oh sampai jumpa Freya san'' kata Amaterasu

Freya lalu berjalan pergi kembali ke Asgard, Aphrodite lalu juga pamit kepada Amaterasu dan Engeline,kemudian mengejar Athena

''Wah, aku tidak menyangka kalau Dewa dan Dewi sekarang sudah lebih akrab'' kata Engeline

''Ya begitu lah, itu sebab dia'' kata Amaterasu

''Dia?'' Engeline bingung

''Ya dia, orang yang merubah semua pemikirkan lama kami'' kata Amaterasu

Engeline lalu tambah bingung dengan perkataan dari Amaterasu

''Amaterasu! ayo kita kembali!'' tiba-tiba ada seseorang berteriak kepada Amaterasu

''Ayah!'' teriak Amaterasu. Amaterasu lalu melihat ke arah Engeline. ''Aku pergi dulu Engeline san'' kata Amaterasu pamit

Amaterasu lalu menuju ke arah ayah nya untuk pulang, Engeline hanya melihat Dewi itu pergi hanya merasa masih bingung dengan perkataan dari Amaterasu

''Aku masih penasaran dengan apa yang dia katakan tadi, sebenarnya siapa dia?'' tanya Engeline untuk dirinya sendiri

Engeline masih penasaran kemudian lalu memutuskan untuk pulang ke surga karena tugas nya disini sudah selesai. Sebaiknya dia menanyakan tentang ini kepada kakek nya

 **~X~**

 **DI SEKOLAH KOUH**

Terlihat sekarang ada beberapa orang yang sedang jalan menuju ke kantin untuk makan siang, terlihat anak yang memakai topi jerami sepertinya tidak sabar untuk menuju ke kantin

''Aku tidak sabar lagi'' kata anak itu

''Sabar lah Luffy, kita akan segera sampai'' kata Rias dengan tenang sambil tersenyum

Luffy masih saja tidak sabar, terlihat di samping mereka para murid lain sedang melihat mereka dengan tatapan kagum, senang dan jijik. tatapan kagum dan senang mengarah kepada Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Asia dan Koneko sedangkan tatapan jijik mengarah kepada Issei dan Luffy

''Kenapa mereka menatapku dan Luffy dengan tatapan jijik?'' tanya Issei

''Mungkin karena mereka masih tidak menyukai mu sedangkan untuk Luffy senpai sepertinya masih memiliki berita kejelekan di sekolah ini'' kata Koneko mencoba menjelaskan

Luffy terlihat masih kebingungan dengan para murid disini, kenapa mereka masih menyebarkan rumor aneh tentang dirinya, padahal dia tidak melakukan masalah

''Aku tidak peduli, mereka bebas melakukan apa yang mereka mau'' kata Luffy merasa tidak peduli

''Tapi Luffy kun! tidak mungkin kau akan setiap hari dihina ataupun di ejek'' kata Akeno

''Itu tidak masalah, aku hanya ingin apa yang aku mau'' kata Luffy dengan tegas

Akeno lalu hanya mendesah pasrah melihat sikap Luffy yang keras kepala itu, mereka lalu sampai di kantin. Dengan cepat Luffy lalu mengambil makanan nya

''Dia bersemangat sekali'' kata Kiba melihat Luffy

''Ya begitulah dia'' kata Rias

Luffy lalu mengambil makanan nya dengan sangat banyak hingga membuat semua murid kaget melihat nya, Luffy dengan cepat lalu kembali ke Rias dan yang lain nya di tempat duduk di dekat jendela

''Selamat makan!'' teriak Luffy

Rias dan para murid di situ lalu melihat Luffy makan dengan sangat rakus, namun Luffy tidak merasa terganggu dengan tatapan para murid lain

''Pelan-pelan Luffy'' kata Rias memberitahu

''Oh maaf'' kata Luffy merasa telah menganggu Rias dan yang lain nya

Rias hanya tersenyum mendengar Luffy meminta maaf, Luffy terus memakan semua makanan nya tapi ada yang tersisa

''Fiuh, kenyangnya~'' kata Luffy dengan senang

Rias dan yang lain nya terlihat masih memakan makanan mereka. Luffy berpikir kalau mereka sangat lah lambat

''Luffy!'' tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara seorang wanita memanggil Luffy

Luffy lalu kaget mendengar kalau ada suara wanita memanggil dirinya, Luffy lalu melihat siapa yang telah memanggil nya

''Oh Ayano!'' teriak Luffy sambil melambaikan tangan nya ke arah Ayano

Ayano lalu berjalan menuju ke arah Luffy dan kelompok penelitian Ilmu Gaib. Rias yang melihat Ayano hanya tersenyum

''Ada apa Ayano?'' tanya Luffy

''Aku mencari mu dari tadi'' kata Ayano

''Mencari ku? memang nya ada apa?'' tanya Luffy balik

''Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini'' kata Ayano sambil memberikan sesuatu

Terlihat ada sebuah bento di tangan Ayano dengan ukuran yang cukup besar, Rias dan yang lain nya lalu kaget karena Ayano membuatkan Bento untuk Luffy. Luffy kelihatan senang melihat Ayano membawakan Bento untuk nya

''Sebuah Bento! terima kasih Ayano!'' kata Luffy berterima kasih

Rias yang melihat Ayano membuat Bento untuk Luffy lalu merasa ketinggalan untuk mendekatkan dirinya kepada Luffy, sedangkan Ayano terlihat senang saat Luffy memujinya. Luffy lalu membuka bento itu terlihat ada nasi dengan tulisan 'Untuk Luffy'

''Wah terima kasih Ayano'' kata Luffy berterima kasih

Ayano lalu tambah senang karena Luffy berterima kasih kepada nya lagi. sedangkan Rias tambah merasa ketinggalan. Luffy lalu memakan Bento dari Ayano

''Enak~'' ucap Luffy memakan Bento Ayano

Ayano merasa hari ini adalah hari terbaik bagi nya melihat Luffy memakan Bento nya, padahal setiap hari dia selalu saja membuat masakan untuk Luffy. Luffy lalu selesai memakan Bento Ayano

''Sekali lagi terima kasih Ayano'' kata Luffy

''Sama-sama, Luffy'' kata Ayano

Ayano lalu duduk di dekat Rias tanpa meminta izin sehingga membuat Rias kage

''Oh maaf'' kata Ayano kepada Rias

Rias lalu merasa jengkel dengan Ayano sekarang tapi sepertinya Ayano tidak memperdulikan Rias yang jengkel

''Hmm Ayano, bisakah kau mencari tempat duduk lain?'' kata Rias

''Oh maaf Rias tapi aku tidak bisa'' kata Ayano

''Apa maksud mu tidak bisa?'' tanya Rias jengkel

''Karena aku memang tidak bisa'' kata Ayano lagi

Luffy yang melihat mereka berdua lalu mencoba menenangkan mereka

''Tenanglah kalian berdua'' ucap Luffy

Ayano dan Rias masih saja terlihat menatap tajam satu sama lain, Luffy lalu menggaruk kepalanya bingung kenapa mereka terlihat marah. para Peerage Rias lalu hanya tertawa pelan melihat ketua mereka

 **SKIP TIME**

''Kami pulang!'' Luffy, Rias, dan Ayano lalu terlihat sudah pulang

''Selamat datang!'' teriak ketiga Malaikat jatuh itu

Ketiga Malaikat jatuh itu lalu memeluk Luffy dan Ayano, Luffy dan Ayano hanya tersenyum melihat mereka bertiga

''Kami rindu sekali dengan anda, Luffy sama'' kata Reynare

''Shishishi, aku juga'' kata Luffy dengan tertawa kecil

Mereka bertiga lalu mengganti pakaian mereka, sekarang hari sedang menjelang sore. Luffy terlihat sedang bersiap-siap untuk makan malam

''Oh ya, Luffy bisakah kau berbelanja'' kata Ayano mengingat sesautu

Luffy kaget mendengar perkataan dari Ayano yang tiba-tiba saja menyuruh nya berbelanja

''Biar aku saja, Ayano sama'' kata Reynare menyarankan dirinya

''Tidak Reynare, kau sudah membantu ku cukup banyak, sekarang adalah tugas Luffy'' kata Ayano dengan tegas

Luffy lalu mendesah pasrah, bagaimana pun juga dia harus membantu Ayano yang telah banyak membantu nya

''Baiklah'' kata Luffy dengan senyum

''Aku akan ikut dengan mu, Luffy sama'' kata Kalawarner

''Tidak, kau disini saja dengan yang lain nya'' kata Luffy

Kalawarner lalu hanya mengangguk mengerti dengan perintah tuan nya, dia akan menuruti apa saja perintah dari Luffy karena dia lah sekarang tuan nya

''Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu'' kata Luffy pamit

Luffy lalu pergi untuk berbelanja dengan cukup riang. Rias lalu melihat ke arah Ayano yang tiba-tiba saja menyuruhnya belanja

''Apakah kau yakin menyuruhnya belanja di sore ini?'' tanya Rias

''Ya, aku yakin kalau dia akan baik-baik saja'' kata Ayano

Rias lalu mengerti dengan Ayano, Rias lalu mengelus kepala Mittelt yang sepertinya sudah mulai akrab dengan ketiga Malaikat jatuh di rumah Ayano

Luffy sekarang sedang berjalan menuju pasar dan berharap kalau masih buka, Luffy tidak yakin kalau pasar masih buka di jam sekarang. Luffy lalu sampai di pasar dan lalu senang karena pasar sepertinya masih buka

''Pasar masih buka, baguslah'' kata Luffy bersyukur

Luffy lalu mengambil selembar kertas dari kantung nya dan kemudian mencoba membacanya. Luffy sekarang bisa baca karena telah di ajari oleh Ayano, Luffy sangat senang memiliki teman seperti Ayano yang selalu saja membantu nya

''Baiklah, pertama-tama adalah wortel'' Luffy lalu melihat di sekitar nya untuk melihat wortel dan tenyata dia menemukan nya. Luffy lalu menuju ke tempat penjualan wortel itu

Setelah selesai membeli wortel, Luffy lalu mencari tomat. Ayano sepertinya berencana membuat sup untuk nanti malam. Luffy terlihat senang memikirkan sup nanti malam. Luffy lalu sadar mengenai sesuatu

''Oh iya, apakah dia nanti datang?'' tanya Luffy sedang memikirkan sesesorang

Luffy lalu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan membelanja nya, Luffy lalu membeli sayuran selanjutnya namun saat dalam mencari sayur itu, Luffy lalu melihat dua orang yang dia kenal

''Athena, Luna!'' teriak Luffy melihat ada dua orang yang sedang berjalan di pasar

Kedua wanita itu lalu kaget mendengar ada orang yang memanggil mereka, mereka lalu berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil mereka

''Luffy'' kata mereka berdua

Athena lalu kaget karena Aphrodite mengenal Luffy, Athena lalu melihat kearah Aphrodite. Aphrodite lalu juga melihat ke arah Athena. Mereka lalu sama-sama melihat satu sama lain

''Kau mengenal Luffy?'' tanya Athena

''Ya, apakah kau juga mengenal nya?'' tanya Aphrodite

Luffy lalu menghampiri kedua Dewi atau tanpa mengetahui siapa mereka sebenarnya

''Yo! apa kabar kalian berdua?'' kata Luffy

Aphrodite dan Athena lalu terlihat kebingungan untuk mengucapkan apa, mereka takut kalau Luffy tahu siapa mereka

''Aku baik-baik saja, tunggu! kau mengenal dia, Luffy?'' tanya Athena menunjuk Aphrodite

''Ya, kami sudah kenal baru sebulan lalu'' kata Luffy mengingat nya

Aphrodite hanya tersenyum karena mereka sekarang berjumpa lagi, Aphrodite lalu melihat Luffy membawa beberapa keranjang di tangan nya

''Apakah kau sedang berbelanja?'' tanya Aphrodite

''Ya, aku sedang berbelanja untuk makan malam'' jawab Luffy

''Bukankah ini terlalu sore untuk berbelanja?'' tanya Athena

''Ayano menyuruhku untuk berbelanja karena sepertinya dia lupa untuk berbelanja'' kata Luffy dengan santai

Aphrodite dan Athena hanya mengangguk mengerti dengan perkataan Luffy, Aphrodite lalu melihat kearah Athena, Athena lalu mengerti maksud dari Aphrodite

''Kalau begitu kami akan membantu mu'' kata Athena

''Benarkah?! terima kasih'' kata Luffy dengan senang

''Karena kita ini teman jadi sesama teman harus saling membantu kan'' kata Aphrodite dengan santai

Luffy lalu terlihat tambah senang, Luffy senang karena memiliki banyak teman sekarang. Luffy merindukan moment di mana teman-teman nya memabantu nya

''Kalau begitu bolehkah melihat daftar belanjanya?'' kata Aphrodite

Luffy lalu memberikan daftar belanjanya kepada Aphrodite, Aphrodite lalu melihat daftar belanja itu dan mengangguk

''Baiklah, aku akan mengambil sayuran hijau'' kata Aphrodite

''Kalau aku akan mengambil sisa nya'' kata Athena

Mereka bertiga lalu berpencar untuk mencari sayuran yang ada di daftar belanja Luffy. Mereka berpencar sampai 15 menit kemudian, mereka lalu berkumpul di tengah-tengah pasar

''Apakah kalian sudah menemukan sayuran lain nya?'' taya Athena

''Ya''

''Beres''

Kata Luffy dan Aphrodite, Luffy lalu mengambil sayuran itu dan membungkus nya. Luffy memiliki 3 kantong plastik yang sangat besar, dua di tangan nya dan satu di ikat kan di leher nya

''Terima kasih, Luna, Athena'' kata Luffy berterima kasih

''Sama-sama Luffy'' kata Athena

''Jadi, apakah kau akan pulang?'' tanya Aphrodite

''Ya, Ayano pasti sedang khawatir sekarang karena aku pulang hampir malam'' kata Luffy.

Aphrodite dan Athena lalu mengerti dengan gadis yang bernama Ayano ini, termasuk Aphrodite yaitu Dewi cinta. Aphrodite lalu mengerti kalau gadis bernama Ayano ini memiliki perasaan kepada Luffy dan Aphrodite menyadari kalau Luffy tidak tahu

''Kalian akan kemana?'' Luffy lalu bertanya kepada Athena dan Aphrodite

Aphrodite dan Athena lalu kaget mendengar pertanyaan Luffy. Aphrodite hanya mau ikut dengan Athena untuk bersenang-senang akan tetapi sepertinya Athena hanya berjalan-jalan di sekitar kota

''Kami tidak tahu akan kemana'' kata Athena

Aphrodite kaget mendengar Athena mengatakan secara blak-blakan. Luffy lalu tersenyum karena memiliki ide

''Bagaimana kalau kalian bergabung makan malam dengan kami'' kata Luffy menyarankan

Athena dan Aphrodite kaget mendengar perkataan dari Luffy, Aphrodite terlihat senang sedangkan Athena terlihat masih memikirkan saran Luffy

''Kami tida-''

''Kami ikut!''

Tiba-tiba Aphrodite memotong perkataan dari Athena, Athena lalu kesal dengan Aphrodite karena memotong perkataan nya

''Baguslah, kalau begitu ayo!'' kata Luffy dengan semangat

Luffy lalu berjalan memimpin untuk menuju ke rumah Ayano, Aphrodite terlihat senang juga karena tidak akan merasa bosan dan Athena hanya mendesah pasrah. Athena lalu melihat Aphrodite dengan tatapan kesal

''Kenapa kau tidak menolak nya?'' tanya Athena

''Ayolah Athena, sangat membosankan jika kita hanya berkeliling kota saja'' kata Aphrodite dengan tersenyum

Athena hanya pasrah mendengar perkaan dari Aphrodite, dan inilah kenapa dia selalu kesal dengan Dewi cinta itu. Luffy dan kedua Dewi itu lalu berjalan menuju ke rumah Ayano dengan santai, sesekali melihat orang-orang di sekitar mereka sedang berjalan juga

''Jadi Luffy, bagaimana ciri-ciri wanita bernama Ayano ini?'' tanya Aphrodite

''Dia adalah wanita yang baik, rajin dan sangat kuat, dia adalah pemilik rumah dimana aku tinggal'' kata Luffy

''Apakah dia cantik?'' tanya Aphrodite

''Ya kurasa'' kata Luffy dengan bingung

''Begitu ya'' Aphrodite lalu mulai tertarik

''Apakah kita hampir sampai?'' tanya Athena

''Sedikit lagi kita akan sampai'' kata Luffy

Mereka bertiga terus berjalan dengan santai untuk kerumah Ayano, Athena dan Aphrodite lalu melihat sebuah rumah di ujung. rumah itu kelihatan sederhana dengan beberapa bunga di depan rumah nya

''Apakah itu rumah nya?'' tanya Aphrodite

''Benar, itu rumah Ayano'' kata Luffy

Mereka bertiga lalu mendekati rumah Ayano, Luffy lalu mengetuk pintu rumah Ayano dengan cukup keras. kemudian pintu lalu terbuka dibuka oleh seseorang, Aphrodite dan Athena lalu merasa ada energi yang tidak asing yang dimiliki oleh orang yang membuka pintu itu

'' _Malaikat jatuh_ '' guman mereka berdua

''Oh Luffy sama, silahkan masuk'' kata Reynare mempersilahkan Luffy masuk. Reynare lalu menyadari kalau ada dua orang lain nya

''Hmm mereka siapa, Luffy sama?'' tanya Reynare

''Mereka adalah teman ku, dia adalah Luna'' kata Luffy menunjuk Aphrodite

''Salam kenal'' kata Aphrodite

Reynare lalu menunduk ke arah Aphrodite dengan sangat hormat, Reynare lalu melihat ke arah Athena

''Dia adalah Athena'' kata Luffy

Reynare lalu kaget mendengar kata Athena, Reynare berpikir apakah dia adalah Dewi Athena sang Dewi kebijaksanaan dari Olympus. Athena hanya memegang jidatnya melihat Luffy yang tiba-tiba memperkenalkan nama nya

''Namaku Athena, kau pasti berpikir kalau aku adalah seorang Dewi dari Olympus kan?'' kata Athena

''Ya, karena nama mu sangat sama dengan nama Dewi itu'' kata Reynare masih menyelidiki Athena

''Semua orang berkata seperti itu'' kata Athena dengan sedikit bercanda

''Mereka berdua akan makan malam bersama kita'' kata Luffy

''Benarkah? ini pasti sangat menyenangkan'' kata Reynare. Reynare lalu membuka pintu dengan lebat untuk mempersilahkan Athena dan Aphrodite masuk. ''Silahkan masuk'' kata Reynare mempersilahkan

Luffy dan kedua Dewi itu lalu masuk ke dalam rumah Ayano, Athena dan Aphrodite lalu melihat isi rumah itu. Kedua Dewi itu menganggumi rumah itu karena sangat rapi, Luffy lalu menuju ke arah dapur untuk memberikan sayuran ini kepada Ayano

''Biar aku saja yang menghantarkan sayurnya, Luffy sama'' kata Reynare

''Oh baiklah'' kata Luffy yang kemudian memberikan sayuran yang di bawa nya kepada Reynare

Reynare lalu menuju ke arah dapur sedangkan Luffy lalu mengajak Athena dan Aphrodite menuju ke ruang makan

''Aku sangat senang sekali bisa makan malam bersama mu, Luffy'' kata Aphrodite dengan senang

Athena lalu melihat Aphrodite dengan tatapan curiga karena berpikir Aphrodite akan menggoda Luffy. Aphrodite dan Athena masih merasa bingung dengan Luffy, apakah dia tahu kalau wanita yang membuka kan pintu itu adalah Malaikat jatuh

''Hey Aphrodite, apakah kau sadar kalau wanita yang membuka kan pintu tadi adalah Malaikat jatuh?'' tanya Athena

''Ya aku tahu, tapi kenapa Malaikat jatuh ada di rumah ini?'' tanya Aphrodite balik

''Lalu apa hubungan nya dengan Luffy?'' tanya-tanya Athena

Kedua Dewi itu lalu bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, mereka berpikir kalau Reynare sedang menyamar menjadi manusia di hadapan Luffy. Mereka bertiga lalu sampai di ruang makan.

''Hey semuanya!'' teriak Luffy menyapa mereka

''Luffy sama kembali!'' Mittelt lalu berlari menuju ke arah Luffy untuk memeluk nya

Athena dan Aphrodite lalu kaget melihat ada energi yang bukan energi manusia di ruangan itu, Kedua Dewi itu merasakan kalau bukan hanya energi Malaikat jatuh saja melainkan ada energi Iblis di ruangan itu

'' _Apa-apaan ini_ '' pikir Athena dan Aphrodite

Luffy lalu mengelus kepala Mittelt dengan tersenyum, Mittelt sangat senang saat kepalanya di elus oleh Luffy. Rias dan Malaikat jatuh disitu lalu menatap Athena dan Aphrodite dengan curiga sedangkan Athena dan Aphrodite lalu menatap Rias dan Malaikat jatuh disitu dengan tatapan curiga juga

''Oh iya, perkenalkan mereka adalah teman ku, Luna dan Athena'' kata Luffy memperkenalkan dua Dewi itu

Athena dan Aphrodite lalu melambaikan tangan sebagai perkenalan, Rias dan Malaikat jatuh disitu masih menatap Athena dan Aphrodite dengan curiga. Luffy lalu duduk di dekat Rias dan Kalawarner

''Ayo duduk'' kata Luffy mempersilahkan Athena dan Aphrodite

Athena dan Aphrodite lalu duduk di dekat Mittelt dan berharap kalau mereka semua tidak mentahui siapa mereka

''Apakah makan malam nya masih lama?'' tanya Luffy dengan bosan

''Mungkin sebentar lagi'' kata Rias

Rias lalu menatap Athena dan Aphrodite dengan tatapan menyelidiki, Athena dan Aphrodite hanya merasa gugup di tatap seperti itu

''Jadi, kapan kalian bertemu dengan Luffy?'' tanya Rias kepada Athena dan Aphrodite

Aphrodite dan Athena lalu kaget mendengar pertanyaan Rias yang sepertinya curiga kepada mereka

''Aku bertemu dengan Luffy saat di taman kota'' kata Athena

''Sedangkan aku bertemu dengan Luffy pada malam hari di tengah kota'' kata Aphrodite

Rias lalu mengagguk mengerti dengan santai, tapi Rias masih menatap Athena dan Aphrodite dengan tatapan curiga

''Jadi kalian akhirnya berteman?'' tanya Rias

''Ya seperti itu lah'' kata Athena dan Aphrodite

Rias lalu terus menatap Athena dan Aphrodite dengan tatapan curiga, Luffy kelihatan hanya merasa bosan menunggu makanan nya

''Lama sekali'' kata Luffy dengan bosan

''Makanan nya sudah siap!'' tiba-tiba terdengar suara Ayano

Luffy lalu terlihat semangat saat mendengar kata makanan, Athena dan Aphrodite kaget melihat Luffy tiba-tiba bangkit dengan semangat. Ayano lalu menaruh semua makanan di atas meja makan, Ayano lalu melihat Athena dan Aphrodite

''Jadi kalian orang yang diceritakan oleh Reynare'' kata Ayano melihat kedua Dewi itu

Athena dan Aphrodite hanya tersenyum membalas sambutan Ayano, Ayano lalu hanya tersenyum. Reynare lalu menaruh sisa makan di atas meja untuk dimakan. Luffy kelihatan tidak sabar melihat banyak makanan di atas meja

''Saat nya makan!'' teriak Luffy yang kemudian berniat untuk memakan makanan nya

''Tunggu dulu!'' Ayano lalu memukul kepala Luffy dengan cukup keras

Athena dan Aphrodite kaget melihat adegan ini

''Cuci tangan dulu'' kata Ayano

Luffy lalu menuju ke tempat pembersih piring untuk mencuci tangan nya, Luffy lalu kembali ke tempat duduk nya. Mereka lalu mulai memakan makanan di atas meja, Luffy dengan cepat lalu mengambil daging di atas meja dengan sangat cepat, terlihat di makan malam itu sangat berisik karena ulah Luffy yang berusaha mengambil makanan orang lain di atas meja itu, Athena dan Aphrodite terbengong melihat adegan makan malam ini. Mereka tidak tahu kalau makan malam ini akan menjadi semeriah ini

''Luffy! jangan makan makanan orang lain'' kata Ayano marah memperingatkan

''Luffy sama! jangan ambil daging ku'' kata Mittelt kelihatan berebut dengan Luffy

Rias lalu terlihat makan secara sembunyi-sembunyi tanpa di ketahui oleh Luffy agar makanan nya tidak di ambil oleh Luffy. Reynare dan Kalawarner terlihat makan dengan santai sambil tertawa

Aphrodite dan Athena benar-benar tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa melihat adegan ini, kedua Dewi itu lalu memakan makanan mereka sambil menjaga makanan mereka dari Luffy

Setelah cukup lama makan malam nya, mereka lalu selesai makan malam nya. Terlihat pertunya Luffy yang sekarang cukup besar setelah menghabiskan banyak makanan, Aphrodite dan Athena kelihatan puas makan malam bersama mereka

''Kenyangnya~'' kata Luffy dengan senang

''Sekarang aku tahu kenapa di dafter belanja itu terdapat banyak sekali jumlah sayuran dan daging yang harus dibeli'' kata Athena sadar

''Itu pasti karena Luffy'' duga Aphrodite

''Ya begitu lah, dia selalu saja menghabiskan banyak makanan'' kata Ayano

''Apakah kau tidak pernah kehabisan uang?'' tanya Athena

''Tidak, Ibu ku selalu saja mengirimkan banyak uang kepada ku'' kata Ayano

''Ibu mu? dimana ibu mu sekarang?'' tanya Athena

''Ya, dia sedang ada tugas di luar negri'' kata Ayano

Aphrodite dan Athena lalu mengangguk mengerti, mereka semua lalu berbicara satu sama lain. tiba-tiba lalu ada suara ketukan di pintu depan Ayano

''Siapa yang bertamu di malam hari begini?'' kata Ayano bingung

Ayano lalu pergi ke pintu untuk membuka pintu itu melihat siapa yang datang ke rumah nya, Luffy dan yang lain nya lalu hanya melihat Ayano dari kejauhan. Ayano lalu membuka pintu itu untuk melihat siapa yang mengetuk

Ayano lalu kaget melihat siapa orang yang datang, Rias yang melihat Ayano kaget lalu membuatnya penasaran. Rias lalu menuju ke arah Ayano untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Rias lalu juga kaget melihat siapa yang datang

''Siapa yang datang, Ayano sama?'' tanya Reynare

Lalu kemudian Dewi dan seluruh Malaikat jatuh disitu lalu merasa kan ada energi yang besar di depan mereka, energi yang sangat kuat. Athena dan Aphrodite lalu sedang bersiap-siap mengeluarkan energi mereka untuk berjaga-jaga begitu juga Malaikat jatuh disitu.

Rias yang melihat siapa yang datang lalu hanya bisa mengucapkan satu kata ''Onii sama'' kata Rias dengan kaget

Luffy lalu sadar siapa yang datang lalu tersenyum dengan senang

''Akhirnya kau datang juga, paman rambut merah'' kata Luffy dengan senang

Pria yang dipanggil itu hanya tersenyum melihat Ayano dan Rias yang kaget melihat nya

 **~X~**

 **DI TEMPAT LAIN**

Terlihat sekarang ada beberapa anak-anak sedang bermain, salah satu nya adalah seorang gadis kecil yang sepertinya sedang bermain petak umpet dengan anak lain. Ada seorang wanita mengawasi anak-anak itu

''Lulu sama! hati-hati nanti ada bisa jatuh'' kata wanita itu kepada gadis kecil itu yang sedang lari

''Tenang saja Lily onee chan, aku baik-baik saja'' kata Lulu

Lily lalu hanya mendesah pasrah melihat kelakukan tuan putrinya yang selalu saja keras kepala mengingatkan nya kepada seseorang

''Apakah dia sudah lelah?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara wanita lain di belakang Lily

''Oh Eveline sama!'' Lily lalu tahu siapa wanita itu

Eveline hanya tersenyum melihat Lily kaget, Eveline lalu melihat kearah putrinya yang sedang bermain dengan anak-anak lain nya

''Aku tidak mengerti dengan keras kepala yang demiliki oleh Lulu sama, sampai-sampai membuatku teringat oleh seseorang'' kata Lily

Eveline lalu kaget mendengarnya,

''Teringat oleh seseorang? siapa?'' tanya Eveline

''Seorang manusia yang bernama Monkey D Luffy'' kata Lily dengan menyebutkan nama Luffy dengan jelas

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **Saya mohon maaf jika update nya lama, karena saya lagi sibuk lagi**

 **Di bab ini, Luffy sepertinya membuat janjian dengan seseorang, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi saat kedua Dewi itu bertemu dengan Sirzechs**

 **Saya akan memikirkan siapa yang akan muncul karakter One Piece di dunia DxD, tapi kalian masih bisa memberi saran**

 **Oh iya, saya juga memiliki fanfic lain, sambil menunggu bab baru dari One Piece X DxD kalian bisa baca fanfic lain saya, saya juga akan menambah fanfic baru lagi nanti**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah baca dan Review**

 **Sampai jumpa di bab berikut nya**

 **Salam Author**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda & Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **warning : non canon, dll**

* * *

 **ADA ANGGOTA BARU?**

'' _Kenapa dia bisa ada disini_?'' pikir Athena melihat orang itu

'' _Ini bisa gawat_ '' pikir Aphrodite

Rias tidak percaya kalau ada kakaknya disini, dia bertanya-tanya kenapa kakaknya ada disini. semua orang disitu kaget tidak main melihat satu orang itu. Sirzechs memakai pakaian jas berwarna merah

''Halo Rias'' kata Sirzechs

''Kenapa kau bisa ada disini, kakak?'' tanya Rias

''Oh itu karena Luffy memanggil ku'' kata Sirzechs

''Luffy memanggilmu?'' Rias lalu melihat kearah Luffy dengan tanda tanya. Luffy terlihat hanya tersenyum saja tanpa merasa bersalah

''Kenapa kau memanggil nya, Luffy?'' tanya Rias kepada Luffy

''Aku memiliki sesuatu yang penting untuk di bicarakan'' kata Luffy

Sirzechs hanya tersenyum mendengar perkaan Luffy, Sirzechs lalu melihat semua orang di rumah itu. Srizechs bisa merasa kalau ada energi yang besar dari kedua gadis di depan nya itu, energi ini adalah energi seorang Dewi

''Hmm sepertinya kalian sedang bersenang-senang'' kata Sirzechs kearah mereka semua

''Benar, kami habis makan malam, sungguh enak loh~'' kata Luffy

Sirzechs hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Luffy, Sirzechs lalu melihat kearah Akeno yang masih terbengong

''Bolehkah aku masuk?'' kata Sirzechs

''Ohh tentu saja'' kata Ayano setelah sadar dari kaget nya

''Terima kasih'' Sirzechs lalu masuk ke dalam rumah Ayano

Sirzechs lalu melihat-lihat benda di sekitar nya, Sirzechs lalu ikutan kagum dengan kebersihan rumah itu. Rias terlihat kebingungan untuk mengatakan apa kepada kakak nya yang sekarang sudah masuk kedalam rumah

Athena dan Aphrodite terlihat waspada kepada Sirzechs yang sepertinya dia tahu siapa mereka, mereka tidak percaya kalau akan ada salah satu petinggi Iblis datang ke rumah ini. Mereka berpikir apakah ada hubungan nya dengan Luffy

''Kita harus bagaimana sekarang?'' bisik Aphrodite kepada Athena

''Entahlah, jangan sampai melakukan gerakan yang mencurigakan'' kata Athena dengan pelan

Luffy lalu memanggil Sirzechs. ''Paman rambut merah, ayo kemari'' kata Luffy memanggil Sirzechs

Sirzechs lalu mendekati Luffy, Sirzechs bertanya-tanya kenapa dia memanggil nya

''Memang nya ada apa kau memanggil ku, Luffy?'' kata Sirzechs bertanya

''Aku ingin menanyakana sesuatu'' kata Luffy

''Apakah kau yakin akan menanyakan nya disini?'' kata Sirzechs

''Memang nya kenapa?'' tanya Luffy tidak mengerti

''Kau pasti akan menanyakan sesuatu tentang tempat tinggal mu kan'' kata Sirzechs

''Wah benar sekali, bagaimana kau tahu?'' tanya Luffy

''Kau terlalu merendahkanku, Luffy'' kata Sirzechs dengan bangga

Rias yang melihat berbicara satu sama lain lalu merasa kesal karena dari tadi tidak di perdulikan, Rias lalu dengan marah berjalan menuju ke arah Sirzechs dan Luffy yang sekarang sedang tertawa satu sama lain

''SEBANARNYA ADA APA DISINI?'' teriak Rias kesal karena dari tadi tidak diperdulikan

''Oh Rias, maaf aku memanggil kakak mu secara tiba-tiba, aku memanggil nya karena ada yang ingin ku minta darinya'' kata Luffy

''Memang nya apa yang kau minta?'' tanya Rias

Luffy lalu ingin memberitahu Rias akan tetapi Sirzechs lalu menghalangi nya, Rias kaget karena kakaknya menghalang Luffy untuk menjawab

''Maaf Rias, ini adalah permbicaraan privasi'' kata Sirzechs

Rias kaget mendengar perkaan dari kakaknya, Rias ingin protes akan tetapi sepertinya dia tidak bisa melakukan nya karena melihat wajah Sirzechs yang serius

''Kalau begitu kami ingin berbicara satu sama lain'' kata Sirzechs

''Bagimana kalau kalian berbicara di kamar Luffy'' kata Ayano memberi saran

''Oh baiklah, jadi Luffy, kita bisa berbicara di sana'' kata Sirzechs

Luffy dan Sirzechs lalu naik ke atas menuju ke kamar Luffy, Rias dan yang lain nya hanya penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Rias masih merasa penasaran kenapa Luffy memanggil kakak nya, Ayano hanya berharap kalau tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Ayano lalu melihat ke arah Reynare dan yang lain nya

Terlihat kalau Reynare, Kalawarner dan Mittelt terlihat sedang bersembunyi di belakang kulkas, Ayano dan Rias lalu sweadrop melihat mereka sepertinya sedang bersembunyi

''Oy, kenapa kalian bersembunyi?'' tanya Ayano dengan wajah bengong

''Tidak apa-apa'' kata Reynare dengan wajah seperti ketakutan

Ayano dan Rias hanya tambah sweadrop melihat mereka, Athena dan Aphrodite hanya melihat Sirzechs tadi dengan tatapan tajam. Athena dan Aphrodite lalu memutuskan sesuatu

''Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu ya, terima kasih sudah membiarkan kami makan malam dengan kalian'' kata Athena

''Oh, sama-sama'' kata Ayano

''Sampaikan salamku kepada Luffy, ya'' kata Aphrodite

Rias dan Ayano beserta para Malaikat jatuh lalu kesal mendengar perkataan dari Aphrodite yang secara tidak langsung seperti memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Luffy

''Sudahlah, kami pergi dulu'' kata Athena

Athena dan Aphrodite lalu pergi dari rumah Ayano dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, sedangkan Rias hanya merasa senang karena mereka sudah pergi

''Baguslah, dia sudah pergi'' kata Rias senang

''Aku ingin tahu, apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh kakakmu kepada Luffy'' kata Ayano

''Aku juga ingin tahu'' kata Rias

 **DENGAN LUFFY DAN SIRZECHS**

Luffy dan Srizechs sekarang sedang berbicara satu sama lain

''Jadi kau ingin tahu apakah kau bisa kembali ke dimensi mu?'' kata Sirzechs

''Benar, aku harus bertemu dengan teman-teman ku yang lain nya'' kata Luffy

''Aku mengerti dengan mu, tapi ini akan sulit karena aku harus mempelajari tentang pergeseran Dimensi'' kata Sirzechs

Luffy lalu terlihat kecewa dengan perkataan dari Sirzechs, dia sangat ingin sekali bertemu dengan teman-teman nya. Luffy lalu melihat kebawah untuk memikirkan hal lain

''Mungkin kau bisa bertemu dengan Red Great Dragon, dia tahu segala nya tentang dimensi'' kata Sirzechs

Mata Luffy lalu terbuka lebar saat Sirzecsh mengatakan kalau masih ada harapan untuk kembali ke rumah nya

''Benarkah, dimana dia?' 'tanya Luffy kepada Sirzechs

''Dia pasti ada di ruang dimensi'' kata Sirzechs

''Kalau begitu antarkan aku kesana'' kata Luffy tidak sabaran

Sirzechs lalu tersenyum melihat semangat Luffy yang membara, Sirzechs lalu memegang bahu Luffy

''Aku tidak bisa nak'' kata Sirzechs

Luffy lalu merasa kalau semangat nya langsung turun setelah mendengar perkataan dari Sirzechs lagi. dia bertanya-tanya apakah dia bisa kembali ke rumah nya

''Tapi aku akan membantu mu untuk mengembalikan mu ke dimensi mu'' kata Sirzechs meyakinkan Luffy

Luffy lalu hanya tersenyum melihat Sirzechs yang sangat memantunya sekarang, dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk membalas kebaikan Sirzechs. Saat Sirzechs memegang bahu Luffy, tidak sengaja lalu pintu terbuka. Luffy dan Sirzechs lalu kaget karena pintu terbuka tiba-tiba, kedua orang itu lalu kaget melihat kalau ada Rias, Ayano dan ketiga Malaikat jatuh yang sedang menguping

Semua wanita itu lalu kaget karena pintu nya terbuka tiba-tiba, Rias dan yang lain nya lalu kaget melihat Sirzechs sedang memegang bahu Luffy. Rias dan yang lain nya lalu menganga melihat pemandangan ini, Sirzechs yang sekarang bingung kemudian sadar apa yang telah dia perbuat

''Ini..tidak seperti yang kalian lihat'' kata Sirzechs yang melepas bahu Luffy dan mencoba menjelaskan nya kepada Rias dan yang lain nya. Rias dan yang lainnya masih terbengong dengan adegan ini

Luffy hanya terdiam tidak tahu harus mengerti dengan kejadian ini, dia hanya melihat Rias dan yang lain nya seperti sedang melihat sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan

''Aku...tidak..tahu kalau kalian memiliki...hubungan seperti ini'' kata Rias dengan gemetar

Sirzechs sekarang tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa kepada adik perempuan nya ini, adik nya sudah melihat dirinya dengan Luffy dengan waktu yang tidak tepat

''Tidak mungkin...Luffy sama menyukai sesama jenis'' kata Reynare ketakutan dengan apa yang dilihatnya

''Apakah aku kurang seksi untuk untukmu, Luffy sama'' Kalawarner ikut-ikutan, Kalawarner kelihatan sedih

Rias dan Ayano tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, Rias lalu menatap kakak nya dengan tatapan tajam. Sirzechs yang di tatap tajam oleh adiknya lalu ketakutan

''Rias, aku bisa jelaskan'' kata Srizechs mencoba menjelaskan

Luffy hanya terdiam terbengong melihat adegan ini, dia hanya merasa kalau dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun.

''Kakak sialan!'' teriak Rias yang kemudian menyerang Sirzechs dengan kekuatan penghancur nya. Sirzechs lalu tidak bisa menghindari serangan dari adik nya itu

 **BOOM!**

Mereka semua lalu tertidur, Rias dan yang lain nya sedang tidur di tempat merkea yaitu tempat tidur wanita, sedangkan Luffy dan Sirzechs tidur di kamar Luffy. Sirzechs di bawah dengan menggunakan sebuah futon

''Hmm Luffy, apakah kau masih bangun?'' tanya Sirzechs dari bawah

''Hmmm, ada apa paman? kau tidak tahu kalau aku sangat mengantuk'' kata Luffy

''Oh maaf, aku hanya mau bilang terima kasih sudah menjaga adik ku'' kata Sirzechs

''Shishishi tidak masalah, aku senang berteman dengan Rias'' kata Luffy

Sirzechs hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Luffy, Sirzechs dan Luffy lalu tertidur dengan tenang

 **PAGINYA**

Luffy dan yang lain lalu sekarang sedang sarapan, namun Sirzechs juga ikut sarapan karena Ayano menyarakankan nya untuk sarapan bersama mereka

Meja makan sekarang di penuhi oleh beberapa makanan yang sangat lezat yang dimasak oleh Ayano. Luffy kelihatan senang sekali melihat banyak makanan di depan nya. Dengan sigap Luffy lalu ingin mengambil paha ayam namun di pukul oleh Ayano

''Cuci dulu tangan mu, Luffy'' kata Ayano

Luffy lalu dengan cepat mencuci tangan nya, Ayano kaget karena Luffy sekarang dengan sigap bisa mengerti. Luffy lalu kembali ke kursinya untuk makan

''Saat nya makan!'' teriak Luffy

Mereka semua lalu memakan makanan mereka masing-masing kecuali Luffy yang tidak tentu makanan siapa yang akan dia makan. Semua orang disitu berhati-hati agar Luffy tidak mencuri makanan mereka, Sirzechs lalu hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi mereka terhadap Luffy. Sirzechs lalu melihat kearah Rias untuk memberi tahu sesuatu akan tetapi saat melihat Rias, Sirzechs malah di tatap oleh Rias dengan tatapan tajam

''Hmmm, apakah kau masih marah, Rias?'' tanya Sirzechs

Rias hanya merasa cemberut dengan apa yang terjadi semalam, Sirzechs merasa tidak tahu harus menjelaskan bagaimana lagi kepada Rias

''Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin bilang, apakah kau akan terus mengunci Bishop itu?'' tanya Sirzechs

Rias lalu kaget mendengar perkataan dari kakaknya, Luffy lalu terdiam saat Sirzechs mengatakan kalau ada sesuatu yang penting

''Apa maksud dari perkataan nya tadi, Rias?'' tanya Luffy

Rias lalu hanya mendesah karena Luffy akan mengetahui salah satu Peerage nya lagi

''Kau akan mengetahui nya nanti di sekolah, Luffy'' kata Rias

Luffy lalu hanya mengangguk mengerti, Luffy lalu melanjutkan lagi makan nya dengan sangat cepat. Sirzechs lalu merasa senang saat bisa sarapan dengan mereka semua, Sirzechs lalu melihat ke arah ketiga Malaikat jatuh itu yang sepertinya dari tadi merasa gemetaran

''Kalian tidak perlu takut'' kata Sirzechs kepada ketiga Malaikat jatuh itu

Ketiga Malaikat jatuh itu lalu melihat kearah Sirzechs dengan ketakutan, Luffy heran dengan sikap Reyanare dan yang lain nya.

''Kenapa dengan kalian?'' tanya Luffy

''Kami...tidak apa-apa'' kata Reynare

Sirzechs sudah mendengar ketiga Malaikat jatuh ini kepada Rias yang menceritakan tentang mereka

''Tentu saja mereka gemetaran, kakak Rias adalah salah satu Maou'' kata Ayano. Rias sudah memberitahu siapa kakaknya kepada Ayano. Ayano langsung kaget setelah mendengar nya

''Jadi paman ini kuat?'' tanya Luffy polos

''Tentu saja!'' teriak seluruh orang disitu kecuali Sirzechs yang senyum-senyum saja

Mereka semua lalu memakan makanan mereka dengan santai, ketiga Malaikat jatuh itu sekarang terlihat mulai membaik saat makan bersama Sirzechs. Setelah sarapan, Sirzechs lalu memutuskan untuk pergi karena tugas nya disini sudah selesai

''Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, terima kasih atas sarapan nya'' kata Sirzechs yang kemudian pamit pergi. Sirzechs lalu tersenyum ke arah adik nya yang sepertinya masih cemberut tentang salah paham semalam. Sirzechs lalu pergi Luffy dan yang lain nya sekarang ada di depan rumah melihat Sirzechs pergi

''Kakak mu, orang yang baik'' kata Ayano kepada Rias

''Tentu saja, dia adalah kakak ku'' kata Rias dengan bangga

Ayano hanya tersenyum melihat rasa bangga Rias itu, Ayano lalu memutuskan untuk memberi tahu kepada Luffy kalau mereka harus pergi ke sekolah sekarang

''Luffy, sebaiknya kita pergi ke sekolah'' kata Ayano

''Tapi Ayano, aku masih lelah'' kata Luffy dengan penuh alasan

''Jangan banyak alasan Luffy, kita harus tetap pergi kesekolah'' kata Ayano dengan tegas

Luffy lalu mendesah pasrah melihat Ayano terus memaksa nya, Rias sekarang melihat Ayano dengan tatapan takjub karena bisa mengontrol Luffy, orang yang sangat sulit untuk di kontrol

''OH ya, apakah pemedang anggota pertama Luffy itu, juga sulit untuk di kontrol?'' tanya Rias

 **DI LAIN TEMPAT**

''Achoo'' bersin seseorang yang berambut hijau

''Kenapa dengan mu, Zoro? apakah kau sakit?'' tanya Sona di samping nya

''Tidak, aku hanya bersin'' kata Zoro

''Apakah kau yakin?'' tanya Tsubaki

''Aku yakin, kenapa kalian sangat mengganggu ku'' kata Zoro kesal

Sona dan Tsubaki lalu hanya mendesah pasrah melihat ketidakpekaan Zoro yang sama dengan Luffy. Luffy dan Zoro adalah orang yang tidak mengerti tentang cinta seorang gadis, namun sekarang mereka malah di kelilingi oleh wanita cantik

 **KEMBALI KE TEMPAT AYANO**

''Aku pikir, dia juga seperti itu'' kata Rias

Rias lalu kembali masuk ke dalam rumah Ayano untuk bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Terlihat ada keributan kecil di dalam rumah karena Luffy yang sepertinya sangat susah untuk mandi karena ada makanan di atas meja

 **~X~**

 **DI SEKOLAH KOUH**

Rias dan Luffy sekarang menuju ke perkumpulan club penelitan ilmu gaib, mereka lalu sampai di bangunan club mereka. Rias lalu membuka pintu club

Terlihat semua anggota Rias yang kaget karena ketua mereka datang, mereka lalu menyambut ketua mereka, terlihat Luffy berjalan di belakang Rias

''Hey semua nya'' kata Luffy semangat

''Hey Luffy-kun'' sapa Akeno

''Apakah rumor buruk tentang mu sudah hilang?'' tanya Kiba

''Oh sudah, terima kasih kalian semua'' kata Luffy berterima kasih

''Itu tidak masalah'' kata Issei dengan bangga

''Senang bisa membantu mu, Luffy san'' kata Asia

''Sama-sama'' kata Koneko dengan pelan sambil memakan cemilan nya

Luffy lalu duduk di dekat Koneko, Akeno lalu membuat kan teh untuk Luffy. Luffy lalu berterima kasih kepada Akeno karena sudah membuat kan nya teh

''Jadi semua nya...'' Rias lalu mencoba meminta perhatian dari para Peerage nya ''Kita akan membuka ruangan itu'' kata Rias dengan santai

Seluruh Peerage Rias kecuali Issei dan Asia lalu kaget, Luffy yang melihat mereka kaget lalu bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi

''Apakah Bucho yakin, akan mengeluarkan dia?'' tanya Kiba

Luffy, Issei dan Asia lalu bingung dengan perkataan dari Kiba, Rias lalu hanya tersenyum ke arah Kiba

''Ya, sekarang sudah saat nya dia keluar'' kata Rias

Luffy lalu semakin penasaran dengan perkataan dari Rias dan yang lain nya, apakah mereka sedang memenjarakan seseorang atau sesuatu yang belum pernah dia lihat.

Rias, Luffy dan Peerage nya lalu sedang berjalan di salah satu lorong bangunan penelitian Ilmu gaib. Luffy penasaran kemana mereka akan pergi. Mereka lalu sampai di sebuah pintu yang cukup lebar, Luffy juga melihat kalau ada rantai di pintu itu sepertinya rantai itu menyegel pintu itu

''Pintu apa itu?'' tanya Luffy

''Kau akan tahu, Luffy''kata Rias yang kemudian membuka pintu itu

Dan tiba-tiba saja rantai di sekliling pintu itu lalu menghilang, pintu lalu terbuka dengan sendirinya, karena merasa penasaran Luffy lalu masuk ke dalam. Luffy lalu menemukan kalau di ruangan itu sangat gelap dengan sedikit ada pencerahan

''Tempat apa ini?'' tanya Luffy penasaran

''Luffy, sebenarnya kami memiliki anggota lain lagi'' kata Rias

Issei, Luffy, dan Asia lalu kaget mendengar perketaan dari Rias, Luffy lalu terlihat bersemangat sekali ingin bertemu dengan anggota lain nyn, namun Luffy tidak menemukan siapa-siapa di ruangan itu

''Keluarlah'' kata Rias memanggil seseorang

''Tidak! aku tidak mau keluar!'' teriak seseorang

Luffy lalu bingung mendengar suara itu, suara itu seperti suara wanita. Luffy lalu melihat ada sebuah kotak cukup besar di belakang nya

''Kotak apa itu, kotak itu seperti peti'' kata Luffy

Karena merasa penasaran, Luffy lalu mendekati peti itu dan membuka nya untuk melihat apa yang ada di dalam

''Tidak Bucho! Aku tidak mau keluar''

Terlihat ada seseorang di dalam peti itu, orang itu seperti ketakutan seperti akan ada yang menyerang nya. Luffy lalu melihat orang itu lalu berpikir kalau orang itu adalah wanita. orang itu memakai pakaian sekolah Kouh perempuan, terlihat wanita itu memiliki mata berwarna pink

''Asyik! anggota baru adalalah seorang gadis manis lagi'' teriak Issei kegirangan

Luffy lalu melihat orang itu, orang itu lalu sadar kalau dia di tatap oleh Luffy. orang itu lalu terlihat ketakutan di tatap oleh Luffy

''Aku pikir dia bukanlah seorang wanita, Issei'' kata Rias

''Apa maksud mu, Bucho?'' tanya Issei kaget

''Dia adalah laki-laki'' kata Akeno

Setelah beberapa detik kemudian, Issei dan Asia lalu kaget mendengar perkataan dari Akeno yang mengatakan kalau orang itu adalah laki-laki, namun mereka masih tidak percaya kalau orang itu adalah seorang laki-laki

''Dia adalah Gasper Vladi, dia adalah Bishop ku'' kata Rias

''EEEEEEEEEEEH! tidak mungkin!'' teriak Issei tidak percaya

Gasper yang mendengar teriakan Issei lalu merasa ketakutan, Gasper lalu masuk lagi ke dalam peti dan menutup nya

''Kumohon pergilah'' kata Gasper dengan ketakutan

Luffy yang melihat Gasper lalu hanya tersenyum, Luffy lalu membuka lagi peti itu untuk melihat Gasper lagi. Gasper lalu kaget karena petinya di buka secara tiba-tiba

''AAAAAH! kumohon jangan sakiti aku'' kata Gasper ketakutan

''Kau ini kenapa?'' tanya Luffy dengan wajah bingung

''Aku takut dunia luar! dunia luar sangat menyeramkan!'' kata Gasper dengan ketakutan

Luffy melihat Gasper semantara bingung untuk melakukan apa dengan Gasper, Luffy lalu memegang lengan Gasper untuk menarik nya keluar

''Kyaaaa, jangan lakukan itu!'' teriak Gasper

''Keluarlah!'' teriak Luffy sambil menarik-narik Gasper

Yang lain nya yang melihat ini hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah mereka berdua, Rias menatap mereka dengan mendesah pasrah, semua Peerage Rias lalu hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Luffy

''Ayolah! keluarlah!'' teriak Luffy masih menarik Gasper

''Aku tidak mau!'' kata Gasper terus memegang petinya agar tidak bisa dipisahkan

''Sudahlah Luffy, dia memang seperti itu'' kata Rias

Luffy lalu melepaskan Gasper sehingga Gasper lalu terjatuh kebawah, Gasper lalu merasa kesakitan karena terjatuh. Gasper sekali lagi lalu masuk ke dalam petinya lagi dan menutup nya, Luffy yang melihat itu hanya merasa bingung

''Kenapa dia bisa seperti itu?'' tanya Luffy

''Karena dia adalah darah campuran'' kata Rias dengan wajah netral

Luffy lalu bingung namun dia mengerti maksud dari Rias yaitu darah campuran, karena dia sudah banyak melihat darah campuran di dunia One Piece

''Darah campuran dengan siapa?'' tanya Luffy

''Dia setengah vampire'' kata Rias

Luffy lalu yang mendengar vampire lalu kaget dan kemudian tersenyum dengan semangat, dia sangat ingin sekali bertemu dengan vampire untuk melihat kalau vampir itu bisa berubah menjadi kelelawar

''Benarkah?!'' teriak Luffy dengan semangat

''Benar'' kata Rias dengan tersenyum mengerti dengan sifat Luffy sekarang

''Lalu kenapa dia tidak mau keluar peti itu?'' tanya Luffy sambil menunjuk peti yang dipakai oleh Gasper

''Seperti yang kubilang, karena dia darah campuran'' kata Rias. Luffy masih tidak mengerti dengan perkataan dari Rias

''Apa maksud mu, Rias?'' tanya Luffy masih tidak mengerti

''Di keluaga nya, ibu nya adalah manusia sedangkan ayahnya adalah vampire, memang tidak ada salah nya bagiku akan tetapi orang-orang merasa kalau darah campuran adalah sesuatu yang menjijikan, banyak persangka yang buruk tentang nya'' kata Rias

Luffy lalu kaget mendengar perkataan dari Rias, dia lalu ingat kalau banyak sekali conflik tentang perbedaan Ras di dunia nya, dia tidak tahu kalau di dimensi ini juga seperti itu

''Mereka semua menghina, mengejek, bahkan melempari Gasper dengan batu'' kata Rias menjelaskan. ''Ditambah lagi dia disebut anak kutukan'' kata Rias

''Anak kutukan?'' Luffy bingung

''Saat ibu nya melahirkan nya, ibunya lalu meninggal tak lama saat itu, dia juga mengutuk beberapa pelayan di kastinya hingga mati'' kata Rias

Luffy lalu sadar kalau masa lalu Gasper begitu menyedihkan, Luffy sudah banyak mendengar kisah yang tragis seperti itu. Setiap krunya memiliki masa yang kelam. issei dan Asia juga merasa seperti Luffy

Luffy lalu membuka peti itu dengan keras sehingga terlihat ada Gasper yang kaget karena petinya dibuka oleh Luffy secara tiba-tiba

''Keluarlah! tidak ada gunanya tetap di sini!'' teriak Luffy sambil menarik Gasper lagi

Gasper yang sempat memegan petinya lalu tertarik keluar, Rias dan para Peerage nya kaget yang dilakukan oleh Luffy yang secara tiba-tiba

''Tidak! lepaskan aku! dunia ini sangat menyeramkan'' kata Gasper ketakutan

Luffy lalu teringat dengan Ussop dan Chopper yang bersikap sama dengan Gasper. Luffy lalu tidak melepaskan Gasper dengan begitu saja

''Luffy, tidakkah terlalu kasar melakukan seperti itu'' kata Rias

''Tidak, orang ini harus keluar dari peti bodoh itu dan kemudian menjalani hidup nya penuh dengan petualangan!'' teriak Luffy dengan keras

Rias dan yang lain nya lalu kaget saat Luffy berteriak seperti itu, mereka tidak pernah melihat Luffy berteriak kesal seperti itu

''Dengar ya, kau harus melihat dunia luar, tidak semua nya adalah orang jahat'' kata Luffy memberi tahu Gasper

Namun Gasper masih tidak percaya dengan perkataan dari Luffy.

''Tidak, aku tidak percaya! pasti mereka akan melukai ku lagi!'' kata Gasper dengan ketakutan

''KALAU ADA ORANG YANG AKAN MENYAKITIMU, AKU AKAN MENGHAJARNYA!'' teriak Luffy dengan keras

Seluruh orang di ruangan itu lalu kaget karena Luffy tiba-tiba berteriak dengan sangat keras, terutama Gasper yang mendengar perkaan dari Luffy yang secara langsung mengatakan kalau dia akan melindungi nya

''Apa maksud mu?'' tanya Gasper yang sekarang mulai tenang

Luffy lalu menurunkan Gasper dengan perlahan, Gasper lalu berbalik menghadap Luffy yang sekarang sedang tersenyum

''Kau tidak perlu takut untuk melihat dunia luar, terserah mereka membencimu mengatakan kalau kau ini adalah anak kutukan atau apalah itu, tapi mereka tidak bisa merebut kebebasan mu untuk melihat dan mengelilingi dunia luar ini'' kata Luffy dengan tegas

Rias dan para Peerage nya lalu merasa kagum dengan perkataan Luffy, sekarang mereka lalu mengerti tentang Luffy. Luffy adalah orang yang tidak peduli dia di ejek, dihina, dipukuli atau cita-cita nya di di tertawakan, dia akan terus menikmati kebebasan dan mengejar impian nya

Gasper kagum melihat Luffy, dia belum pernah melihat orang seperti Luffy yang penuh dengan semangat. Luffy lalu terlihat sangat bersemangat

''Kalau begitu, ayo kita keluar!'' kata Luffy sambil menarik Gasper

''Tidak mau!'' Gasper lalu tetap menolak

Namun Luffy terus menarik Gasper, Luffy berhasil menarik Gasper dan kemudian menuju ke arah pintu keluar, namun Gasper tetap saja berusaha melawan tarikan Luffy

''Aku tidak mau keluar!'' teriak Gasper

''Percayalah kepadaku! aku tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun menyakiti mu'' kata Luffy

Rias dan para Peerage nya hanya sweadrop lagi melihat moment lucu ini, Issei masih merasa penasaran dengan kekuatan Gasper

''Bucho, jadi apa kekuatan nya?'' tanya Issei

''Gasper adalah Daywalker, dia bisa berjalan di bawah sinar matahari, dia memiliki sacred Gear Forbidden Balor View, dia bisa menghentikan waktu'' kata Rias

''Apa! menghentikan waktu'' Luffy kelihatan semangat saat mendengar kalau Gasper bisa menghentikan waktu

''Namun dia tidak bisa mengontrolnya'' kata Rias

Issei, Asia dan Luffy lalu kaget karena Gasper tidak bisa mengontrol Sacred Gear nya, Luffy lalu berpikir kalau dia melatih Gasper, maka mungkin dia bisa mengontrol Sacred Gear nya

''Kalau begitu aku akan melatih nya'' kata Luffy dengan polos

Rias dan yang lain nya lalu kaget mendengar perkataan Luffy yang semau nya. Gasper lalu kaget mendengar perkataan dari Luffy yang mengatakan akan melatih nya

''Tidak! aku tidak mau berlatih!'' teriak Gasper menolak

''Tidak, kau harus berlatih jika kau mau menjadi orang yang kuat'' kata Luffy

Luffy lalu menarik Gasper lagi ke pintu keluar untuk melatihnya, Luffy sangat ingin sekali melihat Gasper bisa mengontrol Sacred Gearnya

''Apakah ini tidak apa-apa, Bucho?'' tanya Akeno

''Aku yakin kalau ini tidak apa-apa, Luffy mungkin bisa membantu'' kata Rias

''Aku mengerti'' kata Akeno

Luffy lalu menarik terus menarik Gasper, ternyata Gasper memiliki kekuatan yang sangat kuat sehingga Luffy harus berusaha untuk menariknya. Luffy lalu berhenti menarik Gasper akan tetapi tidak melepas Gasper untuk kembali ke peti nya

''Kenapa kau tidak mau keluar, sudah kubilang kalau aku akan melindungi mu'' kata Luffy

''Aku...hmmm...aku merasa tidak percaya diri untuk melihat dunia luar'' kata Gasper

Luffy lalu berpikir untuk sementara mengenai perkataan dari Gasper, tiba-tiba ada seseorang dengan cepat menuju ke Gapser dan kemudian menutup kepala Gasper dengan sebuah kantong

''Kyaaaa! apa ini?!'' teriak Gapser ketakutan

Gasper lalu terlihat gelisah saat ada sebuah kantong menutupi kepala nya, Gasper masih bisa melihat karena ada kedua lubang yang pas dengan mata nya. Gasper lalu kemudian mulai tenang dan kemudian dia merasa baikan, Luffy yang melihat nya hanya terbengong

''Apakah kau sekarang mulai baikan?'' tanya Xenovia yang ternyata adalah pelaku penutupan kepala Gasper

''OOOH, aku merasa lebih baik'' kata Gasper yang merasa baikan

''Apakah sekarang kau sudah bisa pergi keluar?'' tanya Xenovia

''Oh mungkin aku bisa'' kata Gasper

Luffy lalu melihat kearah Xenovia yang membuat rencana ini

''Terima kasih Xenovia'' kata Luffy

''Tidak masalah'' kata Xenovia

''Baiklah, saat nya berlatih'' kata Luffy yang kemudian menarik Gasper

Gasper lalu kaget karena Luffy tiba-tiba menarik nya, Luffy dengan semangat menarik Gasper dan kemudian membawa nya ketempat lapangan voli untuk bermain. Rias hanya melihat ini hanya merasa kalau ini akan baik-baik saja

''Aku berharap dengan adanya Luffy, pemikiran Gasper bisa berubah'' kata Rias

''Aku juga berharap begitu'' kata Akeno

 **DI LAPANGAN VOLI**

Terlihat sekarang Luffy dan Gasper ada di lapangan voli untuk segera berlatih, namun Luffy masih bingung untuk melatih Gasper

''Hey'' panggil Luffy

''Ya, ada apa?!'' tanya Gasper ketakutan

''Bagaimana cara melatih Sacred Gear mu, hingga bisa dikontrol?'' tanya Luffy

''Aku pun tidak tahu, maka nya dari dulu aku tidak bisa mengontrol Sacred Gear ku'' kata Gasper

Luffy lalu menutup matanya sementara berpikir, dia berpikir apakah dia harus melatih fisik Gasper atau melatih Sacred Gear nya. Luffy lalu menemukan ide

''Kalau begitu aku akan melatih fisik dan Sacred Gear mu'' kata Luffy

Gasper lalu kaget karena Luffy akan melatihnya, Gasper sedikit khawatir dengan pelatihan dari Luffy ini

''Oh iya, aku dengar kalau ibu mu adalah manusia kan?' tanya Luffy

''Benar, ibu ku adalah manusia'' kata Gasper

''Kalau begitu aku bisa melatih mu itu'' kata Luffy

''Melatih itu?'' Gasper bingung

''Benar, mungkin aku bisa melatih mu tentang Haki'' kata Luffy

Gasper lalu bingung dengan perkataan dari Luffy

''Haki?'' pikir Gasper bingung

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Akhir bab**

 **APA! Gasper akan menggunakan Haki?!**

 **Aku tidak tahu kalau aku akan membuat Gasper bisa menggunakan Haki, tapi setiap manusia di dunia One Piece bisa menggunakan haki kan? jadi karena Gasper adalah kuturunan setengah manusia, jadi tentu saja dia bisa menggunakan haki**

 **Karena saya sudah cukup Luffy tentang season 2 High School DxD, jadi bisakah kalian beri tahu aku kelanjutan setelah bertemu dengan Gasper :V. apakah mereka langsung melakukan perjanjian?**

 **Hari ini cukup sulit mengupdate dua fanfic saya, namun saya berhasil. karena hari ini imanjinasi saya tiba-tiba mengalir dengan deras :V. kalau ingin baca silahkan**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah baca dan Review**

 **Jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan Review**

 **Selamat jumpa di bab berikut nya**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda & Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **warning : non canon, dll**

* * *

 **WAKTUNYA BERLATIH!...TUNGGU SEBENTAR! SIAPA GADIS KECIL ITU?1!**

 **DI LAPANGAN VOLI**

Luffy dan Gasper sekarang terlihat sedang melakukan sesuatu di lapangan Voli, terlihat Gasper sekarang sedang berlari dengan di ikuti oleh Luffy dari belakang

''Ayo Gasper semangat!'' teriak Luffy memberi semangat

Gasper terlihat kelalahan, terlihat wajah nya yang menahan lelah setelah berlari dari tadi. Gasper lalu berhenti untuk menarik nafas karena lelah

''Kenapa kau berhenti Gasper?'' tanya Luffy

''Aku lelah sekali'' kata Gasper

''Apa! kau hanya berlari satu putaran'' kata Luffy

''Memang satu putaran, tapi putaran nya mengelilingi sekolah'' kata Gasper kesal

''Kau tahu, aku saat kecil selalu saja di suruh oleh kakek ku untuk berlari memutari hutan'' kata Luffy mengingat saat kecil nya

''Apa! itu tidak mungkin'' kata Gasper

''Tidak, itu sungguhan, sekarang ayo berlari lagi'' kata Luffy

Gasper lalu berlari lagi dengan kelelahan, dalam hatinya kenapa dia bisa seperti ini. Dia sama sekali tidak mau menjadi orang kuat

Terlihat kalau ada yang sedang mengawasi mereka berdua yaitu, Rias dan para Peerage nya.

''Apakah ini akan baik-baik saja, Bucho?'' tanya Kiba

''Tenang saja, Luffy tahu apa yang dia lakukan'' kata Rias

Kiba lalu mengangguk mengerti percaya juga dengan Luffy, Akeno melihat Luffy dengan tersenyum bangga karena dia sangat senang membantu Gasper

''Aku ingin tahu, apakah Luffy akan menjadi Peerage mu, Bucho?'' tanya Issei

Rias lalu melihat ke arah Issei

''Entahlah, aku pun tidak tahu, Luffy adalah orang yang keras kepala, dia tidak mau tunduk oleh orang lain'' kata Rias mengingat sifat Luffy

''Kalau begitu, ini akan menjadi sangat berbahaya'' kata Kiba

''Berbahaya?'' tanya Issei

''Benar, jika para Iblis Underworld mengetahui kekuatan Luffy, maka mereka pasti akan berusaha membuat Luffy menjadi salah satu Peerage nya'' kata Kiba menjelaskan

Rias lalu mengerti dengan perkataan dari Kiba, semua Peerage Rias kaget mendengar nya. Mereka tidak memikirkan hal seperti itu

''Maka dari itu, kita harus menjaga Luffy'' kata Rias

Para Peerage Rias mengangguk mengerti. Rias merasa kalau dia tidak akan membiarkan Luffy jatuh ke tangan orang lain. Rias takut kalau Luffy akan di peralat oleh orang lain, mereka lalu melihat kembali latihan Gasper oleh Luffy

''Luffy senpai, aku lelah sekali'' kata Gasper kelelahan

Luffy yang melihat Gasper yang benar-benar kelelahan lalu merasa kasihan

''Baiklah, saatnya istirahat'' kata Luffy memberitahu

Gasper lalu merasa senang karena Luffy mengatakan istirahat, mereka berdua lalu beristirahat di dekat bangunan sekolah

''Ini minumanmu'' kata Luffy memberikan satu botol air mineral

''Terima kasih Luffy senpai'' kata Gasper

Mereka lalu meminum air mineral mereka, Gasper benar-benar merasa tidak tahu kalau latihan fisik nya begitu berat. Luffy kelihatan masih segar-segar saja sehingga membuat Gasper heran

''Kenapa kau tidak terlihat sangat kelelahan Luffy senpai?'' tanya Gasper

''Oh itu karena kau sudah terbiasa di latih seperti ini sehingga tubuhku menjadi sangat kuat'' kata Luffy

''Kenapa kau ingin menjadi orang yang kuat?'' tanya Gasper

''Karena aku mau menepati janjiku dengan nya'' kata Luffy

Gasper lalu penasaran dengan perkataan Luffy yang mengenai janji itu

''Janji? Dengan siapa?'' tanya Gasper

Luffy lalu mengambil topinya dari kepala nya dan melihat nya dengan perasaan yang sangat dalam ''Kepada idola ku'' kata Luffy dengan tersenyum

''Idola mu?'' Gasper benar-benar mengerti dengan Luffy sekarang

Dia menjadi orang kuat bukan berarti tidak memiliki tujuan, dia memiliki tujuan untuk menjadi orang yang kuat yaitu untuk menepati sebuah janji

''Bukan hanya itu saja, aku menjadi orang kuat karena aku harus melindungi teman-teman ku juga'' kata Luffy

Gasper lalu kaget mendengar nya lagi, apakah berarti dia bukan hanya mengejar mimpinya

''Kita harus menjadi orang kuat, kita tidak tahu musuh apa yang akan kita lawan di masa depan nanti'' kata Luffy

Gasper lalu mengangguk mengerti dengan perkataan dari Luffy

''Baiklah, saat nya latihan lagi'' kata Luffy

''Apa! tapi kita barusan beristirahat'' kata Gasper kesal

Luffy lalu cemberut melihat Gasper yang mudah kelelahan, kemudian seseorang lalu mendatangi Luffy dan Gasper

''Oh Luffy, sedang apa kau?'' tanya seseorang

Luffy lalu melihat siapa yang menanyai nya, dan ternyata adalah Zoro yang melihat nya. Luffy lalu terlihat senang melihat kru nya itu

''Zoro! sedang apa kau disini?'' tanya Luffy balik

''Aku hanya sedang jalan-jalan'' jawab Zoro

Zoro lalu melihat Gasper, Gasper lalu terlihat merasa ketakutan melihat Zoro yang seperti penjahat di mata nya

''Siapa gadis ini?'' tanya Zoro

''Oh dia, dia bukan gadis, dia laki-laki namanya Gasper'' kata Luffy memberitahu

Mata Zoro lalu terbuka lebar mendengar perkataan dari Luffy yang mengatakan kalau Gasper adalah laki-laki. Zoro sudah yakin kalau Gasper adalah seorang gadis

''Dia laki-laki?! tidak mungkin'' kata Zoro kaget

''Hahahaha, aku juga berpikir seperti itu pertama kalinya berjumpa dengan nya'' kata Luffy tertawa

Zoro lalu menatap Gasper dengan lebih dekat untuk melihat apakah benar dia adalah laki-laki, Gasper kelihatan gelisah saat Zoro menatap nya

''Apakah kau benar seorang laki-laki?'' tanya Zoro lagi

''Benar, aku laki-laki'' kata Gasper lagi

Zoro lalu mengangguk mengerti, Zoro kaget karena dia seharusnya bisa membedakan laki-laki dan perempuan di dunia One Piece walapun dia Okama, akan tetapi Gasper sangat mirip sekali dengan wanita

''Jadi kalian sedang apa?'' tanya Zoro

''Aku sedang melatihnya'' kata Luffy

''Melatihnya? hmmm kenapa?'' tanya Zoro

''Karena dia memiliki Sacred Gear yang tidak bisa di kontrol, jadi aku berpikiran untuk melatihnya hingga dia bisa mengontrol Sacred Gear nya'' kata Luffy

''Hmmm menarik, kalau begitu aku juga akan melatihmu'' kata Zoro

''Ide yang bagus'' kata Luffy

Gasper lalu merasa kalau keadaan menjadi lebih buruk, sekarang dia akan dilatih oleh kedua orang yang memiliki fisik yang gila

''Aku juga akan melatihnya menggunakan haki'' kata Luffy

''Kau akan melatihnya menggunakan Haki juga? apakah dia manusia?'' tanya Zoro

''Dia setengah Vampire dan manusia'' kata Luffy

''Setengah vampire dan manusia? menarik'' kata Zoro

Gasper sekarang benar-benar bingung dengan keadaan nya sekarang yang akan di latih oleh dua monster. Gasper berharap kalau latihan nya akan sangat mudah

''Baiklah saat nya latihan!'' kata Luffy

Zoro dan Luffy lalu mengajak Gasper ke tengah lapangan voli, Gasper bingung karena dia disuruh berdiri di tengah lapangan voli

''Baiklah Gasper, sekarang cobalah menghentikan bola ini'' kata Luffy yang akan melempar sebuah bola

''Baiklah, aku akan berusaha'' kata Gasper yang sekarang mulai semangat

Luffy lalu melempar bola voli itu dengan sangat keras kearah Gasper, Gasper lalu menatap bola voli itu untuk menghentikan bola voli itu menggunakan Sacred Gear nya, Namun Gasper lalu menyadari kalau bola itu terlalu kuat

 **BUAGH!**

Terdengar suara benturan, terlihat kepala Gasper lalu terkena bola voli lemparan dari Luffy. Luffy dan Zoro lalu terbengong karena berpikir kalau Gasper akan menghentikan bola voli itu

''Sepertinya kau terlalu keras melempar nya, Luffy'' kata Zoro

''Sepertinya kau benar, hahahaha'' kata Luffy malah tertawa

Gasper lalu memegang wajah nya yang terkena bola voli itu dengan sangat keras

''Huaaa!'' tangis Gasper

Luffy dan Zoro sekarang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, ini adalah kesalahan Luffy. Luffy dan Zoro lalu mendekati Gasper untuk menghiburnya

''Hey Gasper, apakah kau tidak apa-apa?'' tanya Luffy

''Tentu saja dia tidak mungkin tidak apa-apa, apakah kau tidak lihat kalau bola yang kau lempar itu mengenai wajah nya'' kata Zoro kesal dengan kapten nya

''Huaaaa! sakit sekali'' tangis Gasper

''Aku minta maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau lemparan ku terlalu kuat'' kata Luffy meminta maaf

Luffy lalu membantu Gasper untuk berdiri, Gasper terlihat masih kesakitan sambil memegang wajah nya. Luffy benar-benar menyesal karena mengenai wajah Gasper

''Aku benar-benar minta maaf'' kata Luffy sekali meminta maaf

''Tidak apa-apa, ini salah ku karena aku tidak bisa mengontrol Sacred Gearku'' kata Gasper sedih

Luffy yang melihat Gasper sedih lalu mencoba untuk menghiburnya, Zoro yang melihat Gasper lalu memegang bahunya

''Tidak apa-apa mengangis, setelah menangis kau harus bangkit dan menjadi lebih kuat'' kata Zoro memberi motivasi kepada Gasper

Gasper lalu senang karena ada dua orang yang sekarang menghiburnya, dia tidak pernah ingat kalau ada orang yang baik kepada nya selama ini

''Baiklah, kali ini aku akan berusaha'' kata Gasper yang sekarang tiba-tiba semangat

Luffy dan Zoro tersenyum melihat semangat dari Gasper, Luffy dan Zoro lalu kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing

''Kali ini aku akan melemparnya sedikit perlahan, jadi jangan khawatri'' kata Luffy

''Yosh, terima kasih Luffy senpai'' kata Gasper

Luffy lalu sekali lagi melempar bola ke arah Gasper, sekarang terlihat Gasper sedang fokus untuk mengeluarkan Sacred Gear nya. Gasper dengan sangat fokus menatap bola itu namun bola itu lalu mengenai wajah Gasper sekali lagi

''Gasper, berusahalah!'' teriak Luffy

''Baik!'' Gasper lalu terlihat sekarang tidak kesakitan

Luffy sekali lagi melempar bola voli lagi, Gasper sekali lagi menatap bola voli itu untuk menghentikan bola voli itu akan tetapi sekali lagi mengenai wajah nya sendiri. Gasper sekali lagi berdiri dan kemudian Luffy melempar bola lagi dan Gasper mencoba untuk menghentikan bola itu, akan tetapi tetap saja tetap saja tidak bisa dan mengenai wajah Gasper. Gasper sekali lagi berdiri untuk melakukan nya lagi

Terlihat Rias dan para Peerage nya terus menyaksikan latihan Gasper dari atas bangunan penelitian Ilmu Gaib, Rias tersenyum melihat Gasper sekarang terlihat senang karena memiliki teman yang sekarang sedang melatihnya.

''Wah tidak kusangka kalau Zoro juga akan terlibat dalam pelatihan ini'' kata Akeno

''Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan, mereka adalah satu kru'' kata Rias

Rias dan para Peerage nya lalu kembali melihat ke arah Gasper yang sekarang sepertinya sudah babak belur dari tadi terkena lemparan bola voli dari Luffy

''Apakah kau yakin tidak mau istirahat?'' tanya Luffy

''Tidak, aku masih kuat'' kata Gasper

Zoro menganggumi semangat Gasper itu, Luffy lalu sekali lagi melempar bola itu dengan sangat kuat sekarang percaya kalau Gasper pasti akan bisa mengontrol Sacred Gear nya

''Kali ini pasti aku bisa'' dengan sangat fokus Gasper lalu menatap bola voli dari Luffy

Luffy dan Zoro lalu kaget melihat bola itu lalu berhenti tiba-tiba, Gasper lalu tersenyum karena berhasil menghentikan bola itu. namun bola itu lalu terjatuh kebawah tanah

''Wah sepertinya kau sekarang mulai bisa mengontrol Sacred Gear mu'' kata Luffy

''Namun sepertinya dia belum menguasai nya dengan baik'' kata Zoro melihat Gasper yang sepertinya kelelahan

Luffy lalu menghampiri Gasper dan kemudian memegang bahunya senang karena akhirnya Gasper bisa menggunakan Sacred Gear nya dengan normal walaupun hanya sementara

''Bagus Gasper''kata Luffy

Gasper lalu merasa senang karena telah di puji oleh Luffy, dia sama sekali tidak pernah di puji oleh seseorang kecuali dia

''Baiklah, saatnya mengajari mu tentang Haki'' kata Luffy

''Ano Luffy senpai, Haki itu apa?'' tanya Gasper

''Haki adalah bisa di katakan ambisi, Haki dimiliki oleh semua manusia, yaitu pertahanan, merasakan dan kehendak raja'' kata Luffy mencoba menjelaskan tentang Haki kepada Gasper

''Aku masih tidak mengerti'' kata Gasper bingung

''Aku akan menjelaskan lebih ditail'' kata Zoro lalu mencoba membantu Luffy untuk menjelaskan Haki. ''Haki adalah kekuatan yang ada di dalam diri manusia, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Luffy tadi, pertahanan, merasakan dan kehendak seorang raja'' kata Zoro

''Haki terbagi menjadi tiga yaitu, Pertahanan yaitu yang dimiliki oleh manusia, Haki ini bisa membuat mu menggunakan kekuatan bertahan, Luffy dan Aku bisa menggunakan nya'' Zoro lalu menunjukan tangan nya kearah Gasper, Gasper bingung

Kemudian tangan Zoro lalu berubah menjadi hitam seperti baja, Gasper kaget melihatnya saat tangan Zoro menjadi hitam.

''Ini adalah Haki pertahanan'' kata Zoro

Gasper lalu mengangguk mengerti dengan Zoro, dia berharap kalau dia memiliki Haki agar bisa menjadi orang yang kuat, Zoro lalu berjalan ke samping Luffy lagi

''Gasper coba kau pukul aku'' kata Zoro

Gasper lalu kaget karena di perintah untuk menyerang senpai nya, Gasper lalu bersiap-siap untuk menyerang senpai nya walaupun ragu-ragu

''Apakah kau yakin senpai?'' tanya Gasper

''Tenang saja, cepat pukul aku'' kata Zoro

Gasper lalu mencoba memukul Zoro dari kanan akan tetapi Zoro lalu menghindar dengan sangat cepat, Gasper lalu kaget dan kemudian terjatuh kedepan

''Wah bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui kalau aku akan menyerangmu dari kanan?'' tanya Gasper

''Karena aku menggunakan Haki yaitu Haki Observasi, dengan Haki ini kau bisa merasakan keberadaan musuh, merasakan musuh tidak terlihat dan bisa memperediksi serangan musuh'' kata Zoro

Gasper lalu terdiam kagum melihat Zoro menjelaskan tentang Haki, dia tidak tahu kalau Haki bisa menjadi kekuatan yang sangat kuat seperti itu

''Dan yang terakhir yaitu Haki penakluk, hanya Luffy yang memiliki nya disini'' kata Zoro menunjuk ke arah Luffy

Gasper lalu melihat kearah Luffy yang terlihat senyum, Gasper lalu berpikir tentang Haki. Dia berpikir kalau Haki bisa membuat nya menjadi orang yang kuat

''Luffy senpai, Zoro senpai, tolong ajari aku menggunakan Haki'' kata Gasper dengan penuh semangat

Luffy dan Zoro lalu tersenyum melihat Gasper sekarang semangat untuk belajar Haki

''Baiklah, kalau begitu'' kata Luffy dengan semangat

Luffy dan Zoro lalu bersiap-siap untuk mengajari Gasper Haki, Luffy dan Zoro lalu berpikir tentang caranya untuk melatih Gasper Haki

''Hey kalian sedang apa disini!'' tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan seseorang yang memanggil

Luffy, Zoro dan Gasper lalu melihat siapa yang memanggil mereka, terlihat Murayama dan Katase sedang menuju ke arah mereka

''Oh Katase dan Murayama rupa nya'' kata Luffy senang

Murayama dan Katase lalu sudah ada di depan Luffy dan Zoro, Murayama dan Katase lalu melihat di belakang Luffy dan Zoro ada seorang yang sedang bersembunyi di belakang kedua pria ini

''Siapa gadis itu?'' tanya Katase

''Dia, dia bukan...''

Zoro lalu menutup mulut Luffy sehingga Luffy tidak bisa menyelasaikan perkataan nya, Luffy lalu melihat kearah Zoro

''Kenapa kau menutup mulutku Zoro?'' tanya Luffy dengan suara pelan

''Sebaiknya kau tidak mengatakan kalau Gasper adalah laki-laki, bisa-bisa nanti terjadi suatu'' kata Zoro

Luffy lalu mengangguk mengerti dengan Zoro

''Aku juga mengerti senpai'' kata Gasper juga mengerti

Luffy dan Zoro lalu melihat kearah Katase dan Murayama dengan tatapan ramah, Katase dan Murayama lalu terlihat curiga dengan tatapan Zoro dan Luffy

''Kenapa kalian menatap kami dengan tatapan itu?'' tanya Murayama

''Jangan-jangan mereka sedang menculik gadis kecil itu dan melakukan itu'' kata Katase dengan curiga

''Tidak, itu tidak benar'' kata Luffy dan Zoro

Murayama dan Katase lalu menatap Luffy dan Zoro, Luffy dan Zoro lalu hanya terdiam berkeringat dingin gelisah di tatap oleh kedua gadis kendo itu. Murayama dan Katase lalu menatap Gasper dengan tatapan ramah

''Ano, kamu ini siapa ya?'' tanya Katase manis

Gasper lalu mencoba untuk menjawab dengan nada malu-malu

''Aku Gasper, anggota penelitan Ilmu Gaib'' kata Gasper

Murayama dan Katase lalu tidak tahan melihat gadis kecil di depan mereka ini(menurut mereka). Katase dan Murayama lalu sekali menatap Luffy dan Zoro dengan tatapan tajam

''Kalian berdua, apa yang telah kalian lakukan dengan gadis kecil manis ini?'' tanya Murayama

''Kami hanya latihan'' kata Luffy polos

Zoro lalu menepuk jidatnya melihat kebodohan kapten nya ini, Zoro tidak menyangkan kalau Luffy akan menjawab nya dengan blak-blakan

''Latihan? apa maksudmu?'' tanya Katase

''Kami sedang latihan olahraga'' kata Zoro mencoba menjelaskan

Katase dan Murayama tidak percaya dengan perkataan dari Zoro, Zoro di kenal sebagai murid baru yang suka tidur, berkelahi dan sering bolos dari pelajaran. Sehingga membuat Murayama dan Katase tidak percaya dengan perkataan dari Zoro. Murayama lalu melihat kearah Gasper

''Apakah itu benar?'' tanya Murayama dengan manis

''Benar'' kata Gasper dengan wajah manisnya

Murayama dan Katase lalu mengangguk mengerti, jadi kedua pria bermasalah di depan mereka ini tidaklah berbohong. Katase lalu memiliki ide yang bagus

''Kalau begitu kami berdua akan membantu melatihmu'' kata Katase

Gasper lalu kaget mendengar kalau Katase dan Murayama akan membantu nya juga

''Tidak, itu tidak perlu'' kata Zoro menolak

Murayama dan Katase lalu kaget dan kesal mendengar tolakan dari Zoro

''Apa maksud itu tidak perlu, dengar ya kami akan membantu mu'' kata Murayama

''Itu benar'' kata Katase setuju

Zoro lalu terlihat terdiam tidak bisa melawan perkataan dari wanita, wanita selalu saja membuatnya kesal

''Baiklah terserah kalian'' kata Zoro kesal juga

Murayama dan Katase lalu tersenyum dengan kemenangan. Luffy dan Gasper hanya terbengong dengan Zoro yang langsung menyerah begitu saja

''Baiklah, sekarang kita akan melatihnya apa?'' tanya Murayama

Luffy lalu berpikir sementara untuk melatih salah satu Haki untuk Gasper, Luffy lalu memiliki ide

''Kita akan menggunakan bola kasti'' kata Luffy

Gasper dan kedua gadis kendo itu lalu terbengong mendenger perkataan dari Luffy, sedangkan Zoro mengangguk mengerti dari maksud ari Luffy

''Memangnya untuk apa bola kasti?'' tanya Murayama

''Kita akan melatih kelincahan nya'' kata Luffy

Gasper lalu terlihat cukup mengerti maksud dari Luffy, Murayama dan Katase masih terlihat kebingungan dengan maksud dari Luffy

''Lalu apa hubungan nya dengan bola kasti?'' tanya Katase

''Kita akan melempar bola kasti itu ke arah Gasper dan Gasper akan menghindari nya'' kata Luffy

Murayama dan Katase lalu berpikir sementara untuk usul Luffy ini, mereka lalu mengangguk mengerti

''Baiklah itu tidak masalah'' kata Katase

''Aku rasa itu tidak ada salah nya'' kata Murayama

Zoro lalu terbengong mendengar kedua gadis kendo itu setuju saja tanpa berpikir dulu. mereka sepertinya tidak memikirkan kalau Gasper akan terkena lemparan bola itu, Zoro lalu merasa curiga dengan kedua gadis kendo ini yang dulunya sangat menolak semua usulan Luffy, namun sekarang mereka setuju dengan usulan Luffy

''Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mengambil bola kasti nya'' kata Murayama

''Ya, terima kasih'' kata Luffy

Murayama lalu menuju ke gudang untuk mengambil bola kasti itu, sedangkan Katase dengan mengobrol dengan Gasper

''Jadi kau salah satu anggota penelitan Ilmu Gaib, kapan kau bertemu dengan Luffy?'' tanya Katase

''Aku bertemu dengan tadi untuk pertama kali nya'' jawab Gasper

''Benarkah, apakah dia baik?'' tanya Katase lagi

''Dia benar-benar baik, Luffy senpai dan Zoro senpai sangatlah baik'' kata Gasper

Katase hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari Gasper, Katase lalu melihat Luffy dengan tatapan lembut. dia sama sekali tidak membenci lagi dengan Luffy karena Luffy sebenarnya adalah orang baik, dia merasa kalau dia terlalu berlebihan membenci Luffy

''Aku sudah membawa bola nya!'' teriak Murayama membawa bola nya

Luffy dan Zoro lalu tersenyum karena mereka benar-benar akan membantu, Luffy lalu mengambil salah satu bola kasti itu

''Bersiaplah Gasper, aku akan melemparnya'' kata Luffy

''Baiklah Luffy senpai, aku akan berusaha'' kata Gasper

''Berjuanglah Gasper chan'' kata Katase dan Murayama

Rias dan para Peerage nya lalu masih melihat kejadian ini, Mereka tidak menyangkan kalau kedua gadis kendo itu akan membantu mereka. tiba-tiba lalu terlihat ada sihit teleport di dalam ruangan itu

Seluruh Peerage lalu kaget kecuali Rias dan Akeno. terlihat kalau pemilik sihir teleport itu adalah Grayfia

''Ada apa Onee sama?'' tanya Rias dengan sopan

''Aku memilik berita dari Sirzechs sama untuk memberikan kepada kalian'' kata Grayfia

Rias lalu penasaran dengan berita yang akan di sampaikan oleh Grayfia ini

''Dimana Luffy sama?'' tanya Grayfia

''Dia sedang melatih Bishop ku untuk mengontrol Sacred Gear nya'' jawab Rias

''Oh begitu, Sirzechs sama bilang kalau berita ini juga harus di dengar oleh Luffy sama'' kata Grayfia

''Kalau begitu kita harus menunggu nya'' kata Rias

Grayfia lalu mengangguk mengerti

 **SKIP TIME**

Terlihat sekarang Gasper terlihat kelelahan karena terus di lempari oleh Luffy dengan sebuah bola.

''Wow, tidak kusangkan dia benar-benar bisa menggunakan Haki pengamatan'' kata Zoro melihat Gasper

Begitu juga Luffy yang kaget melihat Gasper yang sepertinya mulai bisa menggunakan Haki kenbun nya. Murayama dan Katase lalu kebingungan dengan perkataan dari Zoro

''Haki?'' tanya Murayama

Zoro lalu sadar kalau dia sudah keceplosan, Luffy terlihat sekarang juga bingung untuk memberitahu Murayama dan Katase

''Ano...''

''Itu adalah nama gerakan ku'' Gasper lalu memotong perkataan dari Luffy

''Oh begitu'' kata Murayama mengerti

Luffy dan Zoro lalu menghebuskan nafas dengan lega karena rahasia masih aman

''Apakah latihan nya sampai disini saja?'' tanya Katase

''Ya begitulah, kami sudah melatiha Gasper dari tadi siang'' kata Zoro

''Kalau begitu kami akan pulang dulu karena hari sudah sore'' kata Murayama

''Oh baiklah, hati-hati di jalan'' kata Luffy dengan ramah

Murayama dan Katase hanya tersenyum saat Luffy menghawatirkan mereka berdua. Murayama dan Katase lalu pergi, Luffy dan Zoro lalu mendesah senang sudah selesai melatih Gasper

''Luffy senpai, Zoro senpai! lihatlah, aku merasa kalau aku semakin kuat'' kata Gasper

Luffy dan Zoro hanya tersenyum melihat Gasper keliahatan senang. Zoro lalu berjalan diam-diam ke Gasper kemudian mencoba untuk memukulnya. Gasper lalu sadar kalau ada pukulan mengarah kepadanya, Gasper lalu menghindari pukulan dari Zoro

''Hebat, sekarang sepertinya kau bisa menggunakan Haki kebun'' kata Zoro

Gasper lalu sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan, Gasper lalu tersenyum sambil melihat dirinya senang karena bisa menggunakan Haki. Gasper kemudian menyadari di sekolah itu kalau ada orang yang bertambah

''Luffy senpai, Zoro senpai sepertinya aku merasa kalau ada orang lain di sekolah ini'' kata Gasper

''Kau benar Gasper, sepertinya tempat nya ada di bangunan itu'' kata Zoro sambil menunjuk ke arah bagunan penelitan Ilmu Gaib. Luffy dan Gasper lalu kaget karena itu adalah tempat Rias dan yang lain nya

''Kau hebat Gasper, bisa dengan cepat menggunakan Haki Kenbun mu'' kata Luffy

Gasper lalu terlihat senang karena telah di puji oleh Luffy. Luffy lalu melihat kearah Zoro

''Sebaiknya kita harus kesana'' kata Zoro

''Benar, aku tidak yakin kalau energi ini bersahabat'' kata Luffy

Mereka bertiga lalu menuju kearah bangunan penelitan Ilmu Gaib dengan berlari

 **DI BANGUNAN CLUB PENELITAN ILMU GAIB**

''Jadi Rias, apakah kau benar-benar akan membuat dia menjadi Peerage mu?'' tanya Grayfia

Rias lalu mengerti maksud dari kakak iparnya ini

''Tidak, aku tidak akan membuat dia menjadi Peerage ku'' kata Rias

Grayfia bertanya-tanya kenapa Rias sekarang tidak mau membuat Luffy menjadi Peerage nya

''Bolehkah aku bertanya kenapa?'' tanya Grayfia

''Karena aku tidak mau merebut kebebasan Luffy'' kata Rias

Grayfia lalu kaget mendengar perkataan dari Rias yang sangat berbeda dengan kepribadian nya. Rias bisa di katakan kalau dia adalah orang yang akan mengambil yang dia ingin kan, tapi sekarang sepertinya dia telah berubah

''Hmm sepertinya kau sudah lebih dewasa'' kata Grayfia

''Apa maksud mu, onee sama!'' teriak Rias kesal. ''Aku tidak akan mengambil kebebasan suami masa depan ku!'' teriak Rias dengan lantang

Grayfia lalu hanya tersenyum melihat Rias marah, Grayfia tidak menyangka kalau anak topi jerami itu bisa merubah sikap Rias.

''Apakah kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi di Underworld jika mengetahui Manusia dan Iblis bangsawan akan menikah?'' tanya Grayfia

''Aku tidak peduli'' kata Rias

Grayfia lalu mendesah pasrah mendenger Rias sepertinya tidak peduli lagi tentang jabatanya sebabai clan Gremory

Grayfia lalu merasa kalau ada beberapa orang yang akan datang dengan sangat cepat. Pintu ke ruang tamu lalu di dobrak oleh seseorang dengan sangat keras

Para Peerage Rias lalu bersiap-siap untuk melawan mendobrak itu, Rias terlihat penasaran untuk melihat siapa yang mendobrak itu

''Rias! apakah kalian baik-baik saja?!'' teriak seseorang

Rias dan para Peerage nya lalu mengenal suara itu, suara itu adalah suara Luffy yang sedang berteriak kepada mereka semua

''Bucho kami datang!'' teriak Gasper dengan percaya diri

Zoro terlihat hanya mengeluarkan pedang nya untuk bersiap-siap

Rias dan semua Peerage nya hanya terlihat senang saat melihat Gasper sekarang lebih terbuka. Luffy lalu melihat Grayfia yang sepertinya pernah melihatnya

''Hah kau kan wanita bersama paman rambut mereka itu'' kata Luffy menunjuk Grayfia

''Benar, akulah wanita itu'' kata Grayfia

Luffy lalu hanya tersenyum melihat Grayfia. Grayfia lalu melihat kearah Gasper yang di kenal sebagai Bishop nya Rias, Grayfia lalu melihat kearah Zoro yang sepertinya asing baginya

''Dia siapa?'' tanya Grayfia

''Dia Roronoa Zoro, kru pertama Luffy'' kata Rias

Grayfia lalu bingung mendengar perkataan dari Rias yang mengatakan kalau Zoro adalah kru Luffy

''Apakah Sirzechs onee sama belum memberitahu mu?'' duga Rias

''Belum'' kata Grayfia

Rias hanya mendesah mengingat kalau kakak nya belum memberitahu kan kepada semua Peerage nya

''Baiklah, karena kita sudah berkumpul disini, aku akan memberitahukan berita kepada kalian semua'' kata Grayfia

''Berita?'' Luffy bingung

''Berita dari kakak ku, Sirzechs'' kata Rias

Luffy lalu mengangguk mengerti, dia juga penasaran dengan yang akan di sampaika oleh Grayfia

''Pertemuan 3 fraksi'' kata Grayfia

Rias dan semua Peerage lalu kaget mendenger perkataan dari Grayfia, Luffy dan Zoro hanya bingung karena tidak tahu apa maksud dari Grayfia

''Aku tidak mengerti'' kata Luffy

''Sama'' kata Zoro

''Pertemuan tiga fraksi adalah sebuah pertemuan yang di lakukan oleh Malaikat, Malaikat jatuh dan Iblis'' kata Akeno memberitahu

Luffy dan Zoro lalu mengangguk mengerti, jadi intinya ini akan menjadi pertemuan yang menegangkan

''Memang nya ada apa dengan pertemuan ini?'' tanya Rias

''Pertemuan ini tentang perdamaian'' kata Grayfia

Rias dan seluruh Peerage nya lalu kaget, Luffy dan Zoro terlihat sedikit mengerti dengan perkataan dari Grayfia

''Jadi akhirnya peperangan ini akan berhenti'' guman Rias dengan cukuk lega

Luffy dan Zoro terlihat tersenyum mulai mengerti maksud dari perkataan dari Rias

''Sirzechs sama meminta Mu dan beserta Peerage mu untuk ikut dalam pertemuan ini'' kata Grayfia

''Baiklah, kami mengerti'' kata Rias

Grayfia lalu melihat ke arah Luffy dan Zoro yang sepertinya sadar kalau mereka akan terseret juga dalam pertemuan ini

''Dan kau juga akan ikut bersama dengan rekan mu sebagai wakil Manusia'' kata Grayfia

Rias dan para Peerage nya lalu kaget mendengar kalau Luffy juga akan ikut dalam pertemuan ini. Luffy dan Zoro terlihat hanya terbengong sedikit mengerti

''Jadi kami akan iktu juga?'' tanya Luffy

''Benar, aku tidak tahu kalau kau memiliki rekan tapi Sirzechs sama pasti ingin melihat ini'' kata Grayfia

Luffy dan Zoro lalu hanya mengangguk mengerti, Grayfia lalu tersenyum karena akhirnya tugas nya sudah selesai memberi tahukan

Rias dan para Peerage nya lalu berharap kalau pertemuan ini akan berjalan dengan lancar. Saat Grayfia ingin pergi, Luffy, Zoro dan Gasper lalu merasakan kalau ada seseorang yang akan datang

''Zoro!'' teriak Luffy

''Aku mengerti'' kata Zoro yang kemudian mengeluarkan pedang nya

Rias dan para Peerage nya lalu kebingungan melihat Luffy dan Zoro yang tiba-tiba seperti waspada

''Ada apa Luffy?'' tanya Rias

''Ada seseorang yang datang'' kata Gasper

Rias dan yang lain nya lalu kaget mendengar perkataan dari Gasper, Grayfia lalu juga kaget mendengar nya. Rias dan para Peerage nya lalu bersiaga begitu juga Grayfia. Tiba-tiba muncul lah sebuah energi sihir teleport di hadapan mereka semua

Rias dan Grayfia lalu kaget mengetahui kekuatan sihir teleport yang kuat ini, di sihit teleport itu lalu terlihat ada seperti gadis kecil, gadis itu itu berciri-ciri berambut silver, pakaian berwarna silver, dan memiliki mata berwarna ungu sedang mencari sesuatu

Grayfia dan Rias beserta para Peerage nya lalu bingung melihat gadis kecil itu, mereka bertanya-tanya siapa gadis kecil ini yang muncul secara tiba-tiba. gadis kecil itu lalu melihat kearah Rias dan yang lain nya.

''Imut sekali'' kata seluruh Peerage Rias

''Siapa kau?'' tanya Issei kepada gadis kecil itu

''Aku? aku Lulu'' kata gadis itu dengan riang

Gadis itu lalu melihat kebelakang Issei dan terlihat ada Luffy dan Zoro. Gadis itu lalu terlihat bahagia, Gadis kecil itu lalu berlari melewati Rias dan pada Peerage nya. Rias dan para peerage nya lalu bingung melihat gadis itu berlari kearah belakang mereka

Luffy lalu melihat gadis itu sepertinya sedang berlari ke arah nya, Luffy tidak tahu siapa gadis itu, seumur hidup nya dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan gadis yang imut itu menurut para Peerage Rias. Gadis kecil itu lalu melompat kearah Luffy, Luffy kaget melihat anak itu langsung melompat kearahnya dan kemudian memeluknya

''Papa!'' teriak gadis kecil itu

Suasana di ruangan itu terdiam untuk sementara namun kemudian

''EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH!'' teriak Rias, Peerage Rias dan Zoro yang melotot kaget. Grayfia juga terlihat sangat kaget

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Akhir bab**

 **Fast update :V kali ini saya mengupdate dua fanfic saya  
**

 **Siapakah gadis kecil itu? kenapa dia memanggil Luffy dengan panggilan papa? kita akan segera tahu**

 **Di bab ini Luffy akan segera melakukan pertemuan dengan tiga Fraksi, apakah berjalan dengan lancar?**

 **Kalian pasti berpikir kalau Luffy tidak mungkin memiliki anak, karena dia masih 19 tahun, namun itu akan segera di jelaskan**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah baca dan Review**

 **Jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan Review**

 **Salam Author**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda & Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **warning : non canon, dll**

* * *

 **ORGANISASI JAHAT LAIN NYA**

''Papa!'' teriak gadis kecil itu memeluk Luffy

Seluruh orang disitu kelihatan kaget melihat gadis itu memeluk Luffy dan mengucapkan papa kepada Luffy. Luffy kelihatan bingung karena gadis kecil itu memanggil nya papa

''Kau ini siapa?'' tanya Luffy

Gadis kecil itu lalu kaget mendengar perkataan dari Luffy, gadis itu lalu melihat wajah Luffy yakin kalau dia adalah papa nya

''Aku Lulu'' kata Lulu memperkenalkan dirinya lagi kepada Luffy. ''Dan aku adalah putrimu'' kata Lulu

Luffy kelihatan masih bingung, seingat nya kalau dia belum pernah menikah. Rias dan yang lain nya benar-benar kaget tidak main-main, terlihat juga Zoro yang satu matanya melotot melihat Luffy dan Lulu

''Luffy...apakah dia benar anakmu?'' tanya Zoro masih tidak percaya masih melotot tidak percaya

''Aku tidak tahu namun aku bersumpah kalau aku tidak pernah menikah'' kata Luffy dengan jujur

Zoro terlihat masih tidak percaya namun Zoro lalu berpikir bahwa Luffy memang jujur, Luffy adalah orang yang tidak bisa berbohong. Rias dan yang lain nya hanya terlihat masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat mereka

''Luffy...'' Rias lalu mendekati Luffy

Luffy lalu melihat Rias mendekatinya, terlihat mata Rias sepertinya terlihat sangat tajam menatap Luffy, Luffy tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa kepada Rias

''Rias aku bersumpah kalau aku tidak pernah menikah'' kata Luffy dengan ketakutan

Rias terlihat bersiap-siap untuk memukul Luffy karena merasa dia berbohong kepadanya, Lulu yang melihat Rias marah munuju kearah Luffy lalu mencegah nya

''Jangan sakiti Papa'' kata Lulu

Semua orang di situ kaget melihat Lulu menghadang Rias, Rias juga kaget melihat gadis kecil itu sepertinya tidak merasa takut sama sekali. Grayfia lalu melihat Lulu dengan tatapan mengintrogasi, Grayfia lalu melihat kalau Lulu memang mirip seperti Luffy dari bentuk rambut, wajah dan beberapa bagian lain nya, bahkan terpapang wajah Lulu yang marah seperti Luffy

''Sebenarnya kau ini siapa?'' tanya Rias kepada Lulu

''Aku Lulu'' kata Lulu

''Aku tahu, yang ku tanya siapa kau ini? Apakah kau benar anaknya Luffy?'' tanya Akeno tiba-tiba

''Benar, aku adalah anak Papa'' kata Lulu melihat kearah Luffy

''Aku tidak percaya, aku perlu bukti'' kata Rias

Lulu lalu berpikir untuk sementara berpikir cara agar mereka percaya kalau dia adalah anak Luffy. Rias dan yang lain nya lalu menunggu Lulu yang sedang berpikir, Lulu lalu memiliki ide

''Aku tahu!'' Lulu lalu mencari sesuatu di kantong baju nya dan kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah foto. ''Lihat ini adalah foto Papa'' kata Lulu memperlihatkan foto Luffy

Rias dan yang lain nya lalu melihat foto itu dan yang benar saja, terlihat wajah Luffy namun saat kecil dulu sedang mengenakan topi jerami sambil tersenyum dengan lebar, Rias dan yang lain nya kaget melihat ini, anak ini sekarang memiliki bukti kalau Luffy adalah ayah nya

''Apakah kalian sudah percaya?'' tanya Lulu

Rias lalu tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, dia benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata melihat foto itu, Luffy lalu melihat foto itu dan kemudian kaget

''Hmm sepertinya aku pernah melihat hutan itu'' kata Luffy

Semua orang lalu kaget kalau Luffy bilang kalau dia pernah melihat hutan itu, semua orang lalu sekarang benar-benar percaya kalau Lulu adalah anaknya

''Jadi siapa ibumu?!'' tanya Rias dengan cukup keras

''Rias sama, tidak baik berteriak di depan anak kecil'' kata Grayfia melihat Rias

Rias lalu hanya menarik nafas untuk menangkan dirinya, Rias lalu melihat kearah Lulu lagi dengan wajah sedikit tenang dari yang sebelumnya, Lulu lalu merasa bertanya-tanya siapa mereka ini, kenapa mereka begitu marah kalau mengatahui kalau dia adalah anak nya Luffy

''Jadi siapa ibumu?'' tanya Rias dengan tenang

Lulu lalu terlihat tersenyum lebar melihat kalau ada orang yang ingin mengetahui ibu nya. Dengan percaya diri

''Ibu ku adalah seorang Ratu yang kuat! Dia begitu di segani di Ev Land'' kata Lulu dengan bangga

Rias dan para peerage nya bingung dengan perkataan dari Lulu, begitu juga Zoro hanya merasa bingung kecuali Grayfia. Grayfia terlihat benar-benar kaget mendengar nama tempat yang di sebutkan oleh Lulu tadi

''Tunggu! apakah kau mengatakan Ev Land?'' tanya Grayfia kepada Lulu

''Benar, Ev Land tempat Ibu ku memimpin'' kata Lulu dengan bangga

Grayfia sekarang benar-benar tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa karena gadis kecil di depan nya ini benar. Ev Land adalah tempat yang dulu hanyalah tempat padang rumput yang datar namun kemudian datang seorang gadis dari Underworld yang datang ke tempat itu dan mengubah nya menjadi sebuah kerajaan yang besar

''Jadi kau adalah anak wanita itu?!'' tanya Grayfia yang kaget

''Benar, ibu ku adalah Eveline EV'Aline!'' kata Lulu dengan bersemangat

Rias dan yang lain nya cukup kaget mendengar nama ibu Lulu yang cukup sulit untuk di ucapkan, Grayfia benar-benar kaget mendengar nama EV'Aline yang tidak asing baginya

''EV'Aline?! itu tidak mungkin'' kata Grayfia dengan kaget

Rias lalu kaget melihat kakak ipar nya kaget mendengar nama lengkap dari Eveline, jujur Rias tidak hafal dengan keluarga di Underworld ataupun keluarga terkenal lain nya dari Ras lain

''Dan aku adalah Monkey D Lulu EV'Aline!'' kata Lulu dengan semangat

Rias dan yang lain nya lalu kaget mendengar nama lengkap Lulu yang menggunakan nama keluarga Luffy di depan nama nya dan nama keluarga ibu nya di belakang. Rias dan Akeno terlihat kesal saat Lulu menggunakan nama kelaurga Luffy, itu sama saja dia mengakui kalau dia benar anak Luffy, Rias dan yang lain nya termasuk Grayfia dan Zoro lalu melihat Luffy untuk melihat reaksi nya

''Keren! kau memiliki nama yang sangat keren!'' kata Luffy dengan senang

Lulu lalu terlihat senang saat dia dipuji oleh Luffy seperti sebuah pujian seorang ayah kepada anak nya. Rias dan Akeno sekarang benar-benar marah sekali sekarang, mereka seperti di selingkuhi oleh Luffy, Koneko terlihat cukup kaget mendengar ini

''Luffy, apakah kau sudah di jodohkan oleh kakek mu?'' tanya Zoro kepada Luffy

''Tidak, kakek ku hanya mengajari ku bertarung, dia tidak pernah memperkenalkan ku kepada wanita'' kata Luffy

''Hmmm ini menarik'' kata Grayfia melihat kejadian di depan nya ini

''Berapa umurmu?'' tanya Koneko dengan wajah datar

''Aku baru 9 tahun'' kata Lulu dengan semangat

Rias dan yang lain nya lalu berpikir dengan sangat keras tentang ini

''Luffy berapa umurmu?'' tanya Rias

''Aku 19 tahun'' kata Luffy dengan jujur

Rias dan yang lain nya lalu sekali lagi berpikir tentang ini, mereka lalu membagi umur Luffy dan Lulu, jika Lulu baru berumur 9 tahun, maka umur Luffy yang sudah melakukan itu dengan wanita adalah 10 tahun yang lalu saat umur Luffy 10 tahun karena Lulu bilang kalau dia baru 9 tahun

''Luffy!'' Issei lalu berteriak dengan sangat keras

Issei lalu mendatangi Luffy dengan wajah yang sangat marah, terlihat ada wajah cemburu Issei bercampur dengan kemarahan. Luffy hanya bingung melihat Issei tiba-tiba marah, dia merasa kalau dia tidak pernah melakukan hal jahat kepada Issei, Issei lalu memegang kerah Luffy sambil menangis

''Luffy! sialan kau sudah melakukan itu kepada wanita duluan!'' teriak Issei

Zoro hanya memasang wajah palm melihat ini, dia benar-benar kaget melihat ini. dia mengenal Kapten nya adalah orang sangat jarang mengobrol dengan wanita

''Tapi tunggu!'' Zoro lalu berpikir lebih dalam lagi, dia sadar kalau sudah berapa banyak putri-putri kerajaan yang sudah dia selamatkan, ini seperti sebuah dongeng seorang pangeran menyalamatkan seorang putri tapi berbeda karena Luffy adalah bajak laut, sehingga tidak mungkin ada tuan putri yang mungkin tertarik dengan Luffy

''Hmm mungkin saja'' kata Zoro

Rias dan yang lain nya menatap Zoro dengan wajah heran karena Zoro sekarang sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu

''Kau sedang memikirkan apa Zoro san?'' tanya Asia

''Aku sedang berpikir sudah banyak sekali wanita yang di selamatkan Luffy'' kata Zoro

Rias dan yang lain nya kaget mendengar perkataan dari Zoro yang mengatakan kalau Luffy sudah menolong banyak wanita, jadi tidak mungkin kalau ada beberapa dari mereka pasti jatuh cinta dengan Luffy

''Oh iya!'' tiba-tiba Lulu lalu berteriak dengan cukup keras

Semua orang di situ lalu kaget mendengar teriakan dari Lulu yang cukup keras seperti melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting

''Seharusnya aku tidak memberi tahu kalian nama keluarga ibuku'' kata Lulu

''Hah?...'' ucap semua orang disitu kecuali Luffy

''Kalau begitu lupakan apa yang kukatakan tadi ya, hehehe'' kata Lulu sambil tertawa kecil

''Haaaaaaaaaa!'' teriak semua orang di ruangan itu kecuali Luffy yang hanya merasa lucu melihat Lulu seperti kakek nya yang blas-blasan mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat penting

Semua orang disitu benar-benar kaget melihatnya, mereka tidak tahu kalau Lulu akan seceroboh itu. Lulu terlihat sedang menggaruk belakang kepala nya sambil tersenyum dengan polos tidak tahu apa yang telah dia katakan

''Aku tidak tahu harus marah atau kasihan kepada anak ini'' kata Rias

Lulu yang melihat Rias berkata seperti itu hanya tersenyum seperti senyuman Luffy dengan cukup lebar, Rias dan yang lain nya lalu melihat Luffy dan Lulu tersenyum bersama dan kemudian mereka sadar kalau mereka benar-benar mirip

''Astaga mereka benar-benar mirip'' kata Akeno kaget

''Jadi itu benar, kalau Lulu chan adalah anak nya Luffy senpai'' kata Koneko yang menambahkan nama chan di belakang nama Lulu

Zoro lalu hanya merasa tenang sekarang, dia cukup senang karena Luffy benar-benar bisa menikah karena dia cukup takut kalau sikap Luffy yang anti-cinta ini bisa membuatnya tidak memiliki keluarga

''Aku rasa itu tidak masalah lagi, kita semua tahu kalau Lulu adalah anak nya Luffy, Lulu sudah membuktian nya'' kata Zoro dengan tenang

Rias dan Akeno masih tidak percaya dengan ini, mereka sekarang benar-benar tidak bisa mencari bukti lagi karena Lulu sendiri sudah menceritakan nya. Rias lalu memiliki ide lain

''Luffy! bagaimana menurutmu?'' tanya Rias

Luffy lalu hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil tersenyum kearah Rias

''Aku sih tidak masalah, lagian dia ini sangat lah lucu'' kata Luffy dengan tertawa

Rias tidak percaya dengan perktaan dari Luffy yang hanya menerima ini saja, Rias lalu berpikir lagi, dia masih tidak percaya kalau Lulu adalah anak Luffy

''Aku harus bertemu dengan ibumu!'' kata Rias

''Kau ingin bertemu dengan Mama? boleh namun dia masih memiliki tugas, mungkin dia akan menjemputkan dan kau bisa bertemu dengan nya'' kata Lulu

Rias lalu hanya merendam amarah nya sekarang, jika dia bisa bertemu dengan ibu gadis kecil ini, mungkin dia bisa meminta penjelasan

''Baiklah, aku akan melaporkan ini kepada Sirzechs'' kata Grayfia

''Apakah Onee sama sudah akan pergi?'' tanya Rias

''Ya, tugas ku sudah selesai'' kata Grayfia

Grayfia lalu mengeluarkan sihir teleport untuk kembali, Grayfia lalu melihat kearah Rias dan para Peerage nya beserta Luffy, Zoro dan Lulu

''Sampai jumpa di pertemuan'' kata Grayfia

Grayfia lalu melihat kearah Lulu di samping Luffy yang sedang bermain dengan Luffy, Grayfia merasakan sesuatu sihir yang sangat kuat, dia berpikir kalau dia memang berasal dari keluarga EV'Aline, tidak hanya itu saja dia juga merasakan kalau ada energi lain nya di tubuh Lulu yang sama seperti Luffy

'' _Hmm benar-benar sangat menarik, anak dari hasil perkawinan ras yang berbeda yang sangat kuat_ '' pikir Grayfia yang kemudian menghilang

Rias hanya mendesah melihat Grayfia sekarang benar-benar mengilang, Rias lalu melihat kearah Luffy, Lulu dan Zoro yang sedang bermain satu sama lain

''Paman Zoro kau lucu sekali, kau memang payah dalam menemukan jalan'' kata Lulu menertawakan Zoro

Zoro hanya merasa kesal dengan Lulu yang sikap polos nya benar-benar jujur. Zoro hanya mendesah melihatnya. Zoro cukup senang sekarang dia menjadi paman bagi Lulu

''Baiklah, Luffy saatnya kembali ke rumah'' kata Rias memberitahu

''Baiklah, Ayo Lulu ikut kami'' kata Luffy

''Oke Papa'' kata Lulu dengan menurut

Rias hanya merasa tidak masalah kalau membawa Lulu ke Ayano, namun apakah Ayano akan mempercayai ini, ditambah lagi dengan ketiga Malikat jatuh itu yang sepertinya akan benar-benar super kaget mendengar Luffy memiliki seorang anak

''Sepertinya ini akan sulit untuk menceritkan ini kepada Ayano dan yang lain nya'' kata Rias

''Shishishi sepertinya kau benar'' kata Luffy

Rias lalu melihat kearah Peerage nya

''Baiklah, kalian kembalilah dan bersiap-siap untuk pertemuan'' kata Rias

''Baik Bucho'' kata para Peerage Rias

Peerage Rias lalu pergi keluar hingga hanya ada, Luffy, Rias, Zoro dan Lulu

''Zoro sebaiknya kau tinggal dulu bersama Souna'' kata Luffy salah mengucapkan nama Sona

''Baiklah, karena ini perintah mu'' kata Zoro yang kemudian pergi ke pintu keluar

''Sampai berjumpa di pertemuan'' kata Luffy

''Tenang saja Kapten'' kata Zoro

Zoro lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga, Luffy hanya senang karena Zoro sepertinya sudah terbiasa di dunia ini. Lulu melihat papa nya dengan tersenyum sambil memeluk nya dengan gembira

''Akhirnya aku benar-benar bisa bertemu dengan mu Papa'' kata Lulu memeluk Luffy

Luffy lalu hanya tersenyum masih tidak mengerti namun Luffy kemudian mengelus kepala Lulu dengan sangat pelan dan lembut. Rias hanya terdiam saja menyaksikan ini

''Baiklah saat nya pulang'' kata Rias

Luffy, Rias dan Lulu lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan penelitian ilmu gaib, mereka lalu menuju ke rumah Ayano dimana Luffy tinggal

Rias dan Luffy tidak menyadari kalau mereka sedang di awasi dari tadi, terlihat pohon di dekat bangunan penelitan ilmu gaib ada dia sosok yang sedang berdiri mengawasi mereka dari tadi

''Apakah kau yakin akan menitipnya ke orang itu?'' tanya sosok di sebelah kanan yang berambut kuning

''Aku yakin, karena dia adalah ayah nya, kenapa aku harus khawatir'' kata wanita berambut silver

''Bukan begitu maksudku Eveline sama'' kata gadis berambut kuning

''Tenang saja Lily, dia akan selalu menjaga nya'' kata Eveline. ''Lagi pula dia adalah cinta pertama ku, aku tidak sabar untuk memeluknya'' kata Eveline dengan wajah memerah

Lily hanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat nya, saat tahu kalau Luffy adalah ayah Lulu membuatnya benar-benar kaget tidak main, jiwa nya hampir saja keluar saat mendengar itu

''Jadi Lily, bisakah kau jelaskan kenapa kau mau memanfaatkan sayangku'' kata Eveline melihat ke arah Lily dengan tatapan cukup tajam

''Hmmm aku...ano...'' Lily terlihat bingung untuk menjelaskan nya

Eveline masih terlihat cukup marah dengan apa yang di ceritakan oleh Lily, Lily juga tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah dia lakukan dan betapa bodoh nya dia mengatakan ingin memanfaatkan Luffy

 **FLASHBACK**

''Bisakah kau jelaskan tentang orang bernama Luffy ini'' pinta Eveline mendengar kalau Lily membicarakan Luffy

''Ya, dia sangat lah bodoh, keras kepala dan sangat rakus dalam makanan'' kata Lily menjelaskan

''Hmmm sepertinya sangat menarik, bagimana dengan ciri-cirinya?'' tanya Eveline

''Dia berambut hitam acak, mata hitam polos, memiliki bekas luka di bawah mata kirinya, dia memiliki tubuh kurus tapi berotot'' kata Lily mencoba untuk menjelaskan

Eveline lalu hanya mengira kalau dia sepertinya pernah bertemu dengan orang yang berciri-ciri seperti itu, Eveline lalu mencoba untuk mencari informasi tentang orang ini

''Apakah kau memiliki gambaran yang jelas atau sebuah foto?'' tanya Eveline

''Oh aku punya fotonya'' kata Lily yang kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah foto

Eveline lalu melihat foto itu untuk melihat siapa yang ada di foto itu, terlihat Lily sedang berfoto dengan seorang laki-laki yang berambut hitam dan sedang memakai topi jerami. Lily hanya merasa heran kenapa Ratunya sangat begitu penasaran

''Dia hanyalah manusia yang bodoh, dia sangat mudah sekali di manfaatkan...'' kata Lily

Eveline masih melihat foto itu dengan kaget melihat laki-laki itu

''...Dia juga begitu rakus dan Eveline tahu tidak, aku pernah memukuli nya sampai babak belur, tahu-tahu nya dia tidak melawan, dasar pengecut'' kata Lily dengan bangga

Lily lalu melihat kearah Ratunya yang sepertinya tidak mengenalnya, Lily melihat Ratunya masih melihat foto sambil terlihat gemetaran

''Ada apa Eveline sama?'' tanya Lily

''S...S...S...'' kata Eveline dengan gugup

''Ada apa Eveline sama?!'' tanya Lily sedikit keras khawatir dengan Ratunya

''Sayang~'' kata Eveline tiba-tiba

Lily terbeku sementara kemudian langsung lompat kaget mendengar perkataan dari Ratunya, Lily lalu melihat wajah Ratunya tiba-tiba saja memerah seperti sedang melihat sesuatu yang begitu membuta nya malu

''Eveline sama?'' panggil Lily

''Lily'' Eveline lalu melihat kearah Lily

''Ya Eveline sama''

''Anak topi jerami ini adalah Ayah Lulu'' kata Eveline dengan wajah memerah

Lily lalu sedang memproses perkataan dari Ratunya dan beberapa detik kemudian kepala Lily merasa mau meledak setelah mengerti perkaatan dari Ratunya

''APAAAAA! DIA ADALAH AYAH LULU! BERBARTI?!'' teriak Lily menunjuk Ratunya

''Benar, dia adalah anak yang kubicarakan'' kata Eveline

''APAAAAAAAA!'' teriak Lily dengan sangat keras

Eveline lalu memanggil Lulu, Lulu yang mendengar ibunya memanggil nya lalu mendantangi Ibu nya

''Ada apa Mama?'' tanya Lulu

''Lulu, kau akan bertemu dengan Papamu'' kata Eveline

''Benarkah?!'' teriak Lulu dengan semangat

Eveline lalu menunjuk foto Lily dan Luffy, Lulu lalu melihat foto itu untuk mengetahui Ayah nya

''Itukan Lily Onee chan'' kata Lulu melihat Lily, Lily lalu melihat kearah kiri foto itu dan melihat seorang laki-laki muda yang sedang tersenyum lebar

''Apakah dia...''

''Benar, dia adalah Papamu, Lulu'' kata Eveline

Lulu lalu kaget melihatnya, akhirnya dia bisa melihat wajah Ayahnya yang sejak dari dulu dia sangat ingin melihatnya. Lulu lalu mengambil foto dan melompat-lompat kegirangan, Eveline hanya tersenyum melihat putrinya hanya terlihat sangat senang sekali, Eveline lalu melihat Lily yang dari tadi terlihat masih menganga

''Kau harus ikut dengan kami, Lily'' kata Eveline

''Baik Eveline sama'' kata Lily dengan menganga

 **END FLASHBACK**

''Aku tidak tahu kalau Luffy adalah anak yang anda bicarakan'' kata Lily

Eveline lalu hanya tersenyum melihat sikap Lily yang gugup sekarang seperti berharap meminta ampun karena telah membuat ayah dari Lulu di peralat

''Itu tidak apa sekarang, sekarang kita kembali'' kata Eveline

''Baik Eveline sama''

Mereka berdua lalu kembali ke Ev Land tempat Eveline tinggal sekarang, Eveline dan Lily tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang sedang mengawasi mereka

''Oh saudari ku yang bodoh'' kata sosok itu kemudian menghilang

 **DI RUMAH AYANO**

''APAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak beberapa orang di rumah Ayano

''Sudah kuduga akan jadi begini reaksi mereka'' kata Rias melihat keempat gadis depannya ini

''Itu tidak mungkin'' kata Reynare tidak percaya

''Aku juga pertama berpikiran seperti itu, namun memang ini kenyataan nya'' kata Rias

Ketiga Malaikat jatuh itu benar-benar syok melihat master mereka sudah memiliki anak yang sangat manis, ketiga Malaikat itu merasa kalau Lulu sangatlah manis, Mittelt lalu berjalan mendekati Lulu

''Hmm apakah kau benar anak dari Luffy sama?'' tanya Mittelt

''Benar'' jawab Lulu

Mittelt lalu menatap Lulu lebih dekat, Mittelt merasa kalau dia lebih muda darinya, Mittelt lalu tersenyum dengan bangga

''Baiklah, sekarang kau harus panggil aku Mittelt senpai, karena aku lebih tua dari mu'' kata Mittelt dengan bangga

''Baik Mittelt senpai!'' kata Lulu dengan hormat

Rias dan semua wanita disitu hanya sweatdrop melihat Lulu yang polosnya sama seperti Luffy. Luffy terlihat hanya tersenyum saja

''Baiklah saat nya makan malam!'' teriak Luffy dengan senang

Ayano lalu hanya mendesah saja melihat sifat Luffy yang sama saja walaupun sekarang memiliki seorang anak perempuan

''Yaaaaaa!'' teriak Lulu membalas Luffy

Semua orang hanya tersenyum saja melihat sifat Luffy dan Lulu benar-benar sama persis

''Baiklah, aku akan membuat makan malam nya'' kata Ayano

Ayano lalu menuju ke arah dapur dan segera menyiapkan makanan nya, dalam hati Ayano dia merasa benar-benar kaget mengetahui Luffy memiliki anak dan mengira kalau dia sudah menikah

''Hah, aku memang selalu saja berpikiran lebih'' kata Ayano yang hanya mendesah

Luffy dan Lulu sedang bersiap-siap akan makan, terlihat mereka berdua sedang memegang sendok di tangan mereka, Ketiga Malaikat jatuh itu hanya tersenyum melihat mereka berdua begitu juga Rias hanya tersenyum juga. Ayano lalu membawa makan malam di atas meja, mereka semua lalu makan malam bersama-sama

 **DI UNDERWORLD**

''Kau ini dari mana saja, Zoro!'' teriak Sona marah

Zoro sekarang sedang mengalami masalah dengan gadis berkacamata di depan nya ini, dia benar-benar kesal saat melihat wanita marah kepada nya

''Aku hanya bertemu dengan kapten ku'' kata Zoro

''Aku tahu kalau kau adalah anak buahnya dan peduli dengan nya namun jangan lupa untuk bilang kepada yang lain nya, lihat kau membuat semua orang khawatir dengan mu'' kata Sona menunjuk ke arah para Peerage nya yang kelihatan lelah mencari Zoro

''Hey marimo, jangan membuat kami khawatir'' kata Momo kesal

''Itu benar! kami sudah mencari mu dari tadi'' kata Reya kesal juga

''Dasar! dia memang hanya berguna di medan perang'' kata Tomo

Zoro lalu merasa benar-benar kesal sekarang melihat semua wanita di Peerage Sona, namun dia mengerti kalau dia memanglah salah karena tidak bilang kepada mereka

''Baiklah aku minta maaf'' kata Zoro dengan wajah mengalah

Sona lalu hanya tersenyum melihat Zoro meminta maaf, dia mengira kalau Zoro adalah karakter yang dingin namun Zoro memiliki sifat lembut. Para Peerage Sona lalu tersenyum juga melihat Zoro meminta maaf

''Baiklah kami akan memaafkan mu'' kata Reya

''Terima kas...'''

''Namun kau harus menarktir kami makan'' kata Tomo yang kemudian menggunakan telunjuk nya membungkan mulut Zoro

Zoro lalu hanya mendesah pasrah melihat mereka ternyata memiliki maksud tertentu, Zoro tidak merasa kekurangan uang karena dia selalu saja di beri oleh Lord Leviathan, karena sudah membantu keluarga mereka

''Baiklah, aku akan menarktir kalian semua'' kata Zoro mengalah

Sona dan para Peerage nya tersenyum dengan senang karena Zoro ternyata bisa kalah juga kalau berkelahi menggunakan argumentasi

''Baguslah'' kata Reya dengan senang

''Sona tan! Zoro tan!'' tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara wanita di situ

Zoro dan Sona lalu melihat seorang gadis pendek sedang berlari kearah mereka, gadis itu memakan pakaian seorang penyihir dengan membawa sebuah tongkat

''Oh Onee sama'' kata Sona

Gadis itu adalah salah satu Maou, kalian jangan pernah merendahkan gadis ini karena dia tentu saja kuat karena dia adalah Maou Serafall Leviathan

''Zoro tan, Sona tan apakah kalian sudah mendengar kalau akan ada pertemuan antara Fraksi?'' tanya Serafall

''Kami sudah tahu'' kata Zoro

Serafall lalu merasa kesal karena berita yang mau di berikan sudah diketahui oleh Sona dan Zoro, keluarga Leviathan sudah mengaggap Zoro sebagai keluarga mereka, Sona pernah ingin membuat Zoro sebagai salah satu Peerage nya akan tetapi Zoro menolak dengan halus karena Zoro sudah memiliki orang yang dia percayai

''Baiklah, aku hanya ingin bilang itu'' kata Serafall ngambek

Zoro hanya menatap Serafall dengan tatapan mengantuk sedangkan Sona hanya mendesah melihat kelakukan kakak nya yang seperti anak kecil

''Sudahlah Onee sama, tidak perlu sampai ngambek seperti itu'' kata Sona mencoba menghibur kakaknya

Serafall hanya masih merasa cemberut, para Peerage Sona hanya melihat kejadian ini hanya tersenyum

''Kami minta maaf'' kata Zoro kearah Serafall

Serafall lalu hanya tersenyum saat mendengar Zoro berterima kasih, Zoro adalah orang yang tahu bagaimana meminta maaf namun dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara membuat wanita senang

''Baiklah, aku akan memaafkan kalian'' kata Serafall

Sona lalu melihat kakak nya tersenyum lagi lalu merasa lega karena berpikir telah menyakiti perasaan kakak nya yang happy going

''Tapi kalian berdua harus ikut aku'' kata Serafall yang kemudian menarik Zoro dan Sona

Zoro dan Sona lalu kaget karena tiba-tiba di tarik oleh Serafall, Serafall menarik kedua orang itu, Sona masih bisa berlari sedangkan Zoro terjatuh hingga wajahnya menabrak ke tanah namun masih ditarik oleh Serafall sehingga Zoro harus merasakan kalau wajah nya terseret

''Hey...Jangan di tarik!'' kata Zoro dengan tidak jelas

Sona tersenyum melihat nasib Zoro yang sial itu

 **DI TEMPAT LAIN**

Terlihat sekarang ada di sebuah tempat yang gelap, ada seorang wanita yang memiliki sayap naga sedang jalan menuju ke sebuah tempat

''Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan orang-orang ini'' kata wanita itu

Wanita itu lalu terus berjalan menuju ke tempat yang dia tuju, namun di saat perjalanan dia lalu melihat ada seorang wanita lain di depan nya yang sepertinya sedang menunggu seseorang

''Ah Tiamat, kau sudah datang'' kata wanita itu

Tiamat lalu melihat wanita itu dan mengenal nya, semua Dewi di dunia mengenalnya

''Hmm apakah ada masalah jika aku datang? Gaia'' kata Tiamat melihat wanita itu

Terlihat seorang wanita berpakaian serba hijau layaknya warna tumbuhan, memakai sebuah mahkota dari tanaman, memiliki tubuh yang langsing dan tentu saja dia cantik

''Tidak, aku hanya merasa kalau kau memiliki keberanian datang kesini'' kata Gaia dengan nada sombong

''Jangan terlalu merendahkanku, Titan'' kata Tiamat kepada Gaia

''Oh maaf jika aku merendahkanmu, Fallen Goddess'' kata Gaia dengan nada sombong lagi

Tiamat lalu tersenyum sombong melihat Gaia yang mudah sekali menghina seseorang, Gaia adalah Titan dalam Mitologi Yunani, nenek dari Zeus, ibu dari Cronos. Sikap nya ialah sombong sama seperti Titan yang lain nya, semenjak kalah perang dengan Dewa dalam Great War, para Titan terpaksa menyembunyikan jati diri mereka dari dunia

''Apakah anak mu masih saja dendam dengan anak nya sendiri?'' tanya Tiamat dengan merendahkan

''Dia masih saja dendam dengan anak nya karena telah menghinatinya'' kata Gaia

''Hmm itu memang salah nya karena telah memakan anak-anak nya sendiri'' kata Tiamat

Gaia hanya tersenyum melihat Tiamat yang sepertinya mengucapkan sesuatu yang sangat benar sekali, Cronos benar-benar tidak tahu kalau hal itulah yang membuat tahta nya di rebut

''Mungkin kau benar, anak itu memang cukup bodoh'' kata Gaia

Tiamat lalu tersenyum karena Gaia setuju dengan nya

''Jadi sebenarnya tujuan organisasi ini apa?'' tanya Tiamat

Gaia lalu tersenyum mendengar Tiamat ingin mengetahui tujuan dari organisasi ini

''Dalam organisasi ini, kita bertujuan untuk mengambil hak kita di dunia ini, hak untuk memerintah, hak untuk melakukan apa pun, tempat ini bernama New Gate'' kata Gaia dengan bangga

Tiamat lalu hanya mengangguk mengerti dengan Gaia walaupun tidak senang melihat wanita itu, dia adalah Titan yang penuh dengan muslihat walaupun di sebut sebagai ibu dari bumi

''Hey kalian cepatlah, pertemuan akan segera di mulai'' kata seseorang

Gaia dan Tiamat lalu melihat seorang pria yang yang memiliki pakaian jepang dengan beberapa armor di badan nya, berambut ungu dan bisa di bilang tampan

''Kenapa kau terburu-buru seperti itu? Susanoo'' kata Tiamat melihat salah satu Dewa Shinto itu

Susanoo merasa kesal karena mereka terlihat sedang main-main, dia bergabung dengan organisasi ini karena memiliki satu tujuan, yaitu mengambil kembali kekuasaan nya

''Aku ingin tahu, apakah saudarimu sekarang bahagia karena telah menjadi Ratu?'' ejek Gaia melihat Susanoo

Susanoo lalu merasa kesal dengan perkataan dari Gaia yang tidak secara langsung menghina nya, memang benar Saudarinya lah yang berhasil mendapat tahta sebagai seorang Ratu yaitu Amaterasu

''Sudahlah kalian berdua, kita harus segera berkumpul'' kata Susanoo

Tiamat dan Gaia hanya mengangkat bahu melihat Dewa itu begitu tidak bisa di ajak bercanda

''Hey bukankah aku mendengar kalau ada satu lagi anak baru'' kata Tiamat mengingat kalau dia pernah mendengar kalau ada anak baru sama sepertinya

Gaia lalu tersenyum melihat ke arah Tiamat ''Benar, itu dia'' kata Gaia menunjuk ke belakang Tiamat

Tiamat lalu melihat kebelakang nya dan kemudian melihat seorang wanita yang memakai pakaian berwarna hitam gelap, dia berambut silver dan tentu saja memiliki tubuh yang langsing. dia berjalan dengan wajah yang sangat serius seperti memiliki dendam yang sangat besar

''Siapa nama nya?'' tanya Tiamat. Gaia lalu tersenyum

''Xeperia EV'Aline'' kata Gaia

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Akhir bab**

 **Di bab ini aku sudah memperkenalkan Lulu, ibunya dan beberapa karakter lain nya, disini juga kalian akan mengetahui kalau ada organisasi baru yang sepertinya jahat :V**

 **kenapa bisa ada nama keluarga Eveline di organisasi itu? mungkin kalian bisa menebaknya**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah baca dan Review dan kalau masih ada pertanyaan lagi kalian bisa Review**

 **Jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan Review agar saya lebih semangat lagi**

 **Sampai jumpa di bab berikut nya**

 **Salam Author**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda & Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **warning : non canon, dll**

* * *

 **SEBELUM PERTEMUAN DAN DIMULAINYA PERTEMUAN**

 **DI TEMPAT TIDAK DI KETAHUI**

''Jadi semuanya sudah berkumpul'' kata seorang

Tiamat lalu masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas, terlihat beberapa orang ada di dalam ruangan yang luas itu, terlihat juga beberapa prajurit di sekitar mereka. Di depan nya terlihat ada beberapa orang di depan sedang duduk memutar

''Hmmm aku tidak tahu akan ramai seperti ini'' kata seseorang

Susanoo terlihat duduk di kursinya dengan tenang dan kemudian melihat orang yang lain nya, terlihat ada 2 wanita, 2 pria di depan nya

''Maaf aku terlambat'' kata seorang pria yang tersenyum dengan manis ke arah mereka semua

''Kenapa kau bisa terlambat?'' tanya seorang pria umur tigapuluhan dengan tajam ke arah pria manis itu

''Maaf, aku sedang mencari anggota baru'' jawab pria itu

''Lain kali, aku benar-benar tidak akan datang di pertemuan ini'' kata pria dingin itu

''Maaf-maaf Cronos'' kata pria itu tersenyum dengan misterius

Cronos hanya merasa benar-benar ragu kalau dia benar-benar masuk ke dalam kelompok yang bagus, Cronos lalu melihat kearah lain di mana Tiamat berada

''Apakah kau mau bergabung dengan pertemuan ini atau diam saja di situ?'' tanya Cronos dengan tajam

Tiamat lalu benar-benar marah dengan perkataan dari Cronos yang langsung membentak nya, selama ini dia tidak pernah di bentak oleh orang lain atau siapa pun. Tiamat dengan menahan kemarahan nya lalu berjalan menuju ke meja itu dan kemudian duduk dengan gaya sombong nya

''Oh, kita punya dua anggota baru lagi, aku senang karena bukan hanya aku wanita disini'' kata seorang wanita di depan Tiamat

Terlihat seorang wanita berambut hitam gelap, mata berawarna purple menatap nya dengan senyuman yang sadis, dia memakai pakaian minim dengan sayap kelelawar di belakang nya

''Oh Lilith, aku tidak tahu kau akan bergabung ke dalam kelompok ini'' kata Tiamat mengetahui siapa dia

Wanita bernama Lilith itu lalu tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari Tiamat, dia sama sekali tidak terlalu serius dalam menghadapi semua nya

''Ya kau tahu, setelah sang si Michael itu mengusirku dari surga, aku merasa bosan tahu'' kata Lilith dengan nada memelas

Tiamat dan semua orang lalu benar-benar tahu kenapa wanita seperti dia bisa di usir dari surga, dia bisa dibilang menggoda semua malaikat di surga hingga akhirnya dia diusir dari surga

''Bisakah kita memulai pertemuan ini?'' tanya Susanoo dengan tidak sabar

''Oh baiklah, karena Susanoo-kun sudah bilang seperti itu maka kita mulai saja pertemuan ini'' kata pria yang sepertinya memimpin pertemuan itu dengan senyuman misterius

Susanoo hanya merasa terganggu dengan namanya yang di tambahkan kun oleh laki-laki membuatnya merinding. Salah satu wanita terlihat diam dari tadi melihat ini

''Jadi Xeperia, kenapa kau ingin bergabung dengan kami?'' tanya pemimpin pertemuan ini dengan tersenyum

Wanita bernama Xeperia itu lalu hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan dari orang itu

''Aku bergabung karena satu hal...'' kata Xeperia yang kemudian melihat kearah pria itu ''untuk menghancurkan kekuasaan adik ku'' kata Xeperia dengan tersenyum sadis

''Oh, kau mau menghancurkan saudari mu sendiri, apakah keluarga EV'Aline tidak tentram?'' tanya Lilith

''Tidak, selama dia masih duduk di singgasana itu'' kata Xeperia

''Dan lagi, aku menemukan orang yang ingin merebut kekuasaan'' kata Tiamat tiba-tiba

Xeperia lalu melihat kearah Tiamat dengan tatapan tajam dan sombong

''Apakah itu masalah?'' tanya Xeperia

''Tidak, aku hanya merasa aku sudah bertemu banyak orang seperti itu'' kata Tiamat yang kemudian melihat kearah Susanoo. Susanoo lalu hanya geram melihat kalau Tiamat sepertinya sedang mengejek nya

''Sudahlah, bukankah saatnya untuk memulai pertemuan ini'' kata seorang wanita yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka yaitu Gaia

''Ibu'' kata Cronos

''Nenek Gaia benar'' kata pria itu

Gaia lalu terlihat kesal saat mendegar pemimpin pertemuan itu memanggil nya nenek

''Hey, aku memang tua tapi aku belum terlihat nenek-nenek'' kata Gaia dengan marah

''Oh maaf'' kata pria itu

Semua orang disitu lalu terdiam dengan santai kecuali Lilith yang terhibur melihat pembicaraan yang menarik ini.

''Baiklah pertemuan ini akan di mulai'' kata pria itu

''Jadi tentang apa pertemuan ini?'' tanya Cronos

''Tentang pertemuan 3 Faksi''

 **~X~**

 **DI RUMAH AYANO**

''Papa!"

Terlihat sekarang Lulu sedang membangunkan papanya yang sedang tidur di kasur, Lulu terlihat bingung untuk membangunkan Luffy. Lulu lalu menarik hidung Luffy dan Lulu kemudian kaget karena melihat hidung Luffy malah memelar

''Woah'' kaget Lulu

Lulu lalu melepas hidung Luffy dan hidung Luffy lalu kembali seperti semula, Lulu terlihat merasa penasaran dengan kekuatan dari ayahnya ini. Lulu lalu menarik pipi Luffy dan kemudian Lulu kaget karena melihat pipi ayahnya juga melar

''Keren!'' teriak Lulu dengan senang

Lulu lalu mempermainkan wajah ayahnya dengan riang, terlihat bibir Luffy mengikat kepala Luffy, hidung Luffy terlihat di ikat

''Hihihihi, Papa lucu sekali'' kata Lulu riang

Luffy terlihat tidak merasa terganggu dengan ulah putrinya ini, Luffy masih saja terlihat tertidur dengan nyenyak. Lulu hanya masih tertawa melihat wajah Luffy sekarang

''Luffy! apakah kau sudah bangun?'' terdengar sebuah suara dari bawah

Lulu tahu suara siapa itu, Lulu lalu kembali membangunkan ayahnya ini

''Papa! Papa! bangunlah!'' teriak Lulu

Lulu terus membangunkan ayahnya namun tidak berhasil, Luffy masih saja tertidur dengan sangat nyenyak dan terlihat masih mendengkur

''Luffy! ayo bangung'' tiba-tiba Ayano lalu masuk kedalam kamar Luffy dengan kemarahan karena dari tadi di panggil tidak menjawab

Ayano sekarang sedang melihat Lulu yang sedang membangunkan ayahnya dengan susah payah, Ayano merasa kasihan dengan Lulu

''Lulu, biar aku yang membangunkan nya'' kata Ayano

Lulu lalu melihat kearah Ayano dan kemudian mengangguk, Lulu lalu turun dari tubuh Luffy dan melihat Luffy dari samping, Ayano lalu mendekati Luffy dengan tatapan kesal

''Baiklah Lulu, sebaiknya kau mundur dulu'' kata Ayano

Lulu lalu mundur sedikit dari Luffy dan Ayano, Ayano lalu tersenyum melihat Lulu yang menurut, Ayano merasa ingin Lulu menjadi putrinya di masa depan nanti, namun Ayano tahu kalau Lulu adalah anak dari Luffy dan seorang Ratu

'' _Aku bingung, kenapa dia bisa membuat hampir semua wanita tertarik kepada nya_?'' pikir Ayano dengan kebingungan

Ayano lalu memegang kedua kaki Luffy bersiap-siap untuk membantingnya ke bawah lantai, Ayano dengan sekuat tenaganya lalu membanting Luffy ke lantai

''BANGUN!'' teriak Ayano

Luffy lalu merasakan kalau kepala nya lalu terbentur sesuatu, Luffy lalu terbangun dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk

''Wah, Papa bangun'' kata Lulu melihat ayahnya bangun

Luffy lalu melihat kearah Ayano dengan wajah yang mengantuk, Luffy lalu melihat kearah Lulu yang sepertinya senang karena ayahnya telah bangun

''Kenapa kau membangunkan ku, Ayano?'' tanya Luffy

''Ini sudah pagi! kau harus segera mandi'' kata Ayano

Luffy lalu terbangung dengan wajah mengantuk dan kemudian mengambil handuk dan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk segera mandi

''Papa! aku ikut'' Lulu lalu ingin mandi bersama ayahnya

Ayano kaget mendengar perkataan dari Lulu, Luffy lalu melihat kearah Lulu yang sepertinya ingin sekali mandi bersama nya

''Baiklah'' kata Luffy

Lulu dengan senang lalu berjalan menuju kearah ayahnya untuk mandi bersama, Ayano tidak merasa kalau ini salah, Lulu adalah anak Luffy jadi tentu saja ini wajar. Ayano lalu memutuskan untuk kebawah menyiapkan sarapan untuk semua nya, jujur Ayano merasa hari ke hari rumah nya semakin ramai saja

''Namun aku tidak merasa sendirian lagi'' ucap Ayano yang kemudian menuju kebawah

 **DI KAMAR MANDI**

Luffy sekarang sedang berendam di bak mandi bersama Lulu yang sedang bermain bebek karetnya, Luffy tidak tahu kenapa Lulu ingin sekali mandi bersama nya, Lulu mau Luffy membasahi rambut nya

''Hey, kenapa kau ingin sekali mandi bersama ku?'' tanya Luffy

Lulu lalu berbalik melihat ke ayahnya, Lulu sekarang benar-benar basah dengan rambut silver yang basah, Luffy merasa pernah melihat rambut itu.

''Karena Mama selalu memandikan ku seperti ini, aku juga ingin melakukan nya bersama Papa'' kata Lulu

Luffy lalu mendengar Lulu membicarakan ibunya, sungguh Luffy merasa kalau dia tidak pernah menikah sama sekali, tapi bagaimana dia bisa memiliki anak. Lulu lalu terlihat asik kembali memainkan bebek karet nya

''Hmm aku mau bertanya, memang nya Mama mu pernah bertemu dengan ku?'' tanya Luffy

''Tentu saja'' kata Lulu heran dengan Luffy yang merasa tidak pernah bertemu dengan ibunya, padahal ibunya sendiri yang mengatakan

Luffy lalu berpikir tentang perkataan dari Lulu, Luffy sekali lagi lalu mencoba mengingat beberapa wanita yang ada di otak nya, namun dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan wanita yang persis dengan Lulu, Luffy lalu berpikir kalau dia mungkin lupa karena petualangnya yang sangat banyak sekali

Luffy lalu membasuhi rambut Lulu dan kemudian mengelus-elusnya dengan lembut, Luffy belum pernah bertemu dengan ibunya sama sekali, dia lalu benar-benar bertanya seperti apa ibunya? dia sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu dengan nya, Luffy hanya di asuh oleh kakek nya sejak kecil

''Papa, apakah kau ingin bertemu dengan Mama?'' tanya Lulu

''Ya seperti itulah, aku ingin tahu seperti apa dia'' kata Luffy

Lulu lalu hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari ayahnya, Lulu lalu bermain dengan bebek karet nya lagi

''Papa tahu tidak, Mama terlihat sangat merindukan Papa saat pertama kali berjumpa, Mama sudah bersiap-siap untuk bertemu dengan Papa saat mengetahui Papa disini'' kata Lulu

Luffy masih membersihkan rambut Lulu dengan sabun, Lulu kelihatan merasa nyaman saat Luffy membersihkan kepalanya dengan sabun.

''Mama sedang menyiapkan kedatangan Papa di Ev Land, Mama juga sudah menyediakan beberap Selir untuk Papa'' kata Lulu

Luffy lalu terdiam heran dengan perkataan dari Lulu tentang selir, Luffy sama sekali tidak tahu apa itu selir

''Selir itu apa?'' tanya Luffy

''Ya, selir itu adalah orang yang memuaskan hasrat Raja, apakah Papa tidak tahu?'' tanya Lulu balik

Lulu kaget karena ayahnya tidak tahu apa itu selir, Luffy hanya terlihat senyum saja mengenai selir, dia sama sekali tidak memerlukan mereka namun kalau mereka bisa membuat makanan maka Luffy memerlukan mereka

''Apakah mereka bisa memasak?'' tanya Luffy

''Tidak, mereka hanya di ajari bagaimana cara memuaskan seorang laki-laki'' kata Lulu

Walaupun Lulu masih kecil, Lulu sudah mengetahui tentang hubungan intim, ibunyalah yang mengajarinya

''Kalau begitu aku tidak mau, aku hanya mau mereka bisa memasak dan membuat makanan yang sangat enak'' kata Luffy

Lulu heran mendengar perkataan dari ayahnya, ayahnya sama sekali tidak tertarik tentang sex, dia lebih suka dengan makanan yang sangat enak di depan nya. Lulu lalu tersenyum mengerti dengan perkataan ibunya yang mengatakan kalau ayahnya sangatlah polos

''Mama benar tentang mu Papa, kau memang begitu polos'' kata Lulu dengan tersenyum manis

Luffy hanya terdiam kemudian tersenyum melihat Lulu yang sepertinya sangat senang dengan nya. Luffy sudah benar-benar Lulu adalah anaknya, Luffy tidak tahu bagaimana mengurus seorang anak tapi dia tahu cara mengurus anak seperti Makino ajarkan kepadanya

''Kenapa dia melakukan itu?'' tanya Luffy

''Ya karena Papa akan menjadi Raja di sana'' kata Lulu

''Raja?'' Luffy bingung dengan perkataan dari Lulu

''Ya, Papa akan menjadi Raja Ev Land'' kata Lulu

Luffy lalu terheran dengan perkataan dari Lulu, dia sama sekali tidak berpikir kalau dia akan menjadi Raja di negerinya, Luffy hanya berpikir ingin menjadi raja bajak laut

''Aku tidak mau menjadi Raja di sana, aku hanya mau menjadi Raja bajak laut'' kata Luffy dengan menolak secara halus

Lulu lalu memejamkan matanya, dia sepertinya tahu kalau ayahnya akan berkata seperti itu, dia mengetahui nya karena ibunya lah yang memberi tahu nya

''Aku sudah tahu kalau Papa akan berbicara seperti itu persis yang di beritahu oleh Mama'' kata Lulu masih memejamkan matanya ''Tapi Mama tidak mau menyerah lo'' kata Lulu

Luffy lalu hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari Lulu, Luffy sudah banyak mendengar perkataan itu yang mengatakan kalau dia tidak akan menyerah, Luffy sangat menyukai orang seperti itu

''Kalau begitu bilang kepadanya untuk berusaha, aku juga tidak akan kalah'' kata Luffy

Lulu lalu tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari ayahnya itu, dia benar-benar senang memiliki ayah seperti Luffy yang sangat mudah tersenyum dan menyenangkan

''Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita harus cepat-cepat, Ayano pasti sedang menunggu kita'' kata Luffy yang kemudian membilas rambut Lulu dengan air

Lulu lalu terlihat membasuhi tubuhnya dengan air dengan cepat karena tidak mau di marahi oleh Ayano, Lulu sekarang mengerti kenapa ayahnya takut kepada Ayano. Luffy dan Lulu lalu selesai mandi dan kemudian mereka pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi dan kemudia memakai pakaian mereka dan kemudian ke bawah

Ayano lalu melihat ayah dan anak itu lalu turun dengan senang karena melihat makanan di atas meja yang sangat banyak, Rias yang melihat Lulu hanya terdiam masih memikirkan semalam, Mittelt lalu menuju kearah Lulu dan memeluknya karena sudah menganggap adiknya sendiri

''Lulu-sama, ayo sarapan'' ajak Reynare kearah Lulu

Lulu lalu bingung karena di panggil kata sama di namanya, apakah dia mengenalnya sebelumnya

''Oh iya aku lupa, perkenalkan nama ku Reynare dan aku adalah budak nya Luffy sama'' kata Reynare memperkenalkan dirinya

Lulu lalu kaget karena ayahnya memiliki budak seorang malaikat jatuh, Lulu lalu melihat kearah sebelahnya yaitu wanita berambut biru sedang tersenyum kearah nya

''Kalau aku Kalawarner, aku juga budak Luffy-sama'' kata Kalawarner

Lulu lalu tambah kaget karena tidak hanya satu namun dia, Lulu lalu melihat ke arah Mittelt yang sedang tersenyum

''Apakah Mittelt senpai juga?'' tanya Lulu

''Ya seperti itu lah'' kata Mittelt

Lulu kaget melihat senpai nya adalah malaikat jatuh juga, Lulu belum pernah melihat malaikat jatuh sama sekali. Lulu lalu terlihat sangat senang

''Baiklah saatnya sarapan'' kata Ayano

Luffy dan Lulu lalu duduk bersiap-siap untuk duduk, dan kemudian mereka berdua lalu memakan makanan di atas meja dengan sangat cepat, Ayano yang melihatnya lalu hanya mendesah pasrah, Ayano lalu melihat ke arah ketiga malaikat jatuh

''Reynare, Kalawarner, dan Mittelt, aku akan mendaftarkan kalian ke akademi Kouh'' kata Ayano

Ketiga malaikat jatuh itu lalu kaget mendengar nya, mereka akan segera bersekolah bersama Ayano dan Luffy. Ketiga malaikat jatuh itu lalu terlihat senang sekarang

''Terima kasih Ayano-sama'' kata Reynare

Ayano hanya tersenyum mendenger Reynare berterima kasih, dia sudah mengerti kalau Reynare dan yang lainnya pasti akan kesepian

''Aku mau ikut!'' tiba-tiba terdengar suara Lulu yang mau ikut

''Kau mau ikut ke sekolah, Lulu?'' tanya Ayano

''Benar, aku mau melihat sekolah ayah'' kata Lulu dengan semangat

''Baiklah, kau boleh kesana'' kata Ayano

''Asik!'' teriak Lulu dengan semangat

Luffy dan yang lain nya lalu memakan sarapan mereka, Luffy, Ayano dan Rias lalu sedang bersiap-siap untuk menuju ke sekolah. Terlihat Lulu sedang di gendong oleh Luffy di punggung

''Kami pergi dulu, Reynare'' kata Ayano

''Hati-hati di jalan'' kata ketiga malaikat jatuh itu

Keempat orang itu lalu pergi berjalan menuju ke sekolah Kouh, Lulu terlihat sangat senang saat di gendong oleh Luffy, Rias dan Ayano hanya mendesah melihat anak itu sepertinya tidak sabaran dan terlalu senang

''Apakah kau juga bersekolah, Lulu?'' tanya Luffy

''Benar, Mama menyekolahkan ku di Ev Land, disana banyak ras-ras berbeda'' kata Lulu

''Ras-Ras berbeda? bagaimana bisa?'' tanya Rias penasaran

''Mereka adalah Ras-Ras yang terbuang dari tanah mereka atau kalah perang sehingga menuju ke Ev Land, Mama dengan senang menerima mereka asal mereka tidak membuat keributan, Mama juga akan menyekolahkan anak-anak mereka'' kata Lulu memberitahu

''Wah, sepertinya ibu mu orang yang baik ya'' kata Luffy dengan senang

''Benar, itu karena ayah sendiri'' kata Lulu

''Aku?'' Luffy bingung dengan perkataan dari Lulu

''Benar, karena ayah yang menginspirasi Mama'' kata Lulu

Luffy kelihatan bingung dengan perkataan dari Lulu, dia tidak pernah sama sekali menginspirasi seseorang, mungkin.

''Aku rasa aku mau bertemu dengan ibu mu'' kata Luffy penasaran

Lulu hanya tersenyum mendengar ayahnya mau bertemu dengan ibunya, dia adalah orang yang senang karena kedua orang tua nya akan bertemu

 **SKIP TIME**

''Akhirnya kita sampai'' kata Luffy

Lulu lalu kaget melihat ada sebuah gerbang di sekolah cukup besar, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau sekolah itu cukup besar. Rias dan Ayano tersenyum melihat Lulu kelihatan senang

''Besar sekali'' kagum Lulu

''Shishishi, aku juga berpikiran seperti itu saat pertama kali berjumpa'' kata Luffy

Mereka lalu masuk ke dalam gerbang, Lulu terlihat senang sekali melihat banyak para murid yang berdatangan, karena begitu semangatnya, Lulu lalu duduk di leher Luffy, Luffy kaget namun kemudian memegang kedua kaki Lulu agar tidak terjatuh ke belakang

''Lihat Papa! mereka banyak sekali'' kata Lulu dengan semangat

Rias dan Ayano sekali lagi hanya bisa tersenyum lembut melihat Lulu begitu semangat. Para murid lalu yang melihat ini lalu penasaran dengan anak yang di bawa oleh Luffy

''Siapa anak manis itu?''

''Dia manis sekali!''

''Apakah dia seorang idol cilik?''

''Lihat dia! dia begitu manis!''

Terdengar teriak-teriak memuji Lulu, Lulu kaget karena tiba-tiba saja para murid lalu berdatangan ke arah nya. Rias dan Ayano juga kaget melihat ini

''Kenapa mereka mendatangi kita, Papa?'' tanya Lulu membisik

''Aku tidak tahu tapi sepertinya tertarik dengan mu'' kata Luffy

Kerumunan murid itu lalu menuju kearah mereka berdua, Luffy sedikit bingung karena tidak tahu harus bagaimana, sedangkan Lulu kelihatan bingung dengan kerumunan itu

''Siapa namamu?'' tanya salah satu kerumunan

''Aku? Aku Lulu!'' kata Lulu dengan ceria seperti biasa nya

''Wah, nama yang lucu'' kata salah satu kerumunan

Luffy dan Lulu mencoba keluar dari kerumuna itu akan tetapi sangatlah sulit karena kerumunan itu sangatlah ramai, kemudian muncul kedua wanita yang Luffy kenal

''Minggir kalian semua!'' teriak salah satu wanita itu

Luffy lalu terlihat tersenyum melihat kedua wanita itu, terlihat sekarang semua orang sedang memberikan jalan kepada kedua wanita itu

''Katase dan Murayama!'' panggil Luffy

Kedua gadis kendo itu lalu menuju ke arah Luffy dan bingung karena melihat Luffy sedang menggendong seorang gadis kecil di bahu nya

''Siapa dia?'' tanya Katase

Luffy ingin menjawab namun sepertinya tidak akan baik karena ada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Luffy lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Katase, Katase lalu kaget karena tiba-tiba Luffy mendekatkan wajah nya, dengan percaya diri Katase lalu terlihat memejamkan matanya berpikir kalau Luffy akan mencium nya

''Hmm sepertinya kita berbicara nya nanti saja'' kata Luffy berbisik kepada Katase

Katase lalu kaget kalau Luffy hanya membisikan sesuatu di telinga nya, Katase lalu menahan malu berpikir kalau Luffy akan mencium nya secara terbuka

''Baiklah!'' teriak Katase ngambek

Murayama terlihat heran dengan sahabatnya itu yang tiba-tiba saja ngambek, dia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Rias terlihat menahan tawa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi

''Permisi aku mau lewat'' kata Rias

Semua orang lalu kaget melihat kalau ada Rias disana, Rias dengan mudah melewati semua orang-orang itu dan menuju kearah Luffy dan Lulu. Rias lalu memegang tangan Luffy

''Bisakah kalian memberikan kami jalan?'' pinta Rias

''Baiklah Rias-sama!'' teriak mereka semua

Rias lalu menarik Luffy untuk pergi dari kerumunan itu, Katase dan Murayama lalu mengikuti mereka berdua. Ayano terlihat ingin ikut akan tetapi dia masih memiliki banyak tugas sekolah

''Ah, kenapa aku harus memiliki banyak tugas sekolah'' kata Ayano

Ayano lalu pergi menuju ke kelas nya, dia berharap kalau hari ini Luffy tidak akan memilik masalah karena dia yang akan membuat nya sibuk lagi

 **DENGAN LUFFY DAN YANG LAIN NYA**

Terlihat sekarang Katase dan Murayama terlihat melotot ke arah Luffy dan Lulu, Rias hanya merasa kalau itu memang akan terjadi karena menceritakan kalau Luffy sudah memiliki putri

''Kau pasti bercanda'' kata Katase tidak percaya

Murayama juga terlihat tidak percaya mendengarnya, Luffy sudah memiliki seorang anak perempuan, yang benar saja.

''Tapi memang ini kenyataan nya'' kata Rias. ''Luffy dulu pernah berpacaran dengan seseorang wanita, namun wanita itu lalu memperkosa Luffy hingga dia hamil'' sambung Rias mengada-ada. Rias menyembunyikan siapa sebenarnya Lulu.

''Hmmm jadi begitu'' Murayama lalu terlihat cukup mengerti

Katase merasa kasihan dengan Luffy yang polos itu, dia tidak menyangka kalau Luffy pernah di perkosa oleh seseorang. Rias yang membuat cerita ini hanya tersenyum sendiri, kalau dia menceritakan Luffy lah yang memperkosa wanita maka tidak akan ada yang mempercayai nya karena bisa dilihat sendiri kalau Luffy terlalu polos

''Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau memiliki masa lalu yang kelam, Luffy'' kata Katase yang memakai wajah kasihan

Luffy hanya terlihat tersenyum saja, Luffy hanya mengikuti arus dari Rias. Rias terlihat senang karena rencananya berjalan dengan lancar. Katase lalu melihat kearah Lulu yang kebingungan dengan kejadian ini

''Aku merasa kasihan dengan mu'' kata Katase yang kemudian mengelus kepala Lulu

Lulu terlihat masih bingung karena di elus oleh Katase, namun sepertinya dia lalu sadar kalau sepertinya, Rias sedang menyembunyikan jati dirinya

''Sekarang dimana ibumu?'' tanya Murayama melihat Lulu

''Ibu ku sedang pergi jauh'' kata Lulu

Katase dan Murayama lalu kaget mendengarnya, mereka tidak menyangka kalau anak kecil ini memiliki nasib yang buruk

''Astaga, dunia ini memang kejam'' kata Katase terlihat sedih melihat Lulu

Rias terlihat senyum saja karena kedua gadis kendo itu percaya dengan omongan nya. Luffy dan Lulu terlihat kebingungan untuk mengatakan sesuatu

 **SKIP TIME**

Rias, Luffy dan Lulu sedang ada di bangunan Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, Lulu terlihat sedang bermain dengan Koneko. Akeno sedang membuatkan makanan untuk Luffy, Rias duduk di tempat nya seperti biasa, Kiba sedang berbicara dengan Issei, Asia terliha tertarik berbicara dengan Lulu, Xenovia sedang ada urusan dengan Zoro

''Apakah kau bisa menggunakan sihir?'' tanya Asia kepada Lulu

''Tentu saja, aku bisa menggunakan sihir tingkat tinggi'' kata Lulu dengan ceria

''Sihir tingkat tinggi?'' tanya Asia

''Benar, aku bisa menggunakan api sepanasa api neraka'' kata Lulu

Asia terlihat terkejut dengan perkataan dari Lulu, intinya Lulu bukanlah anak biasa dalam umurnya

''Hebat'' kata Asia

Koneko terlihat juga terkejut mendengarnya, Koneko lalu melihat kearah Luffy lagi berpikir apakah Luffy benar-benar kuat bahkan hingga keturunan nya juga

''Aku juga bisa merasakan energi orang lain dari jarak jauh'' kata Lulu

Asia dan Koneko lalu mendengarnya, mereka berdua lalu merasa kalau kekuatan itu sama seperti kekuatan Luffy. Luffy juga bisa merasakan energi seseorang dari jauh

''Hmmm sepertinya kekuatan itu turun temurun'' kata Koneko

''Kau benar Koneko san'' kata Asia

Koneko dan Asia masih asik berbicara dengan Lulu, Akeno lalu terlihat masih memberikan beberapa cemilan kepada Luffy yang sepertinya masih lapar

''Nafsu makan mu memang tidak bisa di tandingi, Luffy-kun'' kata Akeno

''Shishihi, mereka semua bilang seperti itu'' kata Luffy masih mengunyah cemilan nya

Luffy terlihat masih mengunyah makanan nya, Akeno hanya menatap Luffy dengan senyuman nya seperti biasa namun sangat tulus. Rias terlihat menatap jendela di samping nya

''Kalian semua ingat, nanti malam adalah pertemuan nya'' kata Rias

''Kami mengerti Bucho'' kata semua Peerage Rias

Luffy lalu menatap Rias yang sepertinya khawatir dengan sesuatu. Luffy lalu memanggil Rias

''Hey Rias, apakah kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?'' tanya Luffy kepada Rias

Rias lalu kaget karena di panggil Luffy, Rias lalu melihat kearah Luffy yang menatap nya dengan menyelidiki. Rias jujur kalau tatapan Luffy benar-benar seperti sedang mencari kejujuran dari dirinya

''Ya aku sedang khawatir tentang pertemuan nanti malam'' kata Rias

''Tenang saja Rias, pertemuan itu akan baik-baik saja'' kata Luffy dengan semangat

Rias lalu melihat Luffy yang optimis lalu tersenyum, senyuman Luffy bisa membuat orang lain lebih aman dengan nya. begitu juga Akeno yang melihat Luffy

''Terima kasih Luffy'' kata Rias

Luffy lalu bingung karena Rias tiba-tiba berterima kasih kepadanya, Luffy berpikir apakah dia melakukan hal yang baik kepada Rias

''Terima kasih sudah membuat ku lebih tenang'' kata Rias

Luffy lalu mengerti dengan Rias, Luffy lalu tersenyum dengan ceria melihat Rias yang sepertinya akhirnya bisa tertawa lagi

''Sama-sama Rias'' kata Luffy dengan ceria

Semua orang disitu lalu berbicara satu sama lain dengan tawa yang cukup keras, nanti malam adalah pertemuan yang cukup menegangkan. Dimana nanti malam akan ada masalah atau berjalan dengan lancar

 **~X~**

 **KYOTO**

Terlihat sekarang sedang ada seorang monster Ghoul sedang melihat pria di depan mereka, pria itu mamakai topi putih dengan bintik hitam. pria itu sedang memegang sebuah pedang panjang di bahunya

''Siapa kau ini?! Jangan halangi kami'' kata salah satu Ghoul

''Maaf, aku tidak bisa melakukan itu'' kata Pria itu

Salah satu Ghoul lalu kaget mengetahui siapa pria itu, Ghoul itu lalu ketakutan mengetahui siapa pria itu

''Sebaiknya kita jangan melawan nya'' kata Ghoul itu

''Kenapa? apakah kau takut?'' tanya salah satu Ghoul

''Tugas kita adalah menculik sang Ratu'' kata salah satu Ghoul

Pria itu masih menatap ke semua Ghoul itu dengan tatapan santai dan terlihat juga ada senyuman di bibirnya

''Apakah kau tidak tahu siapa dia?'' tanya Ghoul yang takut itu

''Siapa memang nya dia?!'' tanya Ghoul itu dengan keras

''Dia adalah si dokter bedah yang sering di ceritakan itu'' kata Ghoul yang takut itu

Ghoul itu lalu kaget mendengar nya, mereka sudah mendengar ada orang yang memiliki kekuatan aneh tinggal di Kyoto. Pria itu sepertinya memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Yasaka Ratu daerah ini

''Cih dia hanya manusia biasa, aku bahkan tidak merasakan ada energi sihir darinya'' kata Ghoul itu dengan santai

''Baiklah semuanya! serang!'' teriak salah satu Ghoul

Para Ghoul itu lalu berlari ingin menyerang pria itu, pria itu lalu terlihat tersenyum saja dan kemudian mengangkat tanganya dengan santai

''Sudah cukup lama aku tidak menggunakan buah Iblis ku'' kata pria itu

 **ROOM!**

Terdengar suara pria itu. terlihat tiba-tiba ada sebuah kuba berwarna biru menutupi daerah disitu dengan cukup luas. Para Ghoul lalu kaget melihatnya, mereka tidak pernah melihat hal yang seperti ini

''Kalian akan menjadi korban operasiku'' kata pria itu

Pria itu lalu mengeluarkan pedang nya yang panjang, kemudian dia lalu menebas dari tempat nya dengan sangat santai

 **SLASH!**

Pria itu lalu menebas semua beberapa Ghoul itu, Ghoul itu lalu kaget melihat beberapa teman mereka tiba-tiba terbelah

''Apa!'' teriak salah satu Ghoul

''Hmm kalian lengah'' pria itu lalu menebas lagi dan mengenai Ghoul yang lain dan mereka semua lalu terterbas semua hingga terbelah dua

Para Ghoul yang tidak terkena tebasan lalu kaget melihat teman-teman mereka terbelah-belah. terlihat ada yang kepalanya terbelah, kakinya, tangan nya bahkan kedua tubuh mereka

''Apa-apaan ini!'' teriak salah satu Ghoul

''Ini akan menjadi lebih menarik'' pria itu lalu mengangkat salah satu tanganya

 **CHAOS**

Kemudian para yang terbelah lalu terpental entah kemana-mana, mereka semua tidak bisa melakukan apa pun sekarang karena tubuh mereka sudah benar-benar terbelah

''Sial, manusian ini bukan manusia biasa'' kata Ghoul yang selamat

''Apa ku bilang, dia bukan manusia biasa'' kata Ghoul yang penakut

Beberapa Ghoul yang lain lalu kabur karena merasa kalau pria ini bukan lah imbang mereka. tinggalah satu Ghoul lagi

''Jadi apakah kau masih ingin melawanku?'' tanya pria itu dengan mengejek

''Jangan sombong dulu, Manusia!'' teriak Ghoul itu yang kemudian menerjang pria itu

Pria itu lalu terlihat hanya mendesah saja melihat kebodohan Ghoul itu

''Kau ternyata lebih bodoh dari Mugiwara-ya'' kata pria itu

Pria itu lalu mengangkat tangan kanan nya dengan santai dan kemudian tersenyum kearah Ghoul itu.

 **SHAMBLES!**

Tiba-tiba Ghoul itu lalu menghilang dan berteleport di depan pria itu, Ghoul itu lalu kaget melihat nya

''Seharusnya kau lebih bijak dalam bertarung'' kata pria itu yang kemudian menebas Ghoul itu hingga akhirnya Ghoul itu lalu tertebas dan kemudian tidak sadarkan diri

Pria itu lalu melihat di sekitar nya memastikan kalau tidak ada lagi Ghoul yang tersisa. Pria itu lalu terlihat senang karena sudah berakhir

''Akhirnya aku bisa kembali ke kastil'' kata pria itu yang kemudian berjalan pergi kembali ke kastil

Pria itu lalu mengingat kalau Yasaka mengatakan kalau ada sesuatu yang salah tentang Khaos Brigade, Pria itu lalu berjalan menyelusuri Kyoto

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Akhir bab**

 **Chapter berikutnya akan menjadi Chapter yang penuh dengan aksi**

 **Dimana akan ada pemberontakan, dia ada beberapa karakter yang akan bertarung dengan kemampuan mereka masing-masing. Luffy akhirnya akan mengguanakan Gear nya yang lain di pertarungan nanti**

 **Chapter ini akan menuju ke pertemuan itu nanti malam, kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi ya?**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah Review dan Baca**

 **Jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan Review agar saya bisa lebih semangat**

 **Sampai jumpa di bab berikut nya**

 **Salam Author**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda & Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **warning : non canon, dll**

* * *

 **PERTEMUAN YANG KACAU**

 **DI TEMPAT LAIN YANG TIDAK DI KETAHUI**

Terlihat ada ada seorang laki-laki sedang membawa tongkat berjalan menuju ke sebuah tempat, dia memakai mahkota di kepalanya, memiliki ekor monyet dan memakai baju zirah berwarna merah

''Hmmm aku ingin tahu, kenapa Ophis memanggilku'' kata orang itu

Orang itu lalu melihat di depan nya ada beberapa orang yang sedang menunggunya, dia kaget karena dia sedang di tunggu oleh mereka

''Dari mana saja kau, kau lama sekali'' kata seorang pria berambut

''Maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau kalian sedang menungguku'' kata pria yang membawa tongkat itu

Dia adalah Vali sang kaisar naga putih, Vali terlihat kesal melihat kearah nya. orang yang di marahi itu lalu hanya tersenyum dengan pahit merasa bersalah karena ini memang salahnya

''Jadi, ada apa sebenarnya, nyaan'' kata seorang wanita memakai kimono hitam, terlihat memakai lonceng di pinggangnya, dan memiliki ekor kucing di belakangnya, dia adalah Kuroka Yokai kucing

''Ophis ingin memberitahu kita tentang sesuatu'' kata Vali

''Tentang apa?'' tanya orang yang membawa tongkat

Kemudian munculah Ophis yang tiba-tiba saja datang, ketiga orang itu lalu kaget karena Ophis yang mereka bicarakan tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja. Mereka lalu memakai wajah serius mereka

''Tentang anggota baru'' kata Ophis dengan wajah datarnya

Ketiga orang itu lalu kaget mendengar perkataan dari Ophis yang mengatakan ada anggota baru di Khaos Brigade, Vali terlihat penasaran dengan anggota baru itu, apakah orang baru itu benar-benar kuat untuk memang layak bergabung ke Khaos Brigade.

''Apakah dia kuat?'' tanya Vali

Ophis lalu melihat kearah Vali yang tiba-tiba saja bertanya apakah anggota baru itu kuat atau tidak, Kuroka lalu merasa penaran dengan orang baru ini, terlihat orang yang memakai mahkota itu yaitu adalah Sun Wukong

''Dia akan bersama dengan tim kalian'' kata Ophis

Ketiga orang itu lalu mengangguk mengerti, mereka bertiga masih penasaran dengan siapa orang baru itu, Ophis lalu melihat kebelakang untuk menyambut orang baru itu

''Silahkan masuk'' kata Ophis

Orang baru itu lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan mereka berempat, ketiga orang di situ lalu kaget melihat orang baru itu, terlihat seorang pria yang tinggi, berotot. orang itu memiliki rambut berwarna crimson pendek, dia mengenakan syal berwarna putih menutupi mulutnya, ada sobekan dan terlihat ada bekas jahitan di mulutnya seperti mulutnya koyak, dia terlihat mempunyai tato berwarna pink di dada kirinya dan terlihat ada tato tengkorak di lengan kirinya

Dia memakai rompi hitam, memakai celana hitam, memakai sebuah gelang berduri di lengannya, dan dia terlihat memakai sepatu hitam yang memiliki spurs. terlihat dia menatap ketiga orang itu dengan tatapan tajam, dia terlihat merasa kalau dia sama sekali tidak gugup

Ketiga orang itu benar-benar kaget melihat orang itu, mereka tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa karena melihat penampilan orang itu yang bisa di bilang cukup seram, orang itu lalu melihat Vali

''Kau pasti mau bilang'Dari mana kau''' kata orang itu dengan tatapan tajam

Vali lalu benar-benar kaget mendengarnya, bukan karena dia berbicara dengan nya secara langsung namun karena dia tahu apa yang ingin dia katakan, Vali benar-benar kaget melihatnya

''Bagaimana kau tahu aku akan mengatakan seperti itu?'' tanya Vali

''Hmmm kau tidak perlu tahu'' kata orang itu

Vali hanya merasa kesal mendengar perkataan dari orang itu, dia merasa kalau orang itu sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu yang penting

'' _Vali, aku merasa kalau orang ini bukanlah orang biasa_ '' kata sang kaisar naga putih

''Aku juga merasa seperti itu, Albion'' kata Vali

Vali masih menatap orang itu dengan tatapan tajam karena curiga dengan kekuatannya, Kuroka hanya tersenyum melihat penampilan orang itu yang bisa di bilang menampilkan seorang lak-laki, sedangkanBikou hanya kaget dengan perkataan dari Vali yang mengatakan kalau dia tahu perkataan dari Vali sebelum mengatakannya

''Baiklah, aku harap kalian bisa akrab'' kata Ophis dengan wajah datarnya, Ophis lalu pergi ke pintu keluar dan pergi

Orang itu lalu terlihat diam saja masih menatap mereka bertiga, orang itu merasa kalau dia sepertinya tidak langsung di terima disini. Kuroka lalu mendekati orang itu

''Jadi, siapa namamu?'' tanya Kuroka dengan manis

Orang itu lalu mendesah melihat Kuroka, dia lalu melihat ke arah mereka bertiga dengan cukup tajam lagi.

''Namaku Charlotte Katakuri'' kata orang itu

Mereka bertiga lalu mengangguk mengerti, Katakuri lalu hanya mendesah karena dia tidak tahu sekarang ada dimana, dia ingin ke Wano untuk mengerjar topi jerami namun dia malah terjebak ke tempat anta berantah

''Oh salam kenal, namaku Kuroka'' kata Kuroka memperkenalkan dirinya

''Aku Bikou '' kata Bikou

Vali masih menatap Katakuri dengan tatapan yang tajam ingin tahu dengan kekuatan nya. Vali lalu memperkenalkan dirinya juga

''Aku Vali'' kata Vali

Katakuri hanya mengangguk mengerti dengan nama mereka semua, dia sekarang tidak tahu harus apa sekarang di tempat ini. dia benar-benar tidak punya tujuan sekarang, disaat dia ada di sini dia di temukan oleh seorang gadis kecil yang memakai pakaian gothic, Katakuri lalu di bawa ke tempat ini dan kemudian bergabung atas perempuan itu

''Jadi kau ini dari mana?'' tanya Kuroka

''Aku berasal dari daerah jauh'' kata Katakuri dengan santai

Kuroka hanya mengangguk mengerti, sebenarnya laki-laki di depan nya ini adalah orang yang sepertinya adalah orang yang dingin dan cuek dilihat dari penampilan nya

''Kalau begitu semoga kita menjadi akrab'' kata Kuroka dengan manis

Katakuri lalu hanya mendesah mengerti dengan Kuroka, Bikou lalu hanya tersenyum cukup senang karena ada anggota baru, Vali masih melihat Katakuri dengan tatapan cukup tajam

 **~X~**

 **SKIP TIME, DI RUMAH AYANO**

Terlihat sekarang di rumah Ayano ada banyak orang yang ramai, mereka adalah Luffy, Ayano, Rias, Lulu dan ketiga Malaikat jatuh. Mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang sepertinya sangat penting

''Baiklah, malam ini adalah pertemuan nya'' kata Rias

Luffy lalu terlihat senang karena ingin melihat seperti apa pertemuan itu, Ayano hanya berharap kalau Luffy baik-baik saja di pertemuan itu dan terlihat ketiga Malaikat jatuh itu terlihat khawatir dengan tuan mereka

''Luffy-sama, mohon biarkan kami ikut'' kata Reynare dengan berharap

Rias lalu kaget mendengar perkataan dari Reynare yang mengatakan kalau ketiga Malaikat jatuh itu ingin ikut ke pertemuan itu. Luffy lalu melihat Reynare

''Tidak! kalian tidak bisa pergi kesana, kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi jika Azazel melihat kalian'' kata Rias

Ayano lalu kaget mendengar perkataan dari Rias, Ayano merasa kalau Rias khawatir dengan ketiga Malaikat jatuh itu terlihat dari kata-kata Rias. Ayano lalu tersenyum kearah Rias

''Tapi kami ingin membantu Luffy-sama'' kata Reynare dengan murung

''Benar, kami merasa kalau kami tidak berguna menjadi budak nya'' kata Kalawarner juga murung

Mittelt juga terlihat juga murung ingin ikut dengan Luffy dan menjaganya dari musuh yang akan menyerang nya. Luffy yang melihat mereka lalu tersenyum bisa melihat semangat mereka yang jelas

''Baiklah, kalian boleh ikut'' kata Luffy dengan tersenyum

Rias lalu kaget mendengar perkataan dari Luffy yang mengijinkan ketiga Malaikat jatuh itu untuk ikut ke pertemuan itu.

''Tapi Luffy bagaimana kalau mereka di lihat oleh Azazel, mereka akan di hukum atas perbuatan mereka yang berkhianat'' kata Rias

''Tenang saja, aku akan menjaga mereka, aku tidak akan membiarkan orang bernama Azazel itu menyakiti Reynare dan yang lain nya'' kata Luffy dengan percaya diri

Ketiga Malaikat jatuh itu lalu terlihat terharu mendengar perkataan dari Luffy yang mengatakan akan menjaga mereka tanpa takut apa yang akan terjadi

''Luffy-sama, terima kasih'' kata Reynare dengan hormat

''Shishishi'' tawa Luffy dengan senang

Rias dan Ayano hanya tersenyum melihat Luffy yang penuh dengan karisma yang luar biasa, Lulu yang mendengar perkataan dari ayahnya lalu takjub, mungkinkah ini yang menyebabkan ibunya jatuh cinta dengan Luffy

''Baiklah, saatnya pertemuan!'' teriak Luffy dengan semangat

Semua orang disitu lalu hanya tersenyum melihat Luffy yang selalu saja optimis, Lulu melihat ayahnya dengan bangga karena selalu saja membuat orang lain bisa lebih percaya diri dengan kata-kata nya

 **~X~**

 **DI SEKOLAH KOUH**

Rias, Luffy, Lulu dan ketiga Malaikat jatuh itu lalu sudah ada di sekolah Kouh dimana tempat pertemuan itu di laksanakan, mereka sedang berjalan menuju ke tempat bangunan penelitian ilmu gaib untuk berkumpul dengan para Peerage Rias. Mereka lalu sudah sampai di bangunan dan kemudian masuk ke dalam, Rias lalu membuka pintu ruang tamu

Terlihat ada Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Asia, Xenovia dan Issei ada di dalam ruang tamu tersebut, mereka sedang menunggu Bucho mereka untuk menuju ke kantor kepala sekolah dimana pertemuan itu di laksanakan

''Apakah kalian sudah siap?'' tanya Rias

''Ya, kami siap Bucho'' kata Akeno

''Baiklah, saatnya menuju ke kantor kepala sekolah'' kata Rias

''Tunggu Bucho! bagaimana dengan Gasper?'' tanya Issei

''Gasper?'' Rias bingung

''Gasper tidak mau keluar dari ruangan nya'' kata Koneko

Rias lalu mendesah mendengar kalau Gasper masih saja tidak berani keluar dari ruangan nya, padahal semalam dia barusan saja keluar dari ruangan nya dan berlatih dengan Luffy dan Zoro

''Apakah aku harus memaksa nya lagi untuk keluar?'' tanya Luffy

''Tidak perlu Luffy, biarkan saja dia ada ruangan nya, Koneko!'' Rias lalu memanggil Koneko

''Ya Bucho''

''Tolong kau jaga Gasper ya'' pinta Rias

''Baiklah'' jawab Koneko dengan patuh

Rias lalu tersenyum berpikir kalau sepertinya pertemuan akan baik-baik saja. Issei lalu melihat kearah belakang Luffy terlihat ada ketiga Malaikat jatuh itu

''Sedang apa mereka disini Bucho?'' tanya Issei

''Mereka akan ikut dengan kita karena Luffy menginginkan nya'' kata Rias

Luffy lalu tersenyum berpikir kalau mereka sepertinya kaget mengijinkan Reynare dan yang lain nya ikut ke pertemuan itu, Reyneare lalu maju ke depan Luffy dan melihat anggota Peerage Rias

''Aku tidak akan membuat kejahatan lagi, aku sudah berubah'' kata Reynare sambil menunduk ke arah Peerage Rias

Peerage Rias lalu kaget melihat Reynare tiba-tiba saja menunduk ke arah mereka, mereka semua lalu tersenyum melihat sifat Reynare yang berbeda. Luffy lalu hanya tersenyum melihat Reynare yang sekarang benar-benar percaya diri

''Sudahlah, kami tidak memikirkan itu lagi'' kata Akeno yang kemudian memegang bahu Reynare dan kemudian mengangkat nya ke atas

''Terima kasih'' kata Reynare

Rias hanya tersenyum melihat kejadian ini, terlihat Malaikat jatuh dan Iblis tiba-tiba saja saling memaafkan dan terlihat akrab, Rias lalu melihat ke arah Luffy yang terlihat masih saja tersenyum, Rias merasa kalau Luffy adalah orang yang bisa merubah pemikiran orang dengan cepat

'' _Kau benar-benar hebat Luffy_ '' pikir Rias

Rias tersenyum melihat Luffy yang memiliki kekuatan yang dapat merubah musuhnya menjadi temannya.

''Baiklah, saat nya ke kantor kepala sekolah'' kata Rias

Semua orang lalu mengangguk mengerti, mereka semua lalu keluar dari bangunan club penelitian ilmut gaib dan kemudian menuju ke bangunan sekolah, Rias yang memimpin mereka jalan di depan, Luffy terlihat menggendong Lulu di bahunya

''Apakah tidak apa-apa membawa Lulu chan ke pertemuan itu?'' tanya Akeno kepada Luffy

''Tidak apa-apa kok, lagian aku ingin tetap bersama Papa'' kata Lulu

Akeno lalu hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari Lulu. Saat mereka mau masuk ke dalam bangunan, Rias dan yang lain nya lalu melihat ada beberapa orang sedang menunggu di pintu masuk

''Ah, Sona rupanya'' kata Rias

''Kenapa kalian sangat lama sekali?'' tanya Sona

''Maaf, kami harus melakukan sesuatu'' kata Rias

Luffy lalu menuju ke arah Zoro masih menggendong Lulu di bahunya. Zoro lalu melihat Luffy sedang menuju kearahnya, Luffy lalu bingung karena melihat Zoro yang sepertinya kelihatan lelah sekali

''Kenapa dengan mu, Zoro?" tanya Luffy

''Sialan si loli itu'' kata Zoro

''Loli?'' Luffy bingung

''Kakakku, Serafall'' kata Sona

''Memang nya kalian sedang diapakan olehnya?'' tanya Luffy

''Dia menyuruhku dan wanita itu untuk berbelanja beberapa pakaian aneh satu harian'' kata Zoro kesal

''Kakakku sangat menyukai cosplayer'' kata Sona

Luffy dan Zoro hanya terdiam dengan tidak mengatakan apa-apa, Rias mengangguk mengerti dengan Sona. Kakaknya adalah penggila cosplayer sehingga Zoro harus membawa semua pakaian Serafall

''Hahahahah aku tidak tahu kenapa kau selalu saja bermasalah dengan wanita, Zoro'' kata Luffy sambil tertawa

Zoro lalu merasa kesal dengan perkataan dari kaptennya, dia sama sekali tidak bisa menolak perkataan itu karena memang dia selalu saja bermasalah dengan wanita

''Sudahlah, kita harus segera menuju ke kantor kepala sekolah'' kata Sona dengan serius

Rias lalu mengangguk mengerti, Peerage Rias dan Sona lalu mengangguk mengerti, mereka semua lalu masuk ke dalam bangunan sekolah, Sona lalu sadar karena melihat ada tiga Malaikat jatuh yang ikut dengan Luffy

''Kenapa ada Malaikat jatuh disini?'' tanya Sona

''Tenang saja, mereka bukanlah musuh'' kata Rias dengan tersenyum

Sona mengangkat alis nya bingung dengan perkataan dari Rias namun dia lalu hanya membiarkan nya karena perkataan dari sahabatnya itu. Lulu terlihat sedang kelihatan senang karena berpikir kalau pertemuan ini akan sangat menyenangkan

''Tunggu! siapa anak kecil ini?'' tanya Sona baru sadar

Rias lalu kaget karena Sona tidak menyadari kalau ada Lulu ada disini, Lulu lalu melihat kearah Sona yang sedang menunjuknya dengan kaget.

''Apakah ada masalah aku ada disini?'' tanya Lulu

''AKu hanya ingin tahu, siapa kau ini?'' tanya Sona

''Aku? Aku Lulu'' kata Lulu

''Dan kenapa kau ada disini?'' tanya Sona lagi

''Karena aku ingin menemani Papa'' kata Lulu

''Papa?'' Sona bingung

''Benar, Papa!'' kata Lulu menunjuk ke arah bawah yaitu Luffy

Sona dan Peerage nya lalu benar-benar kaget mendengarnya, mereka lalu menganga tidak percaya menatap Luffy. Mereka semua benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayai kalau bocah topi jerami ini ternyata sudah memiliki seorang anak

''Itu tidak mungkin'' kata Reya tidak percaya

''Bagaimana bisa'' kata Tomo

Zoro hanya mendesah pasrah melihat semua anggota Sona, Sona lalu sadar dari sikap kaget nya dan kemudian melihat ke arah Rias

''Benarkah itu?'' tanya Sona

Rias lalu mengangguk meyakinkan Sona, Sona terlihat masih saja tidak percaya. bagaimana bisa anak yang yang begitu polos memiliki seorang anak di usia yang dini

''Aku tidak berbohong'' kata Lulu yang merasa kalau Sona tidak mempercayai nya

''Baiklah aku mengerti'' kata Sona

Lulu lalu kelihatan senang karena akhirnya Sona mempercayai nya, Sona lalu harus memikirkan ini lain kali saja karena ini saat ini ada upacara yang lebih penting

''Sudah, saatnya kita ke kantor kepala sekolah'' kata Sona

Mereka semua lalu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke kantor kepala sekolah, mereka lalu sudah sampai di pintu kantor kepala sekolah

''Baiklah, jangan ada yang membuat keributan karena ini adalah acara penting'' kata Sona

''Tenang saja Sona'' kata Rias

Sona lalu menatap ke arah Luffy dengan tatapan tajam, Luffy merasa bingung karena Sona menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti itu

''Terutama kau, Luffy'' kata Sona

Luffy hanya terlihat tersenyum konyol karena Sona sangat menghawatirkan tentang dirinya yang akan menghancurkan acara yang sangat penting ini

''Tenang saja Sona, aku tidak akan membuat keributan'' kata Luffy dengan optimis

''Aku berharap begitu'' kata Sona

Sona lalu membuka pintu itu untuk melihat orang di dalam nya, mereka semua lalu melihat orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

Terlihat ada beberapa orang disitu, yang pertama ada seorang pria berambut merah yang mirip seperti Rias, kedua terlihat ada seorang pria berambut hitam namun ada satu poni berwarna kuning, terlihat juga ada seorang wanita berambut hitam sama seperti Sona namun lebih pendek sedang duduk sambil tersenyum senang, dan yang ketiga ada seorang pria berambut kuning emas terlihat sedang tersenyum. Terlihat juga ada beberapa orang di belakang mereka yang sangat familiar bagi Rias dan Luffy

''Oh paman rambut merah ada disini juga'' kata Luffy menunjuk Sirzechs

Sirzechs yang melihat Luffy sedang menunjuknya lalu hanya tersenyum, dia tahu kalau Luffy akan datang. Sona lalu terlihat kesal karena Luffy langsung saja menunjuk salah satu Raja Iblis di neraka dengan santai

'' Sudah kuduga kalau aku tidak bisa mempercayainya'' kata Sona memegang jidatnya

''Jadi dia adalah wakil manusia?'' tanya seorang pria berambut emas

Luffy lalu melihat pria itu dan kaget karena ada sesuatu di kepalanya yang berwarna kuning berbentuk seperti lingkaran. Luffy benar-benar kagum melihat benda itu

''Wah apa itu'' Luffy lalu mendekati pria itu untuk melihat benda itu lebih dekat. Lulu sudah turun dari bahu Luffy

Pria itu kelihatan kaget karena Luffy lalu memegang HALO nya, semua orang lalu kaget melihat kelakukan Luffy. Rias dan Peerage nya hanya terdiam tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, Sirzechs hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Luffy yang seperti biasa mudah kagum

''Hmm Luffy-sama, sebaiknya kau tidak boleh melakukan itu'' kata seorang wanita berambut silver yaitu Grayfia

Luffy lalu terlihat bingung karena dia tidak boleh memegang benda itu lagi, Luffy lalu mundur ke belakang sambil melihat pria di depan nya

''Jadi apa itu paman?'' tanya Luffy kepada Michael

Michael hanya tersenyum melihat Luffy yang penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu

''Ini adalah HALO, semua Malaikat memilikinya'' kata Michael

Luffy lalu hanya mengangguk mengerti, Luffy lalu melihat kearah Reynare dan kedua Malaikat jatuh itu

''Kenapa Reynare dan yang lain nya tidak memilikinya? Bukankah mereka Malaikat?'' tanya Luffy dengna tanda tanya yang besar

Reynare dan kedua Malaikat jatuh yang lain nya lalu tersenyum gugup mendengar pertanyaan dari tuan mereka, Rias lalu menjelaskan

''Itu hanya dimiliki oleh Malaikat yang masih ada di surga, Reynare dan yang lainnya sudah di buang dari surga sehingga mereka tidak memilikinya'' kata Rias menjelaskan

Luffy hanya mengangguk mengerti. Pria yang berponi kuning itu lalu melihat kearah Reynare dan Malaikat jatuh yang lain nya. Reynare lalu merasa gugup di tatap seperti itu

''Jadi kalian yang telah membuat masalah'' kata orang itu dengan santai

Luffy lalu melihat pria itu sepertinya sedang melihat Reynare dan yang lain nya dengan tatapan tajam, Reynare, Kalawarner dan Mittelt lalu tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa

''Eh bukankah kau...!'' Luffy lalu berteriak kepada pria itu

Pria itu lalu melihat kearah Luffy, Luffy benar-benar kenal dengan pria itu. Luffy lalu mengingat kalau dia bertemu dengan pria itu saat pulang sekolah

''Ya kita pernah bertemu'' kata pria itu

''Siapa kau?'' tanya Luffy

''Dia adalah Azazel, pemimpin Fraksi Malaikat jatuh'' kata Grayfia memberi tahu Luffy

Luffy lalu hanya mengangguk mengerti, Luffy tidak perduli tentang jabatan orang itu namun dia merasa kalau orang itu sepertinya memiliki masalah dengan Reynare, Kalawarner dan Mittelt

''Jadi kenapa kau menatap Reynare, Kalawarner dan Mittelt seperti itu?'' tanya Luffy

''Karena mereka adalah anak buahku dan mereka sudah berkhianat kepada ku'' kata Azazel dengan tersenyum

Luffy lalu mengerti dengan perkataan dari Azazel, Luffy merasa kalau ketiga Malaikat jatuh itu tidak bersalah, mereka hanya di peralat oleh seseorang. Luffy lalu menuju kearah ketiga Malaikat jatuh itu

''Kalau kau ingin menghukum mereka, kau harus menghadapi ku dulu'' kata Luffy dengan tegas

Semua orang disitu lalu kaget mendengar perkataan dari Luffy yang cukup tegas, Azazel lalu tersenyum kearah Luffy yang sangat tegas dan berani menghadapi nya

''Azazel, bukankah ini juga kesalahan mu'' kata Sirzechs

Azazel lalu menghadap ke arah Sirzechs yang sepertinya menyalahkan dirinya, terlihat Sirzechs tidak merasa khawatir dengan perkataan nya karena dia benar

''Apa maksud mu, Sirzechs?'' tanya Azazel

''Kau tahu, kepimimpinan mu sangatlah malas, sehingga banyak para bawahan mu tidak percaya lagi dengan mu'' kata Sirzechs

Azazel lalu hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari Sirzechs, memang benar dia sama sekali sangat malas dalam memimpin kelompoknya sehingga banyak juga para bawahan nya yang tidak memiliki kepercayaan lagi. Semua orang disitu lalu setuju dengan perkataan dari Sirzechs yang mengatakan fakta

''Baiklah, ini adalah kesalahan ku juga'' kata Azazel mengalah

Semua orang disitu lalu tersenyum karena Azazel mengakui kesalahan nya. Luffy lalu tersenyum karena sepertinya Azazel tidak akan menghukum Reynare dan yang lain nya, Luffy lalu melihat ke samping Azazel ada seorang laki-laki, terlihat juga Zoro yang kemudian menuju laki-laki itu

''Hey, Apakah kau anak buah nya?'' tanya Zoro kepada orang itu

Terlihat ada seorang laki-laki mamakai baju hitam dan celana hitam yang memiliki rantai kecil, dan dia berambut putih

''Bisa di bilang begitu'' kata orang itu

''Oh aku belum memperkenalkan dia, dia adalah Vali sang kaisar naga putih'' kata Azazel

Semua orang kaget kecuali Luffy dan Zoro, Luffy dan Zoro hanya terlihat bingung dengan nama orang itu. Apakah orang di depan mereka ini sangatlah kuat? Luffy dan Zoro lalu terlihat merasa kalau ada lawan yang kuat

''Jadi kau ini kuat?'' tanya Luffy

''Tentu saja'' kata Vali dengan nada dingin nya

''Kalau begitu suatu saat nanti kita akan bertarung'' kata Luffy dengan semangat

Vali lalu hanya menatap Luffy dengan tatapan biasa, Vali merasakan kalau Luffy adalah manusia biasa yang tidak memiliki sihir sama sekali

''Hmmm maaf saja, aku tidak mau melawan seorang manusia biasa'' kata Vali dengan nada sombong

Sirzechs yang mendengarnya lalu hanya tersenyum, Sirzechs lalu mengetahui kalau Vali sepertinya belum mengetahui kekuatan Luffy

''Oh iya aku lupa, kalau kita disini memiliki tamu lain'' kata Sirzechs yang kemudian melihat ke arah Zoro dan Lulu

Zoro yang merasa di tatap lalu hanya terdiam, Lulu lalu merasa kalau seorang wanita di dekat Sirzechs sepertinya sedang menatap nya dengan tatapan yang netral

''Jadi kau adalah kru pertama nya?'' tanya Sirzechs kepada Zoro

''Ya benar'' kata Zoro dengan nada netral

Sirzechs lalu hanya mengangguk mengerti, Sirzechs lalu melihat ke arah Lulu yang sekarang sedang di peluk oleh Serafall

''Le..pas..kan ak...u'' kata Lulu terlihat kesusahan berbicara

''Kau lucu sekali'' kata Serafall

Lulu lalu berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari Serafall, Lulu lalu berhasil melepaskan diri nya dari Serafall dan kemudian berlari menuju ke arah Luffy dan kemudian bersembunyi di belakang Luffy

''Wanita yang menyeramkan'' kata Lulu

Serafall lalu melihat kearah Luffy, Serafall lalu mendekati Luffy. Luffy hanya berpikir siapa dia ini? Apakah dia juga salah satu Raja Iblis di Underworld

''Kau ini siapa?'' tanya Luffy

''Aku Serafall, salah satu Maou'' kata Serafall dengan ceria

Luffy lalu terbelalak tidak percaya melihat dia, dia adalah salah satu Raja Iblis, berarti dia pasti sangatlah kuat pikir Luffy

''Jadi kau adalah manusia yang di bicarakan di Underworld belakangan ini?'' tanya Serafall kepada Luffy

Luffy lalu hanya kelihatan bingung karena tidak tahu kalau dia menjadi begitu terkenal di Underworld karena merusak pesta pernikahan antara Iblis bangsawan

''Wow aku tidak menyangka kalau aku begitu terkenal'' kata Luffy cukup kaget

Zoro lalu merasa kesal karena hanya Luffy yang sekarang telah menunjukan taringnya kepada dunia, Zoro lalu berpikir suatu kalau dia juga harus menunjukan kekuatan nya

''Tentu saja, kau sangat terkenal di sana'' kata Serafall

''Kalau begitu aku ingin ke Underworld, aku ingin tahu tempat seperti apa itu'' kata Luffy dengan nada polos

''Apakah kita bisa memulai pertemuan nya?'' tanya Azazel

Semua orang lalu mengangguk mengerti dengan perkataan dari Azazel, mereka semua lalu mencari posisi mereka, Sirzechs lalu memanggil Luffy

''Luffy, kau akan duduk dengan kami juga'' kata Sirzechs

Rias dan Sona beserta Peerage mereka lalu kaget mendengarnya, Luffy yang mendengar Sirzechs lalu mengerti dan kemudian menuju ke salah satu kursi dan kemudian duduk

''Sangat unik kalau ada wakil manusia ikut dalam pertemuan ini'' kata Michael

Pertemuan itu lalu dimulai, Terlihat Xenovia sedang menatap Irina di dekat Michael, Xenovia merasa kalau Irina kelihatan nya marah dengan nya. Xenovia lalu hanya senang karena Irina baik-baik saja

''Azazel bagaimana dengan anak buah mu yang itu?'' tanya Sirzechs

''Maksud mu Kokabiel, tenang saja dia sudah ku segel secara abadi'' kata Azazel

Mereka di meja itu lalu hanya mengangguk mengerti, mereka semua lalu melihat kearah Luffy yang terlihat sedang tidur dengan pulas, semua orang kaget melihat Luffy tiba-tiba saja tertidur

''Cepat sekali'' kata Azazel tidak menyangka

''Aku tidak tahu kalau dia sudah tidur'' kata Michael juga kaget

Grayfia dan Sona hanya merasa jengkel dengan sifat Luffy yang seperti tidak memperdulikan apapun, Grayfia dan Sona lalu menuju ke arah Luffy dan kemudian

 **Baak!**

Terlihat Grayfia dan Sona memukul kepala Luffy dengan tangan mereka, Luffy lalu terbangun karena merasa kalau kepalanya sedang di pukul

''Apakah sudah pagi?'' tanya Luffy terbangun

Semua orang di situ lalu sweatdrop melihat sifat Luffy, Sona lalu kembali ke posisinya, dia lalu kaget melihat kalau Zoro juga sedang tertidur di pojokan ruangan. Dengan kesal Sona lalu menuju ke arah Zoro yang tertidur

''Hey bangun!'' kata Sona sambil menendang kepala Zoro

Namun Zoro terlihat tidak bangun juga, Sona lalu tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Dia lalu menyerah melihat kedua sifat bajak laut itu

''Jadi intinya kita akan melakukan perdamaian kan?'' tanya Luffy

''Benar sekali'' kata Michael

''Kalau begitu ayo kita lakukan'' kata Luffy dengan santai

Mereka berempat lalu hanya tersenyum saja melihat sifat Luffy yang langsung ke intinya, Grayfia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kertas di depan para pemimpin Fraksi itu

''Jadi kita harus menandatangani ini?'' tanya Azazel

''Benar, setelah menandatangani ini, maka kalian sudah setuju dengan perdamaian ini'' kata Grayfia. Grayfia lalu kembali ke sisi Sirzechs

''Baiklah mari lakukan ini dengan cepat'' kata Azazel yang kemudian ingin menandatangani kertas itu

Namun saat ingin menandatangani kertas itu, Beberapa orang lalu merasakan kalau ada seseorang yang akan datang. Terlihat di tengah-tengah ruangan ada seorang wanita muncul

''Siapa dia?'' tanya Luffy

Wanita itu lalu mengeluarkan sebuah ledakan di ruangan itu, ruangan itu lalu terlihat meledak dengan cukup besar, terlihat puing-puing berserakan di ruangan itu.

Terlihat kalau Luffy dan yang lain nya baik-baik saja karena di lindungi oleh sihir pelindung, terlihat Luffy masih saja duduk di kursinya.

''Wah sudah kuduga kalau ada yang tidak senang dengan pertemuan ini'' kata Azazel yang kelihatan masih tenang saja

''Aku juga berpikiran seperti itu'' kata Sirzechs

Mereka semua lalu melihat satu sama lain berpikir apakah mereka baik-baik saja. Rias, Sona beserta Peerage mereka baik-baik saja, Zoro dan Lulu juga baik-baik saja

''Hmmm hey lihat keluar'' kata Azazel

Mereka semua lalu melihat kearah luar, terlihat ada beberapa orang yang memakai jubah sedang terbang mengelilingi ruangan itu, kejadian ini adalah kejadian penyergapan

''Wah mereka banyak sekali'' kata Luffy

Mereka semua kaget melihat banyak sekali para orang yang memakai jubah hitam, Azazel lalu melihat kearah Vali. Mereka semua lalu merasakan kalau waktu tiba-tiba saja berhenti

''Ini...'' Rias lalu tahu apa yang terjadi

''Gasper!'' teriak Peerage Rias

Rias lalu panik karena berpikir kalau Gasper pasti mengalami sesuatu, Sirzechs lalu mendekati Rias yang panik

''Tenang lah Rias'' kata Sirzechs

''One-sama, aku harus menolong Gasper'' kata Rias

Sirzechs lalu mengeti dengan perkataan dari Rias, namun dia tidak mau mengambil risiko membiarkan adik nya melawan para orang di luar itu

''Kalau begitu aku akan membantu mu'' kata Luffy tiba-tiba

Sirzechs lalu melihat kearah Luffy dan kemudian tersenyum karena Luffy mau membantu Rias

''Aku juga akan ikut'' kata Zoro yang ikutan

''Aku juga'' kata Issei juga

Rias lalu merasa senang karena ada orang yang akan membantu nya, Rias lalu melihat kearah Sirzechs berharap kalau dia akan membiarkan nya menolong Gasper

''Onee-Sama kumohon'' kata Rias memohon

Sirzechs lalu mendesah pasrah melihat adik nya yang keras kepala, Sirzechs lalu melihat ke arah Luffy, Zoro dan Issei

''Jaga lah adik ku'' kata Sirzechs

''Dengan senang hati'' kata mereka bertiga dengan semangat

Sirzechs lalu tersenyum melihat ketiga semangat dari pemuda itu, Sirzechs lalu melihat ke arah Peerage Rias

''Dan kalian akan membantu kami melawan para orang itu'' kata Sirzechs

Semua Peerage Rias lalu mengangguk mengerti

''Reynare, Kalawarner, dan Mittelt, kalian bantulah mereka'' perintah Luffy kepada ketiga Malaikat jatuh itu

''Sesuai perintah mu tuan'' kata ketiga Malaikat jatuh itu

Luffy lalu melihat ke arah Lulu yang terlihat baik-baik saja dari ledakan itu, Lulu terlihat ingin ikut dengan Luffy

''Lulu, sebaiknya kau disini saja'' kata Luffy

''Tapi aku ingin ikut dengan Papa'' kata Lulu

''Tidak, sangat berbahaya di luar sana, sebaiknya kau disini saja'' kata Luffy

Lulu lalu mengangguk, Luffy lalu tersenyum dengan senang, Luffy lalu melihat kearah Rias yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi menolong Gasper dan Koneko yang sepertinya mengalami masalah.

''Apakah kalian siap?'' tanya Rias

''Tentu saja'' kata Issei

''Ayo kita hajar mereka'' kata Luffy dengan semangat

''Aku akhirnya bisa menunjukan taring ku'' kata Zoro yang juga semangat

Rias lalu membuka pintu itu dan keempat orang itu lalu berlari keluar menuju ke bangunan penelitian ilmu gaib. Sirzechs berharap kalau adik nya baik-baik saja

''Jadi Vali, apakah kau bisa mengurus mereka'' kata Azazel kepada Vali

''Baiklah, karena ini perintah mu'' kata Vali

Vali lalu berubah menjadi mode naganya dan kemudian terbang dari jendela untuk melawan orang-orang itu.

''Dan tinggalah kita'' kata Azazel

''Kita hanya bisa berharap kalau anak-anak itu baik-baik saja'' kata Michael

''Tenang saja, orang yang bernama Luffy itu pasti bisa'' kata Akeno tiba-tiba

Semua orang lalu kaget mendengar perkataan dari Akeno yang percaya dengan Luffy

''Kenapa kau begitu percaya dengan nya?'' tanya Azazel

''Karena dia adalah orang yang sangat keras kepala'' kata Akeno

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Akhir bab**

 **Maaf lama karena saya habis UNBK. semoga saya lulus :)**

 **Di bab ini pertemuan ini akhirnya kacau seperti yang ada di Anime, Apakah Luffy dan yang lain nya bisa mengatasi masalah ini?**

 **Sang Jendral manis pun masuk ke dalam cerita ini karena ada yang ingin sekali Katakuri masuk ke dalam cerita ini. Dan untuk Flashback Luffy dan Eveline akan ada**

 **Terima kasih yang baca dan Review**

 **Jangan lupa untuk tinggal Review**

 **Salam Author**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda & Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **warning : non canon, dll**

* * *

 **PERTEMPURAN DI MULAI  
**

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Muchi!** ''

Terlihat ada beberapa orang yang memakai jubah terpental ke samping dan kemudian keluar dari jendela bangunan sekolah, terlihat Luffy, Zoro, Issei dan Rias sedang berlari ketempat Gasper berada. Mereka melewarti belakang sekolah untuk menuju ke bangunan penelitan ilmu gaib lebih cepat dan masuk ke dalam bangunan sekolah lain agar mereka tidak di lihat oleh para orang berkerudung itu

''Apakah Gasper baik-baik saja?'' Rias bertanya-tanya

''Tenang saja, bukankah ada gadis kucing itu disana'' kata Zoro

Rias kaget karena Zoro mengetahui siapa Koneko yang sebenarnya, Rias terlalu meremehkan Zoro. Luffy terlihat sedang melihat jendela di samping melihat ada banyak sekali ledakan di luar bangunan

''Wah, sepertinya di luar ramai sekali'' kata Luffy yang tidak sabar untuk bertarung juga.

''Bagaimana kau tahu tentang Koneko, Zoro?'' tanya Rias

Zoro tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan dari Rias, mereka melihat ke depan ada tikungan mereka lalu berbelok kecuali Zoro malah terus lurus kedepan

''Hey Zoro! kau salah jalan!" teriak Issei melihat Zoro nyasar

Zoro kaget dan kemudian berbalik untuk berbelok, terlihat wajah Zoro yang kesal karena malu. Luffy hanya tertawa melihat Zoro, Issei dan Rias terlihat menahan tawa juga

''Diam kalian semua!'' teriak Zoro kesal

Luffy masih saja tertawa sedangkan Issei dan Rias lalu tertawa juga, Zoro tambah kesal melihat mereka tertawa. kemudian muncul ada beberapa musuh di depan mereka, Zoro lalu mengeluarkan satu pedang nya

''Bunuh mereka!'' teriak seseorang yang memakai kerudung

Kemudian munculah beberapa tembakan cahaya menuju ke arah kelompok Luffy, Zoro tersenyum melihat tembakan cahaya itu. Zoro mengehindari semua tembakan cahaya itu menggunakan Haki nya, Zoro lalu bersiap-siap untuk menyerang para orang itu

 **Slash! Slash! Slash!**

Zoro menebas orang-orang itu dengan sangat cepat sehingga mereka tidak menyadari nya, Zoro tidak terlalu parah dalam menebas mereka sehingga mereka hanya kehilangan kesadaran

''Bagus Zoro'' kata Issei

Zoro lalu menyarungkan pedang nya kembali, mereka lalu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka untuk menyelamatkan Koneko dan Gaspet yang sepertinya sudah terkena masalah

''Kita harus lebih cepat'' kata Issei

Yang lain nya hanya mengangguk mengerti, Luffy lalu menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang datang dari atas mereka dan yang benar saja, ada beberapa orang yang muncul di atas mereka dan sepertinya sedang mengeluarkan sebuah serangan sihir

''Awas!'' teriak Zoro

Mereka berdua lalu menghindari serangan sihir itu, terlihat ledakan yang sangat kuat di bangunan itu dan menghancurkan lorong itu

''Apakah kalian semua baik-baik saja?!'' teriak Issei melihat teman-teman nya

''Aku baik-baik saja'' kata Luffy sambil tersenyum senang karena berpikir tadi itu sangat luar biasa

''Aku juga'' Zoro terlihat bangun sambil membersihkan kotoran di bajunya

Issei melihat mereka ternyata masih saja banyak sekali, energi sihir mereka tidak bisa di bilang payah ataupun rendah. Luffy bersiap-siap untuk menyerang mereka

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Pistol!** '' teriak Luffy yang kemudian menyerang mereka

Beberapa dari mereka lalu terkena serangan dari Luffy dan kemudian terpental kebelakang, Zoro tidak mau kalah dengan Luffy, dia lalu mengeluarkan pedang nya lagi untuk menyerang sisa orang itu. Zoro menebas mereka semua dengan cepat

''Mereka berdua benar-benar kuat'' kata Issei kagum melihat kedua bajak laut itu

Rias hanya tersenyum melihat Luffy dan Zoro dengan mudah mengalahkan semua orang-orang itu, Luffy dan Zoro terus mengalahkan semua orang-orang itu. Para orang berkerudung itu pun kalah semua

''Akhirnya'' kata Luffy

Zoro sekali lagi menyarungkan pedang nya. Mereka berpikir kalau sepertinya mereka sudah di block oleh beberapa orang itu karena terlihat ada beberapa orang lagi di depan

''Mereka tidak akan habis-habis, hey kalian pergilah, biar aku yang mengatasi ini'' kata Zoro

Luffy tersenyum mengerti dengan First metnya, Luffy yakin kalau Zoro akan selamat karena Zoro adalah pemedang terkuat di krunya. Luffy lalu berlari ke depan dengan sangat cepat

''Ayo Rias, Issei!'' panggil Luffy

Rias dan Issei lalu berlari bersama Luffy, Rias melihat Zoro yang sedang menghadang para orang itu untuk mendekati mereka. Rias berharap kalau Zoro baik-baik saja walaupun dia tahu kalau dia itu kuat. Tinggal lah Zoro seorang diri

''Majulah kalian semua'' kata Zoro sambil tersenyum

 **DI RUANGAN KEPALA SEKOLAH YANG HANCUR**

Terlihat sekarang ruangan kepala sekolah benar-benar hancur, Terlihat Maou dan kedua pemimpin Fraksi lain nya sedang bersiap-siap untuk melawan para musuh, Sirzechs masih sedang berbicara bersama Peerage Rias sedangkan Azazel dan Michael masih saja melihat para musuh di atas langit

''Jadi, apakah kita melakukan kesalahan?'' tanya Azazel dengan bercanda

''Aku rasa tidak, kita melakukan hal yang benar karena ingin membuat perdamaian'' kata Michael dengan tersenyum

Azazel hanya mendesah karena Michael tidak bisa di ajak bercanda, apakah karena hatinya yang terlalu bersih sehingga tidak bisa bercanda sama sekali

Sirzechs yang sedang berbicara dengan Peerage Rias sekarang sedang berbicara dengan ketiga malaikat jatuh yang sepertinya mulai tenang saat berjumpa dengan para Maou dan kedua Fraksi lain nya dan ketua Fraksi nya sendiri

''Apakah kalian bisa bertarung?'' tanya Sirzechs kepada ketiga malaikat jatuh itu

''Ya, kami bisa bertarung'' kata Reynare

''Baguslah'' kata Sirzechs

Para orang berkerudung itu lalu mengeluarkan sihir mereka dan kemudian menyerang para Fraksi dan yang lain nya, dengan mudah para Maou bisa memblock serangan itu dengan sihir pelindung mereka

''Mereka terlalu naif kan'' kata Azazel

''Mereka tidak tahu apa yang mereka lawan'' kata Sirzechs

Para Peerage Rias dan Peerage Sona sedang bersiap-siap melawan para orang-orang itu, Sona terlihat khawatir dengan Rias namun dia sepertinya tidak terlalu menghawatirkan nya karena dia bersama kedua manusia gila

''Aku malah berharap kalau kedua manusia itu tidak membuat masalah'' kata Sona

Kiba dan Xenovia lalu mengeluarkan pedang mereka untuk melawan para orang itu, Kiba dan Xenovia lalu berlari ke depan dengan sangat cepat. Kiba lalu menebas salah satu dari mereka dan kemudian mengeluarkan pedang nya lagi di tangan kirinya untuk menebas orang di belakang nya, Xenovia dengan Durandal nya kemudian langsung menebas dua orang dengan cukup mudah

''Wah, ternyata kau lebih kuat sekarang Xenovia'' kata orang di belakang Xenovia

Xenovia lalu berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara, dan ternyata yang berbicara adalah Irina dengan tersenyum ke arahnya. Xenovia bingung karena sepertinya Irina tidak membencinya

''Terima kasih'' kata Xenovia membalasa Irina

Xenovia tidak tahu kalau ada di depan nya orang berkerudung yang ingin menyerang nya namun Tsubaki meneyrang orang itu sebelum dia menyerang Xenovia

''Jangan lengah'' kata Tsubaki

Xenovia mengangguk mengerti, Xenovia lalu kembali menyerang para orang berkerudung itu, Akeno terlihat bergabung dengan mereka, terlihat dia menyerang para orang berkerudung itu dengan petir nya dan terlihat menikmatinya.

Para Peerage Sona juga tidak mau kalah, mereka kemudian membantu Peerage Rias. Sona yang melihat nya hanya tersenyum karena sepertinya mereka benar-benar bisa berkerja sama. Sona lalu melihat kearah ketiga malaikat jatuh itu dan kaget karena mereka sudah berbuah menjadi mode malaikat jatuh mereka dan bersiap-siap untuk menyerang

''Apakah kalian benar-benar yakin ingin juga bertarung?'' tanya Sona kepada mereka

''Tentu saja, ini adalah perintah Luffy-sama, perintah Luffy-sama tidak bisa di bantah'' kata Reynare

Sona kelihatan kaget melihat mereka tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan tombak cahaya yang cukup besar, berbeda dengan tombak cahaya dari malaikat jatuh yang lain nya. Tombak cahaya itu lalu dengan cepat menuju kearah para langit menuju para orang berkerudung itu terbang

Para orang berkerudung itu lalu kaget melihat ada tombak cahaya yang besar datang menuju kearah mereka dan lalu mengenai mereka sehingga mereka banyak yang terpental dan jatuh. Reynare senang karena hasil latihan nya begitu berhasil, Sona kaget melihat tombak cahaya itu dengan mudah menyingkirkan para orang berkerudung itu

''Hebat'' kata Sona kaget

Kalawarner lalu dengan cepat terbang menuju kearah para orang berkerudung itu, Kalawarner mengeluarkan sebuah tombak cahaya. Kalawarner berniat menyerang mereka dengan jarak dekat, dengan cepat Kalawarner mengalahkan para orang berkerudung itu di udara.

''Tunggu! Dia memiliki empat sayap?!'' teriak Saji kaget melihat Kalawarner

Azazel yang melihat nya lalu tersenyum, karena sangat jarang ada malaikat biasa bisa memunculkan sayap tambahan. Sirzechs tersenyum karena Luffy seperti nya bisa memotivasi seseorang sehingga mereka bisa menjadi lebih kuat

Mittelt yang melihat para kakak nya sudah bertarung lalu juga berniat untuk membantu mereka, Mittelt lalu sadar kalau ada Lulu yang harus dia jaga

''Lulu-sama, sebaiknya anda berlindung dengan para Maou itu-''

Sebelum Mittelt menyelesaikan kata-kata nya, Mittelt tidak melihat ada nya Lulu di samping nya, Mittelt kaget melihat nya. Mittelt lalu melihat keatas dan tambah kaget melihat Lulu yang ternyata terbang dengan sayap kelelawarnya yang berbeda dengan sayap Iblis, sayap Lulu lebih berwarna ungu kegelapan

''Lulu-sama!'' teriak Mittelt kaget melihat Lulu

Reynare dan Kalawarner mendengar Mittelt kaget lalu melihat ke arah Mittelt, terlihat Mittelt sedang berteriak kepada gadis kecil, Reynare dan Kalawarner mencoba untuk melihat lebih jelas kepada gadis kecil itu

''Itukan...'' Reynare dan Kalawarner kemudian pucat menyadari siapa gadis itu

''LULU-SAMA!'' teriak Reynare dan Kalawarner

Reynare dan Kalawarner lalu terbang menuju ke arah Lulu dengan cepat, mereka khawatir melihat putri dari tuan mereka akan terluka karena pertempuran ini

''Lulu-sama! Jangan kesana! itu berbahaya!" teriak Kalawarner

Reynare juga ingin terbang menuju Lulu akan tetapi dia di halangi oleh para orang berkerudung itu. Reynare kesal karena mereka menghalangi nya ke arah Lulu

''Minggir kalian semua!'' Reynare lalu mengeluarkan sebuah tombak cahaya lebih kecil namun sangat banyak hingga puluhan

Tombak cahaya itu lalu mengenai para orang berkerudung itu hingga banyak yang berjatuhan ke tanah, Reynare lalu mencoba mengejar Lulu namun ada lagi para orang berkerudung itu yang menghalangi Reynare

''Mereka banyak sekali, seperti kecoak saja'' kata Reynare kesal

Kalawarner terbang menuju kearah Lulu namun dia menyadari kalau Lulu sekarang di kepung oleh beberapa para orang itu, Kalawarner lalu mengeluarkan tombak cahaya nya untuk menyerang para orang itu namun ada beberapa orang lagi yang datang menghadang tombak cahaya Kalawarner. Tombak cahaya Kalawarner bisa di tangkis namun ada beberapa yang tidak bisa sehingga mengenai mereka karena tombak cahaya Kalawarner begitu kuat tidak seperti biasanya

''Lulu-sama!'' teriak Kalawarner

Terlihat Lulu yang di kepung oleh beberapa orang itu, Sirzechs yang melihatnya lalu mencoba untuk menyelamatkan Lulu namun ditahan oleh Azazel

''Apa yang kau lakukan Azazel? Aku ingin menyelamatkan nya'' kata Sirzechs

''Tenanglah Sirzechs, apakah kau tidak lihat wajah gadis kecil itu yang tersenyum tidak merasakan takut'' kata Azazel

Sirzechs kaget mendengar perkataan dari Azazel, Sirzechs lalu melihat wajah Lulu dan yang benar saja, terlihat wajah Lulu yang sedang tersenyum tidak merasakan takut

''Woah kalian banyak sekali'' kata Lulu dengan tersenyum

''Siapa gadis kecil ini?''

''Aku tidak tahu''

''Aku merasakan ada nya energi sihir yang kuat di dalam tubuh nya''

Para orang berkerudung itu kaget melihat ada gadis kecil yang tiba-tiba saja terbang dengan sangat cepat menuju ke arah mereka, karena takut mereka lalu mengepung Lulu dengan sangat banyak sekali orang.

Lulu hanya tersenyum saja melihat mereka yang sepertinya bingung melihat nya, Lulu lalu mencoba untuk mengobrol dengan mereka

''Hey, apakah kalian orang baik?'' tanya Lulu

Semua orang disitu lalu terlihat ingin tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Lulu yang begitu polos. Lulu hanya terlihat bingung dengan wajah nya yang imut

''Jadi kalian ini orang jahat'' kata Lulu melihat mereka

''Tentu saja! Kami ini orang jahat'' kata salah satu orang

Lulu mengingat kalau ibunya pernah mengatakan kalau orang jahat sangatlah tidak baik, mereka melakukan apa yang tidak di sukai oleh orang lain sehingga orang itu sangatlah buruk. Lulu tidak suka dengan orang jahat

''Kalau begitu aku akan mengalahkan kalian semua karena mama bilang kalau orang jahat itu tidaklah menyenangkan'' kata Lulu

Lulu terlihat tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan sebuah pedang dari api, api itu berbeda dengan apa seperti biasanya. Api itu berwarna merah lebih gelap dengan terbakar membara, para orang di sekitar situ terlihat mulai ketakutan

'' **Hell Fire! Slice!** '' teriak Lulu

Lulu lalu mengayunkan pedangnya untuk menyerang mereka semua, semua orang di dekat Lulu lalu terlihat tertebas dan terbakar, mereka berjatuhan ke tanah dan terlihat menggeliat ke tanah mencoba memadamkan api itu namun terlihat api itu tidak terlihat padam.

Semua orang disitu kaget melihat Lulu dengan mudah mengalahkan semua orang berkerudung itu. Sirzechs yang melihatnya hanya kaget karena dia masih kecil sudah mengalahkan beberapa teroris itu dengan mudah

''Luar biasa, aku belum pernah melihat api itu'' kata Azazel

Sirzechs melihat Lulu hanya terlihat pernah melihat api seperti itu, api itu berasal dari api neraka namun sedikit berbeda. Siapa yang mengajarkan elemen itu kepada seorang anak kecil yang sangat polos

''Wah mereka berjatuhan'' kata Lulu melihat mereka berjatuhan

Reynare dan Kalawarner lalu sudah ada di samping Lulu dan mengelilingi nya untuk melindungi nya. Mereka tidak menyangkan kalau putri tuan mereka sangatlah kuat seperti ini, mereka berpikir pasti ibunya sangatlah kuat juga

''Lulu-sama, anda di belakang kami saja'' kata Reynare

''Benar, aku tidak akan sudi kalau mereka menyakiti anda'' kata Kalawarner

''Hah, tapi itu pasti sangatlah membosankan'' kata Lulu terlihat cemberut

Mittelt lalu juga datang dan melindungi Lulu juga. Dia merasa bersalah karena lengah membiarkan Lulu terbang begitu saja

''Lulu-sama, jangan lakukan itu lagi, kalau ingin bertarung anda sebaiknya di dekat kami saja'' kata Mittelt marah namun peduli

Lulu lalu terlihat senang mendengar perkataan dari senpai nya, dia akhirnya di izinkan bertarung walaupun harus dilindungi.

''Baik Mittelt-senpai!'' kata Lulu dengan senang

Ketiga malaikat jatuh itu tersenyum melihat Lulu tersenyum dengan senang, mereka tidak menyangka kalau putri dari tuan mereka ternyata memiliki sifat yang cukup kejam seperti Akeno di campur dengan sifat haus bertarung seperti Luffy

''Baiklah! Mereka datang'' kata Reynare

Reynare lalu menangkis semua serangan cahaya mereka dengan cukup mudah, para teroris itu terlihat kaget karena belum pernah melihat ada malaikat jatuh tingkat rendah bisa menangkis serangan mereka. Reynare hanya tersenyum melihat mereka kelihatan kaget

''Jangan kira aku seperti malaikat jatuh biasanya, aku sangat berbeda dengan mereka'' kata Reynare

Para teroris itu benar-benar marah karena di remehkan seperti itu, namun tentu saja mereka bisa takut karena di depan mereka ada tiga malaikat jatuh bersayap empat pasang dan seorang gadis kecil yang aneh dan memiliki kekuatan yang sangat kuat

Keempat pemimpin Fraksi itu hanya terlihat tersenyum melihat mereka bertarung begitu luar biasa. Serafall terlihat masih memikirkan gadis yang meledakan kantor kepala sekolah

''Serafall, sebenarnya siapa gadis tadi?" tanya Sirzechs

''Sebenarnya...''

 **DI LAIN TEMPAT**

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Bazzoka!** ''

Luffy terlihat memukul salah satu teroris itu sehingga terpental ke belakang dan mengenai orang di belakang nya sehingga terpental juga kebelakang.

''Sedikit lagi kita sampai'' kata Issei

Mereka sekarang sedang berlari di lapangan volly, mereka tinggal menyebrangi lapangan itu untuk sampai di bangunan penelitian ilmu gaib. Luffy lalu merasakan ada seseorang yang muncul di depan mereka

''Awas!'' teriak Luffy

Luffy lalu menggunakan Haki pertahanan nya untuk memblock serangan tembakan cahaya itu, Luffy sedikit kesulitan untuk memblock serangan itu namun akhirnya dia berhasil

''Luffy! Apakah kau tidak apa-apa?'' tanya Rias khawatir

''Aku tidak apa-apa, sebaiknya kalian duluan, orang ini berbeda dengan yang lain nya'' kata Luffy

Rias tidak mau meninggalkan Luffy namun Luffy sepertinya merasa tidak perlu di tolong karena dia sangatlah kuat dari yang Rias bayangkan. Rias mengangguk mengerti, Rias lalu berlari lagi

''Ayo Issei!'' ajak Rias

''Baik Bucho, hati-hati Luffy'' kata Issei

Luffy hanya tersenyum menanggapi Issei, Issei terlihat merasa lebih lega melihat senyuman Luffy yang secara langsung mengatakan kalau dia akan baik-baik saja. Rias dan Issei sudah cukup jauh meninggalkan Luffy

Luffy sekarang melihat orang yang menembakan sihir cahaya itu, dia terlihat lebih berseragam dan lebih besar dari orang-orang lain nya

''Sepertinya kau ini kuat, aku akan melawanmu'' kata Luffy

Orang itu hanya diam saja dan kemudian mengeluarkan sihir cahaya lagi, Luffy menghindari tembakan cahaya itu lebih mudah karena sudah melihat nya. Luffy berlari ke arah orang itu dan bersiap-siap menyerang orang itu

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Pistol!** '' teriak Luffy

Luffy menyerang orang itu, orang itu yang melihat serangan Luffy lalu menghindari nya dengan cukup mudah. Luffy yang melihat orang itu menghindarinya lalu mencoba untuk mendendang nya

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Stamp!** '' teriak Luffy mendendang orang itu dengan lurus kedepan

Orang itu juga bisa menghindari serangan dari Luffy, Luffy sekarang benar-benar berpikir kalau orang itu lebih kuat dari yang dia bayangkan namun itu tidak lah masalah baginya

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Muchi!** ''

Sebelum orang itu menyentuh tanah Luffy sekali lagi menendang orang itu dari samping dan kena. Orang itu lalu terpental ke samping setelah Luffy tendang dengan cukup kuat, Luffy tersenyum karena orang itu pun terkena serangan nya, namun Luffy terlihat tidak terlalu senang karena orang itu masih sadarkan diri

''Kau orang yang cukup kuat ternyata'' kata Luffy

Orang itu sekali lagi menyerang Luffy dengan tembakan cahaya nya, Luffy hanya tersenyum berpikir bisa menghindari nya namun Luffy kaget melihat cahaya itu tiba-tiba saja bisa berbelok dan kemudian mengarah kearahnya dari samping

Luffy lalu menangkis serangan itu dengan Haki pertahanan, Luffy lalu menggunakan tangan kanan nya untuk menyerang orang itu

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Pistol!** '' teriak Luffy

Luffy berhasil memukul wajah orang itu, orang itu sekali lagi terpental ke belakang namun Lufyf tidak mengetahui kalau ada tembakan cahaya di belakang nya, Luffy kaget karena baru menyadari nya.

 **Boom!**

Terdengar suara tembakan yang sangat kuat, orang itu melihat tempat berdirinya Luffy yang sudah hancur karena tembakan cahaya nya, dia sedang memegang pipinya yang terkena serangan dari Luffy.

Orang itu lalu menyadari kalau Luffy sudah ada di langit berhasil menghindari serangan cahaya miliknya.

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Ono!** '' teriak Luffy yang kemudian menendang ke bawah

Orang itu lalu langsung terkena serangan dari Luffy dan wajah nya lalu menghantam tanah dengan sangat keras. Orang itu lalu tidak sadarkan diri

''Fiuh, akhirnya dia kalah juga, aku tidak menyangka kalau ada orang yang bisa menggunakan tembakan laser seperti manusia pacifista'' kata Luffy

Luffy berniat untuk mengejar Rias dan yang lain namun Luffy merasakan kalau ada orang yang datang lagi namun lebih banyak, Luffy melihat puluhan teroris sedang mengelilingi nya Luffy

''Sepertinya ini akan lama'' kata Luffy

Para teroris itu lalu mengeluarkan serangan tembakan laser lagi, Luffy menghindari semua serangan itu dengan ada sedikit kesusahan karena dia harus bisa mengontrol Haki pengamatan nya untuk bisa merasakan semua tembakan cahaya itu

'' _Sial mereka banyak sekali_ '' pikir Luffy terus menghindari semua serangan itu

Luffy kemudian bersiap-siap untuk menyerang terlihat dari kedua tangan nya yang sepertinya ingin memukul secara beruntun. Saat Luffy memiliki peluang untuk menyerang, dia akan langsung menyerang. Luffy pun mempunyai peluang

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Gatling Gun!** '' teriak Luffy yang kemudian memukul secara beruntun kearah mereka semua

Para teroris itu terkena serangan Luffy dengan sangat cepat, mereka tidak menyangka kalau tangan Luffy bisa tiba-tiba saja banyak dan kemudian memukul mereka semua.

''Apakah masuh banyak lagi?'' tanya Luffy

Dan yang benar saja, mereka kemudian muncul lagi. Luffy sekarang mulai kesal melihat mereka terus saja datang dan menyerang nya

''Minggir kalian semua!'' teriak Luffy mulai menyerang para teroris itu

 **DI PENELITAN ILMU GAIB**

Terlihat di ruangan tamu di penelitan ilmu gaib ada Koneko yang sedang duduk menunggu perjanjian itu selesai, namun Koneko menyadari kalau ada yang tidak beres saat melihat ada lingkaran sihir di atas langit dan kemudian muncul lah para penyihir

''Gasper, kita harus keluar dari sini, mereka sepertinya mencari mu'' kata Koneko dengan wajah nya yang datar

Gasper masih saja terlihat sedang bersembunyi di dalam kardus karena masih takut dengan dunia luar. Gasper lalu sadar kalau ada beberapa orang yang mendekat ke bangunan ini, mereka bukanlah Luffy, Rias atau yang lain nya namun mereka sepertinya adalah para teroris itu yang sepertinya sudah tahu tempat mereka

''Koneko-senpai! Mereka datang'' kata Gasper

Koneko kaget mendengar perkataan dari Gasper yang mengatakan ada seseorang yang datang, Koneko lalu melihat kebelakang nya dan kemudian kaget karena tiba-tiba saja ada seseroang yang menerobos jendela

''Hmm itu dia'' kata salah satu orang berkerudung yang sepertinya adalah wanita

Koneko sekarang bingung untuk melakukan apa. Penyihir wanita itu lalu menyerang Koneko, Koneko menghindari serangan dari penyihir itu dan Koneko lalu menendang dan memukul para penyihir wanita itu hingga dia pun terjatuh ke belakang dari jendela

''Hah! siapa mereka?!'' teriak Gasper takut

Koneko menyadari kalau masih banyak lagi yang akan datang, Koneko kemudian menuju kearah Gasper. Koneko lalu mengangkat Gasper bersama kardusnya, Gasper kaget di dalam kardusnya karena tiba-tiba saja di angkat

''Wah Koneko-senpai'' kata Gasper kaget melihat Koneko mengangkat nya

''Kita harus keluar dari sini'' kata Koneko

Koneko lalu menuju ke pintu keluar dan kemudian berlari untuk keluar dari bangunan penelitan ilmu gaib, Koneko berlari dari lorong namun kemudian muncul lagi penyihir wanita yang berasal dari jendela. Koneko kemudian menendang nya

''Mereka masih banyak'' kata Gasper

Koneko penasaran dengan Gasper karena bisa mengetahui mereka akan datang dan jumlah mereka bisa di rasakan oleh Gasper. Koneko berpikir apakah kekuatan Gasper sama dengan milik Luffy

''Bagaimana kau bisa tahu mereka akan datang dan jumlah mereka, Gasper?'' tanya Koneko sambil berlari

''Oh itu karena kekuatan Haki'' kata Gasper

''Haki?" Koneko kelihatan pernah mendengar kata itu

''Benar, kekuatan yang di ajarkan oleh Luffy-senpai dan Zoro-senpai kepada ku'' kata Gasper

Koneko lalu terlihat tertarik mendengarnya, dia belum pernah mendengar ada kekuatan seperti itu. Koneko berpikir sepertinya dia harus memiliki kekuatan seperti itu agar bisa menjadi lebih kuat lagi.

''Awas Koneko-senpai di depan mu'' kata Gasper

Koneko lalu melihat ada penyihir wanita itu yang sedang memblokir jalan mereka, penyihir itu lalu menggunakan sihir nya untuk menyerang Koneko. Koneko lalu menghindarinya dengan cukup mudah, Koneko lalu menendang penyihir itu

''Bagus Gasper'' kata Koneko berterima kasih karena sudah memberitahu

Gasper terlihat senang di dalam kardus nya karena telah di puji oleh Koneko, Koneko terus berlari di lorong itu hingga terlihat tangga untuk turun. Koneko lalu lompat ke bawah tanpa menggunakan tangga

''Wah! itu tadi menyeramkan sekali, Koneko-senpai'' kata Gasper di dalam kardusnya

Koneko terus berlari hampir menuju ke pintu keluar namun Koneko lalu melihat tiba-tiba saja mereka di kepung.

''Sial! Mereka menggunakan sihir teleport'' kata Koneko

Para penyihir wanita itu lalu menyegel Koneko sehingga Koneko tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Koneko sekarang tidak bisa apa-apa

''Ayo kita ikat mereka'' kata salah satu penyihir wanita itu

 **DI DALAM BANGUNAN SEKOLAH KOUH LAIN**

''Sial mereka banyak sekali'' Zoro kembali menyarung pedang nya

Terlihat di lantai banyak sekali tubuh para teroris itu tergeletak tak berdaya, mereka bukanlah tandingan bagi salah satu pemedang terkuat di dunia nya

''Baiklah, aku akan menuju ke gadis kucing itu'' kata Zoro

Zoro lalu berlari ke depan untuk menuju ke tempat Koneko, Zoro berpikir kalau dia sudah ada di jalan yang tepat(mungkin).

Zoro berlari ke depan dengan sangat cepat dan berharap kalau dia akan segera sampai. Zoro tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang di belakang nya yang sepertinya mengawasi nya dari tadi

 **DENGAN LUFFY**

Luffy terlihat masih melawan para teroris itu, Luffy hampir mengalahkan mereka semua.

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Gatling Gun!** '' teriak Luffy

Luffy sekali lagi memukul secara beruntun kearah para teroris itu. Para teroris itu lalu terpental dan berjatuhan ke tanah tidak sadarkan diri. Luffy melihat ke samping nya ada salah satu yang tersisa

Luffy kemudian menendang nya dengan sangat kuat sehingga dia terpental ke belakang. Luffy menyadari kalau ada satu lagi di belakang nya, Luffy lalu memukul teroris yang di belakang nya. Teroris itu lalu terpental ke belakang

''Fiuh akhirnya mereka kalah semua'' kata Luffy

Luffy lalu berlari mengejar Rias dan yang lain nya, Luffy berharap kalau dia masih sempat mengejar mereka. Luffy lalu melihat ke atas langit dan kemudian kaget karena di atas ada tembakan cahaya yang sangat besar

''Woah, kekuatan macam apa itu'' kata Luffy melihat ke atas langit

Luffy melihat ada empat orang wanita sedang bertarung dengan para teroris itu, Luffy terlihat mengenal keempat wanita itu. Ada dua wanita kecil dan ada dua wanita dewasa, mereka adalah Reynare, Kalawarne, Mittelt dan Lulu yang sedang bertarung.

''Mereka sekarang semakin hebat saja'' kata Luffy melihat ketiga malaikat jatuh itu yang berbeda dengan yang sebelum ny. Luffy lalu kaget karena menyadari kalau disitu ada Lulu juga

''Eh! Lulu? Apakah dia malaikat jatuh juga?'' tanya Luffy kebingungan

Luffy berpikir kalau Lulu adalah manusia, namun sepertinya dia adalah Ras lain nya berbeda. Luffy berpikir-pikir lagi apakah dia benar-benar sudah menikah atau belum

''Sebaiknya aku mengejar Rias dan Issei'' kata Luffy

Luffy melanjutkan berlari mengejar kedua Iblis itu, Luffy bisa melihat bangunan yang dia cari di depan nya.

 **DI BANGUNAN PENELITIAN ILMU GAIB**

Koneko dan Gasper terlihat sekarang di ikat, Koneko di ikat terbalik sehingga menampakan celana dalam nya sedangkan Gasper terlihat di ikat dengan biasa.

Gasper terlihat tidak bisa mengontrol Sacred Gearnya, terlihat dia di paksa menggunakan Sacred Gear nya. Koneko merasa kasihan melihat Gasper seperti tu

Koneko terlihat kesal karena tidak bisa melindungi Gasper sama sekali, dia lengah dan merasa masih lemah untuk melindungi seseroang. Koneko berharap kalau seseorang akan datang menyelamatkan mereka

Dia berharap Buchonya segera datang atau teman-teman nya. Koneko berharap kalau Luffy dan Zoro akan menyelamatkan nya. Dia sudah menganggap Luffy adalah seseorang yang penting baginya setelah berteman cukup lama, Zoro adalah orang yang barusan dia kenal namun dia sepertinya cukup baik kepada nya bahkan dia sepertinya mengetahui jati dirinya

 **BRUAK!**

Terdengar suara pintu di dobrak, seluruh orang di ruangan itu kaget karena pintu tiba-tiba aja di dobrak. Koneko kaget melihat siapa yang datang, dia adalah Zoro yang tiba-tiba saja sampai

''Siapa kau?!" teriak salah satu penyihir wanita itu

''Aku bukan siapa-siapa, aku hanya ingin membawa kedua orang itu'' kata Zoro menunjuk Koneko dan Gasper

''Bagaimana bisa Sacred Gear bocah ini tidak berefek kepadanya?'' tanya salah satu penyihir wanita itu

''Aku tidak tahu, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang yang melindungi nya'' jawab salah satu penyihir wanita itu

Zoro lalu mengeluarkan pedang nya untuk menghadapi mereka semua. Para penyihir itu lalu menyerang Zoro menggunakan sihir cahaya. Zoro menghindari semua serangan itu, Zoro lalu memukul para penyihir wanita itu bagian belakang pedang nya sehingga mereka tidak merasa terluka karena tertebas hanya saja pingsan karena di pukul oleh Zoro

Zoro sama sekali tidak mau menyakiti seorang wanita, walaupun dia adalah pria yang dingin saat melawan para musuhnya namun dia ternyata memiliki sisi lembut terhadap wanita namun Zoro tidak memperlihatkan nya secara langsung

Zoro memukul semua penyihir wanita itu dengan bagian tumpul pedang nya sehingga mereka semua pingsan, Zoro hampir mengalahkan mereka semua tinggalah satu lagi di depan nya

 **Buk!**

Terdengar suara Zoro memukul belakang leher penyihir wanita itu, Zoro pun berhasil mengalahkan mereka semua. Zoro menyarung pedang nya dan kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah Koneko dan Gasper

''Baiklah, aku akan melepaskan kalian berdua'' kata Zoro

''Tunggu Zoro-senpai!'' teriak Koneko

''Ada apa kucing putih?'' tanya Zoro

''Kau tidak akan bisa melepas Gasper saat dia menggunakan Sacred Gear, bisa-bisa nya nanti kau akan terkena Sacred Gear nya'' kata Koneko memberitahu

''Terus apa yang harus aku lakukan?'' tanya Zoro

''Aku tidak tahu'' kata Koneko bingung

Zoro kemudian berpikir tentang masalah ini, dia paling kesal saat di suruh untuk berpikir. Dia adalah orang yang pemalas seperti Luffy yang suka tidur di mana saja. Zoro berpikir-pikir ada dimana kedua Iblis itu dan Luffy. Kemudian pintu di belakang Zoro lalu di dobrak lagi

''Koneko-chan! Gasper! Kami akan menyelamatkamu!'' teriak seseorang laki-laki berambut hitam yaitu Issei

Terlihat Rias di belakang Issei yang kelihatan senang karena sudah sampai

''Oh kalian sudah datang, kalian lambat sekali'' kata Zoro

''BAGAIMANA KAU BISA LEBIH DULU KESINI ZORO?!'' teriak Issei kaget melihat Zoro

''Apa maksud mu? Tentu aku lebih dulu disini'' kata Zoro

''Bukan itu maksud ku, bagaimana kau bisa sampai lebih dulu disini?'' tanya Issei bingung

''Aku hanya berlari'' jawab Zoro

Issei dan Rias sweadrop melihat Zoro yang tidak mengerti dengan maksud mereka, mereka yakin kalau Zoro adalah orang yang paling belakang, dan bagaimana bisa dia lebih dulu ke sini

''Sudahlah, sekarang kita harus melepas kedua orang ini'' kata Zoro

Issei melihat Koneko dan Gasper, Koneko di ikat terbalik sehingga menampakan celana dalam nya, Issei pun terlihat memakai wajah bejatnya. Koneko yang melihat Issei lalu merasa jijik

''Hey apakah kau punya ide untuk melepas mereka?'' tanya Zoro

''Oh'' Issei lalu menggigit tangan nya dan tangan nya lalu mengeluarkan darah

Issei lalu melempar darahnya kearah mulut Gasper sehingga Gasper meminum darah Issei. Zoro terlihat bingung melihat kejadian ini, baru pertama kali dia melihat kajadian langka ini.

Gasper kemudian terlihat sadar dan bisa mengontrol Sacred Gear nya, Zoro cukup kaget melihat nya. Zoro lalu melepaskan ikatan dari Koneko sehingga Koneko pun terbebas

''Apakah sekarang tidak apa-apa?'' tanya Zoro kepada Koneko

''Sepertinya tidak apa-apa sekarang'' kata Koneko

Zoro lalu melepas ikatan dari Gasper sehingga Gasper pun terbebas dari ikatan nya. Gasper terlihat masih sedikit sadar

''Apakah kau tidak apa-apa, Gasper?'' tanya Zoro

''Aku tidak apa-apa, Zoro-senpai'' kata Gasper

Zoro hanya tersenyum melihat Gasper tidak apa-apa, mereka pun berkumpul bersama sekarang kecuali Luffy yang belum sampai. Mereka bertanya-tanya ada di mana Luffy sekarang, apakah dia masih melawan musuh?

''Dimana Luffy-kun?'' tanya Rias

''Hahahahahahaahahahahah'' terdengar suara tawa yang sangat keras

Kemudian tiba-tiba saja jendela di ruangan itu di jembol oleh seseorang yang memakai topi jerami, dia adalah Luffy yang sepertinya habis terlihat melakukan hal yang menyenangkan

''Hahahaha itu tadi sangat menyenangkan'' kata Luffy dengan bahagia

Semua orang disitu benar-benar kaget melihat Luffy tiba-tiba saja datang, Luffy lalu berdiri dan kemudian melihat teman-teman nya di depan, Luffy benar-benar senang melihat mereka baik-baik saja

''Oh kalian baik-baik saja, sykurlah'' kata Luffy

Luffy lalu melihat Zoro dan kaget

''EH! Zoro! bukankah kau tadi ada di belakang?'' tanya Luffy dengan kaget

''Entahlah, aku tiba-tiba saja bisa langsung sampai disini'' kata Zoro

Issei dan Rias tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa kepada teknik nyasar milik Zoro, terkadang teknik itu sangatlah menganggu namun terlihat sepertinya memiliki kegunaan yang sangat penting

''Baiklah! Saatnya bertarung!'' teriak Luffy

Zoro tersenyum mendengar Luffy mengatakan akan bertarung, kedua bajak laut itu benar-benar haus bertarung sekarang. Rias dan Peerage hanya tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa kepada kedua bajak laut itu

''Sekarang kita harus kembali ke tempat kakak ku'' kata Rias

''Baiklah'' kata Luffy

Luffy lalu memanjang tangan nya dan kemudian melilit Rias dan Peerage nya bersama Zoro, mereka semua kaget saat Luffy melakukan itu. Zoro lalu pucat karena mengetahui apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Luffy

''Kita berangkat!'' teriak Luffy yang kemudian berlari ke depan menuju ke arah jendela dan kemudian lompat ke luar

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!'' terdengar suara Rias dan Peeragenya. Zoro juga terlihat berteriak

Luffy lompat dengan sangat cepat ke bawah, Luffy lalu berlari saat sudah sampai di tanah dan kemudian berlari sangat cepat sambil menggendong teman-teman nya. Keliahatan teman nya terjepit karena ulah Luffy

 **KEMBALI KE PERTEMPURAN**

''Hahahaha apakah cuma itu kemampuan mu? Malaikat jatuh?'' ejek seseorang wanita berkulit coklat sambil membawa sebuah tongkat.

Azazel dengan melawan Katarea Leviathan. Azazel hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari Katerea.

''Ya sebenarnya aku hanya berpikir, kenapa aku harus mengeluarkan semua kekuatan ku'' ejek Azazel

Katarea lalu terlihat marah saat Azazel mengejek nya, Katarea lalu mengeluarkan sihirnya yaitu sihir air untuk menyerang Katarea. Azazel mengehindari semua serangan sihir itu dengan cukup mudah, namun dia tidak menyadari kalau dia sudah di jebak oleh Katarea

''Kena kau!'' kata Katarena yang kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah air dari bawah tanah

Azazel lalu terkena serangan itu dan terlihat terpental dan kemudian terlihat terlihat kesusahan untuk terbang. Azazel lalu berhasil mengontrol dirinya

''Fiuh, itu tadi benar-benar sangat bahaya'' kata Azazel bercanda

Katarea terlihat tambah kesal melihat Azazel, mereka kembali bertarung satu sama lain

Di dekat situ terlihat banyak sekali pertarungan yang sangat seru, ketiga malaikat jatuh bersama seorang anak Succubus sedang bertarung di atas langit

Di pertempuran itu terlihat ada beberapa orang yang sepertinya sedang melihat pertempuran itu. Mereka terlihat bukanlah pemimpin para teroris itu

''Bukankah ini saat nya kita menunjukan diri kita?" tanya seseorang kepada seorang wanita bersayap naga

''Cih tidak kusangka aku harus bertemu dengan Draig keparat itu lagi'' kata wanita di samping orang itu

''Sudah saat nya''

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Akhir bab**

 **Di bab ini terlihat pertempuran di mulai, maaf kalau saya lama update dan maaf kalau ending nya nanggung  
**

 **Akan ada beberapa organisasi lain yang akan ikut dalam pertempuran ini. dan tentu saja itu akan semakin parah. Soal Lulu yang ternyata kuat jangan heran karena ibu nya saja kuat :V**

 **Untuk Iyan: maaf kalau di chapter sebelum nya membuat anda kecewa, saya harus memikirkan cerita di masa depan untuk cerita ini sehingga saya harus benar-benar memikirkan nya, untuk Katakuri aku memasukan nya karena aku mempublish cerita ini tidak hanya di fanfiction, namun di Wattpad juga, di sana ada orang yang ingin aku memasukan Katakuri. Dan untuk penulisan saya mohon maaf karena saya tetaplah manusia biasa sehingga saya bisa salah. Terima kasih sudah mengritik dan memberi tahu saya.**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah baca dan Review**

 **Tinggalkan Review agar saya senang karena cerita saya di respon**

 **Sampai jumpa di bab berikutnya**

 **Salam Author**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda & Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **warning : non canon, dll**

* * *

 **PERTARUNGAN BERAKHIR DAN MEREKA BERTEMU**

Reynare melemparkan beberapa tombak cahaya kepada beberapa teroris itu, dan beberapa dari mereka terkena dan berjatuhan. Kalawarner dan Mittlet menjaga Lulu namun mereka terlihat kelelahan karena Lulu sangat ingin sekali bertarung dan selalu saja keluar dari penjagaan mereka

''Lulu-sama! Jangan lakukan itu!'' teriak Mittelt

Lulu melawan semua para teroris itu sendirian dengan menggunakan pedang nya, dia merasa kalau sepertinya para teroris itu sedang mengincar seseorang

''Kalian sedang mengincar siapa?" tanya Lulu mengintrogasi salah satu dari mereka

Teroris itu sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena semua temannya sudah di kalahkan dengan sangat mudah. Kalau pun dia melawan Lulu dia tahu kalau dia akan kalah

''Aku tidak tahu'' kata teroris itu dengan ketakutan

''Oh kau tidak mau mengatakan nya, baiklah aku memaksa mu untuk mengatakan nya'' kata Lulu

Lulu mengelurkan pedang untuk menakuti orang di depan nya itu, orang itu yang melihat pedang Lulu kemudian mulai ketakutan karena akan bernasib sama seperti pada teman-teman nya yang terkena serangan dari Lulu

''Baiklah aku akan mengatakan nya, kami mengincar seluruh ketua Fraksi disini dan seorang bocah'' kata orang itu

''Bocah? Siapa?'' tanya Kalawarner saat sudah dekat dengan Lulu bersama Mittelt

''Seorang bocah memakai topi jerami'' kata orang itu

Kalawarner, Mittelt dan Lulu kaget mendengar perkataan dari orang itu. Mereka mengincar seorang bocah yang tidak lain adalah Luffy yang satu-satunya yang memakai topi jerami

''Mereka mengincar Luffy-sama'' kata Mittelt kaget

''Kenapa mereka mengincar bocah topi jerami itu?!" tanya Kalawarner yang khawatir dengan Luffy

''Aku tidak tahu'' kata orang itu

''Jangan berbohong!" paksa Mittelt

''Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, hanya beberapa orang yang memiliki pangkat tinggi yang tahu'' kata orang itu

Lulu kemudian mendekati otang itu dengan tatapan menyelidiki, orang itu benar-benar ketakutan karena di dekati oleh Lulu, dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa-apa sehingga dia hanya terdiam disitu. Lulu menatap orang itu

''Terima kasih, kau bisa pergi sekarang'' kata Lulu

Orang itu kaget mendengarnya, Lulu membiarkan nya kabur. Orang itu lalu kemudian kabur dari ketiga wanita itu. Kalawarner dan Mittelt berpikir kalau Lulu ternyata adalah orang yang baik sama seperti ayahnya.

''Kenapa kau membiarkan nya kabur Lulu-sama, mungkin saja dia berbohong'' kata Mittelt

''Tidak, dia tidak berbohong'' kata Lulu dengan percaya

Kalawarner dan Mittelt mengangguk dengan perkataan dari Lulu, walaupun Lulu masih kecil tapi dia adalah orang yang sangat mengetahui siapa yang berbohong dan siapa yang jujur seperti ayahnya namun sepertinya ayahnya lebih bodoh

''Jadi kita harus mencari Luffy-sama, kita harus menjaga nya karena dia salah satu incaran mereka'' kata Mittelt

''Benar'' setuju Kalawarner

''Hey kalian kemana saja! Aku dari tadi melawan mereka semua dan kalian hanya berdiam diri!" terlihat Reynare yang kelihatan lelah dan marah karena melawan para teroris itu sendirian

''Oh maaf Reynare, kami sedang mencari informasi dari salah satu dari mereka'' kata Kalawarner

Reynare kelihatan cemberut karena kenapa yang malah melakukan hal mudah. Ketiga malaikat jatuh itu melihat para musuh mereka berjatuhan ke tanah akibat kalah dari mereka berempat. Mereka tidak tahu kalau mereka benar-benar sudah sangat kuat karena bisa mengalahkan beberapa penyihir

''Dimana papa?'' tanya Lulu

Lulu mencari kesana-kemari mencari Luffy yang sepertinya tidak ada dari tadi, Lulu khawatir dengan papa nya sekarang yang tidak terlihat dari tadi, apakah papa nya sudah di tangkap oleh para teroris itu

Terlihat di bawa para Peerage Rias dan Sona sedang bertarung dengan para teroris itu, Kiba dan Xenovia sedang menebas mereka semua, Akeno dari tadi menggunakan petirnya untuk mengalahkan teroris itu, sedangkan peerage Sona bertarung dengan cara mereka sendiri. Sirzechs tersenyum melihat para Iblis mudah itu bertarung

''Sepertinya generasi Iblis sekarang benar-benar membuat kaget Underworld, ya kan Grayfia?'' kata Sirzechs

Grayfia hanya mengangguk setuju dengan Sirzechs, sang Ratu terkuat di Underworld mengakui kalau iblis zaman sekarang benar-benar sangat mengejutkan

''Aku rasa mereka akan membuat Underworld menjadi tempat yang meriah dan membuat para Iblis bangsawan kalau mereka mengerti karena terlalu merendahkan Iblis reinkarnasi'' kata Grayfia

''Aku bertanya-tanya, dimana anak topi jerami dan pendekar manusia itu?" tanya Michael

''Tenang saja Michael, mereka akan baik-baik saja, dan aku yakin mereka berdua akan membuat kaget dimensi ini dengan kekuatan mereka, dan menunjukan siapa manusia sebenarnya'' kata Sirzechs

Michael terlihat kaget mendengar perkataan dari Sirzechs, dia seolah mengatakan kalau manusia bukanlah makhluk biasa yang menghuni dunia ini. apakah sang pencipta menyembunyikan sesuatu tentang manusia

''Apa maksud mu, Sirzechs?'' tanya Michael

''Kau akan tahu setelah kau melihat mereka bertarung, Michael'' kata Sirzechs

Michael melihat kalau Sirzechs sepertinya tidak sabar melihat Luffy dan Zoro bertarung, dia sekarang seperti orang yang benar-benar penasaran melihat sebuah acara yang sangat meriah

''Irina awas!'' kata Xenovia yang menebas salah satu penyihir yang mau menyerang Irina

''Oh terima kasih, Xenovia'' kata Irina

''Jangan terlalu sepele saat melawan mereka Irina, kau bisa celaka ditambah kau ini manusia'' kata Irina

''Hmm tidak , Xenovia lihat aku!'' kata Irina

Irina lalu terlihat bercahaya putih sangat terang, kemudian muncul lah sebuah sayap di punggung nya yaitu sayap malaikat, ada tanda Halo di kepala nya dan terlihat ada cahaya suci yang di dekatnya. Xenovia kaget melihat nya

''Aku bukanlah manusia lagi, aku terlahir menjadi malaikat sekarang berkat Michael-sama'' kata Irina

Sirzechs kemudian melihat kearah Michael di sampingnya, dia kaget karena Michael membuat Irina menjadi seorang malaikat. ini benar-benar langka untuk seorang malaikat

''Hmm kau melahirkan nya kembali menjadi malaikat?'' tanya Sirzechs

''Ya benar, dia bersikeras meminta itu, dia ingin menjadi orang yang kuat untuk melindungi teman-teman nya, apakah aku salah?'' tanya Michael

''Tidak juga'' kata Sirzechs tersenyum melihat kembali pertarungan mereka

''Syukurlah'' kata Michael

Para penyihir yang ingin menyerang para ketua Fraksi hanya terlihat tidak bisa menebus sihir pelindung dari Grayfia. mereka semua terkena serangan es dari Grayfia dan berjatuhan, mereka bukanlah imbang dari Ratu terkuat di Underworld

Pertarungan itu terus berlanjut hingga berapa menit, para teroris itu benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang mereka lawan, di tambah para Peerage Rias dan Sona yang seperti nya benar-benar bersemangat melawan mereka semua, dan akhirnya mereka melihat kalau Katerea terlihat kelalahan sekarang karena melawan Azazel yang sekarang menggunakan armor dengan salah satu koleksi Sacred Gear nya

''Ada apa? Apakah kau sudah kehilangan banyak sihirmu?'' ejek Azazel

''Diamlah!'' Katerea lalu mengeluarkan sebuah sihir hitam seperti seekor ular

Azazel kaget melihat sihir itu dan kemudian mengigit lengan kirinya, semua orang kaget melihat Azazel di serang seperti itu. Azazel tersenyum, kemudian tombak Azazel di tangan kanan nya lalu menyerang Katarea sehingga menusuk perutnya

''Apa! tidak mungkin!'' kata Katerea yang terpental kebelakang dan kemudian musnah akibat serangan tombak Azazel

''Wah itu tadi sulit sekali'' kata Azazel

Azazel melihat kalau lengan kirinya sudah hangus begitu juga armor dari Sacred Gear nya, Azazel tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Dia sekarang sudah menang dari Katarea

Sirzechs terlihat senang kalau malaikat jatuh itu menang, dia tidak mau kalau dia harus menjelaskan kalau ketua fraksi malaikat jatuh telah tewas saat terjadi nya perdamaian tiga Fraksi

''Baiklah sekarang tinggal para teroris kecil ini'' kata Sirzechs

''Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" kemudian terdengar sebuah suara yang sangat keras. Semua orang disitu kaget mendengar suara itu

''Suara siapa itu?'' tanya Akeno mendengar suara itu

Suara itu kemudian mulai terdengar dengan dekat, semua orang lalu kaget karena di tengah lapangan ada sebuah seseorang atau beberapa orang yang jatuh dengan sangat cepat, setelah asap di sekitar orang itu hilang terlihat ada beberapa orang yang sepertinya sedang jatuh dan terlihat ada satu orang yang tertawa

''Hahahahahaahaha itu menyenangkan sekali'' kata Luffy tertawa dengan ceria

 **Plak!**

''Bodoh! Kau bisa membunuh kita semua!'' teriak Zoro memukul kepala Luffy

''Aduh kepala ku'' kata Issei sedikit mual

Rias terlihat sedang menyeimbangkan tubuhnya yang sedikit mabuk, Gasper terlihat mau muntah dan Koneko terlihat pucat karena Luffy sama sekali tidak pernah berhenti untuk berlari. Luffy hanya tertawa merespon mereka

''Hahahahahahaha maaf-maaf'' kata Luffy meminta Maaf

Zoro kemudian berhenti tertawa dan kemudian melihat ke depan dimana terjadi nya pertempuran. Zoro terlihat tersenyum yang akhirnya bisa bertempur dengan bersungguh-sungguh

''Ini adalah saat nya'' Zoro kemudian mengeluarkan dua pedang nya

''Papa!'' terdengar suara Lulu yang memanggil Luffy

Luffy kemudian melihat keatas kalau ada Lulu dan bersama tiga malaikat jatuh sedang menuju ke arahnya. Lulu kemudian memeluk Luffy, ketiga malaikat jatuh itu juga memeluk Luffy sehingga Luffy pun terjatuh ke belakang. Issei yang melihat nya hanya kaget dan sedikit cemburu karena Luffy memiliki banyak wanita yang memerhatikan nya

''Hua! Luffy-sama kemana saja'' kata Mittelt yang terlihat mulai menangis

''Kami mencari-cari anda'' kata Reynare

''Kami sangat khawatir'' kata Kalawarner

Luffy terlihat tidak bisa bernafas dan bangun karena di tindihi oleh mereka semua, Luffy kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga nya untuk bangun dan berhasil. Luffy terlihat bernafas dengan berat karena ulah keempat gadis itu

''Akhirnya aku bebas'' kata Luffy

''Papa, ada musuh yang ingin mengincar papa'' kata Lulu

''Mengincarku?''

''Benar, semua teroris ini seperti nya mengincar anda'' kata Kalawarner

Luffy berdiri dan kemudian berjalan ke samping Zoro dan melihat semua musuh di depan mereka, Ketiga malaikat itu melindungi Luffy, Lulu di depan Luffy. mereka seperti sedang melakukan formasi untuk melawan mereka semua

''Hmm kita sedang melakukan apa?'' tanya Luffy

''Tentu saja formasi'' kata Reynare

''Aku ikut!'' Gasper kemudian ada di sebelah Lulu sehingga terlihat Luffy dan Zoro di tengah, Lulu dan Gasper di depan, dan Reynare, Kalawarner dan Mittelt di keliling Luffy dan Zoro. keempat pemimpin itu hanya terbengong melihat kelompok Luffy,begitu juga dengan peerage Rias dan Sona

''Mereka sedang melakukan apa?'' tanya Michael

''Sepertinya mereka sedang melakukan formasi'' kata Sirzechs

''Wow itu formasi yang cukup keren'' kata Serafall

Grayfia hanya terbengong melihat mereka bertiga yang terlihat merasa cukup keren dengan formasi ini. Grayfia malah merasa kalau mereka memiliki selera yang buruk

''Jadi, apakah kalian ingin melawan kami?'' tanya Luffy menantang semua para penyihir itu

Para penyihir itu kemudian marah karena dihina oleh Luffy, semua penyihir itu kemudian menyerang formasi Luffy. Semua orang disitu lalu bubar karena di serang oleh salah satu penyihir

''Sialan, beraninya kau menyerang kami'' kata Reynare yang kemudian mengeluarkan dua tombak cahaya dengan satu tangan nya.

Reynare melemparkan tombak cahaya nya kearah penyihir itu dan kemudian terkena empat orang karena tembus ke belakang. Zoro kaget karena dia bisa menembus tubuh penyihir itu, Mittelt mengeluarkan tombak cahaya nya yang berbeda karena memiliki cahaya yang lebih terang di ujung nya

'' **Light Shock!** '' Mittelt melempar tombak cahaya nya kearah para penyihir yang lebih ramai

Semua yang di dekat tombak cahaya itu lalu terlihat merasa kalau mereka silau dan merasakan kalau tubuh mereka tidak bisa di gerakan. Mereka semua benar-benar bingung melihat ini

''Ada apa dengan ku?! Aku tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhku''

''Tubuhku tidak bisa di gerakan''

Para teroris itu benar-benar bingung melihat tubuh mereka tidak bisa di gerakan, kemudian mereka kaget karena Kalawarner tiba-tiba saja menuju ke arah mereka. Kalawarner membawa sebuah tombak untuk menyerang mereka dengan jarak dekat

''Mereka benar-benar semakin hebat'' kata Luffy

Zoro terlihat melawan juga menggunakan tiga pedangnya, Zoro menghindar dan menebas untuk mengalahkan mereka semua. Zoro sesekali menggunakan teknik dua pedang nya. Mereka semua benar-benar bukanlah imbang Zoro

''Hebat'' kata Michael melihat Zoro

''Itu masihlah permulaan, Michael. Kau akan lebih kagum saat dia bertarung dengan serius'' kata Sirzechs

Michael terlihat percaya dengan perkataan dari Sirzechs, mereka adalah manusia yang sangat berbeda dari manusia disini. Mereka berdua memiliki kekuatan aneh di dalam tubuh mereka

''Lufye!''

Luffy lalu berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil nya, orang yang memanggil nya adalah Irina. Luffy heran karena Irina memanggil nya dengan nama yang cukup berbeda, Irina sudah ada di depan Luffy

''Kenapa kau memanggil ku seperti itu?'' tanya Luffy

''Apakah kau tidak suka? Aku memanggil mu dengan itu sebagai tanda hubungan kita'' kata Irina

''Oh kalau begitu tidak apa-apa'' kata Luffy dengan tersenyum

Irina terlihat senang berbicara bersama orang yang memiliki sifat ceria yang sama sepertinya, Luffy berbicara dengan Irina dengan cukup ramah dan saling tertawa. Ketiga malaikat jatuh itu lalu merasa kesal dengan tuan mereka karena hanya berbicara dengan wanita saat waktu yang tepat

''Luffy-sama! Bukan saatnya untuk berbicara'' kata Reynare

''Oh maaf maaf'' kata Luffy meminta maaf

Mereka semua di situ lalu kaget karena tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu di atas langit yang jatuh. Terlihat ada seekor monster yang seperti anjing namun berwarna hitam, dia menatap Luffy dan yang lain nya dengan tatapan tajam

''Monster apa itu?'' tanya Akeno

''Entahlah, aku merasa kalau sepertinya dia sedang menatap kita semua'' kata Rias

''Apakah dia musuh?'' tanya Koneko

Rias terlihat khawatir dengan monster itu karena sepertinya berbeda dengan monster yang sering mereka lawan. Di dekat mereka ada dua orang yang sedang melihat mereka

''Apakah kau yakin kalau mereka akan mengalahkan nya?'' tanya seorang pria yang tersenyum

''Entahlah, aku rasa mereka tidak akan bisa mengalahkan anjing itu, karena anjing itu adalah monster kelas SS'' kata seorang wanita bersayap naga

Luffy dan Zoro yang melihatnya lalu hanya sedang bersia-siap untuk menyerang nya, Luffy kemudian berlari ke depan

''Kalian semua, lawanlah para teroris itu, aku dan Zoro akan melawan nya'' kata Luffy

Rias dan yang lain nya hanya mengangguk mengerti, mereka kemudian hanya mengurus para teroris itu, Luffy dan monster itu berhadapan muka dengan monster itu

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Bazzoka!** '' teriak Luffy

Luffy memukul wajah monster itu namun terlihat tidak terlalu berefek, Zoro kemudian tidak mau kalah langsung menyerang monster itu dengan pedangnya

'' **Oni Giri!** '' teriak Zoro menebas monster itu

Monster itu lalu merasakan punggung nya tertebas oleh Zoro sehingga terlihat ada luka kecil, Zoro merasa kalau serangan nya tadi kurang kuat. Kedua orang yang menatap petarungan Zoro dan Luffy hanya kaget

''Hey apakah kau lihat tadi?'' tanya laki-laki itu

''Ya aku lihat, mereka bukan laki-laki biasa'' kata wanita bersayap naga

''Ini benar-benar menarik'' kata laki-laki itu

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Ono!** '' teriak Luffy menendang kebawah monster itu

Monster itu merasakan punggungnya di tenang kebawah. Zoro kemudian sudah ada di atas kepala monster itu dan kemudian menyerang kepala monster itu, Monster itu merasakan kalau kepala nya tertebas oleh Zoro dan kemudian terluka dengan parah

''Sepertinya monster ini cukup kuat'' kata Zoro

''Aku merasa kalau sepertinya monster ini benar-benar kuat, saat nya mengalahakan nya dengan cepat!'' kata Luffy

Luffy kemudian berlari ke depan monster itu dan kemudian bersiap-siap untuk mengalahkan monster itu dan benar saja Luffy menggunakan haki di tangan nya

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Hawk Riffle**!'' teriak Luffy memukul perut monster itu

Karena bercampur dengan haki membuat serangan itu lebih mematikan, Zoro sudah ada di belakang monster itu, Zoro sedang bersiap-siap menggunakan kedua pedang nya

'' **Tatsumaki!** '' teriak Zoro yang kemudian membuat sebuah angin topan dengan menggunakan pedang nya

Monster itu kemudian terbang ke atas langit karena serangan dari Zoro dan kemudian tercabik-cabik karena sabetan angin dari angin topan itu. Kemudian monster itu jatuh kebawah dengan tidak berdaya, monster itu terlihat tidak bisa bangun lagi

''Akhirnya dia kalah juga'' kata Zoro

Luffy juga terlihat senang karena mengalahkan monster itu, semua orang disitu senang karena Zoro dan Luffy menang. Michael benar-benar takjub dengan mereka berdua.

Terlihat dua orang dari jauh itu yang melihat ini juga kaget karena mereka bisa mengalahkan monster level SS dengan mudah.

Zoro dan Luffy kemudian menyadari kalau ada monster yang lain lagi yang muncul, terlihat mereka sangatlah banyak dan semua mereka bertubuh besar. Luffy dan Zoro terlihat kebingungan sekarang, salah satu monster lalu menyerang Luffy namun Luffy lebih cepat bereaksi

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Muchi**!'' teriak Luffy menendang monster itu

Monster itu lalu terpental ke samping, Zoro kemudian menebas salah satu monster itu dan lagi di sebelah kanan nya. Luffy dan Zoro lalu menyadari kalau mereka semua terlalu banyak

''Aku punya ide'' kata Luffy

Luffy kemudian menghinamkan tangan nya dan kemudian mengigit jempolnya, semua orang disitu benar-benar bingung melihat apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Luffy. Tangan Luffy kemudian tiba-tiba saja membesar sehingga mengagetkan semua orang kecuali Zoro

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Elephent Gun!** '' teriak Luffy memukul mereka semua dengan sekali pukulan

Semua monster itu lalu terlihat di pukul oleh tangan yang sangat besar dan menghancurkan mereka semua. Daerah di sekolah Kouh benar-benar hampir hancur seluruh nya beruntung karena di lindungi oleh sihir Grayfia sehingga tidak semua sekolah hancur

''Wah apa itu tadi?'' tanya Rias kaget

''Serangan itu benar-benar sangatlah berbahaya'' kata Akeno

Semua Peerage Rias dan Sona benar-benar kaget melihat kekuatan Luffy tadi, semua pemimpin Fraksi juga benar-benar kaget melihat serangan Lufyf tadi. Mereka tidak tahu kalau Luffy bisa melakukan serangan yang sangat kuat seperti itu

Luffy kemudian berdiri melihat semua monster itu sudah kalah dengan tersenyum, Luffy dan Zoro kemudian berjalan kearah Rias dan yang lain nya lagi. Kedua orang yang melihat ini benar-benar kaget melihat Luffy

''Wah-wah mereka ternyata kuat'' kata laki-laki itu

''Cih, siapa mereka?'' tanya wanita bersayap naga

Luffy dan Zoro kemudian berjalan kearah Rias dan yang lain nya karena berhasil mengalahkan monster itu. Namun saat Luffy dan Zoro sampai tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang jatuh sehingga membuat semua orang disitu kaget, mereka lalu melihat siapa yang jatuh dan ternyata adalah Azazel

''Ara, sepertinya aku di khianati'' kata Azazel dengan santai

Semua orang lalu melihat keatas langit dan kaget karena yang melukai nya adalah Vali yang menggunakan armor naga nya

''Hey! Kenapa kau melakukan nya?'' teriak Issei

''Kenapa aku melakukan nya? Aku tidak terlalu suka dengan perdamaian karena itu akan sangat membosankan, aku lebih suka untuk bertarung'' kata Vali

Semua orang kaget mendengar perkataan dari Vali, Luffy dan Zoro hanya menatap Vali dengan tatapan tajam. Issei yang mendengarnya lalu terlihat benar-benar marah

''Dan satu lagi, namaku yang sebenarnya Vali Lucifer'' kata Vali

Sirzechs kaget mendengar perkataan dari Vali, kalau dia adalah keturunan Lucifer. begitu juga para pemimpin Fraksi lain nya

''Oh itu sangat mengejutkan'' kata Sirzechs

Luffy terlihat sangat marah kepada Vali karena telah mengahajar Azazel yang dia pikir adalah orang yang baik. Luffy ingat kalau dia pernah memancing dengan nya

''Jadi hanya itu saja? Kau melakukan nya karena kau bosan!'' teriak Issei marah

''Jangan sok tidak tahu, wahai rival ku'' kata Vali

Issei bingung mendengar perkataan dari Vali yang sepertinya mempunyai tujuan tertentu dengan nya.

''Aku disini juga ingin mengalahkan mu'' kata Vali

''Mengalahkanku?''

''Benar, namun aku sadar kalau kau ternyata...lemah'' kata Vali

Issei kemudian marah dan kemudian berubah memakai armor naga nya, Issei kemudian menuju ke arah Vali untuk segera menyerang nya. Vali hanya tersenyum melihat Issei menuju kearah nya, Issei kemudian berniat untuk memukul Vali namun Vali dengan mudah menangkap pukulan Issei

''Sudah kubilang kalau kau terlalu lemah'' kata Vali

Vali kemudian memukul wajah Issei sehingga Issei terpental kebelakang dan menabrak bangunan sekolah. Vali kemudian mengangkat tangan kanan nya dan kemudian seperti mengenggam sesuatu, kemudian terlihat bangunan penelitan ilmu gaib seperti tertarik ke arahnya

''Dia bisa menarik dimensi, itu benar-benar buruk'' kata Sirzechs

''Ah, dia bisa menarik ruang dimensi? Itu sangat mengagumkan!'' kata Luffy

Semua orang malah terbengong melihat sifat Luffy yang tiba-tiba malah kagum dengan kekuatan Vali di saat seperti ini

Issei kemudian bangkit dan kemudian menyerang Vali lagi, Vali masih saja dengan mudah menangkis serangan dari Issei dan bisa membalas serangan dari Issei. Terliahat armor Issei benar-benar hampir hancur. Issei kemudian jatuh ke tanah dengan kesakitan

''Hmm kau masihlah lemah'' kata Vali

Issei melihat kearah Vali dengan tatapan tajam, Vali menatap ke arah Rias dan yang lain nya. Vali tersenyum seperti memiliki ide

''Aku tahu bagaimana cara membuat mu kuat'' kata Vali. Vali kemudian terbang menuju ke arah Asia dengan sangat cepat

Issei kaget melihat Vali terbang ke arah Asia, Asia kaget karena Vali terbang kearah nya dengan sangat cepat

''Dengan melukai orang yang penting bagimu, kau mungkin bisa menjadi lebih kuat'' kata Vali

Vali hampir sampai ke arah Asia yang sepertinya ketakutan karena tidak tahu harus melakukan apa-apa. namun Vali tidak tahu kalau ada seseorang di depan Asia yang datang tiba-tiba dengan sangat cepat

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Hawk Bazzoka!** ''

Wajah Vali kemudian tiba-tiba saja terpukul oleh seseorang dengan sangat cepat sehingga Vali tidak menyadari nya. Vali kaget karena helm nya langsung hancur dengan sangat mudah

'' _Apa!_ '' pikir Vali

Vali melihat kalau orang yang melindungi Asia adalah Luffy yang cukup berbeda, Luffy terlihat memakai Gear Second nya sehingga kulit nya bewarna pink dan terlihat mengeluarkan asap. Tangan Luffy terlihat berwarna hitam karena di selimuti haki pengeras

Luffy menatap Vali dengan tatapan tajam. Vali yang melihat Luffy hanya kaget karena dia bisa lebih cepat darinya, Vali berpikir akan menyerang Luffy namun

'' _Vali awas!_ '' ucap Albion

Vali merasakan kalau ada orang di sebelah nya yang tiba-tiba juga muncul dengan sangat cepat, orang itu adalah Zoro yang kemudian menggunakan salah satu pedang nya untuk menyerang Vali. Vali menangkis serangan dari Zoro dengan lengan nya

Zoro mendarat di samping Luffy dan kemudian menyarungkan pedang nya kembali, Zoro kemudian menatap ke arah Vali dengan tatapan tajam

Vali merasakan kalau armor di tangan nya terlihat hancur, Vali benar-benar kaget melihat nya. Vali merasakan kalau mereka bukanlah manusia biasa

'' _Vali, berhatilah-hatilah, mereka bukanlah manusia biasa, aku bisa merasakan dari tatapan mata mereka_ '' kata Albion

''Hey kau, jangan melukai orang lain saat kau lagi ada pertarungan, Issei adalah lawan mu, kau seharusnya jangan jadi pengecut'' kata Luffy

Vali terlihat kesal mendengar perkataan dari Luffy, Vali merasa kalau perkataan dari Luffy memang benar

Issei kemudian menyerang Vali dari belakang, Vali yang mengetahuinya lalu menghindari serangan dari Issei. Vali terbang ke atas langit, Issei mengikuti Vali terbang keatas

''Lawan aku Vali! Jangan sakiti orang lain'' kata Issei

''Hmm jangan bercanda,kau masih lemah'' kata Vali

''Jangan terlalu meremehkan ku!'' Issei yang penuh semangat kemudian menyerang Vali dengan sangat kuat.

Vali kaget karena Issei tiba-tiba saja lebih kuat dari sebelum nya, Issei terus beradu pukulan dengan Vali, Vali benar-benar sekarang merasa kaget karena Issei bisa menandingi nya sekarang dalam kecepatan pukulan

''Dia tiba-tiba saja menjadi kuat'' kata Vali

Issei kemudian terlihat memukul dada Vali dan kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya putih, Vali kaget karena itu adalah Sacred Gear nya. Issei memegang Sacred Gear Vali

''Vali! Aku akan mengambil Sacred Gear mu'' kata Issei

''Kau ingin mengambil Sacred Gear ku? Jangan terlalu bodoh'' kata Vali

'' _Aku dan Draig adalah element yang saling mendorong dan berlawanan, kau tidak akan bisa_ '' kata Albion

Issei terliha tidak peduli, dia kemudian terlihat sedang menguasai Sacred Gear Vali namun sepertinya dia terlihat kesakitan, Issei terlihat masih saja berusaha

'' _Apakah kau tahu Albion? Aku berpikir kalau orang bodoh memanglah bodoh, namun orang bodoh bisa melakukan apa yang bisa mereka lakukan_ '' kata Draig

Issei kemudian terlihat berhasil mengendalikan Sacred Gear Vali, Vali dan Albion kaget melihat nya. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau Issei benar-benar berhasil

''Bagaimana Vali? Aku berhasil mengambil Sacred Gear mu!'' kata Issei

Vali yang kaget kemudian tersenyum dan tertawa. Issei dan yang lain nya benar-benar bingung melihat Vali tertawa, Luffy dan Zoro terlihat heran melihat Vali tertawa

''Kenapa dengan nya?'' tanya Luffy

''Aku tidak tahu'' kata Zoro

Vali kemudian melihat kearah Issei yang terlihat bingung karena Vali tiba-tiba saja tertawa

''Baiklah sepertinya aku harus serius sekarang'' kata Vali

Vali kemudian ingin bertarung secara serius dengan Issei, namun saat ingin bertarung lagi tiba-tiba saja pelindung dari Grayfia hancur seperti ada yang menghancurkan nya. Grayfia kaget karena pelindung untuk melindungi kota luar tiba-tiba saja hancur

Terlihat ada orang yang jatuh di depan Issei, didekat Vali. orang itu memiliki tongkat yang cukup panjang, memiliki mahkota dan memakai pakaian merah terlihat seperti armor

''Bikou'' kata Vali

''Ayo Vali, sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat'' kata Bikou

Vali mendesah pasrah karena dia sekarang harus kembali, Vali kemudian melihat kearah Issei dan tersenyum

''Sepertinya kita harus berpisah dulu, rivalku'' kata Vali

''Oh jadi kau sang kaisar naga merah ya, aku Bikou salam kenal'' kata Bikou

Issei hanya terdiam melihat kejadian ini, Luffy dan Zoro hanya berpikir apakah pria seperti monyet itu akan bertarung juga. Luffy terlihat sepertinya tidak masalah kalau orang itu akan bertarung juga karena dia sudah siap

''Bagaimana dengan di dunia monster?'' bisik Vali kepada Bikou

''Orang baru itu dan gadis kucing itu sedang menuju ke sana untuk mengambil nya'' kata Bikou

''Apakah kau yakin dia bisa melakukan nya?'' tanya Vali

''Aku tidak tahu, namun Ophis sangat percaya dengan orang baru itu'' kata Bikou

''Baiklah kalau begitu'' kata Vali

Vali dan Bikou kemudian tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan sihir teleport, Vali masih melihat ke arah Issei yang mencoba untuk menyerang lagi namun sepertinya tidak akan sempat karena dia terlalu jauh

''Jadilah lebih kuat rivalku'' kata Vali

Vali dan Bikou kemudian menghilang dari tatapan mereka semua, Issei kelihatan kesal karena Vali benar-benar bisa kabur darinya. Issei kemudian kembali ke wujudnya tanpa armor

''Sial! Mereka berhasil kabur'' kata Issei

Rias dan yang lain nya terlihat lega karena sepertinya pertarungan akhirnya selesai, peerage Rias dan yang lain nya kemudian mengahampiri Issei, Rias menuju ke arah Luffy berpikir apakah dia baik-baik saja

''Apakah kau baik-baik saja, Luffy?'' tanya Rias

''Aku baik-baik saja Rias, tenang saja'' kata Luffy

Rias merasa lega melihat Luffy aman, Zoro hanya tersenyum melihat Rias begitu menghawatirkan Luffy.

Mereka semua saling bertanya apakah mereka baik-baik saja, mereka semua terlihat senang karena pertarungan akhirnya berakhir, banyak para penyihir yang selamat. Michael memutuskan untuk menahan mereka semua di Surga

Kedua orang yang lain nya yang masih melihat dari tadi hanya merasa kalau tugas mereka sudah selesai. namun terlihat wanita bersayap naga itu sepertinya merasa belum puas karena dia belum melihat sesuatu yang menarik

''Sebaiknya kita pergi'' kata pria di sebelah wanita itu

''Tunggu dulu, aku masih ingin melakukan sesuatu''

Wanita bersayap naga itu kemudian mengeluarkan sihirnya menuju ke arah Luffy, wanita bersayap naga itu berpikir kalau dia harus melukai Luffy agar semua orang disitu pasti panik

''Awas!'' teriak pria itu

Wanita itu kemudian melihat kalau tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah sihir api berbentuk pedang hampir memotong mereka semua. Gadis itu dan pria itu selamat dari serangan itu, mereka semua kemudian melihat siapa yang menyerang mereka

Terlihat seorang wanita berumur 20 puluhan sedang terbang dengan menggunakan sayap nya, dia memiliki ciri-ciri yang sangat di kenal oleh wanita bersayap naga itu

''Wah kenapa kau selalu saja mengganggu kebahagian orang lain, Fallen Goddess?'' tanya wanita itu

''Cih, kenapa kau juga selalu saja menganggu ku, Eveline ?'' tanya Tiamat

Eveline hanya terlihat tersenyum lucu mendengar perkataan dari Tiamat, mereka berdua adalah orang-orang yang sama sekali tidak pernah damai

''Jangan tersenyum saja, Succubus bodoh'' kata Tiamat

''Aku hanya lucu karena kau sepertinya tidak pernah menyukai orang lain bahagia, Tiamat'' kata Eveline

''Diam kau! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ku'' kata Tiamat sedikit murung

Luffy dan yang lain nya kaget setelah mendengar sebuah serangan sihir, mereka semua melihat di ujung sekolah ada seseorang yang terbang dan sepertinya sedang bertarung

Lulu melihat salah satu orang itu dan kemudian kaget karena mengetahui siapa salah satu orang itu, Lulu dengan cepat terbang menuju ke arah orang-orang itu

''Lulu-sama! Anda mau kemana?'' tanya Kalawarner

Lulu tidak mendengarkan Kalawarner, ketiga malaikat jatuh itu khawatir melihat Lulu pergi begitu saja. Luffy yang melihat nya mencoba untuk menggapai nya dengan kekuatan buah iblis nya dan kemudian berhasil menangkap Lulu

''Lulu, kau mau kemana?'' tanya Luffy

''Oh ya, papa juga harus ikut'' kata Lulu

Lulu kemudian memegang tangan karet yang memegang badan nya, Lulu menarik Luffy sehingga Luffy tertarik terbang bersama Lulu ke orang-orang yang sedang bertarung itu. Semua orang kaget melihat Lulu sanggup mengangkat Luffy dengan mudah

Zoro hanya terliha kaget melihat Luffy malah di tarik oleh Lulu terbang bersama nya, Zoro tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Rias kemudian mengejar Luffy bersama ketiga malaikat jatuh itu

''Apakah ini tidak apa-apa?'' tanya Issei yang sepertinya ingin mengejar juga namun terlihat kelalahan karena pertarungan tadi

Eveline masih meliha Tiamat yang sepertinya memiliki masalah, Eveline kemudian mengeluarkan dua pedang besar menggunakan sihir api untuk menyerang Tiamat, Eveline kemudian menuju ke arah Tiamat yang terlihat kaget karena Eveline tiba-tiba saja menyerang nya.

Tiamat memblock serangan dari Eveline dengan menggunakan tangan nya dengan cukup mudah, Eveline menatap tajam Tiamat

''Jadi ada apa Tiamat? Kenapa kau bisa di panggil Fallen Goddess?'' tanya Eveline

''Kau tidak perlu tahu'' kata Tiamat

Mereka berdua saling beradu serangan dengan terbang ke sana kemari, pertarungan mereka seperti sebuah petir kedua petir yang saling beradu. Eveline dan Tiamat terus beradu satu sama lain

''Hebat'' kata pria itu tersenyum melihat mereka berkelahi satu sama lain

Kemudian muncullah seorang wanita lagi di samping pria itu, wanita itu tiba-tiba saja muncul dengan menggunakan sihir teleport berwarna hjiau

''Kenapa kalian lama sekali?'' tanya wanita itu

''Maaf, kami tadi ada masalah, Gaia'' kata pria itu

Gaia hanya cemberut mendengar perkataan dari pria itu, Gaia lalu melihat kearah Tiamat dan Eveline yang terus dari tadi bertarung satu sama lain sampai-sampai menghancurkan beberapa bangunan sekolah

''Kau tidak buruk juga, wanita tua'' kata Eveline

''Cih aku memang sudah tua namun aku masih terlihat sangat muda'' kata Tiamat yang kemudian menggunakan mengeluarkan sihir angin dan api

Eveline yang melihat serangan nya kemudian hanya menghindari nya, Eveline masih terus menyerang Tiamat dengan kedua pedang nya

''Kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja murung?'' tanya Eveline

Tiamat kaget karena mengetahui kalau Eveline tahu kalau dia murung saat itu. Tiamat tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa,

Eveline kemudian menyerang Tiamat menggunakan pedang nya, Tiamat menahan serangan Eveline dengan menggunakan tangan nya yang di lapisi oleh sisik naga nya

''Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan semua nya kepada ku?'' tanya Eveline sambil saling beradu dengan Tiamat

''Apa maksud mu?'' tanya Tiamat

''Aku tahu kalau kau memiliki masalah'' kata Eveline

''Diamlah, aku tidak butuh orang lain untuk membantuku'' kata Tiamat

Mereka berdua lalu terpental kebelakang karena energi sihir mereka yang saling beradu, mereka sama-sama saling melihat sambil terbang

''Bukankah kau harus melakukan sesuatu?'' tanya pria di sebelah Gaia

''Baiklah'' kata Gaia

Gaia kemudian menggunakan sihirnya untuk menolong Tiamat, terlihat seluruh tanaman di sekolah itu tiba-tiba saja membesar dan tumbuh dengan sangat cepat, tanaman itu kemudian menyerang Eveline seperti ini menangkapnya

Eveline menghindari semua serangan itu dengan cukup mudah. Seluruh orang di sekolah itu kaget karena tiba-tiba saja seluruh tanaman di sekolah Kouh tiba-tiba saja tumbuh dengan cepat

''Ada apa ini?'' tanya Azazel

''Aku tidak tahu, sepertinya gadis di sana lah yang melakukan nya'' kata Sirzechs menunjuk ke arah Gaia

''Bukankah dia...'' Michel tahu siapa wanita itu

''Benar, dia adalah Gaia, sang Titan'' kata Sirzechs

Semua orang kaget mendengar salah satu Ras paling tinggi itu, mereka pernah mendengar kalau Titan dan Dewa pernah bertarung satu sama lain nya

Luffy yang sedang di tarik hanya kebingungan karena tanaman itu menyerang nya dan Lulu, Lulu menggunakan tangan di sebelah yang sudah ada pedang apinya untuk memotong semua tanaman itu untuk lewat sambil menarik Luffy

Rias dan ketiga malaikat jatuh itu terlihat kesulitan dengan semua tanaman itu, mereka kaget karena tanaman itu tiba-tiba saja muncul menyerang mereka

''Apa-apaan para tanaman ini?'' tanya Mittlet kesulitan dengan tanaman itu

''Kenapa bisa jadi begini?'' tanya Reynare

''Sialan'' Rias menggunakan sihir penghancurnya untuk menghancurkan tanaman itu

Terlihat sekarang Eveline sudah di kepung oleh tanaman itu sehingga tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi. Tiamat kemudian mendarat di samping Gaia dan pria itu

''Kenapa kau melakukan nya?!'' kata Tiamat marah

''Aku tahu kau lagi marah, namun kau tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan nya'' kata Gaia

Tiamat hanya merasa kesal dengan perkataan dari Gaia, memang benar dia sangat kesulitan dengan Succubus itu. Dia seharusnya tidak boleh meremehkan nya

''Oh ya Succubus, ada sesuatu yang aku katakan kepada dirimu dari Nyonya mu'' kata Gaia

'' _Lilith-sama!_ '' kaget Eveline

''Dia mengatakan 'Jangan ikut campur' itu dia bilang'' kata Gaia

Eveline kemudian kaget mendengar perkataan dari Gaia, apakah benar yang di katakan oleh Gaia?

Gaia kemudian hanya tersenyum karena dia akhirnya bisa mengirim pesan dari wanita penggoda itu.

''Dan aku dengar kalau saudari mu telah bergabung dengan kami di organisasi New Gate'' kata Gaia

Eveline kemudian kaget karena mendengar kalau Gaia mengatakan tentang saudari nya, dia memang benar-benar kaget

''Kalau aku tidak salah nama nya, Xeperia EV'Aline'' kata Gaia

Eveline yang mendengar nama saudari nya kemudian marah, Eveline kemudian menghancurkan semua tanaman di sekeliling nya dengan kekuatan api nya, Eveline kemudian menatap kearah Gaia

''Ada dimana Xeperia?!'' teriak Eveline marah

''Wah ternyata dia bisa marah juga'' kata pria itu

''Dia ada bersama kami'' kata Gaia

Eveline benar-benar marah kalau saudari nya di lukai oleh para orang ini

''Sudahlah saat nya kita kembali'' kata Gaia

Gaia kemudian mengeluarkan sihir teleportnya untuk segera pergi, Eveline mencoba untuk menyerang Gaia namun sepertinya terlambat karena di hadang oleh para tanaman itu. Gaia dan kedua orang itu. Eveline tidak sempat untuk menyerang mereka

''Sial'' kata Eveline

Eveline terlihat sekarang termenung memikirkan saudarinya itu, dia memang pergi meninggalkan para saudarinya karena dia tidak mau terlibat masalah keluarga itu namun dia masih sangalah peduli dengan para saudarinya dan para ibu mereka

''Mama!''

kemudian Eveline mendengar ada sebuah suara yang sangat dia kenal, Eveline kemudian melihat ke samping nya dan kaget karena melihat Lulu sedang terbang menuju ke arahnya. Dia bersama seseorang

''Mama!'' Lulu lalu memeluk ibunya

''Oh Lulu'' kata Eveline yang kemudian tersenyum melihat putrinya

Lulu terlihat senang sekali karena dia berjumpa lagi dengan ibunya, Lulu lalu ingat kalau dia membawa Luffy sehingga ibunya akhirnya bertemu

''Mama lihat, aku membawa papa'' kata Lulu yang kemudian menarik Luffy yang lengan nya panjang

Eveline kemudian kaget melihat Luffy, dia benar-benar kaget karena akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan Luffy sejak sangat lama dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Luffy lagi

''Sayang~'' kata Eveline kelihatan malu

Luffy yang melihat Eveline kemudian hanya terdiam dan heran melihat Eveline yang tiba-tiba saja malu melihat nya. ''Sayang~, kau semakin tampan saja'' kata Eveline

Luffy hanya masih terdiam melihat wanita ini, Luffy kemudian mengingat wanita itu dan kaget.

Rias dan ketiga malaikat jatuh kemudian sudah dekat dengan Luffy dan Lulu yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang wanita, mereka berpikir apakah wanita itu adalah musuh?

Kemudian mereka mendengar teriakan dari Luffy

''KAU KAN!'' teriakan Luffy

Rias dan ketiga malaikat jatuh itu kemudian berhenti menuju kearah Luffy karena kaget mendengar Luffy berteriak

 **20 MENIT KEMUDIAN**

Terlihat sekarang Grayfia sedang menggunakan sihirnya untuk mengembalikan sekolah Kouh seperti semula, dia juga sedang menghilang kan tanaman yang tumbuh secara cepat dan membuat mereka menjadi mengecil lagi. Ketiga ketua Fraksi itu hanya melihat perkerjaan Grayfia

''Istri yang pekerja keras ya'' kata Azazel

''Benar'' setuju Michael

''Hahahaha dia selalu saja seperti itu'' kata Sirzechs

Ketiga ketua Fraksi itu hanya tertawa satu sama lain, Grayfia yang melihat mereka hanya cemberut karena mereka hanya tertawa saja tidak membantunya. Grayfia kemudian melihat ke arah Luffy yang sedang berbicara dengan Rias, Sona dan para Peerage mereka

''APA! DIA ADALAH IBU LULU!''

Terdengar sebuah teriakan yang tidak percaya, Grayfia bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang mereka bicarkan di sana

''Aku tidak tahu kalau pria aneh ini memiliki seorang anak'' kata Momo sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dan memukul Luffy dengan jari telunjuk nya

''Hahahaahah terima kasih'' kata Luffy

''Itu bukan pujian!'' teriak Momo kesal

Semua orang hanya tertawa melihat Luffy, Luffy sekali lagi melihat ke arah Eveline. Dia benar-benar yakin kalau dia pernah melihat wanita itu

''Jadi apakah benar kau pernah melihat wanita ini, Luffy?'' tanya Zoro

''Benar, saat aku masih kecil, aku sedang di latih oleh kakekku pada malam hari, dia membuang ku ke hutan dan saat aku sedang berkeliling ke hutan untuk mencari jalan pulang, aku bertemu dengan nya'' kata Luffy

Semua orang kemudian hanya mengangguk mengerti, namun mereka kasihan dengan Luffy karena latihan yang tidak manusiawinya. Eveline terlihat senang sekali bertemu dengan Luffy

''Jadi apakah kalian sudah percaya?'' tanya Eveline

Rias dan Akeno masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi, mereka masih belum menerima kalau Luffy sudah mempunyai anak.

''Aku masih tidak percaya'' kata Rias

Eveline lalu melihat kearah Rias yang sepertinya masih saja keras kepala tidak mau menerima semua ini. Eveline lalu menuju kearah Rias

''Jadi nama mu Rias'' kata Eveline

''Benar, jadi kau adalah wanita yang memperkosa seorang anak berumur sepuluh tahun dan kemudian hamil dan kau sekarang ingin menunjukan diri mu kepada anak itu setelah dia dewasa, apakah kau tidak memiliki rasa malu?'' tanya Rias dengan kesal

''Sebenarnya aku merasa bersalah karena melakukan itu'' kata Eveline terlihat bersalah karena melakukan itu

Lulu yang melihat ibu nya di marahi oleh Rias kemudiah menuju ke ibu nya dan memeluk nya, dia tidak mau melihat ibunya.

''Mama tidak perlu sedih'' kata Lulu

Eveline kemudian merasa tenang karena melihat putrinya seperti mencoba untuk menghiburnya. Luffy yang melihat mereka berdua kemudian hanya tersenyum karena dia tidak begitu masalah soal ini, dia cukup senang karena memiliki seorang putri karena sepertinya itu sangatlah menyenangkan kata para orang tua di dunia nya

''Rias, sepertinya kau berlebihan'' kata Akeno

Rias yang mendengar perkataan dari Akeno kemudian merasa bersalah karena mengatakan itu, ini bukanlah salah siapa-siapa

''Maaf'' kata Rias

''Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu maksud mu'' kata Eveline

Michael kemudian datang menghamipiri mereka semua, seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu

''Aku ingin berbicara dengan manusia bernama Luffy'' kata Michael

Luffy kemudian mendatangi Michael karena mendatangi nya, Luffy berpikir kenapa dia memanggil dirinya

''Ya aku Luffy'' kata Luffy

''Ah, aku mau mengatakan terima kasih sudah membantu pertemuan ini sehingga tidak terjadi ada nya sesuatu yang sangat buruk'' kata Michael

''Tidak masalah'' kata Luffy

''Kalau begitu aku permisi untuk kembali ke surga, aku juga kan membawa para penyihir yang masih hidup'' kata Michael

Michael lalu pergi kembali ke surga untuk melaporkan ini kepada Dewa-Dewi di seluruh mitologi karena ini adalah masalah yang cukup bahaya. Michael dan para prajuritnya lalu pergi menghilang untuk kembali ke surga

''Jadi sekarang apa yang kita lakukan?'' tanya Luffy

''Ya aku memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah mu, sayangku~'' kata Eveline

Rias merasa cringe mendengar Eveline menyebut Luffy dengan nama sayang, Dia cukup terlihat kesal namun dia mencoba untuk tidak membuat hal itu terlalu berefek baginya

''Tunggu! Kau bilang ingin menginap ke rumah Ayano?!" teriak Rias kaget

Eveline kemudian kaget mendengar nama Ayano

''Siapa Ayano, sayang?'' tanya Eveline

''Dia pemilik rumah yang ku tinggalin'' kata Luffy

''Kalau begitu, aku ingin bertemu dengan nya'' kata Eveline

''Baiklah! Saatnya pulang!'' teriak Luffy

''Yaaaaaaa!'' teriak Lulu setuju dengan Luffy

Rias dan yang lain nya hanya sweatdrop melihat ayah dan putrinya itu, Eveline hanya tertawa melihat mereka berdua

 **DI TEMPAT LAIN**

Terlihat sekarang kita ada di sebuah tempat yang seperti sebuah hutan, terlihat ada beberapa tubuh seperti monster berjatuhan di tanah. Terlihat ada Orc, Goblin dan beberapa makhluk mitologi yang jahat lain nya

''Wah ternyata kau benar-benar kuat'' kata seorang gadis kucing yang mengikuti seorang pria tinggi dari belakang nya

Pria itu hanya tidak memperdulikan perkataan dari gadis kucing itu, dia terus berjalan menuju ke tujuan mereka. Gadis kucing itu hanya terlihat mengikuti pria itu sambil melewati beberapa mayat monster yang di bunuh oleh pria itu

''Kau tidak perlu bertarung, aku bisa mengatasi semua nya'' kata pria itu

''Oh ayolah Katakuri-chan, aku juga ingin bertarung'' kata gadis kucing itu

Katakuri hanya terlihat mendesah dengan gadis kucing ini, kenapa dia harus bersama gadis kucing ini. Dia setuju kalau dia di tugaskan untuk menemukan sebuah benda yang sangat penting untuk organisasi mereka

Kemudian Katakuri merasakan ada seekor Goblin yang ingin menyerang nya, Katakuri kemudiah nya terdiam, Katakuri terlihat seperti memegang sebuah batu kecil. Katakuri kemudian menggunakan jempolnya melempar batu itu kearah kepala Goblin itu sehingga dia pun tewas karena batu itu menebus kepala nya

''Aku tidak pernah bosan melihat itu'' kata Kuroka

Mereka kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke sebuah tempat yang sepertinya tempat yang tidak boleh di lalui, tapi mereka tetap saja melalui tempat itu

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Di bab ini aku menyadari kalau Issei juga adalah karakter penting, jadi aku tidak boleh membuat nya karena hanya alasan Luffy dan Zoro masuk sebagai karakter yang penting. Maaf kalau pertarungan Luffy dan Zoro sedikit**

 **DI bab berikutnya aku berpikir untuk menunjukan petualangan Katakuri dan Kuroka di negeri monster karena kalian tahu, aku tidak mau membuat beberapa karakter yang tidak memiliki peran sama sekali, mereka semua adalah karakter yang penting di masa depan**

 **Tiamat sepertinya memiliki masalah, apakah ada masa lalu yang membuat nya menjadi Fallen Goddess? ya pasti ada penyebab nya**

 **Eveline bertemu dengan Luffy, akhirnya Lulu merasa sangat senang karena kedua orang tua nya bertemu**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca dan Review**

 **Jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan Review**

 **Kalau masih ada saran atau pertanyaan kalian bisa Review dan aku akan menjawab nya di bab berikut nya**

 **Sampai jumpa di bab berikut nya**

 **Salam Author**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda & Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **warning : non canon, dll**

* * *

 **KOMANDAN MANIS DAN KELUARGA YANG BERANTAKAN**

Terlihat di hutan itu ada dia orang sedang berjalan dengan santai, yang satu adalah seorang pria yang sangat tinggi sedang berjalan memimpin seorang wanita kucing yang di belakang nya sedang berjalan

''Tempat ini menyeramkan sekali, nyaan~'' kata Kuroka

''Aku setuju, apakah benar ini adalah dunia monster?'' tanya Katakuri

Mereka sedang berjalan melewati hutan yang sangat gelap di tambah waktu di situ malam sehingga menambah suasana yang sangat mencengkram, Kuroka sedikit merasa takut sedangkan Katakuri terlihat tidak takut sama sekali

''Apakah kau takut?" tanya Katakuri

''Tidak terlalu, bagaimana dengan mu?'' tanya Kuroka balik

''Tidak, aku tidak takut sama sekali'' kata Katakuri

Mereka kemudian melewati sebuah sungai yang sepertinya sangat berbeda dengan sungai seperti biasanya, sungai itu berwarna hitam seperti ada sesuatu yang bercampur di dalam nya

''Jangan minum air ini, air ini terkena racun'' kata Katakuri

''Aku tahu, mana mungkin ada sungai berwarna hitam'' kata Kuroka

Katakuri kemudian hanya terdiam melihat air sungai itu, dari tadi mereka hanya berjalan mengelilingi hutan yang terlihat seperti hutan yang sudah mati. Dari tadi mereka tidak melihat ada seseorang selain monster, jadi inikah yang nama nya dunia monster

''Kalau begitu ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita'' kata Katakuri

Kuroka mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, mereka di tugaskan di dunia monster untuk mengambil sesuatu yang cukup penting yang di suruh oleh Ophis

Katakuri menerima perintah dari Ophis karena sudah menyelamatkan nya, dia sama sekali tidak terlalu masalah dalam di perintah seperti ini, lagian dia sangat ingin berkeliling dunia yang cukup banyak Ras di sini

''Hey lihat! Aku melihat sebuah desa!'' teriak Kuroka

Katakuri kemudian kaget karena merasa aneh melihat ada desa di dunia monster seperti ini, Katakuri dan Kuroka kemudian menuju ke desa itu untuk berpikir kalau mereka sepertinya bisa memiliki informasi yang bagus. Katakuri melihat desa itu dari jendela sepertinya ada sebuah pelindung terbuat dari kayu.

''Jadi kita menuju ke desa itu?'' tanya Kuroka untuk memastikan

''Ya, kita bisa mencari informasi dari para penduduk di desa itu'' kata Katakuri

Katakuri dan Kuroka bingung melihat desa itu sepertinya mencoba melindungi mereka dari sesuatu yang sepertinya tidak boleh masuk

''Hey desa ini aneh,nyaan~'' kata Kuroka

''Benar, sepertinya para penduduk di sana sedang melindungi diri mereka dari sesuatu'' kata Katakuri

Katakuri dan Kuroka sudah ada di depan pintu gerbang di desa itu, mereka bertanya-tanya apakah mereka lompat untuk masuk atau langsung terobos aja

''Apakah kita terobos aja?'' tanya Kuroka

''Tidak, aku tidak mau mencari masalah kecil dengan para penduduk di desa ini'' kata Katakuri

Katakuri kemudian melihat keatas yang sepertinya ada sebuah tower pemantau di desa itu, Katakuri berpikir kalau dia harus terlihat ramah

''Hey! Apakah ada orang di dalam?!'' teriak Katakuri memanggil orang di dalam desa itu

Katakuri dan Kuroka kemudian mendenger sebuah suara yang seperti sedang berlari di dalam desa itu, seperti di dalam desa itu terlihat sedang panik akan sesuatu yang sangat bahaya.

''Oh sepertinya mereka panik, aku rasa itu karena suara mu yang menyeramkan,nyaan~'' kata Kuroka dengan mengejek

Katakuri kemudian hanya terlihat kesal mendengar perkataan dari Kuroka, Kedua anggota Khaos Brigade itu kemudian melihat tembok di atas mereka ada beberapa orang yang sepertinya sedang membawa senjata seperti panah dan tombak

''Siapa kalian!? Mau apa kalian dengan desa ini?!'' teriak salah satu dari mereka

''Tenang saja, kami tidak akan menyakiti kalian, aku hanya ingin bertanya beberapa hal'' kata Katakuri mencoba untuk bersikap ramah

''Tidak! Aku tahu kalau kalian mau mengambil salau satu dari kami atas perintah dari raja sialan itu kan!'' teriak salah satu dari para penduduk di desa itu

Katakuri dan Kuroka hanya terlihat bingung dengan perkataan dari salah satu penduduk itu, apa maksud mereka tentang mengambil dan raja. Ini benar-benar membuat Kuroka cukup tertarik

''Aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan, kami hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu'' kata Katakuri

''Jangan mencoba membohogi kami!'' salah satu dari mereka kemudian melompar sebuah tombak kepada Katakuri

Katakuri yang melihat nya kemudian hanya terdiam membiarkan tombak itu mengenai nya, tombak itu kemudian malah melewati tubuh Katakuri karena dia membolongi perutnya sehingga tombak itu hanya melewati tubuhnya

''Hah, padahal aku sudah bersikap ramah'' kata Katakuri mendesah

''Mungkin karena pakaian sangat menyeramkan'' kata Kuroka

Memang benar, pakaian Katakuri terlihat lebih menyeramkan dari sebelum nya, pakaian nya tidak terlalu berbeda dengan pakaian lama nya, dia memakai pakaian hitam kemeja kulit, celaan kulit panjang, dan tentu saja syal nya

''Wah apa-apaan itu?! Tubuh nya bolong''

''Dia monster'' kata para penduduk melihat Katakuri

Katakuri hanya terlihat tenang saja melihat mereka terlihat kaget dengan kekuatan buah Iblisnya, Katakuri kemudian mendesah pasrah

''Baiklah, tidak ada lagi tuan baik hati'' kata Katakuri

''Jadi kita akan menerobosnya, baiklah'' kata Kuroka

Katakuri kemudian bersiap-siap untuk menghancurkan pintu gerbang itu, Katakuri kemudian mengangkat tangan ya

'' **Block Mochi!** '' kata Katakuri

Tangan Katakuri kemudian berwarna hitam dan berbentuk seperti kotak, Katakuri kemudian memukul pintu gerbang itu sehingga pintu gerbang itu kemudian hancur. Haki pengeras Katakuri lebih kuat dari Luffy karena bercampur dengan buah Iblis nya

Semua penduduk di desa itu kemudian kaget melihat ini, mereka benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang mereka lawan. Katakuri kemudian masuk ke dalam desa itu untuk melihat dalam nya, di dalam desa itu terlihat cukup ada beberapa laki-laki, wanita dan anak-anak. Para ibu kemudian membawa para anak nya untuk bersembunyi

''Wah desa ini kotor'' kata Kuroka melihat isi desa itu

''Benar'' setuju Katakuri

Para laki-laki di desa itu kemudian membawa senjata dan kemudian mengelilingi Katakuri dan Kuroka, kedua orang itu hanya terdiak melihat mereka telah di kepung

''Aku bertanya-tanya, kenapa bisa ada manusia disini?'' tanya Katakuri

''Entahlah, aku baru kemari,nyaan~'' kata Kuroka

Para laki-laki kemudian menyerang Katakuri dengan semua tombak mereka, Katakuri kemudian memegang salah satu tombak itu dan kemudian melemparnya beserta orang yang membawa tombak ke arah orang lain nya

''Apakah kita harus membunuh orang-orang ini?' 'tanya Kuroka

''Aku berpikir jangan, karena orang-orang ini sepertinya hanya melindungi diri mereka'' kata Katakuri

''Wah ternyata kau memiliki hati yang baik,nyaan~'' kata Kuroka

Katakuri hanya terdiam merespon Kuroka, para penduduk lain nya lalu menyerang Kuroka dengan menggunakan tombak mereka. Kuroka dengan mudah menghindari serangan tombak itu dan kemudian memukul pemilik tombak itu hingga pingsan

''Serang mereka!'' teriak para warga

Katakuri dan Kuroka melawan balik serangan dari para warga itu, tidak sulit bagi mereka untuk mengalahkan mereka tanpa membunuh mereka, mereka bisa saja membunuh mereka dan itu membuat lebih cepat namun mereka tidak mau

Seluruh warga kemudian sudah di kalahkan, tinggal lah para wanita di situ yang terlihat ketakutan karena tidak bisa melawan dan melihat para laki-laki sudah di kalahkan dengan sangat mudah

''Ibu aku takut'' kata salah satu anak

Katakuri hanya terdiam melihat mereka semua yang sudah terkapar tidak berdaya karena sudah melawan nya. Katakuri kemudian melihat ke salah satu pria dan kemudian mengangkat nya dengan memegang kerah bajunya

''Hey sudah kubilang aku tidak mau membuat masalah'' kata Katakuri sedikit marah

''Kumohon jangan sakiti para wanita dan anak-anak'' kata pria itu

Katakuri kemudian melihat ke arah anak-anak dan wanita, mereka semua terlihat ketakutan melihat dirinya dan Kuroka. Katakuri kemudian melepaskan pria itu sehingga pria itu pun terjatuh kebawah ke tanah

''Aku tidak akan menyakiti kalian, aku hanya ingin bertanya'' kata Katakuri

''Bertanya apa?'' tanya orang itu ketakutan

''Tentang sebuah benda'' kata Katakuri

katakuri dan Kuroka sekarang sedang duduk di sebuah rumah, mereka sedang mendengar perkataan dari salah satu pemuda di desa itu yang mengetahui benda apa yang mereka berdua sedang cari

''Oh jadi benda itu di tahan oleh raja disini ya?'' tanya Katakuri

''Benar'' kata pemuda itu

''Apakah raja disini manusia?'' tanya Kuroka

''Tidak, dia adalah monster, monster yang kejam'' kata pemuda itu

Katakuri sekarang berpikir apakah dia harus menuju ke raja itu dan meminta barang itu atau mengambil nya secara paksa. Kuroka terlihat sedang bermain-main dengan para anak-anak di desa itu, anak-anak di desa itu terlihat tidak merasa takut lagi dengan Kuroka

Katakuri hanya mendesah melihat kelakuan gadis kucing itu, dia memang ramah dengan para anak-anak. Katakuri kemudian melihat kearah pemuda itu lagi

''Jadi ada di mana raja itu?'' tanya Katakuri

''Dia ada di atas bukit itu'' kata pemuda itu yang kemudian menunjuka sebuah bukit yang cukup tinggi

''Oh terima kasih, kenapa desa kalian ada tembok yang mengelilingi desa kalian?'' tanya Katakuri

Pemuda itu kemudian hanya terlihat murung mendengar perkataan dari Katakuri, Katakuri hanya heran melihat reaksi pemuda itu

''Kami membuat tembok di desa kami karena setiap hari para monster menyerang kami, sehingga kami harus membuat tembok ini'' kata pemuda itu

Katakuri berpikir kalau ini bukanlah urusannya, dia harus mencari benda yang di suruh oleh Ophis, lagian mereka sepertinya bisa mengurus diri mereka masing-masing

''Kalau begitu kami pergi'' kata Katakuri

Katakuri kemudian melihat kearah Kuroka yang masih sedang bermain dengan para anak-anak, terlihat seorang anak memegang telinga kucing Kuroka dan ekornya. Kuroka tidak terlalu terganggu dengan itu

''Hey gadis kucing, saatnya kita pergi'' kata Katakuri

''Baiklah'' kata Kuroka

''Apakah kakak mau pergi?'' tanya salah satu anak itu

''Ya, maaf kakak harus segera melakukan sesuatu'' kata Kuroka

Para anak-anak itu kemudian merasa sedih karena orang yang menghibur mereka akan pergi. Kuroka kemudian menuju kearah Katakuri untuk segera pergi menuju ke sebuah bukit yang di tunjuk oleh pemuda itu

''Apakah kau tidak merasa kasihan dengan mereka?'' tanya Kuroka

Katakuri hanya terlihat terdiam mendengar perkataan dari Kuroka, dia tidak memberi komentar untuk pertanyaan dari Kuroka, Kuroka hanya terlihat tersenyum melihat pria itu hanya terdiam. Setelah berjalan cukup lama, mereka lalu melihat ada para Goblin yang ingin menyerang mereka lagi

''Berhati-hatilah, masih banyak monster yang berdatangan'' kata Katakuri memperingatkan Kuroka

''Tenang saja aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri'' kata Kuroka

Kuroka kemudian melihat ada beberapa Goblin yang akan menyerang nya, Kuroka hanya terlihat menghindari serangan dari Goblin itu dan kemudian dia lalu mengeluarkan sihirnya dan menyerang balik para Goblin itu

''Hmm kau lihat kan,nyaaan~'' kata Kuroka

''Terserah'' Katakuri hanya terlihat tenang saja melawan para Goblin karena Goblin itu bukanlah lawan yang pantas untuk Katakuri

Mereka kemudian melihat para Goblin itu semua nya mati, tidak ada lagi yang tersisa yang hidup dari mereka. Kedua orang itu lalu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Mereka berdua lalu melihat ada sebuah gua di samping mereka

''Hey aku melihat sebuah gua'' kata Kuroka. Katakuri kemudian melihat gua itu ''Apakah kau mau memeriksa di dalam gua itu?'' tanya Kuroka

''Hmm aku merasakan ada beberapa orang di dalam sana'' kata Katakuri

''Apakah itu manusia?'' tanya Kuroka

Kuroka sangat tertarik dengan kekuatan Katakuri yang bisa merasakan seseorang dari jauh atau tidak terlihat, Katakuri juga mengatakan kalau dia bisa melihat ke masa depan sehingga dia bisa melihat serangan dari musuhnya sebelum musuhnya melakukan atau berpikir akan melakukan serangan itu

''Kalau begitu kita akan memeriksa gua itukan'' kata Kuroka

Katakuri hanya mengangguk sambil mendesah, mereka kemudian masuk ke dalam gua yang gelap itu. Di dalam gua itu terlihat ada beberapa jejak monster yang di tanah

''Sepertinya ada monster di dalam gua ini'' kata Katakuri yang kemudian berhati-hati

Kuroka hanya terlihat bersiaga juga untuk tidak terlalu lengah saat monster itu menyerang nanti. Terlihat sekarang mereka berdua ada di sebuah ruangan yang yang di penuhi oleh para monster, Orc, Goblin dan monster lain nya

Katakuri dan Kuroka kemudian melihat ada beberapa Manusia seperti di tahan, mereka semua adalah wanita yang terlihat murung sambil duduk di kurungan mereka. Mereka memakai pakaian mereka yang sudah hancur dan terkoyak yang sepertinya tidak di ganti-ganti terlihat dari pakaian mereka yang kotor

''Ternyata mereka menahan Manusia'' kata Kuroka

''Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus menolong mereka atau membiarkan mereka'' kata Katakuri dengan bingung

''Bagaimana kalau kita menyelamatkan mereka?'' tanya Kuroka

''Itu juga mungkin bisa menjadi masalah'' kata Katakuri

Dia mungkin bisa menyelamatkan mereka namun itu akan membuang-buang waktu, namun dia tidak bisa melihat ada seorang wanita yang di jadikan budak oleh para monster itu

''Kalau begitu kita akan selamatkan mereka'' kata Katakuri

''Bukankah kau bilang itu akan menjadi masalah?'' tanya Kuroka

''Aku berubah pikiran'' kata Katakuri

Katakuri kemudian mendatangangi para monster itu untuk melawan mereka, Katakuri kemudian mengambil beberapa batu kecil di tanah dan kemudian memegang nya bersiap-siap melemparnya

''Hey'' panggil Katakuri

Orc dan para Goblin itu lalu melihat kebelakang mereka, mereka nelihat ada orang yang sangat tinggi datang menuju kearah mereka semua. Orang itu terlihat sedang membawa sebuah batu krikil di tangan nya

Para monster itu lalu memegang senjata mereka masing-masing untuk menyerang orang itu, mereka berniat membunuh pria tinggi itu namun mereka sepertinya benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang mereka lawan

''Ketauilah tempatmu, pecundang'' kata Katakuri

Katakuri kemudian melempar semua batu krikilnya satu persatu ke kepala mereka semua, kepala mereka semua lalu mengeluarkan darah akibat batu itu menembus kening kepala mereka. Beberapa monster lalu mati berjatuhan ke tanah

Orc itu kaget melihat kalau para Goblin itu di kalahkan dengan sangat mudah. Katakuri kemudian menuju arah Orc itu untuk segera membunuhanya, Orc itu ketakutan sekarang. Orc itu kemudian membawa sebuah kapak yang sangat besar untuk membunuh orang di depan nya ini

''Jangan terlalu berharap'' Katakuri kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tangan nya yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi mochi

Katakuri mengeluarakn Trisula nya untuk menusuk Orc itu tepat di jantung nya, Orc itu kemudian mati setelah Katakuri menusuk jantung Orc itu. Katakuri melihat mayat Orc itu tidak bisa bergerak lagi

Kuroka yang melihat keadaan sudah selesai lalu mendatangi tempat para budak itu di penjara, Kuroka kemudian membuka pintu penjara itu dengan sangat mudah. Para budak masih terlihat kaget melihat Katakuri tiba-tiba saja membunuh semua monster itu

''Hey, apakah kalian tidak mau keluar?'' tanya Kuroka

''Oh terima kasih!'' kata salah satu wanita terlihat senang karena di selamatkan

''Tidak perlu, kami hanya lewat di area ini saja'' kata Kuroka

''Sekali lagi, terima kasih'' kata salah satu wanita itu

''Sebaiknya kalian kembali ke desa kalian'' kata Katakuri yang kemudian menyimpan kembali Trisula nya kembali ke tangan nya

Semua wanita itu kemudian murung mendengar perkataan dari Katakuri, Katakuri bingung melihat mereka semua tiba-tiba saja bingung. Kuroka juga terlihat bingung melihat mereka semua

''Kenapa dengan kalian semua?'' tanya Kuroka

''Kami tidak memiliki tempat tinggal lagi, desa kami diserang oleh beberapa monster, beberapa orang sudah di bunuh oleh para monster, kami adalah sisa dari orang yang diserang desa tersebut, sekarang kami tidak tahu kemana kami harus tinggal'' kata salah satu wanita itu

Kuroka hanya terlihat kasihan dengan mereka karena sekarang mereka tidak memiliki tempat tinggal di tambah mereka sekarang sudah banyak kehilangan banyak keluarga. Katakuri hanya mendesah mendengar cerita mereka yang sangat mengerikan

''Kalau begitu kalian tunggu dulu disini'' kata Katakuri

Kuroka kemudian kaget mendengar perkataan dari Katakuri yang seenaknya menyuruh seseroang menunggu. Kuroka berpikir sebenarnya apa yang di pikirkan Katakuri. Semua wanita itu juga terliha kaget mendengat perkataan dari Katakuri

''Kenapa kau menyuruh mereka menunggu disini?'' tanya Kuroka

''Kita akan menjemput mereka nanti, sekarang kita harus menuju ke bukit itu untuk mengambil barang yang kita cari'' kata Katakuri

Kuroka hanya mengangguk mengerti, mereka benar-benar harus mengambil barang itu untuk Ophis, mereka sudah terlalu lama ada di dunia ini

Katakuri dan Kuroka kemudian keluar dari gua itu untuk segera mengambil barang mereka dengan cepat, terlihat para budak wanita itu melihat mereka pergi dari pintu gua

 **20 MENIT KEMUDIAN**

Katakuri dan Kuroka kemudian sampai di sebuah tempat yang sepertinya tempat raja yang di katakan oleh pemuda di desa itu

''Jadi ini tempat nya, ini hanya tempat yang diselimuti oleh hutan saja'' Kuroka

''Hmm apakah monster itu benar-benar raja disini?'' tanya Katakuri

Katakuri dan Kuroka lalu masuk ke dalam hutan itu, mereka melihat ada beberapa mayat bergantungan di pohon seperti di gantung. Katakuri kemudian merasakan sesuatu di depan mereka menggunakan Haki kenbun nya

''Hmm ada manusia yang datang''

Kemudian munculah sebuah monster laba-laba yang sangat besar turun dari sebuah pohon yang begitu besar, Katakuri dan Kuroka merasa kalau tempat itu ternyata adalah sarang nya.

''Hey kau, aku ingin bertanya, apakah kau benar raja di daerah ini?'' tanya Katakuri

''Ya, aku adalah raja di daerah ini'' kata laba-laba itu

''Itu tidaklah mungkin'' kata Kuroka

Katakuri heran mendengar perkataan dari Kuroka yang sepertinya tidak percaya dengan perkataan dari laba-laba raksasa itu

''Kenapa?'' tanya Katakuri

''Itu sama sekali tidak mungkin, bagaimana mungkin Echidna mau dengan monster seperti mu?'' tanya Kuroka

''Echidna? Siapa dia?'' tanya Katakuri

''Dia dikenal sebagai ibu semua monster, namun sebenarnya dia hanya melahirkan 5 monster'' kata Kuroka

Katakuri terlihat mengangguk mengerti, namun dia bingung karena Kuroka mengatakan kalau Echidnya tidak mungkin mau dengan nya

''Dan lagi, suami nya adalah Typhon'' kata Kuroka

''Hahaha sepertinya kau tahu banyak, wanita kucing'' kata laba-laba itu

''Tentu saja, aku sudah banyak mengetahui cerita di beberapa mitologi, dan kau bukanlah raja dan tempat ini bukanlah dunia monster'' kata Kuroka

''Apa?'' Katakuri bingung

''Ophis tidak bilang kalau dunia ini adalah dunia monster namun dia mengatakan kalau tempat ini dipenuhi monster, tempat ini hanyalah dunia manusia yang sudah di jajah oleh monster'' kata Kuroka

Katakuri kaget mendegarnya, dia tidak tahu kalau dunia ini adalah bukan dunia monster, namun dari tadi mereka melihat banyak sekali monster di hutan ini tapi dia juga bingung karena ada manusia di dunia ini

''Jadi kau sudah tahu dari tadi?'' tanya Katakuri

''Benar, aku hanya pura-pura tidak tahu,nyaaan~'' kata Kuroka seperti mengejek Katakuri

Katakuri hanya terlihat marah karena Kuroka telah mengerjai nya. Monster itu terlihat hanya tertawa dengan sangat keras seperti ada yang membuat nya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

''Aku tidak tahu kalau Yokai sepertimu memiliki pengetahuan yang sangat banyak'' kata monster itu. Monster itu kemudian melihat kearah Kuroka dan Katakuri. ''Aku adalah salah satu bawahaan Typhon'' kata monster itu

''Dan kenapa kau menyerang Manusia abad pertengahan'' kata Kuroka

''Abad pertengahan?'' Katakuri bingung

''Benar, dunia ini adalah salah satu dunia manusia namun memiliki tahun abad pertengahaan'' kata Kuroka

Katakuri kemudian hanya mengangguk mengerti, Katakuri berpikir kalau ini adalah dunia monster namun Katakuri bingung karena Kuroka mengatakan kalau dunia ini adalah salah satu dunia Manusia

''Aku disuruh oleh tuanku untuk membunuh para Manusia disini, dan berkembang biak'' kata monster itu

''Tunggu, kau berkembang biak dengan manusia? Itu menjijikan'' kata Kuroka memikirkan monster ini melakukan hubungan badan dengan wanita Manusia

''Dan itulah kenapa banyak sekali tahanan wanita saat di gua itu'' kata Katakuri

Katakuri benar-benar tidak senang dengan monster ini, dia memanglah penjahat yaitu sebagai bajak laut tapi dia tidak pernah sama sekali memperkosa wanita namun dia hanya membunuh atas perintah ibu nya, Big Mom

''Benar dan kau cari sudah tidak ada disini'' kata monster itu

Katakuri dan Kuroka terlihat kaget karena monster ini tahu benda apa yang mereka cari, apakah dia tahu kalau mereka dari Khaos Brigade

''Ada dimana benda itu?'' tanya Katakuri

''Bersama tuanku'' kata Monster itu

''Oh begitu, jadi kita sepertinya harus kembali, Katakuri-chan'' kata Kuroka

''Satu pertanyaan untuk monster ini, jika kau tidak ada, apakah para monster disini akan pergi?" tanya Kuroka

''Ya, mereka akan kembali ke daerah tuan kami'' kata monster itu

''Kalau begitu aku akan membunuhmu''' kata Katakuri sekarang mengeluarkan Trisula nya

Kuroka hanya terlihat tersenyum mengetahui kalau Katakuri akan membunuh monster laba-laba itu, dia tidak terlalu bermasalah kalau Katakuri membunuh makhluk itu

''Hahahaahah sepertinya kau terlalu bersemangat manusia'' kata laba-laba itu melihat Katakuri. Laba-laba ini juga berniat untuk membunuh Katakuri dan kemudian menangkap Kuroka untuk menjadikan nya budak

Kuroka terlihat juga bersiap-siap untuk membantu Katakuri, namun sepertinya Katakuri tidak perlu di bantu untuk mengalahkan monster ini

Monster itu kemudian menembak jaringnya menuju kearah Katakuri namun Katakuri bisa menghindari serangan itu dengan cukup mudah, Katakuri kemudian melempat tombak dan mengenai kaki laba-laba itu

Laba-laba itu kaget karena Katakuri melempar tombak nya dengan sangat cepat dan tepat, Katakuri kemudian mendekati monster, tangannya sekarang sudah diselimuti oleh Haki. Katakuri kemudian memukul monster itu dengan sangat kuat

Monster itu kemudian terpental kebelakang dengan sangat cepat dan terlihat dia kesakitan karena pukulan Katakuri yang sangat kuat, tidak sampai disitu, Katakuri kemudian mengambil trisula nya lagi dan mengarahkan nya kearah monster itu

'' **Mochi Tsuki!** '' teriak Katakuri

Tangan Katakuri terlihat memutar dan kemudian dia menusuk kedepan dengan sangat cepat dan kuat, laba-laba itu mencoba menghindari namun terlihat perutnya kanan terkena serangan itu sehingga terlihat perutnya kanan seperti terpotong

'' _Sial, apa-apaan dengan manusia ini, dia begitu kuat_ '' pikir monster itu

Katakuri kemudian berjalan kearah monster itu yang sekarang tidak berdaya karena perut kanannya sudah terkikis habis karena serangan nya yang sangat cepat. Terlihat juga bekas serangan Katakuri yang menebus beberapa pohon dengan sangat mudah

''Ini adalah akhirmu'' kata Katakuri

''Tunggu, jangan bunuh aku, aku bisa memberimu sesuatu, jadi jangan bunuh aku'' kata monster itu

''Maaf, aku tidak membutuhkan apa yang kau punya'' Katakuri kemudian menggunakan trisula dan menusuk perut monster itu hingga dia mati

Katakuri kemudian berjalan kembali kearah Kuroka yang terlihat cukup terhibur dengan pertarungan yang singkat itu, jujur dia juga kaget melihat pertarungan Katakuri yang terlihat lebih ke sikap yang penuh strategi

''Ternyata dia hanya monster biasa, apanya raja" ejek Kuroka kepada monster laba-laba itu

''Sudahlah, ayo kita kembali'' kata Katakuri

''Baik,nyaan~'' kata Kuroka kemudian mengikuti Katakuri dari belakang

Sekarang terlihat kembali ke desa pertama kali Kuroka dan Katakuri berada, terlihat mereka bingung karena para monster sepertinya terlihat ketakutan dan bingung karena sesuatu. Mereka seperti sedang berbicara satu sama lain dan mereka seperti ketakutan

''Kenapa dengan mereka?'' tanya salah satu penduduk

''Aku tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya mereka ketakutan''

Mereka kemudian melihat para monster berlari kebelakang masuk kedalam hutan, ini membuat mereka kebingungan karena ini sangat jarang terjadi dan aneh. Salah satu penduduk lalu melihat dari jauh ada beberapa orang sedang berjalan kearah mereka, mereka smeua bingung karena mereka semua seperti Manusia dan mereka cukup banyak

''Hey bukankah kedua orang itu yang menyerang desa kita?''

''Benar''

Mereka semua kaget melihat Katakuri dan Kuroka kembali dengan membawa beberapa wanita, para wanita itu seperti senang melihat desa yang selamat

Katakuri dan Kuroka kemudan duduk di sebuah rumah penduduk itu, terlihat sekarang para budak wanita itu terlihat sedang di mandikan oleh para penduduk wanita. Mereka sudah mendengar penjelasan nya dari Kuroka yang menjelaskan kalau mereka adalah para budak

''Jadi begitu, baiklah kami akan menerima nya dengan senang hati'' kata salah satu pemuda penduduk

Kuroka terlihat tersenyum dengan senang karena semuanya akhirnya baik-baik saja, namun sepertinya dia dan Katakuri akan dimarahi oleh Ophis karena tidak bisa membawa barang itu

Katakuri terlihat sedang duduk di sebuah kursi sambil menunggu Kuroka selesai mengobrol dan bermain dengan para anak-anak di desa itu, sedangkan dia hanya duduk menunggu itu berakhir, Katakuri kemudian melihat kalau ada seorang wanita yang dia selamatkan sedang berlari kearahnya dengan memakai pakaian yang lebih bagus dan rapi pemberian para penduduk

''Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih'' kata wanita itu

Katakuri terlihat hanya melihat wanita itu, wanita itu terlihat heran melihat penyelamatnya ini. Dia adalah laki-laki yang cukup seram dengan pakaian seperti itu

''Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu seperti itu'' kata Katakuri dengan dingin

''Jadi siapa namamu?'' tanya wanita itu

''Kau tidak perlu tahu'' kata Katakuri dengan dingin

''Oh ayolah, beri tahu aku namamu'' kata wanita itu

''Baiklah, namaku Katakuri'' kata Katakuri dengan kesal

''Oh, senang berkenalan dengan mu Katakuri'' kata wanita itu

Wanita itu kemudian melihat ke belakangnya melihat dia sedang di teriakin oleh para teman-teman nya, wanita itu lalu kembali melihat Katakuri

''Oh ya, teman-temanku juga mengucapkan terima kasih'' kata wanita itu.

Kuroka kemudian mendatangi Katakuri setelah pamit dengan anak-anak dan para penduduk. Katakuri kemudian tahu kalau saatnya untuk kembali

''Baiklah, saatnya kembali Katakuri-chan'' kata Kuroka

Katakuri hanya mengangguk mengerti, Kuroka kemudian melihat wanita itu dengan ramah

''Sampai jumpa, sampai salamku kepada teman-teman mu'' kata Kuroka

Katakuri dan Kuroka kemudian pergi ke tempat mereka, para penduduk dan wanita yang mereka selamatkan hanya melambaikan tangan untuk kepergian mereka.

Kuroka kemudian melihat Katakuri yang hanya berjalan santai tanpa memperdulikan mereka, Kuroka hanya tersenyum melihat Katakuri hanya bersikap dingin seperti itu

''Ternyata kau baik juga ya'' kata Kuroka

Katakuri kemudian melihat Kuroka yang mengatakan sesuatu yang cukup aneh

''Apa maksudmu?'' tanya Katakuri

''Ya aku tahu, kalau kau sengaja memang ingin membunuh monster itu sehingga para monster lainnya ketakutan dan kembali ke tempat raja mereka yang sebenarnya'' kata Kuroka

Katakuri hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan dari Kuroka

''Dan itu membuat negeri ini aman lagi, dan para penduduk di desa yang tersisah bisa hidup dengan damai,nyaan~'' kata Kuroka

Katakuri hanya terdiam saja, Kuroka terlihat tersenyum melihat laki-laki di depan nya ini, dia sama sekali tidak pernah melihat ada laki-laki yang begitu baik memiliki sifat dingin

 **DI RUMAH AYANO**

Terlihat sekarang Ayano sedang mandi di kamar mandi sambil berpikir apakah Luffy dan yang lainnya sudah pulang, Ayano kemudian selesai mandi dan kemudian memakai handuk untuk menutupi tubuhnya

Ayano kemudian memutuskan untuk menuju kekamar Luffy untuk melihat apakah mereka sudah kembali, mereka selalu saja kembali tanpa memberitahunya.

Alice pun sudah ada di depan pintu kamar Luffy untuk membukanya, Ayano kemudian membuka pintu kamar Luffy dan melihat didalam kamar Luffy. Terlihat di kasur Luffy terlihat dia sedang tidur di tutupi oleh selimut yang besar

Ayano mendesah karena berpikir kalau itu pasti Rias bersama para malaikat jatuh itu yang sedang tidur dengan Luffy. Ayano kemudian mendekati kasur itu untuk membangunkan Luffy dan yang lain nya. Ayano merasa kalau sepertinya jumlah mereka bertambah

Karena penasaran, Ayano pun membuka selimut itu dan melihat mereka, Ayano kaget karena dia melihat ada wanita dewasa sedang tidur memeluk Luffy di sebelah kanan. Wanita itu berambut silver

''Siapa dia?'' tanya Ayano melihat wanita baru itu

Ayano kemudian melihat semua orang di kasur itu yang sepertinya masuk tidur saja, Ayano merasa kesal melihat mereka belum juga bangun

''HEY KALIAN! BANGUN!'' teriak Ayano

Semua orang di kasur itu kemudian terbangun karena kaget mendengar suara orang berteriak. Rias melihat siapa yang bertariak lalu terlihat cemberut karena menganggu tidur mereka

''Ada apa Ayano?'' tanya Rias

''Ini sudah pagi! Kita harus segera pergi ke sekolah'' kata Ayano

Ayano kemudian melihat wanita baru itu juga terbangun masih mengucek matanya dan kemudian melihat dirinya.

''Siapa dia?'' tanya wanita itu menunjuk Ayano

''Justru aku yang harus berkata seperti itu!'' kata Ayano marah

''Tenanglah Ayano, dia adalah Eveline, ibunya Lulu'' ucap Rias memberitahu

''Oh ibunya Lu-Tunggu, ibunya Lulu!'' teriak Ayano baru sadar

''Benar, aku adalah Eveline EV'Aline, salam kenal'' kata Eveline dengan sopan

Ayano hanya menganga tidak percaya kalau wanita ini adalah ibunya Lulu, wanita di depan nya ini begitu seksi dan cantik. Dia terlihat tidak memakai pakaian apa pun saat ini, Ayano bertanya-tanya dengan wanita sekarang yang suka tidur dengan tanpa pakaian apa pun. Ayano kemudian melihat kearah Luffy yang masih saja tidur

''BANGUN LUFFY!'' Ayank kemudian menendang Luffy hingga dia pun terlempar dari kasur dan terjatuh

''Ada apa ini? Kenapa ribut sekali'' terlihat Lulu juga tidur bersama ayah dan ibunya. Lulu kemudian melihat kalau ibunya sudah bangun

''Selamat pagi, mama'' kata Lulu

''Selamat pagi Lulu'' kata Eveline

Lulu kemudian melihat ayahnya terlihat sedang tidur di lantai, ketiga malaikat jatuh itu juga sudah bangun dan melihat semua apa yang terjadi

''Sepertinya Ayano-sama benar-benar tidak suka kalau Luffy-sama memiliki banyak wanita di dekatnya'' kata Mittelt

''Apa kau bilang?'' Ayano lalu menatap kearah Mittelt dengan tatapan tajam

Mittelt kemudian ketakutan saat menatap mata Ayano yang sangat marah, dia telah mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat terlarang untuk Ayano. Kalawarner dan Reynare terlihat hanya mendesah pasrah melihat Mittelt yang akan di hajar oleh Ayano

''Kalian harus menjeaskan semua ini'' kata Ayano menatap semua orang disitu

Ayano kemudian menatap kearah Eveline

''Terutama kau'' kata Ayano menunjuk Eveline

''Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan semua nya, Ayano'' kata Eveline tersenyum

 **15 MENIT KEMUDIAN**

Terlihat sekarang semua orang di rumah itu sedang duduk di meja makan, Luffy duduk di sebelah Rias dan Eveline, Eveline sedang memangku Lulu yang sedang memakan sayuran, semua orang menatap Eveline dengan tatapan tajam

''Baiklah, aku akan mulai menceritakan kisah ku bertemu dengan sayangku~'' kata Eveline

Semua gadis disitu terlihat kesal saat Eveline mengatakan sayang kepada Luffy, Luffy terlihat sedang memakan sebuah makanan yang berisi daging

''Hey bisakah kau menghentikan memanggil Luffy dengan sebutan sayang'' teriak Rias

''Kenapa? Kami adalah keluarga'' kata Eveline dengan nada mengejek

Semua gadis disitu benar-benar kesal dengan perkataan dari Eveline, Eveline terlihat bangga dengan perkataan nya. Ya memang Eveline sudah memiliki anak dengan Luffy sehingga mereka sudah menjadi keluarga

''Cepatlah ceritakan pada kami masa lalu mu'' kata Reynare dengan geram

''Baiklah, apakah kalian ingin mendengar kisah masa lalu ku?'' tanya Eveline

Rias dan yang lain nya terlihat tidak tertarik namun sepertinya mereka benar-benar tertarik dengan kisah masa lalu Eveline

''Baiklah jika kau memaksa'' kata Ayano

''Sebenarnya aku tidak memaksa'' kata Eveline

''SUDAHLAH! CERITAKAN MASA LALUMU!'' teriak semua gadis disitu kecuali Lulu yang kaget mendengar itu teriak semua gadis disitu

Luffy juga kaget mendengarnya, kemudian Luffy melanjutkan memakan makanan nya

''Baiklah, aku mulai, cerita ini diceritakan oleh ibuku'' kata Eveline

 **FLASHBACK**

Terlihat sekarang ada sebuah istana yang besar dan megah, istana itu terletak di Undeworld. Di dalam istana tepatnya di sebuah kamar terlihat ada seorang wanita cantik barusan melahirkan seorang anak perempuan

Terlihat beberapa pelayan sedang membereskan tempat tidur dan beberapa peralatan melahirkan, wanita itu terlihat sedang memegang anaknya

''Nama apa yang akan anda berikan kepada nya, nyonya?'' tanya salah satu pelayan

''Eveline EV'Aline'' kata wanita itu

''Wah nama yang cantik'' kata salah satu pelayan

''Selamat nyonya Elina'' kata salah satu pelayan

Wanita itu melihat anak perempuan itu dengan bahagia, wanita itu tidak seperti wanita biasa, dia memiliki rambut berwarna silver panjang sama dengan anak perempuan nya, memiliki tubuh yang bagus dan dia memiliki mata ungu

''Hmmm jadi kau sudah melahirkan ya?''

Terdengar sebuah suara yang sepertinya menghina, Elina lalu melihat ada seorang wanita sedang berdiri dengan bahu nya menyandar di pintu dengan santai, Elina terlihat menatap wanita itu dengan tajam

''Nyonya Natalia'' ucap para pelayan

Natalia terlihat hanya tersenyum menatap Elina, Natalia kemudian melihat kearah para pelayan yang terlihat gugup melihatnya

''Tinggalkan kami'' perintah Natalia

Semua pelayan kemudian pergi membereskan barang dan kemudian meninggalkan kamar itu. tinggallah Natalia dan Eline

Natalia kemudian mendekati Eline yang masih menggendong Eveline di tangan nya, Eline masih menatap Natalia dengan tatapan tajam.

''Jadi sekarang kau akan berpikir kalau anak itu akan menjadi anak kesayangan di keluarga ini? hmmm aku rasa itu tidak mungkin'' kata Natalia

''Hah, memangnya kenapa? Aku cukup yakin akan hal itu, dia mungkin bisa menjadi anak yang paling di banggakan di keluarga ini'' kata Eline dengan nada sombong dan percaya diri

''Ooh, itu akan menjadi sesuatu yang tidak mungkin'' ejek balik Natalia

Eline dan Natalia menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan tajam, mereka seperti tidak akan berhenti beargumentasi, kemudian Eveline yang masih kecil kemudian menangis. Eline kaget mendengar Eveline menangis

''Hus,hus, tenang, ibu disini'' kata Eline mencoba untuk menenangkan Eline

''Hmm sebaiknya kau memberinya ASI'' Natalia kemudian pergi ke pintu keluar dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan kamar itu

''Tenang Eveline, ibu disini'' kata Eline yang kemudian memeluk anak perempuan nya itu

 **10 TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

''Ayo! Kejar aku!'' teriak seorang anak perempuan sedang berlari-lari

''Nona Eveline! Tunggu!'' teriak satu pelayan

Eveline sedang bermain kejar-kejaran dengan salah satu pelayan, Eveline memakai gaun berwarna putih polos sedang berlari.

''Ayo kejar aku!'' teriak Eveline dengan bahagia

Pelayan itu terlihat cukup senang juga bermain dengan nona nya, dia sama sekali tidak keberatan saat bermain dengan orang yang derajatnya lebih tinggi darinya

''Nona Eveline, ada kabar!'' teriak satu lagi pelayan yang sepertinya ingin memberikan sebuah berita. Pelayan itu berlari kearah Eveline

''Ada apa?'' tanya Eveline

''Ibu anda memanggil anda'' kata pelayan itu

Eveline kemudian mengerti, dia pun berlari masuk ke dalam istana untuk menatangi ibunya. Saat Eveline ada di dalam istana, Eveline merasa kalau dia mendengar seseorang berbicara

''Lihat itu Rani, sepertinya dia sedang senang''

''Hmm aku lihat itu''

Terdengar dua suara yang berbeda, suara pertama terlihat seperti orang yang ceria, yang satu lagi terdengar seperti suara lemah. Eveline kemudian berhenti berlari dan kemudian melihat kearah belakangnya

''Oh Rani, Yani'' kata Eveline mengenal orang itu

Rani dan Yani adalah dua anak perempuan dari Istri pertama, mereka berdua memiliki sifat berbeda satu sama lain. Rani memiliki sifat lebih terang dan bersemangat sedangkan Yani memiliki sifat lebih tertutup orang nya. Mereka kembar, yang membedakan mereka adalah

''Rani, sepertinya dia mendengar kita'' kata Yani terlihat ketakutan

''Tenang saja Yani, aku akan melindungimu'' kata Rani dengan percaya diri

Eveline kemudian berjalan menuju kearah Rani dan Yani, terlihat mereka berdua merasa bersiap-siap, berpikir kalau Eveline yang akan menyerang mereka

''Nanti kita main yuk'' ajak Eveline tiba-tiba

Rani dan Yani terlihat kaget mendengar perkataan dari Eveline yang tiba-tiba saja mengajak mereka main. Rani terlihat sedikit senang saat di ajak oleh Eveline untuk bermain, namun karena merasa lebih tinggi kemudian merasa menolak

''Hmm aku rasa itu bukan rencana bagus'' kata Rani

''Oh ayolah, setelah aku bertemu dengan ibu ku ayo kita bermain'' ajak Eveline

Rani masih terlihat tsundere dengan Eveline, sedangkan Yani terlihat mau kalau ingin bermain dengan Eveline

''Baiklah, jika kau memaksa'' kata Rani dengan gaya tsundere nya

''Bagus, nanti kita bermain, kalau begitu aku pergi menemui ibu ku dulu'' Eveline kemudian berlari menuju ke tempat ibunya di istana

''Kalau begitu kita pergi ke taman menunggunya, Rani'' kata Yani

''Kau benar'' kata Rani setuju

''Hmm kalian terlalu percaya dengan perkataan nya'' terdengar lagi suara wanita

Rani dan Yani kemudian melihat kebelakang mereka, terlihat ada seorang anak perempuan lagi. Dia memakai sebuah sweater berwarna biru

''Leoni'' ucap Rani

Leoni adalah anak dari istri kedua, dia adalah satu-satunya anak dari istri kedua dari keluarga ini

''Apa maksudmu terlalu percaya?'' tanya Yani

''Dia dikenal sebagai penipu oleh orang-orang'' kata Leoni

''Itu tidak mungkin'' kata Yani

''Itu benar!'' ucap Rani setuju

''Terserah karena, aku hanya memberitahu'' kata Leoni

Leoni kemudian pergi meninggalkan Rani dan Yani, kedua anak kembar itu melihat Leoni pergi hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam dan kesal

''Kenapa dengan nya?'' tanya Rani kesal

''Sudahlah Rani, sebaiknya kita menuju ke taman dan menunggunya'' kata Yani

''Kau benar'' kata Rani

Mereka berdua lalu pergi menuju ke taman untuk menunggu Eveline nanti, mereka tidak menyadari kalau mereka sedang di perhatikan oleh tiga anak perempuan

''Hahaah lihat kedua anak kecil itu, Wanda, Anna'' kata seorang anak perempuan

''Ya kak'' ucap anak kecil berambut kuning

Terlihat mereka bertiga memiliki rambut berwarna kuning emas sehingga membuat mereka terlihat manis, mereka bertiga adalah anak istri ketiga

''Apakah mama akan senang kalau mereka berdamai?'' tanya anak yang paling kecil

''Ibu adalah Succubus yang pintar, dia tidak ingin kita berhubungan dengan mereka karena mereka akan memanfaatkan kita, ingat mereka semua yang ada di rumah ini adalah orang yang ingin merebut tahta'' kata anak yang paling tua

''Baik kak'' kata Wanda dan Anna

Kedua anak itu lalu pergi, mereka hanya berpikir kalau mereka akan merebut tahta itu.

Eveline sudah ada di kamar ibunya, terlihat di dalam kamar ibunya ada adiknya, Evalia. Elina melihat Eveline datang hanya tersenyum karena dia akhirnya datang

''Ada apa ibu?'' tanya Eveline

''Eveline, Evalia tolong dengarkan ibu'' kata Eline

''Baik bu'' kata mereka berdua

''Sekarang keluarga kita satu sama lain memperbutkan tahta itu, sehingga kita harus merebut tahta itu'' kata Eline

''Memangnya kita harus?'' Eveline

''Ya , tentu saja, kalau salah satu dari mereka berhasil merebut tahta itu, maka dia bisa mengusir kita dari sini'' kata Eline

''Ibu, aku rasa mereka tidak akan seperti itu'' kata Eveline

''Hmm kau terlalu mempercayai mereka,kak Eveline'' ucap Evalia

Eveline kemudian melihat kearah adik nya yang beda 2 tahun darinya, Evalia terlihat menatap kearah kakaknya dengan datar

''Mereka hanya mencoba untuk memanfaatkanmu saja, kak Eveline'' kata Evalia

Eveline hanya terlihat kaget mendengar perkataan dari adik perempuannya itu, dia dan adik perempuan nya sangatlah berbeda, Eveline adalah anak yang suka bergembira sedangkan adik perempuan nya lebih kearah pesimis di mana dia sama sekali sangatlah dingin

''Mereka tidak seperti itu, Evalia'' kata Eveline

''Kakak saja yang tidak tahu dengan sifat mereka yang sebenarnya'' kata Evalia

''Eveline, adik mu benar'' kata Eline

''Kenapa ibu setuju dengan nya, sebenarnya ada apa dengan keluarga ini?! Satu sama lain tidak mempercayai keluarga nya sendiri!'' kata Eveline marah

''Eveline! Kau masihlah anak kecil, kau belum mengetahui apa-apa!'' kata ibunya

''Tapi ibu''

''Cukup Eveline, ibu menuyuruhmu agar tidak boleh berhubungan dengan mereka'' perintah Eline

''Tapi ibu''

''Kak, dengarkan perkataan dari ibu'' kata Evalia

Eveline terlihat sedih mendengar kalau ibu dan adik perempuan nya benar-benar tergiur dengan tahta dibandingkan dengan keluarga. Eveline tidak bisa lagi memberi alasan kepada adik dan ibunya

Eveline kemudian mengingat kalau Rani dan Yani sepertinya sedang menunggunya untuk bermain, dia sangat menyesal karena tidak bisa menepati janjinya kepada Rani dan Yani

''Maafkan aku, Rani,Yani'' kata Eveline

Terlihat sekarang di taman ada Rani dan Yani sedang menunggu Eveline untuk bermain dengan mereka berdua. Rani terlihat marah karena sepertinya Eveline tidak akan datang

''Kemana Eveline, Rani?'' tanya Yani

''Entahlah, kenapa dia lama sekali berbicara dengan ibunya?!'' kata Rani dengan kesal

''Hahahah lihatkan, kalian sudah di tipu'' kata Leoni tiba-tiba saja datang di taman bermain

Rani dan Yani kaget karena melihat ada Leoni di taman, Rani kemudian di depan Yani untuk melindunginya, Leoni terlihat hanya cemberut melihat mereka begitu cemberut karena sepertinya dia tidak diterima disini

''Kenapa dengan kalian?'' tanya Leoni

''Kenapa kau ada disini?'' tanya Rani

''Aku hanya jalan-jalan'' kata Leoni

Rani dan Yani masih menatap Leoni dengan tatapan tajam, Leoni kemudian mendesah melihat mereka berdua sepertinya tidak menyukai dirinya

''Aku hanya mau bilang kalau kalian sudah tertipu olehnya'' kata Leoni

''Kenapa kau begitu yakin?'' tanya Yani

''Karena dia selalu saja seperti itu'' kata Leoni

Rani dan Yani terlihat tidak percaya dengan perkataan dari Leoni, Leoni kemudian mendesah lagi dan berpikir kalau ini sepertinya percuma saja menjelaskan kepada mereka

''Sudahlah, aku akan pergi'' kata Leoni yang kemudian pergi

Rani dan Yani terlihat murung berpikir dengan perkataan dari Leoni, mereka benar-benar tidak percaya dengan perkataan dari Leoni

''Apakah perkataan nya benar, Rani?'' tanya Yani

''Aku tidak tahu'' kata Rani sambil menunduk kebawah

Mereka berdua kemudian memutuskan kembali kedalam istana karena Eveline tidak mau datang juga, Rani terlihat kesal karena Eveline benar-benar tidak datang

Terlihat Eveline sekarang ada di kamarnya terlihat sedih karena tidak bisa menemui Rani dan Yani. Dia benar-benar menyesal atas itu.

 **8 TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

''Apa menikah?!'' teriak seorang gadis berumur 18 tahunan

Dia terlihat sangat cantik di umur masih mudah itu, dia adalah Eveline dan ada adik perempuan nya di sebelah nya duduk, adiknya berumur 16 tahun

''Benar, kau akan menikah'' kata wanita di depan nya

Dia adalah Eline, ibu Eveline dan Evalia sedang mendengar ibunya berbicara. Mereka berdua bisa di bilang cukup mirip antara Eveline dan Evalia, namun Evalia terlihat memilik rambut pendek

''Kenapa? Aku masih muda, ibu'' kata Eveline protes

''Tidak, kau sudah bisa menikah di umur seperti itu'' kata Eline

Eveline terlihat benar-benar patuh terhadap ibunya, dia tidak ingin melawan ibunya karena dia benar-benar sangat menyayangi ibunya.

''Baiklah ibu'' kata Eveline menerimnya

Terlihat sekarang ada sebuah pesta di pernikahan itu, semua generasi mudah dari keluarga EV'Aline mengundang semua para keluarga Iblis di Underworld ke pesta itu. Sehingga terlihat sekarang banyak sekali kurumunan orang di istana itu

Semua generasi mudah keluarga EV'Aline terlihat membawa pasangan mereka seperti pacar ataupun tunangan dari keluarga Iblis bagsawan, namun ada beberapa yang terlihat tidak menemukan pasangan nya karena sepertinya memang niat mereka

''Kak Xeperia, kenapa banyak sekali orang disini?'' tanya seorang perempuan yang sepertinya berumur 14 tahun

Terlihat di sebelah wanita itu ada wanita juga, wanita itu memiliki rambut berwaran silver dan memakai baju yang mewah

''Bagaimana dengan ibu, kak? Kita harus menjaga ibu yang sedang sakit'' kata gadis itu

''Ibu menyuruh kita untuk mengikuti pesta ini,Soniy'' kata Xeperia

Soniy terlihat hanya mematauhi kakak nya, Soniy kemudian berjalan menuju kearah pesta bersama kakak nya, jujur dia cukup takut karena terlihat banyak sekali orang disitu

Eveline terlihat sedang bersama adik dan ibunya duduk bersama beberapa orang, terlihat di depan Eveline ada seorang laki-laki yang sangat tampan, pria itu berasal dari Iblis bangsawan

''Perkenalkan Eveline, dia Alexni Astaroth, dia berasal dari keluarga Astaroth'' kata Eline memperkenalkan Eveline kepada calon nya

''Salam kenal'' kata pria itu dengan menunduk sopan dengan gaya bangsawan

Eveline hanya terlihat tersenyum dengan kaku, karena dia benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana berbicara dengan lelaki

Semua ibu terlihat memperhatikan anak-anak mereka masing-masing, terlihat disana ada 4 ibu. Satu ibu tidak bisa datang karena sedang sakit

Xeperia dan Soniy sedang jalan menuruni tangga, namun Soniy tidak tahu kalau dia akan disenggol oleh seseorang sehingga dia pun jatuh

''Soniy, kau tidak apa-apa?'' tanya Xeperia kepada adik perempuan nya

''Aku tidak apa-apa, kak'' kata Soniy

''Hey! Kenapa kau menyenggolku?!'' teriak salah satu pria

Xeperia yang mendengarnya kemudian merasa marah karena orang itu malah memarahi Soniy bukan meminta maaf. Soniy kemudian bangun dan terlihat ketakutan. Semua orang disitu terlihat kaget dan melihat kearah tempat kejadian itu

''Apa maksudmu?! Kau seharusnya meminta maaf karena kau menyenggolnya!'' teriak Xeperia marah

''Sudahlah kak, aku yang salah'' kata Soniy

''Ada apa ini?'' ucap seorang wanita

Xeperia kemudian melihat siapa yang datang

''Leoni'' ucap Xeperia

''Kenapa kau berteriak kepada pacarku?'' tanya Leoni

Lenoi terlihat lebih dewasa, dia memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik, ya semua wanita di keluarga EV'Aline memiliki wajah yang cantik dan tubuh yang seksi karena mereka adalah Succubus

''Hey pacarmu telah menyenggol adik ku'' kata Xeperia

''Aku tidak melihatnya, aku malah melihat kalau adikmu lah yang menyenggolnya'' kata Leoni

''Apa kau bilang?!'' teriak Xeperia marah

''Kenapa? Kau marah?'' ejek Leoni

Xeperia benar-benar marah sekarang, Xeperia benar-benar marah kepada saudarinya itu. Dia tidak menyangka kalau saudarinya terlihat mendukung pacarnya

Eveline yang melihat nya kemudian ingin bangkit dari kursinya dan menuju kesana untuk memisahkan mereka, namun ibunya menahan Eveline

''Tidak Eveline, kau tetap disini saja'' kata Eline

''Tapi bu''

''Dengarkan kata ibu'' kata Eline

Eveline kemudian kembali duduk dan terlihat murung

Semua orang disitu benar-benar memerhatikan kejadian ini, dua orang saudari terlihat saling menatap satu sama lain.

''Jadi kau mau apa?'' ejek Leoni

''Ayo kita bertarung, jika kau kalah kau harus meminta maaf'' kata Xeperia

Leoni terlihat hanya tersenyum, Xeperia berpikir kalau dia akan jelas-jelas menang karena dia pernah di latih oleh ayahnya sedangkan Xeperia dan Soniy sama sekali tidak pernah di latih karena sepertinya ayah mereka tidak pernah memilik waktu untuk mereka.

''Baiklah aku terima'' kata Leoni

Rani dan Yani disitu terlihat tertarik dengan ini, bersama ketiga saudari lain nya yang duduk di dekat mereka. Eveline terlihat tidak tahu harus bagaimana, dia benar-benar khawatir dengan kejadian ini

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Akhir bab**

 **Di bab ini maaf kalau tidak ada cerita petualangan Luffy karena bab sebelumnya saya sudah bilang kalau saya akan membuat petualangan Katakuri dan Kuroka**

 **Dan di bab ini ada masa lalu Eveline, ya aku tahu kalau dari kalian semua tidak suka dengan flashback namun aku membuat ini karena saya sedang memikirkan petualangan Luffy berikutnya.**

 **Kelurga Eveline benar-benar kacau saat kalian melihat flashback Eveline, Eveline adalah anak yang baik yang selalu saja mengikuti perkataan dari ibunya, namun kenapa dia bisa kabur?**

 **Btw, cukup sulit untuk menamai para saudari Eveline yang memiliki 9 saudari yang tidak pernah akur satu sama lain, keluarga yang...ah sudahlah :V dan lagi para ibu mereka masihlah mudah walau umur mereka sudah tua dan sudah memiliki anak, akan saya perkenalka mereka semua di bab berikutnya  
**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah baca dan Review**

 **Jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan Review**

 **Salam Author**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda & Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **warning : non canon, dll**

 **WARNING: ADA ADEGAN DEWASA**

* * *

 **KEPUTUSAN**

 **DI UNDERWORLD**

Terlihat di Underworld orang-orang sedang berkumpul seperti sedang menonton sesuatu. Terlihat ada dua orang wanita yang sepertinya akan bertarung satu sama lain.

Terlihat Soniy terlihat khawatir dengan kakak perempuan nya ini, Xeperia terlihat akan bertarung melawan saudari nya yaitu Leoni. Leoni terlihat tersenyum menatap Xeperia

''Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku, kau tahukan kalau aku sudah pernah dilatih oleh ayah, sedangkan kau tidak pernah di latih oleh ayah sama sekali'' ejek Leoni

Xeperia hanya terlihat marah karena perkataan dari Leoni bena, dia sama sekali tidak pernah dilatih ataupun bermain dengan ayahnya, ayahnya hanya sibuk dengan saudarinya yang lain, sehingga Xeperia dan Soniy terlihat di tinggalkan oleh ayah mereka sendiri

''Baiklah, aku akan mulai duluan'' kata Xeperia

''Majulah'' kata Leoni

Xeperia kemudian mengelurkan sayap nya dan kemudian terbang menuju kearah Leoni, Leoni terlihat diam saja sambil tersenyum. Leoni kemudian menghindari serangan dari Xeperia, namun Xeperia tidak sampai disitu saja, dia kemudian mencoba untuk menendang Leoni. Leoni kemudian menghindari nya dengan menunduk

''Kau masih terlalu lemah'' kata Leoni

Leoni kemudian mendendang Xeperia namun Xeperia bisa menangkis serangan itu namun dia terpental kebelakang. Xeperia kemudian mengeluarkan sihirnya yaitu sihir api

''Rasakan ini'' ucap Xeperia yang kemudian menembak bola api yang sangat besar

Para penonton terlihat hanya kaget melihat bola api itu, mereka kemudian hanya mengangguk mengerti dengan kekuatan sihir dari anggota keluarga EV'Aline.

''Dia terlalu sembrono'' kata seorang wanita di dalam istana yang menonton pertandingan itu

Wanita itu terlihat berumur 20 puluhan lebih, dia bersama wanita lain di ruangan itu sambil menonton pertandingan itu

''Aku benci mengatakan nya namun kau benar'' kata wanita di sebelahnya

''Jangan terlalu memiliki ego tinggi, Natalia'' kata wanita itu

''Aku mengucapkan seperti itu karena dia adalah putri ku'' kata Natalia

Natalia kemudian melihat kearah wanita di samping nya yang memiliki umur yang sama sepertinya. Dia adalah Tasha EV'Aline istri ketiga

''Aku tahu kalau dia adalan putrimu dan aku tahu kalau dia adalah pemenangnya, lagian orang yang kita cintai tidak akan pernah menerima kedua anak haram itu'' kata Tasha

Natalia terlihat tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan dari Tasha, Natali jugalah yang mengajari putrinya lagi sehingga Leoni benar-benar adalah anak kesayangan dia dan sang kepala keluarga

Leoni yang melihat bola api itu hanya tersenyum dan kemudian mengangkat tangan nya dan kemudian mengeluarkan elemen gelap, elemen gelap itu kemudian memakan api milik Xeperia dengan mudah

Xeperia kemudian tidak diam saja, dia kemudian terbang kearah Leoni dan sudah mempersiapkan pukulan nya yang berapi-api. Leoni kemudian menahan pukulan Xeperia dengan tangan nya

''Kau terlalu mudah untuk dibaca'' kata Leoni

Xeperia kesal, dia kemudian mendendang Leoni dan berhasil, namun terlihat Leoni malah seperti menghilang seperti asap hitam yang di hebus oleh angin.

''Hahahahahah lucu sekali saat kau menyerang bayanganku'' kata Leoni yang sudah ada di belakang Xeperia

Xeperia yang melihatnya kemudian hanya tambah marah dan kesal karena terus di permainkan oleh Leoni. Xeperian kemudian mengelurkan banyak bola api dan kemudian melemparnya kearah Leoni

''Kau tidak pernah belajar sama sekali, serangan lambat seperti ini...'' Leoni kemudian menghindari semua bola api itu. ''Terlalu lambat'' kata Leoni sambil menghindari bola api itu

Namun tidak di sangka kalau Xeperia sudah ada di belakang Xeperia dan ingin memukulnya dengan salah satu tangan nya yang memiliki kekuatan api lebih kuat

Leoni kemudian menangkis serangan itu namun dia terpental kebelakang, dia mencoba untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak membentur pohon di belakang nya. Leoni berhasil berhenti dan tersenyum karena dia sepertinya terlalu merendahkan Xeperia

''Reflek yang bagus'' puji Leoni

''Diamlah, aku tidak memerlukan pujian omong kosong mu itu, huft huft'' terlihat Xeperia sepertinya sudah kelelahan

''Kau memiliki fisik lemah karena kau tidak pernah berlatih karena kau terlalu sibuk mengurus adik yang tidak berguna itu'' ejek Leoni

''Diamlah! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, anak kesayangan sepertimu hanya dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang berpikir kau adalah anak spesial'' kata Xeperia

''Aku memang spesial'' kata Leoni dengan tersenyum bangga

Xeperia hanya menggeram mendengar perkataan dari Leoni yang begitu sombong, Xeperia kemudian terlihat terbang menuju kearah Leoni dan ingin menyerang nya lagi namun kali ini Leoni sepertinya terlihat memiliki rencana

''Kau sudah kalah'' kata Leoni yang kemudian mengeluarkan elemen kegelapan nya sekali lagi dan mengarahkan nya kearah Xeperia

Xeperia kemudian merasakan kalau ada sesuatu di atasnya dan benar saja, ada sebuah tengkorak yang sangat besar berwarna hitam yang akan memukul Xeperia. Xeperia yang tidak bisa menghindari itu kemudian terkena serangan itu dan kemudian terpental kebelakang dan menabrak beberapa pepohonan.

''Kak Xeperia!'' Soniy kemudian berlari kearah kakak perempuan nya yang terkena serang itu.

Leoni terlihat tersenyum bangga karena bisa mengalahkan Xeperia dan mempermalukan nya. Leoni kemudian berjalan kembali ke istana tempat pesat itu berada. Leoni berhenti sebentar

''Lain kali jaga sikatmu kepada calon suamiku, kau hanyalah anak haram disini'' kata Leoni dan kemudian dia pun pergi

Soniy sedang mencoba untuk menyembuhkan kakak perempuan nya dengan sihirnya. Para penonton kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, mereka terlihat kagum dengan kekuatan Leoni. Xeperia terlihat sedikit sadar dan kemudian melihat kearah Soniy

''Aku tidak apa-apa, Soniy'' kata Xeperia

''Jangan bergerak, nanti aku kesulitan menyembuhkanmu'' kata Soniy

''Terima kasih'' kata Xeperia dengan lemah

Xeperia kemudian melihat Leoni sekarang sedang berjalan bersama calon suaminya, Xeperia benar-benar marah dan tidak akan pernah memaafkan Leoni

''Kau lihatkan, dia tidak akan bisa mengalahkan putri ku'' kata Natalia dengan bangga

''Sudah kuduga akan seperti ini'' kata Tasha

Mereka berdua kemudian pergi dan kembali ke tempat mereka yaitu pesta itu. Soniy kemudian merangkul Xeperia yang masih terluka. Mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah mereka, rumah mereka tidaklah di istana, mereka tinggal di luar istana bersama ibu mereka yang sedang sakit

''Apakah aku boleh bantu?''

Soniy dan Xeperia kemudian mendengar ada seseorang yang sedang berbicara. Mereka kemudian melihat ada Eveline disitu

''Apa maumu?'' tanya Xeperia

''Aku hanya ingin membantu mu, Xeperia, Soniy'' kata Eveline

''Aku tidak perlu bantuanmu, aku tidak perlu bantuan dari keluarga ini'' kata Xeperia

Soniy hanya termenung mendengar kakak perempuan nya ini, dia mengerti dengan perasaan dari kakak nya. Mereka berdua telah di buang oleh keluarga Ev'Aline saat mereka kecil, ibu mereka disebut sebagai orang yang ingin sekali kekuasaan dan kekayaan dari keluarga EV'Aline, namun itu sama sekali tidak benar

''Kenapa kau sangat membenci kami?'' tanya Eveline

''Tanyakan itu kepada ibu mu dan seluruh orang di keluarga ini'' kata Xeperia dengan dingin

''Ibu kami memberitahu kami untuk terus ikut ke pesta ini walaupun dia sedang sakit, ibu kami tidak mau kami tidak memiliki hubungan yang dekat dengan saudari kita'' kata Soniy

''Namun seperti yang kau lihat, mereka sama sekali tidak menerima kami, kami hanyalah keluarga haram bagi mereka'' lanjut Xeperia

Eveline benar-benar kaget mendengar itu, mereka berdua benar-benar sangatlah malang, mereka sama sekali tidak pernah diterima di keluarga ini karena ayah mereka pernah menikah memiliki anak diam-diam dengan Iblis di Underworld, golongan Iblis biasa

''Kami permisi dulu,kak Eveline'' kata Soniy

Mereka berdua kemudian pergi dari istana itu dan menuju ke rumah mereka yang memiliki rumah biasa. Eveline terlihat murung melihat mereka

''Kenapa dengan keluarga ini?'' ucap Eveline dengan murung

Beberapa waktu kemudian Eveline terlihat memakai sebuah gaun karena ini adalah pernikahan nya dengan seorang Iblis bangsawan di Underworld. Eveline mendesah dengan pasrah

''Kak saatnya untuk pernikahan'' kata Evalia

Eveline kemudian menuju ke pintu keluar dan kemudian berjalan di lorong menuju ke pernikahan mereka. Eveline melihat keluar jendela di mana sepertinya banyak para tamu yang berdatangan. Namun ini berbeda dengan pernikahan biasa karena beberapa saudari nya juga akan menikah

Eveline kemudian melihat ada seseorang yang sepertinya memanggil nya, Eveline mengenal orang itu.

''Hmm Evalia, aku harus permisi dulu, aku ketinggalan sesuatu di kamarku'' kata Eveline

Evalia menatap kakak perempuan nya itu, Eveline terlihat berkeringat karena di tatap oleh Evalia.

''Baiklah, tapi kau harus cepat kak'' kata Evalia

''Baiklah'' Eveline kemudian pergi ke ke kamarnya

Evalia kemudian menuju ke tempat pesat duluan. Dia sama sekali tidak percaya kalau kakak nya memang meninggalkan sesuatu di kamarnya namun dia harus segera ke pesta sekarang

Terlihat di kamar Eveline sebuah jendela terbuka, ternyata Eveline keluar dari jendela itu dan menuju ke orang yang memanggil nya. Orang itu adalah seorang wanita muda yang memakai pakaian biasa, dia adalah teman Eveline sejak kecil di Underworld

''Ada apa, Ani?'' tanya Eveline

''Apakah kau benar-benar akan menikah?'' tanya Ani

''Ya seperti yang kau lihat, aku akan menikah dengan bangsawan Iblis'' kata Eveline

''Wah itu bagus sekali, sangat itu benar-benar sangat beruntung jika kau bisa menikahi Iblis bangsawan, Iblis kelas bawah saja bahkan sangat jarang menikah dengan Iblis bangsawan, kami hanya Iblis kelas bawah'' kata Ani dengan senang karena teman nya akan menikah

Ani kemudian melihat kalau Eveline terlihat sangat murung, Ani bingung dengan sikap Eveline sepertinya yang tidak senang

''Ini sangatlah tidak sebahagia itu'' kata Eveline

''Ada apa?'' tanya Ani

''Aku sama sekali tidak pernah mencintai orang itu, dia adalah orang yang sombong, aku dengar kalau dia selalu saja menyiksa para budak Iblis kelas bawah saat mereka melakukan kesalahan, dan lagi dia sudah memiliki banyak istri'' kata Eveline

''Itu sudah biasa di Underworld, mereka yang berkuasa disini semua melakukan itu, memperbudak, menghina, merendahkan, dan menikahi para gadis Iblis kelas bawah yang bahkan tidak bisa menolak pernikahan itu sehingga banyak wanita kelas bawah yang harus tersiksa'' kata Ani

''Aku dengar kalau ibu nya menikah lagi'' kata Eveline

''Benar, ibuku menikah lagi dengan seorang pria yang tidak aku tahu dari mana dia berasal'' kata Ani

''Apakah kau senang?'' tanya Eveline

''Ya aku senang karena dia baik kepadaku dan seharusnya aku bertanya kepada mu, apakah kau bahagia, Eveline?'' tanya Ani

Eveline kemudian terdiam, dia hanya ingin bebas menjalani hidup ini, dia juga ingin merasakan apa nama nya itu jatuh cinta walaupun dia Succubus. Eveline juga tidak merasa nyaman dengan keluarga yang terus memperebutkan tahta itu

''Kalau tidak senang, aku bisa membantu mu pergi dari sini'' kata Ani

Eveline kemudian kaget mendengarnya, dia kemudian berpikir apakah ini adalah keputusan yang benar jika dia meninggalkan keluarganya, dia sama sekali tidak merasa kalau mereka berkeluarga lagi disini. Eveline kemudian menatap kearah Ani

''Ya, aku ingin pergi dari keluarga ini'' kata Eveline

''Kalau begitu ikut aku'' kata Ani yang kemudian pergi dari istana Eveline

''Baiklah'' Eveline kemudian mengikuti Ani

Ani dan Eveline berlari ke tempat yang akan dimana Eveline akan pergi, Eveline kemudian melihat sebuah rumah, rumah itu terlihat di tinggalkan cukup lama oleh pimiliknya. Eveline kemudian merasakan ada seseorang di atas rumah itu

''Jadi kau memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kami''

Eveline dan Ani kemudian melihat atas langit kalau ada tiga wanita sedang berdiri di atas rumah itu, Eveline kaget karena mengenal ketiga wanita itu

''Anastasia, Wanda, Anna'' kaget Eveline

''Kenapa kau pergi, Eveline?'' tanya Anastasia

''Aku...'' Eveline tidak bisa menjawab

Wanda kemudian melihat kearah Ani yang sepertinya sedang gugup di tatap oleh anggota bangsawan.

''Jadi kau bertemenan dengan rakyat jelata, itu sangat menjijikan'' kata Wanda

''Permisi, maksudmu apa?'' tanya Ani yang merasa tersinggung

''Ya, kalian yang rakyat biasa, jangan ikut campur dengan urusan bangsawan'' kata Anna

Ani kemudian hanya terlihat menahan marah, Eveline kemudian menahan bahu Ani agar dia tidak marah. Eveline kemudian maju kedepan dan melihat ketiga saudari nya itu

''Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini! Aku belum mau menikah'' kata Eveline

''Jadi kau akan membantah perintah ibumu?'' tanya Anastasia

''Ya, aku tahu pasti dia sangatlah kecewa'' kata Eveline

Anastasia kemudian hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak, dia sama sekali tidak menduga kalau anak kebanggan dari Eline ini ternyata sudah mengecewakan ibu nya sendiri. Ketiga saudari itu tertawa

''Hahahahahah, aku tidak sabar untuk melihat wajah ibu dan adik mu saat mengetahui kalau kau melarikan diri'' kata Anastasia

Eveline hanya kemudian menunduk murung mendengar perkataan dari Anastasia. Anna dan Anastasia kemudian terbang pergi ke rumah, Wanda menatap saudari nya itu dengan tatapan datar

''Pengkhianat bagi ibu dan adik nya'' kata Wanda dan kemudian pergi terbang mengejar saudari nya yang lain

Eveline hanya terlihat tambah murung, Ani kemudian memegang bahu Eveline untuk menenangkan nya

''Tidak apa-apa Eveline, kau sudah melakukan sesuatu yang benar'' kata Ani

Eveline tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari teman nya itu, mereka kemudian masuk kedalam rumah itu. Eveline kaget melihat kalau ada sesuatu di dalam sana

''Apa itu?'' tanya Eveline

''Itu adalah portal teleport, cepat kau harus segera pergi, ibu mu pasti akan kesini untuk menemukan mu'' kata Ani

Eveline berpikir kalau Ani benar, ibunya pasti akan sangat marah mendengar ini dan akan segera menuju ke sini dengan cepat

''Tapi kemana alat ini akan membawa ku?'' tanya Eveline

''Ke tempat yang sudah aku atur, kau pasti senang disana'' kata Ani

''Terima kasih Ani'' kata Eveline

Eveline kemdian berpelukan dengan Ani dan kemudian masuk ke dalam portal itu, Ani hanya menatap Eveline pergi hanya tersenyum karena Eveline terbebas dari keluarga itu.

Ani kemudian menghancurkan alat teleport itu agar jejak Eveline tidak akan bisa di temukan, beberapa menit kemudian pintu tiba-tiba saja terbuka dengan paksa. Ani kaget dan kemudian melihat kebelakang nya. Ani kaget karena mengenal wanita yang mendobrak pintu itu, dia adalah ibu Eveline, Eline

''Dimana Eveline?!'' tanya Eline dengan marah

''Oh hey...'' Ani tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa

 **DENGAN EVELINE**

Eveline sekarang ada di sebuah tempat yang hanya terlihat tanah lapang di penuhi oleh rumput. Eveline kaget karena dia tidak tahu ada di mana sekarang, di tambah dia sekarang dia hanya memakai pernikahan

''Aku ada dimana?'' tanya Eveline

Eveline kemudian melihat kalau ada sebuah bangunan terlihat dari jauh, itu terlihat seperti desa. Eveline kemudian memutuskan untuk menuju ke desa itu, dia berharap kalau dia akan menemukan seseorang yang akan bisa membantunya

Eveline sudah ada di depan desa itu dan kemudian memutuskan untuk masuk, Eveline kaget karena mereka ternyata terlihat berbeda-beda Ras, terlihat ada manusia,Dryad, Elf dan bahkan Beastly.

''Wah ada seseorang'' kata salah satu penduduk

Eveline kaget bertemu dengan nya, terlihat ada seorang pria yang sepertinya berumur 20 puluhan. Dia sedang memegang sebuah karung yang sepertinya berisi sebuah makanan

''Hmm hey'' sapa Eveline

''Apakah kau orang baru disini?'' tanya pemuda itu

''Benar, aku baru disini'' kata Eveline

''Wah pakaian yang bagus'' kata pemuda itu

''Terima kasih'' kata Eveline

Eveline terlihat tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang, dia sama sekali tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal disini.

''Jadi apakah sekarang kau tidak memiliki tempat tinggal?'' tanya pemuda itu

''Benar'' jawab Eveline

''Kalau begitu ikut aku, kau bisa menginap di rumahku'' kata pemuda itu

''Apakah itu tidak memberatkanmu?'' tanya Eveline

''Tidak kok, lagian istri dan anak ku akan senang kalau mereka memiliki teman'' kata pemuda itu

Eveline kemudian hanya tersenyum mengangguk mengerti, mereka berdua kemudian pergi ke tempat pemuda itu tinggal, mereka kemudian sampai di sebuah rumah yang sepertinya cukup sederhana

''Ini adalah rumahku, ayo masuk'' kata pemuda itu

Pemuda itu dan Eveline kemudiam masuk ke dalam rumah itu, di dalam rumah terlihat ada beberapa perlengkapan biasa.

''Aku pulang!'' teriak pemuda itu

''Ayah!''

Terdengar sebuah suara anak kecil, Eveline kemudian melihat ada seorang anak kecil sedang berlari menuju kearah pemuda itu. Eveline kaget karena anak itu berbeda dengan anak manusia seperti biasanya, anak adalah seorang gadis dan dia terlihat memiliki telinga panjang seperti Elf

''Wah, sepertinya kau sangat merindukan ayah'' kata pemuda itu

''Benar'' kata anak kecil itu

''Selamat datang sayang'' kata seorang wanita di rumah itu

Eveline kemudian melihat ada wanita Elf di rumah itu, wanita itu kaget karena melihat ada seorang wanita di rumah nya yang memakai sebuah gaun pernikahan

 **20 MENIT KEMUDIAN**

''Jadi begitu, kami akan menerima mu secara senang hati'' kata wanita Elf itu

''Jadi kalian ini adalah suami istri?'' tanya Eveline

''Benar, dia adalah istri ku'' kata pemuda itu

Eveline kaget mendengarnya, sangat jarang ada dua ras menikah dan memiliki keturunan. Eveline sedang melihat anak mereka sedang bermain dengan sebuah mainan kayu, dia memiliki fisik yang sama seperti manusia dan Elf

''Dia adalah anak kami'' kata pemuda itu

'' _Hybrid''_ pikir Eveline. Eveline kemudian melihat kearah pemuda itu

''Berapa umurmu?'' tanya Eveline kepada pemuda itu

''Aku berumur 28 tahun'' kata pemuda itu. Eveline kemudian melihat kearah istrinya

''Aku berumur 200 tahun'' kata wanita itu

Eveline kemudian kaget mendengar perbedaan umur yang sangat jauh itu, Eveline tidak percaya perbedaan itu sangatlah jauh sekali.

 **SKIPTIME**

Kemudian Eveline pun tinggal bersama keluarga itu, mereka sangat senang dengan kedatangan Eveline di rumah ini. Eveline sudah tinggal disitu hingga beberapa tahun. Dia cukup bahagia tingga di sana

Eveline kemudian sudah berumur 22 tahun, dia sekarang benar-benar sudah dewasa. Dia terlihat sedang berjalan-jalan di desa itu, dia bingung karena sepertinya desa ini seharusnya bisa lebih maju dan desa lain di dunia itu

Eveline kemudian memutuskan untuk menjadi pemimpin di desa itu, semua penduduk di rumah itu menerima nya dengan senang hati karena Eveline adalah wanita yang baik. Eveline kemudian memimpin desa itu dengan baik.

Dia juga membuat system perekonomian, industri, politik dan beberapa budaya yang lebih baik dan lebih efektif. Eveline bisa melakukan itu dengan berjalan lancar, Eveline kemudian membangun tempat tinggal nya sendiri. Dia membangun sebuah istana, dia kemudian membuat militer untuk melindungi desa ini dari para monser yang akan menyerang desa

Di desa ini hanya memiliki 4 ras, pertama adalah manusia, manusia memiliki pemikiran yang cerdas, mereka bisa berpikir secara efektif dalam hal membangun dan membuat sesuatu. Elf adalah ras yang memiliki sihir yang hebat dan memiliki umur yang panjang, mereka biasa nya bisa berhubungan dengan alam, mereka membantu ras lain dengan kekuatan sihir mereka, mereka kebanyakan wanita. berikutnya adalah Dryad, sama seperti Elf mereka memiliki sihir namun mereka terlihat tinggal di pohon di dekat desa itu, mereka biasanya memiliki sihir tanaman, mereka memiliki sifat lemah lembut, dan membantu ras lain untuk mencari obat. yang terakhir adalah Beastly, mereka memiliki ciri-ciri seperti manusia namun mereka memiliki ciri-ciri seperti hewan, mereka memiliki ekor hewan dan memiliki telinga hewan, mereka juga terkadang bertingkah seperti hewan, mereka memiliki insting yang lebih kuat dari manusia, Elf ataupun Dryad, mereka sangat ahli dalam berburu

Eveline cukup senang saat mengetahui kalau mereka berempat bisa hidup damai satu sama lain, Eveline terlihat melihat pemandangan desa yang di pimpin nya. Eveline sekarang sedang jalan-jalan dan di serakin oleh anak-anak dengan senang, Eveline sangat senang mendengar mereka berteriak dengan gembira, Eveline bisa melihat ada anak yang normal ada juga anak yang terlihat berbeda yaitu Hybrid

Eveline cukup kaget karena ada anak Hybrid, Hybrid ada anak yang terlahir dari 2 ras yang berbeda, mereka biasa nya memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama seperti kedua orang tua mereka dan memiliki kekuatan seperti mereka, misalnya manusia dan Elf kawin, maka akan ada anak Hybrid, anak ini akan memiliki kecerdasan seperti manusia dan memiliki sihir, kalau Dryad dan Beastly kawin maka akan memiliki anak yang memiliki sihir dan insting yang kuat. Tidak peduli kalau mereka berbeda, mereka sangat di diterima disini, penduduk juga tidak terlalu keberatan akan hal ini ini

Beberapa tahun kemudian desa itu pun menjadi sebuah kota dan kemudian menjadi negara, Eveline menamai negara nya dengan EV-land, negara menerima semua ras dengan tangan terbuka. Eveline benar-benar berhasil menjadi seorang Ratu yang baik di negara itu. Eveline kemudian mendengar kalau prajurit nya yang melakukan perjalanan di serang

''Siapa yang akan menyerang kita?''tanya Eveline kepada salah satu prajurit

''Mereka di serang Tiamat'' kata prajurit itu

''Kalau begitu aku akan menuju ke sana'' kata Eveline

Eveline kemudian terbang menuju kearah tempat para prajuritnya nya telah di serang. Eveline berharap kalau para prajurit nya baik-baik saja dan tidak ada korban jatuh, Eveline terbang dengan sangat cepat. Eveline kemudian melihat para prajuritnya sedang berjatuhan tidak sadarkan diri di tanah, dia bisa melihat kalau ada seorang wanita sedang menginjak salah satu prajuritnya

''Siapa yang menuyuruhmu masuk ke wilayahku tanpa izin?'' tanya wanita itu yang memiliki sayap naga

Prajurit itu terlihat tidak bisa apa-apa lagi, karena dia sudah terluka dan lawan nya adalah seorang salah satu ras tinggi yaitu naga. Tiamat terlihat benar-benar marah karena perajurit ini masuk ke dalam wilayahnya, Tiamat kemudian merasakan ada yang akan menyerang nya, dan yang benar saja ada beberapa bola api yang kemudian menuju kearah Tiamat, Tiamat kemudian menghindari bola api itu dan berpikir kalau dia akan mengenai prajurit itu

Tiamat kaget karena bola api itu ternyata mengejarnya, Tiamat belum pernah melihat ada kekuatan sihir yang bisa mengejar lawan nya, Tiamat kemudian menggunakan api nya juga dan kemudian melagakan nya dengan api itu, ledakan pun terjadi Tiamat kemudian terbang dan mendarat di salah satu pohon dan melihat siapa yang menyerang nya

''Siapa kau?'' tanya Tiamat

Terlihat ada seorang wanita yang berambut silver sedang terbang melihat kearah Tiamat, dia memakai pakaian berwarna hitam, dia memiliki sayap bewarna ungu. Dia terlihat sedang menatap Tiamat dengan senyuman

''Kenapa kau menyerang para prajuritku?'' tanya Eveline

''Mereka masuk ke dalam wilayahku tanpa izin'' kata Tiamat

Eveline kemudian melihat kepara prajuritnya yang terlihat tidak sadarkan diri, Eveline heran karena semua prajuritnya hidup, apakah wanita di depan nya ini tidak membunuhnya?

''Hey, siapa kau?'' tanya Eveline

''Jawab dulu pertanaan ku?!'' teriak Tiamat

''Oh maafkan aku, namaku Eveline EV'Aline'' kata Eveline memperkenalkan dirinya

Tiamat terlihat bingung mendengar nama aneh yang dimiliki oleh Eveline, Tiamat kemudian ingin bertanya

''Apakah itu nama keluargamu?'' tanya Tiamat

''Benar, tunggu! Kau tidak tahu nama keluarga EV'Aline?'' kaget Eveline

''Ya aku tidak tahu'' kata Tiamat jujur

Eveline kemudian melihat kearah Tiamat dengan tidak percaya, kemudian Eveline terlihat merasa ingin menahan tawa mendengar perkataan dari Tiamat. Tiamat terlihat bingung dengan Eveline karena tiba-tiba saja tertawa

''Kenapa kau tertawa?!'' tanya Tiamat dengan kesal

''Aku hanya heran karena kau ternyata memiliki pengetahuan yang sedikit'' kata Eveline

''Diamkau!'' bentak Tiamat

Eveline kemudian berhenti tertawa dan kemudian melihat kearah Tiamat. ''Maaf kalau para prajurit ku telah melewati wilayahmu tanpa izin'' kata Eveline dengan sopan

Tiamat heran melihat wanita di depan nya ini, dia meminta maaf dengan sopan. Ini sangat aneh karena tidak mungkin ada pemimpin yang sekarang bahkan tidak mau mengeakui kesalahan nya namun kali ini dia melihat seorang wanita yang tulus meminta maaf

''Cih, aku tetap tidak terima, aku akan melawan mu!'' teriak Tiamat

Eveline kemudian kaget mendengarnya. Eveline kemudian menatap kearah Tiamat dengan cemberut.

''Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menantangku?'' tanya Eveline

''Aku hanya ingin melawanmu'' kata Tiamat

Eveline terlihat heran dengan perkataan dari Tiamat yang tiba-tiba saaja menantangnya tanpa ada alasan yang jelas. Eveline kemudian tersenyum mengerti

''Baiklah, namun aku harus mengirim para prajuritku'' kata Eveline

Eveline kemudian mengangkat tangan kanan nya dan kemudian mengeluarkan sihir teleport ke semua prajurit nya, prajuritnya kemudian menghilang kembali ke Ev-land dimana mereka tinggal

Sekarang tinggal lah Eveline dan Tiamat yang ada disitu, Eveline kemudian mengeluarkan dua pedang yang berbeda yaitu api dan petir. Tiamat kaget melihatnya

'' _Dia bisa mengeluarkan dua senjata beda elemen?!_ '' kaget Tiamat

''Hm, jangan merasa hebat dulu'' Tiamat kemudian mengeluarkan tombak berelemen air

''Majulah'' kata Tiamat dengan tersenyum

Eveline juga tersenyum dan kemudian Eveline pun terbang menuju kearah Tiamat dengan sangat cepat, Tiamat kaget melihat kecepatan wanita itu terbang. Eveline kemudian menggunakan pedang nya menyerang Tiamat namun Tiamat menagkis nya dengan mudah

''Kau lumayan juga'' kata Tiamat

''Kau juga'' kata Eveline

Mereka berdua kemudian beradu serangan kesana kemari tanpa ada henti, Tiamat terbang kebelakang tapi Eveline mengejarnya, Tiamat terus memblokir serangan dari Eveline dengan cukup mudah. Eveline kemudian melihat kalau sepertinya sihit Tiamat menjadi lebih banyak

''Aku merasakan energi sihir mu bertambah banyak'' kata Eveline

''Oh, kau mengetahui nya, itu bagus bertarti kau bukanlah lawan sembarangan'' kata Tiamat

Tiamat kemudian menggunakan sihir airnya, kemudian terlihat beberapa popohanan terlihat mengeluarkan ari yang sangat banyak. Eveline yakin kalau sepertinya wanita di depan nya telah menyerap air dari pepohonan, namun Eveline kaget karena sangat banyak pohon yang di serap airnya dan kemudian semua air itu kemudian berkumpul menjadi besar

'' **Tsunami** '' kata Tiamat

Semua air itu kemudian menerjang kearah Eveline, Eveline kaget karena tsunami itu memiliki tinggi yang tidak biasa. Eveline kemudian terbang keatas untuk menghindari tsunami itu namun terlihat kalau ada Tiamat di atasnya mengetahui kalau dia akan terbang keatas

Tiamat kemudian memukul Eveline dengan menggunakan tombak nya namun Eveline dengan mudah menangkis serangan itu. Eveline kemudian mengeluarkan sihirnya

'' **Fire: Fire Arrows** '' kemudian terlihat ada api berbentuk api menuju kearah Tiamat

Tiamat menghindari dan menangkis semua serangan itu, Tiamat kemudian kaget karena tiba-tiba saja ada Eveline di belakangnya

'' **Thunder: Blast** '' ucap Eveline

Kemudian terlihat ada tembakan petir menuju kearah Tiamat, namun Tiamat menghindari serangan itu dengan dengan menggunakan sihir elemen tanah nya

'' **Earth: Shield** ''

Terlihat ada tanah yang kemudian tiba-tiba saja berbentuk seperti perisai dan kemudian melindungi Tiamat dari serangan itu namun perisai itu hancur karena serangan Eveline begitu kuat

Tiamat kemudian mendarat di salah satu pohon dan kemudian melihat kearah Eveline. Tiamat tersenyum kearahnya

''Kau bisa sekuat itu, kau mungkin bisa melampui para Dewi'' kata Tiamat

''Dewi, maksud mu ras kuat itu'' ucap Eveline penasaran

''Benar, mereka adalah wanita yang kuat'' kata Tiamat

Tiamat kemudian terbang lagi untuk menyerang lagi, mereka kemudian terus menyerang satu sama lain tanpa henti. Mereka kemudian kaget karena merasakan sesuatu

''Ada apa ini?'' tanya Eveline merasakan kalau energi di sekeliling mereka tiba-tiba saja tidak stabil

Tiamat terlihat juga merasakan nya, mereka berdua lalu melihat ada seperti sebuah lubang yang sangat lebar menyedut area di sekitar mereka. Tiamat bisa menghindari lubang itu terbang sedangkan Eveline terlihat tidak bisa menghindari nya dan kemudian masuk ke dalam lubang itu

Tiamat hanya terlihat bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, dia kemudian melihat kesana kemari dan tidak menemukan Eveline

''Dia dimana?'' tanya Tiamat

 **DENGAN EVELINE**

Eveline terlihat pingsan dan kemudian terbangun, dia melihat area di dekatnya, Eveline melihat sekarang dia ada di sebuah hutan. Eveline benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana dia ada disini

''Dimana aku?'' tanya Eveline

Eveline kemudian memutuskan untuk berkeliling hutan itu, dia melihat banyak sekali hewan buas namun mereka tidak menyerang Eveline karena mereka terlihat ketakutan. Eveline kemudian menemukan sebuah sungai, karena merasa tubuhnya kotor dan merasa kelalahan dia pun memutuskan mandi

Eveline kemudian melepas semua pakaian nya dan kemudian berendam di sungai itu, dia merasa sangat segar sekali, Eveline tidak keberatan kalau ada seseorang yang akan melihatnya. Ternyata di tetaplah Succubus

''Aku merasakan kalau energi sihir ku habis, aku tidak bisa pulang ke rumah tanpa sihir'' kata Eveline menatap langit yang malam

Eveline bisa melihat bintang-bintang di langit malam itu, begitu indah mereka. Eveline sedang berpikir bagaimana dengan nasib keluarga nya, apakah mereka baik-baik saja?

Eveline kemudian mendengar sebuah suara seperti suara semak-semak yang bergerak, Eveline kemudian sudah bersiap-siap menyerang kalau ternyata itu adalah monster. kemudian sesuatu keluar dari semak-semak itu

''Aku akan menangkapmu!''

Kemudian keluar seseorang anak kecil dari semak-semak itu, anak kecil itu sedang mengejar seekor kupu-kupu. Anak kecil itu memiliki ciri-ciri berambut hitam, memakai kaos berwarna putih dan dia memakai celana ponggol berwarna biru

Eveline kaget karena ada anak-anak di hutan seperti ini, apalagi malam seperti ini. Eveline kemudian menghilangkan sihirnya karena melihat kalau itu hanyalah anak kecil

Anak kecil itu kemudian melihat kearah Eveline dan kaget karena ada seorang wanita disini, anak itu terlihat bingung dan heran karena wanita itu terlanjang

''Sedang apa kau disini?'' tanya Eveline dengan manis kearah anak itu

''Aku sedang mengejar kupu-kupu'' kata anak itu

''Siapa nama mu?'' tanya Eveline

''Aku Monkey D. Luffy'' kata anak itu

Eveline tersenyum mendengar nama anak itu yang cukup imut, Eveline kemudian menyadari kalau dia telanjang dan berpikir apakah anak kecil itu bernafsu. Terlihat Luffy hanya sedang mengupil memikirkan sesuatu

Eveline kemudian menahan tawa melihat wajah anak itu, Eveline kemudian berpikir apakah anak ini sedang tersesat

''Apakah kau tersesat?'' tanya Eveline

''Tidak...aku...hmmm...'' terlihat Luffy bingung untuk menjelaskan kepada Eveline

''Jadi kau memang tersesat'' kata Eveline

Luffy terlihat bingung untuk mengakui nya, Eveline hanya tertawa kecil melihat Luffy yang begitu polos

''Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu pulang'' kata Eveline

Eveline kemudian berdiri dan sungai dan kemudian menuju kearah pakaian nya dan kemudian memakai nya. Eveline kemudian menuju kearah Luffy

''Kau tinggal dimana?'' tanya Eveline

''Aku tinggal di desa itu'' kata Luffy yang kemudian menunjuk ke arah selatan

Eveline terlihat bingung mendengarnya namun dia pun percaya, Eveline kemudian mengeluarkan sayap nya untuk terbang dan mencapai desa itu dengan cepat

Luffy kaget melihat wanita di depan nya ini bisa mengeluarkan sayap aneh, mata Luffy terlihat bersinar dengan cerah melihat nya. Eveline yang melihat Luffy hanya tersenyum

''Baiklah, ayo''

Eveline kemudian menggendong Luffy di depan, Luffy bisa merasakan kedua payudara nya mengenai belakang kepala nya. Luffy terlihat tidak merasa keberatan.

Eveline pun melihat ada sebuah desa di depan nya, Eveline berpikir kalau itu adalah tempat tinggal nya anak ini. Eveline kemudian mendarat di dekat desa itu karena dia tidak mau kalau dia dilihat oleh para orang-orang di desa itu

''Apakah ini desa kau tinggal?'' tanya Eveline

''Benar, terima kasih bibi'' kata Luffy dengan polos

Eveline kemudian terbeku saat Luffy memanggil Eveline dengan sebutan bibi, Eveline kemudian berkaca untuk melihat apakah dia benar-benar sudah tua namun dia masih bisa melihat wajah nya yang cantik

''Luffy! Luffy!''

Terdengar ada seseorang yang memanggil Luffy, dia adalah seorang wanita berambut hujau. Dia terlihat begitu khawatir

''Oh Makino!'' teriak Luffy

Makino kemudian mendengar suara Luffy kemudian kaget, dia pun senang melihat Luffy ada di dekat desa. Makino kemudian berlari kearah Luffy

''Luffy! Kemana saja kau?'' tanya Makino

''Aku tadi sedang bermain di hutan dan kemudian menemukan kupu-kupu, aku ingin menangkap nya dan kemudian memberikan nya kepadamu namun kupu-kupu itu sudah menghilang'' kata Luffy

Makino hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari Luffy yang benar-benar polos, Eveline tertawa mendengar perkataan dari Luffy

Makino kemudian kaget karena ada suara di dekat mereka di sebuah semak-semak. Makino kemudian melihat ada seorang wanita dewasa.

''Oh hay'' kata Eveline yang merasa sudah ketahuan

''Hmm siapa kau?'' tanya Makino

''Aku Eveline'' kata Eveline

''Dia orang yang membantuku kembali ke desa, Makino'' kata Luffy

Makino kemudian merasa senang karena ada orang yang membantu Luffy, Makino kemudian melihat kearah Eveline

''Terima kasih sudah membantu Luffy'' kata Makino dengan dengan sangat berterima kasih

''Sama-sama'' kata Eveline dengan tersenyum

''Kau berasal dari mana?'' tanya Makino

''Aku berasal dari daerah jauh'' kata Eveline tidak memberikan nama tempat nya

''Oh kalau begitu kau sekarang sudah mempunyai tempat menginap?'' tanya Makino

''Aku baru sampai disini jadi aku tidak tahu harus tidur dimana'' kata Eveline

''Kalau begitu kenapa kautidak menginap di bar Makino saja'' kata Luffy

Makino kemudian mengangguk setuju, Eveline kemudian kaget mendengarnya dan kemudian dia tersenyum

''Baiklah, kalau tidak keberatan'' kata Eveline

Mereka bertiga kemudian menuju ke bar Makino, Makino cukup kagum dengan kecantikan wanita di depan nya ini. Dia juga memilik tubuh seksi, rambutnya berwarna silver sehingga membuat nya semakin anggun

Mereka kemudian sudah sampai di bar Makino, Makino kemudian menujukan tempat Eveline akan tidur.

''Kau akan tidur disini'' kata Makino menunjukan sebuah ruangan yang luas

Di dalam ruanga itu ada kamar tidur, lampu, lemari dan beberapa perlengakapan lain nya. Eveline cukup senang dengan ruangan nya

''Aku suka ruangan ini'' kata Eveline

''Kalau begitu selamat malam'' kata Makino yang kemudian pergi

Eveline duduk di kasur nya bersiap-siap untuk tidur, Eveline sekarang bingung apakah negara nya baik-baik saja

''Sebaiknya aku harus tinggal dulu disini sampai energi sihir ku terkumpul'' kata Eveline

Eveline kemudian tidur

Besok nya Eveline terlihat sedang membantu Makino untuk membuka barnya, Makino menolak untuk di bantu oleh Eveline karena dia adalah tamu di rumah nya namun Eveline memaksa untuk membantunya

''Makino!'' kemudian terdengar suara anak kecil

Eveline mengenal suara itu, dia adalah anak yang ditolongnya saat tersesat di hutan, jujur, dia adalah anak yang manis dengan senyum yang manis. Dia memiliki bekas luka di matanya hingga membuat Eveline bertanya-tanya apakah orang tua nya tidak pernah memperhatikan anak ini

''Ada apa Luffy?'' tanya Makino

''Ini, aku membawa beberapa sayuran'' kata Luffy yang kemudian memberikan beberapa sayuran hijau

Eveline begitu tersentuh dengan kebaikan anak kecil di depan nya ini, dia memang anak yang sangat polos namun kebaikan nya begitu tulus. Luffy kemudian melihat kearah wanita yang di temui nya semalam

''Ah, bibi sudah bangun rupa nya'' kata Luffy

Eveline hanya tersenyum pahit saat Luffy memanggil nya dengan sebutan bibi, dia berpikir apakah dia memang sudah tua?. namun Eveline terlihat tidak marah, dia benar-benar merasa lucu dengan anak kecil itu

Beberapa hari kemudian berlalu, Eveline sudah memiliki banya energi sihir sehingga dia mungkin bisa pulang, namun dia tidak tahu apakah dia bisa melewati celah dimensi. Eveline memutuskan untuk tinggal sementara, Eveline kemudian mengetahui kalau Luffy mempunyai seorang kakek, dia adalah wakil admiral angkatan laut, Eveline cukup kaget mendengar jabatan kakek Luffy itu. Namun Luffy sangat jarang bertemu dengan kakek nya karena pekerjaan kakek nya yang sangat banyak dan sibuk, Eveline bisa mengerti itu

Eveline kemudian memutuskan untuk bermain dengan Luffy, Luffy benar-benar senang karena dia bisa bermain dengan sangat bergembira. Setiap hari Eveline selalu bermain dengan Luffy, terkadang dia melihat Luffy selalu saja di latih oleh kakeknya dengan sangat keras, namun Eveline merasa kalau kakek nya sangat menyayangi Luffy, dia ingin Luffy menjadi orang kuat agar bisa menggapai cita-cita nya, dan selalu saja kakek nya memaksa Luffy untuk menjadi angkatan laut

Eveline kemudian merasa benar-benar senang, kemudian dia pun merasakan perasaan yang begitu aneh. Perasaan yang belum pernah dia rasakan kepada seorang laki-laki. Eveline benar-benar kaget merasakan nya

''Aku jatuh cinta dengan anak manusia?'' ucap Eveline saat duduk di kasurnya

Eveline tidak tahu kalau akan terjadi seperti itu, perasaan yang nyaman berubah menjadi suatu perkembangan perasaan yang lebih dalam. Eveline merasa benar-benar bodoh karena wanita dewasa jatuh cinta dengan seorang anak manusia

''Fiuh, aku harus bagaimana? Apakah aku harus menanam perasaan ini?'' pikir Eveline

Dia juga harus benar-benar kembali ke negarnya, mereka semua pasti terlihat panik karena Ratu mereka tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Eveline kemudian memutuskan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal

Terlihat sekarang Luffy sedang berlari kecil ke bar Makino untuk membeli sebuah jus jeruk karena dia sudah sangat haus, Luffy kemudian masuk ke dalam bar Makino. Luffy benar-benar tidak merasa takut saat ada orang dewasa di sekitar nya

''Oh Luffy, ada yang bisa ku bantu?'' tanya Makino sambil membersihkan sebuah gelas

''Aku mau jus jeruk satu'' kata Luffy dengan senang

Makino kemudian menyiapkan pensanan Luffy, Luffy bertanya-tanya apakah Eveline ada disini, dia sama sekali tidak melihat nya belakangan ini. Makino menaruh jus jeruk Luffy di depan nya

''Ini silahkan'' kata Makino

''Oh terima kasih Makino'' kata Luffy

Luffy kemudian meminum jus itu, dia kemudian merasa kalau jus itu benar-benar sangat enak. Luffy menghabiskan jus itu dengan sekali tegukan karena sangat haus. Makino terlihat senang melihat Luffy

''Hey Makino, dimana bibi Eveline?'' tanya Luffy

''Dia ada di atas, dia sepertinya tidur satu harian'' kata Makino

''Oh itu aneh, kenapa dia tidak mau keluar?'' tanya Luffy

''Entahlah, mungkin dia sedang sakit'' kata Makino

Kemudian Bar itu kosong karena hari sudah menjelang malam, Luffy masih terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan Makino. Mereka terus berbicara hingga malam

Kemudian munculah Eveline, Luffy dan Makino terlihat heran melihat Eveline. Terlihat wajah Eveline wajahnya memerah, terlihat dia juga bernafas berat.

''Eveline, apakah kau sakit?'' tanya Makino

''Tidak...aku hanya...'' Eveline kemudian berjalan kearah Luffy

Luffy heran melihat Eveline seperti itu, dia seperti menahan sesuatu. Luffy merasa aneh karena Eveline tiba-tiba saja mendekatkan wajah nya kearahnya

''Ada apa bibi Eveline?'' tanya Luffy

''Luffy... bolehkan kau tidur dengan ku?'' tanya Eveline

Luffy bingung dengan perkataan dari Eveline, sedangkan Makino tersenyum mendengar kalau Eveline tidak bisa tidur sendiri dan ingin tidur bersama Luffy

''Karena hari sudah larut malam, kenapa kau tidak menginap disini saja, Luffy?'' tanya Makino

''Hmmm entahlah, mungkin kakek akan datang malam ini, namun sepertinya dia tidak akan datang karena dia sedang sibuk, jadi aku rasa itu tidak masalah'' kata Luffy

Eveline kemudian terlihat senang mendengarnya, Eveline terlihat benar-benar senang. Makino terlihat tersenyum karena sepertinya Eveline senang karena sesuatu

 **WARNING! AKAN MENUJU KE LEMON!**

''Woah aku tidak tahu kalau kamar mu besar sekali, bibi'' kata Luffy

Luffy tidak mendengar suara dari Eveline, Luffy kemudian berbalik dan kemudian kaget karena Eveline tiba-tiba saja melepaskan semua pakaian nya

''Kenapa kau melepas pakaian mu, bibi?'' tanya Luffy

Eveline tidak menjawab, Eveline kemudian berjalan kearah Luffy dan mendekat wajahnya ke wajah Luffy. Luffy bingung melihat Eveline yang bersikap aneh. Eveline kemudian mencium Luffy tepat di bibir ke bibir, Luffy kaget merasakan ini

Luffy merasakan kalau lidah Eveline seperti sedang bercumbu dengan lidah nya. Luffy tidak tahu harus berbuat apa karena dia terlalu polos. Eveline kemudian terus mencium Luffy hingga akhirnya dia berhenti karena ingin menarik nafas

''Apakah kau menyukainya?'' tanya Eveline dengan wajah memerah nya

Luffy tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, dia masih bisa merasakan ada ludah Eveline di mulutnya. Eveline kemudian membawa Luffy ke kasurnya

''Maafkan aku, seharusnya kau melakukan ini kepada wanita yang kau cintai namun aku harus melakukan ini karena perasaan ini'' kata Eveline

Luffy bingung dengan perkataan dari Eveline, Eveline sekali lagi mencium Luffy. Eveline juga melepas pakaian Luffy satu persatu. Luffy tidak bisa memberontak karena dia sekarang benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi

Eveline tersenyum melihat ukuran senjata Luffy yang masih kecil, namun itu tidaklah masalah baginya

Eveline kemudian menduduki Luffy, Luffy melihat Eveline mendindihi nya hanya terlihat bingung. Eveline tersenyum kearah Luffy. Eveline memasukan senjata Luffy ke liangnya kewanitaan nya. Luffy merasakan sensasi aneh

''Tenang saja, kau hanya perlu begitu'' kata Eveline. '' _Keperawanan ku di ambil oleh anak manusia, itu cukup lucu_ '' pikir Eveline

Luffy kemudian merasakan sesuatu yang sunggun nikmat, Eveline terlihat melihat Luffy dengan tatapan dan wajah yang memerah.

Kedua pasangan itu kemudian terus melakukan itu sampai beberapa menit. Luffy terlihat sekarang terlihat lemah seperti kelelahan. Eveline terlihat begitu senang dan merasakan sensasi yang begitu nikmat

''Apakah...kau..sudah...mau keluar?'' tanya Eveline dengan terlihat merasa nikmat

''Aku... merasakan sesuatu...'' kata Luffy dengan menahan sesuatu

Eveline tersenyum karena sepertinya dia akan keluar, Eveline terlihat tidak masalah kalau dia mengeluarkan nya di dalam karena memang itu maunya. Jika ini terjadi maka akan tercipta anak Hybrid baru antara manusia dan Succubus.

Luffy pun mengeluarkan benihnya, Eveline bisa merasakannya di perutnya. Eveline kemudian berpikir bagaimana reaksi keluarganya jika mengetahui ini. Eveline kemudian terlihat kelelahan

''Huft,,,,Huft,,Huft, lelah sekali'' kata Eveline

Eveline kemudian melihat kearah Luffy untuk melihat bagaimana reaksinya melihat ini, terlihat Luffy kemudian tertidur dengan sangat cepat. Eveline kaget melihatnya, anak ini langsung tidur saat dia berhubungan intim dengan nya

''Fufufufu benar-benar anak yang polos'' kata Eveline

 **END LEMON-SKIP TIME**

Sekarang terlihat Makino sedang membuka bar nya lagi, dia tadi malam heran karena mendengar suara yang aneh namun karena sudah terlalu mengatuk dia pun membiarkan nya

Terlihat sekarang Eveline turun dari tangga, Makino senang karena Eveline sudah bangun. Eveline terlihat begitu bahagia hingga membuat Makino bingung

''Kenapa kau terlihat bahagia, Eveline?'' tanya Makino

''Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya merasa bahagia'' kata Eveline

''Oh, kalau begitu Luffy dimana?'' tanya Makino

''Dia masih tidur, sepertinya dia mengantuk sekali tadi malam'' kata Eveline

Makino mangangguk mengerti, Luffy memang tukang molor sehingga Makino tidak terkejut mendengarnya

''Hmm Makino'' panggil Eveline

''Ya Eveline''

''Aku akan pulang'' kata Eveline

Makino kemudian kaget mendengarnya, Eveline sudah memutuskan untuk pulang. Makino terlihat sedih karena dia sepertinya akan sendiran lagi

''Maaf, aku memang harus segera pulang'' kata Eveline. Eveline harus segera kembali ke Ev-land

''Baiklah itu tidak apa-apa, sekarang?'' tanya Makino

''Benar, aku akan pergi sekarang'' kata Eveline

''Apakah kau tidak akan memberi tahu Luffy?'' tanya Makino

''Sebaiknya kau yang memberti tahu nya, aku tidak mau menganggu tidurnya''

''Baiklah, tunggu aku akan membuatkanmu bekal'' kata Makino

Makino kemudian ke dapur dan membuatkan sesuatu kepada Eveline, Eveline menerima bekal itu dengan tersenyum ramah. Eveline kemudian sudah ada di pintu keluar

''Senang berkenalan dengan mu Makino'' kata Eveline

''Senang juga berkenalan dengan mu, Eveline'' kata Makino

Eveline lalu melambaikan tangan nya kearah Makino sambil berjalan kearah dermaga, Makino terlihat senang karena bisa berkenalan dengan orang baik seperti Eveline

Ketika sudah jauh dan tidak lag terlihat ada Makino, Eveline kemudian mengeluarkan sayap nya dan kemudian terbang kearah hutan di mana dia berasal. Eveline sudah ada tempat dia muncul nya

''Baiklah, aku harus fokus''

Eveline kemudian fokus dan terlihat menciptakan portal, ini adalah cara yang sulit karena harus membuat portal ke dimensi lain. Eveline kemudian senang karena akhirnya dia bisa membuat portal itu

Eveline berbalik dan melihat desa Fusah di mana Luffy tinggal, dia berharap kalau dia akan bertemu dengan nya lagi. Eveline kemudian masuk kedalam portal itu untuk pulang. Eveline bisa melihat ruang dimensi seperti saat dia terdampar

Dia terbang dengan cukup cepat agar bisa sampai di dimensi nya, Eveline kemudian melihat pintu keluar nya. Eveline kemudian keluar dari ruang dimensi. Eveline bisa melihat tanah Ev-land

''Aku sudah sampai'' ucap Eveline

Eveline kemudian terbang menuju ke Ev-land, Eveline kemudian meliaht Ev-land. Eveline kaget karena terlihat ada kebakaran di negarnya

'' _Apa yang terjadi?_ ''

Eveline kemudian menuju ketempat kebakaran itu, Eveline bisa melihat kalau perajuritnya sepertinya sedang melawan monster. Eveline kemudian menuju kesana

Eveline kemudian mendarat dan kemudian memotong semua para monster itu dengan satu tebasan, Eveline kemudian melihat kalau banyak bangunan telah terbakar, Eveline kemudian mengeluarkan sihir airnya dan kemudian menembakan nya ke rumah yang kebakar

''Cepat, evakuasi para penduduk'' perintah Eveline kepada para prajurit

Para prajurit kemudian mengerti, mereka semua kemudian mencari para penduduk untuk segera di evakuasi ke tempat yang aman. Eveline benar-benar marah sekarang karena tiba-tiba saja negara nya di serang saat dia meninggalkan nya sebentar

''Eveline-sama!''

Eveline kemudian berbalik karena ada yang memanggil nya, terlihat ada beberapa prajurit Elf wanita.

''Ada apa?'' tanya Eveline

''Mereka menyerang salah satu rumah penduduk, sepertinya ketua dari penyerangan ini ada disana'' kata salah satu Elf wanita

''Rumah itu di tepatin oleh ibu dan satu putrinya, mereka adalah Succubus'' sambung Elf wanita lain nya

Eveline kaget mendengar kalau ada Succubus di negara nya selain dia, Eveline bertanya-tanya berapa lama dia pergi

''Maaf kalau kami menerima mereka tanpa bertujuanmu, Eveline-sama'' kata Elf wanita

''Tidak apa-apa, aku malah senang karena ada Succubus lain selain aku'' kata Eveline

Eveline kemudian terbang mencari rumah yang di serang itu, Eveline kemudian melihat dari atas ada seseorang pria sedang membawa seorang wanita, Eveline kaget karena wanita itu telanjang. Eveline juga melihat ada seorang gadis kecil yang sepertinya mencoba untuk menyelamatkan wanita itu

Namun karena pria itu lebih memiliki fisik kuat, dia bisa memukul gadis kecil itu, Eveline kemudian marah dan kemudian turun, semua orang disitu kaget melihat Eveline tiba-tiba saja turun dari langit

''Jadi kau datang ya'' kata orang yang memakai armor gelap

Gadis itu terlihat sedang melihat ada seorang wanita sedang bertarung dengan pria itu, namun kemudian pria itu menghilang karena sepertinya dia bukankah imbang wanita itu. Kemudian ada seorang prajurit kemudian menggendong gadis kecil itu

Terlihat sekarang gadis kecil itu ada di sebuah kamar yang cukup besar, dia sedang tertidur di sebuah kasur dengan ukuran King. Gadis kecil itu kemudian terbangun, dia terlihat bingung ada dimana dia sekarang

''Ibu'' kata gadis kecil itu yang kemudian bangun dari kasurnya dan kemudian berlari ke pintu keluar

Saat ingin membuka pintu keluar, gadis kecil itu kaget karena pintu keluar itu di buka oleh seseorang. Dia adalah seorang wanita dewasa, wanita itu terlihat berumur 20 tahunan

''Halo, kau sudah bangun'' kata Eveline

Anak kecil itu terlihat bingung untuk menjawab sapaan dari wanita dewasa itu, wanita itu membawa makanan dan susu untuk anak kecil itu

''Sebaiknya kau beristirahat dulu'' kata Eveline

''Tapi aku harus menemukan ibu'' kata gadis kecil itu

Eveline kemudian memegang bahu anak itu untuk memberi tahu kalau dia tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan ibunya sekarang. Mereka memiliki tukang sihir teleport sehingga Eveline tidak bisa mengejar orang-orang itu

Gadis kecil itu terlihat sedih karena sudah kehilangan ibunya, namun Eveline terus menghiburnya agar dia tidak sedih

''Kau boleh tinggal bersama ku'' kata Eveline

Gadis kecil itu terlihat senang karena dia memiliki orang yang bersama nya

''Siapa nama mu?'' tanya Eveline

''Namaku Lily''

 **SKIP TIME**

''Wah cantiknya''

Terlihat ada seorang pelayan sedang melihat anak yang di gendong oleh Eveline, Eveline terlihat habis melahirkan anak nya. Eveline terlihat begitu senang, anak itu adalah seorang perempuan

''Nama apa yang akan anda berikan?'' tanya salah satu pelayan

Eveline kemudian berpikir nama apa yang akan dia berikan kepada putrinya ini, dia mengingat kalau ayah nya huruf pertama nya adalah L

''Namanya Monkey D. Lulu EV'Aline'' kata Eveline

Para pelayan cukup kaget mendengar nama yang cukup panjang itu, mereka kemudian bingung karena tidak tahu nama nya

''Jadi nama panggilan nya siapa?'' tanya salah satu pelayan

''Lulu'' kata Eveline

Semua pelayan lalu terlihag mengerti. Terlihat Lily melihat nyonya nya sedang menggendong anak nya. Lily sangat membenci laki-laki saat kejadian itu, dia berharap kalau nyonya nya tidak akan menikah dengan laki-laki namun dia cukup kaget karena Eveline malah sudah hamil

Lily tidak membenci anak Eveline, malah dia senang karena akan memiliki adik perempuan. Lily benar-benar sangat senang

''Apakah kau tidak menyukai anak ini, Lily?'' tanya Eveline

''Tidak, aku senang kok, aku hanya marah kepada laki-laki yang menghamili Eveline-sama, pasti dia benar-benar laki-laki brengsek dan beruntung'' kata Lily

Eveline tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari Lily yang cukup marah mendengarnya

 **END FLASHBACK**

''Itulah yang terjadi'' kata Eveline selesai menceritakan masa lalu nya

Semua orang disitu kecuali Luffy dan Lulu terlihat kaget mendengarnya, ternyata kisah Eveline bukanlah kisah biasa, mereka benar-benar kasihan dengan masa kecil Eveline yang hancur karena keluarga nya yang serakah

''Aku... tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa'' kata Rias

Ayano dan yang lain nya juga terlihat tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, mereka benar-benar menyesal karena cemburu dengan Eveline. Mereka tidak tahu kalau masa lalu Eveline penuh dengan penderitaan masa kecil

''Aku akan menghajar para keluarga itu'' kata Reynare kesal

''Benar'' setuju Kalawarner

Ayano juga tidak keberatan kalau kedua malaikat jatuh ini menghancurkan keluarga itu, dia juga merasa benar-benar marah mendengar cerita tentang masa lalu Eveline

Luffy kelihatan cukup kaget mendengarnya, dia kemudian mengingat kalau wanita ini adalah bibi yang menyelamatkan nya saat tersesat dari hutan

''Jadi, ada dimana Lily?'' tanya Luffy

''Dia ada di kota ini, namun dia masih malu bertemu denganmu, mungkin dia sedang jalan-jalan'' kata Eveline

Luffy kemudian mengerti. Lulu terlihat selesai menyantap makanan nya. Ayano kemudian melihat jam di dinding dan kaget karena mereka benar-benar sudah terlambat

''Gawat, kita terlambat!'' teriak Ayano

Ayano dan kedua orang yang lain lalu terlihat bergegas menyiapkan semua perlengkapan sekolah dan kemudian bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah

''Sayang~!'' panggil Eveline

Luffy kemudian berbalik untuk melihat Eveline yang memanggil nya. Eveline kemudian mendekati Luffy dan kemudian mencium nya

Semua orang benar-benar kaget melihat ini, Eveline benar-benar sudah menganggap kalau Luffy adalah suaminya. Eveline tersenyum kearah Luffy

''Hati-hati'' kata Eveline

''Shishishishi, tentu saja'' kata Luffy

Luffy dan yang lain nya kemudian berlari untuk menuju ke sekolah. Terlihat semua wanita di situ kecuali Lulu terlihat wajah mereka memerah

Luffy dan yang lain nya kemudian terus berlari menuju ke sekolah, mereka bisa melihat gerbang ke sekolah sudah terlihat, tanpa ada aba-aba lagi mereka kemudian masuk ke dalam kelas mereka masing-masing.

Luffy dan Rias merasa lega karena bisa sampai sebelum guru mereka masuk ke dalam kelas mereka. Kemudian seorang guru pun masuk ke dalam kelas, Luffy tanpa disuruh lagi langsung tertidur dengan pulas

Setelah itu, Luffy, Rias dan para peerage nya lalu menuju ke tempat penelitian ilmu gaib untuk memulai kegiatan mereka, namun mereka kemudian kaget karena ada seseorang yang duduk di kursi Rias

''Yooo apa kabar, bocah topi jerami'' kata orang itu

Orang itu adalah Azazel, dia terlihat Azazel sendang duduk dengan santai di kursi Rias

''Sedang apa kau disini?'' tanya Rias

''Aku diminta oleh Sirzechs untuk menjadi pengajar kalian'' kata Azazel

''Pengajar?'' semua orang bingung

''Benar, aku akan melatih kalian agar kalian bisa menjadi lebih kuat'' kata Azazel dengan percaya diri

Rias dan peerage nya terlihat mendesah pasrah, Luffy terlihat melihat tangan Azazel yang terlihat masih utuh

''Paman, tangan mu baik-baik saja?'' tanya Luffy

''Oh ini, ini adalah tangan pengganti ku''

Tangan Azazel kemudian bisa berubah bentuk dan kemudian terlihat tiba-tiba saja terbang seperti roket. Semua orang benar-benar kaget melihatnya, kecuali Luffy yang terlihat benar-benar takjub

''Jadi, dari sekarang kalian harus berjuang lebih keras lagi'' kata Azazel dengan santai

Rias terlihat kesal melihat sifat Azazel yang merasa lebih berkuasa, namun mau bagaimana lagi, ini adalah permintaan dari kakak nya. Rias dan yang lain kemudian mendengar suara ketukan pintu

Rias kemudian membuka pintu nya dan melihat siapa yang mengetuk pintu, terlihat ada Sona dan Zoro yang mengetuk

''Oh Sona, ada apa?'' tanya Rias

''Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan kepada mu, Rias'' kata Sona

Rias merasa kalau Sona kali ini sedang serius, Rias kemudian mempersilahkan Sona dan Zoro untuk masuk ke dalam club nya untuk berbicara. Sona kaget karena ada Azazel di dalam club Rias, namun Rias menjelaskan semua nya. Sona kemudian mengerti

Di kelas lain terlihat ada beberapa orang yang sepertinya melihat ada seorang wanita cantik berdiri di depan mereka. Wanita itu memakai pakaian guru, dia memakai kacamata, terlihat dia begitu seksi dan cantik

Semua murid laki-laki disitu terlihat mengeluarkan darah di hidung mereka melihat ini

''Dia adalah guru baru di akedemi ini'' kata salah satu guru memperkenalkan siapa dia

''Perkenalkan dirimu'' kata guru tersebut

''Halo aku adalah guru baru disini, nama ku adalah Lilith'' kata guru tersebut menunduk dengan sopan. Semua murid laki-laki bersorak dengan bergembira

Lilith terlihat tersenyum dengan ramah kepada para murid-murid di kelas itu.

 **MALAMNYA**

Terlihat sekarang di pusat kota Kouh ada seorang wanita sedang berjalan, dia terlihat sendirian dan memikirkan sesuatu. Wanita itu berjalan di pusat kota Kouh pada malam hari, dia adalah Lily

''Kenapa Eveline-sama malah bertemu dengan orang itu dan meninggalkan ku'' kata Lily kesal

Lily sepertinya sedang jalan-jalan sebelum bertemu dengan Luffy, saat Lily melewati kerumunan orang dia kemudian tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang sehingga orang itu terjatuh

Karena merasa bersalah, Lily kemudian membantu orang itu berdiri dan ternyata adalah seorang itu memakai pakaian jaket hitam dengan ada penutup nya. Lily kemudian meminta maaf

''Maaf aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu'' kata Lily

''Tidak apa-apa'' kata wanita itu

''Kau mau kemana, terlihat sangat buru-buru sekali?'' tanya Lily

''Aku baru disini, apakah kau bisa menunjukan kan ku alamat apartemen ini?'' tanya wanita itu

Lily kemudian melihat alamat yang ditunjuk oleh wanita itu dan tersenyum karena tahu alamat itu

''Aku tahu alamat ini'' kata Lily

''Kalau begitu, bisakah kau mengantarku?'' tanya wanita itu

''Tentu'' jawab Lily

''Terima kasih''

Lily dan wanita itu kemudian berjalan untuk menuju ke alamat itu, Lily melihat kalau sepertinya wanita ini memilik ciri-ciri sama sepertinya. Lily bisa merasakan sesuatu yang familiar dari wanita ini

''Siapa namamu?'' tanya wanita itu

''Oh aku Lily'' kata Lily berkenalan

''Salam kenal Lily, aku Soniy'' kata wanita itu

Lily terlihat tersenyum karena nama wanita itu terlihat sangat bagus

Terlihat di salah satu bangunan tinggi di Kouh terlihat ada seseorang yang sedang berdiri, dia adalah wanita yang terlihat memakai kimono dan terlihat berwarna merah dan putih. Wanita itu menatap kota Kouh dengan tersenyum karena kota itu sangatlah indah

''Jadi ini kota Kouh, sekarang aku harus tinggal mencari anak pembawa kehancuran itu'' kata wanita itu yang kemudian terbang dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat

 **DI TAMAN KOTA KOUH DI MALAM ITU**

Di taman kota Kouh terlihat sangat sunyi, tidak ada orang yang melewati tempat itu

Kemudian munculah sebuah energi hitam di taman itu, kemudian keluarlah sesorang pria yang memakai sebuah topeng dan jubah hitam

''Saat nya membalas bocah aneh itu'' kata pria itu

Pria itu kemudian berjalan di taman itu untuk mencari seseorang

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Akhir bab**

 **Akhirnya masa lalu Eveline pun selesai, sekarang saatnya untuk masuk ke arc baru fanfic ini.**

 **Akan masih ada lagi yang akan muncul, kita tunggu saja kelanjutan nya. dan di bab ini baru pertama kali nya saya menulis adegan Lemon, maaf kalau jelek**

 **Apakah Luffy akan menuju ke Underworld? ya tentu saja, Luffy akan bertemu dengan banyak Iblis dari keluarga bangsawan dan kalian akan tahu keluarga siapa yang ada di sana**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah baca dan Review**

 **Jangan lupa untuk tinggalan Review**

 **Salam Author**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda & Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **warning :Non Canon, dll**

* * *

 **LIBURAN MUSIM PANAS SUDAH DATANG  
**

''Ke dunia bawah?!'' Luffy terlihat kaget mendengarnya

''Benar, aku dan peerageku akan ke dunia bawah, Luffy'' kata Rias sedang meminum sebuah teh

''Kenapa?'' tanya Luffy

''Ya kau tahu, aku mau mengunjungi kedua orang tua ku'' kata Rias

''Dan lagi, kalian harus berlatih disana'' kata Azazel

Terlihat Rias setuju dengan perkataan dari Azazel, Issei, Asia dan Luffy benar-benar kaget mendengarnya, mereka akan benar-benar menuju ke Underworld tempat para Iblis. Luffy terlihat diam saja

''Oh iya, dimana anak kecil itu, topi jerami?" tanya Azazel

''Maksudmu Lulu, oh dia sedang ada di rumah bersama ibunya'' kata Luffy

Azazel mengangguk mengerti, dia cukup tertarik dengan bocah di depan nya ini, dia terlihat tidak terlalu takut saat melawan para monster di pertemuan hari itu. Di tambah dia memiliki kekuatan aneh di dalam dirinya, seperti sebuah penghalang

''Bucho, bagaimana menurutmu tentang perkataan dari ketua soal organisasi yang lain'' kata Akeno kepada Rias

Rias terlihat meminum teh nya, Sona berkata kalau dia menemukan organisasi baru yang bernama New Gate. Rias tidak tahu apa tujuan organisasi ini, namun Sona mengatakan kalau orang-orang di organisasi ini adalah orang yang tidak asing

''Aku tidak tahu dengan tujuan organisasi yang lain ini'' kata Rias. Rias kemudian kemudian menaruh teh nya di meja. ''Tapi aku merasa kalau mereka sepertinya ingin melakukan sesuatu yang buruk'' kata Rias

Semua peerage Rias mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan dari Bucho mereka. Luffy terlihat sedang duduk sambil memakan cemilan bersama Koneko, terlihat Koneko sekarang bisa berbagi dengan Luffy.

''Kapan kita akan pergi ke Underworld, bucho?'' tanya Issei

''Besok, kita akan pergi besok'' kata Rias

Semua peerage Rias mengangguk mengerti.

''Apakah dia akan ikut dengan kita?'' tanya Issei menunjuk kearah Azazel

''Ya, aku akan ikut, karena aku akan melakukan pertemuan dengan orang-orang penting disana'' kata Azazel

Luffy terlihat merasa tidak peduli kalau Azazel akan ikut, Luffy merasa tidak perlu kesana. Dia akan hanya diam di rumah dan memakai masakan Ayano

''Dan kau akan ikut juga, Luffy'' kata Rias

''Ah, kenapa?'' tanya Luffy

''Kakak ku ingin bertemu dengan mu, di tambah kau harus menemui keluarga ku'' kata Rias

Luffy terlihat kaget mendengarnya, jadi dia juga harus pergi ke Underworld. Luffy bertanya-tanya apakah Ayano akan mengizinkan nya

''Tapi aku harus meminta persetujuan Ayano dulu'' kata Luffy

Rias mendesah mendengar perkataan dari Luffy, memang Ayano seperti kakak perempuan bagi Luffy. Ayano lah yang mengurus Luffy hingga kini.

''Aku akan meyakinkan Ayano'' kata Rias

''Baiklah, aku serahkan kepadamu'' kata Luffy yang dari tadi santai saja

Koneko merasa kalau cemilan nya sekarang benar-benar sudah habis. Koneko mendesah karena Luffy lah yang paling banyak memakan cemilan nya, dia tidak marah kalau dia berbagi dengan Luffy namun Luffy sendirilah yang tidak tahu diri seenaknya menghabiskan cemilan nya

''Baiklah, kalian bersiap-siaplah besok'' kata Rias

''Baik Bucho'' kata seluruh peerage Rias

Rias kemudian menyadari kalau tidak ada Xenovia disini. Ini membuat dia bertanya-tanya kemana Xenovia

''Kemana Xenovia?'' tanya Rias

''Dia bersama Zoro sedang berlatih'' kata Luffy

Rias mendesah menyadari kalau salah satu peerage nya itu benar-benar giat sekali berlatih. Rias tidak masalah kalau Xenovia berlatih namun Xenovia sepertinya berlebihan kalau di bilang latihan biasa

Luffy kemudian kenyang telah memakan semua cemilan Koneko, dia kemudian berdiri

''Mau pergi?'' tanya Rias

''Aku mau jalan-jalan dulu'' kata Luffy

''Oh baiklah, hati-hati di jalan'' kata Rias

Luffy tersenyum kearah Rias. Luffy pun menuju ke pintu keluar untuk jalan-jalan.

''Aku ikut''

Koneko juga berdiri. Rias melihat Koneko yang mengatakan kalau dia ingin ikut dengan Luffy untuk jalan-jalan

''Baiklah, ayo'' ajak Luffy

Koneko kemudian berjalan kearah Luffy, mereka berdua lalu keluar dari pintu. Rias terlihat tidak masalah kalau Koneko bersama Luffy, itu malah membuat nya senang karena Koneko bisa menjaga Luffy dari sesuatu yang bodoh.

 **DENGAN ZORO DAN XENOVIA**

Terlihat Zoro sedang berlatih bersama Xenovia, Zoro menggunakan salah satu pedang nya untuk melatih Xenovia. Xenovia terlihat kelelahan saat berlatih dengan Zoro, dia tidak tahu kalau Zoro ternyata memiliki stamina yang kuat

''Apakah kau sudah menyerah?'' tanya Zoro

Xenovia terlihat menggeram, dia kemudian berlari menuju kearah Zoro. Zoro yang melihat Xenovia yang akan menyerangnya lalu terlihat tenang

Xenovia kemudian menggunakan Durandal nya untuk menyerangnya namun Zoro dengan mudah menghindari nya, Zoro kemudian menyerang Xenovia namun Xenovia menghindari tebasan Zoro tapi dia tidak tahu kalau Zoro akan menendangnya.

Xenovia terlihat mundur kebelakang karena di tendang oleh Zoro, Xenovia merasa sakit saat di tendang oleh Zoro

''Kau ini tidak bisa lebih lembut menendang nya!'' ucap Xenovia marah

''Ini adalah pertarungan, jangan banyak alasan'' kata Zoro dengan dingin

Xenovia terlihat kesal menatap Zoro, Zoro adalah orang yang cukup dingin dan kasar kalau bersama seorang wanita namun dia sepertinya mempunyai sisi lembut terhadap wanita yang tidak di ketahui oleh Xenovia

''Istirahat?'' tanya Zoro

''Ya, aku mau istirahat dulu'' kata Xenovia

Zoro kemudian menyarungkan kembali pedang nya. Xenovia kemudian duduk di bawah pohon dan kemudian meminum air mineral yang dia bawa, Zoro berjalan kearah Xenovia dan kemudian duduk di samping nya

''Ternyata kau memang pemedang yang kuat'' kata Xenovia kepada Zoro

Zoro terlihat diam saja, dia berniat untuk tidur siang sekarang namun karena ada orang di samping nya jadi dia tidak jadi.

''Ya tentu saja, aku harus menjadi pendekar pedang nomor satu di dunia'' kata Zoro dengan penuh ambisi

Xenovia begitu kaget mendengar perkataan Zoro yang seperti berapi-api itu. Xenovia bisa merasakan ambisi Zoro itu

''Kenapa?'' tanya Xenovia

''Karena sebuah janji'' kata Zoro

''Janji?''

''Benar, janji terhadap seorang wanita yang sangat menyebalkan'' kata Zoro

Xenovia kaget mendengarnya, jadi bukan hanya kemauan Zoro untuk menjadi pendekar pedang nomor satu di dunia namun juga karena sebuah janji kepada seorang wanita

''Aku harap kau bisa menjadi pendekat pedang nomor satu'' kata Xenovia

''Ya, dan itu harus'' kata Zoro dengan tersenyum percaya diri

 **DENGAN LUFFY DAN KONEKO**

Luffy terlihat sedang berjalan bersama Koneko, Luffy bertanya-tanya kenapa Koneko ingin ikut bersama nya.

''Kenapa kau ikut bersama ku?'' tanya Luffy

''Aku hanya mau jalan-jalan bersama senpai saja'' kata Koneko

Luffy bingung dengan perkataan dari Koneko, apakah alasan nya hanya ingin jalan-jalan bersama nya

Luffy kemudian melihat ada Katase dan Murayama bersama seorang wanita yang sepertinya adalah seorang guru. Karena Luffy sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan mereka kemudian ingin menyapa mereka

''Hey kalian!'' sapa Luffy

Kedua wanita itu kemudian melihat Luffy sedang menyapa mereka, terlihat Luffy bersama seorang gadis yang populer disini yaitu Koneko.

''Oh Luffy'' ucap Katase

''Ada apa?'' tanya Murayama

''Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya menyapa kalian'' kata Luffy dengan tersenyum

Koneko terlihat merasa kalau Luffy bisa berhubungan dengan wanita cukup baik dalam hal berteman namun kalau soal asmara, mungkin itu tidak mungkin

Katase terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Luffy, Luffy yang melihat nya heran dengan nya yang sepertinya sedang gelisah

''Luffy, apakah kau bisa datang ke rumahku nanti malam?'' pinta Katase

Luffy kaget mendengarnya, Katase mengundangnya untuk rumah nya. Ini benar-benar langkah, Luffy berpikir kalau Katase dan Murayama membencinya, namun terlihat mereka seperti tidak seperti itu

''Kenapa kalian mengundangku?'' tanya Luffy

''Kenapa? Apakah itu salah?'' tanya Murayama

''Tidak, aku berpikir kalau kalian sepertinya membenciku'' kata Luffy dengan polos

Katase dan Murayama terlihat mendesah mendengar perkataan dari Luffy, Koneko terlihat mendesah juga melihat Luffy yang begitu polos. Koneko berpikir kalau sepertinya dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan wanita yang bersifat tsundere

''Datang saja!'' kata Katase dengan marah. ''Jika kau tidak datang, aku akan...''

Luffy menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Katase jika dia tidak datang ke rumah nya, Koneko terlihat heran melihat sifat Katase

''Aku akan membencimu'' kata Katase dengan pelan

Luffy heran mendengar perkataan dari Katase, bukankah dia sudah membencinya, kenapa dia mengatakan membencinya

''Bukankah kau membenciku?'' tanya Luffy

Koneko mendesah pasrah melihat kepolosan Luffy yang begitu polos seperti anak umur 10 tahun. Katase terlihat benar-benar kesal sekarang karena Luffy tidak mengerti maksud nya, Murayama terlihat sedang menenangkan Katase

''Pokok kau harus datang'' kata Katase yang kemudian berjalan pergi

Murayama melihat kearah Luffy

''Tolong datanglah'' kata Murayama yang kemudian mengejar Katase

Luffy hanya terlihat terdiam melihat mereka berdua, dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa maksud dari mereka. Wanita di dunia ini benar-benar membuat Luffy bingung. Luffy kemudian melihat ternyata wanita yang berbicara dengan Katase dan Murayama ternyata masih disitu

''Siapa kau?'' tanya Luffy langsung kepada wanita

Wanita itu terlihat kelihatan kaget, karena Luffy tiba-tiba saja menanyai nama nya, wanita kemudian tersenyum

''Bukankah tidak sopan menanyai nama orang lain sebelum memberitahu nama mu sendiri'' kata wanita itu

Luffy kemudian kaget mendengarnya, dia menyadari kalau dia tidak sopan terhadap wanita itu, jika saja kakek nya ada disini maka dia pasti akan memukulnya sekarang karena tidak sopan

''Oh maafkan aku, nama ku Luffy'' kata Luffy memperkenalkan dirinya

''Kalau begitu namaku Lilith'' kata wanita itu memperkenalkan dirinya

''Senang berkenalan dengan mu Lili'' kata Luffy

Lilith terlihat heran saat Luffy memberi nya nama panggilannya. Koneko terlihat memerhatikan wanita itu, dia merasa kalau wanita itu bukanlah wanita biasa

''Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, aku ada urusan'' kata Lilith

''Oh baiklah'' kata Luffy

Lilith kemudian terlihat pergi meninggalkan Luffy dan Koneko, Luffy senang karena sepertinya memiliki teman baru walaupun dia adalah guru, Koneko masih menatap Lilith

''Baiklah, ayo kita jalan-jalan lagi'' kata Luffy

Koneko mengikuti Luffy dari belakang, Koneko merasa kalau dia benar-benar cukup senang jalan-jalan dengan Luffy karena Luffy adalah orang yang aktif tidak sepertinya dirinya yang selalu saja terlihat diam dan anti sosial

Lilith terlihat tersenyum. ''Baiklah, saatnya untuk mengerjakan tugasku'' kata Lilith

Terlihat sekarang Luffy dan Koneko ada di sebuah tempat duduk di dekat sekolah Kouh, mereka beristirahat karena terlihat begitu kelelahan. Luffy sedang meminum air mineral

''Apa kau mau?'' Luffy menawarkan air mineral nya kepada Koneko

''Terima kasih senpai'' kata Koneko menerima air mineral Luffy

Luffy hanya tersenyum saja. Luffy melihat pemandangan di sekolah, dia memang sekarang suka duduk di kursi di dekat sekolah dan melihat-lihat sekolah. Koneko meminum air mineral pemberian Luffy

''Apakah kau akan terus di dunia ini, Luffy-senpai?'' tanya Koneko

Luffy kaget mendengar perkataan dari Koneko yang sepertinya tidak mau dia pergi dari dunia ini. Luffy kemudian tersenyum kearah Koneko

''Tenang saja Koneko, kita akan terus bersama'' kata Luffy dengan polos

Koneko hanya tersenyum pahit mendengar perkataan dari Luffy, Luffy tidak tahu kalau manusia memiliki umur yang lebih pendek dari iblis. Koneko tersenyum kearah Luffy berpikir kalau mereka akan baik-baik saja

Mereka kemudian melihat ada dua orang dari jauh, Luffy dan Koneko mengenal siapa kedua orang itu

''Zoro, Xenov!'' panggil Luffy

Zoro dan Xenovia tersenyum melihat Luffy memanggil mereka, mereka tidak tahu kalau Luffy ada di taman sekolah Kouh sedang duduk. Zoro dan Xenovia kemudian menghampiri Luffy dan Koneko

''Apakah latihan kalian sudah selesai?'' tanya Luffy

''Ya, kami sudah selesai'' kata Zoro

Terlihat Xenovia yang sepertinya babak belur dan terlihat ada banyak sekali debu di bajunya. Terlihat juga Xenovia berkeringat

''Kau tidak apa-apa, Xenovia-senpai?'' tanya Koneko melihat Xenovia

''Aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya lelah'' kata Xenovia

''Kau kurang melatih stamina mu'' kata Zoro memberitahu kepada Xenovia

Xenovia terlihat menggangguk mengerti dengan perkataan dari Zoro karena itu benar, namun Xenovia tidak tahu kalau Zoro adalah orang yang ternyata memerhatikan kelemahan lawan nya

''Ayo kita kembali ke tempat Rias dan yang lain nya'' kata Luffy

Semua orang disitu mengangguk setuju

 **SKIPTIME**

Terlihat sekarang Luffy, Rias, Ayano pulang kerumah. Mereka sedang berjalan pulang menuju ke rumah Ayano, Ayano terlihat lelah sekali, baru pertama kali seperti ini

''Kenapa dengan mu, Ayano?'' tanya Luffy

''Aku hanya kelelahan'' jawab Ayano

Rias heran mendengar Ayano

''Kelelahan? Itu sangat jarang sekali bagimu'' kata Rias

''Ya, guru baru itu memberiku tugas yang sangat banyak, dia ternyata orang yang giat sekali'' kata Ayano mengeluh namun takjub dengan guru tersebut

Rias juga mendengar kalau ada guru baru, namun dia belum bertemu dengan nya sama sekali. Rias berpikir kalau guru itu sepertinya adalah guru yang pekerja keras terlihat dari Ayano yang di katakan anak teladan di sekolah Kouh terlihat kelelahan.

Mereka kemudian sudah sampai di rumah Ayano, namun Luffy dan Ayano terlihat kaget. Mereka melihat rumah Ayano tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi sebuah apertemen yang sangat besar. Ayano yang paling kaget karena dialah pemilik rumah

''ADA APA INI?!'' teriak Ayano kaget

''Oh Ayano-sama, Luffy-sama sudah pulang''

Terlihat ada ketiga malaikat jatuh, dua succubus. Luffy tersenyum melihat mereka, Lulu kemudian berlari kearah Luffy dan kemudian memeluknya

''Papa!'' kata Lulu

Luffy hanya mengelus kepala Lulu, Eveline yang melihat nya hanya tersenyum. Ayano masih kaget dengan apa yang terjadi dengan rumah nya

''Apa yang terjadi dengan rumah ku?!'' tanya Ayano

''Oh aku lupa, Ayano akulah yang membuat rumah mu seperti ini'' kata Rias

Ayano kemudian melotot kearah Rias dengan tatapan tajam, dia tidak menyangka kalau Rias akan membuat rumah nya seperti ini

''Kau yang melakukan nya?'' Ayano kaget

''Ya, aku menyuruh pelayan ku di Undeworld untuk merobak rumah mu menjadi lebih besar sehingga kita tidak akan kesempitan tinggal'' kata Rias dengan tersenyum manis

''Jangan seenaknya merobak rumah orang lain tanpa sepengetahuan pemiliknya!'' kata Ayano kesal

Rias terlihat masih tersenyum dengan manis saja tidak peduli dengan perkataan dari Ayano. Ayano kemudian mendesah menenangkan dirinya, dia tidak bisa protes lagi karena sudah terjadi

''Lagian mungkin akan ada lebih banyak lagi orang-orang yang tinggal di rumah mu, Ayano'' kata Rias

Ayano terlihat tidak peduli lagi, sekarang hidup nya benar-benar super sibuk tidak bisa di apa-apakan lagi.

''Ayo kita masuk'' kata Rias

Mereka kemudian masuk kedalam rumah, terlihat semua orang kaget karena rumah itu tiba-tiba di dalam rumah Ayano terlihat sekarang seperti rumah kelas bangsawan. Ayano cukup senang melihatnya karena sekarang rumah nya terlihat bersih

Lulu terlihat sedang berlari kesana kemari karena senang sekali memiliki rumah yang luas, dia suka tinggal di istana yang luas namun dia merasa kalau tinggal disini sama seperti tinggal di istana

Luffy melihat tempat tidur nya dan kaget karena melihat sekarang kasurnya berukuran sangat besar seperti kasur raja. Luffy hanya terlihat terdiam, dia tidak keberatan walaupun tinggal di tempat dan kasur yang kecil namun ini baru pertama kali baginya tidur di kasur yang besar

''Dengan begini kita bisa tidur bersama'' kata Rias

Luffy hanya tersenyum dengan polos. Ayano hanya terbengong menatap Luffy karena terlihat tersenyum tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Eveline tersenyum karena senang Luffy memiliki harem

''Senangnya, sayangku memiliki harem'' kata Eveline dengan tersenyum

''Kenapa kau malah senang? Bukankah kau harus marah karena dia memiliki wanita lain selain dirimu'' kata Ayano

''Fufufu, Ayano kau sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan cinta sejati'' kata Eveline

Ayano terlihat heran mendengar perkataan dari Eveline, dia sama sekali tidak cemburu kalau Luffy memiliki banyak gadis di dekatnya

''Kenapa kau tidak cemburu'' kata Ayano

''Banyak yang bilang kalau cinta adalah pasangan yang hanya setia dengan pasangan nya, namun tapi aku berpikir kalau Luffy bisa lebih dari itu'' kata Eveline

Ayano benar-benar kaget mendengar perkataan dari Eveline, Ayano bertanya-tanya apa maksud dari Eveline

Mereka semua kemudian terlihat bersiap-siap untuk makan malam bersama. Ayano terlihat sedang menyiapkan makan malam, dia bertanya-tanya kenapa dia harus membuat makan malam untuk mereka semua, padahal dia adalah pemiliki rumah ini

''Saatnya makan!'' teriak Luffy dengan senang

Luffy kemudian memakan makanan dengan cepat, Lulu juga terlihat memakan makanan dengan cepat. Eveline yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum saja kecuali yang lain nya yang benar-benar terbengong melihat ini

''Seperti yang aku harapkan dari anak dan ayah'' kata Ayano

Untungnya Ayano sudah menyiapkan banyak makanan, sehingga tidak tidak perlu lagi memasak makanan lain.

Mereka semua memakan makanan mereka masing-masing, mereka berhati-hati kepada Luffy yang sepertinya akan mencuri makanan mereka. Saat Luffy mencuri salah satu makanan mereka, Ayano selalu saja menahan tangan Luffy dan kemudian menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam sehingga Luffy ketakutan dan tidak jadi mencuri.

Ayano kemudian melihat makanan yang yang tiba-tiba saja kosong, Ayano kaget karena barusan makanan nya masih ada sekarang malah terlihat bersih seperti menghilang. Ayano kemudian melihat kearah Luffy yang berpikir kalau Luffy lah yang mencuri nya namun dia sadar kalau tidak mungkin Luffy yang mencuri nya karena dia barusan memegang tangan Luffy

Ayano kemudian melihat kearah Lulu, terlihat Lulu sedang memakan makanan yang sangat banyak. Ayano sadar kalau dialah pelaku hilangnya makanan nya

''Dasar, aku mungkin tidak akan tahan dengan keluarga seperti ini'' kata Ayano

Ayano menatap kearah Eveline, dia benar-benar bingung bagaimana bisa dia jatuh cinta dengan orang seperti Luffy. Eveline hanya memakan makanan nya dengan santai

Mereka semua kemudian menyelesaikan makan malam mereka. Luffy dan Lulu terlihat memegang perut mereka dengan senang. Ayano membersihkan piring-piring itu. Ketiga malaikat jatuh dan Rias sudah tidur duluan. Tinggallah Luffy, Lulu, Eveline bersama Ayano yang sedang mencuci piring

''Oh, iya aku mau kerumah Katase'' kata Luffy memberi tahu

''Hah, ke rumah Katase? Kau apa kesana?'' tanya Ayano

''Aku sudah janji kepada nya untuk datang ke rumah nya, aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan di rumah nya nanti'' kata Luffy

Ayano berpikir tentang ini, dia tidak keberatan kalau membiarkan Luffy namun dia takut kalau para wanita itu melakukan sesuatu kepada Luffy, dia tidak berpikir kalau Luffy lah yang melakukan sesuatu kepada para wanita karena Ayano benar-benar tahu bagaimana sifat Luffy

''Baiklah, aku mengizinkanmu'' kata Ayano

''Aku ikut'' kata Eveline tiba-tiba

''Kau mau ikut?'' kaget Ayano

''Benar, aku mau bertemu dengan teman-teman, sayangku'' kata Eveline

Ayano mendesah melihat Eveline, dia tidak mungkin tidak memperbolehkan nya, Eveline bebas menentukan apa yang dia mau walaupun itu tentang Luffy karena mereka sekarang berkeluarga walau tidak terikat dalam pernikahan

''Baiklah, aku mengizinkan mu juga'' kata Ayano

''Aku juga!'' teriak Lulu

''Baik-baik'' Ayano benar-benar tidak bisa menolak permintaan satu keluarga itu

Luffy hanya tersenyum melihat wajah Ayano yang pasrah melihat mereka bertiga

 **SKIPTIME**

Sekarang terlihat Luffy, Eveline dan Lulu sedang berjalan ke rumah Katase, Luffy mengingat ada dimana rumah Ayano karena dia sering kesana karena Katase pernah meminta Luffy untuk setiap hari membantunya mengangkat barang-barang nya. Luffy tidak keberatan karena dia akan diberi daging setelah menolong Katase

''Jadi, seperti apa teman mu ini, sayang?' 'tanya Eveline

''Mereka dua wanita, pertama adalah wanita berambut merah jambu pendek, yang kedua adalah wanita berambut hitam panjang'' kata Luffy memberi tahu sedikit

Eveline hanya mengangguk mengerti, dia benar-benar yakin kalau wanita itu memiliki sesuatu kepada Luffy.

Lulu terlihat cukup senang di gendong oleh Luffy, Luffy menggendong Lulu di bahunya sehingga Lulu terlihat menggunakan kepala Luffy sebagai pegangan agar dia tidak jatuh

Mereka kemudian melihat sebuah rumah yang sederhana, Luffy mengenal rumah itu karena itu adalah rumah Katase

''Jadi ini rumah nya?'' tanya Eveline

''Benar'' kata Luffy

''Baiklah, ayo kita masuk'' kata Eveline

Luffy kemudian mengetuk pintu rumah Katase. Mereka kemudian menunggu beberapa menit, ketiga orang itu mendengar suara seperti suara lari kaki. Pintu kemudian di buka oleh Katase

''Akhirnya kau sampai juga, kami dari tadi menunggumu'' kata Katase kesal

Katase kemudian melihat kalau Luffy tidak sendiri, dia melihat ada Lulu di atas bahunya, dia juga melihat ada wanita dewasa yang berumur dua puluhan. Katase bertanya-tanya siapa wanita cantik ini

''Siapa dia?'' tanya Katase

''Dia Eveline'' jawab Luffy

''Baik, sekarang katakan dia ini siapamu?'' tanya Katase lagi

''Dia mamaku!'' teriak Lulu

Katase kemudian terbeku mendengar perkataan dari Lulu, Katase kemudian melihat kearah Eveline yang ternyata adalah ibu dari Lulu. Katase kaget karena ciri-ciri wanita itu sama dengan Lulu

Dia memiliki rambut silver sama seperti Lulu, dia juga memiliki mata ungu seperti Lulu, memiliki kulit putih bersih seperti Lulu. Katase benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya

''Apakah ada masalah?'' tanya Eveline kepada Katase

''Tentu saja ada masalah! Jadi wanita ini adalah wanita yang di bicarakan oleh Rias-sama?!'' tanya Katase

''Ya benar'' jawab Luffy dengan polos

Katase menatap kearah Eveline dengan tajam, dia berpikir apakah wanita cantik ini adalah wanita yang memperkosa Luffy. Eveline terlihat hanya diam saja

''Jadi...kami tidak diperbolehkan masuk?'' ucap Eveline menyadarkan Katase

''Oh..silahkan masuk'' kata Katase mempersilahkan mereka masuk

Di ruang tamu terlihat ada Murayama dengan menunggu Katase membuka pintu, dia berpikir kenapa Katase sangatlah lama sekali. Terlihat Katase pun datang, Murayama bisa melihat ada tiga orang yang di bawa oleh Katase, yaitu Luffy, Lulu dan seorang wanita asing

''Siapa dia, Katase?'' tanya Murayama menunjuk wanita itu

''Dia adalah Eveline'' jawab Katase

''Apakah dia adalah teman baru nya Luffy?'' duga Murayama

''Aku adalah istrinya'' jawab Eveline memotong Katase yang mau menjawab

Murayama melebarkan mendengar perkataan dari Eveline, wanita ini adalah istrinya Luffy?!

''Apakah kau serius?" tanya Murayama dengan tidak percaya

''Ya, aku serius'' kata Eveline

Katase mendesah melihat reaksi Murayama yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

''Duduklah, aku akan menjelaskan ini kepada nya'' kata Katase

Luffy, Lulu dan Eveline kemudian duduk di dekat Murayama, Katase duduk di dekat Murayama. Katase kemudian menjelaskan segalanya, Murayama tambah kaget mendengarnya

''Jadi dia adalah ibunya Lulu?" tanya Murayama lagi

''Benar'' jawab Katase

''Ini benar-benar tidak bisa di percaya'' kata Murayama

Eveline tersenyum melihat mereka berdua yang tidak percaya, Eveline kemudian berdiri sehingga mengaggetkan mereka semua

''Perkenalkan, namaku Eveline EV'Aline'' kata Eveline memperkenalkan dirinya

Kedua gadis kendo itu terlihat bingung mendengar nama belakang Eveline yang seperti nama orang abad pertengahan. Eveline kemudian duduk kembali

''Dan aku adalah ibu Lulu'' tambah Eveline

Katase dan Murayama kemudian mulai tenang. Mereka sekarang sudah tenang.

''Jadi kenapa kalian mengundangku kesini?'' tanya Luffy

''Untuk makan malam'' kata Katase

''Makan malam! Yeahhh!'' teriak Luffy dengan senang

Semua gadis disitu hanya terlihat tersenyum melihat Luffy begitu ceria mendengar kata makanan.

''Yeaaaah!'' teriak Lulu ikutan

Eveline tersenyum melihat putrinya itu yang memiliki sifat yang sama seperti ayahnya. Kedua gadis kendo itu kaget melihat Lulu bersifat sama seperti ayahnya.

''Kalau begitu aku mau mengambil makanan nya dulu'' kata Katase yang kemudian pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil makanan nya

Murayama melihat mereka, dia bertanya-tanya apakah Luffy tidak marah kepada Eveline dengan apa yang di perbuatnya?

''Berapa umurmu?'' tanya Murayama tiba-tiba kepada Lulu

''Aku baru 9 tahun'' kata Lulu

Murayama kemudian menjumlahkan umur Lulu dan Luffy. Berarti Luffy 10 tahun sudah berpacaran?! Itu gila. Murayama tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa karena otak nya sedang memproses apa yang terjadi

Katase kemudian muncul sambil membawa makanan berupa daging. Luffy dan Lulu terlihat begitu senang melihatnya, mereka akan benar-benar makan sebuah daging yaitu steak

''Ini dia... ingat Luffy, kau harus membaginya kepada yang lain nya'' kata Katase memperingatkan

''Baik-baik'' kata Luffy dengan senang

Mereka semua memakan steak itu, Luffy dan Lulu begitu senang karena mereka memakan sebuah steak yang begitu enak. Eveline memakan steak itu dengan memakai sebuah garpu dan pisau gaya bangsawan. Katase dan Murayama melihat cara mereka makan sangat berbeda, ayah dan putrinya memakan dengan gaya orang biasa sedangkan Eveline ibu Lulu memakan dengan gaya bangsawan

''Apakah kau orang bangsawan, Eveline-san?'' tanya Katase

''Ya kau benar, aku bangsawan'' kata Eveline

Katase dan Murayama kaget mendengarnya, Luffy benar-benar beruntung karena memiliki sebuah istri berdarah bangsawan

''Apakah itu masalah?'' tanya Eveline

''Tidak, aku hanya mau bertanya'' kata Katase

''Apa itu?'' tanya Eveline

''Apa yang kau suka dari Luffy?'' bisik Katase kepada Eveline

Murayama terlihat mengangguk ingin tahu apa yang disukai Eveline dari Luffy yang bersifat bodoh, egois, dan rakus. Eveline tersenyum melihat kearah Katase dan Murayama

''Banyak yang kusuka dari Luffy, namun yang pertama adalah hatinya'' kata Eveline

''Aku mengerti, dia adalah orang yang baik kan'' bisik Katase

''Bukan hanya baik, dia berbeda dengan laki-laki lain nya, di negeri ku, banyak laki-laki yang hanya menggunakan kebaikan hati untuk mencapai sesuatu, seperti mendapatkan hati seorang bangsawan sehingga dia akan bisa menjadi bangsawan karena menikahi bangsawan'' kata Eveline memberi tahu

Katase dan Murayama mengangguk mengerti dengan maksud dari Eveline. Mereka tidak bisa tidak setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Eveline, Luffy sama sekali tidak memiliki nafsu yang besar, dia hanya berpikir untuk bebas

Kemudian terdengar suara ketukan pintu, semua orang bingung mendengarnya. Katase sama sekali tidak mengundang orang lain lagi

''Aku akan membuka pintu dulu'' kata Katase

Katase kemudian pergi untuk membuka pintu. Luffy dan yang lainnya terlihat melanjutkan makan malam mereka sambil menunggu Katase

Kemudian Katase kembali sambil terlihat tidak sendirian, terlihat ada gadis kecil yang sangat di kenal oleh Luffy yaitu Koneko. Luffy benar-benar bingung melihat Koneko ada disini

''Sedang apa kau disini, Koneko?'' tanya Luffy

''Aku hanya mau ikut makan malam ini, Luffy-senpai'' kata Koneko dengan wajah datarnya

''Dari mana kau tahu akan ada makan malam disini?'' tanya Murayama

''Aku yang memberitahunya tadi'' kata Katase

Katase juga kaget melihat Koneko datang ke rumah nya. Katase baru sadar kalau hari itu Luffy bersama Koneko sehingga Koneko juga mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Koneko kemudian duduk di dekat Eveline. Eveline melihat Koneko hanya tersenyum

''Senang bertemu denganmu, Koneko'' kata Eveline

''Aku juga'' kata Koneko dengan wajah datarnya

Eveline bingung melihat wajah Koneko yang begitu datar, apakah dia selalu saja seperti ini?.

''Baiklah Koneko-chan, kau bisa mengambil makanan mu'' kata Katase

''Aku mau ikan'' kata Koneko

Koneko kemudian mengambil seekor ikan dan menaruhnya di piringnya dengan cepat. Kemudian dia pun memakan ikan itu dengan santai.

Mereka semua memakan makan malam mereka bersama, Luffy begitu senang dengan undangan ini. Tidak hanya kenyang dia juga bisa berkumpul dengan teman-teman nya.

Setelah makan mereka kemudian berbicara satu sama lain tentang kehidupan mereka masing-masing, Eveline menceritakan tentang dia yaitu bangsawan namun berbeda karena dia menceritakan kalau dia berasal dari eropa

Katase dan Murayama benar-benar kagum mendengar cerita dari Eveline. Mereka benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau mereka kan berbicara dengan seorang bangsawan

 **DI KOTA KOUH**

Terlihat Lily bersama seorang gadis sedang jalan-jalan, dia dan gadis itu barusan berkenalan satu sama lain. Lily senang karena memiliki teman wanita

''Jadi Soniy, apakah kau senang tinggal disini?'' tanya Lily kepada teman nya

''Ya aku cukup senang'' kata Soniy dengan senang

''Syukurlah kalau begitu'' ucap Lily

Lily kemudian ingat kalau dia harus segera bertemu dengan ratunya, dia tidak mau dimarahi oleh ratunya karena ratunya adalah orang yang bisa memberi ceramah begitu panjang

''Soniy, apakah kau mau ikut denganku bertemu dengan teman ku?'' ajak Lily

''Benarkah? Aku mau'' kata Soniy dengan senang

''Baiklah ikut aku'' kata Lily

Mereka kemudian berdua pergi menuju ke tempat teman Lily namun yang sebenarnya adalah ratunya sendiri yaitu Eveline

Soniy terlihat bertanya-tanya bagaimana dengan teman nya Lily. Lily begitu baik kepadanya sehingga Soniy benar-benar nyaman bersama Lily, Soniy juga terlihat ingin bertemu dengan teman nya Lily

Mereka terus berbicara sambil berjalan menuju ke tempat teman Lily, mereka kemudian sudah sampai di sebuah tempat yang sepertinya Lily kenal. Ya rumah Ayano

''Ini dia tempatnya'' kata Lily

''Rumah nya bagus'' kata Soniy

''Ayo'' ajak Lily

Lily kemudian mengetuk pintu rumah Ayano berharap kalau yang membuka nya adalah Eveline namun terlihat malah Ayano yang membuka pintU. Ayano melihat siapa yang datang dan sepertinya kaget karena Lily yang datang

''Oh jadi dia pun datang, wanita yang menyebalkan'' kata Ayano dengan menatap Lily dengan kesal

Lily terlihat kesal juga melihat Ayano yang membuka pintu. Soniy yang melihat kedua orang itu terlihat heran, kalau mereka teman seharusnya mereka akan tersenyum satu sama lain saat bertemu

''Apakah dia teman mu, Lily?'' tanya Soniy

''Tidak, yang ini adalah musuhku'' kata Lily

''Hmm kau masih belum berubah setelah beberapa hari pergi tanpa sebab'' kata Ayano

Lily benar-benar akan kalah dalan argumen, dia kemudian mendesah pasrah.

''Ada dimana bocah topi jerami itu?'' tanya Lily

''Dia sedang pergi, bersama Lulu dan ratumu'' kata Ayano

'' _Ratu?_ ''' Soniy terlihat heran mendengarnya

''Kalau begitu aku akan masuk'' kata Lily

''Masuk? Kau lupa rumah siapa ini'' kata Ayano dengan mengejek

Lily benar-benar merasa marah sekarang. ini salah satu penyebab dia tidak suka dengan Ayano yang selalu saja bersifat sok kuat di depan nya

''Jadi kau akan membiarkan tamu tinggal di luar?'' tanya Lily

Ayano kemudian melihat wanita di sebelah yang sepertinya berumur 20 tahunan. Ayano memang tidak mau membiarkan tamu terlantar di luar

''Kalau begitu biarkan dia masuk kecuali dirimu'' kata Ayano

Lily benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan oleh Ayano, dia sekarang merasa kesal melihat Ayano

''Oh jadi begitu, baiklah'' kata Lily

''Aku akan mempersilahkan mu masuk saat ratumu itu sudah datang'' kata Ayano. Ayano kemudian melihat kearah tamu wanita itu. ''Silahkan masuk'' kata Ayano mempersilahkan masuk

''Hmm apakah tidak apa-apa membiarkan Lily ada di luar?'' tanya Soniy

''Tidak apa-apa, dia bukanlah orang yang penting disini'' kata Ayano dengan nada menantang

''Grrrrrrr'' terlihat Lily menggeram melihat kearah Ayano

Soniy kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah bersama Ayano, Lily di tinggal sendiri di luar sendirian. Lily mendesah karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan sekarang karena dia tidak mungkin menang melawan Ayano dalam argumentasi

Terlihat sekarang Soniy sedang duduk di tempat duduk rumah Ayano, dia terlihat begitu bingung berbicara apa kepada Ayano di depan nya ini

''Jadi kau siapa nya dia?'' tanya Ayano kepada Soniy

''Dengan siapa?''

''Dengan gadis diluar itu'' kata Ayano

''Oh kami berteman'' jawab Soniy

''Hmm aku mengerti'' kata Ayano

Soniya benar-benar tidak tahu harus cerita bagaimana sekarang. Dia sekarang benar-benar bingung sekarang

Di luar terlihat Lily masih saja kesal dengan sifat Ayano yang begitu membuat nya kesal. Lily sedang mencabuti rumput diluar rumah Ayano. Kemudian Lily merasa kalau ada beberapa orang yang datang.

''Siapa disana!'' teriak Lily

''Lily!'' ucap beberapa orang

''Heh...Eveline-sama!'' ucap Lily kaget melihat siapa yang datang.

Eveline melihat muridnya itu, dia benar-benar kaget melihat ada Lily disini. Lily juga terlihat kaget melihat nya. Lily tidak menyangka kalau dia akan benar-benar akan bertemu dengan Luffy

''Oh Lily! Apa kabar?'' sapa Luffy dengan ramah

Lily hanya terdiam melihat kearah Luffy, dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa sekarang melihat semua ini

''Sudahlah, ayo kita masuk'' kata Eveline

Lily merasa lega karena di selamatkan oleh ratunya dari kebosanan ini. Mereka kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah Ayano

''Kami kembali'' kata Luffy dan yang lain nya

Ayano yang mendengar suara itu kemudian terlihat senang karena mereka akhirnya kembali.

''Di ruang tamu!'' teriak Ayano memberitahu

Mereka kemudian menuju ke ruang tamu, Luffy tidak sabar untuk memakan makanan dari Ayano. Mereka kemudian sudah sampai di ruang tamu

Eveline melihat ada seorang tamu dan kaget karena mengenal orang itu, begitu juga dengan tamu itu yang mengenal Eveline

''Eveline onee-san'' kata tamu itu

''Soniy'' ucap Eveline

Luffy dan yang lainnya terlihat bingung. Termasuk Luffy dan Lulu yang melihat tamu itu seperti Eveline.

''Siapa dia?'' tanya Luffy

 **DI TEMPAT LAIN**

Terlihat ada seorang gadis sedang berjalan menyelusuri kota Kouh, dia melihat-lihat kota ada para penduduk disitu. Dia berciri-ciri berambut hitam panjang, berkulit putih, dia memakai sebuah pakaian seperti kimono

''Manusia terlalu sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing sehingga tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi di dunia ini'' ucap wanita itu

Wanita itu terlihat melewati sebuah jalan raya yang kosong, dia melihat ada seseorang di depan nya. Wanita itu terlihat menatap orang di depan nya ini.

Orang itu terlihat memakai sebuah jubah berwarna hitam sedang jalan. Saat mereka melewati satu sama lain tiba-tiba saja ada cahaya yang hampir mengenai orang itu

''Hmm orang yang mencurigakan, kau pikir kau bisa mengelabuiku?'' kata wanita itu

Orang itu terlihat kaget karena wanita itu tahu siapa dirinya, orang itu kemudian terbang menggunakan sebuah energi hitam untuk melarikan diri

''Jangan terlalu berharap'' wanita itu kemudian mengeluarkan cahaya di telapak tangan nya dan kemudian menembaknya ke arah orang itu

Orang itu kaget melihat elemen wanita itu yaitu cahaya. Elemen itu seharusnya dimiliki satu orang yang sangat terkenal

''Amaterasu'' kata orang itu melihat wanita itu

''Oh jadi kau mengenalku, tapi aku tidak mengenalmu'' kata Amaterasu

''Hahaha aku tidak mungkin bisa lari dari seorang Dewi yang terkenal di dunia, Dewi matahari, Amaterasu'' kata orang itu. ''Namun...''

Tiba-tiba saja ada kabut muncul dari orang itu secara tiba-tiba saja sehingga Amaterasu tidak melihat apa-apa.

'' **Flash!** '' teriak Amaterasu

Kemudian ada sebuah sinar yang sangat terang keluar dari tubuh Amaterasu sehingga membuat kabut itu menghilang. Amaterasu tidak melihat orang itu lagi

''Sepertinya dia berhasil kabur, cih'' ucap Amaterasu kesal

''Sebaiknya, aku melanjutkan mencari'' kata Amaterasu yang kemudian berjalan lagi

Dia sedang mencari seorang anak yang di katakan oleh seorang berjubah di negaranya. Dia tidak terlalu percaya namun dia tidak mau mengambil risiko membiarkan masalah kecil itu

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Akhir bab**

 **Di bab ini masih lah bab sebelum pertempuran, dan di bab ini tentang Luffy bersama Eveline dan putri mereka. Mereka berdua juga butuh bersantai kan. Saat bertemu dengan Eveline, Luffy berumur 10 tahun  
**

 **Mungkin di bab berikutnya Luffy akan menuju ke Undeworld, namun aku tidak tahu apakah Zoro akan ikut?**

 **Oh iya, silahkan di pilih pairing Zoro, apakah dia akan mendapat satu atau beberapa gadis?**

 **Kalau masih ada pertanyaan kalian bisa review**

 **Jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan Review**

 **Salam Author**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda & Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **warning :Non Canon, dll**

* * *

 **Ke Underworld**

Terlihat di rumah Ayano ada banyak orang yang sedang duduk. Eveline melihat wanita di depan nya dengan tatapan tajam karena benar-benar yakin kalau dia adalah saudarinya. Soniy terlihat tidak nyaman di tatap seperti itu oleh Eveline

''Jadi dia yang bernama Soniy?'' tanya Luffy menunjuk wanita di depan nya

''Ya benar, dia adalah saudariku'' kata Eveline

Luffy sudah mendengar kisah nya Soniy dari masa lalu Eveline. Luffy melihat wanita di depan nya. Dia berciri-ciri sama seperti Eveline namun dia terlihat berambut pendek sebahu, Luffy melihat dia sepertinya sedang gugup

''Kenapa kau bisa ada disini, Soniy?'' tanya Eveline

''Aku...'' Soniy ingin menjawab namun terlihat dia tidak bisa menjawab nya

Eveline masih menatap Soniy dengan tatapan menyelidiki. Eveline ingin tahu kenapa Soniy bisa ada di dunia manusia, seharusnya dia ada di Underworld dimana dia tinggal

''Ada apa Soniy? Apakah ada masalah?'' tanya Eveline

''Aku...Aku...''Soniy terlihat masih tidak bisa menjawab

Luffy melihatnya merasa benar-benar yakin kalau Soniy sepertinya sedang mengalami masalah yang membuat nya tidak bisa berbicara sama sekali.

''Hey apakah kau tidak apa-apa?'' tanya Luffy

''Ya...aku baik-baik saja'' jawab Soniy

''Kalau begitu kenapa kau begitu gugup?'' tanya Luffy lagi

''Aku hanya merasa gugup dan...'' Soniy tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataan nya

Eveline merasa kasihan dengan Soniy, semenjak kecil Xeperia dan dia mengalami hal yang buruk. Mereka tidak di anggap keluarga oleh keluarga mereka sendiri dan keluarga itu adalah keluarga Eveline sendiri.

''Kalau ada masalah kau bisa mengatakan nya kepadaku?'' Luffy lalu berkata kepada Soniy

Soniy kaget mendengar perkataan dari Luffy. Dia berpikir kalau Luffy adalah orang yang sangat baik, Soniy kemudian terlihat tidak gugup lagi

''Xeperia'' kata Soniy

''Xeperia?'' Eveline kemudian kaget mendengarnya

Eveline pernah melawan Tiamat dan seorang Titan yang mengatakan kalau Xeperia telah bergabung ke salah satu kelompok teroris. Eveline ingin sekali mencari Xeperia namun dia tidak tahu ada dimana dia sekarang

''Memangnya ada dimana dia sekarang? Apakah kau sudah tahu ada dimana dia?'' tanya Eveline dengan ingin tahu

Soniy kemudian terlihat tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari Eveline. ''Aku tidak tahu, dia tiba-tiba saja meninggalkan Underworld dan pergi entah kemana'' kata Soniy dengan wajah murung

Eveline terlihat murung juga mendengarnya, dia ingin bertemu dengan saudari nya itu. Luffy yang mendengar mereka kemudian terlihat mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, jadi Xeperia telah pergi meninggalkan saudari dan ibu nya

''Aku hanya tahu kalau dia bergabung dengan salah satu kelompok teroris'' kata Eveline memberitahukan kepada Soniy

Soniy kaget mendengarnya, dia tidak tahu kalau kakak perempuan nya akan bergabung dengan teroris. Ini sama sekali sangat buruk

''Sudah kuduga'' kata Soniy

Eveline dan Luffy bingung mendengarnya. Ayano dan yang lain nya hanya duduk sambil mendengarkan mereka, Mittelt sedang bermain dengan Lulu yaitu kejar-kejaran

''Soniy, sekarang kau tinggal dimana?'' tanya Eveline

''Aku tinggal di sebuah apertemen'' kata Soniy

''Sendirian?''

''Ya benar'' jawab Soniy

Eveline sekarang merasa kasihan dengan Soniy yang tinggal sendirian terlihat masih muda namun sebenarnya sudah cukup tua dalam umur manusia. Ayano kemudian melihat kearah Eveline yang sepertinya sedang merencanakan sesuatu

Lulu kemudian menarik Luffy, Luffy kemudian melihat Lulu. ''Papa, ayo main'' kata Lulu dengan polos. Luffy tersenyum melihat Lulu, Luffy kemudian mengangguk, Lulu tersenyum melihat Luffy mau bermain dengan nya

''Kau boleh tinggal disini, Soniy'' kata Eveline

''Tunggu! Jangan seenaknya mengundang orang asing'' kata Ayano tidak terima

Eveline melihat kearah Ayano dengan tatapan cemberut karena mengatakan kalau saudari nya adalah orang asing, padahal dia barusan menceritakan kisah nya kepada mereka semua.

''Baiklah aku akan tinggal disini'' jawab Soniy

''Aku belum mengizinkanmu!'' teriak Ayano marah

''Syukurlah, kalau begitu aku akan membawa barang-barangmu besok'' kata Eveline

''Dengarkan aku keparat!'' teriak Ayano yang terlihat benar-benar sudah habis kesabaran nya

Rias dan ketiga malaikat jatuh itu terlihat sweatdrop melihat Eveline dan Soniy tidak mendengarkan perkataan dari Ayano yang sekarang benar-benar marah. Ternyata kedua Succubus itu memiliki keberanian yang besar

Luffy terlihat hanya tertawa dengan terbahak-bahak melihat Ayano yang marah. Ayano kemudian menenangkan dirinya menarik nafasnya untuk menenangkan dirinya

''Hmmm sis Eveline, siapa dia?'' Soniy kemudian menunjuk Lulu

''Oh dia, dia putriku. Nama nya Lulu'' kata Eveline

Soniy mengangguk mengerti, dia senang karena saudarinya itu sudah menikah. Beberapa menit kemudian Soniy kemudian sadar dengan apa yang terjadi

''Apa! Kau sudah memiliki anak!'' teriak Soniy

Semua orang kaget mendengar Soniy berteriak. Eveline hanya tersenyum saja melihat Soniy kaget, Eveline mengetahui satu hal lucu dengan Soniy. Soniy selalu saja berpikiran lambat, dia terkadang butuh beberapa detik untuk memproses apa yang telah terjadi

''Dengan siapa?!'' teriak Soniy

Eveline kemudian menunjuk ke arah Luffy yang sedang bermain dengan Lulu. Soniy melihat anak manusia yang sepertinya berumur masih puluhan tahun, Soniy kaget karena saudarinya memiliki putri dengan seorang manusia

''Dia? apakah sis Eveline yakin'' kata Soniy masih tidak percaya

''Ya aku yakin, dia adalah sayangku'' kata Eveline dengan wajah memerah

Soniy melihat saudarinya kemudian terbengong. Saudarinya yang ini dia kenal sebagai orang yang baik, tegas dan berpikiran logis, namun sekarang terlihat malah seperti seseorang yang di mabuk cinta

''Hey, bukankah sebaiknya Luffy tidur, karena dia akan ke Underworld besok'' kata Ayano memberitahu

Luffy kemudian ingat kalau dia memang besok harus ke Underworld. Luffy kemudian berpikir apakah Eveline dan Lulu akan ikut

''Apakah kalian mau ikut?'' tanya Luffy

''Tidak, aku dan saudariku akan memiliki urusan dulu tentang Xeperia, sayang'' kata Eveline

''Oh, Baiklah kalau begitu'' kata Luffy memberi semangat

Lulu kemudian terlihat tertarik dengan Underworld. Lulu sama sekali belum pernah ke Underworld, ini membuatnya penasaran seperti apa Underworld itu.

''Papa, aku mau ikut'' kata Lulu

Luffy dan yang lain nya kaget mendengarnya, Luffy melihat kearah Lulu yang sekarang terlihat benar-benar ingin sekali menuju ke Underworld. Luffy tersenyum kearah Lulu

''Baiklah, kau boleh ikut'' kata Luffy

''Hore!'' senang Lulu dengan riang

Eveline terlihat tidak masalah kalau Luffy membawa Lulu ke Underworld karena dia tahu kalau Luffy akan menjaga Lulu karena Luffy akan tetap memiliki perasaan seorang ayah

''Bagaimana dengan kami?'' tanya Reynare

''Sebaiknya kalian tidak datang, aku tidak mau kalau orang di Underworld akan menyerang kalian'' kata Rias memberitahu

Reynare dan kedua malaikat jauthnya terlihat hanya mengangguk mengerti, mereka ingin ikut dengan Luffy namun mereka tahu kalau itu tidak akan mungkin karena dia akan ke Underworld, tempat para iblis

''Baiklah, saatnya tidur'' kata Ayano memberitahu

Lulu terlihat sekarang sudah mengantuk. Luffy melihat kearah Eveline bertanya-tanya apakah dia sudah tidur.

''Kau tidak tidur?'' tanya Luffy

''Tidak, aku masih ingin berbicara dengan Soniy, kalian duluan saja'' kata Eveline

Luffy dan yang lain nya kemudian mengangguk mengerti. Mereka semua kemudian menuju ke kamar tidur mereka untuk segera tidur, Eveline kemudian melihat kearah Soniy lagi

''Jadi, ceritakan apa yang terjadi'' kata Eveline

Soniy mengangguk mengerti.

 **BESOKNYA**

Terlihat sekarang Luffy sedang menggendong Lulu di belakang kepala nya. Rias dan yang lain nya sekarang terlihat sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke Underworld

''Jadi, kita akan menggunakan apa ke sana?'' tanya Luffy

''Kita akan menggunakan kereta'' kata Rias

''Kereta?''

Luffy kemudian berpikir tentang kereta di seven water dimana saat dia akan menyelamatkan Robin. Luffy sangat benar-benar menyukai kereta, Lulu yang mendengar kereta lalu berpikir sebuah kendaraan yang panjang

''Baiklah aku siap'' kata Luffy dan Lulu

Kemudian terbuka pintu penelitan ilmu gaib, terlihat ada seorang laki-laki berambut hijau masuk ke dalam. Terlihat orang itu adalah Zoro

''Oh Zoro'' kata Luffy melihat Zoro

''Aku akan ikut'' kata Zoro

''Bagaimana dengan Sona?'' tanya Rias

''Dia bilang kalau dia ada urusan, jadi aku ikut dengan kalian'' jawab Zoro

''Memangnya ada urusan apa dengan Sona?'' tanya Luffy

''Entahlah, dia akan ke Underworld namun dia mengatakan kalau dia mau bersama Peerage nya saja'' jawab Zoro menjelaskan

Rias dan yang lain nya mengangguk mengerti. Luffy hanya tersenyum melihat Zoro akan ikut bersama mereka, Zoro terlihat juga tidak sabar untuk menuju ke Underworld

''Baiklah kita siap untuk berangkat'' kata Rias

Azazel tersenyum melihat mereka semua yang sepertinya sudah siap untuk ke Underworld

 **UNDERWORLD**

Terlihat sekarang ada sebuah kereta yang sedang menuju ke Underworld. Di dalam kereta itu ada cukup banyak orang

Terlihat Zoro sedang tertidur di pojokan dengan menggunakan sofa, Luffy juga terlihat tertidur karena dia lelah sekali tadi malam dia kurang tidur. Lulu sedang bermain dengan Koneko, Rias membaca sebuah buku, Akeno menyiapkan teh kepada yang lain nya dan Gasper yang terlihat menoba bergabung dengan Lulu dan Koneko, Xenovia sedang duduk di sebelah Zoro yang sedang tidur sambil meminum sebuah teh

Issei sedang berbicara dengan Kiba, Azazel terlihat hanya duduk dengan santai melihat mereka semua.

''Aku ingin tahu dengan keluarga Bucho'' kata Issei ingin mengetahui keluarga Rias

''Ya kau tahu, keluarga ku ada iblis murni kelas atas atau bisa di sebut iblis bangsawan'' kata Rias

Issei mengangguk mengerti. Issei juga ingat kalau Raiser juga iblis murni sama seperti Rias, dia juga pernah mendengar kalau golongan iblis murni mulai berkurang sehingga banyak terjadi perjodohan antara iblis murni

''Jadi itu penyebabnya'' kata Issei mulai mengerti

Kiba mengambil teh yang di berikan oleh Akeno, Issei juga mengambil tehnya. Akeno kemudian menuju kearah Rias dan kemudian menaruh tehnya

''Ini Bucho'' kata Akeno menaruh teh di depan Rias

''Terima kasih Akeno'' ucap Rias berterima kasih

Akeno kemudian memberikan teh juga kepada Azazel, begitu juga dengan Koneko dan Lulu. Lulu terlihat cukup senang karena diberi teh oleh Akeno

''Apakah kau suka teh, Lulu-chan?'' tanya Akeno

''Ya, mama juga suka dengan teh, mama selalu bilang kalau teh bisa membuat seseorang tenang'' kata Lulu dengan riang

''Itu benar sekali'' setuju Akeno

Akeno kemudian duduk dan melihat kearah Luffy dan Zoro yang masih tertidur. Akeno heran melihat mereka memiliki kemiripan walaupun tidak memiliki hubungan darah

''Apakah tidak ada apa-apa membiarkan mereka seperti itu?'' ucap Akeno melihat mereka berdua

''Tenang saja Akeno, biarkan mereka seperti itu. lagian mereka sepertinya benar-benar kelelahan'' kata Rias

Akeno mengangguk mengerti. Akeno kemudian memberikan sebuah cemilan kepada Koneko dan Lulu, mereka berdua sangat senang melihat cemilan itu.

Azazel terlihat benar-benar santai. Ini adalah perjalanan menuju ke Underworld jadi tidak mungkin ini bisa di katakan perjalanan menyenangkan, pasti ada iblis yang tidak suka dengan malaikat jatuh seperti dia

''Bucho'' panggil Issei

Rias kemudian melihat kearah Issei yang memanggil nya

''Ya Issei?''

''Aku ingin tahu dengan rumah keluarga anda, apakah rumah nya besar?'' tanya Issei

Rias tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Issei yang tidak terlalu penting namun Rias cukup senang menyombongkan rumah keluarga nya

''Tentu aja Issei, kami bahkan memiliki wilayah sendiri'' kata Rias

Issei kaget mendengarnya. Jika itu benar maka itu benar-benar gila karena memiliki wilayah sendiri berarti memiliki kekuasan sendiri. Asia juga terlihat kaget mendengarnya

''Kalian juga bisa memiliki wilayah karena kalian juga adalah keluarga Gremory'' kata Rias

Issei dan Asia terlihat mata mereka terbuka lebar mendengarnya, Issei kemudian langsung lompat ke depan Rias seperti terlihat meminta sesuatu, Asia juga terlihat mendekati Rias

Rias tersenyum melihat mereka berdua, Rias kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah peta yang cukup besar. Terlihat ada beberapa wilayah

''Ini adalah peta kekuasaan keluarga Gremory'' kata Rias

Issei melihat ada beberapa wilayah yang berwarna merah ada juga yang tidak berwarna, Asia terlihat kagum dengan apa yang dilihatnya karena dia juga sepertinya ingin memiliki wilayah untuk membangun tempat tinggalnya disini

''Yang warna merah adalah wilayah yang sudah di miliki, kalian bisa memiliki wilayah yang tidak berwarna'' kata Rias

''Apakah Akeno dan yang lain nya sudah memiliki wilayah?'' tanya Issei

''Ya, kami sudah memiliki wilayah, Issei-kun'' kata Akeno

Issei benar-benar merasa ketinggalan dengan mereka, dia memiliki cita-cita menjadi raja harem, namun dia bahkan belum memiliki sebuah wilayah untuk dirinya sendiri. Asia terlihat memerhatikan peta itu untuk mencari tempat yang akan di kuasai nya

Issei juga terlihat memerhatikan peta itu dengan teliti untuk mencari wilayah kekuasaan yang akan dia buat. Issei mendapatkan tempat yang masih hutan belantara sedangkan Asia terlihat memiliki wilayah yang kosong

''Baiklah, itu adalah wilayah kalian sekarang'' kata Rias

Issei cukup senang memilih hutan belantara karena dia senang memulai dari nol. Asia benar-benar senang karena dia memiliki wilayah nya sendiri

''Apakah kau tidak apa-apa memilih wilayah yang masih hutan belantara, Issei-san?'' tanya Asia kepada Issei

''Tidak apa-apa, itu tidak terlalu buruk'' kata Issei

Rias tersenyum melihat peerage nya. Rias kemudian melihat kearah Luffy dan Zoro yang terlihat masih saja tertidur.

''Bucho'' panggil Issei

''Ya Issei?''

''Apakah kau ingat saat kita melawan Kokabiel'' kata Issei

''Ya aku ingat'' kata Rias

Rias terlihat heran dengan apa yang akan di katakan oleh Issei.

''Siapa pria yang membawa tongkat yang bersama Vali waktu itu?'' tanya Issei kepada Rias

Rias yang mendengarnya kaget karena Issei masih mengingat kejadian itu, Rias kemudian melihat kearah Issei. Issei yang ditatap terlihat gugup

''Issei, apakah kau tahu kalau dia adalah salah satu orang mitologi?'' tanya Rias kepada Issei

''Mitologi?''

''Benar, mitologi di dunia benar-benar nyata. Mitologi Yunani ada di gunung Olympus, mitologi Nordik ada di Asgard dan yang lain nya'' kata Rias memberitahu

''Jadi orang yang bersama Vali waktu itu adalah...''

''Benar, dia karakter salah satu Mitologi'' kata Rias

Issei mengangguk mengerti dengan Bucho nya. Issei berpikir kalau dia akan bertemu dengan Vali lagi maka dia tidak akan kalah begitu saja. Koneko kemudian merasakan ada energi aneh tiba-tiba saja datang

Kereta kemudian tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Semua orang di dalam kelihatan kebingungan kecuali Luffy dan Zoro yang terlihat masih tidur

''Ada apa ini?'' tanya Gasper dengan ketakutan

Mereka tiba-tiba saja terjatuh ke bawah. Issei terlihat benar-benar karena mereka tiba-tiba di keluarkan dari kereta, mereka semua mendarat ke tanah dengan penadaratan yang cukup sakit

''Aw sakit'' kata Gasper bangun

Mereka semua kemudian bangun kecuali Luffy dan Zoro terlihat tergeletak masih kelihatan tertidur. Koneko kemudian mendekati mereka, Koneko langusng mendendang mereka di kepala mereka masing-masing

Luffy dan Zoro kemudian terbangun karena merasakan kepala mereka seperti ada yang menendang. Kedua bajak laut itu melihat area di sekitar mereka yang tiba-tiba saja berubah, mereka berdua bingung karena seharusnya mereka ada di kereta

''Hey dimana kita?'' tanya Luffy menggaruk kepala nya

Zoro hanya melihat kesana kemari, dia juga kebingungan. Koneko yang melihat mereka berdua hanya mendesah dengan wajah datarnya

''Kita tiba-tiba saja keluar dari kereta'' kata Akeno memberitahu

Kedua bajak laut itu terlihat mengangguk mengerti walaupun bingung karena mereka tiba-tiba saja keluar dari kereta.

''Kita ada dimana?'' tanya Issei melihat banyak bebatuan di sekitar mereka

Kemudian tiba-tiba saja munculah sebuah naga yang sangat besar berwarna ungu, semua orang disitu kaget kecuali Luffy dan Zoro yang pernah melihat seekor naga namun berbeda.

''Wah lihat Zoro, itu naga'' kata Luffy menunjuk naga itu

''Ya aku lihat itu, apakah dia berasal dari Punk Hazard?'' tanya Zoro

Naga itu kebingungan melihat kedua bajak laut itu. Para Peerage Rias kemudian mengeluarkan senjata mereka masing-masing, Issei kemudian sadar kalau Rias tidak ada disini

''Dimana Bucho?!'' kata Issei mencari-cari Buchonya

''Sepertinya kita berpisah dengan nya'' kata Akeno

Naga kemudian mengeluarkan semburan api kearah para Peerage Rias. Peerage Rias bisa menghindari serangan api itu, Luffy dan Zoro terlihat hanya memerhatikan mereka dengan santai bertarung dengan naga itu

''Apakah kita juga harus melawan naga itu?'' tanya Luffy

Zoro tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari Luffy, Zoro kemudian mengeluarkan pedang dari sarung nya. ''Ini akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan'' kata Zoro dengan semangat

Luffy kemudian tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari Zoro, dia kemudian bersiap-siap untuk menyerang naga itu. Kiba terlihat menggunakan pedangnya untuk menyerang naga itu namun terlihat naga itu menyemburkan nafas api ke arah Kiba sehingga dia harus menghindarinya

''Sial'' ucap Kiba melihat naga itu

Xenovia kemudian mengeluarkan Durandalnya dan kemudian menuju kearah naga itu namun naga itu mengeluarkan nafas api yang cukup besar kearah Xenovia. Xenovia menangkis nya dengan pedang nya

Issei mencoba untuk memukul naga itu dengan Gauntlet nya namun terlihat dia tidak sempat karena tiba-tiba saja ekor naga itu langsung mengenai nya hingga dia terpental ke belakang

Koneko juga terlihat ingin menyerang naga itu namun kemudian bisa dihindari dengan sangat mudah. Akeno mencoba untuk menyerang naga itu dengan menggunakan petirnya namun naga itu menyemburkan api kearah Akenom sehingga Akeno harus menghindari api itu untuk menghindar

''Naga ini memiliki reflek yang cepat'' kata Akeno

Akeno kemudian melihat kalau Zoro sedang berlari kearah naga itu yang begitu semangat, naga itu yang melihat Zoro lalu menyemburkan nafas apinya kearah Zoro namun Zoro dengan mudah menghindarinya

''Jangan meremehkanku'' kata Zoro

Zoro mengayunkan pedang nya dengan sangat cepat kearah naga itu namun naga itu menghindarinya. Zoro terlihat belum selesai menyerang monster itu, dia kemudian mengayunkan pedang di tangan kirinya untuk menebas naga itu

Naga itu kemudian mundur kebelakang untuk menghindari serangan dari Zoro yang begitu mematikan, terlihat dia menatap kearah Zoro. Kemudian terdengar ada suara teriakan

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Elephent Gun** ''

Terlihat tiba-tiba saja muncul ada benda seperti tangan berwarna hitam menuju kearah naga itu, Naga itu kaget melihat benda itu, naga itu kemudian menahan serangan Luffy namun terlihat dia mundur kebelakang

Semua peerage Rias kaget melihat serangan Luffy yang pernah muncul saat perang melawan para teroris di waktu pertemuan tiga fraksi. Lulu terlihat ingin sekali bertarung namun di tahan oleh Gasper

''Aku mau bertarung dengan mereka'' kata Lulu yang bersemangat

''Jangan, di sana berbahaya'' kata Gapser menahan Lulu

Lulu kemudian terlihat murung karena Gasper menahan nya agar tidak bertarung dengan yang lain nya.

Naga itu terlihat mencoba menahan serangan dari Luffy namun gagal karena tekanan nya begitu kuat. Naga itu kemudian terpental ke belakang, semua orang yang melihat ini sangat kagum

'' **Santoryu: 108 Caliber Phoenix** ''

Sebuah sabitan pedang kemudian menuju kearah naga itu, naga itu kaget melihatnya. Dia kemudian menghindari serangan itu namun terlihat salah satu serangan mengenai sayap nya sedikit

Luffy tidak berhenti disitu saja, dia kemudian berlari kearah naga itu dan kemudian lompat dengan sangat tinggi lebih tinggi dari naga itu, dia kemudian meniup tangan nya

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Grizzly Magnum** '' kedua tangan Luffy terlihat membesar dan kemudian menuju kearah naga itu

Naga itu kaget melihatnya, dia mencoba memblok serangan itu dengan kedua tangan nya namun serangan ini lebih kuat dari yang sebelum nya sehingga dia harus terpental ke belakang dengan cukup jauh

Issei hanya kagum melihat kedua bajak laut itu begitu juga dengan para peerage Rias. Mereka bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa mereka begitu kuat dengan tubuh manusia seperti itu. Naga itu kemudian masih terlihat belum selesai untuk melawan mereka

''Dia kuat'' kata Luffy melihat naga itu

''Ini sangat berbeda dengan naga yang kita lawan di Punk Hazard'' kata Zoro yang sudah bersiap-siap lagi menyerang naga itu

''Cukup!''

Namun terdengar sebuah suara yang sangat keras. Peerage Rias dan kedua bajak laut kaget mendengarnya, mereka kemudian melihat ke salah satu bebatuan yang tinggi ada dua orang berdiri di sana

''Bucho!'' ucap Issei melihat salah satu orang itu

Terlihat di samping Rias ada Azazel, mereka berdua terlihat dari tadi memerhatikan pertarungan itu. Luffy dan Zoro bingung melihat Rias dan Azazel ada disana

''Hey Rias, sedang apa kau disana?'' tanya Luffy kepada Rias

Rias dan Azazel melihat kearah naga itu

''Sudah cukup Tannin'' kata Azazel

Semua orang kaget mendengar kalau Azaze berbicara kepada naga itu. Luffy dan Zoro berpikir kalau sepertinya Azazel mengenal naga itu. Issei dan yang lain nya benar-benar kaget

''Ya aku dengar itu'' kata naga itu tiba-tiba

Semua orang lalu kemudian kaget mendengarnya, ternyata naga itu bisa berbicara, begitu juga Luffy dan Zoro. Tannin kemudian melihat kearah kelompok peerage Rias dan kedua bajak laut

''Jadi bagaimana, Tannin?'' tanya Azazel

''Mereka masih lemah, aku bisa membaca semua gerakan mereka dengan mata telanjang, kecepatan mereka masih lambat, reflek mereka mudah terbaca dan mereka sangat tidak bisa berkerja sama'' kata Tannin melihat ke kelompok peerage Rias.

Peerage Rias terlihat merasa murung mendengar perkataan dari Tannin, tapi mereka tidak bisa membantah perkataan itu karena memang mereka masih terlalu lemah. Tannin kemudian melihat kearah Luffy dan Zoro

''Kecuali mereka, mereka begitu kuat'' kata Tannin memuji Luffy dan Zoro

Luffy dan Zoro yang di puji lalu hanya tersenyum dengan malu-malu, Luffy bisa terlihat mengaruk belakang kepala nya sambil nyengir, Zoro hanya tersenyum dengan bangga.

Rias mengangguk mengerti dengan perkataan dari Tannin, Rias menerima semua kritik itu tentang peerage nya. Rias dan Azazel kemudian mendekati mereka semua

''Maaf, aku harus mengetes kalian dengan ini'' kata Rias

''Tidak apa-apa Bucho, kami mengerti'' kata Issei

Rias tersenyum dengan perkataan dari Issei yang tidak marah sama sekali. Semua peerage Rias bisa mengerti dengan Rias, Luffy dan Zoro masih melihat Tannin

''Jadi kau ini naga?'' tanya Luffy

''Benar, aku adalah salah satu raja naga'' kata Tannin

Luffy dan Zoro kaget mendengarnya, mereka sama sekali belum pernah mendengar ada raja naga di dunia mereka. Rias kemudian mendatangi Luffy dan Zoro

''Apakah kalian kaget melihat nya?'' tanya Rias

''Tentu saja, dia naga bisa berbicara ditambah dia adalah salah satu raja naga!'' kata Luffy dengan terlihat kagum

''Itu benar-benar hebat'' kata Lulu kagum melihat Tannin

Rias hanya tersenyum melihat Luffy seperti itu. Rias berpikir untuk melatih para peerage saat di Underworld agar mereka akan menjadi lebih kuat saat melawan musuh

''Dia adalah Tannin, Issei kau akan berlatih bersama nya'' kata Rias

Issei kemudian kaget mendengarnya, dia harus berlatih dengan naga yang sangat besar ini. Issei berpikir kalau dia tidak akan selamat dengan naga sebesar ini, Tannin melihat Issei yang bisa di bilang sang kaisar naga merah

''Jadi kau orangnya sang kaisar naga merah?'' tanya Tannin dengan nada yang berat dan tegas

''Benar, aku orangnya'' jawab Issei dengan ketakutan

Tannin mengangguk mengerti, Tannin kemudian melihat kearah kedua bajak laut. Tannin belum pernah melihat ada manusia yang begitu kuat melawan nya

''Oh aku lupa, dia adalah naga yang di renkernasikan menjadi Iblis'' kata Rias

Semua orang kaget mendengar nya begitu juga dengan Luffy dan Zoro. Luffy sama sekali tidak terlalu mengerti dengan system Iblis di dunia ini

''Baiklah, saatnya kita melanjutkan perjalanan kita'' kata Azazel

''Azazel-sensei benar, ayo kita harus pergi'' kata Rias

Mereka kemudian melihat kereta api itu datang menuju kearah mereka, mereka semua lalu masuk ke dalam kereta dan kemudian kereta itu melanjutkan perjalanan

Luffy dan Zoro terlihat tidur lagi dengan santai, mereka semua melihatnya hanya terbengong tidak percaya kalau mereka masih bisa tidur setelah mengalami pertarungan yang tadi. Peerage Rias menganggumi kekuatan dari kedua bajak laut itu, mereka sudah tahu kalau mereka kuat namun tidak menyangka kalau bisa membuat salah satu raja naga bisa terlihat kesusahan saat melawan mereka

Kereta terus berjalan menuju ke kediaman keluarga Rias, Issei melihat keluar jendela dan kaget melihat rumah yang sangat besar seperti mansion.

''Bucho, apakah itu rumah keluarga anda?'' tanya Issei

''Benar issei'' jawab Rias sambil mengangguk

Mereka kemudian turun di salah satu stasium, namun Azazel terlihat tidak turun

''Kenapa kau tidak turun?'' tanya Issei

''Aku masih ada urusan dengan para orang penting disini'' kata Azazel

''Oh baiklah, semoga beruntung'' kata Rias

Kereta pun kembali jalan meninggalkan mereka semua, Luffy dan Zoro sudah bangun namun terlihat masih kelihatan mengantuk. Mereka semua kemudian berjalan menuju ke kediaman keluarga Rias

Mereka berjalan dengan cukup lama dan akhirnya terlihat di depan mereka ada mansion yang sangat besar, terlihat ada para pelayan yang menyambut mereka semua. Issei benar-benar kagum dengan apa yang dilihatnya

''Selamat datang kembali, Rias-sama!'' kata para pelayan

Luffy dan Zoro sekarang benar-benar yakin kalau Rias berasal dari keluarga yang benar-benar bangsawan berbeda dengan yang lain nya. Mereka berjalan untuk masuk ke dalam mansion keluarga Rias

Para pelayan membawa barang-barang milik Issei dan Asia, Issei cukup lega karena dia tidak akan membawa koper yang berat itu lagi. Para pelayan kemudian menuju kearah Luffy dan Zoro

''Biar aku yang membawa pedang anda'' kata salah satu pelayan

''Tidak terima kasih, kau tidak perlu repot-repot'' kata Zoro

Salah satu pelayan mencoba untuk mengambil topi jerami Luffy namun dia kaget karena melihat ada seorang anak perempuan sedang digendong Luffy.

''Aku mau memakai topi jerami ku'' kata Luffy menolak

Pelayan itu mengangguk mengerti. Mereka semua kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan mansion keluarga Gremory, Luffy dan Zoro melihat banyak sekali ruangan yang luas dan besar dan berbagai interior di mansion itu

''Wow rumah ini luas sekali'' kata Luffy

''Ini bukan rumah lagi nama nya, ini mansion'' kata Zoro melihat mansion itu luas sekali

Kemudian tiba-tiba ada seorang anak kecil berambut merah seperti Rias berlari kearah Rias dan memeluk nya. Rias tersenyum dan mengelus kepala anak itu sedangkan Luffy, Zoro, Issei dan Asia bingung melihat anak ini

''Aku pulang, Millicas'' kata Rias

''Siapa dia Bucho?'' tanya Issei

''Dia keponakanku'' jawab Rias

Issei dan Asia mengangguk mengerti begitu juga Luffy dan Zoro. Mereka tidak tahu kalau Rias sudah menjadi seorang bibi. Millicas kemudian melihat kearah Luffy dan Zoro, dia sudah mendengar cerita kedua orang ini yang di katakan bajak laut dari dimensi lain

''Jadi kalian bajak laut itu?'' tanya Millicas kepada Luffy dan Zoro

''Millicas, sopan sedikit'' kata Rias kepada Millicas

Millicas mengangguk mengerti, dia kemudian menunduk kearah Luffy dan Zoro. Kedua bajak laut itu kaget melihat anak ini menunduk kan kepala nya

''Maaf atas ketidaksopanan ku, nama ku Millicas Gremory'' kata Millicas memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan dengan gaya bangsawan. Millicas kemudian sadar kalau Luffy sedang menggendong seorang gadis kecil

''Oh namaku Monkey D. Luffy'' salam Luffy dengan tersenyum ceria

''Aku Roronoa Zoro'' Zoro yang memperkenalkan dirinya

''Aku Monkey D. Lulu Ev'Aline'' kata Lulu juga memperkenalkan dirinya

Millicas tersenyum karena bisa berkenalan dengan kedua bajak laut yang sudah terkenal di Underworld. Millicas kemudian berlari masuk ke dalam ruangan.

''Maaf atas ketidaksopanan keponakanku'' kata Rias meminta maaf

''Tidak masalah, lagian kami ini bajak laut, rasa sopan itu tidak terlalu penting'' kata Luffy

Zoro mengangguk setuju dengan Luffy. Rias tersenyum mendengarnya, mereka kemudian berjalan menuju ruangan tempat Millicas berlari.

Di dalam masih ada Millicas sedang di peluk oleh seorang wanita cantik berambut putih, memakai pakaian seperti gaun berwarna putih.

''Kau ini, kenapa kau terburu-buru seperti itu?'' tanya wanita itu

''Dia sudah pulang'' kata Millicas

''Ya aku tahu, sebaiknya kau bermain di taman, aku ingin berbicara dengan Rias'' kata wanita itu

Millicas mengangguk mengerti, Millicas kemudian berlari pergi menuju kearah taman untuk segera bermain. Wanita itu kemudian melihat Rias dan yang lain nya

''Akhirnya kau sudah sampai Rias'' kata wanita itu

Issei yang melihat wanita itu hanya bisa melongo karena kecantikan dan bisa di bilang memiliki dada yang hampir sama dengan Rias. Issei menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan mesum

''Issei, tatapan mesummu sangat tidak baik sama sekali, dia itu ibuku'' kata Rias

Issei kemudian kaget mendengarnya, wanita cantik di depan nya ini ada ibu Rias. '' _Apa!_ '' ucap Issei kaget. Luffy dan Zoro juga kaget karena wanita ini terlihat terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang ibu.

''Namaku adalah Venelana Gremory, ibu Rias'' kata Venelana

Issei dan Asia menunduk memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing. Venelana kemudian melihat kebelakang kearah Luffy, dia kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah Luffy

''Jadi kau orang yang menghancurkan pernikahan putri ku?'' tanya Venelana menatap kearah Luffy

Luffy hanya tersenyum polos.'' Ya'' jawab Luffy dengan polos. Semua orang kaget melihat kepolosan Luffy, terutama Zoro yang merasa kalau Luffy tidak tahu siapa di depan nya ini

Venelana terlihat tidak marah, dia malah tersenyum lembut kearah Luffy. Rias lega karena ibu nya tidak marah sama sekali kearah Luffy. Venelana kemudian sadar kalau ada gadis kecil yang sedang menaiki sebuah meja karena melihat sebuah bunga yang menurutnya cukup menarik

''Wah, bunga ini cantik sekali'' kata Lulu

Venelana melihat seorang gadis kecil yang sangat manis sedang melihat bunga di atas meja, Venelana bertanya-tanya siapa gadis kecil itu

''Siapa dia?'' tanya Venelana

''Dia...'' Rias terlihat tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari ibunya itu. Venelana terlihat penasaran dengan siapa gadis kecil ini

''Aku putrinya papa!'' kata Lulu menunjuk kearah Luffy

Venelana kaget melihatnya, dia tidak tahu kalau manusia yang masih muda itu ternyata sudah memiliki seorang putri. Venelana kemudian menatap kearah Rias

''Jadi, orang yang kau bicarakan ternyata sudah memiliki seorang anak'' kata Venelana kearah Rias

Rias berkeringat dengan sangat banyak mendengar perkataan dari ibu nya, dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa kepada ibunya. Venelana mendesah pasrah mendengar kenyataan yang sangat menganggetkan ini

''Jadi, apakah kau mau menjadi istri yang kedua?'' tanya Venelana

''Aku tidak keberatan akan hal itu'' kata Rias dengan tegas tanpa gugup sama sekali

Venelana tersenyum melihat putri nya itu, dia masih memiliki sifat keras kepala yang dari kecil tidak berubah sama sekali. Venelana kemudian melihat kearah Luffy lagi

''Apakah kau lapar?'' tanya Venelana

''Ya aku lapar'' kata Luffy

''Baiklah, nanti malam akan ada makan malam, sebaiknya kalian menaruh barang kalian'' kata Venelana

Kedua bajak laut dan peerage Rias mengangguk mengerti, Rias kemudian menyadari kalau kakak nya Sirezchs tidak ada di rumah.

''Kemana Sirzechs onii-sama?'' tanya Rias

''Dia sedang melakukan pertemuan dengan para petinggi'' kata Venelana

Rias mengangguk mengerti, dia kemudian duduk di sebuah sofa bersama ibu nya untuk membicarakan hal keluarga mereka

 **MALAM NYA**

Terlihat sekarang banyak sekali orang disini, mereka terlihat sedang melakukan makan malam bersama. Luffy sedang makan dengan rakus dengan yang ada di atas meja makan. Venelana yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dengan lembut, dia sudah mendengar dari Rias kalau Luffy adalah pemakan yang sangat rakus

''Hey pelan-pelan Luffy'' kata Zoro dengan kesal karena tidak kebagian

''Benar'' setuju Issei yang sedang menjaga makanan nya

Luffy sama sekali tidak memperdulikan itu semua. Rias benar-benar pusing dengan sifat Luffy ini

''Maaf ibu'' kata Rias

''Tidak apa-apa, ibu mengerti'' kata Venelana

Di sana yang berasal dari keluarga Gremory hanya Rias, Venelana dan Millicas, Ayah dan Sirzecsh tidak bisa ikut makan malam karena masih ada urusan penting. Lulu sedang berbicara dengan Millicas soal kekuatan nya dan ayah nya Luffy, Millicas yang mendengarkan Lulu hanya bisa menatapnya dengan mata berbinar karena kagum. Terlihat juga ada Grayfia juga disitu

Grayfia mendesah melihat sifat Luffy yang sama sekali tidak berubah sama sekali. Dia ingin sekali memukul kepala Luffy

''Oh ya, nanti akan ada pertemuan antara golongan Iblis muda'' kata Venelana

Rias mengerti, dia juga harus kesana karena dia adalah golongan iblis muda, bersama dengan para peerage nya. Rias berpikir apakah Luffy dan Zoro akan ikut

''Luffy, Zoro, apakah kalian akan ikut?'' tanya Rias

''Sepertinya kami akan ikut, karena aku ingin sekali melihat para iblis muda itu, apakah mereka kuat-kuat?'' tanya Luffy dengan semangat

Zoro tersenyum kearah Luffy karena mereka memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Rias hanya mendesah dengan maksud Luffy, mereka benar-benar haus akan pertarungan

''Baiklah, aku akan izinkan kalian'' kata Venelana setuju dengan usulan Rias

Rias tersenyum kepada ibu nya karena menyetujui usulan nya. Rias hanya berharap kalau Luffy dan Zoro tidak melakukan hal bodoh disana.

Mereka kemudian semua kaget melihat kalau tidak ada makanan lagi di atas meja, semua orang benar-benar bingung melihat ini. Semua orang lalu melihat kearah Luffy karena dia lah pelaku atas menghilang nya semua makanan di atas meja, para pelayan juga terlihat kebingungan tidak menydari nya

''Bukan aku'' kata Luffy

''Kalau bukan kau, siapa?'' tanya Zoro

''Nyam nyam enaknya~'' kata Lulu memegang perutnya

Lulu adalah pelaku sebenarnya dalam menghilang nya semua makanan di atas meja, Lulu memakan semua makan di atas meja dengan sangat cepat. Semua orang kaget melihatnya terutama Grayfia yang tidak percaya kalau gadis kecil yang manis itu ternyata memiliki sifat yang sama seperti ayah nya

''Fufufufuf'' tawa Venelana melihat Lulu yang memegang perutnya

''Aku juga mau ikut!'' teriak Lulu

Semua orang kaget mendengar teriakan dari Lulu yang mau ikut dalam pertemuan.

 **DI TEMPAT PERTMUAN PARA GOLONGAN IBLIS MUDA**

Terlihat di sebuah bangunan yang cukup luas ada banyak sekali golongan Iblis muda bangsawan sedang bertemu satu sama lain

''Jadi dia belum datang'' kata seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek memakai kacamata

''Benar ketua'' kata seorang gadis di samping nya yang memakai kacamata namun memiliki rambut hitam yang panjang

Mereka adalah Sona dan Tsubaki yang sepertinya sedang menunggu Rias dan para peerage nya, dia ingin memberikan sebuah informasi yang sangat penting untuk Rias dan kedua bajak laut itu

Kemudian ada tiga orang wanita yang sepertinya adalah golongan iblis muda namun terlihat tidak mirip seperti Iblis sama sekali.

''Kak Anastasia, kenapa kita mengikuti pertemuan ini?'' tanya wanita di samping nya yaitu adik perempuan nya

''Ibu bilang, kita harus mengikuti ini karena ini termasuk membuat kita terlihat lebih di hormati'' kata Anastasia kepada para adik perempuan nya

Wanda dan Anna kemudian mengangguk kepada saudari perempuan mereka. Anastasia hanya tersenyum dengan bangga saat melihat para iblis muda.

Kemudian dari luar terlihat ada dua orang wanita, yang satu adalah wanita dewasa sedangkan yang satunya terlihat wanita dewasa

''Ibu, sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu ikut juga'' kata wanita muda

''Ara, kenapa? Ibu juga ingin bertemu dengan para iblis muda'' kata wanita dewasa sambil terlihat menggoda

Wanita yang muda hanya terlihat mendesah pasrah. Mereka kemudian berjalan untuk segera masuk ke dalam bangunan tempat pertmuan iblis muda

''Maaf, anda siapa?'' tanya penjaga

''Aku Leoni dan ini adalah putri ku, Levanda. Kami dari keluarga EV'Aline'' kata Leoni

Penjaga itu mengangguk mengerti, penjaga itu kemudian membiarkan kedua wanita itu mengangguk. Kedua wanita itu kemudian masuk ke dalam bangunan

Setelah mereka berdua masuk, kemudian ada terlihat ada wanita muda lagi. Dia memakai pakaian berkerudung sehingga tidak terlihat wajah nya yang berambut silver

''Aku dari keluarga EV'Aline'' kata wanita

Para penjaga terlihat tidak percaya, wanita itu kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah lambang. Para penjaga itu kemudian mengangguk sudah yakin wanita ini adalah dari keluarga EV'Aline karena dia membawa lambang keluarga itu

Wanita itu dipersilahkan masuk.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Di bab ini akhirnya Luffy sampai di Underworld**

 **Dia akan bertemu dengan para golongan Iblis bangsawan muda di Underworld. Apakah pertemuan akan baik-baik saja?**

 **Kalau kalian ingin menyaksikan aksi lagi, maka akan ada aksi di bab berikutnya**

 **Untuk nasib Law yang sudah lama tidak terlihat, nasib nya akan terlihat di bab berikutnya.**

 **Info keluarga EV'Aline, Leoni sudah menikah dan memiliki seorang anak wanita, apakah berarti dia mendapatkan tahta itu? Apakah yang akan di beri tahu Sona kepada Rias? Semua akan terjawab di bab berikutnya**

 **Terima yang sudah baca dan review**

 **Jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan Review, saya sangat menghargai semua Review kalian.**

 **Salam Author**


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda & Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **warning :Non Canon, dll**

* * *

 **PERTEMUAN TIDAK TERDUGA**

 **UNDERWORLD**

Terlihat sekarang di pertemuan para Iblis muda sudah banyak sekali yang datang. Para Iblis mudah sepertinya tidak akan melewatkan salah satu pertemuan yang sangat penting ini dimana para Iblis bangsawan akan bertemu satu sama lain. Saat mereka bertemu maka mungkin aka terjadi suatu hubungan yang pasti menguntungkan bagi mereka.

Terlihat sekarang Rias bersama para peerage nya masuk ke dalam gedung dan melihat banyak sekali Iblis muda disana. Luffy dan Zoro terlihat kaget karena tidak tahu kalau akan seramai ini, Luffy melihat kalau mereka para Iblis ternyata memiliki ciri-ciri hampir sama seperti manusia namun yang membedakan adalah ada dari mereka yang bertelinga lancip.

''Wah ramai sekali'' ucap Luffy kagum melihat nya nya

''Ya, ini aku tidak terlalu suka dengan tempat yang ramai karena aku pasti tidak akan bisa tidur'' ucap Zoro

''Sebaiknya kau jangan tidur disini, Zoro'' larang Rias

''Kenapa?'' tanya Zoro dengan polos

''Karena ini adalah sebuah pristiwa yang di hormati, jadi jangan membuat masalah'' ucap Rias

Zoro terlihat kesal mendengar perakataan dari Rias namun dia mengerti. Dia tidak boleh membuat Rias dan yang lain nya terlihat memalukan disini. Zoro kemudian melihat kalau sepertinya para bangsawan disini tidak terlalu bersahabat terlihat dari tatapan mereka satu sama lain. Mereka tersenyum namun senyum itu memiliki suatu tujuan yang pastinya adalah kemauan egonya. Inilah penyebabnya Zoro tidak suka dengan para bangsawan

''Aku akan menuju ke tempat makanan untuk makan'' ucap Luffy dengan sangat tidak sabar memakan banyak makanan di atas meja

Rias memegang jidatnya dan berpikir kalau sepertinya ide buruk membawa Luffy dan Zoro kesini. Luffy sudah menuju ke tempat makanan dan terlihat mengambil banyak makanan. Zoro menuju ke tempat minuman mencari apakah ada sake di sana. Lulu sedang terlihat bersama Rias melihat-lihat para tamu

''Mereka tidak seperti Iblis yang seperti mama bilang'' ucap Lulu dengan polos dan cukup keras sehingga bisa di dengar oleh para Iblis muda disitu. Rias kemudian menutup mulut Lulu dengan cepat-cepat.

''Shhh jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu, nanti para Iblis disini bisa mengatahui siapa dirimu'' ucap Rias

Lulu mengangguk mengerti. Lulu kemudian berniat untuk jalan-jalan disitu untuk melihat hal-hal yang menarik. Lulu melihat kalau ayahnya membawa makanan yang sangat banyak dia merasa lapar namun ibu nya mengatakan kalau dia terlalu lebih memakan sesuatu di depan orang lain. Eveline sudah mengerti dengan sifat turunan Luffy kepada putrinya sehingga dia memberi saran kepada Lulu agar tidak boleh memakan banyak sekali makanan di hadapan orang asing, Eveline pasti berpikir kalau sifat kewanitaan Lulu akan hilang di mata mereka yang melihat

Luffy dengan cepat-cepat duduk di salah satu tempat duduk dan kemudian menaruh semua makanan nya di atas meja dan kemudian memakan nya dengan sangat cepat. Iblis muda yang melihatnya kaget dengan mata lebar. Zoro terlihat membawa sebuah sake dan kemudian duduk di dekat Luffy yang sedang makan

''Aku tidak menyangka kalau aku akan menemukan sake disini, ternyata selera Iblis tidak jelek juga'' ucap Zoro membawa banyak sekali sake dan kemudian meminum nya.

Para Iblis muda melihat mereka berdua hanya tidak percaya dan merasa jijik melihat mereka yang makan dan minum terlihat tanpa aturan kesopanan sama sekali. Rias yang melihatnya sekarang merasa menyesal karena membawa Luffy dan Zoro kesini.

Lulu terlihat mengeser sebuah kursi dan kemudian menaiki nya untuk mengambil sedikit makanan di atas meja. Iblis muda disitu kaget melihat ada gadis kecil yang tiba-tiba saja naik ke atas meja

''Hey, siapa gadis kecil ini?'' tanya salah satu Iblis muda

Lulu terlihat tidak peduli dengan perkataan dari Iblis muda itu, dia hanya ingin memakan sedikit makanan. Iblis muda itu kemudian marah karena Lulu tidak mendengarkan perkataan nya.

''Hey dengarkan aku!'' kesal Iblis muda itu

Dia kemudian berniat untuk memegang Lulu dan menjatuhkan nya dari atas meja namun tangan nya tiba-tiba saja di tahan oleh seseorang

''Jangan terlalu kasar dengan gadis kecil'' ucap seorang wanita itu

Iblis muda itu kemudian kaget melihat wanita itu, terlihat wanita itu begitu cantik dan kelihatan muda, dia memakai pakaian bangsawan seperti jubah, dia berambut putih, memiliki tubuh langsing dan tinggi rata-rata.

''S-Siapa kau?'' tanya Iblis muda itu yang masih kagum dengan kecantikan wanita itu

''Aku? Aku Leoni EV'Aline'' ucap wanita itu

Lulu kemudian kaget mendengar nama wanita itu yang persis memiliki nama keluarga yang sama. Lulu melihat wanita di sampingnya itu. Iblis muda itu kemudian terlihat tidak bisa melawan karena dia tahu kalau di depan nya ini adalah keluarga bangsawan tingkat atas, jika melawannya tentu saja akan membawa masalah yang lebih besar

Leoni kemudian melihat kearah Lulu dengan senyuman yang manis, Lulu hanya bingung melihat wanita itu yang sepertinya senang melihat dirinya.

''Hey gadis manis, siapa nama mu?'' tanya Leoni

''Aku? Aku Lulu!'' teriak Lulu dengan semangat

Leoni tertawa kecil melihat Lulu yang begitu bersemangat dan membuat dirinya semakin manis di mata Leoni. ''Bolehkah aku menggendongmu?'' tanya Leoni

''Oh boleh'' ucap Lulu yang tidak merasa keberatan di gendong oleh orang asing

Leoni kemudian menggendong Lulu dengan memeluknya tidak tahan dengan keimutan Lulu. Leoni kemudian membawa Lulu, Lulu melihat ada seorang wanita lagi yang mendekati mereka.

''Ibu, ibu jangan berkeliaran disini'' ucap wanita itu

''Tenang saja Levanda, ibu tidak akan tersesat'' ucap Leoni dengan percaya diri

Levanda terlihat pasrah melihat ibu nya yang begitu tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi dengan dirinya sendiri. Levanda melihat kalau ibu nya sedang menggendong seorang gadis kecil, Levanda bertanya-tanya siapa gadis kecil ini

''Siapa dia, ibu?'' tanya Levanda

''Ibu tidak tahu, ibu melihatnya sedang mengambil makanan di atas meja, karena dia sangat imut jadi ibu membawa nya'' ucap Leoni

Levanda mendesah pasrah mendengar perkataan dari ibu nya. Itu sama saja dengan menculik seorang anak dan itu sangatlah salah. Levanda kemudian melihat kalau gadis kecil itu yang ternyata memiliki ciri-ciri yang hampir seperti dirinya dan ibu nya.

Dia berambut putih, berkulit putih dan memiliki postur wajah yang hampir sama dengan dirinya dan ibunya.

''Aneh sekali, dia sangat mirip dengan kita'' kata Levanda

''Oh mungkin dia adalah putri ibu yang berbeda dimensi'' ucap Leoni yang kemudian menggosok pipinya dengan pipi Lulu. Lulu terlihat tidak merasa terganggu saat Leoni melakukan itu.

Levanda terlihat terbengong mendengar perkataan ibu nya yang asal-asalan, saat ibunya melihat ada gadis kecil yang imut maka ibunya tidak akan tahan dan ingin sekali memeluknya sama seperti saat dia kecil.

''Baiklah ibu, sekarang kembalikan anak itu kepada orang tua nya'' ucap Levanda

''Apa? Kenapa? Ibu sudah menganggap anak ini seperti anak ibu sendiri'' ucap Leoni dengan tidak mau melepas Lulu

Levanda mendesah pasrah melihat ibu nya itu yang penggemar loli.

Luffy terlihat sekarang sedang mencari makanan lagi, dia kesana kemari namun tidak menemukan makanan yang tersisa. Luffy kemudian melihat kalau ada makanan yang tersisa di meja cukup belakang ditempati oleh ketiga wanita, Luffy kemudian menuju ke meja itu untuk meminta makanan mereka.

Luffy sekarang sudah ada di depan mereka bertiga, ketiga wanita itu kaget melihat Luffy yang tiba-tiba saja menganggu pemandangan mereka. ''Hmm boleh kah aku meminta makanan kalian?'' tanya Luffy dengan cukup sopan

Ketiga wanita itu heran mendengar perkataan dari Luffy yang hanya meminta makanan. Mereka melihat laki-laki itu memakai pakaian seperti jas(bayangkan saja jas saat melawan Big Mom'', dia memakai sebuah topi jerami terlihat sudah usang, dan wajah nya bisa di bilang tampan di tambah dengan ada beka luka di matanya menambah kegagahan di wajah nya

''Hmm siapa kau ini?'' tanya wanita di tengah

''Aku Monkey D Luffy'' ucap Luffy dengan terus terang

''Monkey D? Apakah itu nama keluargamu?'' tanya wanita di sebelah kiri

''Benar, itu nama keluargaku'' ucap Luffy dengan tersenyum ramah

Ketiga wanita itu terlihat heran melihat laki-laki depan mereka ini, dia tidak terlihat gugup saat berbicara dengan mereka. Luffy heran melihat ketiga wanita di depan nya ini, mereka sama sekali tidak mengenalkan diri mereka padahal dia sudah mengenalkan dirinya

''Jadi nama kalian?'' tanya Luffy dengan santai

Ketiga wanita itu lagi kemudian kaget saat Luffy menanyai nama mereka masing-masing. Mereka kemudian berdehem

''Baiklah, namaku Anastasia, dia adalah Wanda dan dia adalah Anna mereka berdua adalah saudariku'' ucap Anastasia.

Luffy mengangguk mengerti. Mereka memang terlihat begitu mirip satu sama lain, Luffy kemudian ingat kalau dia meminta makanan kepada mereka namun pertanyaan nya adalah apakah mereka mau memberikan makanan mereka?

''Jadi apakah aku bisa mengambil makanan kalian?'' tanya Luffy lagi

''Hmmm boleh'' ucap Anastasia

Luffy terlihat senang mendengarnya, dia kemudian mengambil semua makanan di atas meja dengan sekejap. Ketiga wanita itu terlihat kaget lagi melihat Luffy dengan cepat mengambil semua makanan di atas meja. Luffy tersenyum karena senang akan memakan semua makanan ini

''Hmmm dimana aku akan duduk?'' tanya Luffy melihat kalau ternyata para tamu semakin ramai dan terlihat mereka semua sudah mendapatkan tempat mereka masing-masing. Luffy kemudian bingung untuk duduk dimana, di tempat Rias terlihat sedang penuh karena dia bersama Sona. Luffy tidak mau menganggu mereka berbicara

''Hmmmmmm'' pikir Luffy

''Apakah kau bingung untuk duduk dimana? Kalau kau mau kau bisa duduk bersama kami, kebetulan ada satu kursi kosong'' ucap Anastasia

Luffy kemudian terlihat senang dan kemudian duduk bersama mereka. Ketiga wanita itu terlihat tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan bergabungnya Luffy di dalam kelompok mereka. Luffy kemudian menaruh makanan kembali ke atas meja dan kemudian memakan nya, ketiga wanita itu terlihat hanya kaget tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

''Jadi kau dari Iblis bangsawan?'' tanya Anna

''Tidak, aku hanya orang biasa'' jawab Luffy dengan jujur

Ketiga wanita itu terlihat kaget mendengar perkataan dari Luffy. Jadi dia adalah Iblis biasa, namun terlihat Anastasia begitu bingung karena ini adalah pertemuan antara Iblis muda bangsawan, kenapa dia ada disini

''Terus bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?'' tanya Anastasia

''Aku menemani temanku'' jawab Luffy dengan santai

''Oh aku mengerti'' ucap Anastasia

''Jadi dimana teman mu itu?'' tanya Anna

Luffy kemudian menunjuk kearah Rias dan yang lain nya. Ketiga wanita itu kemudian menganggu mengerti sekarang kalau laki-laki di depan mereka ini memiliki hubungan dengan keluarga Gremory. Anastasia terlihat tertarik dengan Luffy yang memiliki sifat berbeda dengan para Iblis bangsawan lain nya

''Apakah kau sudah menikah?'' tanya Anastasia

''Belum tapi aku memiliki seorang putri'' jawab Luffy dengan polos sambil terlihat memakan makanan nya

Anastasia dan para saudarinya kaget mendengarnya, dia belum menikah namun sudah memiliki seorang putri. Itu benar-benar sangat aneh

''Dimana putri mu?'' tanya Wanda

Luffy kemudian mencari Lulu, namun dia tidak melihatnya karena para Iblis sudah sangat ramai. Luffy terus mencari Lulu melihat kesana kemari namun tidak menemukan nya

''Aku rasa dia sedang bermain'' ucap Luffy dengan santai namun sedikit khawatir

''Apakah kau tidak khawatir?'' tanya Wanda

''Tidak, dia akan baik-baik saja'' ucap Luffy dengan percaya diri.

Luffy akhirnya selesai memakai semua makanan itu dengan cepat, Luffy menepuk perutnya dengan senang karena sudah kenyang walaupun nanti nya dia akan merasa lapar lagi karena metabolisme nya lebih cepat dari manusia biasa maupun Iblis.

''Terima kasih sudah memberiku makan dan duduk'' ucap Luffy dengan senang.

Wanda dan Anna terlihat tersenyum kecuali Anastasia yang masih menatap Luffy dengan tatapan tidak percaya kalau dia mengatakan kalau dia hanyalah orang biasa. Itu sama sekali tidak mungkin karena dia berhubungan dengan keluarga Gremory.

''Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus menemui temanku sekarang'' ucap Luffy yang kemudian berdiri. ''Sekali lagi terima kasih'' ucap Luffy lagi

Ketiga wanita itu tersenyum tidak masalah dengan permintaan Luffu yang hanya meminta makanan, lagian mereka tidak terlalu suka makanan itu dan tidak merasa lapar sehingga mereka tidak keberatakan memberikan makanan itu kepada Luffy

''Sampai jumpa'' ucap Luffy melambaikan tangan nya dan kemudian pergi

Ketiga wanita itu melihat Luffy menuju kearah Rias dan yang lain nya. Anastasia masih tertarik dengan Luffy yang sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu. Wanda melihat saudarinya itu

''Ada apa Anastasia?'' tanya Wanda

''Aku merasa kalau anak itu menyembunyikan sesuatu'' kata Anastasia

''Aku juga merasa seperti itu'' setuju Anna

''Apakah mungkin dia bisa jadi...'' Wanda melihat kearah Anna

''Mungkin saja'' kata Anna

''Ya itu pasti mungkin'' ucap Anastasia dengan tersenyum melihat Luffy

Luffy sedang menuju kearah Rias dan yang lain nya namun kemudian dia ditarik seseroang sehingga dia tidak bisa berjalan. Luffy kemudian berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang menarik nya, terlihat ada seorang gadis kecil yang cukup dia kenal, gadis itu berambut kuning berkepang dua, dia mamakai pakaian seperti gaun berwarna pink. Dia terlihat tersenyum melihat Luffy

Luffy terlihat benar-benar pernah melihatnya

''Kita bertemu lagi, manusia'' ucap gadis kecil itu dengan cukup sombong

Luffy melihat gadis itu hanya bingung yang sepertinya dia mengenal dirinya. Luffy kemudian mengingat-ingat lagi apakah dia pernah bertemu dengan nya

''Kau ini siapa?'' tanya Luffy dengan polos

Gadis itu kemudian kaget mendengar perkataan dari Luffy yang sepertinya tidak mengetahui dirinya. Gadis itu kemudian terlihat cemberut melihat kearah Luffy.

''Apakah kau lupa denganku?!'' tanya gadis itu dengan kesal

''Hmmm aku belum pernah bertemu denganmu'' ucap Luffy melihat gadis itu

''Ini aku Ravel Phenex!'' ucap gadis itu dengan kesal

Luffy kemudian mencoba untuk mengingat lagi dengan nama itu, namun dia hanya merasa nama Phenex pernah dia dengan entah dimana.

''Hmm apakah kau memiliki hubungan dengan orang burung waktu itu?'' tanya Luffy dengan polos

''Aku adik perempuan nya'' ucap Ravel mencoba untuk senang

Luffy kemudian ingat kalau saat dia bertarung dengan Iblis burung yang aneh dan kemudian dia ingin menghajar nya sampai babak belur, namun saat Luffy ingat memukulnya lagi tiba-tiba saja ada seorang gadis kecil datang dan mencegah nya

''Jadi kau gadis yang waktu itu ya?'' tanya Luffy sambil menunjuk

''Benar'' jawab Ravel

''Oh senang bertemu dengan mu lagi, ternyata kau sehat-sehat saja baguslah'' ucap Luffy dengan senang

Ravel kemudian terlihat kaget mendengar kalau Luffy memerhatikan nya, wajah Ravel kemudian memerah sambil memalingkan wajah nya dengan gaya tsundere. Luffy hanya tersenyum saja melihat itu

''A-A-Aku juga s-senang kau baik-baik s-saja'' ucap Ravel dengan gugup sambil mengecilkan suara nya sehingga Luffy harus mendengarkan nya dengan baik-baik. Luffy tambah tersenyum melihat kalau Ravel adalah orang yang baik dilihat dari sifatnya itu, berbeda dengan kakak nya yang bersifat egois dan sombong

''Jadi bagaimana dengan kabar kakak mu?'' tanya Luffy

''Huuft~ Setelah kejadian itu dia kemudian mengurung dirinya di kamar dan tidak mau keluar, dia juga ketakutan saat melihat sesutu yang melar'' ucap Ravel yang mengatakan kalau Raiser takut dengan sesuatu yang melentur

''Kenapa dia takut?'' tanya Luffy

''Karena kau, dia sekarang phobia dengan sesuatu yang bisa memanjang karena itu akan mengingatkan nya saat kau memukul wajah nya dengan tangan mu'' ucap Ravel

Luffy hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan Ravel tentan Raiser, Ravel hanya tersenyum melihat Luffy tertawa, dia tidak marah karena memang kakak nya adalah orang yang salah disini karena memaksa Rias untuk menikah.

''Aku berharap kalau dia belajar dari kesalahan nya'' ucap Ravel

''Hahahaha ya aku berharap juga sepert itu'' ucap Luffy mulai berhenti tertawa

''Jadi kenapa kau datang kesini?'' tanya Ravel

''Aku hanya ingin kesini menemani Rias'' jawab Luffy

''Jadi sekarang keluarga Gremory menerimamu seperti keluarga setelah apa yang terjadi?'' tanya Ravel

''Ya seperti itulah'' ucap Luffy

Ravel hanya mengangguk mengerti. Ravel kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dan kemudian menunjukan nya kepada Luffy, Luffy melihat kalau yang di keluarkan oleh Ravel adalah suatu benda yang berbentuk botol namun kecil, Luffy bertanya-tanya benda apa itu

''Ini'' Ravel memberikan nya kepada Luffy

''Apa ini?'' tanya Luffy bingung

''Ini adalah hadiah pertemanan kita'' kata Ravel agak malu

Luffy kemudian mengambil benda itu sambil tersenyum kearah Ravel dengan senyuman yang manis. ''Terima kasih Raval'' ucap Luffy sambil salah menyebutkan nama Ravel

Ravel terlihat tidak merasa marah saat Luffy salah menyebutkan nama nya. ''Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa mugiwara-san'' ucap Ravel yang kemudian pergi. Luffy hanya tersenyum melihat Ravel, Luffy kemudian berjalan kearah Rias. Luffy kemudian melihat kalau Rias dan Issei kelihatan gelisah seperti sedang mencari sesuatu

''Hey kalian, ada apa?'' tanya Luffy

''Luffy apakah kau melihat Koneko?'' tanya Issei

''Koneko? Tidak, aku tidak melihatnya'' ucap Luffy dengan jujur

''Dia tiba-tiba saja menghilang'' ucap Rias

Luffy kemudian mengakifkan haki pengamatan nya untuk merasakan ada di mana Koneko, Luffy kemudian merasakan kalau Koneko sedang menuju ke belakang bangunan dan sepertinya bisa menuju kearah seorang

''Dia ada di belakang'' ucap Luffy

''Kalau begitu kita harus kebelakang'' kata Rias yang cepat-cepat

Mereka bertiga kemudian menuju kebelakang bangunan untuk mengejar Koneko. Lulu terlihat melihat Luffy dan bersama Rias dan Issei sedang menuju ke belakang sekolah.

''Papa'' ucap Lulu menunjuk kearah Luffy

Leoni dan Levanda kemudian melihat kearah Lulu tunjuk dan melihat seorang bocah memakai topi jerami sedang berlari bersama kedua teman nya. Leoni berpikir kalau sepertinya dia adalah ayah Lulu.

''Jadi dia ayahmu?'' tanya Leoni

''Ya, dia papa ku'' ucap Lulu

''Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu kesana'' ucap Levanda

''Tidak, biar ibu saja'' ucap Leoni

''Tidak ibu, biar aku saja'' ucap Levanda yang tidak mau kalah juga

Ibu dan anak itu terlihat sedang bertengkar kecil sehingga tidak melihat Lulu yang sudah pergi mengejar Luffy dan yang lain nya. Leoni kaget melihat Lulu pergi begitu saja dan kemudian mengikutinya. Levanda kaget melihat ibu nya itu mengejar Lulu

''Aku tidak tahu dengan pikiran ibu ku sama sekali'' ucap Levanda mengejar ibu nya

Koneko sekarang terlihat berjalan menuju kearah hutan belakang bangunan, dia berjalan sudah cukup jauh dari bangunan. Dia menuju ke sini karena merasakan ada nya energi yang sangat dia kenal, dia kemudian merasakan kalau energi itu semakin kuat, Koneko kemudian melihat orang yang membuatnya kaget, dia melihat seorang yang sangat dia kenal. orang itu adalah seorang wanita muda

''Halo Shirone'' ucap wanita itu

''Onee-chan'' ucap Koneko melihat wanita itu

''Sudah lama sekali bukan'' ucap wanita itu

Koneko menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan tajam, Koneko merasa benar-benar membenci wanita di depan nya ini. Dia adalah kakak perempuan nya Koneko

''Kenapa kau disini?'' tanya Koneko

''Aku hanya ingin mengambilmu'' ucap wanita itu

''Tidak, aku tidak mau'' ucap Koneko

Wanita itu terlihat tidak senang dengan jawaban Koneko, dia kemudian turun dari pohon dan kemudian mendekati Koneko, Koneko terlihat sudah bersiap-siap untuk berkelahi melawan wanita itu

''Kenapa Shirone? Kenapa kau tidak mau?'' tanya wanita itu

''Karena aku tidak suka kau'' ucap Koneko

Wanita itu kaget mendengar jawab dari Koneko namun dia menahan amarahnya. wanita itu kemudian mendatangi Koneko lebih dekat, Koneko benar-benar sudah bersiap-siap untuk melawan wanita di depan nya ini

Kemudian tiba-tiba terlihat Rias, Issei dan Luffy sampai di tempat itu dan kemudian mendekati Koneko, wanita itu kaget melihat mereka semua, dia kemudian mundur kebelakang untuk menjaga jarak mereka karena berpikir kalau mereka adalah musuh.

''Koneko!'' teriak Rias

Koneko senang melihat mereka datang, Rias dan yang lain nya kemudian ada di samping Koneko. Rias memeluk Koneko bertanya-tanya apakah baik-baik saja, Luffy dan Issei menjaga Koneko dari wanita di depan mereka ini berpikir kalau dia adalah musuh.

''Siapa dia?'' tanya Luffy

''Dia kakak ku'' ucap Koneko

Luffy dan Issei kaget mendengarnya kecuali Rias yang sudah cukup tahu kakak Koneko, Luffy kemudian melihat kearah wanita itu

''Jadi siapa nama mu?'' tanya Luffy

''Kau ingin tahu namaku? Baiklah akan kuberitahu, nama ku adalah Kuroka'' kata wanita itu memperkenalkan dirinya

Luffy melihat kearah wanita itu dan dia merasa kalau dia sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Koneko, Koneko berambut silver sedangkan wanita ini memiliki rambut berwarna hitam gelap. Itu membuat Luffy benar-benar bingung

''Kenapa kau ingin melawan Koneko?'' tanya Luffy

Kuroka terlihat menahan tawa mendengar perakataan dari Luffy yang sepertinya salah paham. Luffy hanya terheran melihat dia menahan tawa. Rias dan Koneko terlihat sweatdrop melihat Luffy yang begitu polos

''Tidak, aku tidak ingin melawa adik ku, aku hanya ingin mengambil nya'' ucap Kuroka

Luffy kemudian melihat kearah Koneko untuk mendengar jawaban nya. ''Jadi apakah kau mau Koneko?'' tanya Luffy

''Tidak, aku tidak mau'' jawab Koneko

Luffy kemudian melihat kearah Kuroka lagi

''Dia bilang, dia tidak mau'' kata Luffy

Kuroka hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan dari Luffy. Dia kemudian melihat kearah Luffy dan yang lain nya dengan tatapan tajam.

''Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan membawa nya secara paksa'' ucap Kuroka yang kemudian bersiap-siap untuk menyerang mereka

Luffy terlihat sedang bersiap-siap juga untuk melawan wanita ini, Luffy berpikir kalau wanita ini bukanlah wanita biasa tidak seperti Iblis biasa pada umum nya. Kuroka kemudian mengeluarkan sihir berwarna hitam menganggetkan mereka semua. Sihir itu menyebar di sekitar area mereka

''Apa itu?'' tanya Luffy bingung

''Ini hanya sihir, kau tidak perlu takut'' ucap Kuroka tersenyum kearah Luffy dengan senyuman mematikan

Kuroka kemudian terbang menuju kearah Luffy dengan sangat cepat, Luffy kaget melihat wanita di depan nya ini tiba-tiba saja menuju kearahnya dengan sangat cepat. Luffy memiliki insting yang berbeda dengan manusia lain nya sehingga dia bisa menghindari serangan dari Kuroka.

Kuroka tersenyum melihat Luffy bisa menghindari serangan nya. Luffy kemudian melihat kearah Rias dan yang lain nya. ''Aku akan melawan nya'' ucap Luffy kepada mereka

Rias dan yang lain nya mengangguk mengerti.

Luffy kemudian melihat kalau wanita itu masih menyerang nya dengan sangat cepat, dengan haki pengamatan Luffy bisa menghindari serangan Kuroka dengan cukup mudah.

''Ternyata kau bukanlah lawan biasa'' ucap Kuroka memuji Luffy

Luffy terlihat masih saja fokus menghindari serangan dari Kuroka, Kuroka kemudian mundur kebelakang dengan melompat sangat jauh untuk melihat keadaan Luffy. Terlihat Luffy tidak merasa kelelahan saat menghindari semua serangan dari Kuroka

''Baiklah, sepertinya aku akan serius'' ucap Kuroka

Kuroka kemudian bersiap-siap menyerang Luffy lagi, Luffy terlihat bersiap-siap untuk menahan serangan dari Kuroka namun Luffy kemudian kaget melihat kalau kecepatan Kuroka tiba-tiba saja sangat cepat sehingga Luffy tidak sempat untuk menghindari serangan itu dan harus menahan nya. Luffy merasakan tekanan serangan Kuroka benar-benar kuat sehingga Luffy pun terpental ke belakang dengan sangat cepat

Issei dan lain nya kaget melihat ini, mereka melihat Luffy terlempat kebelakang dengan sangat cepat. ''Apa itu?'' tanya Issei

''Senjutsu'' ucap Koneko. ''Senjutsu adalah kekuatan yang dimiliki setiap Yokai sehingga mereka bisa mempertahankan dirinya'' ucap Koneko menjelaskan

Issei terlihat mengerti.

Kuroka melihat kearah terpental nya Luffy, dia berpikir kalau Luffy akan mati atau terluka parah karena serangan senjutsu nya lebih kuat namun Kuroka kaget melihat Luffy ternyata baik-baik saja.

''Wooo itu cukup berbahaya namun aku baik-baik saja, hahahahaha'' tawa Luffy

Kuroka merasa heran melihat orang di depan nya ini.

''Kenapa kau tidak terluka?'' tanya Kuroka melihat tubuh Luffy yang hanya terlihat kotor

''Karena aku manusia karet sehingga aku tidak merasakan sakit di benda tumpul'' ucap Luffy dengan sambil tertawa

''Manusia karet?'' Kuroka bingung mendengarnya, ini baru pertama kali nya Kuroka mendengar ada seorang manusia terbuat dari karet. ''Kau bilang kalau kau terbuat dari karet, apakah 'benda' itu juga terbuat dari karet?'' tanya Kuroka dengan menggoda sambil menunjuk ke bawah Luffy

Rias dan Koneko terlihat memerah sedangkan Issei hanya kaget mendengar pertanyaan dari Kuroka.

''Ya bisa'' jawab Luffy dengan polos

''Jangan di jawab!'' teriak Rias dan yang lain nya di belakang.

Kuroka hanya tertawa melihat sifat Luffy yang begitu polos menjawab pertanyaan nya. Luffy hanya heran bertanya-tanya apakah perkataan nya ada yang salah.

''Hahahaha kau lucu sekali'' ucap Kuroka yang kemudian mencoba untuk berhenti tertawa dan kemudian melihat kearah Luffy. ''Tapi aku terpaksa membunuhmu untuk membawa Shirone ku'' ucap Kuroka yang kemudian menyerang Luffy lagi

Luffy benar-benar kaget melihat kecepatan Kuroka yang tiba-tiba saja sangat cepat. Luffy tidak bisa menggunakan haki pengamatan nya dengan benar karena kecepatan Kuroka, Kuroka terlihat melompat kesana kemari untuk menyerang Luffy. Luffy benar-benar kesal melihat kecepatan nya, Luffy kemudian merasakan cakaran di bahu kanan nya.

Kuroka kemudian berhenti menyerang Luffy. ''Jadi bagaimana apakah kau masih ingin melawan ku?'' tanya Kuroka dengan nada sombong

''Ya, kau lawan yang kuat tapi...'' Luffy kemudian mengangkat tangan nya. ''Aku tidak akan kalah'' ucap Luffy. Tangan Luffy tiba-tiba saja terlihat memompat membuat Kuroka bingung, tubuh Luffy kemudian berwarna pink dengan keluarnya asap dari tubuh nya

''Hmmm ada apa dengan tubuhmu? Apakah kau berubah?'' tanya Kuroka

''Tidak terlalu, hanya saja...'' Luffy kemudian mengangkat tangan nya ke depan kearah Kuroka. ''Kekuatan ku yang berubah''

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Jet Pistol** '' tangan Luffy kemudian memukul dengan sangat cepat kearah depan

Kuroka yang merasakan insting Yokai nya kemudian menghindari serangan itu namun terlihat terhempat ke samping dengan sangat cepat. Rias dan yang lain nya terlihat tersenyum melihat Luffy dalam mode itu.

Kuroka kemudian mendarat ke tanah dengan halus dan kemudian melihat kearah Luffy.

''Hmm tiba-tiba saja kecepatan nya menambah sama sepertiku'' ucap Kuroka

Kuroka kemudian bersiap-siap menyerang Luffy lagi, Luffy sudah bersiap-siap untuk menyerang Kuroka. Dengan tiba-tiba mereka menghilang dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat membuat Rias dan yang lain nya kaget melihat mereka berdua yang memiliki kecepatan yang sangat luar biasa

Terlihat Luffy menahan serangan Kuroka dan kemudian menyerang Kuroka namun Kuroka dengan cukup mudah karena insting dan senjutsu nya. Mereka berdua terlihat meloncat kesana kemari dengan sangat cepat sambil saling bertukar pukulan. Kuroka benar-benar kagum dengan manusia di depan nya ini yang bisa mengimbangi kecepatnya nya.

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Twin Jet Pistol** '' Luffy kemudian menggunakan kedua tangan nya untuk memukul Kuroka dengan cepat. Kuroka kaget melihatnya dia kemudian menahan serangan Luffy namun karena tekanan nya begitu kuat dia harus terpental kebelakang. Kuroka bisa menahan tubuh nya ke depan sehingga dia tidak menabrak tembok

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Jet Bazzoka** '' Luffy kemudian menyerang Kuroka lagi

Kuroka yang melihat Luffy menyerang nya kemudian menghindar dengan cukup berhasil, dia kemudian lompat menuju kearah Luffy. Luffy menghindari Kuroka dengan kecepatan nya dan kemudian dia menyerang Kuroka dengan jet pistolnya dan Kuroka bisa menghindarinya. Mereka terus bertarung satu sama lain

''Ini benar-benar gila'' ucap Issei melihat Luffy dan Kuroka bertarung satu sama lain

Issei yang melihatnya lalu mencoba untuk membantu Luffy namun saat dia berlari kearah mereka tiba-tiba saja datang seseorang di depan Issei. Terlihat orang itu memakai sebuah baju armor, memakai mahkota dan membawa sebuah tongkat

''Kau..'' Issei mengenal orang itu

''Yooo kita bertemu lagi kaisar naga merah'' ucap orang itu

''Bikou, sedang apa kau disini?'' tanya Kuroka yang berhenti sebentar melawan Luffy dan melihat Bikou

''Aku hanya ingin bermain-main bersama sang kaisar naga merah'' ucap Bikou melihat kearah Issei

Issei yang mendengarnya cukup kesal karena sepertinya dia di rendahkan, Issei kemudian mengeluarkan sacred gearnya. Bikou terlihat begitu bersemangat untuk melawan Issei namun dia kemudian merasakan kalau ada yang datang lagi dengan tubuh yang sangat besar, Issei kaget melihat siapa yang datang begitu juga Rias dan Koneko

''Tannin-sensei'' ucap Issei melihat Tannin

''Sudah kuduga ada yang tidak beres di sini'' ucap Tannin melihat ada sebuah pertarungan

''Wah itu naga sungguhan, aku tidak menyangka akan berjumpa dengan nya'' ucap Bikou melihat Tannin

Tannin melihat orang itu dengan tatapan heran, namun dia tahu siapa orang itu.

''Oh kau keturunan Wukong ternyata'' ucap Tannin melihat orang itu

''Ya benar sekali'' ucap Bikuo dengan bangga

''Kalau begitu aku akan melawan mu'' ucap Tannin bersiap-siap

Bikou terlihat senang karena dia akan bertarung dengan salah satu raja naga, Bikou kemudian memanggil awan kinton nya dan kemudian terbang dan menyerang Tannin, Tannin menyemburkan api kearah Bikou namun dengan mudah di hindari olehnya.

''Ayo kita bertarung'' ucap Bikou

''Aku akan bertarung dengan nya'' ucap Tannin yang kemudian terbang mengejar Bikou

Issei terlihat tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, apakah dia harus menolong Luffy atau Tannin, dia benar-benar tidak tahu

 **DI PERTEMUAN**

Di pertemuan terlihat kalau mereka kedatangan tamu yang begitu mengejutkan, dia adalah Odin sang bapa Dewa Norse. Dia terlihat berumur 70 tahunan dengan janggut yang panjang. Bukan hanya Dewa, para petinggi Iblis Underworld, Malaikat dan Malaikat jatuh seperti Azazel dan Michael

''Hmmm jadi mereka adalah para golongan Iblis muda'' ucap Odin melihat para Iblis muda yang kaget karena melihat salah satu Dewa tinggi.

''Ingatlah tujuan anda kesini, Odin-sama'' ucap seorang gadis di samping Odin

Wanita itu terlihat sangat cantik, berambut putih, memakai armor yang begitu indah dan terlihat berkulit putih. Dia adalah Rossweisse salah satu Valkyrie

''Aku mengerti'' ucap Odin dengan wajah bosan melihat Rossweisse selalu saja serius

Lulu terlihat kesal karena Leoni ternyata berhasil menangkap Lulu yang pergi untuk menemui ayah nya. Lulu terlihat memberontak namun terlihat Leoni masih saja memeluk Lulu dengan lembut, Levanda terlihat memegang jidatnya melihat ibunya

''Ibu lepaskan dia, dia ingin bertemu dengan ayah nya'' ucap Levanda

''Tidak'' tolak Leoni

Terlihat tiga saudari sedang melihat Dewa itu tersenyum juga karena ini baru pertama kali nya mereka bertemu dengan Dewa, Malaikat dan Malaikat jatuh

''Ini aneh, bukankah ini pertemuan antar Iblis muda?'' tanya Anna

''Sepertinya ini bukan pertemuan biasa'' ucap Anastasia yang mulai tertarik

Terlihat juga ada Sirzechs disitu juga melihat para iblis muda.

''Di pertemuan ini bukanlah pertemuan biasa, ini adalah pertemuan untuk berdamai'' ucap Sirzechs memberitahu kepada para Iblis muda. ''Kita sudah bermusuhan selama bertahun-tahun dan juga tidak menemukan kedamaian, jadi setelah ini kita akan menjatuhkan senjata kita dan kemudian memandang maju ke depan untuk melihat masa depan yang lebih cerah dari perang, kedamaian'' pidato Sirzechs

''Dan akhirnya Dewa, Malaikat, Malaikat jatuh dan Iblis akhirnya akan bersekutu satu sama lain untuk menciptakan masa depan yang lebih cerah'' lanjut Sirzechs

Serafall dan para Maou yang lain nya memberikan kehormatan kepada Odin, Odin terlihat tersenyum menghargai hormat mereka.

''Baiklah Odin-dono, saat nya menandatangani perjanjian'' ucap Sirzechs

''Baiklah'' ucap Odin setuju

Odin kemudian melihat kearah sebuah benda seperti cermin, dia kemudian mendekati benda itu untuk dan kemudian memasukan tangan nya

''Aku tidak setuju''

Odin mendengar suara itu mengenal suara itu. ''Jadi kau datang ya''

Kemudian terlihat ada sihir teleport di atas mereka semua, semua disitu kemudian melihat kearah langit untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Terlihat datang seseroang berambut putih yang cukup panjang, dia memakai pakaian berwarna putih cukup rapi, dia melihat kearah para pengunjung disitu

''Kau benar-benar orang tua yang bodoh'' ucap orang itu. Orang itu kemudian tersenyum kearah para tamu. ''Aku adalah Loki, salah satu Dewa Norse'' ucap Loki dengan bangga

Mereka semua kaget mendengar perkataan dari Loki, Odin benar-benar tidak suka dengan sifat anak nya itu. Sirzechs melihat kearah Loki

''Lalu kenapa kau datang kesini?'' tanya Sirzechs

Loki terlihat tersenyum kearah Sirezechs. ''Tentu saja mengacaukan pertemuan ini, Iblis'' ucap Loki dengan nada sombong

Loki kemudian menjentikan jarinya dan kemudian muncul seekor serigala yang sangat besar di tempat pertemuan itu, serigala itu terlihat menatap kearah para tamu disitu dengan tatapan ingin membunuh.

''Fenrir'' ucap Akeno melihat serigala itu

Akeno dan peerage Rias yang lain nya kemudian bersiap-siap untuk melawan Fenrir, Fenrir kemudian menyerang para tamu namun Kiba dengan cepat menahan serangan dari Fenrir, Akeno kemudian mengeluarkan petirnya kearah Fenrir namun Fenrir tidak merasakan kesakitan

''Serigala ini benar-benar kuat'' ucap Kiba kesulitan menahan serangan Fenrir

Xenovia kemudiam membantu Kiba namun Fenrir ternyata memiliki insting yang kuat dan kemudian menyerang Xenovia, Xenovia kemudian mundur ke belakang menghindari serangan Fenrir, namun kemudian menyerang Kiba dengan salah satu kaki nya sehingga Kiba pun terpental ke belakang sambil memegang bekas cakaran dari Fenrir

Kiba benar-benar sekarang tidak berdaya dengan luka seperti itu, Asia kemudian mendekat Kiba untuk mengobatinya sedangkan yang lain nya melawan Fenrir. Akeno tahu kalau mereka tidak akan sanggup melawan Fenrir yang hewan legenda, dia kemudian mencoba untuk menyerang Fenrir namun Fenrir menyadarinya dan kemudian mencoba untuk menyerang Akeno, Akeno kaget melihat Fenrir yang akan menyerang nya.

Saat Fenrir berhasil menggigit Akeno tiba-tiba saja datang seseorang yang memiliki sayap malaikat jatuh dan kemudian menyerang Fenrir sehingga dia terpental ke samping dengan sangat cepat.

Akeno kaget melihat orang itu, dia adalah orang yang paling dia benci namun dia adalah orang yang memiliki hubungan dekat dengan nya. Dia adalah ayah nya Akeno Baraqiel.

Baraqiel kemudian melihat kearah putrinya itu dengan tatapan biasa, Akeno terlihat memalingkan wajah nya tidak mau melihat ayah nya. ''Apakah kau tidak apa-apa?'' tanya Baraqiel

''Aku baik-baik saja'' ucap Akeno dengan acuh

Baraqiel hanya terlihat terdiam, dia kemudian melihat kearah Fenrir yang ternyata tidak apa-apa terkena serangan nya tadi. Fenrir menggeram melihat kearah Baraqiel sekarang. Para tamu terlihat panik melihat apa yang terjadi, pertemuan terlihat benar-benar hancur lebur.

Para pemimpin fraksi kemudian terlihat melawan Loki yang tentu saja memiliki sihir tingkat Dewa yang tentu saja bisa mengimbangi para pemimpin fraksi walaupun dia tidak tahu seberapa kuat para pemimpin fraksi. Azuka terlihat memiliki ide untuk mengalahkan Fenrir namun dia harus memerlukan waktu

''Berapa menit rencana mu itu?'' tanya Azazel

''Beri aku beberapa menit'' ucap Asuka

Azazel terlihat tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari Asuka, jadi mereka akhirnya harus melawan Loki untuk berapa waktu, ini sangat menyebalkan karena Loki adalah Dewa yang sangat menyebalkan

''Apakah kita akan berdiam diri saja, Anastasia?'' tanya Anna

Anastasia terlihat tertarik untuk bertarung sekarang, dia kemudian berdiri untuk bersiap-siap untuk bertarung. ''Ini akan sangat menyenangkan'' ucap Anastasia

Mereka kemudian mengeluarkan sayap mereka dan kemudian terbang menuju ke tempat pertarungan, namun mereka kaget karena tiba-tiba saja muncul lah beberapa monster yang sepertinya adalah Ghoul dari ciri-ciri mereka yang memiliki gigi panjang, badan kurus pucat. Anna melihat salah satu Ghoul itu kemudian menyerangnya

''Ini benar-benar menyebalkan'' ucap Anna yang kemudian mengangkat tangan nya untuk mengeluarkan sihir. Kemudian terlihat sihir berwarna putih tiba-tiba saja muncul dan kemudian menyerang beberapa Ghoul sehingga mereka tewas tidak berdaya, Wanda kemudian menyerang mereka dengan jarak dekat menggunakan hand-to-hand dengan sangat handal. Anastasia melihat para adik perempuan nya itu dengan tersenyum karena mereka dengan mudah mengalahkan makhluk menjijikan itu

Terlihat Levanda sedang melawan para Ghoul itu dengan menggunakan sihirnya namun berbentuk sebuah tombak berwarna ungu. Levanda menebas dan menusuk mereka dengan tombak nya dengan cukup mudah. Levanda kemudian melihat kearah ibu nya berharap kalau dia baik-baik saja

Terlihat Leoni masih memeluk Lulu dengan erat tidak membiarkan Lulu pergi.

''Aku akan melindungimu Lulu'' ucap Leoni dengan memeluk Lulu dengat erat

''L-Lepaskan A-Aku'' ucap Lulu mencoba untuk lepas dari Leoni namun tidak bisa karena Leoni masih memeluknya dengan erat. Levanda kemudian terlihat kesal melihat sifat ibu nya itu, dia benar-benar menyesal karena menghawatirkan ibunya itu.

''Ibu lepaskan dia! Bantu aku!'' teriak Levanda kesal bersama marah

Leoni terlihat cemberut melihat putrinya itu. Lulu benar-benar heran melihat hubungan ibu dan anak mereka berdua. Ini sama sekali hubungan yang aneh pikir Lulu

Terlihat Fenrir sekarang melawan para peerage Rias, petinggi dan beberapa tamu lain nya, dia benar-benar serigala yang sangat kuat. Fenrir kemudian melihat kearah seseorang yang sepertinya sedang tertidur di pinggir ruangan.

Akeno kaget karena Fenrir sedang melihat seseorang yang sangat mereka kenal, Fenrir kemudian menuju ke orang itu dengan berlari dengan sangat cepat. Akeno dan yang lain nya benar-benar panik dan mencoba untuk menghadang Fenrir namun Fenrir terlalu cepat, Fenrir kemudian mengangkat cakarnya untuk menyerang orang itu

''Sebenarnya apa orang itu lakukan? Kenapa dia bisa tertidur di saat seperti ini?'' ucap Levanda melihat orang itu

''Zoro-san!'' ucap Asia melihat orang itu

Fenrir pun berhasil menyerang orang itu dengan cakarnya, terlihat debu ada di sekitar situ membuat para tamu tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi, Akeno, Kiba, Xenovia, Gasper dan Asia terlihat benar-benar ketakutan

''Fiuh, bisakah aku tidur dengan tenang''

Terdengar suara Zoro di debu itu, Akeno dan yang lain nya kaget mendengar kalau sepertinya Zoro baik-baik saja. Zoro terlihat menahan cakaran Fenrir dengan ketiga pedang nya dengan mudah

''Sepertinya serigala ini lapar, maaf tidak ada daging untukmu apakah kau suka sayuran?'' tanya Zoro dengan santai

Fenrir kemudian menyerang Zoro lagi dengan cakar lain nya dengan cepat, Zoro menghindarinya dengan mudah dengan haki pengamatan nya. Zoro kemudian mengangkat ketiga pedangnya untuk menyerang Fenrir

'' **Santoryu: Rengoku Oni Giri** '' ucap Zoro yang kemudian menebas Fenrir dengan berbentuk X

Fenrir terlihat terpental ke belakang dengan sangat cepat, Zoro tersenyum dengan puas karena menebas serigala itu walaupun terlihat Fenrir hanya terluka sedikit karena kulitnya yang keras.

Odin kaget melihat Zoro berhasil menebas Fenrir dengan mudah, dia tidak tahu kalau ada manusia bisa melakukan itu. Sirzechs tersenyum melihat kearah Zoro yang sepertinya duluan menunjukan taring nya kepada para Ras tinggi disini

''Aku berharap kalau serigala itu belum kalah'' ucap Zoro dengan nada cukup menantang.

Fenrir terlihat masih bisa berdiri namun terlihat menjilat luka nya bekas tebasan Zoro, dia benar-benar kaget kalau dia akan bisa di tebas sepert itu. Zoro kemudian sudah bersiap-siap melawan Fenrir.

 **DI LUAR BANGUNAN**

Terlihat Luffy masih melawan Kuroka dari tadi tanpa istirahat, terlihat Kuroka kelelahan melawan Luffy sedangkan Luffy masih terlihat ingin melawan Kuroka

''Apakah kau sudah menyerah?'' tanya Luffy

''Belum'' jawab Kuroka. '' _Orang ini benar-benar sangat kuat, kecepatan dan reaksi nya tidak bisa dianggap remeh_ '' pikir Kuroka melihat Luffy yang masih menggunakan gear second nya

Kuroka kemudian melihat kearah Koneko yang masih di peluk oleh Rias. '' Kenapa Shirone, kenapa kau tidak mau pergi bersama ku?'' tanya Kuroka

Koneko terlihat mencoba untuk menjawab Kuroka, terlihat ada air mata di matanya yang sepertinya sedih karena dia tidak bisa bersama kakak nya itu. Dia membencinya namun dia masihlah kakak nya namun dia tidak bisa pergi karena satu hal

''Aku sudah memiliki keluarga disini'' jawab Koneko dengan tegas

Kuroka kaget mendengar jawaban dari Koneko, dia benar-benar tidak bisa berkata apa karena Koneko tidak akan mau pergi bersama nya lagi. Luffy tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari Koneko.

''Aku adalah kakakmu'' ucap Kuroka dengan kesal

''Hey dia bilang dia tidak mau, kenapa kau memaksa nya seperti itu? Bukankah seorang kakak harus mengerti adik nya?'' tanya Luffy

''Diam kau! Kau tidak mengerti dengan perasaan seorang kakak'' teriak Kuroka dengan marah

''Aku juga memiliki seorang kakak!'' teriak Luffy balik

Kuroka kaget mendengarnya begitu juga Rias dan Koneko. Luffy menatap kearah Kuroka dengan tajam seperti marah akan sesuatu. Kuroka menatap kearah Luffy

''Aku memiliki seorang kakak dan salah satu dari mereka telah tiada, seorang kakak yang sangat aku sayangi'' ucap Luffy memikirkan Ace

Kuroka kaget mendengar perkataan Luffy, dia tidak harus bersimpati kepada musuhnya namun dia merasa bersempati kepada Luffy.

''Tapi aku harus membawa adik ku'' ucap Kuroka

''Kalau begitu kau harus melawanku'' ucap Luffy

Kuroka berpikir bagaimana cara untuk melawan orang di depan nya ini, dia benar-benar sangat kuat. Kuroka tidak tahu bagaimana cara melawan Luffy

''Woy gadis kucing, kita harus segera pergi sekarang'' ucap Bikou menggunakan sihir komunikasi

''Bisakah sebentar lagi'' ucap Kuroka kesal

''Baiklah tapi ingat hanya sebentar'' ucap Bikou

Kuroka mengerti, dia harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan masalah ini. Kuroka mengelurkan sihir lagi yang berwarna hitam, Luffy terlihat sudah bersiap-siap

Kuroka kemudian terlihat menjadi banyak sehingga membuat Luffy bingung, Luffy kemudian menyerang ke salah satu dari mereka namun terlihat tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Luffy benar-benar bingung sekarang

''Luffy, itu adalah ilusi, kau harus berhati-hati'' ucap Rias memberitahu

Luffy mengangguk mengerti, Luffy kemudian bersiap-siap menyerang secara beruntun kearah Kuroka

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Jet Gatling Gun** '' teriak Luffy yang kemudian menyerang secara beruntun kearah Kuroka, semua bayangan Kuroka kemudian hancur.

Luffy mencari ada di mana Kuroka, haki nya kemudian merasakan kalau Kuroka ada di belakang nya. Luffy kemudian melihat kebelakang nya dan kaget melihat kalau Kuroka sepertinya sudah bersiap-siap menggunakan sihir nya

Kuroka mengeluarkan lingkaran sihirnya dan kemudian mengeluarkan sihir api kearah Luffy, Luffy mencoba untuk menghindar namun terlihat sedikit pakaian nya kebakar

''Sial, aku kebakar'' teriak Luffy sambil berguling-guling di tanah untuk memadamkan api nya.

Luffy berhasil memadamkan api nya dan kemudian melihat kearah Kuroka dengan kesal, Luffy kemudian lompat menuju kearah Kuroka dengan sangat cepat begitu juga Kuroka yang terlihat menggunakan energi alam nya melawan Luffy. Mereka sekali lagi beradu pukulan satu sama lain.

Koneko terlihat kagum melihat pertarungan mereka, begitu juga Rias.

 **DI PERTEMUAN**

'' **Santoryu: Oni Giri** '' Zoro sekali lagi menebas Fenrir dengan pedang nya

Fenrir benar-benar kelelahan melawan manusia ini, Zoro terus menyerang tanpa memberi ampun layaknya monster yang haus pertarungan.

Sirzechs dan yang lain nya tersenyum melihat pertarungan itu. Sona melihat Zoro

''Aku akui dia memiliki kekuatan yang gila'' ucap Momo melihat Zoro

''Aku setuju'' setuju Reya

Sona mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan dari peerage nya.

Zoro terus melawan Fenrir yang semangat yang membara, Zoro akui Fenrir adalah makhluk yang sangat kuat untuk standar monster di dunia nya. Zoro terus melawan Fenrir, Fenrir yang mencakar Zoro, Zoro menghindar dan terus seperti itu.

Zoro kemudian lompat keatas untuk menyerang Fenrir dari atas

'' **Santoryu: UI-Tora Gari** '' teriak Zoro yang kemudian menyerang kebawah

Fenrir merasakan sakit di kepala nya saat Zoro menyerang nya. Zoro mendarat dengan mulus

Fenrir kemudian terbangun sambil terlihat kesakitan karena serangan Zoro yang begitu kuat, Zoro tersenyum melihat Fenrir kesakitan. Zoro bisa saja menggunakan serangan saat melawan Pica namun itu akan menghancurkan semua nya.

''Apakah kau sudah selesai?'' tanya Zoro dengan nada mengejek

Azazel kemudian melihat kearah Asuka yang bertanya-tanya apakah rencana nya sudah selesai, ini sudan lewat beberapa menit.

''Sudah, aku akan melakukan nya'' ucap Asuka

''Melakukan apa?'' tanya Sirzechs

''Aku akan meneleportnya ke tempat yang jauh, itu mungkin menjadi rencana yang bagus bukan?'' kata Asuka

''Ya, itu rencana yang sangat bagus, cepat lakukan'' ucap Azazel

Asuka kemudian mengangkat tangan nya keatas untuk segera meneleport Loki dan Fenrir, kemudian muncul sebuah sihir di sekitar Loki dan Fenrir. Loki kaget melihat kalau sepertinya dia terkena sihir seseorang, Loki kemudian melihat kearah Asuka

''Sialan'' ucapnya dengan kesal

Loki dan Fenrir kemudian tiba-tiba saja menghilang secara perlahan, Zoro yang sedang melawan Fenrir terlihat heran melihat Fenrir yang tiba-tiba saja akan menghilang. Mereka berdua pun menghilang di teleport yang tempat yang sangat jauh, Asuka menarik nafasnya beristirahat karena mengeluarkan sihir yang cukup banyak.

''Bagus'' ucap Sirzechs

Azazel terlihat tersenyum melihat Loki dan Fenrir akhirnya pergi menghilang, dia kemudian melihat kearah para Ghoul yang sepertinya sudah musnah karena para tamu yang sepertinya melawan mereka

''Cih, aku hanya menggunakan beberapa sihir dan mereka sudah musnah semua nya'' ucap Anastasia melihat para Ghoul itu tidak tersisa lagi

''Kau terlalu lambat kak'' ucap Wanda selesai mengalahkan para Ghoul

Anna juga terlihat selesai.

Levanda melihat kearah mereka yang sepertinya dengan mudah mengalahkan para Ghoul itu, Leoni terlihat masih memeluk Lulu dan akhirnya Lulu pun berhasil lepas dari genggaman Leoni

''Huff...Huft akhirnya aku bebas'' ucap Lulu dengan senang

Leoni melihat kearah tiga bersaudari itu yang sepertinya sedang menuju kearahnya. Anastasia melihat kearah Leoni dengan tatapan tajam sambil tersenyum

''Jadi apakah kau senang tinggal di istana, sis Leoni?'' tanya Anastasia dengan nada mengejek

''Kau terlalu banyak bicara Stasia, bagaimana dengan mu? Apakah kau senang tinggal bersama keluarga baru mu?'' balas Leoni dengan nada mengejek juga

Mereka berdua menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan mengejek, Levanda kemudian mencoba untuk meredakan situasi yang memenas ini, jika mereka bertarung maka akan yang ada hanya bangunan ini yang akan hancur di tambah mungkin akan ada korban jiwa

Anastasia kemudian melewati Leoni dengan dua saudarinya namun terlihat dia melihat kebelakang. ''Kau tahu? Kau terlalu sombong sudah berhasil merebut tahta itu, namun itu tidak akan berlangsung lama'' ucap Anastasia yang kemudian pergi keluar bangunan bersama para saudarinya

Leoni hanya terlihat tersenyum melihat mereka pergi, Leoni tidak terlalu menganggap omongan mereka begitu penting. Levanda melihat mereka hanya merasa bersalah karena apa yang terjadi, dia sudah mendengar kalau keluarga mereka selalu berperang masalah tahta

Leoni kemudian melihat kearah Lulu dan kaget karena Lulu tiba-tiba saja sudah menghilang. Leoni kemudian mencari-cari ada di mana Lulu namun dia tidak menemukan nya

''Kemana kau Lulu?!'' teriak Leoni memanggil Lulu

Zoro kembali menyarungkan pedang nya karena sepertinya pertarungan sudah selesai, Zoro kemudian melihat kearah para pemimpin fraksi yang sepertinya sedang melihatnya

''Jadi dia adalah manusia yang kau bicarakan, Sirzechs?'' ucap Odin melihat Zoro

''Ya, dia manusia yang cukup langka di dunia ini'' ucap Sirzechs

''Anda masih belum melihat yang satunya yang memiliki kekuatan aneh'' ucap Azazel

Michael benar-benar tertarik dengan manusia seperti Luffy dan Zoro, dia harus benar-benar menyelidiki dunia Luffy dan Zoro. Michael sepertinya harus mengajak Gabriel untuk membantunya tentang ini.

Zoro hanya tidak peduli dengan tatapan mereka dan apa yang mereka bicarakan, Zoro kemudian menuju ke salah satu meja dan kemudian mengambil sake dan meminum nya dan santai.

Para peerage Rias kemudian menuju kearah Zoro bertanya-tanya apakah dia baik-baik saja

''Apakah kau baik-baik saja Zoro?'' tanya Asia yang sepertinya bersiap-siap mengobati Zoro jika terluka

''Tenanglah gadis kecil, aku baik-baik saja'' ucap Zoro yang sedikit kelelahan

Akeno dan yang lain nya senang kalau Zoro baik-baik saja, Sona bersama peerage nya kemudian bergabung dengan mereka, Sona heran karena tidak melihat ada Rias, Issei dan si topi jerami

''Kemana Rias?'' tanya Sona

Akeno kemudian menyadari kalau Buchonya tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

 **KEMBALI KE HUTAN**

Kuroka terlihat benar-benar kelalahan karena melawan Luffy, terlihat juga Luffy sedikit kelelahan. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu kalau Kuroka ternyata sangat kuat walaupun hanya membuat nya lelah sedikit

''Apakah kau sudah menyerah?'' tanya Luffy

''Tidak, aku tidak akan menyerah'' ucap Kuroka dengan kelelahan

Luffy benar-benar salut dengan Kuroka yang masih saja tidak mau menyerah, Luffy sekarang merasa bersalah karena mencegah Kuroka untuk mengambil adik nya. Luffy kemudian terlihat mematikan gear second nya membuat Kuroka bingung

''Kau sudah s-selesai?'' tanya Kuroka kelelahan

''Kenapa kau sangat ingin mengambil Koneko?'' tanya Luffy kepada Kuroka

''Karena aku adalah kakak nya dan aku yang harus menjaga nya'' ucap Kuroka

Luffy menatap kearah Kuroka dengan tatapan tajam seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu

''Kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak bersama-sama menjaga nya, kita bisa menjadi teman'' ucap Luffy dengan polos sambil tersenyum

Kuroka tersenyum melihat kepolosan Luffy yang seenaknya saja meminta seorang musuh menjadi teman nya namun Kuroka tidak tahu kalau hampir semua musuh Luffy menjadi teman nya.

Bikou kemudian terlihat kelelahan juga karena harus melawan Issei dan Tannin secara bersamaan di tambah Issei sudah Balance Breaker nya sehingga membuat semua ini menjadi sangat kacau, Bikou kemudian menuju kearah Kuroka

''Kita harus pergi'' ucap Bikou

Kuroka terlihat hanya berdiam diri saja, dan kemudian mendesah pasrah.

''Baiklah, ayo pergi'' ucap Kuroka

Bikou kemudian membawa Kuroka dan kemudian pergi. Luffy melihatnya hanya terdiam sambil melihat Kuroka, Kuroka berbalik melihat Koneko dan kemudian Luffy yang menatap nya, dia merasa kalau Luffy adalah orang baik.

Luffy kemudian menuju kearah Rias dan Koneko. Terlihat Koneko kelelahan karena sesuatu, Rias senang melihat Luffy baik-baik saja.

''Kenapa dia?'' tanya Luffy

''Entahlah, dia seperti kelelahan'' ucap Rias

Issei kemudian menuju kearah Luffy dan yang lain nya.

 **BEBERAPA SAAT KEMUDIAN**

Terlihat sekarang para petinggi sedang berkumpul di tempat pertemuan yang hancur itu, mereka sedang menatap satu sama lain

Kemudian terlihat Odin berdiri. ''Aku sebagai Dewa Norse meminta maaf kepada kalian semua disini'' ucap Odin yang benar-benar merasa bersalah

Sirzechs dan para petinggi lain nya kemudian tersenyum melihat Odin yang meminta maaf

''Tidak apa-apa Odin-dono, kami semua mengerti'' ucap Sirzechs

Odin tersenyum kearah Sirzechs karena sudah mengerti dengan nya. Sirzechs kemudian melihat ke para petinggi lain nya

''Asuka sudah meneleport Loki ke tempat yang jauh namun itu tidak akan berlangsung lama, kita harus memikirkan cara untuk mengalahkan Loki'' ucap Sirzechs

Para petinggi yang lain nya terlihat mengangguk mengerti.

''Apakah kita harus meminta bantuan kepada para pahlawan?'' tanya Azazel

''Hmm mungkin itu ide yang baik namun kita tidak bisa hanya meminta bantuan kepada Mitologi lain'' ucap Azazel

Mereka sekali lagi mengangguk setuju dengan Azazel

Odin kemudian sekali lagi berdiri. ''Setelah kejadian semua ini, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab atas segala nya'' ucap Odin dengan tegas

Para petinggi lain terlihat mengerti dengan Odin yang begitu bertanggun jawab.

 **DI RUMAH KELUARGA GREMORY**

Kembali ke rumah keluarga Gremory. Terlihat sekarang Koneko sedang beristriahat di kamar setelah kejadian yang menegangkan, Rias bersama para peerage nya di ruang tamu sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

''Apakah Koneko akan baik-baik saja?'' tanya Asia yang khawatir

''Dia akan baik-baik saja'' ucap Rias

Mereka semua hanya terlihat lega, mereka tidak tahu kalau kejadian nya akan seperti itu. Lulu terlihat sedang bersama ayah nya duduk di pangkuan ayahnya. Zoro sedang duduk dengan santai.

Venelana kemudian datang

''Apakah kalian semua lapar?'' tanya Venelana dengan tiba-tiba

''Ibu, kami sedang membicarakan hal penting disini'' ucap Rias memberitahu ibu nya

''Ibu hanya bertanya apakah kalian lapar'' kata Venelana

Rias mendesah melihat sifat ibu nya yang selalu saja ramah kepada semua orang.

''Ya aku lapar'' ucap Luffy

''Aku juga!'' teriak Lulu

Venelana tersenyum melihat Luffy dan Lulu. ''Kalau begitu para pelayan akan membuat masakan dan begitu juga ibu'' ucap Venelana

Rias kemudian kaget mendengar kalau ibu nya akan memasak

''Apakah ibu bisa memasak?'' tanya Rias

''Aku baru belajar memasak kemarin'' ucap Venelana. ''Kalau begitu bersabarlah, aku akan membuat masakan yang tidak akan kalian lupakan''

''Tunggu ibu! Ibu belajar memasak dari siapa?'' tanya Rias

''Dari seseorang yang begitu ahli memasak dan dia begitu ramah kepada para wanita'' ucap Venelana

Luffy dan Zoro kemudian terlihat mengenal ciri-ciri sepert itu, seorang yang sangat ahli memasak dan dia begitu ramah kepada wanita.

Venelana kemudian kembali ke dapur untuk segera memasak bersama para pelayan. Rias hanya merasa senang karena ibu nya ternyata sekarang memiliki pekerjaan yang bisa di lakukan.

''Baiklah, jadi apa yang Kaichou katakankan kepada mu, Bucho?'' tanya Akeno

Rias kemudian melihat kearah Akeno dan kemudian mulai berbicara

 **YUNANI**

Terlihat sekarang di sebuah kota yang begitu indah di Yunani tempat para Dewa Olympus, para penduduk di kota itu terlihat begitu damai dan saling tertawa satu sama lain. Ada beberapa penjual yang menawarkan jualan mereka kepada para penduduk lain, kota itu adalah kota Athena, kota miliki Dewi Athena

Di kota itu terlihat ada seseorang yang sedang berjalan sambil memakai sebuah topi berbintik-bintik hitam dan putih, dia membawa di punggungnya sebuah benda seperti pedang di belakang nya. Orang itu adalah Trafalgar Water D Law

''Sial, kenapa aku harus melakukan ini'' ucap orang itu dengan kesal

Dia terus berjalan menyelusuri kota itu, dia cukup kagum dengan keindahan kota itu yang begitu indah dan enak di pandang. Law kemudian melihat kalau ada anak-anak yang sedang bermain begitu riang, itu mengingatkan nya kepada dia dan adik nya saat kecil namun itu hanyalah masa lalu.

''Baiklah, aku harus cepat-cepat menuju ke tempat yang bernama Olympus itu'' ucap Law

Law kemudian melihat kearah salah satu orang yang lewat, Law kemudian ingin bertanya kepada nya

''Hey permisi, apakah kau tahu dimana tempat bernama Olympus?'' tanya Law

Orang itu kaget karena Law bertanya dimana tempat para Dewa-Dewi mereka, orang itu menatap kearah Law dengan tatapan curiga

''Kau ini mau apa kesana?'' tanya orang itu

''Aku mau bertemu dengan para Dewa-Dewi di negara ini'' ucap Law

''Apakah kau membawa persembahan?'' tanya orang itu

''Persembahan?'' Law bingung

''Kau harus membawa persembahan agar bisa bertemu dengan para Dewa-Dewi'' ucap Law

''Seperti apa persembahan itu?'' tanya Law

''Tergantung apa tujuanmu, kalau kau memiliki tujuan yang besar maka persembahan mu harus besar'' kata orang itu

''Oh begitu, lalu dimana tempat itu?'' tanya Law

Orang itu kemudian menunjuk ke salah satu gunung yang begitu tinggi begitu tinggi nya sampai-sampai menebus langit. Law kaget karena baru melihat gunung itu.

''Disitulah tempat nya'' ucap orang itu

''Terima kasih'' ucap Law

Law kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan nya menuju ke gunung itu, dia bertanya-tanya apakah dia bisa menaiki gunung itu untuk bertemu dengan para Dewa di Olympus

''Sebaiknya aku istirahat dulu'' ucap Law yang memutuskan untuk mencari tempat untuk menginap. Law kemudian melihat ke salah satu bangunan yang sepertinya adalah tempat untuk menginap.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Akhir bab**

 **Di bab ini aku memutuskan untuk mencoba beberapa aksi Luffy dan Zoro walaupun terlihat sepertinya Zoro hanya sedikit beraksi, jadi bagaimana menurut kalian?**

 **Ada clue di bab ini, bisakah kalian menebaknya? ayo coba di tebak**

 **Kenapa Law ada di Yunani? Kenapa dia ingin bertemu dengan para Dewa di Olympus?**

 **Mungkin aku akan menceritakan petualangan Law di bab berikutnya seperti Katakuri dan Kuroka namun sepertinya tidak akan terlalu panjang.**

 **Cerita tentang dunia One Piece akan segera di ceritakan di bab berikutnya, apakah masa lalu Luffy dan Zoro akan di lihat oleh Rias dan yang lain nya atau para Ras lain nya**

 **Kalau masih ada saran atau pertanyaan kalian bisa Review**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah Review. Saya sangat menghargai itu**

 **Jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan Review**

 **Salam Author**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda & Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **warning :Non Canon, dll**

 **Pertama-tama maaf karena updatenya lama, aku cukup sibuk minggu ini. Dan di bab ini saya memutuskan untuk menunda jati diri Luffy kepada Rias dan yang lain nya karena mereka terlihat masih berpisah dan saya memutuskan untuk menunjukan jati diri Luffy kepada Rias dan yang lain nya saat waktu yang tepat.**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 **HUBUNGAN DAN KEDATANGAN**

 **DI YUNANI**

Terlihat sekarang Law sedang berjalan ke gunung itu, dia melewati sebuah hutan yang sangat luas dan lebat. Dia bisa melihat pohon di mana yang cukup aneh karena melihat pepohonan itu seperti hidup. Dia belum pernah melihat pohon yang begitu hidup sama sekali

''Tempat ini aneh sekali'' kata Law

Law melewati sungai, jurang, pepohonan yang lebat dan beberapa lumpur yang begitu kotor. Law terlihat kelelahan karena jalan satu harian, ini adalah perjalanan yang cukup panjang baginya, dia adalah urusan dengan para Dewa di Yunani, Yasaka mengatakan kalau hanya mereka yang pasti tahu tentang informasi yang terjadi di Kyoto

Di Kyoto terjadi sesuatu yang cukup aneh yaitu tiba-tiba langit-langit di Kyoto tiba-tiba saja selalu malam, ini cukup aneh. Yasaka meminta Law untuk ke Yunani untuk bertemu dengan para Dewa-Dewi disana

''Ini tidak terlalu buruk, aku sudah berpergian dengan orang-orang gila'' kata Law mengingat bajak laut topi jerami. Dia belum pernah bertemu dengan orang-orang gila seperti topi jerami

Law melihat kalau dia pun menemukan sebuah desa, karena kelelahan dia pun menuju ke desa itu untuk bisa menginap atau membeli beberapa makanan. Yasaka sudah membekali nya dengan uang dan bekal namun akhirnya habis saat berlayar kesini, dia sangat berterima kasih kepada Yasaka karena telah membantunya selama ini, Yasaka menemukan nya di hutan dengan keadaan pingsan, Yasaka membawa nya ke kastilnya sambil mengobatinya. Law kaget saat Yasaka menceritakan dunia ini, dia pun tinggal bersama disana sebagai penjaga Kyoto

Law melihat desa itu begitu banyak sekali orang, dia bisa melihat pria, wanita dan anak-anak yang sedang bermain. Dia melihat ada sebuah bangunan seperti tempat pemujaan terlihat banyak sekali orang-orang di dalam nya sambil terlihat berdoa. Law sudah mengetahui banyak Dewa-Dewi di dunia ini.

''Hey tempat pemujaan siapa ini?'' tanya Law ke salah satu penduduk

''Oh, ini adalah kuli pemuja Dewi Hestia'' jawab penduduk itu

Law hanya mengangguk mengerti, dia kemudian melihat kalau ada tempat penginapan disitu. Dia kemudian memutuskan untuk kesana karena sudah sangat kelalahan di tambah hari yang sudah mulai malam. Law memesan satu tempat, dia mendapat uang karena bekerja sebagai pesulap dengan menggunakan buah iblisnya membuat para penduduk disini tertarik. Law terpaksa menggunakan buah iblis nya sebagai pertunjukan karena hal yang sangat mendesak. Law kemudian beristirahat di kamarnya.

Besok nya dia pun memutuskan untuk pergi dengan sangat pagi-pagi sekali karena dia harus segera menuju ke tempa yang namanya Olympus itu. Law bisa melihat dia harus melewati hutan lagi, itu benar-benar sangat menyebalkan baginya namun beruntungnya dia mempuyai kekuatan buah iblis yang sangat mendukung disini.

''Baiklah, sedikit lagi aku akan sampai'' kata Law melihat gunung itu semakin dekat

Law kemudian kaget melihat kalau ternyata ada sebuah kota di dekat gunung itu, dia melihat sebuah kota yang sangat besar sekali. Law tanpa berbicara lagi dia pun menuju ke kota itu untuk bisa mencari infromasi.

''Ah, ada pengunjung'' kata seorang penjaga di kota itu

''Hmmm kota apa ini?'' tanya Law

''Ini adalah kota Olympian'' jawab penjaga itu

''Jadi dimana Dewa-Dewi kalian?'' tanya Law

''Mereka ada di atas gunung Olympus'' kata penjaga itu menunjuk keatas gunung

Law baru sadar bagaimana caranya dia naik keatas sana, dia juga baru tahu kalau di sana pasti begitu dingin untuk dirinya. Penjaga itu kemudian mempersilahkan Law masuk, Law masuk ke dalam kota dan melihat banyak sekali orang-orang di dalam kota itu, lebih banyak dari kota sebelum nya

''Sekarang aku harus mencari tahu bagaimana cara naik ke atas sana'' kata Law

Law berjalan-jalan di kota itu untuk melihat bagaimana cara masyarakat disana melakukan pemujaan. Law mengikuti salah satu dari mereka ke sebuah tempat yang sepertinya adalah kuil. Law juga melihat mereka ternyata sedang berdoa di kuil itu

''Sial, kupikir mereka akan naik keatas'' kesal Law

Law sekarang benar-benar begitu bingung. Dia duduk di sebuah taman di kota itu. Sekarang dia seperti anak hilang di sebuah kota yang besar itu. Law menyadari ada seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya, dia melihat orang di samping nya itu

''Apakah kau baru disini?'' tanya orang itu

''Ya'' jawab Law

''Kau kelihatan bingung, ada yang bisa kubantu?'' tanya orang itu

''Aku mau bertemu dengan Dewa kalian namun aku tidak tahu cara untuk naik ke atas sana'' kata Law sambil menunjuk gunung yang sangat tinggi itu.

Orang itu melihat gunung yang di tunjuk oleh Law, dia kemudian terlihat mengatahui cara untuk bisa kesana.

''Oh kau hanya perlu memberikan persembahan ke salah satu Dewa, jika Dewa sedang senang dengan persembahan mu, maka dia pasti tahu tujuan mu dan akan mengirim penjaga untuk menjemputnya menuju ke atas'' kata orang itu

Law terlihat sekarang seperti mendapatkan pencerahan, dia kemudian mengambil tas nya dan berniat untuk pergi ke salah satu kuil Dewa disini namun dia sadar, dia tidak tahu harus memberikan persembahan apa kepada Dewa disini

''Memangnya persembahan apa yang mereka mau?'' tanya Law

''Tergantung, karena permintaan mu hanya ingin bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka, aku rasa itu akan mudah, kau hanya perlu membawa buah-buahan'' kata orang itu

Law terlihat senang mendengarnya, dia berpikir kalau dia harus mengorbankan semua nyawa dalam persembahan nya.

''Terima kasih atas informasinya, aku pergi dulu'' kata Law

Law kemudian membawa tasnya dan kemudian pergi ke salah satu toko untuk membeli beberapa buah-buahan. Law terlihat memegang sebuah kantong yang berisi banyak buah-buahan, dia kemudian bingung untuk menuju ke kuil mana, jika dia ke kuli Dewa dia tidak terlalu percaya, jadi dia memutuskan untuk ke kuil salah satu Dewi

Law masuk ke dalam kuli itu dan melihat kalau kuil itu kosong, dia kemudian melihat sebuah patung seorang Dewi. Law kemudian bingung cara untuk menyembahkan persembahan nya itu, dia sama sekali tidak pernah menyembah sama siapa pun sama sekali. Law kemudian menaruh kantong yang penuh buah itu di depan patung Dewi itu.

''Baiklah, semoga dia bisa melihatku'' kata Law

Law kemudian menunggu di tempat itu, dia sudah menunggu beberapa menit namun terlihat tidak terjadi apa-apa. Law kemudian duduk di di sebuah tempat duduk di kuil itu untuk menunggu lebih lama lagi, Law berpikir apakah persembahan nya kurang atau tidak di terima oleh sang Dewi?

Law terus menunggu dengan sangat sabar sekali tanpa sepatah kata pun, Law terlihat lelah menunggu dari tadi. Terlihat hari sudah mau malam dan Law terlihat masih menunggu, tak lama kemudian muncul lah sebuah cahaya dari patung itu. Kemudian muncul sesosok wanita memakai sebuah pakaian khas seorang Dewa, dia berambut hitam dan terlihat memakai sebuah kerudung

''Wahai Manusia, aku sudah melihat ketabahan mu, dan karena begitu sabar aku akan mengabulkan apa yang kau mau'' kata Dewi itu

''Baguslah, aku kira apa yang aku lakukan ini akan sia-sia'' kata Law. Dewi itu terlihat bingung mendengar perkataan Manusia di depan nya ini, Manusia di depan nya ini tidak merasa takut sama sekali dengan nya. ''Siapa kau ini?'' tanya Law melihat Dewi itu

''Oh maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau kau tidak mengenalku, kau pasti orang jauh, aku adalah Hestia, salah satu Dewi Olympus'' kata Hestia memperkenalkan dirinya

Law terlihat mengangguk mengerti. ''Jadi Hestia-ya, aku mau bertemu dengan pemimpinmu'' kata Law

Hestia kaget dan penasaran dengan maksud manusia di depan nya ini, dia ingin bertemu dengan Zeus raja Dewa di mitologi ini. Hestia masih menatap Law berpikir apakah dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang jahat.

''Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kau ingin bertemu dengan nya?'' tanya Hestia

''Ini tentang masalah di Kyoto, tempat para Yokai'' kata Law

''Yokai? Maksudmu yang ada di wilayah Shinto?'' tanya Hestia

''Yup benar sekali, ini ada hubungan nya dengan kalian'' kata Law

Hestia percaya dengan perkataan dari Manusia di depan nya ini, tidak mungkin orang berbohong sampai mengetahui semua hal ini. Hestia kemudian percaya kepada Law

''Baiklah, aku percaya kepada mu'' kata Hestia

Hestia kemudian membuka sebuah portal dengan menggunakan sihirnya, Law yang melihatnya kemudian kaget melihatnya. Dia masih saja kaget melihat orang-orang di dunia ini bisa menggunakan sihir.

''Ayo, kau tunggu apa lagi?'' tanya Hestia

Law kemudian berjalan menuju ke dalam portal itu, setelah melewati portal itu dia kemudian melihat sesuatu yang begitu menakjubkan di depan nya, terlihat ada tempat yang begitu indah. Dia melihat ada sebuah tempat seperti desa, dia melihat penghuni desa itu yang sepertinya bukanlah manusia, dia melihat banyak makhluk mitologi seperti Nymph, Fairy,dan Manusia

Di atas Law melihat ada sebuah bangunan yang sangat besar dan taman di belakang nya, bangunan itu sangatlah besar sehingga bisa di lihat sangat jelas dari desa ini. Law juga merasakan hawa yang sangatlah dingin

''Kenapa disini dingin sekali?'' tanya Law

''Oh maaf aku belum bilang kepadamu, kita sekarang ada di Elysium, ini adalah surga bagi mitologi kami, disini sangatlah dingin, selalu cerah, sejuk dan cuaca yang membuat orang disini merasa nyaman'' kata Hestia memberitahu

Law terlihat mencoba menghangatkan dirinya namun tetap saja dia merasa kedinginginan yang sangat terlalu, dia juga merasakan kalau tulang nya merasa dingin. Salah satu Nymph kemudian mendekati mereka.

''Siapa dia nona Hestia?'' tanya nya melihat kearah Law

Hestia kemudian sadar kalau dia belum mengetahui nama Law.

''Oh aku lupa menananyakan nya, hmmm siapa nama mu?'' tanya Hestia kepada Law

Law kemudian mencoba tenang dari dingin nya tempat ini. ''Trafalgar Law'' kata Law memberitahu. Law hanya memberitahu nama yang sering di kenal di dunia tentang dirinya, dia tidak mau menambah kata D di dalam nya dan kalian pasti tahu kenapa

Hestia dan Nymph itu kemudian mengangguk mengerti dengan nama aneh Law. Hestia kemudian tersenyum ramah kepada Nymph itu

''Dia ingin bertemu dengan Zeus, jadi kami harus menuju ke Olympus'' kata Hestia

''Oh saya mengerti, saya akan menemani anda dan orang ini'' kata Nymph itu

Mereka kemudian berjalan bersama menuju ke bangunan yang sangat besar itu, Law tahu kalau tempat itu pastilah tempat dari semua Dewa-Dewi di mitologi disini. Law melihat kalau penghuni di sini melihat kearah dirinya, mereka semua seperti sedang berbicara atau berbisik satu sama lain, Law hanya tidak peduli dengan mereka semua

Mereka kemudian masuk ke dalam bangunan yang sangat besar itu, dia melihat di dalam bangunan itu begitu besar, dia melihat banyak hiasan yang begitu mewah. Law kemudian melihat kalau ada pintu yang sangat besar di depan nya lagi

''Baiklah, ingat satu hal, disini adalah tempat para yang kramat bagi Manusia, aku berharap kalau kau bisa menjaga sikap mu'' kata Hestia

''Aku mengerti, aku tidak akan membuat masalah kalau mereka tidak membuat masalah denganku'' kata Law dengan santai

Hestia berharap kalau Law mengatakan hal yang benar, dia kemudian membuat pintu itu. Law melihat apa yang di dalam ruangan itu, terlihat di dalam ruangan itu begitu cerah dengan warna putih sehingga membuat mata Law silau.

''Ayo'' ajak Hestia

Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan ke depan, Law kemudian melihat di depan nya ada beberapa orang yang sepertinya duduk di singgasana mereka masing-masing. Law hanya terlihat tidak peduli dengan siapa mereka yang penting dia bisa menyelesaikan tujuan nya.

''Siapa dia Hestia?'' tanya Poseidon melihat Law

''Dia ingin bertemu dengan Zeus, dia mengatakan kalau ini adalah masalah yang penting'' kata Hestia yang kemudian menuju ke singgasana nya dan kemudian duduk disana. Zeus kemudian melihat orang yang ingin bertemu dengan nya

''Ada apa Manusia? Kenapa kau ingin bertemu denganku?'' tanya Zeus

''Aku ingin berbicara denganmu'' kata Law

''Hey kau sopanlah'' kata Ares yang marah melihat Manusia di depan nya ini seperti tidak memiliki rasa hormat sama sekali

Law hanya mendesah melihat Ares yang sekarang marah kepadanya, dia berniat untuk tidak membuat onar namun sepertinya dia selalu saja di benci oleh para Dewa karena suatu sebab.

''Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud tidak hormat, aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini secara langsung dan cepat agar masalah ini cepat selesai'' kata Law memberitahu dengan santai

Ares masih terlihat marah dengan apa yang di katakan oleh Law, dia merasa kalau Law sama sekali tidak takut dengan apa yang ada di depan nya ini, Aphrodite yang melihat Law hanya tersenyum karena baru kali ini ada yang berani menjawab Ares. Athena yang sekarang penasaran dengan apa yang akan di katakan oleh Law

''Jadi apa masalah nya?'' tanya Athena

''Di Kyoto ada sebuah kejadian yang aneh, di sana sekarang seperti sedang di incar oleh seseorang, mereka terus menyerang Kyoto dengan segala makhluk yang ada, dan di sana aku melihat makhluk yang asing bagiku yaitu Cyclops'' kata Law menjelaskan

Semua Dewi-Dewi Olympus kaget mendengarnya, sekarang sepertinya Law mengatakan sesuatu yang benar-benar serius.

''Dan setelah mengetahui asal-usul makhluk itu, aku pun menuju ke sini di mana makhluk itu berasal'' kata Law

Zeus tidak bisa membantah perkataan Law yang ternyata sangatlah benar, Cyclops adalah makhluk dari mitologinya. Dia kemudian mendesah mendengar masalah ini yang sampai melibatkan mitologi lain

''Dan lagi, aku mendengar adanya fraksi pahlawan, dan salah satu orang dari fraksi pahlawan itu juga ada kaitan nya dengan mitologi mu, hubungan darah'' kata Law

Semua Dewa-Dewi sekarang benar-benar kaget dan tertarik dengan perkataan dari Law. Semua Dewa disitu kemudian memikirkan masalah yang rumit ini, mereka tidak tahu kalau masalah ini sekarang benar-benar sangatlah serius. Zeus kemudian melihat kearah Law

''Aku mengerti dengan masalah ini, kami akan segera menyelidikinya, terima kasih atas informasinya'' kata Zeus berterima kasih

Law hanya terlihat mengangguk mengerti, ternyata Dewa di depan nya ini tidaklah terlalu egois berbeda dengan Dewa yang ada di sampingnya itu. Law kemudian berpikir kalau tugas nya sudah selesai namun dia sekarang bingung karena apakah dia harus kembali ke Kyoto sekarang

''Baiklah, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, aku harus kembali sekarang'' kata Law

Law kemudian terlihat berbalik dan kemudian pergi ke pintu keluar namun saat menuju ke pintu keluar

''Tunggu!''

Terdengar ada suara panggilan, Law kemudian melihat ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil nya. Terlihat yang memanggil nya adalah seorang wanita yang sangat cantik, dia memakai pakaian hanya sebuah kain berwarna putih, dia adalah Aphrodite seorang Dewi

''Apakah kau tidak mau menginap dulu disini?'' tanya Aphrodite

Para Dewa-Dewi disitu kemudian mendesah mendegar perkataan dari Aphrodite kecuali Ares yang sepertinya tidak senang dengan Manusia di depan nya ini, mereka tahu apa maksud dari Aphrodite. Law hanya terlihat terdiam untuk sementara memikirkan pertanyaan dari Aphrodite, dia memang merasa lelah saat datang kesini dengan perjalanan yang sangatlah jauh untuk sampai kesini jadi tentu saja dia kelelahan.

''Aku rasa aku akan beristirahat dulu di kota kalian'' kata Law

Aphrodite tersenyum mendengarnya. Law kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu untuk segera ke daerah bawah, dia tidak senang dengan cuaca disini yang terlalu dingin untuk nya.

Setelah kembali ke daerah bawah di kota Olympus, dia pun menuju ke tempat penginapan, dia kemudian menaruh semua barang-barang nya di ruangan untuk tidurnya, dia kemudian duduk di kasurnya

''Fiuh, akhirnya selesai juga tugasku, aku harus kembali ke Kyoto sekarang, aku tidak mau membuat Yasaka-ya dan Kunou-ya khawatir'' kata Law

Law kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya sambil terlihat melihat langit-langit ruangan nya yang terbuat dari papan.

 **DI UNDERWORLD-KEDIAMAN KELUARGA GREMORY**

Sekarang terlihat di kediaman keluarga Gremory terlihat sekarang Rias dan yang lain nya sedang selesai memakai masakan dari ibu Rias. Luffy terlihat sudah tertidur dan kemudian di bawa oleh Zoro ke kamarnya, Rias dan yang lain nya terlihat sedang berbicara tentang makanan ibu nya

''Aku tidak tahu kalau ibu sekarang bisa memasak, dan di tambah makanan ibu begitu enak'' kata Rias memuji ibunya sambil terkejut

Venelana terlihat hanya tersenyum senang mendengar putrinya itu memuji masakan nya. ''Terima kasih, aku tidak tahu kalau aku akan membuat masakan seperti itu sekali belajar saja'' kata Venelana yang juga kaget

Rias hanya tersenyum melihat ibu nya senang dengan pujian nya, para peerage nya semua terlihat sangat menyukai makanan dari ibunya itu. Rias kemudian masih berbicara bersama yang lain nya

Sekarang terlihat Zoro menaruh Luffy di tempat tidur nya, Zoro kemudian ingin meninggalkan Luffy tidur namun saat dia berjalan beberapa langkah ke pintu keluar, Luffy tiba-tiba saja bangun dari tidurnya, Zoro berbalik melihat Luffy dengan kaget

''Kau mengagetkanku saja'' kata Zoro dengan cukup kesal

''Aku mau buang air kecil'' kata Luffy

Luffy kemudian berjalan sambil terlihat masih mengantuk cukup berat namun dia memaksakan untuk terus jalan, Zoro yang melihat nya hanya terdiam saja, dia ingin membantu tapi dia tahu kalau Luffy bisa melakukan nya sendiri

''Baiklah, bagiku untuk istirahat juga'' kata Zoro yang kemudian jalan menuju ke kamarnya.

Zoro berjalan dengan cukup mengantuk sama seperti Luffy, namun dia masih saja menahan kantuknya itu. Zoro melihat ruangan nya dan kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan nya, Zoro kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasurnya dan kemudian berniat untuk tidur

Saat ingin tidur, Zoro kemudian merasakan sesuatu di sampingnya, Zoro kemudian melihat kearah sampingnya untuk melihat ada apa, Zoro kemudian kaget melihat kalau ada seseorang yang tidur di samping nya, dia melihat kalau dia adalah wanita terlihat dari rambut dan tubuhnya, Zoro juga kaget melihat kalau wanita itu telanjang

Zoro yang kaget kemudian melompat dengan sangat tinggi dari kasurnya dan kemudian berdiri sambil menatap siapa yang tidur bersama nya. Wanita itu kemudian terbangun saat Zoro tiba-tiba saja lompat sehingga membangunkan nya, Zoro mengenal wanita itu, dia adalah Xenovia

''Kenapa kau lompat dengan tiba-tiba seperti itu?'' tanya Xenovia

''Tentu saja aku lompat! Sedang apa kau disini?!'' tanya Zoro dengan marah

''Aku hanya tidur'' jawab Xenovia

''Dan kenapa harus di ruanganku? Bukankah kau sudah memiliki ruangan sendiri?'' tanya Zoro masih kesal

''Aku berpikir kalau aku tidur denganmu maka aku akan menjadi pendekar pedang yang kuat sama sepertimu'' kata Xenovia dengan keyakinan

''Itu sama sekali tidak benar! Dari mana mengetahui hal bodoh seperti itu?'' tanya Zoro

''Aku hanya berpikir seperti itu'' kata Xenovia dengan gaya polos

Zoro hanya memegang kepala nya sambil mendesah melihat wanita di depan nya ini, ini adalah salah satu penyebab dia sangat kesal terhadap semua wanita karena sifat mereka yang sangat menyebalkan baginya.

''Terserah, aku akan tidur di sofa'' kata Zoro yang kemudian menuju ke sofa dan kemudian tertidur. Xenovia yang melihatnya hanya merasa kecewa karena rencana nya sepertinya gagal, namun kemudian dia pun memiliki ide yang bagus. Xenovia kemudian menuju ke arah Zoro yang ternyata sudah tertidur, dia kemudian menggeser sofa Zoro menuju kearah kasur dan kemudian dia mencoba untuk menggeser tubuh Zoro ke kasur, setelah beberapa usaha dia pun berhasil.

''Bagus'' kata Xenovia

Xenovia kemudian memeluk Zoro, dia berpikir kalau Zoro adalah sekarang gurunya, dia sudah mengajari banyak hal kepada dirinya, tentang sebuah arti pedang, semangat, usaha dan melindungi seseorang maupun keluarga. Xenovia sangat senang bertemu dengan Zoro, mereka pun kemudian tertidur bersama.

Terlihat di ruangan lain ada Sirzechs yang sepertinya sedang melihat-lihat sebuah buku di perpustakaan nya. Grayfia terlihat sedang melihat suami nya itu yang sedang mencari sebuah buku

''Apa yang anda cari, Sirzechs-sama?'' tanya Grayfia

''Aku sedang mencari sebuah buku yang menarik'' jawab Sirzechs

''Buku yang menarik?'' Grayfia heran mendengarnya

''Benar, buku yang menceritakan masa lalu'' kata Sirzechs

Sirzechs kemudian menemukan sebuah buku yang sangat tua. Grayfia melihat buku itu berwarna hitam dengan debu, tebal dan terlihat cukup besar.

''Ini adalah buku yang sudah aku baca'' kata Sirzechs

''Kalau boleh Tahu, tentang apa itu?'' tanya Grayfia

''Tentang asal-usul dunia ini'' kata Sirzechs

Grayfia mengangkat alisnya heran mendengar perkataan dari Sirzechs. Sirzechs kemudian membuka halaman satu di buku itu.

''Grayfia, buku ini menceritakan tentang dunia yang kita tempati ini, dulu dunia kita masih memiliki banyak makhluk mitologi yang banyak, namun beberapa dari mereka menghilang'' kata Sirzechs. ''Apakah kau tahu berapa makhluk mitologi yang hilang di dunia ini?''

''Ya, Giant, Mermaid dan makhluk yang memiliki sifat binatang'' kata Grayfia yang terlihat mencoba untuk mengingat

''Benar, tapi masih banyak lagi'' kata Sirzechs

Grayfia kemudian mulai tertarik dengan hal ini, dia tertarik dengan apa yang terjadi di masa lalu. Sirzechs kemudian menaruh buku itu di meja nya.

''Aku sudah membaca buku ini semuanya, dan aku terkejut'' kata Sirzechs

''Tunggu, bukankah itu adalah buku yang di jual di dari seseorang yang aneh saat itu?'' tanya Grayfia

''Benar'' jawab Sirzechs

Mereka pernah jalan-jalan di Underworld, saat mereka jalan-jalan mereka bertemu dengan seseorang yang cukup aneh. Orang itu seperti penjual keliling sambil membawa sebuah tas yang sangat besar, orang itu menawarkan sebuah buku ini. Grayfia mencoba mencegah Sirzechs untuk membeli buku itu namun Sirzechs tertarik dengan orang itu katakan tentang buku itu, orang itu mengatakan. '' _Buku ini akan membuka mata dunia ini_ ''

''Aku merasa kalau orang itu hanyalah penjual biasa'' kata Grayfia

''Aku tidak merasa seperti itu, dia seperti seseorang yang benar-benar menarik'' kata Sirzechs

Grayfia mendesah melihat kepercayaan dari suami nya itu, Sirzechs adalah orang yang sangat tertarik dengan hal-hal yang tentang legenda dan masa lalu. Grayfia kemudian mengingat sesuatu

''Bukankah kita harus memberitahu kepada Rias kalau dia harus bersiap-siap'' kata Grayfia mengingatkan

''Kau benar, aku lupa memberitahu mereka, ini adalah misi yang penting'' kata Sirzechs

''Benar, misi menghentikan Loki'' kata Grayfia.

Luffy terlihat sekarang sedang berjalan setelah buang air, dia terlihat begitu mengantuk sekali. Di tambah dia lelah karena habis bertarung. Luffy berjalan menuju ke kamar nya untuk segera tidur namun kemudian dia melihat di depan pintu kamarnya ada wanita yang dia kenal

''Kau kan ibu nya Rias'' kata Luffy sambil melihat Venelana

''Apakah kau mau tidur?'' tanya Venelana dengan lembut

''Ya, aku mengantuk sekali'' kata Luffy

''Bolehkah aku berbicara denganmu?'' pinta Venelana

''Oh tentu, memangnya tentang apa?'' tanya Luffy

''Tentang dirimu itu'' jawab Venelana

Luffy terlihat mengangguk mengerti, Luffy berpikir kalau ibu nya Rias akan bertanya siapa sebenarnya dia, dan dari mana dia berasal. Luffy sudah bertemu banyak orang disini yang seperti itu.

''Baiklah'' kata Luffy

''Tidak disini namun di ruanganmu'' kata Venelana.

''Ah kenapa?'' tanya Luffy

''Ini adalah hal privasi'' kata Venelana sambil mendesah melihat kepolosan Luffy

''Oh baiklah'' kata Luffy.

Luffy kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar Luffy bersama Venelana. Luffy bertanya-tanya apa yang akan di tanya oleh ibu Rias.

 **DI TEMPAT LAIN DI UNDERWORLD**

Terlihat sekarang kita ada di sebuah mansion yang sangat besar, sama besarnya seperti rumah keluarga Gremory. Terlihat ada dua wanita yang berjalan masuk ke dalam mansion itu, ada banyak sekali maid yang menyambut mereka di pintu masuk.

''Selamat datang kembali nyonya Leoni, nona Levanda'' kata para maid

Liona dan Levanda terlihat hanya berjalan sambil tersenyum ke dalam mansion mereka, di dalam mansion terlihat masih banyak sekali maid. Levanda terlihat kelelahan karena sudah melawan para Ghoul di pertemuan yang berantakan tadi

''Ibu, aku mau mandi dulu'' kata Levanda

''Baiklah, ibu mau ke kamar sebentar'' kata Leoni yang kemudian pergi ke kamar nya

Levanda kemudian menuju ke kamar mandi, para maid sudah menyiapkan semua kebutuhan mandi untuk Levanda. Levanda sangat senang karena mereka sudah menyiapkan segala nya di sana. Levanda kemudian terlihat sekarang berendam di air hanya yang sudah di siapkan oleh para maid, Levanda berumur 26 tahun membuatnya sudah terlihat wanita dewasa, dia menolak untuk menikah karena satu hal, dia tidak tertarik, dia memang cantik sama seperti ibu nya, bukan hanya cantik namun Levanda bisa di bilang super cantik dan seksi, dia selalu merawat tubuhnya dengan baik karena pesan dari ibu nya yang mengatakan kalau wanita harus pandai dalam merawat tubuhnya.

Dia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu, sesuatu saat di pertemuan tadi. Dia masih mengingat gadis kecil di pertemuan tadi, dia berpikir kalau gadis itu begitu mirip dengan nya dan ibu nya. Itu benar-benar aneh menurutnya, dari rambut, kulit, wajah dan mata gadis kecil itu memiliki hubungan dengan dia dan ibu nya

''Aneh sekali, aku merasa kalau kami ini benar-benar mirip'' kata Levanda mengingat saat di pertemuan

Levanda terus memikirkan gadis kecil itu, dia kemudian juga penasaran siapa ayah nya. Gadis kecil itu mengatakan kalau dia disana bersama ayahnya namun dia belum melihat ayah dari gadis kecil itu. Levanda juga penasaran dengan siapa ibu nya

''Sial, kenapa aku jadi penasaran seperti ini?'' tanya Levanda

Levanda kemudian selesai mandi dan kemudian berdiri dan menuju ke pintu keluar, salah satu maid kemudian membawa handuk dan memakaikan nya untuk Levanda. Levanda kemudian menuju ke kamarnya dengan hanya handuk, dia kemudian terlihat merobohkan tubuhnya ke kasur dan kemudian masih berpikir dengan apa yang terjadi di pertemuan

Dia tidak tahu kalau pertemuan itu akan sangat kacau karena di serang oleh teroris, Levanda mengingat kalau dia mempunyai tiga bibi saat di pertemuan itu namun mereka sepertinya tidak menyukai ibu nya

''Kenapa dengan mereka bertiga?'' tanya Levanda dengan bertanya-tanya

Dia kemudian membuka lemari nya dan mencari pakaian untuk dia pakai, dia sangat menyukai gaun berwarna putih karena itu membuat nya terlihat tenang dan bergembira. Dia kemudian memakai pakaian nya. Levanda kemudian berjalan melewati lorong untuk menuju ke ruang makan karena ini sudah malah sehingga dia harus makan malam

Levanda melihat ibu nya yang sudah menunggu nya disana, Leoni terlihat tersenyum melihat putrinya itu. Levanda duduk di dekat ibu nya, para maid kemudian menyiapkan makanan mereka, Levanda melihat ibunya yang terlihat tersenyum seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu

''Kau sedang memikirkan apa, ibu?'' tanya Levanda

''Oh, maaf aku aku tadi mengigau'' kata Leoni meminta maaf

''Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?'' tanya Levanda

''Aku sedang memikirkan gadis kecil di pertemuan tadi'' kata Leoni

Levanda hanya mendesah mendengarnya, dia sudah tahu kalau ibu nya pasti akan memikirkan itu. Ibu nya benar-benar menyukai anak kecil yang manis, dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa kepada ibu nya itu.

''Gadis kecil itu manis sekali, dia mirip denganmu Levanda'' kata Leoni

''Ibu seharusnya juga menyadari kalau dia juga mirip denganmu'' kata Levanda sambil memakan makanan nya dengan garpu

''Benarkah? Itu menarik'' kata Leoni

''Oh, setelah ini kau mau kemana? Ibu lupa tujuan mu sekarang'' kata Leoni

Levanda kemudian meminum anggur yang sudah di sediakan oleh maid dan kemudian melihat kearah ibu nya

''Ibu lupa? Aku akan ke dunia manusia'' kata Leoni

''Oh, maaf ibu lupa, semoga kau bisa bersenang-senang disana'' kata Leoni

''Ibu, aku kesana bukan untuk bersenang-senang'' desah Levanda

''Ayolah, disana banyak sekali pria manusia yang tampan, mungkin kau bisa bersenang-senang dan mengambil energi mereka'' kata Leoni menggoda putrinya itu

''Ibu! Apakah ibu tidak sadar kalau ibu ini sudah menikah?'' tanya Levanda sambil protes

Leoni tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari putrinya itu, benar dia sudah menikah dengan Iblis bangsawan disini dan kemudian mendapatkan tahta di keluarga nya, dan dia berpikir kalau dia akan hidup bahagia, namun itu tidak terjadi. Suaminya itu ternyata adalah orang yang haus kekuasaan juga, dia ingin menguasai kekuatan dari keluarga ini namun Leoni terlihat tidak terima dengan kemauan nya itu, dia kemudian berpisah dengan nya dan kemudian membuat keluarga nya sendiri, para sudari dan ibu mereka telah pergi, sekarang dia hanya tinggal bersama putri dan tentu saja ibu nya.

Kemudian datanglah seorang wanita lagi, dia terlihat masih muda dan memiliki wajah yang cantik. Dia kemudian duduk di dekat Leoni. Para maid kemudian membuat makanan untuk nya tanpa disuruh lagi, wanita itu kemudian melihat kearah Leoni. Dia adalah ibu nya Leoni dan nenek Levanda, Natalia

''Leoni, apakah pertemuan nya lancar?'' tanya Natalia

''Tidak, pertemuan itu malah hancur karena di serang oleh salah satu Dewa Norse dan kemudian membawa makhluk mitologi membantu nya mengacak-acak pertemuan itu'' kata Leoni dengan santai dan terlihat memakan makanan nya

Natalia hanya mengangguk mengerti, ini benar-benar menarik karena sepertinya akan terjadi perang sebentar lagi. Natalia kemudian memakan makanan nya sama seperti mereka semua. Natalia kemudian menyadari kalau dia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepada Levanda

''Levanda'' panggil Natalia

Levanda kemudian melihat kearah nenek nya itu.

''Ada apa?'' tanya Levanda

''Kau mau ke dunia Manusia kan?'' tanya Natalia balik

''Ya, memangnya kenapa?'' tanya Levanda

''Aku hanya mau memberikan saran'' kata Natalia.

Levanda terlihat bingung sekarang mendengar perkataan dari nenek nya itu, Leoni terlihat penasaran dengan apa yang akan di katakan oleh ibu nya itu. Natalia kemudian menarik nafasnya dan kemudian menghembuskan nya keluar dan kemudian melihat kearah Levanda

''Jangan melakukan hal yang nakal disana, ingat?'' goda Natalia

Leoni terlihat menahan tawa mendengar perkataan dari ibu nya yang ternyata memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Levanda kemudian terlihat menahan amarah yang sangat dalam kepada kedua orang di depan nya ini, Leoni dan Natalia terlihat gugup melihat Levanda hanya terlihat mulai gugup dan berkeringat

''Kalian ini, kenapa kalian selalu membuatku marah'' kata Levanda dengan mata berwarna merah penuh dengan kemarahan.

Levanda kemudian mendesah pasrah melihat mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak kearah nya.

 **DI DUNIA MANUSIA-RUMAH AYANO**

Terlihat sekarang Lily sedang membantu Ayano memasak, Lily mengambil beberapa sayuran dan kemudian memberikan nya kepada Ayano. Ayano tersenyum melihat Lily yang membantunya, Eveline terlihat sedang berbicara dengan saudarinya, Soniy

Eveline sudah mendengar semua cerita dari Soniy, dia begitu kasihan dengan nasib saudarinya ini, Eveline tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi saat dia telah pergi dari keluarga itu. Ayano dan Lily kemudian terlihat sedang membawa makanan yang sudah siap dan kemudian menaruhnya di atas meja.

''Silahkan di makan'' kata Ayano

Ketiga Malaikat Jatuh terlihat kesenangan melihat Ayano mesajikan masakan nya di atas meja, mereka kemudian mencoba untuk mengambil makanan namun kemudian di tahan oleh Ayano dengan menggunakan spatula nya

''Cuci tangan dulu'' kata Ayano dengan tatapan tajam

Ketiga Malaikat Jatuh itu kemudian menuju ke tempat pencucian piring dan kemudian mencuci tangan mereka dan kemudian kembali duduk dan memakan masakan Ayano. Ayano terlihat lelah sekali karena harus memasakan makanan itu yang sangat banyak karena penghuni di rumah ini bertambah sehingga Rias harus merenovasinya

''Enak~'' kata Reynare dengan senang

Kalawarner dan Mittelt terlihat mengangguk setuju dengan Reynare, Ayano tersenyum karena mereka menyukai masakan dari nya. Ayano kemudian melihat kearah Eveline dan Soniy yang sudah selesai berbicara satu sama lain, Lily terlihat tertidur di kursinya

Soniy melihat Lily hanya tersenyum dengan senang, dia tidak tahu kalau dia bisa bertemu dengan serasnya. Dia sudah mendengar kalau saudarinya yang lain Leoni yang sudah menikah dan memiliki anak, dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan keponakan nya itu namun Xeperia selalu saja tidak memperbolehkan nya, dia mengatakan kalau dia tidak mungkin bisa bertemu dengan keponakan nya karena masalah keluarga yang hancur ini. Itu membuat Soniy benar-benar sedih.

''Lily tertidur lelap'' kata Ayano

''Sebenarnya aku baru sadar kalau dia sudah tertidur saat aku berbicara dengan Soniy tadi'' kata Eveline

Ayano hanya mendesah melihat Eveline yang baru sadar, dia kemudian berdiri dan kemudian menuju ke arah Lily

''Aku akan membawa nya ke kamar'' kata Ayano

''Baiklah, terima kasih Ayano'' kata Eveline yang kemudian mengangkat Lily

Ayano menggendong Lily di bahunya, dia kemudian melihat kalau Lily mengeluarkan air liur di bahu nya, Eveline kemudian melihat kearah Soniy.

''Jadi Soniy, bagaimana menurutmu tentang sayangku~?'' tanya Eveline kepada Soniy

'''Sayangku' ?'' Soniy bingung.

''Luffy'' kata Reynare memberitahu.

Soniy mengangguk mengerti, jadi saudarinya menceritakan tentang kekasihnya. Soniy berpikir kalau Luffy adalah lelaki yang baik menurutnya

''Dia baik, periang, ramah senyum dan terlihat memiliki semangat dan ambisi yang tidak ada habisnya'' kata Soniy memikirkan tentang Luffy

Eveline tersenyum mendengarnya.

''Akhirnya kau mengerti, jadi kau tertarik dengan nya?'' tanya Eveline

Soniy kaget mendengar perkataan dari saudarinya itu, dia tidak terlalu berpikir kesitu namun dia merasa senang karena Eveline sudah mempunyai kekasih yang baik.

''Apakah kau suka dengan nya?'' tanya Eveline dengan langsung

''Apa? Tidak! Dia adalah kekasihmu, kak Eveline'' kata Soniy

''Hmmmm kau tidak perlu malu-malu seperti itu'' kata Eveline masih menggoda Soniy

Pipi Soniy kemudian terlihat memerah mendengar perkataan dari Eveline yang menatap nya dengan tatapan menggoda, Soniy terlihat terdiam sambil mencoba untuk berbicara, dia terlihat juga gemetaran karena sesuatu.

''Maafkan aku kakak Eveline, aku juga adalah Succubus, jadi kau tahu saat aku melihat seorang laki-laki'' kata Soniy memberitahu

Eveline tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari Soniy. Dia juga mengerti dengan Soniy karena dia juga seorang Succubus, dia tidak masalah kalau saudarinya ini memiliki hubungan dengan Luffy.

''Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti'' kata Eveline dengan tersenyum

Soniy tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari Eveline yang terlihat dia tidak marah sama sekali.

''Tidak apa-apa kok, kau boleh menyentuhnya'' kata Eveline. Soniy kaget mendengar perkataan dari saudari nya

''Apa maksud mu dengan 'Menyentuh'?'' tanya Ayano yang sudah mengantar Lily

''Ara, jadi kau mendengarnya, Ayano'' kata Eveline melihat Ayano

Ayano kemudian mendesah mendengar perkataan dari Eveline, Ayano kemudian duduk bersama dengan mereka. Soniy senang karena Ayano datang untuk menenangkan situasi yang gugup tadi

Namun kemudian mereka pun mendengar ada suara bel pintu.

''Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini?'' tanya Ayano heran

''Aku yang akan membukanya'' kata Eveline

''Tidak, biar aku saja, aku adalah tuan rumah disini'' kata Ayano.

Eveline tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari Ayano, Ayano kemudian menuju ke pintu keluar untuk melihat siapa yang mengetuk. Ayano membuka pintu dan kemudian melihat siapa yang mengetuk pintu

Terlihat ada seorang wanita dewasa, dia memakai sebuah kimono, berambut hitam, dan berkulit putih. Ayano heran karena wanita ini memiliki pakaian yang aneh di sini dan saat ini. Ayano bertanya-tanya siapa wanita ini.

''Kau siapa?'' tanya Ayano

Wanita itu tersenyum kearah Ayano dengan senyuman lembut.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Akhir bab**

 **Di bab ini belum ada pertempuran. Namun memiliki informasi yang sangat penting.**

 **Sekali laki saya meminta maaf karena update nya lama, saya benar-benar merasa sibuk T_T. Terima kasih yang bersabat menunggu.**

 **Maaf kalau kalian merasa bosan dengan bab yang ini.**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah baca dan Review**

 **Jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan Review**

 **Salam Author**


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda & Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **warning :Non Canon, dll**

 **Maaf dengan chapter sebelum nya karena memiliki kesalahan namun sudah saya benarkan**

* * *

 **PERSAUDARAAN**

Terlihat sekarang Luffy ada di kamar nya duduk, dia melihat kedepan nya adalah seorang wanita yang lebih tua dari nya, wanita itu berambut coklat, berwajah sama seperti Rias dan memakai pakaian seperti gaun berwarna putih. Dia adalah ibunya Rias, Venelana

Terlihat Lulu sedang tertidur di kasur Luffy dengan tenang, Venelana hanya melihat Lulu dengan tatapan penasaran karena belum pernah melihat ras campuran sama sekali.

''Hmmm bibi mau membicarakan apa?'' tanya Luffy melihat Venelana

''Aku hanya ingin mengetahui siapa dirimu sebenarnya, kau tidak Iblis, bukan Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh maupun Manusia, kau mirip dengan Manusia namun kau terlihat lebih kuat, siapa sebenarnya kau?'' tanya Venelana

''Aku Manusia, aku memakan buah Iblis yang bernama Gomu-Gomu no Mi dan akhirnya aku menjadi Manusia karet'' jawab Luffy.

Venelana terlihat mengangguk mengerti namun itu sangatlah unik karena dia belum pernah mendengar adanya buah Iblis di dunia ini, dia sudah hidup selama 1000 tahun namun belum pernah mendengar buah Iblis sama sekali

''Jadi setelah kau memakan buah itu maka tubuhnya menjadi karet dan kemudian kau bisa merentangkan semua tubuhmu seperti karet?'' tanya Venelana lagi

''Yup benar sekali'' kata Luffy dengan senang.

Venelana kemudian mengangguk mengerti sekali lagi, dia kemudian ingin mengetahui tentang keluarga Luffy lebih dekat.

''Jadi ceritakan tentang keluarga mu'' kata Venelana dengan penasaran.

''Hmmmmm'' Terlihat Luffy cukup bingung mendengar perkataan dari Venelana yang ingin mengetahui keuarga nya. ''Keluargaku hanya keluarga biasa, Aku tinggal di sebuah desa bernama desa Fusha, aku di asuh oleh kakekku dari kecil'' kata Luffy menjelaskan

''Tunggu, kau di asuh oleh kakek mu, dimana ayah dan ibu mu?'' tanya Venelana

''Ayahku sedang berkerja, pekerjaan nya sangat berat, aku tidak tahu siapa ibu ku sama sekali'' kata Luffy

Venelana sekarang benar-benar bingung dengan keluarga Luffy yang sepertinya tidaklah baik, dia hanya di asuh oleh kakeknya sehingga dia tidak pernah merasakan rasa nya kasih sayang seorang ibu.

''Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya'' tanya Venelana

Luffy kemudian menceritakan tentang Ace dan Sabo dan kemudian menceritakan petualangan nya saat di pulau Goa Kingdom. Venelana hanya mendengar nya terlihat kaget karena tidak tahu kalau Luffy ke tempat bangsawan hanya untuk makan dan bermain di sana, terkadang mereka melawan para bandit untuk mendapatkan uang dan kemudian menceritakan tentang keluarga Sabo yaitu bangsawan.

Venelana terlihat kaget mendengar kalau bangsawan di sana begitu buruk kepada masyarakat biasa, hampir sama di dunia ini walaupun ada beberapa Iblis bangsawan yang cukup baik kepada Iblis biasa.

Luffy kemudian menceritakan kalau Sabo membawa Sabo pulang sehingga mereka benar-benar sedih, mereka kemudian menyadari kalau bangsawan sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang sangat jahat yaitu membakar Terminal Gray tempat para rakyat miskin tinggal sehingga mereka bisa terbebas dari rakyat biasa dan tidak mencium bau sampah lagi

Luffy dan Ace selamat dari itu namun Sabo tidak mengetahuinya, setelah itu Sabo pun memutuskan untuk berlayar menjadi bajak laut namun kemudian ada kapal yang di lewati oleh Sabo dan tidak di sangka kalau kapal itu menembak kapal Sabo, semua orang yang melihatnya kaget termasuk orang tua Sabo yang ada disitu. Luffy dan Ace yang mengetahui ini kemudian merasa terpukul, Ace mencoba untuk membunuh siapa yang membunuh Sabo namun di tahan oleh Dadan ibu angkat mereka, Luffy menceritakan kalau di hanya menangis tidak henti-hentinya sampai malam sedangkan Ace di ikat di sebuah pohon

Venelana yang mendengarnya benar-benar merasa sedih kalau sahabat kecil mereka itu di nyatakan meninggal namun Luffy mengatakan kalau dia tidak benar-benar meninggal. Luffy kemudian menceritakan kalau setelah Ace berlayar dia pun berikutnya, dia berlayar saat berumur 17 tahun.

''Tapi kenapa kau ingin menjadi bajak laut?'' tanya Venelana dengan penasaran

''Oh aku belum menceritakan mu tentang Shanks, maaf shishishi'' tawa Luffy meminta maaf

Venelana kemudian terlihat penasaran dengan orang bernama Shanks ini.

''Siapa Shanks?'' tanya Venelana

''Dia adalah idolaku yang membuatku ingin menjadi bajak laut, dia adalah bajak laut yang sedang tinggal sementar di pulauku'' jawab Luffy

''Hmmmmm tunggu sebentar, jadi kau di hasut oleh orang itu?'' tanya Venelana dengan menatap tajam Luffy

''Bukan! Bukan seperti itu, Shanks adalah orang yang baik, ada sesuatu yang membuatku ingin menjadi dia'' kata Luffy mencoba menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini

Venelana terlihat menatap kearah Luffy berpikir kalau menjadi bajak laut sepertinya memang di hasut oleh seseorang bernama Shanks itu.

''Saat itu aku memang ingin menjadi bajak laut karena melihat mereka begitu keren, aku sampai ingin bergabung ke kru mereka namun Shanks selalu mengatakan kalau aku masih kecil untuk menjadi bajak laut'' kata Luffy menjelaskan

Venelana masih belum yakin hanya karena melihat mereka keren sampai membuat Luffy menjadi bajak laut, menjadi bajak laut sama dengan bermusuhan dengan para penduduk ataupun pemerintah karena mereka adalah penjahat, seorang perampok di lautan.

''Pada saat itu adalah seorang bandit gunung datang ke bar'' kata Luffy melanjutkan

''Tunggu! Kau masih kecil sudah ada di bar?! Bukankah itu hanya untuk orang dewasa?'' tanya Venelana

''Ya sebenarnya tidak ada yang peduli aku masuk ke dalam bar, kakek ku sedang sibuk dan aku tidak memiliki ayah dan ibu saat itu jadi aku bisa melakukan apa yang aku mau saat kakekku pergi lagian pemilik bar itu sangatlah ramah kepadaku, namanya Makino'' kata Luffy memperkenalkan nama teman nya itu atau mungkin bisa di sebut kakak nya itu karena mereka terlihat sangat akrab

Venelana dari tadi terlihat hanya mengangguk mengerti, ini bukanlah salah Luffy kalau dia masuk ke dalam tempat orang dewasa karena tidak ada orang yang memikirkan nya, pekerjaan adalah salah satu yang membuat kita lupa terhadap keluarga kita.

''Bandit itu ingin membeli minuman untuk teman nya namun Makino mengatakan semua minuman sudah habis karena di beli oleh Shanks untuk semua kru nya, bandit itu kemudian tidak merasa senang mendengarnya namun kemudian Shanks memberikan satu botol minuman dan meminta maaf karena sudah menghabiskan minuman di bar Makino'' kata Luffy

Venelana kemudian terlihat mengerti sekarang, Shanks ternyata bukanlah orang jahat namun dia terlihat orang yang mengerti dengan orang lain dan terlihat ingin bersahabat dengan orang lain.

''Namun bandit itu tidak menyukainya, dia kemudian menghancurkan botol yang di pegang oleh Shanks, semua orang terdiam saat itu karena kaget, Shanks kemudian melihat ke lantai dan meminta maaf ke Makino karena sudah mengotori lantai, dia kemudian ingin membersihkan lantai'' Luffy terus menjelaskan

Venelana kemudian tersenyum mendengar sifat Shanks ini.

''Dan kemudian bandit itu ternyata tidak puas, dia kemudian menghancurkan semua botol dan gelas di atas meja dengan menggunakan pedang nya'' lanjut Luffy dengan terlihat tidak senang mengingat penjahat itu.

Venelana sekarang malah terlihat tidak senang dengan bandit itu, bandit itu tidak bersyukur kalau Shanks memberikan satu minuman untuk nya.

''Setelah itu bandit itu kemudian pergi sambil menertawakan Shanks, aku benar-benar sangat marah saat itu nya, dia menertawai orang yang aku idolakan namun beberapa saat kemudian Shanks tertawa dan kemudian semua kru nya pun tertawa, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan mereka saat itu'' kata Luffy

Venelana juga tidak mengerti dengan Shanks yang malah tertawa bukan nya marah dan menghajar mereka semua.

''Aku pun memarahi Shanks dan krunya karena tidak melawan mereka namun Shanks mengatakan kalau itu hanyalah masalah kecil, dia hanya marah dan menghancurkan beberapa benda kecil'' kata Luffy

Shanks sekarang benar-benar merasa kagum dengan orang bernama Shanks ini, dia benar-benar tidak mudah terbawa emos kemarahan.

''Aku pun pergi sambil marah-marah namun kemudia Shanks memegang tanganku, semua orang disitu kemudian kaget melihat kalau lengan ku bisa memanjang'' kata Luffy

Venelana kemudian terlihat terkejut kalau mengatakan kalau saat itu sepertinya Luffy sudah memakan buah Iblis.

''Semua orang kaget termasuk Shanks, Shanks kemudian mengatakan kalau aku sudah memakan buah Iblis saat itu, dia juga mengatakan kalau aku sekarang tidak bisa berenang selama seumur hidupku'' kata Luffy

''Jadi memakan buah Iblis memiliki efek samping?'' tanya Venelana

''Yup, semua orang yang memakan buah Iblis tidak akan bisa berenang selama hidup mereka'' kata Luffy

Venelana merasa kalau efek samping itu tidak terlalu merugikan bagi sang pengguna namun tidak bagi Luffy yang dunia nya yang penuh dengan lautan. Venelana kemudian mengerti

''Beberapa hari kemudian aku tidak melihat kemana Shanks dan krunya pergi, aku ingat kalau sepertinya hari itu mereka akan pergi karena mereka hanya tinggal sementara disini, aku benar-benar sangat sedih'' kata Luffy

Venelana mengerti dengan kesedihan yang di miliki oleh Luffy, dia mengerti bagaimana orang yang dia kagumi akan pergi meninggalkan nya.

''Aku pun memutuskan untuk ke bar dan kemudian Makino mencoba untuk menghiburkan dan mengatakan kalau aku harus ke dermaga mengucapkan selamat tinggal namun aku tidak mau karena aku merasa sedih dan marah'' kata Luffy menceritakan kalau sangatlah berat mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada idolan nya

''Dan kemudian bandit itu dan anak buahnya kembali ke bar dan meminta minuman dan makanan, Makino kemudian menyediakan makanan dan minuman untuk mereka'' kata Luffy memberitahu

Venelana kemudian merasa kagum dengan Makino yang masih main menyediakan makanan untuk mereka

''Kemudian aku mendengar kalau salah satu dari mereka menghina Shanks, dia mengatakan kalau Shanks hanyalah bajak laut rendahan pengecut, itu membuatku sangat marah, Makino mencoba untuk menenangkanku tapi aku benar-benar sangat marah'' kata Luffy

Venelana mengerti dengan perasaan Luffy yang begitu marah mendengarnya.

''Aku kemudian mencoba untuk memukul mereka namun mereka lebih kuat dariku, setelah itu boss mereka kemudian membawaku keluar mengatakan aku akan di hajar oleh mereka, aku mencoba untuk melawan namun aku masih sangat lemah, Makino mencoba untuk menolongku namun di pukul oleh salah satu dari bandit itu, Makino kemudian terjatuh sambil melihatku yang di bawa oleh bandit itu, Makino kemudian pergi untuk memanggil walikota untuk menyelamatkan ku'' kata Luffy mengingat kejadian itu.

Venelana kemudian terlihat takut mendengarnya, dia tidak mau mendengar kalau ada seorang anak kecil yang akan di hajar oleh beberapa orang dewasa. Dia tidak pernah memukul Rias sama sekali maupun Milicas, dia selalu mengelus kepala mereka dengan kasih sayang

''Aku terus di hajar oleh mereka hingga babak belur namun kemudian Makino dan walikota pun datang, walikota mencoba untuk memohon kepada bandit itu untuk membebaskan ku bahkan dia sampai sujud ke bandit itu untuk memaafkanku, namun bandit itu tidak mau, dia mengatakan kalau dia akan membunuhku karena membuatnya marah namun...''

Venelana benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya

''Shanks dan krunya tiba-tiba saja datang, aku benar-benar kaget melihat mereka datang, Shanks melihatku yang sedang di hajar oleh bandit itu namun dia hanya tersenyum melihatku dan mengatakan ''Hey Luffy, bukankah pukulanmu itu sekuat pistol?''tanya nya'' kata Luffy sedikit kesal memikirkan hal itu, dia masih kesal saati Shanks mengejek nya

Venelana benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan sifat Shanks ini, apakah dia adalah orang baik atau orang jahat, ini benar-benar membuatnya bingung.

''Shanks kemudian menatap bandit yang memijak wajah ku, dia kemudian mengatakan ''Hey kau bandit, kau bisa mengejek, meludah atau menumpahkan minuman kepadaku namun aku tidak akan memaafkanmu karena sudah melukai temanku'' kata Shanks dengan tatapan kemarahan'' lanjut Luffy masih kagum dengan perkataan dari Shanks

Venelana kemudian kagum dengan perkataan Shanks juga, dia terlihat tidak peduli dengan Luffy namun sebenarnya Shanks sangatlah peduli dengan Luffy.

''Salah satu bandit kemudian menodong pistol di kepala Shanks, Shanks hanya tersenyum melihatnya, Shanks kemudian mengatakan kalau pistol bukanlah mainan, ini adalah senjata untuk membunuh, namun bandit itu sepertinya tidak mengerti dan kemudian ada salah satu anak buah Shanks menembak kepala bandit itu hingga tewas'' kata Luffy

Venelana terlihat kaget mendengar kalau akan ada orang yang mati disini, namun dia cukup lega karena salah satu bandit yang mati. Dia hanya takut kalau seseorang yang penting bagi Luffy yang akan mati lagi di cerita sebelum nya.

''Semua bandit itu kemudian kaget dan takut melihat teman mereka mati di depan mereka, para bandit itu kemudian berteriak curang kepada Shanks namun Shanks mengatakan kalau mereka bukanlah ksatria yang terhormat, mereka adalah bajak laut jadi mereka bisa membunuh seseorang, kemudian ketua bandit itu menuyuruh semua anak buah nya untuk membunuh Shanks dan krunya namun salah satu anak buah Shanks bisa mengalahkan mereka dan kemudian terlihat bos bandit itu mulai ketakutan dan kemudian membawa ku sebagai sandera untuk melarikan diri'' Luffy terus menjelaskan

Venelana berharap kalau bandit itu tidak menyakiti Luffy lagi karena dia sudah tidak tega melihat seorang anak kecil di sakiti seperti Luffy.

''Dia kemudian melarikan diri menggunakan perahu setelah dia merasa kalau aku tidak berguna lagi kemudian melemparku ke air, aku yang sudah memakan buah Iblis kemudian tidak bisa berenang dan mencoba untuk tidak tenggelam, bandit itu menertawaiku karena tidak bisa berenang dan tak lama kemudian ternyata di dekat situ ada monster laut, monster laut itu kemudian memakan bandit itu dan kemudian melihatku, dia kemudian datang dengan cepat menuju kearahku, aku hanya bisa berteriak saat itu berharap kalau ada seseorang yang akan menyelamatkanku'' kata Luffy

Venelana benar-benar merasa takut dan merasakan kalau jantung berdetak dengan sangat kencang, dia tahu kalau Luffy akan selamat namun tetap saja dia begitu ketakutan mendengar nya.

''Namun kemudian aku pun di selamatkan oleh seseorang dan kau tahu siapa? Dia adalah Shanks, dengan sangat cepat dia menyelamatkanku'' kata Luffy

Venelana terlihat senang mendengarnya karena Luffy tidak akan terluka lagi walaupun dia akan baik-baik saja.

''Aku kaget melihat Shanks menyelamatkanku namun aku benar-benar senang melihatnya, monster itu kemudian terlihat ingin menyerangku lagi namun Shanks menatap monster laut itu dengan tatapan tajam, monster itu seperti ketakutan dan kemudian pergi melarikan diri'' kata Luffy mengingat kejadian ini.

Venelana merasa heran kenapa monster laut itu bisa takut dengan Shanks, Shanks bisa di bilang hanyalah Manusia dan dia ada di air, jadi mudah untuknya untuk melawan Shanks namun sepertinya Shanks memiliki sesutu yang membuat monster laut itu takut.

''Kemudian Shanks membawaku ke daratan, aku terus menangis tanpa henti karena sesuatu, Shanks mencoba untuk menenangkanku agar tidak menangis lagi namun aku terus menangis, dan kemudian Shanks tahu kenapa aku menangis, Shanks mengorbankan tangan nya untuk menyelamatkanku'' kata Luffy

Venelana kaget mendengarnya, dia mengorbankan tangan nya sendiri untuk menyelamatkan Luffy, benar-benar seorang pria

''Dia kemudian berkata kalau itu hanyalah tangan, dia lebih bersyukur kalau aku selamat'' kata Luffy mengingat senyuman Shanks yang begitu ikhlas.

Venelana kemudian mulai merasa kalau orang bernama Shanks ini bukanlah seperti bajak laut lagi namun seperti seorang kesatria yang menolong seorang anak kecil, tapi dia tidak tahu kenapa dia menjadi seorang bajak laut.

''Setelah itu tangan Shanks kemudian di obati dan kemudian besok nya mereka pun ingin pergi untuk melanjutkan petualangan mereka lagi, aku melihat mereka di dermaga, Shanks mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepadaku begitu juga aku dan kemudian aku mengatakan kalau aku akan menjadi bajak laut hebat seperti dia namun Shanks malah mengejekku kalau aku tidak akan bisa menjadi seorang bajak laut'' kata Luffy

Venelana kemudian merasa bingung dengan sifat Shanks, disisi lain dia sangat peduli dengan Luffy namun disisi lain dia sangat suka menganggu Luffy, itu benar-benar sisi yang unik.

''Aku pun bertariak mengatakan kalau aku bisa menjadi bajak laut sepertinya, aku berteriak kalau aku akan menjadi bajak laut yang lebih kuat darinya, aku mengatakan aku akan memiliki kru yang sangat kuat. Aku mengatakan itu sangat tegas dan percaya diri'' kata Luffy

Venelana hanya tersenyum membayangkan Luffy bertariak seperti itu saat kecil itu pasti akan sangat menggemaskan

''Shanks hanya tersenyum melihatku dan kemudian dia mengambil topi jerami nya dan kemudian menaruhnya di kepalaku, dia kemudian mengatakan ''cobalah, buktikan kepadaku kalau kau bisa, topi jerami ini adalah bukti janji kita'' ucap Shanks dengan sangat tegas'' Luffy benar-benar senang saat part itu.

Venelana benar-benar kagum dengan kisah masa kecil Luffy yang begitu penuh warna, kegembiraan, keceriaan, kesedihan, persaudaraan dan petualangan. Ini benar-benar membuat Venelana kagum

''Dia kemudian pergi dan aku hanya menangis melihat dia pergi, suatu hari nanti aku akan menunjukan kepadanya kalau aku akan menjadi bajak laut yang hebat'' kata Luffy

Venelana hanya terlihat mengangguk mengerti, Venelana kemudian terlihat bangun dari duduk nya sehingga membuat Luffy kaget.

''Kenapa? Apakah kau tidak mau mendengar kelanjutan nya?'' tanya Luffy

''Ini sudah terlalu malam, lebih baik kau menyimpanya untuk yang lain nya'' Venelan kemudian mengelus kepala Luffy dengan lembut. Luffy hanya heran melihat Venelana.

''Kau bisa memanggilku ibu kalau kau mau'' kata Venelana

''Hmmm terima kasih, kurasa'' kata Luffy tidak tahu harus menjawab apa

Venelana hanya tertawa kecil melihat Luffy bingung.

''Selamat malam'' kata Venelana yang kemudian pergi keluar ruangan Luffy

Sekarang tinggalah Luffy disitu, Luffy kemudian merasa benar-benar mengantuk sekarang dan kemudian tidur di kasurnya.

Venelana kemudian melihat kalau ada Grayfia di dekat ruangan Luffy, Venelana berpikir kalau Grayfia sepertinya mendengar apa yang dia dan Luffy bicarakan

''Apakah kau mendengarkan semua nya?'' tanya Venelana

''Ya, aku mendengar semua nya'' kata Grayfia

''Hmm jadi bagaimana menurutmu?'' tanya Venelana

''Aku hanya merasa kalau dia benar-benar orang yang pantas, Venelana-sama tahukan kalau kita membutuhkan orang seperti dia di keluarga ini'' kata Grayfia melihat Venelana

''Ya, itu benar'' setuju Venelana

''Baiklah, aku akan mengantar Venelana-sama'' kata Grayfia

''Ara, tidak perlu, ibu masih mudah kok'' kata Venelana

''Tapi ini tetapkah tugas saya'' kata Grayfia

Venelana hanya mendesah mendengarnya, dia masihlah muda danmasih bisa berjalan, lagian Iblis itu memiliki umur yang sangat panjang. Grayfia kemudian menngantar Venelana ke ruangan nya.

Mereka tidak tahu kalau ada di sebelah mereka kalau ada seseorang yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka, dia adalah Koneko yang sepertinya belum tidur. Dia ingin menemui Luffy namun ibu Bucho nya sepertinya lebih dulu datang kesini, dia kemudian hanya mendengarkan cerita mereka di luar ruangan, pendengaran nya sangat kuat karena dia adalah Yokai kucing.

''Luffy-senpai benar-benar sangat hebat'' puji Koneko yang kemudian pergi menuju ke ruangan nya tidak jadi menemui Luffy.

 **DI DUNIA MANUSIA**

Terlihat Ayano melihat seorang wanita yang sangat aneh di depan nya, wanita ini cukup tinggi. Ayano kemudian berpikir siapa wanita ini dan apa mau nya datang kesini, dia kemudian melihat kalau wanita di depan nya bukan wanita biasa.

''Siapa kau?'' tanya Ayano

''Aku? Aku Ama'' kata wanita itu

''Hmm dan kenapa kau disini?'' tanya Ayano

Ama kemudian melihat di belakang Ayano ada Eveline dan Soniy yang terlihat kaget melihatnya.

''Sis Eveline, apakah kau merasakan nya?'' tanya Soniy

''Ya, kekuatan besar ini, dia seorang Dewi'' kata Eveline melihat Ama

Eveline kemudian melihat kearah Reynare, Kalawarner dan Mittelt yang terlihat merasakan nya juga.

''Kalian naiklah ke atas jaga Lily, kalau terjadi apa-apa kalian keluarlah bersama Lily , aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti namun ini akan menjadi masalah besar kalau dia mengetahui kita'' kata Eveline

''Baiklah, kami akan keatas'' kata Reynare

Ketiga Malaikat jatuh itu kemudian naik ke lantai dua untuk berjaga-jaga entah apa yang akan terjadi. Ini benar-benar masalah serius

''Bolehkah aku masuk?'' pinta Ama

''Ano, tapi aku tidak mengenalmu'' kata Ayano

''Tapi aku mengenalmu'' kata Ama melihat Ayano

''Bukan berarti aku akan mempersilahkan kau masuk!'' kata Ayano dengan kesal

''Hehehe'' Ama terlihat hanya tertawa kecil

Eveline kemudian memberanikan dirinya untuk mendatangi Ayano, dia menyuruh kepada Soniy untuk berjaga-jaga kalau terjadi sesuatu karena sepertinya wanita bersama Ayano itu tahu siapa mereka

''Hati-Hati sis Eveline'' kata Soniy

''Aku mengerti, kau tenang saja'' kata Eveline yang kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah Ayano

''Ayano'' Ayano kemudian melihat ke belakang dan melihat kalau Eveline menuju kearahnya yang sepertinya ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

''Eveline, maaf wanita ini bersikeras untuk masuk'' kata Ayano

''Bukankah itu tidak apa-apa, kita sudah lama tidak memiliki tamu'' kata Eveline melihat Ama

Ama melihat Eveline hanya tersenyum karena mengerti dengan nya namun sepertinya senyuman Ama seperti memiliki sesuatu

''Baiklah kalau begitu, tunggu kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja seperti tuan rumah disini'' kata Ayano mulai menyadari kalau dia sekarang seperti anak buah yang sering di suruh-suruh.

Eveline hanya tersenyum dengan lembut namun tetap saja Ayano menatap kearah Eveline dengan tatapan kesal. Ayano kemudian mendesah dan kemudian mempersilahkan Ama masuk ke dalam. Eveline masih menatap kearah Ama yang hanya tersenyum karena di persilahkan untuk masuk.

''Senangnya~, terima kasih'' kata Ama dengan senang

Ama kemudian masuk ke ruangan tamu dan kemudian melihat ada wanita yang sangat mirip dengan wanita yang ada di depan tadi. Ama berpikir kalau wanita ini adalah saudari dari wanita berambut putih tadi.

''Halo'' kata Amat menyapa wanita itu

Wanita itu terlihat menyapa balik dengan senyuman grogi, Ama kemudian duduk di tempat duduk itu sambil terlihat menatap wanita di depan nya ini

''Siapa nama mu?'' tanya Ama

''Aku Soniy'' jawab Soniy

''Óh aku Ama'' kata Ama dengan senyuman manis

Soniy terlihat hanya mengangguk dengan grogi karena merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dengan wanita di depan nya ini. Ayano kemudian melihat kalau tidak ada Reynare, Kalawarner dan Mittel di meja makan

''Kemana Reynare, Kalawarner dan Mittelt?'' tanya Ayano

''Mereka sudah lantai atas ke kamar mereka, mereka mengatakan kalau mereka sangat mengantuk'' kata Soniy

''Dasar mereka itu'' kata Ayano mendesah melihat sifat ketiga Malaikat Jatuh itu. Ayano kemudian melihat kearah Ama

''Jadi kenapa kau mau masuk kesini, Ama?'' tanya Ayano dengan penasaran

''Bolehkah aku menginap disini?'' pinta Ama

Ayano dan Eveline terlihat terkejut mendengarnya, dia sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu dengan tamu yang langsung mengatakan kalau dia akan menginap, ini benar-benar sangat tidak sopan.

''Oh maaf karena tidak sopan langsung mengatakan itu'' kata Ama

''Tidak apa-apa, tapi kenapa kau mau menginap disini?'' tanya Ayano

''Hmmm aku tersesat di kota ini, aku dari desa'' kata Ama

''Oh aku mengerti, itulah kenapa kau memakai kimono'' kata Ayano melihat kalau kimono Ama sangat indah bercorak bunga dan berwarna putih bersih, dan dia seperti merasakan kalau kimono itu bersinar

''Kalau begitu kau bisa tidur di tempat Rias, aku akan menyiapkan nya'' kata Ayano yang kemudian naik ke lantai dua untuk mempersiapkan kamar Rias untuk Ama, Ayano tidak tahu kenapa dia memperbolehkan Ama menginap di rumah nya namun dia merasa kasihan karena Ama adalah orang desa yang tersesat walaupun dia tidak yakin

Ama kemudian melihat kearah Eveline dan Soniy yang masih menatap dirinya dengan tatapan tajam seperti mengetahui siapa dirinya. Ama hanya tersenyum melihat kearah Eveline dan Soniy dan kemudian menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajam

''Jadi kalian ini bukan Manusia ternyata'' kata Ama melihat kearah Eveline dan Soniy

''Kau juga, jadi siapa kau ini?'' tanya Eveline

''Aku? Baiklah, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku, nama ku Amaterasu, aku adalah Dewi dari Mitologi Shinto'' kata Amaterasu dengan bangga

Eveline dan Soniy kaget terutama Soniy, dia pertama kali nya bertemu dengan seorang Dewi atau bangsa kalangan atas, Soniy terlihat memposisikan dirinya dengan gaya bertempur.

''Ara, kau mau melawanku, baiklah mungkin aku bisa melawanmu karena kau sepertinya kuat'' kata Amaterasu yang kemudian mengeluarkan aura nya di sekitar situ

Soniy merasakan badan nya sangat berat karena sesuatu, dia merasa kalau dia akan terjatuh namun dia mencoba untuk berdiri. Amaterasu terlihat hanya tersenyum berusaha untuk melawan aura Amaterasu

''Kau masih bisa menahan nya, kau lumayan namun seberapa lama kau bisa menahan nya'' kata Amaterasu dengan nada santai

Soniy benar-benar tidak tahan dengan dorongan yang sangat kuat ini. Amaterasu kemudian kaget karena melihat kalau Eveline terlihat santai tidak berefek dengan dengan aura Dewi nya.

''Hmmm kau bukan makhluk lemah'' kata Amaterasu melihat kearah Eveline

Eveline kemudian mengeluarkan aura nya juga, terlihat ada sebuah percikan seperti listrik di antara mereka berdua. Ini benar-benar sangat mengerikan karena terlihat beberapa dinding retak kecil dan di area itu terlihat bergoyang seperti ada gempa

''Sebaiknya kita sudahi hal yang tidak berguna ini'' kata Eveline melihat Amaterasu

''Kenapa?'' tanya Amaterasu

''Karena kau menyakiti saudariku dan aku sangat tidak suka melihat saudariku terluka walaupun hanya goresan di kulitnya'' kata Eveline dengan tatapan tajam kearah Amaterasu

Soniy kaget melihat saudarinya itu karena sangat peduli dengan nya, Soniy hanya tersenyum senang karena masih ada orang yang memperdulikan nya.

Amaterasu kemudian terlihat menghentikan aura mematikan miliknya begitu juga Eveline, Soniy terlihat lega karena dia tidak merasa berat lagi di tubuhnya, dia merasa benar-benar lemah karena hanya menggunakan aura mereka masing-masing sehingga bisa meretakan dinding di sekitar mereka

''Ano sepertinya Ayano akan marah melihat ini'' kata Soniy melihat dinding di sekitar mereka.

''Baiklah aku mengerti, jadi apa mau kalian?'' tanya Amaterasu

''Justru kami yang harus bertanya seperti itu'' kata Soniy dengan kesal

''Baiklah, aku hanya ingin menemukan seorang anak di kota ini'' kata Amaterasu seperti tidak peduli dengan membocorkan tujuan nya

''Seorang anak? Apa maksudmu?'' tanya Eveline

''Di katakan ada seorang anak yang membawa kehancuran'' kata Amaterasu

''Dari mana kau tahu kalau akan ada seorang anak seperti itu?'' tanya Eveline lagi

''Dari seseorang dan aku juga mendapatkan ramalan dari peramal di Shinto kalau anak ini muncul 9 tahun yang lalu'' kata Amaterasu

Eveline kemudian kaget mendengarnya

''Dan dia adalah Manusia'' kata Amaterasu

Eveline kemudian kaget lagi mendengarnya. '' _9 tahun dulu adalah kelahiran Lulu_ _dan lagi seorang Manusia_ '' Eveline sekarang benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa, dia terlihat berkeringat dengan sangat banyak terlihat di wajahnya

''Kenapa sis Eveline?'' tanya Soniy kepada Eveline yang terlihat ketakutan.

Amaterasu kemudian melihat kearah Eveline yang terlihat ketakutan saat mengatakan ramalan ini, ini benar-benar sangat mencurigakan. Soniy juga terlihat bingung melihat saudarinya itu, Eveline kemudian mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya

'' _Lily sudah tidur pergi, Lulu pergi bersama sayangku, ini adalah pertarungan yang sia-sia, ini hanya akan membuat rumah Ayano dan Manusia di daerah ini terluka, aku harus membuat dia tidak mengetahui Lulu_ '' pikir Eveline dengan matang-matang dengan rencana nya ini.

''Kenapa denganmu?'' tanya Amaterasu

''Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya teringat sesuatu'' kata Eveline

Soniy mengangguk mengerti kecuali Amaterasu yang terlihat curiga dengan Eveline. Ayano kemudian turun dari kamar setelah mempersiapkan semua nya.

''Hmmm kalian kenapa?'' tanya Ayano kepada mereka

''Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa, Ayano'' kata Soniy mencoba untuk tidak membuat Ayano curiga dengan apa yang terjadi barusan

Amaterasu terlihat masih menatap Eveline dengan tatapan tajam, dia merasa kalau Eveline menyembunyikan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

''Ama, kamarmu sudah siap'' kata Ayano memberitahu

''Terima kasih Ayano, aku akan naik ke atas segera untuk tidur'' kata Ama dengan ceria.

Amaterasu kemudian naik ke lantai untuk segera tidur karena sangat mengantuk sekali

''Itu tadi sangat menyeramkan, sis Eveline'' kata Soniy

''Ya, dia tidak boleh tahu Lulu'' kata Eveline dengan khawatir keadaan putrinya itu

 **SKIP TIME-UNDERWORLD**

Terlihat di Underworld tepatnya di rumah keluarga Gremory terlihat ada beberapa orang yang sedang berkumpul karena sesuatu. Terlihat banyak sekali yang ada disitu, ada beberapa dari mereka yang sepertinya masih mengantuk

Luffy, Zoro dan Lulu terlihat mengantuk karena sepertinya mereka kurang puas untuk tidur terutama Luffy yang tadi malam menceritakan cerita dirinya kepada Luffy. Zoro terlihat mengantuk, badan nya masih terlihat pegal karena Xenovia memeluk nya saat tidur bersama. Zoro benar-benar sangat kesal terhadap Xenovia, Xenovia terlihat tersenyum seperti bahagia

Rias dan peeragenya terlihat sedang berbicara dengan Sirzechs, mereka seperti membicarakan sesuatu.

''Jadi kami berharap terhadap kalian'' kata Sirzechs kepada Rias

''Aku mengerti onii-sama, kami tidak akan membiarkan Loki membuat Ragnarok lagi'' kata Rias

Sirzechs hanya terlihat hanya tersenyum, di sebelah nya terlihat ada Grayfia dan Millicas. Lord Gremory dan Venelana terlihat ada juga yang merasa khawatir dengan putri mereka. Sirzechs masih memiliki urusan dengan para petinggi jadi dia tidak bisa membantu mereka.

Grayfia kemudian menuju kearah Rias dan yang lain nya dan kemudian membukan sebuah kotak, terlihat ada beberap botol berisi air. Rias seperti pernah melihat botol itu

''Inikan...''

''Ya, ini adalah air mata Phoenix, clan Phenex memberiakan untuk membantu kalian'' kata Grayfia

Luffy terlihat tersenyum mendengar perkatan dari Grayfia, ternyata keluarga Phenex sangat peduli dengan mereka. Luffy berpikir kalau keluarga Ravel sangat baik.

''Kalian ambil satu untuk satu orang'' kata Grayfia

Mereka kemudian mengambil satu botol air mata Phoenix, Luffy melihat air mata itu berpikir apakah benar air mata ini bisa menyembuhkan luka. Zoro terlihat tidak tertarik dengan air mata ini karena dia lebih suka terluka karena itu akan membuatnya semakin kuat

''Irina, kenapa kau disini?'' tanya Xenovia melihat Irina

''Aku di perintah Michael-sama untuk membantu kalian semua'' kata Irina dengan percaya diri.

Xenovia terlihat tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari Irina, dia berpikir kalau mereka akan menjadi musuh namun seperti mereka masih bisa berteman.

Zoro melihat Rossweisse terlihat memakai baju armor Valkyrie nya, Zoro terlihat tertarik melihat Rossweisse kalau dia adalah pendekar pedang.

''Hmm jadi kau pendekar pedang?'' tanya Zoro

''Ya, aku cukup hebat dalam menggunakan pedang'' kata Rossweisse dengan bangga

''Menarik, aku akan bertarung denganmu setelah ini'' kata Zoro dengan rasa haus pertarungan

Rossweisse hanya terlihat swatdrop melihat Zoro, Xenovia hanya terlihat melihat mereka berdua dengan senyuman lembut karena mereka sepertinya sangat akrab walaupun baru sebentar bertemu.

''Oh iya, keluarga Sitri akan membantu kalian'' kata Sirzechs

''Oh Sona, aku tidak tahu kalau kami akan bertarung bersama lagi'' kata Rias dengan cukup bersemangat.

Sirzechs tersenyum melihat mereka sepertinya sudah siap untuk bertarung walaupun mereka akan bertarung dengan musuh yang kuat. Sirzechs melihat kearah Luffy dan Zoro yang sepertinya sedang akur dengan kelompok mereka masing-masing

Venelana kemudian melihat kearah Luffy

''Luffy, jangan lengah, kau harus berhati-hati'' kata Venelana memberi semangat.

''Ya, aku akan berhati-hati'' kata Luffy dengan semangat

''Apakah Lulu akan ikut?'' tanya Akeno melihat Lulu

''Ya! Aku mau ikut melawan penjahat!'' kata Lulu dengan semangat

Venelana sudah melarang Lulu untuk ikut namun Lulu bersikas untuk ikut dengan Luffy dan yang lain nya untuk melawan penjahat. Venelana hanya mendesah melihat sifat Lulu yang keras kepala itu

''Ingat Lulu, kau harus ada di belakang yang lain nya, nanti kau bisa terluka parah'' kata Venelana memberi saran menghawatirkan Lulu

''Tenang saja, aku akan baik-baik saja Tante'' kata Lulu dengan riang

Venelana kemudian murung setelah mendengar Lulu memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan tante, padahal dia terlihat masih muda

''Baiklah, saatnya kita berangkat'' kata Rias

Semua orang mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian muncul lah satu orang, Sirzechs tersenyum melihat dia datang. Rias dan yang lain nya terlihat tidak mengenal wanita itu karena dia memakai pakaian berkerudung.

''Hah, kau sudah datang, baguslah kau tepat waktu'' kata Sirzechs melihat orang itu

Orang itu kemudian membuka kerudung wajah nya, terlihat wanita cantik berumur dua puluhan, dia berambut pendek berwarna putih, dia bermata ungu.

''Aku Evalia, salam kenal'' kata Evalia

''Kenapa dia ada disini, onii-sama?'' tanya Rias

''Dia akan membantu kalian, kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan nanti jadi kita butuh bantuan lebih banyak lagi. Jangan khawatir, dia sangat kuat, dia berasal dari keluarga EV'Aline'' kata Sirzechs

Lulu kaget mendengarnya bersama Rias karena mengetahui nama itu, nama itu sangat sama dengan nama keluarga Eveline dan Lulu. Rias kemudian sadar kalau wanita bernama Evalia ini adalah adik perempuan nya Eveline seperti yang di ceritakan oleh Eveline.

''Baiklah, kalian sudah siap untuk berangkat, berhati-hatilah'' kata Sirzechs memberitahu mereka.

Mereka semua terlihat sedang bersemangat dan bepikir kalau mereka akan bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini. Luffy dan Zoro terlihat sangat bersemangat sekali

Rias melihat Evalia dan terlihat seperti yang di ceritakan oleh Eveline kalau dia terlihat sangat dingin terlihat dari wajah nya itu yang tidak menunjukan ekspresi apa pun, Rias ingin berbicara dengan Evalia nanti

Kelompok Rias pun pergi dengan sihir teleport ke tempat tujuan.

''Apakah mereka akan baik-baik saja?''tanya Venelana

''Tenang saja ibu, mereka akan baik-baik saja karena mereka semua sangatlah kuat-kuat dan akan bertambah kuat, aku tidak sabar untuk melihat mereka tubuh menjadi orang-orang kuat'' kata Sirzechs

''Apakah maksudmu Luffy dan Zoro?'' tanya Lord Gremory

''Benar ayah, mereka memiliki potensi gila kalau mereka menjadi Iblis'' kata Sirzechs dengan tersenyum

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Akhir bab**

 **Di bab ini masih belum ada pertarung namun mereka akan bertarung chapter berikutnya, aku tidak tahu apakah pertarungan yang aku buat nanti akan seru atau tidak.**

 **Maaf kalau chapter ini membosankan karena kebanyakan hanya menceritakan tentang kisah masa lalu Luffy kepada ibu Rias.**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah baca dan Review, jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan Review.**

 **Maaf kalau update nya lama**

 **Sampai jumpa di bab berikutnya**

 **Salam Author**


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda & Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **warning :Non Canon, dll**

* * *

 **MELAWAN DEWA? ITU TIDAK MASALAH!**

Di tempat yang sangat jauh dari tempat rumah keluarga Gremory, terlihat ada hamparan bebatuan yang sangat banyak sekali. Bebatuan itu berwarna abu-abu, tempat ini seperti di tinggalkan dengan sangat lama terlihat dari kosong nya tempat ini. Tidak ada Iblis maupun makhluk lain di tempat ini namun kemudian ada terlihat seorang wanita yang sedang melihat pemandangan, wanita itu terlihat memakai pakaian seperti pakaian sekolah, dia memakai kacamata, berambut pendek hitam, dan terlihat sedang memandang hamparan bebatuan yang sangat luas itu. Dia adalah Sona Sitri

Kemudian datanglah seorang wanita lagi menuju ke wanita itu. Wanita itu terlihat menyadari wanita di belakang nya itu. Wanita di belakang nya tidak jauh berbeda namun perbedaan nya adalah pada rambut nya yang lebih panjang. Dia adalah Tsubaki, Ratu Sona.

''Jadi disini tempat nya?'' kata wanita itu

''Ya benar, dan kau lihat yang disana'' Sona

Terlihat ada sebuah tempat yang berbentuk seperti piramid seperti ada sesuatu yang ada di dalam piramid itu. Tsubaki hanya tenang melihat nya karena dia tahu apa itu, Sona kemudian berpikir kenapa Rias dan yang lain nya sangat lama sekali.

Tak lama kemudian muncul lah sihit teleport di belakang Sona, Sona kemudian melihat ke belakang dan kemudian menyadari kalau Rias dan yang lain nya sudah datang, Sona melihat kalau yang datang cukup ramai dari dia bayangkan karena melihat dua bajak laut, satu gadis kecil dan satu wanita dewasa. Sona tahu siapa wanita itu karena dia adalah wanita yang terkenal.

''Apakah aku terlambat?'' tanya Rias

''Kau hampir terlambat, kau tidak lihat kalau segelnya sebentar lagi terbuka'' kata Sona menunjuk ke peramida berwarna hijau itu

''Apa itu?'' tanya Luffy penasaran

''Mungkin itu seperti rumah'' kata Zoro dengan sok tahu

''Bukan! Itu segel'' kata Sona memberitahu

Luffy dan Zoro kemudian hanya mengangguk mengerti dengan santai dan terbengong karena tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, karena mereka hanya kagum melihat benda itu.

''Jadi, dia ada di dalam sana?'' tanya Rias

''Ya benar sekali, sebentar lagi segelnya akan terbuka dan Loki akan terbebas'' kata Sona sambil memegang kacamatanya dengan serius

''Kalau begitu kita harus bersiap-siap'' kata seorang wanita berambut putih pendek yang di kenal sebagai Evalia

Rias yang melihat Evalia kemudian ingat kalau dia harus berbicara dengan nya empat mata. Sona mengetahui siapa wanita itu

''Evalia EV'Aline, aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan membantu kami'' kata Sona melihat Evalia

Evalia hanya melihat kearah Sona dengan wajah yang datar seperti Koneko. Sona hanya merasa penasaran dengan keluarga yang unik ini, mereka bukanlah keluarga asli di Underworld namun mereka berhasil menaikan populitas mereka di Undeworld sehingga menjadi terkenal

Zoro terlihat bersiap-siap menggunakan pedang nya, Luffy terlihat melakukan pemanasan, Lulu hanya memandang benda itu dengan takjub dan menyadari kalau benda itu bergoyang.

''Hey benda itu bergoyang'' kata Lulu

''Itu artinya kalau Loki akan terbebas, semua nya persiapkan diri kalian'' kata Sona

Semua orang kemudian bersiap-siap, Issei mengeluarkan Sacred Gear nya, Koneko terlihat terdiam seperti memikirkan sesuatu, Akeno terlihat menjadi pendeta petir, Kiba mengeluarkan pedang nya begitu juga dengan Xenovia, Rossweisse terlihat sudah bersiap-siap.

''Cara mengalahkan nya adalah menggunakan palu Thor-sama, dengan menggunakan palu itu kita bisa menyegel dia'' kata Rossweisse.

''Kenapa kita tidak mengahajarnya saja'' kata Luffy dengan percaya diri

''Tidak mungkin, dia itu Dewa'' kata Evalia memberitahu sambil melihat Luffy dan menyadari kalau dia adalah Manusia.

''Aku lebih suka mengahajar lawan-lawan ku hingga babak belur'' kata Zoro yang terlihat sekarang bersiap-siap

Lulu terlihat mengeluarkan elemen api nya, Evalia kaget melihat kekuatan sihir milik Lulu karena dia memiliki kualitas sihir yang sangat berbeda, dan dia masihlah anak kecil. Evalia hanya merasa familiar dengan Lulu.

Tak lama kemudian segel pun terbuka, kemudian tiba-tiba saja muncul tiga serigala yang sangat besar dan kemudian muncul satu lagi makhluk seperti ular yang sangat besar berwarna putih, dan kemudian muncul lagi satu orang yang terlihat terbang di atas ular itu.

''Dia adalah Loki'' kata Rossweisse melihat Loki menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan merendahkan

''Kalau begitu kita harus menghajarnya sekarang'' kata Luffy dengan semangat.

Zoro terlihat setuju dengan Luffy, mereka kemudian berjalan ke depan dengan gaya gagah mereka. Rias mencoba untuk menghentikan mereka akan tetapi terlambat karena salah satu serigala anak Fenrir kemudian menyerang Luffy dan Zoro. Luffy sudah bersiap-siap dengan menggunakan tangan nya dan kemudian terlihat...

'' **Haki Pengeras** '' tangan Luffy kemudian tiba-tiba saja berwarna hitam. '' **Gomu-Gomu No Hawk Bullet!** ''

Luffy kemudian dengan cepat memukul tepat ke wajah serigala itu dan kemudian anak Fenrir itu kemudian terpentak ke belakang dengan sangat cepat dan kemudian menabrak bebatuan di belakangnya.

Semua orang disitu kaget melihat kekuatan dari Luffy yang bisa menandingi anak Fenrir yang merupan makhluk mitologi yang sangat terkenal. Luffy terlihat tersenyum dengan santai melihat serigala itu terpental ke belakang.

Zoro kemudian menyadari kalau ada serigala lain di samping nya, Zoro kemudian menahan serangan dari serigala itu dan kemudian Zoro bisa menandingi fisik salah satu dari anak Fenrir itu. Zoro kemudian mengeluarkan satu lagi pedang nya.

'' **Nitoryu Iai: Rashomon** '' Zoro kemudian menebas serigala itu dengan tebasan arah depan dengan sangat cepat sehingga membuat serigala itu terbang ke atas

Semua orang sekali lagi kaget melihat skill berpedang Zoro yang sangat handal, dia masih memakai dua pedang nya dan berhasil melukai anak Fenrir.

''Hebat, aku tidak tahu dia sangat kuat sekali'' kata Rosweisse dengan kagum dengan jurus berpedang Zoro

''Ya, dia sangat hebat. Itulah penyebabnya aku tertarik dengan gaya berpedangnya, aku terus berlatih dengannya namun aku selalu saja kalah oleh dia, dia jujur memberitahu apa kelemahanku saat dia mengalahkanku saat sparing'' kata Xenovia mengingat masa latihan nya dengan Zoro

Loki yang melihat mereka hanya terlihat terdiam tanpa sepatah kata pun, Loki merasakan kalau kedua Manusia itu sangatlah kuat sehingga bisa menghajar kedua anak Fenrir.

''Kalian sepertinya bukan Manusia biasa'' kata Loki melihat mereka berdua.

''Ya, kami tidak akan kalah hanya karena kau seorang Dewa, aku pernah melawan seorang Dewa'' kata Luffy dengan mempersiapkan tinju nya.

''Kau pernah melawan Dewa?'' tanya Loki

''Ya, dan aku menghajar Dewa itu'' kata Luffy dengan tersenyum bangga

Loki sekarang merasa kalau kedua Manusia ini berbahaya namun karena sifat sombong dan egonya dia mencoba untuk membuat rasa takut itu. Loki kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa lingkaran Sihir.

''Jangan sombong kalian makhluk rendahan'' kata Loki yang kemudian menyerang Luffy dan Zoro dengan tembakan sihir seperti cahaya.

Luffy dan Zoro menghindari semua tembakan cahaya itu dengan Haki pengamatan mereka, Luffy kemudian mempersiapkan tinjunya untuk menyerang Loki akan tetapi Fenrir kemudian mencoba untuk menyerang Luffy, Luffy terlihat kaget dan bingung sekarang karena dia harus menghindari tembakan cahaya dari Loki dan harus menghindari serangan dari Fenrir. Saat Fenrir menerjang Luffy tiba-tiba saja ada tembakan petir dan serangan pedang di samping Fenrir, Fenrir merasakan sakit karena serangan itu namun tidak sampai disitu, Koneko kemudian mencoba untuk menendang Fenrir dan terlihat Fenrir mundur sedikit.

''Akeno! Kiba, Koneko!" teriak Luffy melihat ketiga orang yang membantu nya

''Kau ini, kenapa kau selalu saja keras kepala'' kata Rias terbang menuju ke arah Luffy

Rias kemudian menyerang Loki dengan sihir penghancurnya, Loki kemudian merasa tergganggu dengan serangan Rias sehingga dia harus menangkis serangan Rias. Loki kemudian kaget karena tiba-tiba saja ada seorang gadis kecil muncul di depan nya dan kemudian mencoba menendang nya, Loki menangkis nya namun Loki kaget dengan kekuatan tendangan gadis kecil ini

'' _Sial, tendangan macam apa ini_ '' pikir Loki kaget

Loki kemudian terpental ke bawah dengan cukup cepat namun Loki menahan gravitasi yang menariknya sehingga dia tidak menabrak tanah. Loki kemudian kaget melihat ada wanita lain yang terlihat terbang menuju kearah nya dan kemudian menembak sesuatu

''Sihir api?!'' Loki menyadari sihir ini dan kemudian mencoba untuk menghindari tembakan itu

Loki kemudian terbang ke belakang bersama ular yang sangat besar itu. Ular itu adalah naga, dia adalah Midgardsormr. Salah satu anak dari Loki juga.

''Wah ular itu besar sekali'' kata Luffy

''Bagaimana kita mengalahkan nya? Tapi apakah kau mau memakan ular itu, Luffy?'' tanya Zoro melihat ular itu

''Ya, sepertinya dia sangat lezat'' kata Luffy dengan mata berbinar.

Semua orang terbengong mendengarnya, tak peduli apa, kenapa, atapun bagaimana, Luffy tetap saja akan memakan makanan tidak peduli dengan apa yang dia makan. Rias mendesah pasrah mendengarnya, Lulu dan Evalia kemudian terbang mundur bersama Rias dan yang lain nya.

''Apakah kalian baik-baik saja?'' tanya Rias

''Aku tidak apa-apa'' jawab Evalia dengan datar

''Aku juga!'' teriak Lulu dengan semangat

Rias tersenyum melihat Lulu, Rias kemudian melihat kearah Evalia.

''Evalia, bolehkah aku berbicara denganmu empat mata'' kata Rias kepada Evalia

Evalia kemudian penasaran dengan apa yang akan di katakan oleh Rias namun terlihat dia tidak masalah.

''Boleh, aku tidak keberatan'' kata Evalia

''Baguslah'' kata Rias

Midgardsormr kemudian mencoba untuk menyerang kelompok Luffy dan yang lain nya namun kemudian tiba-tiba saja muncul ada ular lagi namun terbuat dari air. Sona menggunakan sihir nya untuk menahan Midgardsormr sehingga sekarang dia terlihat tidak bisa bergerak karena di lilit oleh ular miliki Sona.

''Kalian jangan lengah'' kata Sona

''Wah itu keren sekali'' kata Luffy melihat ular itu. ''Bagaiman kau melakukan nya?'' tanya Luffy dengan penasaran.

''Aku menggunakan sihir air ku untuk membuat ular itu, nama jurus ini adalah Serpent Water'' kata Sona dengan terlihat berhati-hati kalau Midgardsormr akan terbebas lagi.

Midgardsormr kemudian terbebas dan kemudian mencoba untuk menyerang Sona dan yang lain nya, kemudian Luffy bersiap-siap menyerang Midgardsormr dengan mempersiapkan tinjunya.

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Elephent Gun!** '' Luffy kemudian memukul Midgardsormr dengan jurus Gear 3 nya.

Midgardsormr kemudian terpental ke belakang dengan sangat kuat karena terpukul oleh tangan Luffy yang sangat besar, namun Midgardsormr masih terlihat baik-baik saja namun dia merasa terluka dengan pukulan dari Luffy.

''Ular ini kuat sekali, Zoro'' kata Luffy memberitahu.

Zoro kemudian mengeluarkan tiga pedang nya dan kemudian menuju kearah ular itu seperti ingin menyerangnya dengan kekuatan yang sangat kuat.

'' **Santoryu Ogi: Rokudo no Tsuji** '' Zoro kemudian terlihat menebas ular itu dan tempat yang ada di sekitarnya dengan satu gerakan.

Semua orang kaget melihatnya karena mereka tidak melihat kalau Zoro bergerak, Koneko merasakan kalau kecepatan serang Zoro begitu cepat sehingga mereka tidak bisa melihatnya, Koneko tidak tahu kalau kecepatan Zoro tidak kalah dengan Luffy.

''Dia kuat sekali'' kata Rossweisse.

''Begitulah, namun kita harus berhati-hati juga'' kata Akeno yang melihat kalau salah satu anak Fenrir yaitu Skoll menyerang dirinya. Akeno mencoba untuk menghindarinya akan tetapi Skoll ternyata cukup cepat dan hampir mengenai nya dengan cakarnya.

Xenovia kemudian menyerang Skoll tapi terlihat dia terlalu cepat karena dia adalah serigala. Irina terlihat membantu Xenovia dengan menyerang nya dengan gelang seperti cahaya. Skoll menghindari serangan dari Irina namun ada beberapa yang kena, Skoll terlihat tidak merasa ketakutan karena kulitnya begitu keras.

''Dia kuat sekali'' kata Irina melihat Skoll

''Hati-Hati, jangan sampai di gigit oleh nya'' kata Xenovia dengan bersiap-siap menyerang Skoll lagi

Rias terlihat sedang berbicara dengan Evalia di belakang nya, Rias tidak terlalu menghawatirkan para peerage dan teman-teman nya karena ada Luffy dan Zoro, dia percaya kalau Luffy dan Zoro bisa melawan hewan yang sangat besar itu

''Jadi, kau adalah adik perempuan Eveline kan?'' tanya Rias

Evalia terlihat kaget mendengarnya, dia tidak tahu kalau Rias akan mengatahui kakak perempuan nya. Evalia kemudian menatap kearah Rias dengan tatapan menyelidiki.

''Dari mana kau tahu dia?'' tanya Evalia.

''Aku bertemu dengan nya di dunia Manusia, dan dia menceritakan tentang keluarganya kepadaku'' kata Rias melihat Evalia. Evalia terlihat menatap Rias dengan tatapan tajam.

Sona melihat Rias dan Evalia berbicara satu sama lain membuatnya penasaran. Sona kemudian melihat kearah Tsubaki.

''Tsubaki, tolong kau jaga Saji dan yang lainnya sebentar, aku ingin ke tempat Rias dan wanita itu'' kata Sona memberi perintah.

''Baik Kaicho'' kata Tsubaki mengerti.

Sona kemudian terbang menuju kearah Rias dan Evalia yang sedang berbicara satu sama lain, Sona mendekati mereka sehingga Rias dan Evalia mengetahui kalau Sona datang.

''Kenapa kau disini Sona?'' tanya Rias melihat dia

''Justru aku yang berbicara seperti itu, kenapa kalian malah berbicara satu sama lain. Apakah kalian tidak lihat kalau semua nya sedang bertarung disini'' kata Sona

''Aku tahu itu tapi aku percaya kalau mereka akan baik-baik saja'' kata Rias dengan percaya diri.

Sona hanya mendesah melihat sifat Rias yang sekarang terlihat begitu percaya diri karena saat ini mereka lebih unggul dalam pertarungan. Sona kemudian bertanya-tanya apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan.

''Jadi kalian sedang membicarakan apa?'' tanya Sona dengan penasaran.

''Tidak ada, kami hanya mengobrol hal yang tidak penting'' kata Evalia

Sona heran mendengarnya karena kalau memang tidak penting kenapa mereka harus berbicara sekarang bukan nya nanti saat setelah perang. Sona hanya mendesah menyadari kalau Rias dan wanita itu tidak mau memberitahu nya.

''Ya sudah namun sekarang kita harus membantu yang lain nya'' kata Sona

''Aku mengerti'' ucap Evalia

Evalia kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa sihir berwarna merah seperti sihir api. Evalia kemudian mengarahkan nya kearah salah satu anak Fenrir dan kemudian menembakan nya

'' **Red Ray!** '' kata Evalia kemudian menembakan sihir api nya yang terlihat seperti laser menuju kearah anak Fenrir itu.

Terlihat serigala itu kemudian merasakan panas seperti api namun terlihat lebih panas karena terlihat seperti tembakan leser. Akeno kemudian mengeluarkan petirnya kearah nya untuk menambah rasa sakit.

'' **Holy Thunder!** '' Akeno kemudian menembakan nya dengan sangat cepat ke arahnya

Serigala itu kemudian terlihat kesakitan sekali karena dua serangan yang sangat kuat mengenai dirinya. Rias kagum melihat ke kompakan mereka, Rias tersenyum dengan bangga melihat Akeno sepertinya mulai lebih kuat.

Koneko terlihat sibuk melawan salah satu anak Fenrir yaitu Skoll bersama Kiba dan Xenovia. Koneko melawan Skoll dengan menggunakan mode biasa nya belum menggunakan senjutsu nya. Koneko kemudian melihat ke arah Skoll melihat kalau dia akan menyerang nya, Kiba dan Xenovia menahan serangan dari Skoll.

''Koneko, sebaiknya kau mundur dulu, dari tadi kau melawan makhluk ini. Biar kami yang melawan nya dulu'' kata Kiba memberitahu.

Xenovia menggunakan Durandal nya sedangkan Kiba terlihat menggunakan Sacred Gear nya Sword Birth. Kiba langsung mengeluarkan teknik Balance Breaker nya.

'' **Sword Of Betrayer** '' kata Kiba mengeluarkan banyak sekali pedang dari tanah menuju ke arah Skoll

Skoll terkena serangan dari Kiba sehingga dia tidak bisa bergerak, Xenovia kemudian menyerang Skoll dengan menggunakan Durandal. Xenovia merasakan kalau kulit Skoll begitu keras sehingga pedangnya tidak bisa menembus kulit nya.

''Sial, kulitnya keras sekali'' kata Xenovia yang terlihat kesal

Luffy dan Zoro terlihat melawan sang Fenrir itu sendiri dengan teknik mereka masing-masing. Luffy mengeluarkan Gear Second nya sehingga dia terlihat sangat cepat sekali melawan Fenrir, Zoro tidak segan-segan lagi melawan Fenrir

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Eagle Bazzoka!** '' Luffy kemudian menyerang Fenrir tepat di wajahnya sehingga dia terpental ke belakang.

'' **Santoryu Ogi: Sanzen Sekai!** '' Zoro menyerang Fenrir sehingga dia terlihat terpental ke samping.

Luffy dan Zoro terlihat menghajar Fenrir. Luffy dengan kecepatan nya menyerang dengan jarak jauh maupun jarak dekat walaupun dia sering menjaga jarak dengan Fenrir, Zoro menyerang di jarak dekat karena kemampuan nya dalam berpedang.

Fenrir tidak berdaya saat melawan kedua bajak laut itu, Luffy kemudian dengan cepat maju ke depan dengan sangat cepat.

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Hawk Bazzoka!** '' teriak Luffy menyerang Fenrir lagi

Fenrir terlihat tidak bisa menangkis serangan dari Luffy dan kemudian menabrak dinding yang ada di belakang nya. Luffy mendarat dengan halus, Zoro ada di samping Luffy dengan menyarungkan satu pedang nya.

''Apakah dia sudah kalah?'' tanya Zoro

''Sepertinya belum, aku rasa dia terlalu kuat untuk kalah sekarang'' kata Luffy melihat di depan nya

Fenrir kemudian terlihat masih baik-baik saja walaupun ada beberapa luka di tubuhnya. Luffy dan Zoro hanya tersenyum melihat Fenrir baik-baik saja.

''Baiklah, ayo kita menghajar nya lebih cepat'' kata Luffy

Luffy kemudian merasakan kalau tim Koneko terlihat kesusahan saat melawan Skoll karena dia sepertinya memiliki kecepatan yang sangat berbeda dari yang lain nya. Luffy ingin membantu Koneko dan yang lain nya tapi kemudian dia melihat kalau Lulu datang membantu mereka.

Lulu kemudian menendang Skoll sehingga dia bergeser ke belakang dengan cukup jauh karena tendangan dari Lulu yang terlihat bukanlah tendangan biasa.

''Kau tidak apa-apa, senior Koneko?'' tanya Lulu dengan khawatir melihat Koneko kelelahan.

''Aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya lelah'' kata Koneko

Lulu mengangguk mengerti. ''Kalau begitu beristirahatlah dulu'' kata Lulu yang kemudian mencoba membantu Koneko untuk beristirahat.

''Tapi aku harus membantu yang lain nya'' kata Koneko yang bersikeras untuk membantu mereka

Lulu tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa karena Koneko yang bersikeras masih ingin membantu yang lain nya. Lulu melihat kalau Akeno bersama Tsubaki melawan salah satu dari anak Fenrir yaitu Hati.

Akeno mengeluarkan banyak sekali sihir petir untuk mengenai Hati namun terlihat kalau Hati dengan mudah mengindari semua serangan itu. Evalia juga tidak tinggal diam namun dia masih memikirkan pembicaraan nya dengan Rias, Rias mengatakan kalau kakak perempuan nya ada di dunia Manusia. Dia tidak tahu apakah dia harus marah atau merindukan nya karena telah meninggalkan dirinya dan Ib mereka.

''Evalia! Awas!'' teriak Akeno memperingatkan kalau Hati menyerjang dirinya

Evalia kaget melihatnya karena secara tiba-tiba saja Hati menerjang nya. Evalia terlihat mencoba untuk menghindari serangan dari Hati namun dia malah terkena cakaran nya di lengan kirinya. Evalia kemudian terjatuh ke bawah sambil terlihat memegang luka di tangan nya.

Akeno mencoba melindungi Evalia yang masih ingin di serang oleh Hati dengan menggunakan sihir pelindungnya. Asia yang melihat kalau ada yang terluka kemudian menuju ke arah Evalia untuk segera mengobati nya

''Apakah kau tidak apa-apa, biar aku yang mengobati mu'' kata Asia yang kemudian menggunakan Sacred Gear nya untuk menyembuhkan luka Evalia. Akeno terlihat kesulitan saat menahan Hati karena tenaga nya yang sangat kuat. Gasper terlihat tidak tinggal diam, dia kemudian mencoba untuk menghentikan Hati dengan Sacred Gear nya walaupun sebentar untuk membuat Akeno dan yang lain nya mundur dulu.

Gasper kemudian menggunakan Sacred Gear nya dan kemudian menatap Hati sehingga Hati sekarang tidak bisa bergerak. Gasper terlihat senang karena berhasil menggunakan Sacred Gear nya. Akeno menyadari kalau Gasper membantu mereka

''Lulu-chan, Koneko. Ayo kita mundur dulu'' kata Akeno

''Baiklah'' kata Koneko

Mereka kemudian mundur untuk beristirahat. Mereka terbang ke belakang. Gasper kemudian terlihat kelelahan karena memakai Sacred Gear nya terlalu lama dan kemudian di bawa oleh Lulu untuk mundur dulu.

Rias, Issei, Sona dan Evalia terlihat menghadapi Loki. Loki menggunakan sangat banyak sekali sihir elemen cahaya dan menembakan nya ke arah kelompok Rias. Issei yang memakai Scale Mail nya terlihat mencoba untuk menorobos serangan itu namun dia tahu kalau dia tidak mungkin bisa melakukan nya karena sihir itu terlalu kuat.

''Bucho, aku akan menyerangnya dari depan'' kata Issei

''Jangan, terlalu berbahaya'' larang Rias.

Evalia kemudian mencoba untuk menyerang Loki akan tetapi terlihat Loki memiliki reaksi yang sangat cepat sehingga dia bisa menyerang lebih dulu menggunakan sihirnya. Sona menggunakan sihir iar menembakan nya ke arah Loki. Loki menghindari serangan dari Sona namun tidak menyadari Evalia yang ada di belakang nya.

'' **Two Line Fire!** '' Evalia mengeluarkan sihir api nya lagi menuju kearah Loki yang terlihat seperti dua garis api.

Loki berhasil menangkis serangan Evalia dengan menggunakan sihir pelindungnya namun kemudian dia kaget melihat kalau ada Issei di depan nya dengan sangat cepat.

 **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!**

''Rasakan ini!'' Issei kemudian memukul Loki tepat di wajah nya.

Loki tidak sempat untuk menghindari karena Issei yang tiba-tiba saja datang menyerangnya. Loki terpental ke belakang karena serangan dari Issei, Rias tidak tinggal diam, dia kemudian mencoba untuk menyerang Midgardsormr yang terlihat lengah karena melihat ayahnya di serang oleh Issei.

Rias menggunakan cukup banyak sihir penghancurnya dan kemudian menembakan nya ke arah Midgardsormr dengan sangat cepat. Midgardsormr kemudian terlihat merasakan sakit di kepala nya karena serangan dari Rias yang terlihat cukup kuat.

''Bagus'' kata Evalia melihat Rias

Rias terlihat hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian dari Evalia, Rias berpikir kalau sepertinya mereka bisa menjadi tim yang sangat kuat. Sona hanya mendesah karena dia terlihat tidak bisa menunjukan perfoma nya sebagai keluarga Sitri.

''Jangan senang dulu, dia sepertinya baik-baik saja'' kata Sona melihat ke arah Loki yang bangun setelah terkena serangan dari Issei.

''Cih, pukulan dari orang rendahan'' kata Loki merasa terhina di pukul oleh Issei.

Loki terlihat marah dan kemudian mengeluarkan banyak sekali lingkaran sihir dan kemudian mengarahkan nya kearah kelompok Rias.

''Matilah kalian'' kata Loki

Dengan sihir yang sangat banyak, Loki menembakan nya ke arah kelompok Rias. Rias dan yang lain nya terlihat mencoba untuk menghindari serangan dari Loki namun terlihat kesulitan.

Luffy dan Zoro benar-benar menghajar Fenrir karena kekuatan mereka bukanlah kekuatan sembarang. Luffy kemudian dengan serangan terakhirnya untuk segera mengalahkan Fenrir.

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Grizzly Magnum!** '' Luffy menyerang Fenrir

Fenrir kaget melihat ada benda seperti tangan menuju ke arahnya dan kemudian mengenai nya. Tak hanya mengenai nya, Fenrir bahkan terseret ke belakang dengan sangat kuat hingga menembus banyak sekali bebatuan di belakang nya dan kemudian menabrak batu yang sangat besar di belakang nya, Luffy kemudian menarik tangan nya sambil tersenyum

''Apakah dia sudah kalah?'' tanya Zoro

''Mungkin, aku tadi mengeluarkan kekuatan ku cukup kuat'' kata Luffy

Luffy dan Zoro kemudian melihat keatas melihat Rossweisse yang masih mencoba untuk mengeluarkan palu Thor. Luffy dan Zoro merasa heran karena dia sangat lama sekali untuk mengelurkan sebuah palu

''Hey, apakah kau masih lama?'' tanya Luffy polos

''Jangan menganggu ku, aku lagi fokus!'' kata Rossweisse dengan kesal karena di ganggu oleh Luffy

''Maaf, shishishi'' kata Luffy dengan tertawa.

Luffy dan Zoro kemudian melihat ke arah. kelompok Rias yang kelihatan kesusahan. Luffy kemudian berpikir apakah dia harus membantu mereka.

''Apakah kita harus membantu mereka, Zoro?'' tanya Luffy

''Baiklah, mungkin kita bisa membantu mereka'' kata Zoro

Saat mereka ingin membantu mereka tiba-tiba Luffy mendengar ada suara teriakan. Luffy dan Zoro kemudian melihat kalau Gasper kelihatan ketakutan karena salah satu anak Fenrir terlihat ingin menyerang Gasper. Lulu yang melihat itu kemudian dengan cepat menarik Gasper sehingga dia tidak terkena cakaran dari Hati

''Terima kasih Lulu, huaaa'' tangis Gasper yang ketakutan.

''Tidak masalah, hihihihi'' kata Lulu dengan tertawa khas nya.

Luffy dan Zoro terlihat kagum melihat Lulu memiliki reaksi yang sangat cepat sekali hingga sempat menarik Gasper. Luffy dan Zoro kemudian menuju kearah mereka untuk membantu mereka melawan Hati.

'' **Gomu-Gomu No...** '' Luffy bersiap-siap untuk menyerang. '' **Hawk Rifle** '' Luffy kemudian memukul wajah Hati di sebelah kirinya dengan sangat keras sehingga membuat nya terpental ke samping kanan dengan sangat cepat.

Luffy dan Zoro tersenyum melihat Hati terpental ke belakang dengan sangat jauh. Luffy kemudian melihat kearah belakang nya melihat Lulu, Gasper, dan Akeno

''Apakah kalian tidak apa-apa?'' tanya Luffy

''Ya, kami baik-baik saja'' kata Akeno

''Papa hebat!'' teriak Lulu dengan semangat.

Luffy hanya tersenyum melihat Lulu. Zoro kemudian melihat kearah Hati yang sepertinya masih bisa bergerak.

''Ayo kita hajar dia, Luffy'' kata Zoro dengan semangat.

Luffy terlihat mengangguk setuju dengan Zoro. Mereka kemudian bersiap-siap untuk menyerang Hati namun kemudian Luffy dan Zoro mendengar ada suara teriakan lagi. Terlihat kalau Issei tiba-tiba saja di serang oleh Fenrir yang ternyata masihlah sadar. Luffy dan Zoro kaget melihat kalau Issei di gigit oleh Fenrir sehingga sangat parah luka nya.

''Issei!'' teriak Rias melihat Issei.

Rias dan peerage yang lain nya kemudian menuju kearah Issei yang terlihat di lempat ke samping oleh Fenrir dengan mudahnya. Zoro kemudian tidak tinggal diam, dia kemudian dengan cepat menuju kearah Fenrir dan kemudian dengan cepat.

'' **Santoryu: Tatsumaki!** '' teriak Zoro yang kemudian menerbangkan Fenrir ke atas langit dengan mengeluarkan sebuah angin tornado yang sangat kuat sekali.

Zoro kemudian melihat kearah Issei yang tergeletak seperti tidak sadarkan diri. Zoro melihat kalau darah keluar dari armor Issei, Zoro berpikir kalau ternyata gigitan itu menebus armor miliki Issei.

''Issei!'' semua orang berteriak

Kiba dan Xenovia terlihat ingin cepat-cepat mengalahkan Skol namun ternyata dia terlihat tidak kalah juga. Irina kemudian mencoba untuk membantu Kiba dan Xenovia, mereka benar-benar sangat marah dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Issei.

Rias menghampiri Issei dan Zoro. Rias kemudian melihat luka Issei yang terlihat menebus perutnya. Rias benar-benar tidak tahu sekarang bagaimana cara menyembuhkan peerage nya itu. Luffy menghampiri mereka bersama Lulu, Akeno, Koneko dan Gasper.

''Apakah dia tidak apa-apa?'' tanya Luffy penasaran

''Dia terluka parah'' kata Zoro memberitahu

Akeno kaget melihat keadaan dari Issei begitu juga dengan Koneko, Gasper terlihat panik melihat luka Issei, Koneko terlihat mencoba untuk berpikir sesuatu.

''Biar aku coba menyembuhkan nya'' kata Asia yang kemudian datang menghampiri mereka.

''Tidak bisa, luka nya terlalu parah'' kata Zoro melihat Issei

Asia hanya kaget dan sedih mendengarnya, dia hanya ingin membantu Issei namun dia merasa kalau dia tidak berguna sekarang. Luffy dan Zoro sekarang melihat Issei secara bersamaan dan kemudian melihat kearah Fenrir yang sekarang ada di samping Loki.

Loki terlihat tersenyum melihat kaisar naga merah terluka parah atau dia akan segera mati karena kehabisan darah. Loki tersenyum dengan puas

''Kau lihat, itulah penyebabnya kalau kau melawanku. Aku ini Dewa, aku bisa melakukan apa yang aku mau'' kata Loki dengan nada egonya.

Rias terlihat marah mendengar perkataan dari Loki yang sangat memiliki rasa ego yang sangat besar, Rias kemudian mengeluarkan aura penghancurnya dengan jumlah yang sangat besar sehingga membuat daerah disitu terlihat bergetar karena aura Rias, Rias benar-benar sangat marah sekarang dan ingin segera menghancurkan Loki namun kemudian dia mengingat kalau ada satu benda yang mungkin bisa menolong Issei.

''Air mata Phoenix'' kata Rias baru mengingat benda itu. Rias kemudian mengeluarkan air mata Phoenix di kantung nya dan kemudian membuka penutupnya. Rias kemudian menuangkan semua air mata itu di luka Issei berharap kalau luka Issei akan sembuh dan Isse sadar.

Beberapa saat kemudian Issei membuka matanya dan kemudian melihat Bucho dan para teman-teman nya seperti Akeno, Koneko, Asia dan yang lain nya melihat kearah nya

''Issei-san!'' Asia terlihat senang sekali melihat kalau Issei baik-baik saja

Rias senang sekali melihat kalau peerage nya selamat dari kematian, dia tidak mau semua teman-teman nya mati, memang itu adalah kemauan yang egois namun dia tidak akan membiarkan teman-teman nya mati.

Luffy dan Zoro kemudian melihat kearah Loki yang sekarang bersama Fenrir dan Midgardsormr. Luffy dan Zoro kemudian berjalan secara bersamaan menuju kearah mereka, Luffy dan Zoro tersenyum seperti akan menantang Loki.

''Baiklah, sepertinya kita harus serius'' kata Luffy

''Kau benar, aku tidak terlalu suka berlama-lama mendengar ocehan orang itu'' kata Zoro

''Hey pria rambut putih, kau bilang kalau kau akan menciptakan Ragnarok kan?'' tanya Luffy sambil terlihat memegang tinjunya seperti akan melawan Loki dengan serius.

''Ya, itu benar sekali, aku akan menciptakan Ragnarok yang sangat besar'' kata Loki dengan bangga.

''Terserah, kami tidak peduli dengan Ragnarok mu itu, tapi sepertinya kau harus berhati-hati sekarang'' kata Zoro dengan santai

Loki hanya terheran melihat kedua Manusia di depan nya ini karena mereke akan sangat serius sekarang.

Luffy kemudian mengeluarkan Gear second nya dan kemudian menyelimuti kedua tangan ya dengan Haki Buso. Zoro mengeluarkan tiga pedang nya dan kemudian terlihat berwarna hitam karena di selimuti oleh Haki.

''Karena kami akan menghajarmu!'' teriak kedua Supernova itu

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Akhir bab**

 **Di bab ini terjadi pertarungan yang terlihat sangat sengit, Luffy dan Zoro akan melawan seorang Dewa, apakah mereka akan menang melawan Dewa? Mungkin saja, mereka berdua adalah orang bodoh yang berani melawan Dewa :V**

 **Akan ada karakter baru di bab berikutnya, kira-kira siapa ya?**

 **Maaf kalau kalian merasa pertarungan ini tidak seru, aku tidak terlalu kerena dalam membuat tulisan pertarungan, seperti suara ledakan, atau pun teriakan :V**

 **Proyek baru saya sedang di kerjakan, mungkin akan keluar tanggal 21. Entahlah kalau saya lagi semangat**

 **Jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan Review. Kalian bisa memberi saran.**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah Review dan baca**

 **Sampai jumpa di bab berikutnya**

 **Salam Author**


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda & Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **warning :Non Canon, dll**

* * *

 **KEKALAHAN LOKI DAN BERSANTAI**

Loki melihat kedua orang itu kemudian dengan cepat menuju ke arahnya. Loki kemudian mengeluarkan sihir cahaya dan kemudian menembakan nya kearah mereka namun mereka terlihat menghindari nya dengan sangat mudah.

Midgardsormr terlihat ingin menyerang Zoro namun Zoro terlihat bersiap-siap untuk menyerang ular yang sangat besar itu. Zoro langsung menggunakan tiga pedang nya

'' **Three Sword Style: 1080 Pound Cannon** '' Zoro kemudian menembakan tebasan angin yang sangat besar dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

Midgardsormr lalu tertebas dan kemudian mengeluarkan darah dengan sangat banyak sekali di dari perutnya hingga hampir ke kepala nya. Midgardsormr kemudian jatuh ke bawah tidak berdaya lagi.

Loki kaget melihat anak nya itu tidak sadarkan diri di tanah dengan sangat mudah nya. Loki tidak tahu kalau ada Luffy yang menuju ke arahnya dengan gear second nya. Luffy bersiap-siap untuk menyerang Loki

Luffy kemudian memukul pipi kanan Loki dengan menggunakan Haki pengeras nya. Loki terlihat terpental ke tanah dengan sangat cepat karena pukulan Luffy yang sangat kuat sekali. Luffy mendarat di tanah dengan senyuman yang lebar karena berhasil memukul wajah Loki yang menyebalkan itu.

Fenrir mencoba untuk menyerang Luffy namun tiba-tiba saja ada Lulu di depan nya dan kemudian mengeluarkan pedang api nya dan kemudian menebas Fenrir. Fenrir merasakan sakti yang sangat luar biasa, rasa nya seperti berendam di lava. Lulu tersenyum dengan bangga karena serangan nya berhasil mengenai Fenrir, namun Lulu tidak tahu kalau ada Skoll di belakangnya yang akan menyerangnya, saat Skoll ingin menyerang nya. Ada seseorang yang menyerang Skoll duluan yaitu Akeno yang menggunakan petir nya.

''Terima kasih, tante Akeno'' kata Lulu dengan tersenyum senang melihat dirinya

''Jangan memanggilku Tentu, Lulu. Aku masih muda'' kata Akeno melihat ke arah Lulu dengan senyuman lembut

Kiba dan Xenovia kemudian datang melawan Hati dengan pedang mereka di bantu oleh Irina. Irina melempat cincin cahaya kepada Hati agar dia terlihat terganggu sehingga tidak bisa menyerang Kiba dan Xenovia. Kiba mengeluarkan pedang nya dan kemudian mengeluarkan banyak sekali pedang dari tanah dan kemudian menyerang Hati. Xenovia mencoba untuk melawan Hati di jarak dekat.

Rias, Sona dan Evalia terlihat melawan Fenrir sekarang yang terlihat terluka cukup parah karena terkena serangan api milik Lulu tadi. Rias menembakan sihir penghancurnya kearah Fenrir tapi Fenrir menghindari serangan dari Rias. Sona menembakan sihir airnya untuk mengenai Fenrir, serangan air Sona sangat lah kuat sehingga bisa memotong bebatuan di dekat Fenrir.

Fenrir lompat kearah langit untuk menyerang mereka yang terbang di atas. Evalia mengeluarkan tombak api di depan nya untuk menyerang Fenrir.

'' **Mega Heat Spear** ''

Fenrir merasakan ada tombak api yang sangat besar di depan nya. Fenrir mencoba untuk menghindarinya namun ternyata tombak itu malah menuju ke arahnya dengan sangat cepat sekali. Fenrir terkena serangan tombak itu sehingga dia pun terjatuh ke bawah dengan sangat cepat sekali.

''Kau hebat Evalia, seperti kakak perempuan mu'' kata Rias memuji Evalia.

Evalia hanya tersenyum saja mendengar perkataan dari Rias. Dia tidak tahu apakah dia harus senang atau apa. Mereka bertiga kemudian melihat kalau Fenrir masih hidup namun terluka dengan cukup parah.

''Dia makhluk yang sangat kuat rupa nya'' kata Evalia melihat makhluk itu

''Dia itu makhluk mitologi, jadi dia pasti sangatlah kuat sekali'' kata Rias melihat Fenrir

Fenrir kemudian mencoba untuk menyerang mereka bertiga. Di sisi lain terlihat sekarang Lulu bersama Koneko melawan Skoll dengan jarak dekat. Akeno membantu mereka dengan kekuatan petirnya. Skoll benar-benar sangat kesulitan saat melawan mereka bertiga karena mereka bekerja sama dengan sangat baik. Koneko merasa kalau mereka tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Skoll dengan hanya begitu, dia kemudian menatap kearah Skoll dan kemudian memejam matanya. Koneko kemudian mencoba untuk mengambil energi alam di sekitarnya dan kemudian menjadikan nya energi nya sendiri. Kemudian tiba-tiba saja keluar kuping kucing dan ekor kucing dari Koneko

Lulu yang melihatnya hanya heran karena dia tidak tahu kalau Koneko adalah Yokai yaitu Nekomata. Koneko kemudian menyerang Skoll lagi dengan sangat cepat tanpa memberinya celah untuk menyerang balik, Koneko menendang Skoll dengan kaki kanan nya dengan sangat kuat hingga membuat Skoll terpental ke belakang dengan sangat cepat dan menabrak bebatuan di belakang nya.

''Akeno-senpai. Ini adalah saatnya untuk mengalahkan nya'' kata Koneko

''Kau benar, aku sudah siap Koneko-chan'' terlihat Akeno sudah mempersiapkan sihir petirnya dengan sangat kuat untuk menyerang Skoll

Lulu juga terlihat mempersiapkan sihirnya untuk menyerang Skoll. Terlihat ada api berwarna ungu di tangan Lulu dan kemudian bertambah sangat besar dan tambah besar. Lulu kemudian menciptakan nya menjadi sebuah tombak yang sangat besar.

''Kalahlah!'' teriak Akeno dan Lulu yang kemudian menyerang Skoll dengan serangan bersama mereka.

Skoll merasakan serangan dari Akeno dan Lulu dan kemudian kesakitan. Skoll kemudian lenyap menjadi serpihan karena serangan dari Akeno dan Lulu. Akeno kelihatan kelelahan karena akhirnya menang melawan Skoll, Lulu juga terlihat kelelahan. Dia senang karena akhirnya akan menang melawan Skoll.

''Aku mau istirahat dulu'' kata Lulu yang kemudian terjatuh namun di tangkap oleh Koneko sebelum dia jatuh ke tanah.

Koneko tersenyum melihat Lulu tertidur karena kelelahan melawan Skoll. Asia mendatangi Lulu untuk menyembuhkanya karena terlihat Lulu juga terluka karena terkena bebatuan di sekitar sini.

''Sekarang tinggal yang lain nya'' kata Akeno sambil menarik nafas karena kelelahan dan kemudian melihat kearah yang lain nya.

Terlihat sekarang Kiba masih melawan Hati dengan perjuangan nya yang sangat keras sekali. Dia bahkan rela membuat tubuh nya terluka, Xenovia membantu Kiba dengan sekuat tenaga nya. Dia tidak peduli sekarang kalau dia akan terkena serangan dari Hati. Tak lama kemudian terlihat ada Zoro dengan cepat menebas Hati dari samping nya, Hati terpental ke samping kanan dengan sangat cepat.

''Cepat! Kau serang dia sekarang'' kata Zoro

Kiba dan Xenovia mengangguk mengerti. Mereka berdua kemudian dengan cepat menebas Hati saat masih tergeletak tidak berdaya. Dengan tebasan yang di tambah Balance Breaker nya, Kiba berhasil mengalahkan Hati.

''Akhirnya, dia kalah juga'' kata Kiba dengan kelelahan.

Xenovia juga terlihat kelelahan dan kemudian melihat ke arah Zoro yang sekarang membantu Luffy untuk melawan ular besar itu. Luffy terlihat akan mengakhiri ular besar itu dengan kedua tangan nya.

'' **Gear 3** '' kata Luffy yang kemudian mengeluarkan gear 3 nya. '' **Gomu-Gomu No Elephent Gatling Gun** '' Luffy kemudian memukuli ular besar itu dengan secara beruntun tanpa ampun

Dan kemudian dia pun kalah tidak berdaya lagi setelah terkena serangan dari Zoro yang sudah membuat membuatnya parah sekali. Loki sekarang hanya memiliki Fenrir sekarang, Loki benar-benar bingung tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang karena semua anak-anak nya sudah mati.

Namun saat Rias, Sona dan Evalia melawan Fenrir. Tiba-tiba saja ada sihir teleport muncul di pertarungan mereka, dan kemudian muncul lah beberapa orang dari sihir teleport itu. Rias dan yang lain nya kemudian kaget melihat siapa yang muncul.

''Itu kan...''

Terlihat ada Vali, Kuroka, Bikou dan seorang dengan memakai kacamata. Semua orang kaget melihat mereka tiba-tiba saja datang kesini terutama Issei yang kaget melihat Vali ada disini. Vali kemudian memakai armor naga nya dan kemudian menyerang Fenrir. Semua orang kaget melihat mereka menyerang Fenrir.

''Hmm apakah mereka ingin membantu kita?'' tanya Luffy heran melihat mereka.

''Tidak, aku tidak merasa kalau dia akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu'' kata Zoro melihat Vali yang tidak merasa kalau dia akan membantu mereka.

Fenrir yang sudah terluka karena sudah di hajar oleh Luffy dan Zoro, langsung kalah. Kuroka kemudian terlihat menggunakan sihir aneh kepada Fenrir. Tiba-tiba saja Fenrir mengecil membuat semua orang kaget melihatnya.

''Apa yang mereka lakukan?'' tanya Issei.

''Sepertinya mereka ingin mengambil Fenrir'' kata Rias melihat mereka.

Fenrir yang sudah menjadi kecil kemudian melompat ke arah kelompok Vali. Vali kembali ke mode biasa nya dan kemudian melihat ke arah Issei dan yang lain nya.

''Ku serahkan kepada kalian'' kata Vali yang tersenyum bangga dan kemudian masuk ke dalam sihir teleport.

Kuroka melihat kearah Koneko yang memakai mode Senjutsu nya. Kuroka terlihat senang melihat dia.

''Akhirnya kau mengakui jati dirimu, Shirone ku'' kata Kuroka melihat Koneko.

''Onee-chan. Aku mau bersama yang lain nya disini'' kata Koneko dengan tegas menatap Kuroka.

Kuroka hanya mendesah pasrah karena tidak mungkin dia mengajak Konek disini. Kuroka kemudian melihat kearah Luffy yang terlihat sekarang ingin melawan Loki, dia terlihat melakukan pemanasan.

''Hmm apakah karena dia?'' tanya Kuroka

Koneko mengerti siapa yang di ditunjuk oleh Kuroka.

''Ya, dia adalah orang yang memberikan pengertian tentang keluarga dan teman-teman. Dia juga memiliki serang kakak yang sudah tidak ada, dia sudah mengalami hal yang sangat mengerikan saat kecil, aku benar-benar sangat takjub dengan nya'' kata Koneko dengan ada senyuman di bibirnya.

''Aku mengerti'' kata Kuroka

Koneko kaget mendengar kakak perempuan nya kalau dia mengerti. Padahal dia sama sekali belum menjelaskan apa pun.

''Apa pun yang dia bicarakan kepadamu, maka itu benar'' kata Kuroka

''Kenapa begitu?'' tanya Koneko

''Karena dia adalah orang yang polos'' kata Kuroka melihat Luffy.

Koneko tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari kakak perempuan nya itu.

''Ayo Kuroka, kita harus pergi sekarang'' kata Bikou.

''Aku mengerti'' kata Kuroka

Kuroka kemudian pergi meninggalkan Koneko yang masih menatap nya. Mereka kemudian menghilang saat masuk ke dalam sihir teleport itu. Koneko hanya terdiam melihat kakak perempuan nya sudah pergi

''Aku tidak pernah membencimu, onee-chan'' kata Koneko

Koneko tersenyum melihat nya pergi. Sedangkan Luffy dan yang lain nya terlihat sedang melawan Loki sekarang yang sepertinya benar-benar sendirian. Luffy dan Zoro tersenyum melihat Loki yang sekarang benar-benar terpojok.

''Sekarang kau tidak akan bisa lari lagi'' kata Luffy.

''Jadi, dimana kesombongan mu tadi?'' tanya Zoro dengan tatapan sombong sekarang

Loki sekarang benar-benar kesal karena sudah di kalahkah oleh kedua Manusia rendahan ini. Loki mencoba untuk mengeluarkan energi sihirnya menyerang Luffy dan Zoro namun tiba-tiba saja di serang oleh banyak sekali serangan sihir.

''Jangan berikir bodoh'' kata Evalia

''Dia terlalu naif'' Rias sekarang tersenyum

''Hmmm sekarang tinggal si mesum itu menyelesaikan semua nya'' kata Sona melihat kalau Rossweisse sepertinya sudah selesai memanggil palu Thor.

''Kaisar naga merah, ini adalah tugas mu'' kata Rossweisses

''Aku mengerti'' kata Issei.

Issei kemudian melompat ke atas untuk mengambil palu itu untuk segera menggunakan nya. Issei kemudian mentransfer kekuatan nya di palu itu, palu itu tiba-tiba saja membesar. Loki yang melihat nya kemudian ketakutan karena melihat palu Thor akhirnya keluar.

''Saat nya kekalahan mu'' kata Issei dengan percaya diri.

Loki kemudian mencoba untuk pergi namun kemudian di tahan oleh Saji yang menggunakan Sacred Gear nya.

''Sialan kau Vritra'' kata Loki kesal.

Luffy yang yang masih tidak senang melihat Loki kemudian mengangktifkan gear second nya dan kemudian dengan cepat ada di depan Loki. Loki kaget melihat Luffy tiba-tiba saja di depan dirinya.

'' **Gomu-Gomu No Jet Bazzoka!** '' teriak Luffy memukul Loki tepat di perutnya.

Loki kemudian terpental ke belakang dengan sangat cepat. Loki juga menumpahkan beberapa darah dari mulutnya karena pukulan Luffy yang sangat kuat itu. Zoro tersenyum melihat Luffy menghajar Loki dengan babak belur.

''Rasakan ini!'' teriak Issei yang kemudian menyerang Loki dengan palu Thor yang sangat besar itu.

''Sialan kau kaisar naga merah!'' teriak Loki yang kemudian terkena pukulan palu oleh Issei

Loki pun tersegel dengan cepat. Semua orang yang melihatnya tersenyum karena akhirnya Loki pun kalah. Zoro menyarungkan kembali pedang nya, Luffy sekarang terlihat sedang santai melihat Loki kalah juga.

''Akhirnya kalah juga, aku tidak akan membiarkan Dewa mengambil ke bebebasan ku'' kata Luffy dengan senang.

Rias hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari Luffy. Mereka kemudian menarik nafas karena sangat kelelahan saat melawan Loki dan para anak-anak nya. Rias heran saat melihat Vali dan kelompok nya datang ke tempat ini dan mengambil Fenrir. Itu benar-benar sangat aneh sekali baginya.

Saji terlihat kelelahan melihat kalau mereka akhirnya bisa mengalahkan Loki dengan susah payah. Tsubaki mendekati Saji untuk melihat keadaan nya, namun dia tidak tahu kalau Midgardsormr ternyata masih hidup, Kiba yang melihat Midgardsormr akan menyerang Tsubaki kemudian dengan cepat melompat untuk menolognya dan kemudian berhasil.

''Kiba!'' Xenovia kemudian melempar pedang Durandal nya kepada Kiba untuk bisa mengalahkan Midgardsormr

Namun saat ingin melawan nya, tiba-tiba saja Midgardsormr terlihat pecah menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil. Kiba dan yang lain nya kaget melihat nya, terlihat ada seseorang yang menghancurkan Midgardsormr

Terlihat ada seorang laki-laki yang cukup tinggi, berambut hitam dan terlihat memakai pakaian seperti pakaian pertarung. Luffy dan Zoro yang melihat orang itu hanya merasa kagum dengan kekuatan nya karena bisa mengalahkan Midgardsormr dengan satu pukulan.

''Yoo sepertinya kalian tidak membutuhkan bantuan'' kata orang itu menatap ke arah Rias dan yang lain nya.

''Siapa dia?'' tanya Luffy melihat orang itu

''Dia Sairaorg Bael, dia sepupu ku'' kata Rias memberitahu.

''Wah, dia sangat kuat'' kata Luffy.

''Apakah kalian baik-baik saja?'' tanya Sairaorg mendatangi mereka semua.

''Ya kami baik-baik saja'' jawab Rias

''Baguslah''kata Sairaorg

Sairaorg terlihat senang melihat mereka baik-baik aja, dia berpikir kalau Rias dan yang lain nya akan terluka parah karena pertarungan ini namun ternyata mereka sudah sangat kuat-kuat. Sairaorg kemudian melihat kearah Luffy dan Zoro yang melihat dirinya

''Jadi kalian ya, orang yang di bicarakan oleh Maou Sirzechs-sama. Aku mau bertarung dengan kalian suatu saat nanti'' kata Sairaorg dengan tersenyum menantang mereka

Luffy dan Zoro terlihat tidak masalah dengan tantangan dari Sairaorg, mereka juga suka dengan pertarungan.

''Itu tidak masalah, aku juga ingin bertarung dengan mu. Kau terlihat kuat'' kata Luffy melihat Sairaorg.

Sairaorg tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari Luffy yang sepertinya mengerti dengan maksudnya. Sairaorg kemudian melihat keadaan nya yang sepertinya benar-benar sangat kacau namun mereka bisa mengatasi nya.

''Sebaiknya kita semua kembali'' kata Rias

'''Benar. Semua nya ayo berkumpul!'' panggil Sona kepada yang lain nya

Mereka semua kemudian terlihat berkumpul ke arah Rias dan Sona. Dan tak lama kemudian Sona kemudian mengeluarkan sihir teleport untuk mereka kembali ke wilayah mereka.

 **KEMBALI KE WILAYAH IBLIS DI UNDERWORLD**

''Hwaaa aku lelah sekali'' kata Lulu terlihat lelah sekali namun dia tidak bisa membiarkan makanan di depan nya ini di biarkan begitu saja.

Kelompok Rias sudah kembali ke rumah Gremory. Mereka terlihat sedang beristirahat sambil memakan beberapa makanan dan minuman di depan mereka. Semua pelayan keluarga Gremory melayani mereka dengan sangat baik. Rias melihat para peerage dan teman-teman nya kelelahan hanya bersyukur karena mereka berhasil mengalahkan Loki.

''Sykurlah kalian baik-baik saja'' kata Venelana melihat mereka semua kembali dengan selamat.

''Ibu. Kami kembali'' kata Rias memberitahu nya

''Oh aku sangat bersyukur kalian bisa selamat'' kata Venelana melihat putrinya itu dengan senyuman

''Terima kasih ibu'' kata Rias dengan tersenyum juga

Venelana kemudian melihat ke peerage Rias dan teman-teman nya. Venelana melihat Luffy sedang memakan daging dengan sangat banyak buatan nya sendiri, dia sudah tahu kalau yang lain nya akan selamat, jadi dia membuat memasak daging dengan sangat banyak untuk Luffy. Zoro terlihat sedang meminum minuman alkohol dengan santai setelah bertarung, para peerage Rias sedang kelelahan sambil mengobati luka mereka.

Venelana melihat Lulu yang makan, dia melihat kalau Lulu ternyata sangat kotor karena pertarungan tadi.

''Lulu, ayo kita mandi'' ajak Venelana

''Tidak, aku mandi nya nanti saja'' tolak Lulu

''Sudahlah. Kau sangat kotor, makan nya bisa di tunda. Aku akan berbicara dengan para pelayan untuk membuatkan mu makanan yang lebih banyak setelah mandi'' kata Venelana.

''Benarkah?! Kalau begitu baiklah'' kata Lulu dengan sangat senang karena akan mendapatkan makanan yang lebih banyak.

Lulu kemudian berlari kecil ke arah Venelana, Venelana kemudian mengelus kepala Lulu yang kotor. Dia merasakan kalau ada tanah di rambutnya

''Ayo'' ajak Venelana.

''Aku mandi dulu, papa'' kata Lulu kepada Luffy

''Ya'' kata Luffy dengan mulut yang di penuhi oleh makanan yang sangat banyak.

Luffy sekarang benar-benar kelelahan walaupun tubuh nya masih kuat untuk bergerak atau bertarung. Dia memutuskan setelah ini dia akan tidur dengan sangat pulas, Zoro benar-benar sangat senang sekali meminum sake nya.

''Setelah ini aku mau mandi dulu'' kata Zoro.

''Oh aku juga'' kata Luffy yang berubah pikiran.

''Kalau begitu, saya akan memandu anda ke tempat pemandian laki-laki'' kata salah satu pelayan.

Luffy dan Zoro tersenyum dengan senang mendengarnya, mereka benar-benar ingin merasakan air di tubuh mereka yang berkeringat itu.

''Aku juga mau mandi'' kata Akeno

''Aku juga'' kata Koneko yang merasa dia butuh mandi sekarang

''Saya akan mengantar kalian ke tempat pemandian wanita'' kata salah satu pelayan

Rias tersenyum melihat mereka bisa santai pada akhirnya namun kemudian dia ingat kalau pemandian pria dan wanita bersebelahan dan hanya di halangi oleh pembatas seperti tembok.

''Aku berharap kalau Akeno tidak melakukan hal mesum'' kata Rias khawatir.

 **DI PEMANDIAN**

Luffy dan Zoro terlihat sekarang sedang santai di pemandian. Mereka sangat merasakan suasana rileks. Luffy dan Zoro terlihat berendam di air panas yang menguap.

''Enaknya~''kata Luffy dengan santai

''Ya, ini membuat rasa lelahku menghilang'' kata Zoro melihat pemandanga di sekitar situ yang ternyata terbuka.

Luffy dan Zoro bisa melihat pemandangan seperti hutan di belakang mereka, mereka tidak tahu kalau tempat pemandian nya akan seperti ini. Luffy merasa kalau tempat ini benar-benar sangat luar biasa di bandingkan tempat lain nya di dunia Manusia.

''Hmmm Zoro, kira-kira bagaimana kabar yang lain nya?'' tanya Luffy menyadari kalau mereka sudah terlalu lama di dunia ini.

''Entahlah, aku terlempar di tempat Underworld ini. Aku begitu bingung saat terlempar kesini, saat aku menuju ke sebuah kota. Aku malah di serang oleh segerombolan Iblis penjaga'' kata Zoro

''Dan apa yang terjadi kepadamu?'' tanya Luffy lagi.

''Aku bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang sangat mengesalkan. Nama nya adalah Serafall, dia adalah gadis kecil yang sangat merepotkan namun kekuatan nya sangat luar biasá'' kata Zoro mengingat Serafall.

''Apakah dia mengalahkan mu?''

''Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak akan kalah lagi setelah kalah dari Taka no Me itu'' kata Zoro mengingat Mihawk.

Luffy mengangguk mengerti.

''Terus apa yang terjadi?'' tanya Luffy dengan penasaran.

''Kami bertarung dengan cukup lama namun aku kemudian menang. Saat aku mau pergi setelah mengalahkan nya, dia malah menangis dengan sangat keras sekali sehingga aku harus menutup telinga ku. Aku menatap nya dengan kesal dan kemudian mendatangi nya, aku memarahi nya'' kata Zoro dengan wajah kesal nya memikirkan saat itu.

Luffy benar-benar kagum dengan kru nya yang satu ini yang berani memarahi wanita walaupun dia sendiri tidak berani melawan ocehan wanita, contohnya Nami.

''Aku menjelaskan kalau aku bukanlah orang jahat, aku menjelaskan kalau tiba-tiba saja terlempat di tempat ini. Setelah itu dia kemudian berhenti menangis'' kata Zoro sambil melihat pemandangan

''Dia kemudian memberikanku tempat tinggai yaitu di rumah nya. Aku bertemu dengan kedua orang tua nya yang menerima ku dengan tangan terbuka, aku juga bertemu dengan adik perempuan nya yaitu Sona dan aku pun tinggal disitu sebagai seorang penjaga di keluarga itu'' kata Zoro

''Jadi begitu kenapa kau bisa mengenal Sona'' kata Luffy mengangguk mengerti.

''Sekarang. apa yang akan kita lakukan, Luffy?'' tanya Zoro

''Entahlah, paman berambut merah itu mengatakan kalau dia akan mencari cara agar kita bisa kembali ke dunia kita'' kata Luffy

''Oh kalau begitu baguslah'' kata Zoro tersenyum karena tidak perlu lagi memikirkan cara untuk pulang.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah suara di ruangan mandi di samping mereka. Luffy dan Zoro berpikir kalau itu adalah Akeno dan Koneko yang sepertinya barusan datang.

''Luffy-kun, Zoro-kun. Apakah kalian ada disana?'' tanya Akeno memastikan mereka ada di sana.

''Ya kami ada disini'' jawab Luffy dengan ceria.

Zoro hanya heran melihat kapten nya itu. Dia seharusnya tidak perlu berteriak untuk memberitahu mereka. Akeno tersenyum mendengar suara Luffy yang ceria seperti biasa nya.

''Mereka masih ada disini, Koneko-chan'' kata Akeno

''Ya, aku tahu'' kata Koneko yang kemudian berendam bersama Akeno

Akeno dan Koneko juga merasakan nikmat yang sangat banyak saat berendam di air panas itu. Mereka tidak tahu kalau pertarungan melawan Loki benar-benar sangat berat sekali. Akeno bertanya-tanya apakah Luffy dan Zoro tertarik dengan wanita

''Koneko-chan, apakah kau yakin Luffy dan Zoro tertarik dengan wanita?'' tanya Akeno

''Entahlah. Luffy-senpai adalah orang yang sangat polos, dia hanya ingin makanan sedangkan Zoro-senpai adalah orang yang sangat tidak peduli dengan wanita, dia hanya ingin bersenang-senang dan tidur'' kata Koneko memberitahu

Akeno terdiam dan kaget mendengar perkataan dari Koneko yang mengatakan kalau Luffy dan Zoro sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan wanita. Apakah mereka benar-benar tidak tertarik dengan tubuhnya dan wanita lain nya di peerage Rias.

Akeno memandang Luffy sebagai pria yang sangat baik dan kuat. Dia polos dan selalu menghibut teman-teman nya yang merasa sangat sedih, Zoro adalah seorang pria yang sangat tegas, dia menganggap Zoro sebagai seorang pelatih yang sangat tegas. Akeno tidak tahu dengan sifat aneh kedua pria itu, seluruh pria di sekolah Kouh selalu menatap dirinya dengan tatapan mesum karena tubuh nya yang bisa di bilang sangat perfect sebagai seorang wanita namun Luffy dan Zoro sepertinya tidak pernah menatap dirinya seperti itu

Akeno dan Koneko kemudian menyadari kalau ada orang yang datang lagi. Terlihat kalau ada Lulu yang sepertinya selesai mandi dan seorang wanita yang menolong mereka saat melawan Loki yaitu Evalia.

''Evalia-san, aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan datang kesini'' kata Akeno

''Senior Koneko. Bersiaplah! Aku akan lompat, hyaaaaaa!'' teriak Lulu sambil melompat ke tempat berendam

Koneko merasakan ada gelombang air yang sangat kuat menuju ke arahnya dan kemudian menerjang nya. Koneko tidak bisa bernafas dan berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya

''Hahahahaha'' tawa Lulu dengan senang karena berhasil membuat ombak yang sangat besar di pemandian itu

Ákeno hanya tersenyum melihat Lulu yang sangat ceria seperti biasa nya. Evalia kemudian membuat handuk nya dan kemudian berendam bersama yang lain nya. Akeno melihat ke arah Evalia. Evalia terlihat sedang mencoba untuk bersantai namun terkadang dia melihat ke arah Lulu yang sedang main siram-siraman.

''Jadi, apakah kau sudah tahu siapa Lulu?'' tanya Akeno.

''Ya aku tahu'' jawab Evalia

''Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?'' tanya Akeno lagi.

''Aku tidak membenci kakak perempuan atau pun keponakan ku itu namun aku hanya marah kepada nya karena meninggalkan ibu dan aku'' kata Evalia menatap ke arah Akeno

''Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku berpikir kalau kau akan membenci Lulu, dia itu masih lah kecil dan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang keluarga nya'' kata Akeno

Evalia mengerti dengan perkataan dari Akeno. Dia juga tidak mau kalau Lulu mengetahui sisi gelap keluarga mereka yang ingin berebut kekuasaan hingga memiliki nafsu untuk membunuh. Lulu masih terlalu polos untuk mengenal keluarga nya itu.

''Jadi berapa umur mu?'' tanya Akeno.

''Aku masih bisa muda. Aku berumur 34'' kata Evalia

''Itu sudah tua'' kata Koneko dari jauh.

''Tidak itu masih muda. Itu di bilang tua oleh Manusia'' kata Evalia dengan ada tanda kesal di dahinya karena di bilang tua.

Lulu kemudian mendekati Evalia dan kemudian melihat dia memiliki ekor yang sama sepertinya. Lulu benar-benar kaget melihat nya.

''Kau memiliki ekor yang sama sepertiku'' kata Lulu

Evalia tersenyum mendengar perkataan Lulu.

''Tentu saja, kita ini ras yang sama'' kata Evalia

''Benarkah, woah aku tidak percaya kalau aku akan bertemu dengan ras sama seperti ku selain ibu dan Lily'' kata Lulu dengan senang sekali

Akeno tersenyum melihat mereka berinteraksi satu sama lain. Koneko hanya melihat mereka dari jarak jauh tidak mau menggangguk mereka.

Di samping mereka yaitu Luffy dan Zoro terlihat malah tertidur karena keenakan berendam di air panas. Mereka mendengkur sangat keras sekali namun tidak di dengar oleh para wanita di samping mereka.

 **KOTA DI UNDERWORLD**

Terlihat sekarang ada seorang pria yang sepertinya sedang mencium tangan seorang wanita di depan nya dengan gaya sopan sekali.

''Aku tidak tahu kalau aku akan bertemu dengan wanita secantik anda'' kata pria itu dengan mata love-love

Wanita di depan nya hanya tersenyum kaku melihat kelakukan pria di depan nya ini. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa kepada pria di depan nya ini.

''Hmm permisi aku harus segera kembali'' kata wanita itu.

''Tentu saja, anda bisa pergi'' kata pria itu.

Wanita itu kemudian berlari dengan sangat cepat sekali meninggalkan pria itu. Pria itu hanya melambaikan tangan kepada wanita itu dari jarak jauh dengan mata love-love. Pria itu kemudian mengangkat beberapa bahan yang sepertinya bahan masakan

''Baiklah, sekarang menuju ke keluarga itu dan mengajari Grayfia-chian memasak'' kata pria itu dengan mata love-love.

Pria itu terlihat sekarang benar-benar merasa memiliki hari yang sangat baik. Dia berjalan dengan mata love-love sambil tersenyum seperti orang aneh oleh orang-orang di sekitar situ.

 **DI TEMPAT LAIN DI KOTA UNDEWORLD**

Terlihat sekarang ada seorang wanita di Undeworld sedang berjalan di jalan Undeworld. Dia sepertinya sedang mencari seseorang terlihat dari wajah nya, dia adalah wanita yang sangat cantik sekali terlihat dari wajahnya itu.

''Sial Odin itu, dia selalu saja membuatku kesal'' kata wanita itu dengan kesal

Dia memakai pakaian seperti pakaian tempur berwarna emas, dia memakai helm dengan ada bentuk sayap di sekitarnya, dia berambut kuning emas. Para penduduk Undeworld sekarang benar-benar tertarik dengan wanita itu karena kecantikan dan kenapa dia ada disini.

Wanita itu hanya mengabaikan mereka semua dengan santai, dia terus berjalan menuju ke tempat tujuan nya yaitu tempat pertemuan yang hancur di mana Odin berada, dia terus berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan dan melihat kalau ternyata tempat itu sudah kosong dan berantakan.

''Kemana yang lain nya?'' tanya wanita itu melihat tempat pertemuan nya ternyata kosong tidak ada orang sama sekali

Salah satu Iblis yang melihat wanita itu kemudian mendekati nya karena sepertinya dia tidak tahu kalau pertemuan nya sudah bubar

''Permisi, pertemuan nya sudah selesai'' kata Iblis itu.

Wanita itu kemudian kaget mendengarnya karena sepertinya dia benar-benar terlambat. Dia tidak tahu kalau pertemuan nya sudah selesai.

''Jadi ada dimana Odin?'' tanya wanita itu.

''Dia ada di hotel'' kata Iblis itu

''Terima kasih'' Wanita itu kemudian pergi dari tempat itu

Wanita itu mendesah pasrah karena terlambat dalam pertemuan ini. Dia sama sekali tidak mau terlambat tapi karena hal sibuk membuatnya benar-benar terlambat sekarang. Dia sepertinya harus meminta maaf kepada Odin karena keterlambatan nya.

''Aku sama sekali tidak mau meminta maaf kepada pak tua itu'' kata wanita itu dengan kesal.

Dia terus berjalan menyelusuri kota untuk menemukan hotel yang di katakan oleh Iblis tadi. Dia melihat kalau bangsa Iblis ternyata hidup seperti bangsa Manusia. Dia melihat kalau banyak sekali bangunan yang sangat besar di depan nya.

Tak lama berjalan, dia kemudian mendengar ada suara seseorang yang memanggil.

''Freya-sama?''

Freya kemudian berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil nama nya. Terlihat ada seorang wanita berambut putih yang membawa belanjaan di tanganya sambil kaget melihat dirinya itu. Freya tahu siapa wanita itu.

''Rossweisse, aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan ikut kesini bersama pak tua itu'' kata Freya melihat Rossweisse yang kaget melihat diriya.

''Justru aku berkata seperti itu. Kenapa anda ada disini, Freya-sama?'' tanya Rossweisse dengan penasaran.

''Tentu saja untuk mendatangi pertemuan itu namun sepertinya pertemuan itu sudah selesai'' kata Freya

''Ya, pertemuan itu pertama nya hancur karena di serang oleh Loki dan beberapa anak buah nya'' kata Rossweisse memberitahu

Freya sekarang mendesah pasrah mendengar kalau Loki salah satu anak Odin itu memang membuat masalah yang sangat menjengkelkan. Dari dulu dia memang tidak menyukai anak itu karena kesombongan nya.

''Jadi dimana Loki sekarang, aku akan menangkap anak sialan itu'' kata Freya dengan nada tegas

''Dia sudah di segel'' jawab Rossweisse

''Di segel? Dengan menggunakan palu Thor?'' tanya Freya

''Ya''

Freya mengangguk mengerti, jadi dia tidak perlu mengejar dan menghajar Loki. Dia kemudian melihat kearah Rossweisse lagi.

''Jadi dimana Odin?'' tanya Freya.

''Dia ada di hotel'' kata Rossweisse

''Kalau begitu kita harus segera ke sana'' kata Freya

''Baiklah, aku akan mengantar anda'' kata Rossweisse dengan sopan

Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju kearah hotel untuk bertemu dengan Odin segera karena sepertinya dia harus menanyakan beberapa hal kepada dia. Saat mereka sedang berjalan, Freya merasakan sesuat yang terbang menuju ke arahnya.

Freya kemudian mengeluarkan pedang nya dan kemudian menyerang benda itu. Para penduduk kaget melihat apa yang telah terjadi disini, beberapa bangunan terlihat hancur karena serangan itu dan beberapa penduduk juga terlihat terluka karena serangan itu.

''Rossweisse, cepat bawa yang terluka menjauh dari sini'' kata Freya

''Baik'' jawab Rossweisse dengan patuh

Freya melihat kalau ada beberapa monster yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di Undeworld. Dia melihat ada monster yang berbentuk api di depan nya dengan tatapan tajam menatap dirinya. Freya terlihat hanya santai melihat monster itu.

''Aku sama sekali tidak menyukai monster yang mengangguk orang tidak bersalah'' kata Freya yang mempersiapkan pedang nya.

Freya dengan cepat menyerang ke depan dengan kecepatan yang sangat luar biasa sebagai seorang Dewi. Dia menebas semua monster yang sangat besar itu dengan satu tebasan ringan. Freya juga melihat ke para penduduk apakah mereka terluka atau tidak, tugasnya adalah seorang prajurit jadi tentu saja dia juga mementingkan para penduduk yang tidak bersalah walaupun mereka sekarang adalah Iblis.

Freya melihat kalau monster itu juga sepertinya menyeran penduduk. Freya mencoba untuk menyelamatkan penduduk itu namun dia tidak bisa karena ada monster yang menghalangi nya. Saat monster itu mau menyerang salah satu penduduk, tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang menebus dirinya itu hingga kemudian dia terjatuh ke bawah.

''Kau terlau naif berpikir bisa menyelamatkan penduduk dan mengalahkan monster itu''

Freya kemudian mendengar ada suara wanita disitu. Dia kemudian melihat ada wanita cantik berambut hijau, berkulit putih, terlihat memakai pakaian berburu berwarna hijau dan membawa sebuah panah yang cukup besar

''Artemis'' kata Freya mengatahui siapa wanita itu.

''Jadi, kau semakin tua. Apakah kau mau menjadi nenek-nenek?'' ejek Artemis melihat Freya.

Freya merasa kesal dengan perkataan dari Artemis yang sepertinya menghina nya karena lengah tadi.

''Diam, aku tidak mau mendengar itu dari Dewi perawan seperti mu'' kata Freya kesal.

Artemis hanya merasa terserah mendengar perkataan dari Freya. Dia kemudian berjalan di ke samping Freya berpkir kalau sepertinya mereka harus mengalahkan semua monster ini namun mereka kemudian mendengar ada suara lagi

''Wah-Wah, aku tidak menyangka kalau ada dua Dewi dari mitologi berbeda'' kata suara itu.

Artemis dan Freya kemudian melihat ke atas melihat ada seorang pria yang terbang dengan menggunakan sebuah sayap api. Dia terlihat membawa sebuah pedang di tangan nya. Artemis dan Freya tahu siapa pria itu.

''Susanoo'' kata mereka berdua.

Susanoo hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan tenang dan terlihat dia tersenyum seperti menemukan lawan yang seimbang. Para penduduk terlihat ketakutan dan berlari ke tempat yang aman melihat para monster itu menyerang mereka, teriakan di kota Undeworld menyatakan kalau Undeworld sekarang sudah di serang

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Akhir bab. Seperti yang saya harapkan, saya bisa mengapdate fanfic ini pada satu minggu karena hari ini saya benar-benar sangat bersemangat sekali. Terima kasih yang sudah menunggu Fanfic ini update.**

 **Di bab ini akhirnya Luffy dan yang lain nya bisa mengalahkan Loki dan kemudian mereka pun bersantai. Namun sepertinya mereka akan menemukan musuh baru dan sepertinya teman baru juga. Sepertinya kali ini para Dewi dari mitologi Norse dan Yunani akan beraksi melawan para monster, seperti apakah pertarungan mereka**

 **Di berikutnya akan terjadi perkelahian lagi karena sepertinya Undeworld di serang oleh seorang Dewa dan apakah benar Susanoo hanya sendirian?**

 **Dan sepertinya pihak Undeworld sepertinya akan mengalami kesulitan karena serangan itu**

 **Untuk akrom azj: Maaf saya tidak bisa membalas anda karena anda sama sekali tidak memiliki akun Fanfic, sebaiknya anda membuat akun Fanfic agar kita bisa mengirim pesan satu sama lain.**

 **Dan untuk Fanfic lain nya akan saya update cukup cepat karena saya memiliki imajinasi yang sangat cerah minggu ini. Jadi kalian hanya perlu bersabar.**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah Review dan baca**

 **Jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan Review karena saya akan sangat menghargai semua Review anda.**

 **Salam Author**


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda & Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **warning :Non Canon, dll**

* * *

 **KERUSUHAN DI UNDEWORLD**

Terlihat para penduduk di Underworld berlarian karena melihat banyak sekali monstert yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan kemudian menghancurkan rumah-rumah mereka. Ada beberapa perajurit yang mencoba untuk melawan para monster itu akan tetapi sepertinya mereka terlalu banyak sehingga para prajurit mundur untuk sementara dan menunggu bantuan.

Ada para penduduk yang mencoba untuk lari akan tetapi terlihat di belakang nya ada monster yang bisa terbang mengejar dirinya. Orang itu terlihat panik sekali kalau monster itu berhasil menangkapnya namun kemudian tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah tebasan yang menenbas monster itu.

Terlihat Zoro menebas monster itu hingga terbelah menjadi dua. Orang itu kemudian menuju ke arah Zoro merasa kalau dia akan aman jika bersama dirinya. Zoro melihat kalau masih banyak sekali monster yang mengejar Iblis itu.

''Baiklah, aku merasa kalau tidak ada orang lagi disini sehingga aku bisa bertarung dengan...'' Zoro kemudian maju ke depan dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat

Para monster itu kaget melihat Zoro dengan cepat menuju ke arah mereka dan kemudian melewati nya dengan santai.

''...Serius'' kata Zoro dengan menyelesaikan kata-kata nya

Para monster yang lain nya terlihat terbelah-belah saat Zoro melewati mereka semua dengan cepat sekali. Zoro melihat kalau tidak ada lagi monster di tempat ini. Dia kemudian berlari mencari tempat lain yang masih ada monster nya untuk bisa di lawan.

''Sial, kenapa bisa tiba-tiba begini. Aku tadi tertidur dengan nyenyak'' kata Zoro dengan kesal karena ada yang menganggu tidur nya walaupun ini sangat darurat.

Zoro melihat kalau ada para monster lain nya yang ternyata bisa terbang, dia kemudian menebas mereka satu persatu dengan cukup mudah. Zoro melihat ada anak-anak yang terjebak di suatu rumah, dia kemudian dengan cepat membantu para anak-anak itu keluar dari rumah itu dan menyuruh nya untuk berlari ke tempat yang aman.

Zoro melihat lagi kalau masih banyak monster yang tersisa di tempat ini, dia kemudian menggunakan kedua pedang nya dan menebas mereka semua. Zoro kesal karena dia tidak punya waktu untuk istirahat.

''Baiklah, saatnya ke tempat lain'' kata Zoro melihat tempat itu sudah bersih

Zoro bertanya-tanya apakah Luffy bisa menyelesaikan wilayah timur yang telah di serang oleh banyak sekali monster. Zoro berpikir kalau sepertinya ada para monster di depan yang sedang menyerang para pendunduk

Zoro tersenyum karena sepertinya pesta bertarung nya belum selesai juga. Dia senang karena ini ternyata tidak terlalu membosankan.

 **WILAYAH TIMUR**

Terlihat sekarang Luffy sedang melawan banyak sekali monster dengan sendirian, dia tidak menggunakan Haki penakluk nya karena dia harus menghemat Haki nya. Luffy memukul salah satu yang ada di samping nya dan kemudian melempar nya ke depan mengenai monster yang lain.

 **''Gomu-Gomu no Pistol!''** Luffy kemudian memukul lurus ke depan mengenai siapa saja yang ada di depan nya

Luffy berhasil mengalahkan beberapa dari mereka. Luffy melihat kalau ada satu lagi di belakang nya, dengan Haki pengamatan nya dia menghindari monster yang menyerang nya dari belakang, Luffy kemudian memegang monster itu dan kemudian melempar nya ke arah para teman-teman nya

Luffy tersenyum kalau dia berhasil mengalahkan hampir dari mereka semua. Luffy kemudian bersiap-siap menggunakan serangan berikutnya.

 **''Gomu-Gomu no Gatling Gun''** Luffy berhasil mengalahkan banyak sekali dengan pukulan beruntun milik nya.

Luffy melihat kalau ternyata para monster itu sepertinya hanya bertahan dengan beberapa pukulan dan kemudian musnah entah kemana. Itu membuat Luffy benar-benar sangat bingung karena merasa kalau para monster itu hanyalah ilusi

''Mereka sepertinya bukanlah monster asli'' kata Luffy melihat para monster itu menghilang

Luffy kemudian melihat ke arah depan nya dan melihat kalau ada seseorang yang sepertinya sedang bertarung melawan monster itu. Luffy melihat ada seorang wanita yang memakai sebuah tombak melawan para monster itu. Luffy melihat wanita itu terlihat lebih tua darinya walaupun dia bisa melihat kalau dia masih terlihat muda

Luffy melihat kalau ada salah satu monster yang akan menyerang nya dari belakang. Luffy dengan cepat memukul monster itu sebelum dia menyerang wanita itu. Wanita itu kaget melihat kalau ada seseorang yang membantu nya, dia melihat ada seorang laki-laki memakai topi jerami sedang berlari ke arah nya.

''Hey apakah kau tidak apa-apa?'' tanya Luffy kepada wanita itu

''Aku tidak apa-apa, terima kasih sudah membantu ku'' kata wanita itu

Luffy sudah ada di depan wanita itu dan melihat kalau dia sudah berhasil mengalahkan banyak sekali monster sendirian. Luffy kagum dengan wanita itu karena bisa mengalahkan para monster itu sendirian.

''Wah kau hebat sekali bisa mengalahkan mereka semua'' puji Luffy kepada mereka

''Terima kasih. Kau siapa?'' tanya wanita itu.

''Aku Luffy'' jawab Luffy

''Oh. Aku Levanda EV'Aline'' kata Levanda memperkenalkan dirinya

Levanda kemudian mengingat kalau pria ini adalah pria yang mengalahkan salah satu Iblis bangsawan dari keluarga Phenex. Levanda tidak menyangka kalau pria kurus di depan nya ini ternyata bisa mengalahkan Iblis bangsawan di Undeworld, bahkan Iblis bangsawan lain tidak mudah untuk mengalahkan keluarga Phenex.

''Apakah masih ada monster disini?'' tanya Levanda

''Tidak, aku sudah mengalahkan mereka semua di area ini'' kata Levanda

''Kalau begitu kita harus menuju ke tempat lain'' kata Luffy

Levanda mengangguk. Mereka berdua kemudian berlari mencari para monster yang tersisa di area sini. Luffy menyadari kalau ada kekuatan besar di tempat lain di Undeworld, tempat itu adalah tempat Zoro melawan para monster itu. Luffy berpikir kalau Zoro akan baik-baik saja karena dia adalah orang yang kuat.

Luffy dan Levanda melihat kalau ada beberapa penduduk yang sedang belari di depan mereka, berlari dari para monster yang menyerang kota. Luffy sudah bersiap-siap dengan menggunakan tinju nya sedangkan Levanda sudah bersiap-siap dengan menggunakan tombak nya.

Di Underworld benar-benar sangat kacau karena serangan ini, ini benar-benar sangat membuat ke onaran yang begitu besar bagi para penduduk. Para penduduk yang walaupun adalah Iblis yang memiliki fisik yang lebih kuat dari Manusia dan memiliki sihir bukan berarti mereka bisa melawan para monster, mereka tetaplah seorang penduduk yang ingin hidup damai tanpa terkena masalah dan bahaya.

''Semua nya ayo sebelah sini!'' terlihat kalau Rias dan para peeragenya bersama para Iblis muda sedang mengevakuasi para penduduk ke tempat yang lebih aman

Sairaorg terlihat sedang melawan para monster dengan tangan kosong, hebatnya dia bisa mengibangi para monster itu dengan tangan kosong. Ravel yang seharusnya mencari tempat yang aman malah bersama Rias dan para peeragenya untuk membantu para penduduk menuju ke tempat yang aman.

Seekvaira Agares. Dia terlihat membantu Rias dan yang lain nya dengan menggunakan sihir nya. Dia tidak tahu kalau Underworld akan mengalami hal seperti ini. Para Iblis muda terlihat membantu satu sama lain untuk mengalahkan para monster itu termasuk Rias dan Sona yang terlihat berkerja sama satu sama lain nya. Rias senang karena dia akan bekerja sama lagi dengan Sona seperti dulu

''Apakah kau tidak apa-apa, Sona. Apakah kau tidak lelah saat melawan Loki saat itu?'' tanya Rias

''Hmm jangan meremehkan ku, Rias. Aku lebih kuat dari yang kau bayangkan'' kata Sona dengan melihat ke arah Rias

Rias hanya tersenyum membalas Sona yang terlihat kesal karena meremhkan nya. Rias menggunakan kekuatan penghancurnya sedangkan Sona mengeluarkan sihir air nya. Mereka berkerja sama satu sama lain.

Di rumah keluarga Gremory terlihat ada Lulu yang sedang ingin keluar untuk melawan para monster juga namun terlihat di tahan oleh Venelana dan Grayfia yang tidak memperbolehkan nya untuk keluar.

''Aku juga ingin melawan mereka! Dan di mana Papa?'' terlihat Lulu sedang ingin melawan para monster dan penasaran tidak melihat ayah nya tidak ada disini.

''Jangan Lulu-chan, kau tidak boleh keluar. Di sana banyak sekali monster yang memakan anak-anak'' kata Venelana mencoba untuk menjelaskan

''Tapi kenapa ayah keluar juga?'' tanya Lulu dengan merasa tidak adil

''Karena dia sudah dewasa, dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri'' kata Grayfia

''Aku juga sudah dewasa!'' teriak Lulu sambil terlihat ingin berjalan keluar namun di tahan Venelana.

Venelana dan Grayfia terlihat mendesah pasrah melihat gadis kecil di depan mereka ini. Dia benar-benar sangat keras kepala seperti Luffy, itu memang masuk akal karena dia adalah putri dari sang kapten bajak laut topi jerami.

Venelana tetap saja tidak mau mengijinkan Lulu keluar karena itu sangat berbahaya baginya yang masih anak-anak. Venelana kemudian meliahat ke arah Grayfia.

''Apa yang harus kita lakukan?'' tanya Venelana kepada Grayfia.

''Sesungguhnya ibu, aku juga tidak tahu'' kata Grayfia

Grayfia juga tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Kemudian datanglah Milicia yang melihat Lulu ingin pergi keluar. Dia kemudian mendekati Lulu.

''Lulu-sama, sebaiknya anda jangan kesana. Aku tahu kalau kau ingin melawan mereka bersama ayahmu akan tetapi dia pasti tahu kalau di luar sangat berbahaya. Luffy-sama adalah orang yang hebat, jadi jangan khawatir. Dia pasti kembali dengan selamat'' kata Milicias kepada Lulu

Lulu yang mendengarnya kemudian terlihat mulai tenang. Dia mengerti dengan perkataan Milicias yang ingin membuat nya tenang dan berharap kalau ayah nya akan baik-baik saja.

''Oh kau benar'' kata Lulu dengan sadar.

Venelana hanya tersenyum melihat Lulu bersama cucu nya itu terlihat bisa akrab.

''Baiklah, sebaiknya aku membuat masakan untuk kita semua'' kata Venelana yang kemudian menuju ke dapur.

Grayfia sepertinya hanya berpikir kalau ibu mertua nya sekarang suka sekali untuk memasaka setelah sudah mahir memasak. Grayfia kemudian mengingat kalau ada laki-laki yang mengajar ibu nya itu dan dia adalah pria yang mesum akan tetapi begitu hormat kepada wanita.

''Aku berharap kalau dia baik-baik saja'' kata Grayfia

 **DI KOTA UNDERWORLD**

Terlihat sekarang ada laki-laki berambut kuning sedang melawan para monster dengan menggunakan kaki nya. Dia terlihat sangat handal sekali menggunakan kaki melawan para monster itu sedangkan tangan nya sedang membawa bahan makanan.

''Sial kalian semua, tidak kah kalian lihat aku sedang terburu-buru'' kata orang itu yang kemudian menendang salah satu dari mereka

Pria itu kemudian melihat ada salah satu monster yang ada di belakangnya dan kemudian menendang nya tepat di wajahnya. Monster itu kemudian terpental ke belakang dengan sangat cepat dan menabrak bangunan di belakangnya.

''Fiuh, sepertinya mereka sudah kalah semua'' kata pria itu melihat

Pria itu kemudian melihat kalau ada para wanita di depan nya sedang meminta pertolongan. Dia kemudian dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat membantu para wanita itu dengan menyerang para monster yang mengejar mereka. Pria itu benar-benar membuat para monster itu menjadi sebuah bola kaki karena menendang mereka dengan sangat kuat sekali.

Pria itu kemudian melihat kalau semua monster sudah kalah, dia kemudian melihat ke arah para wanita itu dengan tatapan tersenyum. Para wanita terlihat berterima kasih kepada dia karena sudah menyelamatkan mereka.

''Terima kasih, benar-benar sangat terima kasih'' kata salah satu wanita

''Itu tidak masalah, seorang pria harus melindungi para wanita'' kata pria itu dengan santai dan terlihat gagah. _''Wah mereka semua sangat cantik-cantik, aku tidak tahu kalau di tempat seperti ini aku akan menemukan wanita yang cantik-cantik''_ dalam pikiran pria itu

''Sebaiknya kalian mencari tempat yang aman'' kata pria itu.

''Baiklah, tapi kau mau kemana?'' tanya salah satu wanita.

''Aku harus menolong yang lain nya, sepertinya masih ada penduduk yang meminta pertolongan'' kata pria itu yang kemudian mengambil sebatang rokok.

''Kalau begitu hati-hatilah'' kata salah satu wanita

Para wanita itu kemudian berlari pergi mencari tempat yang aman. Pria itu tersenyum melihat para wanita itu pergi dengan tatapan love di matanya. Pria itu kemudian menaruh bahan-bahan makanan nya di salah satu rumah dan kemudian dengan cepat terbang ke angkasa menggunakan kaki nya yang terlihat menginjak-injak udara.

Pria itu mencari para penduduk lain yang meminta pertolongan. Mungkin dia harus menolong para wanita dulu namun sepertinya dia harus menolong mereka semua.

 **DENGAN PARA PETINGGI**

Terlihat sekarang ada Azazel dan para petinggi di Underworld yang sedang membicarakan masalah ini. Mereka sudah menyuruh para perajurit untuk mengevakuasi para penduduk karena masalah yang cukup besar ini.

''Apa yang harus kita lakukan?'' Ajuka kepada Sirzechs

''Kita harus mengevakuasi para penduduk dulu'' kata Sirzechs

''Aku setuju'' kata Serafall juga yang setuju

''Lalu bagaimana dengan para monster yang menyerang kota?'' tanya Ajuka lagi.

''Percayakan kepada Iblis muda dan para penolong lain nya'' kata Sirzechs dengan tersenyum melihat mereka semua disitu.

Serafall terlihat mengerti dengan perkataan dari Sirzechs yang mengatakan kalau mereka harus percaya dengan para Iblis muda di Underworld karena mereka akan menjadi Iblis yang kuat di masa depan nanti.

''Baiklah, ayo kita evakuasi penduduk dulu'' kata Ajuka

Sirzechs dan Serafall terlihat mengangguk mengerti. Mereka bertiga kemudian pergi keluar untuk segera melakukan tugas mereka.

 **KEMBALI KE KOTA.**

Terlihat sekarang ada tiga orang yang sedang bertarung, tepatnya 2 melawan satu orang. Dia orang wanita sedang melawan 1 pria yang sepertinya cukup kesulitan saat melawan kedua wanita di depan nya ini karena mereka bukanlah wanita biasa.

Susanoo menggunakan pedang nya menyerang kedua wanita itu akan tetapi sepertinya kedua wanita itu bisa menghindari nya, terlihat ada bekasan tebasan membelah bangunan di belakang nya. Wanita yang berambut hijau kemudian menggunkan panah nya untuk memanah Susanoo akan tetapi Susanoo menangkis anak panah nya dengan pedang nya

Susanoo kemudian mengeluarkan angin yang ribut yang sangat kuat menembaknya ke arah wanita yang memakai pedang namun tiba-tiba saja dia mengeluarkan sebuah perisai dan menangkis serangan dari Susanoo yang terbuat dari sihir angin.

Artemis kemudian menembakan nya banyak panah ke arah Susanoo namun sebagai Dewa dia tidak mungkin terkena anak panah itu walaupun terlihat ada beberapa anak panah yang sepertinya bisa di kendalikan oleh Artemis dengan menggunakan pikiran nya membuat Susanoo begitu kesulitan.

''Wah kau ternyata Dewi perawan yang berbakat'' puji Susanoo walaupun ada rasa penghinaan

''Diam kau'' kata Artemis dengan memakai wajah datar

Freya dengan menggunakan sayap nya dengan cepat menebas Susanoo dengan pedang nya akan tetapi Susanoo menangkis serangan Freya dengan pedang katana nya juga. Mereka terlihat sekarang menyerang satu sama lain dengan kekuatan pedang mereka masing-masing. Freya kagum dengan cara berpedang Susanoo yang sepertinya benar-benar sangat berbakat sebagai seorang Dewa.

Artemis yang merasa di acuhkan kemudian menembakan sebuah panah yang kali ini berbeda, tembakan anak panah kali ini benar-benar sangat cepat sehingga hampir mengenai Susanoo yang menghindari nya namun Susanoo kaget karena ternyata ada Freya yang kemudian menggunakan perisai nya untuk mendorong Ssuanoo sehingga Susanoo merasakan sakit di wajah nya karena terkena perisai milik Freya.

Susanoo kemudian mundur ke belakang dengan cukup jauh untuk beristirahat sebentar dan menyembuhkan luka di wajah nya dulu. Susanoo melihat ke arah kedua Dewi di depan nya ini.

''Kalian ternyata tidaklah lemah'' kata Susanoo memuji kedua Dewi di depan nya ini.

''Jangan meremehkan kami'' kata Freya.

''Jangan remehkan aku dengan para mortal itu'' kata Artemis dengan nada ego nya

Susanoo hanya tersenyum melihat mereka berdua. Luka di wajah nya sudah sembuh dan kemudian melihat ke arah kedua Dewi di depan nya lagi. Dia berpikir kalau dia tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan mereka berdua akan tetapi...

''Tidak ada salah nya untuk mencoba'' kata Susanoo yang kemudian mengangkat pedang nya dan kemudian terlihat pedang nya memiliki elemen air.

Freya dan Artemis terlihat bingung dengan apa yang dia lakukan dengan menggunakan pedang nya itu. Susanoo hanya tersenyum melihat mereka berdua bingung.

''Kalian bingung? Baguslah karena tempat ini sebentar lagi hancur'' kata Susanoo

''Apa maksudm-Tunggu! Kau mau menghancurkan kota ini?!'' tanya Freya dengan kaget

''Memangnya kenapa? Ada masalah dengan itu?'' tanya Susanoo yang kemudian dengan cepat menebas pedangnya dan terlihat seperti tebasan air yang sangat besar sekali.

Artemis dan Freya kemudian menghindari tebasan itu akan tetapi bangunan di belakang mereka terlihat terbelah menjadi berkeping-keping dengan sangat cepat dan terlihat ada air bah yang sangat besar keluar dari atas langit.

''Hujan?'' Freya terlihat bingung

''Aku dengar dia adalah Dewa badai, jadi sepertinya dia mengontrol cuaca'' kata Artemis melihat Susanoo.

''Kalau begitu itu akan sangat berbahaya ke para penduduk disini'' kata Freya

''Tapi sepertinya pada penduduk sudah tidak ada lagi'' kata Artemis melihat di sekitar mereka dari atas rumah yang tinggi dan melihat kalau tidak ada lagi para penduduk yang terlihat.

Freya senang mendengarnya karena mereka tidak perlu memikirkan keselamatan para penduduk. Freya kemudian melihat ke arah Susanoo yang ada di gedung yang paling tinggi.

''Sepertinya ini pertarungan ini benar-benar akan sangat lama sekali'' kata Freya.

Terlihat di beberapa sisi kota terlihat ada banjir namun banjir itu tidak terlalu parah, hanya sebatas lutut kaki orang dewasa. Terlihat sekarang ada Zoro yang sedang berjalan dengan sangat kesal karena dia tadi merasakan ada angit yang sangat kuat dan sekarang dia malah terkena air yang begitu deras sekali

Zoro kemudian melihat ke atas bangunan dan melompat ke sana agar dia bisa berlari dengan cepat di atas bangunan itu. Zoro merasakan dengan Haki pengamatan nya kalau ada tiga orang yang sedang bertarung di depan nya. Zoro dengan cepat berlari ke depan untuk melihat siapa yang sedang bertarung.

Di sisi lain kota lagi terlihat ada Luffy dan Levanda yang terlihat kesulitan untuk berjalan karena banjir juga menerjang mereka. Luffy melihat kalau Levanda bisa terbang, dia kaget karena tidak tahu kalau dia bisa terbang

''Kau bisa terbang?!'' tanya Luffy dengan kaget

''Oh maaf, aku ini Succubus. Aku bisa terbang seperti Iblis'' kata Levanda memberitahu

Luffy terlihat cemberut karena dia juga berharap ingin memiliki sayap dan terbang sama seperti Levanda. Dia kemudian melenturkan tangan nya dan kemudian menarik dirinya ke atas bangunan.

''Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?'' tanya Luffy

''Aku melihat kalau kita sudah menyelamatkan semua penduduk disini, dan aku tidak melihat ada penduduk lain nya'' kata Levanda yang terbang melihat pemandangan.

Levanda kemudian melihat kalau ada yang sedang bertarung di depan mereka di mana banjr itu berasal.

''Hey aku melihat ada yang sedang bertarung di sana'' kata Levanda

''Kalau begitu kita harus kesana'' kata Luffy yang kemudian berlari sambil lompat ke bangunan lain menuju ke tempat orang bertarung itu.

Levanda yang melihat Luffy yang langsung menuju ke sana kaget dan kemudian mengejar nya. Levanda berpikir kalau sepertinya mereka akan terkena masalah yang sangat serius sekali di depan sana melihat juga ada petir di tempat pertarungan itu.

Disisi lain terlihat ada kelompok Iblis muda yang sekarang sedang terbang menggunakan sayap mereka dan melihat kalau banjir sedang menerjang kota di Underworld. Mereka semua kaget bertanya-tanya dari mana air ini berasal. R

Rias melihat ke depan kalau air itu berasal dari bangunan yang tinggi di depan mereka. Rias juga berpikir kalau sepertinya ada pertarungan di sana.

''Hey sepertinya ada pertarungan di sana, apakah kita harus kesana?'' tanya Rias kepada para Iblis muda lain nya

''Aku rasa kita harus kesana, aku berpikir kalau disana kita bisa menemukan siapa yang membawa para monster di Underworld'' kata Sona dengan penasaran juga.

''Kalau begitu kita harus kesana'' kata Ravel juga

Mereka kemudian terbang ke tempat pertarungan itu juga.

 **DI PERTEMPURAN ITU**

Terlihat sekarang Freya dan Artemis masih melawan Susanoo walaupun mereka sudah dari tadi melawan Susanoo, tapi mereka sama sekali tidak lelah karena mereka adalah makhluk yang lebih kuat dari makhluk mortal.

Artemis masih melihat Susanoo yang masih di atas langit sambil melihat mereka berdua di bawah. Artemis benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk mengalahkan Dewa lain, dia mungkin bisa mengalahkan para monster karena hanya menembakan anak panah kepada mereka namun, dia tidak pernah berkelahi bersama Dewa lain

''Dia sangat kuat, apa yang harus kita lakukan?'' tanya Artemis

''Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian nya, kau mencoba untuk menyerangnya. Semoga saja dia masih bisa terluka dengan parah'' kata Freya yang kemudian menyiapkan perisai nya untuk menyerang Susanoo.

Suanoo yang melihat Freya yang kemudian ingin menyerang nya kemudian mencoba melihat bagaimana cara dia menyerang dirinya. Susanoo melihat kalau Freya menyerang dengan lurus ke depan dengan menggunakan perisai nya. Suasanoo kemudian menghindari serangan itu dengan menghindari ke samping.

Susanoo kaget karena ternyata Freya memegang pedang di belakangnya, dia kemudian mencoba untuk menebas Susanoo namun Susanoo dengan mudah menangkis serangan Susanoo dengan menggunakan pedangnya akan tetapi dia kaget saat Freya melempar perisai nya ke atas dan kemudian dia menendang Susanoo, Susanoo masih saja menangkis serangan Freya yang kali ini menggunakan tangan nya.

''Kau cukup pintar juga'' kata Susanoo.

Freya hanya tersenyum melihat Susanoo memujinya. Susanoo kemudian kaget melihat kalau perisai yang dia tarjatuh dan kemudian Freya kemudian memegang perisai itu dengan memukul Susanoo dengan menggunakan perisai nya.

Susanoo mencoba untuk menahan serangan nya akan tetapi sepertinya perisai Freya ternyata memiliki kekuatan pendorong yang kuat dan kemudian Susanoo terlempar ke belakang dengan sangat cepat sekali.

Freya mendarat dengan sangat mudah ke bawah namun dia tidak tahu kalau ternyata Susanoo melempar pedang nya ke atas dan kemudian menuju ke bawah tepat di atas Freya. Freya kaget dan kemudian mencoba untuk menangkis serangan itu akan tetapi sepertinya pedang itu memiliki elemen alam yang sangat kuat sekali. Freya terlihat terjatuh dari bangunan yang tinggi itu dan kemudian menabrak tanah dengan sangat keras sekali.

Namun terlihat kalau Freya baik-baik saja, dia terlihat bangun dengan rasa sakit namun tidak terlalu parah. Dia kemudian melihat ke atas melihat kalau Susanoo tersenyum ke bawah melihat nya

''Kau ternyata sangat licik sekali'' kata Freya melihat Susanoo.

''Kau pikir hanya kau yang memiliki sifat licik sebagai seorang makhluk atas'' kata Susanoo.

Freya hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Susanoo. Susanoo kemudian menyadari kalau masih ada Artemis bersama nya di atas bersama dirinya. Susanoo kemudian merasakan serangan di belakangnya yaitu serangan anak panah yang sangat banyak sekali. Terlihat ada ribuan anak panah menyerang terus punggung nya dan kemudian dia terjatuh ke bawah dengan sangat keras akan tetapi masih ada banyak anak panah menyerangnya walaupun dia sudah ada di tanah.

Banyak bangunan yang hancur di tempat Susanoo terjatuh, dan terlihat ada banyak sekali anak panah yang sangat banyak di tempat itu. Freya berpikir kalau sepertinya si Dewi perawan itu berhasil melakukan serangan kuat yang bisa membuat Susanoo terluka parah ataupun langsung mati.

''Kau lihat, begitu caranya melakukan serangan'' kata Artemis yang melompat ke bawah dengan tanpa ada masalah sama sekali.

''Aku akui, kau memang hebat dalam menggunakan panah'' kata Freya memuji Artemis

''Kau juga tidak terlalu buruk menggunakan pedang dan perisai'' kata Artemis membalas pujian Freya

Freya hanya tersenyum. Tubuh nya kemudian sembuh sendiri, walaupun kekutan penyembuh Dewa dan Dewi tidak secepat Iblis clan Phenex, tetap saja mereka memiliki kekuatan regenerasi yang cepat dari rata-rata Manusia.

''Tapi ini belum berakhir'' kata Freya yang kemudian melihat ke arah Susanoo berada

Terlihat dia terluka cukup parah karena serangan dari Artemis yang sangat kuat sekali sehingga menghancurkan beberapa gedung dan rumah hancur berantakan. Susanoo mencoba untuk berfokus menyembuhkan tubuh nya dengan kekuatan Dewa nya, tentu saja Susanoo memiliki kekuatan regenerasi.

''Kalian benar-benar Dewi yang sangat menyebalkan'' kata Susanoo yang terlihat wajah nya terluka namun terlihat mulai sembuh.

Freya dan Artemis hanya sedang bersiap-siap lagi untuk melawan Susanoo yang sepertinya sudah sedang bersiap-siap untuk mengalahkan mereka berdua. Susanoo menatap ke arah kedau Dewi itu dengan tatapan datar namun ada rasa kesal nya

''Jadi apakah kau sudah menyerah?'' tanya Freya yang sudah bersiap-siap dengan pedang dan juga perisai nya berpikir kalau sepertinya Susanoo masih belum selesai bertarung dengan mereka berdua.

Kemudian tiba-tiba saja muncul lubang teleport lagi. Susanoo terlihat hanya mendesah karena tahu siapa yang akan datang. Terlihat ada 3 orang yang keluar dari lubang dimensi itu, ada 2 orang wanita yang tiba-tiba saja keluar dari lubang dimensi itu.

''Sepertinya si Dewa badai itu mengalami masalah'' kata salah satu wanita

''Sudah kuduga, dia sama sekali tidak bisa di handalkan'' kata wanita satu lagi

Susanoo hanya terlihat kesal namun dia menahan wajah kesal nya dan kemudian melihat ke kedua wanita yang menghina nya.

''Sedang apa kalian disini, Tiamat, Xeperia?'' tanya Susanoo melihat mereka

''Aku hanya berpikir kalau kau akan mengalamu kesulitan dan ternyata aku benar'' kata Tiamat mengejek Susanoo.

''Diamlah. Mantan Dewi sepertinya tidak berhak mengejek ku'' kata Susanoo

Tiamat hanya tersenyum melihat Susanoo kesal. Xeperia melihat ke arah Freya dan Artemis yang sepertinya melihat berdua seperti sedang bersiap-siap akan di serang.

''Tentu saja dia kesulitan, dia melawan dua Dewi. Yang satu adalah pemimpin Huntress dan yang satu lagi pemimpin Valkyrie'' kata Xeperia melihat kedua Dewi itu.

Tiamat hanya tersenyum melihat mereka berdua karena sepertinya mereka akan menjadi lawan yang sangat kuat sekali. Xeperia dan Tiamat kemudian berjalan ke arah Susanoo

''Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja, kau sepertinya butuh istirahat walaupun kau seorang Dewa'' kata Xeperia melihat Susanoo

''Sudahlah, jangan pikirkan dia. Yang kita harus pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana cara untuk mengalahkan kedua wanita di depan kita ini'' kata Tiamat melihat ke arah Freya dan juga Artemis.

''Aku tahu itu, dan karena itu aku sudah bersiap-siap'' kata Xeperia yang kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah sihir di sekliling mereka

Freya kaget melihat nya karena di tahu sihir itu. Ternyata dia sepertinya menggunakan sihir pelindung untuk melindungi mereka dari serangan sihir. Walaupun sihir pelindung itu hanya bisa melindungi mereka dari sihir kecil tapi tetap saja itu akan sangat menganggu.

''Mereka menggunakan sihir pelindung'' kata Freya memberitahu

''Itu sama sekali tidak masalah bagiku, aku hanya perlu mengontrol anak panah ku ke tempat yang tidak bisa di lindungi oleh pelindung mereka'' kata Artemis sambil terlihat mengeluarkan beberapa anak panah.

''Jangan gegabah, mereka tidak akan sebodoh itu. Pasti mereka memiliki rencana untuk itu'' kata Freya memberitahu

Freya kemudian terlihat mengangkat pedang nya dan kemudian terlihat memberinya kekuatan sihir. Artemis terlihat kagum dengan Freya yang sepertinya bisa memberi kekuatan kepada benda lain.

''Pedang ini bisa memotong sihir pelindung itu dengan mudah akan tetapi sepertinya itu bukanlah sihir pelindung biasa'' kata Freya.

''Aku juga berpikiran seperti itu, mereka pasti memiliki anggota yang memiliki kekuatan yang unik-unik'' kata Artemis.

Mereka terlihat menatap lawan mereka satu sama lain. Tak lama kemudian muncul seseorang lagi dari lubang teleport lagi. Terlihat ada wanita yang sepertinya berumur tiga puluhan, dia memakai sebuah pakaian selendang putih dan terlihat memakai mahkota terbuat dari tanaman.

''Sedang apa kau disini, nenek tua?'' tanya Susanoo melihat wanita itu.

''Kau kejam sekali mengatakan aku nenek tua, aku masih terlihat muda'' kata wanita itu yang kemudian melihat ke arah Artemis dan Freya

''Cih jadi dia bersama mereka'' kata Artemis mengetahui wanita itu

''Apakah kau tahu wanita itu? Siapa dia?'' tanya Freya.

''Dia adalah Gaia. Sang Titan'' kata Artemis

Freya kaget mendengar kalau Gaia adalah seorang Titan. Di mitologinya juga memiliki ras Titan yang tentu saja sangat kuat dari para Dewa.

''Sial, mereka ternyata memiliki rekan yang sangat kuat'' kata Freya dengan kesal melihat mereka semua.

Tak lama kemudian muncul lah seorang pria dari belakang Freya dan Artemis. Kedua Dewi itu melihat ke belakang dengan sangat cepat berpikir kalau itu adalah musuh akan tetapi sepertinya hanyalah seorang pria biasa

''Sial, Aku tidak tahu kalau disini ada banyak sekali pepohonan'' kata pria itu dengan kesal

Pria itu kemudian melihat kedua wanita di depan nya ini.

''Siapa kalian?'' tanya pria itu

''Justru kami yang bertanya seperti itu!'' kata kedua wanita itu yang terkejut karena kedatangan pria itu.

''Kalian ini kenapa?'' tanya Zoro

''Kau tiba-tiba saja datang di belakang kamu, tentu saja kami sangat kaget!" teriak Freya melihat ke arah pria itu

''Siapa kau ini?'' tanya Artemis melihat pria di belakang nya ini.

''Aku Zoro'' kata Zoro dengan santai memperkenalkan dirinya.

''Dan sedang apa kau kesini? Apakah kau tidak mau evakuasi ke tempat aman?'' tanya Artemis

''Tidak, aku ingin menghabisi para monster yang ada di selatan kota ini'' kata Zoro dengan nada santai

''Selatan? Ini utara'' kata Freya memberitahu

Zoro hanya terdiam tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Dia hanya berpikir kalau dia melalui jalan yang benar menuju ke arah selatan akan tetapi sepertinya di malah sampai di utara.

''Jangan bilang kalau kau tersesat'' Artemis melihat ke arah Zoro dengan heran.

''Tidak, tentu saja aku tid-''

 **Bomm!**

Tiba-tiba lagi ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari atas Zoro. Kedua Dewi itu kaget lagi melihat nya dan berpikir kalau sekarang adalah musuh.

''Hahahahahahaha akhirnya aku sampai'' kata seorang laki-laki muda sambil tertawa

Dia memakai topi jerami sehingga kita semua sudah tahu siapa pria itu. Ya pria itu adalah Luffy sangat kapten bajak laut topi jerami. Luffy tertawa dan kemudian melihat di depan nya, dia melihat banyak sekali orang-orang

''Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm'' Luffy terlihat bingung

Luffy juga merasakan kalau dia sedang menginjak sesuatu.

''Hmmmmm kalian ini siapa?'' tanya Luffy dengan polos

''Justru kami yang bertanya seperti itu?!'' teriak Freya dan Artemis secara bersamaan

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Akhir bab**

 **Maaf kalau updatenya lama. Karena masalah datang lagi ke saya~. dan kalian tahu kalau aku sangat tidak suka masalah -_-**

 **Kalau kalian berpikir tentang Fanfic lain nya, aku mungkin bisa mengupdate mereka lebih cepat. Akan saya usahakan.**

 **Di bab ini terjadi kerusuhan di Underworld dan akhirnya kalian tahu siapa pelaku kerusuhan itu. Luffy dan Zoro akan bertarung di bab berikutnya namun akan ada musuh tambahan lagi.**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah baca dan Review**

 **Jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan Review dan kalau kalian masih memiliki pertanyaan, kalian bisa Review.**

 **Sampai jumpa di bab berikutnya**

 **Salam Author**


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda & Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **warning :Non Canon, dll**

* * *

 **MAKHLUK MORTAL YANG KUAT**

Terlihat kedua Dewi itu melihat seorang anak bertopi jerami sedang tersenyum dengan santai. Sedangkan para villain hanya melihat kedua orang baru itu. Artemis dan Freya melihat kalau pria di depan mereka ini bertubuh kurus walaupun tidak terlalu kurus, memakai sebuah topi jerami tua dan tinggi rata-rata.

''Siapa kau ini?'' tanya Artemis

''Oh, kalau kalian ini siapa?'' tanya Luffy balik

''Jawab dulu pertanyaan ku!" teriak Artemis dengan kesal

Freya hanya mendesah pasrah mengerti dengan perasaan dari Dewi di sebelah nya ini. Luffy kemudian menyadari kesalahan nya.

''Oh maafkan aku. Aku adalah Luffy, orang yang akan menjadi raja bajak laut'' kata Luffy dengan semangat seperti dulu nya

Kedua Dewi itu kaget mendengar perkataan dari Luffy yang mengatakan kalau dia akan menjadi raja bajak laut. Itu membuat mereka heran karena disini adalah daratan dan kenapa pula ada raja di kalangan bajak laut

''Jadi siapa kalian?'' tanya Luffy

''Aku Artemis, Dewi berburu'' kata Artemis

''Aku Freya, ratu Valkyrie'' kata Freya

Luffy hanya mengangguk mengerti. Luffy tahu kalau sepertinya mereka berdua adalah seorang yang kuat karena Rias mengatakan kalau ada seseorang dengan menyandang nama Dewa atau Dewi maka mereka adalah orang yang kuat

Luffy kemudian melihat ke belakang di mana Tiamat dan Xeperia berada. Luffy berpikir kalau mereka adalah orang di balik penyerang kota di Underworld ini.

''Jadi kenapa kau kesini?'' tanya Freya

''Aku melawan para monster dan kemudian aku melihat kalau disini ada yang sedang berkelahi, jadi aku datang kesini'' kata Luffy dengan jujur

''Oh begitu, itu sama sekali tidak bagus'' kata Artemis karena sepertinya dia datang di waktu yang sangat tidak tepat.

Artemis berbalik melihat ke arah Gaia mengetahui kalau dia pastilah sangat kuat. Seorang Titan mungkin bisa menghancurkan kota di Underworld ini dengan sangat mudah sekali.

''Sebaiknya kau pergi, disini tidak aman'' kata Freya.

''Tidak, aku akan bertarung. Apakah mereka penjahat nya?'' tanya Luffy menunjuk ke belakang

Gaia hanya tersenyum melihat laki-laki itu lagi. Dia bertemu dengan nya saat di dunia manusia di sebuah sekolah. Tiamat dan Xeperia hanya menatap ke arah pria itu menganggumi dengan keberanian nya yang ingin melawan mereka.

''Apakah aku tidak salah dengar, seorang manusia ingin melawan kita?'' tanya Susanoo melihat Luffy

''Jangan meremehkan nya, dia sepertinya adalah orang yang kuat'' kata Gaia merasakan ada energi aneh di dalam tubuh nya itu.

Gaia kemudian tersenyum mengetahui energi apa yang ada di dalam tubuh orang itu. Dia kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah Tiamat dan juga Xeperia.

''Hey Fallen Goddess. Bisakah kau menyerang laki-laki itu dengan serangan jarak jauh'' pinta Gaia

''Kau ingin aku menyerang manusia itu sebelum kita bertarung?'' tanya Tiamat dengan kaget

''Serang saja'' perintah Gaia

Tiamat terlihat kesal karena dia sama sekali tidak mau di perintah oleh siapa pun. Dia kemudian menciptakan sihir air kecil dan kemudian melemparnya ke arah mereka semua. Freya dan Artemis menyadari ada nya serangan dengan sihir mereka, mereka kemudian menghindari serangan itu dengan menhindari ke samping satu sama lain

Freya dan Artemis kaget karena serangan itu ternyata menuju ke arah Luffy yang terlihat hanya terdiam melihat serangan itu, mereka ingin menyelamatkan nya akan tetapi mereka tidak akan sempat. Luffy kemudian dengan santai menundukan kepala nya ke samping sehingga dia tidak terkena serangan itu

Tiamat dan Xeperia kaget melihat kalau manusia itu bisa menghindari serangan Tiamat dengan mudah tanpa ada masalah. Susanoo juga kaget melihat nya, Gaia hanya tersenyum karena dugaan nya benar

''Sudah ku duga, dia akan memakai 'Ramalan' '' kata Gaia melihat Luffy

''Ramalan? apa itu?'' tanya Xeperia

''Sangat sulit untuk menjelaskan nya karena ini akan sangat panjang, namun aku akan menjelaskan nya sedikit. Dulu di saat perperangan beberapa bangsa di dunia, manusialah paling banyak mengalami ketepurukan, mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki sihir walaupun ada beberapa mereka yang memiliki Sacred Gear namun itu saja tidak cukup. Namun kemudian datang seorang manusia aneh yang memiliki kekuatan aneh, dia mengajari para manusia lain nya untuk menggunakan kekuatan aneh itu. Dia bisa merasakan serangan, keadaan seseorang dan yang lain nya seperti yang di lakukan anak itu'' kata Gaia sambil menunjuk ke arah Luffy yang terlihat bingung karena mereka membicarakan sesuatu kepada tentang dirinya

''Apakah kau tidak apa-apa?'' tanya Artemis

''Aku tidak apa-apa, tadi itu serangan yang cukup kuat namun aku bisa menghindarinya'' kata Luffy

''Tadi itu cukup hebat, kau memang iblis yang hebat'' puji Freya

''Sebenarnya aku ini manusia'' kata Luffy dengan tersenyum.

Freya dan juga Artemis kaget mendengarnya tidak menyangka kalau di depan mereka ini adalah manusia. Luffy hanya tersenyum melihat wajah kaget mereka, Luffy kemudian merasakan sesuatu di kaki nya. Dia merasa kalau dia sedang menginjak seseorang, Luffy kemudian melihat ke bawah nya.

Luffy melihat ada seorang yang sepertinya dia kenal, dia berambut hijau, memakai pakaian hijau dan membawa tiga pedang. Luffy kemudian menyadari kalau seseorang itu adalah Zoro

''Oh Zoro, sedang apa kau di situ?'' tanya Luffy dengan polos

Zoro kesal mendengar pertanyaan dan kemudian bangun dengan paksa sehingga membuat Luffy terjatuh ke belakang. Zoro terlihat kesal karena di di abaikan seperti itu. Zoro kemudian melihat ke arah kedua wanita di depan nya ini

''Baiklah. Jadi mereka adalah musuh?'' tanya Zoro sambil menunjuk kearah orang di depan mereka.

''Benar, mereka adalah pelaku penyerangan ini'' kata Artemis

''Kalau begitu ayo kita hajar mereka'' kata Luffy dengan semangat

''Luffy! Apakah kau baik-baik saja?''

Kemudian terdengar ada lagi suara wanita di atas mereka. Mereka kemudian semua melihat ke atas dan melihat seorang wanita yang terbang dan kemudian menuju ke arah Luffy dan yang lain nya. Dia adalah Levanda yang sepertinya berhasil mengejar Luffy setelah dia terbang kesini.

''Oh akhirnya kau sampai, Levanda'' kata Luffy

''Jangan lompat seperti itu, kau bisa saja jatuh ke mana saja'' kata Levanda.

''Maaf, shishishi'' tawa Luffy.

Levanda kemudian melihat ke arah orang-orang di depan mereka, dia merasakan kalau mereka adalah musuh terlihat dari tempat ini yang sudah hancur seperti ada pertarungan yang cukup parah. Levanda melihat ke arah Xeperia yang berpikir kalau mereka sepertinya memiliki hubungan.

''Hati-hati, mereka bukanlah orang lemah'' kata Artemis memberitahu

''Jangan salah kami kalau kalian terluka'' kata Freya yang kemudian mempersiapkan perisai dan juga pedang untuk bertarung.

Tiamat hanya tersenyum dan kemudian mengangkat tangan nya ke depan seperti akan menggunakan serangan sihir, Tiamat kemudian mengeluarkan tembakan sihir air kepada Luffy dan yang lain nya. Artemis kaget karena tembakan air itu sangat deras sekali, Luffy dan yang lain nya menghindari serangan itu dengan cukup mudah.

Luffy kaget melihat kalau besi di belakang nya hancur karena serangan air tadi, Zoro merasakan kalau tembakan sihir air tadi sangat deras sehingga bisa menghancurkan besi yang begitu keras.

''Ini akan sangat menarik'' kata Zoro yang kemudian mengambil kedua pedang nya untuk segera bertarung

Xeperia terlihat mencoba untuk mengeluarkan serangan sihir api ke arah Luffy dan yang lain nya. Zoro kemudian membelah serangan api itu dengan pedang nya, Zoro kaget melihat kalau ternyata Tiamat sudah siap untuk menyerang nya dengan sebuah tombak. Zoro menahan serangan Tiamat dengan menggunakan pedang nya.

Freya kemudian merasakan ada serangan lagi di depan mereka, dia melihat kalau ada sebuah batu yang sangat besar menuju ke arah mereka. Freya kemudian menggunakan perisai nya untuk menghancurkan batu besar itu. Freya melihat kalau serangan itu berasal dari Gaia yang tersenyum

Artemis kemudian menembakan anak panah menuju ke arah Gaia namun terlihat kalau ada akar yang dari tanah keluar ke atas dan kemudian menangkap anak panah Artemis. Artemis hanya menggeram karena sepertinya pertarungan ini tidak akan adil karena mereka memiliki kekuatan tambahan yang sangat kuat.

Xeperia sedang bertarung dengan Levanda yang menggunakan elemen api sebagai tinju nya. Levanda hanya merasa kalau serangan dari Xeperia benar-benar sangat kuat, Levanda benar-benar merasa familiar dengan Xeperia namun dia tidak tahu apa yang membuat nya familiar. Susanoo hanya terlihat melihat saja, dia kelelahan karena menggunakan sihir nya untuk melawan kedua Dewi itu dan menyembuhkan dirinya, dia terlalu meremehkan kedua wanita itu. Susanoo melihat kalau ada lemparan sebuah perisai ke arah nya, dia kemudian menunduk untuk menghindari serangan perisai itu.

''Hmm bisakah kau memberikan ku beberapa menit untuk istirahat'' pinta Susanoo melihat Freya yang kemudian datang dengan cepat sambil membawa pedang nya untuk menyerang Susanoo.

Freya menebas Susanoo tetapi dia terlihat menangkis serangan Freya dengan menggunakan pedang nya. Freya hanya merasa kalau Susanoo benar-benar sudah kelelahan karena serangan yang sangat kuat dari Artemis, ini adalah saatnya untuk mengalahkan nya. Luffy kemudian dengan cepat untuk mengalahkan boss yaitu Gaia di bantu oleh Artemis di belakangnya.

 **''Gomu-Gomu no Pistol!''** Luffy kemudian memukul Gaia namun Gaia terlihat menghindar dengan mudah

''Menarik, aku tidak tahu kalau kau memiliki kekuatan aneh'' kata Gaia yang kemudian mengangkat tangan nya ke arah bawah Luffy.

Luffy merasakan kalau di tanah yang dia pijak tiba-tiba saja bergetar dan kemudian muncul batu yang berbentuk kerucut yang akan menusuk Luffy namun Luffy bisa menghindarinya. Luffy benar-benar kaget melihat sihir tadi itu.

''Apa-apaan sihir tadi'' kata Luffy dengan kaget

''Dia seorang Titan bumi, dia bisa mengendalikan bumi dengan sesukanya dengan menggunakan sihir'' kata Artemis memberitahu Luffy

''Berarti dia benar-benar sangat kuat'' kata Luffy.

Luffy kemudian tersenyum karena dia akan melawan musuh yang sangat kuat, Luffy kemudian maju ke depan untuk melawan Gaia lagi namun kali ini dia akan berhati-hati. Gaia kemudian menggunakan sihir untuk membuat batu kerucut lagi untuk menyerang Luffy namun Luffy menghindari semua serangan itu dengan menggunakan Haki pengamatan nya. Luffy kemudian bersiap-siap untuk menyerang Gaia lagi

'' **Gomu-Gomu no Pistol** '' kata Luffy yang menyerang Gaia

Gaia menghindari serangan Luffy dengan menghindar ke samping, Gaia kaget karena ternyata Luffy sudah ada di depan nya. Luffy sudah bersiap-siap dengan menggunakan tinju nya, Luffy mencoba untuk memukul Gaia akan tetapi terlihat pukulan Luffy tidak mengenai Gaia, malah terlihat ada batu yang sangat besar tiba-tiba saja melindungi Gaia

''Sial, kekuatan nya benar-benar sangat menyebalkan'' kata Luffy dengan kesal

Artemis kemudian menggunakan panah nya untuk menyerang Gaia akan tetapi semua anak panah nya terlihat di tangkis dengan sangat mudah. Gaia kemudian melihat ke arah Artemis dengan tersenyum

''Bukankah kau adalah cucu ku'' kata Gaia

''Memangnya kenapa?'' tanya Artemis dengan santai.

''Kenapa kau melawan ku? Bukankah kita ini keluarga'' kata Gaia dengan tersenyum

''Kau bukanlah keluarga ku'' kata Artemis yang kemudian menembakan anak panah berwarna silver yang sangat besar ke arah Gaia

Gaia terlihat tiba-tiba saja berpindah posisi dengan tanah yang dia injak tiba-tiba saja bergerak sendiri ke samping untuk menghindari serangan dari Luffy. Gaia kemudian mengangkat tangan nya, terlihat tanah di bawah Luffy dan Artemis hidup dan kemudian berbentuk seperti pedang. Luffy menghindari semua tebasan itu dengan Haki pengamatan nya, Artemis menghindari nya dengan mudah.

 **''Gomu-Gomu no Muchi!''** teriak Luffy menendang Gaia dari kanan

Gaia kemudian mengangkat tangan kanan untuk menangkis serangan dari Luffy, terlihat tendangan Luffy menendang sebuah batu pelindung yang sangat keras. Luffy kemudian maju ke depan untuk menyerang nya lagi.

 **''Gomu-Gomu no Rifle!''** teriak Luffy

Gaia kemudian menciptakan pelindung batu lagi di depan nya untuk menangkis serangan dari Luffy namun terlihat batu itu langsung hancur dari pukulan rifle Luffy. Gaia menghindari nya pukulan Luffy namun dia terlihat kaget karena pukulan Luffy benar-benar sangat kuat sehingga menghancurkan bebatuan.

''Baiklah, bagaimana dengan ini'' kata Gaia yang kemudian terlihat ada akar yang sangat banyak mencoba untuk menusuk Luffy

Luffy menghindari serangan itu dengan melompat ke sana kemari dengan lincah, teryata wanita di depan nya ini benar-benar sangat kuat dan susah untuk mempridiksi serangan nya. Artemis sekali lagi menembakan anak panah silver dengan sangat banyak menuju ke arah Gaia. Gaia mencoba untuk menangkis serangan dari Artemis dengan batu pelindung milik nya lagi

Luffy kemudian mencoba untuk menyerang Gaia karena berpikir kalau ini adalah saat nya, namun saat ingin menyerang nya. Luffy menyadari kalau ada banyak serangan menuju ke arah nya, Luffy melihat kalau ada sesuatu seperti duri menuju ke arah nya dengan sangat cepat. Luffy menghindari semua duri itu

''Dia juga bisa menggunakan elemen pepohonan'' kata Artemis mengingatkan

Luffy benar-benar kesal saat ini karena semua serangan nya benar-benar di hindari dan di tangkis dengan sangat mudah. Luffy kemudian menggunakan Gear Second nya untuk menyerang Gaia, Luffy dengan cepat menuju ke arah Gaia. Gaia kaget melihat Luffy yang kali ini begitu cepat sekali.

 **''Gomu-Gomu no Jet Bazzoka!''** teriak Luffy.

Luffy memukul Gaia dengan sangat keras sekali bahkan terlihat ada gelomban kejut yang sangat kuat sekali. Gaia merasa kalau pelindung batu nya langsung hancur dan kemudian serangan itu mengenai dirinya. Gaia terpental dengan sangat jauh ke belakang, Luffy melihat nya dengan tersenyum berpikir kalau Gaia akan kalah dengan ini. Artemis kaget melihat kecepatan gerak dan serangan Luffy.

''Sepertinya aku berhasil mengalahkan nya'' kata Luffy dengan senang

''Jangan lengah, dia tidak akan kalah dengan serangan begitu'' kata Artemis mengingatkan.

Terlihat Gaia baik-baik saja setelah terkena serangan dari Luffy tadi. Luffy kaget melihat Gaia baik-baik saja. Gaia sekarang terlihat kagum melihat ke arah Luffy.

''Kau benar-benar sangat kuat, kalau begitu aku akan serius'' kata Gaia yang terlihat mengangkat tangan nya. kemudian muncul banyak sekali akar berbentuk pedang muncul dari tanah.

Luffy dan Artemis sekarang terlihat sedang bersiap-siap untuk bertempur lagi. Sedangkan di sisi lain terlihat Zoro sedang melawan Tiamat dengan menggunakan dua pedang nya, dia mengakui kalau Tiamat tidak terlalu buruk juga menggunakan sebuah pedang buatan air di tangan nya. Zoro kemudian mencoba untuk menebas Tiamat namun terlihat dia menghindari nya dengan mudah.

''Tidak adil kalau aku hanya menggunakan satu pedang'' kata Tiamat. Tiamat kemudian menciptakan sebuah pedang lagi dengan menggunakan elemen patir

Zoro hanya tersenyum karena itu sama sekali tidak masalah baginya, dia kemudian mencoba untuk membuat sebuah serangan menuju ke arah Tiamat.

 **''72 Caliber Phoenix''** teriak Zoro

Zoro mengayunkan pedang nya untuk menebas Tiamat dengan tebasan angin, Tiamat kemudian menggunakan sihir angin untuk menangkis serangan dari Zoro. Zoro tersenyum melihat kalau lawan nya ini benar-benar bukan orang biasa

''Bagus'' kata Zoro

Zoro kemudian dengan cepat maju ke depan untuk untuk menyerang Tiamat lagi. Tiamat kemudian mempersiapkan sihir pelindung untuk dirinya yang akan di serang oleh Zoro

 **''Two-Sword Style Castle Gate''** Zoro kemudian menebas kedepan dengan lurus.

Tiamat kaget melihat ada dua tebasan yang sangat kuat menebas sihir pelindungnya. Tiamat merasakan kalau serangan tadi akan membuat dirinya akan terluka parah kalau terkena. Tiamat kemudian menembakan sihir api dan petir menuju ke arah Zoro.

Zoro hanya tersenyum dan kemudian maju dengan sangat cepat menghindari semua serangan itu. Zoro kemudian mempersiapkan pedang nya untuk menyerang lagi, Tiamat yang melihatnya kemudian sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu di tangan nya.

 **''Two Sword Style: Two Cutter''** Zoro kemudian menebas Tiamat dengan menggunakan dua tebasan di depan nya

Tiamat yang melihat nya kemudian dengan cepat menghindarinya dan kemudian menyerang Zoro dengan tangan nya yang sudah bersiap-siap tadi. Zoro kaget melihat kalau ada tombak terbuat dari air di tangan Tiamat yang kemudian menuju ke arah nya. Zoro menghindari serangan itu namun dia kaget karena ada sihir petir lagi di atas nya

''Ini sudah berakhir'' kata Tiamat

Petir itu kemudian mencoba untuk mengenai Zoro, Zoro yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dan kemudian menghindarinya. Tiamat kagum dengan kecepatan dan reflek Zoro yang benar-benar sangat cepat. Zoro hanya tersenyum melihat Tiamat yang sepertinya bingung untuk menyerang nya lagi

''Jangan terlalu sombong dulu'' kata Tiamat yang kemudian mengeluarkan sayap naga nya

Zoro hanya terlihat bersiap-siap untuk menyerang Tiamat lagi. Levanda terlihat kelelahan melawan Xeperia karena level sihirnya dan level nya benar-benar sangat berbeda jauh. Xeperia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah sihir api yang sangat besar menuju ke arah Levanda.

Levanda yang melihat nya kemudian melihat serangan itu kemudian menghindari nya namun dia kaget melihat kalau ada serangan sihir kegelapan di belakangnya. Levanda kemudian terkena serangan itu dan merasakan sakit di belakang nya

''Kau masih terlalu lemah'' kata Xeperia

Xeperia kemudian maju ke depan dengan pelan-pelan untuk segera membunuh Levanda. Luffy yang melihat nya kemudian tidak membiarkan nya, dia dengan cepat menuju ke arah Xeperia dan kemudian mencoba untuk menyerang nya

 **''Gomu-Gomu no Jet Rifle''** ucap Luffy memukul Xeperia

Xeperia kemudian mengeluarkan elemen kegelapan seperti tangan yang menahan pukulan dari Luffy yang sangat cepat itu. Luffy kaget karena pukulan nya bisa di tangkis dengan mudah, Luffy kemudian mencoba untuk menyerang lagi

 **''Gomu-Gomu no Jet Muchi''** teriak Luffy menendang Xeperia

Xeperia terkena tendangan dari Luffy dan kemudian terpental ke belakang dengan sangat cepat sekali. Luffy melihat ke arah Levanda untuk melihat keadaan nya, Luffy melihat kalau Levanda benar-benar sangat terluka parah di punggung nya

''Sebaiknya kau mundur dulu'' kata Luffy memerhatikan Levanda

''Baiklah, namun apakah kau bisa mengalahkan wanita itu?'' tanya Levanda

''Tenang saja, aku pasti bisa mengalahkan nya'' kata Luffy dengan semangat

Luffy kemudian melihat ke arah Xeperia yang terlihat bangun sekarang dan kemudian melihat ke arah Luffy dengan wajah datar nya. Luffy sudah bersiap-siap untuk melawan Xeperia akan tetapi dia melihat kalau Artemis terlihat kesulitan untuk melawan Gaia

Gaia terlihat banyak sekali mengeluarkan elemen tanah dan batu dan beberapa tumbuhan lain nya untuk menyerang Artemis. Gaia hanya tersenyum melihat Artemis yang kesusahan untuk melawan nya.

''Apakah kau kira akan menang melawan Titan sendiri?'' tanya Gaia dengan sombong

''Diamlah, aku bisa mengalahkan mu'' kata Artemis

''Baiklah, kalau begitu cobalah, Cucuku'' kata Gaia

Artemis sekali lagi menembakan anak panah silver dengan sangat banyak sekali untuk menyerang Gaia.

 **''Invasion of Silver Arrows''** ucap Artemis menembakan banyak sekali anak panah silver

Gaia menangkis semua serangan anak panah milik Artemis dengan menggunakan perisai sihir dan beberapa senjata nya. Gaia tahu kalau anak panah itu bukanlah anak panah biasa sehingga dia terlihat berhati-hati. Gaia kemudian menembakan satu akar yang tajam menuju ke arah Artemis

Artemis tidak bisa menghindari serangan itu karena terlihat kaki nya terlilit satu akar sehingga dia tidak bisa bergerak. Artemis terkena serangan akar itu tepat di perutnya, terlihat perutnya terkoyak dengan sangat payah. Luffy dan yang lain nya kaget melihat nya. Freya yang sedang melawan Susanoo kemudian berhenti

''Sebaiknya kau menolong nya'' kata Susanoo dengan santai membiarkan Freya menolong Artemis

Freya kemudian dengan cepat terbang menuju ke arah Artemis yang terlihat memegang perutnya tertunduk. Gaia hanya menatap Artemis dengan tersenyum, dia bisa saja menyerang Artemis lagi namun dia terlihat tidak melakukan nya

''Jadi, hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan?'' tanya Gaia

Luffy kemudian dengan cepat menuju ke arah Gaia untuk menyerang nya. Gaia yang sudah mentahui serangan apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Luffy kemudian menangkis nya dengan tumbuhan yang muncul tiba-tiba saja dari bawah tanah. Luffy memukul tanaman itu dengan menggunakan Gear Second nya.

Tumbuhan itu langsung hancur dan kemudian Luffy dan Gaia bisa saling menatap satu sama lain. Gaia menatap Luffy yang terlihat memakai wajah marah nya sekarang, Gaia hanya tersenyum melihat manusia muda itu benar-benar marah sekarang.

''Apakah kau marah sekarang?'' tanya Gaia dengan mengejek

''Tentu saja, kau melukai teman ku'' kata Luffy dengan marah

''Teman? Jadi dia adalah teman mu. Aku tidak tahu kalau seorang Dewi pembenci pria sepertinya memiliki seorang teman laki-laki'' kata Gaia dengan santai

Luffy kemudian mencoba untuk menendang Gaia akan tetapi sepertinya di tahan oelh Gaia dengan cukup mudah. Luffy kemudian melihat kalau ada batu berbentuk tangan memukulnya dari depan, Luffy pun terpental ke belakang dengan sangat cepat sekali. Luffy menabrak pepohonan di belakang nya

''Sial, wanita itu kuat sekali'' kata Luffy dengan kesal

Zoro terlihat hampir berhasil memojokan Tiamat dengan hanya kedua pedang nya. Tiamat benar-benar kagum melihat manusia di depan nya ini yang sangat hebat dalam menggunakan pedang nya, dia bisa memotong berbagai elemen dan material yang dia lempar

Zoro melihat ke arah Luffy yang sepertinya sekarang mengalami masalah, dia kemudian hanya tersenyum karena Luffy masih bisa mengalahkan wanita itu hanya dengan menggunakan kekuatan nya. Luffy tidak perlu membutuhkan kekuatan nya. Luffy kemudian terlihat terbangun dan kemudian menatap ke arah Gaia dengan kesal

''Baiklah, kali ini aku akan mengeluarkan kekuatan ku yang lebih kuat'' kata Luffy yang kemudian melapisi tangan nya dengan Haki.

Gaia hanya terlihat bingung dengan perkataan dari Luffy yang mengatakan kalau dia masih belum serius dari tadi dan sekarang sepertinya dia akan serius sekarang. Luffy kemudian mengangkat tangan kanan nya bersiap-siap

 **''Gear 4-''**

''Luffy!"

Luffy kemudian menghentikan gerakan nya dan kemudian melihat ke belakangnya ada yang memanggil nya, Zoro juga melihat ke belakang nya. Luffy dan Zoro melihat kalau ada Rias dan para Iblis bangsawan muda lain nya sedang terbang menuju ke arah sini.

Luffy terlihat senang melihat mereka datang yang sepertinya akan membantu mereka. Rias dan para Iblis lain nya kemudian turun ke bawah menuju ke arah Luffy

''Apakah kau tidak apa-apa, Luffy?'' tanya Rias

''Tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa'' kata Luffy dengan tersenyum

''Jangan berbohong, aku bisa melihat banyak sekali luka di tubuh mu itu'' kata Sona melihat Luffy

''Ini hanya luka kecil, tidak masalah bagi ku'' kata Luffy dengan santai

''Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita berkerjasama untuk melawan orang itu, bukankah dia pelaku penyerangan ini?'' tanya Sairaorg

''Yup benar sekali'' jawab Luffy

''Kalau begitu'' Sona kemudian mengeluarkan elemen air nya untuk segera melawan Gaia

Gaia hanya tersenyum melihat para Iblis muda itu ingin melawan dirinya. Dia sama sekali tidak masalah untuk melawan mereka semua, Gaia kemudian mengeluarkan akar yang sangat banyak sekali dengan betuk lancip yang tajam. Sairaorg kemudian dengan cepat memukul akar-akar itu dengan mudah dan kemudian hancur

Luffy kagum melihat serangan dari Sairaorg itu.

''Wow itu serangan yang hebat'' puji Luffy

''Terima kasih namun ini saja belum cukup untuk mengalahkan nya. Aku akan membantu mu untuk maju'' kata Sairaorg

''Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo'' kata Luffy yang sekarang memakai Haki di tangan nya

Luffy tidak memakai Gear Second nya lagi untuk menghemat tenaga nya, dia sekarang hanya memperlukan Haki karena sudah di bantu oleh Sairaorg untuk maju ke depan.

''Ayo!'' teriak Sairaorg

Luffy dan Sairaorg kemudian dengan cepat maju ke depan untuk melawan Gaia. Gaia hanya tersenyum melihat mereka berdua yang akan menyerang nya. Gaia mengeluarkan bebatuan yang sangat besar sekali menuju ke arah Luffy dan Sairaorg namun mereka berdua menghindari dan memukul batu itu hingga batu itu hancur. Luffy dan Sairaorg sudah sampai di depan Gaia

Gaia hanya tersenyum melihat mereka sudah ada di depan nya, Gaia kemudian mengangkat tangan kanan nya dan kemudian semua tanah disitu bergeser dengan sangat cepat. Luffy dan Sairaorg terlihat berputar dengan sangat cepat, Luffy dan Sairaorg sekarang malah ingin memukul Rias dan yang lain nya karena tanah yang mereka injak bergeser. Luffy dan juga Sairaorg kemudian menahan pukulan mereka

''Sial, aku terkena trik itu lagi'' kata Luffy dengan kesal

''Sebenarnya apa itu tadi?'' tanya Sairaorg dengan kebingungan

''Biar aku jelaskan, dia adalah Gaia sang Titan bumi. Jangan remehkan dia karena hanya dia seorang wanita akan tetapi dia adalah salah satu makhluk Primordial disini, dia bisa mengendalikan bumi seenaknya seperti tadi yang kalian lihat'' kata Sona menjelaskan

''Kau ini pintar sekali ya'' puji Luffy.

''Itu tidak terlalu pintar bagiku'' kata Sona sambil membetulkan kacamatanya dengan bangga

Rias hanya tertawa kecil melihat kalau Sona sebenarnya cukup senang di puji. Ravel yang melihat Levanda yang terluka kemudian dengan cepat menuju ke arahnya, Ravel kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil dari kantung nya dan kemudian membuka nya. Levanda hanya terlihat bingung melihat kalau ada seorang anak kecil menuju ke arahnya

''Sedang apa kau disini, aku harus evakuasi'' kata Levanda

''Tenang, aku Iblis bangsawan. Aku akan menyembuhkanmu'' kata Ravel yang kemudian meneteskan air mata Phoenix kepada luka Levanda

Levanda kemudian merasakan kalau rasa sakit dan luka nya tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari punggungnya. Levanda kaget melihat nya

''Itu tadi adalah air mata Phoenix, itu bisa menyembuhkan luka mu dengan cepat'' kata Ravel dengan tersenyum.

Levanda hanya terlihat bersyukur karena ada yang menolongnya. Luffy dan Sairaorg kemudian mencoba untuk berlari lagi kali ini namun terlihat sekarang ada Zoro di samping mereka. Luffy heran melihat Zoro ingin menyerang Gaia

''Bukankah kau sedang melawan wanita yang di sana itu?'' tanya Luffy menunjuk ke arah Tiamat yang terlihat sekarang sedang melawan peerage Rias

''Dia ada yang mengurus nya'' kata Zoro dengan tersenyum

Gaia hanya tersenyum melihat mereka berdua yang maju melawan nya. Gaia kemudian mencoba untuk menggunakan trik itu lagi akan tetapi dia terlihat terdiam tidak bisa bergerak. Gaia hanya terbingung melihat keadaan ini. Dia melihat kalau salah satu wanita dari Iblis bangsawan itu lah yang melakukan nya. Dia adalah Seekvaira Agares

''Oh jadi dia bisa memanipulasi waktu, itu bagus namun ini kurang'' kata Gaia yang kemudian bergerak perlahan-lahan melawan kekuatan sihir waktu itu

Gaia kemudian membuat banyak sekali bebatuan dan akar yang sangat lancip dan kemudian menembakan nya ke arah Luffy dan yang lain nya terutama kelompok Rias dan juga lain nya. Sona dan Tsubaki kemudian mengeluarkan pelindung sihir untuk melindungi mereka semua.

Luffy, Zoro dan Sairaorg kemudian dengan cepat berlari ke depan untuk menyerang Gaia, mereka menghindari semua serangan akar dan bebeatuan dari Gaia dengan sangat mudah. Luffy kemudian mencoba untuk memukul Gaia.

 **''Gomu-Gomu no Bazzoka''** teriak Luffy mencoba untuk memukul Gaia

Gaia kemudian mengangkat tangan nya dan kemudian menangkis serangan Luffy dengan batu yang ada di sekitarnya, Zoro menebas batu itu untuk menghancurkan nya dan kemudian berhasil. Sairaorg kemudian mencoba untuk memukulnya akan tetapi terlihat ada akar yang sangat kuat melilitnya, Luffy tidak membiarkan kesempatan ini, dia kemudian dengan cepat mencoba untuk memukul Gaia dengan tangan kanan nya yang terlihat memakai Haki

Luffy kemudian memakai Gear Second nya dan kemudian terlihat ingin menyerang Gaia dengan serangan yang sangat kuat sekali.

 **''Gomu-Gomu no Redhawk''** teriak Luffy yang kemudian memukul Gaia dengan lurus

Gaia yang melihat ada pukulan api kemudian kaget dan kemudian mencoba untuk menangkisnya namun dia tidak berhasil karena pukulan Luffy yang sangat kuat sekali bercampur dengan elemen api. Gaia kemudian terpental ke belakang dengan sangat keras sekali

Rias, Sona dan di bantu oleh Ravel kemudian mencoba untuk melawan Tiamat, Tiamat hanya mendecih melihat mereka bertiga akan melawan nya. Rias sudah berapa kali menggunakan kekuatan penghancurnya dan Sona dengan elemen air nya, Ravel terkadang menggunakan elemen api nya untuk menyerang akan tetapi dia tidak terlalu ahli dalam bertarung.

Tiamat sangat kesal melihat mereka menyerang dirinya karena mereka tidak membiarkan dia untuk istirahat sementara. Tiamat kemudian menembakan 5 elemen berbeda ke arah mereka berdua. Rias yang melihat serangan itu kemudian terbang menuju ke arah Ravel dengan cepat untuk menjauhkan nya dari tempat ini. Sona melindungi mereka dengan sihir pelindung nya

''Maaf, aku tidak terlalu membantu'' kata Ravel

''Tidak apa-apa, kau sudah sangat membantu'' kata Rias

Para peerage Rias dan Sona terlihat melawan Xeperia dan juga Susanoo. Susanoo hanya terlihat bermain-main dengan mereka karena sepertinya mereka masih belum terlalu berkembang untuk melawan dirinya.

Akeno kemudian mencoba untuk menyerang Xeperia dengan menggunakan sihir petirnya namun terlihat Xeperia bisa menyerap sihirnya dengan elemen kegelapan nya. Koneko sedang bertarung dengan Xeperia dengan jarak dekat dan terlihat Xeperia tidak terlalu buruk juga untuk melawan dengan jarak dekat bahkan dia berhasil menendang Koneko walaupun dia juga terkena pukulan Koneko. Kiba dan Xenovia membantu Koneko

Xeperia benar-benar sangat kesal melihat mereka semua karena tidak membiarkan nya untuk istirahat untuk sebentar. Xeperia merasakan kalau bahu nya yang sebelah kiri terkena tebasan yang sangat kuat sekali. Xeperia kemudian mundur ke belakang.

''Sial, mereka terlalu banyak'' kata Xeperia

''Apakah kita akan mundur?'' tanya Susanoo.

''Coba kau tanya kepada nenek itu'' kata Xeperia menunjuk ke arah Gaia yang sedang bertarung.

Susanoo kemudian melihat ke arah Gaia yang sepertinya sangat kesusahan melawan banyak sekali orang. Freya yang sekarang membantu mereka dengan dari jarak jauh.

''Aku akan memberikan kalian peluang'' kata Freya yang kemudian melempar perisai nya ke arah Gaia

Gaia yang melihat perisai itu terbang ke arahnya kemudian menghindarinya akan tetapi dia lepat fokus terhadap Luffy dan yang lain nya. Sairaorg kemudian memukul perisai batu yang melindungi Gaia dan kemudian hancur, Zoro tidak menyia-nyiakan ini, dia kemudian dengan cepat mengangkat ketiga pedangnya untuk menyerang secara bertubi-tubi.

 **''Three Sword Style: Great Dragon Twister''** Zoro kemudian membuat sebuah ternado yang sangat besar sekali menebas semua bebatuan dan akar yang telah di ciptakan oleh Gaia

Gaia kaget melihat manusia seperti dia bisa menciptakan dampak kerusakan yang sangat kuat seperti ini. Gaia kemudian melihat ke atas langit dan melihat kalau ada dua tangan yang sangat besar sekali datang menuju ke arahnya

 **''Gomu-Gomu no Grizzly Magnum!''**

Luffy kemudian memukul Gaia dengan kedua tangan nya yang sangat besar, Gaia kemudian dengan sangat cepat terpental ke belakang. Dia juga menabrak beberapa bangunan di belakangnya hingga tembus ke belakang lagi. Mereka bertiga terlihat tersenyum karena berpikir kalau mereka sudah menang

''Sepertinya kita menang'' kata Sairaorg dengan bangga.

''Yup, aku juga berpikir seperti itu'' kata Zoro

Luffy kemudian turun dari atas langit dan kemudian mendarat dengan sempurna di tanah. Luffy melihat ke arah terpentalnya Gaia yang sangat jauh itu. Artemis dan Levanda yang terlihat sudah mulai sembuh hanya kaget karena ketiga orang itu benar-benar bisa menghajar Gaia

''Mereka hebat'' kata Artemis

''Yup, makhluk mortal yang sangat kuat'' kata Freya melihat Luffy dan Zoro.

Mereka berdua kemudian melihat kalau Gaia baik-baik saja walaupun sudah terkena serangan sihir seperti itu. Mereka semua kaget melihat semua luka Gaia secara cepat sembuh walaupun sepertinya lebih lambar dari sebelum nya. Luffy, Zoro dan Sairaorg kemudian terlihat bersiap-siap lagi untuk melawan nya.

''Baiklah, kalian sudah cukup membuatku marah'' kata Gaia yang kemudian ingin mengeluarkan serangan sihir yang lebih kuat lagi namun dia kemudian menyadari kalau ada serangan sihir merah menuju ke arahnya

Gaia menangkis serangan sihir itu dengan pelindung sihirnya yang berwarna hijau. Rias dan yang lain nya kaget melihat itu, mereka kemudian melihat siapa yang menyerang Gaia. Terlihat kalau ada Sirzecsh, Serafall, Azazel dan para Iblis kelas tinggi lain nya.

''Wah gawat, bantuan sudah datang. Sepertinya kita harus mundur'' kata Susanoo dengan santai sambil tersenyum melihat para Iblis kelas tinggi itu.

Gaia hanya terdiam melihat mereka semua yang sudah menyerang nya. Serafall tidak tinggal diam, dia kemudian menembakan balok es lancip yang sangat besar dan kemudian menembakan nya ke arah Gaia. Gaia yang melihatnya kemudian menghancurkan balok es itu dengan serangan sihirnya yang berwarna hijau.

Namun Gaia kaget karena melihat kalau ada Grayfia yang sudah ada di belakangnya dan kemudian menyerangnya dengan palu es yang di pegangnya. Gaia kemudian terpental ke samping dengan sangat cepat, Gaia kemudain mencoba mengendalikan dirinya dan kemudian berdiri di salah satu pohon.

Gaia kemudian melihat ke arah Sirzechs dan juga yang lain nya.

''Baiklah, kita mundur'' kata Gaia yang kemudian menciptakan portal dimensi untuk pergi

Susanoo, Tiamat dan juga Xeperia kemudian menuju ke arah Gaia dengan sangat cepat untuk segera pergi dari Underworld.

''Jangan biarkan mereka pergi'' kata Rias yang kemudian menembakan sihir penghancurnya ke arah mereka bertiga.

Mereka bertiga bisa menghindari serangan dari Rias dan para Iblis lain nya. Mereka semua akhirnya berhasil masuk ke dalam portal yang di ciptakan oleh Gaia. Sebelum pergi, Xeperia melirik ke arah Levanda sebentar dan kemudian masuk ke dalam portal. Gaia lah yang paling belakang masuk ke dalam portal

''Tunggu Gaia! Apa sebenarnya tujuan kalian?!'' teriak Azazel dengan penasaran.

Gaia kemudian melihat ke arah Azazel sambil tersenyum.

''Kami hanya mau tahta kami di dunia ini kembali'' kata Gaia yang kemudian masuk ke dalam portal.

Azazel hanya bingung dengan perkataan dari Gaia yang mengatakan kalau mereka hanya ingin tahta mereka kembali. Azazel hanya mendesah dan kemudian melihat ke para Iblis muda lain nya yang terlihat kelelahan karena sudah bertarung.

''Apakah kalian baik-baik saja?'' tanya Sirzechs kepada Rias dan yang lain nya

''Kami baik-baik saja, Maou-sama'' kata Sona

''Kalau begitu baguslah, apakah dari kalian ada yang terluka?'' tanya Sirzechs

''Aku dan yang lain nya sudah menyembuhkan beberapa Iblis muda lain nya'' kata Asia dengan senang bangga.

''Bagus, kau memang hebat sebagai peerage adik perempuan ku'' kata Sirzechs memuji Asia

Asia hanya terlihat tersenyum dengan senang karena di puji.

Luffy, Zoro dan Sairaorg terlihat sedang berbicara satu sama lain nya.

''Hahahaha, kalian berdua benar-benar sangat hebat. Aku tidak tahu kalau ada manusia seperti kalian yang memiliki kekuatan seperti itu'' kata Sairaorg dengan senang dan memuji mereka

''Kau juga cukup hebat dan cepat tadi'' kata Luffy membalas puijan Sairaorg

''Sial, aku belum sempat mengeluarkan kekuatan penuh ku'' kata Zoro dengan kesal.

''Hahaha tadi itu sangat hebat, aku yakin kalau kita sangat hebat sebagai tim'' kata Sairaorg

''Aku rasa kau benar'' setuju Luffy.

Sirzechs kemudian menuju ke arah mereka bertiga yang sepertinya sudah berjuang dengan cukup hebat tadi.

''Kalian bertiga sepertinya sudah kelelahan, sebaiknya kalian beristirahat'' kata Sirzechs

''Aku juga tadi berpikiran seperti itu, tadi aku seharusnya masih ada di dalam pemandian dengan santai-santai nya akan tetapi malah ada keributan aneh di luar, jadi aku memutuskan untuk keluar'' kata Zoro dengan menguap karena sudah mengantuk.

''Aku tadi nya ingin mencuri makanan di kulkas'' kata Luffy mengingat saat dia ingin mencuri makanan di kulkas.

Sirzechs hanya mendesah pasrah mendengar perkataan dari Luffy. Jika saja ibu nya tahu dengan ulah Luffy makan Luffy akan benar-benar di hajar hingga babak belur. Sirzechs kemudian melihat ke arah Iblis muda lain nya

''Kalian semua, sebaiknya setelah ini kalian kembali ke rumah kalian masing-masing. Untuk kerusakan di kota serahkan pada kami'' kata Sirzechs dengan keras sekali

''Baiklah Maou-sama!'' kata mereka semua

Rias kemudian menuju ke arah ketiga laki-laki itu.

''Sebaiknya kita kembali, Luffy, Zoro'' kata Rias

''Baiklah, aku sudah sangat mengantuk sekali'' kata Luffy dengan menguap

''Senang bisa bertarung bersama kalian, jika ada waktunya aku akan bertarung dengan kalian'' kata Sairaorg dengan semangat

''Kalau begitu majulah!'' teriak Luffy dan juga Zoro dengan secara bersamaan.

Sairaorg hanya tersenyum melihat semangat mereka berdua. Sairaorg kemudian menuju ke arah para peeragenya untuk segera kembali ke tempat mereka. Luffy dan Zoro sekarang benar-benar sangat lelah sekali, Grayfia kemudian mendatangi Sirzechs dan yang lain nya

''Grayfia akan mengantar kalian'' kata Sirzechs

''Kalau begitu baguslah'' kata Zoro

''Lulu dan yang lain nya baik-baik saja, jadi jangan khawatir'' kata Grayfia

''Benarkah? Aku tadinya sangat khawatir dengan nya'' kata Luffy menghawatirkan putri kecil itu itu

Rias dan Grayfia kemudian merasa kalau Luffy sekarang memiliki sifat dan insting seorang ayah karena menghawatirkan Lulu.

''Ayo, saatnya pulang'' kata Rias mengajak mereka semua

 **DI KEDIAMAN RUMAH KELUARGA GREMORY**

Terlihat sekarang Luffy dan yang lain nya sedang berjalan di lorong rumah itu, mereka sekarang sudah berjalan ke ruang tamu untuk bertemu dengan Lulu dan yang lain nya. Luffy dan Zoro hanya kagum melihat kalau tempat ini ternyata baik-baik saja bahkan tidak ada kerusakan sedikitpun.

''Kau benar-benar hebat bisa menjaga rumah'' kata Luffy memuji Grayfia

''Aku juga mengakui itu'' kata Zoro dengan ikutan.

Grayfia terlihat hanya terdiam mendengar pujian mereka berdua, mereka berdua benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana cara memuji seorang wanita. Mereka malah memuji dengan kekuatan wanita itu.

Rias mendesah mendengar pujian mereka yang sepertinya tidak terlalu romantis ataupun menarik, Akeno hanya tertawa kecil melihat Luffy dan juga Zoro yang sangat tidak peduli dengan hal romantis ataupun hal tentang seorang wanita.

Mereka kemudian sudah ada di depan pintu ruang tamu. Mereka semua kemudian mendengar ada beberapa suara dari dalam ruang tamu

''Silahkan madam, aku menyiapkan dengan kasih sayang''

''Terima kasih Koki-kun, kau sangat baik sekali''

''Dan ini juga untuk mu, Lulu-chan''

''Terima kasih paman alis keriting''

''Terima kasih paman Sanji''

 _''Sanji!''_ Luffy dan juga Zoro terlihat kaget mendengar nama itu.

Grayfia kemudian mendesah sudah mengetahui suara siapa itu.

''Dia sudah kembali'' kata Grayfia

Grayfia kemudian membuka pintu ke ruang tamu. Terlihat kalau ada 4 orang yang sepertinya sedang makan di meja makan, terlihat kalau ada Venelana, Lulu, Milicas dan juga seorang pria yang berambut kuning.

Luffy dan Zoro melotot melihat siapa siapa orang itu, Rias dan yang lain nya bingung melihat orang asing itu dan juga melihat ke arah Luffy dan Zoro yang kaget melihat nya.

''Oh Grayfia-cyan sudah datang, aku sudan menyiapkan-''

Pria itu kemudian terhenti dengan perkataan nya setelah melihat ke arah Grayfia dan juga yang lain nya. Pria itu kaget melihat ke arah Luffy dan juga Zoro yang sepertinya dia sangat mengenal mereka berdua.

''Luffy, Marimo'' kata pria itu

Zoro terlihat memakai wajah kesalnya setelah pria itu memanggil nya

''Sanji!'' teriak Luffy

''Koki mesum'' kata Zoro.

Sanji benar-benar kaget ternyata mereka bisa bertemu dengan seperti ini. Dia sudah mencari mereka di tempat ini sejak lama namun mereka sama sekali tidak bisa di temukan.

Lulu yang melihat Luffy baik-baik saja hanya terlihat senang sekali.

''Papa!'' teriak Lulu melihat Luffy

Sanji kaget mendengarnya.

''Papa? Siapa?'' tanya Sanji kepada Lulu

''Papa!'' ucap Lulu sambil menunjuk ke arah Luffy

Sanji kemudian melotot ke arah Luffy dengan sangat lebar sekali.

''Papa?!'' teriak Sanji dengan kaget.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Maaf kalau updatenya lama.**

 **Akhirnya di bab ini mereka akhirnya bertemu dengan sangat mengagetkan. Bagaimana ya reaksi sanji setelah mengetahui kalau Luffy sudah mempunyai seorang putri.**

 **Untuk anggota topi jerami lain nya akan saya pikirkan namun tidak semua nya. Kita lihat saja di masa depan nanti.**

 **Saya langsung mengupdate dua cerita saya, silahkan di baca.**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah baca dan Review**

 **Jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan Review**

 **Sampai jumpa di bab berikutnya.**

 **Salam Author**


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda & Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **warning :Non Canon, dll**

* * *

 **ADA TAMU DI RUMAH KELUARGA GREMORY**

 **DI DUNIA MANUSIA**

Di rumah Ayano terlihat ada beberapa orang yang sedang sarapan di pagi hari. Ayano sedang sarapan dengan penghuni rumah lain nya, dia bingung karena ternyata wanita bernama Ama itu masih ada disini, padahal dia mengatakan kalau dia hanya menginap sementara

''Jadi, kemana kau akan pergi, Ama?'' tanya Ayano.

''Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak tahu pasti akan pergi kemana'' kata Amaterasu.

''Lalu kenapa kau ke sini?'' tanya Reynare dengan heran.

''Karena aku baru pindah kesini'' jawab Amaterasu

Ayano hanya mengangguk kecuali Eveline dan yang lain nya. Eveline terlihat hanya berhati-hati dengan Dewi di depan mereka ini karena mereka adalah makhluk yang mengusir mereka dari tanah mereka sendiri.

Soniy hanya mencoba untuk makan dengan tenang tanpa menatap mata Amaterasu yang terlihat menatap salah satu dari mereka. Lily hanya heran melihat wanita itu karena dia tiba-tiba saja ada di dalam rumah ini. Ayano mengatakan kalau dia adalah orang yang tersesat di kota dan menginap disini.

Ketiga Malaikat Jatuh hanya mencoba makan dengan tenang sama seperti Soniy. Eveline kemudian melihat ke arah Amaterasu berpikir apakah dia akan membuat masalah di pagi hari ini.

''Aku mungkin bisa membantumu mencari tempat tinggal'' kata Eveline mencoba untuk ramah.

''Oh kau baik sekali'' kata Amaterasu dengan tersenyum ramah namun terlihat merasa kesal

Eveline juga tersenyum namun terlihat merasa kesal. Mereka berdua hanya menatap satu sama lain dengan tersenyum namun sebenarnya mereka terlihat saling mengejek. Ayano hanya heran melihat mereka berdua seperti itu.

''Apakah kalian berdua baik-baik saja?'' tanya Ayano dengan heran.

''Ya kami baik-baik saja'' kata Eveline.

Ayano merasa kalau mereka berdua tidak baik-baik saja sama sekali. Ayano kemudian melihat kalau mereka semua sudah menyelesaikan sarapan mereka, Ayano mengambil piring dan kemudian mencuci nya sedangkan Eveline dan yang lain nya masih duduk satu sama lain.

''Aku penasaran kapan Luffy dan yang lain nya pulang'' kata Ayano dengan mencuci piring

Amaterasu heran mendengarnya sedangkan Eveline dan yang lain nya terlihat kaget mendengar perkataan dari Ayano tadi. Mereka terlihat berkeringat dengan sangat banyak sekali di wajah mereka.

''Apakah masih ada penghuni di rumah ini?'' tanya Amaterasu.

''Yup benar sekali, kami masih memiliki penghuni di rumah ini'' kata Ayano

Eveline dan yang lain nya terlihat berkeringat dengan sangat banyak di wajah mereka semua. Amaterasu kemudian berbalik untuk melihat ke arah Eveline dan yang lain nya yang sepertinya sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, Amaterasu kemudian tersenyum jahat melihat mereka

''Bolehkah aku bertemu dengan mereka?'' tanya Amaterasu dengan wajah imutnya

''Ya kau boleh tapi mereka sedang pergi. Mungkin mereka akan kembali besok'' kata Ayano dengan blak-blakan.

 _''Ayano, kenapa kau mengatakan hal yang bisa membunuh kita semua''_ pikir Eveline dan yang lain nya

Ayano kemudian selesai membersihkan piring dan juga gelas. Dia kemudian memutuskan untuk segera pergi ke sekolah karena dia melihat kalau sepertinya dia sudah terlambat ke sekolah. Ayano melihat ke jam dinding menunjukan kalau masih terlalu pagi sehingga dia lega

''Aku akan pergi ke sekolah, kalian tolong jaga rumah'' kata Ayano yang kemudian berjalan menaiki tangga menuju ke kamar nya di lantai dua.

Eveline dan yang lain nya terlihat mengangguk mengerti. Amaterasu menatap ke arah mereka semua dengan tatapan tajam karena sepertinya mereka sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari nya.

Eveline dan yang lain nya terlihat tidak menatap balik Amaterasu karena mereka tidak mau terlihat mencurigakan walaupun mereka sekarang sangat mencurigakan. Amaterasu menatap mereka dengan cukup lama melihat apakah wajah mereka sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu kepada nya.

''Jadi kalian sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu? Baiklah kalau kalian tidak mau memberitahu nya, aku akan mencari tahu apa itu'' kata Amaterasu dengan tersenyum percaya diri.

Eveline benar-benar merasa terganggu dengan sifat Dewi di depan nya ini. Dia mungkin saja melawan nya dan mungkin saja menang namun itu akan sangat memiliki resiko. Eveline hanya terdiam sambil melihat ke samping jendela barharap kalau Luffy dan Lulu tidak terlalu cepat pulang nya.

Soniy kemudian berdiri. Amaterasu kaget melihat Soniy tiba-tiba saja berdiri

''Kau mau kemana?'' tanya Amaterasu

''Aku mau belanja, kita kehabisan bahan makanan'' kata Soniy

Amaterasu menatap ke arah Soniy dengan tatapan tajam, Soniy hanya terlihat gemetaran karena dia di tatap tajam seperti itu. Dia juga pernah di tatap tajam sepert itu oleh para sudarinya yang lain nya sehingga membuat nya benar-benar trauma.

''Baiklah, kau boleh pergi'' kata Amaterasu mengizinkan

Soniy kemudian terlihat lega karena Amaterasu mengizinkan nya untuk berbelanja. Reynare dan kedua malaikat jatuh lain nya terlihat kesal karena tiba-tiba saja Amaterasu terlihat menjadi tuan rumah disini

''Hey, kenapa kau sekarang terlihat seperti tuan rumah disini?'' tanya Reynare dengan protes

''Apakah itu masalah?'' tanya Amaterasu dengan tatapan tajam

''Ya itu sangat masalah'' kata Reynare membalas tatapan tajam Amaterasu

Eveline mendesah melihat mereka berdua sepertinya akan bertarung, dia kemudian berdiri untuk segera memisahkan mereka sebelum pertarungan yang akan memakan korban jiwa.

''Hey kalian berdua, hentikan itu'' kata Eveline dengan mencoba untuk meringankan keadaan

Mereka berdua masih menatap tajam satu sama lain. Amaterasu kemudian terlihat mengalah karena merasa kalau percuma melakukan pertarungan disini sehingga bisa membuat korban jiwa manusia.

Kalawarner dan Mittelt dari tadi hanya bersiap-siap kalau Amaterasu benar-benar akan melawan Reynare. Mereka tentu saja tidak akan tinggal diam, Soniy hanya terlihat tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan karena dia tidak memiliki pengalaman untuk bertarung.

Ayano kemudian terlihat turun ke lantai bawah dengan menggunakan seragam sekolah nya. Dia melihat kalau sepertinya ada masalah di meja makan saat mereka sarapan tadi. Ayano melihat kalau Reynare, Kalawarner dan Mittelt menatap ke arah Amaterasu dengan tatapan tajam dan juga sebaliknya terlihat Amaterasu membalas tatapan mereka.

''Ada apa ini?'' tanya Ayano.

Mereka semua kaget melihat kalau Ayano sudah selesai memakai seragam sekolah nya. Reynare dan kedua malaikat jatuh lain nya terlihat menenangkan diri mereka.

''Tidak ada apa-apa'' jawab Eveline

Ayano kemudian melihat ke arah Amaterasu yang sepertinya sedang marah namun sekarang dia terlihat mulai tenang dan kemudian duduk kembali di kursinya. Ayano hanya bingung melihat mereka semua yang tadi nya menatap tajam satu sama lain sekarang malah terlihat bersantai seperti tidak terjadi sesuatu.

''Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi. Ama, aku berharap kalau kau senang disini'' kata Ayano

Amaterasu tersenyum ke arah Ayano membuatnya berpikir kalau dia sudah senang tinggal disini walaupun sebenarnya tidak. Ayano kemudian pergi meninggalkan Amaterasu dengan yang lain nya di rumah

''Dengar, aku tidak mau membuat masalah, kau juga pasti mengerti kan?'' tanya Eveline mencoba untuk damai

''Aku mengerti tapi jangan pernah ganggu aku'' kata Amaterasu menatap mereka semua

''Baiklah, itu tidak masalah namun jangan melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan di depan Ayano atau kita semua akan terkena masalah'' kata Eveline

Amaterasu hanya terlihat mengangguk mengerti dengan cemberut karena tiba-tiba saja Eveline seperti mengancam nya. Eveline kemudian melihat ke arah Lily yang telah selesai memakan sarapan nya, dia dari tadi terlihat dia saja seperti tidak mau terlibat dalam hal ini

 _''Semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa di masa depan''_ pikir Eveline

 **DI UNDERWORLD-RUMAH KELUARGA GREMORY**

''Ap-ap-ap-apa-apa-apa-APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI, LUFFY?!''

Terlihat kalau Sanji sedang memegang kerah baju Luffy yang mengangkat nya ke atas. Terlihat di wajah Sanji ada kemarahan dan juga kesedihan karena sesuatu. Luffy hanya tertawa melihat teman nya itu marah kepada nya dengan tiba-tiba saja.

Zoro terlihat hanya menikmati kejadian ini melihat Sanji seperti sedang tersiksa kalau Luffy ternyata sudah memiliki seorang putri. Rias dan yang lain nya hanya kaget karena sepertinya mereka sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain

''Kau mengenalnya?'' tanya Rias kepada Luffy

''Yup, dia ini koki di kapal ku'' jawab Luffy dengan jujur

Rias dan para peerage nya kaget karena ada satu lagi anggota Luffy. Sanji kemudian melihat ke Rias dan para peerage wanita nya, dia kemudian melepas Luffy dan kemudian menuju ke arah Rias dan para peerage wanita nya. Sanji kemudian memegang tangan Rias dan kemudian mencium nya

''Salam nona muda, apakah ada yang bisa aku bantu?'' Sanji terlihat sangat sopan sekali terhadap Rias

Rias hanya terlihat tersenyum kaku melihat Sanji yang tiba-tiba saja mencium tangan nya dan kemudian terlihat dia seperti seorang pria yang sopan terhadap wanita. Sanji kemudian mencium tangan Akeno juga, Akeno hanya terlihat tersenyum tidak terganggu sama sekali.

Sanji kemudian melihat ke arah Asia, Asia hanya tersenyum sama seperti Rias yaitu tersenyum kaku tidak tahu apa yang harus di katakan. Sanji melihat ke arah Koneko, dia kemudian menyadari kalau ternyata Koneko benar-benar sangat manis seperti anak kucing berwarna putih, Sanji dengan wajah love-love kemudian menuju ke arah Koneko.

Koneko yang melihat nya kemudian menendang Sanji tepat di wajah nya sehingga membuat Sanji terpental ke samping dengan sangat cepat dan kemudian menabrak dinding. Kepala Sanji tertanam di tembok.

Luffy tertawa melihat Koneko menendang Sanji, Zoro hanya tersenyum dengan merasa bahagia melihat Sanji seperti itu. Rias dan peerage lain nya hanya sweatdrop melihat Sanji yang sepertinya sangat berlebihan sopan terhadap wanita di tambah Koneko masih di bilang kecil

''Hahahahaha'' tawa Lulu juga melihat Sanji

Sanji kemudian membebaskan kepala nya dari tembok namun dia merasa tidak marah sama sekali, dia terlihat sangat bahagia saat Koneko menendang nya. Rias dan peerage nya tambah sweatdrop lagi

Grayfia mendesah pasrah melihat Sanji seperti itu, dia sudah merasakan hal yang sama kepada Rias dan yang lain nya namun dia menghormati kalau Sanji benar-benar sangat menghormati seorang wanita.

''Oka-sama, apakah anda baik-baik saja?'' tanya Grayfia

Venelana hanya terlihat heran mendengar pertanyaan dari Grayfia.

''Apa maksudmu, Grayfia?'' tanya Venelana.

''Apakah anda baik-baik saja? Apakah pria itu melukai anda?'' tanya Grayfia melihat Sanji

''Tenang saja Grayfia, Sanji-san adalah pria yang baik'' kata Venelana.

Grayfia hanya mendesah, dia sudah mengetahui sifat Sanji namun dia benar-benar merasa khawatir kalau Sanji melakukan sesuatu yang aneh di rumah keluarga Gremory ini.

''Kenapa kau bisa disini, Sanji?'' tanya Luffy

Sanji kemudian melihat ke arah Luffy dan kemudian berdiri.

''Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya tiba-tiba saja ada di dunia ini. Aku mencari kalian entah kemana saja akan tetapi saja kalian tidak bisa aku temukan'' kata Sanji yang kemudian mengambil rokok nya

''Sanji-san, sudahkah aku bilang kalau tidak boleh merokok di rumah ini'' kata Venelana sambil menatap Sanji dengan tatapan tajam namun dia terlihat masih tersenyum yaitu tersenyum kematian

Sanji kemudian menyimpan kembali rokok nya, dia kemudian tersenyum dengan kaku ke arah Venelana.

''Maaf madam, aku lupa itu'' kata Sanji dengan tersenyum kaku.

Sanji kemudian melihat ke arah Luffy dan Zoro lagi. Dia benar-benar senang melihat mereka berdua lagi walaupun dia terlihat kesal melihat ke arah Zoro.

''Jadi, Luffy. Bisakah kau jelaskan, apakah dia benar-benar putri mu?'' tanya Sanji menunjuk Lulu.

''Yup, dia putriku. Aku juga pertama kali kaget mendengarnya namun dia benar-benar putriku'' kata Luffy dengan polos tidak terlalu mengerti dengan perkataan nya.

Sanji kemudian menenangkan dirinya walaupun dia benar-benar sekali merasa cemburu karena ternyata Luffy sudah memiliki seorang putri, di tambah putri Luffy benar-benar sangat imut sekali. Lulu hanya memiringkan kepala nya dengan manis melihat kalau Sanji sedang melihatnya, Sanji melihat dia memiliki rambut berwarna putih bersih, dia memiliki mata berwarna hitam namun ada sedikit warna ungu

''Dia imut'' kata Sanji melihat Lulu

''Jangan bilang kalau kau sekarang menyukai anak kecil?'' tanya Zoro

''Tentu saja tidak, marimo'' kata Sanji dengan kesal.

Zoro terlihat kesal saat Sanji memanggilnya marimo. Sanji kemudian menuju ke arah Lulu yang sekarang masih memakan cemilan di atas meja

''Jadi, apakah kau benar putri kapten ku yang bodoh itu?" tanya Sanji

"Benar sekali, mamaku yang mengatakan seperti itu" kata Lulu dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Mamamu? Bisakah kau menjelaskan seperti apa ibumu?" pinta Sanji dengan penasaran

"Baiklah. Mamaku adalah wanita yang hebat, dia seperti ku yaitu memiliki rambut putih, dia memiliki mata ungu dan dia memiliki tubuh seksi" kata Lulu

Rias dan peerage nya kaget mendengar perkataan Lulu. Mereka tidak tahu kalau Lulu ternyata memiliki pemikiran dewasa, Venelana juga terlihat kaget mendengar perkataan dari Lulu.

"Lulu-chan memiliki sifat kedewasaan yang seharusnya dia belum mengetahui itu" kata Venelana.

"Apa yang anda harapkan, ibu nya adalah Succubus. Pasti ibunya mengajarkan sesuatu hal yang seksual" kata Grayfia.

Venelana hanya terdiam melihat Lulu. Dia tidak bisa menyalahkan ibu nya Lulu karena hal ini, lagian hal seksual juga diperlukan.

Sanji yang mendengar penjelasan Lulu terlihat merasa senang dan penasaran.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk melihat ibu mu" kata Sanji dengan semangat

Rias dan para peerage nya terlihat kaget melihat Sanji yang malah semangat ingin bertemu dengan ibu nya Lulu. Sanji kemudian melihat ke arah Luffy.

"Luffy. Kau harus menjaga Lulu-chan" kata Sanji dengan serius

Luffy terlihat hanya tersenyum saja mendengar perkataan Sanji. Dari dulu dia selalu melindungi Lulu dari bahaya yang datang menuju nya.

"Kau mengerti. Luffy?" tanya Sanji.

"Aku mengerti, Sanji" jawab Luffy.

Sanji hanya mendesah mendengarnya, dia tahu kalau kaptennya ini sama sekali tidak mengerti menjaga seorang anak namun dua cukup yakin kalau Luffy bisa menjaga Lulu dengan benar.

"Oy koki mesum, apakah kau tahu dimana yang lain nya?" tanya Zoro

Sanji mengerti dengan maksud Zoro yaitu tentang teman-teman bajak laut mereka yang lain nya. Sanji kemudian melihat ke arah Luffy dan Zoro.

"Maaf, aku sama sekali tidak tahu dimana yang lain nya. Yang aku tahu kalau aku hanya terlempar disini" jawab Sanji.

Luffy dan Zoro hanya mendesah pasrah mendengar jawaban Sanji. Mereka benar-benar khawatir dengan yang lainnya. Luffy kemudian melihat ke arah Zoro dan Sanji

"Aku yakin kalau mereka akan baik-baik saja" kata Luffy dengan percaya diri.

Zoro dan Sanji hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan kapten mereka itu. Mereka sangat percaya dengan perkataan dari kapten mereka karena perkataan nya selalu benar. Sanji kemudian melihat ke arah Rias dan yang lain nya

"Baiklah. Kalian semua boleh duduk, aku akan membuat makanan, bukankah kalian lapar setelah bertarung?" tanya Sanji sambil bersiap-siap untuk memasak makan.

Luffy dan Lulu terlihat senang mendengarnya. Semua orang kemudian duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing, Rias duduk di samping kanan Luffy sedangkan Akeno duduk di samping kiri Luffy, Zoro hanya mendesah melihat mereka berdua melihat mereka berdua yang selalu saja dekat dengan Luffy. Lulu kemudian terlihat duduk di pangkuan Luffy sehingga membuat semua orang kaget.

Zoro kemudian menyadari kalau si samping nya ternyata ada Xenovia, Xenovia terlihat sangat senang duduk di samping Zoro. Zoro terlihat kesal melihat Xenovia di sampingnya karena dia berpikir kalau Xenovia pasti melakukan sesuatu yang aneh. Sanji heran melihat Luffy dan Zoro memiliki hubungan dengan para wanita.

 _"Mereka_ _sepertinya_ _memiliki_ _hubungan"_ pikir Sanji

Sanji kemudian menuju ke dapur. Semua orang terlihat sedang menunggu makanan yang sedang Sanji masak. Grayfia kemudian menyadari kalau ada beberapa orang yang sedang menuju kesini, Luffy dan Zoro juga merasakan nya. Grayfia, Luffy dan Zoro terlihat sedang bersiap-siap di depan pintu kalau mereka adalah musuh.

Tak lama kemudian pintu pun terbuka sehingga membuat semua orang kaget. Rias dan para peerage nya sedang bersiap kalau itu adalah musuh, Grayfia terlihat melindungi Venelana jika terjadi sesuatu

"Aku bertanya-tanya ada dimana para penjaga?"

"Mereka lengah"

"Apakah dia berada disini?"

Terlihat kalau ada beberapa wanita di depan pintu. Luffy dan Zoro terlihat melihat mengenal para wanita itu. Terlihat kalau yang datang adalah Freya, Artemis, Levanda dan dua wanita yang asing bagi Luffy dan Zoro namun Lulu mengenal salah satu wanita itu.

"Halo, Lulu-chan" kata salah satu wanita itu.

Lulu terlihat kaget melihat wanita itu, dia juga terlihat ketakutan.

"Ibu, jangan membuat masalah lagi" kata Levanda melihat ibu nya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membuat masalah" kata Leoni

Grayfia dan Venelana tahu siapa mereka semua.

"Ara sepertinya kita memiliki tamu yang unik hari ini" kata Venelana dengan tersenyum

"Dua Dewi dan Ketiga wanita dari keluarga EV'Aline. Bisakah aku bertanya kenapa kalian disini?" tanya Grayfia dengan sopan.

"Kami hanya bertamu, jadi jangan khawatir" kata Freya dengan tersenyum

Grayfia terlihat lega kalau mereka ternyata hanya bertamu namun terlihat kalau dia tahu tidak lengah. Dia harus terus berjaga-jaga jika terjadi sesuatu.

"Kalau begitu silahkan duduk. Grayfia, bisakah kau membuatkan teh untuk mereka semua?" pinta Venelana.

"Baiklah oka-sama, aku akan membuatkan teh" kata Grayfia.

Grayfia kemudian menuju ke dapur untuk membuat teh untuk kedua Dewi dan para keluarga EV'Aline. Mereka semua kemudian mengambil tempat duduk mereka, Leoni terlihat duduk di depan Luffy di sampingnya ada putrinya yaitu Levanda sedangkan di sampingnya lagi ada wanita yang sepertinya lebih tua. Venelana melihat wanita itu

"Natalia EV'Aline, bagaimana dengan keluarga mu, apakah baik-baik saja?" tanya Venelana mencoba untuk akrab.

"Seperti biasa, kami baik-baik saja" kata Natalia

"Benarkah" kata Venelana tersenyum ke arah Natalia

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Natalia

"Aku tahu kalau kau memiliki keluarga yang banyak akan tetapi karena keserakahan, keluarga kalian hancur" kata Venelana

Natalia dan Leoni terlihat kaget sedikit mendengarnya. Levanda heran mendengarnya karena tidak tahu sejarah keluarga nya. Venelana hanya tersenyum melihat kalau perkataan nya sepertinya benar, Rias dan yang lain nya terlihat hanya heran dengan perkataan ibu nya Rias.

"Wah. Nyonya Gremory ternyata tahu banyak" kata Leoni tersenyum melihat Venelana.

Venelana hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Leoni. Levanda hanya heran karena tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Tapi tidak baik kalau membicarakan rahasia keluarga lain" kata Leoni kepada Venelana

Venelana hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Leoni lagi. Dia tahu kalau dia tidak boleh membicarakan aib keluarga lain namun dia sama sekali tidak suka dengan perebutan tahta keluarga EV'Aline. Luffy dan yang lain nya hanya terdiam tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Maaf mengganggu tapi ada tamu lain disini" kata Artemis.

Venelana dan keluarga EV'Aline kemudian melihat ke arah Freya dan Artemis. Venelana tersenyum melihat kedua Dewi itu.

"Maaf aku melupakan kalian" kata Venelana.

Artemis dan Freya hanya tersenyum. Mereka Kedua Dewi itu pun melihat Luffy dan Zoro. Mereka ingat saat pertempuran tadi, mereka mengingat Luffy dan Zoro bertarung dengan hebat. Mereka sama sekali belum melihat sihi milik Luffy yang bisa memanjangkan lengan nya membuat mereka kagum

''Jadi, sihir macam apa itu?'' tanya Freya kepada Luffy

''Aku tidak memiliki sihir, aku memakan buah'' jawab Luffy dengan blak-blakan.

Zoro, Rias dan yang lain nya kaget mendengarnya, mereka tidak tahu kalau Luffy akan menjawab nya dengan cepat dan jujur. Venelana hanya terlihat tersenyum melihat Luffy yang begitu jujur.

Kedua Dewi dan para keluarga EV'Aline terlihat heran mendengar perkataan dari Luffy. Mereka semua penasaran dengan maskud nya, Rias terlihat panik mengetahui kalau mereka akan mengetahui identitas Luffy.

''Maksud Luffy adalah kalau dia mendapatkan sihir itu karena dia memakan buah yang mengandung sihir'' kata Rias mencoba untuk membuat alasan.

''Itu menarik, aku belum pernah mendengar buah seperti itu'' kata Freya dengan merasa tertari

Grayfia kemudian terlihat selesai membuat banyak sekali teh, dia kemudian menaruh semua teh itu kepada mereka semua dengan sopan. Grayfia kembali ada disisi Venelana. Mereka meminum teh mereka masing-masing.

''Jadi, kau adalah manusia? Itu menarik'' kata Leoni dengan tertarik

''Ya, aku dan Zoro adalah manusia tapi kami kuat'' kata Luffy dengan tersenyum

Natalia hanya terlihat menatap ke arah Luffy dengan tatapan tidak meyakinkan saat Luffy mengatakan kalau dia kuat. Leoni kemudian melihat ke arah Lulu dengan tatapan manis. Lulu terlihat berkeringat karena berpikir kalau sepertinya Leoni akan memeluk nya lagi

''Aku hanya mau mengatakan terima kasih sudah melindungi putri ku'' kata Leoni menatap ke arah Levanda

Levanda hanya terlihat malu mendengarnya karena dia malah di lindungi oleh laki-laki. Leoni hanya tersenyum melihat wajah putrinya itu memerah dengan sangat mekar, Natalia terlihat hanya terdiam saja mendengarkan mereka.

Venelana merasa kalau sepertinya ini cukup aneh kalau keluarga EV'Aline berterima kasih dengan cara sederhana seperti ini. Mereka pasti memiliki kemauan yang lain tentang ini.

''Sama-sama, itu tidak masalah'' kata Luffy dengan tersenyum

Leoni terlihat senang melihat senyum Luffy yang sangat lebar itu, dia sama sekali tidak malu memperlihatkan senyum nya itu kepada yang lain nya. Leoni kemudian melihat ke arah Levanda dan kemudian melihat ke arah Luffy lagi.

''Kalau begitu, apakah kau mau menikahi putri ku?'' tanya Leoni dengan blak-blakan

Mereka semua yang ada disitu hanya terlihat terdiam sementara mendengar nya akan tetapi kemudian terlihat mereka semua kaget dengan mata yang lebar sekali. Levanda kaget mendengar kalau ibu nya menjodohkan dirinya kepada Luffy, Zoro hanya terbelalak mata nya karena baru kali ini dia melihat kalau dia sedang di lamar.

Rias dan para wanita lain nya benar-benar kaget mendengarnya. Rias, Akeno dan Koneko terlihat tidak terima sama sekali kalau Luffy menikah dengan Levanda. Sanji yang ada di dapur yang sedang memasaka juga mendengarnya.

''Siapa yang menikah?'' tanya Sanji keluar dari dapur dan kemudian melihat mereka semua.

''Tunggu! Apa-apaan ini?!'' tanya Rias dengan tidak terima sama sekali

''Itu benar, kenapa tiba-tiba saja kau melamar Luffy?'' tanya Akeno juga tidak terima

Zoro hanya mendesah karena ini akan menjadi pertengkaran yang sangat rumit. Zoro berharap kalau dia sekarang sedang tidur dan membiarkan mereka berkelahi satu sama lain.

''Apakah ada masalah tentang itu? Apakah dia sudah menikah?'' tanya Leoni.

''Belum, aku belum menikah'' jawab Luffy dengan jujur.

''Baguslah'' kata Leoni dengan senang

''Tapi aku sudah memiliki seorang anak'' sambung Luffy

''Anak?'' Leoni, Natalia dan Levanda terlihat bingung.

Lulu kemudian berdiri dengan semangat dan kemudian melihat mereka bertiga

''Benar, aku adalah putri nya'' kata Lulu dengan semangat.

Kedua Dewi dan keluarga EV'Aline benar-benar sangat kaget melihatnya. Ternyata manusia di depan mereka ini sudah memiliki seorang anak namun mereka heran melihat ciri-ciri Lulu.

Mereka melihat kalau Lulu memiliki ciri-ciri yang sangat berbeda, dia berambut putih, memiliki mata ungu sama seperti keluarga EV'Aline, dan dia juga terlihat memiliki ekor di belakang nya.

''Tunggu, kau bukan manusia'' kata Artemis.

''Aku setengah Manusia dan Succubus'' jawab Lulu dengan jujur.

Mereka kemudian kaget mendengarnya. Natalia, Leoni dan Levanda hanya kaget karena dia setengah dari mereka. Ini benar-benar sangat unik jika di pikirkan. Leoni tersenyum mendengarnya.

''Oh, itu bagus'' kata Leoni dengan tersenyum

''Bisakah kau beri tahu siapa ibu mu?'' tanya Leoni

''Oh tentu saja aku tahu. Dia adalah Eveline EV'Aline'' kata Lulu dengan jujur.

Natalia dan Leoni itu kemudian kaget mendengarnya karena mengetahui siapa nama ibu Lulu. Mereka benar-benar kaget dan terlihat mencoba untuk menenangkan diri mereka, Levanda hanya heran melihat nenek dan ibu nya tiba-tiba saja kaget.

Leoni kemudian melihat ke arah Lulu lagi dengan senyuman sedangkan Natalia hanya menatap nya dengan tatapan tajam, dia juga melihat ke arah Luffy yang terlihat tidak sabar sekali memakan makanan.

''Oh begitu ya, jadi dia sudah memiliki seseorang. Tapi itu sudah terlambat'' kata Natalia dengan tersenyum

Lulu hanya bingung mendengar perkataan dari wanita di depan nya ini. Natalia kemudian melihat ke arah Lulu lagi

''Jadi, apa yang terjadi dengan ibu mu? Apakah dia sudah mati?'' tanya Natalia dengan tersenyum

Rias dan yang lain nya benar-benar merasa terganggu dengan perkataan dari Natalia tadi, Venelana dan Grayfia terlihat tidak suka saat mengatakan kalau ibu Lulu sudah mati. Itu sama sekali sangat kasar terhadap anak kecil.

Lulu terlihat tidak merasa marah atau pun kesal mendengar perkataan dari Natalia tadi, dia hanya tersenyum melihat Natalia.

''Tidak, dia masih hidup. Dia bahkan sudah menjadi seorang ratu'' kata Lulu memberitahu

Natalia dan Leoni hanya kaget mendengarnya, mereka tidak tahu kalau ternyata Eveline sudah menjadi ratu di wilayah yang jauh. Mereka berdua kemudian merasa tertarik dengan ini karena sepertinya Eveline sudah selangkah lebih maju dari mereka.

''Jadi dia sudah menjadi seorang ratu, itu menarik'' kata Leoni dengan tersenyum

Lulu hanya terlihat bangga melihat mereka berdua memuji ibu nya namun dia tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya mereka hanya berpura-pura memuji Eveline. Rias hanya merasa kalau mereka berdua memiliki sifat yang sangat dia tidak suka.

''Baiklah, itu bagus'' kata Natalia dengan wajah datar nya.

Artemis dan Freya hanya terdiam saja dari tadi. Mereka juga tertarik dengan keluarga ini yang sepertinya memiliki sejarah yang sangat panjang dan berantakan. Artemis kemudian merasakan kalau teh nya habis

''Bisakah aku meminta teh lagi'' pinta Artemis

Grayfia kemudian menuangkan ke gelas Artemis, Artemis hanya tersenyum berterima kasih kepada nya. Venelana kemudian merasa kan kalau kedua Dewi ini sepertinya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

''Jadi, apakah kalian ingin menyampaikan sesuatu?'' tanya Venelana

''Tidak, kami hanya ingin bertamu disini dan hanya memberi pujian kepada kedua orang itu'' kata Freya melihat Luffy dan Zoro.

''Mungkin ayah ku itu akan mengundang kalian di Olympus setelah mendengar ini'' kata Artemis

Luffy dan Zoro terlihat heran mendengarnya.

''Apa itu Olympus?'' tanya Luffy

''Itu tempat para Dewa disana'' jawab Rias memberitahu Luffy

Luffy hanya mengangguk mengerti. Luffy dan Zoro tetap saja masih tidak percaya dengan nama nya Dewa, mereka berpikir kalau Dewa adalah ras yang sepertinya memiliki kekuatan superior dari para makhluk lain sehingga membuat manusia memuja mereka. Luffy dan Zoro tidak memuja mereka sedikit pun

''Apakah di sana ada makanan?'' tanya Luffy

''Tentu saja, disana banyak sekali makanan'' kata Artemis

Luffy terlihat sangat senang sekali dan Zoro tertarik dengan hal ini. Dia berpikir apakah mereka memiliki sake di sana

''Oh mungkin kalian juga bisa ke Asgard'' kata Freya.

''Apakah disana juga ada makanan?'' tanya Luffy lagi

''Tentu saja'' jawab Freya

Luffy benar-benar bingung sekarang karena dia sepertinya bisa mengunjungi dua tempat yang memiliki banyak makanan. Zoro terlihat merasa kalau dia harus ikut dengan Luffy karena di sana sepertinya ada minuman yang enak untuk nya.

Natalia, Leoni dan Levanda hanya melihat mereka dengan santai, mereka sepertinya tidak memiliki sifat licik, nafsu atau pun memiliki sifat jahat. Mereka melihat kalau laki-laki topi jerami itu memiliki sifat polos sedangkan laki-laki sebelah nya memiliki sifat yang sepertinya dingin.

''Jadi bagaimana, apakah kau mau menikah dengan putri ku?'' tanya Leoni

Levanda kemudian terlihat kaget lagi bersama Rias dan yang lain nya. Mereka benar-benar masih kaget kalau ternyata Leoni masih menjodohkan Luffy dengan putri nya.

''Tidak bisa, karena dia akan menikah dengan ku!'' kata Rias dengan berdiri

Semua orang terlihat kaget melihat Rias tiba-tiba saja mengatakan itu dengan cukup keras. Sanji sekarang terlihat kaget mendengarnya, dia terliht melotot mendengar apa yang Rias bicarakan.

''Aku juga!'' kata Akeno ikutan dengan serius

''Ara, sepertinya ini benar-benar akan sangat menarik, ya kan Grayfia?'' tanya Venelana

Grayfia mendesah melihat kalau ternyata Rias sudah memiliki laki-laki yang dia cintai. Venelana hanya tersenyum melihat mereka yang sepertinya sedang memperebutkan Luffy.

''Oh begitu. Levanda, apakah kau tidak keberatan kalau dia memiliki istri lain?'' tanya Leoni.

''Apa maksdumu ibu?! Aku sama sekali tidak mau menikah!'' ucap Levanda dengan wajah memerah

Leoni hanya tertawa melihat putri nya itu, Natalia terlihat hanya terdiam sambil melihat mereka berdia. Xenovia terlihat melihat Zoro dan kemudian memeluk lengan kanan nya

''Dan aku mau memiliki bayi dengan Zoro'' kata Xenovia

Zoro terlihat kaget mendengarnya begitu juga yang lain nya. Terutama Sanji yang mendengarnya.

''Apa?! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini?!'' teriak Sanji dengan kaget, cemburu dan kesal.

Sanji kemudian merasakan kalau dia benar-benar merasa tertinggal dalam hal wanita, padahal dia memiliki ilmu lebih tinggi mengetahui tentang wanita tapi kenapa terlihat banyak sekali tidak berhasil dalam menarik wanita, kecuali Puding.

Sanji kemudian merasakan kalau masakan nya yang dia masak tiba-tiba saja mengelurkan asap yang sangat banyak sekali. Dia menyadari kalau masakan nya terlihat gosong

''Sial, aku lupa masakan ku'' kata Sanji dengan panik.

Sanji kemudian menuju ke dapur lagi. Venelana hanya tersenyum melihat Sanji panik sedangkan Grayfia sekali lagi mendesah. Mereka terlihat sudah benar-benar kelaparan.

''Dasar si koki mesum itu, dia malah membuat makanan nya gosong'' kata Zoro dengan kesal

''Aku lapar sekali'' kata Luffy dengan lemas

Rias kemudian melihat ke arah ibu nya.

''Oka-sama, aku akan kembali ke dunia manusia'' kata Rias

''Ara, sudah mau kembali. Kalau begitu hati-hati'' kata Venelana.

''Kami harus mempersiapkan diri untuk Rating Game berikutnya'' kata Rias yang merasa setelah ini dia akan melakukan Rating Game lagi.

''Semoga kau menang'' kata Venelana

''Terima kasih oka-sama'' kata Rias

''Oh kalian ingin menuju ke dunia manusia. Kalau begitu, bolehkah kau membawa putriku, dia juga memiliki tugas di dunia manusia'' kata Leoni

Levanda kaget mendengar perakataan dari ibu nya itu. Rias kemudian melihat ke arah Levanda, dia merasa kalau itu tidak masalah sama sekali karena sepertinya Levanda adalah orang baik.

''Baiklah, kurasa itu tidak masalah'' kata Rias

''Terima kasih'' kata Leoni dengan senang

Natalia terlihat tidak masalah dengan itu, dia merasa malah terbantu karena cucu nya ada yang menjaga. Dia masih melihat ke arah Lulu dengan tatapan datarnya.

''Setelah ini, kita akan kembali ke dunia manusia'' kata Rias

Freya dan Artemis terlihat tertarik untuk mengunjungi dunia manusia. Mereka ingin sekali melihat dunia manusia seperti apa, apakah mereka masih mempercayai Dewa atau tidak.

''Kapan makanan nya datang'' kata Luffy dengan merasa benar-benar lapar sekali

''Aku lapar, cepat lah paman alis keriting'' kata Lulu yang sekarang terlihat lemah tidak bisa bergerak lagi

Semua orang terlihat kaget melihat kalau ternyata Lulu bisa merasa murung juga.

 _''Kemana semangat nya tadi?''_ pikir mereka semua yang ada disitu

 **DI KYOTO**

Terlihat ada Law yang sekarang duduk di sebuah bangku melihat kota Kyoto yang indah saat di malam hari. Dia sekarang berpikir dimana Luffy dan yang lain nya setelah bertarung dengan Kaido.

''Sial, kemana mereka pergi'' tanya Law dengan penasaran.

''Law-sama, anda di panggil Yasaka-sama'' kata salah satu orang disitu yang sepertinya adalah Yokai penjaga.

''Aku mengerti'' kata Law

Law kemudian berdiri dan kemudian berjalan menuju ke istana. Dia berjalan sambil melihat para Yokai yang saling berinteraksi sama seperti manusia, dia merasa tidak terlalu buruk tinggal disini karena mereka ternyata sangat baik.

Law masuk ke dalam istana dan di sambut oleh para Yokai penjaga. Law melihat kalau Yasakan, Kunou sedang bersiap-siap untuk makan malam. Law kemudian duduk di salah satu tempat duduk untuk segera makan malam juga.

Yasaka adalah seorang wanita yang masih terlihat muda, dia memiliki rambut kuning dan memakai sebuah kimono, namun kimono itu terlihat terbuka sedikit di bagian dada sehingga memperlihatkan sedikit bagian payudara nya dan dia terlihat memiliki ekor berjumlah 9 di belakang nya.. Kunou adalah gadis kecil yang memakai kimono juga, dia adalah putri Yasaka, dia memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama seperti Yasaka.

''Jadi, Law-san. Apakah kau sudah menemukan informasi tentang teman-teman mu?'' tanya Yasaka.

Law terlihat mendeasah saat Yasaka menanyai tentang teman-teman nya

''Tidak, aku masih belum mendapatkan kabar tentang mereka'' jawab Law

''Oh itu sayang sekali'' kata Yasaka dengan merasa kasihan dengan Law.

Law hanya terdiam sambil mengambil makanan milik nya. Dia masih memikirkan juga para kur nya yaitu Bepo dan yang lain nya, dia hanya berharap kalau mereka akan baik-baik saja.

''Hmm Law-san. Kau tahu, kau disini sangat populer. Mungkin kau harus memiliki pendamping hidup'' kata Yasaka.

''Tidak terima kasih, aku hanya suka sendirian'' kata Law dengan santai.

''Benarkah, kau benar-benar tidak mau memiliki istri? Aku melihat kalau para wanita Yokai sangat menyukai mu, terutama para Kitsune, Yuki Onna dan wanita Yokai lain nya'' kata Yasaka memberitahu.

''Tidak terima kasih, aku sudah bilang kalau aku suka sendirian'' kata Law sambil memakan makanan milik nya. Dia sekarang memakan sebuah Onigiri.

''Atau kau...'' Yasaka terlihat menutup wajah nya. '' ingin diriku?~''tanya Yasaka dengan menggoda.

''Hentikan itu!'' teriak Law kesal sehingga membuat makanan di dalam mulut nya muncrat

''Fufufufufufu, kau memang mudah sekali di goda, Law-san'' kata Yasaka sambil menutup mulut nya dengan tangan nya.

Law hanya menarik nafas dan kemudian mencoba untuk makan lagi. Dia kemudian mengingat kalau Yasaka memiliki masalah politik. Dia mengetahui kalau Yasakan sedang di cari oleh sebuah organisasi, dia mencoba untuk membantu Yasaka dan Kunou menjaga tempat ini untuk membalas budi Yasaka

Para petinggi disini juga sangat menerima Law dengan tangan terbuka. Law kemudian melihat ke arah Kunou yang sekarang sedang memakai sebuah ikan.

''Pelan-pelan saja'' kata Law

''Baiklah, Law onee-chan'' kata Kunou dengan tersenyum

Law hanya melihat Kunou dengan tersenyum, dia benar-benar mengingatkan nya kepada adik perempuan nya.

''Jadi, kau akan berdamai dengan para Iblis dan Malaikat?'' tanya Law

''Tidak hanya itu, aku akan berdamai dengan Malaikat Jatuh juga. Aku yakin kalau itu adalah pilihan yang tepat, aku tidak mau ada peperangan lagi di negeri ini. Negeri tidak boleh hancur'' kata Yasaka dengan nada mantap.

''Baiklah, aku mengerti'' kata Law.

Law kemudian mengelus kepala Kunou.

''Aku akan membantu mu dengan semampu ku'' kata Law

Yasaka tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari Law, dia sangat menghargai bantuan Law. Mungkin dia harus mencari ayah baru untuk Kunou.

''Terima kasih banyak, Law-san'' kata Yasaka

Law hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

''Jadi, kau mau dengan ku?~'' tanya Yasaka dengan menggoda lagi

''Jangan bercanda!'' teriak Law kesal karena Yasaka terus menggoda nya

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Seperti biasa bab ini masih damai setelah bertarung.**

 **Mungkin di chapter depan aku akan menceritakan tentang kisah perjalanan Law. Jadi bagaimana menurut kalian?**

 **Untuk semua kru anggota topi jerami di manga nya sudah 10 orang(Jimbei sudah masuk walaupun tidak tahu kabar nya). Namun sepertinya aku tidak bisa memasukan mereka semua, mungkin**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah baca dan Review**

 **Jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan Review.**

 **Sampai jumpa di bab berikut nya**


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda & Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **warning :Non Canon, dll**

* * *

 **LAW DAN KYOTO**

 **KYOTO-FLASHBACK**

Terlihat sekarang di negara Yokai, dimana para Yokai di negeri Jepang tinggal. Mereka ternyata memiliki kegiatan sosial yang sama dengan manusia, mereka melakukan hubungan sosial, membangun rumah dan mereka memiliki bentuk yang berbeda-beda. Mereka juga memiliki seorang pemimpin yaitu sang rubah ekor sembilan, Yasaka.

Yasaka memiliki seorang putri bernama Kuroka. Dia adalah seorang gadis kecil yang sepertinya akan menjadi penerus Yasaka namun dia terlihat masih belum siap untuk menjadi seorang Ratu di negeri nya.

Para masyarakat menghormati Yasaka dan putrinya, mereka melakukan secara adik para masyarakatnya. Namun suatu hari ada kejadian yang tidak normal di negeri itu.

''Yasaka-sama!'' terlihat kalau ada seorang penjaga Yokai yaitu adalah Yokai Tengu sedang berlari menuju ke kastil dan kemudian masuk ke dalam nya.

Dia sekarang ada di depan seorang wanita yang terlihat masih mudah berambut kuning emas, memakai kimono dan terlihat bermata emas. Dia terlihat heran melihat salah satu penjaga di depan nya ini dan di sebelah nya terlihat ada seorang gadis kecil yang sedang duduk, dia memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama dengan wanita dewasa tersebut.

''Ada apa?'' tanya Yasaka dengan penasaran.

''Ada sesuatu kejadian aneh'' kata Tengu itu

''Kejadian apa?'' tanya Yasaka

''Kejadian di hutan, ada sesuatu kejadian aneh. Saat kami sedang berpatroli, kami melihat kalau ada cahaya yang sangat terang dan ada getaran di tempat itu. Kami ketakutan karena getaran di tanah sangat kuat, kami kemudian melihat kalau ada sesuatu dari cahaya itu namun kami tidak tahu apa, dan kemudian ada seseorang yang aneh yang sepertinya adalah manusia. manusia itu terlihat memegang sebuah pedang katana yang cukup panjang, kami berpikir kalau dia adalah musuh atau pembunuh bayaran sehingga kami mengeluarkan pedang kami dan kemudian menyerang nya'' kata Tengu itu melaporkan

Yasaka terlihat kaget mendengarnya. Tidak mungkin ada seorang manusia tiba-tiba saja bisa masuk ke dalam Kyoto karena sudah di beri segel di gerbang di dunia manusia.

''Terus apa yang terjadi?'' tanya Yasaka

''Dia tidak tinggal diam, dia terlihat pertarung yang cukup handal dengan menghindari semua serangan kami. Dia kemudian mengeluarkan pedang nya dan terlihat ingin menebas kami, aku yang menyadari nya kemudian mencoba untuk menghindar akan tetapi teman-teman ku tidak sempat untuk menghindar dan kemudian tertebas'' kata Tengu itu

Yasaka dan putrinya terlihat kaget mendengarnya, mereka merasa kalau orang ini akan sangat berbahaya bagi Kyoto. Yasaka kemudian berpikir untuk mengatasi orang ini segera karena ini dia akan sangat berbahaya bagi Kyoto.

''Aku akan kesana'' kata Yasaka.

''Jangan ibu! Kau bisa saja terbunuh'' kata Kunou

''Tapi ibu harus, kalau terus begini maka penduduk akan terkena serangan orang itu'' kata Yasaka dengan tegas

Kunou terlihat tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk mencegah ibu nya untuk pergi keluar. Yasaka kemudian berdiri dan kemudian menatap ke arah Yokai itu lagi

''Antar aku ke tempat nya'' kata Yasaka

''Baiklah'' kata Tengu itu

Mereka kemudian menuju ke tempat terjadi nya serangan itu dengan sangat cepat, mereka pun sampai di tempat itu. Yasakan dan Tengu itu kaget tidak percaya kalau teman-teman yang di bicarakan oleh Tengu tadi terlihat terbelah tubuh mereka namun mereka terlihat masih hidup. Mereka semua menggeliat di tanah.

''Apa kalian baik-baik saja?'' tanya Yasaka.

''Yasaka-sama, hati-hati. Dia masih ada disini'' kata prajurit itu

''Jadi kau pemimpin di tempat ini'' kata seseorang

Yasaka dan Tengu yang ada di samping nya kemudian melihat atas ke salah satu pohon, mereka melihat kalau ada seseorang yang duduk di pohon itu dengan santai.

Yasaka melihat kalau orang itu adalah seorang pria yang sepertinya masih di bilang muda, dia memiliki janggot, memiliki topi bercorak hitam, memakai kimono dan terlihat memegang sebuah pedang yang panjang. Yasaka menatap nya dengan tatapan tajam.

''Jadi kaulah penyerang itu?'' tanya Yasaka

Orang itu masih menatap Yasaka dengan tatapan datar dan kemudian dia lompat turun dari pohon itu. Yasaka bisa melihat lebih jelas orang itu, dia bisa di bilang tampan bagi kaum wanita.

''Aku ingin berbicara dengan mu'' kata orang itu dengan nada damai

''Apa maksudmu berbicara, bukankah kau ini adalah pembunuh bayaran yang ingin membunuh Yasaka-sama?'' tanya Tengu di samping Yasaka

Orang itu terlihat bingung mendengar perkataan Tengu itu. Yasaka terlihat berjaga-jaga kalau orang itu menyerang secara tiba-tiba.

''Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan maksudmu, aku baru di tempat ini'' kata orang itu yang sepertinya mengatakan kejujuran.

''Jangan berbohong!'' kata Tengu itu yang kemudian mengeluarkan katana nya

Tengu itu kemudian maju ke depan untuk menyerang orang itu, Yasaka kaget melihat kalau prajuritnya menyerang orang itu tanpa ada persiapan. Orang itu terlihat diam saja melihat ada orang yang menyerang nya

Orang itu kemudian mengeluarkan pedang dari sarung nya dan kemudian menangkis serangan dari Tengu itu. Tengu itu kaget karena sepertinya orang di depan nya ini ternyata cukup handal dalam menggunakan pedang katana.

''Kenapa kalian semua menyerangku tanpa mendengarkan perkataan ku'' kata orang itu

Orang itu kemudian mendorong Tengu itu ke belakang, Tengu itu kemudian mundur ke belakang merasakan kalau tenaga manusia itu ternyata kuat juga. Orang itu kemudian terlihat ingin menebas Tengu itu namun terlihat Tengu itu menangkis serangan itu.

''Cukup bagus namun kau lengah'' kata orang itu

Tengu itu merasakan sakit di perutnya, orang itu menendang nya dengan sangat kuat sehingga dia terlihat terpental ke belakang dengan sangat cepat dan menabrak pepohonan di belakang nya dan kemudian tidak sadarkan diri. Yasaka kaget melihat kekuatan tendangan itu.

Orang itu kemudian melihat ke arah Yasaka dengan tatapan datarnya atau seperti tatapan mengancam. Yasaka terlihat masih teguh dengan biasanya karena dia tahu kalau dia adalah Ratu di tempat ini, dia harus bersikap tegas.

''Apa maumu?'' tanya Yasaka.

''Aku hanya ingin tahu tempat apa ini? Apakah ini Wano? Apakah kalian anak buah Kaido?'' tanya orang itu dengan tatapan penasaran.

Yasaka terlihat tidak mengerti maksud perkataan orang itu. Apa itu Wano? Siapa itu Kaido? Yasaka tidak tahu harus menjawab apa namun dia harus menjawab satu jawaban yang pasti

''Tidak, ini adalah Kyoto'' kata Yasaka memberitahu

Orang itu terlihat bingung mendengarnya.

''Jadi ini bukan Wano, namun aku tidak terlalu percaya dengan perkataan mu'' kata orang itu

''Kalau kau tidak percaya itu terserah kau namun sekarang aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?'' tanya Yasaka dengan penasaran.

''Entahlah namun apakah benar tempat ini bukan di Wano?'' tanya orang itu

Yasaka dari tadi terlihat tidak mengerti dengan perkataan orang di depan nya ini yang terus mengatakan Wano. Yasaka berpikir kalau orang ini benar-benar sangat berbahaya, dia kemudian mengeluarkan sihir nya dan bersiap-siap untuk mengalahkan manusia di depan nya ini.

Orang itu melihat wanita di depannya ini mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti bola di tangan nya, dia terlihat mendesah dan kemudian dia mengangkat tangan kanan nya.

 **''Room''** kata orang itu

Tak lama kemudian munculah ada sebuah lingkaran yang sangat besar yang melingkari dia dan juga Yasaka. Yasaka terlihat bingung melihat jurus orang itu namun terlihat dia masih berhati-hati untuk melawan orang di depan nya ini

''Baiklah, majulah'' kata orang itu dengan santai

Yasaka yang mendengarnya kemudian terpancing dan kemudian melempar sebuah bola api yang cukup besar menuju ke arah orang itu. Orang itu terlihat santai melihat serangan bola api itu, dia terlihat menebas bola api milik Yasaka dengan santai, Yasaka kaget melihat bola api yang sangat besar miliknya bisa di tebas dengan sangat mudah.

Orang itu kemudian melihat Yasaka dan kemudian terlihat mencoba untuk menebas nya, Yasaka yang menyadarinya dari insting Yokai nya kemudian loncat ke atas. Yasaka kaget melihat tebasan pria itu yang terlihat menebas pepohonan di belakang nya dengan sangat mudah, pepohonan di belakang Yasaka terlihat tertebas semua.

''Kekuatan macam apa itu?'' tanya Yasaka dengan kaget

Yasaka terliha tidak tinggal dia, dia kemudian maju ke depan untuk menyerang pria itu namun terlihat pria itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari depan nya. Yasakan menyadari kalau pria itu ada di belakang nya.

''Bagaimana dia begitu cepat?'' tanya Yasaka dengan penasaran.

''Kau ternyata cukup cepat'' puji pria itu

Pria itu kemudian terlihat mengarahkan pedang nya ke arah Yasaka, Yasaka menyadari kalau akan ada sesuatu yang mengerikan jika dia tidak menghindar.

 **''Injection Shot!''** ucap pria itu

Yasaka beruntung karena menghindari serangan ini karena ada tusukan yang sangat kuat sekali mengarah ke arahnya. Yasaka kemudian menembakan beberapa elemen sihir ke arah pria itu namun terlihat kalau pria itu menghindari serangan nya dengan mudah.

Yasaka kemudian mengeluarkan serangan petir ke arah pria itu, pria itu yang menyadari nya kemudian menghindari serangan itu dan kemudian terlihat melempar sebuah batu kecil ke arah Yasaka.

Yasaka berpikir kalau batu itu tidak berbahaya sama sekali namun terlihat pria itu tersenyum karena sudah mengatahui pemikiran Yasaka.

 **''Shamble''**

Kemudian terlihat pria itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang dan muncul di depan Yasaka dengan tiba-tiba saja, Yasaka kaget melihat pria itu tiba-tiba saja muncul di depanya ini.

''Kau kalah'' kata pria itu

Pria itu kemudian menggunakan pedang nya untuk menebas Yasaka, Yasaka benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang, dia tidak memiliki celah untuk menghindar. Akan tetapi dia kemudian mengingat Kunou, dia tidak boleh mati disini karena dia masih memiliki seorang putri untuk di jaga

Yasaka kemudian menghindari serangan itu akan tetapi terlihat kalau tangan nya tertebas oleh pria itu, Yasaka merasakan sakit di tangan nya karena dia tahu kalau dia sudah tertebas. Dia melihat tangan nya terpotong namun terlihat tidak mengeluarkan darah sama sekali, Yasaka bingung sekarang melihat tangan nya yang putus tidak mengeluarkan darah sama.

Yasaka kemudian terjatuh di tanah sambil melihat tangan nya yang terpotong itu, pria itu mengarahkan pedangnya di depan wajah Yasaka.

''Jangan bergerak atau aku akan memotong bagian lain tubuhmu'' kata pria itu dengan tatapan mengancam

Yasaka sekarang terlihat benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apa pun sekarang karena pedang pria ini ada di wajah nya. Yasaka berpikir kalau dia gagal menjadi pelindung kota ini, dia berharap kalau Kunou baik-baik saja.

''Oka-sama!''

Kemudian terdengar sebuah suara gadis kecil. Yasaka dan pria itu kemudian melihat ada seorang gadis rubah kecil sedang berlari ke arah mereka. Dia memakai kimono dan memiliki ekor dan telinga rubah.

''Menjauh dari ibu ku'' kata gadis itu

''Kunou tidak! Jangan kemari!'' kata Yasaka menuyuruh Kunou.

Kunou terlihat tidak peduli sama sekali, dia terus berlari menuju ke arah ibu nya dan kemudian memeluk nya. Dia kemudian melihat pria di depan mereka ini yang sekarang menatap mereka dengan tatapan datar.

Kunou kemudian maju ke depan dan terlihat melindungi ibu nya.

''Jangan sakiti ibu ku atau aku akan benar-benar sangat marah!'' teriak Kunou dengan tegas.

Yasaka kaget melihat putri nya itu yang benar-benar sangat berani berteriak kepada lawan nya akan tetapi itu tidak akan bisa mengalahkan musuh mereka begitu saja. Pria itu terlihat masih menatap mereka berdua dan kemudian terlihat mendesah, dia kemudian menyarungkan pedangnya.

''Aku tidak berniat membunuh siapa pun, aku ini dokter'' kata pria itu

Yasaka dan Kunou terlihat kaget mendengarnya, Yasaka dan Kunou terlihat tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang dan masih berpikir. Apakah pria di depan mereka ini adalah musuh atau bukan?

''Jadi apa yang kau mau?'' tanya Yasaka

''Sudah aku bilang, aku hanya bertanya apakah ini Wano namun anak buahmu dan kau terus saja menyerangku'' kata pria itu.

Yasaka terlihat heran karena dari tadi orang itu menyebutkan Wano.

''Sudah ku bilang kalau ini bukan Wano, disini adalah Kyoto'' kata Yasaka

Pria itu terlihat percaya sekarang karena dia sekarang berpikir kalau dia tidak ada di tempat yang dia sebutkan tadi.

''Oh begitu, aku tadi berpikir kalau kalian ada pengguna buah SMILE sehingga kalian semua berbentuk seperti gagak'' kata pria itu

Yasaka sekali lagi terlihat bingung mendengar perakataan asing pria itu. Kunou terlihat tenang sekarang karena sepertinya pria di depan mereka ini sepertinya adalah pria baik. Pria itu kemudian melihat ke arah Yokai lainya yang terlihat tergeletak di tanah sambil menggeliat ketakutan melihat tubuh mereka yang terpotong-potong

''Maaf, apakah itu berarti kau bukanlah orang jahat?'' tanya Yasaka memastikan

Pria itu kemudian melihat ke arah Yasaka dan Kunou lagi.

''Tidak, aku baru di tempat aneh ini'' kata pria itu

Yasaka dan Kunou terlihat lega mendengarnya, mereka berpikir kalau dia adalah teroris seperti yang di ceritakan oleh para penduduk yang ingin menghancurkan Kyoto. Yasaka kemudiab bangun dan melihat pria itu lagi

''Siapa kau?'' tanya Yasaka.

Pria itu terlihat berpikir untuk memberitahu nama nya, dia seperti berpikir kalau memberitahu nama nya akan membuat suatu keburukan namun terlihat dia terpaksa mengatakan nya.

''Trafalgar D Water Law'' kata Law memberitahu nama lengkap nya

Yasaka dan Kunou terlihat bingung mendengar nama yang sangat panjang itu, mereka tidak tahu apakah mereka harus memanggil pria itu dengan nama Trafalgar, D, Water atau Law. Mereka benar-benar sangat bingung

''Hmmmmm...'' terlihat Yasaka bingung.

''Panggil saja aku Law'' kata Law

''Oh Law-san'' kata Yasaka dengan lega bisa memanggil nya

''Jadi bisakah kau katakan apa itu Kyoto?'' tanya Law

''Itu bisa kita bicarakan di tempat ku, kita tidak mungkin bicara disini dan lagi kau harus menceritakan siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya'' kata Yasaka.

Law terlihat mengerti. Dia kemudian melihat ke para prajurit Yokai itu yang terlihat masih terbelah-belah, dia kemudian mengangkat tangan nya dan terlihat para prajurit itu terbang secara tiba-tiba.

Yasaka dan Kuno terlihat kaget melihat mereka semua terbang, mereka semua terlihat tersambung secara otomatis ke tubuh mereka masing-masing. Mereka memeriksa tubuh mereka apakah mereka baik-baik saja. Law hanya terlihat mendesah melihat mereka semua kembali seperti semula.

''Ayo'' kata Law

''Baiklah'' kata Yasaka

Mereka semua kemudian menuju ke arah Kyoto. Law beanr-benar merasa asing dengan tempat ini, dia belum pernah melihat ada kita yang di penuhi oleh makhluk-makhluk langka namun Law sudah terbiasa karena di dunianya juga banyak sekali makhluk langka.

Mereka berjalan masuk ke tempat yang terlihat seperti istana di kota ini. Law melihat kalau di dalam kastil juga terlihat banyak sekali makhluk yang di panggil Yokai itu. Law hanya berjalan dengan santai dan kemudian terlihat mereka sampai di tempat yang sepertinya adalah tempat tamu

''Cepat panggil para petinggi'' kata Yasaka kepada salah satu pelayan

''Baiklah'' kata pelayan itu yang kemudian pergi untuk memanggil para petinggi Kyoto.

Law terlihat di persilahkan duduk di tengah-tengan sedangkan terlihat Yasakan dan Kunou duduk di depan nya, mereka duduk di tempat yang sepertinya sangat terhormat. Para petinggi kemudian terlihat berdatangan.

Law terlihat meras tidak nyaman karena dia sekarang di lihat oleh semua orang disitu. Yasaka menarik nafas dan kemudian melihat ke arah Yasaka

''Jadi apakah aku boleh bertanya sekarang?'' tanya Law

''Tentu saja dan sebagai gantinya kau harus menjawab pertanyaan ku'' kata Yasaka.

''Oh itu tidak masalah, itu cukup adil untuk berbagi informasi'' kata Law merasa tidak masalah.

''Jadi apa yang ingin kau tanya?'' tanya Yasaka

Law kemudian bertanya tempat apa ini dan kemudian Yasakan menjelaskan semua tempat ini, bukan hanya tempat ini bahkan dunia ini. Law kaget mendengar jawaban dari Yasaka, dia benar-benar sudah ada di tempat yang sangat berbeda, disini tidak ada bajak laut yang hanya adalah para makhluk mistis seperti Dewa, Malaikat, Iblis dan yang lain nya

Law terlihat menolak percaya pertama kali nya akan tetapi dia mulai percaya saat Yasaka menjelaskan tempat ini dan beberapa fakta. Law mendesah pasrah karena dia sudah tidak ada di Wano.

''Jadi apakah itu sudah semua nya?'' tanya Yasaka.

''Terima kasih informasi nya, itu sangat berharga'' kata Law

''Sekarang bisakah kau ceritakan siapa kau ini?'' tanya Yasaka

Law kemudian menceritakan tentang dirinya. Yasaka dan semua orang disitu kaget mendengar cerita Law seperti sebuah dongeng, buah Iblis? bajak laut? marinir? pemerintah dunia? Haki? dan cerita-cerita lain nya namun Law tidak menceritakan tentang masa kecil nya

Kunou terlihat kagum mendengar petualangan Law yang begitu penuh dengan fantasy dan petualangan. Yasaka kemudian terlihat percaya dengan Law karena sepertinya Law tidak berbohong mengatakan semua itu di tambah dia memiliki kekuatan yang aneh, dia kemudian tahu kalau Law memakan buah Iblis.

''Baiklah hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan'' kata Law

''Baiklah, kami percaya dengan perkataan mu'' kata Yasaka

Law hanya terlihat terdiam dan kemudian memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk menuju ke Wano. Dia jelas sudah ada di tempat atau dimensi lain sehingga dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk segera kembali.

''Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal disini dulu'' kata Yasaka

Law kemudian melihat ke arah Yasaka dan merasa kaget mendengarnya

''Karena kau dari dimensi lain, pasti kau tidak tahu untuk kembali ke dimensi mu kan jadi kenapa kau tidak tinggal disini sambil mencari cara untuk kembali ke dimensi mu'' kata Yasaka

''Tapi bagaimana?'' tanya Law

''Mungkin ada Sacred Gear yang bisa membuka ruang dimensi namun aku tidak terlalu yakin tapi aku yakin pasti itu ada'' kata Yasaka

Law kemudian memikirkan ini, dia berpikir kalau tidak ada salahnya jika dia tinggal dulu disini. Perkataan wanita di depan nya ini sepertinya benar.

''Baiklah, aku akan tinggal'' kata Law dengan rasa percaya

''Baiklah, namun aku tidak yakin kalau kau akan nyaman disini'' kata Yasaka

''Kenapa?'' tanya Law

''Karena belakangan ini ada banyak sekali pemberontak dan teroris yang ingin menyerang Kyoto, aku sudah dari dulu mencoba menahan serangan mereka akan tetapi sepertinya itu percuma saja karena mereka akan terus berdatangan'' kata Yasaka

Law terlihat mendesah pasrah karena dia sepertinya akan terlibat masalah ini namun itu sepertinya tidak masalah besar baginya. Law kemudian melihat ke arah Yasaka.

''Aku mengerti, aku akan membantu kalian dan sebagai ganti nya kalian akan memenuhi semua kebutuhan ku'' kata Law membuat sebuah kesepakatan

Yasaka terlihat tidak masalah sama sekali

''Baiklah, kami mengerti. Selamat datang Law-san'' kata Yasaka yang memberi salam selamat datang

Law hanya terlihat tersenyum saja berharap kalau pilihan nya ini benar untuk tinggal disini dulu sebentar, dia juga memikirkan nasib topi jerami dan para kru nya. Apakah mereka akan baik-baik saja.

 **SKIP TIME**

Law sudah tinggal beberapa bulan di Kyoto, dia bisa di bilang orang yang dingin dan suka menyendiri. Yasaka berpikir kalau sepertinya Law memiliki masa lalu yang kelam yang membuat nya seperti itu

Kunou selalu saja mengganggu Law dan Law selalu saja kesal dengan ulah gadis kecil itu, Yasaka hanya tersenyum melihat putrinya itu bermain dan selalu saja mengganggu Law. Yasaka juga kaget karena ternyata Law memiliki kemampuan tentang medis yang sangat hebat

Law pernah mengobati para anak-anak Yokai yang terkena penyakit yang khusus untuk Yokai, Law ternyata bisa mengatasi nya karena pengalaman nya yaitu dari keluarga dokter. Semua penduduk terlihat senang dengan keberadaan Law karena sangat membantu mereka. Law juga sudah menjadi sangat populer di kalangan para wanita karena sifatnya itu yang sepertinya bisa membuat hati para wanita meleleh namun Law selalu saja menghindari mereka karena mereka selalu saja mengganggu nya.

''Baiklah, aku sudah menyelesaikan tugasku. Aku sudah mengobati para anak-anak'' kata Law dengan santai

''Terima kasih Law-san, kau sangat membantu sekali'' kata Yasaka dengan rasa hormat

''Benar, anda sangat luar biasa''

''Kekuatan anda benar-benar bisa mengobati semua penyakit''

Terdengar para petinggi Kyoto terlihat memuji Law. Law terlihat hanya terdiam sambil meminum teh nya yang ada di atas meja, Kunou terlihat dari belakang mengendap-endap yang sepertinya ingin membuat Law terkejut

''Byaaaaa!'' teriak Kunou untuk mengagetkan Law

Law terlihat memuntahkan teh yang ada di dalam mulutnya ke depan, Yasaka tertawa kecil melihat putrinya itu mengagetkan Law dan para petinggi terlihat hanya tersenyum saja melihat mereka berdua

''Dasar kau'' kata Law dengan geram menatap Kunou

''Hehehehe~'' tawa Kunou dengan manis sambil terlihat senang sekali mengganggu Law.

Law kemudian terlihat meminum teh nya lagi dengan wajah kesal nya. Kunou kemudian terlihat duduk di samping Law dan kemudian memakai cemilan bersama Law. Yasaka hanya terlihat senang melihat mereka berdua

Law menjadi penjaga di Kyoto setelah menjaga Kyoto dari para serangan pemberontak dan juga teroris. Dia menjaga Kyoto berusaha semaksimal mungkin, hingga di suatu hari di melawan seseorang yang membawa tombak yang sepertinya cukup kuat. Saat itu Law sedang menjaga di sebuah gerbang di utara yang dikatakan akan di serang, Law melihat ada beberapa orang yang datang menuju ke arah nya

''Jadi kau, yang di katakan oleh banyak orang sebagai penjaga Kyoto'' kata seseorang yang terlihat membawa tombak

Law terlihat hanya diam saja dan melihat kalau mereka ternyata cukup ramai, dia melihat ada satu wanita dan empat pria. Law merasa kalau mereka sepertinya kuat terlihat dari penampilan mereka

''Hmm bolehkah aku bertanya siapa kau ini?'' tanya Law dengan sopan

''Oh maaf atas ketidaksopananku, aku adalah Cao Cao'' kata Cao Cao memperkenalkan dirinya. ''Dan mereka semua adalah teman-teman ku'' terlihat kalau ada beberapa orang di belakangnya yang sepertinya adalah teman-teman nya

Law hanya terdiam melihat mereka berdua, tugas nya adalah menjaga Kyoto dari para pemberontak maupun orang yang membuat masalah.

''Jadi kenapa kalian kesini?'' tanya Law

''Hmm sepertinya sang penjaga ternyata sangat ingin tahu, baiklah akan ku beritahu'' kata Cao Cao sambil tersenyum melihat Law.

Law terlihat mendengarkan baik-baik karena ini sepertinya akan sangat serius.

''Kami ingin menculik ratu Kyoto, Yasaka'' kata Cao Cao dengan tersenyum melihat Law berpikir apakah yang akan dia lakukan.

Law terlihat mengeluarkan nafas nya seperti mendesah dan kemudian melihat ke arah Cao Cao dengan tatapan datar, dia kemudian mengambil pedang nya yang ada di samping nya dan kemudian melihat ke arah Cao Cao dan teman-teman nya.

''Baiklah, majulah. Aku sudah tahu pemikiran itu'' kata Law yang mengahui kalau dia pasti akan melawan dirinya.

Cao Cao hanya tersenyum melihat Law mengerti dengan maksud nya. Salah satu teman Cao Cao kemudian maju ke depan sambil terlihat membawa dua pedang , Law mengeluarkan pedangnya dan kemudian terlihat bersiap-siap melawan orang itu. Law berhasil menangkis tebasan pria itu.

''Wah pedang mu bagus juga, dari mana kau mendapatkan nya?'' tanya pria itu .

''Itu rahasia'' kata Law yang kemudian mendorong orang itu kebalakang.

Law terlihat melawan orang itu yang menggunakan tiga pedang nya, Law mengakui kalau orang itu cukup handal menggunakan pedang nya akan tetapi Law terlihat masih lebih unggul dari pria itu. namun kemudian terlihat kalau ada seorang wanita yang tiba-tiba menyerang nya dari atas. Law yang melihatnya kemudian mencoba untuk menangkis dan berhasil namun dia kemudian melihat kalau ada orang yang cukup besar di depan nya dan kemudian memukul nya dengan keras

Law terpental ke belakang dengan cukup jauh dan kemudian menabrak pohon di belakang nya. Cao Cao dan teman-teman nya terlihat tersenyum melihat Law terpental dengan cukup jauh. Pria berkacamata di samping Cao Cao terlihat membetulkan kacamatanya.

''Aku rasa dia bukanlah penjaga yang orang-orang sebutkan'' kata pria itu

''Entahlah, aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan itu yang pasti kita harus menculik sang ratu'' kata Cao Cao dengan sangati sambil memegang tombak nya.

 **''Room''**

Kemudian tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah lingkaran berwarna biru menyelimuti ruangan itu, Cao Cao dan yang lain nya terlihat bingung melihatnya.

''Lingkaran apa ini?'' tanya pria berkacamata

''Hmmm aku memiliki firasat buruk'' kata Cao Cao

Law terlihat meregangkan bahu nya dan terlihat berjalan dengan santai di depan. Law menyadari kalau dia tidak bisa mengalahkan meraka semua akan tetapi dia pasti bisa mengalahkan mereka semua dengan kekuatan buah Iblis nya

''Majulah'' tantang Law sekarang yang terlihat serius.

''Jangan terlalu sombong!'' kata pria besar yang kemudian menyerang Law

Law terlihat dengan santai menghindari pukulan pria itu dan dia kaget melihat kalau pukulan orang itu bisa menghancurkan batu di belakangnya dengan sangat mudah, seorang wanita terlihat melawan Law dengan menggunakan pedangnya dan Law terlihat melawan nya dengan pedang nya juga

Adu pedang terus terjadi, Law menyadari kalau ada pria lain lagi yang terlihat menggunakan dua pedang aneh yang sepertinya bukan pedang biasa yang menyerangnya. Law mengangkat jari telunjuk nya.

 **''Shamble''**

Law terlihat tiba-tiba saja menghilang dan malah orang yang memakai dua pedang tadi terlihat ada di depan pria besar yang ingin memukul Law, pria besar itu juga terlihat kaget melihat Law tiba-tiba saja menghilang dan malah ada teman nya di depan nya ini.

Law melihat kejadian langka yaitu seorang teman memukul teman nya sendiri dengan sangat kuat sekali sehingga dia terpental. Pria berkacamata yang bernama Georg itu terlihat kaget dengan ini

''Apa yang terjadi?'' tanya Georg dengan kaget

''Hmmm ini menarik, aku ingin tahu Sacred Gear apa yang dia gunakan tadi, apakah lingkaran biru tadi sepertinya adalah kekuatan nya'' kata Cao Cao yang tampak tenang sambil memikirkan ini.

Law melihat mereka semua dengan tersenyum. Heracle dan Jeanne terlihat kaget dengan apa yang terjadi.

''Ini aneh sekali, aku tadi melihat nya di depan ku'' kata Heracle dengan kebingungan

''Aku juga melihatnya'' kata Jeanne yang ikutan bingung

''Hey kalian, berhati-hatilah. Musuh kalian sepertinya bukan manusia biasa, dia memiliki Sacred Gear yang unik'' kata Cao Cao memberitahu.

Heracle dan Jeanne kemudian berbalik melihat Law yang ada di belakang mereka. Mereka menatap nya dengan tatapan menyelidiki berpikir kekuatan apa yang di gunakan oleh Law.

''Apa? Apakah ada masalah?'' tanya Law dengan santai.

''Tidak peduli Sacred Gear apa yang dia gunakan, aku tidak akan kalah'' kata Heracle dengan semangat

Law hanya heran melihatnya yang malah semangat sekarang, Heracle kemudian terlihat mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang seperti bor di tanganya. Law terlihat heran melihat benda itu.

''Terima ini!'' teriak Heracle

Benda itu tiba-tiba saja meluncur seperti roket dan kemudian terlihat mengarah kearah Law, Law kaget melihat nya. Dia kemudian melempar satu batu ke atas dengan cukup jauh.

 **''Shamble''** Kata Law

Law terlihat tiba-tiba saja menghilang dan terlihat muncul tiba-tiba saja di atas. Mereka semua yang melihat nya kaget kecuali Cao Cao terlihat tertarik melihat kekuatan Law

''Hmmm kekuatan teleport ya, namun sepertinya kekuatanya tidak hanya teleportasi'' kata Cao Cao menyelidiki Law

Law kemudian terlihat mengarahkan kedua tanganya ke depan, Heracle dan Jeanne terlihat kaget dengan apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Law. Terlihat kalau sepertinya ada batu yang tiba-tiba saja terbang dan kemudian mengarah ke arah mereka berdua

Mereka berdua terlihat kaget dan terlihat berlindung dan menghindari serangan itu, Law kemudian melihat kalau Cao Cao dan Georg terlihat hanya santai melihat teman-teman nya di serang. Siegfried terlihat kesal melihat Law karena di permalukan, dia kemudian dengan cepat menuju ke arah Law dengan menggunakan kedua pedang nya untuk menyerangnya. Law yang melihat nya kemudian menggunakan pedang nya untuk bersiap-siap untuk menyerang.

Georg yang melihat nya kemudian menggunakan sihir teleport nya untuk memindahkan Siegfried agar tidak terkena terbasan Law, Siegfried tidak terkena tebasan Law akan tetapi yang ada di belakangnya terlihat terbelah dengan halus.

''Apa-apaan tebasan itu?'' tanya Georg melihat tebasan Law yang begitu kuat sekali

Cao Cao yang melihat nya terlihat kaget akan tetapi terlihat dia mulai tenang dan memikirkan apa sebenarnya kekuatan dari Law. Dia melihat kalau pedang itu yang sepertinya memiliki tebasan yang kuat akan tetapi dia menyadari kalau sepertinya tidak hanya pedang itu, pasti ada sesuatu yang lain yang membuat tebasan Law begitu kuat.

''Sial, aku pasti terpotong jika terkena'' kata Siegfried melihat tebasan itu.

Heracle dan Jeanne terlihat kaget juga, mereka kemudian berhati-hati sekarang. Heracle melihat kalau roket nya tadi terlihat masih jalan dan kemudian mengejar Law. Law yang melihat nya kaget dan terlihat mencoba untuk menebas nya. Law berhasil menebas kedua roket itu dengan cukup mudah

''Tebasan nya benar-benar sangat gila'' kata Georg yang berpikir apakah sihir pelindung bisa melindungi nya dari tebasan Law.

Law kemudian terlihat mengacungkan jari telunjuk nya ke atas dan terlihat ada batu lancip yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di bawah Heracle dan Jeanne, namun mereka terlihat berhasil menghindarinya. Law terus menggunakan benda-benar yang ada di sekitar nya dengan buah Iblis nya.

Cao Cao terlihat hanya sedang berpikir dengan kekuatan dari Law tadi sedangkan Georg terlihat kaget dengan kekuatan Law yang begitu kuat dan unik itu.

''Apa-apaan, dia bisa menggerakan benda tanpa menyentuhnya'' kata Georg dengan kaget dan kagum.

Cao Cao kemudian melihat ke atas dan melihat kalau lingkaran biru tadi ternyata masih ada dan terlihat menutupi mereka, Cao Cao melihat ke arah Law lagi dan tersenyum.

''Hmmm aku mengerti'' kata Cao Cao yang terlihat mulai mengerti.

Georg terlihat heran melihat ketuanya itu tersenyum, Cao Cao kemudian berjalan ke depan dan ingin berbicara dengan Heracle, Jeanne dan Siegfried.

''Hey kalian, kita mundur'' kata Cao Cao memerintahkan mereka semua

Mereka kaget karena pemimpin mereka menyuruh mereka untuk mundur, mereka kemudian mematuhi perintah Law dan kemudian mundur dan menuju ke arah Cao Cao.

''Georg, siapkan sihir teleport'' kata Cao Cao

Georg terlihat mengangguk mengerti dan kemudian menyiapkan apa yang di perintahkan oleh Cao Cao, Cao Cao kemudian melihat ke arah Law lagi dengan tersenyum.

''Senang bertarung dengan mu sang penjaga Kyoto, aku tidak tahu kalau kau memiliki kekuatan yang kuat dan menarik'' kata Cao Cao dengan tersenyum

Law terlihat menyarungkan pedang nya dan kemudian melihat kearah Cao Cao dan teman-teman nya.

''Di lain kali kita akan bertarung dengan serius dan ingat ini, aku akan menculik sang ratu untuk membuktikan'' kata Cao Cao

''Membuktikan?'' Law terlihat heran

''Kenapa kau tidak bergabung dengan kami, kau adalah salah satu manusia terkuat...tidak, maksud ku makhluk terkuat mungkin'' kata Cao Cao terlihat mengundang Law

Law tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari Cao Cao yang mau mengundangnya.

''Tidak terima kasih, aku sudah memiliki kelompok lain'' kata Law dengan santai

''Oh kalau begitu sayang sekali'' kata Cao Cao terlihat kecewa namun dia terlihat tersenyum.

''Lagian aku tidak mau percaya dengan organisasi yang baru aku tahu ini'' kata Law

Cao Cao tersenyum mendengarnya, mereka kemudian menghilang dengan cepat berkat sihir teleportasi milik Georg. Law hanya mendesah melihat mereka pergi, kemudian datanglah para penjaga dan prajurit Kyoto

''Law-sama, apakah anda baik-baik saja?'' tanya mereka ke para Law

''Aku baik-baik saja'' kata Law

''Apa yang terjadi?'' tanya salah satu dari mereka.

''Tadi ada serangan namun aku sudah mengurusnya, ayo kita kembali'' kata Law

Mereka kemudian berjalan kembali ke Kyoto, Law hanya memikirkan kejadian yang unik ini karena dia berpikir kalau sepertinya di dimensi ini sepertinya memiliki masalah sama seperti di dunia nya.

 **END FLASHBACK-MASA SEKARANG**

Terlihat sekarang Law sedang duduk di atas loteng memandang kota Kyoto yang indah di malam hari, dia bisa melihat rumah-rumah yang terlihat bercahaya karena ada nya lampu.

''Law onii-sama? Sedang apa kau di atas sana?''

Terlihat Kunou naik ke atas dan melihat apa yang di lakukan oleh Law

''Aku hanya duduk dan memandang pemandangan'' jawab Law

''Oh'' Kunou terlihat mengerti

Dia kemudian duduk di samping Law untuk melihat pemandangan juga.

''Apakah kau akan pergi setelah bertemu dengan teman-teman mu?'' tanya Kunou dengan tiba-tiba

Law terlihat kaget dan kemudian dia melihat ke arah Kunou yang masih memandang kota Kyoto, Law melihat kalau Kunou merasa sedih mengatakan itu, Law mendesah dan kemudian melihat ke arah Kunou

''Ya, seperti yang kau tahu. Aku harus kembali ke dunia ku'' kata Law

''Kenapa kau tidak tinggal? Kau juga bisa membawa teman-teman mu tinggal disini, jika ibu melarangnya aku akan meyakinkannya'' kata Kunou dengan mata penuh dengan berharap.

Law tersenyum mendengar kalau ada seseroang yang ingin dia tinggal, dia masa lalu nya yang kelam di mana semua penduduk di kota nya termasuk orang tua dan adik nya di bantai hanya karena sebuah panyakit yang tidak tahu pasti apakah memang menginfeksi orang lain. Law kehilangan kedua orang tua dan adik perempuan nya terbunuh oleh kejadian itu dan tidak hanya itu, semua teman-teman di sekolah nya juga terbunuh. Semua bangsawan selamat karena tingkatan sosial mereka dan rakyat biasa hanya bisa menunggu kematian mereka oleh penyakit atau di bantai oleh pemerintah dunia.

Law kemudian terlihat mengelus kepala Kunou, Kunou kaget melihatnya akan tetapi terlihat dia merasa nyaman di belai seperti itu.

''Kau harus menjadi seorang pemimpin yang hebat dan baik, kau harus bersikap dewasa suatu hari nanti'' kata Law dengan membelai rambut Kunou

Kunou terlihat mengerti dengan maksud Law, dia memang harus menjadi seorang pemimpin suatu hari nantai setelah ibu nya. Mereka terlihat santai memandang pemandang kota Kyoto itu, terlihat kalau ada yang mengawasi mereka.

Yasaka terlihat mengawasi mereka dengan tersenyum melihat putri nya itu benar-benar sangat senang dengan ada nya Law, mereka seperti bersaudara, Yasaka tidak menyangka kalau Law akan merubah sikap putrinya itu yang dulu nya keras kepala dan sekarang dia terlihat lebih baik dengan ada nya Law.

''Hmm itu pemandangan yang sangat bagus'' kata Yasaka melihat mereka berdua.

 **DI DUNIA MANUSIA**

Terlihat sekarang ada beberapa orang yang sepertinya sedang berjalan di kota Kouh, mereka adalah Luffy yang bersama teman-teman nya

''Akhirnya kita pulang'' kata Luffy dengan senang melihat dunia manusia

''Oh, di mana Zoro?'' tanya Rias

''Dia mengatakan kalau dia masih memiliki urusan dengan wanita berkacamata itu'' kata Luffy yang menyebut Sona.

Rias mengangguk mengerti. Rias kemudian melihat ke arah samping nya terlihat kalau Levanda terlihat ketakutan di dunia manusia, Rias terbengong melihat Levanda seperti itu.

''Hey tenanglah'' kata Luffy

''T-T-Tapi ini dunia m-manusia'' kata Levanda dengan bergetar

''Tenanglah, kau akan baik-baik saja selama kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh di depan manusia disini'' kata Akeno melihat mereka telah di kelilingi oleh para manusia yang lewat.

Levanda terlihat masih bergetar ketakutan, saat ingin jalan satu langkah, dia kemudian melihat kalau ada kecoa di kaki nya. Levanda kaget melihat kecoa itu dan kemudian terlihat mengeluarkan tombak nya

''Matilah kau makhluk mengerikan!'' teriak Levanda yang kemudian menyerang kecoa itu

Jalan raya tiba-tiba saja hancur karena serangan tombak milik Levanda tadi, Rias dan yang lain nya kemudian terlihat kaget melihat apa yang di lakukan oleh Levanda.

''Apa yang kau lakukan?!'' teriak Issei

Issei tadi nya hanya merasa jantungan melihat wanita cantik baru nya ini namun dia sepertinya memiliki sifat yang aneh jika bertemu dengan serangga ataupun dengan keramaian. Orang-orang disitu terlihat kaget dengan apa yang terjadi akan tetapi karena abu yang sangat banyak mereka tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi.

''Luffy'' ucap Rias

''Aku mengerti''

Luffy kemudian menggunakan lengan nya untuk menggendong Levanda, mereka semua kemudian terlihat melompat dengan sangat tinggi agar tidak terlihat oleh para penduduk, para penduduk tidak melihat mereka yang lompat.

Luffy dan yang lain nya berlari di atap rumah melewati rumah lain nya. Levanda hanya terlihat masih trauma dengan kecoa tadi, Rias yang melihat Levanda hanya mendesah.

''Fiuh, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan kepada Ayano nanti'' kata Rias

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Akhir bab**

 **Maaf jika lama update.**

 **Di bab ini saya menceritakan tentang Law dan bagaimana dia bisa ada di Kyoto, aku juga membuat hubungan Law dan Kunou terlihat lebih dekat sebagai adik dan kakak atau ayah dan anak, aku tidak tahu pasti :V**

 **Dan akhirnya kita akan masuk ke arc rating game melawan keluarga Astaroth di bab berikutnya(mungkin), harap di tunggu ya**

 **Jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan Review**

 **Sampai jumpa di bab berikutnya dan jika masih ada pertanyaan kalian bisa Review. Dan untuk Update akan saya usahakan tidak sampai 10 hari atau mungkin lebih cepat.**

 **Author keluar**


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda & Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **warning :Non Canon, dll**

* * *

 **SUATU HUBUNGAN DAN KELUARGA**

 **DI RUMAH AYANO**

Soniy terlihat barusan berbelanja, dia sekarang terlihat sudah pulang menuju ke rumah Ayano, Soniy berpikir apakah Luffy dan yang lain nya sudah pulang. Soniy terlihat sudah sampai di rumah dan kemudian terlihat mencoba untuk membuka pintu

Soniy kemudian menyadari kalau ada suara ribut di dalam rumah Ayano, Soniy mendesah karena sepertinya mereka bertengkar lagi yaitu kakak perempuan nya Eveline dan seorang Dewi itu. Soniy kemudian membuka pintu dan kemudian masuk, dia melepas sandalnya dan kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam

Dan benar saja, terlihat kalau Eveline terlihat sedang menatap tajam ke arah wanita di depan nya, wanita itu juga terlihat menatap tajam mata Eveline seperti memiliki rasa kesal satu sama lain. Soniy berpikir untuk menghentikan mereka akan tetapi sepertinya itu percuma saja karena kedua wanita di depan dia adalah wanita keras kepala. Soniy melihat ketiga Malaikat Jatuh terlihat hanya membiarkan itu

''Hey kalian, kenapa kalian tidak memisahkan mereka?'' tanya Soniy

''Maaf, kami terlalu sibuk untuk melakukan sesuatu seperti itu. Aku harus membersihkan rumah ini karena Ayano-sama akan segera pulang'' kata Reynare yang terlihat berdiri dan kemudian mencari sapu untuk menyapu lantai.

Soniy hanya mendesah pasrah, dia kemudian memutuskan untuk membawa belanjaan nya dulu ke dapur dan menyiapkan makan malam. Dia sedang memotong bawang sambil mendengar kakak tiri perempuan nya dengan Dewi itu terlihat mengatakan sesuatu satu sama lain

''Hey Dewi matahari sialan, kau benar-benar sudah mengikis habis kesabaranku. Jangan salahkan aku jika aku menyerangmu'' kata Eveline dengan kesal sekarang

Eveline adalah orang yang lembut atau pun sopan akan tetapi saat di pancing marah itu akan membuat nya benar-benar sangat marah sekali

''Succubus sialan, makhluk rendah sepertimu kenapa masih bisa bertahan? Seharusnya kalian sudah punah'' kata Amaterasu

Eveline benar-benar merasa marah dengan perkataan dari Amaterasu tadi, namun terlihat dia masih menahan amarahnya mencoba terbaik untuk tidak terpancing oleh Dewi di depan nya ini. Eveline kemudian melihat ke arah Amaterasu

''Baiklah, aku mengalah namun jangan membuat masalah lagi'' kata Eveline dengan kesal dan kemudian pergi duduk untuk menunggu makan malam

Amaterasu hanya terlihat kesal mendengar perkataan dari Eveline tadi, dia berpikir untuk berapa lama dia harus ada di rumah ini. Dia harus segera mencari seseorang yang di katakan oleh pria yang dia temui di daerah Shinto. Amaterasu kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk juga namun terlihat agak jauh dari Eveline

Soniy terlihat sedang memasak sekarang dengan tenang, dia tidak mendengar suara mereka lagi sehingga sekarang dia bisa masak tanpa merasa terganggu sama sekali. Setelah masakan nya selesai dia kemudian mempersiapkan beberapa piring untuk mereka dan kemudian menyediakan mereka makanan.

''Baiklah, semua nya sudah siap'' kata Soniy dengan tersenyum ke arah mereka semua

Amaterasu melihat makanan itu dan kemudian terlihat tersenyum karena sepertinya Soniy memiliki skil memasak yang cukup handal terlihat dari makanan di depan nya.

''Kau cukup berbakat, aku memujimu Succubus'' kata Amaterasu yang kemudian terlihat mengambil sendok dan garpu

Soniy terlihat hanya senang sekali mendengar pujian itu, Eveline terlihat merasa aneh dengan Dewi di depan nya ini, ternyata dia tidak terlalu buruk juga walaupun masih ada sifat sombong nya

Mereka terlihat memakan makanan mereka masing-masing dan Soniy kemudian duduk di tempatnya akan tetapi sebelum dia memakan makanan nya dia kemudian mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Soniy bingung karena tidak berpikir kalau akan ada tamu sekarang

''Aku akan membuka pintu untuk melihat siapa'' kata Soniy

Soniy kemudian berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar dan kemudian membuka nya untuk melihat siapa yang yang datang, Soniy kemudian mengeluarkan keringat yang sangat banyak dari wajah nya melihat siapa yang datang

''Yoooo Soniy apa kabar? Kami pulang'' kata seorang pria yang dia kenal yaitu Luffy

Luffy terlihat tersenyum dengan lebar melihat Soniy dan Soniy terlihat hanya kaget dan tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

''Hmmm tunggu sebentar, jangan masuk dulu kalian'' kata Soniy

Luffy dan yang lain nya terlihat heran mendengar perkataan dari Soniy, Soniy kemudian terlihat berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah dan kemudian melihat ke arah Eveline

''Siapa yang datang, Soniy?'' tanya Eveline

''Hmmmm sis Eveline, sepertinya kau harus melihat ini'' kata Soniy dengan wajah ketakutan nya sambil melihat Amaterasu yang masih makan dengan santai tapi dia terlihat mendengarkan mereka

Eveline heran melihat Soniy seperti ketakutan

''Ada apa?'' tanya Eveline lagi

''Pokoknya kau lihat dulu'' kata Soniy

Eveline kemudian berdiri sambil merasa bingung melihat adik perempuan nya itu yang terlihat ketakutan. Eveline dan Soniy kemudian berjalan ke pintu keluar dan kemudian dia kaget melihat kalau Luffy dan yang lain nya sudah kembali

''Kalian sudah kembali?!'' tanya Eveline dengan kaget

''Ya? Memangnya kenapa?'' tanya Luffy dengan bingung

''Mama!'' teriak Lulu melihat mama nya dan kemudian berlari menuju mama nya

Eveline terlihat merasa senang melihat putrinya itu baik-baik saja, namun kemudian dia ingat kalau ada wanita berbahaya di dalam rumah ini. Dia tidak boleh membiarkan wanita ini tahu tentang Luffy dan Lulu karena dia berpikir kalau perkataan tentang mencari seorang manusia adalah mereka

''Kalian harus pergi! Atau kalia-''

''Siap mereka?''

Eveline dan Soniy kemudian kaget mendengar suara di belakang mereka, mereka berdua kemudian terlihat berbalik dan kemudian melihat siapa yang bersuara itu. Terlihat Amaterasu melihat ke arah Luffy dan yang lain nya dengan tatapan menyelidiki.

''Hmmm ini aneh sekali, aku tidak merasakan ada nya energi sihir dari anak topi jerami itu'' kata Amaterasu melihat Luffy

Luffy terlihat heran melihat wanita ini, dia merasa tidak pernah melihat wanita ini dari dulu. Rias juga terlihat kaget melihatnya.

''Siapa kau?'' tanya Luffy

''Justru aku yang bertanya seperti itu'' kata Amaterasu dengan aneh

''Aku orang yang tinggal di rumah ini'' jawab Luffy dengan jujur

''Hmmm benarkah, jadi kau adalah penghuni lain di rumah ini. Aku tidak menyangka kalau ada seorang anak laki-laki'' kata Amaterasu dengan melihat Luffy

Lulu terlihat heran melihat wanita baru ini dan Eveline terlihat tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa karena semua nya sepertinya sudah terlambat. Rias kemudian melihat ke arah Eveline bertanya-tanya siapa wanita baru ini

''Siapa dia?'' tanya Rias

''Hmm ikut aku sebentar'' kata Eveline

Rias terlihat bingung mendengarnya, dia kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah Eveline.

''Soniy, cobalah untuk tidak membuat suasana menjadi berantakan'' kata Eveline dengan gregetan

''Tenang sis, akan ku coba'' kata Soniy

Soniy kemudian melihat ke arah Luffy dan Amaterasu terlihat menatap satu sama lain sehingga membuat Soniy sekarang bingung untuk melakukan apa. Soniy kemudian berdehem, kedua orang itu melihat ke arah Soniy

''Bisakah kita duduk di dapur dulu, akan aku jelaskan semuanya'' kata Soniy dengan wajah yang tersenyum mencoba untuk ramah

Luffy dan Amaterasu hanya merasa bingung dengan kelakan Soniy yang terlihat di paksakan itu namun mereka terlihat setuju satu sama lain. Mereka kemudian berjalan kembali ke dapur untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi, Soniy hendak menuju ke dapur akan tetapi dia melihat ada wanita di pintu keluar terlihat sedang bergetaran seperti ketakutan

''Hmmm siapa kau?'' tanya Soniy dengan heran

Wanita itu terlihat kaget melihat kalau Soniy bertanya kepadanya, dia terlihat gugup dan terlihat mencoba untuk menjawab

''N-N-Namaku L-Levanda'' kata Levanda terlihat mengenalkan nama nya sendiri

Soniy terlihat sweatdrop melihat tingkah wanita itu yang sepertinya tidak terlalu bisa dalam berhubungan sosial terlihat dari tingkahnya sekarang. Soniy bertanya-tanya kenapa dia ada disini

''Dan kenapa kau disini?'' tanya Soniy lagi

Levanda terlihat bingung untuk menjawab apa, dia sama sekali belum pernah di ke dunia manusia dan berinteraksi dengan mereka.

''Levanda sedang apa kau di sana. Ayo masuk!'' teriak Luffy dari dapur

Soniy kaget karena sepertinya Luffy mengenal wanita ini, Soniy pun berpikir kalau memang wanita ini di bawa oleh Luffy dan Rias.

''Permisi'' kata Levanda masuk ke dalam rumah

Soniy hanya heran melihat tingkah wanita itu yang terlihat benar-benar ketakutan entah kenapa, Soniy kemudian terlihat masuk juga untuk mengetahui siapa wanita itu.

Rias terlihat kaget setelah penjelasan dari Eveline, dia sekarang sama takut nya sekarang seperti Eveline, Rias melihat ke wanita itu yang sedang duduk dan di depan nya terlihat Luffy sedang melihat wanita itu dengan memegang dagu nya sambil berpikir

Amaterasu terlihat heran melihat pria di depan nya ini yang terlihat sedang melihat dirinya dengan serius sekali, dia berpikir kalau pria ini sepertinya adalah pria mesum terlihat dari tatapan nya

''Apa? Apakah ada masalah?'' tanya Amaterasu

''Hmmm aku yakin kalau kau pasti bukan Ayano'' kata Luffy

''Tentu saja bukan! Aku ini Amaterasu!'' kata Amaterasu dengan kesal melihat Luffy

Luffy hanya terlihat sudah yakin kalau wanita di depan nya ini bukanlah Ayano walaupun mereka cukup mirip dari rambut hitam mereka, Rias dan Eveline kemudian bergabung dengan mereka. Rias duduk di sebelah kiri Luffy sedangkan Eveline di sebelah kanan Luffy, mereka berdua hanya terlihat mencoba untuk menenangkan diri mereka

Soniy terlihat duduk juga di sebelah para Malaikat Jatuh, Reynare, Kalawarner dan Mittelt terlihat hanya sedang duduk dengan santai tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Soniy merasa kalau mereka sepertinya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat ini. Luffy masih menatap Amaterasu dengan tatapan bingung tidak tahu bagaimana dia ada di sini.

"Bagaimana kau bisa disini? Apakah kau teman Ayano?" tanya Luffy dengan penasaran

Amaterasu terlihat hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan itu

"Makhluk mortal sepertimu ingin tahu bagaimana aku bisa ada disini, baiklah akan aku jawab pertanyaanmu itu" kata Amaterasu dengan suara tegasnya

"Aku disini karena teman mortal mu bernama Ayano itu mengijinkanku untuk tinggal disini, aku dengsn senamg hati menerimanya" kata Amaterasu dengan nada angkuhnya

Amaterasu kemudian melihat kearah Luffy melihat seperti apa reaksi nya setelah mendengar perkataan nya tadi

"Dan seperti itulah yang terjadi"

Namun terlihat Luffy malah mendengar cerita dari Eveline yang sepertinya menceritakan lebih dulu kenapa dia ada disini, Amaterasu terlihat kesal melihat kalau dia di abaikan

"Dengarkan aku!" teriak Amaterasu dengan kesal

Luffy kemudian melihat ke arah Amaterasu lagi dan kemudian tersenyum

"Kalau begitu perkenalkan namaku Monkey D Luffy" kata Luffy memperkenalkan dirinya

Amaterasu kaget melihat lelaki di depan nya ini, dia terlihat seperti orang baik terlihat dari senyum nya itu yang begitu menghangatkan hati seseorang

"Hmmm ehem, namaku Amaterasu Dewi Shinto" kata Amaterasu dengan lembut

"Nama yang bagus" kata Luffy dengan tersenyum lebar

Amaterasu terlihat hanya membalas senyuman Luffy, Rias terlihat seperti nya tidak akan terjadi apa-apa seperti yang di takutkan oleh Eveline tadi

"Jadi, apakah kita tidak akan bertarung?" tanya Rias memastikan

"Kami bukan makhluk seperti mu yang selalu saja bernafsu untuk perang, kami memikirkan cara yang lebih baik selain perang" kata Amaterasu dengan menatap Rias

Rias terlihat merasa kesal dengan perkataan Amaterasu tadi yang secara langsung menghina bangsanya, Rias mendesah pasrah mencoba untuk menahan amarah nya karena dia juga tidak mau membuat konflik

"Jadi kau adalah seorang Dewi? Berart kau adalah orang kuat. Aku juga sudah bertemu dua Dewi di Undewold" kata Luffy salah menyebutkan Underworld

Amaterasu terlihat hanya tersenyum saja mendengar perkataan Luffy namun kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu

"Tunggu, kau bilang kau bertemu dua Dewi? Bisakah kau beri tahu nama mereka" pinta Amaterasu

"Oh kalau tidak salah nama mereka Aremi dan Feya" kata Luffy sekali lagi salah menyebutkan nama mereka

Amaterasu terlihat bingung dengan nama yang di katakan oleh Luffy tadi

"Maksud Luffy, Artemis dari Yunani dan Freya dari Norse" kata Rias menjelaskan

" _Freya dan_ _Artemis?! Kenapa_ _mereka_ _ada_ _disana? Hmmm seperti yang_ _di katakan oleh ayah, mereka sepertinya_ _benar-benar_ _ingin_ _berdamai_ _dengan_ _Malaikat, Malaikat_ _Jatuh_ _dan_ _Iblis. Ini_ _informasi_ _yang_ _sangat_ _penting"_ pikir Amaterasu

"Apakah kau mengenal mereka?" tanya Luffy dengan penasaran

"Ya mereka ada temanku" kata Amaterasu

Luffy terlihat hanya tersenyum saja mendengarnya, dia tidak tahu kalau mereka ternyata berteman satu sama lain.

''Baiklah, kita akan berdamai. Dan lagian aku mendapatkan informasi tentang manusia penghancur Shinto itu dari seseorang yang ada rumah ku, dan sepertinya dia hanya mengada-ada'' kata Amaterasu dengan nada santai kali ini

''Oh kalau begitu apakah kau langsung pulang?'' tanya Eveline

''Tidak, untuk berjaga-jaga aku akan tinggal dulu disini'' kata Amaterasu

''Apa? Bagaimana bisa dan lagian kami juga memiliki orang baru lagi di rumah ini'' kata Rias melihat ke arah Levanda yang dari tadi diam saja tidak melakukan apa-apa

Eveline dan yang lain nya terlihat heran kalau ada wanita asing di rumah mereka ini, mereka kemudian menyadari kalau wanita itu memiliki energi sihir yang berarti dia bukan manusia biasa atau bukan manusia sama sekali

''Siapa dia?'' tanya Eveline

''Dia adalah Levanda EV'Aline, dia itu keponakanmu'' kata Rias memberitahu

Eveline dan Soniy terlihat kaget mendengarnya sedangkan Levanda hanya heran mendengar perkataan Rias tentang keponakan. Soniy kemudian terlihat senang mendengarnya sedangkan Eveline masih kaget

''Maksudmu?'' tanya Eveline masih kaget

Rias mendesah sedangkan Luffy terlihat hanya bingung mendengar ini begitu juga yang lain nya

''Dia anak dari saudari kalian Leoni EV'Aline'' kata Rias memberitahu

Eveline kaget mendengarnya karena ternyata Leoni lah yang berhasil mendapatkan kekuasaan di keluarganya sendiri, dia masih berpikir bagaimana nasib para saudari-saudari lain nya. Soniy yang mendengarnya kemudian dengan cepat menerjang Levanda dan kemudian memeluk nya

''Akhirnya aku bertemu dengan mu'' kata Soniy dengan senang sekali

Levanda terlihat merasa sesak nafas saat di peluk oleh Soniy, Luffy terlihat hanya terdiam saja karena dia benar-benar bingung sekarang walaupun Eveline sudah menceritakan tentang keluarga nya sendiri

''Hmmm ano kalian ini siapa?'' tanya Levanda dengan heran

Eveline dan Soniy kemudian saling menatap satu sama lain, mereka kemudian tersenyum melihat ke arah Levanda. Eveline dan Soniy kemudian menceritakan tentang keluarga mereka dan terlihat Levanda benar-benar sangat kaget mendengarnya. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau keluarganya ternyata memiliki sejarah yang sangat buruk sekali

Levanda terlihat hanya melihat ke bawah dengan memejamkan mata nya memikirkan ini, ternyata nenek dan ibu nya sudah merhasiakan ini

''Aku...Aku minta maaf'' kata Levanda kepada Eveline dan Soniy

Eveline dan Soniy terlihat hanya tersenyum saja mendengar permintaan maaf Levanda

''Tidak apa-apa, yang penting aku sudah melihatmu'' kata Soniy dengan tersenyum

Luffy hanya tersenyum melihat mereka begitu juga yang lain nya, Levanda tersenyum juga mendengar perkataan dari Eveline dan Soniy, Amaterasu hanya terdiam saja mendengarkan cerita mereka, dia kemudian mendesah pasrah mendengarkan cerita ini

''Baiklah, ayo kita makan'' kata Soniy

Mereka kemudian bersiap-siap untuk makan akan tetapi mereka kemudian melihat kalau makanan di atas meja tiba-tiba saja menghilang, mereka semua kemudian melihat ke arah Luffy berpikir kalau dialah yang memakan semua makanan

''Aku tidak memakan semuanya'' kata Luffy dengan terlihat jujur

Mereka bingung mendengarnya, Amaterasu terlihat heran melihat kalau makanan yang ada di depan nya tadi tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Mereka kemudian melihat ke arah Lulu yang sepertinya sedang mengunyah makanan

''Enaknya~'' kata Lulu ternyata yang memakan semua makanan di atas meja

Eveline hanya mendesah pasrah melihat sifat putri nya itu yang sama dengan Luffy

''Aku pulang!''

Ayano terlihat sudah pulang dari sekolah, dia kemudian masuk ke dalam dan kaget melihat kalau ternyata Luffy dan yang lain nya ternyata sudah pulang.

''Wah ramai sekali hari ini'' kata Ayano dengan tersenyum melihat mereka semua

Ayano kemudian melihat ke arah Levanda heran karena memiliki wajah asing di rumah ini, Levanda hanya terlihat gugup saat melihat sang pemilik rumah ini

''Siapa dia?'' tanya Ayano

Eveline kemudian menceritakan tentang Levanda dan bukan hanya itu saja dia juga menceritakan kalau Ama adalah seorang Dewi, Ayano kaget mendengarnya namun kemudian terlihat tenang. Amatarasu memintaa maaf kepada Ayano dan kemudian menceritakan kenapa dia ada disini, Ayano mengerti dengan Amaterasu dan tidak bisa menolak kalau dia harus tinggal disini juga bersama yang lain nya.

Ayano benar-benar bingung sekarang karena rumah nya benar-benar ramai sekali walaupun sekarang rumah nya sudah di modifikasi oleh Rias, Ayano kemudian berpikir hanya membiarkan semua kejadian gila ini terus menghampiri nya

''Baiklah, ingat besok kalian harus sekolah'' kata Ayano

''Baik tenang saja'' kata Luffy dengan semangat

Ayano hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari Luffy, Ayano kemudian memasak makanan baru lagi, mereka semua terlihat senang melihatnya

 **SKIP TIME**

Besok nya Luffy dan yang lain nya pun pergi ke sekolah seperti biasa nya, mereka melakukan tugas mereka masing-masing di sekolah Kouh seperti hari biasa nya. Banyak juga orang-orang yang merasa aneh karena mereka tidak datang ke sekolah belakangan ini

Luffy terlihat sedang berjalan menuju ke klub nya untuk menemui Rias dan yang lain nya, Rias memanggil dirinya untuk membicarakan hal penting. Luffy melihat kalau ada Zoro yang sedang lewat di depan nya

''Oh Zoro'' sapa Luffy

''Oh disana kau rupa nya'' kata Zoro melihat Luffy

''Ada apa?'' tanya Luffy

''Aku mencari mu dari tadi'' kata Zoro

Luffy terlihat hanya heran melihat Zoro yang mengatakan mencari nya dari tadi, tempat ini memang besar namun tidak sulit untuk mencari seseorang namun jika itu Zoro seharusnya Luffy tidak memikirkan itu

''Kau mau kemana?'' tanya Zoro

''Aku mau klub ku'' kata Luffy

''Oh kalau begitu aku ikut denganmu'' kata Zoro

''Baiklah''

Mereka kemudian berjalan bersama menuju ke klub penelitian ilmu gaib, Luffy kemudian bertanya-tanya kemana Sanji, Sanji mengatakan kalau dia masih memiliki urusan di Underworld namun dia mengatakan kalau dia akan bertemu dengan nya di dunia manusia

Tak lama kemudian mereka sudah sampai di klub, Luffy mengetuk pintu dan seperti biasa Akeno membuka kan pintu untuk mereka.

''Selamat datang Luffy-kun, Zoro-kun'' kata Akeno menyapa mereka

Luffy hanya tersenyum melihat Akeno menyapa mereka dan Zoro terlihat hanya diam saja, Akeno mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Luffy dan Zoro kemudian masuk dan kemudian kaget melihat ada orang yang mereka kenal

''Sanji! Kenapa kau ada disini?'' tanya Luffy kaget melihat Sanji

Sanji terlihat hanya meminum sebuah teh dengan mata yang berbentuk love itu, Sanji kemudian melihat ke arah Luffy dan Zoro, wajah Sanji tiba-tiba saja berubah reaksi nya melihat Zoro

''Oh Luffy dan marimo'' kata Sanji melihat mereka

Zoro terlihat kesal saat Sanji memanggil nya marimo, Akeno kemudian menyediakan teh untuk Luffy dan Zoro. Luffy dan Zoro terlihat duduk di dekat Sanji, Zoro dan Sanji terlihat menatap tajam satu sama lain. Rias yang melihat nya hanya terlihat bingung, dia tidak tahu tentang hubungan Zoro dan Sanji namun mereka terlihat seperti bermusuhan

''Apakah mereka sering seperti ini?'' tanya Rias kepada Luffy

''Yup, mereka selalu saja seperti itu. Terkadang mereka juga sering bertengar'' kata Luffy dengan santai sambil memakan cemilan Koneko

Koneko terlihat tidak masalah sama sekali melihat Luffy mengambil cemilan nya, Zoro dan Sanji terlihat masih menatap satu sama lain bahkan muncul listrik yang terlihat menyambung di tatapan mereka

''Hey wanita rambut merah! Kenapa dia ada disini?!'' tanya Zoro dengan kesal

''Hey marimo sialan, jangan berteriak kepada wanita!'' teriak Sanji terlihat tidak senang

Rias mendesah pasrah melihat mereka berdua, dia meminum teh nya dan kemudian melihat ke arah mereka lagi

''Ibu ku menyuruhku untuk membawa Sanji ke dunia manusia, aku terpaksa membawa nya kesini karena permintaan ibu ku'' kata Rias menjelaskan

''Bertambah orang mesum di klub kita'' kata Koneko melihat ke arah Issei

Issei hanya terlihat gugup saat di tatapan oleh Koneko, dia merasa seperti seorang penjahat yang di tatap seperti itu, Sanji terlihat menahan amarah nya dan kemudian melihat ke arah para wanita

''Jika ada yang bisa aku bantu aku akan senang hati membantu kalian'' kata Sanji dengan sopan kepada para wanita

''Ara'' kata Akeno tertawa kecil melihat sifat gentle Sanji

Koneko terlihat hanya diam saja namun dia hanya merasa hormat dengan sifat Sanji, Asia terlihat tersenyum karena Sanji tidak hanya mesum sama seperti Issei tapi dia ternyata menghargai wanita, Rias hanya mendesah pasrah dan Xenovia terlihat hanya tersenyum saja namun dia selalu melirik ke arah Zoro

''Baiklah karena kalian sudah ada disini, aku mau mengatakan sesuatu yang penting'' kata Rias terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting

Mereka semua kemudian melihat ke Rias

''Memangnya ada apa Rias?'' tanya Luffy

''Sebentar lagi kita kami akan mengadakan Rating Game dan aku bermaksud untuk membicarakan ini dengan kalian'' kata Rias sambil meminum teh nya

''Rating Game?'' Sanji terlihat bingung mendengarnya

''Sebuah permainan antara para Iblis seperti catur, mereka akan menunjukan kemampuan mereka dengan iblis lain nya di sebuah pertandingan'' kata Zoro mencoba untuk menjelaskan

''Oh terima kasih untuk informasinya walaupun itu dari kau'' kata Sanji sambil terlihat santai dan kemudian menatap ke arah Akeno dengan tatapan love-love

Zoro terlihat kesal namun dia mencoba menahan nya.

''Jadi apa yang bisa kami bantu?'' tanya Zoro

''Tidak, aku hanya mau mengatakan kalau kalian bisa melihat kami bermain. Aku sangat senang kalau kalian melihat kami'' kata Rias dengan tersenyum

''Oh kalau itu tidak masalah, kami senang melihat sebuah pertarungan'' kata Luffy dengan memakan cemilan Koneko

Rias terlihat hanya senang mendengarnya, dia tidak sabar untuk segera melakukan Rating Game dengan keluarga Astaroth. Rias kemudian melihat ke arah Akeno yang sepertinya masih memiliki masalah

''Akeno, ada apa?'' tanya Rias

''Tidak, tidak apa-apa, Bucho'' kata Akeno

Rias hanya terlihat bingung mendengar perkataan dari Akeno, Sanji melihat Akeno dan merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan nya tapi dia ingin berbicara dengan nya nanti

''Baiklah, sepertinya class ku akan segera di mulai. Aku akan ke kelas'' kata Rias yang kemudian berdiri dan kemudian keluar ruangan

Semua nya kemudian hanya terlihat keluar dari club, Luffy dan Zoro terlihat keluar dari club untuk mencari makanan untuk mereka sedangkan Akeno dan Sanji terlihat masih ada di dalam. Sanji kemudian melihat ke arah Akeno

''Ada apa? Aku melihat kalau kau ada masalah'' kata Sanji sambil menghidupkan rokok nya

Akeno yang mendengarnya kemudian kaget karena ternyata Sanji mengetahui perasaan nya yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu

''Aku...'' terlihat Akeno tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa

Sanji hanya terlihat Akeno dan kemudian hanya tersenyum

''Katakan saja, mungkin aku bisa membantumu mu'' kata Sanji dengan santai

Akeno terlihat mendesah pasrah dan kemudian melihat ke arah Sanji

''Kau tahu, ini tentang keluargaku'' kata Akeno

''Oh kalau begitu ceritakanlah, aku sangat senang mendengar cerita tentang keluargamu itu'' kata Sanji dengan tersenyum

Akeno terlihat masih gugup untuk menceritakan tentang keluargnya, dia berpikir apakah Sanji bisa membantunya soal ini

''Aku memiliki seorang ayah dan ibu saat aku kecil'' kata Akeno memulai cerita

Sanji yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum dan kemudian mengingat saat dia kecil, dia juga tentu saja memiliki ayah dan ibu dan para saudara-saudari. Akan tetapi ayah nya dan para saudaranya sama sekali tidak mementingkan dirinya bahkan dia di anggap sampah, namun ibu nya selalu menyemangatinya dalam hidup di keluarga itu bersama Reiju. Sanji terlihat masih merasa benci dan marah kepada mereka akan tetapi itu tetap saja tidak merubah sebuah fakta kalau mereka adalah keluarganya

Sanji menghembuskan asap rokok nya ke atas dan kemudian melihat ke arah Akeno yang memulai ceritanya

''Ayahku adalah Malaikat Jatuh dan ibu ku adalah Manusia, dulu ibu ku menemukan ayahku saat dia terdampar di dunia manusia. Ibu ku merawa ayah ku dengan begitu baik dan ayah ku tentu saja sangat nyaman karena itu, mereka kemudian jatuh cinta satu sama lain dan mereka menikah. Aku pun lahir dan hidup bersama mereka dan aku berpikir kalau aku akan hidup bahagia selama nya'' kata Akeno dengan tersenyum memikirkan masa lalu nya itu

Sanji terlihat tersenyum mendengar cerita Akeno yang menceritakan memiliki keluarga yang begitu baik dan perhatian, berbeda dengan dirinya.

''Namun sebuah kejadian menghancurkan semua itu, para Malaikat Jatuh yang mendengar kalau ayahku salah satu petinggi Malaikat Jatuh menikah dengan manusia kemudian merasa jijik. Mereka kemudian memburuku dan ibuku, suatu hari mereka menemukan kami akan tetapi ayah ku tidak ada di sana sehingga mereka benar-benar mudah membunuh kami, mereka berhasil membunuhku akan tetapi mereka tidak sempat membunuh ibu ku karena ayah ku sudah sampai di rumah'' kata Akeno mengingat kematian ibu nya

Sanji terlihat kaget mendengar perkataan dari Akeno, dia juga merasa kalau dia sama dengan Akeno yaitu di benci karena terlahir di dunia ini. Sanji hanya bisa mendesah pasrah dan kemudian melihat ke arah Akeno lagi

''Aku menangis melihat ibu ku terbunuh di tangan mereka, oleh setengah bangsaku. Aku membenci ayahku karena gara-gara dia ibu ku terbunuh, dia juga terlambat saat menolong kami, aku membenci Malaikat Jatuh, aku membenci setengah diriku ini, aku membenci sayap yang ada di belakangku ini, aku merasa jijik melihat sayap itu'' kata Akeno yang terlihat menundukan kepala nya melihat ke lantai

Sanji tersenyum melihat ke arah Akeno, Akeno sebenarnya hanya merasa sedih dan menyalahkan kesalahan kepada ayah nya, Sanji mengerti dengan Akeno namun dia berpikir kalau ayah Akeno seharusnya tidak bisa di salahkan karena ini

''Akeno-chan, aku mengerti denganmu namun kau seharusnya merasa bersyukur memiliki ayah seperti itu'' kata Sanji

''Apa maksudmu?! Ini semua salah nya!'' teriak Akeno dengan terlihat kesal melihat Sanji

''Maaf, aku bukan berpihak kepada ayahmu akan tetapi tidakah kau pikirkan dia juga mengalami sakit di situasi ini. Dia kehilangan istri nya dan dia juga merasa bersalah karena dia tidak bisa menjadi seorang ayah'' kata Sanji

Akeno terlihat kaget mendengar perkataan dari Sanji yang benar itu

''Kau beruntung karena ayah mu menyayangimu'' kata Sanji dengan tersenyum

Sanji kemudian terlihat menghisap rokok nya lagi dan menghembuskan asap rokok nya ke atas, dia kemudian melihat ke arah Akeno

''Dia masih menyayangimu, Luffy sepertinya akan mengerti dengan ayah mu dan dia sama sekali tidak terlalu menyalahkan siapa pun jika berbuat kesalahan'' kata Sanji

''Kenapa?'' tanya Akeno bingung

''Luffy sudah berpetualang dengan kami dari dulu dan kami para kru nya sudah mengetahui Luffy yang mengerti siapa yang bersalah dan siapa yang tidak bersalah. Dia juga pasti akan berpikir kalau ayah mu juga memiliki rasa sakit di hati nya, kau pasti akan mengerti saat kau berbicara dengan nya'' kata Sanji dengan tersenyum

Akeno benar-benar kaget mendengar perkataan dari Sanji yang mengatakan kalau Luffy sepertinya akan mengerti dengan cerita nya ini

''Baiklah, karena kau adalah kru nya pasti kau tahu banyak dengan Luffy'' kata Akeno terlihat tersenyum sekarang

''Ya begitulah, dia sangat menyukai makanan seperti yang kita tahu dan makanan favorit nya adalah daging, Luffy adalah orang bodoh namun dia baik, dia peduli dengan kami semua, dia juga memperdulikan orang lain dan juga dia adalah orang yang memiliki semangat yang sangat tinggi'' kata Sanji menjelaskan tentang kapten nya

Akeno terlihat benar-benar kagum dengan Luffy yang memiliki sifat sangat hebat seperti itu, dia tersenyum berpikir kalau dia merasa beruntung merasa jatuh cinta dengan Luffy. Kebodohan dan sifat polos nan baik Luffy benar-benar sangat hebat menarik seorang wanita

''Kalau begitu, aku mau berkencan dengan nya'' kata Akeno dengan jelas

Sanji kemudian terlihat melebarkan matanya mendengar kalau Akeno ingin berkencan dengan Luffy, dia kaget karena tahu Luffy sama sekali tidak tahu tentang kencan dalam hal ini

''Hmmm ah oh hmmm'' terlihat Sanji bingung

Akeno tersenyum melihat sifat bingung Sanji

''Aku tahu sifat Luffy, aku hanya mau jalan-jalan dengan nya. Bisakah kau membantuku?'' tanya Akeno

''Oh Baiklah, aku akan membantumu'' kata Sanji dengan tersenyum santai. _''Sialan kau Luffy, bagaimana kau bisa membuat banyak wanita tertarik dengan mu''_ pikir Sanji dengan kesal

''Terima kasih Sanji-kun, itu sangat berarti bagiku'' kata Akeno dengan senang sekali

 **SKIP TIME**

Terlihat sekarang di taman kota Kouh terlihat ada banyak sekali orang, mereka sedang bermain di taman dan ada juga yang hanya melihat pemandangan. Di antara orang-orang itu ada seorang pria muda yang memakai sebuah kaos merah, celana pendek, sepasang sandal, berambut hitam dan terlihat ada topi jerami di belakang nya.

Dia adalah Luffy yang sepertinya sedang menunggu seseorang, Luffy terlihat bosan menunggu seseorang itu, dia hanya bisa melihat orang lain yang sedang berjalan di depan nya

''Kenapa Akeno sangat lama sekali'' kata Luffy dengan cemberut

Tak lama kemudian datanglah Akeno yang terlihat memakai gaun berwarna biru muda dan terlihat membawa tas dan terlihat sedang berlari ke arah Luffy. Luffy yang melihatnya hanya merasa senang karena akhirnya dia sampai juga

''Maaf Luffy-kun, aku terlambat'' kata Akeno meminta maaf

''Oh itu tidak apa-apa, aku hanya merasa bosan'' kata Luffy dengan tersenyum

Akeno hanya terlihat senang karena Luffy memaafkan nya

''Baiklah, ayo kita pergi'' kata Akeno yang terlihat menarik lengan Luffy

Luffy pun tidak bisa menahan tarikan Akeno dan terlihat mereka berlari. Di sekitar mereka terlihat ada beberapa orang yang sedang mengintip dari jauh, mereka adalah Rias, Eveline, Lily dan terlihat ada wanita lagi yang tak lain adalah Amaterasu yang sepertinya tertarik dengan hal ini

''Tunggu! Kenapa dia harus ikut?'' tanya Rias melihat Amaterasu

''Aku hanya bosan di rumah jadi aku memutuskan untuk melihat hubungan dua ras ini'' kata Amaterasu dengan santai

Rias hanya mendesah pasrah mendengar perkataan dari Amaterasu tadi, mereka kemudian bersama-sama mengikuti Luffy dan Akeno yang sedang berkencan, mereka juga terlihat berhati-hati mengikuti mereka berharap kalau mereka berdua tidak mengetahui mereka. Luffy dan Akeno terlihat sedang ada di kafe, tempat bermain, tempat membeli pakaian dan terlihat mereka sedang berjalan-jalan ke sana kemari

Eveline hanya tersenyum saja melihat mereka berdua seperti itu, Rias merasa heran melihat Eveline tersenyum dan berpikir kalau Eveline sama sekali tidak terlihat cemburu

''Apakah kau tidak cemburu?'' tanya Rias dengan heran

''Tidak, cinta seorang pria harus di bagi. Seorang pria bisa memberikan kasih sayang dengan banyak kepada para wanita namun tidak bisa sebaliknya'' kata Eveline

Rias hanya merasa mengerti dengan Eveline berpikir seperti itu. Mereka terus mengikuti mereka terkadang mereka hampir saja ketahuan karena Lily yang selalu saja membuat sesuatu yang bodoh seperti terjatuh, tercembur ke got bahkan terlihat sangat mencurigakan oleh para penduduk. Mereka berdua sekarang terlihat duduk di sebuah kafe

Rias dan yang lain nya terlihat duduk cukup jauh dari mereka di kafe itu, mereka juga melihat mereka berpikir apa yang mereka bicarakan.

''Jadi Luffy-kun, apakah kau senang?'' tanya Akeno

''Oh aku senang sekali, terima kasih Akeno karena telah mengajak ku jalan-jalan'' kata Luffy dengan polos

Akeno hanya tersenyum saja mendengar perkataan dari Luffy, dia juga terlihat cukup menikmati kencan ini. Dia kemudian terlihat meminum kopi nya dan kemudian melihat ke arah Luffy lagi

''Luffy, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan tentangmu'' kata Akeno

''Aku tahu, pasti tentang keluargamu kan? Sanji sudah menceritakan semua nya'' kata Luffy dengan santai melihat Akeno

Akeno kaget mendengarnya, dia tidak tahu kalau Sanji akan menceritakan semua masa lalu nya kepada Luffy. Akeno sekarang kemudian hanya bisa menunggu reaksi Luffy tentang masa lalu nya

''Fiuh, aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan masa lalu yang kelam, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan ayah dan juga ibuku. Aku hanya di asuh oleh kakek dan seorang bandit gunung seperti yang aku ceritakan kepada kalian'' kata Luffy mengingat masa lalu nya.

Akeno hanya terlihat melihat Luffy

''Namun aku tidak bisa mengatakan kalau semua itu adalah salah ayahmu, dia ingin melindungi mu akan tetapi dia tidak bisa melakukan semua itu dan aku tidak marah kepada ayahku karena aku belum bertemu dengan nya, namun aku tahu kalau dia pasti bersifat seperti seorang ayah semestinya'' kata Luffy dengan santai sambil memegang belakang kepala nya dengan tangan nya.

Akeno hanya kaget mendengarnya, seperti yang di bilang oleh Sanji. Luffy adalah orang yang tidak terlalu peduli dengan ayah nya namun dia tetap mengakui ayah nya itu. Luffy benar-benar orang yang bisa membuat Akeno kagum

''Kalau begitu aku mengerti'' kata Akeno dengan tersenyum

Luffy melihat sekarang kalau Akeno kemudian tersenyum dengan lembut melihat kearah dirinya, Luffy membalas senyuman itu. Eveline tersenyum melihat mereka berdua sepertinya sudah memiliki kencan yang berhasil

''Senangnya mereka berhasil'' kata Eveline dengan senang

Rias terlihat senang juga melihat ratu nya itu kembali seperti semula lagi tidak murung seperti biasa nya.

Luffy dan Akeno kemudian terlihat berbicara satu sama lain sedangkan mereka terlihat mencoba untuk mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Luffy kemudian melihat ke samping untuk melihat mereka semua

''Oh kalian disini rupa nya'' kata Luffy melihat mereka

Mereka semua kemudian kaget melihat kalau ternyata Luffy sudah mengetahui mereka ada disini, mereka kemudian melihat Luffy dan Akeno

''Kau tahu kami ada disini?'' tanya Rias melihat Luffy

''Oh itu karena Lily'' kata Luffy menunjuk ke arah Lily yang terlihat memesan kopi

Eveline dan yang lain nya terlihat cemberut melihat ke arah Lily yang sekarang terlihat malah membawa sebuah kopi. Lily kemudian kaget melihat kalau ternyata Luffy sudah melihat mereka

''Woah kita sudah ketahuan'' kata Lily

''Ini semua gara-gara kau!'' teriak Rias, Eveline dan Amaterasu dengan kesal melihat Lily

Lily terlihat hanya tersenyum kaku melihat mereka semua, Luffy hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak sedangkan Akeno terlihat tertawa

 **DI UNDERWORLD**

Di Underworld terlihat ada dua orang yang sedang berbicara, dia adalah Azazel dan Sirzechs namun terlihat di belakang Azazel ada seseorang lagi yaitu Baraqiel dan ada juga yang di belakang Sirzechs yaitu istrinya Grayfia

''Jadi seperti yang kau lihat, dunia ini semakin kacau saja dengan ada nya pihak yang mau mendapatkan kemauan mereka'' kata Azazel dengan santai kepada Sirzechs

Sirzechs terlihat memikirkan perkataan dari Azazel dan terlihat setuju dengan nya, dia sudah melihat kalau banyak sekali kejadian yang membuat rugi beberapa wilayah di bumi.

''Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau sudah menemukan cara membawa para manusia dunia lain itu kembali ke dimensi mereka?'' tanya Azazel

Sirzechs kemudian mendesah pasrah mendengar pertanyaan Azazel

''Aku masih bingung bagaimana cara mengembalikan mereka, ini sangat sulit dari yang kuduga. Aku merasa bersalah kepada mereka'' kata Sirzechs dengan mendesah pasrah

Azazel tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari Sirzechs sedangkan Grayfia terlihat hanya diam saja tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

''Dan aku juga menemukan sesuatu yang unik di perpustakaan lama ku'' kata Sirzechs

''Apa itu?'' tanya Azazel

''Apakah percaya dengan kekuatan aura?'' tanya Sirzechs

Azazel terlihat hanya bingung mendengar perkataan dari Sirzechs

''Hmmmm tentu saja ku tahu apa itu aura'' kata Azazel

''Namun kali ini berbeda, kekuatan aneh ini di sebut sebagai **'Kemauan'** '' kata Sirzechs memberitahu Azazel

Azazel terlihat hanya bingung mendengar perkataan dari Sirzechs akan tetapi dia terlihat tertarik dengan cerita nya itu

''Dan satu lagi, Luffy-kun dan Zoro-kun sepertinya memiliki kekuatan ini. Seperti yang kita tahu, mereka bisa merasakan energi dari jarak jauh namun itu sangat berbeda dengan sihir. Mereka masih bisa merasakan ada nya seseorang dalam bentuk apa pun tanpa memandang sihir mereka'' kata Sirzechs menjelaskan

Azazel terlihat kaget mendengarnya dan dia setuju dengan Sirzechs, dia juga sudah melihat kekuatan dari kedua orang itu yang benar-benar kuat. Dia bahkan melihat ada sesuatu yang hitam di tangan mereka, mereka menyebutnya ' **Haki'** dan kemudian berhasil menghancurkan armor Vali yang terbuat dari sisik naga

''Hmmm ini sangat menarik dan apakah kau tahu apa itu **'Buah Iblis'** '' tanya Azazel

''Hmmm dari nama mereka, mereka sepertinya terbuat dari sihir iblis namun aku tidak terlalu yakin. Coba kau pikirkan, kenapa Iblis ingin membuat buah? Apakah mereka ingin menyebarkan kekuatan yang kuat atau mereka memiliki kemauan yang lain dan lagi kenapa Iblis menciptakan buah iblis karet yang membuat orang yang memakan nya menjadi manusia karet?'' tanya Azazel

Sirzechs terlihat mengerti dengan Azazel. Mungkin buah iblis ini tidak benar-benar di buat oleh iblis namun di ciptakan oleh seseorang yang memiliki sesuatu atau kemauan

Saat mereka berbicara satu sama lain, tak lama kemudian datanglah pelayan menghampiri mereka. Pelayan itu terlihat membawa sesuatu

''Permisi, aku membawa sebuah surat untuk tuan Baraqiel'' kata pelayan itu menyerahkan surat itu

Baraqiel yang mendengarnya kemudian mengambil surat itu dan kemudian membuka nya. Sirzechs dan Azazel terlihat heran melihat Baraqiel yang tiba-tiba saja tersenyum sambil membaca surat itu

''Ada apa Baraqiel? Apakah ada sesuatu yang membuatmu senang?'' tanya Azazel sambil tersenyum melihatnya

Baraqiel hanya terlihat tersenyum dan kemudian menyimpan surat itu, Azazel dan Sirzechs hanya tersenyum melihat ini karena sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membuat Baraqiel senang seperti itu. Mereka kemudian berbicara satu sama lain

 **BESOK NYA DI SEKOLAH KOUH-RUANG KLUB ORC**

Terlihat sekarang Rias dan yang lain nya sedang berkumpul di klub mereka, mereka sedang berbicara satu sama lain terkadang mereka tertawa dan terlihat kalau Sanji dan Zoro selalu saja bertengkar dan membuat beberapa orang tertawa

Rias kemudian menyadari kalau ada sesuatu lagi yang ingin dia beritahu kepada yang lain nya. Dia kemudian berdiri dan melihat ke arah mereka semua

''Semuanya tolong dengarkan'' kata Rias dengan tersenyum

Luffy dan yang lain nya kemudian melihat kearah Rias

''Ada yang ingin aku beritahu'' kata Rias

Rias kemudian melihat ke arah pintu dan menyadari kalau dia sepertinya sudah datang

''Masuklah'' kata Rias

Orang itu kemudian masuk ke dalam, terlihat kalau orang itu adalah Rossweisse. Rossweisse terlihat melihat mereka semua dan kemudian mendesah pasrah yang sepertinya dia terlihat cemberut. Sanji yang melihat Rossweisse kemudian dengan cepat menuju ke arah nya dan kemudian mengambil tangan dan mencium nya dengan gentle

''Wahai wanita muda, apakah ada yang bisa aku bantu? Aku akan membantumu dengan segala apa pun'' kata Sanji dengan gaya gentle sambil tersenyum melihat Rossweisse

Rossweisse terlihat hanya bingung melihat kelakukan Sanji itu, dia kagum dengan sifat gentle Sanji namun disisi lain nya dia terlihat gugup melihat Sanji tiba-tiba saja mencium tangan nya. Issei terlihat hanya cemberut melihat Sanji mencium tangan Rossweisse

''Sanji-san, kau tidak harus mencium tangan nya'' kata Issei dengan kesal

''Diam kau! Kau sama sekali tidak tahu cara melayani seorang wanita, mesum!'' teriak Sanji kesal melihat Issei

Issei yang di panggil mesum oleh Sanji hanya bisa kesal namun dia tidak terlalu kesal karena yang di katakan oleh Sanji adalah benar

''Kenapa dia ada disini, Bucho?'' tanya Koneko

''Dia akan menjadi salah satu dari kita, yaitu peerage Gremory'' kata Rias

Semua orang kaget mendengarnya dan kemudian mereka senang terutama Sanji yang sepertinya memiliki maksud kenapa dia terlihat sangat senang sekali

''Tapi kenapa?'' tanya Issei

''Aku di pecat oleh Odin-sama'' kata Rossweisse dengan terlihat sedih sambil kemudian menangis dengan kesal

Sanji yang melihatnya kemudian terlihat mencoba untuk menenangkan nya, Luffy hanya terlihat makan sedangkan Zoro terlihat hanya bersantai saja. Tak lama kemudian datang lagi seseorang dari pintu dan terlihat seorang wanita berambut kuning

''Woah akhirnya aku sampai!'' teriak wanita itu

Xenovia kaget melihat wanita itu

''Irina! sedang apa kau disini?'' tanya Xenovia

''Oh kalau itu, aku akan bersekolah disini. Michael-sama sudah mengizinkanku untuk bersekolah disini'' kata Irina dengan senang sekali

Irina kemudian melihat ke arah Issei dan kemudian terlihat senang karena akhirnya berjumpa lagi dengan teman masa kecilnya itu, Irina juga melihat ke arah Luffy

''Oh Lufye'' kata Irina melihat Luffy

Luffy kemudian melihat kearah Irina dan kemudian mengenal wanita itu

''Oh kau kan wanita yang di hajar oleh pendeta itu'' kata Luffy melihat Irina

Irina kemudian terlihat cemberut dengan Luffy, dia benar di hajar dan di kalahkan namun kali ini dia sudah sangat berbeda sekali. Dia sudah menjadi Malaikat dan pasti dia bisa mengalahkan orang itu lagi

''Jangan mengatakan seperti itu! Aku sekarang bisa mengalahkan orang itu'' kata Irina dengan cemberut

Mereka semua hanya tertaw melihat Irina kesal, Rias hanya mendesah dan kemudian melihat ke arah jendela dan berpikir tentang Rating Game melawan Diodora, apakah dia bisa mengalahkan Diodora di Rating Game

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Akhir bab**

 **Di bab ini aku masih belum memulai Rating Game itu. Dan lagi aku berpikir apakah Sanji akan memiliki pasangan atau tidak, ya kita semua tahu kalau Sanji sudah memiliki puding namun siapa tahu**

 **Dan lagi aku ingin memperkuat hubungan Luffy dan Akeno karena aku harus memiliki suatu sebab kenapa Akeno jatuh cinta dengan Luffy. Dan yang terakhir, aku berterima kasih yang sudah berbicara dengan ku di pesan, aku sangat senang dengan itu dan kalau kalian ingin aku membuat cerita lain lagi, maka sebutkanlah namun kebanyakan yang aku tahu adalah One Piece, aku juga sudah menonton Naruto namun aku berpikir kalau di fanfiction sudah memiliki fanfic Naruto yang begitu banyak nya**

 **Terima kasih yang baca dan review dan jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan Review**

 **Sampai jumpa di bab berikut nya**

 **Salam author**


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda & Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **warning :Non Canon, dll**

* * *

 **IBLIS KELAS ATAS YANG EGOIS**

 **DI TEMPAT YANG SANGAT JAUH**

Terlihat di sebuah tempat seperti sebuah bangunan yang rusak berkumpul beberapa orang, terlihat ada seseorang yang membawa tongkat dan sebuah mahkota, seorang wanita kucing, pria yang memakai kacamata dan terlihat seorang pria yang tinggi sedang duduk dengan santai sambil memainkan sebuah batu kecil di tangan nya

''Kenapa dia sangat lama sekali?'' kata wanita kucing bernama Kuroka itu

''Bersabarlah, Vali tidak mungkin gegabah dalam melakukan misi nya'' kata pria berkacamata yang bernama Arthur Pendragon dari keluarga Pendragon yaitu king Arthur

''Aku tahu itu namun dia lama sekali'' kata Kuroka dengan kesal

Bikou kemudian melihat ke arah pria tinggi itu yang terlihat masih bermain-main dengan batu di tangan nya, dia dari tadi terlihat hanya diam saja tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun kepada mereka

''Hey tidakkah kau bisa bermain batu itu dari tadi?'' tanya Bikou dengan heran melihat nya

Pria tinggi itu adalah Charlotte Katakuri yang terlihat hanya bersantai, dia kemudian melihat ke arah Bikou

''Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa akrab dengan seseorang'' kata Katakuri ke arah mereka

''Kau tidak perlu kaku seperti itu, kita ini satu organisasi jadi jangan kaku seperti itu'' kata Arthur sambil membetulkan kacamata nya

''Ya, kita harus terlihat lebih akrab'' kata Kuroka

Katakuri terlihat mendesah pasrah mendengar perkataan dari mereka semua, dia kemudian terlihat ingin membicarakan sesuatu

''Hey aku dengar kalau ada anggota organisasi ini yang keluar, apakah itu benar?'' tanya Katakuri

''Yup, nama nya Cao Cao dan dia sepertinya membuat organisasi yang lain untuk dirinya sendiri'' kata Arthur

''Apa nama organisasi nya?'' tanya Katakuri lagi

''Kalau tidak salah namanya organisasi pahlawan'' jawab Arthur

Katakuri terlihat mengangguk mengerti, dia sepertinya harus melawan lawan-lawan yang kuat lagi namun sepertinya dia bisa mengatasi semua lawan-lawan nya itu. Tak lama kemudian datanglah dua orang yang masuk ke dalam bangunan

Terlihat ada Vali dan seorang gadis muda berambut kuning yang bernama Le Fay, dia adalah adik perempuan Arthur. Semua orang terlihat senang karena yang mereka tunggu pun akhirnya datang

''Kenapa kau sangat lama sekali?'' tanya Kuroka kepada Vali

''Seperti yang Ophis duga, ternyata masih ada banyak sekali rintangan yang akan kita lalui. Dari seorang Dewa yang mulai bekerja sama dan sekumpulan organisasi yang baru yang salah satu dari mereka sepertinya mengganggu tujuan kita'' kata Vali dengan menutup mata nya sambil menjelaskan

Le Fay kemudian melihat ke arah anggota baru yang tak lain adalah Katakuri yang sedang bermain batu kerikil di tangan nya, dia kemudian menuju ke arah nya sambil tersenyum.

''Jadi kau anggota baru itu ya, perkenalkan nama ku Le Fay Pendragon'' kata Le Fay memperkenalkan nama nya

Katakuri terlihat hanya terdiam melihat gadis kecil di depan nya ini, dia kemudian mendesah dan melihat ke arah nya lagi

''Nama ku Charlotte Katakuri'' kata Katakuri memperkenalkan nama nya

''Woah nama yang bagus'' kata Le Fay dengan senang

Katakuri hanya diam saja mendengar pujian dari wanita di depan nya ini

''Aku dengar kau bisa melihat masa depan, jadi bisakah kau tahu apa yang akan aku bicarakan?'' tanya Le Fay dengan penasaran

Katakuri kemudian terlihat menggunakan Haki nya untuk melihat apa yang akan dia bicarakan

''Kau akan bertanya _'Apa makanan kesukaan mu?'_ '' kata Katakuri

Le Fay kemudian terlihat kaget karena jawaban dari Katakuri benar sekali, di pikiran nya dia mau mengatakan itu akan tetapi dia tidak tahu kalau Katakuri mengetahui nya. Dia kaget karena yang di katakan oleh Vali benar sekali kalau orang ini bisa melihat masa depan

''Bagaimana kau melakukan nya?'' tanya Le Fay

''Kau tidak akan mengerti, aku menggunakan kekuatan dari dunia ku'' kata Katakuri dengan santai

''Woah itu sangat hebat dan berguna sekali, aku ingin sekali memiliki kekuatan seperti itu'' kata Le Fay

Vali terlihat hanya terdiam saja melihat mereka berbicara satu sama lain, Ophis melakukan sesuatu yang benar membawa orang ini ke dalam organisasi mereka karena dia cukup patuh dan terlihat memiliki kekuatan yang berguna sekali

''Dia orang yang sangat membantu kan'' kata Kuroka kepada Vali

''Ya, aku senang Ophis melakukan sesuatu yang benar dengan membawa orang itu'' kata Vali

''Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?'' tanya Arthur

''Ophis bilang kita harus melakukan sesuatu kepada Cao Cao yang sepertinya ingin menghalangi jalan kita'' kata Vali

Vali kemudian berpikir untuk memberitahukan ini kepada Cao Cao agar dia tidak terlalu membuat dirinya dan Ophis marah, dia berpikir apakah orang itu bisa melakukan nya, Vali melihat ke arah Katakuri

Katakuri kemudian menyadari kalau ada sesuatu di luar dengan Haki pengamatan nya, dia kemudian melihat kearah Vali dan yang lain nya

''Hey, kalian dengarkan kata-kata ku'' kata Katakuri

Vali dan yang lain nya kemudian melihat ke arah Katakuri dengan tatapan serius karena mereka merasakan kalau Katakuri menyadari sesuatu.

Terlihat di luar ada dua orang dan beberapa orang yang sangat banyak sekali di belakang mereka, terlihat kalau kedua orang itu adalah dua laki-laki yang sepertinya berumur 20 puluhan lebih

''Apakah kau yakin disini tempatnya?'' tanya salah satu pria

''Ya, dan aku yakin mereka ada di dalam'' kata pria di sebelah nya

Pria itu kemudian terlihat mengeluarkan sebuah pedang yang sangat besar di atasnya, pedang itu juga di aliri dengan elemen api yang sangat panas sekali. Dia kemudian menyerang bangunan tempat lain nya berada, bangunan itu kemudian hancur menjadi sangat berkeping karena serangan pedang itu tadi

''Baiklah, sepertinya mereka sudah musnah'' kata lelaki di sebelah nya

Dua orang itu tersenyum karena berpikir kalau Vali dan yang lain nya sudah musnah karena serangan tadi namun kemudian mereka merasakan kalau ada serangan dari samping mereka seperti tembakan laser yang sangat cepat sekali. Mereka berdua terlihat menghindari serangan itu

''Apa tadi itu?'' tanya salah satu lelaki

Terlihat kalau ada seseorang yang menembakan laser tadi yang tidak lain adalah Vali yang terlihat menggunakan Gauntletnya, Vali terlihat menatap kedua laki-laki dengan dengan tatapan tajam

''Tidak kusangka kalau aku akan di ikuti'' kata Vali melihat mereka berdua dan tahu siapa mereka

Terlihat kalau Kuroka mengeluarkan sebuah sihir untuk mereka tadi sebelum serangan tadi mengenai mereka semua

''Sihir teleport yang bagus'' kata Le Fay kepada Kuroka

Kuroka terlihat hanya tersenyum saja mendengar pujian Le Fay, mereka kemudian melihat ke arah para dua pria itu dan para pasukan nya.

''Berkat kekuatan mu kita bisa selamat dari serangan tadi, Katakuri-chan'' kata Kuroka kepada Katakuri yang ada disitu juga

''Aku akui itu kekuatan yang menakjubkan'' kata Arthur sambil terlihat mengeluarkan pedang nya

''Sepertinya kita harus bertarung dengan mereka, ya kan Vali'' kata Bikou

''Hati-hati, mereka berdua itu Dewa'' kata Vali melihat mereka berdua

''Siapa mereka?'' tanya Katakuri

''Mereka Dewa Yunani, Ares dan Apollo'' jawab Vali

Katakuri melihat mereka dan kemudian berpikir untuk hati-hati karena kata Vali kalau mereka adalah Dewa, di dunia ini Dewa adalah salah satu makhluk terkuat jadi dia harus berhati-hati dengan mereka dan mempelajari kekuatan mereka.

Ares tersenyum melihat kalau mereka masih hidup dan berpikir kalau pertarungan ini akan sangat menyenangkan sebagai seorang Dewa perang, Apollo yang melihat Ares terlihat tersenyum senang hanya terlihat mendesah pasrah melihat sifat nya itu

''Untungnya kita membawa pasukan'' kata Apollo

''Ya dan aku yakin mereka pasti kuat-kuat'' kata Ares yang terlihat mengeluarkan dua pedang di kedua tangan nya

''Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Vali? Apakah kita akan bertarung?'' tanya Arthur kepada Vali

Vali hanya tersenyum, dia kemudian melihat ke arah Kuroka dan Le Fay

''Kalian buatlah sihir teleport yang bisa membawa kita pergi dari sini dengan sangat jauh, aku dan yang lain nya akan melawan mereka'' kata Vali yang terlihat mengeluarkan armor naga nya

Arthur dan Bikou terlihat mengerti dan Katakuri terlihat mendesah pasrah karena dia akan melawan mereka. Dia kemudian melihat ke arah dua Dewa itu dan kemudian menyadari kalau salah satu dari mereka terlihat datang menuju ke arah mereka yaitu Ares

''Baiklah, siapa yang akan melawan Dewa penggila perang itu?'' tanya Bikou

''Aku'' kata Vali yang kemudian dengan cepat mengeluarkan sayap nya dan terbang dengan sangat cepat

Vali dan Ares kemudian terlihat beradu satu serangan dengan sangat kuat sekali sehingga membuat area di sekitar mereka terlihat bergetar dan ada yang hancur

''Woah, sang kaisar naga putih. Aku tidak tahu kalau orang sepertimu mendapatkan kekuatan seperti ini'' kata Ares dengan tersenyum

''Jangan sombong hanya karena kau seorang Dewa'' kata Vali yang kemudian mendorong Ares ke depan sangat sangat kuat dan terlihat Ares terpental dengan cukup jauh

Ares kemudian melempar sebuah tombak yang dia ciptakan dari kekuatan sihir nya, Vali menghindari serangan itu dan terlihat mengarahkan tangan nya ke arah Ares dan kemudian menembakan sihir nya. Ares terlihat terpental ke belakang dengan sangat cepat setelah terkena serangan itu

''Woah, seperti yang di harapkan dari kaisar naga putih, kau benar-benar sangat hebat'' kata Ares yang terlihat mengeluarkan armor nya perang nya

Vali hanya tersenyum saja melihat nya. Mereka kemudian terlihat terbang bersama-sama dan kemudian beradu serangan satu sama lain. Tidak jauh dari mereka terlihat ada Bikou yang menggunakan awan nya untuk terbang melawan Apollo dan beberapa pasukan nya

''Woah aku senang sekali melawan seorang Dewa seperti mu'' kata Bikou dengan senang sekali

''Baguslah kalau begitu'' kata Apollo yang kemudian terlihat menembakan sihir cahaya kepada Bikou namun Bikou terlihat menghindari serangan itu dan kemudian menggunakan tongkat

Apollo menggunakan sihir pelindung nya akan tetapi dia kemudian namun dia tidak menyadari kalau tongkat itu sepertinya terlalu kuat untuk sihir nya. Bikou tersenyum melihat tongkat nya berhasil mengenai dan kemudian terjatuh ke bawah

''Hahaha sepertinya yang di harapkan dari Dewa, mereka tidak akan kalah dari satu serangan nya'' kata Bikou

Katakuri terlihat sekarang duduk di salah satu pepohonan yang melihat mereka bertarung, dia tidak membantu mereka karena dia ingin tahu apakah organisasi ini apakah memiliki orang yang kuat dan dia ingin melihat buktinya disini. Katakuri terkadang mengaktifkan Haki pengamatan nya untuk melihat serangan-serangan mereka

''Awas, dia akan menyerang dengan sebuah anak panah'' kata Katakuri memberitahu Bikou

Bikou yang mendengarnya kemudian terlihat terbang ke belakang karena dia tahu kalau Katakuri mengatakan sesuatu yang benar. Terlihat kalau Apollo menembakan sesuatu seperti anak panah yang sangat cepat sekali

''Dia menghindarinya ternyata, aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa tahu'' kata Apollo melihat Bikou

''Apa itu?'' tanya Bikou

''Ini adalah busur perak, aku dan saudariku Artemis memiliki busur ini'' kata Apollo memberitahu

''Betapa baik nya kau memberitahu senjata mu itu kepada musuhmu'' kata Bikou dengan tersenyum melihat nya

''Ya aku juga ingin bertarung dengan adil'' kata Apollo yang terlihat menembakan anak panah lagi dengan busur peraknya ke arah Bikou.

Bikou kaget melihat anak panah dari busur itu terlihat seperti mengikuti dirinya, Bikou kemudian mencboba untuk menghindari semua anak panah Apollo dengan sangat cepat dengan menggunakan awan nya. Apollo juga terlihat menembakan nya ke arah Katakuri akan tetapi terlihat panah nya di tahan oleh sebuah tangan yang terbuat dari mochinya

''Ares, bisakah kau melawan orang itu'' kata Apollo merasa kalau Katakuri sepertinya sangat berbahaya bagi mereka

''Tidak kah kau lihat aku sedang sibuk disini'' kata Ares terlihat menggunakan kapak yang sangat besar menyerang Vali

Armor di tangan Vali terlihat hancur karena kapak perang yang sangat besar milik Ares itu, Vali terlihat menyerap energi sihir yang ada di kapak itu

 _''Divine Divine Divine''_ ucap suara mekanik dari gauntlet milki Vali

Ares melihat kalau perlahan-lahan kapak nya tiba-tiba saja menghilang karena di serap oleh Vali, Ares tersenyum melihat nya dan terlihat mengeluarkan banyak sekali pedang dan kemudian menyerang Vali

Vali menghindari semua serangan dari Ares itu dengan terbang kesan kemari akan tetapi terlihat kalau ada beberapa pedang yang mengenai nya dan membuat armor nya terlihat retak.

 _''Sudah kuduga kau tidak boleh gegabah, dia memiliki fisik dan sihir yang kuat sebagai seorang Dewa''_ kata Albion kepada Vali

''Aku mengerti makan nya kau menyuruh kedua gadis itu untuk membuat sihir teleportasi'' kata Vali yang sekarang terlihat menembakan dua laser ke depan dengan sangat cepat sekali

Ares menggunakan sebuah perisai yang di ciptakan untuk melindungi dirinya dari serangan itu dan kemudian berhasil, Ares kemudian menerobos dengan sangat cepat kedepan dan kemudian mengeluarkan pedang berelemen api dan kemudian menyerang Vali. Vali menghindari serangan itu dengan terbang ke belakang dengan sangat cepat sekali

''Cih armor nya tidak buruk juga'' kata Vali yang melihat kalau armor Ares sangat kuat untuk menahan serangan nya

 _''Aku dengar kalau Dewa sana ada seorang Dewa pandai besi yang sangat hebat''_ kata Albion

''Ya dan aku yakin kalau dia yang membuat armor itu'' kata Vali melihat Ares

''Sebentar lagi sihir teleport nya akan selesai'' kata Kuroka

Le Fay terlihat masih fokus saja menggunakan sihir untuk membuat sihir teleport itu, Arthur terlihat hanya melindungi mereka untuk membuat sihir teleportasi itu. Katakuri kemudian terlihat turun dari pohon itu dan kemudian berjalan ke arah mereka dengan santai sambil menghindari beberapa serangan dari para prajurit dari Yunani itu

Katakuri terkadang membalas mereka dengan melempar beberapa batu kecil ke arah mereka dan kemudian mengenai mereka hingga tembus dan jatuh ke bawah tidak sadarkan diri. Katakuri sampai di tempat mereka bertiga

''Apakah kita tidak membantu mereka?'' tanya Katakuri

''Tidak, kita fokus saja terhadap para prajurit ini'' kata Arthur yang terlihat menebas salah satu prajurit yang ingin menyerang mereka

''Baiklah, aku mengerti'' kata Katakuri

''Jika sihir teleportasi nya sudah selesai, kau cepat tahan kedua Dewa itu dengan kekuatan mu sehingga Vali dan Bikou bisa datang kemari'' kata Arthur

''Ya aku mengerti'' kata Katakuri

Mereka kemudian terlihat menatap pertarungan mereka lagi. Terlihat kalau Apollo ternyata tidak memiliki sihir yang habis-habis sehingga membuat Bikou heran dan kelelahan karena menghindari anak panah milik nya dari tadi

''Sial, kenapa sihir mu tidak habis-habis?'' tanya Bikou

''Aku ini Dewa matahari, aku bisa menyerap sihir cahaya dan menjadikan nya sihir ku'' kata Apollo terlihat menyerap cahaya di area itu dan kemudian menjadikan nya energi sihir nya

Bikou merasa benar-benar sial karena harus menghadapi musuh seperti ini, dia tidak hanya bisa mengendalikan anak panah nya akan tetapi juga bisa menyerap sihir mentah dari alam untuk menjadi sihir nya

Vali dan Ares terlihat bertarung satu sama lain sambil beradu pukulan dan terlihat armor mereka masing-masing terlihat retak dan hancur

''Albion, cepat perbaiki armor yang rusak'' kata Vali

 _''Aku mengerti''_ kata Albion yang kemudian terlihat armor nya Vali terlihat mulai pulih

Ares melihat ke arah Vali dengan tersenyum sadis karena mereka sudah bertarung dari tadi dan terlihat tidak ada yang tumbang sama sekali

''Aku akui kau orang yang kuat, kaisar naga putih. tapi aku tidak akan kalah karena aku Dewa perang'' kata Ares dengan tersenyum sombong

''Tidak hanya satu Dewa perang disini'' kata Vali membalas tersenyum dari dalam helm nya

''Terserahmu, aku akan menjadi Dewa perang nomor satu di dunia'' kata Ares yang tersenyum dengan sombong

''Vali! Semuanya sudah siap!'' teriak Kuroka memanggil mereka berdua

Bikou yang melihat nya kemudian terlihat dengan cepat terbang menuju ke arah Kuroka dan yang lain nya, Apollo tidak membiarkan dia lari, dia kemudian menembakan banyak anak panah menuju ke arah Bikou

Katakuri yang sudah menyadari nya dari tadi kemudian terlihat menaruh tangan nya di tanah.

 **"Flowing Mochi"** ucap Katakuri

Kemudian terlihat tanah di bawah nya bergoyang seperti mochi. Katakuri kemudian terlihat membuat perlindungan di belakang Bikou dengan mochinya sehingga dia tidak terkena anak panah Apollo

Apollo kaget melihat nya karena anak panah dari busur perak nya terlihat di tahan

''Dia bisa menahan seranganku? Benda apa itu?'' tanya Apollo melihat mochi Katakuri

Vali juga terlihat terbang ke arah Kuroka dengan sangat cepat sekali, dia benci untuk kabur akan tetapi dia harus melakukan nya. Ares yang melihat nya terlihat tidak membiarkan itu dan kemudian terlihat melempar banyak sekali pedang ke arah Vali namun seperti biasa Katakuri menggunakan awekening milik nya untuk melindungi Vali juga

Vali kemudian terlihat sampai di tempat mereka dan kemudian terlihat Kuroka langsung mengaktifkan sihir teleport itu, perlahan-lahan mereka kemudian terlihat menghilang

''Tidak akan ku biarkan!'' teriak Ares yang kemudian terlihat terbang dengan sangat cepat ke depan untuk menyerang mereka

Katakuri melihat masa depan dan melihat kalau dia akan mengeluarkan pedang yang sangat banyak untuk menebas mereka semua, dia kemudian terlihat mengangkat tangan kanan nya

 **"Peerless Donuts"** ucap Katakuri dan terlihat muncul sesuatu dari tanah dan kemudian berbentuk bulat seperti donat

Ares dan Apollo kemudian kaget melihat kalau benda itu kemudian berbentuk seperti tangan raksasa yang berwarna hitam.

 **''Power Mochi!''** ucap Katakuri yang kemudian memukul Ares dengan tangan raksasa yang dia kendalikan dengan sangat cepat sekali

Ares kemudian merasakan sakit yang sangat menyakitkan di perutnya karena pukulan itu dan terlihat armor yang ada di perutnya kemudian hancur. Tidak hanya itu saja, Ares bahkan terpental ke belakang dengan sangat cepat sekali dan menabrak pepohonan dan beberapa bangunan asing yang ada di belakang nya

Apollo kaget melihat saudara nya itu terpental dengan sangat jauh sekali ke belakang dan akhirnya menabrak pohon yang sangat besar dan pohon itu terlihat jatuh karena di tabrak oleh Ares tadi

''Apa tadi itu?'' tanya Apollo dengan kaget

''Woah kekuatan macam apa itu, kau bisa mengendalikan tangan besar ini'' kata Le Fay melihat tangan raksasa yang ada di samping mereka untuk memukul Ares

''Hahahaha itu hebat sekali, bahkan dia terpental ke belakang'' tawa Bikou dengan senang

Vali hanya tersenyum puas melihat Dewa sombong itu terlihat terpental ke belakang dengan sangat cepat sekali

''Sampai jumpa Dewa Greek'' ucap Vali dengan tersenyum

Vali dan yang lain nya kemudian terlihat menghilang dan tangan raksasa yang di buat oleh Katakuri tadi terlihat menjadi terjatuh ke tanah dan kemudian menjadi tanah. Apollo tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa karena pukulan Katakuri tadi benar-benar sangat kuat, membayangkan mengenai dirinya membuat nya sangat merinding

Dia kemudian terbang menuju ke arah Ares berhenti tadi dan terlihat Ares memuntahkan darah yang sangat banyak keluar dari mulutnya, dia kemudian terlihat mencoba untuk berdiri akan tetapi dia merasa gemetar karena pukulan tadi masih menyakitkan perutnya itu

''Kau tidak apa-apa?'' tanya Apollo

''Bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah aku terlihat baik-baik saja?'' kesal Ares sambil memegang perutnya

''Maaf, tapi aku masih kaget dengan pukulan tadi'' kata Apollo

''Sial, pukulan itu sakit sekali bahkan bisa menghancurkan armor buatan pak tua itu'' kata Ares dengan kesal dan masih merasakan sakit di perutnya

''Mereka berhasil kabur, kita harus kembali'' kata Apollo

''Ayah kita pasti mengejek ku karena ini'' kata Ares dengan kesal

Mereka kemudian terlihat terbang untuk kembali ke tempat mereka yaitu Olympus bersama pasukan mereka yang tersisa

 **KOUH ACEDEMY**

Di akedemi Kouh terlihat ada seorang pria muda yang sedang berjalan bersama teman nya berambut hijau dan ada juga di sebelah nya lagi pria berambut pirang. Mereka terlihat sedang berjalan bersama-sama namun si rambut pirang selalu saja menatap ke arah wanita dan kemudian mendatangi mereka, dia adalah Sanji

''Hey kau!'' teriak Sanji yang kemudian berlari dengan sangat cepat menuju ke salah satu wanita

Wanita itu bingung melihat Sanji memegang tangan nya dan mencium nya sehingga membuat pipi nya memerah

''Kau begitu cantik madam'' kata Sanji dengan mata berbentuk love

Wanita itu hanya bisa terdiam sambil tersenyum kaku, dia bertanya-tanya siapa pria yang ada di depan nya ini.

''Bisakah aku memelukmu!'' teriak Sanji dengan semangat

''Kyaaaaa! Orang mesum!'' teriak murid wanita itu yang menampar Sanji hingga Sanji terpental

Para wanita kendo tiba-tiba saja datang setelah mendengar kata mesum, mereka kemudian melihat ke arah Sanji dan kemudian menghajar Sanji. Sanji terlihat malah kesenangan saat para wanita kendo itu menghajar dirinya itu, tak lama kemudian mereka pun pergi setelah puas menghajar Sanji

''Bagaimana bisa orang mesum di sekolah kita bertambah?'' tanya Katase dengan kesal

Katase dan Murayama sedikit melirik ke arah Luffy dan Zoro yang terlihat menatap mereka

''Apakah kalian ingin di hajar juga?'' tanya Katase

''Tidak, aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk'' kata Luffy

Zoro terlihat hanya diam saja tidak mengatakan apa-apa

''Kalau aku melihat kalian melakukan hal mesum lagi maka kami akan menghajar kalian'' ucap Murayama yang kemudian pergi bersama para murid wanita lain nya

Luffy hanya tertawa kecil melihat Sanji di hajar oleh mereka semua, Zoro terlihat cemberut kesal melihat Sanji

''Nikmatnya~'' ucap Sanji dengan mata berbentuk love

Mereka kemudian terlihat melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju ke sebuah club yaitu club ORC, Luffy mengetuk pintu untuk memanggil Akeno seperti biasa, dan sepert biasa Akeno membuka pintu itu. Luffy dan kedua kru nya kemudian masuk ke dalam seperti biasa

''Halo Rias'' sapa Luffy

''Halo Luffy'' ucap Rias dengan tersenyum ke arah Luffy

Mereka bertiga kemudian mengambil tempat duduk mereka masing-masing, Luffy seperti biasa memakan cemilan Koneko dan Koneko terlihat tidak keberatan. Sanji duduk di dekat Rossweisse, Rossweisse terlihat hanya tersenyum kaku melihat Sanji duduk di sebelah nya

Zoro duduk di samping Xenovia, dan seperti biasa Xenovia hanya tersenyum saja melihat Zoro duduk di sebelah nya. Luffy melihat kalau ternyata ada Lily disitu

''Woah Lily, kapan kau datang?'' tanya Luffy

''Dari tadi, sebelum kau datang'' kata Lily dengan santai meminum teh buatan Akeno

Luffy hanya tersenyum saja, Luffy kemudian melihat ke arah Rias dan bertanya-tanya kenapa dia memanggil mereka bertiga ada ke sini.

''Kenapa kau memanggil kami kesini, Rias?'' tanya Luffy dengan penasaran

''Aku mau menunjukan sebuah rekaman pertarungan Sairaorg dengan Iblis kelas atas'' kata Rias

''Kenapa mereka bertarung?'' tanya Luffy

''Karena Rating Game dan pertarungan pun di menangkan oleh Sairaor'' kata Rias

''Ya, aku dan Zoro sudah bertemu dengan nya dan dia sangatlah kuat'' kata Luffy mengingat pertarungan mereka bersama dengan para Iblis muda di Underworld

Rias tersenyum dan kemudian memulai rekaman nya, terlihat di depan mereka ada sebuah layar seperti TV yang sangat besar sehingga Issei dan yang lain nya bisa melihat juga

Terlihat di layar ada satu orang yang sedang melihat ke arah Sairaorg dengan tatapan kesal, di sebelah mereka terlihat ada beberapa orang yang sepertinya tidak sadarkan diri yang sudah di kalahkan oleh Sairaorg.

''Hey Sairaorg! Ayo kita bertarung satu lawan satu'' kata orang itu sambil menunjuk ke arah Sairaorg

''Tidak masalah, aku siap kapan saja'' kata Sairaorg dengan tersenyum

Iblis muda itu kemudian kesal dan kemudian melempar beberapa serangan sihir kepada Sairaorg, akan tetapi Sairaorg terlihat dengan mudah menangkis semua serangan itu dan kemudian terlihat dengan cepat menuju ke arah Iblis muda itu dan kemudian memukul nya ke atas, dia kemudian memukul nya lagi ke bawah sehingga dia pun terjatuh ke bawah dan menabrak lantai arena.

Iblis muda itu kemudian tidak sadarkan diri setelah di pukul oleh Sairaorg dengan dua pukulan yang sangat kuat sekali, Issei dan yang lain nya terlihat kagum melihat Sairaorg berhasil mengalahkan Iblis muda itu

''Benar-benar Iblis kelas atas'' kata Issei melihat rekaman itu

''Walaupun begitu, orang yang di lawan oleh Sairaorg itu tidak juga lemah'' kata Rias melihat rekaman itu

Luffy hanya melihat nya dengan tatapan biasa dan kemudian tersenyum karena sepertinya dia mempunyai lawan yang bisa melagakan tinjunya, Zoro tersenyum saja melihat nya karena dia tidak kecewa sekarang karena ada lawan yang sangat kuat. Sanji terlihat hanya menghidupkan satu rokok nya dan kemudian menghisap nya

''Jadi bagaimana menurut kalian, Luffy ,Zoro dan Sanji?'' tanya Rias

''Ya dia begitu kuat'' kata Luffy dengan jujur saja

''Namun dia tidak hanya harus melakukan gerakan cepat dan tinju kuat saja'' kata Zoro terlihat memberi suatu penjelasan

Rias dan para peeragenya terlihat tertarik dengan apa yang akan di katakan oleh Zoro

''Kekuatan tidak harus di utamakan, aku menggunakan pedangku bukan hanya kareka kekuatan akan tetapi kecepatan juga. Setiap aku mengayunkan pedangku aku harus secepat mungkin untuk melakukan nya karena kecepatan akan mempengaruhi kekuatan'' kata Zoro terlihat memberi pernjelasan kepada mereka

Rias tersenyum mendengarnya begitu juga Issei yang berpikir untuk menggunakan saran Zoro yang mungkin berguna untuk mereka.

''Begitu juga aku, aku harus menggerakan kaki ku dengan sangat cepat sehingga bisa memunculkan api yang bisa di gunakan untuk membakar lawanku'' kata Sanji

Semua orang tambah kagum dengan kekuatan mereka berdua yang memiliki kekuatan unik masing-masing.

''Aku pernah melawan orang yang lebih kuat dan memiliki trik mereka masing-masing'' kata Luffy sambil terlihat makan

''Trik? Maksudmu buah Iblis mereka?'' tanya Rias

''Yup benar sekali, banyak di dunia ku orang yang memakan buah Iblis yang biasa saja menjadi sangat berbahaya jika di gunakan dengan sangat tepat. Contoh nya lilin yang terlihat tidak berguna sama sekali namun akan sangat berguna jika kekerasan nya di gunakan dengan tepat, dan Mochi yang terlihat lentur akan sangat berbahaya jika di gunakan oleh orang yang jenius'' kata Luffy

''Seperti dirimu'' kata Rias

''Ya tepat sekali, aku bisa memompa pembuluh darah ku sehingga aku memiliki kecepatan yang sangat kuat di dan sangat cepat, aku meniup tulang tangan ku sehingga tanganku menjadi besar dan kemudian bisa menghancurkan sebuah benda yang sangat keras jika di tambah dengan Haki, dan aku juga memiliki Gear 4 dengan banyak variasi'' kata Luffy

Semua orang terlihat kaget mendengar Luffy menceritakan semua trik nya kepada mereka semua

''Variasi? Berapa banyak variasi nya?'' tanya Issei dengan penasaran

''Pertama adalah kekuatan dan pertahanan, yaitu Bounce Man. Aku meniup otot lenganku dan kemudian udara menyebar di sekujur tubuhku, aku memiliki kekuatan dan pertahanan yang sangat hebat saat mode itu dan juga kau bisa memantul'' kata Luffy menjelaskan Gear 4 Bounce Man nya

Rias tertarik dengan trik Luffy yang begitu unik untuk meningkatkan kekuatan nya sendiri

''Kedua adalah pertahanan, yaitu Tank Man. Saat aku melawan salah satu jendral manis dari bajak laut Big Mom. Dia memiliki Haki pertahanan yang lebih kuat dari ku namun daya tahan tubuh nya begitu lebih lemah, aku bersyukur karena ada Nami yaitu kru ku yang membantuku saat itu, aku memakan banyak sekali biskuit, kekuatan orang itu di mana dia bisa membuat biskuit menjadi tentara. Aku bisa membalikan serangan nya dengan meniup otot-otot ku saat aku sangat kenyang sekali'' kata Luffy

Semua orang terlihat tertarik termasuk Lily yang dari tadi terlihat mencoba untuk mengabaikan mereka semua.

''Dan yang ketiga adalah Snake Man'' kata Luffy

''Woah apakah kau menjadi ular?'' tanya Issei dengan penasaran

''Hehehehe tidak, aku menamai nya karena seranganku seperti seekor ular yang bisa mengejar musuhku. Di mode ini aku meningkatkan kekuatan dan kecepatan akan tetapi pertahanan ku lemah sehingga aku bisa terkena serangan musuh dengan cukup muda namun aku bisa menghindari mereka dengan kecepatan ku'' kata Luffy selesai menceritakan Gear 4 nya

''Aku penasaran bagaimana semua bentuk Gear 4 mu itu, Luffy-san'' kata Asia yang merasa kalau bentuk itu sangatlah kuat

''Hahaha aku akan mengeluarkan nya pada saat yang tepat yaitu musuh yang benar-benar kuat'' kata Luffy

''Jadi, apakah Zoro-san dan Sanji-san bisa berubah juga?'' tanya Asia

''Aku tidak tapi marimo bisa yaitu menjadi marimo'' kata Sanji bercanda

''Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh tentangku!'' teriak Zoro dengan kesal melihat ke arah Sanji

Sanji terlihat hanya tersenyum saja dengan kemenangan karena berhasil mengejek Zoro, semua orang terlihat hanya tersenyum melihat mereka berdua yang selalu saja bertengkar

''Baiklah, aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Luffy, Zoro dan Sanji atas informasi nya'' kata Rias dengan tersenyum

Kemudian tiba-tiba saja ada lingkaran sihir di depan mereka, Rias yang melihatnya kaget dan kemudian mengetahui siapa pemiliki lingkaran itu.

''Astaroth'' kata Rias

''Apa?!'' tanya Issei dengan kaget

Kemudian muncul lah seseorang berambut hitam dengan memakai pakaian bangsawan Underworld, dia memakai sebuah jubah di belakang nya. Wajah tersenyum dengan mata yang terpejam akan tetapi seperti nya dia bisa melihat orang yang ada di depan nya

''Akhirnya aku sampai juga'' kata pria itu dengan tersenyum ramah

''Diodora'' kata Rias mengetahui siapa pria itu

''Siapa dia?'' tanya Luffy

''Dia adalah Diodora Astaroth yaitu salah satu Iblis bangsawan'' kata Rias menjelaskan

Luffy hanya mengangguk mengerti sedangkan Zoro terlihat menatap pria itu berpikir kalau dia bukanlah orang baik walaupun wajah nya itu terlihat ramah

''Ah akhirnya kita bertemu lagi, Asia'' kata Diodora yang kemudian menuju ke arah Asia

Asia terkaget melihat dia menuju kearah nya dan kemudian memegang tangan nya itu, Issei dan Sanji terlihat kesal melihat Diodora memegang tangan Asia seperti itu karena terlihat ada mau nya

''Hmmm ano aku masih tidak tahu siapa kau?'' tanya Asia

''Kalian saling mengenal?'' tanya Rias

''Ya, aku dan Asia bertemu dengan nya saat kami jalan-jalan'' kata Issei

Rias terlihat mengangguk mengerti.

''Oh maaf jika kau belum mengenalku, apakah kau ingat saat kau pernah menyelamatkan seorang lblis?'' tanya Diodora

Asia kemudian mencoba untuk mengingat itu dan kemudian ingat kalau dia pernah menyembuhkan Iblis yang terdampar di dunia manusia dan kemudian menyembuhkan nya

''Ya aku ingat'' kata Asia

''Aku adalah Iblis itu'' kata Diodora

''Apa?!'' kaget Asia yang kemudian menyadari wajah Iblis itu dan kemudian ingat sama persis dengan Iblis yang dia selamatkan dulu.

Luffy hanya terkaget dan kemudian tersenyum karena dia adalah Iblis yang di selamatkan oleh Asia, Sanji hanya merasa kagum mengetahui kalau Asia pernah menyelamatkan Iblis dengan hati yang sangat tulus.

''Oh begitu ya, aku bersykur kalau kau baik-baik saja'' kata Asia

''Kalau begitu salam kenal, nama ku Hyoudou Issei'' kata Issei terlihat mengarahkan lengan nya ke depan untuk memegang bahu Diodora

Diodora melihat ke tangan Issei dengan tatapan jijik dan kemudian terlihat mengepas kan nya, semua orang terlihat kaget melihat Diodora menghemaskan tangan Issei dengan merasa jijik

''Jangan pernah menyentuhku, kau Iblis rendahan'' kata Diodora dengan tatapan jijik

Issei yang mendengarnya terlihat kesal karena di panggil seperti itu, Luffy terlihat menatap ke arah Diodora dengan tatapan tajam mendengar perkataan nya itu, Zoro dan Sanji terlihat santai namun mereka memiliki rasa kesal juga, Lily hanya merasa kalau lelaki seperti ini yang dia benci yang tidak menghargai orang lain.

''Kau adalah Iblis rendahan dari makhluk bernama Manusia, kenapa orang mesum sepertimu memiliki kekuatan sang kaisar naga mereka. Sampah sepertimu sama sekali tidak pantas mendapatkan kekuatan itu, kau juga tidak pantas untuk Asia karena telah memperlakukan nya dengan mesum. Seharusnya kau tahu diri, dasar kau Iblis rend-''

 **Plak!**

Kemudian terdengar suara tamparan yang sangat keras sekali, terlihat kalau Asia dengan wajah marah menampar pipi Diodora dengan sangat keras sekali. Semua orang terlihat kaget dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh Asia

''Jangan mengatakan hal jelek seperti itu kepada Issei-san, dia adalah orang yang sangat baik dari yang kau tahu'' kata Asia dengan marah

Issei terlihat kagum dengan Asia yang mengatakan sesuatu sepeti itu, Sanji tersenyum melihat Asia yang begitu berani mengatakan. Rias hanya terlihat kagum dengan peeraga nya itu yang begitu berani

Diodora terlihat memegang pipi nya dan kemudian tersenyum, dia kemudian berbalik dan kemudian berjalan di dekat pintu di depan mereka semua

''Rias Gremory, apakah kau mau menukarkan Bishop mu itu. Aku akan menukarkan nya dengan semua Pion ku'' kata Diodora

Issei terlihat marah mendengarnya karena berpikir kalau Asia seperti seorang benda yang seenaknya saja di tukar, begitu juga Sanji yang merasa kalau pria itu tidak memiliki rasa hormat kepada seorang wanita.

''Tidak, aku tidak akan menukarkan nya'' kata Rias dengan tegas

Issei tersenyum dengan perkataan dari Bucho nya itu, Asia terlihat senang juga. Luffy tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari Rias begitu juga Zoro dan Sanji, Sanji terlihat memandang Rias dengan tatapan love nya

''Benar-benar wanita yang tegas~'' kata Sanji dengan kegirangan

Rias hanya tersenyum mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu. Diodora terlihat mendecih mendengar perkataan dari Rias namun dia kemudian terlihat menatap ke arah Rias lagi.

''Kalau begitu sayang sekali'' kata Diodora dengan terlihat kecewa

Rias hanya berpikir untuk bisa mengalahkan pria di depan nya ini dalam Rating Game

''Jadi Diodora, apakah kau memiliki rencana untuk melawanku?'' tanya Rias

''Tentu saja, dan jika menang aku akan membawa Asia dengan ku'' kata Diodora dengan tersenyum melihat ke arah Asia

Asia terlihat hanya ketakutan di tatap oleh Diodora seperti itu, Issei terlihat melindungi Asia sehingga Asia terlihat merasa aman.

''Kalau begitu aku permisi'' kata Diodora yang kemudian terlihat menghilang dengan sihir teleportasi nya

Semua orang terlihat lega karena dia akhirnya pergi juga, mereka berpikir kalau akan ada kekacauan di tempat yang pastinya akan membuat semua murid dalam berbahaya.

''Apa-apaan orang itu?'' kesal Luffy

''Dia merasa terima kasih namun malah terlihat kurang ajar'' kata Sanji

''Ya begitulah kalau bangsawan yang terlalu tinggi drajatnya, mereka akan merasa jijik dengan orang di bawah mereka'' kata Rias

Rias kemudian terlihat berdiri dan kemudian menghadap ke arah mereka semua dengan tatapan tegas

''Kita akan melawan nya besok, jadi persiapkan diri kalian'' kata Rias kepada peerage nya

''Baik Bucho'' kata semua peerage Rias

Luffy merasa kalau dia ingin menonton pertarungan ini namun dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara nya. Rias melihat ke arah Luffy

''Aku akan mengatakan kepada kakak ku untuk membiarkan kalian menonton Rating Game ini'' kata Rias

Luffy yang mendengarnya terlihat tersenyum dengan senang karena dia bisa menonton pertandingan ini, Zoro dan Sanji juga terlihat senang melihat mereka bisa bertarung dengan Iblis sombong itu

 **SKIP TIME DI RUMAH AYANO**

''Jadi kau akan menonton Rias dalam pertandingan Rating Game itu?'' tanya Ayano

''Benar sekali, aku akan menonton mereka'' kata Luffy

''Sungguh pertandingan yang aneh, aku tidak tahu kalau kaum Iblis memiliki hal seperti itu'' kata Amaterasu dengan santai

''Ya, kami di harus melakukan pertandingan itu untuk menjadi keluarga nomor satu di Underworld'' kata Rias

Amaterasu terlihat hanya mengangguk mengerti dengan kebudayaan mereka, Luffy terlihat makan bersama Lulu sekarang. Eveline sedang berbicara dengan mereka juga

''Jadi, apakah kau bisa menang, Rias?'' tanya Eveline

''Tenang saja, aku akan menang'' kata Rias dengan tegas dan penuh dengan semangat

Eveline terlihat hanya tersenyum saja, di belakang mereka terlihat Levanda sedang mencoba untuk memasak namun terlihat tangan bergetar saat ingin memotong sayuran.

''Ayolah, butuh berapa lama lagi untuk melihat mu momotong sayuran itu'' kata Lily dengan kesal melihat ke arah Levanda

''D-Diamlah, aku sedang f-fokus disini'' kata Levanda dengan gemetaran

''Apakah kau tidak pernah memasak sama sekali?'' tanya Reynare

''Semua masakan di buat oleh para pelayan, aku ingin belajar memasak akan tetapi ibu ku selalu melarangku. Dia mengatakan kalau itu tidak pantas bagi kaum bangsawan'' kata Levanda.

''Apa! itu sangat bodoh sekali. Memasak adalah kegiatan untuk wanita dan itu untuk menunjukan apakah dia bisa menjadi wanita yang baik untuk sang suami'' kata Kalawarner mendengar cerita Levanda

Levanda terlihat hanya kaku melihat pisau di tangan itu, dia merasa kalau pisau itu bisa melukai seseorang jika dia salah memotong sayuran sehingga dari tadi dia terlihat gemetaran.

Soniy hanya mendesah melihat Levanda, dia kemudian terlihat mencoba untuk membantu Levanda

''Aku akan membantu mu, pertama buat posisi sayur mudah untuk di potong'' kata Soniy terlihat mengajari Levanda

Levanda mengikuti ajaran dari Soniy dan kemudian berhasil memotong sayuran itu

''Baiklah saatnya untuk memasak'' kata Soniy

Levanda mengangguk mengerti dan kemudian terlihat mencoba memasak sayuran itu dengan arahan Soniy. Lily yang melihat mereka hanya mendesah karena ternyata rumah ini benar-benar sangat ramai sekali, dia bisa melihat Lulu sedang bermain dengan Mittelt, seorang yang belajar memasak, dan orang yang sedang berbicara tentang Iblis.

Lily merasa kalau ini benar-benar sangat ramai sekali akan tetapi dia menyukai nya karena ini membuat hati nya yang kosong menjadi penuh dengan sebuah tawa dari mereka semua.

''Hey Lily, coba kau cicipi masakan dari Levanda'' kata Reynare memberikan masakan Levanda kepada Lily

Lily yang melihat masakan Levanda merasa kalau masakan itu beracun karena ada hawa mengerikan dari masakan itu.

''Cepat makan'' kata Kalawarner

''Baiklah'' Lily kemudian mengambil sumpit dan kemudian terlihat mencicipi masakan Levanda itu

Levanda terlihat penasaran dengan apa yang akan di katakan oleh Lily nanti, Lily kemudian terlihat terbeku saat mencicipi masakan dari Levanda itu.

''Bagaimana? Apakah enak?'' tanya Reynare dengan tersenyum licik

''Sialan kalian! Ini sangat asin sekali'' kata Lily dengan mencoba untuk meminum air putih begitu banyak untuk mengilang rasa asin di lidah nya itu.

ketiga malaikat jatuh itu terlihat tertawa mendengar perkataan Lily dan terlihat dia merasa keasinan, Soniy kemudian melihat ke arah Levanda yang sedih karena masakan nya gagal

''Jangan bersedih, aku akan mengajari mu lagi nanti'' kata Soniy

Levanda terlihat senang sekali mendengarnya, Lily terlihat masih meminum air dengan banyak sekali namun terlihat rasa asin nya ternyata masih lengket di lidah nya.

Luffy dan yang lain nya di ujung terlihat tertawa melihat tingkah Lily yang di kerjai oleh ketiga malaikat jatuh itu

''Baiklah, saatnya untuk tidur'' kata Ayano memberitahu mereka semua

Para penghuni rumah kemudian terlihat mengangguk mengerti dan kemudian menuju ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Eveline terlihat memegang lengan kanan Luffy

''Aku akan tidur bersamamu, sayang'' kata Eveline

''Hey disini tidak di perbolehkan melakukan sesuatu seperti itu!'' kata Ayano

''Memangnya ada yang salah, kami sudah berkeluarga'' kata Eveline

Ayano terlihat terdiam dengan kesal karena tidak bisa menjawab perkataan dari Eveline, Rias yang melihat nya terlihat tidak bisa membiarkan itu.

''Jika dia tidur bersama Luffy maka aku juga'' kata Rias

''Kami juga!" teriak ketiga malaikat jatuh

Ayano terlihat mendesah pasrah melihat mereka semua yang memperebutkan Luffy, Luffy terlihat hanya bingung melihat mereka semua yang memperebutkan diri nya

Terlihat sekarang Luffy tidur di kasur yang sangat besar bersama para wanita di kasurnya, terlihat Luffy hanya bingung tidak bisa tidur melihat mereka memeluk dirinya itu.

''Tenang saja sayang, aku akan memuaskan mu malam ini'' kata Eveline dengan menggoda dan kemudian terlihat duduk di depan Luffy dengan mendudukinya.

Eveline kemudian menggunakan payudaranya menggesekan nya ke dada Luffy dengan perlahan-lahan, Rias terlihat tidak mau kalah. Dia kemudian terlihat menjilat dada Luffy membuatnya merasa enak.

Luffy hanya merasa aneh dengan mereka semua akan tetapi dia merasakan nikmat juga saat mereka melakukan itu, Kalawarner terlihat ada di belakang Luffy dengan memeluk dirinya. Kalawarner terlihat menghembus telinga Luffy sehingga Luffy terlihat merinding merasakan sensasi dingin di telinga nya, Reynare terlihat mencium leher Luffy membuatnya merasakan sensasi nikmat dengan bibir nya itu.

Luffy hanya bisa terdiam tidak melakukan apa-apa, Eveline kemudian terlihat mencium Luffy tepat di bibir nya dan kemudian memasukan lidah nya ke dalam bermain dengan lidah Luffy. Luffy hanya terlihat diam tidak melakukan apa-apa. Reynare terlihat mencium leher Luffy sehingga meninggalkan bercak merah di lehernya. Luffy kemudian merasakan kalau Kalawarner mengelus belakang nya dengan lembut, Rias kemudian terlihat kesal karena Eveline tidak berhenti mencium Luffy

''Hey aku juga mau'' kata Rias

Eveline kemudian terlihat berhenti berciuman dengan Luffy dan terlihat ada air liur mereka terlihat lengket satu sama lain.

''Aku membutuhkan udara'' kata Luffy terlihat sesak nafas

Namun Luffy terlihat tidak akan bisa menghidup udara karena Rias dengan cepat mencium nya sama dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh Eveline.

Mereka semua terlihat mencoba memuaskan Luffy dengan memberikan nya kenikmatan dunia yaitu wanita kepada Luffy yang sangat polos itu. Luffy terlihat cemberut karena dia tidak bisa tidur saat ini, padahal dia sangat mengatuk sekali.

''Aku mau tidur'' kata Luffy

''Tidak boleh, kau harus membuat kami puas karena kau sudah membuat kami jatuh cinta dengan mu, dan ini adalah hal yang di lakukan oleh raja juga'' kata Eveline dengan tersenyum

''Apa? itu sangat payah sekali'' kata Luffy dengan cemberut

Yang lain nya terlihat tidur bersama Ayano di kamar nya.

''Woah sepertinya sis sangat menyukai manusia itu'' kata Soniy

''Apakah kau juga ingin bergabung?'' tanya Lily

''Entahlah, mungkin saja. Bagaimana dengan mu?'' tanya Soniy dengan tersenyum menggoda

Lily terlihat hanya terdiam tidak mengatakan apa pun, dia kemudian tidur. Soniy hanya tersenyum melihat Lily yaitu seorang Succubus yang membenci pria, dia kemudian memutuskan untuk tidur juga sambil mendengarkan desahan mereka semua.

 **DI SEBUAH APERTEMEN**

''Kenapa dengan mu?'' tanya seorang pria bernama Zoro yang melihat Sanji kesal di kasur nya sendiri

''Aku merasa kalau Luffy sedang melakukan sesuatu yang enak dengan para wanita di rumah nya'' kata Sanji dengan mata melotot tidak bisa tidur

Dia kemudian membayangkan ada seorang wanita dan mereka terlihat berpelukan satu sama lain, Zoro melihat Sanji yang terlihat sedang memeluk bantal guling di samping dengan dengan mesra sekali

Zoro hanya mendesah dan kemudian terlihat memutuskan untuk segera tidur juga, Zoro kemudian memejamkan mata nya

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Akhir bab**

 **Seperti yang ada di jalan cerita, mereka akan melakukan Rating Game dengan Diodora akan tetapi apakah Rating Game itu berjalan dengan baik**

 **Aku juga membuat pertarungan kecil Vali dan kerja sama nya dengan Katakuri, dan seperti yang kalian lihat dia adalah orang yang bisa di handalkan di Khaos Brigade, kira-kira apa yang akan mereka lakukan berikutnya? Apakah mereka akan bertemu saat Issei mengamuk?**

 **Aku membuat Luffy bemain dengan harem nya seperti yang kalian lihat dan aku juga memiliki rencana dengan Zoro yang memiliki janji dengan Kuina akan tetapi dia memiliki janji dengan seseorang di dunia ini juga, kira-kira siapa ya?**

 **Seperti biasa terima kasih yang sudah baca dan review dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review**

 **Sampai jumpa di bab berikut nya**

 **Salam Author**


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda & Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **warning :Non Canon, dll**

* * *

 **RATING GAME YANG TIDAK BERES**

 **DI RUMAH AYANO**

Terlihat Luffy selesai mandi, dia terlihat masih mengantuk sekali karena para wanita tadi malam tiba-tiba saja menggila ingin memperkosa nya. Luffy kemudian memakai pakaian nya dan kemudian bersiap-siap untuk turun ke bawah.

Luffy turun ke bawah dan kemudian melihat kalau Ayano dan yang lain nya sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Luffy pun terlihat senang sekali melihat banyak sekali makanan di atas meja, dia bisa melihat daging dan beberapa bauh-buahan.

''Kau akhirnya bangun juga, mortal. Apakah kau menang tadi malam?'' ejek Amaterasu melihat Luffy

Luffy hanya duduk di depan Amaterasu dan kemudian melihat nya

''Ya, sebenarnya mereka hanya mengelus dan menciumi ku saja'' kata Luffy dengan polos

''Ah aku kira kau melakukan hubungan lebih dari itu'' kata Amaterasu melihat heran laki-laki di depan nya ini

Ayano kemudian menyiapkan beberapa kursi dan piring untuk mereka semua yang ada di rumah itu, dia bersyukur karena ada Soniy yang membantunya dan juga Levanda walaupun sekarang dia terlihat kesulitan untuk mencuci piring.

Soniy menyiapkan sendok dan garpu sedangkan Levanda sekarang terlihat menyiapkan masakan nya lagi. Dia kemudian dengan bahagia menaruh masakan nya di atas meja berharap kalau mereka memakan masakan nya nanti. Tak lama kemudian datanglah para wanita yang terlihat memakai pakaian mereka masing-masing, dan mereka terlihat masih mengantuk

''Sudah bangun para wanita liar?'' tanya Ayano melihat mereka semua

''Ara Ayano, kau terlihat kesal?'' tanya Rias

''Tentu saja aku kesal karena kalian tadi malam ribut sekali, aku hampir tidak bisa tidur'' kata Ayano dengan kesal

''Seharusnya kau bergabung dengan kami tadi malam'' kata Eveline

''Tidak terima kasih, aku masih memiliki pemikiran wanita dewasa'' kata Ayano

''Dewasa? Kau sepertinya tidak tahu pasti tentang wanita dewasa itu, Ayano'' kata Eveline menggoda Ayano

Ayano terlihat hanya mendecih kesal dan kemudian duduk di kursi nya untuk segera sarapan dengan mereka semua, yang lain nya kemudian duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing dan mengambil piring mereka.

''Jadi, nanti malam kalian akan melakukan Rating Game nya?'' tanya Amaterasu

''Ya benar sekali'' jawab Rias

''Oh begitu, bolehkah aku menonton juga?'' tanya Amaterasu

Luffy kemudian melihat ke arah Amaterasu yang ingin sekali melihat pertandingan ini, Luffy terlihat merasa tidak masalah dengan itu akan tetapi apakah Rias akan mempersilahkan dia ikut.

''Hmmm aku rasa itu tidak masalah. Aku rasa kau boleh melihatnya dan lagian ini akan sangat menarik melihat makhluk kelas atas melihat pertandingan ini'' kata Rias dengan merasa tidak masalah.

''Terima kasih, aku merasa bosan sekali saat ini'' kata Amaterasu dengan santai sambil terlihat memakai sebuah daging dengan garpu nya

Lily terlihat hanya diam saja sambil memakan makanan nya, dia juga terlihat tidak bisa tadi karena tadi malam yang begitu berisik sekali. Lily kemudian melihat ada masakan yang membuatnya tertarik, dia kemudian diam-diam memakan masakan itu namun saat ada di lidahnya

''Uwaaaah! Asin!'' teriak Lily dengan terlihat keasinan di lidah nya.

Levanda menyadari kalau Lily sudah memakan masakan nya dan terlihat senang karena Lily sudah memakan nya

''Bagaimana rasa nya?'' tanya Levanda kepada Lily

Lily kemudian melihat ke arah Levanda dengan tatapan kesal karena malah bertanya masakan nya yang sudah pasti asin.

''Apakah kau tidak dengar tadi? Rasa nya sangat asin sekali, kenapa kau menaruh banyak sekali garam'' kata Lily dengan kesal sambil terlihat meminum air dengan sangat banyak sekali agar asin nya hilang.

''Aku kira juga aku memasukan banyak garam maka masakan ku akan enak'' kata Levanda

''Dari mana kau tahu itu, jelas-jelas itu tidak benar'' kata Lily

Levanda terlihat murung mendengar perkataan dari Lily tadi namun dia kemudian semangat lagi entah kenapa

''Aku akan membuat masakan yang enak!'' teriak Levanda dengan semangat yang membara

Lily melihat Levanda yang terlihat terbakar dengan api semangatnya sedangkan Eveline terlihat tersenyum melihat Levanda yang begitu semangat sekali.

Mereka sarapan dengan santai tanpa ada masalah besar dan tentu saja ada masalah kecil yaitu Luffy yang sekali lagi mencoba untuk mencuri makanan mereka semua.

Luffy dan yang lain nya kemudian terlihat bersiap-siap untuk segera pergi ke sekolah. Eveline sudah menyediakan beberapa bengkal untuk Luffy, Luffy kemudian heran melihat Lulu tidak ada

''Di mana Lulu?'' tanya Luffy

''Dia masih tidur, dia memiliki sifat sama sepertimu'' kata Eveline

Luffy terlihat hanya tertawa saja mendengar perkataan dari Eveline, Luffy kemudian menerima bekal Eveline dan kemudian tersenyum ke arah Eveline

''Terima kasih'' kata Luffy

''Sama-sama sayang~'' kata Eveline dengan romantis.

Rias dan para wanita lain nya hanya mendesah melihat mereka berdua yang seperti sepasang suami istri saja namun mereka terlihat merasa tidak menyerah dan malah semakin semangat memperebutkan Luffy dan menguasai hati nya.

''Kami pergi dulu'' kata Luffy

Luffy, Rias, dan Ayano kemudian pergi ke luar untuk segera menuju ke sekolah, Eveline hanya mendesah pasrah melihat mereka semua akhirnya pergi. Soniy dan Levanda terlihat membersihkan bekas sarapan mereka tadi, mereka melihat Amaterasu yang memakai baju kimono nya dan terlihat ingin pergi

''Kau mau kemana?'' tanya Soniy

''Aku akan jalan-jalan, aku merasa bosan disini'' kata Amaterasu yang kemudian berjalan pergi

Dia pun keluar rumah dan terlihat berjalan ke tempat yang sama yang di lalui oleh Luffy dan yang lain nya. Eveline hanya heran melihat dia keluar

''Mau kemana dia?'' tanya Eveline

''Dia mengatakan kalau dia mau jalan-jalan, dia merasa bosan disini'' kata Soniy yang terlihat sekarang mengeringkan piring-piring dan gelas

Eveline mengangguk mengerti dan kemudian berpikir kalau dia tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang bermasalah nanti yang akan membuat situasi menjadi sangat gawat

Amaterasu terlihat berjalan-jalan di kota ini dan melihat banyak sekali penduduk, dia melihat kalau bangsa manusia benar-benar memiliki kemajuan yang sangat pesat sekali dari yang dulu nya, Mereka sekarang terlihat menggunakan ilmu pengetahuan untuk menutupi kelemahan mereka dan akhirnya mereka berhasil

Mereka menciptakan senjata, perlindungan dan beberapa hal sosial lain nya, Amaterasu melihat kalau ada sekolah di depan nya. Dia kemudian berpikir kalau itu adalah sekolah yang Luffy dan lain nya berada, yaitu sekolah Kouh. Amaterasu kemudian memutuskan untuk ke sekolah itu untuk melihat bagaimana sekolah itu

Di dalam sekolah terlihat ada Luffy, Zoro dan Sanji sedang berjalan bersama-sama. Mereka terlihat sedang menuju ke ruangan club ORC akan tetapi terlihat kalau Sanji malah menuju ke tempat ruang ganti wanita.

''Mau kemana kau?'' tanya Zoro

''Kau pasti sudah tahu'' kata Sanji dengan wajah mesum nya yang kemudian dia pun berlari lagi dengan sangat cepat sekali

Luffy hanya tertawa sedangkan Zoro terlihat terbengong melihat Sanji yang berlari dengan sangat cepat sekali untuk mengintip para wanita yang sedang mengganti baju. Luffy dan Zoro pun melanjutkan kembali perjalanan mereka

Sanji sekarang terlihat berlari dengan sangat cepat sekali namun dia kemudian berhenti memikirkan sesuatu

''Bagaimana cara nya aku bisa melihat mereka semua?'' tanya Sanji dengan rasa penasaran

Sanji kemudian berpikir untuk mengintip mereka dengan mencari jendela di tempat mereka berada, Sanji mencari jendela itu dan kemudian melihat nya di balik semak-semak. Sanji ingin kesana akan tetapi dia melihat kalau ada tiga orang di sana yang sepertinya sedang mengintip juga

Sanji kemudian dengan perlahan-lahan berjalan untuk melihat mereka dan kemudian mengetahui salah satu dari mereka, salah satu nya adalah Issei yang terlihat memakai wajah mesum nya sambil sedang mengintip, dia terlihat bersama kedua teman nya

''Hey kalian!'' panggil Sanji

Mereka bertiga kemudian terlihat kaget dan kemudian ketakutan, mereka berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil mereka dan berharap kalau mereka tidak ketahuan. Issei terlihat tenagn karena mengenal orang itu

''Sanji-san, sedang apa kau disini?'' tanya Issei

''Justru aku yang bertanya seperti itu, sedang apa kau disini?'' tanya Sanji

''Sssstt jangan berisik, nanti para wanita dengar kalau kita sedang mengintip'' kata Motohama

''Tunggu, wanita? Apakah mereka sudah mengganti pakaian mereka?'' tanya Sanji

''Mereka masih mengganti pakaian mereka'' kata Matsuda

''Kalau begitu minggir kalian, aku mau lihat'' kata Sanji

Sanji kemudian melihat ke dalam jendela dan kemudian melihat kalau ada para wanita yang sedang menggangi pakaian mereka, dia melihat kalau ada Koneko, Asia, Xenovia dan Irina yang ada di dalam, bahkan masih banyak lagi para wanita lain nya disitu.

Sanji terlihat senang sekali melihat ini dan kemudian tersenyum dengan mesum, ketiga trio mesum juga terlihat tidak mau kalah, mereka juga ingin melihat yang ada di dalam ruangan ganti itu.

Asia terlihat memakai pakaian dalam berwarna pink dan terlihat senang sekali melihat pakaian dalam nya, tak lama kemudian datanglah Aika dari belakang Asia dan kemudian memeluknya dari belakang dan memegang payudara Asia

''Kyaaaa!'' teriak Asia

''Ara sepertinya punyamu semakin besar saja, Asia-chan'' kata Aika dengan tersenyum

''Aika-san, apa yang kau lakukan?'' tanya Asia yang berhasil membebaskan dirinya dari Aika

''Hehehe aku hanya mengukur ukuranmu saja, aku ingin melihat apakah ukuran mu semakin besar atau tidak'' kata Aika dengan tersenyum

Xenovia dan Irina mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dan kemudian tersenyum

''Hehehe, sepertinya kau kurang bekerja keras, Asia. Kau lihatlah tubuhku yang sehat ini'' kata Irina terlihat menyombongkan dirinya

Asia terlihat cemburu melihat kalau ukuran payudara Irina terlihat di atas rata-rata dan dia memiliki tubuh langsing dan juga memiliki kulit putih karena dia sekarang adalah Malaikat. Xenovia terlihat hanya mendesah melihat sahabatnya itu yang sekarang bangga sekali dengan tubuhnya

Xenovia kemudian melihat tubuhnya sendiri dan berpikir apakah tubuhnya sudah di bilang seksi untutk Zoro. Saat dia menggoda Zoro, Zoro selalu saja terlihat tidak peduli sama sekali dengan dirinya. Dia terlihat sedih karena tidak berhasil mendapatkan perhatian Zoro

''Xenovia, apakah kau tidak apa-apa? Apakah kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?'' tanya Irina melihat Xenovia

Xenovia kemudian tersadar dari lamunan nya

''Ah? Oh aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu'' kata Xenovia

''Apakah kau sedang memikirkan Zoro?'' tanya Irina dengan menggoda

Xenovia kemudian terlihat kaget mendengarnya karena perkataan dari Irina benar sekali, dia sedang memikirkan Zoro. Semua wanita kemudian terlihat tertarik dengan perkataan dari Irina tadi

Xenovia kemudian terlihat kaget melihat semua wanita tiba-tiba saja mendekatinya, dia bingung melihat mereka semua.

''Oh jadi kau suka dengan pria keras kepala itu ya?'' tanya Aika dengan tertarik

''Ano hmmmm aku'' terlihat Xenovia bingung

''Hahaha tenang saja Xenovia, hampir semua gadis di sekolah ini juga sama sepertimu'' kata Irina

Xenovia kemudian bingung mendengar perkataan dari Irina

''Sebenarnya banyak sekali menyukai pria dingin itu'' kata Aika

''Apa?'' Xenovia terlihat kaget

''Ya seperti itulah, Zoro yang di sebut sebagai monster dari para pria ternyata adalah pria yang cukup baik juga dengan para wanita, dia terkadang membantu para wanita walaupun itu dia terpaksa. Dia suka membawa dokumen dan juga terlihat pernah menyelamatkan wanita di sekolah ini dari penjahat mesum saat di luar sekolah'' kata Aika yang terlihat tersenyum sambil menceritakan semua itu

Xenovia terlihat hanya senang mendengar kalau Zoro ternyata masih memiliki perasaan lembut kepada para wanita walaupun dia menyembunyikan nya.

''Dia memang dingin ataupun seseorang yang tidak mau bergaul dengan orang lain namun sebenarnya dia adalah pria baik'' kata Irina melihat Xenovia

Xenovia terlihat tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari mereka berdua, dia sekarang terlihat bersemangat sekali lagi untuk mendapatkan perhatian Zoro.

''Dan sepertinya kau akan banyak pesaing, Xenovia'' kata Irina

Xenovia terlihat tidak peduli, dia sekarang benar-benar begitu semangat sekali untuk mendapatkan perhatian Zoro.

Kembali ke keempat pria mesum yang sedang mendengarkan pembicaraan para wanita tadi, Sanji terlihat berhenti mengintip dan kemudian berbalik dan kemudian mengambil salah satu rokok nya sambil melihat langit

''Kau memang selalu saja seperti itu, marimo'' kata Sanji dengan menghisap rokok nya

Para wanita di dalam kemudian melihat kalau ada asap rokok tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam ruangan mereka, mereka kemudian melihat asal dari asap rokok itu yang ternyata dari berasal dari jendela, Issei dan kedua teman nya kemudian kaget melihat kalau para wanita sepertinya menyadari mereka

Kemudian tiba-tiba saja jendela pun terbuka dan terlihat para wanita yang membuka jendela itu dan melihat mereka berempat, Sanji, Issei dan kedua sahabatnya itu terlihat kaget melihat kalau mereka akhirnya tertangkap basah.

''Ternyata perasaanku dari tadi benar, kita ternyata sedang di intip'' kata Koneko melihat mereka

''Dasar sialan kalian para pria mesum'' kata salah satu wanita yang ternyata adalah salah satu club kendo

Mereka kemudian mengambil pedang kayu mereka dan kemudian dengan cepat mengejak ke empat pria itu dengan sangat cepat sekali. Sanji kemudian berlari dengan sangat cepat sekali sehingga membuat kaget Issei dan kedua sahabatnya itu

''Woah Sanji-san larinya cepat sekali'' kata Issei

''Dia sepertinya sudah terbiasa untuk lari'' kata Matsuda

Sanji terlihat berlari dengan sangat cepat sekali berharap kalau para wanita tidak menangkapnya namun dia kaget melihat kalau Koneko terlihat berlari dengan sangat cepat juga. Sanji menyadari kalau Koneko adalah Iblis sehingga larinya cepat di tambah dia juga seorang Yokai

''Rasakan ini'' kata Koneko dengan wajah datarnya namun ada rasa kesal di wajah nya itu

Sanji pun di tendang dari belakang dan kemudian dia pun terjatuh ke bawah namun terlihat dia malah senang karena di tendang oleh Koneko

''Koneko-chuaaan~ ayo tendang lagi aku'' kata Sanji yang terlihat terjatuh tapi malah memohon

Para wanita club kendo kemudian menghajar Sanji dengan pedang kayu mereka begitu juga dengan Issei dan kedua sahabatnya yang tertangkap, Issei dan kedua sahabatnya terlihat kesakitan akan tetapi Sanji malah kesenangan melihat kalau mereka masih memakai pakaian terbuka sehingga dia bisa melihat tubuh mereka

Koneko yang menyadari kalau dirinya masih memakai pakaian dalam kemudian menginjak-injak Sanji dengan kesal walaupun wajah nya masih terlihat tidak memiliki emosi sama sekali.

Terlihat sekarang dengan Luffy dan Zoro yang sekarang terlihat berjalan ke ruang klub ORC, mereka pun sampai dan kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan, Akeno dengan biasa mempersilahkan mereka masuk ke dalam. Luffy duduk bersama Zoro dengan bersampingan

''Jadi apakah kalian sudah bersiap-siap, Rias?'' tanya Luffy kepada mereka

''Ya begitulah Luffy, aku dan peerage ku sudah bersiap-siap untuk sesuatu yang akan terjadi nanti'' kata Rias

Luffy hanya tersenyum dan tertawa dengan tawa khasnya, Rias terlihat heran mendengar ada keributan di luar

''Kenapa di luar sangat ribut sekali?'' tanya Rias

''Aku rasa itu si koki mesum, dia sedang mengintip para wanita dan sepertinya dia ketahuan'' kata Zoro dengan santai

Rias hanya tertawa kaku mendengarnya kecuali Akeno yang terlihat tersenyum berpikir kalau Sanji akan baik-baik saja karena dia sepertinya adalah orang yang kuat. Rias terlihat sedang mengurus sebuah berkas di atas mejanya yaitu pekerjaan sekolah, dia benar-benar sangat kesulitan melakukan pekerjaan sekolah dan persiapan untuk Rating Game nanti

Rias kemudian terlihat mulai mengerjakan dokumen itu, Akeno kemudian menyediakan teh untuk bucho nya agar dia bisa lebih santai dalam mengerjakan tugasnya. Akeno juga menyediakan teh untuk Luffy dan Zoro dan seperti biasa Luffy dan Zoro meminum teh itu karena memang teh itu sangatlah enak.

''Tehmu benar-benar enak seperti biasa nya, Akeno'' puji Luffy

''Terima kasih Luffy-kun, aku sangat senang mendengarnya'' kata Akeno dengan senang mendengar pujian Luffy

Zoro kemudian melihat kalau sepertinya di ruangan ini hanya ada Rias dan Akeno, dia berpikir kalau perempuan lain nya sepertinya sedang menghajar Issei dan Sanji di luar namun dia merasa penasaran dengan peerage baru Rias

''Rias, kemana peerage barumu?'' tanya Zoro

''Oh maksudmu Rossweisse, dia menjadi guru di sekolah ini. Tidak mungkin dia menjadi murid dengan tubuh wanita dewasa seperti itu'' kata Rias memberitahu

Zoro terlihat mengangguk mengerti, Akeno juga terlihat menyediakan cemilan untuk Luffy. Luffy terlihat senang sekali dan kemudian memakan cemilan itu, Akeno hanya tersenyum melihat Luffy memakan cemilan Akeno, dia berpikir apakah Koneko akan menghajar Luffy nanti karena sudah memakan cemilan nya.

Kemudian Rias, Akeno, Luffy dan Zoro kemudian merasakan ada orang baru yang baru masuk di sekolah ini, Rias dan Akeno menyadarinya dengan sihir mereka merasakan ada orang dengan sihir yang sangat kuat masuk ke dalam sekolah sedangkan Luffy dan Zoro merasakan nya dengan haki mereka.

''Luffy, Zoro, kalian merasakan nya kan?'' tanya Rias

''Ya, aku merasakan nya'' kata Luffy dan Zoro secara bersamaan

Rias terlihat melihat ke arah jendela untuk melihat siapa yang barusan datang, dia berharap kalau dia bukanlah musuh yang akan menyerang sekolah ini yang masih ada para murid.

''Kalian merasakanku ya, kalian benar-benar hebat''

Rias dan yang lain nya kemudian melihat ke belakang mereka dan kemudian kaget karena ada wanita yang memakai kimono disitu, Zoro terlihat bersiap-siap mengeluarkan pedangnya dan Akeno terlihat bersiap-siap dengan sihir nya untuk menyerang wanita itu.

''Tenang kalian berdua, dia bukanlah musuh'' kata Rias

Zoro dan Akeno terlihat tenang walaupun mereka masih waspada, Rias dan Luffy melihat wanita di depan mereka ini dan mengenalinya

''Kenapa kau disini, Dewi matahari?'' tanya Rias

''Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan, dan aku memutuskan untuk menunggu permainan yang bernama Rating Game itu dimulai disini'' kata Amaterasu dengan santai

''Bagaimana kau bisa begitu cepat ada disini?'' tanya Zoro

''Oh itu, aku adalah Dewi matahari, aku memiliki kecepatan cahaya kau tahu'' kata Amaterasu dengan tersenyum memamerkan kekuatan nya.

Itu mengingatkan Luffy dan Zoro kepada salah satu admiral yang memakan buah Iblis cahaya dan memiliki kekuatan cahaya.

''Ha sepertinya sang Dewi memamerkan kekuatan nya'' kata Rias melihat Amaterasu

Amaterasu tersenyum dan kemudian melihat ke arah Akeno, Akeno kaget melihat siapa yang ada di depan nya ini. Dia adalah Amaterasu sang Dewi yang di puja oleh para penganut Shinto, dan ibu nya adalah salah satu pendeta yang selalu memuja Dewi ini.

''Maafkan kelancangan saya'' kata Akeno meminta maaf

''Jangan terlalu merasa canggung seperti itu, aku sudah mengetahui dirimu dari wanita rambut merah itu. Aku meminta maaf karena ibu mu, aku tidak bisa menolongnya'' kata Amaterasu

''Tidak apa-apa, mungkin itu adalah takdirnya'' kata Akeno tersenyum dengan tulus

Amaterasu hanya membalas senyuman dari Akeno, dia kemudian terlihat berjalan dan kemudian duduk di depan Luffy dan Zoro. Luffy dan Zoro melihat pakaian Amaterasu yang terlihat memakai kimono putih dengan ada nya warna merah, dia terlihat memiliki ikat pinggang dengan ada nya lonceng kuning, dan dia terlihat memiliki hiasan seperti selendang di lehernya.

Rias hanya mendesah membiarkan dia melakukan apa yang dia mau karena dia adalah seorang Dewi, dia kemudian terlihat memakan cemilan bersama Luffy

''Jadi, aku ingin bertanya satu lagi?'' tanya Amaterasu kepada Rias

''Apa itu?'' tanya Rias

''Apakah kalian membunuh satu sama lain di Rating Game ini?'' tanya Amaterasu

''Tidak, tentu saja tidak, kami tidak membunuh. Kami hanya mengalahkan musuh sampai dia tidak bisa melawan lagi atau mereka menggunakan sihir khusus yang membuat mereka keluar dari pertandingan saat mereka sudah sangat parah'' kata Rias memperjelas

''Oh begitu, itu bagus. Sepertinya kalian bukanlah bangsa bar bar'' kata Amaterasu terlihat memakan cemilan kentang

Rias terlihat merasa terganggu dengan perkataan dari Amaterasu yang mengatakan kalau mereka bukan bangsa bar bar.

''Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan dunia ini? Kenapa kita saling bermusuhan?'' tanya Rias

Amaterasu memakan keripik kentangnya dan kemudian melihat ke arah Rias.

''Kita bermusuhan sejak lama sekali sebelum kau lahir. Malaikat, Manusia, Yokai, dan beberapa makhluk lain nya di ciptakan oleh tuhan kalian namun kami berbeda'' kata Amaterasu terlihat tersenyum sambil memberitahu Rias

Rias terlihat tertarik dengan apa yang akan di ceritakan oleh Amaterasu yang sepertinya memiliki informasi yang sangat penting sekali.

''Kami tercipta sendiri karena suatu kejadian dan kalian bisa lihat kami memiliki kekuatan sihir besar, abadi dalam umur dan tentu saja memiliki pemikiran bijak walaupun tidak semua Dewa di dunia ini yang memilikinya, namun ada Dewa yang tercipta dari tempat yang jauh dari sini'' kata Amaterasu

''Maksudmu tidak dari bumi?'' tanya Rias

''Yup seperti itulah'' kata Amaterasu

''Itu menarik'' kata Rias

''Dewa pun memimpin di beberapa wilayah namun tidak semua memimpin wilayah mereka dengan bijak, ada beberapa Ras yang tidak mempercayai para Dewa dan Dewi karena mereka hanya memikirkan kemauan mereka. Para Ras kemudian melakukan perang satu sama lain menentukan siapa yang kuat dan siapa yang kalah dan tentu saja Manusia yang paling menderita di peperangan ini, hingga akhirnya satu Manusia yang memiliki kekuatan dan keunikan yang hebat berhasil membuat Manusia bertahan'' kata Amaterasu

Luffy dan Zoro benar-benar sangat tertarik dengan cerita ini begitu juga Rias dan Akeno yang tidak terlalu tahu dengan sejarah dunia ini.

''Woah itu sangat hebat'' kata Luffy

''Ya begitulah, semoga itu membantu'' kata Amaterasu dengan terlihat memakan keripik kentang nya lagi dengan santai.

Rias terlihat berterima kasih dengan informasi yang di beri tahu oleh Amaterasu walaupun dia masih penasaran dengan kelanjutan nya. Rias kemudian sekarang berpikir untuk bagaimana cara untuk mengalahkan Diodora nanti nya di Rating Game

Mereka terlihat berbicara satu sama lain sehingga mereka tidak tahu kalau hari sudah malam, Luffy dan Zoro memutuskan untuk pulang dulu dan kembali nanti. Rias terlihat mengangguk mengerti, dia sekarang sedang menunggu yang lain nya bersama Amaterasu yang masih bersantai di sofa Rias

''Ini sudah sore, kenapa kau tidak pulang?'' tanya Rias kepada Amaterasu

''Aku disini saja, aku merasa bosan di rumah karena mereka selalu saja berisik memperebutkan Manusia itu, aku heran kenapa kalian menginginkan dia?'' tanya Amaterasu dengan santai

''Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan Luffy, aku menyukai nya bukan karena dia kuat atau pun wajah nya yang terlihat tampan tapi aku menyukai nya karena dia pria yang bodoh namun sangat mengerti dengan wanita'' kata Rias

''Dia? Mengerti dengan wanita?Pria bodoh itu?'' heran Amaterasu mendengar perkataan dari Rias tadi.

Rias hanya tersenyum melihat Amaterasu terlihat tidak percaya dengan perkataan nya namun yang pasti dia sangat percaya dengan perkataan nya, Amaterasu terlihat hanya mendesah pasrah sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan pemikirkan Rias

Di rumah Ayano terlihat Luffy sedang mandi untuk bersiap-siap menonton Rias dan yang lain nya dalam melakukan Rating Game, dia berpikir apakah yang bernama Diodora itu. Luffy kemudian siap mandi dan kemudian memakai pakaian nya, dia memakai pakaian kaos oblong berwarna putih dan celana pendek seperti biasa nya. Luffy kemudian keluar untuk segera makan dulu sebelum kembali ke sekolah.

Ayano sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk Luffy agar dia tidak kelaparan nanti, dia terlihat menatap ke arah Lily karena tidak bersekolah tadi.

''Lily, kenapa kau tadi tidak sekolah?'' kata Ayano menyadari kalau Lily tadi tidak bersekolah

''Aku tidak bersekolah lagi, sekolah itu hanya membuatku bosan'' kata Lily dengan santai

''Jangan seperti itu, sekolah itu penting'' kata Ayano

Lily terlihat tidak memperdulikan perkataan dari Ayano, Ayano terlihat mendesah pasrah melihat sifat Lily itu. Eveline kemudian melihat ke arah Lily

''Jangan seperti itu Lily, kau harus bersekolah'' kata Eveline

Lily sekarang terlihat mendesah pasrah mendengar kalau nyonyanya yang berkata seperti itu

''Baiklah, aku mengerti'' kata Lily dengan cemberut

Ayano dan Eveline terlihat tersenyum dengan senang mendengar perkataan Lily yang akhirnya mau bersekolah juga walaupun dia benar-benar tidak mau bersekolah. Luffy pun selesai sarapan dan terlihat bersiap-siap untuk segera menuju ke sekolah.

''Papa, bolehkah aku ikut?'' tanya Lulu yang ingin ikut

''Oh boleh'' kata Luffy

Lulu kemudian terlihat tersenyum dengan senang mendengarnya, dia ingin sekali bersama ayah nya.

''Baiklah, namun kalian harus hati-hati ya'' kata Eveline

''Baiklah'' kata Luffy dan Lulu

Mereka berdua kemudian terlihat berjalan keluar dan kemudian menuju ke sekolah, Eveline terlihat berharap kalau mereka tidak apa-apa.

Kembali ke sekolah terlihat Rias sedang mandi di kamar mandi nya, Amaterasu tidak tahu kalau ruangan ini ternyata memiliki kamar mandi. Rias kemudian terlihat keluar dari kamar mandi dan kemudian berjalan mengambil handuk nya

Amaterasu memerhatikan tubuh Rias itu dan kemudian mengangguk mengerti, Rias heran melihat Amaterasu melihat tubuhnya. Rias kemudian terlihat menutupi tubuh nya merasa malu

''Kenapa kau?'' tanya Amaterasu

''Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Apakah kau penyuka sesama wanita?'' tanya Rias

''Tentu saja tidak bodoh, aku melihat nya karena ternyata kau memiliki tubuh yang bagus sebagai seorang wanita'' kata Amaterasu

Rias terlihat tersenyum mendengarnya, dia kemudian mengambil handuk dan kemudian mengelap tubuhnya dengan handuk, Amaterasu hanya merasa kalau dia memiliki payudara lebih besar dari pada dirinya sendiri. Rias kemudian memakai pakaian nya seperti biasa dan kemudian terlihat mengeringkan rambutnya.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah Issei dan para peerage nya dan terlihat mereka bersama Luffy, Lulu, Zoro dan Sanji yang sepertinya sedang bersiap-siap, Luffy terlihat menggendong Lulu di bahu nya. Sanji melihat wanita baru di ruangan itu, dia terlihat memakai kimono, berambut hitam, bermata merah, dan terlihat menatapnya dengan tatapan heran melihat dirinya. Sanji dengan cepat menuju ke arah Amaterasu dan kemudian mencium tangan nya, Amaterasu terlihat heran dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh Sanji ini

''Selamat malam madam, apa yang anda lakukan disini?'' tanya Sanji dengan sopan

''Siapa dia?'' tanya Amaterasu heran melihat Sanji

''Dia Sanji, teman nya Luffy'' kata Rias

Amaterasu hanya heran melihat pria di depan nya ini menatapnya dengan kesenangan dan terlihat menari dengan aneh di depan nya. Luffy hanya tertawa sedangkan Zoro hanya cemberut melihat sifat Sanji itu

''Baiklah semuanya, bersiap-siaplah'' kata Rias

Issei dan para peerage Rias lain nya terlihat bersiap-siap untuk segera memulai Rating Game, mereka kemudian terlihat menunggu beberapa menit untuk melihat apakah sihir teleportnya akan muncul. Tak lama kemudian muncul lah sihir teleport

''Ayo semua nya'' kata Rias

Kemudian masuk ke dalam sihir teleport itu untuk segera memulai pertandingan Rating Game nya, Luffy terlihat begitu bersemangat sekali seperti biasa sedangkan Amaterasu terlihat memerhatikan sihir teleport Iblis ini

Mereka kemudian sampai di tempat yang memiliki bebatuan yang sangat banyak sekali, mereka juga melihat ada bangunan yang cukup besar di depan mereka. Mereka mengira kalau tempat itu adalah tempat untuk mereka bertarung nya nanti

''Ayo'' kata Rias

Saat mereka ingin jalan tiba-tiba saja muncul sihir teleport yang sangat banyak sekali di sekitar mereka

''Apa ini?'' kaget Rias

''Itu bukan sihir teleport Astaroth'' kata Akeno menyadari nya

Mereka kemudian melihat muncul lah banyak sekali Iblis di sekitar mereka dan mengepung mereka

''Wah sepertinya kalian akan kesulitan dalam memenangkan game ini'' kata Luffy terlihat tidak tahu apa yang terjadi

''Sepertinya kau salah, Luffy'' kata Zoro mengetahui sesuatu. Zoro terlihat bersiap-siap menarik pedangnya jika ada sesuatu yang buruk.

Luffy terlihat heran mendengar perkataan dari Zoro, Luffy kemudian melihat ke arah Rias dan sepertinya dia merasa sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak beres tentang ini

''Ara, apakah ini salah satu permainan game?'' tanya Amaterasu

''Tidak, ini bukanlah pertandingan nya. Sepertinya Diodora sedang melakukan sesuatu yang buruk'' kata Rias melihat semua Iblis itu yang terlihat akan mengeluarkan sihir mereka untuk menyerang Luffy dan yang lain nya

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Akhir bab**

 **Maaf kalau bab ini agak membosankan, bab ini adalah pembukaan Rating Game Rias dan Diodora  
**

 **Sekarang kita akan membalas beberapa Review**

 **Hyaenodon: Mungkin saja, Sanji adalah orang yang bisa membuat wanita berubah. Namun sepertinya para fraksi pahlawan tidak akan berubah karena mereka memiliki ego yang besar.**

 **Arif: Untuk kali ini belum ada pertarungan, tunggu di bab berikutnya ya :V**

 **Ale: Interesante, debe haber sorprendido a todos al ver que la persona que entrenó a Luffy estaba aquí, eso podría ser bastante bueno. Lo pensaré**

 **Pain Overture: Tentu saja, Luffy disini sudah melewati Arc Big Mom**

 **DamViBritannia: Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan, saya juga memiliki kesalahan karena harus memikirkan kehidupan di dunia nyata namun aku akan selalu membuat Fanfic jika tidak terjadi apa-apa :V Dan akan saya usahkan pertarungan nya lebih hebat**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah baca dan Review**

 **Jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan Review**

 **Salam Author**


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda & Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **warning :Non Canon, dll**

* * *

 **KEMARAHAN YANG MEMBARA**

''Ini benar-benar sangat buruk'' kata Akeno melihat kalau para Iblis itu ternyata berjumlah begitu banyak sekali mengepung mereka

Terlihat Zoro memegang kedua pedang nya sambil tersenyum berpikir apakah mereka akan menyerang, Sanji terlihat menjaga para wanita

Rias terlihat bersiap-siap untuk melawan mereka jika mereka menyerang begitu juga para peerage Rias, Akeno mengeluarkan percikan listrik di tangan nya, Koneko bersiap-siap, Kiba mengeluarkan pedang nya begitu juga dengan Xenovia, Asia terlihat di jaga oleh Issei dan terlihat Issei mengeluarkan gauntlet nya

Mereka semua bersiap-siap jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk

''Ayo lawan mereka, Rias!''

Zoro dan yang lain nya kemudian melihat ke arah suara itu dan kemudian memakai wajah bengong mereka melihat Luffy malah duduk di dekat batu dengan santai sambil menyemangati Rias, Amaterasu terlihat hanya tersenyum sambil terlihat ternyata dia membawa keripik kentangnya

''Ayo lawan mereka, tunjukan padaku kekuatan kalian'' kata Amaterasu

''APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BODOH?!'' teriak Zoro dan Sanji secara bersamaan melihat Luffy yang duduk dengan santai.

Luffy terlihat bingung melihat Zoro dan Sanji marah kepadanya

''Kenapa, bukankah pertandingan nya di mulai?'' tanya Luffy dengan heran melihat mereka

''Ini bukan pertandingan nya!'' kata Zoro dengan kesal

''Apa? Ini bukan pertandingan nya? Bagaimana?'' tanya Luffy dengan bingung sekali sekarang

''Kau tidak lihat kalau mereka semua begitu ramai, bukankah Rating di mainkan oleh beberapa orang'' kata Sanji memberitahu

Luffy kemudian melihat ke arah para Iblis itu dan terlihat ada benarnya, ini terlalu ramai untuk menjadi Rating Game. Salah satu Iblis kemudian melempar sebuah tombak ke arah Luffy namun terlihat Luffy dengan mudah memeringkan kepalan nya ke samping dengan santai

''Hmmm kau benar Sanji'' kata Luffy dengan terlihat sadar sekarang

Iblis itu kaget melihat Luffy dengan mudah menghindari tombak nya itu, Rias dan yang lain nya terlihat hanya bisa mendesah pasrah melihat sifat Luffy itu. Saat mereka semua lengah dengan sifat Luffy, tiba-tiba saja Asia di tarik dan di tangkap oleh salah satu Iblis itu. Issei yang melihatnya kemudian mencoba untuk menyelamatkan nya akan tetapi terlihat kalau banyak Iblis yang tidak membiarkan dia.

''Minggir!'' teriak Issei menembakan tembakan sihir nya ke arah mereka dan berhasil mengenai beberapa

Zoro melihat ada yang menyerangnya dari belakang, Zoro tersenyum dan menghindari nya dengan santai dan kemudian mengeluarkan pedangnya dan menebas Iblis itu, Iblis lain terlihat mencoba menyerang Zoro akan tetapi Zoro bisa menghindari semua serangan Iblis itu dan malah berhasil membalas serangan mereka

Zoro dengan santai melihat Iblis yang membawa Asia, Zoro kemudian dengan fokus dan memegang kedua pedang nya

 **''72 Pound Phoenix!''** Zoro kemudian mengeluarkan dua sabitan angin menuju ke arah Iblis yang membawa Asia

Iblis itu kaget melihat di belakang nya ada sabitan angin yang akan memotongnya, dia kemudian menghindari nya dengan terbang ke kerumunan Iblis lain sehingga Iblis lain terkena sabitan angin itu dan kemudian tertebas dan jatuh

''Woah dia pintar juga'' kata Zoro tersenyum

''Zoro-san, jangan lakukan itu lagi. Bagaimana kalau sabitan itu malah mengenai Asia?'' tanya Issei dengan protes

''Maka dia akan mati'' kata Zoro dengan santai

''Jangan mengatakan itu!'' teriak Issei dan beberapa peerage Rias

Rias kaget karena dia tidak tahu kalau Diodora sepertinya mengincari Asia saat mereka sampai disini

''Semuanya, ayo kita selamatkan Asia'' perintah Rias

Luffy yang terdiam dari tadi kemudian tersenyum dan kemudian berdiri, Amaterasu melihat Luffy dengan heran

''Bukankah kau disini untuk menonton?'' tanya Amaterasu

''Aku tadi nya ingin seperti itu akan tetapi karena temanku dalam masalah, aku tidak akan diam diri'' kata Luffy dengan tersenyum bangga

Amaterasu terlihat hanya tersenyum dengan santai melihat sifat Luffy yang begitu optimis, Luffy kemudian berlari tanpa menunggu yang lain nya untuk mengejar Asia

''Luffy tunggu!'' teriak Zoro dengan kesal karena ketinggalan

''Hey kalian berdua, jangan tinggalkan para wanita!'' teriak Sanji dengan kesal

Kedua orang itu terlihat tidak peduli dan terus berlari untuk menyelamatkan Asia, Rias dan para peerage nya terlihat terbengong melihat kecepatan lari mereka yang tidak manusiawi

''Ayo, kita juga harus menyelamatkan Asia'' kata Issei

Rias mengangguk mengerti, mereka kemudian berlari untuk mengejar Asia bersama Sanji yang terlihat melindungi para wanita jika terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka. Amaterasu hanya melihat mereka yang terlihat begitu bersemangat menyelamatkan gadis yang di bawa Iblis itu

Amaterasu kemudian menyadari kalau ada banyak Iblis yang mengepungnya berpikir kalau dia juga adalah musuh, Amaterasu hanya mendesah karena dia harus terlibat dalam urusan Iblis seperti ini. Amaterasu kemudian mengangkat tangan nya dan mengarahkan nya ke arah mereka semua

 **''Chase Light''** ucap Amaterasu dan kemudian terlihat kalau ada tembakan cahaya yang menyebar dan kemudian mengenai para Iblis itu

Aneh nya, walaupun ada beberapa para Iblis yang berhasil mengenai tembakan cahaya itu, mereka tetap saja terkena cahaya itu karena tembakan cahaya itu seperti mengejar mereka layak nya sebuah peluru yang sudah menandai targetnya.

Amaterasu tersenyum melihat banyak Iblis yang berjatuhan ke tanah karena serangan nya tadi, Amaterasu kemudian berdiri karena sudah selesai memakan keripik kentangnya.

''Baiklah, aku rasa sedikit terlibat itu tidak apa-apa'' kata Amaterasu yang kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah sayap cahaya di belakangnya dan kemudian dia pun terbang. dan menuju ke tempat Luffy dan yang lain nya berlari tadi.

Luffy terlihat berlari sambil menghajar para Iblis yang menghalanginya begitu juga Zoro yang ada di belakangnya. Luffy melihat ada kerumunan Iblis di depan nya sambil terlihat memegang perisai untuk melindungi mereka, Luffy tersenyum dan terlihat akan menyerang.

 **''Gomu-Gomu no Hawk Gatling Gun!''** Luffy kemudian menyerang mereka dengan gatling gun nya yang dialiri dengan Haki.

Mereka semua terlihat terlempar entah kemana-mana karena serangan Luffy yang begitu kuat itu, salah satu Iblis terlihat menggunakan tombak untuk menyerang Luffy namun Luffy terlihat menangkis nya dengan tangan nya yang sudah dialiri oleh Haki dan terlihat Luffy menendang Iblis itu hingga terhempas dengan cukup jauh.

Luffy melihat lagi ada lima Iblis yang menembakan sihir mereka ke arah Luffy namun Luffy menghindari semua serangan sihir itu dan kemudian terlihat bersiap-siap untuk menyerang mereka

 **''Gomu-Gomu no Muchi!''** Luffy menendang mereka ke samping dengan sangat kuat.

Luffy melanjutkan lari nya setelah melihat kalau di depan nya tidak ada lagi Iblis namun terkadang para Iblis menyerang Luffy dari samping dan belakang namun Luffy bisa menghindari serangan mereka dan membalas serangan mereka.

Zoro yang ada di belakang Luffy terlihat di serang juga namun Zoro dengan mudah mengalahkan mereka dengan dua pedangnya. Dia menyimpan satu pedangnya untuk melawan seseorang yang kuat nanti nya di depan mereka, dia tersenyum dengan penuh berharap.

Luffy dan Zoro kemudian sampai di sebuah bangunan, mereka melihat kalau ada beberapa orang yang memakai sebuah jubah di depan mereka. Luffy dan Zoro terlihat memposisikan diri mereka untuk menyerang mereka

''Hmmmm tidak kuduga kalau kalian Manusia terlibat dalam ini, aku hanya mau mengatakan kalau kalian seharusnya tidak terlihat dalam masalah ini, Manusia rendahan''

Luffy dan Zoro kemudian mendengar ada suara Diodora di depan mereka, dan kemudian terlihat kalau ada layar monitor di depan dan kemudian menunjukan Diodora dengan senyum nya.

''Dimana Asia?!'' tanya Luffy dengan marah

''Tenang saja, dia aman disini. Aku akan menjaga nya, aku berharap kalau Gremory itu mau menggantikan Asia dengan semua bidak ku akan tetapi dia ternyata tidak terlalu bodoh juga'' kata Diodora dengan tersenyum

Luffy dan Zoro hanya menatap dia dan para orang-orang berjubah itu yang sepertinya akan melawan Luffy dan Zoro.

''Jika kalian ingin menyelamatkan nya kalian harus melewati mereka'' kata Diodora yang menunjuk ke arah para orang-orang berjubah itu.

Luffy terlihat geram sedangkan Zoro hanya terdiam dan berpikir kalau mereka harus melawan beberapa orang di depan mereka.

''Baiklah Zoro, siapa yang paling banyak mengalahkan mereka maka dia adalah yang hebat di antara kita'' kata Luffy memberi sebuah tantangan

''Kalau sang kapten mengatakan seperti itu aku semakin bersemangat'' kata Zoro yang bersiap-siap dengan kedua pedang nya

Luffy dan Zoro kemudian berlari ke depan untuk mengalahkan mereka, para orang berjubah itu terlihat tidak tinggal diam, mereka juga terlihat berlari ke depan untuk melawan Luffy dan Zoro.

Luffy mencoba untuk memukul salah satu dari mereka akan tetapi terlihat dia melompat ke atas, dia kemudian mencoba untuk menendang Luffy namun Luffy dengan mudah menghindarinya, di sisi lain ada lagi satu orang yang ingin memukul Luffy namun terlihat Luffy memegang pukulan nya dan kemudian melempar nya ke samping hingga menabrak tembok.

Zoro terlihat melawan yang menggunakan sihir petir yang menembaki dirinya namun Zoro kemudian bersiap-siap mencoba untuk menebas orang di depan nya namun Zoro menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil saat salah satu dari mereka ada yang lompat dan menyerangnya. Zoro menghindari serangan itu dan kemudian mundur ke belakang.

''Luffy, mereka semua wanita!'' kata Zoro memberitahu

Luffy yang mendengar perkataan dari Zoro terlihat kaget sehingga dia tidak menyadari kalau ada salah satu wanita yang menendang dirinya, Luffy kemudian terhempas ke belakang dan menabrak tembok hingga hancur. Diodora hanya tersenyum melihat Luffy terkena salah satu pukulan dari anak buah nya namun terlihat Luffy berdiri dengan santai dan kemudian melihat ke arah depan dengan marah.

''Mereka semua wanita, apa maksudmu menggunakan para wanita melawan kami?'' tanya Zoro dengan santai

Zoro memang bisa menebas seseorang ataupun dingin dengan para wanita, akan tetapi dia tidak sembarang menebas wanita dengan seenak nya.

''Kenapa? Apakah kalian merasa kasihan? Mereka sudah aku cuci otak sehingga mereka tidak merasakan takut akan kematian saat melawan mereka, aku juga sudah menghilangkan rasa malu mereka untuk melawan kaisar naga merah itu'' kata Diodora dengan tersenyum jahat.

Luffy hanya menatap dia dengan tatapan marah mendengar kata cuci otak, Luffy memang bisa melawan para wanita namun dia terlihat ragu untuk melawan wanita yang sudah di cuci otak nya. Zoro kemudian membalikan kedua pedang nya

''Luffy, hanya satu cara yang bisa kita lakukan, yaitu dengan mengalahkan mereka dengan membuat mereka pingsan'' kata Zoro

''Kau benar'' kata Luffy yang kemudian menonaktifkan haki pertahanan di tangan nya.

Para wanita itu kemudian terlihat maju untuk melawan Luffy dan Zoro lagi, Zoro maju duluan dan menyerang mereka. Zoro mencoba untuk menebas mereka dengan balik pedangnya yang tumpul tapi mereka ternyata tidak begitu bodoh terkena serangan dari Zoro. Zoro menangkis dan mencoba untuk menyerang mereka namun para peerage Diodora itu terlihat begitu lincah.

Luffy menangkis pukulan mereka dan mencoba untuk memukul belakang kepala mereka dan Luffy berhasil menjatuhkan beberapa dari mereka. Luffy dan Zoro terlihat mencoba untuk membuat para wanita itu tidak terluka parah dengan serangan mereka

Di luar terlihat Sanji dan yang lain nya mencoba untuk mengejar Luffy dan Zoro akan tetapi terlihat banyak sekali Iblis yang menghadang mereka, Sanji dengan mudah mengalahkan mereka semua dengan kaki nya dengan handal, Rias dan para peeragenya terlihat kagum dengan cara Sanji mengalahkan mereka dengan hanya kaki nya

''Kau hebat, Sanji-san'' kata Issei memuji

''Ini tidak seberapa'' kata Sanji dengan santai

''Bagus Sanji, kami sangat terbantu oleh mu'' kata Rias

Sanji kemudian terlihat senang saat Rias yang memuji dirinya

''Tenang saja, aku akan melindungi kalian~'' kata Sanji dengan terlihat senang sambil berlari dengan lari khas nya

Sanji kemudian melihat kalau ada banyak sekali Iblis yang menghadang mereka, Sanji sekarang terlihat bingung karena tidak tahu apakah dia harus bertarung atau melindungi para wanita yang terlihat lebih fokus untuk menyelamatkan Asia.

''Sial, mereka begitu banyak'' kata Sanji dengan kesal

Rias dan yang lain nya sekarang terlihat bingung untuk menyusul Luffy dan Zoro, Sanji terlihat berpikir untuk melawan mereka semua namun kemudian dia mendengar teriak Akeno

''Kyaaa!'' teriak Akeno

''Ada apa Akeno-cyuan, apakah kau dalam masalah?'' tanya Sanji

Sanji berbalik melihatnya Akeno dan kemudian terlihat kaget dan kesal, dia melihat ada seorang kakek tua yang terlihat sedang mengangkat rok Akeno dan kemudian melihat celana dalamnya dengan santai

''Hey pak tua! Apa yang kau lakukan?!'' teriak Sanji sambil terlihat gigi nya runcing marah dan kesal

''Oh maaf, aku hanya ingin melihat surga para wanita kau tahu'' kata orang tua itu dengan santai sambil tersenyum

Rias kaget melihat siapa orang tua itu yang pastinya bukan orang tua biasa

''Odin-dono'' kata Rias kaget

''Ah kalian rupa nya dalam masalah, sudah kuduga ada yang tidak beres dengan permainan yang bernama Rating Game ini'' kata Odin yang melihat semua Iblis itu

''Tapi teman kami di tangkap, kami harus menyelamatkan nya'' kata Issei

''Oh kalau begitu akan aku bantu'' kata Odin

Odin kemudian terlihat mengeluarkan sebuah senjata seperti tombak atau pun trisula dan kemudian terlihat menggerakan senjata nya dan kemudian menyerang para Iblis itu. Para Iblis itu terlihat tidak sanggup menahan serangan dari Odin itu

Rias dan yang lain nya terlihat kaget melihat serangan Odin itu termasuk Sanji yang tidak menyangka kalau orang tua itu seperti bisa mengalahkan banyak Iblis dengan sangat mudah

''Sekarang majulah kalian semua, aku akan melindungi kalian'' kata Odin

Rias dan yang lain nya terlihat mengangguk sambil tersenyum senang, Rias dan yang lain nya kemudian berlari mengejar Luffy dan Zoro lagi namun Rossweisse melihat Sanji tidak berlari bersama mereka

''Sanji-san, kenapa kau tidak ikut?'' tanya Rossweisse

''Aku disini saja untuk membantu orang tua ini'' kata Sanji dengan santai

Rias dan yang lain nya terlihat mengangguk mengerti, mereka kemudian terus berlari mengejar Luffy dan Zoro yang sudanh duluan dari tadi.

''Kau seharusnya melindungi mereka bukan aku'' kata Odin

''Mereka sudah aman, dua orang bodoh itu akan melindungi mereka'' kata Sanji sambil tersenyum dan terlihat menghidupkan satu rokok nya.

Odin hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari Manusia di depan nya ini, mereka kemudian melihat ke arah Iblis yang ada di depan mereka.

''Kalau begitu jangan mati anak muda'' kata Odin

''Aku seharusnya berkata seperti itu, pak tua'' kata Sanji yang terlihat menyerang salah satu Iblis yang menyerangnya

Sanji menendang mereka dari depan, ke samping ataupun di belakang. Sanji melihat kalau ada Iblis yang dari samping yang ingin menyerangnya, Sanji menghindari serangan itu dengan berjongkok dan kemudian menyerang dagu Iblis itu dengan kaki nya, Iblis itu terlempar ke atas dengan sangat cepat.

Sanji kemudian berdiri dan kemudian merasakan ada yang akan menyerangnya dari belakang, Sanji kemudian menendang Iblis yang ada di belakangnya hingga dia terlempar. Odin terlihat kagum melihat tendangan Sanji yang begitu kuat itu

''Jadi apakah kau akan berdiam disitu saja, pak tua?'' tanya Sanji yang terlihat melompat dan kemudian berdiri di salah satu senjata musuh, Iblis itu kaget melihat Sanji berdiri di senjata nya dengan santai

Sanji kemudian menendang wajah Iblis itu hingga terlempar jauh seperti biasa nya.

''Sepertinya ini akan sangat merepotkan'' kata Sanji melihat masih banyak Iblis di sekitar mereka

Rias dan yang lain nya kemudian sampai di tempat Luffy dan Zoro, mereka kemudian kaget melihat kalau Luffy dan Zoro terlihat mengalahkan banyak para wanita dengan mudahnya. Issei terlihat memasang wajah mesum nya melihat para wanita itu tidak memakai pakaian sama sekali yang hanya memakai selendang

''Luffy-kun, Zoro-san, apakah kalian baik-baik saja?'' tanya Rias

''Kami baik-baik saja'' kata Luffy terlihat menaruh salah satu wanita di lantai dengan pelan

''Apakah mereka terluka?'' tanya Akeno melihat para wanita

''Tenang saja, kami hanya membuat mereka pingsan'' kata Zoro terlihat menyarungkan pedang nya

Luffy terlihat marah melihat semua wanita ini terlihat di pergunakan seperti sebuah barang, Luffy terlihat tidak senang dan kemudian melihat ke depan di mana Diodora berada.

''Baiklah, ayo kita hajar orang itu!'' kata Luffy dengan semangat

Zoro tersenyum saat mendengar perintah kapten nya itu, mereka semua kemudian terlihat berlari masuk ke dalam bangunan lebih dalam lagi, mereka terus berlari untuk mencari ruangan Diodora dan Asia berada.

Mereka kemudian sampai di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas, Luffy dan Zoro merasakan ada seseorang di ruangan ini

''Ada orang'' kata Luffy dan Zoro secara bersamaan

Rias dan yang lainn ya terlihat melihat dan mencari orang yang di katakan oleh Luffy dan Zoro tadi, mereka kemudian melihat kalau ada orang yang muncul dan mereka semua terlihat kaget melihat orang itu

Orang itu adalah Freed yang terlihat tersenyum melihat Luffy dan yang lain nya

''Freed?! Bagaimana kau ada disini?'' tanya Issei dengan kaget melihat Freed

''Kenapa aku disini? Ya karena aku sekarang bersekutu dengan Iblis'' kata Freed

''Ironis, bukankah kau dulu pemburu Iblis?'' tanya Rias

Freed terlihat hanya tersenyum sadis dan kemudian terlihat berubah menjadi sesuatu, Luffy dan yang lain nya kemudian kaget melihat Freed berubah menjadi monster yang terlihat cukup besar

''Dia benar-benar sudah bersekutu dengan Iblis'' kata Rias melihat perubahaan Freed itu

Kiba terlihat maju ke depan untuk menghadapi Freed, dia tahu kalau dia harus mengalahkan Freed sekarang juga namun terlihat kalau Zoro juga maju ke depan.

''Aku akan membantumu walaupun hanya sedikit'' kata Zoro

''Zoro-san, aku bisa mengalahkan nya dengan sendiri'' kata Kiba

''Tenang saja, aku tidak meremehkan kekuatanmu tapi aku merasa ingin memotongnya'' kata Zoro dengan gaya sadisnya

Kiba terlihat hanya tersenyum membiarkan apa yang Zoro mau, Zoro terlihat hanya memakai satu pedangnya karena berpikir kalau itu sudah cukup untuk mengalahkan monster di depan mereka itu

Kiba dan Zoro kemudian terlihat berlari kedepan, Zoro memberi aba-aba kepada Kiba untuk menyerang duluan. Kiba kemudian menggunakan pedangnya untuk menyerang Freed akan tetapi terlihat kalau Freed ternyata cukup hebat menahan serangan dari Kiba itu akan tetapi terlihat kalau tangan Freed tiba-tiba saja tertebas

 **''One Sword Style: Lion Song!''**

terlihat kalau Zoro yang tiba-tiba saja menebas tangan Freed dengan begitu cepat nya bahkan Rias dan yang lain nya terlihat tidak sempat melihat Zoro menggerakan pedangnya. Zoro terlihat dan kemudian mendarat dengan halus di tanah

''Aku sudah selesai, sekarang dia bagian mu'' kata Zoro

Kiba hanya tersenyum melihat sifat Zoro itu yang selalu saja seperti itu, namun Kiba merasa berterima kasih karena dengan begini Freed akan mudah untuk di kalahkan. Freed merasakan sakit melihat satu tangan nya tertebas, Kiba kemudian mengeluarkan satu pedang nya lagi dan kemudian menusukan nya ke tanah.

Kemudian tiba-tiba saja banyak sekali pedang yang muncul dari tanah dan kemudian menusuk Freed, Kiba kemudian dengan cepat terlihat akan menyerang Freed lagi

 **''Flame Sword''** Kiba terlihat mengeluarkan sebuah pedang di tangan nya

Kiba kemudian menebas Freed dengan pedang itu, Freed terlihat terbakar karena Kiba mengeluarkan pedang api.

Freed terlihat terbakar habis dan musnah tanpa ada tersisa lain nya, Kiba mendekati Kiba

''Kerja bagus pemula, lain kali kau harus lebih cepat'' kata Zoro

Kiba mendesah pasrah mendengar perkataan dari Zoro, dia memang masih di bawah Zoro bahkan lebih bawah lagi. Dia harus bisa melatih dirinya agar menjadi pendekar pedang yang kuat sama seperti Zoro

''Ayo, kita harus menyelamatkan Asia'' kata Issei

Mereka semua mengangguk dan kemudian terlihat berlari untuk menyelamatkan Asia, mereka terus berlari dan kemudian terlihat ada tangga untuk naik ke atas. Mereka kemudian menaiki anak tangga itu dan kemudian sampai di sebuah ruangan yang terlihat Asia berada.

Issei dan yang lain nya kemudian melihat kalau ada Asia yang di ikat di atas Diodora, Diodora terlihat duduk dengan santai melihat mereka semua.

''Lepaskan Asia!'' teriak Issei

''Hah? Kenapa pula aku harus melakukan nya? Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang spesial seperti Asia jatuh ke tangan mesum sepertimu, lagian dia ini begitu penting bagiku'' kata Diodora terlihat tersenyum

Luffy dan Zoro terlihat diam saja membiarkan Issei marah kepada Diodora, Issei terlihat mengeluarkan gauntlet nya dan kemudian terlihat memakai armor naga nya dan kemudian terlihat maju ke depan dengan sangat cepat.

Diodora kaget melihat Issei tiba-tiba saja ada di depan nya dan kemudian memukul nya hingga terpental ke samping. Issei kemudian dengan cepat menuju ke arah Asia yang di ikat dan kemudian mencoba untuk melepaskan sesuatu yang mengikatnya, namun terlihat kalau Issei malah lemah saat memegang benda itu

''Hahahahahaha benda itu bukanlah benda biasa, dia bisa menyerap sihir seseorang yang menyentuhnya'' kata Diodoroa tertawa melihat Issei

Issei terlihat tidak peduli sama sekali, dia kemudian terus mencoba untuk melepaskan ikatan Asia

''Asia adalah orang yang sangat penting bagi kami, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun menyakitinya, dia sudah di sakiti sejak lama sekali'' kata Issei dengan berusaha keras

 **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!**

Terlihat suara mekanik dari gauntlet Issei yang sepertinya terus menambah kekuatan Issei, benda itu kemudian terlihat pecah karena tarikan Issei yang sekarang lebih kuat dan terlihat bertambah kuat terus menerus. Diodora kaget melihat kalau Issei sepertinya hampir berhasil menghancurkan benda itu

Benda itu kemudian hancur dan kemudian melepaskan Asia, Issei dengan cepat terlihat memegang Asia agar dia tidak jatuh ke bawah. Issei mendarat ke tanah sambil terlihat menggendong Asia. Rias dan yang lain nya kemudian terlihat berlari menuju ke arah Asia dan Issei dengan begitu senang

''Sial, aku tidak menyangka kalau itu juga tidak berhasil'' kata Diodora

Rias kemudian melihat ke arah Diodora

''Diodora Astaroth, aku dengar kalau kau telah melakukan sesuatu dengan para Old Satan'' kata Rias

''Old Satan?'' Luffy terlihat bingung

''Mereka adalah Iblis yang ada sebelum Iblis kami atau Iblis golongan tua'' kata Akeno memberitahu Luffy

Luffy terlihat hanya mengangguk mengerti sedangkan Zoro terlihat hanya terdiam sambil menyerap informasi itu. Diodora terlihat hanya ketakutan sekarang, dia kemudian dengan ketakutan mencoba menembakan sihir kepada Asia dan Issei namun terlihat ada hantaman yang sangat keras sekali mengenai wajah nya dan kemudian terpental ke belakang

Luffy terlihat adalah pelaku orang yang memukul Diodora, Luffy tersenyum melihat dia berhasil memukul Diodora dengan cepat sebelum dia menembakan sihir kepada Asia dan Issei yang terlihat senang satu sama lain.

''Sialan! Kau menghancurkan wajah ku. Argggh!'' kata Diodora terlihat memegang wajah nya sambil kesakitan

''Oh aku tidak tahu kalau aku mengaktifkan Haki Pengerasku'' kata Luffy terlihat melihat tangan nya yang hitam

Kiba tersenyum kaku melihat kalau Luffy dengan santai nya memukul wajah Diodora dengan memakai kekuatan yang sekeras baja itu tepat di wajah nya.

Diodora terlihat berdiri sambil memegang wajah nya, terlihat kalau hidung Diodora mengeluarkan darah yang sangat banyak sekali.

''Hidung nya patah'' kata Koneko melihat nya

Diodora kemudian marah ke arah Luffy

''Beraninya kau makhluk rendah memukulku! Mati kau!'' teriak Diodora yang kemudian terlihat menyerang Luffy dengan bola sihirnya

Luffy terlihat hanya menghindari serangan dari Diodora dengan santai menghindar ke samping, Luffy hanya tersenyum berpikir kalau orang di depan nya ini belum kalah juga, dia kemudian bersiap-siap menyerang Diodora lagi

 **''Gomu-Gomu no...''** Luffy terlihat memanjang lengan nya dan kemudian memegang Diodora

Diodora kaget melihat Luffy memangnya dan terlihat menariknya, Diodora melihat kalau Luffy akan menyerangnya dengan satu tangan nya yang terlihat menggunakan kekuatan seperti baja itu lagi

 **''Hawk Bullet!''** Luffy kemudian dengan keras memukul wajah Diodora lagi dengan sangat keras dengan Haki pengeras nya.

Diodora terlihat sekali lagi terpental dengan sangat jauh ke belakang dan menabrak dinding di belakangnya. Luffy hanya bisa tersenyum melihat nya

''Aku pikir dia kuat'' kata Zoro melihat Diodora

''Dia seharusnya kuat tapi karena hanya mengandalkan sihir dia malah terlihat sangat lemah'' kata Rias melihat nya juga

Diodora sekarang tidak merasakan apa-apa di wajah nya karena sudah babak belur, Luffy hanya melihatnya berpikir apakah dia sudah tidak sadarkan diri karena dia berharap bisa menghajar Diodora lagi dengan lebih puas.

''Sudahlah Luffy, dia sekarang sudah babak belur'' kata Zoro melihat Luffy

''Tidak, seharusnya Luffy lebih memukulnya lebih keras lagi'' kata Koneko terlihat tidak senang dengan Diodora

Luffy terlihat hanya tersenyum saja mendengar perkataan dari Koneko, mereka kemudian melihat ke arah Issei dan Asia yang terlihat senang satu sama lain. Rias senang karena mereka bisa menyelamatkan Asia

''Asia-chan, kau tidak apa-apa kan?'' tanya Issei

''Ya, aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih semua nya'' kata Asia terlihat senang

Asia sekarang benar-benar sangat bersyukur sekali karena dia di selamatkan oleh teman-teman nya, dia kemudian berdiri dan kemudian terlihat berdoa bersyukur karena mereka sudah menyelamatkan nya

''Terima kasih tuhan karena memberikanku teman-teman yang baik, aku sangat senang sekali'' kata Asia terlihat meneteskan air mata karena senang

Luffy terlihat tersenyum melihat Asia yang terlihat senang sekali dan Zoro terlihat hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Mereka semua terlihat tersenyum satu sama lain namun kemudian terlihat

 **Shep! *suara tusukan***

Dada Asia terlihat tiba-tiba saja tertusuk oleh serangan sihir seperti jarum tepat di dada nya, dan kemudian terlihat kalau Asia kesakitan dan kemudian musnah. Rias dan yang lain nya terlihat hanya bisa terdiam dan kaget melihat apa yang terjadi

''Apa yang terjadi?!'' teriak Rias kaget

''Cih aku tidak tahu kalau ada Iblis yang berdoa, itu benar-benar sangat menjijikan'' terdengar sebuah suara pria

Rias dan yang lain nya terlihat melihat ke atas dan kemudian melihat kalau ada seorang pria yang berambut panjang, memakai armor berwarna ungu dan terlihat memakai sebuah jubah.

''Dia?!'' kaget Rias

''Siapa dia?'' tanya Akeno

''Dia adalah salah satu dari fraksi Old Satan, Shalba Beelzebub '' kata Rias memberitahu

Semua orang terlihat kaget mendengarnya kecuali Luffy dan Zoro terlihat hanya penasaran dengan siapa dia namun mereka semua terlihat kaget dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Asia.

''Kemana Asia?'' tanya Akeno

''Dia, tidak mungkin!'' ucap Rias terlihat marah sekali

''Maksudmu gadis tadi, aku membunuhnya dengan sihirku'' kata Shalba dengan santai

Semua orang terlihat kaget mendengarnya terutama Luffy yang terlihat marah dengan apa yang terjadi, Zoro dengan cepat terlihat mengeluarkan dua pedang nya berpikir untuk menebas pria yang ada di depan mereka

''Shalba, akhirnya kau datang. Baguslah, sekarang kita bisa menghabi-''

 **Shup!**

Dada Diodora terlihat tertusuk oleh energi sihir lagi dan kemudian terlihat memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya, Diodora melihat ke arah Shalba

''Kau tidak berguna lagi'' kata Shalba dengan tatapan dingin nya

Diodora terlihat menghilang dengan lambat. Semua orang kaget melihat apa yang terjadi dengan Diodora itu, Luffy terlihat menatap ke arah Shalba dengan tatapan tajam nya namun Issei terlihat masih mencari Asia

''Asia, Asia, kemana kau?'' tanya Issei terlihat syok dengan apa yang terjadi

''Old Satan akan segera bangkit lagi, kalian Iblis palsu sebaiknya musnah dari dunia ini'' kata Shalba terlihat meremehkan Rias dan yang lain nya.

Luffy terlihat tidak diam saja, dia kemudian terlihat menggunakan Gear second nya dan terlihat mengeluarkan haki nya juga. Luffy dengan cepat terlihat ada di depan ada di depan Shalba, Luffy kemudian menarik tangan nya, Shalba kaget melihat ada seorang laki-laki di depan nya dan terlihat tidak sempat untuk menghindari pukulan pria itu

 **''Gomu-Gomu no Redhawk!''** teriak Luffy yang terlihat memukul Shalba dengan pukulan yang sangat kuat sekali

Shalba terlihat merasakan sakit di perutnya dan merasakan panas yang sangat panas sekali, Shalba kemudian terlihat terpental ke luar dari bangunan dengan sangat cepat sekali dan menabrak bebatuan di belakangnya

Luffy mendarat di tanah dengan santai sambil menatap ke arah Shalba dengan tatapan kemarahan. Semua orang terlihat kaget melihat serangan Luffy yang terlihat mengeluarkan api itu

''Aku akan menghajar orang itu'' kata Luffy terlihat dengan tatapan tegas nya

''Tidak, tunggu Luffy'' cegah Rias

Luffy kemudian berbalik dan kemudian melihat kalau Issei terlihat benar-benar aneh sekarang, dia terlihat sedang mengucapkan kata-kata aneh dan kemudian terlihat memiliki aura berwarna merah di sekelilingnya.

''Issei, gawat'' ucap Rias

''Ada apa dengan nya?'' tanya Zoro terlihat merasakan aura itu juga

Issei terlihat tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi sesuatu, armor nya yang terlihat berubah menjadi lebih besar dan terlihat memiliki ciri-ciri naga. Issei kemudian terlihat mengaung dengan begitu keras

''Semua nya! Kita harus segera pergi dari sini!'' teriak Rias dengan menahan aura yang di miliki oleh Issei

''Sial, kenapa bisa begini'' kata Kiba dengan terlihat berlari menjauh dari Issei

Rias dan para peeragenya kemudian terlihat menjauh dengan terbang namun Luffy dan Zoro terlihat berlari dengan sangat cepat sambil melompat ke tempat lain ke tempat lain nya. Luffy dan Zoro kemudian berbalik melihat Issei sekarang yang memakai mode Juggernaut Drive nya

''Woah apa itu Zoro?'' tanya Luffy

''Aku pun tidak tahu namun sepertinya dia mengalami syok dan kemudian marah sehingga membuat kekuatan nya seperti itu'' kata Zoro terlihat berjaga-jaga jika terjadi sesuatu

''Hmmm bagaimana cara kita menenangkan Issei?'' tanya Luffy penasaran.

''Entahlah namun kita harus mundur dulu'' kata Zoro

Luffy terlihat tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dia kemudian mencari tempat yang aman, Luffy dan Zoro melihat ke tempat Rias dan yang lain nya dan kemudian menuju ke tempat itu.

''Luffy, Zoro, apakah kalian baik-baik saja?'' tanya Akeno

''Ya, kami baik-baik saja'' kata Luffy

''Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?'' tanya Zoro

''Sepertinya dia telah termakan amarahnya, dia sepertinya termakan kekuatan sendiri'' tiba-tiba terlihat kalau ada Amaterasu di belakang mereka mengagetkan mereka

''Sejak kapan kau disini?'' tanya Kiba kaget

''Tenanglah Iblis, ini bukan saatnya untuk kaget'' kata Amaterasu

Amaterasu melihat ke arah Issei yang terlihat mengaung dengan sangat keras sekali, Amaterasu berpikir kalau Issei sepertinya benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran nya dan sekarang terlihat seperti binatang yang memiliki insting

''Apa yang harus kita lakukan?'' tanya Akeno

Rias dan yang lain nya terlihat bingung sekarang namun terlihat kalau Luffy dan Zoro hanya bersiap-siap melakukan sesuatu apa yang harus mereka lakukan

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Seperti biasa berakhir dengan tanggung :V**

 **Maaf kalau lama karena kalian taulah kehidupan ini, maaf kalau bab ini tanggung karena saya juga memikirkan kehidupan dan jalan cerita fanfic ini.**

 **Saatnya membalas Review**

 **Austintristan16: Tenang saja akan ada fanservice nya, kalau harem untuk Luffy aku pun tidak tahu. Dia adalah wanita yang memiliki kewibawaan yang tinggi. Frankly dan Brook? Entahlah mungkin saja, Eveline bertemu dengan Makino lagi? Kita lihat saja, mungkin mereka bisa berkunjung. Dan tentang ayah Luffy, dia juga memiliki sejarah di dunia DxD, tunggu saja ya**

 **Pain Overture: Hmmm saya juga menunggu manga terbaru nya menunggu apakah Zoro memang akan memiliki pedang baru, Sanji memiliki baju germa dan apa kekuatan nya kita juga belum tahu, dan untuk Kaido, itu rahasia**

 **DamViBritannia: Terima kasih, aku senang ada yang merasakan perasaan saya T_T(Senang terharu).**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah baca dan Review**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan Review jika masih ingin bertanya lagi**

 **Salam Author**


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda & Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **warning :Non Canon, dll**

* * *

 **AURA RAJA**

 **''Diable Jambe: Flambage Shot!''**

Terlihat kalau ada seorang pria pirang sedang menendang salah satu Iblis dan kemudian terlihat dia terpental dengan sangat jauh sekali.

Terlihat pria itu adalah Sanji yang sepertinya sudah mengalahkan banyak sekali Iblis yang terlihat di belakangnya, Sanji terlihat mengeluarkan rokok nya dan kemudian menyalakan nya, dia kemudian melihat ke tempat lain yaitu tempat kakek tua yang terlihat sudah mengalahkan beberapa Iblis juga.

''Woah, kau cukup kuat juga, pak tua'' puji Sanji melihat Odin

''Hahahaha kau memang masih muda namun bukan berarti aku akan kalah dengan mu'' kata Odin dengan tertawa

Kemudian terlihat tiba-tiba saja muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir dan terlihat muncul seseorang, dia adalah pria yang memakai pakaian hitam, berambut hitam panjang, dan terlihat berkulit pucat. Dia terlihat menatap ke depan dengan tatapan

''Siapa dia?'' tanya Sanji melihat pria itu

''Dia sepertinya adalah salah satu Iblis'' kata Odin melihat pria itu

''Ya aku sudah tahu itu'' kata Sanji yang sudah tahu akan hal itu pastinya

Pria itu kemudian melihat ke arah Sanji dan juga Odin, dia menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan tajam.

''Hmmm sudah kuduga ada beberapa makhluk yang mengganggu rencana ini'' kata pria itu dengan tatapan tajam

''Dan siapa kau ini?'' tanya Sanji

''Aku? Baiklah akan ku perkenalkan nama ku, aku adalah keturunan asli dari Old Devil, Creuserey Asmedeus'' kata pria itu dengan tersenyum dengan puas memperkenalkan dirinya

Sanji terlihat hanya terdiam tidak terlalu mengerti dengan dunia ini, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan keluarga Iblis ataupun bangsa Iblis lain nya

''Apakah kau mengenalnya, pak tua?'' tanya Sanji kepada Odin

''Tidak, aku juga baru di tempat ini'' jawab Odin yang mengatakan kalau dia masih baru disini

''Jadi bisakah, kau ceritakan kenapa kau disini?'' tanya Sanji dengan santai

Sanji merasakan ada serangan di belakangnya, Sanji kemudian dengan cepat menghindari serangan itu dan kemudian menendang Iblis penyerang itu. Iblis itu kemudian terlihat terpental ke belakang.

''Hmm kau hebat juga Manusia, aku tidak tahu kalau ada Manusia seperti mu'' kata Creuserey dengan

''Cih aku tidak memperlukan pujian mu'' kata Sanji

Creuserey terlihat kesal melihat gaya bicara Sanji yang terlihat santai dan dingin kepadanya, dia kemudian marah dan melemparkan beberapa serangan sihir kepada Sanji. Sanji yang melihat nya kemudian terlihat menghindari semua serangan itu dan kemudian muncul dengan sangat cepat sekali di depan Creuserey, Creuserey dan Odin kaget melihat kecepatan Sanji

''Cepat sekali'' kata Odin

Sanji kemudian menendang Creuserey dengan begitu cepat dan juga kuat, Creuserey terpental ke belakang dengan sangat cepat sekali. Sanji mendarat ke tanah dengan santai lalu tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan asap rokok nya di mulutnya

''Woah anak muda, kau cepat sekali. Aku rasa kaki mu itu di latih dengan begitu kuat'' kata Odin memuji Sanji

''Ya seperti itu lah, aku melatih kakiku ini begitu keras, kau bahkan tidak akan mau mendengar ceritaku ini'' kata Sanji

Creuserey terlihat berdiri dan marah melihat Sanji, dia kemudian terlihat menembakan banyak sihir untuk menyerang Sanji, Sanji terlihat hanya menghindari semua serangan itu dengan gerakan kaki nya yang cepat itu, Sanji kemudian terlihat memutarkan dirinya dan terlihat kaki berapi

''Woah apa itu?'' kaget Odin

Sanji kemudian terlihat bersiap-siap menyerang Creuserey

 **''Diable Jambe:** **Collier Strike!''** teriak Snaji menyerang tetap di lehernya dan terlihat terpental ke belakang dengan sangat cepat sekali

Sanji mendarat seperti biasa nya sambil memegang rokok nya dan mengeluarkan asap rokoknya dari mulutnya

''Cih menyebalkan'' kata Sanji melihat Creuserey

Creuserey terlihat tidak diam saja, dia kemudian terlihat mengeluarkan lebih banyak sihir lagi, Sanji hanya mendesah melihat pria itu masih saja mengeluarkan sihir walaupun dia sudah tahu kalau dia tidak akan bisa mengenai nya karena kecepatan nya.

''Rasakan ini!'' teriak Creuserey dengan kesal

Sanji melihat banyak sekali serangan sihir menuju ke arah nya, dengan kaki yang terbakar, Sanji menghindari semua serangan itu dan terlihat bersiap-siap untuk menyerang lagi, Sanji berlari dengan sangat cepat dan kemudian sudah dekat dengan nya, Sanji kemudian bersiap-siap untuk menyerang

 **''Bien Cuit: Grill Shot''**

Sanji menyerang tepat di perut Creuserey, terlihat Creuserey merasakan perut nya yang terbakar begitu panas sekali, Sanji menendang Creuserey dengan begitu cepat sekali ke belakang dan kemudian menabrak bebatuan di belakang nya, dia terlihat juga memegang perutnya yang terbakar sambil kesakitan, dia juga mengeluarkan muntah darah dari mulutnya

''Oh maaf, sepertinya seranganku tadi terlalu kuat'' kata Sanji dengan santai.

Odin tertawa kecil melihat Sanji mengatakan kalau serangan nya terlalu kuat untuk Creuserey yaitu Iblis, Creuserey terlihat masih memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya

''Sialan kau Manusia...'' ucap Creuserey dengan kesal

''Sudah cukup''

Sanji dan Odin kemudian mendengar sebuah suara yang mereka kenal, mereka kemudian berbalik dan melihat kalau suara itu berasal dari Sirzechs yang sepertinya datang dari tepat ini.

''Sirzechs, dasar kau sialan'' kata Creuserey terlihat membenci Sirzechs

Sanji heran melihat pria di depan nya ini terlihat sangat membenci Sirzechs karena sesuatu.

''Creuserey, aku tidak tahu kalau kalian akan ikut campur dengan Rating Game ini, kenapa kalian melakukan nya?'' tanya Sirzechs heran

''Untuk memusnahkan Iblis seperti kalian'' kata Creuserey dengan kesal

''Kenapa?'' tanya Sanji penasaran

''Kau ingin tahu Manusia? Baiklah akan ku beri tahu, dulu sekali kami lah para Old Satan yang terkuat dari Iblis seperti kalian dan memimpin apa pun namun kemudian muncul Iblis seperti kalian yang merebut semua itu'' kata Creuserey dengan marah

''Oh jadi ini adalah perebutan kekuasaan, maaf aku tidak ada hubungan nya dengan ini'' kata Sanji terlihat tidak mau terlibat

Odin tertawa melihat perkataan dari Sanji itu yang tidak peduli

''Aku akan membunuhmu, Sirzechs!'' teriak Creuserey yang terlihat kemudian menembakan sihir ke arah Sirzechs

Sirzechs hanya terlihat mengangkat tangan nya mengeluarkan sihir pelindung, dia berhasil menangkis serangan itu. Sirzechs kemudian terlihat mengeluarkan kekuatan penghancurnya di dekat Creuserey yang kemudian menyerang Creuserey, Creuserey kemudian merasakan dirinya terkena serangan sihir yang begitu kuat sekali dan kemudian terlihat menghilang karena musnah.

''Woah kau menghancurkan nya, kau cukup sadis'' kata Sanji

''Hmmm itu kata-kata yang di keluarkan dari seorang yang sudah mematahkan lehernya dan juga menendang perutnya hingga dia memuntahkan darah?'' kata Sirzechs terlihat membalas ejekan Sanji

Sanji hanya tersenyum saja mendengarnya

''Maaf, aku tidak tahu akan terjadi seperti ini'' kata Sirzechs terlihat meminta maaf kepada Odin dan Sanji

''Tidak apa-apa'' kata Odin terlihat santai dan kemudian menyimpan senjata nya

''Baiklah, sekarang aku akan ke tempat wanita~'' kata Sanji terlihat kesenangan berlari

''Apakah tidak apa-apa membiarkan nya berlari sendirian?'' tanya Odin

''Tenang saja, dia itu kuat. Kau sudah melihatnya kan'' kata Sirzechs

Sanji terlihat berlari dengan bahagia namun terlihat ada Iblis yang akan menyerangnya dari samping

''Minggir bodoh!'' Sanji menendang Iblis itu hingga tidak sadarkan diri

Odin dan Sirzechs melihat nya hanya tersenyum dengan sweatdrop melihat Sanji.

''Aku tidak tahu kalau Khaos Brigade ikut terlibat dalam ini, ya kan Uroboros Dragon'' kata Sirzechs melihat ke salah satu bangunan

Di salah satu bangunan itu terlihat ada seorang gadis kecil yang sedang duduk di salah satu tiang nya, terlihat ada gadis kecil yang sedang melihat kearah Issei yang sedang mengamuk, dia memakai pakaian gothic dengan di depan nya terlihat terbuka, dia memakai pita berwarna hitam dan dia tersenyum entah kenapa

''Apa sebenarnya tujuan mu?'' tanya Sirzechs kepada gadis itu

Gadis kecil itu terlihat hanya terdiam saja saat Sirzechs menanyai nya, gadis itu kemudian melihat ke arah Luffy dengan tatapan menyelidiki

''Hey, apakah dia orang itu?'' tanya gadis itu balik kepada Sirzechs

Sirzechs kaget melihat kalau gadis itu melihat kearah Luffy yang bersama yang lain nya

''Jadi kau sudah tahu tentang orang dari dimensi lagi?'' tanya Sirzechs

''Ya, begitulah'' kata gadis itu

''Jadi sang Dragon God, Ophis. Apa yang kau mau?'' tanya Sirzechs

''Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dengan anak itu, aku merasakan energi sihir ku sepertinya merasakan darah dari anak itu'' kata Ophis

Sirzechs terlihat kaget mendengarnya

''Hmmm ini seperti waktu dulu, seorang pemusnah Dewa'' kata Ophis melihat Luffy

Sirzechs tambah kaget mendengarnya, dia tidak mungkin salah dengar. Sang Dragon God memanggil Luffy sebagai pemusnah Dewa, itu benar-benar sangat mengejutkan. Odin yang mendengarnya juga terlihat kaget

''Apa maksudmu?'' tanya Sirzechs

''Sirzechs!'' kemudian terlihat datang Azazel

Azazel melihat ada Odin dan Sirzechs, dia merasakan ada energi yang sangat kuat dari depan dan dia kaget melihat kalau ada makhluk yang sangat kuat di depan nya

''Bukankah dia?'' kaget Azazel

''Ya, Infinite Dragon God, Ophis'' kata Sirzechs

Azazel tidak tahu kalau ada makhluk kuat di tempat ini

''Jadi, apa maksud perkataan mu tadi, Ophis?'' tanya Sirzechs

Ophis terlihat hanya tersenyum dan kemudian berbalik

''Sang Raja, raja dari semua raja, raja yang ingin bebas melakukan apa pun, itu adalah raja dari raja'' kata Ophis

Sirzechs dan kedua orang lain nya terlihat hanya bingung mendengar perkataan dari Ophis itu

''Dengarkan aku, dia adalah orang yang berbahaya, seseorang yang di remehkan namun dia akan menjadi makhluk yang mematikan bagi makhluk di atas'' kata Ophis menunjuk ke atas

Ophis kemudian terlihat menghilang, Sirzechs dan yang lain nya terlihat hanya heran mendengar perkataan dari Ophis tadi

''Apa maksudnya, Sirzechs?'' tanya Azazel

''Aku tidak tahu, tapi yang pasti Luffy adalah orang yang begitu penting di dunia kita'' kata Sirzechs

Azazel dan Odin terlihat hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan dari Sirzechs

Terlihat sekarang ada seorang makhluk yang berbentuk seperti naga mengamuk di tengah-tengah sebuah bangunan yang hancur karena sepertinya karena kekuatan nya sendiri. Naga itu kemudian melihat kearah seseorang yang terlihat batuk di tanah sambil memegang perutnya

''Sialan Manusia itu, dia memukulku dengan keras sekali'' kata orang itu kesakitan sambil memegang perutnya yang sakit.

Orang itu kemudian melihat ke depan nya dan kaget melihat ada naga yang cukup besar berwarna merah yang terlihat marah

''Sial, kaisar naga merah'' kata Shalba terlihat kaget melihat kalau sepertinya dia marah karena sudah membunuh teman nya

Issei melihat Shalba dan kemudian terlihat menembakan laser yang sangat besar menuju ke arah Shalba, Shalba yang masih merasakan kesakitan di perutnya terlihat tidak bisa menghindari seenaknya namun dia terlihat berhasil menghindari nya namun terlihat terluka sedikit

''Sial, gara-gara pukulan bocah itu tadi perutku begitu sakit'' kata Shalba kesal sekali

Shalba kemudian melihat Issei mengeluarkan semburan laser lagi dari mulutnya, Shalba kemudian tidak tinggal diam, dia kemudian mengangkat tangan nya dan kemudian melindungi dirinya dari serangan Issei dengan sihirnya

 **Byurr!**

Issei kemudian mengeluarkan serangan yang sangat besar dari mulutnya, Shalba kemudian terlihat kaget dan kemudian terkena serangan Issei, dia masih bisa menahan nya namun kemudian terlihat sihir pelindung nya kemudian hancur dan dia terpental ke belakang dengan sangat cepat sekali

''Sial'' ucap Shalba sekarang kesal karena sangat lemah sekali bahkan untuk menghindari saja kesulitan

Shalba kemudian mengeluarkan sihir di bawah Issei dan kemudian terlihat mengangkat tangan nya, terlihat ada ledakan sihir yang sangat besar sekali di tempat Issei. Shalba terlihat tertawa melihat kalau serangan nya begitu kuat dan berpikir kalau si kaisar naga merah sudah kalah

Namun terlihat Shalba kaget melihat kalau Issei terlihat baik-baik saja dan terdengar suara mekanik

 **''Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide''**

Terdengar suara mekanik dari salah satu tangan Issei, terlihat ledakan itu terserap di tangan Issei

 **''Release''**

Issei terlihat menembakan energi sihir yang sangat kuat sekali ke arah Shalba dan terlihat Shalba terkena serangan itu dan kemudian terpental sambil melihat ke arah Issei dengan kesal dan marah

Terlihat beberapa orang dari jauh melihat mereka berdua yang sedang bertarung itu, mereka adalah Luffy, Zoro, Rias dan para peerage nya juga dan terlihat juga ada seorang wanita yang sedang duduk dengan santai di salah satu batu

''Apa yang harus kita lakukan?'' tanya Rias dengan kebingungan

''Entahlah, aku rasa kita harus melakukan cara penenangan'' kata Zoro yang terlihat bersiap-siap untuk menggunakan pedang nya

''Sepertinya kau benar, Zoro'' terlihat Luffy juga bersiap-siap juga

 **Buak!**

''Jangan melakukan hal sembrono seperti itu'' ucap Koneko memukul mereka berdua

Kepala Luffy dan Zoro terlihat tertancap di tanah sambil terlihat mengeluarkan asap karena pukulan Koneko yang cukup kuat itu, Rias dan yang lain nya terlihat tersenyum melihat mereka berdua sedangkan Amaterasu terlihat hanya terheran melihat kedua laki-laki itu sepertinya tidak memiliki harga diri lagi di depan wanita seperti itu.

Amaterasu kemudian mengangkat tangan nya ke belakang dan kemudian menembakan cahaya yang sangat terang ke arah para Iblis yang ingin menyerang mereka, Rias dan yang lain nya terlihat kagum dengan serangan Amaterasu itu

''Sebaiknya kalian cepat memikirkan bagaimana cara menyelamatkan teman kalian namun kalau kalian ingin meminta tolong kepadaku, aku hanya akan berpikir menenangkan nya dengan cara kekerasan'' kata Amaterasu dengan santai

''Sudah kuduga kita harus melakukan itu'' kata Luffy terlihat setuju dengan Amaterasu

''Tidak, kita tidak harus menggunakan cara kekerasan. Pasti ada cara untuk membuat Issei tenang dan menjadi seperti semula'' kata Rias terlihat melindungi pion nya itu.

''Tapi bagaimana, kita tidak tahu cara nya'' kata Akeno dengan kebingungan juga

Mereka kemudian terlihat memikirkan bagaimana cara nya membuat Issei seperti semula, namun pikiran mereka terlihat kacau memikirkan kalau mereka sudah kehilangan salah satu teman yaitu Asia. Mereka benar-benar tidak tahu cara melewati masalah ini dimana mereka merasakan panik dan kesedihan yang begitu sedih.

Luffy dan Zoro terlihat hanya terdiam melihat mereka semua, Luffy sudah tahu apa rasanya kehilangan seorang teman, dia sudah kehilangan beberapa teman dan seorang kakak. Luffy kemudian melihat ke depan melihat mereka dengan tatapan tegas

''Dengar, jika tidak ada cara lain untuk menenangkan Issei maka aku akan melakukan nya dengna kekerasan'' kata Luffy terlihat memutar lengan nya untuk pemanasan.

''Jangan Luffy-kun, Issei sudah merasakan sakit kehilangan seorang teman di tambah dia pasti tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya'' kata Akeno

''Jika memang seperti itu, maka aku akan mengambil risiko sekarang dari pada nanti'' kata Luffy terlihat berjalan ke depan

''Tunggu mortal, aku tahu kau memiliki kekuatan hebat ataupun kekuatan misterius tapi kau tidak mungkin begitu mudah nya melakukan apa yang barusan kau katakan itu. Apa yang terjadi jika kau tidak sengaja membuat dia terluka parah dan kemudian membunuh nya?'' tanya Amaterasu melihat Luffy

Luffy berbalik melihat ke arah Amaterasu sambil memikirkan apa yang barusan dia katakan tadi.

''Dia benar, Luffy'' kata Zoro terlihat setuju

Luffy sekarang terlihat mengerti dengan perkataan dari Amaterasu tadi, mereka sekarang pun terdiam lagi memikirkan bagaimana cara menyelamatkan Issei dari kemarahannya itu.

''Woah sepertinya kalian mengalami masalah''

Kemudian terdengar sebuah suara yang begitu mereka kenal, mereka kemudian melihat kalau pemilik suara itu adalah Vali dan terlihat bersama para teman-teman nya yang ada di belakang nya. Namun terlihat kalau salah satu teman Vali yang bernama Arthur itu terlihat menggendong seorang gadis

Rias dan yang lain nya kemudian kaget melihat siapa gadis yang di gendong oleh Arthur itu, dia adalah Asia yang terlihat tidak sadarkan diri

''Asia!'' kaget Rias

Semua orang terlihat kaget melihat Arthur menggendong Asia, Luffy dan Zoro kaget karena mereka sudah melihat kalau Asia sudah di bunuh oleh pria yang di lawan Issei sekarang

''Bagaimana dia bisa hidup?'' tanya Luffy heran

''Aku menemukan nya di celah dimensi'' kata Arthur sambil terlihat menyerahkan Asia kepada Zoro.

Luffy hanya terlihat bingung mendengarnya bersama juga Zoro, mereka tidak tahu kalau orang di dunia ini bisa hidup lagi.

Zoro terlihat kesal karena harus menggendong seorang wanita dan di tambah dia telanjang.

Rias dan para peeragenya kemudian menuju ke arah Zoro dan Asia

''Asia! Apakah kau tidak apa-apa?'' tanya Rias dengan panik

''Dia sepertinya tidak sadarkan diri, tenang saja dia tidak apa-apa'' kata Vali

Zoro terlihat melihat ke arah Kiba berpikir dia mau menggendongnya akan tetapi terlihat Kiba hanya terdiam saja

''Kenapa kau diam, cepat gendong wanita ini!'' teriak Zoro kesal

''Oh maaf Zoro-san, tubuh ku masih terluka jadi aku berpikir kalau kau harus menggendong nya'' kata Kiba

''Yang benar saja!'' teriak Zoro kesal karena harus menggendong seorang wanita

''Kenapa kau ribut sekali, apakah kau sama sekali tidak pernah menyentuh wanita telanjang?'' tanya Vali

Zoro terlihat hanya menahan kesal mendengar perkataan dari Vali itu, Luffy dari tadi melihat Vali dengan tatapan bengong

''Ahh! kau kan pria yang melawan Issei dan yang mencuri serigala raksasa itu!" teriak Luffy baru tahu

''KAU BARU MENYADARI NYA, YA?!'' teriak mereka semua kecuali Vali dan teman-teman nya

Vali terlihat memakai wajah sweatdrop nya melihat sifat Luffy itu yang memiliki otak yang sangat lemot sekali, Kuroka terlihat tertawa kecil melihat sifat Luffy itu, Vali mendesah dan kemudian melihat ke depan.

''Aku tidak tahu kalau orang kuat sepertimu ternyata memiliki sifat polos dan kekanak-kanakan seperti itu'' kata Vali dengan gaya santai nya

''Hey kau mengejek ku!" Luffy terlihat kesal

''Sudahlah Luffy, jika kau ingin melawan nya nanti saja'' kata Zoro yang masih menggendong Asia

''Hmmm Zoro-san, biar aku saja yang menggendong Asia'' kata Akeno

Zoro yang mendengarnya terlihat kaget karena tidak memikirkan itu dari tadi, Zoro kemudian menyerahkan Asia kepada Akeno. Koneko terlihat dari tadi melihat kakak perempuan yaitu Kuroka yang terlihat melihat dirinya juga sambil tersenyum

''Apakah kau masih marah?'' tanya Kuroka

''Tidak, aku tidak marah sama sekali'' kata Koneko

Kuroka terlihat heran dengan perkataan dari Koneko itu, apakah ada sesuatu yang merubah dirinya itu sehingga dia terlihat tidak menatap dirinya dengan tatapan kebencian dan marah

''Jadi apakah kau tahu bagaimana cara nya membuat Issei tenang?'' tanya Rias

''Tentu saja, dengan cara kekerasan'' kata Vali

''Sudah kuduga kalau kita harus menggunakan cara kekerasan'' kata Luffy sekarang semakin percaya dengan cara itu

Rias dan yang lain nya terlihat terbengong melihat kalau Luffy ingin sekali menghajar seseorang walaupun itu teman nya sendiri, apakah di pikiran nya selalu saja menyelesaikan masalah dengan cara kekerasan?

Rias mendesah karena sepertinya tidak ada cara lain lagi

''Kalau begitu, baiklah'' kata Rias

''Bagus'' kata Vali

Vali kemudian terlihat maju ke depan, Luffy dan Zoro yang terlihat ingin bersiap-siap kemudian terlihat terhenti melihat Vali

''Apa yang akan kau lakukan?'' tanya Luffy heran melihat Vali

''Aku yang akan menenangkan nya, kalian diam saja'' kata Vali dengan santai.

Luffy dan Zoro terlihat tidak senang mendengarnya, dia terlihat begitu meremehkan mereka dan Luffy dan Zoro tidak suka di remehkan.

''Aku ikut'' kata Luffy

''Aku juga'' ucap Zoro

''Luffy-kun, Zoro-san, sebaiknya kalian tidak ikut'' kata Akeno

Luffy dan Zoro kemudian terlihat berbalik dengan wajah cemberut mereka karena di cegah oleh Akeno

''Kenapa?'' tanya Luffy

''Kalian sudah bertarung dengan cukup dan kami membutuhkan bantuan kalian'' kata Akeno

Luffy dan Zoro melihat mereka semua yang terlihat kelelahan karena bertarung melawan para Iblis sebelum nya, Luffy dan Zoro terlihat mendesah karena itu adalah kesalahan mereka karena sudah meninggalkan mereka

''Baiklah kalau begitu'' kata Zoro kembali menyarungkan pedang nya

''Baik'' Luffy kemudian terlihat duduk di salah satu batu sambil memakai wajah cemberut nya

Yang lain nya hanya tersenyum melihat Luffy cemberut

''Lain kali kau pasti akan bertarung dengan orang yang kuat, Luffy'' kata Rias

''Ya, aku berharap seperti itu'' kata Luffy

Vali kemudian menggunakan armor naga nya dan kemudian sayap nya, dia kemudian dengan cepat terbang sekali

''Woah dia cepat sekali'' kata Luffy kaget

''Ya, itu cukup hebat'' kata Zoro

Vali terlihat terbang menghampiri Issei yang terlihat masih melawan Shalba namun terlihat Shalba sudah kehabisan sihir

''Sialan kau kaisar naga merah!" teriak Shalba yang terlihat mengeluarkan sihir lagi menyerang Issei

Issei lagi-lagi menyerap energi itu dan terlihat akan menyerangnya ke arah Shalba, Issei kemudian mengeluarkan serangan sihir yang sangat besar sekali ke arah Shalba. Shalba yang melihat nya hanya bisa kaget karena berpikir kalau dia tidak akan bisa menghindarinya

''Sialan, terkutuklah kau kaisar naga merah!'' teriak Shalba di saat-saat dia akan terkena serangan Issei

Shalba terlihat terkena serangan dari Issei dan terlihat langsung hancur berkeping-keping yang arti nya sudah bertemu dengan ajal nya. Issei terlihat masih mengaum marah walaupun sudah melihat Shalba sudah mati

Vali yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dan terlihat mengucapkan kata-kata, tubuh nya terlihat tiba-tiba saja menjadi lebih besar sama seperti Issei, dia terlihat seperti berevolusi sama seperti Issei

''Baiklah, saatnya kau tenang'' kata Vali

Vali kemudian terlihat mencoba untuk menyerang Issei namun terlihat Issei menangkis serangan dari Vali

''Kau ternyata masih bisa mengendalikan tubuhmu walaupun sekarang kau sudah terlihat tidak sadarkan diri'' kata Vali

Vali kemudian terlihat menendang Issei dan terlihat armor di samping Issei kemudian retak karena tendangan Vali, Vali kemudian terlihat ingin menembakan serangan sihir akan tetapi terlihat kalau Issei sepertinya bisa menggunakan Sacred Gear Vali yang ada di dirinya juga

Vali yang merasakan energi nya yang di serap kemudian terlihat maju ke depan dan kemudian menyeruduk Issei, Issei kemudian terlihat terpental dengan cukup jauh sekali karena serangan Vali itu. Vali kemudian terlihat menembakan kan banyak sekali laser kepada Issei, Issei kemudian terkena serangan itu dan terlihat armor nya semakin lama semakin hancur.

Vali kemudian terlihat memegang kepala Issei dan kemudian terlihat membanting nya ke tanah hingga helm nya kemudian tambah hancur, Issei kemudian terlihat langsung di tendang dengan sangat kuat oleh Vali

''Hmm kau masih belum bisa mengontrol kekuatan mu'' kata Vali melihat ke arah Issei

Issei terlihat kesakitan dan tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa karena masih lepas kendali, Vali terlihat bersiap-siap untuk mengeluarkan serangan berikutnya namun

 **''Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide''**

Terdengar suara mekanik dari Issei yang terlihat menyerap serangan sihir dari Vali, Vali terlihat kesal karena kekuatan nya sendiri benar-benar begitu menyebalkan. Vali kemudian terlihat memukul tepat di wajah Issei untuk membuatnya lengah dulu agar tidak bisa menyerap sihir nya

Vali kemudian memegang kaki Issei dan kemudian melempar Issei ke arah bebatuan dan terlihat Issei merasakan sakit karena terkena bebetuan. Vali kemudian terlihat akan menyelesaikan ini

''Sadarlah, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan ku jika kekuatanmu yang malah menguasaimu'' kata Vali

Vali kemudian menembakan serangan sihir yang sangat kuat sekali mengenai Issei, Issei terlihat merasakan sekujur tubuh nya merasakan sakit yang begitu sakit. Armor Issei kemudian terlihat hancur dan kemudian terjatuh di depan Vali, Vali yang melihat nya terlihat melihat Issei berpikir apakah dia sudah tidak sadarkan diri

''Sepertinya sudah selesai'' kata Zoro melihat pertarungan itu

''Issei!'' Rias kemudian terlihat terbang menuju pion nya itu

Yang lain nya kemudian terlihat mengikuti Rias dari belakang, Akeno masih terlihat menggendong Asia.

''Issei! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" tanya Rias kepada Issei

''Dia tidak apa-apa, dia hanya kelelahan'' kata Vali yang terlihat menjadi seperti semula

Rias terlihat melihat kearah Issei dan terlihat kelelahan sambil menarik nafas, dia terlihat masih memejamkan mata nya, Issei kemudian membuka matanya dan kemudian terlihat melihat ke arah Rias

''Bucho'' kata Issei melihat orang yang pertama kali yang dia lihat

''Issei, syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa'' kata Rias melihat Issei

Issei terlihat masih kelelahan karena kekuatan nya yang lepas kontrol itu, dia kemudian terlihat memaksakan untuk bangun dan kemudian melihat ke arah yang lain nya

''Kalian semua'' kata Issei

''Hey Issei, kenapa kau tadi seperti itu?'' tanya Luffy heran

''Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku hanya merasakan marah lalu aku seperti tidak sadarkan diri'' kata Issei menjelaskan

Luffy hanya terdiam agak mengerti karena otak nya memiliki proses lama untuk berpikir, mereka semua terlihat lega melihat Issei. Issei kemudian melihat ke arah Akeno dan kemudian kaget karena dia menggendong seseorang yang sangat dia kenal

''Asia!'' teriak Issei

Issei kemudian menuju ke arah Asia dan kemudian melihat nya, dia melihat Asia yang terlihat tertidur dengan nyenyak

''Dia tidak apa-apa, dia hanya pingsan'' kata Kiba

Issei tersenyum dengan senang karena Asia ternyata tidak meninggalkan mereka, Issei kemudian melihat ke arah Vali dan kemudian kaget

''Vali'' kaget Issei

''Jadi kau sudah sadar, baguslah, aku tidak mau rival ku akan mati sekarang'' kata Vali

''Bagaimana bisa kau disini?'' tanya Issei

''Aku sudah lama disini, untuk menyadarkanmu'' kata Vali

Issei hanya kaget mendengar perkataan dari Vali, Issei juga melihat kalau ada para teman-teman Vali juga

''Kau pasti bertanya-tanya, kenapa aku ingin menjadi kuat'' kata Vali

Issei terlihat hanya mendengarkan apa yang akan di bicarakan oleh Vali

''Karena dia'' kata Vali

Tak lama kemudian terlihat ada sesuatu yang muncul tepat di mana Vali menunjuk, terlihat ada naga yang sangat besar sekali tiba-tiba saja terbang lewat di depan mereka, jarak mereka dengan nya terlihat sangat jauh tapi mereka bisa melihat naga itu dengan jelas

''Itukan...'' kaget Rias

''Ya, Great Red'' kata Vali

Issei hanya kaget melihat naga itu yang begitu besar sekali, lebih besar dari Ddraig, dia begitu besar hingga mereka bisa melihatnya dengan jelas

''Dia kebetulan melewati celah dimensi ini'' kata Vali

Issei dan yang lain nya hanya kaget melihat naga itu yang begitu besar sekali, Luffy dan Zoro terlihat kaget juga melihat naga itu yang begitu besar sekali.

''Woah, naga itu besar sekali'' kata Luffy dengan kaget dan juga senang

''Hmmmm itu lebih besar dari naga yang kita lawan di Punk Hazard saat itu'' kata Zoro

''Ya benar'' kata Luffy

Vali hanya tertarik mendengar perkataan dari Luffy dan Zoro tadi.

''Aku akan mengalahkan nya'' kata Vali melihat ke arah Great Red dengan ambisi yang begitu besar

Issei hanya melihat Vali dengan rasa pengertian, dia bisa mengerti maksud dari Vali yaitu untuk menjadi kuat

''Red Great''

Kemudian terdengar suara wanita, mereka kemudian melihat di samping mereka ada seorang gadis kecil sedang duduk di bebatuan dengan santai, dia melihat ke arah Great Red.

''Siapa dia?'' tanya Zoro kaget

''Ophis'' kata Vali

''Siapa?'' tanya Luffy lagi

''Sang Dragon God'' tambah Vali

Semua orang yang mendengarnya terlihat kaget karena tidak tahu kalau gadis kecil di samping mereka ini

''Aku akan akan kembali ke Dimensional Gap, aku akan kembali ke tempat keheningan, rumahku'' kata Ophis menunjuk ke arah Great Red

Issei dan yang lain nya terlihat hanya terdiam saja melihat gadis kecil itu, Issei masih tidak percaya kalau gadis kecil ini adalah naga legenda. Ophis kemudian berbalik dan kemudian melihat ke arah Luffy

Luffy yang di tatap terlihat hanya heran, Ophis kemudian berdiri dan kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah Luffy. Ophis melihat ke arah Luffy dengan tatapan datar namun ada sebuah senyuman kecil

''Aku bertemu dengan salah satu D, aku tidak kalau aku akan bertemu dengan keturunan nya'' kata Ophis melihat Luffy

Luffy terlihat hanya terdiam dengan perkataan dari Ophis, dia hanya bingung. Ophis kemudian terlihat memegang pipi Luffy membuat Rias dan yang lain nya terlihat kaget melihat mereka

Tak lama kemudian terlihat Luffy merasakan kalau Haki nya tiba-tiba saja meluap-luap keluar, Luffy kemudian tidak sengaja mengeluarkan Haki Penakluk nya. Rias dan yang lain nya terlihat merasakan tekanan yang sangat kuat sekali, Vali juga merasakan tekanan itu namun dia terlihat menahan nya, Zoro terlihat hanya terdiam saja karena sudah tahu apa itu.

Tekanan itu terus-menerus tidak berhenti-henti sehingga membuat Rias dan yang lain nya tidak sanggup menahan tekanan itu terus-menerus, bebatuan yang ada di sekitar mereka terlihat ada yang retak dan ada juga yang terpental menjauh

''Tekanan ini kuat sekali'' kata Rias

''Aku merasakan kepala ku pusing'' kata Koneko

Ophis terlihat melepaskan pipi Luffy dan kemudian tersenyum

''Sudah kuduga, kau memiliki aura raja'' kata Ophis tersenyum

''Hmmmmm apa yang kau lakukan tadi dan kenapa kau melakukan itu?'' tanya Luffy

''Aku membuat aura di tubuh mu untuk keluar sedikit namun saat mengeluarkan nya sedikit saja, kau sudah membuat tekanan di sekitar kita begitu kuat sekali, itu adalah kekuatan seorang raja'' kata Ophis

Luffy hanya terdiam saja sedangkan Rias dan yang lain nya yang merasakan tekanan itu sudah menghilang terlihat tenang

''Kekuatan ini, kekuatan ini sama dengan orang itu'' kata Vali mengingat seseorang

 _''Kau benar Vali, anak baru itu''_ kata Albion

Ophis kemudian terlihat berbalik

''Jadi, apakah kau mau menjadi raja di dunia ini?'' tanya Ophis

Luffy terlihat kaget mendengarnya namun kemudian dia terlihat tersenyum

''Tidak, aku tidak mau menjadi raja disini. Aku mau menjadi Raja Bajak Laut!'' teriak Luffy dengan ambisi nya

Zoro terlihat hanya memegang jidatnya mendengar kapten nya membeberkan hal yang sangat penting bagi nya, Rias dan para peeragenya terlihat hanya tertawa gerogi mendengar perkataan dari Luffy tadi

Vali dan teman-teman nya hanya heran mendengar perkataan dari Luffy

''Menjadi raja bajak laut? Apa itu?'' tanya Kuroka heran

''Entahlah'' ucap Bikou heran

Arthur terlihat hanya membetulkan kacamata nya sambil terlihat tertarik dengan perkataan anak itu tadi

''Hmmmmmm'' terlihat Zoro sulit untuk menjelaskan

Ophis hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari Luffy

''Ya itu terserahmu namun kau harus tahu, dalam dirimu adalah darah yang sangat berbahaya, orang yang memiliki takdir yang begitu unik, dan kau adalah seorang kandidat'' kata Ophis dengan tersenyum melihat Luffy

Luffy terlihat hanya dan bingung mendengar perkataan dari Ophis tadi

''Baiklah, sepertinya kita harus kembali'' kata Ophis memerintahkan

''Baiklah'' Arthur kemudian terlihat mengeluarkan pedang nya dan kemudian membuka dimensi gap

''Kita akan bertemu lagi, Monkey D. Luffy'' kata Ophis sambil tersenyum

Ophis kemudian terlihat berjalan masuk ke dalam dimensi gap, di susul oleh Arthur dan kemudian Bikou

''Shirone, aku pergi dulu'' kata Kuroka terlihat pamit

''Dan orang disana'' Kuroka kemudian menunjuk Luffy. ''Kau orang yang sangat menarik sekali'' kata Kuroka

Luffy hanya terlihat terdiam mendengar perkataan dari Kuroka itu. Kuroka kemudian masuk ke dalam dimensi gap dan kemudian terlihat yang terakhir adalah Vali

''Dengar rivalku, lain kali jangan termakan dengan kekuatan mu itu'' kata Vali terlihat memberi saran

Vali kemudian masuk ke dalam dimensi gap itu, kemudian terlihat tiba-tiba menghilang dengan sangat cepat sekali.

''Apakah ini semua sudah berakhir?'' tanya Rias

''Sepertinya begitu dan aku sangat lelah sekali'' kata Akeno terlihat kelelahan

''Baiklah, ayo kita kembali'' kata Zoro

Issei terlihat hanya memeluk Asia dengan senang dan terlihat masih tidak sadarkan diri, mereka semua terlihat tersenyum senang melihat Asia ternyata masih hidup

''Hey kalian semua!'' terdengar sebuah suara panggilan

Terlihat kalau ada Sanji yang sedang berlari dengan sangat cepat sekali menuju ke arah mereka dengan senang nya

''Apakah kalian tidak apa-apa~?'' tanya Sanji dengan nada nya kepada para wanita

''Kami tidak apa-apa, Sanji-san'' kata Akeno

''Baguslah, aku pikir kalian-eeeeeeh! Bukankah itu Asia-chuan?'' tanya Sanji kaget melihat Asia

''Ya seperti itu lah'' kata Rias

''Tapi, kita sudah melihat kalau dia sudah terbunuh oleh pria keparat tadi'' kata Sanji dengan kaget

''Ya namun dia di temukan oleh Vali'' kata Luffy

''Vali? Siapa dia?'' tanya Sanji

''Sudahlah, nanti aku akan menceritakan semua nya. Sekarang kita harus kembali'' kata Rias

Mereka semua terlihat setuju untuk kembali ke tempat yang lebih baik dan menceritakan semua ini kepada Sanji

Rias hanya masih penasaran dengan perkataan dari Ophis tadi tentang Luffy, bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui nama lengkap Luffy? Apakah dia mengetahui sesuatu tentang Luffy? Rias hanya terlihat merasakan penasaran yang begitu besar sekali.

Akeno kemudian terlihat membuat sihir teleport untuk mereka semua

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Maaf kalau lama karena saya sangat sibuk di tambah sakit, tapi syukurlah saya berhasil mengerjakan bab ini. Dan kalian tahu bagaimana kehidupan saat kalian sudah dewasa**

 **Maaf kalau chapter nya bosan**

 **Saatnya membalas Review**

 **Austrintristan16: Kalau di bab ini mereka tidak akan bertemu dan untuk Luffy yang akan melawan Dewa, itu akan terjadi namun Dewa mana itu rahasia :v**

 **Dreadlord 76: Luffy berhati-hati dalam menggunakan Haki nya, menggunakan Haki penakluk juga menguras haki nya, dia masih lebih suka menggunakan fisik nya terlebih dahulu.**

 **Pain Overture: Terima kasih dukungan nya**

 **Guest: Oke !**

 **DamViBritannia: Terima kasih, Luffy dan Sairoarg memiliki persamaan yang sama dalam pertarungan mereka, Yup mereka akan segera bertarung**

 **Ale: Gracias**

 **Ale 2: Sí, Garp puede ser muy bueno para entrar, lo veremos en el futuro. Y también estoy de acuerdo con usted, hay muchos crossover DxD de One Piece y High School pero no usan los caracteres originales, gracias por la Revisión**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah baca dan Review**

 **Jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan Review seperti biasa**

 **Salam Author**


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda & Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **warning :Non Canon, dll**

* * *

 **PERASAAN YANG ANEH**

 **DI HUTAN DI UNDERWORLD**

''Luffy senpai, apakah kau yakin dengan begini aku akan kuat?'' tanya Koneko

Terlihat sekarang Luffy dan Koneko sedang berhadapan-hadapan satu sama lain nya. Mereka terlihat sepertinya sedang bertarung, Koneko terlihat kelelahan saat melawan Luffy

''Baiklah, bersiaplah Neko'' kata Luffy terlihat ingin menyerang Koneko

Koneko melihat kalau Luffy sepertinya ingin menyerangnya dengan pukulan gum-gum pistol, Koneko terlihat tidak mau menghindarinya dan malah terlihat mencoba untuk menangkis serangan dari Luffy. Namun Koneko terlihat kesulitan saat menahan pukulan Luffy itu sehingga terlihat dia mundur ke belakang.

Luffy menarik tangan nya dan kemudian melihat ke arah Koneko dengan kagum karena berhasil menangkis pukulan nya walaupun dia terlihat mundur kebalakang

''Huft, huft, huft'' nafas Koneko terlihat kelelahan

''Baiklah, sekarang aku akan mulai lebih serius'' kata Luffy terlihat maju ke depan dengan sangat cepat

Koneko kaget melihat kecepatan Luffy yang sangat cepat walaupun tanpa **Gear Second nya**. Luffy kemudian mencoba memukul Koneko dan Koneko menghindari pukulan Luffy dengan cukup cepat, Luffy kemudian terlihat ingin menendang Koneko, Koneko mengetahui itu dan kemudian terlihat mundur kebelakang namun

 **''Gomu-Gomu No Muchi!''** teriak Luffy menendang Koneko

Koneko kemudian melompat ke atas namun terlihat Luffy mengetahui itu dan kemudian menyerang Koneko dengan tangan nya, Koneko terlihat ternyata masih bisa menghindari pukulan Luffy walaupun di udara. Koneko mencoba menendang Luffy dan Luffy mencoba untuk menahan serangan dari Koneko itu dan merasakan kalau serangan Koneko ternyata cukup kuat juga

''Woah, kau cukup kuat sekali Neko'' kata Luffy terlihat tersenyum senang melihat kekuatan Koneko yang meningkat

Koneko kemudian melompat kembali dan kemudian memukul Luffy lagi di tambah dengan kekuatan alam nya, Luffy terlihat mundur ke belakang dan kemudian terpental ke belakang. Luffy melihat ke arah Koneko sambil tersenyum semangat

''Sekarang bagaimana dengan ini'' kata Luffy terlihat maju ke depan

Koneko kemudian terlihat ingin menangkis serangan dari Luffy

 **''Gomu-Gomu no Bazzoka!"** teriak Luffy memukul Koneko

Koneko mundur ke belakang dengan cukup cepat dan terlihat kalau dia cukup berhasil menahan serangan itu dengan cukup mudah. Koneko kemudian mendorong Luffy ke belakang dan terlihat kalau Luffy mundur kebelakang.

Koneko tidak diam lagi, dia kemudian terlihat menggunakan kaki nya untuk menendang Luffy dan terlihat Luffy menahan tendangan Luffy akan tetapi terlihat kalau serangan Koneko begitu kuat sehingga dia terpental ke belakang dengan cepat sekali. Koneko terlihat tersenyum melihat kalau dia berhasil membuat senpai nya terpental

''Woah kau benar-benar semakin kuat ya'' kata Luffy keluar dari abu yang di sekelilingnya, Koneko melihat kalau Luffy baik-baik saja tanpa ada nya luka.

''Kalau begitu aku harus menggunakan ini'' kata Luffy yang kemudian mengangkat tangan nya dan kemudian memompanya. **''Gear Second''** kata Luffy

Tubuh Luffy kemudian mengeluarkan asap dan kulitnya berwarna merah muda, Luffy tersenyum melihat Koneko yang kemudian sangat berhati-hati sekarang. Koneko berhati-hati karena sudah tahu dengan kekuatan Luffy yang ini di mana dia begitu cepat sekali dan benar saja, Koneko kemudian merasakan kalau Luffy tiba-tiba saja menghilang dan muncul di belakangnya, Koneko kaget tidak tahu kalau dia akan begitu cepatnya ada di belakangnya

Koneko dengan cepat berbalik dan mencoba untuk memukul Luffy namun Luffy hanya menghilang lagi dengan begitu cepatnya, Koneko kaget melihat kecepatan Luffy itu yang begitu cepat.

''Coba tahan ini''

Koneko melihat ke belakangnya terlihat Luffy sudah mengangkat tangan kirinya dan bersiap-siap menyerang dengan tangan kanan nya. Koneko kemudian mempersiapkan tangan nya untuk menangkis serangan Luffy

 **''Gomu-Gomu no Jet Pistol!"**

Luffy memukul dengan begitu cepatnya hingga tangan nya tidak terlihat memukul sama sekali karena begitu cepatnya. Koneko menyadari kalau serangan Luffy yang ini sepertinya tidak akan bisa dia tahan karena daya dorongnya yang begitu kuat, dan benar saja. Koneko terlihat terpental dengan begitu cepat ke belakang saat serangan Luffy mengenai dirinya.

Koneko menabrak pohon di belakangnya dan kemudian terjatuh, dia menarik nafas kelelahan dan merasakan sakit di punggungnya. Luffy yang melihatnya hanya diam saja menunggu Koneko untuk berdiri. Koneko mencoba untuk berdiri dan ingin melawan Luffy lagi

''Bagus, kau memiliki semangat yang kuat. Shishishishi'' tawa Luffy melihat Koneko

Luffy dengan cepat maju ke depan dan ingin menyerang Koneko namun Luffy melihat kalau sepertinya Koneko benar-benar sangat kelelahan. Luffy berhenti di depan Koneko sehingga membuat Koneko kaget karena Luffy sudah ada di depan nya tanpa dia sadari

''Baiklah, sepertinya latihan hari ini selesai'' kata Luffy

''Tapi senpai, aku merasa belum kuat'' kata Koneko

''Kau akan kuat dengan memakai proses sama sepertiku'' kata Luffy tersenyum melihat Koneko

Koneko hanya mengangguk mengerti dengan perkataan dari Luffy. Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju ke salah satu pohon yang terlihat ada dua air mineral di bawahnya. Luffy dan Koneko mengambil satu-satu air mineral itu dan kemudian meminum nya

''Sekarang kita harus kembali'' kata Luffy

''Baiklah Luffy senpai'' kata Koneko

Mereka mengambil barang-barang mereka dan kemudian terlihat berjalan menuju ke tempat mereka yaitu rumah keluarga Gremory. Mereka benar-benar lelah saat Rating Game saat itu dan kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali ke bumi, namun Sirzechs memanggil mereka ke Underworld karena ada yang ingin dia tanyakan kepada Rias

Luffy dan Koneko memutuskan untuk berlatih di sebuah hutan untuk melatih kekuatan mereka, dan begitulah ceritanya hingga sekarang. Mereka berdua terlihat berjalan dengan santai keluar dari hutan namun Luffy dan Koneko merasakan sesuatu di atas salah satu pohon

''Woah, kalian sepertinya benar-benar bersenang-senang satu sama lain'' kata seorang wanita yang berdiri di salah satu pohon.

''Ah Ama'' kata Luffy mengenal wanita itu

Wanita itu terlihat kesal dan kemudian turun dari pohon itu dan kemudian melihat ke arah Luffy

''Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, mortal'' kata Amaterasu terlihat kesal

Luffy hanya tersenyum mendengarnya sedangkan Koneko terdiam saja namun kemudian dia tersenyum melihat mereka sepertinya cukup akrab satu sama lain nya

''Hahahahaha kau memang wanita yang aneh, Ama'' kata Luffy terlihat bercanda

''Jangan memanggilku wanita aneh, justru kaulah yang aneh'' kata Amaterasu kesal

Luffy hanya tersenyum saja dan kemudian dia terlihat merasakan ada nya seseorang lagi yang terbang menuju ke arah mereka yang begitu cepatnya. Amaterasu dan Koneko terlihat bersiap-siap melakukan sesuatu jika itu memang adalah musuh akan tetapi terlihat...

''Papa!''

Terlihat Lulu yang terbang menggunakan sayapnya kemudian dengan cepat memeluk Luffy sehingga Luffy terjatuh ke bawah tanah. Luffy terlihat sesak nafas saat Lulu memeluk wajah nya sedangkan Lulu hanya tertawa kecil dan senang

''Hey-Hey kau bisa membunuh ayahmu sendiri'' kata Amaterasu

Lulu kemudian melepas Luffy dan kemudian melompat berdiri dan tersenyum menunjukan giginya yang putih. Luffy terlihat menarik nafas dengan lega

''Aku pikir aku akan mati'' kata Luffy

Koneko tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari Luffy yang mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh tapi membuatnya tersenyum, Luffy berdiri dan kemudian melihat kearah Lulu

''Kenapa kau memeluku tiba-tiba seperti itu?'' tanya Luffy

''Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan papa'' kata Lulu sambil menaruh jari telunjuk nya di bibirnya dan tangan kirinya ada di belakang nya membuatnya memiliki kesan imut.

Luffy hanya mendesah pasrah melihat putrinya itu, dia sama sekali tidak berpikir akan memiliki putri yang akan seperti ini, begitu bersemangat dan juga begitu banyak bergerak, tapi dia tidak menyalahkanya karena dia juga adalah orang yang seperti itu

Amaterasu hanya terlihat terdiam sambil mendesah pasrah, dia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau anak bodoh seperti Luffy akan memiliki seorang putri yang imut. Dia benar-benar yakin kalau di dunia ini terkadang bisa saja terjadi sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal

''Ayo kita kembali'' kata Amaterasu

Luffy dan yang lain nya hanya mengangguk mengerti, mereka berempat kemudian berjalan dengan santai menuju ke mansion Gremory.

''Kemana saja kau, Ama?'' tanya Luffy penasaran

''Aku? Aku sedang berjalan-jalan melihat-lihat Underworld dan aku merasa kalau tempat ini ternyata tidak terlalu buruk juga'' kata Amaterasu dengan tersenyum

Luffy hanya tersenyum mendengar kalau Amaterasu menyukai Underworld dan dia juga ingin sekali menuju ke tempat Amaterasu yaitu Shinto, dia berpikir apakah di sana banyak sekali makanan. Koneko hanya terdiam sambil melihat mereka berbicara satu sama lain nya dan Lulu terlihat tersenyum sambil berlari-lari ke sana kemari dengan begitu senangnya, terkadang dia juga melihat bunga dan terlihat heboh melihat bunga itu memiliki warna yang sangat unik.

Koneko hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah putri senpai nya itu, mereka kemudian terlihat sudah sampai di kota dan kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Luffy dan yang lain nya kemudian melihat kalau ada Ravel di depan mereka yang terlihat di depan toko. Karena penasaran mereka kemudian mendatangi Ravel

''Yooo gadis burung'' kata Luffy memanggil Ravel

Ravel kaget mendengar kalau ada yang memanggil nya, dia kemudian melihat ke sampingnya dan melihat Luffy bersama ketiga teman wanita nya.

''Hmmm Luffy-sama, Amaterasu-sama'' kata Ravel kaget melihat Luffy dan Amaterasu

''Yooo apa kabar?'' tanya Luffy

''Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih sudah bertanya'' kata Ravel tersenyum kepada Luffy

Amaterasu penasaran melihat kalau Ravel berdiri di toko di samping mereka dari tadi

''Kenapa kau berdiri di depan toko ini?'' tanya Amaterasu

''Hmmm aku hanya ingin membeli sesuatu'' kata Ravel menjawab

''Lalu kenapa kau hanya berdiam di luar saja?'' tanya Lulu

''Aku hanya berpikir apakah yang harus aku beli untuk ulang tahun kakak ku'' kata Ravel

Luffy dan yang lain nya kemudian kaget mendengar kalau Raiser terlihat berulang tahun sebentar lagi, Lulu hanya bingung mendengar nama asing itu karena dia tidak hafal dengan nama-nama keluarga Iblis kelas atas di Undeworld, dia bahkan sering melupakan nya karena terlalu malas

''Hmmm jadi dia ulang tahun ya, kenapa kau tidak membelikanya saja daging?'' tanya Luffy memberi saran

''Dia tidak seperti mu, Luffy senpai'' kata Koneko terlihat mendesah pasrah mendengar perkataan Luffy

Amaterasu tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa kepada pria di sebelahnya yang berpikir dengan sesimple seperti itu.

''Hmmm bagaimana dengan mainan?'' Lulu terlihat juga memberi saran.

''Dia sudah dewasa, Lulu-chan'' kata Koneko mendesah pasrah lagi mendengar perkataan dari Lulu

Amaterasu hanya memegang jidatnya mendengar perkataan dari ayah dan putri ini, mereka benar-benar memiliki pemikiran yang simple sekali tanpa memikirkan nya dua kali. Amaterasu kemudian melihat ke arah Ravel

''Kau berikan saja dia perhiasan'' kata Amaterasu

''Apakah kau yakin kalau dia akan menyukai hadiah ku?'' tanya Ravel

''Kalau dia tidak menyukai nya, aku akan menghajarnya karena tidak menghargai hadiah dari adik perempuan nya'' kata Amaterasu terlihat menghibur dan meyakinkan Ravel

Ravel terlihat senang mendengar perkataan dari Amaterasu, dia kemudian tersenyum ke arah mereka semua

''Terima kasih, aku akan membeli hadiahnya sekarang'' kata Ravel

Ravel kemudian melambaikan tangan nya dan kemudian masuk ke dalam toko itu, Luffy hanya tersenyum saja melihat Ravel sepertinya terlihat begitu bersemangat sekali. Luffy melihat ke arah Amaterasu

''Kau ternyata cukup pintar'' kata Luffy memuji Amaterasu

''Jangan samakan aku denganmu'' kata Amaterasu yang kemudian berjalan duluan meninggalkan mereka

''Hey tunggu kami!'' teriak Lulu yang berlari mengejar Amaterasu

Luffy dan Koneko berjalan mengikuti mereka dari belakang dengan santainya tanpa ada masalah.

 **DENGAN ZORO**

Zoro terlihat sedang berjalan-jalan di Underworld sambil melihat-lihat para penduduk melakukan aktivitas mereka, Zoro berjalan dengan santai namun dia tidak menyadari kalau ada dua orang yang sedang melihatnya.

''Hey, apakah kau lihat orang itu?'' kata salah satu orang yang menunjuk ke arah Zoro

''Ya, aku melihatnya, memangnya ada apa?'' orang di sebelahnya

''Apakah kau tidak sadar kalau orang itu sudah melewati tempat ini lima belas kali?'' tanya orang itu

''Oh kau benar, apakah dia sedang mencari seseorang atau dia sedang tersesat?'' tanya pria di sebelahnya

Kedua pria itu terbengong melihat Zoro yang kali ini sedang memiliki jalan untuk menuju ke sebelah kanan atau sebelah kiri.

Zoro hanya terdiam dan kemudian memilih jalan kanan dan berjalan dengan santai, dia sudah berjam-jam mencari tempat untuk membeli sake akan tetapi saat dia menuju ke salah satu toko, mereka mengatakan tidak ada sake di tempat mereka. Zoro benar-benar merasa kesal sekali sekarang karena tidak tahu harus kemana lagi mencari sake

Zoro kemudian melihat ada seseorang yang dia kenal, dia kemudian mendatangi orang itu dan ingin menyapa nya.

''Hey!'' panggil Zoro

Orang itu kemudian berbalik, dia ternyata adalah seorang wanita yang terlihat memakai kacamata, berambut pirang dan bermata merah. Dia melihat Zoro yang sedang menuju ke arahnya.

''Hmm bukankah kau pria yang menggunakan tiga pedang itu?'' tanya wanita itu kepada Zoro

''Ya begitulah, siapa nama mu?'' tanya Zoro

''Aku Seekvaira Agares, aku adalah salah satu Iblis dari keluarga atas'' kata Seekvaira

''Oh'' kata Zoro yang tidak terlalu kaget sama sekali

Seekvaira hanya terheran melihat pria di depan nya ini yang sama sekali tidak menunjukan kesan kaget ataupun kagum dengan statusnya namun dia tidak mempermasalahkan itu

''Kenapa kau memanggilku?'' tanya Seekvaira

''Aku ingin bertanya, apakah kau tahu di mana toko yang menjual sake?'' tanya Zoro

Seekvaira tambah heran lagi melihat kalau pria ini malah bertanya hal seperti itu

''Oh kalau itu aku tahu'' jawab Seekvaira

''Kalau begitu tolong antarkan aku'' kata Zoro

''Baiklah'' kata Seekvaira

Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan bersama untuk mencari toko yang di cari oleh Zoro, Seekvaira hanya menatap Zoro dengan tatapan menyelidiki, dia melihat kalau Zoro terlihat berotot walaupun memakai pakaian tertutup seperti itu, dia memiliki bekas luka di sebelah matanya, dia berambut hijau dan terlihat membawa tiga pedang di pinggangnya.

Seekvaira mengingat kalau dia sangatlah kuat dan bahkan berhasil memojokan Titan yang di anggap ras paling kuat di bumi. Seekvaira berpikir apakah dia adalah peeragenya keluarga Gremory

''Apakah kau peerage keluarga Gremory?'' tanya Seekvaira

''Hmmm tidak, aku bukan budak siapa pun'' jawab Zoro dengan santai

Seekvaira kaget mendengar perkataan dari Zoro itu, Seekvaira merasa kalau sepertinya dia mungkin saja bisa memasukan Zoro ke peerage nya

''Jika kau berpikir untuk membuatku menjadi salah satu kelompokmu, aku tidak mau'' kata Zoro dengan dingin dan juga tegas

Seekvaira hanya tersenyum melihat sifat Zoro yang dingin itu, dia benar-benar begitu dingin walaupun di tanya baik-baik oleh wanita.

''Kau sepertinya pria yang dingin, ya'' kata Seekvaira dengan tersenyum melihat ke arah Zoro

''Ya, aku memang seperti ini'' kata Zoro dengan santai

Seekvaira hanya tersenyum dan kemudian melanjutkan kembali perjalanan mereka dan kemudian melihat kalau sepertinya Seekvaira sudah melihat toko tujuan mereka.

''Itu toko nya'' kata Seekvaira

''Oh terima kasih, kalau begitu aku masuk'' kata Zoro yang langsung saja masuk

''Apakah kau seorang manusia?'' tanya Seekvaira

Zoro berbalik melihat Seekvaira

''Ya, aku manusia'' jawab Zoro

Zoro kemudian kembali masuk ke dalam toko dengan santai, Seekvaira hanya tersenyum melihat Zoro dan kemudian berjalan pergi untuk melakukan tugasnya

 **DENGAN LUFFY DAN YANG LAIN NYA**

Terlihat sekarang kalau Luffy dan para wanita terlihat sudah sampai di mansion Gremory, mereka semua kemudian langsung masuk karena berpikir kalau Rias dan yang lain nya sudah makan malam bersama. Para pelayan membimbing mereka ke ruangan makan. Amaterasu terlihat merasa cukup senang karena di layanan begitu baik

Mereka kemudian melihat kalau keluarga Gremory ternyata memang sudah ada di ruang makan, terlihat kalau ada Lord Gremory dan juga Sirzechs di tempat itu

''Ara, kalian sudah kembali?'' tanya Venelana

''Aku pulang!'' kata Luffy dengan begitu semangatnya.

''Bergabunglah dengan kamu'' kata Venelana

Luffy yang mendengarnya terlihat malah sangat senang sekali karena dia akan makan bersama, Grayfia terlihat mendesah pasrah menyadari kalau Luffy akan mengacaukan makan malam yang tenang ini dengan tingkahnya itu

Mereka semua mengambil tempat duduk mereka dan seperti biasa untuk Luffy, dia kemudian mengambil banyak sekali makanan dengan begitu cepatnya sehingga membuat Lord Gremory kaget, perkataan dari istrinya ternyata benar tentang Luffy yang memiliki nafsu makan yang begitu serakah. Mereka terlihat makan dengan cukup meriah di tambah desahan dari Grayfia dan Sirzechs terlihat hanya tersenyum saja melihat Luffy yang mengacaukan makan malam mereka.

Tak lama Luffy pun merasa kenyang setelah memakan cukup banyak sekali makanan di atas meja, dia mengelus perutnya dengan senangnya. Venelana terlihat memberikan Lulu minum karena sepertinya dia tersedak karena begitu banyak makan sama dengan Luffy, bedanya Luffy adalah karet sehingga Luffy dengan begitu senang hatinya menelan semua makanan namun tidak untuk Lulu.

''Jadi kau adalah Luffy-kun seperti yang di ceritakan oleh istriku dan juga Sirzechs, salam kenal. Aku adalah Lord Gremory'' kata Lord Gremory memperkenalkan dirinya

Luffy melihat kearah Lord Gremory dan kemudian berpikir kalau orang ini sepertinya sangatlah kuat karena ayah dari Rias dan juga Sirzechs yang di anggap sebagai Iblis yang sangat kuat di Underworld.

''Apakah kau orang yang kuat, paman?'' tanya Luffy dengan polos

Sirzechs tidak bisa menahan senyum nya mendengar pertanyaan dari Luffy itu, Grayfia hanya memegang jidatnya depresi melihat anak manusia ini, Venelana hanya tertawa kecil dan Rias terlihat tersenyum kaku melihat Luffy bertanya dengan begitu polos nya

Lord Gremory hanya tertawa kecil, dia sudah mendengar sifat Luffy dari Rias dan juga Sirzechs, dia benar dia adalah orang yang begitu polos dan sepertinya suka sekali bertarung dengan orang lain, dia juga mendengar kisah Luffy dari Venelana yang mendengar kalau Luffy berasal dari keluarga manusia biasa, namun dia memiliki keluarga yang gila di dunia nya, Amaterasu hanya tersenyum melihat makhluk fana ini memiliki nyali yang besar sekali berbicara seperti itu

''Ya, aku bisa di bilang seperti itu'' jawab Lord Gremory dengan tersenyum

''Oh kalau begitu, kau adalah orang yang sangatlah kuat, paman'' kata Luffy dengan terlihat kagum

Mereka semua hanya tersenyum melihat Luffy yang begitu polos, Luffy kemudian menceritakan tentang sesuatu yang begitu menarik dan juga lucu kepada mereka dan hebatnya itu menarik perhatian mereka semua, terkadang mereka tersenyum dan terkadang tertawa saat Luffy menceritakan ceritanya kepada mereka semua

Sepertinya Luffy benar-benar memiliki karisma yang begitu hebat sehingga membuat orang di sekitarnya benar-benar tertarik dengan nya. Tidak hanya manusia ataupun ras lain nya di dunia nya bahkan ras lain di dimensi lain.

 **SKIP TIME**

''Luffy! Kau terlalu cepat!'' teriak seorang wanita berambut hitam sambil terlihat kelelahan berlari

Dia adalah Ayano yang kesal melihat Luffy dan Rias lagi-lagi pergi meninggalkan nya begitu mudah nya, Luffy hanya masih terlihat begitu bersemangat sehingga dia memanaskan kaki-kaki nya dengan semangat.

''Ada apa Ayano?'' tanya Luffy

''Ada apa kau bilang? Kau terlalu cepat berlarinya'' kata Ayano marah dan kesal

''Oh maaf, kalau begitu aku akan menggendongmu'' kata Luffy yang menuju ke arah Ayano

''Apa? Itu tidak perlu-''

Luffy kemudian menggendong Ayano tanpa mendengar kelanjutkan perkataan Ayano, pipi Ayano kemudian berubah menjadi berwarna merah sama seperti rambut Rias melihat Luffy menggendong nya dengan gaya bride style

''Dengan begini kita akan cepat sampai ke sekolah'' kata Luffy yang kemudian berlari dengan cepatnya

Rias mendesah pasrah melihat Ayano berteriak karena kaget dengan kecepatan lari Luffy yang begitu cepatnya, Rias mengikuti mereka dari belakang dengan berlari juga dengan cepat.

Mereka kemudian sampai di sekolah dengan kecepatan Luffy yang tidak biasa itu, Luffy tersenyum dengan lebar melihat kalau mereka sudah sampai di sekolah. Ayano dengan cepat melompat agar tidak di lihat oleh para murid lain nya, dia akan benar-benar begitu malu melihat dirinya di gendong oleh seorang pria yang begitu mesranya layak nya pasangan.

Ayano kemudian berjalan duluan masuk ke dalam sekolah tanpa mengatakan apa pun kepada Luffy dan juga Rias, Luffy dan Rias terlihat hanya bingung tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Ayano

''Baiklah, ayo kita juga masuk ke dalam kelas'' kata Luffy

Rias mengangguk dan kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam sekolah namun dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dengan nya, sesuatu yang benar -benar merasa tidak nyaman dan juga aneh. Luffy terlihat sudah berjalan jauh dari Rias, RIas mencoba untuk mengejarnya akan tetapi terlihat kalau dia merasakan sesuatu yang begitu aneh yaitu perasaan nya yang terlihat beraksi aneh dengan Luffy

''Ada apa denganku?'' tanya Rias kepada dirinya

Rias merasakan kalau Luffy begitu menjauh dan terpikir kalau Luffy sepertinya mengabaikan nya karena sesuatu yang aneh dengan perasaan nya. Rias merasakan sendirian dan juga terasingkan

''Woy Rias! Kenapa dengan mu?!'' tanya Luffy berbalik melihat kalau Rias tidak mengikutinya dari belakang

''Ya aku akan kesana'' kata Rias yang kemudian berlari mengejar Luffy

Luffy dan Rias kemudian menuju ke kelas mereka masing-masing, namun terlihat kalau ada yang sedang mengawasi mereka yaitu seorang guru yang mengawasi Rias yang terlihat terdiam sementara tadi

''Oh jadi sang Princess mengalami masalah tentang perasaan, ya? fufufu'' tawa wanita itu sambil kemudian berjalan pergi menuju ke salah satu kelas.

Seperti biasa Luffy dan Rias mengalami pelajaran yang begitu membosankan bagi Luffy dan dia berharap kalau pelajaran ini sudah selesai tanpa ada masalah sama sekali. Tak lama kemudian harapan Luffy pun terkabulkan dengan terdengarnya suara bell yang menunjukan jam istirahat, Luffy langsung saja berlari dengan cepat tanpa memikirkan peralatan sekolah nya yang masih ada di atas meja.

''Luffy, peralatan sekolah mu!'' kata Rias melihat kalau buku dan pulpen Luffy masih ada di atas meja

Rias mendesah dengan sifat Luffy itu yang begitu ceroboh, dia kemudian berdiri dan kemudian membereskan peralatan memasukan buku Luffy, Rias merasakan perasaan yang aneh lagi yang terlihat asing bagi nya

''Perasaan ini lagi, kenapa perasaan ini belakangan ini muncul'' kata Rias dengan merasa aneh

''Hey kau tahu tidak, wanita yang menembak pria semalam di putuskan, padahal mereka baru pacaran 2 minggu''

Rias mendengar kalau ada beberapa murid sedang berbicara satu sama lain di depan nya.

''Ya aku dengar juga, di katakan kalau mereka putus karena sang pria sama sekali tidak mencintai wanita itu dan hanya memanfaatkan nya, pria benar-benar licik ya''

''Hahaha, aku berpikir kalau sepertinya para pria kebanyakan berbohong, misalnya dia pasti akan menerima wanita jika wanita itu memiliki kecantikan dan tubuh yang seksi''

''Begitulah pria, dia hanya memikirkan enak nya saja tanpa memikirkan perasaan wanita''

Rias yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua terlihat melebarkan mata nya, pikiran nya langsung menuju ke arah Luffy yang berpikir kalau dia mendekati dirinya hanya merasa senang dengan nya bukan karena cinta

Perasaan Rias benar-benar sangat kacau sekarang, apakah dia benar jika mencintai pria yang sepertinya tidak mencintai nya sama sekali. Ini benar-benar begitu rumit dan membingungkan perasaan nya nya.

Rias kemudian langsung berlari keluar kelas dan menuju ke tempat yang tanpa ada orang sama sekali untuk menenangkan perasaan nya ini.

 **DENGAN LUFFY**

Terlihat Luffy sedang makan di kantn dengan begitu banyak dan semangatnya, dia sudah terlihat memakan lebih dari 10 piring di atas meja dan akan terus bertambah. Semua orang di kantin hanya heran dan bengong melihat Luffy yang masih memiliki nafsu makan yang begitu besar seperti itu.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah seorang pria mendekati Luffy, Pria itu tidak lain adalah Zoro yang terlihat melewati para murid dengan wajah dingin ya dan kemudian duduk di depan Luffy dan melihat nya

''Hey, nafsu makanmu itu membuat semua orang tertarik'' kata Zoro

''Apa? Aku tidak merasa keberatan dan aku tidak peduli'' kata Luffy berbicara walaupun masih ada makanan di mulutnya.

Zoro hanya terlihat mendesah pasrah melihat kapten nya ini yang sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan maksudnya. Luffy dengan perut karet nya itu berhasil menghabiskan lebih dari 20 piring di depan nya.

''Fuah~ enak sekali'' kata Luffy dengan lega nya.

Luffy menepuk-nepuk perutnya sambil tersenyum dengan senang karena sudah kenyang, Luffy memiliki uang yang banyak karena dia sudah bekerja sampingan sebagai seorang pengantar barang jadi dia tidak merasa kesusahan untuk membayar semua makan nya

''Hey, apakah kau mau jalan-jalan?'' tanya Zoro

Luffy yang mendengarkan perkataan dari Zoro terlihat langsung tersenyum, perutnya kemudian mengepes dengan begitu cepatnya sehingga membuat para murid lain nya terlihat kaget dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat

''Tentu saja, aku senang untuk jalan-jalan'' kata Luffy dengan tersenyum

Zoro hanya tersenyum dan kemudian berdiri, mereka kemudian berjalan pergi keluar dari kantin dengan santai membuat para murid lain nya kebingungan dengan siapa mereka sebenarnya, mereka disini sudah cukup terkenal, si tukang makan Luffy dan juga si tersesat Zoro yang selalu saja menanyakan jalan di sekolah ini, padahal dia sudah cukup lama bersekolah disini.

Luffy dan Zoro bersantai berjalan di lorong sekolah, mereka dilihat oleh banyak sekali murid karena karisma mereka bersekolah disini. Mereka berdua di anggap memiliki fisik di atas rata-rata di sekolah ini, Luffy dan Zoro bisa mengangkat barbel yang paling berat, berlari begitu cepat, dan olahraga lain nya kecuali Luffy, Luffy memiliki nilai renang yang begitu buruk, pasti kalian sudah tahu. Sehingga membuat guru olahraga nya bingung untuk memberikan nilai berapa kepada mereka, hingga akhirnya guru olahraga memberikan nilai yang paling atas untuk mereka.

Mereka sama sekali tidak terkalahkan dalam olahraga di tambah lagi, rumor mengenai anak baru berambut pirang memiliki kecepatan lari yang sangat cepat juga. Sekolah dan para murid merasa senang karena sepertinya dalam perlombaan olimpiade antar sekolah, sekolah mereka bisa menang dengan mudah.

Luffy dan Zoro hanya tidak memperdulikan tatapan itu, mereka hanya menatap di depan sehingga Zoro tidak menyadari kalau ada orang yang akan muncul di sebelah kanan nya. Orang itu kemudian menabrak Zoro sehingga Zoro kaget.

''Hey, apa kau tidak memiliki mata?'' tanya Zoro kesal

''Hmm bukankah tidak baik berbicara seperti itu kepada guru'' terlihat kalau orang itu adalah guru wanita berambut hitam dan bermata ungu menatap ke arah Zoro

Luffy dan Zoro kaget kalau orang yang ditabrak Zoro adalah seorang guru, guru itu terlihat marah melihat Zoro

''I-Itu salahmu karena menabraku'' kata Zoro dengan gagap karena merasa tidak mau bersalah

''Ara, kau murid pembohong dan tidak mengakui kesalahannya, kau ini sebenarnya bersekolah ngapain saja? Makan?'' tanya guru itu dengan tersenyum

Luffy terlihat tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar perkataan dari guru mereka karena dirinya sendiri memang hanya makan saja di sekolah ini, Zoro sweatdrop melihat kapten nya itu tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan begitu keras nya

''Hmmm apakah kalian Monkey D Luffy dan Roronoa Zoro?'' tanya guru itu

Zoro kaget mendengar kalau guru itu sepertinya mengetahui nama mereka, Luffy berhenti tertawa namun terlihat masih tersenyum

''Ya'' jawab Luffy dengan senyum lebarnya itu

''Oh, itu bagus. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada kalian?'' kata guru itu dan kemudian menatap ke arah Luffy dan Zoro dengan tatapan tajam

Luffy dan Zoro merasakan tatapan wanita itu terlihat bukan tatapan mata biasa, mata ungu itu menatap ke arah mereka berdua dengan tatapan tajam yang begitu menusuk. Luffy dan Zoro hanya bersiaga kalau wanita ini akan melakukan sesuatu yang bersifat menyerang ke arah mereka

''Aku hanya ingin mau mengatakan...kalau ulangan Matimatika kalian buruk sekali'' kata guru itu yang kemudian menunjukan dua lebar kertas dan di dua kertas itu tertulis masing-masing nama Luffy dan Zoro

Luffy dan Zoro terbengong melihat guru di depan mereka ini, guru itu hanya tersenyum manis sambil menunjukan kertas ulangan Luffy dan Zoro yang tertulis ada angka nol besar.

''Aku kira tadi dia mau mengatakan sesuatu yang serius'' kata Zoro terlihat sweatdrop sekarang melihat guru itu.

Luffy sekali lagi tertawa melihatnya

''Berhenti tertawa!"' teriak Zoro kesal melihat kapten nya

''Lain kali kalian belajar ya'' kata guru itu yang menyerahkan kedua kertas itu kepada Luffy dan juga Zoro

Luffy tersenyum melihat kertas nya yang memiliki nilao nol, Zoro hanya tidak peduli sama sekali

''Lihat Zoro, aku mendapatkan nilai nol'' kata Luffy dengan bangga

''Nilai apa? Kau mendapatkan nilai nol yang artinya kau tidak mendapatkan nilai apa pun!'' teriak Zoro kesal dengan giginya runcing

''Oh, aku kira aku mendapatkan nilai'' kata Luffy terlihat termenung

Guru di depan mereka itu hanya tertawa kecil melihat mereka berdua yang memiliki sifat bertolak belakang, yang satu begitu polos dan bodoh, yang satunya lagi memiliki sifat tidak peduli dan juga marah

''Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu'' kata guru itu

''Oh iya nama ku Lilith, salam kenal kalian berdua'' kata Lilith yang kemudian berjalan ingin melewati Luffy namun..

''Sepertinya teman berambut merah mu itu membutuhkanmu'' bisik Lilith di telinga Luffy

Luffy kaget dan merasa bingung mendengar bisikan itu, Luffy berbalik melihat ke arah Lilith namun terlihat dia sudah berjalan cukup jauh. Zoro melihat Luffy yang sepertinya merasakan sesuatu

''Ada apa Luffy?'' tanya Zoro

''Dia tadi berisik kepadaku tentang teman berambut merah'' kata Luffy

''Teman berambut merah? Maksudmu Rias?'' tanya Zoro

''Sepertinya begitu'' jawab Luffy

''Apa yang dia katakan?'' tanya Zoro

''Dia bilang kalau sepertinya Rias membutuhkan kita'' kata Luffy

Zoro hanya bingung mendengar perkataan dari Luffy namun sepertinya perkataan itu memiliki maksud

''Sepertinya kita harus mencari Rias'' kata Luffy

''Kau benar'' setuju Zoro

Mereka kemudian berjalan mulai mencari Rias

 **DI CLUB ORC**

Terlihat di tempat situ ada seorang wanita yang sedang duduk sambil menatap ke arah jendela, dia hanya menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Dia adalah Rias

Rias terlihat berdiam diri sepertinya menenangkan diri nya

''Apa benar kalau Luffy hanya memanfaatkanku?'' tanya Rias sambil memegang dada nya tepat di hatinya berada

Dia hanya berharap kalau Luffy akan menerima nya dengan tulus tanpa ada rasa memanfaatkan dirinya, tapi sepertinya itu akan begitu sulit karena Luffy memiliki sifat polos di tambah dia sepertinya belum tahu apakah itu benar sifat Luffy yang sebenarnya.

Rias yang sibuk memikirkan itu tidak merasakan kalau ada seseorang yang datang

''Oh disini rupan nya kau Rias, aku sedang mencarimu dari tadi'' kata suara seorang pria

Rias kaget mendengar ada suara pria, dia kemudian menggerakan lehernya untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara.

''Luffy...'' kata Rias melihat siapa pria itu

Luffy hanya tersenyum biasa melihat Rias

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Akhir bab**

 **Tanggung seperti biasa :V**

 **Yup di bab ini sepertinya Rias akan mengikuti jalan cerita yang hampir sama dengan canon namun di gantikan oleh Luffy, di tambah Rias memiliki perasaan aneh bukan karena Loki tapi oleh siapa kah? Apakah Luffy akan memiliki perasaan cinta kepada wanita? Tunggu saja di bab berikut nya :V**

 **Saatnya membalas Review**

 **Dragneelhendra: Katakuri sepertinya melakukan misi seperti biasanya dengan Vali dan yang lain nya, apakah dia akan muncul di arc Kyoto? Kita lihat saja**

 **Arif4342: Oke bos :V**

 **DamViBritannia: Saya akan berusaha memperkaya kata-kata saya, Thanks bro seperti biasa ente selalu saja meng-review fanfic saja :)**

 **Ay: Ay ay kapten :V**

 **Roronoa Sayyid: Terima kasih doa nya, Author akan selalu berusaha untuk menjaga diri :) Fanfic lain nya? Siap bos!**

 **Austintristan16: Yoiiiii, Katakuri mungkin bertemu dengan Luffy di arc Kyoto, sepertinya :V**

 **Hanakirei-chan: Terima kasih sarannya Hanakirei-chan~ :v**

 **Ale: Gracias, continuaré este fanfic.**

 **Karen Chavalli: Chapter pertama memang hancur lebur tapi akan saya perbaiki penulisan saya di chapter berikut nya, Karen Onee-chan :V**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah baca dan Review jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan Review ya**

 **Salam author**


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda & Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **warning :Non Canon, dll**

* * *

 **DIA ORANG BERHARGA BAGIKU**

Rias melihat seorang yang dia pikirkan dari tadi yaitu Luffy yang terlihat sedang tersenyum ke arahnya dengan senyuman yang begitu berbeda. Luffy kali ini tersenyum tidak seperti senyum biasanya yaitu senyum polos dan lebar namun kali ini begitu aneh karena senyuman nya hanya senyuman biasa

''Luffy, apakah sudah jam istirahat?'' tanya Rias

''Ya begitulah, kau sendirian?'' tanya Luffy

''Ya, aku sendirian'' kata Rias

Luffy tersenyum dan kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah Rias, Rias hanya terlihat heran dengan Luffy kali ini yang benar-benar sangat berbeda dari pada hari-hari lain nya. Luffy ada di depan Rias dan terlihat Rias masih heran melihat Luffy

''Hey apakah kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?'' tanya Luffy

''Hmmmm ya seperti itulah'' kata Rias terlihat melihat ke bawah lantai

Luffy hanya tersenyum dan kemudian terlihat duduk di samping Rias di sofa nya, Luffy melihat ke arah Rias dengan senyuman yang sangat berbeda dari senyuman Luffy. Rias kaget saat melihat tangan Luffy memegang pipi nya

''Aku tahu kalau kau sedang memikirkanku'' kata Luffy

Pipi Rias kemudian berubah menjadi merah karena malu mendengar perkataan dari Luffy tapi memang itu benar, dia sedang memikirkan Luffy dengan perasaan yang bingung

''Y-Ya begitulah, aku sedang memikirkanmu'' kata Rias

''Owh itu bagus, aku juga sedang memikirkanmu tadi'' kata Luffy

Rias terlihat kaget mendengar perkataan dari Luffy

''Benarkah?'' tanya Rias

''Ya tentu saja, mana mungkin aku tidak memikirkan seorang gadis yang cantik sepertimu'' kata Luffy memuji kecantikan Rias

Rias terlihat senang mendengar pujian dari Luffy yang akhirnya mengetahui dirinya, dia takut kalau Luffy sama sekali tidak memikirkan dirinya dan hanya ingin bersenang-senang dengan yang lain nya.

Luffy kemudian memegang dagu nya

''Apakah kau mau ikut bersamaku untuk selamanya?'' tanya Luffy

Rias terlihat terbawa arus melihat mata hitam Luffy, dia merasa kalau dia benar-benar sangat nyaman sekarang. Rias kemudian tersenyum melihat ke arah Luffy

''Tentu saja, aku akan selalu ikut bersamamu, jika kau pulang maka bawa juga aku'' kata Rias

''Benarkah? Apakah kau yakin?'' tanya Luffy

''Tentu saja, apa pun untukmu'' kata Rias

Luffy hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari Rias yang terlihat sudah terbawa suasana romantis ini. Rias memegang kedua pipi Luffy dengan kedua tangan nya dan terlihat pipi nya yang dari tadi terus memerah.

Rias terlihat hanya tersenyum saja dengan bahagia karena menyadari kalau ini adalah suasana yang di cari dari Luffy yaitu sebuah suasana hanya untuk mereka tanpa di ganggu oleh orang lain

''Baiklah, sekarang apa pun yang terjadi kau akan ikut denganku'' kata Luffy

''Tentu saja, aku akan selalu bersamamu'' kata Rias terlihat sekarang malah terhipnotis.

Saat mereka terlihat asik sedang berbicara satu sama lain, tiba-tiba saja pintu di buka oleh seseorang. Luffy dengan cepat melihat siapa orang yang mengganggu mereka. Terlihat kalau Sanji masuk ke dalam club dan terlihat kaget melihat kalau ada Luffy dan Rias di dalam

''Oh aku tidak tahu kalau ada kalian'' kata Sanji

Luffy hanya terdiam melihat saja berpikir kalau dia adalah pengganggu. Sanji melihat Luffy dan terlihat heran karena ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan nya, ini benar-benar sangat aneh

''Luffy, kemana topi jerami mu?'' tanya Sanji

Sanji sudah tahu kalau Luffy tidak akan menaruh topi jerami nya sembarangan karena topi jerami itu sudah seperti arti kehidupan baginya, sekarang dia melihat Luffy tidak memakai topi jerami membuatnya merasa heran

''Topi jerami? Kenapa aku membutuhkan benda itu?'' tanya Luffy

Sanji kaget mendengar perkataan dari Luffy yang tidak berpikir kalau topi jerami itu adalah barang yang membuat bajak laut mereka

''Apa maksudmu tidak membutuhkan itu? Bukankah benda itu adalah benda yang ingin membuatmu menjadi bajak laut dan sebagai simbol bajak laut kita?'' tanya Sanji dengan merasa heran

Luffy terlihat terdiam mendengar perkataan dari Sanji dan Sanji pun yang melihat Luffy hanya terdiam mulai curiga.

''Hmmmm Luffy, apakah kau tahu siapa aku?'' tanya Sanji

Luffy terlihat terdiam dan kemudian tersenyum

''Tentu saja, kau itu Vinsmoke Sanji'' jawab Luffy dengan tersenyum

Sanji hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari Luffy yang ternyata mengingatnya, Sanji kemudian menuju ke arah meja dan kemudian mengambil sesuatu yaitu ternyata adalah rokok nya yang sepertinya tertinggal sehingga dia menuju ke sini

Sanji berbalik melihat ke arah Luffy dan Rias

''Maaf kalau aku mengganggu kalian'' kata Sanji

Sanji kemudian menuju ke pintu keluar, Luffy hanya tersenyum saja melihat Sanji yang ingin pergi. Saat Sanji ingin memegang gagang pintu namun dia kemudian dengan cepat terlihat menuju ke arah Luffy dan kemudian menendang wajah Luffy dengan sangat keras dan terlihat Luffy terpental dan menabrak dinding di belakang nya

Sanji terlihat tersenyum melihat Luffy terpental dan menabrak dinding, Rias yang melihatnya kaget dan kemudian menuju ke arah Luffy berharap kalau dia tidak apa-apa

''Jangan membodohiku, pertama Luffy tidak akan mengatakan seperti itu kepada topi jerami nya, kedua, Luffy selalu memanggilku Sanji tanpa mengatakan nama keluargaku dan ketiga, Luffy selalu memanggilku _'Kau Sanji, kau adalah juru kokiku_ '' kata Sanji terlihat menatap ke arah Luffy dengan tajam

Luffy terlihat terdiam setelah di tendang oleh Sanji, Luffy kemudian tersenyum setelah mendengar perkataan dari Sanji.

''Aku tidak tahu kalau pengetahuanku tentang kalian ternyata tidak bisa membodohi kalian tanpa perasaan mengerti kalian satu sama lain'' kata Luffy tersenyum

Senyuman Luffy benar-benar sangat berbeda, senyumanya ini sekarang terlihat senyuman memiliki maksud atau merendahkan melihat Sanji. Rias terlihat tidak mendengarkan perkataan dari Sanji dan terlihat memegang Luffy

''Siapa kau ini?'' tanya Sanji

''Aku Luffy'' jawab Luffy

Sanji sama sekali tidak percaya dengan perkataan dari orang di depan nya ini yang dia percayai kalau dia sama sekali bukanlah Luffy

''Rias-chan, menjauhlah dari dia! Dia bukan Luffy'' kata Sanji memperingatkan

''Apa maksudmu, Sanji? Dia adalah Luffy'' kata Rias terlihat memeluk Luffy

Sanji kaget melihat dengan sifat Rias kali ini yang sama sekali terlihat kalau dia seperti sedang terhipnotis oleh pria itu. Sanji melihat ke arah orang itu dengan tatapan tajam.

''Apa yang kau lakukan kepada nya?!'' tanya Sanji dengan marah.

Luffy terlihat hanya tersenyum saja melihat Sanji, dia juga terlihat memeluk Rias dengan pelukan yang hangat dan terlihat romantis.

''Rias!''

Kemudian tiba-tiba saja masuklah dua orang lagi yang adalah Luffy dan Zoro. Luffy dan Zoro melihat kalau ada Sanji di club juga

''Sanji, kau disini'' kata Luffy

''Ya, aku kesini untuk mengambil rokok ku akan tetapi aku melihat sesuatu yang aneh'' kata Sanji

''Sesuatu yang aneh?'' tanya Luffy heran

Luffy dan Zoro kemudian melihat ke arah depan mereka dan melihat kalau ada Rias dengan seseorang, Zoro kaget melihat kalau ada seseorang yang mirip dengan Luffy begitu juga Luffy yang terlihat sangat mirip sekali dengan nya.

''Woah orang itu sangat mirip sekali denganku'' kata Luffy terlihat kagum melihat orang itu

Zoro dan Sanji hanya terbengong melihat kalau Luffy malah kagum, memang kalau itu memang keren. Pria itu hanya melihat ke arah Luffy dengan tatapan tersenyum

''Dan itu lah kenapa dia sangat kecewa'' kata pria yang mirip Luffy itu

''Apa maksudmu?'' tanya Luffy heran

''Tentu saja wanita ini'' kata pria itu terlihat mengelus rambut Rias yang berwarna merah dan terlihat tersenyum lagi melihat Luffy dan para kru nya.

Kedua trio itu hanya heran mendengar perkataan dari pria itu yang terlihat sepertinya mengerti dengan Rias

''Rias, kenapa denganmu? Apakah kau lapar?'' tanya Luffy

''Tidak bodoh, dia sepertinya terhipnotis'' kata Sanji

Luffy hanya terlihat mengerti, Zoro terlihat bersiap-siap kalau pria itu akan menyerang mereka. Pria itu kemudian terlihat tersenyum saja dan kemudian muncul ada sebuah kabur di sekitarnya

''Woah apa yang terjadi?'' tanya Luffy

''Mereka akan berteleportasi'' kata Sanji

''Rias!'' Luffy kemudian meregangkan tangan nya ke depan sebelum mereka menghilang, Luffy sepertinya berhasil menggapai Rias sebelum mereka pergi akan tetapi...

 **Plak!**

Rias memukul tangan Luffy menjauh dari nya, Sanji, Zoro dan Luffy terlihat kaget melihat apa yang di lakukan oleh Rias

''Kau bukan Luffy yang aku mau'' kata Rias menatap ke arah Luffy dengan tatapan tajam

Luffy hanya kaget mendengar perkataan dari Rias yang terlihat tidak mengenalnya lagi. Mereka berdua kemudian terlihat menghilang tanpa ada bekas, Sanji terlihat kesal karena seharusnya dia bisa menyerang pria itu akan tetapi dia takut kalau dia akan menggunakan Rias sebagai pelindung.

Luffy hanya terlihat kaget dengan perkataan dari Rias tadi yang mengatakan kalau dia tidak menginginkan nya, apakah itu berarti Rias tidak membutuhkanya lagi sebagai teman nya.

''Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'' tanya Zoro heran dari tadi

''Sepertinya ada orang yang menyamar sebagai Luffy'' kata Sanji

''Kenapa dia melakukan itu?'' tanya Luffy penasaran

''Karena dia ingin menculik Rias-chan, dasar kau ini'' kata Sanji

Luffy terlihat mengerti akan tetapi dia terlihat masih penasaran dengan perkataan dari Rias tadi, dia benar-benar tidak mengerti namun yang pasti sekarang adalah untuk mengambil Rias kembali dari penculik itu.

''Sebaiknya kita membicarakan ini kepada yang lain nya'' kata Zoro

Luffy dan Sanji mengangguk mengerti.

 **SKIP TIME**

Terlihat peerage Rias sudah ada di dalam ruangan club sambil terlihat menunduk sedang memikirkan ini, mereka sudah mendengar penjelasan dari Sanji dan mereka begitu kaget karena bucho mereka akan di culik oleh seseorang.

''Kenapa bisa begini'' kata Issei terlihat kesal dan menahan marah.

''Tenanglah Issei, sekarang kita harus memikirkan bagaimana cara membawa Bucho kembali'' kata Kiba

Mereka semua terlihat memikirkan nya namun mereka sama sekali tidak tahu kemana orang itu membawa Rias, apakah di kota lain, negara lain ataupun pulau lain. Mereka benar-benar tidak sekali tidak tahu.

Kemudian tiba-tiba saja datanglah seseorang dengan sihir lingkaran berwarna merah, terlihat munculah Grayfia yang melihat mereka semua. Dia terlihat tahu kalau ada sesuatu terjadi dengan mereka semua

''Hmmmmm Grayfia-sama, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu'' kata Akeno

''Tenang saja, aku sudah tahu'' kata Grayfia

Mereka semua terlihat kaget mendengarnya, Grayfia terlihat sudah tahu dengan apa yang terjadi.

''Jadi kau sudah tahu kalau Rias sudah di culik?'' tanya Luffy

Zoro dan yang lain nya hanya mendesah saat Luffy mengatakan secara terus terang kepada Grayfia, Grayfia hanya menatap ke arah Luffy dengan tatapan biasa. Dia tersenyum melihat Luffy

''Ya aku sudah tahu itu bahkan Sirzechs dengan merasakan sihirnya'' kata Grayfia

''Sihir?''

''Sirzechs-sama bisa merasakan sihir adik nya itu dengan kekuatan sihirnya yang dia berikan kepada Rias, sehingga dia bisa mengetahui ada di mana Rias-sama'' kata Grayfia

Luffy terlihat kagum mendengarnya karena mereka bisa merasakan orang yang mereka menurut mereka penting dengan sihirnya.

''Dan ada di mana Rias?'' tanya Luffy

''Dia ada di suatu tempat yaitu celah dimensi'' kata Grayfia

Mereka semua terlihat mengangguk mengerti akan tetapi mereka masih bingung untuk bagaimana cara nya untuk menuju ke celah dimensi. Akeno kemudian menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang akan bisa membawa mereka ke celah dimensi

''Aku tahu siapa yang bisa'' kata Akeno

''Siapa?'' tanya Sanji

''Vali'' jawab Akeno

Semua orang terlihat kaget dan kemudian mengerti, Vali pernah menyelamatkan Asia dari celah dimensi dan pasti dia bisa melakukan lagi untuk membuka celah dimensi.

''Baiklah, saatnya kita ke sana'' kata Luffy dengan semangat

''Apakah kau yakin kalau dia akan menerima permintaan kita hanya untuk membuka celah dimensi?'' tanya Zoro

''Kalau itu aku yang akan berbicara kepada nya'' kata Luffy

''Hmmm aku memiliki perasaan aneh kepadamu saat ingin bernegosiasi dengan mereka'' kata Zoro mengetahui sifat kapten nya itu.

''Tenang saja, aku sangat baik dalam bernegosiasi'' kata Luffy

''Tidak, kau tidak ahli'' kata Zoro dan Sanji bersamaan

Mereka semua hanya mengeluarkan nafas nya dengan pasrah melihat Luffy yang terlihat bersikeras sekali, tapi mereka mengetahui kalau sepertinya rencana Luffy tidak terlalu buruk untuk berbicara dengan Vali

Grayfia hanya berharap kalau Luffy dan yang lain nya bisa mengambil kembali Rias, dia begitu khawatir dengan Rias sebagai seorang kakak.

''Baiklah, aku berharap kalau kalian bisa membawanya'' kata Grayfia

''Percayakan Rias kepadaku, aku pasti akan membawanya kembali'' kata Luffy

''Baiklah, aku mempercayaimu'' kata Grayfia

Dia sudah sangat percaya dengan Luffy dengan telah apa yang terjadi dan mereka alami sekarang ini, Grayfia kemudian menghilang dengan sihir teleportnya

''Baiklah, kita harus bertemu dengan Vali segera'' kata Luffy

Semua orang mengangguk mengerti dengan kapten muda kita

 **SKIP TIME**

Sekarang terlihat kalau Luffy, Zoro, Sanji dan para peerage Rias terlihat berjalan menuju ke suatu tempat, terlihat kalau ada sebuah bangunan seperti bangunan yang di tinggalkan. Luffy dan para bajak laut hanya terlihat penasaran karena Akeno membawa mereka kesini

''Kenapa kau membawa kita kesini, Akeno?'' tanya Luffy dengan penasaran

''Disini adalah tempat Vali dan teman-teman nya berkumpul'' jawab Akeno

Luffy dan yang lain nya terlihat mengangguk mengerti, mereka berjalan terus hingga di depan bangunan itu dan kemudian datanglah seseorang. Seseorang itu adalah seorang wanita yang memakai kimono berwarna hitam dan tersenyum melihat ke datangan Luffy dan yang lain nya

''Oh kalian ternyata datang, aku tidak tahu kalau kalian akan benar-benar datang'' kata wanita itu yang adalah Kuroka

Luffy terlihat kaget karena ternyata dia akan bertemu lagi dengan wanita ini, Sanji yang melihat Kuroka kemudian dengan cepat berlari ke depan, Kuroka kaget melihat Sanji berlari ke arahnya dan terlihat melompat dan sampai di depan nya

Sanji dengan cepat mengambil tangan Kuroka dan kemudian menciumnya dengan terlihat begitu sopan sekali

''Selamat malam, madam. Kau begitu cantik sekali malam ini'' kata Sanji memuji Kuroka

''Ara'' Kuroka terlihat kaget dan kagum dengan sifat Sanji itu yang begitu sopan sekali kepada wanita

Semua orang hanya mendesah pasrah melihat sifat Sanji yang sama sekali tidak berubah walaupun bertemu dengan musuh mereka, Kuroka hanya bisa tersenyum saja, dia tidak pernah melihat pria seperti Sanji. Kuroka kemudian melihat ke arah Luffy dan yang lain nya

''Aku sudah tahu kedatangan kalian kesini'' kata Kuroka

''Benarkah, kau bisa membuka celah dimensi?'' tanya Luffy

''Bukan aku, tapi Arthur'' kata Kuroka

Mereka semua terlihat mengerti, tak lama kemudian datanglah Vali dan juga yang lain nya. Issei terlihat berhati-hati melihat Vali karena berpikir apakah dia akan menyerang saat ini, Issei merasa percaya diri karena ada Luffy dan Zoro.

''Tenanglah rivalku, aku tidak akan melawanmu sekarang'' kata Vali dengan tersenyum seperti biasa nya

Issei terlihat mulai tenang

''Kau berpikir bisa mengalahkanku? Dan lagian aku harus melawan kedua orang kuat ini'' kata Vali melihat ke arah Luffy dan Zoro

Luffy dan Zoro hanya terdiam menendengar perkatana dari Vali

''Hmmm apakah kalian pernah dengar gelar Supernova?'' tanya Vali tersenyum melihat ke arah Luffy dan Zoro

Luffy, Zoro dan Sanji kaget mendengar perkataan dari Vali, mereka tidak tahu kalau Vali akan mengetahui gelar itu. Gelar itu adalah gelar yang di dapat oleh bajak laut Rookie yang berkumpul di pulau Sabaody dan tentu saja memiliki bounty yang besar, mereka tidak bisa di remehkan karena sudah bergerak di New World dan mengacau di sana.

''Dari mana kau tahu itu?'' tanya Zoro

Vali hanya tersenyum saja mendengar perkataan Zoro

''Dari seseorang'' jawab Vali terlihat merhasiakan nya. ''Arthur'' Vali kemudian memanggil Arthur

Arthur kemudian datang setelah di panggil oleh Vali

''Cepat buka celah dimensi untuk mereka'' kata Vali

Arthur mengangguk mengerti, dia kemudian mengeluarkan pedangnya. Arthur kemudian membelah udara dan kemudian terlihat udara itu terbuka karena tebasan dari Arthur tadi. Semua orang benar-benar kagum dengan pedang milik Arthur

''Sudah siap'' kata Arthur

''Yosh, terima kasih'' kata Luffy dengan tersenyum seperti biasa nya

Kuroka benar-benar tidak bisa menahan melihat senyuman Luffy yang begitu manis itu, dia selalu saja mengucapkan terima kasih kepada siapapun yang membantunya dan kemudian tersenyum dengan lebar seperti itu.

''Katakan Topi Jerami, apa yang bisa kau lakukan saat mengalami kesulitan yang tidak bisa kau atasi sendiri?'' tanya Vali

Luffy melihat ke arah Vali, Luffy kemudian tersenyum

''Tentu saja aku membutuhkan teman-temanku'' kata Luffy

''Aku tahu kalau kau akan berkata seperti itu, tapi ingat. Di dunia ini terkadang teman tidak akan bisa membantumu'' kata Vali

''Makanya aku berlatih dengan giatnya untuk mengatasi itu dan membantu teman-temanku'' kata Luffy dengan mata penuh semangat

Vali hanya menatap mata Luffy, Vali kemudian tersenyum

''Baiklah, itu cukup adil walaupun itu naif'' kata Vali. Luffy hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan dari Vali. ''Masuklah, dia pasti menunggu. Usahakan jangan lama-lama'' kata Vali

Luffy tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari Vali, Luffy dengan cepat berlari menuju ke celah itu, kru dan peerage Rias juga terlihat mengikuti Luffy dari belakang dengan berjalan.

Koneko melihat ke arah Kuroka, Kuroka yang melihat adik nya hanya tersenyum. Koneko berhenti di depan Kuroka dan kemudian menghadap ke arah nya

''Onee-chan, aku sudah memutuskan'' kata Koneko

Kuroka terdiam mendengarkan perkataan dari adik perempuan nya ini.

''Aku memutuskan untuk bersama yang lain nya'' kata Koneko

Kuroka hanya tersenyum dan merasa tidak marah sekali, tapi dia tetap saja ingin membawa Koneko dengan diri nya

''Tapi aku juga mau bersama nee-chan'' lanjut Koneko dengan terlihat tersenyum

Kuroka kaget mendengar perkataan dari Koneko, Koneko kemudian masuk ke dalam celah dimensi tanpa melihat reaksi kakak perempuan nya. Kuroka hanya bisa terkejut mendengar perkataan dari Koneko tadi.

''Kau memiliki adik perempuan yang baik'' kata Zoro yang kemudian masuk juga ke dalam.

Semua orang masuk ke dalam, Vali dan tim nya hanya bisa terdiam.

''Apakah kau yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja?'' tanya Arthur

''Tenang saja, perkataan dari Ophis tidak akan salah'' kata Vali.

Mereka semua terlihat mengangguk mengerti dengan perakataan dari Vali

 **DENGAN TIM LUFFY**

''Wuah aku jatuh!'' teriak Luffy terlihat terjatuh

Zoro dan Sanji juga terlihat terjatuh akan tetapi Sanji kemudian menggunakan **Sky Walk** nya dan berhenti terjatuh, Zoro di tangkap oleh Issei dan terlihat kalau issei keberatan.

''Kau berat sekali, Zoro-san'' kata Issei

''Akan ku bantu'' kata Asia membantu Issei memegang Zoro

Akeno memegang Luffy sehingga dia tidak bisa terjatuh, mereka terus terbang untuk mencari ada di mana Risa. Mereka terus terbang ke sana kemari dan melihat kalau sepertinya ada daratan, Akeno dan yang lain nya bingung karena tidak tahu kalau di dimenis Gap ada daratan.

Saat mereka mendarat mereka menyadari kalau ini adalah daratan buatan.

''Akhirnya ada daratan juga'' kata Luffy

''Aku tidak tahu kalau ada daratan disini'' kata Akeno

Mereka berdua melihat ke depan dan melihat kalau ada energi merah, mereka kemudian melihat kalau asal energi itu berasal dari Rias. Luffy yang melihat nya hanya tersenyum

''Hey Rias!'' panggil Luffy dan terlihat berlari ke arah nya

''Tunggu Luffy!'' Zoro terlihat ingin mencegah Luffy

Rias yang melihat Luffy yang menuju ke arah nya kemudian mengangkat tangan nya dan kemudian menembakan sihir penghancurnya. Luffy yang melihat nya kaget dan menghindari serangan dari Rias, Zoro yang melihat serangan itu menuju ke arah mereka kemudian dengan pedang nya dia menebas serangan penghancur Rias itu.

''Wah, aku tidak tahu kalau pedang Zoro-san begitu kuat'' kata Asia kaget melihat serangan penghancur Bucho nya di hancurkan dengan mudah.

Zoro kembali menyarungkan pedangnya. Dia kemudian melihat ke arah Luffy yang menghindari serangan dari Rias

''Apa yang kau lakukan Rias?'' tanya Luffy heran

''Luffy, dia sedang di hipnotis!'' teriak Sanji memberitahu.

Luffy kemudian mengingat kalau Rias sedang di hipnotis, dia kemudian heran bagaimana caranya untuk menghilangkan hipnotis itu.

''Rias, sadarlah! Ini aku'' kata Luffy mencoba menyadarkan Rias

Rias terlihat hanya diam saja dan kemudian mengeluarkan sayapnya, Rias dengan cepat kemudian menyerang Luffy, Luffy kaget melihat kecepatan nya. Rias kemudian memukul wajah Luffy dengan kekuatan penghancur di tangan nya. Luffy terpental ke belakang namun kemudian dia menahan badan nya dengan kaki nya hingga dia berhenti

''Luffy!'' teriak Akeno khawatir

''Ohok ohok (batuk)'' terlihat Luffy batuk karena wajah nya di pukul oleh Rias

Luffy mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya namun kemudian dia membersihkan nya dengan tangan nya. Luffy menatap ke arah Rias yang masih terbang dan kemudian mencoba untuk menendang nya, Luffy yang melihatnya kemudian menghindari tendangan dari Rias, Rias menggunakan tangan nya untuk memukul Luffy namun Luffy sekali lagi menghindari pukulan itu.

Luffy mundur ke belakang akan tetapi terlihat kalau Rias masih ingin menyerang Luffy, Rias menembakan nya banyak sekali bola penghancur dari tangan nya. Luffy menghindari semua serangan itu dan terkadang menangkis nya dengan Haki Pengeras nya. Luffy melihat Rias terbang lagi menuju ke arah nya dan kemudian ingin menendan nya, Luffy menahan tendangan Rias dengan menggunakan kedua tangan nya. Luffy sekali lagi terpental ke belakang karena tendangan Rias yang begitu kuat nya.

''Woah, dia benar-benar bertambah kuat'' kata Luffy dengan kaget

Luffy melihat lagi Rias melempar bola penghancur lebih besar menuju ke arah nya, Luffy yang melihatnya hanya bisa kaget. Luffy melompat ke samping dengan cepat untuk menghindari serangan dari Rias yang akan menghancurkan berkeping-keping

''Hampir saja'' kata Luffy

Zoro dan yang lain nya hanya bisa memerhatikan dari belakang.

''Kita harus membantunya'' kata Issei

''Tidak, dia pasti bisa mengatasinya dan lagian kita memiliki masalah...'' Zoro kemudian terlihat mengeluarkan katana nya dari sarungnya dan kemudian menebas yang ada di samping Issei yaitu sebuah monster berwarna gelap

Terlihat kalau di sekitar mereka sekarang muncul banyak sekali monster berwarna hitam gelap.

''Apa ini?'' tanya Issei kaget

''Entahlah tapi sepertinya mereka tidak bersahabat'' kata Zoro

Para monster itu kemudian menyerang Zoro dan yang lain nya, mereka sudah bersiap-siap untuk melawan para monster itu. Zoro dengan kedua pedang nya dengan mudah mengalahkan mereka satu persatu begitu juga dengan Sanji.

Akeno menggunakan petirnya sepert biasa, Issei menggunakan gauntletnya, Xenovia dan Kiba menggunakan pedangnya, Koneko menggunakan tangan dan kaki nya dan terlihat Asia dan Gasper hanya bisa melihat merekan dan terkadang membantu mereka

Kembali dengan Luffy yang masih menghindari serangan Rias dari tadi, dia tidak tahu kalau Rias akan begitu cepatnya menjadi kuat dan cepat. Rias melempar beberapa serangan penghancur lagi, seperti biasa Luffy menghindari serangan itu.

''Sial, aku harus segera menyadarkan nya'' kata Luffy

Luffy kemudian dengan cepat melompat mendekati Rias dari dekat, dia terkadang menghindari serangan penghancur milik Rias dan kemudian di sampai ke Rias dan memegang bahu nya.

''Rias! Sadarlah!'' teriak Luffy

Rias terlihat tidak mendengarkan perkataan dar Luffy, dia memegang Luffy dan kemudian membantingnya ke bawah. Luffy menabrak tanah namun terlihat tidak apa-apa karena dia adalah manusia karet. Luffy melihat ke atas melihat kalau Rias akan menendang nya ke bawah, Luffy menghindarinya dan kemudian memegang Rias dari tangan kiri sampai tangan kanan nya.

Rias mencoba untuk melepaskan dirinya akan tetapi sepertinya Luffy terlalu kuat untuk nya, Luffy terus menahan Rias tanpa memberinya ruang untuk bebas.

''Rias! Sadarlah! Ini aku, Luffy'' kata Luffy berteriakn

Rias terlihat sedikit sadar akan tetapi terlihat kalau dia menolaknya, Luffy kemudian terlihat kesal dan terlihat terus menahan Rias. Luffy melihat kalau ada salah satu monster hitam yang akan menyerangnya, Luffy kemudian mengeluarkan Haki Penakluknya, tiba-tiba kemudian para monster terlihat menghilang atau musnah.

''Mereka semua menghilang?'' kaget Akeno

''Ini pasti Haki milik Luffy'' kata Zoro

Luffy melihat kalau Rias juga kesakitan setelah terkena Haki milik nya, dan terlihat Rias melemah.

''L-Luffy'' kata Rias dengan kelelahan

''Kau mulai sadar'' tanya Luffy dengan kaget

''Luffy! Sepertinya Haki mu bisa menghilangkan energi negatif'' kata Zoro

Luffy yang mendengarnya mengangguk mengerti, Luffy terus mengeluarkan Haki penakluk nya dan terlihat Rias mulai sadar.

''Huft huft (kelelahan), aku di mana?'' tanya Rias

Luffy yang melihat Rias sudah sadar terlihat senang dan kemudian memeluk nya, Rias kaget melihat kalau Luffy tiba-tiba saja memeluk nya. Luffy memeluk Rias dengan senangnya

''L-Lu-Luffy! Kenapa kau memeluku?'' tanya Rias

''Aku senang kau sadar, Rias'' kata Luffy dengan senang.

Rias hanya heran mendengar perkataan dari Luffy, dia mengingat kalau dia ada di ruangan club dan kemudian datanglah Luffy, namun dia merasa kalau dia bukanlah Luffy dan dia merasa terhipnotis melihatnya

''Aku ingat sekarang'' kata Rias

Luffy terlihat senyum dari tadi melihat Rias sudah sadar namun kemudian terlihat datanglah seseorang yang mirip dengan Luffy. Orang itu tersenyum melihat ke arah Luffy dan Rias yang terlihat bahagia

''Woah kau berhasil melakukan nya, aku tidak tahu kalau orang aneh sepertimu bisa menyadarkanya, apakah kau menggunakan sihir?'' tanya orang itu

''Tidak, aku menggunakan perasaan dan Haki ku'' jawab Luffy

Orang itu hanya tersenyum saja mendengar perkataan dari Luffy, dia kemudian melihat ke arah

''Apakah kau yakin akan bersama orang bodoh ini?'' orang itu

Rias menatap orang itu dan kemudian tersenyum

''Tentu saja, dia orang yang sangat berharga bagiku'' kata Rias tegas

Orang itu menatap Rias yang begitu tegasnya dan terlihat diam saja

''Kalau begitu matilah kalian'' kata orang itu yang menjentikan jari nya

Kemudian datanglah banyak sekali monster hitam tadi, mereka terlihat menatap ke arah Luffy dan Rias sedangkan Zoro dan yang lain nya juga di tatap tajam oleh para monster itu

''Woah mereka seram sekali!'' teriak Gasper ketakutan

''Tenang saja Gasper-senpai, aku akan menjagamu'' kata Koneko

Gaspter terlihat senang mendengarnya. Luffy yang melihat para monster itu yang datang lagi kemudian kesal

''Bunuh mereka''

''Makan mereka''

''Lenyapkan mereka''

''Bunuh manusia itu''

Terdengar perakataan dari para monster, Luffy hanya tambah kesal mendengar mereka begitu ribut sekali. Luffy kemudian menatap ke arah orang di depan nya dan kemudian dengan kuat mengeluarkan Haki Penakluk nya lagi namun kali ini begitu kuat berbeda dengan sebelum nya.

Para monster kemudian terlihat lenyap karena serangan Haki milik Luffy yang begitu kuat nya, orang di depan nya juga terlihat kaget dengan Haki milik Luffy dan terlihat kesakitan.

''Apa itu?!'' tanya orang kesakitan

Orang itu menatap ke arah Luffy dengan kaget nya, dia tidak tahu kalau manusia di depan nya ini ternyata memiliki kekuatan seperti itu.

''Sial!'' teriak orang itu yang kemudian marah.

Orang itu kemudian menggunakan sihir nya untuk menyerang Luffy dan Rias, Luffy dan Rias kemudian menghindari serangan itu.

''Mundurlah Rias, aku yang akan menghajarnya'' kata Luffy memberitahu

Rias terlihat mengangguk mengerti, Luffy kemudian dengan cepat maju ke depan menghindari serangan sihir es, api dari orang itu. Luffy mengaktifkan Haki pengeras nya dan kemudian mencoba untuk memukul pria itu.

 **''Gomu-Gomu no Hawk Pistol!''** teriak Luffy

Orang itu terlihat menangkis serangan milik Luffy, Luffy yang melihat nya hanya tersenyum

''Baiklah **, Gear Second!** '' Luffy kemudian memakai Gear Secondnya

Luffy dengan cepat maju ke depan, orang itu kaget melihat kecepatan milik Luffy.

 **''Gomu-Gomu no Jet Bazzoka!''** teriak Luffy menyerang itu

Orang itu kaget melihat serangan Luffy yang begitu cepat dan kuat nya menuju ke arah nya, dia terpental ke belakang sedikit akan tetapi terlihat kalau dia menyadari kalau Luffy ada di atas nya.

 **''Jet Ono!''**

Luffy menendang orang itu ke bawah, orang itu benar-benar kaget melihat Luffy yang begitu cepat menyerang dan juga bergerak. Orang itu terkena serangan dari Luffy dan kemudian mencium tanah.

''Sial!'' orang itu terlihat marah dan kemudian menembak banyak sekali

Luffy menghindari semua serangan itu dan terlihat ingin menyerang orang itu lagi. **''Gomu-Gomu no Jet Gatling Gun!''** Luffy menyerang secara bertubi-tubi ke arah orang itu

Orang itu mencoba untuk menangkis serangan Luffy akan tetapi dia menyadari kalau serangan Luffy terlalu cepat dan kuat untuk di tangkis, dia kemudian terkena serangan Luffy yang bertubi-tubi tanpa ampun.

Luffy mendarat ke bawah dan kemudian menyerang orang itu lagi.

 **''Jet Muchi!''** teriak Luffy menendang orang itu

Orang itu terpental ke samping dengan begitu cepat, orang itu mencoba menahan dirinya akan tetapi gagal. Dia terlihat kelelahan sambil menatap ke arah Luffy dengan marah nya karena bisa menghajarnya.

''Dasar kau sialan!'' kata orang itu yang kemudian terlihat berubah menjadi sesuatu

Orang itu berubah menjadi lebih besar dan terlihat akan menjadi wujud monster, Luffy melihat orang itu menjadi sebuah monster yang memiliki taring yang panjang dan besar. Para peerage Rias terlihat kaget melihat monster itu. Zoro dan Sanji hanya diam saja berpikir kalau itu sama sekali tidak masalah besar

Luffy melihat monster itu hanya tersenyum dengan percaya diri.

''Jangan merasa kau bisa mengalahkanku dengan wujudmu yang seperti itu'' kata Luffy dengan percaya diri

Luffy kemudian menggigit jempol nya dan terlihat kalau dia meniup lengan nya hingga menjadi besar, semua orang sudah tahu dengan jurus Luffy yang kali ini yang memiliki penghancur area yang sangat besar

 **''Armament: Hardening''** ucap Luffy

Tangan besar Luffy kemudian menjadi hitam mengkilap, Luffy tersenyum melihat ke arah monster itu yang menyerangnya dengan tentakel yang dia miliki. Luffy kemudian melompat dan mencoba menyerang monster itu

 **''Gomu-Gomu no Elephant Gun!"** teriak Luffy menyerang monster itu dengan tangan nya yang besar yang sudah di selimuti oleh Haki

Monster itu merasakan sesuatu seperti baja meninju wajah nya dan kemudian mundur ke belakang dengan begitu cepat. Monster itu terlihat tidak mau kalah, dia kemudian menyerang Luffy lagi akan tetapi terlihat kalau Luffy melompat ke atas dan sekarang terlihat kedua tangan nya menjadi lebih besar.

 **''Gomu-Gomu no Grizzly Magnum!''**

Luffy menyerang monster itu dengan kedua tangan nya, monster itu terpental kali ini karena serangan kedua tangan Luffy yang begitu kuat nya dan tidak bisa dia tahan. Luffy mendarat dengan tersenyum dan kemudian maju lagi ke depan untuk menyerang untuk terakhir kali nya

 **''Gomu-Gomu no Elephent Gatling Gun!''**

Luffy menyerang dengan kedua tangan nya dengan begitu cepat tanpa memberikan ampun kepada monster itu, Luffy terus saja menyerang nya tanpa memberikan ruangan untuk nya. Rias dan yang lain nya yang melihat nya terlihat kagum dengan Luffy

''Terus hajar Luffy-senpai!'' ucap Gasper dengan semangat

Luffy terus meninju monster itu hingga berdarah-darah tanpa henti dan kemudian akhirnya Luffy berhenti dan melihat monster itu benar-benar sudah mau mati karena di hajar oleh nya. Luffy terdiam melihat nya

Tapi kemudian monyster itu dengan cepat menyerang Luffy lagi, Luffy kaget karena dia berpikir kalau monster itu sudah tidak berdaya lagi. Rias tidak membiarkan itu, dia menembak tentakel monster itu yang ingin menyerang Luffy dan kemudian menyerang monster itu dengan kekuatan penghancurnya. Monster itu terlihat hancur lebur tanpa tersisa lagi karena serangan kuat milik Rias

Semua orang terlihat lag karena sepertinya monster itu sudah kalah dan musnah

''Akhirnya dia kalah'' kata Asia dengan tenang dan senang.

Luffy melihat ke arah Rias dengan tersenyum

''Terima kasih Rias'' kata Luffy

Rias hanya tersenyum saja mendengar perkataan dari Luffy, mereka kemudian terlihat menyadari kalau tanah di bawah mereka terlihat akan menghilang karena monster itu sudah kalah, Luffy dan Zoro sekali lagi terlihat jatuh ke bawah namun terlihat Luffy di pegang oleh Rias dan Zoro di pegang oleh Akeno

Mereka semua terlihat senang karena baik-baik saja.

''Baiklah saatnya pulang'' Rias

Luffy terlihat senang mendengarnya begitu juga yang lain nya

 **DI DUNIA NYATA**

Terlihat kalau Luffy dan yang lain nya berhasil keluar dari dimensi gap, mereka terlihat sudah di tunggu oleh Vali dan yang lain nya.

''Jadi kalian berhasil?'' kata Vali melihat mereka

Luffy melihat ke arah Vali dan kemudian tersenyum dengan senang

''Sekali lagi terima kasih ya'' kata Luffy dengan senangnya

Vali hanya tersenyum

''Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih'' kata Vali

Luffy hanya tersenyum saja mendengarnya, dia tetap merasa terbantu oleh Vali karena sudah membukakan nya dimensi untuk menyelamatkan Rias. Arthur kemudian mendekati Vali

''Kita harus kembali'' kata Arthur

Vali mengangguk mengerti, dia kemudian melihat ke arah Luffy dan yang lain nya lagi.

''Selamat untuk kalian dan untukmu rivalku, kau harus menjadi lebih kuat'' kata Vali

Vali kemudian terlihat berjalan pergi, Arthur menutup gerbang gap nya dan kemudian mengikuti Vali dari belakang. Kuroka menatap ke arah Koneko, dia hanya diam saja dan kemudian terlihat pergi tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun lagi, namun saat dia berbalik dia tersenyum dengan senang karena apa

Koneko hanya terdiam melihat kakak perempuan nya pergi, dia tetap teguh dengan perkataan nya tadi.

''Baiklah, ayo kita pulang'' kata Rias

''Ya! Aku tidak sabar untuk memakan masakan milik Ayano'' kata Luffy dengan tersenyum

Mereka berjalan dengan santai untuk pulang ke tempat mereka masing-masing. Mereka berbicara satu sama lain dengan begitu senang nya

 **DI TEMPAT LAIN**

Terlihat kita ada di taman bunga yang begitu luasnya, terlihat kalau ada seseorang yang sedang bergeletak di tempat itu sambil menatap langit. Dia memakai pakaian hitam dan terlihat jubahnya di buka, dia berambut hitam dan terlihat memiliki tombak di samping nya

Kemudian datanglah seseorang lagi yang berambut ke abuan-abuan menghampiri nya

''Cao Cao, sudah saatnya kita bergerak'' kata orang itu

Orang bernama Cao Cao itu hanya diam, dia kemudian terbangun dari sikap tidur nya itu dan meregangkan tubuh nya.

''Ya aku tahu'' kata Cao Cao

Cao Cao kemudian terlihat mengambil tombak nya dan melihat ke depan nya sambil tersenyum dengan senang karena sesuatu.

''Apakah kau masih ingin melawan orang itu lagi?'' tanya orang di samping Cao Cao

Cao Cao terlihat tersenyum mendengar perakataan orang di samping nya

''Tentu saja, aku sangat ingin melawan dan mengalahkan nya. Dan kali ini kita tidak boleh kalah dari nya'' kata Cao Cao

Orang di samping Cao Cao terlihat mengangguk mengerti, Cao Cao masih tersenyum dengan senyuman nya.

''Tunggu saja, Sang Dokter Bedah Kematian'' kata Cao Cao dengan tersenyum

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Akhir bab**

 **Yup akhirnya kita akan menuju ke Arc Kyoto, kejutan apa lagi yang akan kita dapatkan di Arc itu ya, apakah Luffy dan yang lain nya akan bertemu dengan musuh yang sangat kuat, apakah Luffy dan Law akan bertemu di Kyoto, kita lihat saja. Namun sepertinya akan ada Filler :V**

 **Luffy disini terlihat bisa menggunakan Haki Penakluk nya berulang-ulang karena dia bisa mengurangi pemakaian Haki nya**

 **Dan terima kasih View 100.000 nya, saya sangat senang sekali.**

 **Announcement: For** **AlliedStar224** **, thank you for translating my story on Wattpad, I am very happy and you can translate my other stories. And those of you who want to see the English you can go to Wattpad**

 **Saatnya membalas Review**

 **Dragneelhendra: Oke kang!**

 **Eins-Zwei: Oke bos~, saya akan tetap melanjutkan cerita ini :V**

 **Austintristan16: Belum, Ravel belum mengetahui nya. Untuk kru Luffy yang lain itu masih rahasia. Luffy, Zoro dan Sanji yang akan berolahraga pasti akan ada di sekolah nanti.**

 **Rudi96: Oke bos!**

 **Ale: Luffy ya se ha dado cuenta de que ha estado demasiado tiempo en el mundo de DxD, pero habrá algo diferente. Luffy tiene paciencia para esperar a que Sirzechs encuentre el camino para ir a casa para él, solo esperamos.**

 **The Vins: Terima kasih, aku hanya bisa mensyukuri cerita ini memiliki review segitu, dan btw terima kasih sudah Review**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah Review dan jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan Review**

 **Salam author, author keluar.**


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda & Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **warning :Non Canon, dll**

* * *

 **Rumah Keluarga Phenex**

 **Sekolah Kouh**

Seorang anak memakai topi jerami sedang santai berjalan di lorong sekolah, dia melihat-lihat para murid sepertinya sedang mengalami hal yang membuat mereka harus buru-buru. Luffy hanya diam dan merasa penasaran dengan mereka semua

''Kenapa dengan mereka?'' tanya Luffy dengan heran

Dia terus berjalan dan melihat mereka semua yang terlihat sibuk sekali berlari-lari ke sana kemari. Luffy melihat ada seorang wanita di depan nya yang dia kenal bersama dengan Zoro

''Oh mr Monkey D'' kata wanita itu menyapa dirinya

''Oh hmmmm...'' terlihat Luffy lupa dengan nama wanita itu

''Kau melupakan namaku?'' tanya wanita itu

''Ya begitulah, maaf'' kata Luffy sambil menggaruk belakang kepala nya

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum saja mendengarnya

''Namaku Lilith, sebaiknya kau ingat itu baik-baik'' kata Lilith

''Oh baiklah'' kata Luffy

Luffy merasa kalau wanita di depan nya ini bukan wanita biasa, dia menyadari dari senyuman nya itu yang sangat berbeda dengan senyuman orang lain.

''Hmmm kau tidak perlu senyum jika tidak terjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan'' kata Luffy

Lilith kemudian terlihat kaget mendengar perkataan dari Luffy, dia kemudian tersenyum, _''Menarik''_ pikirnya

Luffy hanya menatap Lilith dengan tatapan heran, dia merasa kalau Lilith sedangkan memikirkan sesuatu. Lilith kemudian menatap ke arah Luffy dengan senyuman nya lagi yang Luffy yakin kalau itu senyuman tidak natural

''Hmmm menarik, aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa menebak seperti itu'' kata Lilith

''Tidak, aku tidak sedang menebak, aku tidak merasakan senyumanmu, aku bisa membedakan mana senyuman palsu dan tidak'' kata Luffy dengan terlihat tahu yang dia sedang bicarakan

Lilith sekali lagi hanya terdiam dengan senyuman nya itu

''Oh sepertinya aku harus pergi, aku harus banyak melakukan sesuatu dan lagi senang kalau temanmu yang berambut merah itu baik-baik saja'' kata Lilith yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Luffy

Luffy hanya terdiam saja sambil menatap dia pergi dari lorong di depan nya, Luffy sekali merasakan ada yang aneh dengan sifatnya itu.

''Aneh, aku merasa kalau dia sama sekali tidak senang dan hanya memaksakan senyumnya itu, sama seperti Sanji'' kata Luffy mengingat saat Sanji berkata omong kosong yaitu berbohong kepada nya saat di depan keluarganya dan saat dia bingung untuk menolong keluarganya atau kabur.

Luffy hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kemudian kembali berjalan menuju ke club Rias, dia sangat bosan sekarang dan memutuskan untuk menuju ke sana. Lilith yang sedang berjalan di lorong hanya terlihat terdiam namun kali ini dia tidak tersenyum

''Hmmmm itu sangat aneh dan mengerikan, bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau aku memakai senyum palsu, ini benar-benar sangat menarik'' kata Lilith dengan terlihat berjalan menuju ke kantor nya

Luffy melihat kalau dia sudah sampai di bangunan club Rias dan kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam, dia mengetuk pintu namun terlihat tidak ada yang membukanya, dia kemudian membuka pintu dan melihat kalau bangunan kosong. Luffy penasaran dan kemudian masuk dan menuju ke ruang tamu

Dia mengetuk pintu lagi dan kali ini terlihat terdengar suara

''Silahkan masuk'' kata seorang suara wanita

Luffy membuka pintu setelah di izinkan, di dalam terlihat kalau ada Rias dan Zoro yang tertidur di sofa di dekat tempat minuman. Luffy melihat kalau ada tamu yaitu seorang gadis kecil pirang yang dia kenal

''Oh Luffy, ayo bergabunglah'' kata Rias

Luffy kemudian menuju ke sofa di dekat Rias dan kemudian menatap ke arah gadis di depan nya dengan tatapan menyelidiki

''Hmmm sepertinya aku mengenalmu'' kata Luffy

''Tentu saja! Kita sudah bertemu di pertemuan Iblis muda saat itu!'' teriak gadis kecil itu terlihat kesal dengan Luffy

Gadis itu ternyata adalah Ravel, Ravel kemudian mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya yang marah.

''Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk berteriak'' kata Ravel meminta maaf

''Itu tidak masalah, sering sekali ada banyak sekali orang berteriak kepadaku, shishishi'' tawa Luffy dengan tawa khasnya

Rias mengangguk setuju dan Ravel terlihat lega mendengarnya, dia tidak tahu kalau Luffy memiliki hati yang begitu santai tanpa mudah terpancing oleh emosi atau amarahnya.

''Hmmmm jadi kenapa kau kesini?'' tanya Luffy

''Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tentang kakak laki-laki nya, yaitu Raiser'' kata Rias memberitahu

''Memangnya ada masalah apa dengan nya?'' tanya Luffy

Ravel terlihat menatap ke bawah lantai dan terlihat murung, dia kembali menatap ke arah Luffy dan Rias lagi dengan tatapan percaya diri

''Aku mohon, tolong buat bagaimana caranya onii-sama bisa keluar dari kamarnya'' kata Ravel dengan penuh harap

''Hah?'' Luffy terlihat heran

Rias kemudian mencoba menjelaskan kepada Luffy, ''Raiser belakangan ini tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya karena kau sudah mengalahkan nya di pertandingan saat itu'' kata Rias

Luffy mengangguk mengerti, dia mengingat kalau dia benar-benar menghajar Raiser dengan begitu babak belur hingga dia tidak bisa bergenerasi lagi.

''Aku tahu dia sangat menyebalkan tapi...dia tetap kakak ku yang paling berharga'' kata Ravel dengan wajah penuh harap

''Hmmm tapi aku tidak tahu caranya'' kata Luffy dengan bingung

Zoro yang ada di belakang mereka yang tidur kemudian bangun, dia menguap dan melihat ke arah mereka bertiga. Zoro berdiri dan mendatangi mereka.

''Oh Zoro, kau sudah bangun ternyata'' kata Rias melihat Zoro

''Hmmm kalian berisik sekali, aku bahkan tidak tidur tadi'' kata Zoro mengucek-ucek mata nya

''Jadi kau tidak tidur tadi'' kata Rias terlihat heran

''Ya seperti itulah dan aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian'' kata Zoro kali ini terlihat duduk di samping Luffy

Luffy hanya diam sambil memakan cemilan di atas meja dan kemudian memakan nya dari tadi, Luffy kemudian ingin mendengar pendapat dari Zoro

''Jadi Zoro, bagaimana menurutmu?'' tanya Luffy ingin mendengar saran Zoro yang sebagai kru nya

''Kenapa kita tidak coba saja memaksanya, itu lebih baik dari pada di kamarnya saja. Kalau begini terus dia akan hanya terjebak di dunia kecilnya itu'' kata Zoro memberi saran

Ravel terlihat mengerti dengan perkataan dari Zoro, kalau begini terus kakak nya hanya akan terbelenggu dalam kamarnya, tidak akan bisa menyadari kalau dunia luar masih berjalan. Jika dia tidak bisa membuat kakak nya keluar dari kamarnya, itu akan sangat merugikan bagi diri Raiser yang terus terdiam disana membuang-buang waktu yang berharga

''Hmmmm apakah kalian mau membantuku?'' tanya Ravel

''Baiklah, aku rasa itu tidak masalah'' kata Luffy sambil menelan makan nya

Ravel terlihat senang mendengarnya

''Kalau begitu ayo kita sekarang pergi'' kata Ravel

''Baiklah'' kata Rias sambil tersenyum

 **Underworld**

''Woah aku tidak tahu kalau kau memiliki kastil seperti ini'' kata Luffy kagum melihat rumah keluarga Ravel.

Ravel hanya tersenyum dengan bangga mendengar pujian yang mengenai keluarganya, walaupun dia tidak terlalu sombong dari Raiser tapi tetap saja dia merasa bangga.

''Terima kasih pujian nya, aku menghargai itu. Ayo kita masuk'' kata Ravel mempersilahkan mereka bertiga masuk

Mereka masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Ravel atau bisa kita bilang kastil ini, ketiga orang itu melihat kalau ada beberapa wanita yang sedang menyambut mereka. Rias mengatahui mereka, mereka adalah para peerage Rias

''Siapa mereka?'' tanya Zoro

''Mereka adalah peerage Iblis burung itu'' kata Luffy memberitahu

Zoro mengangguk mengerti, selera Iblis burung itu memiliki sifat mesum di karenakan terlihat semua peeragenya adalah seorang wanita.

''Hmmmm sebenarnya sampai mana kau menghajarnya sampai bisa membuatnya trauma seperti itu?'' tanya Zoro

''Aku hanya menghajarnya, habisnya dia sangat menyebalkan'' kata Luffy dengan terlihat merasa tidak bersalah

Zoro hanya tersenyum saja dengan santai, dia merasa ingin melihat orang itu di hajar oleh Luffy hingga dia trauma. Mereka kemudian sudah sampai di sebuah pintu, mereka mengetahui kalau pintu ini adalah pintu milik ruangan kamar Raiser

''Jadi kamarnya?'' tanya Zoro

''Ya benar sekali'' Ravel kemudian maju ke depan untuk mencoba mengetuk pintu

''Onii-sama! Mohon keluarlah, ada tamu!'' teriak Ravel memanggil Raiser

Tidak ada suara dari dalam kamar Raiser hingga akhirnya terdengar suara yang terlihat ketakutan dan menolak untuk keluar

''Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Tinggalkan aku sendiri Ravel!'' teriak Raiser dari dalam

Rias dan kedua bajak laut hanya kaget mengetahui kalau Raiser benar-benar mengalami trauma yang buruk hingga membutnya tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya. Ravel mendesah pasrah dan kemudian terlihat mencoba untuk menghasut Raiser untuk keluar lagi

''Rias-sama ada disini!'' teriak Ravel

Mereka menunggu reaksi Raiser, kemudian terdengar ada suara langkah lari dari dalam Raiser dan terlihat pintu tiba-tiba saja terbuka dan menunjukan Raiser. Penampilan Raiser benar-benar berantakan, rambutnya berantakan, pakaian nya kusut dan wajahnya terlihat tidak tidur selama beberapa hari.

''Rias!'' teriak Raiser kaget melihat Rias ada disini

Rias kaget melihat Raiser yang tiba-tiba muncul sambil memanggilnya. Raiser kemudian melihat kalau ada dua orang dan salah satunya adalah orang yang membuatnya trauma.

''Woaaah! topi jerami!'' teriak Raiser kaget melihat Luffy

Luffy yang kaget kemudian tersenyum dengan senyuman khasnya

''Yoo apa kabar?'' tanya Luffy dengan sopan

Raiser kemudian mundur kebelakang dan kemudian menutup pintunya dan kembali ke kasurnya. Mereka berempat kaget melihat apa yang terjadi, Raiser begitu cepatnya kembali ke kasurnya.

''Wow, itu cepat sekali'' kata Zoro dengan sweatdrop

Ravel mendesah dan merasa kesal dengan Raiser, dia kemudian membuka pintu ruangan Raiser dengan paksa dan kemudian masuk ke dalam.

''Onii-sama! Hentikan hal kekanak-kanakan ini!'' teriak Ravel dengan marah melihat Raiser

''Kenapa kau membawa manusia karet itu, Ravel?!'' teriak Raiser dengan marah sambil ketakutan

Luffy masuk ke dalam kamar Raiser dan kemudian melihat kalau ruangan ini cukup baik, seperti yang di harapkan dari Luffy yaitu salah satu dari keluarga Iblis kelas atas pasti memiliki ekonomi yang kaya.

''Hey kenapa denganmu?'' tanya Luffy

''Diam kau! Ini gara-gara kau yang membuatku seperti ini! Beraninya kau menunjukan wajahmu lagi disini!'' teriak Raiser yang terlihat sok kuat dan berani

Luffy menatap ke arah Raiser dengan heran namun itu malah membuat Raiser ketakutan dan bersembunyi dengan selimutnya. Zoro terbengong dari tadi, Zoro berpikir apakah benar orang ini adalah salah satu Iblis kelas atas sama seperti Rias dan juga orang yang melawan Luffy

''Kau yakin dia orangnya, Luffy?'' tanya Zoro

''Ya, dia tidak seperti ini dulunya, dia dulu adalah orang yang sombong dan penuh percaya diri'' kata Luffy menjelaskan

Zoro menaikan alisnya dengan heran

''Kau pasti menghajarnya dengan begitu parah hingga membuatnya seperti ini'' kata Zoro

''Siapa kau?!'' tanya Raiser menunjuk ke arah Zoro

''Oh dia adalah teman nya Luffy-sama, Roronoa Zoro'' kata Ravel memberitahu

Raiser melebarkan matanya dengan kaget menyadari kalau orang ini adalah teman dari manusia karet yang telah menghajarnya, dia berpikir kalau orang ini juga terlihat begitu kuat terlihat dari ada tiga pedang di pinggangnya.

Rias mendesah pasrah melihat Raiser seperti ini dan dia merasa bersalah, Raiser memang memiliki sifat yang menyebalkan tapi dia bisa saja berubah.

''Raiser, sebaiknya kau keluar. Apakah kau mau tetap disini selamanya?'' tanya Rias

''Tidak, aku akan tetap disini'' kata Raiser dengan menutupi dirinya lagi dengan selimutnya

Rias dan Ravel hanya menghebuskan nafasnya dengan pasrah melihat Raiser

''Baiklah, sepertinya kita harus benar-benar memaksanya keluar'' kata Luffy bersiap-siap, ''Hey Zoro bantu aku'' kata Luffy

''Ay ay kapten'' jawab Zoro

Luffy dan Zoro kemudian menarik Raiser keluar, tidak sulit untuk kekuatan mereka berdua. Mereka kemudian sudah sampai di luar kastil namun terlihat Raiser mencoba untuk kembali ke ruangan nya akan tetapi terlihat kalau Luffy menariknya dengan begitu kuat nya hingga dia tidak bisa lepas

''Baiklah, apa yang harus kita lakukan?'' tanya Luffy

Zoro melihat ke arah Raiser dan terlihat tersenyum seperti memilik ide yang bagus untuk membuatnya bisa berani

''Kenapa kita tidak melatihnya saja?'' tanya Zoro

''Itu...ide yang bagus'' kata Luffy setuju

Raiser yang mendengarnya terlihat ketakutan karena harus melawan Luffy lagi di tambah dia harus melawan teman nya yang memiliki tiga pedang itu.

''Ya aku rasa itu bagus. Bagaimana menurutmu, Ravel?'' kata Rias juga

''Hmmmmmm'' Ravel terlihat memikirkanya, dia takut kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan Raiser akan tetapi karena ini untuk kebaikan nya, dia memutuskan untuk setuju dan menyerahkan kakak nya kepada Luffy dan Zoro, ''Baiklah, aku setuju'' kata Ravel

''Ravel! Kenapa kau setuju?!'' teriak Raiser dengan kesal dan ketakutan

''Ini salahmu! Kenapa kau sekarang seperti ini, kau seharusnya mengakui kesalahanmu dan juga berubah menjadi orang yang lebih baik!'' kata Ravel balik memarahi Raiser

Raiser kaget mendengar perkataan dari adik perempuan nya itu, Luffy tersenyum dengan lebar mendengarnya sedangkan Zoro hanya tersenyum biasa melihat ketegasan Ravel menjadi seorang adik yang peduli.

''Hmmm aku rasa ada tempat yang bagus'' kata Rias

''Dimana?'' tanya Luffy

Rias hanya tersenyum

 **Skip Time**

''Yang benar saja!'' teriak Raiser yang terlihat di bawa oleh seekor naga yang cukup besar

''Woah aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan mau membantu, paman'' kata Luffy yang terlihat menaiki naga itu

''Karena ini adalah permintaan dari keluaga Gremory yang memiliki Ddraig, aku akan menerima nya'' kata naga berwarna ungu itu yang tidak lain adalah Tannin

Zoro hanya duduk dengan santai di punggu naga itu bersama Luffy dan Ravel sedangkan Ravel marah-marah yang di bawa dengan cara di pegang oleh Tannin, namun Tannin terlihat hanya tidak peduli dan terbang menuju ke sebuah gunung. Luffy dan Zoro mendengar kalau di gunung itu adalah salah satu tempat tinggal para naga

''Hey Zoro, aku tidak sabar untuk melihat para naga itu'' kata Luffy dengan senangnya

''Aku juga, apakah mereka semua berbentuk seperti naga ini?'' tanya Zoro melihat ke arah Tannin

Tannin yang mendengar perkataan dari mereka tertarik dan mendengarkan nya secara lebih jelas

''Maaf, apakah kau berpikir kami berbentuk-bentuk aneh?'' tanya Tannin

''Oh maaf, aku tidak berniat menyinggung kalian'' kata Zoro dengan meminta maaf

Mendengarkan permintaan maaf Zoro, Tannin hanya menghilangkan rasa kesal nya terhadap Zoro. Mereka kemudian terlihat sampai di gunung yang memiliki salju, Tannin mendarat dan kemudian melempat Raiser asal tempat.

''Hey jangan melemparku seperti itu!'' teriak Raiser denga marah dan kesal

Luffy dan Zoro turun dari Tannin, Ravel turun juga dengan perlahan namun dia menyadari kalau Tannin cukup tinggi, Ravel di tangkap oleh Luffy dengan gaya bride style. Ravel kaget melihat nya sedangkan Luffy hanya tersenyum saja

''Terima kasih'' ucap Ravel dengan rona merah muda di pipinya

''Sama-sama'' Luffy melepas Ravel

''Baiklah, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Luffy?'' tanya Zoro

''Hmmmmmmmmm aku rasa dia harus di latih dan aku terlalu malas untuk itu sekarang'' kata Luffy dengan terlihat menguap

''Hey apa maksudnya itu?! Bukankah kau kesini untuk melatihku, kalau tidak aku akan pulang sekarang'' kata Raiser yang mengeluarkan sayap api nya dan kemudian terbang pergi

Luffy dengan cepat melenturkan tangan nya dan memegang kaki Raiser, Raiser merasakan kaki nya di pegang langsung panik. Luffy langsung menarik Raiser dengan kuatnya hingga kemudian Raiser menabrak tanah yang bersalju.

''Apa maksudnya itu?!'' teriak Raiser marah

''Kau harus berlatih, kau memiliki kekuatan yang keren tapi kau tidak terlalu bisa menggunakan nya secara efisien'' kata Luffy

''Cih jangan sombong denganku, manusia! Kekuatanku lebih berguna darimu'' kata Raiser dengan nada sombongnya lagi

''Jadi Zoro, aku serahkan dia kepadamu'' kata Luffy tidak memperdulikan perkaaan dari Raiser

''Dengarkan aku!'' teriak Raiser lagi dengan marah nya

''Baiklah kalau itu perintahmu, aku akan mengurus Iblis burung ini'' kata Zoro dengan tersenyum santai

Zoro menatap ke arah Raiser, Raiser merasakan dengan tajam kalau tatapan Zoro benar-benar begitu mengerikan. Zoro berjalan menuju ke arah Raiser dengan santai dan terlihat tersenyum di mulutnya yang memiliki pemikirkan yang menarik untuk dirinya namun dia merasakan kalau itu buruk baginya

''Baiklah, pertama aku harus melatih fisikmu'' kata Zoro

''Bagaimana kau melakukan nya?'' tanya Raiser

''Hmmm kau harus berlari mengelilingi gunung ini'' kata Zoro

''Kau gila! Kau pikir berapa luas pergunungan ini?!'' teriak Raiser dengan kaget dan marah

''Cih diamlah, aku sudah berlatih bermil-mil mengelilingi dojo ku saat aku kecil'' kata Zoro, Zoro kembali menatap ke arah Raiser lagi dengan tatapan tajam, ''Jangan banyak bicara dan lakukan sekarang!'' teriak Zoro

Raiser yang mendengarnya merasakan merinding yang begitu terasanya, dia kemudian berlari dengan cepat ke belakang untuk memulai latihan nya.

''Hmmmm kau merasa kalau dia bisa melakukan itu?'' tanya Tannin menatap kearah Zoro

''Hah, jika dia tidak bisa melakukanya, dia tidak pantas di sebut sebagai Iblis kelas atas yang kalah dengan Manusia'' kata Zoro dengan santai

Tannin terlihat terdiam melihat Zoro, dia merasakan sesuatu yang begitu kuat dari Manusia ini, yaitu sebuah semangat yang membara dari perkataan nya.

''Hey aku minta tumpangan'' kata Zoro

''Apa maksudmu?'' tanya Tannin heran

''Aku harus memantaunya'' kata Zoro

Tannin mendesah pasrah, dia kemudian memanggil salah satu naga untuk membawa Zoro. Zoro pun terbang bersama naga itu dan melihat Raiser belari-lari di tanah dengan kelelahan. Zoro hanya tersenyum dengan santai

Zoro terus melatih Raiser, menyuruhnya sit up, push up dan mengangkat barang-barang yang begitu beratnya, Raiser kaget melihat kalau Zoro dengan begitu mudahnya mengangkat salah satu batu yang begitu besar dengan satu tangan nya. Raiser benar-benar tidak percaya kalau Zoro dan Luffy adalah seorang manusia.

Sedangkan Luffy hanya makan dengan santai di sebuah meja dan kursi di dekat Raiser berlatih, Ravel menggunakan sihir api nya untuk menghangatkan mereka berdua hingga tidak terkena cuaca dingin saat ini dan terlihat membawa banyak sekali makanan dan minuman di atas meja dan tentu saja Luffy tertarik

''Hmm ini enak sekali'' kata Luffy

''Benarkah? Terima kasih'' kata gadis pirang itu dengan terlihat senang.

Luffy terus memantau Raiser dari jauh yang sekarang terlihat berlari lagi akan dan kemudian terlihat akhirnya selesai, Zoro kemudian menyuruh Raiser untuk mengangkat salah satu batu dan kemudian berlari lagi, Raiser terlihat kesal dan terpaksa menurut dengan Zoro. Luffy hanya tertawa melihat mereka berdua

''Hmmmm Luffy-sama, apakah kau memiliki wanita yang kau sukai ?'' tanya Ravel dengan suara yang manis dan pelan nya

Luffy mendengar perkataan dari Ravel walaupun terdengar dengan pelan nya, ''Hmmmm tidak, aku hanya tertarik dengan petualangan dan juga daging'' kata Luffy dengan senyuman polosnya

Ravel kaget kalau Luffy ternyata mendengar perkataan nya dan juga dia jawaban dari Luffy membuatnya heran namun dia mengerti. Rias sudah menceritakan kalau Luffy memiliki hati yang begitu polos namun dia memiliki firasat yang lebih dewasa saat terkadang saat dia mulai serius

''Hmmm baiklah, aku mengerti'' kata Ravel dengan memakan satu kue di atas meja

Mereka kembali melihat Zoro dan Raiser yang sepertinya selesai, Raiser terlihat begitu kelelahan sekali walaupun dia adalah Iblis kelas atas. Luffy sudah menghabiskan semua makanan di atas meja dengan senangnya

''Hey apa yang kalian sedang lakukan? Apakah kalian bermesraan?'' tanya Raiser dengan tatapan menyelidiki

''T-Tentu saja tidak onii-sama, aku t-tidak mungkin melakukan itu'' kata Ravel dengan gugup

Raiser hanya merasa tidak percaya dengan perkataan dari kakak nya itu, ''Sebaiknya kita kembali, latihanmu sudah selesai dan kau sudah tidak trauma lagi kan, kalau masih aku akan mencoba memotongmu menggantikan trauma mu dengan trauma baru'' kata Zoro

''Itu tidak membantu sama sekali'' kata Raiser dengan ketakutan

 **Rumah Keluarga Raiser**

Pemandian laki-laki terlihat ada tiga pria yang sedang mandi, mereka tentu saja adalah Luffy, Zoro dan juga Raiser dengan santainya berendam. Luffy dan Zoro merasa keenakan sedangkan Raiser tidak merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan mereka berdua karena dia sudah terbiasa dengan pemandian ini, Raiser menyadari kalau tubuh mereka terlihat kekar dan juga memiliki luka

''Hey tubuh kalian kenapa bisa begitu kekar?'' tanya Raiser dengan penasaran

''Tentu saja, kami melakukan latihan dengan giat walaupun Luffy tidak terlalu'' kata Zoro

''Apa maksudumu, aku melakukan latihan cukup berat di penjara Kaido kau tahu. Bersama Kid dan orang lumpur itu'' kata Luffy mengingat mereka berdua

Raiser hanya terdiam bingung melihat mereka berdua membicarakan sesuatu tentang hal kehidupan mereka berdua.

''Dan luka kalian?''

''Oh ini di serang oleh manusia yang memiliki pukulan lava'' kata Luffy menunjukan dada berbentuk silang

''Sedangkan aku di tebas oleh seseorang'' kata Zoro

Raiser hanya merinding membayangkan kalau dia di serang oleh manusia memiliki kekuatan lava dan di tebas oleh seseorang tepat di dada nya, apakah mereka berdua ini memang seorang manusia, pikirkan Raiser sekarang terlihat ingin mengetahui sesuatu yang lebih tentang mereka berdua.

''Jadi, kenapa kau memaksa Rias untuk menikah?'' tanya Luffy kepada Raiser

''Seperti yang kau tahu, Iblis murni sekarang sedang mengalami penurunan yang begitu cepatnya, dan tentu saja kami tidak bisa membiarkan itu, dan kau harus tahu begitu pentingnya Iblis murni di kehidupan kami'' kata Raiser

Luffy dan Zoro merasa sedikit tertarik

''Dan kau menghancurkan pernikahan itu'' kata Raiser menatap marah kearah Luffy

''Kau memaksanya menikah, walaupun kau memiliki masalah seperti itu tetap saja itu sebuah kejahatan'' kata Zoro dengan memejamkan matanya sambil menyiram badan nya dengan air panas

Raiser hanya cemberut mendengarnya dan kemudian menatap ke langit-langit melihat di luar kaca ada bintang-bintang walaupun mereka ada di Underworld.

''Aku tidak bermaksud begitu walaupun Rias begitu cantik dan tubuhnya begitu indah'' kata Raiser

Luffy dan Zoro menatap ke arah Raiser dengan tatapan merendahkan dan terbengong karena sifat Raiser hampir sama dengan Issei

''Hey aku juga seorang pria dan kalian kalian pasti mengerti!'' kata Raiser protes

''Ya terserah'' kata Zoro

''Jadi topi jerami, kau akan menikahi Rias?'' tanya Raiser

''Tidak, aku masih belum mau menikah'' jawab Luffy dengan singkat dan padat.

''Oh aku mengerti tapi jangan sampai dia menunggu begitu lama, kau harus mengerti juga perasaan seorang wanita'' kata Raiser

''Ha sekarang kau sudah mengerti tentang wanita walaupun sudah mengetahui kalau kau hampir menyakiti perasaan nya dengan paksaan pernikahan itu'' kata Zoro mengejek Raiser

Raiser hanya terdiam dan tersenyum kaku mendengar perkataan Zoro

''Hmm ya tapi aku sekarang sudah mengerti'' kata Raiser

Luffy hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari Raiser yang sekarang dia sudah berubah menjadi orang yang lebih baik, semua orang berhak untuk berubah menjadi orang yang lebih baik

''Hey kalian berdua, apakah kalian tidak tahu kalau di samping kita adalah pemandian air panas wanita'' goda Raiser menunjuk ke samping

''Memangnya kenapa?'' tanya Luffy

''Hey apakah otak polosmu itu tidak berfungsi, Rias dan Ravel ada di sana'' kata Raiser

''Kau ingin mengintik adik perempuanmu sendiri? Kau benar-benar lebih parah dari Issei'' kata Zoro mengejek

''Jangan samakan aku dengan orang itu, dia lebih parah dariku!" kata Raiser mencoba melindungi harga diri nya

Luffy dan Zoro hanya tidak percaya dengan perkataan dari Raiser, Raiser kemudian tidak mau menyiakan kesempatan ini untuk melihat tubuh Rias sekali lagi dan dia tahu kalau ini sangat aneh melihat adik perempuan nya juga.

''Baiklah, saatnya beraksi'' kata Raiser yang kemudian mencoba menaiki pembatas yang cukup tinggi di depan nya ini

Raiser sudah sampai di atas dan penuh harapnya ingin melihat Rias, Raiser kemudian melihat ke arah depan nya melihat Rias namun dia malah melihat sebuah cahaya yang berwarna merah yang menuju ke arah nya

 **BOOM!**

Raiser terkena serangan penghancur milik Rias dan kemudian terpental ke belakang dan menabrak tembok dan menempel di sana, Luffy dan Zoro hanya terdiam saja sambil melihat Raiser yang kesakitan namun tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali

''D-D-Dasar! Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia akan melakukan itu!'' kata Ravel dengan marah melihat Raiser

''Sudah kuduga'' kata Rias dengan tatapan kesal melihat Raiser

''K-Kalian juga jangan melihat kami!'' teriak Ravel ke arah Luffy dan Zoro

Luffy dan Zoro hanya diam saja menatap depan sambil terlihat berkeringat tidak mau terkena masalah ini juga. Rias dan Ravel tersenyum melihat mereka berdua namun juga merasa sweatdrop karena mereka benar-benar tidak melihat mereka

Tak beberapa lama kemudian terlihat kalau Luffy, Zoro dan Rias terlihat akan segera pamit.

''Baiklah, kami pamit dulu'' kata Luffy

''Ya, terima kasih atas bantuan nya, Luffy-sama, Zoro-sama dan Rias-sama'' kata Ravel sambil menunduk dengan hormat

''Jangan seformal itu'' kata Luffy

''Hey topi jerami, rambut lumut'' Raiser tiba-tiba memanggil Luffy dan Zoro

Zoro terlihat kesal menatap ke arah Raiser karena sudah mengejek rambutnya

''Terima kasih atas bantuan nya, aku menghargai itu'' kata Raiser dengan wajah terlihat tidak menunjukan sifat terima kasih nya

Namun Luffy terlihat mengetahui kalau perkataan terima kasih Raiser adalah tulus berbeda dengan wanita yang bernama Lilith yang memberikanya senyuman palsu, Luffy bisa merasakan semua perasaan makhluk hidup di sekilingnya seperti yang di katakan oleh Rayleigh, sedangkan si pemilik tiga pedang hanya tersenyum acuh saja

''Kami pergi dulu'' kata Rias

Mereka bertiga kemudian berjalan pulang dan Raiser dan Ravel melihat mereka dari belakang.

''Jadi bagaimana menurutmu, onii-sama? Mereka orang baik kan?'' tanya Ravel dengan tersenyum

''Terserah kau saja, dan aku juga berterima kasih kepadamu'' kata Raiser mengelus rambut Ravel

Ravel hanya tersenyum saja merasakan elusan rambut nya itu, mereka berdua tidak menyadari kalau ada seorang wanita memantau mereka dari dalam rumah, dia hanya tersenyum dan memantau mereka berdua dan kemudian mata nya melihat ke arah Rias dan kedua bajak laut

''Sepertinya kami memiliki calon'' kata wanita itu

 **Skip Time- Sekolah Kouh**

''Wuah bosan sekali'' kata Luffy terlihat kepalanya di tundukan di meja

''Kau sepertinya benar-benar merasa bosan ya kan, Luffy?'' tanya Rias membereskan buku-buku nya

''Ya begitulah, apakah di sekolah hanya melakukan kegiatan menulis di kertas saja?'' tanya Luffy membalikan kepalanya namun masih di meja.

''Hmmm aku dengar akan ada rekreasi'' kata Rias

''Hah! Rekreasi?! Apakah artinya kita akan melakukan perjalanan?'' tanya Luffy dengan begitu semangat sekarang

''Ya begitulah akan tetapi sepertinya kelas kita tidak akan ikut'' kata Rias

Luffy yang mendengarnya kemudian kembali merenung dan menaruh kepalanya di meja lagi tanpa ada sedikitpun tenaga kehidupan.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah guru di kelas mereka, Rias dan Luffy mengenal guru itu yang tidak lain adalah Lilith yang kali ini terlihat sepertinya akan mengajar mereka

''Baiklah semuanya, sepertinya kita hari ini akan melakukan bersih-bersih'' kata Lilith

Para murid terlihat berteriak karena mereka tidak akan bosan untuk belajar, Luffy sedikit bersemangat mendengar tidak akan menulis di kertas lagi sedangkan Rias hanya heran mendengarnya

Lilith kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah Rias dan Luffy sehingga membuat Rias heran, Rias berpikir kalau sepertinya wanita ini memiliki sesuatu dengan mereka berdua.

''Hmmm kenapa kau begitu lemas?'' tanya Lilith kepada Luffy

''Aku sangat bosan, Rias mengatakan kalau akan ada rekreasi tapi untuk kelas lain'' kata Luffy dengan cemberut

Lilith tersenyum mendengarnya, ''Oh kalau itu aku bisa membantumu, aku mungkin bisa berbicara kepada kelas yang ingin berkreasi untuk mengijinkanmu ikut'' kata Lilith

Luffy dengan cepat langsung berdiri dengan semangatnya sehingga mengagetkan Rias dan Lilith

''Tolong bantuan nya!'' teriak Luffy

Lilith tertawa melihat Luffy sedangkan Rias hanya mendesah pasrah

''Lilith-swaaaaan!''

Tiba-tiba saja datang seorang pria berambut pirang berlari masuk ke dalam kelas dan kemudian menuju ke arah Lilith dan dengan cepat memegang tangan Lilith

''Nyonya Lilith, aku akan menjadi budak pesuruhmu'' kata orang itu dengan terlihat senang sekali

Lilith terlihat tersenyum namun sebenarnya dia terlihat sangat kesal sekali namun dia hanya menahan nya

''Oh Sanji'' kata Luffy

''Kau mengenalnya?'' tanya Lilith

''Ya dia adalah temanku'' kata Luffy

''Oh begitu, tapi bisakah temanmu untuk tidak melakukan ini kepada semua wanita'' pinta Lilith

''Tidak, dia tidak akan bisa di hentikan'' kata Luffy

Lilith hanya tersenyum saja dengan perasaan nya yang terlihat marah dan kesal sekali

''Hey koki mesum, jangan lakukan itu atau kau akan di marahi oleh guru lagi'' kata seorang pria yang masuk ke dalam kelas juga yaitu Zoro

''Diam kau kepala lumut, aku tidak mau mendengar saran darimu'' kata Sanji dengan kesal

''Terserah'' kata Zoro menahan kemarahan nya.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Akhir bab**

 **Maaf kalau lama dan bab ini terlihat membosankan, seperti yang aku katakan kalau akan ada pembukaan untuk arc berikutnya**.

 **Di bab berikutnya mungkin Luffy akan menuju ke Kyoto, pertanyaan, apakah para Malaikat jatuh dan orang yang ada di rumah Luffy ikut? Hmmmmmm**

 **Dan yang jelas adalah Zoro dan Sanji tentu saja ikut karena sangat aneh jika mereka tidak beraksi selama ini**

 **Baiklah saatnya membalas Review**

 **Hanakirei-chan: Siap nee-chan!**

 **Hyaenodon: Kita lihat saja Zoro sekali lagi beraksi, Luffy melawan Cao Cao? Menurutmu apakah dia hanya perlu Gear Second saja? Dan tentu saja Sanji akan menggoda wanita :V**

 **Genesis0417: Terima kasih brada! Btw maaf lama :V**

 **Arif4342: Terima kasih!(teriak dengan keras):V**

 **Dragneelhendra: Masih rahasia dan mungkin di chapter berikutnya**

 **Rahmadcahaya: Terima kasih, terus dukung saja!(penuh harap)**

 **FhiengkyePsyco: Hmmmmmm maaf kalau Njilimet**

 **Austintristan16: 1. Agar lebih mudah di mengerti 2. Tentu saja dia tahu, karena Luffy sudah cukup terkenal di beberapa belahan dunia 3. Mereka akan bertemu secara bersamaan di seluruh keluarga 4. Tentu saja, mereka selalu berkelahi 5. Hmmmm entahlah :v**

 **Roronoa Sayyid: Tentu saja, suara pria sepertinya pasti memiliki wanita untuk mengganggunya :V**

 **Einz-Zwei: Akan saya perbaiki bos!...kalau tidak malas :V (hanya bercanda)**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah baca dan Review, sampai jumpa di bab berikutnya**

 **Author keluar**


	60. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **warning :Non Canon, dll**

 **KYOTO**

''Baiklah, sepertinya kalian akan baik-baik saja sekarang''

Rias tersenyum melihat beberapa orang di depan nya begitu bersemangat, terutama pria yang bertopi jerami. Luffy begitu bersemangat tidak sabar untuk menemukan petualangan baru di dunia ini.

''Ya, aku harap kau tidak membuat masalah, Luffy'' ucap wanita berambut hitam yaitu Ayano

Luffy tersenyum melihat wanita yang sudah memberikannya tempat tinggal hingga sekarang, Ayano tersenyum melihat kearah Luffy dan memejamkan matanya, ''Dan lagi... kenapa mereka ikut?!''

Ayano menunjuk ke beberapa orang atau wanita yang ada di samping Luffy, mereka adalah ketiga Malaikat Jatuh, para Succubus dan terlihat seorang wanita yang kita kenal sebagai seorang Dewi matahari dalam mitologi Shinto.

''Memangnya kenapa? Itu masalah?'' tanya Eveline dengan menggendong Lulu

''Ya, ini adalah rekreasi kelas lain dan aku mengerti Luffy ikut karena Lilith-sensei mengeijinkan nya, namun kenapa kalian bisa ikut juga?'' tanya Ayano dengan heran nya.

''Aku sudah meminta izin kepada para guru yang ikut'' kata Eveline dengan begitu santai nya

''Dan aku ingin tahu kenapa kau bisa melakukan nya?'' tanya Ayano lagi dengan tatapan penasaran dengan cara Eveline melakukan nya, ''Oh aku seharusnya tidak bertanya'' Ayano kemudian sadar bagaimana Eveline melakukanya, dengan kekuatan charm nya tentu saja.

Rias menghela nafasnya melihat para murid lain melihat Luffy yang membawa banyak sekali wanita cantik, para laki-laki tidak bisa menjaga mata mereka untuk melihat para tubuh wanita-wanita yang dekat dengan Luffy. Di punggung Luffy ada sebuah tas yang cukup besar sekali yang mungkin berpuluh-puluh kilo gram beratnya, tapi tentu saja Luffy tidak merasa keberatan karena fisik nya melebihi manusia biasa di dunia ini atau bahkan dari ras lain nya.

''Kalau begitu aku tidak akan protes lagi tapi ingat, kalian harus menjaga sifat kalian'' kata Ayano memberi ceramah

''Tenang saja Ayano-sama, kami akan baik-baik saja kalau kami bersama Luffy-sama'' kata Reynare

''Hmmmmm menurutmu kami pembuat masalah?'' tanya Kalawarner dengan heran menatap Ayano

''Tentu saja, pertama pakaian kalian yang begitu ketat, kedua sifat kalian yang tidak memiliki sifat natural manusia dan kalian memiliki kekuatan dari fisik maupun mental yang di atas manusia yang semakin membuatku khawatir'' Ayano mendesah pasrah berharap kalau mereka tidak akan membuat masalah apa pun

''Baiklah kami mengerti, Ayano-sama, kami akan berhati-hati'' kata Mittelt dengan tersenyum dengan ceriah nya.

Ayano tersenyum melihat senyuman Mittelt yang memberikan nya ketenangan

''Sudahah Ayano'' ucap si rambut merah.

Rias kemudian melihat ke arah Luffy

''Hmmmm...'' Rias terlihat gugup sambil memutar-mutar jari telunjuknya seperti menginginkan sesuatu

''Ada apa Rias?'' Luffy heran melihat sifat Rias

''Kau tidak mau mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal'?'' tanya Rias

''Shishishi, kenapa aku harus mengatakan itu, kita masih bisa bertemu kan?'' tanya Luffy

Rias tersenyum melihat sifat polos Luffy yang tidak mengerti dengan maksudnya mengatakan itu, dia juga tahu kalau mereka masih bisa bertemu, mereka harus selalu bertemu dan bersama karena Rias berpikir kalau mereka adalalah dua pasangan yang memiliki ikatan yang begitu kuat dan ketat.

''Luffy-sama'' Reynare kemudian menarik Luffy dan kemudian membisikan nya sesuatu, Luffy kemudian mengangguk mengerti.

''Hmmmm apakah kau benar-benar ingin menciumku, Rias?'' tanya Luffy dengan tiba-tiba saja

Rias dan orang lain nya kaget mendengar perkataan Luffy begitu tiba-tiba dan langsung mengatakan nya tanpa berpikir dulu, wajah Rias langsung memerah, Eveline hanya tersenyum, para malaikat jatuh facepalm dan tentu saja Ayano langsung menganga kaget

''Dasar bodoh!"' teriak Ayano memukul kepala Luffy

''Aww, apa salahku, Ayano?'' tanya Luffy sambil memegang benjolan di kepalanya

''Itu salahmu, kau tiba-tiba saja mengatakan hal itu, kau seharusnya tidak mengatakan hal privasi seperti itu!'' marah Ayano dengan masih bersiap dengan pukulan nya lagi.

''Sudahlah Ayano'' kata Eveline

''Diam kau! Dan lagi, kenapa kau bisa jatuh cinta dengan pria aneh, bodoh dan gila seperti dia?'' tanya Ayano dengan heran

Eveline tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Ayano, ''Hmmmmm karena dia tipe ku?'' jawab Eveline dengan pertanyaan lagi

Ayano terbengong mendengar pertanyaan nya di balas dengan pertanyaan lagi, dan dia harus menjawab pertanyaan itu?

''Kalau hanya itu, baiklah'' ucap Luffy tiba-tiba

Yang lain nya kaget lagi dengan perkataan bodoh Luffy lagi namun Rias terlihat tersenyum dengan senang, Rias mendekati Luffy dan terlihat memegang bahunya( Fun fact: Luffy memiliki tinggi 174, lebih tinggi dari Rias 2 cm, Rias 172 cm)

Rias mendeatkan wajahnya ke arah Luffy dan...

 ***Cup***

Kemudian menciumnya tepat di mulut Luffy para wanita lain hanya diam saja dan kaget karena Rias benar-benar akan melakukan itu di depanmereka semua. Tidak jauh dari mereka semua ada Zoro dan Sanji, Sanji terlihat frustasi melihat kalau Luffy sedang berciuman dengan seorang wanita cantik sedangkan Zoro hanya terbengong memandang koki mereka sekarang memukul-mukul lantai dengan depresi

Rias dan Luffy kemudian berhenti berciuman

''Hati-hati'' kata Rias

''Tenang saja, aku akan pulang'' kata Luffy

''Kau seperti akan berperang'' kata Ayano

''Memang seperti itu, bukankah mereka akan menuju ke Kyoto yaitu tempat para Yokai?'' tanya Rias

''Oh aku mengerti, ternyata kau setuju saja karena kalian memiliki tujuan, sekarang apa lagi tujuan kalian?'' tanya Ayano

''Kami berpikir untuk beraliansi dengan para Yokai, dan aku berharap kalau mereka akan mengerti'' kata Rias

Ayano hanya mengangguk saja, hal supernatural ini benar-benar semakin seru saja ditambah kalau hal aliansi yan berarti akan ada peperangan juga. Luffy mengangkat tas nya lagi dan mereka mendengar ada suara bell menunjukan kalau kereta akan segera berangkat

''Kami berangkat dulu!'' kata Luffy dengan semangatnya

Luffy dan yang lain nya kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam kereta untuk segera berangkat, di jendela mereka terlihat melambaikan tangan mereka kepada Rias, Akeno dan Ayano yang sudah menghantar mereka, ketiga wanita itu kemudian membalas lambaian tangan mereka. Kereta pun berangkat menuju ke tujuan nya.

''Apakah mereka akan baik-baik saja?'' tanya Akeno

''Aku berharap seperti itu, Luffy memang pembuat tapi dia bisa di handalkan'' kata Ayano dengan percaya diri.

''Ya, aku tahu itu'' kata Rias masih melihat kereta mereka dari jauh

 **-Kereta-**

Para penumpang pun mengambil tempat mereka masing-masing terutama Luffy yang membawa tas yang begitu besarnya, dan tentu saja di dalam tas itu adalah makanan nya untuk beberapa hari, para penumpang hanya merasa terganggu melihat Luffy membawa tas itu dan terkadang Luffy tidak sengaja mengenai seseorang dengan tas nya itu

''Maaf'' ucap Luffy meminta maaf

Mereka kemudian sampai di tempat duduk mereka, Luffy duduk dengan Eveline, Soniy, dan Levanda, sedangkan Amaterasu dengan para malaikat jatuh.

''Sial, aku ingin duduk dengan Luffy-sama'' kata Mittelt

''Tapi itu tidak mungkin, si Succubus itu sepertinya sudah merencanakan ini'' kata Kalawarner

''Aku juga berpikir seperti itu'' Reynare memandang mereka

Amaterasu hanya tersenyum saja melihat ketiga malaikat jatuh itu, para malaikat jatuh terlihat mengetahui kalau sang Dewi matahari dari tadi tersenyum saja mendengarkan perkataan mereka satu sama lain

''Apakah kau mengejek kami?'' tanya Kalawrner

''Hmmmm bagaimana kalau ya?'' tantang Amaterasu

Para malaikat jatuh kemudian menatap tajam Amaterasu dan Amaterasu hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan biasa dan senyuman angkuhnya.

''Jika saja kita tidak disini, aku akan benar-benar sudah menusukmu dengan tombak cahayaku'' kata Reynare dengan serius sekali di wajah nya

''Hey dengar, aku tidak mau berkelahi dengan kalian tapi aku hanya mau mengatakan kalau, kalian sepertinya tidak terlalu handal dengan pria'' kata Amaterasu menatap mereka bertiga

''Apa maksudmu? Apakah kau tidak melihat kami yang begitu cantik dan seksi?'' tanya Reynare dengan senyuman angkuhnya.

''Tapi kenapa kalian masih tidak bisa merebut hati pria itu?'' tanya Amaterasu melihat ke arah Luffy yang sedang berbicara dengan para Succubus

Para malaikat jatuh hanya bisa terdiam tidak bisa menjawab Amaterasu, perkataan dari sang Dewi seperti fakta yang begitu menyakitkan bagi mereka bertiga karena hingga sekarang mereka tidak bisa membuat hati pria polos itu tertarik kepada mereka bertiga

''Jadi kau sekarang mengejek kami?'' alis Reynare lansung kebawah membentuk kemarahan melihat Amaterasu

''Oh maaf kalau aku membuat kalian marah'' kata Amaterasu dengan rasa tidak bersungguh sama sekali

Luffy mendengar ada keributan di tempat Reynare dan yang lain nya, dia berpikir kalau mereka sepertinya sedang berkelahi satu sama lain dan sekarang membuat keributan di kereta. Eveline hanya diam saja walaupun dia sedikit terganggu, dia memangku Lulu yang sedang memakan sesuatu.

''Dasar mereka, tidak bisakah mereka berdamai satu hari saja, tidak di rumah, di sekolah atau pun sekarang ada di kereta, mereka tetap saja berkelahi'' kata Soniy

Soniy melihat ke arah Levanda, keponakan nya yang terlihat hanya diam saja sambil tersenyum kaku seperti patung. Wajahnya benar-benar membuat Soniy ketakutan melihat keponakan nya yang seperti patung seperti itu, apakah dia memiliki masalah? Ketakutan? Atau dia sedang sakit?

''A-Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Levanda? Apakah kau tidak enak badan?'' tanya Soniy dengan penuh perhatian

''Aku hanya mabuk kendaraan'' jawab Levanda sambil kemudian menutup mulutnya seperti mau muntah

Luffy kemudian memberikan kantong plastik kepada Levanda untuk memuntahkah isi perutnya untuk menenangkan tubuhnya itu, Levanda langsung mengeluarak semua yang ada di perutnya dengan begitu kerasa suara muntahan nya, Levanda merasa baikan dan melihat mereka semua dan kemudian merasa malu

''Maaf'' Levanda merasa benar-benar malu sehingga membuat wajah nya memerah.

''Wow, aku tidak tahu kalau kau memiliki mabuk kendaraan'' kata Eveline

''Hehehe'' tawa Levanda dengan malu nya

Luffy tersenyum melihat wajah Levanda yang malu itu

''Hey itu punyaku!''

''Sebagai seorang teman yang baik dan sebagai trio mesum, kita harus saling berbagi''

''Aku setuju''

Ketiga trio mesum terlihat sedang merebutkan sesuatu yang sepertinya adalah buku, itu bukanlah buku biasa karena buku itu adalah buku porno, mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki malu memperebutkan buku laknat itu

Para wanita dari sekolah maupun dari penumpang lain merasa terganggu dengan keributan yang di buat oleh mereka berdua, para wanita merasa tidak memiliki rasa hormat lagi melihat mereka memperebutkan buku pemuas nafsu itu, Sanji yang melihat mereka terlihat tertarik

''Hey! Apa yang kalian perebutkan?'' tanya Sanji sambil menghidupkan api untuk rokok nya

''Sanji-san, tidak di perbolehkan merokok saat di kereta'' kata guru rambut putih yaitu Rossweisse

''Hai! tentu saja, Rossweisse-cwan!'' ucap Sanji dengan reaksi cepatnya dan kemudian membuat rokok itu keluar jendela yang hampir mengenai Zoro di sampingnya.

Zoro memasang wajah garangnya melihat Sanji sedangkan si mesum and romantisme itu sama sekali tidak memperdulikan tatapan kematian dari sang pendekar pedang kepadanya.

''Oh Sanji-san, kau pasti akan menyukai buku ini'' kata Issei yang kemudian memberikan buku itu kepada Sanji

''Hah? Buku ini? Memangnya ada apa dengan buku ini?'' Sanji menerima buku itu dengan rasa penasaran dan kemudian dia melihat cover buku itu, dia kemudian menyadari kalau buku ini adalah buku untuk para pria mesum yang sepertinya

Sanji langsung mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya membuat orang yang duduk bersamanya kaget, dengan wajah bejat, mata berbentuk love dan hidung yang mengeluarkan darah membuat Rossweisses ketakutan dan panik sedangkan Zoro hanya merasa tidak peduli dan hanya menatap pemandangan di luar jendela, di depan nya ada Xenovia menatapnya dari tadi namun tidak di balas oleh Zoro

Xenovia hanya mendesah melihat Zoro tidak memperdulikan nya, apakah dia terlalu jantan sebagai seorang wanita sehingga para pria tidak tertarik dengannya?

Sanji yang sekarat kehabisan darah terlihat masih memaksa untuk melihat semua isi buku itu, Rosswessie dan para penumpang lainnya panik dan terheran-heran melihat Sanji

 **-Setelah beberapa perjalanan di kereta-**

''Kita sampai!'' teriak pria bertopi jerami dengan begitu semangatnya

Mereka melihat mereka sudah sampai di sebuah stasiun kereta yang tempat tujuan mereka semua, para penumpang dari sekolah Kuoh pun keluar dari kereta dan melihat banyak sekali orang di depan mereka

''Yesss! Aku tidak sabar untuk tidur di hotel'' kata pria gundul yaitu Matsuda dari tim trio mesum

''Hey, jangan lupa kita akan nonton fim porno jika sampai disana'' kata pria berkecamata yaitu Motohama

Issei hanya menumpahkan air mata kebejatan tidak sabar untuk mereka menonton film itu

Wanita berkecamata di belakang mereka terlihat terganggu dengan perkataan tidak senonoh mereka setelah sampai disini

''Bisakah kalian menyimpan perkataan itu untuk kalian saja, apakah kalian tidak memiliki rasa malu?'' katanya dengan memegang kacamata bulatnya

Issei berbalik melihat wanita cerewet itu

Pria mesum itu mamasang wajah cemberu melihat wanita itu

''Memangnya apa yang salah dengan itu? Kami hanya menunjukan siapa kami sebenarnya, apakah ada yang salah menunjukan kami sebenarnya, Aika-san?'' tanya sang kaisar naga merah

Wanita bernama Aika menyilangkan tangan nya di dadanya dan memejamkan matanya dengan rasa marah dan kesal di hati dan mulutnya ingin mengeluarkan itu

''Itu tidak salah, tapi kalian harus ingat juga ada banyak anak-anak disini, apakah kalian ingin mencuci otak para anak-anak dengan ajaran sesat kalian?'' Aika menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan cemberu

Para trio mesum hanya bisa terdiam di ceramahi oleh wanita yang sebenarnya memiliki sifat mesum sama seperti mereka

''Tidak bisakah kalian seperti si topi jerami?''

Para trio mesum memaling wajah mereka melihat Luffy yang sedang memakan makanan pinggiran, yang membuat para teman nya kebingungan tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa kepada para penjual. Para masyarakat dan penjual kaget melihat Luffy memakan semua makan jualan nya

Luffy kemudian kenyang sambil mengelus perutnya yang besar yang telah di penuhi makanan itu, penjual makanan itu merasa khawatir kalau Luffy tidak akan bisa membayar semua makanan yang di jual

''Ini, ambil juga kembaliannya'' wanita rambut silver memberikan beberapa kertas uang kepada penjual itu

Penjual itu kaget melihat jumlah uang yang di berikan oleh wanita atau seorang ibu yang memiliki satu anak itu, dengan rasa syukur dan senang, penjual itu mengambil uang itu

''Terima kasih, aku berpikir aku akan langsung miskin'' kata penjual itu sambil mengeluarkan air mata, apakah sampai sebegitu khawatirnya dia?

''Hey kita harus ke hotel'' kata Irina mendatangi kelompok Luffy

''Oke!'' kata Luffy berdiri dan kemudian bersiap untuk menuju ke tempat mereka akan bermalam

''Oppai''

Semua orang kemudian tertarik dengan suara itu, mereka melihat kalau ada seorang pria yang seperti mabuk namun terlihat masih memiliki kesadaran dalam berjalan, dia terlihat menuju ke sebuah wanita dan terlihat memajukan tangan nya ke arah dada wanita itu seperti akan memeras payudaranya

Wanita itu panik terlihat panik melihat ada pria asing yang ingin melakukan hal mesum kepadanya

''Kyaaa!''

Teriak wanita itu dengan rasa panik

''Hey apa yang kau lakukan?!''

Seorang pria kemudian terlihat menahan pria itu untuk tidak melakukan hal mesum kepada wanita itu, dia di bantu oleh pria lain lagi untuk menahan orang mesum itu.

Para kelompok sekolah Kouh hanya bisa terdiam dengan penuh kebingungan di kepala mereka memikirkan ini, ini adalah suatu kejadian yang unik dan aneh selama mereka sampai di sini. Zoro mentap ke arah Issei

''Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Zoro-san?'' tanya Issei

''Apakah dia kerabat atau kenalanmu?'' tanya Zoro

''Hah? Tentu saja tidak, kita barus sampai disini'' kata Issei kesal dan cemberut, dia menatap Zoro kesal karena orang itu mesum dan Zoro langsung memikirkan kalau dia adalah kerabatnya

''Aneh sekali'' kata Reynare heran

''Dasar pria mesum, kenapa kita harus selalu bertemu dengan orang mesum'' ucap Aika sambil menatap ke arah ketiga trio mesum.

Mereka kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju ke tempat mereka menginap yaitu hotel, sang kapten topi jerami melihat ada gedung yang sangat besar menjulang ke langit, Luffy hanya tersenyum dengan senang tidak sabar untuk naik ke atas gedung dan melihat pemandang kota dari sana. Eveline sebagai ibu dari putri Luffy hanya bisa tersenyum melihat dia masih memiliki sifat kanak-kanaknya.

Mereka kemudian masuk dan melihat ruang tunggu di hotel itu, ruangan hotel itu bisa membuat para murid sekolah Kouh terkagum-kagum, interior, lantai, dan desain tempat di hotel itu benar-benar begitu indah di lihat oleh para murid.

Salah satu guru yaitu Rossweisse kemudian maju ke depan dari para murid dan menghadap mereka semua, dia mencoba memberanikan dirinya untuk berbicara kepada para murid, di sampingnya juga ada guru pria yaitu Azazel

''B-Baiklah semuanya, aku akan memberi kalian saran, pertama kita harus menghemat uang kita walaupun kita tinggal di tempat seperti ini, kedua cobalah tidak mengganggu para penginap lain nya, ketiga kita...''

''-Baiklah, intinya kalian boleh bersenang-senang'' potong Azazel yang berpikir untuk mempercepat pidato Rossweisse, tapi terlihat Rossweisse masih berpidato tanpa mengetahui pidatonya sudah di potong oleh Azazel

''Hai!'' teriak para murid

Para murid kemudian menuju ke tempat pendaftaran, mereka kemudian mendapatkan kunci kamar mereka masing-masing, Issei terlihat begitu bersemangat dengan tempat apa yang akan dia tiduri

''Sepertinya kita akan berpisah disini lagi, sampai jumpa, Luffy-san, Zoro-san dan semua nya!'' ucap Issei dengan begitu bersemangat menuju tempat dia menginap nanti nya

''Wah dia cepat sekali, apakah ada hubungannya dengan ini?'' tanya Luffy menunjukan kuncinya

''Mungkin saja, aku juga akan pergi menuju tempatku, sampai jumpa Luffy'' kata Zoro yang kemudian pergi

''Grrrrrr hey Luffy, jangan lakukan hal yang tidak senonoh dengan mereka ya?!'' ancam Sanji dengan begitu kesalnya

''Hmmm? Kenapa?'' Luffy bingung dengan perkataan Sanji

''Kau memang pria polos beruntung keparat!'' ucap Sanji kesal dan cemburu

''Hey koki mesum, cepatlah lihat ruanganmu'' kata Zoro

Sanji menenangkan dirinya dan kemudian pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun kepada Luffy, Luffy terbengong melihat Sanji yang meninggalkan nya begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

''Hmmm ngomong-ngomong kita akan tidur dimana?'' tanya Mittelt

''Hmmm di kunci ini menunjukan di ruangan belakang hotel ini, dan anehnya ini untuk kita semua'' kata Reynare yang mengambil kunci itu dari Luffy dan kemudian membaca kertas di kunci itu

''Itu masuk akal, kita tidak mungkin tinggal di hotel ini di satu kamar untuk kita semua'' kata Levanda

''Jadi Rias sudah merencanakan ini, dia sepertinya benar-benar wanita yang ulet'' kata Eveline

''Baiklah, sekarang kita harus menuju ke tempat kita'' kata Kalawarner

''Aku akan tinggal di kamar hotel ini'' kata Amaterasu

''Oh baiklah, sampai bertemu, Ama'' kata Luffy

Amaterasu hanya tersenyum dan kemudian pergi menuju ke kamarnya untuk segera beristirahat walaupun dia sama sekali tidak memperlukan itu

Kelompok Luffy kemudian berjalan untuk menemukan tempat mereka akan tidur nanti, mereka berjalan menyelusuri lorong untuk menuju kebelakang hotel. Mereka terus berjalan dan akhirnya sampai di belakang hotel yang ternyata memiliki taman sendiri, ternyata cukup banyak orang tidur di luar hotel yaitu di sebuah bangunan yang sudah di siapkan oleh para pihak hotel

Mereka berjalan mencari bangunan mereka dan kemudian akhirnya ketemu, mereka melihat kalau bangunan yang akan mereka tinggali berbentuk kubus yang cukup kecil dan sempit, para malaikat jatuh dan Succubus hanya bisa terbengong dengan tempat mereka

''Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa tempat kita begitu kecil dan jelek?'' tanya Mittelt

''Apakah ini benar tempatnya?'' tanya Kalawarner

''Di tulis disini kalau ini adalah tempat kita'' kata Reynare kembali membaca

''Kenapa Rias memberikan kita tempat seperti ini?'' tanya Eveline

''Entahlah, apakah keluarganya begitu miskin untuk menyewa tempat untuk kita bermalam?'' tanya Levanda dengan rasa kesal dan cemberut di hatinya

Mereka semua terbengong dengan tempat mereka menginap, di hati mereka ada rasa kecewa, kesal dan ngembek namun Luffy terlihat berjalan maju untuk masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

''Hey kalian tidak mau masuk?'' tanya Luffy berbalik

''Tapi apakah anda mau tidur di tempat ini, Luffy-sama?'' tanya Kalawarner

''Kenapa? Menurutku tempat ini baik-baik saja'' kata Luffy

Para wanita tersenyum melihat Luffy, seperti yang di harapkan dari orang yang sama sekali tidak memperdulikan harga dirinya. Mereka kemudian mengikuti pria itu untuk masuk kedalam penginapan mereka dan segera mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka semua

''Hmmmm di dalam tidak terlalu buruk'' Eveline melihat dalam tempat itu dan melihat kalau tempat itu bersih dan tidak ada sedikitpun kerusakan di dinding maupun di lantai.

Luffy langsung menaruh tasnya ke lantai dan mengelap keringat di dahinya dengan lega, dia melihat tempat mereka dan melihat tempat mereka, Luffy tersenyum merasa tempat ini cukup nyaman dan tenang untuknya saat tidur nanti

''Baiklah, kalian carilah tempat kalian masing-masing'' kata Eveline

''Hmmm kami mau tidur dengan Luffy-sama'' kata Reynare

Eveline berbalik melihat ketiga malaikat jatuh itu

''Itu terserah Luffy, dia sepertinya kelelahan, kita tidak bisa mendorong kemauan kita saja'' kata Eveline melihat Luffy yang sudah benar-benar mengantuk setelah menuju kesini. Ketiga malaikat jatuh terlihat tidak merasa kecewa akan tetapi mengerti dengan situasi

''Kami mengerti'' kata Reynare

''Baguslah, dan cepat benahi tempat kalian, apakah kalian tidak kelelahan?'' tanya Eveline

Ketiga malaikat jatuh itu terlihat mengangguk mengerti dengan Eveline dan kemudian menaruh semua barang-barang mereka, mereka menaruh sebuah tikar ke lantai untuk mereka tidur. Levanda kemudian mendengar sebuah suara dengkuran

''Hmmmm'' Levanda kemudian melihat ke arah Luffy yang ternyata sudah tertidur tergeletak di tanah.

''Ara dia sudah tertidur'' kata Eveline juga melihat Luffy

Eveline kemudian menuju ke arah Luffy dan kemudian mengangkat tubuh Luffy dan menaruhnya ke matras tidur, Luffy terlihat mendengkur dengan cukup keras.

''Baiklah, saatnya kita tidur juga'' kata Eveline

Lulu juga terlihat sudah menguap menandakan kalau dia sudah benar-benar mengantuk, gadis kecil itu kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di dekat Luffy dan kemudian memeluknya, pemandangan itu membuat Eveline tersenyum lembut

''Benar-benar imut sekali mereka berdua'' kata Eveline

Malam pun berlalu

 **-Besok-**

Esok pun datang, para murid Kouh memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan dalam rekreasi mereka, yup memang begitulah arti rekreasi. Sang kapter topi jerami sedang bersemangat sekali melihat tempat bernama Kyoto itu.

Terlihat kelompok Luffy sedang berjalan-jalan dengan kelompok Issei, Zoro juga terlihat ikut namun sang koki tidak ikut dengan mereka. Mereka sedang berjalan-jalan melihat beberapa kerajinan, tempat dan kuil

''Hey Zoro! Lihat, boneka ini mirip sepertimu'' kata Luffy menunjukan sebuah boneka berambut hijau yang cukup mirip dengan Zoro

''Jangan samakan aku dengan seseorang atau sesuatu walaupun dia berambut hijau sama denganku'' kata Zoro dengan wajah tidak senangnya

''Hehehe, kau sepertinya tidak terlalu senang dengan jalan-jalan ini, Roronoa-san?'' tanya Aika dengan menyelidiki

Zoro tidak menjawab dan hanya berjalan melihat-lihat

''Issei-san! Aku menemukan kayu aneh ini'' Asia menunjukan sesuatu kepada Issei

Issei melihat Asia sedang memegang papan yang ada ukiran seperti nama, Issei berpikir kalau papan itu seperti berfungsi untuk menulis nama seseorang

''Apakah kau mau menulis namamu di papan itu, Asia-chan?'' tanya Issei

''Hmmmmm boleh'' kata Asia dengan malu-malu

Eveline tertarik papan nama itu dan kemudian melihat kearah Lulu

''Apakah kau mau, Lulu?'' tanya Eveline

''Hmmmmm apakah itu bagus?'' tanya Lulu dengan polos

''Itu hanya papan nama'' kata Levanda

Sang putri Succubus itu terlihat sedang memegang dagunya sambil melihat papan nama itu, dia kemudian memejamkan matanya seperti sedang berpikir untuk menulis apa di papan tulis itu, setelah beberapa lama berpikir, dia kemudian membuka matanya dengan senyuman di bibirnya

''Aku tahu, aku mau nama papa, ibu dan aku'' kata Lulu dengan senangnya seperti memiliki ide yang bagus

''Kau seharusnya tidak terlalu lama memikirkan itu'' kata Levanda

''Hmmm? Ada apa, apakah ada masalah?'' tanya Lulu

''Aku hanya mau mengatakan kalau pikiran mu begitu lambat, apakah itu masalah? '' tanya Levanda

Kedua saudari beda umur itu terlihat bertatapan satu sama lain dengan ada aliran listrik yang saling beradu, Eveline dan Soniy hanya bisa tersenyum kaku melihat mereka berdua yang sepertinya akan bertarung, Levanda yang umurnya sudah begitu dewasa masih terlihat memiliki sifat kanak-kanak sedangkan Lulu yang masih berumur muda sekali

''Hey, apakah kalian tidak mau lihat kuil emas itu?'' tanya Luffy yang sudah ada di depan

''Eh, tunggu Luffy-sama'' kata Reynare yang kemudian mengejarnya

''Dia cepat sekali'' kata Aika

''Tunggu, dimana Zoro-san?'' tanya Matsuda

''Kemana dia?'' Motohama terlihat sadar juga

Mereka semua kemudian melihat kesana-kemari mencari Zoro yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang dengan begitu cepatnya, Xenovia memegang jidatnya karena lupa dengan sifat Zoro atau jurus pasif nya yaitu sering menghilang dan kesasar.

''Apakah kita harus mencarinya?'' tanya Kalawarner

''Sudahlah, lupakan dia'' kata Levanda

''Dasar kau ini'' Mittelt terlihat cemberut melihat Levanda

Levanda hanya diam saja dan kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya, Aika merasa kalau Zoro akan baik-baik saja karena di sekolah dia di kenal begitu kuat dalam kendo dan juga bela diri.

''Aku rasa dia akan baik-baik saja'' kata Aika

''Kalau begitu ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita!'' kata Matsuda.

Mereka kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan mereka di Kyoto, Xenovia terlihat begitu bersemangat untuk melihat kuli yang seperti berwarna emas itu, walaupun hanya sebuah bangunan tapi dia begitu penasaran ingin melihatnya. Issei yang mengikuti dari belakang hanya tersenyum saja melihat mereka semua, Issei melihat ada sebuah tempat yang bernama seribu gerbang.

Mereka kemudian berjalan melewati jalan seribu gerbang itu, Motsuda dari tadi hanya mengambil gambar dengan kameranya, sudah berapa kuil mereka lihat dan akhirnya mereka sampai di kuil yang di katakan memiliki warna emas. Luffy memancarkan cahaya di matanya melihat kuil itu yang ternyata terbuat dari emas

''Wah, itu benar-benar terbuat dari emas'' kata Luffy dengan begitu kaget

''Woah!'' Lulu juga terlihat kagum bersama Xenovia di sampingnya

Asia tersenyum melihat mereka bertiga yang kesenangan dan kagum melihat bangunan itu, Issei hanya tersenyum dan kemudian mengambil foto mereka untuk kenang-kenangan

''Hey lihat, apakah itu kuil air?'' tanya Luffy

''Ya itu benar'' kata Aika

''Keren'' kata Luffy

''Lumayan untuk buatan manusia'' kata Levanda

''Apakah kau meremehkan manusia, Levanda?'' tanya Soniy

''Sedikit'' jawab Levanda dengan wajah datar

''Kau mengingatkanku dengan Reynare dan yang lain nya'' kata Luffy melihat kearah ketiga malaikat jatuh.

''Kami sudah tidak seperti itu lagi, Luffy-sama...'' kata Reynare cemberu ke arah Luffy

''Shishishishi, maaf'' kata Luffy

Issei tersenyum dan kemudian melihat ke sebuah tempat yang tinggi, dia merasakan ada sesuatu di atas sana dan memutuskan untuk kesana.

''Hmmm aku mau ke suatu tempat'' kata Issei yang kemudian memberikan kamera nya kepada Matsuda

''Eh, kemana?'' tanya Irina penasaran

Issei tidak menjawab dan hanya pergi dengan berlari cukup cepat, Asia dan yang lain nya hanya terlihat heran dengan Issei namun mereka tidak khawatir, mereka kemudian melanjutkan kekaguman mereka kepada kuil itu

 **-Issei POV-**

Aku berlari menuju ke atas yang sepertinya adalah tempat berdoa, dengan kelelahan di kakiku dan keringat yang keluar dari kulitku, aku sampai di atas. Seperti yang kuduga kalau ada kuil di atas tempat ini, aku berjalan melihat kalau tidak ada orang sama sekali disini, apakah aku pertama disini?

Aku melihat ada tempat berdoa di kuil itu, aku kemudian memutuskan untuk berdua walaupun aku berpikir kalau itu percuma saja. Aku memejamkan mataku dan menyatukan tanganku layaknya orang yang akan berdoa

''Aku berharap kalau aku memiliki harem''

Aku mengatakan itu dengan rasa percaya diri dan berharap yang begitu tinggi, aku kemudian membuka mataku.

''Hey!''

Aku mendengar ada suara panggilan di belakangku, aku kemudian berbalik dan melihat kalau ada seorang gadis kecil sedang berdiri di atas tiang, gadis kecil itu terlihta memakai baju kimono putih dan rok merah, dia berambut blonde dan terakhir yang membuatku kaget adalah dia memiliki telinga dan ekor rubah

''Eh?'' aku hanya bisa mengucapkan perkataan itu.

Tak lama kemudian muncul beberapa orang di sampingku dan di sekitarku, mereka sepertinya terlihat memakai seperti topeng hewan.

''K-Kau ke manakan ibuku?!'' teriak gadis kecil itu sambil menunjuk ke arahku.

''Tunggu, aku tidak mengerti denganmu'' kataku dengan kebingungan di wajahku

''Jangan berbohong, kau juga pasti melakukan sesuatu kepada Law nii-sama juga'' tambah gadis kecil itu

Aku kebingungan mendengar gadis kecil itu mengatakan nama seseorang, siapa Law? Apakah dia adalah saudara gadis kecil ini?, ''Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau maksudkan''

''Bohong! Mereka berdua adalah orang yang berharga bagiku, cepat tangkap dia!'' perintah gadis kecil itu kepada orang-orang di sekelilingku

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, salah satu dari mereka kemudian menyerangku dengan sebuah pedang. Tunggu, apakah itu pedang sungguhan? Yang benar saja!

Aku menghindari tebasan itu dengan refleku yang cukup cepat, dua orang lain nya kemudian mencoba menebasku dengan pedang mereka dan sekali lagi aku berhasil menghindari dua tebasan itu, aku kemudian mengeluarkan Sacred Gearku yaitu Boosted Gear

Aku menangkis beberapa serangan mereka dengan gauntletku dan kemudian membalas serangan mereka dengan menendang, aku mengetahui kalau mereka sepertinya dari prang-orang Kyoto terlihat dari pakaian mereka dan karakteristik mereka, aku mengingat perkataan Azazel-sensei untuk tidak melukai orang Kyoto.

Mereka terus menyerangku dengan katana mereka namun aku berhasil menghindari serangan mereka, aku memukul dan menendang mereka dan berusaha untuk menjauh dari mereka. Aku kemudian merasa kalau sepertinya hanya dengan seperti itu tidak akan membuat mereka berhenti menyerangku

''Sial, apa yang harus aku lakukan'' kataku dengan rasa kesal dan bingung

Mereka terus menyerangku tanpa membiarkanku untuk berpikir untuk melakukan sesuatu, aku dari tadi berpikir apakah aku harus memukul gadis itu? Aku memang sudah pernah memukul seorang wanita, kalian pasti sudah tahu dan dia sudah tobat.

Gadis rubah itu seperti memerintah orang-orang yang menyerangku, dan terkadang dia juga menggunakan sihir untuk menyerangku, aku akui dia cukup handal menggunakan sihirnya untuk menyerangku. Aku menyadari kalau si topeng rubah menyerangku dari samping dan aku masih bisa menendangnya sebelum dia menebasku dengan katana nya itu.

Aku melompat ke belakang untuk menarik nafas merilekskan tubuhku yang dari tadi bergerak untuk menghindari serangan mereka dari tadi, gadis rubah itu masih menatapku dengan kemarahan yang sama sekali tidak aku ketahui kenapa.

''Cepat, tangkap dia!'' teriak gadis kecil itu lagi memerintah orang-orang itu lagi

Salah satu dari mereka kemudian mencoba untuk menebasku dan aku sudah bersiap-siap untuk menangkisnya, namun tiba-tiba saja muncul seseorang di depanku dan kemudian terlihat menendang penyerang itu dengan begitu mudahnya, aku kaget melihat dia dengan mudahnya menendang si topeng rubah itu

''Wah aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan terkena masalah seperti ini'' kata orang itu

Aku kemudian menyadari siapa orang itu, ''Zoro-san!''

''Yooooo, kemana saja kalian, aku mencari kalian, kau tahu'' kata Zoro dengan wajah tidak bersalah

Tunggu, apa? Apakah dia mencari-cari kami dari tadi? Bukankah dia yang tersesat?

''Bukankah kau yang menghilang secara tiba-tiba, Zoro-san?'' tanyaku lagi dengan wajah bengong

''Hah? Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kalian yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang meninggalkanku'' katanya dengan kebingungan

Aku memakai wajah kebingungan, dia juga memakai wajah kebingungan, lalu siapa yang sebenarnya salah?

''Hey! Siapa kau?''

Gadis rubah itu kemudian berteriak kepada kami dengan wajah kesalnya, di wajahnya terlihat kesal karena tiba-tiba saja ada pengganggu.

''Hey gadis kecil, kenapa kau menyerang orang mesum ini?'' tanya Zoro sambil menunju kearahku

''D-Dia menculik ibuku!'' teriak gadis kecil itu yang sepertinya tidak percaya dengan perkataan nya sendiri

Zoro berbalik melihat ke arahku

''Apakah itu benar? Aku tahu kau mesum tapi ini terlalu berlebihan, kau tahu'' kata Zoro yang malah sepertinya percaya dengan perkataan gadis kecil itu

''Sungguh, aku tidak tahu apa yang dia bicarakan'' aku mencoba untuk membela diriku yang tidak bersalah ini walaupun aku mesum

Zoro menatapku dan kemudian kembali menatap gadis rubah itu lagi, Zoro menatap gadis kecil itu

''Aku yakin dia tidak melakukannya walaupun dia adalah orang mesum'' kata Zoro dengan wajah datar

Aku hanya terdiam dan senang melihat dia percaya dengan orang mesum sepertiku ini, senangnya.

Gadis kecil itu terlihat masih tidak percaya dan kemudian semakin marah terlihat dari matanya menatap ke arah kami berdua.

''Jangan bohong! Cepat kalian serang mereka!'' perintahnya lagi dengan kemarahan

Zoro hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan wanita itu, aku melihat kalau Zoro tidak membawa pedangnya, tentu saja karena tidak mungkin dia membawa pedang sungguhan di saat jalan-jalan tadi, bisa-bisa di sita oleh pihak keamanan

Namun kau melihat kalau dia memegang sebuah pedang kayu yang sepertinya dia dapat atau dia beli di pasar tadi. Salah satu dari musuh kami kemudian mencoba untuk menyerang Zoro tapi Zoro hanya memukul katana nya dari samping sehingga tebasan nya meleset dan pedang kayu miliki Zoro baik-baik saja, aku melihatnya dengan kagum karena betapa tepat dan cepatnya dia melakukan itu.

Zoro kemudian menendang penyerang itu, kemudian ada penyerang lain yang ingin menebasnya dari belakang, namun Zoro hanya menaruh pedang kayu itu di bahunya dan kemudian mendorongnya kebelakang sehingga pedang kayu itu mengenai topengnya hingga dia tidak berhasil melakukan aksinya itu

Dia benar-benar hebat.

 **-End Issei POV-**

''Hey, apakah kau akan berdiam diri saja?'' tanya Zoro kepada sang kaisar naga merah

''Oh, hah'' Issei terlihat sadar dari lamunan nya

Dia melihat kalau ada penyerang bertopeng gagak menyerangnya namun Issei terlihat berhasil menghindar dan membelas serangan nya itu.

Zoro melawan mereka semua dengan pedang kayu nya itu, Zoro mencoba untuk tidak langsung menangkis serangan mereka dengan pedan kayunya karena itu akan merusak pedang kayu nya dan akan patah. Zoro berhasil memukul mundur dua dari mereka dengan memukul tepat di topeng mereka semua, Zoro kemudian menggunakan kakinya untuk menyegal salah satu dari mereka dan kemudian jatuh.

Zoro merasakan ada penyerang di belakangnya, dia kemudian berbalik dan melihat kalau katana penyerang itu bercahaya.

''Wah, kau memiliki pedang unik disitu'' kata Zoro melihat pedang penyerang itu

''Aku tahu kalau kau adalah Iblis, dan Iblis akan terluka parah jika terkena sihir elemen cahaya'' kata gadis rubah itu yang sepertinya sudah tahu pasti dengan sifat Iblis

Zoro hanya tersenyum dengan senyuman santai sepertinya biasanya, dia kemudian mencoba menggunakan pedang kayu nya untuk menyerang pedang cahaya itu dan penyerang itu terlihat tahu dan melakukannya juga dengan keyakinan kalau pedang kayu Zoro akan patah.

Tapi terlihat Zoro ternyata berniat tidak mengenai pedang cahaya itu dan kemudian memukul topeng penyerang itu sehingga dia terpental jauh ke belakang, Zoro kemudian menyerang lagi penyerang di sampingnya hingga dia juga terpental, Zoro kemudian menyadari kalau ada serangan sihir dan kemudian membelokan kepalanya dan terlihat ada tembakan angin hampir mengenai dirinya

''Sial, ternyata dia cukup hebat juga'' kata gadis rubah itu dengan mendecih kesal

Zoro hanya tersenyum dan terlihat berjalan menuju gadis itu dengan pedang kayunya, Zoro kemudian berhadapan dua orang lagi yang menggunakan katana cahaya lagi berpikir kalau dia adalah Iblis yang akan terkena parah oleh serangan itu, walapun memang dia akan tetap terkena luka parah saat katana cahaya itu mengenai tubuhnya

Zoro menggunakan kehalian teknik satu pedangnya menghalahkan mereka dengan memukul punggu mereka dan memukul kaki mereka sehingga mereka terjatuh, dia sudah merasa puas jika sudah melakukan hal kecil seperti itu.

Issei disisi lain terlihat masih bisa mengontrol dirinya untuk melawan mereka berlima, dengan kecepatan pemberian Booster Gearnya, dia bisa menghindari serangan mereka semua. Issei kemudian melihat ke arah Zoro yang sedang menuju ke gadis rubah itu

''Zoro-san! Jangan menyakitinya, kita tidak bisa membuat masalah di wilayah mereka, ingat kata Azazel-sensei'' kata Issei memberitahu Zoro

''Ha, aku tahu itu'' kata Zoro

Zoro terus melawan mereka dengan pedang kayunya yang sepertinya akan patah karena terus di pukulkan ke tubuh mereka satu persatu.

Gadis rubah itu terlihat kesal melihat kalau ternyata kedua orang asing itu ternyata memiliki kemampuan bertarung yang tidak bisa di remehkan

''Jika saja Law nii-sama ada disini'' kata gadis kecil rubah itu

Dia kembali melihat ke depan dan menyadari kalau semua anak buahnya sudah di kalahkan dengan begitu mudahnya, dia kemudian memutuskan suatu sifat kebijaksanaan dari pada egonya yaitu mundur

''Kita mundur'' kata gadis rubah itu

Gadis rubah itu kemudian menatap ke arah Zoro dan juga Issei yang masih baik-baik saja

''Aku akan mengambil kembali ibuku!'' teriak gadis rubah itu yang kemudian ada angin menyelimuti nya dan juga para anak buahnya, mereka kemudian menghilang dengan cukup cepat.

Zoro hanya tersenyum melihat mereka menghilang sedangkan Issei hanya kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi, dia hanya datang kesini untuk berdoa tapi malah di serang oleh sebuah kelompok yang bahkan tidak dia kenal sama sekali

''Hey, ayo kita kembali dengan yang lain nya'' kata Zoro

''Oh ya, ayo'' kata Issei

Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan pergi menuruni kuil itu.

Mereka tidak menyadari kalau ada orang lain di kuil itu yang sepertinya sudah dari tadi memerhatikan mereka bertarung.

''Oh ini menarik, tidak sia-sia aku mengikuti rekreasi ini'' kata orang itu yang kemudian pergi

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **Untuk pertama, saat mohon maaf jika up nya sangat lambat sekali karena masalah Real Life, tolong jangan gebukin saja :V. dan seperti kalian lihat, aku mencoba menulis dengan gaya baru walaupun sepertinya tidak terlalu berbeda, apakah bagus?**

 **Untuk chapter ini kalian pasti berpikir kalau Luffy sepertinya sudah OOC karena terlihat berciuman dengan Rias, tapi saya mencoba untuk tidak terlalu membuat dia OOC, tapi coba kita ingat, Luffy pernah dicium oleh kakak Sanji yaitu Reiju untuk menghilangkan racun di tubuhnya kan? Jadi mungkin hal ciuman di One Piece sudah biasa.**

 **Dan tada, sepertinya pertemuan mereka akan segera datang yaitu antara Supernova!**

 **Saatnya membalas Review**

 **Silverbringer1: Tenang, tidak secara langsung sama dengan canon, akan berbeda kok**

 **Hyaenodon: Yup, keinginanmu akan terpenuhi, Cao Cao sepertinya tidak akan tertawa dengan motto Luffy tentang pahlawan, dia adalah orang yang cukup mengerti walaupun egois, dan kita akan lihat dua pikiran berbeda ini di masa depan, apakah mereka akan memiliki hubungan kekerabatan?. Sanji tentu saja akan menggoda wanita, hmmmm menurutmu siapakah? dan soal kekuatan, aku cukup yakin kalau Cao Cao memiliki insting dan gaya bertarung yang tidak boleh di remehkan**

 **FhiengkyePsycho: terima kasih, brada.**

 **Kellar1441: Okey bro, selow aja, sandal ente akan aman disini, hmmmm sandalnya leh uga :v**

 **Arif4342: Ini dia! Sudah up :V, otw segera bertemu mereka.**

 **Genesis0417: Lah sepertinya kali ini lebih lama(ampun om :V). Hmmm soal kekuatan pastinya Luffy di tingkat di Wano, walaupun ane masih belum kekuatan apa saja di Wano nanti, kalau sial gear, pastinya dia sudah menguasainya namun aku tidak yakin soal gear 4 snakeman**

 **Austinristan16: Hahahaha kita akan lihat di masa depan, dia akan bertarung di arc ini, kalau soal Big Mom hmmmm aku masih memikirkan nya, identitas Luffy? Hmmm mungkin sebentar lagi.**

 **Haikal-san: Hmmmmmm mungkin, aku masih belum memikirkan mereka.**

 **Undrasugana: Ini dia, sudah up :V**

 **Guest: Hmmmm maksudnya jadiin peerage mereka atau pasangan?**

 **Penyuka anak-anak(that name yo :V): Okey, thanks**

 **DamViBrtannia: Aku yakin ini pasti panjang :V, baiklah kita mulai.**

 **Chapter 57, syukur kalau app nya sudah di perbaiki. Terima kasih, aku mencoba menulisnya sebaik mungkin walaupun itu membuat otak ku berasap :V.**

 **Koneko memang karakter sampingan tapi tenang, dia mungkin hanya muncul beberapa saat saja tapi tidak terlalu lama juga, aku mencoba membuat semua karakter mendapatkan peran mereka masing-masing di saat tertentu, dan aku cukup senang kalau karakter OC ku di sukai :)**

 **Chapter 58: Soal Power Scale ya, hmmmm kita lihat, secara fisik atau daya tahan tubuh di dunia One Piece bisa kita bilang cukup gila, bayangkan saya Akainu dan Aokiji bertarung selama 10 hari tanpa henti, Jimbei dan Ace 5 hari dan terakhir Luffy dan Katakuri satu harian, ya mungkin versal DxD memiliki kekuatan demonic atau hal-hal hancur begitu gila namun kita lihat kalau tebasan haki Shanks dan Shirohige bisa membelah langit.**

 **Tapi tenang saja, Luffy tidak akan OP disini, dia masih manusia yaitu masih memiliki batas, dan ada cara untuk melawan hal-hal seperti itu, dan btw, jika kita lihat chapter One Piece sekarang terlihat akan memilik haki Armament tipe baru, dan untuk power scale hmmmmm aku rasa Sirzechs memang bisa di atas Luffy namun aku tidak yakin untuk kecepatan, daya tahan, dan teknik**

 **Chapter: 59: Oh soal Issei tenang saja, aku akan tetap membuat dia menjadi karakter penting, dia cukup karakter menarik dalam sial mesum.**

 **Hmmmm mungkin saja, teknik Touki, Senjutsu atau Youjutsu itu bisa di gunakan oleh manusia kan**

 **Yup aku merasa cukup khawatir dengan itu, namun tenang, aku tidak akan membuat harem Luffy terlalu banyak dan sepertinya masih bisa di hitung dengan jari anda. Zoro menurut saya masih dalam karakternya, dia terlihat cukup peduli dengan orang lain, contohnya dia masih mau menolong geisah dan anak kecil di Wano walaupun dia meminta Sake(apakah ini spoiler? :V)**

 **Oh i see, anda suka tipe wanita bilang ara ara ya :V (Akeno is lumayan :V)**

 **Setiap Heroin pasti akan maju setiap selangkah menuju Luffy, dan sepertinya Rias maju lebih selangkah dari mereka semua.**

 **Hmmm menarik, mereka pasti tentu nya masih memiliki petualangan di dunia DxD, di canon maupun di noncanon.**

 **Tidak apa-apa, aku senang kok jika ada mereview panjang maupun pendek :), dan ane cukup senang berbagi opini satu sama lain. dan permisi, aku mau tukang urut untuk membarkan jariku :V**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah Review dan baca**

 **Jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan Review dan jika kalian suka, kalian bisa Fav dan Foll ya**

 **Sampai jumpa di bab berikutnya**

 **Salam Author**


	61. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda & Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **warning :Non Canon, dll**

* * *

 **Aliansi**

''Begitukah...''

Seorang pria dewasa sedang duduk di sebuah sofa dengan satu kaki di atas paha kaki satunya, dia memejamkan matanya mendengar perkataan pria berambut hijau dan coklat di depan nya.

Azazel sudah mendengar cerita dari Issei dan Zoro mengenai penyerang yang mereka lalui, Azazel menyimpulkan kalau serangan itu adalah kesalahpahaman, dia membuka matanya dan bibirnya membentuk senyuman

''Aku mengerti, aku menyimpulkan kalau ada kesalahpahaman disini'' kata Azazel dengan wajah sadar

''Maksudmu?'' Zoro memerhatikan

''Maksudku adalah kalau serangan itu bukanlah serangan untuk perang, itu bisa terlihat dari cerita kalian mengatakan gadis kecil itu mencoba 'menangkap' kalian'' kata sang jenderal malaikat jatuh dengan senyuman yang melekuk di bibirnya itu.

Kaisar naga merah dan sang pendekar pedang mengangguk mengerti, Zoro merasa cukup lega di hatinya karena tidak menebas mereka saat itu, jika saja dia menebas mereka maka itu menjadi masalah besar.

''Baiklah aku mengerti, aku akan memberitahu ini kepada Luffy dan yang lain nya'' kata Zoro yang kemudian berdiri dari sofa nya

''Oh dan lagi...malam ini kita akan melakukan pertemuan dengan para bangsa Yokai, katakan itu juga kepada si topi jerami'' Azazel terus tersenyum melihat ke arah Zoro

Zoro mengangguk mengerti dan kemudian mengambil pedang kayunya yang sudah terlihat patah, dia berjalan menuju ke kamar nya dan memberitahu kapten nya. Issei melihatnya dengan heran karena dia terus membawa pedang kayu itu yang sudah mau patah.

''Kalau begitu, aku juga mau istirahat juga, Azazel-sensei''

Issei berdiri dari sofa nya dan berlari mengejar Zoro untuk berjalan bersama, Azazel memerhatikan mereka dengan senyuman di bibirnya itu, dia mengambil gelas minuman nya di meja dan meminum nya dengan satu tegukan

''Aku memiliki firasat buruk tentang ini'' kata Azazel sambil melihat gelas minuman nya

Azazel meneguk sekali lagi minumannya dan dia menyadari ada seseorang yang duduk di sofa depan nya, dia melihat kalau yang duduk adalah guru baru yang tidak lain adalah Lilith

''Ah kau belum tidur?'' tanya Azazel yang kemudian menaruh gelasnya di meja

''Belum, aku masih memiliki urusan'' jawab Lilith dengan tangan memegang dagu nya sambil memerhatikan Azazel dengan senyuman lembut

''Hmmm sepertinya ada yang membuatmu senang'' kata Azazel memerhatikan tingkah Lilith

''Hohoho tentu saja, dan itu sangat membuatku bersyukur ikut rekreasi ini'' katanya dengan senyuman lembut terus bertahan di bibirnya

Azazel memiringkan bibirnya menunjukkan kalau dia sedang bingung, dia bertanya-tanya apakah yang membuat wanita dewasa dan cantik di depan nya ini begitu senang.

Saat dia ingin menanyakan itu kepada Lilith, tiba-tiba seorang murid datang menghampiri mereka berdua

''Permisi sensei, apakah aku harus menaruh barang-barang para murid ke gudang?''

''Tidak, biarkan mereka membawanya di kamar mereka masing-masing'' jawab Azazel sambil masih melihat ke arah Lilith

''Oh baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi''

Azazel masih menatap kearah Lilith yang terlihat sudah terganggu dengan tatapan nya itu

''Ara Azazel-senpai, kau membuatku gugup dengan tatapanmu itu...'' kata Lilith sambil menutupi mulutnya yang tertawa kecil

''Oh maaf kalau begitu'' kata Azazel meminta maaf dengan sopan.

Azazel kemudian berdiri dari sofa dan menatap ke arah Lilith

''Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, aku masih ada urusan'' kata Azazel yang kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke samping

''Dengan ketua osis?''

Azazel berbalik melihat ke arah Lilith yang sepertinya tahu dengan kemana dia akan pergi

''Kau tahu rupanya'' kata Azazel tersenyum dengan rasa tertarik

''Ya karena kau adalah wali kelas mereka...kan?'' tanya Lilith

Azazel terdiam dan kemudian berbicara

''Ya begitulah, tidurlah Lilith-sensei'' kata Azazel yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Lilith

Lilith terus melihat Azazel hingga dia menghilang dengan berbelok ke arah lorong lain, dia kemudian berdiri

''Sepertinya dia sudah mulai curiga'' katanya dan kemudian pergi juga meninggalkan ruang tamu yang sudah kosong dari tadi.

 **-Dengan Luffy yang sedang duduk memangku Lulu**

''Hangatnya pulau selatan~ yang menyenangkan~''

Terlihat Luffy dan Lulu sedang bernyanyi sambil melihat bintang di luar penginapan mereka

''Paina~ Purupuru~ membuat kepalamu menjadi pusing~ dan membuat kepalamu tambah tolol~'' nyanyi mereka berdua dengan senangnya

Ketiga malaikat jatuh menatap mereka dari dalam rumah dengan sweatdrop secara bersamaan melihat lagu yang mereka nyanyikan.

''Apa yang mereka berdua nyanyikan?'' tanya Reynare dengan tatapan heran

''Entahlah'' jawab kedua malaikat jatuh lain

Eveline di dalam dapur terlihat sedang memasak sambil menyanyi, Levanda melihat bibinya dengan aneh karena dia menyanyikan lagu yang sama dengan yang di nyanyikan oleh Luffy dan Lulu di luar

''Baris kedua!'' teriak Luffy dan Lulu

''Dinginnya pulau utara~ Hyakkoi~ Koikoi~ membuat kepalamu beku~ dan tambah tolol~''

Luffy dan Lulu terlihat menyanyikan lagu itu sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka ke samping kanan dan kiri seperti menikmati lagu.

''Luffy! Makanan sudah siap!''

Luffy dan Lulu terlihat langsung senang mendengar kalau makanan sudah siap di hidangkan. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumah melihat penghuni lain sudah bersiap-siap untuk makan malam.

Mereka sudah selesai berkeliling Kyoto dengan damai tanpa adanya masalah seperti serangan musuh(mungkin untuk mereka). Luffy dan Lulu langsung mengambil tempat duduk mereka masing-masing tanpa mengatakan perkataan apa pun.

''Saatnya makan!''

''Tunggu! Cuci tangan kalian dulu'' Soniy terlihat memperingatkan

Luffy dan Lulu cemberut melihat kearah Soniy, namun mereka tetap melakukan nya, Eveline terus menaruh semua makanan yang sudah di masak ke meja makan. Levanda benar-benar kaget melihat bibinya itu yang begitu pandai memasak

''Hmmmm bibi...'' panggil Levanda

Eveline melihat mendengar panggilan keponakannya, dia melihat ke arah Levanda yang terlihat malu-malu ingin mengatakan sesuatu

''Ada apa Levanda?'' tanya Eveline

''Hmmmm setelah ini...apakah kau mau mengajariku memasak lagi?'' Levanda memainkan dua jari telunjuknya satu sama lain dengan malu-malu

Eveline dan Soniy tersenyum dan sangat mengerti dengan Levandam dia benar-benar seorang wanita yang begitu pantang menyerah ataupun kalah dari wanita lain

''Tentu saja jika kau mau'' kata Eveline

Levanda membalas senyuman Eveline dengan senangnya, dia kemudian mengambil makanan nya yaitu daging dan beberapa sayuran tomat. Luffy dan Lulu sudah makan dari tadi saat mereka berbicara tadi, namun Eveline sudah memasak dengan begitu banyaknya makanan sehingga mereka tidak kekurangan.

Eveline ingin duduk namun tiba-tiba dia terbeku seperti ada sesuatu yang membuat tubuhnya terdiam, dia melihat keluar jendela

''Hmmm aku mau keluar dulu, ingin mencari makanan lainnya'' kata Eveline kepada mereka semua.

''Tapi bukankah ini sudah terlalu banyak?'' Mittelt terlihat heran melihat Eveline yang sepertinya ingin sekali keluar.

Eveline kemudian langsung keluar meninggalkan para penghuni lain terheran-heran melihat dirinya yang terlihat tergesa-gesa. Luffy terlihat tidak peduli karena berpikir kalau Eveline akan baik-baik saja.

Eveline berjalan menuju ke sebuah taman di hotel itu, dia keluar karena memiliki perasaan kalau ada 'sesuatu' yang membuatnya keluar, dia melihat ke arah taman dan melihat kalau tidak ada seorang pun disini, dia terus melangkahkan kaki nya merasakan dia terus di panggil

''Ara, kau sehat-sehat saja ya, Eveline''

Eveline berhenti melangkahkan kakinya dan kemudian melihat ke sebuah tempat duduk di taman, dia melihat melihat ada seorang wanita yang duduk di sana membelakanginya, Eveline mengetahui kalau wanita ini bukanlah wanita biasa yang sudah tahu kalau ada dirinya di belakangnya

Eveline menghela nafasnya mengetahui siapa wanita ini

''Senang berjumpa denganmu lagi, nyonya'' kata Eveline melihat wanita itu

Wanita itu berbalik dan menunjukan wajahnya yang tersenyum melihat Eveline, Eveline mengetahui wanita ini karena dialah yang melatihnya sejak muda dulu.

''Aku tidak tahu kalau kau masih mengenalku'' kata wanita itu

''Bagaimana bisa kau melupakan guruku, nyonya Lilith'' kata Eveline

Lilith terus tersenyum, dia kemudian mempersilahkan Eveline untuk duduk di sebelahnya, Eveline langsung menurut saja tanpa merasa bahaya.

Mereka berdua sedang menatap taman di malam hari, tidak ada orang lain, yang ada hanyalah kunang-kunang menyinari kegelapan bersama lampu jalan. Eveline memiliki banyak sekali pertanyaan kepada wanita di sebelahnya ini

''Hmmmm nyonya Lilith-''

''Jangan memanggilku nyonya, kau tidak perlu memanggilku seperti itu lagi'' potong Lilith

Eveline terdiam dan kemudian berbicara, ''Tidak, aku akan tetap memanggilmu nyonya karena kaulah yang melatihku dan membuatku menjadi sekarang ini'' kata Eveline

''Eveline, ingat pertama kali kita berjumpa?''

''Ya, di saat kau menyerang negaraku dan kemudian kita bertarung, aku kalah olehmu'' jawab Eveline langsung

''Menurutmu kenapa aku melatihmu?'' tanya Lilith lagi

Eveline terdiam tidak bisa menjawab karena dia memang tidak tahu kenapa, dia kalah saat itu dan hanya bisa pasrah dengan takdirnya, namun terlihat kalau Lilith tidak membunuhnya dan malah menanyakan dirinya dengan pertanyaan yang sangat aneh

''Apakah kau ingin menjadi wanita yang kuat?''

Eveline masih ingat dengan pertanyaan itu

''Tidak'' jawab Eveline

Lilith tersenyum, ''Aku menanyakan pertanyaan saat itu karena aku sadar, kau memiliki bakat dan potensi saat itu, di tambah dengan tekadmu'' jawab Lilith dengan nada datar namun ada lekukan senyuman di bibirnya

Eveline terdiam tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia terkejut karena gurunya pun menjawab kenapa dia melatih dirinya selama ini

''Dan aku heran, kenapa kau malah pilih-pilih sihir yang aku miliki saat itu'' kata Lilith dengan kepalanya menghadap kearah Eveline

''Ya karena semua sihirmu kebanyakan adalah sihir terlarang, aku tidak mau mempelajari sihir itu'' jawab Eveline cemberut sambil memejamkan matanya.

''Begitukah...''

Mereka kemudian terdiam untuk sementara lagi hingga Eveline melanjutkan pembicaraan

''Kenapa kau bergabung dengan organisasi yang bernama 'New Gate', nyonya Lilith?'' tanya Eveline dengan rasa ingin tahu

Lilith terdiam sementara dan menghela nafasnya dan kemudian mengehadap ke arah Eveline lagi

''Itu rahasia'' jawab Lilith dengan menjulurkan lidahnya seperti meledek

Eveline kembali lagi cemberut dengan ulah gurunya itu lagi

''Tapi...aku memiliki kemauan tertentu'' lanjut Lilith

Eveline melihat gurunya dengan rasa penasaran, kenapa dia bisa bergabung ke organisasi yang membuat banyak sekali masalah, dia mengetahui kalau sang guru bukanlah tipe orang pembuat masalah.

''Baiklah aku mengerti'' kata Eveline

''Dan lagi...kau harus siap untuk melawanku, Eveline'' kata Lilith

Eveline terdiam dan merasa mengerti di hatinya, gurunya memiliki suatu hal tertentu kenapa dia melakukan ini dan dia menghormati keputusan nya itu.

''Aku sudah tahu kalau kau akan mengatakan seperti itu'' kata Eveline

''Baguslah dan aku harap kau tidak lemah seperti dulu''

Eveline terus saja cemberut melihat nyonya nya yang terus saja seperti mengejeknya karena pernah kalah sekali.

''Jadi apakah kau memang memiliki hubungan dengan si kaisar naga putih?'' tanya Eveline

''Mungkin'' jawab Lilith langsung

Eveline terdiam sementara, dia tidak sedikit mengerti dengan gurunya itu yang mengatakah jawaban melantur, Eveline kemudian mendesah pasrah

''Kau tidak mau memberitahunya ya'' kata Eveline

Lilith tertawa kecil melihat Eveline, dia kemudian berdiri dari kursinya membuat Eveline berpikir kalau dia akan pergi

''Baiklah, aku harus kembali ke kamarku'' kata Lilith yang kemudian berjalan pergi

Eveline memerhatikan punggungnya dari belakang yang mulai menjauh

''Oh ya, aku ingin memberitahmu kalau akan ada sesuatu yang sedikit meriah di sini'' kata Lilith yang berhenti sementara dan kemudian berjalan lagi

Eveline mengingat perkataan tadi yang sepertinya adalah petunjuk, dia juga berdiri dari kursinya dan kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali ke penginapan nya. Di perjalanan dia masih memikirkan perkataan dari gurunya, sudah sangat lama mereka tidak bertemu

''Hey!''

Eveline melihat ke samping mendengar kalau ada seseorang yang memanggilnya, matanya melihat ada teman dekat dari kekasihnya yaitu Zoro

''Oh ada apa?'' tanya Eveline berhenti

''Bilang kepada Luffy kalau akan ada pertemuan dengan para bangsa Yokai'' kata Zoro sambil merangkul pedang kayunya di bahu nya.

''Oh begitukah, baiklah dan terima kasih'' balas Eveline

''Tidak masalah, dan lagi aku ingin bertanya kepadamu''

Eveline memerhatikan Zoro yang memberikannya pertanyaan, ini tentu saja membuatnya penasaran

''Tentang?''

''Tentang kaptenku, Luffy''

Eveline merasa penasaran dan serius sekarang, dia bisa melihat dari mata Zoro yang begitu serius juga

''Apakah kau akan menerima kalau suatu hari kami akan kembali ke dunia kami?'' tanya Zoro

Eveline tentu saja terkejut dengan pertanyaan Zoro yang itu, dan tentu saja hatinya tidak bisa menerima itu, sudah lama mereka tidak bertemu dan dia akan kembali ke dunia mereka yang akan terjadi suatu hari nanti.

Zoro masih menunggu jawaban wanita di depan nya ini dengan penasaran.

''Aku belum berpikir sampai situ'' kata Eveline

Zoro masih terdiam dan memejamkan matanya, dia melihat ke arah Eveline lagi

''Kau harus segera memikirkan itu'' kata Zoro

''Aku mengerti'' kata Eveline dengan nada sungguh-sungguh

Zoro tersenyum dan kemudian berbalik, dia berjalan pergi meninggalkan Eveline yang masih memikirkan pertanyaan nya tadi. Eveline kembali melanjutkan menuju ke tempatnya, dia merasa begitu khawatir dengan perkataan Zoro tadi.

Eveline sudah sampai di penginapan mereka, dia tidak mendengar ada suara keributan di dalam saat pertama kali dia pergi, apakah mereka semua sudah tertidur?

Eveline masuk dan melihat kalau ternyata mereka semua sudah tertidur, dia melihat di tempat cucian piring ada banyak sekali piring-piring kotor, Eveline tersenyum karena mereka ternyata sudah makan duluan namun dia melihat kalau ada satu piring yang berisi makanan di meja

''Oh mereka meninggalkanku satu ternyata'' kata Eveline yang kemudian mengambil garpu dan sendok untuk makan malam.

Zoro sedang berjalan dengan santai kembali ke kamar di hotel, dia lelah sekali sejak penyerangan itu. Saat berbelok melewati lorong dia bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang dia sendiri sangat tidak berharap bertemu dengan nya

''Zoro!''

Zoro langsung memakai wajah cemberutnya mendengar wanita itu berteriak namanya, wanita itu tidak lain adalah wanita yang pernah di lawan pertama kali di dunia ini, yup benar sekali yaitu Serafall

''Sedang apa kau disini?'' tanya Zoro heran dan penasaran

''Eh? Kau tidak senang melihatku?'' tanya Serafall dengan heran

''Menurutmu?''

Serafall langsung memakai wajah cemberutnya mendengar jawaban Zoro yang begitu dingin sekali, Serafall mengembungkan pipinya dengan udara di dalam mulutnya

''Kau ini selalu saja seperti itu!~'' ucap Serafall dengan membalikan tubuhnya ke belakang dengan cemberut

Zoro menghela nafasnya dengan pasrah melihat wanita ini yang begitu menyebalkan menurutnya, dia kemudian melihat kembali ke arah Serafall yang terkadang membalikan kepalanya melihat dirinya dengan malu-malu

''Baiklah, aku minta maaf dan aku mau tidur'' kata Zoro dengan langsung ke intinya

''Baiklah, aku menerima permintaan maafmu, hmm kau tidur di ruangan mana?'' tanya Serafall

''Tidak jauh dari sini'' jawab Zoro

Serafall mengangguk sambil memejamkan matanya

''Kumohon jangan menggangguku'' kata Zoro melihat Serafall dan mengetahui kalau dia akan melakukan sesuatu

''Hah? Tidak akan kok~'' ucap Serafall dengan nada sok tidak akan melakukan nya

Zoro masih menatap Serafall dengan rasa tidak kepercayaan, ''Kalau begitu aku pergi'' Zoro kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan nya menuju ke tempat tidurnya

Serafall menatap Zoro yang pergi menjauh, dia tersenyum seperti memiliki maksud tertentu. Dia kemudian kembali menuju ke kamarnya dengan terlihat riang gembira.

 **-(Pertemuan)-**

Di sebuah ruangan begitu luas cukup banyak orang berkumpul di tempat itu, dan benar saja, ada beberapa orang yang berkumpul di tempat itu dengan baris mengelilingi. Di tengah mereka ada gadis kecil berambut pirang sedang duduk dengan sopan

Dia memakai pakaian kimono dan di belakangnya ada ekor, dia adalah putri dari Ratu Yokai Yasaka yaitu Kunou. Di sampingnya ada para petinggi di Kyoto terlihat duduk juga dengan sopan tertib

Mereka semua akan mengadakan sebuah pertemuan dan mengadakan kesepatakan dengan mereka

''Kunou-sama, apakah anda yakin untuk meminta bantuan kepada bangsa Iblis? Apakah anda benar-benar yakin dengan keyakinan anda itu?'' tanya Tengu di samping Kunou

Kunou memakai wajah murung dengan rasa campur aduk di perasaan nya sekarang, apakah ini benar-benar suatu hal yang bagus? Apakah ini benar? Apakah ibunya akan mengerti dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang?

Dia benar-benar begitu bingung untuk menjawab semua perasaan di dalam hatinya itu sendiri, dia juga merasa kehilangan satu orang lagi yang begitu berharga baginya, orang yang sering membantunya untuk saat ini juga dia masih ada

''Law nii-sama...'' ucap Kunou dengan rasa bimbang di hatinya dan berharap dia ada disini sekarang

''Kunou-sama, apakah anda masih memikirkan Law-sama?'' tanya sang Tengu

''Ya...jika saja dia ada disini sekarang dan ini adalah kemauan ibu untuk berdamai dengan Iblis dan Ras lain nya'' jawab Kunou

''Law-sama tiba-tiba saja menghilang saat Yasaka-sama memberikannya misi ke Olympus'' kata Tengu itu menjelaskan dan dia merasa kehilangan juga, ''Tapi aku yakin kalau Yasaka-sama dan Law-sama pasti akan mengerti soal sekarang, dan aku yakin kalau para bangsa Iblis itu bisa membantu kita'' kata Tengu

''Bagaimana bisa kau begitu yakin?'' tanya salah satu petinggi lain

''Aku mendengar kalau mereka memiliki aliansi Manusia'' jawab sang Tengu

''Manusia?''

''Yup benar sekali, tapi mereka bukanlah Manusia biasa'' kata Tengu mencoba menjelaskan

Kunou hanya menatap ke lantai dengan tatapan kosong dan kepalanya mencoba untuk memikirkan dengan apa yang telah dia lakukan ini

''Salah satu dari Manusia itu memiliki kekuatan aneh, dia bisa memanjangkan lengan nya seperti karet dan beberapa bagian di tubuhnya itu'' lanjut Tengu itu

Kunou langsung merasakan petir mengenai tubuhnya hingga membuat kesadaran nya kembali, dia dengan mata lebar melihat ke arah Tengu tadi yang menjelaskan kekuatan aneh seperti karet

''Bisakah kau menjelaskan lagi'' ucap Kunou dengan rasa penasaran

''Anda penasaran Kunou-sama?" tanya Tengu itu

''Ya dan sepertiny aku mengenal orang ini'' ucap Kunou dengan rasa percaya diri sekarang

''B-Baiklah jika anda mau, aku mendengar dia juga sudah melawan Dewa Norse dan dia menang'' kata Tengu itu menjelaskan

Semua orang disitu langsung kaget bukan main, Dewa adalah sebutan untuk makhluk kelas atas yaitu tentu saja memiliki kekuatan hebat. Tambah kagetnya lagi bagaimana bisa seorang Manusia bisa mengalahkan salah satu dari mereka, walaupun mereka sudah pernah melihat satu lagi yang bisa mengalahkan Dewa yaitu sang penjaga mereka

''Maksudmu orang yang sekuat Amaterasu-sama?'' tanya salah satu petinggi dengan masih tidak percaya

''Ya begitulah'' jawab sang Tengu dengan rasa masih tidak percaya juga.

Kunou sekarang merasa kalau hal yang dia lakukan sekarang ini adalah hal yang benar, dia mungkin bisa meminta bantuan dengan orang sekuat Dewa itu untuk membantunya. Dia juga merasa penasaran dan yakin kalau dia pernah bertemu dengan orang ini

''Apakah dia memakai topi jerami?'' tanya Kunou

''Oh anda benar sekali'' jawan Tengu itu

Kunou sekarang benar-benar yakin kalau dia mengenal orang itu, orang yang sudah membantunya saat dia di kejar oleh segerombolan monster yang akan membununya

''Apakah anda mengenal orang ini, Kunou-sama?''

''Ya, aku mengenalnya, dia pernah menyelamatkanku'' jawab Kunou

''Apakah anda yakin?''

''Ya aku sangat yakin sekali''

Tengu itu melihat tuan putri mereka yang terlihat memakai mata penuh dengan percaya diri sekali, wajahnya yang tadi murung terlihat sekarang begitu penuh dengan ketegasan dan percaya diri.

''Baiklah, sekarang aku akan bersemangat'' kata Kunou yang terlihat sekarang memiliki rasa percaya diri yang entah dari mana munculnya membuat semua orang disitu sweatdrop.

Seorang maid kemudian datang masuk ke tempat pertemuan

''Mereka sudah datang'' kata maid itu memberitahu

Mereka semua disitu langsung merapikan semua yang ada seperti pakaian mereka dan cara duduk mereka masing-masing, Kunou juga terlihat mempersiapkan dirinya untuk bertemu dengan mereka

''Kunou-sama, aku berharap kalau anda bisa bersikap dengan santai dan tegas'' kata Tengu di sebelahnya memberitahu

''Aku tahu itu'' jawab Kunou sudah mengerti kalau soal melakukan hal seperti ini

Terdengar ada suara langkah kaki terdengar di koridor membuat semua orang disitu merasa gugup terutama Kunou, dia ingin melihat orang yang di katakan oleh petinggi nya tadi yaitu orang karet.

Mereka semua kemudian melihat muncul beberapa orang yang bisa di bilang banyak jumlahnya, di lihat dari gender lebih banyak wanita dari para pria. Kunou langsung melebarkan matanya melihat salah satu dari orang atau pria di kelompok itu, Pria itu juga terlihat kaget melihat dirinya

Mereka menatap satu sama lain dengan tubuh yang terbeku dan mata yang lebar, pria itu terlihat mengangkat tangan nya dan menunju ke arah Kunou

''Kaukan!?'' teriak pria itu yang tidak lain adalah Luffy yang menganga

''Kau mengenalnya, sayang'' tanya seorang wanita dewasa di sampingnya yang menggendong seorang anak kecil

''Y-Ya'' jawab Luffy dengan gagap karena tidak percaya kalau mereka akan bertemu

Kunou langsung berdiri dan belari mendekati Luffy yang masih terbeku tubuhnya, Kunou langsung melompat-lompat di depan Luffy dengan senangnya

''Aku tidak percaya kita bisa berjumpa lagi!'' teriak gadis rubah itu dengan girangnya melompat-lompat

''A-Anda mengenalnya, Kunou-sama?'' tanya salah satu petinggi

''Ya! Dia adalah orang yang pernah menyelamatkanku saat di kejar oleh pemberontak'' jawab Kunou tersenyum senang

''Sudah kuduga kalau kau wanita saat itu, senang melihatmu sehat-sehat saja'' kata Luffy memberikan senyuman kepada Kunou

Kunou hanya tersenyum juga karena dia bertemu dengan sang penyelamat yang pernah menyelamatkan nya, kelompok Luffy dan para petinggi Kyoto terbengong kaku melihat kalau pertemuan ini lebih mudah dari mereka bayangkan karena kedua belah pihak sudah mengetahui

-Kunou menceritakan dirinya dan Luffy berjumpa

''Begitu ya'' ucap Tengu di sebelah Kunou

Mereka semua sekarang terlihat sudah duduk dengan santai dan memulai pembicaraan mereka masing-masing

''Kami merasa berterima kasih sekali sudah menolong tuan putri kami'' ucap sang tengu sambil terlihat menunduk berterima kasih di ikuti oleh para petinggi lain nya

Luffy menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan santai tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, dia tidak meminta ucapan terima kasih mereka sama sekali namun jika imbalannya adalah makanan, tentu saja dia mau.

Kedua kru Luffy yaitu si tukang tersesat dan koki mesuk tersenyum mengetahui kalau kapten mereka ternyata sudah melakukan pergerakan lebih dulu dari pada mereka

''Tidak masalah, aku senang membantunya'' kata Luffy

''Jadi anda adalah kaisar naga merah?'' tanya Kunou melihat Issei

''Oh ya, aku adalah kaisar naga merah'' kata Issei dengan terlihat senang karena dia cukup terkenal juga

''Senang bertemu denganmu'' ucap Kunou tersenyum ke arah Issei

Issei menggaruk belakang kepalanya juga sama dengan Luffy, dia merasa malu melihat gadis kecil manis di depan nya ini tersenyum ke arahnya

''Jadi apakah kita bisa memulai pembicaraan yang lebih serius?'' tanya Levanda dengan gaya tegasnya

''Oh tentu saja nona'' Tengu itu kaget melihat Levanda

''Kau terlihat semangat sekali, Levanda'' ucap Soniy melihat keponakanya

''Cih, palingan dia hanya bertingkah sok merasa paling tegas'' ejek Lulu duduk di pangkuan ibunya, Eveline

''Apa kau bilang?!'' teriak Levanda melihat ke arah Lulu yang langsung memutar wajahnya kebelakang merasa tidak peduli dengan kemarahan Levanda

Suasana terdiam sementara hingga tengu di samping Kunou memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan

''Kami ingin melakukan perdamaian dan aliansi dengan kalian'' jawab Tengu itu langsung ke topik

''Oh kalau itu tidak masalah, baiklah'' ucap Luffy dengan langsung tanpa berpikir

''Itu cepat sekali!'' teriak Issei dan Levanda kepada Luffy

''B-Benarkah?'' tanya Kunou dengan tidak percaya

''Shishishi, aku senang kalau kita memiliki aliansi, itu sama saja kita berteman kan?'' tanya Luffy tersenyum menunjukan giginya yang putih.

''Itu berbeda!'' teriak Issei dan Levanda sekali lagi

''T-tunggu dulu Luffy-dono, apakah anda tidak memikirkan hal ini?'' tanya Tengu di sebelah Kunou

''Hahaha sudah kuduga kalau kau akan langsung mengatakan itu, topi jerami''

Tiba-tiba masuk dua orang ke dalam pertemuan itu, terlihat kalau ada petinggi Malaikat Jatuh yaitu Azazel dan salah satu Maou Serafall atau bisa di kenal Leviathan

Para Yokai kaget melihat kedatangan mereka berdua, Azazel dan Serafall langsung duduk di samping Luffy dan yang lain nya

''Maaf kami terlambat'' kata Azazel kepada mereka semua

''T-tidak apa-apa, kami senang anda berdua datang juga'' kata Tengu

''Jadi seperti yang di katakan anak ini(menunjuk Luffy), kesepatakan ini sudah di terima, jangan khawatir, para petinggi Malaikat Surga dan Iblis Underworld sudah setuju dengan perdamaian ini'' kata Azazel

''Apakah itu benar? Para Maou dan Michael-dono menyetujui semua ini?'' tanya salah satu Tengu dengan tidak percaya

''Kenapa pula aku berbohong'' jawab Azazel

''Syukurlah'' ucap para Yokai terlihat senang sekali kalau pertemuan untuk perdamaian ini berlangsung dengan lancar

''Hehe bukankah pria ini begitu menarik, dia langsung saja setuju dengan hal berbau perdamaian'' kata Serafall menarik pipi Luffy yang memelar

Semua orang kaget melihat kalau ternyata yang di ceritakan tentang Luffy itu benar, tentang seorang pria yang memiliki tubuh karet. Namun mereka tidak terlalu kaget karena mereka juga sudah mengetahui kekuatan Luffy berasal

''Jadi apakah kau memakan 'buah' itu juga?'' tanya Kunou

''Buah? Kalian sudah tahu Buah Iblis?'' tanya Luffy dengan kaget

''Ya, ada seseorang juga sepertimu'' jawab Kunou

Mereka semua kaget dengan apa yang di katakan oleh Kunou, para Yokai lain nya mengangguk setuju dengan Kunou

''Benar sekali yang di katakan oleh Kunou dan dia adalah orang paling berharga di sini, namun tiba-tiba saja dia menghilang'' ucap para petinggi Yokai lain nya

''Menghilang?''

Kelompok Luffy merasa penasaran dengan orang ini, terutama dari dimensi DxD karena mereka baru pertama kalinya mendengar ada pemakan buah Iblis selain Luffy.

''Namanya Trafalgar D Water Law'' lanjut Kunou

Ketiga trio monster langsung terdiam di tempat mereka masing-masing, Luffy perlahan-lahan melebarkan mulut dan matanya, Zoro terlihat melebarkan salah satu matanya juga dan Sanji, dia tadi sedang enaknya merokok dan karena hal ini membuatnya terkejut, rokoknya jatuh dari mulut ke dalam pakaian nya

''Arggh sial!" ucap Sanji terlihat mencoba mengeluakan rokok di dalam bajunya

''Hahahahaha'' tawa Lulu terbahak-bahak melihat Sanji

Mereka semua melihat Sanji memiliki ekspresi yang berbeda-beda, ada yang tertawa pelan, menahan tawa dan terbengong

''Sial!'' ucap Sanji berhasil mengeluarkan rokok itu dari baju nya

''Makanya jangan merokok, merokok bisa membunuhmu'' ucap Levanda melihat Sanji

Sanji tidak bisa marah kepada wanita karena seperti kita tahu, dia begitu lembutnya terhadap wanita

''Kenapa kalian begitu kaget?'' tanya Rossweisse yang akhirnya angkat bicara

''Dia adalah orang yang kami kenal'' kata Zoro masih kaget

''Kalian juga mengenal Law nii-sama?!'' kaget Kunou

''Ya, dia adalah bajak laut aliansi kami'' jawab Sanji sekarang yang sedang membetulkan bajunya

Kunou entah kenapa tambah senang mendengar hal ini, dia tidak tahu kalau Law Berteman dengan mereka, ini benar-benar hari yang begitu mengagetkan baginya dan semua orang di tempat ini

''Jadi anda dari dunia lain juga?''

''Yup benar sekali, aku sama dengan dunianya'' jawab Luffy

Azazel merasa benar-benar tertarik dengan ini, ternyata ada orang lain yang dari dunia Luffy, Serafall merasa kaget juga dari tadi bersama para wanita lain nya. Luffy kemudian tersenyum bersemangat sekarang

Zoro dan Sanji mulai bersikap seperti semua lagi

''Jadi apakah dia tinggal disini sebelum menghilang?'' tanya Zoro

''Yup benar sekali, dia adalah orang yang sangat penting disini, dia melindungi Kyoto dari para pemberontak ataupun dari serangan makhluk lain nya'' ucap Kunou menjelasakn dengan bangga sekali

Bajak laut, Succubus, Malaikat Jatuh dan Iblis di depan Kunou mendengarkan dengan baik-baik, para petinggi mengangguk setuju dengan semua perkataan dari Kunou tadi.

''Dia adalah penjaga Kyoto yang sangat di banggakan!'' ucap Kunou dengan suara yang kuat berharap kalau Luffy dan yang lain nya kagum

Wajah mereka terlihat ada yang terkejut ada juga yang biasa saja, yang memakai wajah biasa adalah Luffy, Sanji dan Zoro karena sudah mengetahui kalau Law benar-benar sangat kuat dan tidak heran kalau Kunou akan membanggakannya seperti itu

''Kunou-sama, kau terlalu berlebihan'' kata Tengu di sebelah Kunou

Kunou langsung duduk seperti semula dan merasa malu melakukan hal tadi

''Begitu ya, dan dia menghilang?'' tanya Azazel

''Ya benar, dia tiba-tiba saja menghilang saat Yasaka-sama memberikan misi kepadanya'' jawab petinggi lain

Trio monster tahu kalau Law akan baik-baik saja, mereka sudah mengenal Law cukup lama, bertarung bersama-sama dari melawan Caesar hingga sekarang melawan Kaido, mereka juga tidak tahu ada di mana Kaido sekarang, jika Kaido ada di dunia ini, maka itu benar-benar sangat bermasalah bagi dunia ini maupun mereka.

Kunou memakai wajah muram nya lagi mengetahui kalau Law masih menghilang dan belum kembali hingga sekarang

''Oh dan soal sang ratu?'' Azazel mulai mencari informasi

''Seperti yang kalian sudah dengar, Yasaka-sama menghilang juga karena diculik oleh organisasi yang mengaku sebagai organisasi pahlawan'' ucap Tengu di sebelah Kunou sekarang menceritakan

Seorang maid kemudian mengambil sebuah benda yang seperti tikar namun terbuat dari kertas, dia kemudian menaruh benda itu di tanah di depan kelompok Luffy, dia kemudian membuka benda itu dan menunjukan gambar seorang wanita cantik, wanita itu berambut pirang sama dengan Kunou dan tentu tubuhnya lebih matang, dia memakai mahkota di kepalanya menunjukan kalau dia adalah ratu

''Ini adalah gambar Yasaka-sama'' ucap Tengu itu

Issei dan Sanji langsung melebarkan mata mereka melihat kecantikan gambar wanita itu, di tambah dengan sifat mereka berdua yang mesum membuat para wanita di sekitar situ terbengong

Sanji/Issei: Oppai!

Pletak!

Rossweisse memukul kepala Issei dan Sanji sehingga membuat belakang kepala mereka sakit, para wanita menahan rasa amarah dan malu mereka melihat dua anggota kelompok mereka mengatakan sesuatu yang begitu memalukan, para laki-laki lain hanya terdiam tidak mau ikut campur dan membiarkan mereka berbuat sesuka mereka

''Maafkan perkataan mereka berdua'' kata Eveline meminta maaf kepada mereka

''Tidak apa-apa, kami semua sudah tahu sifat kaisar naga merah tapi aku tidak tahu kalau ada satu lagi pria yang mirip sifatnya dengan nya'' kata Tengu melihat Sanji memegang belakang kepala nya

Issei dan Sanji sekarang malah di pukuli oleh para wanita namun terlihat diam-diam, Kunou dan para Yokai lain nya sweatdrop melihat kejadian ini.

Kunou kemudian melihat ke arah Luffy, Azazel dan juga Serafall, dia menunduk dengan hormat kepada mereka bertiga

''Kumohon tolong bantulah kami menyelamatkan ibuku, pinjamkan kekuatan kalian'' kata Kunou dengan rasa berharap

Luffy tersenyum begitu juga dengan Azazel dan Serafall

''Kami mengerti, jadi tenanglah putri mahkota'' kata Azazel

''Aku senang membantu orang lain'' ucap Serafall

''Tenang saja, karena Law membantumu itu berarti kau adalah orang baik'' sambung Luffy dengan tersenyum

Kunou senang sekali mendengarkan perkataan mereka bertiga yang memberikan harapan kepada dirinya dan juga negara ini, dia mengelap air mata di pipinya dengan tangan nya, dia kemudian tersenyum senang melihat ke arah mereka bertiga walaupun masih ada air mata di matanya, namun air mata itu adalah air mata bahagia

''Terima kasih!''

Mereka semua disitu terlihat bahagia dan tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang mendengar mereka, dia ada di pohon di dekat bangunan pertemuan itu, dia melihat dari jendela yang terbuka

''Hmmm pertemuan ternyata berjalan dengan lancar ya''

Orang itu tidak lain adalah Lilith yang dari tadi mendengarkan, dia mendengarkan semua cerita mereka sejak Luffy dan yang lain nya masuk

''Dan orang dari dunia lain? Buah Iblis? Ini benar-benar menarik'' ucap Lilith dengan merasa tertarik sambil masih melihat mereka

Di sekitar tubuhnya terlihat ada sebuah sihir sehingga membuatnya tidak terdeteksi oleh mereka dengan sihir, Lilith memutuskan untuk pergi namun dia kaget melihat Luffy tiba-tiba saja melihat ke arahnya

''Dia melihatku?!''

Lilith kaget melihat kalau Luffy melihat ke arahnya, dia kemudian langsung pergi tanpat berpikir lagi, dia khawatir kalau dia ketahuan

Di bangunan terlihat Luffy masih melihat keluar jendela

''Ada apa Luffy-sama?'' tanya Reynare melihat tuan nya melihat keluar jendela

''Aku merasakan kalau ada seseorang di dekat pohon itu'' kata Luffy menunjuk keluar jendela

''Hmmm? Bagaiman anda tahu?'' tanya Kalawarner

''Aku merasakan adanya emosi'' jawab Luffy

Reynare, Kalawarner dan Mittelt mengangkat alis mereka dengan bingung

 **-Tempat lain-**

Di sebuah tempat terlihat adalah tempat yang sangat berbeda dari tempat di bumi, tepat ini memiliki hawa kegelapan yang begitu gelap namun terlihat kalau hanya ada kekosongan di pemandangan tempat ini

Di tempat itu ada seorang pria duduk dengan santai, pria tinggi yang memakai pakaian serba hitam, dia memakai syal di lehernya dan terlihat sedang mengunyah makanan. Dia sampingnya ada sebungkus donat berwarna-warni, dan di taburi oleh coklat-coklat kecil.

Dia mengunyah makanan nya dengan santai tanpa merasa ada mengganggunya, dia santai dan memiliki senyum di di bibirnya, satu hal yang berbeda dari nya dengan orang lain adalah dia memiliki gigi yang runcing

''Donat~ oh Donat~'' nyanyi pria itu dengan senangnya

Dia sedikit menggoyangkan tubuhnya ke kanan ke kiri mengikuti nada nyanyian nya sendiri, mulutnya terus mengunyah dengan senangnya. Dia adalah Katakuri, anak dan komandan pasukan bajak laut Big Mom

''Kau sedang apa?''

Katakuri langsung menyembunyikan semua donatnya dan kemudian menutupi mulutnya lagi dengan syal di lehernya. Dia kemudian berbalik melihat siapa yang tiba-tiba saja mengganggunya sedang makan donat dengan begitu nikmatnya

Dia melihat seorang wanita yang selalu saja membuatnya terganggu dan juga kesal, dia adalah Kuroka kakak dari Koneko

''Ada apa?'' tanya Katakuri dengan suara tegasnya lagi

''Aku hanya bertanya, kau sedang apa?'' tanya Kuroka dengan merasa terheran-heran

Katakuri hanya terdiam sementara, pipinya memerah sama dengan saat Brulee mengetahui kalau dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya saat melawan Luffy

''Hmmmm aku hanya mencoba santai...'' jawan Katakuri

''Hmmm aneh, sepertinya kau bersantai sekali tadi, aku bahkan mendengar suara nyanyian'' kata Kuroka masih menatap ke arah Katakuri

Katakuri terdiam tidak tahu harus menjawab apa

''Sudah katakan saja, kenapa kau kesini? Apakah kau hanya melihatku saja?'' tanya Katakuri terlihat mulai kesal

Kuroka tersenyum lucu melihat komandan manis itu terlihat malu entah kenapa, apakah ada rahasia yang dia simpan dari mereka semua

''Ophis memanggilmu lagi'' jawab Kuroka

''Kalau begitu aku permisi'' kata Katakuri yang langsung saja berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa

Kuroka melihatnya dengan terheran-heran dengan perubahan sifatnya itu, dia ingin menyusul namun dia kaget melihat ada sesuatu di dekat tempat katakuri duduk tadi. Dia kemudian mendekati itu dan kaget melihat kalau ada sebuah bungkusan donat

''Donat? Jangan bilang kalau pria jantan seperti dia makan donat?'' kaget dan heran Kuroka

Kuroka mengambil bungkusan donat itu dan kemudian tersenyum menggoda seperti ada sesuatu di dalam pikiran nya

''Jadi dia memiliki kesan imut di dalam dirinya ya, hmmm menarik'' kata Kuroka yang kemudian pergi sambil membawa bungkusan donat itu, dia mengantungi bungkusan itu

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **Maaf lama semuanya!(memohon belas kasihan)**

 **Saya mencoba untuk up cepat tapi sepertinya perkataan soal up dari ku seperti omong koson sekali ya kan :V, maaf deh**

 **Dan terima kasih yang sudah menunggu hingga sekarang**

 **Saatnya membalas Review**

 **Austintristan16: terima kasih koreksinya, Kunou tentu saja ingat dan terjawab di bab ini, dan arc Ophis, hmmmm bisakah di jelaskan lebih ditail, saya dari s1 sampai s4 DxD hanya menonton anime saja dan seterusnya adalah LN nya, dan untuk Luffy merasa terbiasa karena sudah berapa kali dia terkena ciuman :V**

 **Guest: Mereka menurut saya abadi hanya dalam umur saja, kalau soal bertarung tentu saja mereka tidak abadi.**

 **Hmmmm aku mengerti, jadi intinya hampir mereka semua memiliki kekuatan hebat di atas manusia karena sihir, mereka memiliki kesamaan yaitu kekuatan di dunia DxD dan OP adalah imbang. Kalau soal fisik mungkin kita bisa berikan kepada orang di dunia OP seperti kita lihat, dan kekuatan seperti energi penghancur atau memperkuat tubuh oleh sihir kita berikan kepada orang DxD hmmmmmm**

 **Dan untuk kekuatan Sirzechs dan Vali untuk melawan kekuatan karakter OP lain nya seperti Law dan Katakuri sepertinya berguna, Katakuri masih bisa terluka kalau tidak sempat berubah menjadi mochi nya, Law masih menjadi misteri apakah dia bisa mengontrol kekuatan penghancur milik Sirzechs di room nya? Dan untuk Vali tentu saja dia tidak bisa menyerap kekuatan Law dan Katakuri karena itu bukanlah sihir seperti yang di katakan oleh Corazon kepada Law, dan terima kasih koreksi tinggi badan nya**

 **Arif4243: Oke, mereka akan bertemu disini dan ini sudah tidak rahasia lagi :v**

 **Guest: terima kasih bos~**

 **Akrom azjh: gak apa-apa kok, malah saya senang jika ada yang memberi saran soal penulisan tapi kita juga tidak bisa memberikan dengan sempurnakan, mungkin aku memang kurang baca koran :V. dan untuk Hancock aku masih ragu untuk memasukan nya**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah Review dan baca, sampai jumpa di bab berikutnya**

 **Sampai jumpa**


	62. Chapter 62

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **warning :Non Canon, dll**

 **Serangan Pertama**

 **-Tempat lain**

''Hey wanita tua! Menjauh dari tempat duduk ku''

Terlihat seorang wanita yang memiliki sayap naga di belakangnya sedang berteriak ke arah wanita cantik yang sedang duduk di kursi kecil.

Wanita itu yang marah adalah Tiamat yang sedang menatap kesal ke arah nenek Dewa-Dewi Olympus yang sedang duduk di tempat nya. Gaia memakai wajah kesal melihat dia memanggilnya dengan sebutan untuk wanita tua

''Aku belum terlalu tua'' kata Gaia cemberut melihat Tiamat

''Diamlah, kau sudah berumur ribuan tahun jadi berarti kau sudah tua'' kata Tiamat dengan kesal

Gaia cemberut melihat aliansinya itul, dia kemudian berdiri dari kursi bukan miliknya dan kemudian melihat ke arah Tiamat

''Jadi kau ingin aku musnahkan hah, memanggil wanita muda dengan sebutan wanita tua adalah pelanggaran alam semesta yang tidak bisa di maafkan'' kata Gaia yang bersiap-siap menggunakan sihirnya

''Boleh juga kau'' Tiamat juga terlihat bersiap-siap

Ada gelombang sihir mendorong satu sama lain seperti ingin menunjukan siapa yang terkuat, mereka menatap satu sama lain dengan tajam layaknya seorang predator yang ingin menikam satu sama lain

Kedua betina itu tidak menyadari ada seorang pria masuk ke dalam ruangan mereka, dia memakai pakaian khas dari Jepang, dia memegang sebuah katana. Dia menaruh katananya di samping tempat duduk nya dan kemudian langsung duduk dengan santai, sebelah kakinya di atas meja, dia di kenal kakak laki-laki dari Amaterasu

Dia melihat ke arah kedua predator betina yang menggeram satu sama lain

''Hey kalian seperti dua singa betina yang ingin mencekram satu sama lain'' kata Susanoo melihat mereka berdua

Kedua wanita yang sedang marah membara kemarahan itu menatap secara bersamaan Susanoo yang terlihat memancing yang seharusnya dia tidak pedulikan

''Hmmmm kau sudah kembali, bagaimana dengan tugasmu?'' tanya Gaia

''Aku memiliki banyak sekali berita yang menarik'' kata Susanoo dengan santai meminum teh yang ada di atas meja

''Sebutkan''

''Pertama kalau organisasi yang di sebut organisasi pahlawan sedang melakukan pergerakan di wilayah adik perempuanku, mereka sepertinya memiliki tujuan yang serius sehingga berani ke sana'' Susanoo kembali meminum teh nya

Gaia terlihat tertarik dengan ini

''Oh begitukah, kemana si anak tidak tahu diri itu?'' tanya Gaia mengenai anak nya sendiri yaitu Cronos.

''Dia sedang melakukan kegiatan yang gila dan aku tidak mau ikut campur, anakmu itu harus di jaga, dia bisa menghancurkan tujuan kita''

Gaia terdiam mendengar perkataan Susanoo itu. Tiamat dari tadi hanya diam dan kemudian berjalan menuju ke tempat duduknya, dia duduk dan menatap ke arah mereka berdua.

''Hey kalian, apakah kalian yakin memiliki tujuan di kelompok ini, kalian terlihat tidak memilikinya sama sekali'' kata Tiamat dengan sedikit nada mengejek

Kedua makhluk superior itu menatap ke arah Tiamat.

''Tentu saja begitu, kau pikir kita semua disini memiliki satu tujuan? Tentu saja tidak, dan lagi aku sama sekali tidak mempercayai pria yang membuat kelompok ini'' kata Gaia

Susanoo mengangguk sedikit sambil meminum tehnya lagi, dia menaruh tehnya dan menatap ke arah Tiamat yang terlihat tertarik dengan apa yang di katakan oleh Gaia tadi. Dia memegang kembali katana nya

''Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia rencanakan tapi aku tidak suka dia'' kata Susanoo

Tiamat menyadari kalau semua orang di organisasi ini tidak mempercayai satu sama lain tapi mereka harus bekerja sama untuk mencapai tujuan mereka satu sama lain.

''Pertanyaan''

''Apa itu?''

''Kemana si wanita penggoda itu?'' tanya Tiamat mengingat Lilith

''Oh tentu saja memata-matai kelompok Iblis di dunia manusia'' jawab Gaia yang duduk di kursinya sekarang

''Dia cukup aneh, aku mendapatkan informasi darinya yang begitu banyak sekali, dia begitu rajin mengirimkan informasi. Ini sangat menarik, dia sepertinya percaya dengan kita'' kata Susanoo

Gaia mengangguk setuju, ''Benar sekali, dia menemukan manusia yang kita lawan saat di Underworld saat itu, dia bersekolah di dunia manusia''

Tiamat mengangkat alisnya heran dengan sifat Lilith ini, mereka mendengar kalau dia adalah wanita yang di usir dari Surga karena kabur dari suaminya yang pertama, dia kabur entah kenapa sehingga sang pencipta menyuruh beberapa malaikat untuk menjemputnya tapi dia menolak untuk kembali. Tiamat tidak terlalu mengerti dengan Mitologi lain ataupun sejarah mengenai dirinya

Gaia mendehem membuat suasana kembali cair untuk pembicaraan mereka

''Jadi apakah kita bisa mempercayainya?'' tanya Gaia

''Mungkin untuk sekarang kita bisa mempercayai informasi yang dia berikan saat ini, tapi jangan terlalu terpikat dengan semua informasi yang dia berikan, mungkin salah satunya adalah kebohongan'' kata Susanoo

''Baiklah''

Tiamat dan Gaia terlihat hanya bisa setuju satu sama lain

Satu orang lagi kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan, dia adalah seorang wanita yang begitu mereka kenal.

''Oh kalian disini rupanya'' kata wanita itu yang adalah Xeperia. Xeperia menatap mereka dengan tatapan datar

''Kau sudah kembali rupanya, jadi bisa kau ceritakan tentang apa yang kau dapatkan'' kata Susanoo

''Ini akan sangat panjang'' kata Xeperia yang kemudian duduk di tempatnya

Mereka semua yang ada di ruangan itu terlihat tertarik dengan perkataan dari Xeperia

 **-Kyoto**

''Jadi apa saja yang di lakukan oleh Torao?''

Luffy bertanya kepada Kunou di sampingnya.

Mereka sekarang sedang jalan-jalan di kota, para masyarakat tidak menyadari kalau ada seekor gadis rubah sedang melewati mereka, Kunou adalah gadis Yokai yang tentu saja bisa menyembunyikan jati dirinya dari para manusia biasa.

Dia sekarang hanya bisa di lihat oleh Luffy yang ada di sebelahnya bersama Zoro. Yang lain nya tentu saja melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

''Hmmmm dia adalah pria yang baik, dia melindungi tempat ini dengan begitu baik dari yang kau bayangkan'' Kunou berjalan di tepi-tepi jalan

Luffy dan Zoro hanya melihatnya mulai bercerita tentang salah satu supernova seperti mereka, mereka sudah sangat lama sekali tidak melihat Law dari Wano dulu.

''Jadi apakah kalian teman nya?'' tanya Kunou kepada Luffy dan Zoro

''Ya kami adalah teman nya'' jawab Luffy dengan senyuman lebar

''Lebih bisa di bilang aliansi'' sambung Zoro tidak mau membuat kesalahpahaman

Kunou mengangguk mengerti, tapi sifat Luffy seperti sudah menganggap Law itu adalah teman nya begitu membuatnya bingung dan orang sebelahnya yaitu Zoro.

Mereka berjalan dengan santai melewati para wisatawan, Luffy dan Zoro memakai pakaian sekolah mereka dan pedang Zoro terlihat ada di pinggangnya, namun orang-orang menganggap kalau pedang itu adalah pedang kayu karena di tutupi sarungnya.

Kunou melihat-lihat tempat yang di pimpin oleh ibunya ini, sudah banyak sekali kejadian yang menimpa Yokai dari pemberontakan, penghinatan dan penyerang dari bangsa lain. Dia juga sadar kalau dia akan menjadi Ratu menggantikan ibu nya, namun pertanyaan nya adalah apakah dia bisa menjadi Ratu yang baik?

''Hey kalian berdua, apakah di dunia kalian memiliki peperangan?'' tanya Kunou melihat Luffy dan Zoro

Luffy dan Zoro melihat ke arah Kunou yang terlihat memikirkan sesuatu sehingga bertanya pertanyaan itu

''Ya, akan selalu ada peperangan di dunia kami, konflik akan selalu ada dari bajak laut, angkatan laut, pemerintah dunia, revolusioner dan bahkan antara angkatan laut dan pemerintah dunia sendiri'' kata Zoro menjelaskan

Sudah sangat banyak sekali konflik yang mereka lalu, dari politik hingga kejahatan bajak laut. Mereka selalu saja bisa melewati semua itu dengan bersama-sama.

''Oh begitukah, apakah kalian berpikir kalau dunia bisa berdamai?'' Kunou sekarang terlihat bertanya sesuatu yang tidak bisa di jawab oleh Luffy dan Zoro

Mereka tahu kalau peperangan akan selalu ada di setiap dunia, perbedaan pikiran selalu saja penyebab itu terjadi namun tidak semuanya, kerakusan, keserakahan, egois dan kesalahpahaman selalu saja menjadikan perang dan konflik.

''Kami tidak tahu'' jawab Zoro

Kunou terdiam sementara mendengar perkataan dari Zoro

''Tapi bukan berarti kita tidak bisa menghentikan perang, perang masih bisa di hindari walaupun akan selalu terjadi'' Luffy kemudian memberikan kata semangat kepada Kunou

Kunou tersenyum dengan senang mendengar kata penyemangat itu, dia sedikit senang kalau sekarang ada orang yang menyemangatinya. Dia kembali berjalan-jalan bersama kedua bajak laut dengan santai

Mereka kemudian melewati tempat yang sepertinya tempat jual beli barang, ada banyak perhiasan dan barang buatan tangan di Kyoto. Para wisatawan tentu saja tertarik dengan semua barang kerajinan itu. Luffy dan Zoro masih penasaran dengan bagaimana Law bisa ada di tempat ini

''Jadi bisakah kau ceritakan kenapa Torao bisa sampai di tempat ini?'' tanya Luffy kepada Kunou

''Hmm oh, dia tiba-tiba saja muncul di hutan di dekat wilayah kami, kami pikir dia adalah musuh jadi kami menyerangnya'' Kunou mulai menceritakan

Luffy dan Zoro terlihat mendengarkan dengan baik-baik

''Namun di karenakan kami tidak tahu siapa dia dan kekuatan nya, kami pun kalah'' kata Kunou

''Sudah kuduga dari Torao'' kata Luffy tersenyum

''Aku dan ibuku pikir kalau kami akan mati saat dia mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah kami, dia mengatakan kalau apakah disini Wano dan kamu menjawab tidak, dia hanya terdiam dan kemudian menyarungkan kembali pedangnya'' Kunou mengingat saat itu bersama ibunya di mana berpikir kalau mereka akan tamat di bunuh oleh musuh.

''Lalu dia mengatakan kalau dia hanya ingin bertanya saja dan kemudian kami membawanya ke kastil kami untuk penjelasan dan akhirnya seperti itulah'' kata Kunou selesai

''Oh menarik, tapi dia cukup baik tidak membunuh salah satu dari kalian'' kata Zoro

''Memangnya kenapa?''

''Sebelum kami kesini, kami mengalami pertempuran jadi kami tentu saja tidak tahu apakah kami akan membunuh atau tidak dalam pertempuran, tapi sepertinya dia masih bisa mempertahankan akalnya'' kata Zoro mengagumi Law

''Shishishi sudah aku bilang kalau dia itu adalah orang baik'' kata Luffy mengingat saat dia menjadi aliansi dengan Law

Zoro kembali melihat ke arah putri Yokai yaitu Yasaka di depan nya

''Jadi apa yang terjadi setelah itu?'' tanya Zoro lagi

''Seperti yang aku ceritakan kalau dia mulai membantu Kyoto dengan kekuatannya itu, dari mengobati sampai membangun bangunan yang rusak, dia juga menjaga Kyoto dari serangan para pemberontak dan juga musuh asalkan dia mendapatkan tempat yang aman untuk tinggal sementara disini dan beberapa uang untuk dia'' jawab Kunou

''Dia orang yang cerdas ya, masih berpikir bisnis di tempat seperti ini, tidak seperti kaptenku'' Zoro melirik sebelahnya yaitu Luffy yang sedang mengorek hidungnya karena gatal

Kunou tertawa kecil mendengarnya, dia kemudian menatap ke arah mereka berdua lagi

''Jadi apa kekuatan kalian?'' tanya Kunou

''Aku memakan buah Iblis Gomu-Gomu no Mi yaitu membuatku menjadi manusia karet seperti kau sudah tahu'' kata Luffy

''Aku tidak memakan buah sama sekali'' kata Zoro santai

''Hmmm jadi kau tidak memiliki kekuatan apa pun?'' Kunou memiringkan kepalanya ke samping

''Tidak tapi bukan berarti aku lemah, aku kuat dari yang kau bayangkan'' kata Zoro menatap ke arah Kunou dengan tatapan tajam karena kesal kalau dia sepertinya di anggap lemah

Kunou kemudian merasa ketakutan melihat tatapan Zoro itu, dia belum pernah sama sekali di tatap seperti itu.

''Kau membuatnya takut Zoro'' kata Luffy

Zoro berhenti menatap ke arah Kunou, Kunou pun merasa lega setelah tatapan menyeramkan itu berhenti menatapnya.

Mereka kemudian kembali jalan-jalan sambil melihat para masyarakat lain, Luffy dan Zoro mulai berpikir dengan ibu nya Kunou yang di ceritakan sudah di tangkap oleh organisasi tertentu

''Hmmm maaf aku dengar kalau ibu mu di tangkap ya?'' tanya Zoro

Kunou berbalik, ''Ya, ibu ku di tangkap oleh sebuah organisasi dan aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka menangkapnya'' kata Kunou terlihat murung melihat ke bawah sambil berjalan

Luffy dan Zoro terdiam mendengarnya

''Oh begitukah'' kata Zoro sambil melihat ke arah Kunou yang murung

''Tenang saja, kami akan menyelamatkan ibumu'' kata Luffy

Kunou menatap kedua supernova itu lagi dengan tatapan senang

''Ya, aku mohon kepada kalian berdua, tolong selamatkan ibuku'' kata Kunou dengan hormat lagi

''Kau tidak perlu hormat seperti itu lagi'' kata Zoro terlihat terganggu dengan sifat terlalu sopan nya ini, mereka ini bajak laut dan kenapa pula harus memberi hormat kepada mereka.

''Tapi tetap saja kalian kami hormati di tempat ini'' kata Kunou

''Ya terserah'' jawab Zoro

Mereka kembali berjalan-jalan lagi hingga mereka melihat beberapa orang yang mereka kenal, terlihat kalau ada Asia dan yang lain nya yang sepertinya jalan-jalan juga. Mereka menyapa mereka menyuruhnya untuk kesana

Luffy dan Zoro bersama Kunou kemudian berjalan menghampiri mereka semua

''Oh kalian sedang jalan-jalan juga ternyata'' kata Luffy melihat mereka semua

''Kami memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan lagi, kami bosan di penginapan'' jawab Issei

''Shishishi baguslah'' kata Luffy

Luffy melihat kalau ketiga malaikat jatuh dan para Succubus tidak ada bersama mereka, ''Kemana Eveline dan yang lain nya?'' tanya Luffy

''Mereka memutuskan jalan-jalan di daerah utara'' jawab Xenovia

''Oh'' Luffy mengangguk mengerti

''Kalau begitu ayo kita jalan-jalan bersama'' kata Asia dengan terlihat senang

Mereka semua mengangguk setuju kecuali Kunou yang kaget melihat mereka begitu santainya di keadaan seperti ini, bisa saja musuh akan menyerang mereka sekarang di saat mereka lengah seperti ini, tapi Kunou merasa ada sedikit perasaan aman entah dari mana

Luffy tiba-tiba saja mengelus kepala Kunou membuat gadis rubah itu kaget

''Tenang saja, kau jangan khawatir, kami pasti akan melindungimu'' kata Luffy tersenyum lebar ke arah Kunou

Kunou kaget kalau Luffy mengetahui perasaan nya sedang khawatir, entah bagaimana manusia karet itu bisa mengetahui perasaan nya. Kunou tersenyum damai mendengarnya, ternyata Luffy adalah orang yang begitu mengerti dengan orang lain entah memang secara naturalnya atau pun Haki nya, yup Haki pengamatan Luffy bisa merasakan perasaan orang lain

Mereka berjalan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, mereka melihat lihat kerajinan tangan lagi, tempat membeli pakaian, barang-barang rumahan dan membeli aksesoris. Asia mengambil sebuah kalung yang memiliki batu kristal

''Aku rasa ini sangat cocok dengan Lulu-chan'' kata Asia

''Oh kau ingin memberikan kalung itu kepada nya?'' tanya Luffy mendengar perkataan Asia

''Hmm~ begitulah, bagaimana menurutmu Luffy-san, apakah dia akan menyukai kalung ini?'' tanya Asia balik

''Entahlah tapi aku yakin kalau dia diberikan sesuatu pasti dia akan menyukainya'' kata Luffy dengan yakin

Mantan biarawati tersenyum mendengarnya, dia akhirnya membeli kalung itu sambil berharap kalau perkataan dari Luffy itu benar. Di sisi lain Luffy merasa kalau semua orang sepertinya begitu akrab dengan Lulu, entah kenapa mereka semua begitu akrab dengan putrinya itu

''Woy Luffy, kenapa kau tidak membelikan Lulu sesuatu, bukankah kau ini ayahnya?'' tanya Zoro melihat Luffy

''Hmmm menurutmu aku harus melakukan itu juga?'' tanya Luffy

Zoro terbengong mendengar perkataan Luffy, ''Tentu saja bodoh, kau ini ayahnya''

Zoro kesal melihat kapten nya yang masih belajar menjadi seorang ayah itu

Luffy hanya tersenyum kaku sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya karena malu.

Kunou yang melihat Luffy hanya bisa bingung, dia tidak tahu kalau anak semuda ini ternyata sudah memiliki seorang anak, dia penasaran dengan bagaimana ceritanya dia sudah memiliki seorang putri sekarang

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, Kunou terkadang masih melihat ke arah Zoro yang dari tadi sepertinya tidak senang atau menikmati perjalanan ini, apakah ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak bisa menikmati jalan-jalan mereka?

''Hmmm tuan Zoro'' panggil Kunou

''Hah?'' Zoro menatap ke arah Kunou

Kunou tetap saja merasa takut dengan tatapan Zoro yang bisa di bilang menyeramkan dan tidak memiliki rasa senang.

''Kenapa kau terlihat tidak senang, apakah ada sesuatu yang sedang kau pikirkan?'' tanya Kunou

Zoro terdiam sementara sambil melihat Kunou, dia mendesah pasrah

''Tidak ada apa-apa, aku memang selalu seperti ini'' jawab Zoro

Kunou terheran mendengar jawabannya itu yang sama sekali tidak menjawab dengan jelas sama sekali, Kunou ingin bertanya lagi akan tetapi dia merasa kalau lain kali saja.

Mereka berjalan hingga kemudian sampai di depan sebuah kedai, dalam kedai itu kemudian keluarlah seorang pria. Pria itu sangat di kenal oleh mereka semua, yang tidak lain adalah Azazel sang jenderal malaikat jatuh.

''Ah kalian rupanya, apakah kalian sedang menikmati Kyoto?'' tanya Azazel sambil ada senyuman di bibirnya

''Menurutmu apa?'' Zoro terlihat cemberut mendengar pertanyaan Azazel yang seharusnya dia sudah tahu jawaban nya sendiri

''Hahaha maaf, aku hanya bertanya'' kata Azazel

Azazel kemudian melihat ke arah Kunou

''Jadi tuan putri, apakah kau menikmati jalan-jalan mu?'' tanya Azazel

''Hmm ya, ini sangat menyenangkan kalau memiliki banyak teman'' jawab Kunou dengan wajah malu kalau mereka mendengar perkataan nya tadi

Beberapa orang mendengar perkataan nya termasuk Azazel yang hanya tersenyum saja melihat nya. Luffy mengelus kepala Luffy membuat gadis rubah itu terkejut dengan elusan Luffy yang begitu lembut itu, si putri melihat ke arah Luffy yang tersenyum dengan lembut ke arahnya

Wajah Kunou memiliki semburat berwarna merah menandakan kalau dia merasa malu bercampur dengan senang, ini sudah kedua kalinya dia memegang kepalanya. Law juga sering memegang kepalanya

''Shishishi kau memang benar-benar gadis kecil yang unik'' kata Luffy sambil tertawa dengan tawa khasnya

Mereka berjalan kembali hingga sampai di sebuah jembatan, di saat melewati jembatan itu Zoro merasa penasaran dengan para teman-teman lain nya

''Kemana si koki mesum?'' tanya Zoro kepada Kiba

''Dia baik-baik saja, dia sedang mengawasi Rossweisse-san yang terlihat minum-minum di sebuah bar'' jawab Kiba

Zoro terdiam mengerti, dia merasa kalau si koki mesum itu pasti sedang kesenangan dengan seorang wanita di karenakan sifatnya yang mesum itu. Zoro tidak menyadari kalau Xenovia dari tadi mengawasinya, dia menghadap ke Xenovia yang dari tadi terus mengawasinya.

''Ada apa?'' tanya Zoro

''Hmmmm tidak ada'' jawab Xenovia yang kemudian kembali menatap ke depan lagi

Mereka melihat jembatan yang mereka lalui tidak terlihat ada seorangpun, begitu sepi sekali. Tak lama kemudian Azazel terdiam melihat ke depan, dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di depan mereka.

''Tunggu'' Azazel menyuruh yang lain nya untuk diam

''Ada apa?'' tanya Luffy heran

''Ada sesuatu di depan'' jawab Azazel

Mereka semua melihat ke depan yang di tunjuk oleh Azazel, tapi mereka sama sekali tidak melihat apapun, yang mereka lihat hanyalah para wisatawan yang lewat

''Tidak ada apa pun-''

Tiba-tiba saja muncul asap berwarna gelap, dengan cepat asap itu menuju ke arah mereka. Mereka semua kaget dan berpikir kalau itu tadi adalah serangan. Namun mereka tidak merasakan apa pun saat asap itu mengenai mereka

Luffy dan Zoro melihat kalau ada keadaan aneh di dekat mereka, suasana menjadi lebih gelap dari yang tadi

''Ada apa ini?'' tanya Luffy heran

''Entahlah, berhati-hatilah, aku merasakan kalau ada sesuatu yang aneh'' kata Azazel

Mereka melihat ke depan yang masih memiliki asap yang lebih tebal sehingga tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada di dalam asap itu, tak lama muncul beberapa orang keluar dari asap itu.

Luffy dan yang lain nya terdiam dan masih melihat siapa mereka semua, ada beberapa pria dan juga wanita. Mereka bisa melihat kalau di tengah ada seorang pria yang memakai sebuah tombak dengan santai di taruh di bahunya

''Hmmm seperti yang aku duga'' kata pria itu melihat Azazel dan yang lain nya

''Siapa dia?'' tanya Luffy heran

Kunou terlihat marah melihat orang itu, membuat orang di sekitar mereka heran melihat Kunou

''Dia, Dia adalah orang yang menculik ibuku'' kata Kunou

Para murid sekolah Kouh kaget mendengarnya, akhirnya sang penculik menunjukan jati diri mereka kepada mereka.

Issei yang mendengarnya tentu saja marah, dia maju ke depan dan masih melihat pria itu

''Jadi kau ya'' kata Issei

''Oh kau pasti sang kaisar naga merah, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan benar-benar kesini'' kata pria itu dengan terlihat santai melihat Issei

Issei hanya terdiam melihat pria itu sama sekali tidak merasa takut melihatnya, dia hanya tersenyum dengan santai

''Perkenalkan, namaku Cao Cao dan aku adalah keturunan Cao Cao, senang berkenalan dengan kalian'' kata Cao Cao dengan senyuman di bibirnya

Luffy dan Zoro memiringkan kepala mereka dengan perkenalan Cao Cao tadi, mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan perkataan dari nama hingga keturunan tadi

''Zoro, apakah tadi dia bilang namanya Cao Cao dan dia juga mengatakan keturunan Cao Cao? Bisakah kau menjelaskan kepadaku, Zoro'' kata Luffy kebingungan sambil masih memiringkan kepalanya dengan kebingungan

''Aku juga, nama nya Cao Cao dan dia adalah keturunan Cao Cao, apakah berarti dia keturunan dirinya sendiri?'' tanya Zoro juga yang memiringkan kepalanya

Kedua bajak laut itu kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi, Azazel dan yang lain nya terdiam melihat mereka berdua. Azazel mendesah pasrah, dia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka berdua karena tidak mengerti

''Intinya dia memiliki nama yang sama dengan kakek buyutnya'' Azazel menjelaskan dengan simpel

''Oh...'' Luffy memukul tangan nya dengan baru sadar dan mengerti

Zoro hanya terdiam saja namun dia juga mengerti

Sekali lagi kelompok lain nya terdiam tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi di situasi aneh ini, mereka kembali melihat ke depan yang menunjukkan musuh mereka

Azazel kemudian maju ke depan bersama Issei, ''Apa yang kau rencanakan, Cao Cao?''

Cao Cao tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan dari sang Jenderal Malaikat Jatuh, dia memainkan tombak punya nya di tangan nya.

''Kau sepertinya benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang aku rencanakan, bukan begitu Mantan Pangeran Surga?'' tanya Cao Cao yang malah berbalik bertanya

Cao Cao memiliki dua orang di sampingnya, mereka berdua adalah orang yang membantu Cao Cao hingga sekarang.

''Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya asap apa yang muncul tadi, asap itu berasal dari Sacred Gear anggotaku'' kata Cao Cao

''Wah berarti itu adalah Sacred Gear yang tidak bisa di remehkan'' kata Azazel

''Dan lagi...'' Cao Cao menjentikan jarinya dan kemudian muncul monster seperti golem yang keluar dari tanah.

Azazel dan yang lain nya terlihat bersiangga melihat makhluk itu yang begitu banyak keluar dari tanah, setelah mereka keluar dan menunjukkan wujud mereka salah satu dari makhluk itu menembakan sebuah laser dari matanya.

Haki pengamatan Luffy dan Zoro bereaksi dengan apa yang akan terjadi, laser itu hampir mengenai Issei dan yang lain nya yang masih terbeku kaget dan menuju ke arah Luffy. Si Kapten Topi Jerami kemudian menggeser kepalanya yang akan terkena laser itu dan Zoro yang di belakangnya menggerakan tubuhnya ke samping untuk menghindar juga.

Cao-Cao tertarik dengan apa yang terjadi, reaksi mereka kebanyakan seperti ekspektasi nya dan ada yang sebaliknya

''Hmmmm menarik, dua orang itu apakah mereka?'' tanya Cao Cao kepada orang di sampingnya

''Seperti yang aku dengar dan lihat dari ciri-ciri mereka, itu adalah mereka yang di ceritakan'' kata pria berkacamata di sampingnya

''Oh itu menarik'' Cao Cao menatap Luffy dan Zoro

Bola mata Cao-Cao bergerak melihat Azazel yang sudah memakai armor yang sepertinya salah satu koleksi Sacred Gearnya. Azazel memakai armor berwarna hitam dan membawa tombak di tangan nya.

''Sangat terhormat jika aku melawan dirimu'' Cao Cao bersiap-siap dengan tombak nya

Azazel dan cepat maju ke depan dan menyerang Cao Cao dan membawanya terbang keluar jembatan, Cao Cao ternyata bisa menahan serangan Azazel itu dengan tombak nya juga dan kemudian mendarat di sebuah batu di sungai

Issei terlihat kaget dengan apa yang terjadi, namun kesadaran nya muncul saat satu lagi serangan laser hampir mengenai dirinya.

''Sadar Issei'' kata Luffy melihat ke depan

''Apa-apaan tadi itu?'' tanya Issei kaget

''Seperti yang kau lihat, itu adalah...laser beam'' mata Luffy bercahaya dengan terpukau ke depan melihat semua makhluk itu.

Issei dan kelompok lain nya terbengong melihat Luffy yang malah kagum dengan apa yang terjadi barusan, Zoro menatap ke depan dan melihat kalau ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja lari maju ke depan sambil membawa pedang.

Zoro ingin mengeluarkan salah satu katana nya akan tetapi Kiba dengan cepat menahan serangan orang itu dengan menggunakan pedangnya, orang itu terlihat tersenyum dengan Kiba yang berhasil menahan serangan pedangnya.

''Wah kau memiliki pedang yang bagus juga'' kata orang itu dengan tersenyum

''Siapa kau?'' Kiba terlihat kesulitan menahan serangan pedang orang ini

''Perkenalkan namaku Siegfried''

Orang bernama Siegfried itu kemudian mundur ke belakang menyadari kalau Xenovia tiba-tiba saja mencoba menyerangnya, Siegfried menatap Kiba dan Xenovia dengan tatapan seperti tidak masalah sama sekali.

''2 lawan 1 ya, itu tidak masalah'' tiba-tiba saja Siegfried mengeluarkan dua lengan lagi di belakangnya.

Kiba dan Xenovia kaget dengan apa yang terjadi, mereka kaget melihat tiba-tiba saja 2 lengan baru muncul di belakangnya, lengan itu seperti silver yang begitu keras terlihat dari tampilan nya.

''Ini adalah Sacred Gear ku, kedua lengan ini adalah lengan Naga seperti yang kalian lihat'' kata Siegfried dengan nada bangga

Kiba dan Xenovia tentu saja tambah kaget mendengar itu kecuali Zoro yang ada di belakang mereka. Luffy melihat ke arah Issei

Issei terlihat kebingungan dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan, Azazel sedang melawan Cao Cao dan terlihat dia juga kesulitan bertarung dengan nya. Keringat mulai keluar dari dahinya menunjukkan kalau dia kebingungan

''Hey Issei sepertinya ini adalah tugas mu yang sudah di beri tahukan Rias kepadamu. Perintahkan mereka seperti yang di lakukan Rias, tenang saja kami masih ada disini '' kata Luffy dengan santai namun memberi Issei semangat

Issei yang mendengarnya mulai tenang, dia lupa kalau masih ada Luffy dan Zoro di sampingnya, dia kemudian mengeluarkan Sacred Gearnya dan kemudian mengeluarkan pedang terkutuknya Absalon

''Xenovia!''

Xenovia berbalik dan melihat sebuah pedang di lempar ke arahnya, Xenovia mengambilnya dan mengenal pedang ini

''Kau dan Kiba coba tahan orang itu, aku, Irina dan yang lain nya akan mengurus makhluk-makhluk itu dan lawan-lawan lainnya'' Issei terlihat begitu semangat sekarang

Luffy hanya tersenyum melihat Issei yang percaya diri sekali

''Wah sepertinya dia bisa mengatasi ini, ya kan Zoro'' kata Luffy

Zoro hanya berdiam diri sambil duduk di sisi kayu jembatan dengan santai, matanya sedang menatap pertarungan Kiba dan Xenovia melawan orang bernama Siegfried itu.

''Kenapa kau tidak membantu mereka?'' tanya Kunou di pelukan Asia

''Hah? Mengganggu pertandingan mereka? Tentu saja kau tidak akan melakukan itu, aku akan bertarung jika mereka berdua kalah, aku tidak mau ada yang membantuku di saat aku begitu semangat sekarang'' jawab Zoro dengan mata penuh ambisi

Luffy hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan Zoro

Kunou hanya terheran mendengar perkataan Zoro tadi, dia dari tadi tidak mengerti dengan pria ini dari tadi. Asia tersenyum mengerti dengan kemauan Zoro yang begitu egois tapi memiliki ambisi hebat

''Sepertinya aku akan melihat Issei mengatasi ini dulu'' kata Luffy juga yang santai memandang pertarungan ini

 **-BERSAMBUNG-**

 **Maaf kalau lama**

 **Saya memiliki masalah tertentu yang tidak bisa di hindarkan yaitu RL :V**

 **Seperti yang kalian lihat kalau petarungan kelompok Issei dan Hero Faction akhirnya di mulai, apakah Luffy dan Zoro akan bertarung juga?**

 **Saatnya membalas Review**

 **Arif4342: Terima kasih atas informasinya akan saya lihat :)**

 **Austintistan16: terima kasih atas spoilernya :v**

 **Emang sulit untuk Eveline, Im-sama belum tahu kekuatan nya tapi saya tidak tahu, kau tahulah troll Oda :v.**

 **Zoro memiliki arah menunjukan jalan yang begitu unik seperti yang kita lihat.**

 **Azazel belum tahu**

 **Dan untuk mereka berdua akan ada kok**

 **Guest: Masih lama sepertinya. Pair? Hmmmm sepertinya kalian sudah tahu. Dan untuk Raid Suit itu masih rahasia.**

 **Yup saya juga sudah lihat di manga nya, tapi Luffy belum terlihat menguasai Haki Perlindungan tidak terlihat itu hingga sekarang, jadi belum tahu apakah dia akan memilikinya disini atau tidak, tergantung dari manga nya sih**

 **Uc: Hmmmm masih di pikirkan**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah Review dan baca, jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan Review**

 **Salam Author**


	63. Chapter 63

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda & Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **warning :Non Canon, dll**

* * *

 **Orang-orang lama muncul?**

 **-Kyoto**

 **[ctang] [ctang]**

Kiba menggerakan pedang nya mencoba menebas pria berwajah sombong di depan nya ini, pria di depan nya memiliki tangan yang lebih banyak dari tangan sang pangeran Kouh ini.

Xenovia membantu Kiba untuk segera mengalahkan Siegfried yang terus saja menahan serangan mereka berdua. Xenovia benar-benar tidak tahu kalau lawan mereka memiliki skill pedang yang tidak bisa diremehkan, semua tebasan pedang mereka di tangkis dengan begitu mudah nya bagi pengguna empat tangan itu

''Apakah cuma ini teknik berpedang kalian, apakah hanya ini kekuatan dari Keluarga Iblis Gremory?'' ejek Siegfried dengan santai

Walaupun berbicara, Siegfried tidak lengah menangkis semua serangan mereka itu, dia dengan begitu santainya menangkis tebasan pedang yang tanpa ada hentinya dan terkadang si rambut kuning memakai teknik yang bisa memanggil pedang dari tanah

Siegfried berbalik melihat kalau ketua nya sedang melawan Jendral Malaikat Jatuh, dia tidak terlihat khawatir karena sepertinya sang pemimpin mereka bisa mengatasi nya.

''Sial'' ucap Kiba sudah menggunakan kedua pedangnya namun tetap saja tidak bisa berhasil menebas pria itu

Di tambah lagi dengan adanya para makhluk-makhluk yang bisa menembakan laser saat ini, mereka menembakan cahaya laser ke arah mereka, para peerage Rias mencoba untuk menghindari serangan itu walaupun serangan itu begitu cepatnya, di sisi lain terlihat para kelompok teroris sedang bersiap-siap menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menyerang mereka.

Issei melihat ada beberapa wanita yang akan menyerangnya, dia tersenyum licik entah kenapa dan kemudian maju ke para perempuan itu.

Para perempuan teroris itu tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi saat tiba-tiba tangan Issei memukul mereka semua, Issei muncul di belakang mereka dengan senyuman di bibirnya

 **''Dress Break!''**

Pakaian mereka tiba-tiba saja hancur berkeping-keping menunjukkan tubuh mereka yang telanjang, para korban itu langsung berteriak dengan histeris sambil menutup tubuh mereka. Kunou menatap hal ini dengan wajah aneh melihat Issei

''Dia benar-benar menjijikan'' kata Kunou dengan wajahnya yang masih saja tetap

''Hehehe dia memang seperti itu'' kata Asia tertawa kaku

Kembali dengan Azazel dan Cao Cao yang bertarung, tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana bisa Cao Cao melawan Azazel dengan armor Sacred Gear buatannya, Azazel sudah mengetahui kalau tombak yang di pegang oleh Cao Cao bukanlah tombak biasa, itu adalah tombak suci yang tentu saja bisa melukainya dengan parah.

''Jadi katakan Cao-Cao, apa yang kau rencanakan?''

Cao Cao masih menahan semua tebasan Azazel yang menuju ke arahnya, dia tersenyum di bibirnya dan tiba-tiba Cao Cao menebas lurus ke depan membuat Azazel kaget. Azazel merasakan armornya tertusuk dan retak

Dia kemudian mundur melihat Cao Cao yang tersenyum senang melihat serangan nya tadi berhasil

''Tentu saja aku memiliki alasan, Jenderal'' kata Cao Cao masih melihat Azazel

Azazel menatap Cao Cao sambil menunggu armor nya untuk pulih

''Tapi yang pasti kau akan tahu nanti''

Cao Cao mengangkat tombaknya dan tiba-tiba lagi mencoba menusuk ke depan, Azazel yang merasakan serangan itu menghindari ke samping, tusukan itu memiliki gelombang kejut lurus ke depan membuat jembatan tempat pertemputan Issei dan lain nya terguncang

''Wah apa ini?!'' teriak Asia kaget dan ketakutan

''Wah dia menghancurkan jembatan'' kata Luffy dengan cukup kaget

Luffy kembali melihat ke arah Kiba dan Xenovia yang sedang bertarung melawan Siegfried yang tetap tidak bisa mengalahkannya.

 _''Dia benar-benar kuat''_ batin Kiba kesal

Xenovia mencoba menyerang ke arah kiri namun di tangkis oleh tangan naga sebelah kiri milik Siegfried, sudah berapa kali mereka mencoba untuk mengenai pria sombong itu akan tetapi tetap saja serangan mereka tetap di tangkis

Zoro menatap pertarungan mereka hanya mendesah pasrah, dia sudah memegang gagang pedangnya untuk berjaga-jaga kalau terjadi sesuatu terhadap mereka berdua.

''Hey Zoro, sudah saatnya untuk membantu mereka''

''Sebentar lagi, cobalah lihat si mesum itu, dia benar-benar berhasil mengatasi situasi ini'' Zoro menunjuk Issei

''Ya kau benar''

Issei terlihat bisa mengatasi situasi ini, dia menyuruh Irina untuk menyerang para makhluk aneh itu, di bantu olehnya. Asia di belakang masih menjaga Kunou yang terlihat berharap kalau mereka bisa mengatasi situasi ini

Kembali lagi dengan Kiba dan Xenovia benar-benar sudah terdesak dengan teknik berpedang Siegfried yang menggunakan empat tangan nya.

Issei terus menerus menyerang makhluk-makhluk ini, mereka terlihat tidak habis-habisnya, saat Issei menghancurkan salah satu dari mereka, yang lain nya muncul seperti menunggu giliran untuk melawan si kaisar naga

''Sial'' kata Issei kesal

Dia ingin menghancurkan mereka semua dengan kekuatan penghancur area miliknya, akan tetapi itu akan mengenai Kiba dan Xenovia.

Cao Cao menatap kelompok Issei yang terlihat kesulitan melawan para makhluk-makhluk itu

''Oh aku lupa, makhluk itu di buat oleh pengguna Longinus [Annihilation Marker]'' kata Cao Cao sambil menangkis serangan dari Azazel yang menggunakan tombaknya

''Pengguna Longinus?! Aku tidak tahu kalau kalian memiliki orang seperti itu'' kata Azazel cukup kaget

''Kau terlalu berpikir santai, tuan Jenderal'' Cao Cao kemudian mendorong Azazel ke belakang

Cao Cao memutar tombaknya mencoba untuk menebas lengan kiri Azazel, namun si Jenderal Malaikat Jatuh menggeser lengan nya ke samping dan terbang ke atas. Cao Cao melompat dengan tinggi kembali ke jembatan

Dia berdiri sambil melihat ke arah Issei yang sedang melawan makhluk-makhluk ciptaan anak buahnya

''Jadi kau si Kaisar Naga Merah? Senang berkenalan denganmu, Hyoudou Issei'' kata Cao Cao menatap ke arah Issei

''Jadi kau adalah pemimpin fraksi teroris Pahlawan'' Issei menatap ke arah Cao Cao

Issei sudah memakai Balance Breaker nya untuk melawan makhluk menyebalkan tadi

Cao Cao tersenyum melihat kalau si Kaisar Naga merah marah dengan dirinya, dia melihat ke arah Luffy dan Zoro yang ada di belakang, dia bertanya-tanya kenapa kedua orang itu tidak membantu yang lain nya

''Hey, ada apa dengan kedua temanmu itu? Apakah mereka takut?'' Cao Cao menunjuk Luffy dan Zoro dengan menggunakan tombak nya

''Mereka? Mereka hanya sedang berjaga-jaga'' kata Issei

''Berjaga-jaga? Menarik, apakah mereka sedang menjaga yang lemah saja?'' tanya Cao Cao

''Sebaiknya kau jangan meremehkan mereka'' Issei terlihat tersenyum di dalam helm nya

''Oh...menarik''

Cao Cao masih berdiri di pinggir jembatan dengan santai melihat pemandangan kelompok Issei bertarung.

''Jadi katakan kepadaku, kenapa kau melakukan ini?'' tanya Issei dengan penasaran

Cao Cao menatap ke arah Issei, Cao Cao berbalik menatap ke arah Azazel yang terdiam juga seperti penasaran dengan apa yang di sendiri rencanakan

''Aku melakukan ini karena aku ingin membuktikan, Dewa, Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh dan juga Iblis adalah makhluk supernatural, banyak sekali makhluk supernatural di dunia ini. Manusia adalah makhluk yang lemah jika diri mereka tidak di perkuat, mereka di lecehkan dan menganggap Manusia hanya bahan untuk Iblis merubah mereka menjadi Iblis kelas bawah, aku ingin membuktikan kalau Manusia adalah makhluk yang kuat dan aku sebagai pembuktian itu'' kata Cao Cao dengan tegas di matanya

Issei dan Azazel terlihat mengerti namun mereka tidak menyangka kalau hanya karena itu Cao Cao melakukan semua ini

Luffy dan Zoro yang dari tadi di belakang terlihat merasa bosan

''Baiklah, sepertinya Issei sudah berhasil menahan sejauh ini, tugasku sudah selesai'' kata Luffy tersenyum, ''Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa Rias menyuruhku untuk memantau Issei'' Luffy menggaruk belakang kepalanya kebingungan

''Aku akan maju duluan'' kata Zoro mengeluarkan satu katana nya

Zoro melihat dua makhluk buatan muncul di depan nya, dia kemudian menebasnya dengan katana nya dan mengalahkan mereka dengan mudahnya. Zoro berlari menuju ke arah Kiba dan Xenovia yang sedang melawan Siegfried.

Issei kaget melihat tiba-tiba saja Zoro lewat di sampingnya, Zoro berlari sambil menebas para makhluk-makhluk itu dan sesekali menghindari tembakan laser mereka, kebanyakan dari mereka putus kepalanya akibat tebasan Zoro

''Hey kalian mundur, aku akan mengatasi orang itu'' perintah Zoro kepada Kiba dan Xenovia

Kiba dan Xenovia berbalik melihat Zoro yang bersiap-siap untuk menyerang Siegfried, dia mereka mundur ke belakang mengetahui apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Zoro

Siegfried tersenyum melihat kalau dia menemukan lawan baru, ''Oh majulah kau'' tantangnya

Zoro mencoba menebas Siegfried dari samping, sang musuh terlihat mengetahui apa yang Zoro akan lakukan, dia menangkis serangan itu namun dia kaget dengan tenaga dari tebasan orang ini

 _''Tenaga tebasan orang ini kuat, sangat berbeda dari kedua orang tadi''_ pikir Siegfried dengan kaget di batin nya

Zoro kemudian menyerang secara bertubi-tubi untuk melihat bagaimana lawan nya bereaksi, Siegfried tentu saja kaget dan kesulitan mengetahui kalau tebasan dan gerak cara berpedang Zoro sangat berbeda walaupun hanya satu pedang.

Dia terus menahan serangan Zoro dan kemudian menggunakan beberapa kekuatan keempat pedangnya, Zoro tersenyum melihat kalau pria ini sepertinya memegang empat pedang yang berbeda satu sama lain

''Oh kau memiliki pedang unik disitu'' kata Zoro tertarik

''Ya, aku memiliki pedang Suci dan pedang Iblis'' kata Siegfried dengan angkuh

Siegfried menyaksikan pedangnya bertabrakan dengan pedang Zoro, dia cukup kaget dengan daya tahan pedang itu yang bisa menahan kekuatan pedangnya yang salah satu nya memiliki elemen cahaya

'' _Pedang apa ini? Aku tidak pernah melihat pedang si simpel ini, bentuknya seperti katana_ '' batin Siegfried dengan penasaran

Siegfried menyaksikan lebih jelas pedang itu, pedang itu berwarna hitam, ada seperti gerigi di sekitar tempat tajam pedang itu, dia menyaksikan kalau pedang itu tidak memiliki kecacatan sama sekali, tidak ada gesekan bekas pertempuran atau pun kotoran di pedang itu, pedang itu mengkilat walaupun berwarna hitam

''Oh aku tertarik pedang yang kau miliki itu'' kata Siegfried tertarik

Zoro tersenyum tidak peduli, dia kemudian mengambil salah satu pedangnya lagi, Zoro dengan tatapan tajam seperti elang kemudian menebas ke atas hampir mengenai wajah Siegfried yang terlihat kaget dengan kecepatan gerak pria ini

''Ada apa? Apakah aku terlalu cepat?'' ejek Zoro

Siegfried menggeram dan kemudian mencoba menebas Zoro yang lebih rendah dari dirinya, namun tebasanya di hindari, dia melihat Zoro memasukkan kembali katana nya dan memegang gagangnya yang akan bersiap-siap untuk menyerang lagi

Siegfried mengetahui kalau Zoro akan menyerang, dia mundur ke belakang sebelum serangan itu di luncurkan. Zoro hampir mengenai dada Siegfried

'' _Sial, dia hampir mengenaiku, reaksinya benar-benar mengerikan_ ''

Siegfried mundur ke belakang menarik nafasnya karena kelelahan, ada keringat meluncur dari keningnya yang menandakan kalau dia panik sekali. Zoro menatap dirinya sambil menyarungkan kembali katana nya

''Hey jangan bilang kalau kau takut sekarang, aku bahkan belum menggunakan teknik milikku'' kata Zoro tersenyum

Siegfried menggeram melihat Zoro

Cao Cao menatap dari jauh cukup kaget melihat anak buah nya di pojokkan seperti itu, entah siapa orang itu namun cara berpedangnya begitu tajam dan handal

''Ternyata ada musuh kuat lagi'' kata Cao Cao

Dia sudah mengetahui kalau si Penjaga Kyoto begitu kuat, tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau akan bertemu dengan musuh yang kuat juga

Luffy menatap dari jauh terlihat tersenyum bersemangat, dia juga ingin bertarung namun dia harus menjaga Asia dan Kunou yang ada di belakang

''Luffy senpai, kami tidak apa-apa, kau bisa membantu mereka'' kata Asia

''Tidak, aku yakin kalau Zoro bisa mengatasi ini dan lagian Rias mengatakan kalau aku harus memantau Pelayan nya untuk menjadi lebih kuat'' kata Luffy dengan wajah mengerti

Asia tidak tahu kalau Tuan nya akan menyuruh Luffy untuk memantau mereka, Asia tersenyum berpikir tentang Rias sekarang.

Issei menatap kalau Zoro benar-benar bisa mengatasi Siegfried dengan begitu mudahnya, Issei tidak bisa terkejut lagi melihat kekuatan dan gaya pedang Zoro yang bisa mendominasi permainan Siegfried sendiri.

''Sial, kau ternyata kuat juga'' kata Siegfried dengan kelelahan

''Ayolah, aku yakin kalau bisa lebih dari ini'' kata Zoro yang terlihat begitu bersemangat sekarang

 _''Orang ini gila''_ pikir Siegfried dengan gugup

Mereka terus bertarung hingga kemudian tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang sangat besar keluar dari bawah samping jembatan, itu membuat semua orang di jembatan kaget dengan makhluk apa yang akan keluar

''Sekarang apa lagi ini? Apakah ini ulah Cao Cao lagi?'' tanya Issei dengan memegang jembatan agar tidak jatuh.

Keluar makhluk yang sangat besar yang terbuat dari batu, dia memiliki satu mata di tengah.

''Makhluk apa itu?!'' teriak Luffy kaget juga

Azazel tidak kalah kagetnya namun dia tahu makhluk apa itu

''Gogmagog?! Senjata pemusnah buatan Dewa?! Sedang apa dia disini?'' tanya Azazel dengan kaget

Monster itu terlihat menatap ke arah Cao Cao dan yang lain nya, kemudian muncul seseorang yang sepertinya terbang dengan menaiki sapu. Dia turun kebawah mendekati Issei, Cao Cao dan juga Zoro yang ada disitu

Dia memakai pakaian biru layaknya penyihir, memiliki topi penyihir dan tentu saja sapu seorang penyihir.

''Halo, namaku Le Fay Pendragon, aku adalah penyihir di tim Vali, senang berkenalan dengan kalian!'' kata Le Fay dengan begitu bersemangatnya.

''Vali?'' kaget Issei

''Dan aku disini untuk memberikan pesan dari Vali untukmu Cao Cao'' Le Fay mendehem membersihkan dahaknya, '' _Cao Cao, jangan halangi jalanku,_ begitu katanya, Cao Cao ini adalah hukumanmu'' kata Le Fay menunjuk ke arah Cao Cao

Pria itu hanya menatap dengan tatapan biasa tidak seperti tergentar hatinya dengan rasa takut. Tiba-tiba saja makhluk yang sangat besar itu kemudian menyerang ke jembatan membuat jembatan tambah hancur.

Tim Issei terlihat mundur ke belakang, Zoro bersama Issei dan dia menyadari kalau Siegfried sudah pergi entah kemana, dia merasa kesal karena sepertinya dia belum puas dengan pertarungan mereka tadi.

Issei memegang sebuah batu agar tidak terjatuh ke sungai, Zoro melompat ke tempat Issei yang masih memiliki tempat aman.

Le Fay terbang menuju ke arah Issei dan juga Zoro

''Oh apakah kau Oppai Dragon? Aku adalah penggemar beratmu, T-Tolong bersalaman denganku'' kata Le Fay dengan gugup

''Eh?hmm'' Issei menyalam tangan Le Fay

''Oh senangnya, aku tidak menyangka kalau aku akan bertemu denganmu'' kata Le Fay dengan senang

Gadis itu melihat ke arah Zoro di samping Issei

''Dan kau pasti Roronoa Zoro kan? Anggota Topi Jerami?'' tanya Le Fay

Zoro kaget kalau gadis kecil ini ternyata mengetahui tentang dirinya

''Aku sudah mendengar tentangmu dari Katakuri-sama'' kata Le Fay

'' _Katakuri? Dari bajak laut Big Mom_?'' pikir Zoro

''Dia mengatakan kalau kau harus berhati-hati dengan beberapa 'kelompok' tertentu'' kata Le Fay

Zoro hanya terdiam saja

''Dan lagi, katakan kepada Topi Jerami kalau mereka akan segera bertemu'' Le Fay terlihat selesai memberikan informasi kepada Zoro

Zoro menatap ke arah Luffy yang sedang kaget dengan kemunculan makhluk itu tadi

Tiba-tiba saja makhluk terlihat di serang dan kemudian terjatuh ke belakang dengan begitu pelan sekali, Le Fay terlihat kaget melihat makhluk yang dia bawah terjatuh ke bawah setelah terkena serangan tertentu

''Oh tidak, Gog miliku'' teriaknya yang kemudian menuju ke arah makhluk itu

Yang menyerang adalah Cao Cao yang menggunakan tombaknya, dia dengan begitu mudahnya mengalahkan makhluk itu. Issei terlihat kaget dengan serangan tombak itu yang begitu kuat dan mematikan, Zoro sedang terdiam menatap Cao Cao

''Maaf atas gangguan nya, keluarga Gremory, kali ini kita akan melanjutkan pertarungan kita'' kata Cao Cao tersenyum

''Tidak masalah, aku malah senang akan hal itu'' Zoro membalas senyuman Cao Cao

Mereka tidak menyadari kalau di belakang kelompok Pahlawan ada seorang wanita yang sedang berjalan dengan loyo seperti sedang mabuk

Dia adalah Rossweisse yang sedang mabuk, wajahnya memerah karena efek dari mabuknya itu

''Kalian ini berisik sekali...dor dam dor...aku tidak bisa minum dengan tenang tahu!'' kata Rossweisse dengan mabuk

Rossweisse mengangkat tangan nya dan kemudian mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir yang begitu banyaknya membuat kelompok Cao Cao kaget, Cao Cao hanya terdiam memerhatikan kalau lingkaran sihir itu akan menyerang mereka.

''Rasakan ini!''

Sebuah tembakan elemen sihir yang begitu banyak kemudian menyerbu Cao Cao dan yang lain nya

''Dasar'' Azazel memegang kepalanya dengan apa yang telah terjadi

Georg terlihat sedang menyerap semua kabut, Issei berpikir kalau mereka akan kabur

''Betapa menyebalkan nya memiliki banyak masalah, kalau begitu kami akan pergi'' kata Cao Cao

Cao Cao menatap ke arah Azazel yang masih memakai armornya

''Hey pangeran, kami akan melakukan sebuah kejutan di Kyoto, jadi jangan terlambat datang, aku mengharapkan kedatangan kalian semua'' kata Cao Cao tersenyum

Azazel terlihat tidak tahu apa yang akan di rencanakan oleh Cao Cao saat ini, tiba-tiba saja Cao Cao pun pergi bersama para kelompoknya. Rossweisse yang mabuk terlihat tidak sadarkan diri setelah mengeluarkan banyak sekali sihir yang dia keluarkan

''Dasar, aku tidak menyangka kalau dia menghancurkan dimensi buatan ini'' kata Azazel

Azazel kemudian menyadari kalau kabut di sekitar mereka akan menghilang, dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi

''Hey kalian, sembunyikan senjata kalian, kabut ini akan segera menghilang!'' kata Azazel

Mereka semua mengangguk mengerti, kecuali Zoro yang hanya menyarungkan kembali pedangnya dan kemudian membungkusnya dengan kain.

Kabut itu pun menghilang dan kemudian mereka kembali ke dunia nyata, jembatan terlihat tidak hancur dan masih pulih, banyak orang-orang yang sedang berjalan di sekitar mereka. Azazel yang sudah tidak memakai armornya kemudian berlari ke depan untuk mencari kelompok Cao Cao yang sudah pergi.

Tapi Azazel tidak melihat mereka, dia terlihat kesal kehilangan kelompok teroris itu

''Sial, mereka berhasil kabur'' kata Azazel

Kunou terlihat khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi dengan ibunya, mereka pasti akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kepada ibu dan juga akan mendampak ke Kyoto.

''Ibu...kenapa...'' kata Kunou dengan khawatir

Luffy dan Zoro ada di samping Kunou yang terlihat khawatir

''Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu pertarungan tadi, Zoro? Dan apakah gadis tadi mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu?'' tanya Luffy penasaran

''Nanti, aku akan membicarakan nya'' kata Zoro

 **-Beberapa saat**

''Jadi begitu''

Luffy terlihat senang duduk di sebuah sofa di hotel, dia menatap Zoro di depan nya. Mereka berdua ada di kamar Zoro.

''Jadi komandan Big Mom itu ada di dunia ini juga'' kata Luffy

''Begitulah, aku yakin kalau beberapa orang di Wano pasti ikut juga ke dunia ini'' kata Zoro dengan serius

''Aku harap kalau Otama dan teman-teman baik-baik saja'' kata Luffy

''Bukan hanya itu, tapi aku khawatir kalau Kaido dan para musuh kita juga akan ikut ke dunia ini'' kata Zoro

Luffy mengangguk mengerti, mereka sudah mendengar kalau Law juga ada disini, tapi dia tidak yakin apakah semua orang di dunianya datang kesini

''Aku melihat kalau beberapa anggota kita dari Wano kesini, jadi aku berpikir kalau sepertinya hanya orang yang di Wano kebawa kesini''

''Itu artinya'' Zoro mengingat sesuatu

''Big Mom dan Kaido...'' Luffy berbicara terlihat serius sekarang

Luffy dan Zoro sekarang yakin kalau kedua orang itu sepertinya akan ikut ke dunia ini, tapi kemana dia? Dan apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?

Sekarang mereka berdua benar-benar pusing dengan apa yang terjadi, dunia ini sudah bercampur dengan orang-orang di dunia nya, mereka berdua sudah ikut ke dalam sejarah dunia ini dan membuat orang-orang mengenal mereka berdua, entah apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan namun sepertinya mereka tahu kalau dunia ini mengalami masalah yang akan besar jika kedua orang itu ada di dunia ini juga

Luffy senang memakan sebuah keripik kentang di sampingnya, dia merasa lapar karena kejadian tadi

''Kemana Sanji?''

''Dia bersama para wanita, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan orang itu, dia tidak tahu apa yang kita hadapi sekarang'' kata Zoro memegang kepalanya

''Shishishis biarkan dia bersenang-senang, aku rasa dia begitu senang ada di dunia ini'' kata Luffy

Zoro mengerti dengan kapten nya, dia hanya merasa kalau Sanji sudah terlalu bersenang-senang di dunia ini. Dia bahkan sering sekali mengintip saat di sekolah sehingga dia di kenal sebagai si mesum baru di sekolah Kouh

''Sekarang kita harus bersama yang lain nya'' kata Luffy

Luffy berdiri dan bersiap-siap untuk bersama yang lain nya, Zoro mengikutinya dari belakang.

 **-Malam**

Kelompok Luffy sedang berjalan menuju ke suatu tempat, ada Luffy, Zoro, Sanji dan para Succubus bersama mereka

''Aku kaget kalau kau di serang tadi, sayang'' kata Eveline khawatir

''Aku tidak apa-apa kok'' kata Luffy

Eveline mengerti namun dia tetap merasa khawatir dengan si Manusia karet itu, dia sudah melawan beberapa musuh kuat yang bisa membunuhnya. Dia begitu perhatian dan melarang Luffy untuk melakukan kegiatan yang bodoh saat melawan musuh.

''Sekarang kita akan kemana?'' tanya Levanda

''Kita akan membicarakan masalah tentang teroris itu, si Jenderal Malaikat Jatuh sepertinya tahu apa yang akan di lakukan oleh mereka'' jawab Eveline

Levanda mengerti dengan bibinya

Mereka kemudian sampai di sebuah ruangan, di dalam terlihat sudah ada kelompok Sona dan juga keluarga Gremory, dan ada juga Azazel dan juga Serafall. Mereka semua sepertinya sedang menunggu Luffy dan yang lain nya

''Kau akhirnya sampai'' kata Azazel

Luffy dan yang lain kemudian mulai duduk di dekat keluarga Gremory, mereka akan membicarakan sesuatu mengenai Cao Cao dan penyerang tadi.

''Jadi seperti kalian telah dengarkan tadi, Cao Cao akan menggunakan Yasaka-sama untuk melakukan sesuatu yang buruk, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka rencanakan. Aku juga sudah mendapatkan sirkuit energi di Kyoto, di setiap kuil memiliki inti energi sendiri yang menuju tempat yang akan Cao Cao lakukan, kita harus memeriksa setiap kuil itu'' kata Azazel

Mereka semua mendengarkan

''Dan lagi, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan daerah luar jadi aku akan menyuruh kelompok Sitri untuk berjaga di sekitar Kyoto dan kelompok Gremory akan menyerang dari depan'' kata Azazel

''Saya mengerti'' kata Saji yang sebagai pengganti ketua nya

''Baguslah, aku berharap kepada kalian semua, keselamatan putri adalah proritas utama kita, kita tidak boleh membiarkan sesuatu buruk menimpa tuan putri'' tambah Azazel

Mereka semua mengangguk mengerti dengan perkataan dari Azazel tadi

''Baiklah, sekarang kita harus bersiap-siap malam ini''

Mereka kemudian bubar

''Tunggu kalian berdua''

Azazel memanggil Luffy dan juga Zoro, kedua bajak laut itu berbalik melihat kearah Azazel yang memanggil mereka

''Kami berdua ingin berbicara dengan kalian'' kata Azazel

Serafall menganggukkan kepalanya membenarkan perkataan Azazel

''Oh baiklah, kalian pergi duluan'' kata Luffy kepada kelompoknya

Kelompok Luffy kemudian pergi meninggalkan keempat orang itu, tinggalkan mereka berempat. Luffy dan Zoro kemudian duduk di depan Azazel dan juga Serafall

''Aku ingin bertanya tentang perkataan gadis yang di katakan oleh Issei tadi, dia mengatakan kalau sepertinya ada anggota dari dunia kalian yang terjebak di dunia ini juga'' tanya Azazel

''Ya benar sekali, dan aku pernah bertarung dengan nya'' kata Luffy

''Oh benarkah? Dan bagaimana dengan nya?''

''Dia sangat kuat, dia memiliki kekuatan [Haki Pengamatan] yang begitu luar biasa, dia bisa melihat sekilas masa depan dengan kekuatan nya itu'' kata Luffy menjelaskan

Azazel dan Serafall kaget dengan perkataan Luffy tadi

''Apa?! Dia bisa melihat sekilas masa depan?'' tanya Serafall lagi dengan kaget

''Ya benar sekali'' jawab Luffy lagi

''Aku tidak tahu kalau kekuatan dari dunia kalin bisa sekuat itu, melihat masa depan adalah kekuatan yang memiliki banyak manfaat walaupun hanya sekilas. Ini melibihi kekuatan Sacred Gear yang aku tahu'' kata Azazel dengan memikirkan ini

''Kekuatan itu begitu hebat, sebenarnya kekuatan yang kalian sebut [Haki] itu seberapa kuat?'' tanya Serafall

''Aku tidak tahu'' jawab Luffy dan Zoro secara bersamaan

Serafall terbengong melihat dua pasangan emas ini, mereka bahkan tidak tahu tentang kekuatan mereka di dunia nya sendiri.

''Berarti orang itu menjadi aset berharga bagi Khaos Brigade, kita harus berhati-hati'' kata Azazel

''Aku mengerti'' kata Luffy dan Zoro

Azazel menghela nafasnya dengan situasi sekarang yang begitu banyak sekali kejutan dan dia tidak tahu kejutan apa lagi yang ada di masa depan nanti.

''Baiklah, saatnya tidur!'' kata Serafall bersemangat

''Kau seperti merasa mudah sekali dengan bersikap seperti itu'' kata Zoro melihat Serafall

''Eh memangnya ada apa Zoro-tan, aku memang seperti ini, selalu bersemangat karena aku adalah gadis penyihir yang di kenal ceria!'' kata Serafall

Zoro terbengong melihat Serafall dan sifatnya itu

''Hahaha, Serafall sangat terkenal di Underworld karena memainkan peran sebagai penyihir penumpas kejahatan di Underworld, sudah banyak sekali fans nya'' kata Azazel

''Eh, aku tidak tahu itu'' kata Luffy cukup kaget

''Zoro-tan, apakah aku boleh tanding minum denganmu'' pinta Serafall

''Majulah'' kata Zoro dengan gaya menantang.

 **-Di tempat lain**

Sanji sedang berlari-lari dengan mengendap-endap, dia seperti sedang melakukan sesuatu yang tidak normal sekarang. Sanji bersembunyi di salah satu pintu melihat ke atas anak tangga, dia bisa mendengar suara orang yang sedang marah

''Sudah aku duga kalau kau akan melakukan ini, Issei-san''

Terlihat Rossweisse sedang memarahi Issei, Issei terlihat ketakutan namun merasa kesal karena sepertinya dia gagal untuk mengintip para wanita

''Sial, aku gagal'' kata Issei dengan rasa sedih di hatinya

''Eh, kenapa kau sedih seperti itu?'' tanya Rossweisse heran

''Aku gagal mengintip keindahan dunia!'' kata Issei dengan menahan air mata nya

''Dasar bodoh, apakah kau tidak memiliki rasa malu sama sekali mengintip wanita, hah?!'' teriak Rossweisse kesal

Issei ketakutan namun dia menahan ketakutan nya dengan rasa semangatnya lagi, dia maju kedepan membuat Rossweisse kaget, dia bertanya-tanya apa yang akan di lakukan oleh orang mesum ini

''Tidak peduli rintangan apa yang ada di depanku, aku akan maju ke depan'' kata Issei dengan semangat di hatinya

Ada cahaya di sekitar Issei yang terlihat kalau dia begitu bersemangat dengan rasa ketegasan murni, Rossweisse sweatdrop melihat Issei sedangkan Sanji di belakangnya terlihat mengeluarkan air mata karena terpukau dengan semangat Issei itu

Sanji mendatangi Issei membuat kedua orang itu kaget

''Sanji-san! Sedang apa kau disini?'' tanya Issei

''Tenanglah Issei, aku memiliki tujuan yang sama denganmu, tujuan murni'' kata Sanji memegang bahu Issei

''Jadi kau...''

''Ya, ayo kita sama-sama menembus halangan ini'' kata Sanji

Ada cahaya di sekitar kedua orang mesum itu, entah cahaya suci atau cahaya aneh tapi cahaya itu begitu murni, rasa persahabatan, rasa percaya diri dan rasa kesetiaan satu sama lain.

Rossweisse menatap kedua orang itu dengan tatapan aneh, dia juga bertanya-tanya dari mana mereka mendapatkan semangat seperti itu dan apa penyebabnya

''Aku mengerti dengan persahabatan sejati tapi...'' mata Rossweisse berkedut menandakan dia kesal melihat mereka berdua, ''...Bukan berarti aku akan membiarkan kalian melewati ini! Kalian tidak boleh lewat!'' kata Rossweisse dengan rasa tegas sebagai seorang Valkyrie sejati dan sebagai seorang wanita

Sanji dan Issei menatap Rossweisse dengan tatapan tak gentar di mata mereka begitu juga Rossweisse yang sebagai penjaga kamar para wanita. Rossweisse merasa perlu juga mengeluarkan sihirnya untuk menghajar kedua orang mesum ini

''Baiklah, dengan hitungan ketiga, satu...dua...'' Sanji terlihat tajam menatap ke depan

Issei terlihat memakai wajah serius sekarang, entah dari mana asal nya mereka begitu bersemangat sekarang.

''Tiga! Maju!''

''Hyaaaa!''

Sanji dan Issei terlihat maju ke depan dengan begitu beraninya, Rossweisse masih berdiri di jalan mereka. Matanya di tutupi oleh rambutnya, dia mengangkat tangan nya

''Baiklah kalau itu mau kalian, aku tidak mau menyakiti kalian tapi sebagai seorang wanita, aku harus melindungi wanita lain nya'' kata Rossweisse

Rossweisse kemudian mengeluarkan sihir kecil namun mematikan kearah mereka berdua, Sanji yang melihat itu kemudian terbang ke atas sambil menarik Issei. Rossweisse kaget melihat kalau Sanji bisa menghindari serangan kejut listrik itu.

''Ayo maju!'' kata Sanji dan Issei

Rossweisse kemudian menciptakan sihir seperti tali dan menarik mereka, Rossweisse dengan marah kemudian membantin kedua orang mesum itu ke lantai. Sanji dan Issei merasakan sakit di kepala mereka karena kepala mereka lebih dulu menghantam lantai

''Selama aku disini aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian masuk ke dalam!'' kata Rossweisse

Sanji dan Issei terbangun, di wajah mereka mengeluarkan darah membuat Rossweisse merasa khawatir namun dia tidak boleh lengah saat ini

Rossweisse melihat kalau mereka berdua seperti sedang membisikan sesuatu yang aneh, tiba-tiba mereka kemudian sekali lagi berlari akan tetapi kali ini mereka berpisah satu sama lain. Rossweisse kebingungan untuk menangkap yang mana, dia melihat kalau Sanji lebih dekat ke arah pintu sehingga dia memutuskan untuk menangkap Sanji dulu

Sanji merasakan kaki nya dililit oleh tali sihir miliki Rossweisse lagi, Sanji tersenyum karena rencana mereka sepertinya berhasil. Rossweisse kaget melihat kalau ternyata Issei sedang menuju ke arahnya, pria mesum itu kemudian memukul bahu nya dan kemudian melewatinya

''Break Dress!'' teriak Issei

Tiba-tiba saja seluruh pakaian Rossweisse hancur lembut tanpa ada bekas sama sekali, Valkyrie itu merasakan malu yang begitu besar, dia tidak memiliki apa pun lagi untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang seksi itu, Rossweisse kemudain melepas Sanji untuk menutupi tubuhnya dengan tangan nya

''Kyaaa!'' teriak Rossweisse dengan rasa malu

''Yosh!'' teriak Issei semangat sekali melihat Rossweisse telanjang

Sanji merasakan dia akan berhasil membuka pintu

''Bagus Issei, kita sebentar lagi akan-'' Sanji berbalik melihat Issei akan tetapi dia kaget melihat kalau Rossweisse benar-benar telanjang seperti yang di katakan oleh Issei tadi

Hidung Sanji mengeluarkan darah yang sangat banyak sekali, dia terpental karena hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah yang begitu sangat banyak sekali

''Sanji-san! Apa yang terjadi denganmu?!'' teriak Issei dengan kebingungan

Sanji pun terjatuh ke bawah, dia depan nya ada pintu tempat para wanita itu berkumpul, Sanji lemah sekali sekarang.

''Sanji-san!'' teriak Issei melihat kawan seperjuangan nya itu.

''Issei...''

Issei melihat Rosweisse berdiri dengan mata nya yang penuh dengan kemarahan, Rossweisse mengangkat tangan nya seperti akan memukul Issei

''T-Tunggu dulu Rossweisse-chan'' Issei terlihat ingin membela diri

''Tidak ada ampun untuk para orang mesum!''

Rossweisse dengan semua tenaga kemudian memukul wajah Issei dengan begitu kuatnya sehingga membuat pria itu terpental ke belakang menabrak dinding di belakangnya. Issei langsung pingsan dengan mulut mengeluarkan asap.

Sanji di belakang mereka terlihat tidak sadarkan diri juga sambil tersenyum senang entah kenapa.

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **Maaf lama karena saya sedang terkena writer block**

 **Tapi sudah berhasil menampilkan bab ini, maaf jika pendek.**

 **Berikutnya akan terjadi pertempuran melawan Cao Cao, dan apakah ada sesuatu yang mengejutkan dengan pertempuran mereka?**

 **Saatnya membalas Review**

 **Fazakhi Indra: Tenang saja brada, mereka tidak mungkin lemah atau pun terlalu kuat  
Kekuatan Snake man Luffy akan ada, namun tentu saja lawan nya harus kuat. **

**Guest: Hmmm kita lihat saja...**

 **Arif4342: Terima kasih. Oh untuk itu masih rahasia, aku tidak mau membuat Luffy memiliki banyak sekali harem.**

 **Genesis0417: Maaf kalau pendek berada, lagi banyak pikiran belakangan ini**

 **Uc: Tenang saja, Gear 4 Luffy akan muncul. Untuk pertemuan Luffy dan Katakuri akan terjadi di saat tim Vali akan bekerja sama dengan keluarga Gremory, yang sudah baca LN pasti mengerti.**

 **Austintristan16: Yup, tapi terlihat Sanji malah mabuk sendiri di bar :v  
Oke terima kasih saran nya brada dan maaf kalau tanda bacanya ada kurang  
Mereka memakai umur palsu tentunya, dan untuk merokok, Sanji tentu saja diam-diam merokok **

**Terima kasih yang sudah Review dan juga baca**

 **Jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan Review**

 **Salam author**


End file.
